


Другой Гарри и доппельгёнгер

by Ormona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Detectives, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Historical References, Mysticism, Occult, Out of Character, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 261,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormona/pseuds/Ormona
Summary: Целевая аудитория фанфика о Другом Гарри — любители северитусов, севвитусов и детективных приключений. История охватит все семь курсов обучения Гарри в Хогвартсе, то есть фанфик будет очень длинным. По мотивам произведений Дж.К.Роулинг (уточнение: и не только Роулинг, здесь присутствуют и намеки на сказки Гофмана, а также на другие известные и не очень сюжеты книг, фильмов и даже компьютерных игр). И запомните: никаких «Фантастических тварей», «Проклятых дитять», гельбусов и темнокожих Гермион не существует в природе, ребята. Вам просто приснился страшный сон.





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

> На сегодня полностью готовы 6 книг из семи, 7-я в стадии завершения. Фанфик начат в декабре 2015 года, главы выходят стабильно. Сообщество, посвященное этой работе, находится здесь: https://vk.com/hpdoppelganger

  


       **Автор:** Ormona  

        

       **Бета** отсутствует  

        

       **Персонажи:** почти все канонные (без учета допов – "Проклятое дитя", "Фантастические твари" и всего, что там еще придумает Роулинг в ближайшее время). Плюс несколько НЖП и НМП в главных и второстепенных ролях. Плюс некоторые новые волшебные существа, которых не было в каноне.  

        

       **Рейтинг:** R, гет, присутствуют "постельные" сцены без излишней натурализации процесса, на секс-кинки упор отсутствует, не ищите их здесь.  

        

       **События:** Времена Основателей, Времена Гриндевальда, Времена Тома Реддла, Времена Мародеров, но основное действие – в 1990-х, в различных локациях, не только в Хогвартсе или Магической Британии.  

        

       **Статус готовности фанфика и его размер:** в процессе, ожидается макси (очень макси, переработка всех семи книг канона ГП), поэтому бегите, пока не поздно!  

        

       **Жанры:** AU, сневанс, северитус, ангст, юмор, драма, психология, детектив, приключения.  

        

       **Предупреждения:** прием "недостоверного рассказчика"; присутствие нецензурной лексики, ООС; убийства; смерть второстепенных персонажей; множественные отступления от канона, но при этом в рамках канона и с апеллированием к канонным коллизиям; есть описание некоторых неканонных заклинаний и зелий, а также механизма их действия; много (очень!!!) флешбэков – к примеру, тот же дневник Томаса Марволо Реддла.  

      

  
 ** _Памяти Дэвида Боуи и Алана Рикмана_**  


      

  
_____________________________________________________________  


      

  
[](http://samlib.ru/img/g/gomonow_s_j/severitus/cover_large.jpg)  


      

  
[](http://samlib.ru/img/g/gomonow_s_j/severitus/ghostzenith.mp3)  


  
**soundtrack**  


      

  
 _Как увидеть своего врага в зеркале? Просто посмотреть на себя в зеркало._  


  
 **Практическая магия**  


      

  
 _...Игра должна быть непременно крупной, чтобы возбуждать интерес,_  


  
 _так как случай обыкновенно действует очень лениво,_  


  
 _когда ставки слишком уже незначительны._  


  
 **Эрнст Теодор Амадей Гофман "Эликсиры сатаны"**  


      

  
 _Когда я закончу с тобой, ты прекратишь доверять собственному разуму...  
_  


  
 **Guild Wars 2, девиз класса "месмер"**  


      

  
 **Книга первая. Richard. Муладхара. Do (C)**  


      

  
 **Глава первая**  


         

       Колесо велосипеда подпрыгнуло на кочке.  

         

       "Ну вот что же за идиот?!" – мысленно взмолился Гарри, сдергивая с переносицы очки. Мир снова прояснился.  

         

       Велосипед развернуло, и Дадли со всего разгона рухнул на газон, а потом еще кубарем прокатился до работающего дождевателя. Грохнувшись набок, "Нордвэй" как в режиме замедленной съемки ехал под уклон до самой дороги, где и сгинул под колесами пролетавшего мимо фургона. Если бы не так удачно выросшая из ниоткуда кочка на дорожке, кузен разделил бы участь велосипеда. Сколько раз тетка внушала ему никогда не кататься в этой части квартала, где был крутой поворот со спуском на проезжую часть, но это же толстый идиот Дадли!  

         

       Мокрый и ушибленный двоюродный братец с воем хватался за распылитель, пытаясь заткнуть струю воды.  

         

       – Я видел, Гарри! Я тебя видел, это ты подстроил, гад! – орал он.  

         

       – Вот дебил... – пробормотал Поттер, утираясь ладонью и чувствуя, как вибрирует в трясущейся руке дужка очков.  

         

       Мир стремительно избавлялся от красок. Стихал знакомый шепот за плечом: "С-с-с-спокойно! Тиш-ш-ш-ше! Вот та-а-ак, та-а-ак... Дыш-ш-ш-ши!" Пелена тумана снова наплыла на глаза, растворяя в себе дальние предметы. Дрожащими пальцами Гарри снова надел очки и поскорее ссутулился, обретая привычный вид. Пожалуй, пора уносить ноги.  

         

       Братца ему не было жалко нисколько. Этот дегенерат доставлял ему столько неприятностей, что Гарри не огорчился бы, произойди авария в его отсутствие. Но тетка Петунья не заслуживала такой участи. Из всей дурслячьей семейки Гарри был как-то по-своему, не открыто, привязан только к ней. Будто нехотя, она так или иначе всегда поддерживала его, и он не мог не платить ей той же монетой. Вот дядя Вернон и вся его родня – те еще ублюдки, и Дадли пошел в их породу, а в тетке незримо присутствовало благородство, по сей день не вытравленное образом жизни.  

         

       Ну почему, почему он всегда оказывается в нужное время в нужном месте? Гарри часто задавал себе этот вопрос. Будто кто-то привязал его к этому тупоумному увальню и дергает за веревочки, едва тот из-за своей неуклюжести оказывается под ударом.  

         

       Круто развернувшись и сунув ладони в карманы кургузой и полинялой куртки, Поттер поспешил в обратную сторону. К месту событий уже сбегались зеваки, фургон остановился в полусотне ярдов от злосчастного поворота, сейчас сюда прикатят копы – и будет вообще весело. За спиной слышались крики, а Дадли разорялся во всю свою луженую глотку, обвиняя кузена во всех грехах и наверняка пытаясь собрать обломки "Нордвэя". Гарри ускорил шаг и наконец-то свернул за угол, где едва не споткнулся о какую-то нагло рассевшуюся посреди тротуара серую кошку.  

         

       – Ч-черт! – досадливо выпалил он.  

         

       – Сам ты черт, – совершенно явственно произнесла кошка, тряхнула хвостом и с достоинством удалилась в заросли соседского шиповника.  

         

       Гарри оторопел. Да, у него бывали помрачения, когда он вдруг начинал думать, будто слышит речь некоторых животных: не однажды это происходило в террариумах лондонского зоопарка, куда их водили на прогулку вместе с Дадли. Но прежде он считал, что понимает только змей. Вернее, придумывает, что понимает. Он был современным парнем и уж как-то умел различать слуховые галлюцинации и реальные голоса. Змеи просто шипели, глядя на него бесстрастными желтыми глазами, как и положено змеям. Они высовывали языки и вязко перемещали свои тела вдоль стеклянной стены, а вот человеческая речь одновременно звучала прямо в его голове, как дублированный перевод иностранного фильма. Гарри ни мгновения не сомневался, что это всего лишь больное воображение. А вот сейчас громадная кошка открыла рот и, двигая нижней челюстью, отчеканила три слова на чистом английском языке.  

         

       Пожалуй, пора завязывать с этими странными наплывами. После них ужасно болит шрам на лбу и вдобавок раскалывается голова – потому что Дадли ябедничает своему отцу, и тот потом самозабвенно, иногда по нескольку часов, орет на племянника, а тетка ахает и охает вокруг бедного сыночка...  

         

       – Эй, Поттер! – крикнул через всю улицу выскочивший из калитки своего двора Майк Фишер, одноклассник Гарри и Дадли. – Ты написал уже сочинение?  

         

       – Какое сочинение? – говорить сейчас с Фишером не хотелось, мысли были заняты совсем не этим.  

         

       – О "Кроссфайр", конечно!  

         

       – О "Кросс..." А, понял! Нет еще, – до Гарри дошло, чего так суетится Майки: это же его отец предоставил возможность всему их классу побывать на экскурсии в настоящем издательстве, где занимал должность главного редактора, а потом еще съездить в типографию и своими глазами увидеть процесс создания книги от начала до конца. Поттер умел писать сочинения лучше всех в их школе, и наверняка учитель впоследствии разместит фрагменты его отчета на образовательном сайте города.  

         

       – Ну ты только не забудь показать его сначала отцу!  

         

       – Сделаю, – бросил Гарри и тут же забыл о Фишерах, "Кроссфайре" и сочинении. Во лбу назойливо свербело, а шрам горел.  

         

       Юркнув под свою лестницу, никем не замеченный, мальчик свернулся на кровати. Тетка сюда не полезет, она боится его ручного паука, дядька вернется с работы только через несколько часов. Скандал откладывается. Вот было бы здорово, умей Гарри стирать у других ненужные воспоминания. Как в детских книжках: взмахнул волшебной палочкой – вспышка – и все расходятся. Красота!  

         

       Замечтавшись, он не заметил, как боль отступила, в теле стало хорошо и легко, а голова погрузилась в мягкую дрему.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Резкий и неумолимый стук в дверь мигом решил судьбу всех вопросов, которые начал задавать себе Гарри в полусне. Например – почему ему давно кажется, что взрослые изрядно привирают о происхождении шрама у него на лбу в той автокатастрофе.   

         

       Прищурив один глаз, Поттер оглянулся через плечо:  

         

       – Кто?  

         

       – Иди, отец зовет, – сообщил братец Дадли. Судя по голосу – предусмотрительно пятясь от двери, которая открывалась наружу, причем иногда – со всего размаха. В тоне его прозвучали злорадные нотки.  

         

       Гарри потянулся и встретился взглядом с притаившимся в углу громадным серо-коричневым пауком. Паук пошевелил жвалами и нерешительно встряхнул правой передней лапой.  

         

       – Правда же, два долбоёба? – спросил его Гарри. – Ладно, Ормен, сторожи. Если не вернусь, разрешаю тебе неожиданно прыгать им за шиворот до нискончания веков.  

         

       Ормен воодушевленно сверкнул обеими парами круглых черных глазок. Гарри перехватил на лету зазевавшуюся мушку, кинул ее в паутину членистоногого приятеля и с сожалением выбрался из своего убежища. По дому разливались умопомрачительные кухонные запахи, от которых у Поттера глухо забурчало в пустом животе. Но до окончания выволочки об ужине можно и не мечтать.  

         

       Привычно ссутулиться. Принять забитый, виноватый и сломленный вид. Доковылять до дядькиного кабинета и с покорностью древнего раба молча ждать своей участи у него за спиной, под торжествующими взглядами подсматривающего кузена... Всё это не трудно и отработано до автоматизма.  

         

       На кого другого уловки дядюшки Вернона произвели бы необходимый эффект с неотразимостью молнии. Игнорируя присутствие обвиняемого, он внушительно восседал за своим огромным столом и делал вид, будто погружен в куда более важные дела, чем судьба какого-то жалкого племянника. Его жирный красный затылок выглядывал из ворота уже не такой свежей, как утром, белой сорочки, дразня Поттера, мысленно усаживавшего туда своего паука. Надсадно посапывая, эта жирная туша наслаждалась властью, наивно считая, будто худощавый одиннадцатилетний мальчишка сейчас холодеет от ужаса, готовясь к неминуемой над ним расправе. О, только моральной! Исключительно моральной расправе! Дурсли никогда – слышите? – никогда в жизни не прикоснулись к приемышу и пальцем. Ну то есть дядя Вернон мог достаточно грубо ухватить мальца за шиворот и затолкнуть в кладовку под лестницей, мог нависнуть над ним всеми своими тремястами пятьюдесятью фунтами, брызжа яростью. Но чтобы ударить? Нет, только не это! Вот Дадли – тот одно время рукоприкладствовал, пока однажды, отчего-то промахнувшись мимо лица поваленного наземь брата, не сломал себе запястье о керамическую плитку. С тех пор опасался делать это в открытую, только исподтишка или подговаривая своих дружков, которые тоже быстро отказывались от опасной затеи, поплатившись здоровьем конечностей.  

         

       В принципе, эта игра Гарри обычно даже нравилась. Но вот жрать сейчас хотелось до чертиков, и это вызывало приступы раздражения. Смотреть на этого старого пыжащегося придурка было смешно и противно, да и запах дурслячьего пота, смешавшегося за день с парфюмом, не добавлял желания находиться подле него так долго.  

         

       – Скажите, мистер Поттер, – заговорил наконец-то Вернон, – вам известно, что движет людьми, усыновляющими сирот? М?  

         

       Он развернулся к нему в своем громадном, как и стол, кресле. Наверняка он мнил себя сейчас величавым, как монарх на судебном процессе. Гарри же закусил губу, чтобы не заржать от его пафосности, и потупился:  

         

       – Н-наверное, сэр.  

         

       – И что же? Смотреть в глаза... э-э-э... пожалуйста.  

         

       – Я думаю, сэр, это великодушие и человеколюбие, сэр! – отчеканил Гарри, отчетливо представляя себе яичницу с беконом и с трудом сглатывая переполнившую рот слюну.  

         

       – О! – мистер Дурсль даже сбавил обороты под честным взглядом зеленых глаз воспитанника. – Тогда объясните мне, молодой человек, почему вы так и норовите укусить руку, вас кормящую?  

         

       "Да пошел ты на хрен, старый чудило!" – почти нежно улыбнулся Поттер, хлопая длинными девчоночьими ресницами:  

         

       – Простите, сэр, я... Клянусь вам...  

         

       – И когда наконец ты станешь называть приютивших тебя людей матерью и отцом?! Неужели это так трудно?  

         

       Дядюшка Вернон четко знал: это требование вызывает в Гарри неподдельное бешенство. Он всегда прятал козырь в рукаве, пока подпитки ему хватало. Гарри умело выдавал ему нужную дозу, чтобы утолить голод бытового вампира, но иногда этого было мало. Тогда дядька неосознанным приемом провоцировал у него вспышку гнева. Таких предлогов, которые задевали бы мальчика, на самом деле по пальцам пересчитать, но они все-таки существуют.  

         

       – Н-не трудно, сэр, – стискивая зубы почти до скрежета, ответил Поттер. Тихое шипение внутри него, кажется, пыталось убедить его держать удар без эмоций и лишь притвориться обозленным.  

         

       Дядька подскочил и наклонился:  

         

       – Тогда... я жду! Итак?  

         

       – Сэр...  

         

       – Я! Жду! Па... Ну?  

         

       Он ждал не слова. Он ждал корма. Кровь клокотала в голове, горло и грудь сжимало спазмом ненависти. "С-с-с-покойно! Тиш-ш-ш-ше! Вот так! Так! Дыш-ш-ши!"  

         

       – Па...  

         

       Вернон расплылся в омерзительной улыбочке, но глаза его жадно сверлили лицо племянника, а брови ободряюще подпрыгнули. Спокойствие накатило так неожиданно, что Гарри даже растерялся. Ему стала глубоко безразлична и вся эта пошлая сцена, и семейка Дурслей, и дом номер четыре, где они сейчас находились, и Тисовая улица, на которой стоял этот и еще множество подобных домиков, и глупый мир, который прятал их в своем равнодушном брюхе, как сонный удав. И с каким же трудом удалось ему изобразить психа!  

         

       – Вы мне не родители! Мои родители умерли! – выдал Поттер театральную реплику с тщательно контролируемым надрывом в голосе. – Понятно?!  

         

       Порции хватило, и подделки Вернон не распознал. Хапнув эмоций прямо на лету, он проглотил их, вполне довольный своей тактикой:  

         

       – Вон отсюда! Не показывайся мне на глаза... гаденыш!  

         

       Гарри доиграл роль до конца, шмыгнул за дверь и, закрывшись у себя в каморке под лестницей, сдавленно хохотал еще минут десять. Голод, конечно, давал о себе знать все ожесточеннее, но случившееся только что – отвлекало от спазмов под ложечкой. О яичнице с беконом можно, конечно, забыть, но зато когда все улягутся, он поступит так, как поступал уже не раз в похожих случаях. Сейчас же он хотел разгадать, что так ловко помогло ему обрести невозмутимость китайского мудреца. Ответа, однако, не было. Даже Ормен спрятался в своем углу, оставив посреди паутины заготовленную к обеду и тщательно спеленатую муху.  

         

       Чтобы как-то скоротать время, Гарри засел, а точнее – залег, за написание сочинения об издательстве, где работал Кристиан Фишер, отец Майка. Несколько часов прошли почти незаметно. Дом затих. В последний раз забулькала вода в кулере на кухне, в последний раз скрипнула дверь. Проходя мимо каморки Гарри со стаканом воды в руках, тетка Петунья перестала шаркать тапочками и слегка поскреблась пальцем:  

         

       – Твоя яичница на средней полке, – шепнула она. – Но это в последний раз!  

         

       – Ага! – тоже шепотом откликнулся Гарри, пропустив мимо ушей ее последнюю фразу, которая звучала рефреном каждый раз при подобных переговорах через дверь. – Спасибо!  

         

       Шаги миссис Дурсль переместились на скрипучие ступеньки лестницы и стихли в спальне верхнего этажа. Гарри стряхнул с себя несколько упавших сверху крошек древесной трухи, выключил свет и на цыпочках выбрался в столовую. В животе бурчало.  

         

       Внезапно холодильник ухнул и странно дернулся в темноте. Готовому бежать в укрытие Поттеру показалось, что началось землетрясение, однако остальная мебель и посуда в шкафах даже не колыхнулись. К счастью, эти звуки никого в доме не разбудили. Гарри решительно распахнул дверцу, в холодильнике вспыхнул свет, и...  

         

       ...Прямо на блюде под прозрачной крышкой вместо яичницы лежала мужская голова. И черт бы с ней, если бы просто неподвижная голова – Дадли, даром что тупоумный, был способен по чьей-нибудь подначке еще и не на такой розыгрыш. Но эта бородатая черноволосая башка, обложенная консервными банками и пучками зелени, ниже, под тарелкой, переходила в шею, а та – в смутно угадываемое туловище, которое терялось среди кастрюль и упаковок на нижних ярусах. А хуже всего, что она моргнула вполне себе живыми и осмысленными глазами, раскрыла рот и сказала громким шепотом:  

         

       – Эй, Гарри!.. Пст!..  

         

       "Трындец!" – подумал Поттер и медленно затворил дверцу.   

         

       Он тупо смотрел на холодильник в надежде, что всё увиденное должно, по идее, рассосаться само собой. Помедлив пару минут, Гарри с опаской заглянул внутрь. Мужик был на месте.  

         

       – Гарри, нам срочно надо поговорить!  

         

       Тут стоит заметить, что, сколько себя помнил, Поттер нет-нет да и встречал на своем пути каких-то чудаковатых людей. Причем иногда они попадались ему поштучно, а иногда шли просто косяками, как на открытие музейной выставки. Бывали случаи, когда Гарри казалось, будто они ломятся взглянуть именно на него. Манией величия он при этом не страдал.  

         

       И вот сейчас он мог бы биться об заклад, что уже когда-то видел этого мужика и прежде, но, ясное дело, не в холодильнике тетушки Петуньи.  

         

       – Слышь, малой, – просительно прохрипел тот, – если нетрудно, почеши мне вон там, справа, повыше уха, – бородатый повел черными зрачками в нужную сторону и для наглядности подергал плечами, – а то рука не поднимается!  

         

       – Как вы там оказались? – проигнорировав его просьбу, но уже привыкая к нелепости ситуации, шепотом спросил Гарри.  

         

       – Да как, как... Промахнулся с трансгрессией, Мерлин ему в печенку!  

         

       Бородатый все-таки дотянулся до бутыли с оливковым маслом и почесал о нее кудлатую голову. Волосы его выглядели так, словно он уже делал это прежде и не раз опрокинул на себя литр-другой содержимого.  

         

       – С транс... с чем?!  

         

       – Короче, времени мало. Ищут меня. Сейчас нащупают. Ты слушай сюда, принц, и мотай на ус, только Нюне потом не проболтайся. Вот-вот тебе всё откроется. Сову не присылали еще?  

         

       – Кого?!  

         

       – Ну, значит, скоро пришлют. Тут такая каша заварилась, что до Святого Мунго достукаешься, если начнешь расхлебывать. В общем, скоро у тебя появится слишком много новых знакомых, малой, но ты не верь никому, понял? Особенно всяким гадостям про Бродягу. Никому не верь!  

         

       Гарри незаметно ущипнул себя за ляжку. Даром что нутро холодильника обдавало его гулкой прохладой и все звуки и ощущения были слишком реальными, чтобы считать их сновидением, Поттер все равно не мог отделаться от мысли, что видит всё это во сне. И боль в ущипнутой ноге не добавила доказательств в обратном: мужик, вросший в дурслев холодильник и говорящий торопливо и запальчиво, побил все рекорды бредовости.  

         

       – И еще. Будь начеку, а особенно опасайся того-кого-нет. Понял меня? Вот твой истинный враг, хитрый и беспощадный! Бойся Тени, Гарри, бойся Тени!  

         

       – Дяденька, вы кто? – поправляя очки, спросил Поттер на всякий случай, хотя уже и без лишних вопросов стало понятно, что это пациент, сбежавший из Бетлемской психушки.  

         

       – Черный я, черный Сириус! Слыхал о таком?  

         

       Не слишком уверенно Гарри ответил, что слышал о такой звезде. И только мужик хотел сказать что-то еще, холод усилился. Но теперь он исходил не только из холодильника – спину и затылок Поттера обдало морозным сквозняком, а тишина стала глухой и непроницаемой. Псих, кажется, провопил что-то еще и нырнул вниз, как ныряют в воду, зажимая пальцами ноздри и резко приседая. Но Гарри его не услышал. Какая-то тварь метнулась было вслед за бородатым, однако налетела на уставленные снедью полки холодильника и замешкалась.   

         

       Жуткая тоска сковала душу и тело. Гарри, зрение которого, как всегда в таких случаях, стало нормальным, нашел в себе силы поднять руку, чтобы сдернуть очки и разглядеть, что творится вокруг него. Смутные тени, под стать той твари, бесшумно сновали по столовой, прикасаясь к нему почти невесомыми тканями одежд, изодранных до бахромы.  

         

       Жизнь чудовищно коротка и бессмысленна. Сегодня похоже на завтра, завтра – на послезавтра, и так до самой смерти, итога никчемного бытия. Боль и страх, мучения и уныние – вот этапы этой гнусной эстафеты. Я ничтожество и никогда не смогу ничего изменить. Пустота, безысходная пустота...  

         

       "Наверное, я умираю. Наверное, вот так оно и происходит", – стороной промелькнула вялая и как бы чужая мысль. Зацепиться не за что: не осталось ни единого доброго воспоминания, которое могло бы вытащить из трясины, куда его совсем уж затянуло.  

         

       В темноту добавился желчно-мутный оттенок. Гарри понял, что падает. Напоследок он успел увидеть знакомый силуэт возникшего на подоконнике бородача из холодильника, который присвистнул хороводу теней, как собачьей своре, и выпалил что-то наподобие "экспекто" или "эспекто". После этого стало совсем темно.  

         

       Поттер открыл глаза, привычно просыпаясь от скрипа лестницы над головой. Дом по-утреннему ожил. Вспомнив ночное приключение, Гарри похолодел, торопливо ощупал себя и в результате немного успокоился: он был цел и невредим. Неужели все приснилось?  

         

       – Эй, просыпайся, урод! – пробегая мимо, Дадли пнул его дверь. – Вот ты чмо очкастое!  

         

       Гарри невероятно отчетливо представил себе, как братец поскальзывается на кафеле возле ванной и впечатывается своей дурной, круглой, как репка, головой в пузо выходящего оттуда дядюшки Вернона. Еще вчера он ограничился бы злорадной фантазией, но этим утром из-за плохого настроения и от голода не смог остановить посыл. Адский грохот и вопль мистера Дурсля оповестили о точном попадании. Какая только гадость ни приснится на пустой желудок! От страха перед призраками в оборванных хламидах даже сейчас, наяву, становилось тошно...  

         

       Поттер нашарил под подушкой свои очки. Еще пальцами он почувствовал на ощупь, что с одним из стекол что-то не так, и когда щелкнул выключателем, убедился в этом воочию. Правая линза треснула, повторяя рисунок паутины Ормена, который сейчас неторопливо завтракал вчерашней мухой. Треснула именно так, будто Гарри в самом деле, валясь с очками в руке, приложил их об пол. Вот черт, придется снова ворошить свой тайник и для покупки новой пары вынимать подкопленное на другие нужды. От родственничков щедрот не дождешься, а тут еще и сам сломал. Похоже, к остальным своим неприятностям он теперь смело может добавлять лунатизм...  

         

       Тетка была чем-то озабочена и на утреннее приветствие Гарри не ответила, а только молча выставила перед ним тарелку с разогретой вчерашней яичницей. Именно ту, на которую так удачно пристроил свою голову бородач из дурацкого сновидения. Для остальных членов семьи она приготовила свежих блинчиков.  

         

       – Дадлик, – обратилась Петунья к хмурому после полета в ванной сынку, – будь умницей, милый, пройди сегодня этот тест! Остался последний, и мы с папой свободно вздохнем до осени.  

         

       Дадли покосился на Гарри и показал ему кулак. Конечно, куда уж ему самостоятельно осилить итоговый тест по английскому! Тут он заметил паутину трещин на линзе и поднял "очкастое чмо" на смех. Гарри еле заметно покачал головой: удивительно, как столько миллионов лет эволюции и естественного отбора допустили появление на свет подобного идиота, не только не извлекающего опыт из жизненных уроков, но и упорно не понимающего, что это были уроки.  

         

       – А если пройду, вы мне купите новый велик взамен того?  

         

       – Не "если", сын. "Когда". Когда пройдешь, – весомо подметил дядюшка, поглощая блинчик с малиновым джемом. – Но ты пообещаешь кое-что твоей маме.  

         

       – Да, милый, – подхватила тетушка, протягивая руку через стол и вытирая салфеткой вымазанную маслом и сиропом физиономию Дадли. – Пообещай, что будешь держаться подальше от того поворота!  

         

       – Ну ма-а-а-ам! Ну чего, в самом деле...  

         

       – Не "мам", а слушай, что тебе говорят! – сердито бросил мистер Дурсль, настроение которого было изрядно попорчено забодавшим его сынком. – Там опасный спуск!  

         

       Почуяв, что никакие уловки сейчас не сработают, Дадли цыкнул языком и отвернулся в окно.  

         

       – О! Гляньте! Там сова! Здоровая такая! – завопил он в следующий момент, подскакивая, опрокидывая стул и тыча толстым пальцем в сторону вяза, усыпанного "гнездами" омелы.  

         

       Точно молнией, Гарри поразило воспоминание: о сове в его сне говорил тот псих. В глазах стало щекотно, всё расплылось, и ему пришлось сдвинуть очки на кончик носа, чтобы не выдать себя родственничкам, но успеть увидеть птицу. Огромная, белая, надменная, она сидела на толстой ветке и взирала на них из-под полуопущенных век, и если бы не откровенная насмешка в желтых глазах, можно было бы подумать, что сова вот-вот уснет. Дадли орал так, будто в жизни не видел диких животных: он хотел сфотографировать ее, да вот убежавшая за фотоаппаратом миссис Дурсль долго пропадала наверху. Полярная гостья терпеливо дождалась, когда Петунья сделает последний шаг с лестницы и с видом олимпийского факелоносца, передающего эстафету, кинется к сыну с камерой в вытянутой руке. Затем сова переступила большими лапами, развернулась, припала грудью к ветке и, оттолкнувшись, мягко, плавно полетела прочь, размашисто загребая воздух великолепными крыльями. Дадли бесился, как буйнопомешанный, а Гарри едва давил в себе хохот.  

         

       – Если ты не поторопишься, то поедешь на школьном автобусе вместе со своим братцем, – пообещал дядя Вернон, и предупреждение отрезвило кузена быстрее, чем это сделало бы вылитое ему за шиворот ведро ледяной воды. – А ты... Гарри... Что у тебя с очками?  

         

       Гарри поджался и скроил виноватый вид. Объяснения дядьку не интересовали:  

         

       – А ты поможешь матери прибраться на кухне – и тоже чтобы ровно в восемь сидел в автобусе! И знай, что сломанные очки не освободят тебя от занятий и обязанности помочь брату с тестом! Ну?  

         

       – Да, дядя Вернон.  

         

       – То-то же!  

         

       Однако помочь кузену с тестированием было Гарри не суждено.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Под монотонное урчание мотора Поттер бездумно таращился в автобусное окно. Мимо скользили знакомые улицы и дома, а вместо того чтобы распогодиться, стало еще пасмурнее. Временами из низких, совсем не весенних туч накрапывал мелкий, тоже совсем не весенний дождик.  

         

       Гарри моргнул тяжелыми веками и вдруг понял, что уже никуда не едет, а просто стоит и смотрит в высокое окно на лужайку вдалеке. В лучах перевалившего далеко за полдень солнца возле старого дерева копошится несколько подростков, и он, кажется, знает, кто это такие.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _– Мелиус аудире, – произносит он себе под нос, слегка пошевелив зажатой в пальцах деревянной учительской указкой, и внезапно начинает слышать ругань парней, собравшихся на лугу._  

         

       _– ...Иди к дьяволу, Поттер! – хриплым и ломающимся голосом каркает худощавый студентик, окруженный недругами, словно дикий черный лисенок сворой псов. – Отвяжитесь от меня, тупицы!_  

         

       _Чтобы уменьшить собственную уязвимость, он инстинктивно сутулится, пригибается к земле, но вертится вокруг своей оси и старается держать в поле зрения сразу всех обидчиков._  

         

       _– Уй-й-й, Нюня, да ты еще пожалуйся профессорам! – уколов его в спину указкой, веселит остальных высокий и самый красивый в компании парень-брюнет. – Я-я-я-ябеда ты наш!_  

         

       _– Я не жалуюсь на блохастых выродков вроде тебя, Блэк, а тем более вроде шакала Римуса или этого крысюка! Прочь! – кричит мальчишка, судорожно сжимая в кулаке острый деревянный штырь на манер ножа в уличной потасовке._  

         

       _Все четверо шарахаются в разные стороны при запальчивом выпаде носатого заморыша, а потом наседают снова, принимаясь ржать еще веселее – особенно тот, очкастый, к которому он обращался по фамилии:_  

         

       _– Делаешь вид, что умеешь с ней обращаться, Нюня? Разве что ткнешь больно кого-нибудь из нас! Ты лучше поплачь! Давно мы не слышали твоего нытья! Эй, Хвост, отбери-ка у него палочку, чтобы сдуру не наворотил тут дел!_  

         

       _Красавец-брюнет тут же грубо подхватывает носатого за локти и с легкостью заламывает ему руки за спину, так что низенькому и суетливому Хвосту ("Питер" – всплывает откуда-то его настоящее имя) не составляет никакого труда выхватить указку из ослабевших от боли пальцев. И едва это случается, очкастый взмахивает своей, а брюнет отпускает пленника. Неведомая сила опрокидывает заморыша кверху ногами и швыряет высоко в воздух. Черная мантия задирается на голову, и бедолага, ругаясь от стыда и бессильной ярости, дергая худющими ногами, повисает над четверкой мучителей._  

         

       _– Поганые гриффиндорские недоумки! Только и умеете, что толпой на одного! Есть деньги – так теперь всё вам с рук сходит?! Мародеры сраные, шакалы! – глухо доносится из-под вороха тряпья. – Сундуки с клопами!.._  

         

       _– Вот злобная тварь! – снисходительно усмехается брюнет, разглядывая трофейную указку. – Тринадцать с половиной дюймов, ты гляди-ка! Да она же больше всего тебя, Нюнь! Это что, твои комплексы, да? Ну сознавайся, ты, любитель травок! Обдалбываешься небось после зельеварения, не так ли? Думаешь, вырастет он у тебя хотя бы вполовину?_  

         

       _– Заткнись, придурок!_  

         

       _– Эй, Соха-а-а-атый, а чего он обзыва-а-а-ается? Хнык! Хнык! Скажи ему, чего он?.._  

         

       _Хвост заливается подобострастным хохотом, а четвертый – самый тихий, бледный, худо одетый паренек с мышиного цвета волосами и хищным блеском в глазах – лишь болезненно скалит крупные зубы._  

         

       _– Только подойди к ней еще раз, недотепа, и будешь вот так же дрыгаться перед своими дружками-слизняками! Перед всем вашим факультетом спляшешь джигу вверх тормашками! Уяснил? Тебе потом никакая мисс Помфри челюсть не вправит! Только подойди! – в голосе очкастого теперь звучит неподдельная угроза, и он даже пытается надломить отобранную у брюнета-Блэка указку заморыша, но тут до них доносится полный возмущения девичий окрик..._  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       – ...Эй, приехали!  

         

       Гарри вздрогнул и, крепко приложившись лбом об оконное стекло, распахнул глаза. Майки Фишер, которого отец-редактор запросто мог бы возить в школу на частном автомобиле, как дядя Вернон возит Дадли, но ни разу этого не делал и отправлял сына вместе с остальными на обычном автобусе, мотнул головой в сторону открывшейся двери. Все уже вышли, и водитель ждал, когда это сделают последние двое пассажиров.  

         

       – Чего это у тебя с очками? – хихикнул Фишер, однако Гарри не ответил, только зевнул и, забросив рюкзак за одну лямку через плечо, первым прошествовал по проходу между креслами. – Давай чем-нибудь заклеим, и будешь, как пират!  

         

       "Рот себе заклей", – мысленно ответил Поттер.   

         

       Что за дурацкий сон? Причем второй дурацкий в последние сутки – не многовато ли?   

         

       Поттер... Тот носатый назвал очкастого Поттером, надо же! А еще вся эта храбрая четверка сильно напомнила Гарри компашку братца Дадли: уж очень в их духе – дружной толпой на одного. Глядишь, и эти через пару-тройку лет вырастут такими же отморозками, как Блэк с прочим зоопарком...  

         

       Английский стоял в расписании последним. Без тени напряжения ответив на тестовые вопросы, Гарри приготовился втихушку заполнить листок кузена, а после этого отпроситься у мистера Брадшо и уйти пораньше в оптику, чтобы заказать себе новую линзу. Но тут кто-то заглянул в класс, поманив учителя в коридор. Воспользовавшись моментом, Дадли подсунул брату свой опросник. Дверь тут же открылась.  

         

       – Гарри, – обратился мистер Брадшо ко вздрогнувшему от неожиданности Поттеру, – пойди сюда.  

         

       – Я?! А что я сде...  

         

       – И захвати сочинение, – деловито добавил учитель, снова отодвигаясь в коридор.  

         

       Дадли злобно погрозил Гарри кулаком, а тот красноречиво развел руками, одним приемом сгреб всё с парты в рюкзак и зашагал к выходу, получив в спину несколькими комками смятых бумажек от благожелательных одноклассников. Заодно не удержался – легонько потрепал косичку отличницы-Паломы.  

         

       – Дурак! – тут же сообщила Палома пятившемуся от нее Гарри.  

         

       Он передразнил ее, складывая кисти рук в виде крылышек голубки, при этом втайне любуясь хорошеньким возмущенным лицом мисс Лоренсо, и всё так же – спиной вперед – покинул класс.  

         

       В коридоре вместе с мистером Брадшо его дожидался старшеклассник, в котором Поттер узнал брата Майка, Кристиана Фишера-младшего. Ему было, кажется, уже лет четырнадцать или пятнадцать, и прежде он старательно делал вид, будто в упор не замечает мелкотни, с которой водится Майки. Теперь же Фишер с показной приветливостью ему улыбнулся и даже протянул руку, а учитель закивал.  

         

       – Поскольку ты сдал свой листок, Гарри, я освобождаю тебя от занятия. Тебя хотел бы повидать мистер Фишер. Кристиан поедет с тобой в "Кроссфайр", а затем они обязуются доставить тебя домой, если ты не возражаешь против этого плана. А что у тебя с... – мистер Брадшо вопросительно покрутил костлявым пальцем возле своего глаза. – ?..  

         

       – Я как раз собирался заказать линзу, – недовольно проворчал Гарри, который не слишком-то насытился школьным обедом и мечтал по дороге в оптику свернуть к какому-нибудь кафе.  

         

       – Ничего, Гарри, – с забавной важностью вмешался Фишер, – отец подвезет тебя, куда нужно.  

         

       – Что ж, я вас оставляю, – и мистер Брадшо удалился в класс.  

         

       Ехать предстояло довольно далеко – аж на Эксмут-Маркет, к парку Спа Филдс. Радовало только то, что, как запомнилось Гарри по прошлой поездке, в тех краях закусочные налезали буквально одна на другую, и в какую-нибудь они да заскочат по пути. А голод заявлял о себе всё ощутимей. Напрасно он пренебрег приглашением тетки и не поужинал ночью в гордом одиночестве: в итоге и выспался плохо, и желудок на него обиделся.  

         

       Крис Фишер оказался парнем общительным. Даже, пожалуй, чересчур – на придирчивый взгляд голодного Поттера. Он рассказывал, как подрабатывает у отца на школьных каникулах и как планирует продолжить в будущем семейный бизнес. В маленьком кафе, куда их загнал в который раз возобновившийся дождь, мальчишки заказали себе горячих бутербродов и по большой чашке кофе со сливками. В тепле Гарри немного разморило, он стал словоохотливее и даже начал поддерживать разговор, хотя общих тем у них со взрослым братом одноклассника почти не было. И даже беспроигрышная, казалось бы, попытка со стороны Фишера завязать беседу о любимых телешоу провалилась.  

         

       – Дядя не разрешает мне смотреть телевизор, – легкомысленно отозвался на его вопрос Поттер, вгрызаясь в толстый бутерброд.  

         

       Сверкающие, как бусины, глаза Криса-младшего округлились сочувствием:  

         

       – Как это так?! А как же ты тогда живешь?!  

         

       – Да пофигу!  

         

       Ну не объяснять же этому мажору, что если нельзя стянуть телевизор, то с книжками такой фокус проходит без сучка и без задоринки, потому что в семействе Дурслей домашней библиотекой пользуется только Гарри и никто не ведет учета прибытию и убытию со стеллажей того или иного экземпляра. В конце концов, недочитанную книгу всегда можно спрятать в темную щель под сетями Ормена, и туда в жизни не сунется ни тетка Петунья, ни кто-либо еще. Поэтому у Поттера было всего два вида свободного времяпрепровождения: он либо гулял на улице, либо читал у себя в каморке под лестницей, причем то и другое доставляло ему удовольствие, с малолетства войдя в стойкую привычку.  

         

       Когда они наконец добрались до пекарни, к которой лепилось неприметное с виду издательство "Кроссфайр", было уже около двух пополудни. Но самая любопытная встреча их ждала впереди. Вернее – наверху. На площадке, которой оканчивалась крутая лестница, где стояли, тихо разговаривая, двое мужчин в компании вертевшейся возле них белокурой девчонки, по виду – возраста Гарри или помладше. И если одним из них был щеголеватый, но достаточно консервативно одетый и причесанный мистер Фишер, то второй, высокий, с почти белыми длинными волосами и печальными зелеными глазами, всем своим видом больше напоминал персонажа, сбежавшего из цирка или со съемок костюмированного фильма. И все трое – Кристиан Фишер-старший, чудак и не менее забавно наряженная девчонка – как по команде уставились на вскарабкавшегося к ним Гарри.  

         

       – Познакомьтесь, мистер Лавгуд, это и есть тот самый мальчик, о котором вы спрашивали, – издатель одновременно вежливо улыбнулся Лавгуду и кивнул своему сыну. Мальчик поднимался по лестнице за спиной Поттера.  

         

       Гарри окинул новых людей кратким взглядом. Чудаковато одетый стройный мужчина с длинными седыми волосами. Рядом с ним девочка – блондинка с серебристо-серыми глазами и похожая чертами лица на Палому Лоренсо. Мужчина смотрелся _странно_ в той же мере, с которой он и девчонка взирали на Поттера. Если бы это не было абсурдом, Гарри даже мог бы подумать, что на него уставились с благоговением. Мужчина, будто стремясь прослыть еще более _странным_ , забормотал что-то себе под нос. Гарри смог услышать только обрывки фразы: "Нет, нет, Мерлин покарай!.. Он еще... слишком юн для Фиделиуса... рано"...  

         

       Затем вниманием Гарри завладела девочка, когда подергала мужчину за рукав:  

         

       – Папа, это и есть _Сам_ Гарри Поттер?  

         

       Она сказала это нараспев и таким голосом, будто Гарри – великая знаменитость. Сам – слово с Большой Буквы... Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что залюбовался ее глазами – странными, не от мира сего, огромными. Притягательный, неземной взгляд серебристо-серых глаз девочки долго гипнотизировал Гарри, и он, моргнув, чтобы избавиться от наваждения, посмотрел на чудака, которого девочка назвала папой.  

         

       Чудак, впрочем, вполне нормально улыбнулся девочке, ответив:  

         

       – Да, Полумна, это он.  

         

       – О! – "космическая" девочка обрадованно повернулась к Гарри, снова приковав его к месту своим взором, и не то сказала, не то пропела: – Привет, Гарри. А я раньше думала, что ты выше и... и больше.  

         

       Гарри не ответил, увлеченный мыслью – что значит " _Сам_ Гарри Поттер"? Он не помнил, чтобы когда-то встречался с этой странной парочкой: такую девочку он бы запомнил. И уж тем более – не был знаменитостью, но, тем не менее, восхищенные нотки в голосе девочки польстили его самолюбию.  

         

       Видя заминку, редактор Фишер поспешил прервать неловкую паузу и пригласил всех к себе. Путь до кабинета лежал через просторный светлый зал с книжными стеллажами. Гарри отметил про себя, что во время экскурсии их с одноклассниками сюда не заводили...  

         

       – Я рассказал мистеру Лавгуду о ваших... м-м-м... литературных способностях, Гарри, – на ходу объяснил мистер Фишер и подал какой-то знак секретарше. Та мгновенно исчезла за раздвижной дверью в небольшую кухоньку. – Вы ведь захватили с собой сочинение? Мистер Брадшо сообщил мне, что вполне доволен им, но хотел бы узнать и мое мнение перед тем, как опубликует его...  

         

       В какой-то миг Гарри вдруг стало не по себе. И самое странное, что это было уже знакомое и крайне отвратительное чувство. Его точно выворачивало наизнанку, лучшего определения он не мог найти. Гарри поежился от озноба, но, кажется, остальные ничего необычного не испытывали.  

         

       Они вошли в маленький кабинет. Полумна поравнялась с Гарри и приблизилась к нему настолько, что тот почувствовал ее горячее дыхание за ухом:  

         

       – Покажешь шрам? – шепнула девочка.  

         

       – Откуда ты... – так же тихо ответил Гарри, но не успел договорить.  

         

       Внезапно холод, от которого потряхивало Гарри, усилился стократ. Мальчик обхватил себя руками и, кажется, закричал от ужаса. Издалека, с того света, донесся глухой крик:  

         

       – Проклятье! А мне что делать, Ксено?  

         

       – Крис, в укрытие! И ты тоже! – мистер Лавгуд одной рукой махнул в сторону маленького закутка за шифоньером, другой распахивая свой чудной плащ. Фишеры, не мешкая, бросились в указанном направлении.  

         

       Лавгуд мгновенно схватил Гарри и свою дочь и грубо толкнул их к себе за спину, одновременно с этим достав из кармана палочку, похожую на витую учительскую указку. Прежде чем его толкнули, Гарри успел заметить на груди Лавгуда выбившийся из-за отворота большого кружевного воротника медальон – круг, перечеркнутый снизу вверх и вписанный в треугольник. Гарри не мог ничего вспомнить, да и времени на это не было, но медальон приковал его внимание, словно он уже где-то его видел...  

         

       Но додумать эту мысль Поттер не смог – комнату заполонила склизкая, холодная, пробирающая до костей полутьма. Мальчику показалось, что он захлебывается в ней, будто в стылой болотной жиже. Гарри понял, что падает – он не чувствовал ног... Твари, приснившиеся ему прошлой ночью, сейчас лезли со всех сторон – из-под стола, из-за шкафов... Одна из них, что выросла прямо из ковра на полу, придушила костлявой рукой Полумну за спиной у мистера Лавгуда. В это время мужчина выкрикнул что-то непонятное, сделал фехтовальный выпад палочкой, и комнатушка озарилась ярко-серебристым светом. Сияние исходило от скачущего по тесному помещению призрачного коня с длинным витым рогом во лбу, в точности похожим формой на отполированный прутик в руках отца Полумны.  

         

       – А-а-а-а! Смотрите, морщерогий кизляк! – вдруг хрипло заорала девочка, не в силах вырваться из удушающих объятий монстра в черном рваном балахоне. Как только призрак дернулся в ту сторону, куда она указывала пальцем, Полумна стремительно схватила что-то с редакторского стола.  

         

       Гарри уже отключался, когда увидел, как она со всего размаха, не колеблясь, через плечо всаживает острие заточенного карандаша в глазницу схватившей ее твари и как та с визгом взрывается от сокрушительного удара единорога. Лавгуд стремительно развернулся к ним, звеня всеми своими ремешками и цепочками, коими щедро была усыпана его одежда. Раскинул, точно огромный лебедь, руки, укрывая Гарри и дочь полами плаща. Зажав в ладони треугольный медальон, поднес его к губам и что-то пробормотал. Легкий хлопок Поттер, уже окончательно провалившийся в темноту обморока, не услышал...


	2. Глава вторая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вторая глава из готовых на сегодня 84-х.

       _– Тише, не плачь, Гарри. Сейчас мы просто пойдем гулять, хорошо?_  

          

       _Ему тревожно, но он не может ей этого сказать, красивой, рыжей, зеленоглазой и родной. В кровати под ногами у него валяется любимая игрушка – пушистая лисица с кокетливым цветком лилии за ухом. Сейчас она забыта: он хватается за приопущенный бортик, плачет, наступает на огненный хвост с белым кончиком и не замечает ничего, кроме страха той, что мечется по комнате и собирает вещи._  

          

       _– Ну что там? – родная рыжая оглядывается на звук шагов._  

          

       _В дверном проеме возникает стройная фигура в темном. Гарри где-то видел ее совсем недавно – в другом месте и с иным чувством, а здесь этот человек знаком ему, любим им, он тоже из родных, и к тому же он защищает._  

          

       _– Сейчас уже будет тут, – отвечает вошедший, быстро окидывая их обоих придирчиво-внимательным взглядом умных карих глаз. – Вы сядете к нему в коляску._  

          

       _– Он будет на своем мотоцикле?_  

          

       _– Да._  

          

       _– А ты? Ты как?_  

          

       _– Тут должен кто-то остаться, иначе они будут сразу искать не в доме и догонят. По крайней мере, половина их, если не все, под Империусом..._  

          

       _– Нет, нет, пожалуйста! – родная рыжая бросается к черноволосому, хватая его за отвороты куртки. – Не оставайся! Может быть, эльфы..._  

          

       _– Ты же понимаешь, что это бессмысленно?_  

          

       _– Ма! Ма! Ма! – напрягая все свои способности, лепечет Гарри ей вслед._  

          

       _Черноволосый смотрит на нее так, точно этим взглядом хочет забрать и унести отсюда как можно дальше. В глазах такая отчаянная тоска, что Гарри от ужаса заходится в рыданиях. Тогда оба они подбегают к кровати, шепчут ему что-то успокаивающее, гладят по голове, по рукам. Мужчина делает движение в сторону двери._  

          

       _– Постой! – вскрикивает родная рыжая, снова догоняя его._  

          

       _Он торопливо целует ее, просит поспешить и стремительно куда-то исчезает. Она оборачивается, вытирает слезы, хватает со спинки кресла приготовленный маленький комбинезон..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _...Всё дребезжит и трясется. Что-то рычит так, что не слышно даже свиста встречного ветра. Закрытый кожухом, Гарри видит только её подбородок над собой и чей-то локоть сбоку._  

          

       _– Они сзади! – доносится мужской голос._  

          

       _– О, господи! Нет! Они его убили..._  

          

       _– Не хнычь, таких легко не убьешь! – бодро отвечает ей обладатель локтя в кожаном рукаве. – Поверь, мы пытались!_  

          

       _– Прекрати! – плача, отзывается она, но все-таки в голосе слышится слабая надежда._  

          

       _– Ага, сейчас! Не распускай нюни, детка! Ты имеешь дело с Мародером! Приготовь палочку!_  

          

       _– Давно готова!_  

          

       _– Бей по команде!_  

          

       _А потом поднимается вой, ровное рычание мотора перебивается неравномерными хлопками выстрелов, ярким мерцанием над головой, а еще они несколько раз перекувыркиваются в воздухе, выправляют полет, снова кувыркаются... Темнота..._  

          

       _...Гарри открыл глаза, когда почувствовал, что кто-то берет его на руки и несет. В жухлой осенней траве остался раскуроченный мотоцикл с отлетевшей коляской и вывернутыми колесами. Тело какого-то мужчины в кожаной одежде перевесилось через руль. Подняв голову, Гарри увидел над собой незнакомое лицо в круглых очках._  

          

       _– Нет! Стойте! Нет! – донесся им вслед умоляющий женский голос._  

          

       _Из-под кожуха коляски выбралась родная рыжая с перепачканными кровью волосами и разбитым лицом. И Гарри услышал собственный крик: "Ма-а-а-а!"_  

          

       _– Туни?! – ошеломленно спросила рыжая. – Что же ты делаешь, Туни?! А ты..._  

          

       _...С губ уже готово сорваться заклинание, палочка отчаянно целится в них – в того, кто уносит Гарри, и в того, кто идет рядом, но другой женский голос прерывает её:_  

          

       _– Заткнись! Обливиэйт!_  

          

       _Яркой вспышкой рыжую опрокидывает и отбрасывает в сторону водителя, неподвижно висящего на мотоциклетном руле. Она падает и больше не шевелится..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _...Всё повторяется..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _...Всё повторяется..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _...Всё пов..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Гарри закрыл голову руками, а потом проснулся. Именно в таком порядке. Гарри был всегда готов к идиотским выходкам Дадли, который с недавних пор повадился лезть с тумаками к спящему кузену – по-другому доставать братца заплывший жиром болван уже опасался. Тело проделало это само, по привычке, ощутив прикосновение. Гарри подскочил, как пружина, готовый ударить нападающего – возможно, даже ногами. В живот или в грудь, как получится.  

         

       – Наконец-то!  

         

       Обрадованный голос был удивительно знаком, но лицо стоявшего рядом человека расплывалось, и только прищурившись и протерев глаза, Гарри смог разглядеть говорившего.  

         

       – М-мистер Лавгуд? – удивленно отшатнулся мальчик, не ожидая увидеть рядом с собой этого чудака.  

         

       Чудак же, задорно улыбнувшись, потер ладони, провел руками по своей диковинной одежде – уже не той, которую помнил Гарри, но не менее странной – и сел в кресло рядом с кроватью мальчика на таком расстоянии, что Гарри не мог различить выражение его лица.  

         

       – О, прекрасно: ты помнишь меня! Сколько пальцев видишь? – мужчина протянул к лицу Гарри руку со знаменитым жестом "V", и мальчик по привычке отшатнулся:  

         

       – Два. Где я?  

         

       – В Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул. Ты припоминаешь, как потерял сознание? С тех пор ты проспал очень долго... мы даже боялись, не летаргический ли сон...  

         

       – А где мои очки, мистер Лавгуд?  

         

       Гарри хотел в подробностях видеть мимику собеседника: разговаривать пусть и с видимым, но плохо различимым человеком было как-то неудобно.  

         

       – Боюсь, при аппарации они поломались... – (" _Они и так уже держались на честном слове_ ", – подумал мальчик, но перебивать собеседника не стал.) – Не знаю, Гарри, удалось ли их восстановить как нужно – но... вот.  

         

       Протянув руку, мистер Лавгуд взял что-то со стола и подал Поттеру. Гарри поскорее нацепил свои очки-"велосипеды" на нос. Удивительно, но оба стекла оказались целыми и обеспечивали идеальную видимость. Если их успели починить – это сколько же он тогда "проспал"?!  

         

       – Всё ли хорошо? – полюбопытствовал мужчина, не сводя с него грустных зеленых глаз.  

         

       – Да, отлично, – между делом разглядывая комнату, ответил Гарри.  

         

       Помещение, где он проснулся, было настолько необычным, что при всей своей фантазии Поттеру не хватило бы слов, чтобы достойно описать его. Оно напоминало лабораторию из старых фильмов о средневековье, забитую всевозможным хламом, расписанную до самого потолка, а местами и включительно, невероятными картинками, темную, с кривыми – нарочито кривыми! – окнами и дверями. И без единого угла, как цирковой манеж!   

         

       На одном из окон этой странной комнаты восседала та самая сова, которую они с Дадли видели сегодня утром. Сонная птица попеременно моргала то одним глазом, то другим, но была неподвижна и в остальном походила на чучело в доме старухи Фигг, жившей по соседству с Дурслями. В маленьком клюве сова держала белый конверт.  

         

       – С днем рождения, Гарри, – улыбнулся мистер Лавгуд, наблюдая за чередой сменяющихся эмоций на лице гостя. – Твой звездный час настал, – довольный, он щелкнул пальцами и указал на птицу с письмом.  

         

       – Но... сэр! Мой день рождения летом! – возразил Гарри и только теперь с недоумением обратил внимание на то, что за окном светит жаркое полуденное солнце, совсем не похожее на слабое и неуверенное весеннее солнышко. Да и запах был другой: пахло уже совсем не так, как в мае...  

         

       – Так и есть, – подтвердил его догадки Лавгуд. – 31 июля сегодня, и принесла тебе письмо сова...  

         

       – Сова? Письмо? – это звучало как бред. – Какое письмо?   

         

       – Разумеется, о том, что ты зачислен в Хогвартс.  

         

       С губ Гарри уже готов был сорваться следующий вопрос, но тут мистер Лавгуд, отведя взгляд, прислушался к какому-то шуму внизу, а потом поднес ко рту указательный палец и проговорил:  

         

       – Прошу меня простить, я оставлю тебя ненадолго. Конверт можешь смело забрать – он принадлежит тебе.  

         

       Гарри растянул губы в вежливой улыбке, всё еще подозревая, что вот-вот проснется в своем чулане на Тисовой улице. Но, поскольку этого не происходило, а хозяин дома торопливо спустился по винтовой лестнице, Поттер выждал с полминуты и встал. Голова слегка закружилась от такой резкой смены позы. Гарри мысленно дал себе затрещину за то, что чуть не упал, на цыпочках подкрался к сове, надеясь, что пол не скрипнет и пугливая птица – а других Гарри и не видел – не упорхнет вместе с письмом. Обошлось: сова не только не улетела, но и повернула к нему клюв с посланием, словно прося мальчика побыстрее избавить ее от ноши. Что Гарри и сделал.  

         

       Конверт был из очень плотной бумаги, запечатан сургучной печатью, поэтому открыть его оказалось не так-то просто. Гарри припомнил, что дядя для таких случаев держал специальный нож, которым никогда не пользовался – разрывал бумагу руками и зубами. Пока Гарри оглядывался в поисках чего-то острого, снизу послышались невнятные мужские голоса. Мальчик так же на цыпочках приблизился к кривому окну. Вид из окна открывался странный. На небе светила луна, несмотря на полдень, а где-то скрипел сверчок... А еще комната находилась высоко над землей – точно не на втором этаже... Дворик под окнами был погружен в садовую зелень, на непрореженных грядках между сорняков росли какие-то овощи и цветы – Гарри не смог узнать ничего из того, что ему удалось разглядеть.   

         

       Двое мужчин, только что вышедших из дома, шагали по гравийной дороге. Пылая любопытством, Гарри пригляделся. Мистера Лавгуда он узнал сразу – совсем не старый мужчина с седыми длинными волосами и в чудаковатой одежде, тот был пониже своего собеседника. А вот высоченного бородатого старика в средневековой мантии и широкополой шляпе Гарри видел впервые. Заинтригованный видом обоих наряженных, будто на Хэллоуин, собеседников, мальчик поискал взглядом щеколду и аккуратно открыл окно. Голоса мужчин слышались всё слабее, но Гарри услышал:  

         

       – ...дементоров кто-то навел на нас... – донеслась до него часть реплики Лавгуда. – Едва сработал мой торментометр, я изготовился, но едва успел...  

         

       Голос второго мужчины был не таким звучным и молодым, как у хозяина дома, но в нем слышалась властность и подавляющая волю энергия:  

         

       – Ты уверен, что тебе следовало это делать? _Тебе_?  

         

       – А кому как не мне, профессор?! Он единственный, кто имеет на это полное право...  

         

       Старик хмыкнул и, продолжая неторопливо ступать по гравию, покачал своей шляпой. Гарри понял вдруг, что при виде этого деда ему вспоминается что-то невыносимо древнее, чего он в глаза не видел, но откуда-то ведает, а еще – кладбище вспоминается, много-много надгробных памятников. Вот их он видел в самом деле – на похоронах прабабушки в пять лет... И этот запах... знакомый до мелочей, витающий в воспоминаниях и не существующий сейчас, в реальности, но такой отчетливый... Приторный и терпкий, запах еще сильнее погружает в состояние, когда опускаются руки, а солнце начинает светить словно через закопченное стекло, умирающее солнце осени... А потом – яркая зеленая вспышка...  

         

       – Ну что ж, коли уж так оно началось, пускай начинается, – тем временем выдал пожилой бородач. – Посвяти его во всё, Ксенофилиус. Оставляю на твое усмотрение, в какой дозировке ты можешь рассказать ему эту историю: твоя дочь, кажется, почти его ровесница, и тебе легче оценивать их уровень интеллекта.  

         

       Тут Лавгуд машинально оглянулся и посмотрел на верхние окна, за одним из которых стоял Гарри, так что тому пришлось юркнуть в простенок. Сова взъерошила перья, встряхнулась и, нахохлившись, снова задремала. Что это за старик, откуда эти воспоминания и ощущения и почему все они так одеваются? Судя по архитектуре дальних построек, здесь живет немало и других чокнутых под стать этому Лавгуду и его гостю.  

         

       Вернувшийся мужчина застал мальчика за чтением письма и несколько растерянно спросил:  

         

       – Ты смеешься?  

         

       Гарри как раз дочитывал фразу " _Также полагается иметь: одну волшебную палочку, один котел оловянный, стандартный, размер номер два, один комплект стеклянных или хрустальных флаконов, один телескоп, одни медные весы_ " и уже тихо давился от хохота.  

         

       – Вы ведь из шоу "Скрытая камера", сэр? Не зря Крис Фишер вспомнил о нем в той кафешке! – Поттер огляделся: в комнате находилось столько хлама, что замаскировать здесь можно было бы хоть десяток камер. – Я сдаюсь! Где она запрятана?  

         

       Лавгуд нахмурился, покачал головой, сел и, сложив на коленях руки с изрядно обкусанными ногтями, сосредоточился.  

         

       – Поверь мне, Гарри, это всё не розыгрыш. Написанное в сем письме – правда. Но от мира маглов мы сокрыты. Не только в Магической Британии существуют школы чародейства и волшебства, но повсюду они спрятаны от посторонних глаз. Лишь потому это письмо в твоих руках, что ты не магл, но волшебник!  

         

       Гарри с трудом подавил невольное раздражение. Он не переваривал, когда его пытались выставить дураком. Если от Дурслей он зависел и вынужден был прикидываться покорным, то терпеть то же самое от каких-то посторонних чудаков с телевидения он не собирался. Мистер Лавгуд тяжело вздохнул, извлек из внутреннего нагрудного кармана всё ту же витую полированную палочку и, ленивой походкой подойдя к сове, трижды коснулся ее засветившимся наконечником:  

         

       – Фера Верто! – вымолвил он.  

         

       Сова спросонья вскинулась было взлететь, но тут же на глазах Поттера стала менять форму, подернулась легкой дымкой и в два счета сделалась небольшим телескопом. Точь-в-точь такой стоял на полке в самом дальнем секторе этой нелепой круглой комнаты, нацеленный на луну, что тускло просвечивала сквозь купол застекленного потолка.  

         

       – Репарифарж! – позволив оторопевшему Гарри полюбоваться учиненным колдовством, Лавгуд вернул птицу в первоначальное состояние и, когда она обиженно улетела на улицу, снова уселся на свое место. – Ты готов ли выслушать меня? Хорошо, – он прикусил ноготь на указательном пальце, но вовремя опомнился и отдернул руку ото рта. – Ты волшебник, но родственники твои – и дядя, и тетя, и кузен – обычные маглы.  

         

       – Маглы – это кто такие?  

         

       – Это люди, у которых нет магии. Маглы, простецы, номэджи... их по-разному называют, но всюду смысл один: в жизни их отсутствует волшебство, доступное магам. В минувшие времена, когда мир не был разделен, они знали о нас и слагали свои сказки. Эти истории были правдивы ровно в той мере, в какой они были способны понять нашу природу.  

         

       – А когда, кто и зачем разделил мир?  

         

       – О Статуте секретности я поведаю тебе позже. Боюсь запутать тебя подробностями, Гарри. Сейчас сложилось так, что маглы не должны знать о магах. Родственники ничего не рассказывали тебе именно по этой самой причине.  

         

       – А они что, знают?! – удивился Гарри, а про себя добавил: "Вот козлы!"  

         

       – Тете запрещено было вмешиваться, ведь всё, что случилось с тобой, очень трагично...  

         

       – Почему?  

         

       Мистер Лавгуд нервничал и словно бы к чему-то прислушивался.  

         

       – Не автокатастрофа была причиной гибели твоих родителей...  

         

       – Я знал! – возбужденно подскочил мальчик. – Знал, что они мне врут! У них были такие рожи...  

         

       – У них искажена память, Гарри, и они попросту недоговаривали. Ты же знаешь лучше меня, как боятся маглы казаться "не такими, как все". О причинах смерти твоих родителей Дурслям известно немногое: враждующие кланы колдунов вступили в схватку, когда ты был совсем еще крохою, и погибло много магов. И в их числе – Джеймс с Лили.  

         

       – И что, это правда? – с замиранием сердца спросил Поттер, уже не воспринимая Лавгуда таким неадекватным, каким тот выглядел поначалу. А маг кивнул и продолжил:  

         

       – Моей дочке Полумне нравятся истории о людях с других планет. Для нее я соорудил в пристройке, – он махнул рукой в неопределенном направлении, – целую обсерваторию. Где-то там, на одной из множества планет, теперь живет ее мама... – печальное лицо Ксенофилиуса с точеными и нервными чертами стало еще мрачнее, а на призрачную луну над домом набежали грозовые тучи, так что в комнате пришлось зажечь светильник. – Ей легче принимать правду такой, и я делаю всё, чтобы она не страдала. Старшие маги не хотели, чтобы страдал и ты, посему до поры до времени правду скрывали и от тебя... История гласит, что за многие сотни лет это было одно из самых страшных сражений между волшебниками. На землю часто приходят люди больших амбиций и нечистых помыслов. Кто-то сочиняет светлые сказки и делает мир лучше, а кто-то... – он тяжело вздохнул. – Сказка, выдуманная убийцей твоих мамы и папы, не была светлой. Она захватила его ум, и он стал одержим идеей заставить верить в нее всех вокруг. Власть, к которой он стремился, позволила бы ему уничтожить всех, кто не признавал его выдумку.  

         

       Рассказ мистера Лавгуда походил на тяжелый сон, приснившийся в самом разгаре болезни, когда жар держит тебя на границе миров, но ты не можешь ни заснуть глубже, ни проснуться и отогнать жуткое наваждение.  

         

       – Всегда боялись неведомого простецы. Боялись, но не постичь стремились, а уничтожить. И он сыграл на этом свойстве маглов, этот колдун... Об их звериной сущности твердил он, об отсутствии у них души... И многие пошли за ним, поддавшись убежденным речам. Слово упало в благодатную повчу. Тот, о ком я говорю, был не философом, он шел с войной...  

         

       – Как его зовут?  

         

       – Волдеморт.  

         

       С этим именем в голове у Гарри раздалось истошное шипение, а зигзагообразный шрам над бровью заполыхал так, будто кто-то ткнул ему в лоб докрасна раскаленным клеймом. Как через стенки стеклянной банки продолжал доноситься голос мистера Лавгуда:  

         

       – Харизматиками и пассионариями называют таких, как он, в умных книгах. Гарри! Тебе плохо? Гарри?  

         

       Поттер прижал ладонь ко лбу и простонал:  

         

       – Жжется...  

         

       Боль была такая, что свет померк и вовсе. Через какое-то время Гарри почувствовал что-то холодное на губах, а о зубы звякнул край стеклянного стакана. На вкус и запах это была не вода – какой-то отвар. И стало легче. Заметно легче.  

         

       – Вспоминаешь ли ты что-нибудь? – встревоженно глядя на него, спрашивал Ксенофилиус. Он стоял рядом, придерживая Гарри за плечо и поднося стакан к его рту.  

         

       – Да... Кричит. Женщина. А потом зеленая вспышка... и вот так же больно – здесь, – мальчик потер лоб, пытаясь разогнать боль, сосредоточившуюся в зигзаге, сдернул с носа очки и случайно увидел себя в затемненном зеркале неподалеку.  

         

       Шрам разросся на всю правую половину лица, переходя со лба на щеку через глаз. Свечение менялось от огненного к ядовито-зеленому и обратно, постепенно угасая. Глаз под шрамом отливал красным, тогда как левый оставался своего обычного оттенка.  

         

       – Женщина кричит... Он убил твоих мать и отца, он пытался затем убить и тебя... произошло странное...  

         

       Боль отпустила, шипение стихло, мир снова подернулся туманной пленкой близорукости. Дрожащими руками Гарри вернул очки на место и прикрыл воспаленные глаза.  

         

       – Странное произошло, когда он направил на тебя палочку... – продолжал мистер Лавгуд, подходя к окну и скрещивая подрагивающие руки на груди. – Его убивающее заклятье вернулось обратно. Отскочило от тебя и вернулось. Никто не знает, как. Непростительное проклятие – темное колдовство в крайнем проявлении. Оно выворачивает наизнанку несколько измерений, и каждое стремится увлечь за собой проклятого. Сущность разрывает на множество частей...  

         

       Не открывая глаз, Гарри спросил, на сколько. Он даже сам не понял, почему ему это интересно. Даже будто и не он спросил, а что-то изнутри заставило его задать этот вопрос.  

         

       – Семь. Авада пробивает все жизненные центры человека. Так топор дровосека прорубает годовые кольца дерева. Личность развеивается во времени и пространстве. Так считается. Еще считается, что нельзя очиститься, если хоть раз применил это заклятье...  

         

       – А что я сделал ему такого, чтобы убивать меня подобным образом?  

         

       – Говорят о пророчестве. Обезопасить себя хотел Волдеморт, ты был назначен в том предсказании его врагом номер один – тем, кто придет, оборвет нить его жизни и отнимет бессмертие. Но есть и другие, кто сомневается, было ли пророчество или нет. То, которое известно, звучит очень расплывчато. Оно подошло бы любому твоему ровеснику, девочке или мальчику...  

         

       – Так сдох в конце концов этот ваш... Волдеморт? – в ответ на произнесенное вслух имя шрам снова кольнуло болью, но по своей интенсивности она уже не имела ничего общего с прежней.  

         

       От неожиданности Лавгуд моргнул, не смог сдержать кривой улыбки и нервно хмыкнул:  

         

       – Даже высшие маги не рискнули бы отзываться о нем в подобных выражениях...  

         

       – Он накинулся на младенца, сэр! Кто же он, если не трусливый подонок? У нас таких полшколы и две трети Литтл-Уингинга...  

         

       – Он не развеялся по мирозданию, Гарри, нет, он просто исчез. И в любое время Волдеморт может вернуться обратно, он предусмотрел такой исход.  

         

       – Вы же сказали, что это заклятие...  

         

       Лавгуд помахал тонкой кистью руки перед своим лицом, словно отгоняя наваждение:  

         

       – Он загодя позаботился о сохранении своей личности, задолго до твоего рождения. Заклинание было не прямым, оно срикошетило. Волдеморт пытается восстановиться, он где-то рядом, но вот где?  

         

       – И эти твари... ну, с которыми вы это самое... у Фишера, – Гарри сделал жест, имитируя движения Лавгуда с волшебной – как он теперь понял – палочкой в руке, – они как-то связаны с Волдемортом?  

         

       – Эти твари зовутся дементорами. Они охраняют узников волшебной тюрьмы, о которой тоже мало что известно. Дементоры – это сущности, которые вытягивают все доброе и светлое, что держит человека на этом свете. Непонятно, откуда они взялись сейчас и почему напали на тебя...   

         

       – На меня?  

         

       – Да. Их целью был ты. Они проторили дорожку в мир маглов и нашли тебя. Тут могла и не помочь кровная защита тетки, хотя Альбус Дамблдор в ней уверен. Я почувствовал, что должен забрать тебя сюда, вот мы и встретились у Фишера. У меня не было в планах задерживать тебя здесь столь долго, но ты находился в магическом обмороке. Что сказали бы твои родственники, привези мы тебя к ним спящего?  

         

       – Плачут, небось, без меня? – ухмыльнулся Поттер, только сейчас вспомнив, что так и не успел сделать тест по английскому за дорогого кузена.  

         

       – Не заметили подмены.  

         

       – Какой подмены?  

         

       – Твою роль сейчас исполняет ваш чудом прирученный боггарт.   

         

       – Наш боггарт? А что это такое?  

         

       – Он принимает вид того страха, которому больше всего человек открыт... Эльфы-домовики не живут в немагических семьях. Ты умудрился сделать своим союзником настоящего безликого. Ему даже не пришлось менять место обитания, он продолжает жить в твоей каморке под лестницей.  

         

       – _Продолжает_? О ком вы?  

         

       – Ты зовешь его Орменом, – не слишком весело засмеялся Лавгуд, глядя на оторопевшего Гарри.  

         

       – Это что же... мой паук?!  

         

       – Как все уважающие себя боггарты, он любит попугать домочадцев.  

         

       – Я же не боюсь пауков!  

         

       – Ты и не магл. Боггарты волшебников посерьезнее...  

         

       – И он умеет говорить?  

         

       – Едва ли. Разве что – "ах, ах", – Ксенофилиус усмехнулся уже непринужденнее. – Но твоим родственникам не до тебя сейчас. Кузен твой все-таки угодил в фургон. К счастью, машина стояла, а не ехала. На том опасном перекрестке Дадли сбил с ног миссис Фигг. Она твоя соглядатайша.  

         

       Ах, да, та кошатница... Стоп, кто? Соглядатайша? Ловко это они... То-то у нее кошки такие болтливые! Или ему всё-таки тогда показалось?  

         

       – У твоего кузена многочисленные переломы, он в клинике, а миссис Фигг наслаждается долгожданным покоем. Дурсли надеются, что к первому сентября Дадли уже сможет пойти в частную школу... как там ее?  

         

       – "Вонингс".  

         

       – Да, точно, "Вонингс". Миссис Фигг, однако, надеется, что это "стофунтовое чудовище" пролежит в гипсе хотя бы до Рождества.   

         

       Значит, велосипед взамен "Нордвэю" они этому кабану купить успели, а Гарри рядом не оказалось. Что ж, ты хотел увидеть, что получится, если это произойдет в твое отсутствие – ну как, нравится? Нет, несмотря на жестокие выходки со стороны Дадли, случившееся с кузеном Гарри почему-то не радовало. Раньше, прокручивая что-то подобное в своих мстительных мечтах, он думал, что хотя бы позлорадствует над бедой своего мучителя...  

         

       – Что ж, не пора ли подкрепиться, Гарри? Кажется, Луна и домовики там уже что-то приготовили на ужин...  

         

       Гарри не без труда поднялся со своей софы и последовал за Лавгудом к винтовой лестнице, начинающейся под одним из перекошенных подоконников.  

         

       – А мистер Фишер? – на ходу обратился он к спине Ксенофилиуса. – Ему вы успели стереть память?  

         

       – О, нет, – Ксено лишь бегло взглянул на него через плечо, – с Крисом этого не требуется. Он сквиб. Чистокровный маг, лишенный малейших чародейских способностей.  

         

       – Ого! – сказал Гарри и подумал: "Как у них всё непросто! То есть... у нас...". – Майки и его брат тоже сквибы?  

         

       – Они полукровки. Майк без магии, вот он, можно сказать, сквиб, а у Криса-младшего есть слабые задатки... совсем незначительные.  

         

       Тут краем глаза Гарри уловил какое-то движение у стены и на всякий случай отшатнулся к перилам. То, что он принял за окошко, было рамой фотографии, но вот само фото... Оно не походило даже на телезапись. Это был как кусочек из реальной жизни, ограниченный чередой нескольких движений. Счастливые лица, много солнца и зелени.  

         

       Молодые парень и девушка в черных мантиях и забавных остроконечных шляпах смеются у фонтана и хитро переглядываются. У него длинные волосы цвета пшеницы, а у нее – светлые, как лён, с легким пепельным отливом, и еще глаза... те же неземные глаза, что у Полумны... Рядом в рамочке другая картинка – они же, но постарше, только всё равно по-прежнему веселые, а на руках у парня маленькая белокурая девочка в венке из васильков и колокольчиков.  

         

       Заметив, что гость остановился, мистер Лавгуд повернул обратно.  

         

       – Это... – вопросительно недоговорил Гарри, кивая на "фото".  

         

       – Пандора. Мама Луны, – глаза Ксено, вспыхнувшие лучиками нежности, угасли, и он тоже осекся, протянув было руку к изображению. – Она умерла полтора года назад.  

         

       – Извините, сэр...  

         

       – Ничего.  

         

       Они сделали еще несколько шагов вниз, уже почти спустившись на площадку перед кабинетом с раздвижными – на японский манер – дверями, как Гарри заметил еще одну "фотографию". На ней, обнявшись, болтали между собой две девушки: в одной он узнал Пандору Лавгуд, а во второй, с милыми зелеными глазами и волнами блестящих рыжих волос... Сердце бешено забилось.  

         

       – Они учились с твоей мамой на разных факультетах, но дружили много лет. Как и Пандора, я тоже из Когтеврана, только старше них на один год. На свадьбе твоих родителей Пандора была подружкой невесты. Они были самыми талантливыми алхимиками их курса. Они и еще два парня – из Слизерина и Пуффендуя, – Ксено мечтательно улыбался воспоминаниям былых времен, где навсегда осталось так много хорошего. – Их называли "квартетом Кетцальбороса". Для своего квартета они изобрели шуточный герб: индейский пернатый змей Кетцалькоатль, который кусал себя за хвост, отчего получалась буква "О". Пандора вычитала где-то, что у древнеегипетских магов Змей Вечности звался Ороборо. Внутри своего герба они рисовали астрономические символы Урана, Луны, Сатурна и Юпитера.  

         

       Мистер Лавгуд сунул руку под воротник и, вытащив оттуда давешний медальон, на ладони показал его Гарри. Но объяснить его значение не успел, как и Гарри не успел спросить насчет названия маминого факультета: снизу к ним торопливо поднималась Полумна.   

         

       – А я уже подумала, что вас похитил Зелёновый Туво и скоро потребует выкуп, – сходу призналась она, переводя затуманенный взор с отца на Гарри и обратно.  

         

       Втроем они миновали длинную галерею, опоясывавшую башню, которую, как уже понял Гарри, представлял собой дом Лавгудов. За матовыми стеклами таких же раздвижных дверей, как в кабинете Ксено, просматривались некие технические устройства. Пренебрежительно махнув рукой, мистер Лавгуд высказался о них как об "этих ветхих печатных станках".  

         

       – Это папина типография, – невозмутимо объяснила Полумна и, не останавливаясь, прихватила с этажерки у перил тонкий журнал в цветастой обложке, все фотографии на которой двигались в точности так же, как настенные, но перемежались с карикатурами – самыми безыскусными, нарисованными от руки и неподвижными. – Он издатель.  

         

       Гарри автоматически взял протянутый ему номер и успел прочесть название – "Придира". Но сейчас ему было не до СМИ. От всего, что он узнал, в мыслях царил лихорадочный хаос и голова ощутимо кружилась. А еще идти было чрезвычайно тяжело, и здесь ничего удивительного: два с лишним месяца, проведенные в роли "спящей красавицы", бесследно для мышц не проходят. Даже если его и поддерживали каким-нибудь колдовством, или что там у них заведено делать в таких случаях.  

         

       – Завтра отправимся с тобой в лавку Олливандера в Косом переулке, – уже за столом сообщил мистер Лавгуд, принимаясь за ужин. – Там и подыщем тебе полагающуюся палочку.  

         

       Гарри не без удивления разглядывал поданные на стол угощения. В доме Дурслей, равно как и в школьной столовой, он не видел ничего подобного. И оказалось, что он проголодался так, что смёл, едва замечая, всё, да еще и с добавкой. И только потом обнаружил, что добавка будто бы сама очутилась в его тарелке, а блюдо с мясом в апельсиновом сиропе плавно опустилось на стол в том же месте, откуда взлетело.  

         

       – А... это – что было? – осторожно спросил Поттер, двигая указательным пальцем в сторону левитирующей посуды.  

         

       – Юма, ну покажись уже, – разрешил хозяин дома.  

         

       И тут же из воздуха выступило маленькое – фута в полтора, не выше – совершенно лысое существо в бордовом банном полотенце, прикрывавшем его тщедушную наготу на манер римской тоги и прихваченном на плече безопасной булавкой с украшением из золотистой стекляшки. От неожиданности Гарри чуть не подскочил со стула, но сдержался. Существо подвигало громадными ушами с тонкой на просвет кожицей и острыми кончиками. Глаза его были такими же печальными, как у Ксенофилиуса, и такими же инопланетными, как у Полумны.  

         

       – Хозяин доволен Юмой? – спросило оно смешным, будто придавленным, и при этом явно женским голосом.  

         

       – Более чем, но на всякий случай спроси о том же нашего дорогого гостя, – улыбнулся Лавгуд.  

         

       Юма поклонилась и поворотила всю свою нелепую маленькую фигурку к Гарри. Тот поспешил поблагодарить ее и даже протянул руку к ее бледной лапке. Существо растерянно посмотрело на хозяина и, получив его одобрение, осторожно ответило на рукопожатие.  

         

       – Юма – домашний эльф нашей семьи, – сказал мистер Лавгуд. – Есть еще Воби, возлюбленный нашей Юмы, – он подмигнул ушастой домовичке, которая стеснительно потупилась и поковыряла пальцами босой ножки половицу. – Бродит где-то поблизости... Ну что ж, Гарри... Знаешь, я даже немного завидую тебе. С удовольствием вернулся бы в свое самое первое 1 сентября и посмотрел бы на всё теми же глазами, что и тогда. Жаль, это невозможно. Да и преподаватели у тебя будут немного другие. Слышал, от некоторых нынешние студенты Хогвартса плачут в три ручья...  

         

       – На Травологии? – странно засмеявшись, спросила Полумна.  

         

       – Только если Помона... то есть профессор Стебль задаст вам расчленить луковицу бешеного едуна. А вот на алхимии вы точно зарыдаете.  

         

       – Неужели кто-то сможет переплюнуть в занудстве нашего математика? – сострил Гарри, но Ксено лишь покачал головой:  

         

       – Если ваш математик заставляет вас в свободное от _его_ занятий время изучать также астрологию и составлять десятки натальных карт, то нет.  

         

       – А алхимик Хогвартса заставляет изучать астрологию?  

         

       – Нет, алхимик заставит вас изучать кое-что посущественнее астрологии, причем самостоятельно. То еще удовольствие... Когда я учился, такого не было. Но... резон в его подходе всё же есть...  

         

       В воображении Гарри тут же нарисовался зловещий образ Великого Желтого Инквизитора с джокерским оскалом, раскаленными щипцами в одной руке, крюком вместо другой и адским огоньком в глазах. Ах да, и с висящим у пояса стальным японским веером в боевой готовности!  

         

       – Круто, – сказал он. – Уже мечтаю это увидеть...  

         

       Мистер Лавгуд порассказал еще о каких-то людях из школы магии, но их имена Поттеру ни о чем не говорили, и, заскучав, мальчик аккуратно намекнул, что ему нужно в уборную. "Да, конечно!" – откликнулся Ксено и объяснил, как туда пройти. Гарри выбрался из-за стола.  

         

       Несмотря на доходчивые объяснения хозяина, в темноватом коридоре он все-таки заплутал и свернул не туда, но понял это не сразу, а лишь тогда, когда, толкнув одну из незапертых дверей, оказался в большой и мрачной комнате. Всё в ней было погружено в атмосферу уныния и запустения: покрытыми слоем пыли стояли стеклянные шкафы с какими-то склянками и прочей неведомой посудой, паутина оплетала замысловатые агрегаты со змеевиками и горелками, а в одном месте растрескавшийся потолок начал обваливаться, и куски штукатурки валялись на полу, где чернело жутковатое пятно, похожее на кляксу мазута. Гарри поежился. В голову снова пришли мысли о кладбищенских памятниках, а при виде пятна пробудился тот же приторно-терпкий запах, что и при виде высокого бородатого старика, провожаемого сегодня Лавгудом. И самое страшное, что пятно оставалось свежим: брызги его, разлетевшиеся по всей комнате, до сих пор медленно, тягуче скапывали с мебели и приборов.   

         

       Он бы так и стоял, словно зачарованный, если бы позади не скрипнула дверь.  

         

       – Мы не заходим сюда с тех пор, – послышался шепот Полумны. – И ничего здесь не прибираем...  

         

       – Как это случилось? – не оборачиваясь, но тоже понижая голос, спросил Гарри.  

         

       На удивление, девочка была спокойна:  

         

       – Я видела это. Она несколько дней занималась приготовлением какого-то сложного зелья. Дело шло к концу. Я хотела подсмотреть, что будет. Но мама прочитала заклинание, и случилась беда. Отвар просто взорвался – прямо вот там, где ты стоишь. И пятно – это след взрыва. А от нее не осталось ничего, мы хоронили пустой гроб с ее любимым платьем и талисманом Луны, который она всегда носила.  

         

       – Соболезную... Полумна.  

         

       – Да, спасибо, – тихо протянула она, всё же решаясь наконец подойти и встать рядом с ним у самого края "мазутной" кляксы. – Сюда приезжали какие-то люди. Папа называл их чиновниками из следственного отдела... Решили, что ею была просто допущена ошибка в формуле. Папа возражал, но его не послушали. Профессор Снейп тоже осматривал комнату и сказал, что такой эффект мог быть в единственном случае...  

         

       – В каком? – не дождавшись продолжения от смолкнувшей девочки, Гарри покосился на нее и увидел, что Полумна стоит, закусив губу и полностью уйдя в свои мысли.  

         

       – Что? – очнулась она.  

         

       – В каком случае мог быть такой, – он повел рукой вокруг себя, – эффект?  

         

       – Он сказал: " _Такой эффект мог быть в единственном случае – если бы Дора заменила один из компонентов_ ". Он назвал, какой, но слишком тихо, и я не смогла разобрать. При этой подмене взрыв во время произнесения заклинания неизбежен. А еще профессор сказал, что моя мама обладала слишком высоким мастерством алхимика, чтобы допустить такую глупую оплошность.


	3. Глава третья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Третья глава из готовых на сегодня 84-х. В процессе.

       Прожив у Лавгудов неделю, Гарри почти привык к новому для себя миру и отношениям. Обитатели "Подлунной башни" нравились ему с каждым днем больше и больше, и он стал замечать, что в присутствии Ксено и его дочери очки приходится снимать за ненадобностью всё чаще. То, что прежде Гарри считал нелепой экстравагантностью волшебной семейки, сейчас его скорее привлекало. Лавгуды жили уединенно и всеми силами – он не понимал, почему – старались обособиться от остального мира. Но в них не было ничего от той обывательской пошлости, которая так бесила его в Дурслях и тех семействах, которые водили с ними дружбу. Хотя и дружбой назвать это было нельзя: женщины там даже толком не расцеловывались, а только делали вид, с причмокиванием вытягивая губы, но не касаясь друг друга даже щеками, а мужчины, хоть и жали друг другу руки что было мочи, за глаза обсуждали отсутствующих в таких выражениях, что даже у привыкшего к их лицемерию Поттера (о существовании которого они всегда забывали, как забывают о собачонке, грызущей кость под ногами) волосы становились дыбом. Ничего, ничего столь противного природе мальчика, не было у Лавгудов. Отец и дочь были странными, но искренними друг с другом – и, кажется, с ним тоже. Они никогда не сюсюкались и не миндальничали, ни притворно, ни всерьез, но Гарри видел, что Ксено не чает в дочери души, и это взаимно. Луна с удовольствием помогала мистеру Лавгуду в типографии, оба они наперебой рассказывали гостю о своей работе, заражая своим энтузиазмом настолько, что и он всегда был рад поучаствовать в их затеях.  

         

       Однако стоило появиться чужаку, Ксено и Полумна заметно менялись. Причем отличие бросалось в глаза скорее у Лавгуда, чем у его дочери, которая неосознанно подстраивалась под него, оставаясь при этом собой. Оба они начинали, как принято было говорить среди знакомых Гарри, "косить под дурачков". Зачем им было это нужно, мальчик не спрашивал. Он вообще предпочитал скорее наблюдать, чем вмешиваться. И один из таких "закосов" произошел в тот день, когда к ним нагрянули посетители из банка "Гринготтс".  

         

       У Гарри уже сильно шатался один из дальних зубов снизу, и он развлекался тем, что подталкивал его языком, слегка цепляясь за острый краешек, вывернувшийся из десны. Поттер помогал Луне в саду, то и дело посматривая на нее и вспоминая одноклассницу, на которую так походила и так не походила "космическая" девочка. Тогда как у него всегда чесались руки обратить на себя внимание брюнетки-Паломы каким-нибудь разрушительным действием, то насчет Полумны и в голову не приходило дернуть ее за белокурые волосы или поддразнить. Зато они охотно делились друг с другом играми, к которым привыкли: Луна – магическими, Гарри – магловскими. Узнав о том, что у приятеля шатается зуб, девочка предложила вытащить его с помощью какого-то заклинания, но Гарри благоразумно отказался, хорошо помня ее эксперимент с домовиком Воби, после которого бедной Юме пришлось два дня ликвидировать последствия колдовства как на бойфренде, так и в оранжерее, где это произошло. Полумна пообещала, что с зубом все пройдет без сучка и задоринки и что она знает, куда потом его приспособить, и Поттеру пришлось удирать от нее по всему саду. За этим увлекательным занятием их и застали два низкорослых существа со страшными рожами, к которым будто навсегда прилепилось злобное выражение. Очень раздраженными голосами они спросили у детей, где можно увидеть мистера Лавгуда, а когда получили ответ, тут же о них забыли и прошли мимо.  

         

       – Кто это? – глядя им вслед из беседки, поинтересовался Поттер.  

         

       С абсолютно непроницаемой серьезностью Луна ответила:  

         

       – Вздорные агракадабры.  

         

       – Кто?!  

         

       Она весело засмеялась, и колокольчиково-васильковое ожерелье на ее шее переливчато зазвенело.  

         

       – Да гоблины же! Гоблины из банка, – пояснила девочка.  

         

       Ксено встретил их на высоком крыльце башни с той угодливой суетливостью, с какой обычно общался с чужаками, но на этот раз градус накала превышал пороговые нормы. Если бы Гарри увидел его впервые, то решил бы, что у человека в голове "свет зажжен, а дома никого нет". Самого разговора взрослых Поттер не слышал, и всё, что он узнал позже, ему передал Ксенофилиус. Мистер Лавгуд сказал, что от своего отца, Джеймса, мальчик унаследовал немалое состояние, вот только получить его невозможно из-за множества бюрократических проволочек. Хитрые гоблины, заправлявшие банком "Гринготтс", в один голос утверждали, будто не имеют достаточных оснований для передачи владения наследством просителю, именующему себя Гарри Поттером. Сомневаются, видите ли, в идентификации его личности, несмотря даже на ходатайство директора "Хогвартса" – того самого таинственного деда в средневековой мантии, которого провожал Ксено в день пробуждения Гарри. Лавгуд добавил, что профессор Дамблдор, конечно, этого так не оставит, но поход в "Гринготтс" придется пока отложить, а школьное снаряжение для Гарри они уж как-нибудь приобретут на собственные деньги – пусть не в один заход, но до сентября время еще есть.  

         

       – Но, сэр!.. – хотел возразить Гарри, не допускавший даже мысли о том, чтобы остаться кому-то настолько обязанным, ведь с юных ногтей в обществе Дурслей ему внушалось, какая он обуза для семейного бюджета, и он всегда предпочитал выкручиваться собственными силами. Мысль о том, чтобы за него расплачивались те, кто и так был к нему бесконечно добр, вносила в их взаимоотношения что-то неприятное, вульгарное... Деньги.  

         

       – В долг, Гарри, в долг, – понимающе успокоил его Ксено. – Должна же в конце концов эта ситуация разрешиться! Тогда и вернешь. Не заморачивайся этим, – прибавил он, подмигивая. В последнее время он часто пользовался сленгом Гарри, поскольку полагал таким образом позволить ему чувствовать себя не столь оторванным от привычной реальности. Хотя теперь мальчик окончательно адаптировался к их мирку, мистер Лавгуд уже успел подсесть на новые словечки, и к месту, и не к месту впихивая их даже в статейки своего журнала.  

         

       Вояж в Косой переулок закончился для Гарри сразу несколькими приобретениями. Он очень впечатлился тем, как Ксенофилиус, передвинув несколько кирпичей в глухой стене, легко открыл проход на тайную улочку. При этом люди, обычные прохожие маглы, шли мимо них, не обращая внимания на творившиеся прямо у них под носом чудеса.  

         

       При первых же шагах по Косому Гарри ощутил, что давно шатавшийся во рту зуб уже настолько разболтался, что его достаточно лишь посильнее толкнуть языком. Раз – и, выплюнув в ладонь, Поттер украдкой припрятал трофей в карман. Но Луна заметила его движение.  

         

       – Не выбрасывай, – шепнула она при входе в мрачноватую лавку, когда Гарри уже почти забыл о произошедшем, несмотря на промежуток в десне. – Когда-нибудь может и пригодиться. Говорят, из этих зубов получаются надежные охранные талисманы от мозгошмыгов.  

         

       Внутри магазинчика Олливандера царила неожиданная суета, порожденная целой командой разных по возрасту, но чем-то неуловимо схожих между собой людей. Возможно, этой роднившей их деталью был цвет волос – от рыжего с заметной проседью у самого старшего мужчины до медного у самой младшей девочки. Эта толпа оживленно спорила с хозяином у прилавка, тогда как один из них, мальчишка с рыжевато-каштановыми вихрами, возрастом примерно как сам Гарри, пытался изображать, будто он не с ними. Переминался с ноги на ногу, отойдя в сторонку, и делал вид, что разглядывает заставленные коробками стеллажи. Со стороны это место чем-то напоминало библиотеку – никаких тебе вывесок и прокламаций, только длинные полки, густо заставленные коробочками.  

         

       Когда мальчишка заметил разглядывающего его товарища по несчастью, он, пытаясь казаться немногословно суровым, протянул ладонь и буркнул:  

         

       – Рон.   

         

       – Гарри, – пожимая его руку, представился и Поттер.  

         

       Несмотря на столь скоротечное знакомство, Гарри понимал Рона, который чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке рядом с громкоголосой родней и наверняка стыдился их бедности.   

         

       Рон демонстративно закатил глаза, когда его спутники сошлись на том, что Рон пока обойдется старой палочкой – "еще от Чарли", по словам полноватой женщины в широком цветастом плаще и накинутой поверх плаща вязаной шали.  

         

       – Кто бы сомневался... – подытожил он и только теперь заметил Луну. – Привет и пока.  

         

       Дождавшись, когда буйная семейка выйдет на улицу, хозяин лавки выпустил пар.  

         

       – Уизли, как всегда, в своем духе, – пожаловался он Лавгуду. – Нагрянут, переберут весь товар, а в конце концов решат, что их старье еще очень даже ничего... Что ж, каждый развлекает себя чем может. Чего угодно юным господам?  

         

       Въедливый взгляд серебристо-серых глаз остановился на Гарри и Луне. Мастер явно был еще раздражен и отходил от визита шумного семейства, поэтому не стал изображать приветливость и перешел сразу к делу.   

         

       Не успели дети ответить, как на прилавок по мановению руки хозяина выскочило сразу с десяток коробок. Луна уже успела просветить Гарри насчет того, что собой представляют волшебные палочки и чем они различаются. Поттеру не терпелось самому взять их в руки, но просить для этого собственность Ксенофилиуса ему было неудобно, поэтому мальчик терпеливо дождался, когда придет время, и с увлечением достал из футляра первую палочку...  

         

       Безрезультатно.  

         

       Палочка в руках Гарри оказалась красивым резным кусочком дерева, но и только – ни тени магии в ней не чувствовалось. Мальчику не понадобилось даже взмахивать палочкой, чтобы узнать результат, но мастер Олливандер попросил попытаться. Результат ожидаемый: Гарри положил палочку обратно и потянулся за следующей, надеясь, что хоть тут ему повезет "почувствовать силу", как говорил персонаж из знаменитого в мире маглов фильма.  

         

       Когда все палочки оказались опробованы и отвергнуты, Олливандер уже пришел в себя после визита рыжей семейки и принял самый заинтересованный вид, понимая, что ему попался необычный клиент. Мастер залез на стремяночку и достал несколько запыленных футляров с полок под самым потолком. На вид они казались намного, намного старше тех, что он выложил перед детьми изначально. Гарри это заинтриговало – его всегда тянуло к чему-то старому, древнему, ведь оно так сильно отличалось от надоевшей обыденности.  

         

       Удача улыбнулась Поттеру почти сразу – палочка из остролиста с начинкой из пера феникса положительно отозвалась на попытку мальчика произнести тестовое заклинание. Но, тем не менее, совместимость была далеко не идеальной. Олливандер задумчиво наморщил лоб, пытаясь понять: чего в палочке не хватает? Одним легким уверенным движением он вскрыл ее, отделив рукоять от грифа, и поскреб лысеющее темя костлявыми пальцами. Отец и дочь Лавгуды наблюдали за ним со стороны, а Гарри почувствовал вдруг укол боли в ранке от выпавшего зуба и укоризненное шипение: "Ну ш-ш-ш-то ж-ж-же ты?" Его осенило. Он мигом нащупал в кармане свой зуб с присохшей к широкому и царапающемуся основанию капелькой крови и протянул его Олливандеру:  

         

       – А если это?  

         

       Старик встрепенулся, заколебался, а потом с возгласом "Почему бы и нет?" всунул зуб в отверстие рукояти. И когда палочка после восклицания "Репаро!" вновь обрела целостность, Гарри понял, что ему непреодолимо хочется ощутить ее в своей руке. И он мог бы поклясться, что та сама прыгнула ему в ладонь.  

         

       – В первый раз такое вижу, – покачал головой Олливандер. – Да и упрямица эта, ее сестра-близнец, только раз в жизни пожелала найти хозяина... Могу ли я осведомиться об имени молодого джентльмена, которому так повезло?  

         

       – Не сегодня, – неожиданно вмешался мистер Лавгуд и виртуозно заболтал мастера волшебных палочек всякой чепухой, попутно всучив ему новый номер своего "Придиры" и расплатившись семью золотыми монетами.  

         

       Гарри без лишних слов понял, что Ксенофилиусу нужно подыграть, кивнул на прощание продавцу и быстро ретировался к выходу. Он уже знал, что один золотой галлеон – это примерно пять фунтов стерлингов, так что, по меркам магического мира, Лавгуд оставил сейчас в лавке Олливандера... немало денег.  

         

       Однако сразу после покупки палочки для Гарри они Косой переулок не покинули: Луна уговорила отца зайти в "Волшебный зверинец", и мистер Лавгуд, посомневавшись для приличия, сам рванул туда едва ли не наперегонки с девочкой – так, что Гарри едва поспевал за ними обоими, тоже изнывая от любопытства.  

         

       Лавка эта чем-то напоминала обычный зоомагазин, вот только население ее сильно отличалась от магловского. Пахло тут тоже не фиалками, а от некоторых воплей временами можно было оглохнуть. Большинство кошек здесь являлись на самом деле жмырами и полужмырами – внешне похожими на обычных мурок, но при этом почти разумными животными, которых не было надобности содержать в клетках, как других существ, и оттого они встречались где угодно: и на витрине, и на прилавках, и на скамейках для отдыха посетителей. Полумна уже объяснила Гарри, что коты миссис Фигг, приставленной к нему наблюдателем, почти все были жмырами. А уж как старуха заливалась соловьем, убеждая соседей, дескать, котики ее – помесь персов и сфинксов, оттого у них такие недовольные морды, гигантские уши и чрезмерная пушистость! Это хорошо еще, тогда Поттер не знал, что такое настоящий, магический сфинкс...  

         

       – Целую вечность тут не бывал! – признался Лавгуд продавщице, и та услужливо ему кивнула.  

         

       Луна, безусловно, сразу же застряла возле клетки с забавной зверюшкой, напомнившей Гарри очень толстую морскую свинку длинношерстной породы. На клетке висела подпись готическим шрифтом: "Карликовый пушистик". Свинкой он казался ровно до того момента, пока не высунул бесконечно длинный – куда там сравниться любому хамелеону! – язычище и не стал исследовать им темные углы магазинчика. Вскоре ему повезло, и, найдя где-то засохшего паука, пушистик удовлетворенно им захрустел.  

         

       В террариумах сидели огромные жабы и черепахи, в аквариумах плавали крабы, осьминоги и рыбы-мутанты – и все они имели очень мало общего с известными тварями магловской фауны. Зато совы и черные вороны в клетках были самыми обыкновенными, но один из воронов, очень крупный и подвижный, завладел вниманием Гарри из-за подписи на табличке под клеткой: " _Товар не подлежит обмену или возврату!_ " Самое обычное предупреждение, сделанное при этом в помпезно-готическом стиле, вызывало двойственное ощущение – любопытство и желание засмеяться.  

         

       Ворон склонил голову и оглядел Гарри. Мальчик помнил, что эти птицы умеют разговаривать даже в человеческом мире, ну а в магическом, что называется, сам Мерлин велел. Да не тут-то было! Пока в других клетках вороны то покаркивали, то перебрасывались хриплыми, ничего не значащими словосочетаниями о погоде или самочувствии, этот гигант лишь ерошил перья, становясь еще больше, встряхивался и моргал свинцово-темными, словно гематит, глазами. А Поттера при этом будто приковало к месту. Как и с предназначенной ему палочкой, появилось желание открыть клетку и дождаться, чтобы ворон перебрался к нему на руку или на плечо. Уловив заминку, Ксенофилиус подошел к ним и в ответ на красноречивый взгляд Гарри обратился к хозяйке магазина с просьбой назвать цену.  

         

       – Вы уверены? – изумленно встрепенулась женщина, вытирая руки о передник, надетый поверх шелкового китайского халата с драконами. – В самом деле? Может быть, вы не прочли: этого питомца мы назад больше не примем!  

         

       Ксено успокоил ее. Тогда продавщица, недоверчиво косясь на них, прошла по узкому проходу за прилавком, чтобы отстегнуть цепочку, на которой висела клетка с вороном.  

         

       – А вы смелые волшебники, надо сказать! – сообщила она, уже получив оплату – сугубо символическую по сравнению со стоимостью той же палочки. – Покоя вы точно не ищете. Вот здесь я положу поводок, он пристегивается к его лапе и к руке хозяина. Но это излишняя мера...  

         

       У Гарри чесался язык сообщить ей, что коммерсант она так себе, но мальчик промолчал, любуясь блестящим оперением черного красавца и его какой-то особенной благородной грацией. Именно таких птиц рисовали художники на иллюстрациях к детским сказкам про ведьм. Зато Ксено не забыл поинтересоваться кличкой ворона.  

         

       – Он зовет себя Мертвяком, – откликнулась владелица лавки. – И _мимиром_.  

         

       – Даже так?! – вздернул брови Лавгуд, и она утвердительно кивнула.  

         

       – Если девочка интересуется... – понизив голос, женщина указала глазами на Луну, – нам недавно завезли свежую партию арахнидов. Есть даже особо ядовитые особи...  

         

       Ксенофилиус поблагодарил и предложил повременить до их следующего визита. Продавщица огорчилась не слишком: она была рада уже тому, что сбыла с рук явно осточертевшего ей Мертвяка. Ворон тем временем выбрался из открытой Поттером клетки и с довольным видом приставными шагами вскарабкался по руке на плечо новому хозяину. Полумна последовала за ними, не без сожаления расставшись с двухголовым полозом.  

         

       – Что значит " _мимир_ "? – спросил Гарри Лавгуда, но ответить тот не успел.  

         

       При выходе из магазина они едва не врезались в нечто, одетое как человек, но заслонившее собой полнеба. От неожиданности Гарри чуть не вскрикнул, ворон захлопал крыльями, а великан растопырил ручищи и зарычал...  

         

       Гигант был выше Ксенофилиуса почти вдвое, а голос его звучал, как раскаты грома.  

         

       – Ну, чё-как? Насилу вас нашел! Хорошо ишшо, што мне запонадобился новый ошейник. Для Клыка. Вы уж меня тут обождите, я туды-обратно, – пригибаясь и протискиваясь в лавку, выдал он на какой-то жуткой смеси староанглийского и нормального английского с акцентом чавов. Ошеломленному Гарри даже потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы перевести для себя и осознать, что сказал великан, а тот на всех парах бросился к прилавку и заговорил с продавщицей.  

         

       – Это кто? Тоже какой-нибудь гоблин? – шепнул Поттер Луне, которая с невозмутимой улыбкой разглядывала ворона у него на плече.  

         

       – Не знаю, кто, но точно не гоблин, – легкомысленно откликнулась девочка, почему-то больше увлеченная созерцанием вполне себе обыкновенной птицы. – По росту скорее похож на тролля, вообще-то...  

         

       – Тролль-мутант? – почесав над ухом, предположил Гарри, даже не ожидая, что эта версия вызовет веселый смех у Полумны. Наверное, как и всё необычное, ее привлекло загадочное словечко из магловского словаря.  

         

       Интересно, подумалось Гарри, а если привести этого здоровяка в гости к Дурслям, то только Дадли до конца своих дней придется носить подгузники, или дяде Вернону тоже? Он так хорошо, в деталях и со злорадством, представил себе эту картину, что великан даже успел вернуться, засовывая в карман только что купленный гигантский – ему под стать – ошейник с шипами, а Поттер всё еще наслаждался подробностями своих фантазий.   

         

       Угадать возраст мужика было невозможно: вся его голова густо поросла волосами, сверху жесткими, как проволока, всклокоченными и засоренными всякой трухой, но не слишком-то вьющимися, зато на лице – похожими на черную мочалку и тоже в каких-то опилках. В промежутках, лишенных поросли, проглядывал мясистый носище и черные глаза под спутанными бровями. Взгляд, правда, был веселым и бесшабашным, так что опасения Гарри окончательно растаяли, хотя некоторые вопросы всё равно остались. Например, что делает в лапищах такого титана кокетливый дамский зонтик кремово-розовой расцветки.  

         

       – Вижу, ты в своем лесу совсем одичал, Рубеус, – заметил Лавгуд.  

         

       – Я што, не поздоровался, што ль?! Ох фу-ты, ну-ты, извиняйте! Здорова!  

         

       – Нет, я просто боялся, что ты полезешь к детям обниматься. Гарри, это лесник Хогвартса, Рубеус Хагрид. У нас с ним... эм-м-м... кое-какие общие интересы... в области эилен-биологии.  

         

       – Но я щас по другому делу, – пробасил Хагрид, изучая взглядом таращившегося на него Гарри. – Мне директор велел вас отыскать и с его письмом – в "Гринготтс"... того. А вы как раз в Косой подались! – он помахал конвертом, запаянным сургучной печатью – точь-в-точь похожим на тот, что принесла сова в день рождения Гарри.  

         

       – Неужели дали ключ?  

         

       – Не. Не дали ишшо. Пошли разбираться. У меня, тем более, второе задание туды. А потом давайте в "Дырявый котел" зарулим, на четыреста капель. После "Гринготтса" ой как понадобится, чует моя грыжа!  

         

       Не понимая почти ничего из диалога Лавгуда и великана, Гарри порадовался уже тому, что можно было больше не задирать голову так сильно, до онемения шеи, затекшей из-за неудобной позы: они с Луной наконец отправились дальше, вслед за мужчинами. Теперь, правда, видеть он мог только розовый зонтик, маячивший как раз на уровне его глаз и комично смотревшийся в волосатой лапище Хагрида, а его вниманием снова завладел ворон Мертвяк.  

         

       Гарри подергал Ксенофилиуса за рукав.  

         

       – Мистер Лавгуд, так что же значит " _мимир_ "? – напомнил он.  

         

       Крепко вцепившись когтями в правое плечо хозяина и прикрыв глаза молочно-белым внутренним веком, ворон, кажется, дремал. Ксено приотстал от своего гигантского спутника, чуть склонился в сторону мальчика и шепнул:  

         

       – Это хранитель источника памяти, воскрешенный посредством магии. Для колдуна – при правильном обращении – он может стать одновременно и дневником, и энциклопедией всяческих знаний. Но сдается мне, миссис Цинь намеренно преувеличила для нас важность этой птички...  

         

       До сих пор не проронивший ни единого звука, ворон приоткрыл глаз и с недовольством покосился им на Лавгуда. Гарри ухмыльнулся. Если где-нибудь на клетке есть клеймо с надписью Made in China, то, как показывает опыт жизни среди маглов, молчание якобы говорящего Мертвяка удивительным не будет. Да и сам Мертвяк запросто может протянуть лапы через пару-тройку дней, как это не раз бывало с игрушками приятелей Дадли: поломавшиеся машинки и прочую рухлядь, которую жадный кузен притаскивал домой, тетка Петунья всегда передаривала племяннику на дни рождения или Рождество, преподнося это, безусловно, как великое благодеяние. За глаза, правда, она всегда называла их игрушками для бедноты, а соседей, которые покупали своим детям "такую гадость" – скупердяями, и неважно, что те делали это не на праздники, а почти ежедневно, чтобы отвязаться от нытья своих отпрысков, не способных равнодушно пройти мимо витрин детских магазинчиков. И если починить машинки Поттер был в состоянии, то насчет ворона у него были огромные сомнения.  

         

       Тем временем они миновали магазинчик, где торговали котлами для алхимических занятий, аптеку с рекламой драконьей печени (семнадцать сиклей за унцию – "Сплошной грабеж", как проворчала шедшая им навстречу леди в остроконечной шляпе), лавки, в которых продавали почтовых сов, метлы, телескопы и квадранты, глобусы, карты-портуланы, карты Таро, талисманы, какие-то сладости, движущиеся открытки, книги... Словом, голова у Гарри пошла кругом.  

         

       Наконец великан резко остановился на площади перед белоснежным зданием с бронзовыми дверями.  

         

       – "Гринготтс"! – сообщил он плетущимся за ним детям. – Доброго дня, маста! – эта фраза относилась уже к стоявшему у входа в банк гоблину, разодетому в алую униформу с золотым позументом.  

         

       Гоблин скривился, что, вероятно, подразумевало радушную улыбку, и, не разнимая сложенных под животом рук, отвесил посетителям легкий поклон. Внутри помещения их ждали вторые двери – серебряные, а после них – какая-то арка, как в аэропорту, где Гарри довелось побывать однажды вместе с классом. Бедняга Хагрид едва протиснулся в узкий проход, все остальные не испытали с этим ни малейших затруднений. Каждый раз арка отзывалась легким сигналом наподобие звона бубенчиков, которые Полумна иногда надевала вместо сережек. Войдя, Гарри огляделся. После нехарактерно удушливого августовского дня на лондонских улицах здесь было почти холодно. Ледяной мрамор заставлял вспомнить детскую сказку о Снежной королеве, и посверкивающие там и здесь драгоценные камни, которые с помощью луп разглядывали гоблины за длинной стойкой по периметру зала, только усиливали это впечатление.  

         

       Навстречу им шагал мужчина, явно человек, в длинном темно-синем кафтане и с сияющей, как гоблинские алмазы, лысиной. Людей здесь было полно и среди посетителей, но этот господин был явно из банковских работников.  

         

       – Ну вот, рад вас видеть, рад вас видеть! – воскликнул он, глядя на Гарри. – И рад, что досадное недоразумение наконец-то разрешилось. Мистер Поттер, господа, прошу вас!  

         

       Гарри заметил, как с некоторым недоумением переглянулись Лавгуд и Хагрид, прежде чем последовать за мужчиной. Тот подвел их четверых к стойке и что-то пробормотал на ухо восседавшему за нею седому и самому угрюмому из всех гоблину. Тот слегка приподнял брови, поморщив лоб, и уже внимательнее присмотрелся к Гарри:  

         

       – Вот как? Благодарю, мистер Палмер. Надеюсь, ошибки не было?  

         

       – Ни в коей мере! Вот расшифровка профилирования с арки. Стопроцентное совпадение ментальных характеристик, видите? – Палмер положил на гроссбух гоблина свиток бумаги, напоминающей оберточную для бандеролей, и тот, развернув ее, внимательно всё просмотрел. – Удачного дня, – добавил мужчина в кафтане перед тем, как удалиться.  

         

       – Что ж, у меня нет причин сомневаться в данных, – подытожил гоблин в результате долгого и молчаливого штудирования свитка. – Скорее проблема в портативных считывателях, которую используют наши выездные инспекторы для установления личности клиентов. Это говорит о том, что нам пора обновлять оборудование. Итак, господа, прошу нас извинить за проволочку – думаю, с этого момента проблем у нас не будет. Итак?..  

         

       Хагрид протянул ему прошение директора Хогвартса, и гоблин снова углубился в чтение. Гарри уже сильно устал и проголодался, но ему приходилось терпеть унылую процедуру.  

         

       – Что такое порта... ну, считыватели? – шепнул он Лавгуду.  

         

       – Самые первые инспекторы банка, которые приезжали к нам вместе с профессором Дамблдором еще тогда, когда ты... спал, пытались установить твою родственность с Поттерами. Это чтобы объявить тебя наследником состояния Джеймса. Но у них там что-то не сработало, когда они провели над тобой этим своим прибором. Что поделать, "Гринготтс" – древний банк, и его владельцы так гордятся своей консервативностью, что любое нововведение здесь не то что не приветствуется – считается стихийным бедствием! Потому директор направил тебя сюда лично. Ты же слышал – профилирующая арка никогда не ошибается. Незамеченным в "Гринготтс" не войдет никто.  

         

       – Так, – в конце концов подал голос гоблин. – И от семьсот тридцатого ключ у вас, как я полагаю, уже имеется?  

         

       – От него – да. Вот нам бы еще от Гарриного, а? Больно долго это?  

         

       – Да нет, – слезая со стула и скрываясь из-за этого под высокой стойкой, сухо ответил управляющий, – не больно. Разблокируем опечатанный сейф и принесем вам ключ. Минут десять. И еще пару бумаг подписать мальчику...  

         

       – А, ну ладно. Я, маста, сгонял бы тогда до семьсот тридцатого?  

         

       – Как вам угодно. Вас проводят.  

         

       Лесник махнул лапищей, давая Лавгуду знак, что будет ждать их у сейфов, а Луна меж тем утомленно зевнула. Гарри решил, что уж если девочка терпит всю эту волокиту и не жалуется, то ему как парню, да еще и виновнику всего происходящего, и подавно будет зазорно выказывать нетерпение. К счастью, гоблин скоро вернулся с черным бархатным футляром в когтистой руке. Поттера заставили расписаться в каких-то документах, после чего коробочка с глухо постукивающим внутри содержимым торжественно перекочевала в его карман.  

         

       – Крюкохват, проводи!  

         

       Крюкохват тоже был гоблином. Он вывел их в темный каменный коридор, похожий на лабиринт Минотавра из кино, только с рельсами в полу, свистнул и велел всем садиться в подъехавшую на свист тележку. Забравшись внутрь, Гарри начал искать глазами, чем пристегнуться, но, судя по всему, банкиры не особенно дорожили безопасностью клиентов. Однако то, что Крюкохват влез вместе с ними, немного обнадеживало.  

         

       И тележка поехала. Хотя нет. "Поехала" – это не тот глагол. С адским грохотом, рывками и болтанкой, она понеслась по рельсам подземных "русских горок". Все внутренности подкатили у Гарри к самому горлу, а десна в том месте, откуда недавно вывалился зуб, снова заболела. Крюкохват не делал ничего, просто спокойно стоял спереди, ни за что особо не держась, словно сила земного притяжения была ему нипочем. Зато проснувшийся на плече у Гарри ворон вдруг встрепенулся, вытаращил глаза, подпрыгнул и, распахнув клюв, заорал пронзительным, будто раздвоенным – одновременно мужским и женским – голосом на весь туннель:  

         

       – Блядаэтожёптвоюмать, босс, нампесдетс, мыщасвсесдохнем! Валимотсюданахер!!!  

         

       Тележка летела под уклон и явно собиралась со всего разгона вмазаться в стену, однако позади вдруг что-то хлопнуло, колеса начали омерзительно скрипеть, как у притормаживающего вагона в подземке. Гарри обернулся и увидел, что останавливаются они благодаря невесть откуда выскочившему из кормовой части куполу парашюта. Всего в футе от стены они наконец прекратили движение.  

         

       – Всегданенавиделэтоттраханныйспуск! Никуясебе, мать его пере...  

         

       Договорить Мертвяк не успел, потому что разгневанный мистер Лавгуд, выхватив свою палочку, крикнул:  

         

       – Силенцио!  

         

       Клюв ворона тут же захлопнулся. Восхищенные Гарри и Полумна переглянулись.  

         

       – Вот это да-а-а-а! – протянула девочка. – А я-то всё удивлялась, зачем миссис Цинь наложила на него заклятие немоты...  

         

       "А ничего так! – подумалось Гарри, которого впервые в жизни кто-то назвал боссом и которому это польстило. – Прикольно!"  

         

       В принципе, ничего нового для себя от птицы он не услышал, но концентрация брани в пределах одной фразы его впечатлила. И еще мальчику было непонятно, какие проблемы могут создать "русские горки" для летающей твари, даже если тележка и перевернется на ходу.  

         

       Гоблин что-то пробормотал, и стена перед ними раскололась надвое. Из темного коридора вышли великан Хагрид и другой гоблин-сопровождающий, почти двойник Крюкохвата – за исключением прически – и кажущийся еще миниатюрнее по контрасту с громилой-лесником. Крюкохват помог Гарри вставить ключ в замок и впустил всех в фамильное хранилище Поттеров. Судя по возне на плече у Гарри, ворон хотел высказать свое мнение насчет этого события, но колдовать Лавгуд умел на славу.  

         

       – Это всё твое, – сообщил Хагрид Поттеру, неосознанно похлопывая себя по нагрудному карману, прикрытому бородой. Оттопырившаяся в том месте куртка наводила на мысль, что там что-то припрятано – что-то, за чем великан ездил на более глубокий уровень хранилищ.  

         

       Гарри огляделся. Сейф был полон монет – золотых, серебряных, бронзовых. Он и представления не имел, что является наследником такого богатства. Это было круто, но совершенно точно, что дядя Вернон удавился бы от зависти, узнай он об этом. Дурслям о состоянии, перешедшем племяннику, наверняка никто не говорил, а то бы они уж не поскупились на юристов, чтобы отсудить деньги, предъявив опекунские права. И еще, подумалось Гарри, дядька и его жирная сестрица Мардж нашли бы способ аккуратно избавиться от несовершеннолетнего воспитанника как от препятствия на пути к таким сокровищам.  

         

       – Что ж, значит, мы приобретем тебе всё, что нужно, в один заход, – весело сказал Ксенофилиус, но, зацепив взглядом Мертвяка, посмурнел и тихонько спросил, едва они снова сели в тележку: – Ты уверен, что не хочешь вернуть его обратно миссис Цинь?.. Нет? Ну, смотри... Я бы вернул.  

         

       – Я буду его дрессировать, сэр, – пообещал Гарри, а ворон презрительно хмыкнул, гордо отвернул клюв и перемялся с лапы на лапу.  

         

       "Дырявый котел", куда притащил их Хагрид, чтобы поправить свое здоровье после сегодняшнего аттракциона и, если верить стойкому выхлопу из-под усов – после аттракциона вчерашнего, оказался невзрачным маленьким и обшарпанным баром. Особенно маленьким на фоне лесника. Посетители здесь почти не ели, но зато все пили пиво. Увидев Гарри, они начали выбираться из-за столов, окружили четверку и со словами "Боже милостивый, да это же... это же Гарри Поттер!" стали тянуть к нему руки, как зомби в фильмах ужасов. У мальчика возник соблазн испытать свою новую палочку и срочно расколдовать Мертвяка, чтобы рявкнул на них погромче, но мистер Лавгуд вряд ли оценил бы этот поступок.  

         

       Из-за спин каких-то дядек и поддатых старушенций выступил молодой человек в тюрбане и одежде на восточный манер. Лицо его дергалось от нервного тика, и он нес какую-то несусветную чушь.  

         

       – Профессор Квиррелл, – представил его Харгид. – Он будет вести у тебя ЗОТИ.  

         

       – Ага, супер. А что такое ЗОТИ? – пожимая цепкую беличью лапку странного трясущегося профессора, который так удачно оттеснил от него подвыпивших поклонников, уточнил Гарри.  

         

       Заикаясь, Квиррелл объяснил, что ЗОТИ – это "З-защита от Т-т-темных Искусств", но Поттеру это ни о чем не говорило, кроме того, что профессору совсем не помешала бы консультация у профессионального невропатолога. Если в Хогвартсе все преподаватели страдают от похожих нервных отклонений, то, наверное, Лавгуд был прав, когда предупреждал о студенческих слезах. Квиррелла, во всяком случае, только обнять и плакать...  

         

       Наскоро перекусив какой-то ерундой в "Дырявом котле" (Гарри старался не жевать на той стороне, где выпал зуб, и время от времени с удовольствием поглаживал в кармане узкую коробку со своей палочкой), они снова вернулись в Косой. На этот раз проход открывал Хагрид, передвигая кирпичи на заднем дворике в тупике с мусорным баком.  

         

       – Вот из-за этой толпы я и не повел вас сюда с самого начала, – объяснил мальчику Лавгуд. – И не нравится мне что-то этот Квиррелл, не знаю уж, почему.  

         

       – Тебе тоже показалось, что у него в голове завелся мозгошмыг, пап? – невинно спросила Полумна.  

         

       "О, да, и еще какой!" – мысленно ответил Гарри за Ксенофилиуса. Хотя, конечно, не такой крупный экземпляр, как у Мертвяка, но тоже знатный...  

         

       – Зато ты увидел принцип, как можно отводить глаза маглам, уходя в другие измерения прямо из их мира, – оптимистично подытожил Лавгуд.  

         

       Было решено разбрестись в разные стороны: Лавгуды отправились покупать Гарри астрономические и алхимические принадлежности и учебники, Хагрид – почтовую сову, а самого Поттера послали за одеждой, ведь там требовалась примерка. Лесник хотел пересадить Мертвяка в клетку и на время забрать его у мальчика, но ворон развозмущался, клюнул великана в лапищу и, открыв прицельный огонь из-под задранного хвоста, едва не обгадил ему рукав куртки.  

         

       Надо сказать, визит в "Дырявый котел" чрезвычайно поднял самооценку Гарри. Он, конечно, не любил задавак и сам был далек от "звездной" болезни, но когда перед тобой лепечет взрослый волшебник и по совместительству – твой будущий преподаватель, это вдохновляет. Еще несколько месяцев назад всякая магловская сволочь считала себя вправе вытирать о Гарри Поттера ноги, а сегодня ему кланялись маги. И пусть он ничего в сущности не сделал – ну, почему-то повезло выжить в результате смертельного проклятия, ну, посчастливилось при этом уничтожить или нейтрализовать какого-то лютого колдуна, не его в том заслуга – всё равно это "поклонение волхвов" было и забавно, и приятно. Гарри прикрыл глаза и погладил воображаемую голову дракона тщеславия, который просто мурлыкал от удовольствия, купаясь в лучах славы. Что ж, говорят, все великие начинали с того, что еще при жизни создавали о себе легенды, а потом сами жили по собственному сценарию – даже тот самый чудовищный Волдеморт. У него, у Гарри, еще вся жизнь впереди, всё успеет.  

         

       С этими мыслями они с Мертвяком вошли в ателье мадам Малкин, которая тут же бросилась обслуживать его за компанию с другим юным клиентом – хрупким беловолосым мальчиком с изящными чертами лица, бескровной кожей и нереальной, почти звериной грацией. Он как ни в чем не бывало стоял на табурете, лениво щурясь в сторону витрины и не обращая никакого внимания на скачущих вокруг портняжек, словно они были не людьми, а бытовыми приборами. Лавгуд обмолвился как-то, что только у представителей древних аристократических родов чистокровных волшебников происходит в организме некая мутация, из-за которой волосы и кожа их утрачивают пигмент, а глаза либо обретают кроличье-красный оттенок, либо становятся светло-голубыми, будто аквамарин. Дети в таких семьях часто умирают еще во младенчестве или сразу рождаются мертвыми, поэтому многодетные чистокровки без малейшей примеси магловских генов – явление крайне редкое. Да и ни к чему оно: волшебники живут вдвое, а то и втрое дольше любого простеца, а любое перенаселение неизбежно ведет к большим социальным потрясениям. Гарри, правда, был слишком далек от всех этих проблем, но на всякий случай принял рассказанное Лавгудом к сведению, как и всё, что когда-либо узнавал: информации много не бывает, просто нужно уметь вовремя вынимать ее из нужного слота в сундучке памяти.  

         

       Поттера поставили на другую табуретку по соседству с мальчиком, а ворона уговорили временно посидеть на плече пустого манекена. Пока Гарри обмеряли, беловолосый мальчик томно повернул к нему идеально слепленную голову, напоминающую об античных статуях в учебнике по древней истории. Вел он себя так, будто постоянно позировал для невидимых фотографов.  

         

       – Здра-а-авствуй, – протянул он, изучая Гарри полупрозрачными глазами и по-прежнему щурясь, как вальяжный кот. – Тебя тоже собирают в Хогвартс?  

         

       – Ну, – согласно кивнул Поттер и по требованию портного раскинул руки в разные стороны.  

         

       – А тебе точно есть одиннадцать? – с сомнением, точно прицениваясь, вымолвил мальчишка.  

         

       – Ага. Только я овсянки мало ел.  

         

       Беловолосый рассмеялся:  

         

       – Ничего, в Слизерине мускулы и не нужны. В Слизери-и-ине нужны мозги и хорошее чувство юмора. Думаю, тебя распределят на _наш_ факультет. Я уве-е-ерен, что попаду туда, где учились все-е-е мои предки. А ты играешь в квиддич?  

         

       Лавгуд как-то обмолвился о какой-то командной игре верхом на метлах, и Гарри понял, что это подобие магловского конного поло, но даже поло он видел только на фотографиях в спортивном журнале. Чтобы не дать этому парню почувствовать над ним превосходство, Поттер ответил, что хоть в квиддич он и не играет, зато играет в футбол.  

         

       – Футбол? А что-о-о это? – удивился и заинтересовался мальчик, позволяя портняжкам натянуть на себя длинную черную мантию, которая оказалась не только впору, но и удивительно к лицу – они будто были созданы друг для друга с этой простой, казалось бы, накидкой, собранной в складки, как римская тога.  

         

       – Долго объяснять. Покажу как-нибудь.  

         

       – Ну, давай. Покажи, – согласился беловолосый и одним плавным движением стек с табурета. – Как-нибудь. А мне пор-а-а, вон вернулись мои родители. А твои где?  

         

       – Умерли.  

         

       – М. Жа-а-аль. Ну ладно, уви-и-идимся.  

         

       С этими словами мальчишка направился к вошедшим в ателье женщине и мужчине, разодетым хоть и экстравагантно по меркам магловской моды, но при этом и не кичливо, и выдержанно в каком-то особом стиле. Что-то подобное Гарри видел на старинных портретах эпохи Возрождения или еще более ранних – эдакая спокойная, уверенная в себе роскошь. Напоследок Поттер успел заметить через стекло витрины, что на улице троица едва не столкнулась с великаном Хагридом. Тот посторонился, а они прошли мимо, сделав вид, будто в упор его не замечают.  

         

       – Кто это был? – спросил Гарри, когда лесник, наклоняясь при входе, втиснулся в помещение.  

         

       – Хтой-то? А, эти! Дак Малфои же! Люциус с женой... как ее? Нарцисса, вот. А сынка не помню уж, как звать. Твой ровесник. Вместе, значицца, учиться будете.  

         

       Ворон встряхнулся на плече манекена и презрительно проурчал что-то нечленораздельное, наверняка при этом малоприличное и весьма экспрессивное...


	4. Глава четвертая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава четвертая из готовых на сегодня 84-х. Продолжение.

       Несмотря на отчаянное нежелание, Гарри пришлось вытерпеть визит к Дурслям ради подписания некоторых документов, связанных с его будущей учебой. Обойти это неукоснительное правило школы "Хогвартс" было нельзя даже "мальчику, который выжил", и он отправился в Литтл-Уингинг вместе с откомандированным для этого Рубеусом Хагридом. Великан столь основательно задурил головы опекунам, что те решили, будто Гарри как "трудный ребенок" будет переведен для исправления в специальную школу-интернат. Только тетка Петунья покосилась на племянника с некоторым подозрением, но так ничего и не сказала: ее больше заботило самочувствие родного сына и предстоящая поездка к могилам родителей, усопших буквально друг другу вслед за полтора года до гибели Лили. Брать с собой Гарри на кладбище дядя Вернон отказался наотрез.  

         

       – Ну и семейка тебе досталась, малец! – признался лесник, возвращаясь с Поттером в "Подлунную башню".  

         

       Оставшееся до учебы время мальчик провел в попытках перевоспитать Мертвяка, а заодно добиться у него каких-то сведений о жизни до магазинчика в Косом переулке. Упорно именуя Гарри боссом, болтливый ворон твердил, что еще понадобится ему до зарезу и что без него хозяин многое потеряет.  

         

       – Да ты ваще знаешь, босс, сколько на моем счету жизней слепых маглов?!  

         

       – Слепых?!  

         

       – Ну да. Я же учился звукоподражанию не у кого попало, а у светофора на Пикадилли! Он пищал, когда пешеходам зеленый, а я... когда красный...  

         

       Остальную биографию этот мерзавец удачно запамятовал, чему не поверили ни Лавгуд, ни Гарри. Выглядел Мертвяк тоже необычно, и дело было не только в размерах, гигантских даже для его подвида. В спокойном состоянии он представлял собой обычного ворона с красивым иссиня-черным оперением, за гладкостью которого особенно не ухаживал, но которое у него было идеальным от природы. Стоило же горе-мимиру впасть в буйство, он начинал походить на какую-то жуткую доисторическую птицу, и даже перья казались тогда вздыбленной клочковатой шерстью, пробивавшейся сквозь чешую рептилии, зрачки заволакивало красно-бурой дымкой, а слишком вытянутый клюв извергал такие словопотоки ругательств, что Ксено на сутки или двое накладывал на бесстыжую тварь заклятье немоты. Словом, до сентября спокойная жизнь в башне была попросту немыслима ни днем, ни ночью, когда страдавшая лунатизмом Полумна начинала бродить по дому и случайно натыкалась на спящего Мертвяка. С перепугу ворон подскакивал и орал так, что нарглам становилось тошно, а проснувшаяся девочка хватала сачок для ловли привидений и гонялась за ним с шаманскими мантрами, пока кто-нибудь не зажигал свет.  

         

       В первый день осени ровно в половине одиннадцатого они вчетвером прибыли на центральный лондонский вокзал Кингс Кросс. Вся поклажа Гарри, считая клетку с почтовой полярной совой, которую ему подарил расчувствовавшийся Хагрид, кое-как уместилась в тележку, а сам он по совету мистера Лавгуда переоделся в школьный костюм – правда, без мантии – еще в "Подлунной башне". Вот только завязать галстук он так и не смог, а просто перекинул его через шею, как обычный шарф.  

         

       – Мистер Лавгуд, а это правда, что под какой-то из этих платформ похоронена сама королева кельтов Боудикка? – вспомнил Гарри, который не так давно читал об этом в какой-то рекламной статье из дядькиной газеты.  

         

       – О, безусловно! Более того: именно под той самой аркой, ведущей на платформу девять и три четверти, она и совершила самоубийство в последней битве с римлянами, – делая вид, будто не замечает восхищенного взгляда дочери, и с уверенностью очевидца событий подтвердил Ксено.  

         

       Самого разномастного народа на вокзале хватало, поэтому можно было не переживать по поводу экстравагантности нарядов мистера Лавгуда и Луны. Впрочем, на Гарри с его вороном и совой тоже никто особо не глазел, и все они спокойно достигли того места, где нужно было пройти сквозь разделительный барьер между платформами девять и десять. Поттер ожидал, что и здесь ему придется наблюдать тот же фокус, что Ксено проделывал со стеной для входа в Косой переулок, однако на самом деле всё оказалось куда неожиданнее.   

         

       Немного опережая их, к арке подошло то самое рыжее семейство, с одним из представителей которого они уже успели познакомиться в лавке Олливандера. При ярком дневном освещении цвет волос Рона еще сильнее отличался от масти его родственников: рыжести у него было куда меньше, чем у остальных Уизли, как и веснушек, серо-голубые глаза теперь смотрели озорно, а на лице прочитывалась радость: "А-а-а-а! Я наконец-то вырвался!"  

         

       – Смотри! – посоветовал Поттеру мистер Лавгуд, и тот проследил, как в каменный барьер ушел сначала самый старший прилизанный мальчишка Уизли, затем два близнеца, споривших между собой и подначивавших Рона, следом сам Рон, его сестра и их родители. Ничего этого маглы, как водится, не замечали, курсируя прямо перед ними. – Иди спокойно и уверенно, это преграда лишь для маглов, а мы проходим через иллюзию как сквозь воду.  

         

       И хотя Ксенофилиус еще ни разу не заставил Гарри сомневаться в своих словах, тот приближался к стене с некоторой опаской. Но всё обошлось. Он и сам не заметил, как оказался по ту сторону глухой каменной кладки, и здесь на ней красовалась вывеска "Платформа номер девять и три четверти", а ближе к железнодорожным путям, возле ярко-алого паровоза, светилось табло: "Хогвартс-экспресс. 11.00". Мимо рыжей семейки гордо прошагали уже тоже знакомые Поттеру Малфои, причем их сын успел обзавестись приятелями, явно страдавшими, как и кузен Дадли, переизбытком веса и недостатком интеллекта. Выпендриваясь перед дружками, Малфой-младший за спиной у родителей повернулся в сторону Рона, по-цыгански встряхнул плечами и пропел: "Ай-нэ-нэ, нэ-нэ!" Глупо гогоча, увальни подхватили затею, хотя сам белобрысый сразу же потерял к Уизли всякий интерес и прибавил шагу, догоняя отца с матерью. Узнать реакцию Рона Гарри не успел, его отвлекла Полумна.  

         

       – Ты, как папа – тоже не умеешь завязывать галстук! – с тонкой улыбкой сообщила девочка, задержала его и в несколько ловких движений привела его одежду в порядок. – Счастливого пути. Возьми еще вот этот талисман от нарглов и мою русалку.  

         

       За прошедшее время Гарри видел много рисунков Полумны, да что там – часть комнат в башне была расписана именно ею – но эта картинка была наиболее удачной и любимой обоими Лавгудами. Все герои ее картин будто рвались куда-то улететь. Кем бы они ни были, их тела всегда устремлялись к небесам, и в них самих таилось что-то странное, неземное. А русалка казалась особенной...  

         

       – Спасибо! – Гарри обнял Луну, потом Ксено, который на всякий случай проверил, действует ли еще "Силенцио" на дремавшего Мертвяка, и отправился к вагону, толкая перед собой тележку.  

         

       – Может быть, тебе всё-таки помочь? – с сомнением крикнул ему вслед мистер Лавгуд.  

         

       – Благодарю, сэр, я справлюсь!  

         

       Просто Гарри видел, что остальные ученики, даже девчонки, сами разбираются со своей поклажей, и ему не хотелось показаться бестолковее или слабее других. Он нарочно подождал, чтобы Малфой со своими друзьями уселся раньше него, предчувствуя, что беловолосый "ангелок" начнет навязывать ему свое общество, как тогда, в ателье, а Гарри именно сейчас хотелось побыть одному и всё как следует обдумать. Приглядев пустое купе, он быстро заскочил туда, однако под ноги ему шмыгнула чья-то огромная жаба, и споткнувшийся от неожиданности Поттер кубарем полетел на сидение. Мертвяк спросонья запаниковал. Отчаянно хлопая крыльями, ворон вытаращился, немота с него тотчас же слетела, и он дико закаркал на весь вагон:  

         

       – Всемоставатьсянасвоихместах, твоюматьети! Когобьют?! Съябываемотсюда, поканенакидали! Чегосидишь?! Валим-валим-валим!  

         

       Гарри перевесился с кушетки и успел ухватить жабу за лапу в тот самый момент, когда она уже готова была протиснуться между его чемоданом и отодвинутой дверцей в коридор. Тут же вагон затрясло от топота бегущих в их сторону людей.  

         

       – Уединился, блин... – поднимая амфибию на уровень глаз и поправляя очки, чтобы получше рассмотреть нарушительницу его спокойствия, обреченно пробормотал мальчик.  

         

       – Инфер-р-рнальненько! – резюмировал ворон, приходя в себя и приглаживая перья на бороде и загривке.  

         

       В купе между тем уже заглядывало не меньше десятка любопытствующих физиономий.  

         

       – Ой, моя жаба! Она снова сбежала! – растерянно выдал круглолицый мальчишка. – Ну конечно, это же я... Растяпа тот еще!  

         

       Мальчишку начали дразнить, а он стал охотно подыгрывать им в насмешках. Жаба в его неловких руках квакнула, но смирилась с участью.  

         

       В толпе мелькнуло и лицо белобрысого Малфоя. Тем временем поезд тронулся, по всему составу прокатился характерный металлический перестук. Скорость нарастала. Гарри покосился на Мертвяка и сквозь зубы процедил:  

         

       – Всех собрал, клоун? Так развлекай!  

         

       Если он думал, что это хоть немного озадачит чертово создание, то лишь по наивности. Ворон, не смолкая, травил какие-то байки до наступления сумерек, и вся многочасовая поездка пролетела незамеченной. Набившиеся в их купе до отказа, слушатели даже позабыли о голоде и не обратили никакого внимания на разносчицу с тележкой сладостей. Хотя Гарри, улучив момент, из любопытства всё же купил какие-то странные конфеты и печенье для себя и сидящих по правую и левую руку от него ребят. В упаковке с шоколадными лягушками он обнаружил карточку с движущимся изображением того самого старика, которого видел тогда, в конце июля, у Лавгудов. Подпись под карточкой гласила, что зовут его Альбусом Дамблдором, а на обратной стороне значилось, что он является ныне действующим директором Хогвартса, что он кавалер ордена Мерлина первого класса, Верховный чародей Визенгамота, Президент Международной конфедерации магов, а также победитель какого-то там Геллерта Гринделльвальда в 1945 году и... Впрочем, дальше Гарри уже не вникал: имена Гринделльвальда и еще какого-то Фламеля ему ни о чем не говорили, поэтому в полной мере оценить заслуги директора не получалось.  

         

       – А где мы вообще? – спросил он, поскольку разглядеть что-то в темноте за окном было уже нельзя.  

         

       – Шотландия, – отозвался один из близнецов Уизли, – подъезжаем к станции "Хогсмид".  

         

       В целом поездка Поттеру понравилась, хотя он и планировал провести ее по-другому. Но так уж выходило: когда он нуждался в общении, рядом могло не оказаться никого, кто соответствовал бы его потребностям, а вот если хотелось побыть одному, его личность внезапно становилась интересна каждому встречному и поперечному. Как говорил Мертвяк, "Закон Всемирного Западла в действии!"  

         

       – Отлично. Представление окончено. Окончено, я сказал, – внушительным тоном повторил Гарри, уставившись на ворона, который купался в лучах славы и даже не собирался умолкать.  

         

       – А чего так? – удивился второй рыжий близнец и, переловив взгляд Поттера, брошенный на раскиданные по полу чемоданы (как споткнулся при входе, так и не успел их собрать), воскликнул: – Да что ж мы, не поможем парню выгрузиться, что ли? Это мигом! Эй, Фред, Рон, ребята, а ну взялись!  

         

       И когда Гарри почти налегке вышел вслед за своими добровольными носильщиками на платформу маленькой шотландской станции, Мертвяк самодовольно шепнул ему на ухо:  

         

       – Обращайся!  

         

       Поттер покосился на него и выдал кусок чуть заветренного мяса, всю дорогу пролежавшего забытым в кожаном мешочке на ремне брюк:  

         

       – Ладно, прощён.  

         

       – Ты это, давай к нам... – начал фразу один из рыжих братцев, а второй договорил: – ...в Гриффиндор. И как тебя, кстати, звать?  

         

       – Гарри, – сказал Гарри, в очередной раз при упоминании этого факультета вспоминая, что там училась его мама, но за плечом тут же послышалось знакомое шипение, и в очках ничего не стало видно: "В С-с-с-с-слизерин, с-с-слышиш-ш-ш-ш-шь? В С-с-с-слизерин!"  

         

       Потом всех выгрузившихся первокурсников созвал к себе великан Хагрид, подмигнул Поттеру и повел к пристани на озере. Гарри он усадил к себе, а сам всю дорогу до замка, освещенного сотнями окон, стоял на носу ладьи, как олицетворение перевозчика-Харона. Хогвартс возвышался на утесе, и подплыть к зданию было можно только через увитый плющом тоннель в скале, который в итоге привел к маленькой пристани. Каменные ступеньки начинались у причала и поднимались во внутренний двор замка.  

         

       Здесь царило оживление: подъезжали и отъезжали никем не запряженные кареты, в звездном небе носились совы, высадившиеся студенты разных курсов приветствовали друг друга веселыми возгласами. Выйдя на дорожку, освещенную причудливыми фонарями, Гарри неожиданно для себя увидел висящее прямо в воздухе пирожное с аппетитным кремом в виде розочки на бисквитной корзинке. Пробовать его он и не думал, а вот рассмотреть, каким образом эту штуку подвесили, хотел, однако был тут же оттолкнут одним из спутников Малфоя. Тот бросился к пирожному с такой прытью, будто не ел как минимум пару дней. Но едва его пухлая, как у Дадли, лапища потянулась к угощению, что-то вышибло пирожное у него из-под пальцев. Выпуская за собой извилистый огненный след, корзиночка взмыла над площадью и на высоте четвертого или пятого этажа замка взорвалась снопом разноцветных искр. Незапланированный фейерверк озарил весь двор и оглушил всех, кто еще не успел войти в замок.  

         

       Когда заложенные уши снова начали слышать, Гарри перевел взгляд с озадаченного увальня на других остолбеневших от изумления новичков, а вслед за ними – на стоявшего с палочкой в руке бледного высокого мужчину во всем черном. Не надо быть пророком, чтобы догадаться, что это именно он отправил шутиху в ее последний полет. Окинув первокурсников холодным взглядом – и Гарри почудилось, что где-то он уже встречал этого человека прежде – мужчина чеканно и почти шепотом, прозвучавшим между тем отчетливее недавних взрывов, проговорил:  

         

       – На вашем месте, мистер Крэбб, я не стал бы хватать здесь всё, что само плывет в руки и не тонет.  

         

       Поттер успел заметить две ухмыляющиеся из-за кустов стриженого самшита физиономии близнецов Уизли. Тем временем белобрысый Малфой обратился к колдуну в черном:  

         

       – Вы хотите сказать, сэр, что на пирожном могло быть проклятие?  

         

       Тот не удостоил его и взгляда:  

         

       – Нет, я хочу сказать, что пока кто-нибудь из Уизли где-то поблизости, проклятие в сравнении с их экспериментами покажется вам невинной забавой. Следуйте в замок.  

         

       Он посторонился, освобождая ребятам путь к стоявшей на ступеньках пожилой женщине в изумрудных одеждах средневекового покроя. Другая волшебница – в красной мантии и остроконечном колпаке – много моложе нее, держалась подле этого черного колдуна. Со вздохом адресуясь к нему, она вымолвила вполголоса, но достаточно громко, чтобы Гарри, минуя их, услышал:  

         

       – Я, наверное, не доживу до того счастливого дня, Северус, когда отучится вся их семейка!  

         

       – Боюсь, профессор Вектор, многие из нас не доживут до него, – бросил тот, кого она назвала Северусом, фильтруя новичков придирчивым строгим взором, и внезапно заметил Гарри. – Задержитесь.  

         

       Гарри отступил в сторону, чтобы пропустить идущих за ним учеников. Когда они с профессорами остались на дорожке втроем, колдун чуть склонил к нему черноволосую голову:  

         

       – Позвольте узнать, что это?  

         

       Наконечник его палочки пренебрежительно указывал на Мертвяка. Гарри снова подумалось, что и эта манера говорить, и жесты, и даже взгляд чем-то очень ему знакомы. Профессор и сам был похож на громадного угрюмого ворона.  

         

       – Мой ручной ворон, сэр.  

         

       При слове "ручной" Мертвяк скептически хмыкнул. В темных глазах мужчины засветилось удивление, как если бы ему вдруг осмелился перечить личный бритвенный станок или зубная щетка:  

         

       – Вы сказали – _ручной ворон_? Вы не знакомы с правилами содержания птиц в школе "Хогвартс"?  

         

       – Знаком, сэр, но...  

         

       Колдун досадливо встряхнул неопрятными черными лохмами и перебил его, не желая тратить время на выслушивание возражений:  

         

       – Озвучьте их!  

         

       – Своих пернатых питомцев студентам школы надлежит содержать в специальных клетках и размещать в соответствующем помещении замка Хогвартс, – процитировал Гарри. – Но, сэр, Мертвяк... – (Сжатые губы профессора едва заметно дрогнули, тогда как его спутница и подавно прикрыла рот пальцами.) – Он дрессированный ворон и не будет доставлять неудобств... Во всяком случае, не больше, чем жабы, крысы и кошки у других! Я ручаюсь за него!  

         

       – Профессор Снейп! – обратилась к колдуну женщина, которая ждала на ступенях. – Прошу вас, пропустите Поттера, нам уже пора начинать! Мы всё выясним позже.  

         

       При звуке фамилии Гарри профессор слегка изменился в лице, но ничего не сказал, лишь ответил ей сухим кивком. Чувствуя его прожигающий взгляд на затылке, мальчик торопливо побежал в замок и влился в поток ребят постарше, которые заходили с другой дорожки. Профессор Снейп? Он уже слышал это имя от Луны. Да, конечно, слышал: она упомянула профессора, когда рассказывала о смерти своей мамы. Значит, с Лавгудами тот знаком.  

         

       – А я-то думал, что это только у меня клюв такой длинный! – высказался Мертвяк.  

         

       – Заткнись! – сквозь зубы прожужжал ему Гарри, с трудом улыбаясь встречающей женщине, и прибавил шагу, чтобы выбраться из толпы второкурсников и догнать остальных новичков. – Не то сдам тебя на совятню.  

         

       – Да ладно, ладно, не очень-то гоношись! За тебя же вступаюсь!  

         

       – И не царапайся!  

         

       – Ну извини, такая уж у меня анатомия, босс! Тебе не мешало бы сшить специальный наплечник из прочной кожи!  

         

       Профессор Минерва МакГонагалл – а именно так звали пожилую высокую чародейку в изумрудном одеянии – проводила первокурсников в небольшую комнату, где велела привести себя в порядок перед отбором на факультеты и банкетом по случаю начала учебного года. Вкратце она объяснила, что в первой церемонии примет участие некая Распределяющая Шляпа, а затем студенты должны будут прилежной учебой и поведением доказать, что достойны доверия своих факультетов. Когда все были готовы, Минерва повела всех в общий зал.  

         

       От восхищения у Гарри занялось дыхание и на несколько секунд стихло сердце. Потолка в этой комнате как бы не было вовсе, а над сидящими за длинными столами людьми простиралось бездонное небо, открытый космос с туманностями, галактиками, кометами и звездными системами. То и дело откуда-то из бездн вселенной вниз ныряли светящиеся болиды, но таяли, входя в атмосферу Земли. Всюду плавали и переговаривались бесплотные призраки. Над каждым из столов висело по полотну с эмблемой факультетов: на красном с золотом красовался лев Гриффиндора, на желтом с черным – барсук Пуффендуя, на синем с бронзой расправлял крылья орел Когтеврана, а на изумрудном с серебром извивалась змея Слизерина.  

         

       – В "Истории Хогвартса" написано, что здесь специально всё так заколдовали, чтобы это походило на ночное небо! – громким шепотом похвасталась познаниями невысокая лохматая девочка, и Гарри подумал, что это еще одна представительница рыжего семейства Уизли. Она, кажется, заглядывала сегодня в его купе, но слушать болтовню ворона в отличие от братьев не стала.  

         

       Процедура отбора была долгой и волнующей. Несколько раз Гарри ловил на себе странный взгляд профессора Снейпа, который на ярком свету оказался еще более бледным, чем под фонарями во дворе. Он был моложе, чем подумал Поттер при первой встрече, но темные круги под глазами, болезненно-желтоватая кожа и угрюмость добавляли ему лишних лет. Рядом с профессором сидел другой преподаватель, тот самый заика Квиррелл в фиолетовой чалме, которого они встретили в "Дырявом котле", и, повернувшись к собеседнику, о чем-то говорил. У Гарри от взгляда Снейпа саднило шрам на лбу, а очередь к Распределяющей Шляпе всё не подходила, и он очень устал стоять среди толкающихся сверстников. Хорошо хоть Мертвяк задремал и избавил его от желчных комментариев о происходящем, однако, когда МакГонагалл огласила следующего кандидата, проснулся и возмутился: птицу пришлось передать Рону, фамилия которого стояла далеко в конце списка.  

         

       – Гарри Поттер! – отдалось эхом от высоких стен.  

         

       Весь зал охнул. Краем глаза, на ватных ногах ковыляя к Шляпе, Гарри успел заметить, как подпрыгнул на месте белобрысый "ангелок". Все лица повернулись в сторону Поттера (на дальних концах четырех столов ученики даже вскочили со своих мест). Видимо, и в самом деле неслабо нашумел тут в свое время этот Волдеморт... "Поттер? Тот самый Поттер?!" – шорохом прокатилось над присутствующими. Он снова встретился взглядом с настороженным профессором в черном...  

         

       Гарри плюхнулся на стул, профессор МакГонагалл нахлобучила ему на голову говорящую Шляпу, которая, устраиваясь там поудобнее, качнула широкими полями.  

         

       – Интересно... Куда же мне тебя определить? – после некоторой паузы промолвил этот недоеденный молью раритет.  

         

       "Определяй уже куда-нибудь!" – мысленно взмолился Гарри, которого ко всему прочему от волнения приперло по малой нужде.  

         

       – Не спеши, в таких делах торопиться не след. Что ж, всего в тебе хватает: и смелости, и дерзости, и доброты, и сообразительности, и хитрости, и обаяния... Из тебя, как из глины, сейчас можно вылепить что угодно. Куда же мне направить тебя – в Слизерин или в Гриффиндор?  

         

       И тут в голове у Гарри начался какой-то ад. Каркающим голосом Мертвяка кто-то убеждал его в необходимости всё бросить и сломя голову бежать в сторону Гриффиндора. Шипящим – рассудительно выбрать Слизерин и не валять дурака. Потом эти двое устроили у него в мозгах склоку друг с другом. "Скульпторы хреновы!" Гарри не выдержал, завопил и, сдергивая с себя Шляпу, крикнул:  

         

       – Да пошли вы все к черту! Хочу в Когтевран!  

         

       Над залом повисла оглушительная тишина. Шляпа опомнилась не сразу, а опомнившись, проорала:  

         

       – КОГТЕВРАН!  

         

       Стол под синим панно с гербом орла взорвался аплодисментами. Только тут до Поттера дошло, что его, наверное, сейчас выгонят вон из школы за неслыханную дерзость, и он не на шутку испугался, представив себе уже подзабытую кладовку в доме Дурслей. Ну а что делать, если ему и в самом деле в последний миг стала противна сама мысль числиться студентом любого из этих двух навязываемых факультетов? Забирая ворона у Рона Уизли, Гарри услышал со стороны пуффендуйского стола:  

         

       – А что, так можно было, что ли?!  

         

       И увидел, как близнецы под гербом Гриффиндора одновременно показали кулаки воодушевившемуся младшему брату. Рон сразу сник.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Сначала появился запах. Тот же самый, что и в прошлый раз, когда этот бородатый старик прощался с Ксено Лавгудом, уезжая из "Подлунной башни". Запах, под влиянием которого накатывают воспоминания о том, чего никогда не было – о мрачных местах в неведомых странах, о памятниках на погостах, о чем-то древнем и связанном с каким-то религиозным культом. О мертвых. Гарри не слишком хорошо разбирался в религиях, даром что много читал. Всё, что касалось верований во всевозможных богов, у него интуитивно сводилось к одному – к мыслям о смерти и посмертии. Воодушевления это у него не вызывало, и он старался не только не вникать, но и держаться от подобных вещей как можно дальше. Тем более, сейчас от этого запаха даже слегка закружилась голова и начало подташнивать.  

         

       Дамблдор появился внезапно, словно из ниоткуда. Только что на возвышении перед учительскими столами не было никого, и вот хлопок, огненный всполох – и директор поднимается со своего трона в президиуме, направляясь к кафедре. Едва оживление, вызванное итогами распределения по курсам, улеглось, как он уже поглядывал на собравшихся поверх своих чуть затененных очков-половинок, дожидаясь, когда даже самые рассеянные, не заметившие его появления, угомонятся и обратятся во внимание. Взгляд его лишь скользнул по Гарри, и шрам у того кольнуло, но не обычной обжигающей болью, а словно ледяной иголкой. И почему-то пришла на память случайно подслушанная фраза Ксенофилиуса, который в своей комнате вел беседу с кем-то неизвестным – так же, как маглы разговаривают по телефону: " _Мерлин покарай, старик скоро высосет из меня душу, как дементор. Он, я думаю, догадывается, что я хочу передать свои обязанности. Не знаю, на сколько меня хватит... Но передавать Фиделиус мальчишке, тем более сейчас – это безумие. Нет, нет, я не паникую, Джоффри. Просто думаю, что, быть может, я не та кандидатура: у меня много слабых мест. Взять хотя бы Луну... ты же понимаешь? Случись с нею что-то – и всё, конец_ "...  

         

       Со своей кафедры директор поздравил всех студентов с новым учебным годом, сообщил, как рад всех видеть, а напоследок вымолвил несколько бессвязных слов вроде "олух" и "уловка", смысла которых Гарри не постиг.  

         

       – Отстегни-ка мне кусочек во-о-он того стейка, – попросил Мертвяк, жадно обозревая пиршественный стол.  

         

       – На, на, только прекрати капать на меня слюной! – шепнул Гарри, стараясь не смущать беседой с птицей девочку-соседку – ее, кажется, звали Лайзой Турпин.  

         

       – Это не шлюна, – торопливо уталкивая мясо в зоб, ответил ворон и с умилением всхлипнул, – это шлёжы благодарношти, бошш.  

         

       Поттер легонько прищемил пальцами его клюв, прислушиваясь к разговорам старших студентов, которые объясняли новичкам особенности их факультета.  

         

       – Это призрак нашей башни, – говорила староста Когтеврана, указывая на бродившее между столами привидение молодой женщины, столь же печальной, сколь и красивой собой. Да и будешь тут печальной, подумалось Гарри, когда у тебя, такой молодой, под ребрами зияет страшная колотая рана с запекшейся навеки кровью. А блондинка-старшекурсница меж тем продолжала: – Серая Дама. На самом деле ее зовут Хеленой Когтевран, она родная дочь леди Ровены.  

         

       – Ровены Когтевран? – переспросил кто-то из первокурсников.  

         

       – Да. С ней связана жуткая легенда. Когда Ровена Когтевран вместе с тремя другими магами – Салазаром Слизерином, Пенелопой Пуффендуй и Годриком Гриффиндором – тысячу лет назад основали нашу школу, у Ровены родилась дочь, Хелена. Хелена повзрослела, в нее влюбился один из первых выпускников Слизерина. Имя его неизвестно, но сейчас он тоже присутствует здесь, – для пущего эффекта староста нарочно сделала страшные глаза и пошевелила в воздухе скрюченными пальцами. – Дочь Ровены была очень честолюбивой, ей захотелось превзойти мать в интеллекте, и она не нашла ничего лучше, кроме как похитить ее магическую диадему. Ровене было стыдно признаться кому-либо, что ее дочь – воровка. Хелене пришлось бежать подальше от позора, в леса Албании, и перед смертью Ровена попросила того самого влюбленного в Хелену мага найти дочь и вернуть домой, чтобы проститься. Слизеринец отправился на поиски, отыскал ее, но Хелена воспротивилась и спрятала диадему. А маг был вспыльчивым и скорым на расправу. Во время ссоры он выхватил кинжал и зарезал Хелену, а позже, когда осознал, чего натворил, покончил и с собой. С тех пор есть примета, что никто со Слизерина не может составить пару ни с кем, кроме как со своего факультета, иначе союз будет обречен на всевозможные несчастья. Говорят, это проклятие, наложенное умирающей матерью Хелены – Завещание Ровены Когтевран. А вот, кстати, и тот самый маг-убийца.  

         

       Все – и Гарри не исключение – с нескрываемым любопытством оглянулись в сторону слизеринского стола, над которым в эту самую минуту возникло грозное видение обагренного кровью молодого мужчины с жуткими пустыми глазницами, слипшимися длинными волосами, в тяжелой призрачной мантии и с кинжалом в руке. Он, молча подбоченившись, завис за спиной у какого-то сквернословящего привидения мерзкого старикашки, который приставал со всякими гадостями к Драко и слизеринским девчонкам-первокурсницам.  

         

       – Пивзу сейчас достанется! – захихикал сосед Гарри, то ли второкурсник, то ли третьекурсник.  

         

       Наконец старикашка всё-таки услышал позади себя свирепое сопение и, вжав в голову в плечи, громким шепотом спросил у Драко:  

         

       – Это Барон?  

         

       Давясь смехом, белокурый "ангелок" кивнул, а девчонки прыснули. "Ё-моё!" – буркнул Пивз и мигом исчез. Недолго думая, исчез и призрак Барона. Откуда-то издалека, будто с того света, послышался замогильный вопль и потусторонний грохот.  

         

       – Вот это и есть тот самый Кровавый Барон, – закончила свою историю староста Кристал. – А старина Пивз боится только его. Зато боится, как упырь чеснока.  

         

       После банкета Пенелопа Кристал вместе со вторым старостой – Робертом Хиллардом – повели студентов своего факультета в башню Когтеврана, попутно устроив новичкам небольшой экскурс в устройство замка.  

         

       – В то крыло студентам лучше не соваться, – сказал Роберт, указывая с винтовой лестницы в сторону какого-то коридора на полтора этажа ниже них (Гарри уже вообще перестал ориентироваться, где они находятся). – Как и в Темный лес.  

         

       – Почему? – тут же спросил Гарри.  

         

       – Страшной смертию помрешь, вот почему! Короче, не расстраивайте завхоза Филча по пустякам, не бродите, где не нужно. Нельзя – значит нельзя. Идемте.  

         

       Гарри задержался, разглядывая оконный витраж с желтым человеком, плачущим дождем. Мертвяк проснулся и недовольно встряхнул перьями:  

         

       – Чего залюбовался образиной? Шевели ногами. Давай, давай.  

         

       Поттеру показалось, что птице не очень-то приятно находиться рядом с этим окном, но надо было догонять остальных, и мальчик через полминуты уже забыл о витраже, равно как и задать о нем вопрос ворону.  

         

       – А теперь самое главное, – останавливая процессию возле двери, представлявшей собой сплошное полотно из старинного дерева, без ручки или намека на замочную скважину, зато с бронзовым молотком в форме орла, сказала Пенелопа Кристал. – Для входа в гостиные остальных факультетов просто требуется сказать пароль – и привратник вас пропустит внутрь. У нас всё не так. Здесь, чтобы войти, вам понадобится гибкое мышление, логика и нестандартный подход. Это то, чем отличается истинный когтевранец. Всякий раз вам будет задан новый вопрос. Если ваш ответ удовлетворит дух, который охраняет этот вход, он откроет дверь.  

         

       – А чей это дух? – поинтересовалась Лайза Турпин.  

         

       – Серой Дамы, само собой! – улыбнулась Пенелопа и постучала в дверь подвешенным молотком. – А теперь слушайте.  

         

       В ответ на стук по коридору разнесся властный женский голос:  

         

       – Что мы увидим, если создадим всесокрушающее заклятие, способное разрушить несокрушимую стену?  

         

       – Ого! – оторопело зашептались первокурсники.  

         

       – Никто не хочет блеснуть? – насмешливо подначил Роберт Хиллард, оглядывая сверстников Гарри. – Мы увидим Всадников Апокалипсиса, леди!  

         

       На полотне двери на миг прорисовалась старинная гравюра с мчащимися четырьмя всадниками, и Серая Дама пропустила их внутрь.  

         

       – Что-то я не просёк тему, – признался ворон. – А ты?  

         

       Гарри пожал плечами. Логической связи между вопросом и ответом старосты не уловил и он, однако объяснять ее старшекурсники явно не торопились, заводя их в просторный зал с изящными арочными окнами, шелковыми занавесями и расписанным бронзовыми звездами куполообразным синим потолком. Ребята постарше разбрелись по комнатам, и в итоге в гостиной остались одни новички во главе с Кристал и Хиллардом. Гарри не утерпел раньше других, которые явно стеснялись спросить и тем признать себя тупицами. Как твердил магловский учитель мистер Брадшо, "если что-то не понимаете – спрашивайте, нет зрелища более жалкого, чем невежда, который всю жизнь изображает знатока, выдавая глупости за свое авторитетное мнение".  

         

       – Так почему мы увидим Всадников Апокалипсиса? – спросил Поттер, и его однокурсники сразу оживились.  

         

       Старосты обменялись взглядами и пожали друг другу руки. Роберт признался:  

         

       – Я почти поспорил с Пенни, что это сделаешь ты! Спросишь. Потому что для многих довольно умных людей нет ничего труднее, чем признаться в своей некомпетентности. Так что это в каком-то роде... подвиг. Ну а ты же... Гарри Поттер!  

         

       – Всесокрушающее заклятие и несокрушимая стена просто не могут существовать одновременно в одном измерении, – вставила Пенелопа, подмигивая напарнику. – Если мы соединим их, то вывернем пространственно-временные законы наизнанку. А это чревато серьезными последствиями. Такими, например, как конец всего сущего. И поэтому, умудрившись создать такое заклятие, что, конечно же, на практике невозможно, мы увидим напоследок вырвавшихся из преисподней Всадников Апокалипсиса.  

         

       – Круто! – признала смуглая девочка, которую перед отбором Гарри успел заметить в компании очень с нею похожей сестры-двойняшки, но ту, вторую, Шляпа отправила в Гриффиндор, сочтя ее недостаточно серьезной для Когтеврана; их фамилии тоже начинались на "П", и они прошли отбор почти перед тем, как МакГонагалл пригласила Гарри.  

         

       Тут гостиная огласилась странным – вроде бы мужским, но при этом каким-то сдавленным и комичным, как у дятла Вуди – голосом:  

         

       – Просьба к кому-нибудь из старост факультета Когтевран проводить в учительскую комнату студента Поттера!  

         

       – Это профессор Флитвик, наш декан, – сказал Роберт. – Я провожу. Гарри, оставь вещи тут, ребята заберут в комнату.  

         

       Теперь они мчались по другим лестницам, какими-то запутанными темными коридорами, до потолка увешанными картинами старых мастеров. Вернее, напоминающими картины старых мастеров, поскольку в магловском мире герои холстов обычных художников не ходили друг к другу в гости и не пытались пообщаться со зрителями. Правда, после того, как призрак Почти Безголового Ника продемонстрировал фокус со своей головой, сюжет с библейской Юдифью уже не производил должного впечатления даже на движущемся полотне. В такт подпрыгивающей походке Гарри у него на плече подпрыгивал и сонный горе-мимир.  

         

       – Профессор Флитвик, сэр, я его привел, – вталкивая Гарри с вороном в просторный кабинет с двумя дриадами у входа, отчитался староста.  

         

       – Благодарю, мистер Хиллард, вы свободны, – произнес маленький, похожий на карлика, седой человечек.  

         

       И Гарри очутился посреди круглого, как чердак Лавгуда, зала, увешанного часами всех видов и размеров, будто в антикварном магазине. Осоловевший Мертвяк недовольно щурился на ярком свету под взглядами доброй дюжины преподавателей. На самом массивном стуле восседал, конечно, Альбус Дамблдор, подле него стояли Минерва МакГонагалл и маленький Флитвик, Квиррелл в своей дурацкой чалме ютился в уголочке, а ядовитый алхимик, который так и сочился желчью, полубоком пристроился к краю подоконника и скрестил руки на груди.  

         

       – Здравствуй, Гарри, – заговорил директор голосом Санта-Клауса. Да он и сам был похож на Санта-Клауса, какой-то... ненастоящий. Гарри не мог понять причину своих ощущений, слишком уж кружилась голова от приторного запаха, который то ли привлекал, то ли отталкивал и которого не было в реальности. – Мы пригласили тебя, чтобы решить вопрос дисциплинарного характера, поставленный профессором Снейпом, – Дамблдор кивнул в сторону окна, и алхимик надменно покривил губы. – Видишь ли, ворон, да еще и такой крупный экземпляр – достаточно опасная птица. Не говоря уже... э-э-э... о гигиене...  

         

       Тут в душе Гарри неожиданно проснулась тетушка Петунья, которая сейчас непременно сказала бы: "О боже мой, и это говорит директор, у которого вся школа бегает, вооруженная пистолетами!" Ведь, в сущности, волшебные палочки в умелых, а тем более неумелых руках были опаснее любого огнестрельного оружия. Но об этом, а также о крысах, ядовитых пауках и жабах, которых таскали в карманах студенты Хогвартса, он, конечно же, промолчал. Отдавать Мертвяка на совятню ему не хотелось.  

         

       – Господин директор! Мой ворон в самом деле очень умный, он не такой, как обычные птицы! Ему будет плохо на чердаке, он любит общаться на человеческом языке с людьми! – вместо этого скороговоркой выпалил Поттер, умоляюще глядя то на директора, то на алхимика.  

         

       – Но, милое дитя, – вмешалась невысокая пышная женщина с большими жилистыми руками, слишком загорелыми для кабинетного работника, – но это все-таки животное! А если он кого-нибудь покалечит своим клювом? Вы представляете себе...  

         

       Тут Дамблдор поднялся с места:  

         

       – Ну что ж, в инструкции по содержанию птиц есть одна оговорка... Мы можем позволить вам держать в общей комнате интерната певчую птицу...  

         

       Тут не выдержал и Снейп, хлопнул себя ладонью по ляжке.  

         

       – Профессор, но это же смешно! – воскликнул он уже не таким самодовольно-тихим голосом, как прежде, а вполне раздраженно и резко. Из-за этой перемены он показался Гарри еще моложе – теперь он выглядел ровесником Ксено Лавгуда – и чуть симпатичнее. Если такое вообще применимо к человеку подобного типа.  

         

       – Инфер-р-рнальненько! – резюмировал Мертвяк и, сглотнув слезу, признался: – Да, в юности я и в самом деле подумывал об оперной карьере! Кхем-кхем!  

         

       Как следует прокашлявшись, он вдруг разлился соловьем:  

      

  
– _Cousin, cousine la blague est fine_  


  
 _Je l'ai vue grandir je la vois partir avec lui_  


  
 _Comment peut – elle aimer le fils des Montaigu?_  


  
 _C'est le mariage rate du vice et de la vertu_...*  


       ...Эх, где мои отроческие годы! Пикадилли, Эрос, шик-блеск-красота! Лучшие художники Королевской академии прочили мне лавры второго Паваротти и вдохновлялись моим пением, а потом писали шедевры! Талантам, между прочим, надо помогать, леди и джентльмены, а не зарывать их в землю!  

         

       Растроганные дамы зааплодировали. Дамблдор со смехом замахал руками:  

         

       – Твой ворон убедил меня! Пусть остается при тебе. В качестве певчей птахи.  

         

       – Но только не на моих занятиях! – ввернул алхимик, предупреждающе вскидывая длинный и тощий указательный палец. В его темных пронизывающих глазах читалась какая-то необъяснимая неприязнь на грани с ненавистью в отношении Гарри или ворона. Или обоих.  

         

       – Да не очень-то и хотелось, – парировал мимир, на чем все они и расстались.  

         

       Уходя из учительской, Поттер подумал, что все-таки уже видел где-то этого учителя и раньше, хотя тогда эти глаза выражали совсем иные чувства...  

       _______________________________________  

       * Ария Тибальта C'est le jour ("Настал день") из "Ромео и Джульетты".


	5. Глава пятая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пятая глава из готовых на сегодня 84-х. Продолжение.

       Утро первого учебного дня началось с суеты в комнате Гарри и шестерых его однокашников. Поттер подскочил из-за грохота и чертыханий сбоку от кровати, торопливо потянулся за очками, но оказалось, что они сейчас не потребуются: зрение в "боевом" режиме стало стопроцентным.  

        

       Вопреки опасениям причиной потасовки между ребятами оказался не Мертвяк – который, к слову, величаво взирал на них со своей жердочки у окна – а рюкзак одного из учеников, уроженца Мексики. Когда вчера декан МакГонагалл произнесла во время распределения его имя, половина зала так и покатилась со смеху. Мальчишку звали длинно и причудливо, и из всей тирады Гарри запомнились только несколько первых слов его имени: Акэ-Атль Коронадо Ортега Куатемок. Да и помимо имени его сложно было не запомнить из-за необычной внешности и огромного, как многоместная туристическая палатка, рюкзака с триколором и гербом, изображавшим орла, который сидел на ветви кактуса-опунции и клевал змею. Герб был, понятное дело, магловским государственным символом, и в школе, где и орел, и змея являлись самостоятельными покровителями факультетов, смотрелся несколько... неполиткорректно. Ко всему прочему, Шляпа, будто зло подшутив, определила Акэ-Атля в Когтевран, а Драко Малфой при выходе из банкетного зала протиснулся поближе к мексиканцу и посоветовал тому, как услышал Гарри краем уха, поскорее избавиться от "этой пошлятины". Куатемок же с неприступным видом индейского вождя надменно ответил слизеринцу, дескать, кое-кому не следовало бы совать свой нос куда не просят, если он не хочет познакомиться с его, Акэ-Атля, "нагуалем". Он так и сказал – "нагуаль". Никто ничего, конечно, не понял, но на всякий случай до выяснения термина белокурый ангелок предпочел заткнуться. А то мало ли...  

        

       Мексиканец между тем оказался еще и выдающимся неряхой, заняв своими шмотками большую часть мальчишеской спальни. Злосчастный же рюкзак он бросил прямо в проходе между своей и поттеровской кроватями, и когда ранним утром кто-то спросонья споткнулся о него, от грохота и воплей подпрыгнули все.  

        

       – Ты у своей мамаши в вигваме так разбрасывайся, вождь краснокожих, бля! – кричал Майкл Корнер, растирая ушибленный лоб, а из глаз его так и сыпались искры, причем непонятно – то ли от удара, то ли от злости.  

        

       – Ты мою маму не трогай, ясно? – вставая ему навстречу и как-то странно выгибаясь, ответил Куатемок, и Гарри совсем не померещился металлический отлив в его зрачках – у людей такого не бывает никогда, только у хищных животных.  

        

       Недовольство стали высказывать и другие ученики: сторону Корнера заняли Тони Голдстейн и крепыш Терри Бут. Гарри понял, что если сейчас они начнут драку прямо здесь, возле его кровати, то, во-первых, вмешается Мертвяк, а во-вторых... впрочем, "во-первых" будет уже вполне достаточно.  

        

       – Эй, ребята, хорош вам уже! – миролюбивым тоном сказал он, вставая между Майклом и Акэ-Атлем, поедающими друг друга убийственными взглядами. – Прекращайте.  

        

       – Пусть тогда уберет эту херню с прохода! – Корнер пнул рюкзак, в ответ на что мексиканец, сжав свою волшебную палочку, зашипел и как-то утробно зарычал.  

        

       – А, ну я так понял, жрать вы не хотите, – Гарри отпустил обоих и, усевшись обратно на кровать, принялся сосредоточенно шнуровать ботинки. Он не знал правил Хогвартса в отношении провинившихся учеников, но по логике дяди Вернона карательной мерой вполне могло стать лишение завтрака.  

        

       Это безапелляционное заявление немного сбило пыл повздоривших. Глаза Акэ-Атля вернулись в свой первоначальный оттенок крепко заваренного черного чая, и он перестал урчать.  

        

       – Ты это о чем? – с подозрением спросил Бут, тоже успевший вооружиться палочкой.  

        

       – Да нет, нет, продолжайте. Не смею вам мешать, – Гарри перебросил полотенце через плечо, взял пасту и зубную щетку и уже хотел было идти в умывальную комнату, как прямо из воздуха вылетел и врезался в стенку над головой у Тони зловонный "снежок". На мальчишек посыпались куски навоза, а перед ними, мерзко хихикая, объявился вчерашний полтергейст Пивз. Как видимо, он уже очухался после устроенной Кровавым Бароном головомойки и теперь жаждал на ком-нибудь отыграться. С нарисованной улыбкой до ушей, в пестром кафтане и двурогом колпаке он сильно смахивал на карикатурного Джокера.  

        

       – Ну чё, зассали, детки? Щас я вам устрою посвящение в новобранцы, соплежуи малолетние! – жонглируя еще тремя бомбочками из коровьих удобрений, сообщил он, а затем обрушил на мальчишек поток отборнейшего мата. Гарри осторожно покосился на Мертвяка, присутствия которого полтергейст явно не заметил. Тем временем ворон взъерошил перья, становясь похожим на какого-нибудь археоптерикса в боевой стойке, и кашлянул. Переловив навозные бомбочки в две руки, Пивз обернулся.  

        

       – Слышь ты, опиздень, а с куя ли ты тут развозникался? – душевно спросил мимир, и это было последнее, что участники конфликта еще как-то перевели с бранного на общепринятый.  

        

       В воздухе носились вонючие бомбы и разряды наижутчайшего сквернословия. Стены, мебель и кровати покрылись пятнами, мальчишки кинулись спасаться в умывальню. Озверевший ворон гонял Пивза по всей комнате, покуда тот, исчерпав словесные и материальные запасы дерьма, не кинулся наутек. Но не тут-то было: Мертвяк, чьи закрома еще явно не оскудели крепкими выражениями, помчал за ним, и вскоре их вопли стихли в лабиринтах коридоров замка.  

        

       – Ни фига себе! – выдохнули Майкл и Тони, Терри прочистил пальцем заложенное ухо, а остальные отлипли от застекленных дверей и пошли умываться. О ссоре с мексиканцем как-то забыли, и он сам незаметно утолкал свой заляпанный рюкзак поглубже под кровать.  

        

       Гарри так и не понял, куда девался Мертвяк, но, в общем-то, сейчас его это заботило меньше всего. Надо было как-то прибраться, тем более его кровать пострадала больше остальных, а время поджимало. Опаздывать на самый первый урок не хотелось никому.  

        

       – Сейчас бы сюда эту рыжую всезнайку... как там ее? Грейнджер, кажется, – оценивая масштабы урона, с мечтательностью протянул невысокий, как Гарри, Джереми Стреттон. – Ну, которую к "грифам" распределили. Она ничего так с палочкой управляется, я еще в поезде видел. Толковая.  

        

       – Не болтай, чисти давай! – буркнул Корнер, на лбу которого красовалась огромная шишка, и швырнул в Стреттона намоченной тряпкой. – Нам двадцать минут осталось!  

        

       Джереми говорил о Гермионе Грейнджер – это была та лохматая рыжая девочка, которую Гарри сначала принял за родственницу Уизли. Но она, как говорили, на самом деле была маглорожденной – случайная аномалия в семье обычных людей. Да, ее всезнайство тут могло бы пригодиться, чтобы по-быстрому прибрать за Пивзом. Во всяком случае, никто из обитателей пострадавшей комнаты нужных заклинаний для этого пока не знал...  

        

       – А куда твой ворон делся? – шепнул Акэ-Атль, когда, справившись в нужном порядке с запутанной системой ста сорока двух лестниц и добравшись (все-таки без опоздания) до классной комнаты Трансфигурации, они с Гарри уселись за одну парту.  

        

       – Черт его знает. Надеюсь, заблудится где-нибудь с концами, тупой пучок перьев, – ответил тот, замечая, что ученики с других факультетов как-то подозрительно принюхиваются и поглядывают в сторону когтевранской семерки. – Ты что, не мог вчера сразу свой дурацкий мешок под кровать запихать?  

        

       Куатемок слегка смутился:  

        

       – Да я как-то не подумал, а потом этот наезжать начал...  

        

       – Оба хороши.  

        

       Тут в комнату величаво вплыла МакГонагалл и, поприветствовав первокурсников, слегка помахала пальцами перед носом:  

        

       – Не иначе как кому-то из вас уже довелось близко познакомиться с местным полтергейстом? Что ж, настойчиво рекомендую везунчикам по окончании урока обратиться за помощью к профессору Стебль и к эльфам-домовикам из прачечной. И запомните фразу: "Его сеть для внимания никогда не стоит наполнять содержимым!" А теперь начнем. Что, мисс Грейнджер?  

        

       Усиленно тянувшая руку рыжеволосая всезнайка бодро вскочила с места:  

        

       – Мэм, а это правда, что полтергейст Пивз состоит в родстве с троллями?  

        

       – Нет, мисс Грейнджер. Неправда. Присаживайтесь. Тролли лучше.  

        

       – Даже Филч лучше, – пробурчал сияющий шишкой на лбу Майкл Корнер и очень не по-доброму глянул в сторону Акэ-Атля. – Хорошо, что сегодня мы не на одних парах со змеюками – те изошлись бы ядом, брызгаясь на нас!  

        

       Профессор со значительностью постучала палочкой по стоявшему у нее на столе звездному глобусу, и все затихли. Гарри смотрел на нее и никак не мог понять, что в ней не так. Иногда в его глазах начиналась щекотка, и приходилось сдвигать очки на кончик носа, чтобы сконцентрировать фокус на лице преподавательницы. В результате он, кажется, смотрел сквозь кисель первого, внешнего лица на смутные очертания спрятанного под ним второго, внутреннего. Смотрел, но никак не мог разглядеть его истинных черт. У него просто было ощущение, что там, глубже, она гораздо моложе, чем показывает профессор. Ксено Лавгуд однажды упоминал ее – да, да, похоже, это о ней он сказал, используя сленг Гарри, что "Минерва – дама с закидонами". Лавгуд! Так! Сказал! Что ж, теперь Поттер убедился, что Ксенофилиус не преувеличивал. И дело даже не в ее предмете, к преподаванию которого она относилась со строгой тщательностью, а в том, что она состояла как бы из двух МакГонагалл, надетых одна на другую, как мантия. А еще эта колдунья обладала знаниями такой силы, что у Гарри кружилась голова, сводило челюсть и замирало сердце: он чуял это, чуял каждой клеткой – как тот странный запах при появлениях Дамблдора. Эти двое были для него как заглавные фигуры на шахматной доске, играющие на одной стороне...  

        

       – Трансфигурация – магическая дисциплина, в равной мере сложная и опасная. Шутить с нею нельзя в большей степени, чем с другими науками, связанными с магией... Хочу предупредить вас: нарушение дисциплины на моих занятиях будет караться выдворениием из класса раз и навсегда. И, как следствие – вы не сдаете экзамен и исключаетесь из школы.  

        

       Гарри помнил, с какой легкостью Ксенофилиус тогда превратил сову в телескоп и обратно, а вот на деле всё оказалось куда сложнее. Весь первый урок Трансфигурации новички бились над самым простым заклинанием, пытаясь изменить форму булавки, и лишь у Гермионы наметились какие-то успехи, которые потом продемонстрировала классу профессор: они проявились в виде чуть изогнутого острия. Глядя в потолок, Рон Уизли бросил комментарий, что тоже мог бы посильнее ткнуть булавкой в парту и у него получилось бы не хуже, а рыжая ужасно разозлилась на него за это. У Гарри же честно не выходило ничего, да и вообще он сомневался, есть ли какой-то толк от его палочки или нет совсем.  

        

       Всю неделю они посещали разные занятия – и у своего декана Флитвика с его историей магии, которую, пожалуй, с интересом слушали и конспектировали только Грейнджер и Гарри, и у профессоров Квиррелла, Стебль и Вектор, и у тренера, мадам Хуч. К слову, прежде чем допустить их до метел, Хуч каждый день по нескольку часов гоняла их разными выматывающими упражнениями в спортзале, чем страшно бесила слизеринцев, многие из которых с самого юного возраста прекрасно держались на метлах и считали, что уже достаточно хорошо развиты физически для нормальных полетов. Однако тренер была непреклонна и любила говаривать, что земная гравитация не слишком-то разбирает, кто пытается ее преодолеть – маг-недоучка или магл-экстремал. Прежде чем оседлать метлу, ученик Хогвартса обязан научиться владеть собственным телом, уметь держать равновесие и сохранять спокойствие в самых неожиданных ситуациях состязаний по квиддичу. Положа руку на сердце, Гарри мог сказать, что ему куда больше понравилась игра в плюй-камни, своего рода гибрид между магловскими керлингом и классиками. Хотя сама по себе необходимость заниматься физкультурой его очень привлекала.  

        

       Он видел пару раз тренировку старших студентов и даже примерно представил себе правила квиддича, в котором с удовольствием принял бы участие как зритель, но вот мотыляться над головами у сидящих на трибунах не хотел. Когда же его пристыдил кто-то из близнецов Уизли, отведя к кубку по квиддичу с выгравированным именем Джеймса Поттера, Гарри не ощутил никаких угрызений совести. А почему он должен подстраиваться под заслуги своего отца? Может, его еще и есть заставят только то, что любил Поттер-старший? В конце концов, даже Флитвик в частном разговоре однажды признал, что единственное, чем Гарри напоминает Джеймса – это его очки. "Когда вы снимаете очки, у вас глаза мамины, а все остальное – ваше собственное", – удивлялся декан, перелистывая альбом с ученическими снимками. И вот что странно: только на одной из фотографий Лили Эванс стояла рядом с Джеймсом Поттером, при этом откровенно не обращая внимания на него и хихикая с Пандорой, будущей женой Лавгуда. Судя по году, им было тогда лет по пятнадцать. А сам отец... Гарри не мог понять, что не так. Как будто на душе скребли кошки. Особенно сильно странность проявлялась при взгляде на снимки как раз этого периода – возникало ощущение, что он уже видел такого Джеймса раньше, но не на изображении, а живого, при этом симпатии он не вызывал, скорее наоборот. Но почему?  

        

       – А есть где-нибудь... ну, их свадебные, сэр? – нерешительно спросил Гарри.  

        

       – Нет, мальчик, ничего не сохранилось, ничего. Всё сгорело тогда в том доме... Ты понимаешь? – вздохнул декан. – Их даже хоронили в режиме особой секретности... А еще потому, что убивающее заклинание накладывает на лицо убитого такой отпечаток ужаса, что и не всякий маг способен выдержать это зрелище, не говоря уже о маглах. Магл просто лишится рассудка, и никто его не восстановит. После этого заклятия, – профессор мельком взглянул на шрам Гарри, – твоих родителей хоронили в закрытых гробах, а место захоронения оградили "отводом глаз".  

        

       Загруженного учебой и тренировками Поттера хватало лишь на то, чтобы доползти вечером до душевой, вымыться, сменить одежду и замертво упасть в постель. О Мертвяке он вспомнил только раз за всё время, что того не было в комнате. И вот вечером, на исходе третьего дня отсутствия, ворон прилетел назад – веселый, поддатый и немного злой – и сообщил, что Пивз сюда больше не сунется. От слова "никогда".  

        

       Под конец недели, будто нарочно, им в измененном расписании подложили свинью. Причем такую большую, черт побери, свинью, о которой размечтавшийся по поводу выходных Гарри даже подзабыл. После исправления в графике занятий у них был намечен сдвоенный урок с пуффендуйцами, и это хорошо. Плохо было другое – это был урок алхимии. И не просто урок алхимии, а урок алхимии, который профессор Снейп должен будет вести после пары у "грифов" со "змеюками". Поттера уже просветили, до чего этот желчный зельевар обожает красненьких – так, наверное, католики обожали гугенотов во время Варфоломеевской ночи. А уж красненьких в комплекте с его подопечными зелененькими, при учете, что те всегда сцеплялись между собой, как две своры, – вдвойне. Так что теперь он на старой закваске оторвется на синих с желтыми, как не отрывался Торквемада над еретиками...  

        

       Все эти мысли зарождались, росли и крепли в голове Гарри по мере спуска в ледяные подземелья Хогвартса. Где-то здесь, насколько он слышал, располагалось и крыло Слизерина – с окнами-иллюминаторами, открывавшими вид на подводное царство озера, и прочими особенностями, несомненно формировавшими своеобразный норов у выходцев факультета.  

        

       Хотя, надо сказать, Гарри уже успел убедиться, что на каждом из четырех факультетов вполне хватало и своих сволочей, и вполне достойных ребят. Он нашел общий язык даже с некоторыми слизеринцами – не самыми заносчивыми и ушибленными на тему чистоты крови – и с простодушными пуффендуйцами, и с забияками-гриффиндорцами, не говоря уж о своих сокурсниках. С Драко Малфоем у них организовался здоровый и вполне себе холодный нейтралитет, а малфоевских дружков он всегда мог элегантно и совершенно незаметно для них самих интеллектуально опустить, но старался не злоупотреблять этими приемами, чтобы "пациенты" не выработали антидот.  

        

       А вообще Поттер решил пока присмотреться и никого до поры до времени не подпускать к себе слишком близко. Он уже знал, что необдуманно распахнутые дружеские объятия нередко заканчиваются болезненным разочарованием – в детстве ему не раз пришлось обжечься о предательство, поскольку Дурсли не скрывали своего презрения в отношении племянника, и это копировали не только дурслевы приятели, но и их дети, с которыми пытался подружиться одинокий Гарри. Раскусив эту тактику, Майкл Корнер, тоже парень начитанный и ехидноватый, дал ему прозвище "Серый кардинал". Совершенно неожиданно для себя Гарри вдруг начал осознавать, что видит схему взаимоотношений здешнего закрытого общества так, словно это не люди, а какие-то условные символы в игре: четко и как на ладони. В магловском мире было слишком много переменных, часто происходило много непредсказуемых вещей. Здесь непредсказуемым для Гарри был только один, и именно к нему они сейчас топали на урок двумя потоками в количестве двадцати пяти человек: тринадцать когтевранцев и двенадцать пуффендуйцев.  

        

       В кабинете было еще более сыро и холодно, чем в коридорах подземелья. Ни один магл не смог бы находиться здесь сколь-нибудь продолжительное время, не рискуя подхватить туберкулез или ревматизм. На длинных полках вдоль стен стояли стеклянные сосуды с заспиртованными существами, один из которых – с эмбрионом какого-то немыслимого рогатого уродца – так привлек внимание Гарри, что мальчик застрял возле него, покуда остальные рассаживались по местам.  

        

       – Мистер Поттер, будьте любезны отойти от наглядных пособий для четвертого курса, – донесся из-за спины вкрадчивый тихий голос, который Гарри в первый момент даже принял за свой внутренний, частенько прорывавшийся в самый неожиданный момент.  

        

       Чуть не вздрогнув, Гарри обернулся. Над ним, склонив голову к плечу, высился худощавый и подтянутый – и, разумеется, по обыкновению задрапированный во все черное – мистер Снейп. Бледное лицо и темные глаза были скорее усталыми и бесстрастными, чем злыми, но кто его знает, чего ожидать от такого типа – а слухи об алхимике по Хогвартсу ходили самые нелицеприятные.  

        

       – Хотя, конечно, я не уверен, что вы доучитесь до четвертого курса, – направился к своему столу и, уже забыв о существовании Поттера, на ходу буркнул классу: – Сели.  

        

       Все и так уже сидели, но после сканирующего взгляда преподавателя, которым он пробежался по лицам учеников, что когтевранцы, что пуффендуйцы тут же поспешили поскорее закопаться в приготовленные для записей свитки. Гарри уселся рядом с Корнером.  

        

       – Похоже, сегодня нам звиздец, – почти беззвучно шевеля губами, сообщил Майкл. – Он злой, как черт. Говорят, на прошлом уроке прямо при нем сильно посрались Грейнджер и Малфой...  

        

       – Мистер Корнер, быть может, вы сами расскажете классу то, что я спрошу с вас на следующем занятии?  

        

       Этот ненормальный алхимик возник возле их парты, как поручился бы Гарри, прямо из воздуха.  

        

       – Простите, сэр, этого больше не повторится, сэр! – вскочив с места, отрапортовал Майкл под смешки со стороны пуффендуйских парт.  

        

       Не зря о Когтевране говорят, что наибольшее количество политиков-магов выпущено именно их факультетом. Уж когтевранец всегда подберет правильный сорт мыла, чтобы добраться в необходимую ему локацию...  

        

       Снейп взглянул на Корнера, как на одно из своих заспиртованных пособий, но тем не менее отстал и отошел к доске. Постояв для вида еще с полминуты, Майкл сел и тихонько хмыкнул себе под мышку.  

        

       Наскоро проведя перекличку и отбросив на стол свиток с фамилиями, которые, кажется, он и без того знал наизусть, алхимик сложил руки на груди.  

        

       – Я могу научить вас величайшему из магических искусств, где все пороки можно разлить по склянкам и заткнуть пробкой, а после – наблюдать, как под их воздействием меняется личность того, кому предназначается снадобье. Если у вас хватит ума, то вы поймете, в чем ошибался Фауст, когда пытался вырастить гомункул в простой алхимической реторте. Вы увидите, как клубится в вашем котле слава и известность, вы поймете, что за аромат источает навязанная зельем любовь... – и тут он резко прервал монотонную, погружающую в транс речь. – ЭТО вы думали услышать, когда шли сюда со своих этажей, не так ли?  

        

       Все, особенно девчонки, вздрогнули от неожиданной смены тона. Так вздрагиваешь, когда из полусна вдруг валишься в какую-то яму или когда тебе неожиданно прилетает за шиворот снежком. Гарри, так толком и не научившийся управляться с пером и чернилами, обронил кляксу прямо в центр чистого свитка. Рано он решил, что этот тип с его велеречивым пафосом и рисовкой не так уж опасен, как о нем рассказывают старшекурсники. Декан слизеринцев смотрел на него в упор:  

        

       – Так вот, самое главное, что вы должны вдолбить в свои не слишком сообразительные головы, – это правила безопасности на моих уроках. Здесь мы работаем с ядами, испарений которых даже в микродозах будет достаточно, чтобы убить дракона. Нам приходится иметь дело с веществами, от которых при некорректном использовании в атмосфере планеты образуются гигантские дыры – я уж не говорю при этом о ваших внутренних органах. И если вы считаете какую-нибудь травку или гриб всего лишь безопасными травками и грибами, то это отнюдь не означает, что выделяемый из них субстрат не может превратить вас в считанные секунды в обугленный труп и развеять по ветру. Единственная ошибка или недосмотр будут стоить вам и вашим ассистентам жизни. Поэтому сейчас вы запишете под мою диктовку шестьдесят шесть пунктов требований по технике безопасности, а к следующему уроку вызубрите их так, что разбуди я вас посреди ночи и назови наугад любой номер из списка, вы сможете не только рассказать его содержание, но и продемонстрировать на практике, как это делается.  

        

       К шестьдесят шестому пункту руки, манжеты и даже щеки Гарри были перемазаны чернилами, а свиток покрылся еще энным количеством наставленных клякс. Не намного лучше дела были и у его соседа по парте. Прохаживаясь по рядам и одним глазом подглядывая в записи учеников, Снейп недовольно морщился, но никак не комментировал их неряшливость. Даже наоборот: иногда терпеливо повторял фразу, если замечал, что многие не успевают за его диктовкой. Уже к концу урока он снизошел до того, чтобы рассказать о свойствах некоторых – как раньше считал Гарри, самых простых – растений: artemisia absinthium и asphodelus albus. Рассказывал он, кстати, спокойно, интересно, даже приводя цитаты из сочинений магловских мыслителей. Например, Гомера:  

      

  
_Мчались они мимо струй океанских, скалы левкадийской,_  


  
_Мимо ворот Гелиоса и мимо страны сновидений._  


  
_Вскоре рой их достиг асфодельного луга, который_  


  
_Душам – призракам смертных уставших – обителью служит..._  


        

       Однако в финале он все же уготовил первокурсникам такой сюрприз, что Гарри сразу вспомнил слова Лавгуда о кошмарном алхимике, и только теперь до него дошло, о ком тот говорил.  

        

       Снейп извлек из кипы книг на своем столе простой магловский учебник по неорганической химии и продемонстрировал его классу:  

        

       – Сейчас вы отправитесь в библиотечное крыло и скажете мадам Пинс, что уже побывали на моем занятии. Она знает, что делать дальше. Вы же, если желаете достичь хотя бы элементарных успехов в алхимии – в чем я, конечно, сомневаюсь – должны в первую очередь идеально разбираться в химии обычной. Однако уделять на своих уроках внимание тому и другому предмету мы не сможем в силу высокой насыщенности учебных часов. Посему вы, господа студенты, очень меня обяжете, усвоив к следующей нашей встрече материал из первого параграфа вот в этом самом учебнике. Засим я прощаюсь. Все свободны. Вы что-то хотели, мистер Поттер?  

        

       Гарри и сам немного не ожидал, что поднимет руку, это вышло как-то спонтанно:  

        

       – Д-да, сэр... Прошу прощения... Видите ли, в школах... я имею в виду, в обычных школах... э-э-э... обычных людей... уроки химии начинаются только в старших классах...  

        

       У кого-то на пол упало перо, но услышали это все. Снейп, кажется, раздумывал: пойти ему за микроскопом, чтобы разглядеть в него диковинную зверюшку, что позволила себе пререкаться с преподавателем, или просто испепелить нарушителя дисциплины на месте. Вместо этого он слегка улыбнулся одними губами – просто растянул краешки рта – и вымолвил:  

        

       – Благодарю вас, мистер Поттер. Я уж подумал было, что сегодня ваша группа покинет лабораторию, не потеряв баллов. Минус пять очков Когтеврану. Всего хорошего и приятных выходных.  

        

       Уже уходя и получив тычок локтем в поддых от Падмы Патил ("И кто тебя только за язык тянул?!"), Гарри обернулся. Он успел заметить, как снаружи к "иллюминатору" подплыла какая-то подводная тварь, а затем в стене рядом с окном открылось круглое отверстие потайного желоба, и оттуда в подставленную ладонь учителя выпрыгнул прозрачный шар с заключенным внутрь конвертом. Увидеть, что было дальше, Гарри уже не смог – его вместе с остальными учениками, как водоворотом, вынесло в коридор.  

        

       Заведующая библиотекой, шустрая очкастенькая брюнетка по имени Ирма Пинс, выдала первокурсникам учебники по химии, а также от всей души сочувственно пожелала им терпения и удачи. В свою комнату мальчишки вернулись сильно не в духе.  

        

       – Ну и наплачемся мы с этой злобной анакондой! – сверкая пожелтевшими от злости глазами, сказал Акэ-Атль и с размаху бросился на кровать. – Неорганическая химия, пособие для учащихся! – учебник полетел в угол. – Вот же пендехада!  

        

       Мертвяк, в которого, похоже, был встроен датчик распознавания мата на любом языке, тут же продрал глаза и включился в происходящее. Наслушавшись жалоб хозяина и его соседей по комнате, ворон почесал когтем клюв, а потом глубокомысленно изрек:  

        

       – Кто с Дурслями пожил, у Снейпа не заплачет.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Когда это мелкотравчатое безликое стадо уже покидало кабинет и еще одну головную боль можно было вычеркнуть из списка дел на сегодня, глубины озера выпустили черную Несси по кличке Кунигунда. Никто больше не знал, что именно так он величает гигантскую старую сомиху с костяными наростами на морде и несколькими парами длиннейших и толстых, словно канаты, усов. Она швырнула в желоб пузырь с письмом, хватанула припасенный в качестве награды за работу кусок тухлого мяса и стремительно ушла на дно.  

        

       Когда дверь захлопнулась за последним недоумком, Снейп развернул послание и пробежал взглядом по строчкам. Это было странно, но нигде не ёкнуло, ничего не шевельнулось, не заныло и не заболело. Он аккуратно сложил бумагу и сунул ее в рукав рядом с палочкой. Всё так, как и предполагалось: в течение года. Так и было, как думал – привязка. Одна из худших привязок в мире, с которой не разделаешься ни прямой магией, ни отварами. Магловская. Вульгарная. Добровольная. Ненавистная. Против глупости бессильны даже маги...  

        

       Он на минуту присел в кресло и побарабанил пальцами по столу. Что ж, придется ехать сегодня, хотя в планах было налиться по самые гланды снотворным зельем, закрыться в своем склепе и банально проспать оба выходных, как в летаргии. Он и без того уже едва стоял на ногах от усталости, а со следующей недели опять начнется бесконечная карусель с лабораторными, проверкой домашних заданий и прочей учебной чушью. Иногда ему сильно этого не хватало, чтобы отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей и забыться в нескончаемом, пусть и бессмысленном, беге. Но когда он снова увидел эти толпы совершенно ему не интересных детей, в душе, как всегда, глухо заворочались первые признаки раздражения. Терпеть, вечно терпеть "во имя". Думал ли он об этом, допускал ли хотя бы тень такой мысли тогда, двадцать лет назад, когда садился, как эта детвора в прошлое воскресенье, под Распределяющую Шляпу? Какое там. По детской своей глупости тот, маленький, Северус наивно полагал, что теперь, когда он вырвался из ненавистного Паучьего тупика и не будет видеть осточертевшую физиономию неуважаемого родителя, перед ним откроется безбрежный мир, полный грандиозных перспектив и настоящей жизни. Жизни, которую уж он-то построит для себя как надо.  

        

       Построил...  

        

       Собравшись силами, профессор вытолкнул себя из кресла, одернул мантию и стремительно покинул лабораторию. Путь его лежал к каменной горгулье в Директорской башне замка.  

        

       – Kak zhivesh-pozhivaesh, boyarin? – послышалась непонятная речь с картины, которая обычно пустовала – во всяком случае, в те моменты, когда по этому коридору Снейп проходил прежде.  

        

       Сейчас обитатель ее, суровый царь из далекой страны, чьи волшебники испокон века обучались в Колдовстворце или Дурмстранге, восседал на своем месте, удивительно похожий на Игоря Каркарова своим мрачным худым лицом, острой седоватой бородкой и страшным, орлиным взором глубоко посаженных глаз. Зельевар покривился от ощущения, будто ледяная змея обвила его позвоночный столб по всей длине, от затылка до копчика. Заодно на память пришло, что Люциус Малфой намеревался определить своего отпрыска в Дурмстранг, и не вмешайся Нарцисса, так бы оно и получилось. Только вот зачем эти лишние мысли лезут в голову сейчас?  

        

       – A, da ty zhe iz oprichnikoff, ya poglyazhu... – будто услышав его внутреннюю речь, с пониманием выдал мрачный монарх. Вот и вся твоя окклюменция, Северус Снейп...  

        

       Не вступая в беседу с движущимся портретом, которому почему-то именно сегодня вздумалось пообщаться, да вдобавок на неизвестном языке, Северус назвал горгулье пароль и был пропущен на лестницу, что вела напрямик к директорскому кабинету.  

        

       Альбус Дамблдор восседал на своем "троне", причмокивая леденцовой конфетой и пролистывая свежий номер лавгудовой "Придиры". Зельевар отметил для себя, что уже прочитанный "Ежедневный пророк" с сенсационной новостью о взломе ячейки банка "Гринготтс" был небрежно отброшен директором в сторону.  

        

       – Северус? – спросил он с таким видом, как будто ему не сообщили уже как минимум пять раз о поднимающемся посетителе; иногда директорское притворство немного цепляло, иногда – бесило до зубовного скрежета. Сейчас Снейп испытывал что-то среднее между этими двумя градациями, но, естественно, закрылся на сто замков. – Вот хорошо, что ты пришел! Тут как раз напечатали счет игры... этой, как ее? Ты еще любил ее в школе – дуэли драконов... Погляди-ка, что пишут у старины Лавгуда!  

        

       – Я должен ненадолго покинуть Хогвартс, сэр. До вторника, скорее всего, но смотря по обстоятельствам – возможно, смогу вернуться и раньше, – равнодушно ответил он старому магу, протягивая только что полученное письмо.  

        

       Директор тут же прекратил придуриваться и, посерьезнев, развернул листок.  

        

       – "С прискорбием сообщаем Вам о смерти Эйлин С-с-с..." С-с-с ума сойти, Северус, и ты так спокойно мне об этом говоришь?! – Дамблдор пригнул голову и взглянул на стоявшего перед ним Снейпа поверх оправы очков-половинок.  

        

       Зельевар повел плечами, словно что-то с них стряхивая. Идти топиться теперь, что ли? Все мы когда-нибудь познакомимся с косой Жнеца...  

        

       Директор внимательно всмотрелся в него:  

        

       – Знаешь, пожалуй, пора тебе завязывать с этим снадобьем, что ты там такое принимаешь? Ты становишься похожим на механическую куклу маглов. Эйлин ведь твоя... Эйлин ведь _была_ твоей матерью! Хотя бы это...  

        

       – Я это помню, – с напором перебил его Северус и отвел глаза, делая вид, будто изучает феникса, однако подбородок его предательски дернулся от злости. Многочисленные портреты прошлых директоров Хогвартса сейчас осуждающе таращились на него из своих рам, копируя выражение лица директора действующего. – Я помню это, и никакие снадобья тут ни при чем.  

        

       – А, вот теперь вижу. Ты злишься. Следовательно, ты неправ, – успокоился Дамблдор, которому, похоже, доставляло удовольствие сознавать, что Снейп всегда ошибается или, по крайней мере, находится на ложном пути. – Она ведь была молода... сколько ей, кстати, было?  

        

       – Шестьдесят... э-э-эм-м... один, два... Какая разница?! – опомнившись, Северус досадливо тряхнул своими патлами-сосульками. – Что это меняет?  

        

       – Чем она болела?  

        

       – Ничем. Не знаю. Мы... мы не общались, вы же знаете. Просто когда перестал существовать _этот магл_ , я уже понял, что и ее дни сочтены. Что-то менять и бороться она не желала и включила режим умирания.  

        

       – "Этот магл" был твоим отцом, Северус.  

        

       – Строго говоря, только биологическим. Спермодонором, – Снейпу непреодолимо хотелось сказать вслух что-нибудь грязное и скабрезное, он до жути долго сдерживал всё это в себе. – Ублюдок довел себя до такого состояния целенаправленно... Сэр! Я не хочу больше вспоминать о них. Позвольте мне сейчас уйти!  

        

       Северус не понимал, почему эта пытка доставляет директору такое удовольствие. Тот всегда находил у него какие-то болезненные точки и начинал прицельно бить именно по ним, умудряясь довести верного исполнителя, застегнутого на все пуговицы окклюменции, до совершенного неистовства. Подобное не удавалось больше никому, даже... Да, даже Лорду, от одной тени воспоминания о котором меченую руку Снейпа дернуло током ненависти.  

        

       – Постой, Северус! Минуточку!  

        

       Уже повернувшийся выходить, зельевар замер и слегка склонил голову в направлении звука. Директор оставил свое кресло и подошел к Фоуксу с кусочком какого-то угощения в пальцах:  

        

       – Как там... мальчик? – он не смог (или, что скорее, не пожелал) утаить пытливое нетерпение. Феникс снисходительно склевал подачку и снова уставился на Снейпа вопрошающим взором огненных глаз, круглых и выпученных, будто у рыбы.  

        

       Мальчик. Да. Мальчик. После письма и связанных с ним мыслей о предстоящих хлопотах Северус даже забыл об этой занозе в заднице. Вызвав в алхимике яркую вспышку неприязни при первой встрече, сегодня малолетний Поттер почти не всколыхнул в нем никаких эмоций. Мальчик и мальчик. Если не смотреть в глаза...  

        

       – Без своей вороны, – ядовито процедил Снейп, – он выглядит гораздо лучше.  

        

       Дамблдор рассмеялся:  

        

       – Вот как? Что ж, это радует.  

        

       – Меня больше обрадует, если его характер будет отличаться от характера его кретина-папаши, – отрезал зельевар и окончательно попрощался: – Всего доброго, сэр.  

        

       Покинув кабинет, он, конечно, уже не увидел, как усмехнулся, поводя пальцем по пышным усам, директор:  

        

       – Кретина-папаши, говоришь? Так-так...


	6. Глава шестая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шестая глава из готовых на сегодня 84-х. Продолжение.

       _И только там, в непостижимых глубинах космоса, на краю Вселенной, есть Цветок, который не закричит больше никогда..._  

          

       _Если в своих опытах ты твердой рукою уверенно расчленяешь нежные бутоны лилии и по одному бросаешь их лепестки в варево, следя лишь за тем, чтобы пламя было ровным, а цвет пара, выходящего из отводной трубы перегонного куба, менялся постепенно, от сизого к розоватому, они страшно кричат от боли, взывая к твоему милосердию._  

          

       _В университетской оранжерее, одинаковые и простодушно глупые, все они молятся тебе, надеясь узнать, что же там, за пределами этих опостылевших стеклянных стен. Жаждая увидеть чудо. "Возьми меня! Нет, возьми меня! Нет, меня!" И ты берешь их, и каждый становится не более чем ингредиентом в сложной формуле твоего зелья. В последний миг прозрения они стенают не столь от муки, сколь о разбитой мечте._  

          

       _Жертвы "во имя"..._  

          

       _Тщетность. В некрологе каждой из этих загубленных жизней должно стоять единственное слово: "Тщетность"._  

          

       _И только один-единственный Цветок, которому ты мог бы подарить целый мир с его чудесами и тайнами, не закричит больше никогда ни от боли, ни от гнева, ни от страсти. Ни-ког-да._  

          

       _Вечный свет._  

          

       _И вечная, вечная ночь..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Он очнулся. Через стекло раздвижной двери с логотипом "Хогвартс-экспресс" в купе заглядывала продавщица сладостей. Снейп уже хотел было отказаться от ее услуг, как передумал:  

         

       – Там у вас есть кофе, мэм?  

         

       – Да, конечно! Правда, опять с сахаром, – виновато призналась она, памятуя о его предпочтениях.  

         

       – Ничего, давайте.  

         

       Она подала запечатанный стакан и укатилась вместе со своей тележкой. Северус по привычке проверил напиток на посторонние примеси, ничего лишнего, кроме сахара, не нашел и просто плеснул в кофе настой на основе rhodiola rosea с сумасшедшей ягодой. Полностью нейтрализовать сахар это не помогло – да и не для этих целей оно готовилось, – но с приторностью, придающей жидкости тот самый отвратительный вкус, который так не любил профессор, настойка справилась. Самое главное: сделав дело, она исчезла и сама, не оставив в кофе ни единой своей молекулы. А слащавость – она такая, иногда и магией до конца не вытравишь.  

         

       Он сделал глоток, поморщился, взглянул в окно, за которым нудно тянулась серая равнина, завернутая в заплесневелую мантию вечного тумана; вдобавок ко всему здесь сеялся отвратительный, уже осенний дождь. Лета как будто и не было.  

         

       Можно было, конечно, переодевшись в магловскую одежду и выйдя за ворота Хогвартса, просто трансгрессировать в больницу, где скончалась Эйлин (после разрыва Северус никогда не звал ее матерью, только по имени). Но ему не хотелось переживать резкий контраст без надобности. Все-таки поездка, какой бы она ни была, позволяет собраться и с духом, и с мыслями. В "Хогвартс-экспрессе" же большого наплыва пассажиров не наблюдалось, так что профессор стал единственным обитателем во всем вагоне. На нем был неприметный серый плащ – такой могли носить и пять, и пятьдесят лет назад, не оглядываясь на моду, – водолазка, джемпер и джинсы, всё темное и обычное, как принято у маглов. Длинные волосы просто собрал в хвост, без затей. Многие волшебники, рожденные и выросшие в мире магов, легко прокалывались, когда дело доходило до маскировки. Снейпу было проще. Он знал многое о повседневной жизни лишенных магии, но знать – не значит любить. Любая вылазка в родные места была для него небольшим, но болезненным потрясением.  

         

       Да, лишенные магии... Как называют их американцы, номэджи. Сколько неприятностей доставили они Северусу в детстве, и не сочтешь. Может быть, он сломался бы из-за этих нападок, не расскажи ему Эйлин о том, кто они на самом деле – он и она. Ее слова обернулись его стойкостью, насмешливым презрением к обделенным силой дешевым людишкам. Не только магов они ненавидят. Стоит одному из них, маглу, хоть на йоту выделиться из их безликой толпы, оказаться чуть талантливее, умнее, лучше – и порожденная завистью, сживающая со свету злоба в его адрес обеспечена. Такова уж их социальная природа. Сотая обезьяна движет прогресс, но она же и получает все шишки за свое открытие. Сполна. И главная ирония заключается в том, насколько же схожи с маглами все эти воинственные маги-чистокровки. Вот уж верная примета – больше всего мы ненавидим в других то, что преобладает в нас самих. Свое отражение. Так же, как большинство немагических людишек, волшебники-чистокровки оценивают всё и вся по внешней шелухе. По цене твоих шмоток, жилья, предметов обихода. По твоим связям и положению в обществе – читай: скольких ты способен поиметь, пребывая на своей должности, и какие влиятельные особы имеют тебя, суля или не суля тем самым тебе выгоду. По знатности твоего рода, наконец. Но никогда – по тому, кто есть ты, ты сам. Они обычные ходячие "шкуры", проститутки обоих полов. Твари, одаренные речью. Девяносто девять чванливых обезьян, всегда, всегда готовых растерзать ту, сотую, посмевшую претендовать на роль открывателя путей.  

         

       Ну, довольно тривиальных истин. То, что было всегда до него, всегда будет и после, и бессмысленно лаять на торнадо. А вот что послужило причиной тридцатипятилетнего рабства Эйлин Снейп, урожденной Принц, из древнего волшебного рода, Северус не смог разгадать и по сей день.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Однажды, когда ему было не то пять, не то шесть лет, после очередного скандала Эйлин с Тобиасом, его отцом, он выбрался из своего убежища за старым комодом, на потускневшей полировке которого выцарапывал гвоздем разные "колдовские", как он воображал, символы. Настороженно прислушался, не вернется ли хлопнувший дверью папаша. Не вернулся. Пошел на звук – сдавленные рыдания матери в ее комнате. Мимо нечищеного камина со шкатулками и несколькими старыми фотографиями в рамочках. Мимо отцовского телевизора, который постоянно ломался. Мимо окна в глухой двор с кирпичной стеной. Странно, но Северус любил этот дом, хоть и бедный, хоть и мрачный, стонущий по ночам всеми стенами._  

          

       _Эйлин лежала на своей кровати, отвернувшись к стене и утираясь мокрым комком платка. Ее спина, обтянутая серым кружевом шали, подергивалась, а из окна точно между лопаток ей падал маленький квадратик солнечного зайчика. Северус подошел ближе, взял его в ладонь, на мгновение закрыл глаза – и с пальцев его спрыгнул настоящий золотистый заяц. "Мам!" Он указал подбородком на скачущего по стенам зверька. Эйлин повернула к нему вспухшее от слез отрешенное лицо, не сразу поняла, чего он хочет, а когда, щурясь, разглядела, то улыбнулась. Улыбнулась закусанными губами, но глаза так и остались воспаленными и красными, без толики надежды. А ему хотелось рассмешить ее. Мать сжала его кисти в своих теплых ладонях – какими же красивыми были ее руки в молодости! – поднесла их к губам, перецеловала по очереди маленькие детские пальцы: "Ты волшебник, мой волшебник!" Какой там волшебник! Если еще пару лет назад он отчаянно бросался между ними, стоило папаше замахнуться на нее, то теперь просто забивался в свой угол и ждал, когда они расцепятся и закончат свару. Дело было даже не в том, что, получив тогда несколько увесистых пинков по ребрам, он стал бояться Тобиаса. Хотя и в этом, конечно, тоже: несколько дней кряду втайне мочиться кровью – дело крайне унизительное. Но все же в большей мере он начал понимать бессмысленность своих попыток вступиться, когда это развлечение у них повторялось не раз на дню и явно доставляло обеим сторонам какое-то извращенное удовольствие._  

          

       _"Почему он так делает?" – "Он очень устает на работе". Много лет спустя Северус поймет всю абсурдность этой стандартной отмазки жертв семейного насилия. Мать была безвольной? О, нет! Ни в коем случае. Кто угодно, только не последняя волшебница в роду Принц. Но почему она бросила знакомый ей мир, куда подевала свою палочку и зачем обрекла себя и сына на жизнь с этим ничтожеством, терпя все издевательства? Можно ли объяснить это банальным мазохизмом? "Ты привораживала его, да?" – спросит сын много лет спустя и получит яростный отпор с ее стороны: "Никогда, слышишь, Северус? Никогда даже не думай об этом! Связь через амортенцию стоит сразу на четвертом месте в ряду непростительной магии!" – "Я и не думал, – растерянно заморгает он, отступая, – но как тогда вы сошлись с этим?"_  

          

       _Да, в молодости Тобиас был очень недурен собой, да, умел обворожить – в магловском смысле – женщин и вообще любил за ними волочиться, уже даже будучи в браке, пока не начал пить, как свинья. Все удивлялись, что он нашел в такой мрачной и неулыбчивой особе, как Эйлин, которая даже сына родила похожего на нее, как две капли воды, ничего не унаследовавшего от симпатяги-Тоби ни внешне, ни (к счастью) внутренне. В ответ на свой вопрос Северус получил тогда очередную вариацию на тему героического спасения Тобиасом бедной Эйлин, едва не оказавшейся под колесами автобуса. В прошлые разы это было: избавление от пристававших на улице хулиганов, смелое извлечение из горящего кинотеатра, из проруби, из-под обломков рухнувшего торгового павильона... Фантазия у нее была хорошая, а вот память... память – не очень. Да она и не пыталась запоминать очередную байку, придуманную на ходу, лишь бы избавиться от назойливых расспросов сына._  

          

       _Эйлин сама выглядела как одержимая амортенцией. Когда Тобиас долго не подавал вестей, она не могла найти себе места, постоянно к чему-то прислушивалась, вскакивала, бежала к соседям, у которых был телефон, куда-то звонила. А самое главное – грузила, беспрестанно грузила Северуса разговорами об отце, к которым сводила любую тему. Тем, как наорал на нее Тоби. Тем, как она нашла у Тоби в куртке пачку презервативов или следы помады на рубашке. Тем, как Тоби игнорирует ее ("Да что от тебя толку, дура?", "Ты разве женщина?", "Кому ты нужна?"). Или тем, как ударил "сюда и сюда", и она из-за этого "теперь не хочет жить". Будучи в школе, Северус не мог заставить ее замолчать, наложив "Обливиэйт" – он слишком дорожил Хогвартсом, чтобы совершать глупые проступки перед Министерством Магии, тем паче ради такой изначально провальной затеи. А после выпускного просто убрался из Паучьего тупика и, надо сказать, вздохнул чуть свободнее._  

          

       _Их последний разговор состоялся году в семьдесят восьмом, летом. Северус почему-то и сам помнил этот период очень туманно. Тогдашние события как будто раздваивались у него в голове и странным, затяжным эхом один их вариант перекликался с другим, словно действительное пыталось слиться с желаемым. Да что там, ему даже сны снились в двух вариантах развития событий – истинном и альтернативном. Дамблдор и МакГонагалл утверждали, будто это побочный эффект психической защиты: парня угораздило связаться с такими отморозками, что вся его суть взбунтовалась против этого и ответила чем-то вроде самопроклятия. И он, теперь уже профессор алхимии, высококлассный специалист в вопросах защиты от темной магии, оглядываясь на те времена, не отрицал такую возможность. Как легилимент и окклюмент в едином лице, он мог неосознанно заблокировать информацию сам от себя и наложить пароль такого уровня сложности, что взломать его не смог бы и сам. Это как в той забавной логической задачке про несокрушимую стену и всесокрушающее заклинание..._  

          

       _"Я хочу забрать тебя отсюда, мама. Уедем с нами", – предложил тогда он, а потом часть разговора как будто куда-то проваливалась: ни куда он звал ее уехать, ни с кем, Северус не помнил. "С нами". Вряд ли речь шла о Пожирателях или о ком-то, связанном с ними. Или всё же о них? Теперь уже не узнать. Последнее, что всплывало из глубокого омута забвения, был отказ Эйлин, ее исступленный взгляд, его ощущение побитости... захватанная медная ручка на входной двери их дома... Он толкает дверь, оглядывается на мать в последний раз – та стоит на прежнем месте, кутаясь в ужасную шаль, глаза как у брошенной собаки. И, закрываясь за ним, дом навсегда отделяет сына от матери. Снейп и теперь помнил эту единственную, точно выхваченную из небытия картинку: асимметричное бледное лицо с острыми скулами и впалыми щеками, как если бы Эйлин постоянно морила себя голодом, вечно искусанные, когда-то красивые, а теперь растрескавшиеся бесцветные губы, лихорадочно горящие темным пламенем карие глаза, костлявая шея и ключицы. Аристократично гордые, вразлет, густые брови смотрелись неуместно на фоне намертво приклеившейся гримасы обреченности. И клочки седины в темно-каштановых, почти черных волосах, которые прежде не могла удержать ни одна заколка и которые поредели с возрастом так, что сделались жалкими сосульками, как попало сколотыми на макушке._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Недопитый кофе давно остыл. "Хогвартс-экспресс" сбрасывал скорость, приближаясь к вокзалу Кингс Кросс.  

         

       Алхимик снял с полки свой кейс, поморщился от неожиданно острой боли в хребте, поднял воротник плаща и, когда состав окончательно остановился, вышел на платформу Боудикки, больше известную школьникам как "Девять и три четверти". Миновав переход между мирами, сразу почувствовал контраст: здесь было шумно, суетливо и многолюдно.  

         

       Какая-то пара маглов, явно супружеская, оба примерно лет сорока или чуть за сорок, наседала у каменного барьера на пожилую волшебницу. Краем уха Северус услышал фамилию Грейнджер, произнесенную мужчиной, и невольно заинтересовался, поскольку уже успел познакомиться с одной особой, студенткой Гриффиндора, вызвавшей в нем противоречивые чувства симпатии и раздражения. Он навскидку припомнил личное дело этой лохматой рыжей всезнайки. Совершенно верно, маглорожденная, родители – дантисты, появилась на свет в сентябре семьдесят девятого, то есть она старше большинства своих сокурсников. Вмешиваться в разговор профессор, само собой, не стал, только замедлил шаг, делая вид, будто что-то ищет по карманам, и прислушался. Миссис Грейнджер настойчиво вталкивала в руки магессы полиэтиленовый пакет с книгами, та резонно отвечала, что этим занимаются почтовые совы, но у маглы не укладывалось в голове, как небольшая птица способна унести такой груз. Она просила волшебницу передать книги с кем-нибудь, отправляющимся сейчас в Хогвартс на поезде.   

         

       Северус внимательно взглянул на эту пару. Пожалуй, если что-то в Гермионе и было от Грейнджеров, то только цвет волос и глаз матери. Черты лица – хищноватый и очень упрямый узкий подбородок, тонкий, чуть изогнутый нос, жесткий взгляд и плотно сжатые губы – напоминали ему совсем о другом человеке, причем это была не женщина. Макмиллан, черт дери этого ирландца! Макмиллан при поступлении в Пуффендуй, ни дать, ни взять – одна физиономия! С прошлого воскресенья, всю неделю так или иначе встречая эту выскочку где-нибудь в коридоре, а сегодня – и вовсе на уроке зельеварения, Северус никак не мог понять, чье имя готово сорваться с языка при виде нее. А теперь оно само выпрыгнуло, как чертик из табакерки: конечно же, Джоффри Макмиллан! Игры природы, но именно это сходство и не позволяло алхимику как следует разозлиться на вызывающее поведение девчонки. Гриффиндор отделался потерей всего каких-то двадцати баллов, хотя любому другому Снейп, совершенно не желавший расставаться со своей репутацией изверга, вменил бы целую серию каких-нибудь особенно унизительных отработок, а то и вовсе поставил вопрос об отчислении. Стерва-Минерва, безусловно, побежала бы к Старикану и отстояла своего студента или студентку, как происходило всегда, но сам нарушитель спокойствия заслуженно посидел бы на измене, пока решалась его судьба.  

         

       Ухмыльнувшись про себя, Снейп отошел в тихое место, забрел за низенькую привокзальную постройку и уже там, прикрыв глаза, представил то, что обычно вытеснял из памяти.  

         

       Русло мутной речушки, петлею обтекавшей район Коукворт с большим парком и ткацкой фабрикой, где когда-то работал ныне покойный Тобиас Снейп. Фабрика стояла на берегу, одна из глухих ее стен выходила во дворик их дома; из кухонного окна можно было различить вдалеке фабричную трубу – высокую, кирпичную, с громоотводом на самом верху, почти всегда дымившую. На улице со сточной канавой и беспорядочно натыканными там и сям деревцами – множество старинных домишек, крытых черепицей, со слуховыми окнами, где жили целые полчища летучих мышей. Дом Ли... стоп! Дальше! Больница Коукворта, вернее, самый популярный в этих местах туберкулезный корпус – нам сюда.  

         

       Северус крутнулся вокруг своей оси. Всё замельтешило, не позволяя сориентироваться, где верх, а где низ, резкая, рвущая боль в позвоночнике, и...  

         

       Он открыл глаза, взглянул направо, налево, вверх – на окна убогого трехэтажного здания. Обернулся. Один из больничных работников прошел мимо, как ни в чем не бывало, словно бы не замечая возникшего прямо из воздуха человека. Толкая перед собой тележку с какими-то тюками, поднялся по пандусу и удалился в сторону приемного покоя.  

         

       Северус поморщился от медленно потухающей боли в спине, растревоженной аппарацией. Все же надо будет по-человечески выспаться. Хотя бы пять-шесть часов, но кряду. Иначе _эта тварь_ сожрет его в прямом смысле слова и быстрее любой известной медицине болезни. Нет, правы, абсолютно правы были и Эванс, и Уолсингем, прекрасная половина их "алхимического квартета", называя Северуса за подобные опыты над собой слизеринским маньяком. Зато Макмиллан разделял членовредительские затеи приятеля целиком и полностью – разумеется, ровно до тех пор, пока Снейп не предлагал ему поучаствовать в совместном эксперименте лично: тут практицизм хитрого пуффендуйца мгновенно давал сбой, и он торопливо перебегал в лагерь теоретиков.  

         

       Поднявшись в корпус через центральный вход, профессор обратился к первой же медсестре у регистраторской стойки. Женщина с деланным сочувствием покивала, и спустя некоторое время он в сопровождении вызванного ею толстенького доктора уже входил в больничный морг.  

         

       – В правом крыле есть помещение для курящих, – неизвестно к чему сообщил врач, выдвигая секцию с трупом.  

         

       "Дерьмово выглядит чувак, – с брезгливостью коснувшись (совсем поверхностно, чтобы не выпачкаться), магловских мыслей, _услышал_ Северус. – Тоже наш клиент".  

         

       Эйлин лежала с протянутыми вдоль иссохшего туловища руками, необычайно умиротворенная и в каком-то сюрреалистическом смысле прекрасная. Наверное, он впервые увидел ее такой: прежде мать страдала беспрестанно, даже во сне. Ее навеки успокоившееся лицо теперь стало в точности таким, какими Эдгар По в своих жутких рассказах описывал лица умерших от чахотки. Но даже верхние зубы, резко выпяченные и обтянутые уже залоснившейся, как воск, тонкой кожей, даже обострившийся изогнутый нос и желто-зеленоватая маска смерти, всегда налагаемая длительной болезнью, не пугали своим видом. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что выпученные из черных провалов глазниц веки вот-вот раскроются, и она посмотрит на него наконец так, как он всегда хотел – с мыслью о нем, а не о довлеющем над нею, как кошмарное проклятье, Тобиасе.  

         

       "На моем месте ты бы не просто дерьмово выглядел, а уже давно под надгробием червей кормил, – глядя на мать, равнодушно произнес про себя Снейп, но так, чтобы его мысль магл воспринял как свою; доктор слегка покраснел и стрельнул в посетителя виноватым взглядом. – Хотя нет. Вряд ли кормил бы. Черви не жрут пепел"...  

         

       "Ну и окружение у этой леди! Такие типы навещают – хуже не придумаешь. Неудивительно, что старушка померла: один _зловещее_ другого... Будь я бедняжкой Мэри, тоже сидел бы на седативных после того разговора"...  

         

       – Кто такая Мэри? – уточнил зельевар в голос, отрывая взгляд от лица покойной и вбуравливаясь им в доктора. Упоминание кого-то, кто приходил к матери до ее смерти и был, к прочему, "зловещим", Северуса мигом насторожило.   

         

       – Медсестра, – машинально ответил медик, запнулся и, опомнившись, заморгал: – Я что, разве вслух говорил?  

         

       – Ладно, неважно, сам разберусь. Забудь.  

         

       Когда "забудь" говорит один магл другому – это просто фигура речи. Совсем иное, когда диалог происходит между маглом и магом-псиоником. Глаза толстячка затуманились, он просто подал Северусу какие-то бумаги для заполнения и покорно всё, связанное с их странной беседой, забыл. Немного поковырявшись в его мыслях еще, Снейп раздобыл визуальный образ той самой Мэри, а кроме того – мест, где ее можно будет найти в больнице. Он не стал задавать ненужных уже вопросов о том, как при нынешнем развитии медицины и, главное, под неусыпным наблюдением врачей в стационаре пациент может погибнуть от туберкулеза. Он знал, что если Эйлин что-то втемяшилось в голову, все целители этого мира бессильны. А ей это втемяшилось еще тридцать пять лет назад.  

         

       Долго разыскивать Мэри ему не пришлось: ее он выловил в коридоре. Это была ничем не примечательная женщина преклонных лет в нелепой медицинской шапочке на старомодно, с шиньоном, уложенных волосах – всё как в воспоминаниях пухлого докторишки. Скорее всего, она на уровне ощущений выявляла присутствие магии и боялась ее до одури.  

         

       – Это ведь вы ухаживали за пациенткой из четвертого бокса? – спросил Северус, когда они отошли в рекреацию, заставленную каким-то гербарием, притворявшимся пальмами и фикусами в громадных кашпо.  

         

       Мэри вздрогнула, в мозгу ее и подавно поднялась буря, заставившая профессора временно остановить процесс легилименции. Справившись с собой, медсестра ответила согласием. Снейп аккуратно причесал ее мысли, сдобрив свои действия внушением спокойствия.  

         

       Мерлин покарай, как они вообще живут с таким сумбуром в головах и сумочках? Только планов сознания у этой леди он насчитал около пяти, и на каждом вертелась какая-то чепуха, мешая грамотной работе аппарата мышления. "Боже мой, еще один _страшный_! Почему у него такие жуткие глаза?!" – паниковала Мэри на фронтальном плане. При этом на второстепенном вспыхивало и трепыхалось, как свечное пламя на сквозняке, воспоминание о порванном на левом большом пальце ноги чулке (да, да, это не курьез: в такой момент она неподвластным даже магу чудом думала об идиотском чулке, дырку на котором, наверное, ему слишком заметно, она ведь в босоножках!). В жизни бы и в голову не пришло разглядывать ее искореженные поперечным плоскостопием ноги, на которые он невольно посмотрел лишь теперь. Третий план, фоном, транслировал какие-то незнакомые лица: ее коллег, начальства... внуков – этим, последним, надо было не то что-то купить, не то связать... На четвертом, и тоже фоном, навязчиво крутился ландшафт возле домишки за речкой – похоже, там она и жила... Пятый... Тут уже самому Северусу стало не по себе: впервые за весь свой опыт легилимента он почувствовал себя презренным вуайеристом. Проклятье, ну об этом-то ей мысли зачем, тем более – сейчас? Об этом надо было четверть века назад думать. Где-нибудь на танцполе или в баре. А самое главное – ни единого упоминания о работе, ни на одном из "слоев".  

         

       – Я хотел поблагодарить вас за заботу о моей маме, – на всякий случай взяв тайм-аут, сказал Снейп и уже не споткнулся при слове "мама", как спотыкался раньше всегда, в том числе даже просто думая о ней. – Могу я чем-нибудь...  

         

       – О, нет, нет, сэр! Это моя работа. Не благодарите!  

         

       – Вы, наверное, не очень давно живете в Коукворте? – продолжал он, возвращаясь к начатому процессу и постепенно нагнетая на Мэри эмоциональное состояние, стимулирующее нужные участки мозга. – Раньше здесь почти все всех знали...  

         

       – Да, вы угадали. Мы с Хью сюда пять лет назад переехали...  

         

       Медсестра продолжала лопотать о себе и причинах своего переезда – в той провинциальной манере произношения, которая раздражала слух многих лондонцев. Однако Снейп ее и не слушал: он наконец-то нащупал нужную ниточку, что повела его в воспоминания Мэри о позавчерашнем дне...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Толкнув дверь спиной, медсестра вошла в палату умирающей и затянула вслед за собой раздаточный столик на колесах, который любезно согласилась забрать у ленивой санитарки из столовой. Не так давно доктор Клэптон сказал, что кавернозно-цирротический процесс в легких пациентки из четвертого бокса необратим и ей остались считанные дни. Однако на внутривенное питание ее, исхудавшую до прозрачности, переводить пока не стал._  

          

       _Мэри была легкомысленной, но сердобольной женщиной и очень сочувствовала этой странной одинокой больной. Еще более странным показалось ей то, что, войдя, она вдруг заметила в палате посетителя. Хуже того: этим посетителем оказался черный ирландский волкодав, рассевшийся на стуле возле кровати миссис Снейп в позе, характерной для людей, а не для собак - откинувшись на спинку, свесив вниз задние лапы и скрестив на груди передние. И, кажется, пациентка, глядя на пса, совершенно спокойно что-то ему говорила своим еле различимым голосом._  

          

       _Да если мистер Додсон, главный врач отделения, прознает о таком безобразии, ей, Мэри, грозит кое-что похуже выговора!.._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Северус вынырнул из ее воспоминания, как из ледяной воды. Черный волкодав?! Да быть того не может. Этот предатель или в Азкабане, или на том свете, третьего не дано! Но не выдумала же его пожилая тетушка, фантазии которой хватало ровно на то, чтобы безгранично переживать из-за дырки на чулке...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Медсестра повела себя непонятно даже в собственных глазах. Вместо того чтобы возмутиться и выставить прочь обнаглевшего пса, она покорно развернулась и вышла из бокса в коридор. В голове было пусто-пусто. Потом мысли снова закопошились в мозгу. Вспомнив, для чего приходила, и с намерением покормить умирающую Эйлин она опять открыла дверь._  

          

       _Опираясь костлявой спиной на высокую подушку, на нее мрачным взглядом ввалившихся глаз смотрела умирающая, а поблизости сидел неизвестный мужчина, брюнет, сильно заросший и с очень грязными всклоченными волосами, напоминавшими шерсть лохматой собаки. И еще, что возмутительно, он кутался в больничное одеяло миссис Снейп, из-под которого торчали его босые волосатые ноги. То есть это был голый, непонятно откуда взявшийся в палате, бородатый мужик!_  

          

       _– Ну давай, говори, что сможешь сказать, – сказала ему Эйлин. – Мне уже терять нечего, даже если тебя выследили и выйдут на меня._  

          

       _– А вы вообще уверены, что он вскроет это? – мужчина с сомнением посмотрел на Мэри._  

          

       _– Нет, не уверена. Он сильный, а все-таки не настолько. Но у нас разве есть выбор?_  

          

       _– Маглу подставим... Доберутся если, – он провел большим пальцем по кадыку поперек горла._  

          

       _Ужас сковал медсестру, и она не могла даже шевельнуться. Эйлин страдальчески сдвинула брови на переносице и почти простонала:_  

          

       _– Сириус, на мне Дислексиа тоталум, на тебе – только селективум. Сейчас у меня есть шанс Ведьминого Завещания, больше я ничего не смогу для него сделать._  

          

       _– Что бы мы ни сказали через третьи уши, мэм, это будет подвергнуто искажению. Даже при условии форы умирающему. Я ведь уже пытался выйти на мальчика и сообщить напрямую, но язык сам собой выписывал такие кренделя... а потом еще налетели дементоры... Проехался ему по ушам какой-то ересью, тьфу... Вспомнить тошно._  

          

       _– Мне ты можешь не объяснять. Я с этим живу не один десяток лет. Ты первый, кто пришел ко мне с таким же проклятием, а потому первый, кто понял, что происходит. Ты скажешь, как сможешь, я попытаюсь как можно сильнее запечатать это в ее памяти, – старуха кивнула на медсестру. – Остальное будет зависеть от уровня его мастерства._  

          

       _Мэри стояла, медленно покачиваясь, окутанная полудремой. Она слышала их речи в своих ушах, но не понимала, как оказываются там эти звуки: больная и посетитель, кажется, не открывали рта. Всё происходило как не с нею..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       А затем в мыслях медсестры снова поднялся вихрь. Северус ужаснулся. Он практиковал легилименцию со школьной скамьи, а всерьез – уже больше десяти лет. И за все это время ему, кретину, даже не пришло в голову сделать попытку связаться с матерью, чтобы взломать ее воспоминания.  

         

       Мы всегда недооцениваем своих родителей, пока они живы...  

         

       Из того хоровода обрывков, которые мутью кружили в мозгу маглы, не составляя ничего внятного – то есть матери не помогло ни Завещание Ведьмы, ни помощь (помощь? какая там может быть помощь?) блохастого предателя-анимага, – Снейп вычленил только еще один термин. Его он тут же извлек палочкой из виска и сбросил в пустой пузырек, для таких случаев всегда наготове лежавший в нагрудном кармане.  

         

       "Спеллхоппл" – вот как это звучало. Запутывающие чары? Нет, у запутывающих совершенно иное заклинание. Про спеллхоппл он никогда не слышал – ни в области обычной магии, ни в чернокнижных справочниках. В профессоре шевельнулась профессиональная досада: откуда взялось что-то, ему не известное, если он всю юность, не разгибаясь, провел за штудированием книг библиотеки Хогвартса?! И там вряд ли осталась хоть одна, им не прочитанная. А потом, между прочим, расправился еще с целым морем литературы вне стен альма-матер, не гнушаясь даже дилетантской магловской, которую лишенные магии гордо величали оккультной.  

         

       Что же на самом деле надиктовали мать с Блэком на эту размагниченную кассету под названием "медсестра Мэри"?  

         

       Спеллхоппл... Надо любыми путями выяснить, что это такое, как только прах Эйлин будет предан земле. У Северуса уже скопились планы на ближайшие дни "отгула", но, памятуя о важности каждого из пунктов, их придется как-то совместить с дополнительным, пусть и в ущерб сну.  

         

       Он вытянул все воспоминания, связанные с темной историей, из головы Мэри. Особенно оригинальничать при заполнении образовавшихся каверн не стал – закачал в них искусственные эпизоды монотонного вязания чулка на спицах. То-то будет потеха, если Мэри на самом деле в жизни ничего не вязала и даже не знает, как это делается! Терять время на проверку, так оно или не так, неохота. Ничего. Медсестра до того достала со своим дырявым чулком, что с его стороны эта шутка теперь как маленькая месть и бальзам на раны.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Они встретились нос к носу возле Лавки Коффина в Лютном переулке. Квиррелл откровенно заметался, глаза его забегали, и он резко отвернул от входа, куда уже собирался шмыгнуть, думая, что на него никто не обращает внимания. Северус же, напротив, медленно выпрямился, откинул голову назад и демонстративно сложил руки на груди.  

         

       – Прогуливаемся, профессор? – насмешливо проронил он.  

         

       Надо отдать должное преподавателю ЗОТИ, опомнился тот довольно быстро:  

         

       – Да... п-п-прекрасная па-па-па-погода для прогулок, Северус, вы не находите?  

         

       – Я смотрю, у вас сегодня и чалма парадно-выходная. Вы что-то празднуете? – продолжал ёрничать зельевар.  

         

       – Что вы, обычная чалма. Неужели вы счита-та-таете ее ч-ч-чересчур вычурной? А вы какими судьбами в этих краях?  

         

       Снейп молча указал на соседнюю лавку с вывеской "E.L.M – волшебные похороны и бальзамирование", хотя, конечно, направлялся он именно в Коффин, или, как многие называли магазинчик, "рай для некроманта".  

         

       – П-п-примите мои са-са-соболезнования, – поспешил сказать Квиррелл, и зельевар кивнул. – А я вот подыскиваю что-нибудь для демонстрации т-т-т-третьекурсникам. Как вы счи-чи-читаете, Северус, если я покажу им настоящего штрига **1** , это будет слишком... вызывающе?  

         

       Северус округлил глаза:  

         

       – Вы, Квиринус, им еще тролля покажите.  

         

       Нервное лицо учителя озарилось идеей:  

         

       – В-вы действительно с-с-считаете, что это будет лучше?  

         

       – Нет, – отрезал Снейп и вошел в похоронное бюро.  

         

       Оттуда он через витрину пронаблюдал, как, помявшись у входа в некромантскую лавочку, Квиррелл все-таки не рискнул туда зайти. Когда Квиринус удалился в сторону Косого, алхимик повернулся к продавцу и сделал несколько заказов, которые, в общем-то, делать не планировал, поскольку собирался похоронить мать по магловским обычаям – и, в соответствии с ее предсмертным волеизъявлением, рядом с могилой папаши. Но, как говорится, раз уж зашел...  

         

       Потом, убедившись, что более никого из знакомых по улице не носит, Северус быстрой тенью переметнулся в магазинчик наискосок. Все полки здесь ломились от пыли и забивавших их артефактов. Чем дышали хозяева заведения, остается только гадать, поскольку кроме страшной вони ладана здесь царили миазмы мышиного кала, плесени, нафталина и формальдегида. Если по уму, то на двери должна была висеть табличка с предупреждением входить только в респираторе или противогазе. Здесь алхимик, не откладывая, приобрел все ингредиенты для амулета гри-гри и энвольтования и с облегчением выскочил обратно на свежий воздух.   

         

       К его возвращению из Полночной башни Лавгуда в Паучий тупик для погребения Эйлин зелье будет уже готово.  

       _____________________________  

       **1** _Штрига_ – албанский вурдалак в женском облике.


	7. Глава седьмая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава седьмая из готовых на сегодня 84-х. Продолжение.

       Душ и несколько часов крепкого сна творят с людьми чудеса, несопоставимые с действием даже самых сильных целительных снадобий. Проснувшись в своей комнате, где жил до поступления в Хогвартс, с деревом туи перед окном и видом на пресловутую фабричную стену, профессор даже удивился той непривычной ясности в голове, о которой мечтал многие месяцы. Он был очень благодарен провидению за то, что если ему что-то и снилось прошедшей ночью, то не оставило никакого следа в памяти.  

         

       На отправленную весточку Ксенофилиус ответил охотным согласием принять гостя и даже, кажется, не удивился, хотя Снейп бывал у него от силы раза три за всю жизнь и не в самые счастливые моменты для семьи Лавгуд.   

         

       На идею навестить Подлунную – или, как называл ее зельевар, Полночную – башню, а также воспользоваться опасной техникой гаитянских коллег его навело одно имя, выдернутое из контекста в неудавшемся Ведьмином Завещании. Точнее, не имя – прозвище. В числе остальной ахинеи этого послания Снейп запросто мог бы проигнорировать упоминание Блэком (или кем-то, очень умело его имитирующим) некой "маман Бриджит". Если бы не одна существенная деталь: это прозвище для Северуса имело прочную привязку к конкретному человеку. Но только как об этой привязке узнал беглый заключенный? И не сказал ли он это по чистой случайности? Кроме того, имя могло и подавно лишь померещиться профессору при взломе памяти Мэри. Легилиментальный призрак при некорректном прочтении информации? Просто не сумел справиться с искусом услышать о той, о ком не мог не думать? Фраза анимага прозвучала примерно так: "Смерть крестной матери сына маман Бриджит". Насколько Снейп знал, крестной того мальчишки, сына Поттеров, была Пандора Лавгуд, в девичестве Уолсингем, ее же Лили позвала и в подружки невесты на их с Джеймсом свадьбу. Крестным отцом являлся Блэк. Алхимик сам иногда удивлялся своей осведомленности о жизни чужой ему семьи, но это была абсолютно точная информация.  

         

       Так что хотел донести до него Сириус на самом деле, заклятый мракоборческими чарами избирательной дислексии? И был ли это действительно Блэк, а не кто-то, наглотавшийся оборотного зелья? Одни вопросы – ни одного внятного ответа.  

         

       Бриджит была персонажем из наваждения, из того самого сна, которым Северус мечтал подменить реальность настолько, что поверил в него, как многие ведутся на отражение в зеркале еиналеЖ. И сон настойчиво повторялся.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       А дело было так.  

         

       Канун Дня всех Святых на предпоследнем курсе, карнавал жутких масок, с помощью которых студенты меняли свою внешность.   

         

       Хэллоуин – единственный день в году, когда в Хогвартсе на совершенно законных основаниях можно отменно, от души, попугать друг друга. И самым шиком считалось остаться неузнанным или же расколоть знакомого, который особо постарался замаскировать истинное лицо и которого не расколол никто, кроме тебя.  

         

       В реальности "алхимический квартет", конечно, давно распался из-за непреодолимых разногласий участников. Снейп уже целиком и полностью посвящал свое время другому "квартету" – приятелям-однокурсникам Эйвери, Мальсиберу и Розье. Северуса с Эваном Розье вообще не было тогда на глупом балу, а два этих полудурка, читай: Мальсибер и Эйвери, первый из которых ныне любуется дементорами в Азкабане, а второй хитро отмазался от заключения, – не преминули возможностью пощекотать нервы "детишкам из смешанных семей".  

         

       Во сне ты можешь исправить всё и сделать, как хотел бы. Только исправления так и останутся в твоем сне.  

         

       Останутся этим самым наваждением...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       ... _Как большинство гриффиндорцев, кичащихся своей нелюбовью к притворству и обманам, Поттер был до тошнотиков предсказуем даже в облике своего слизеринского недруга. Лили послала подальше их обоих, и богатенький отпрыск знатного рода Певерелл никак не мог с этим смириться, перенеся, понятное дело, всю свою досаду на того, кого взаимно ненавидел с самого первого курса. Он выплясывал с девчонками, понарошку задирал парней и шутил на тему того, что его маска просто обязана получить первый приз как самая страшная на карнавале._  

          

       _Другой "золотой мальчик", Сириус Блэк, морщился и сторонился старого приятеля: ему явно не нравилось это представление. Еще бы оно ему нравилось после той истории с Визжащей хижиной и ночкой, выдавшейся вслед за увеселительным приключением с оборотнем... До сих пор, поди, ему напоминают о том глубокие рубцы на плече. Быть обязанным жизнью врагу – экая насмешка судьбы! Петтигрю хихикал, но без особенного энтузиазма. Римус отсутствовал, несмотря на сегодняшнее новолуние, во время которого он всегда чувствовал себя лучше всего в цикле._  

          

       _А еще это представление не нравилось Лили. Она не узнавала истинного Северуса в его маскировке и даже не подозревала, что он наблюдает за ними в сторонке, не пытаясь, что естественно, вмешаться. Эванс была "правильной" гриффиндоркой, тоже не любила кривить душой и прятать настоящее лицо, поэтому в состязании масок участия не принимала, а ее костюм был стилизованным под средневековье ведьминским балахоном, подпоясанным бечевой, без малейшей фантазии и попытки перевоплощения._  

          

       _Гротескно копируя манеры Снейпа – и сам Снейп должен был признать, что пародия у Джеймса получилась отличной, хоть и злой, – Поттер пригласил Лили потанцевать. Она заартачилась, а потом и вовсе высвободила руку из его пальцев:_  

          

       _– Сколько можно?! Ты что, шут?_  

          

       _Наверное, и мочки ушей у нее покраснели, как всегда, когда она сердилась. В полутьме, разрежаемой вспышками разноцветных огоньков, этого, конечно, было не увидеть, но Северус знал и так. Адресно направленное "Мелиус аудире" давало ему возможность слышать, о чем они говорят, даже в таком гвалте._  

          

       _– Да ладно, брось, это же игра! Сегодня ведь праздник! – с наигранным простодушием удивленно воскликнул Джеймс, снова пытаясь вытащить ее на танец. – Давай просто потанцуем!_  

          

       _Для предполагаемой публики это должно было выглядеть так, будто настоящий Северус пристает к Лили, а она его отталкивает. Однако Поттер усердствовал напрасно: мало кто обращал на них внимание – только те, кто был в курсе. Остальные просто плясали в свое удовольствие, изредка закрывая собой от Снейпа события на "ристалище"._  

          

       _Эванс замялась: в самом деле, это ведь карнавал, незачем бросаться на ветряные мельницы, тем более, когда нет ветра. Наконец она с неохотой положила руки на плечи Поттеру._  

          

       _– Зачем ты достаешь его после того случая? – с укоризной спросила она. – Он ведь пошел вам навстречу. А мог бы и отказаться, он был в своем праве, и никто бы его не упрекнул._  

          

       _Джеймс смутился, снял с себя морок перевоплощения. После этого он сделался каким-то причудливым гибридом уменьшившегося в росте Снейпа, который любил черное и предпочитал сдержанный средневековый стиль одежды, и самого себя – более плотного, атлетически сложенного парня с вечно взъерошенными волосами и в круглых очках. Северус хорошо понимал его сейчас, в этой ситуации. Борясь с собой, Поттер выдавил:_  

          

       _– Ладно, признаю, шутка была неудачной. Можешь меня за это стукнуть._  

          

       _– Да бог с тобой. Живи, – улыбнулась Лили._  

          

       _– Но ты же умная девушка и должна отдавать себе отчет, что он пошел тогда нам навстречу только ради примирения с тобой!_  

          

       _– Нет! И обращалась к нему Дора, а не я! После этого гадкого розыгрыша Блэка у меня не хватило бы духа просить за него у Сева. Даже во спасение его жизни._  

          

       _– Но он же понимал, что если откажется..._  

          

       _– Так! Всё! Мне надоело!_  

          

       _– Не забывай, с какого он факультета, Лили! Ты даже..._  

          

       _Эванс вырвалась, ударила Джемса по протянутой к ней руке, развернулась и убежала из зала, проталкиваясь через толпу. Поттер вздохнул и опустил глаза. Подождав немного, Снейп незаметно отправился на поиски Лили, однако ее и след простыл._  

          

       _С недавних пор он даже не злился на Поттера, как бывало раньше, в подростковом возрасте. Что-то переломилось в нем после той истории с Блэком и Люпином, как будто упал и сгинул какой-то заслон внутри, что ли... Его всегдашние мучители оказались просто шайкой шкодливых мальчишек, до смерти напуганных содеянным, а один еще и едва не поплатился за идиотскую шутку если не жизнью, то судьбой. Верно же говорят: не рой другому яму. Просто Джеймс сейчас чувствовал то же самое, с чем сам Северус умудрялся жить всё время. Только, в отличие от этого везунчика, еще сдерживаясь, ни на что не рассчитывая и скрывая все эмоции под маской безразличия, вечно готовый дать отпор каждому, кто полезет в душу. Он и сейчас так жил, соблюдая нейтралитет и не принимая ничьей стороны. Вообще ничьей. А Поттеру еще предстоит это осознать и испытать на своей шкуре._  

          

       _– Ты кого-то ищешь? – услышал Северус за спиной голос Дамблдора; не было сомнений в том, что директор знает, с кем говорит._  

          

       _– Нет, сэр._  

          

       _Дамблдор внимательно поглядел на него, повернулся и степенно последовал своей дорогой. Походив по коридорам еще и решив, что не стоит пока идти в крыло Гриффиндора, поскольку Лили сейчас не в настроении и вряд ли захочет с кем-то говорить, Северус вернулся в зал. Мимо проплывал призрак из слизеринской гостиной._  

          

       _– Добрый вечер, Барон, – приподнимая цилиндр, слегка поклонился ему Снейп._  

          

       _– Добрый вечер, Барон, – ответствовал Кровавый Барон, снисходительно кивая._  

          

       _Кто-то прикоснулся к его руке. Северус отпрянул: он терпеть не мог, когда до него дотрагивались без его на то воли._  

          

       _– Привет, потанцевать не хочешь?_  

          

       _Ого. К нему даже замаскированному не совались. Кто же эта отчаянная? По внешнему виду узнать это было нельзя: похожая на восставшего мертвеца, перед ним скалилась девица с явными признаками разложения по всему телу, в дырявом цветастом платье, перехваченном в талии корсетом. Пустые белесые, но зато густо накрашенные глаза и сладострастно приоткрытые губы с размазанной сочной помадой, тронутая тленом щека, разорванная под скулой так, что виден был верхний ряд зубов. Красотка, что ни говори. Прямо под стать его наполовину оголенному черепу! Наверняка кто-то из своих, из серпентария – кому другому придет такое в голову?_  

          

       _Что ж, ладно, раз такая смелая... Играть так играть. Северус зажал между зубов толстую кубинскую сигару, вздернул повыше их сцепленные руки и, залихватски покружив девчонку, поймал ее за талию. Маска (и, конечно, сновидение) открывает способности, о которых и не подозреваешь. Например, к танцам. В другом месте и в реальном облике он ни за что не позволил бы себе такой нелепости._  

          

       _Сплясав с нею, но так и не догадавшись, кто же это прячется под обликом лоа Бриджит, он сдался и решил попробовать обходной путь._  

          

       _– Оу, оу, только без этого! Не люблю, когда кто-то хозяйничает у меня в голове: там много страш-ш-шных тайн! – воспротивилась легилименции партнерша, потом чувственно ухватила Северуса ладонью за шею и, дотянувшись губами до его уха, шепнула знакомым поддразнивающим тоном: – А я думала – сидит себе Сев в своем подземелье, книжечку, как всегда, почитывает..._  

          

       _– Ли... – чуть не вскрикнул Снейп, но ее рука хлопнула его по губам и выбила сигару. Освободившись, он спросил уже шепотом: – Ты же... Как ты меня вычислила?!_  

          

       _– По знаку зодиака._  

          

       _– А серьезно?_  

          

       _– По знаку зодиака. Девятка – январь – Сатурн – суббота – Барон Суббота. И окончательно убедилась, когда приглашала на танец. Это ведь только ты у нас такой недотрога из всех парней школы._  

          

       _Когда он придумал нарядиться Бароном, то, кажется, даже не думал об этом. Но в определенной логике Лили не откажешь: скорее всего, на подсознательном уровне так и происходило. Недаром они в свое время настолько щепетильно подошли к созданию герба "Кетцальбороса" для их закрытого алхимического клуба, где каждый знак соответствовал планете-покровителю участника._  

          

       _– Признаёшь поражение? – спросила она. – Сломала я стереотипы?_  

          

       _– Угу, – не в силах оторвать от нее взгляд, ответил он._  

          

       _В качестве награды за успешную маскировку и удачное рассекречивание замаскированного приятеля Эванс получила в ту ночь кубок Двуликого Януса. И всё же лучший приз достался ему, когда она, уже вернувшись в свой нормальный облик и шкодливо смеясь, долгим и совсем не целомудренным поцелуем сорвала с его губ тихий стон_...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       ...Но, увы, в реальности всё было не так. Совсем не так. Мечты остаются мечтами, какими бы правдоподобными они ни казались.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Перед тем как отправиться к Лавгудам, Северус на всякий случай заглянул в котел, подвешенный рядом с кухонной плитой. Процесс шел как нужно, и его присутствие в ближайшие часы не требовалось. Набросив плащ и заговорив входную дверь и окна от проникновения в квартиру кого бы то ни было, кроме него, профессор трансгрессировал прямо из собственной прихожей во дворик у башни под луной.  

         

       Ксено встретил гостя, выглянув из-за двери типографии:  

         

       – А, это вы, профессор! Входите в дом, в огороде сейчас небезопасно: у нас тут поспела прыгающая локва... Туда, туда проходите, – он махнул рукой с закатанным рукавом сорочки куда-то за себя и снова скрылся с глаз.  

         

       Этот чудак, как всегда, в своем духе... Прыгающая локва, хм! Не успел Северус толком додумать свою мысль, как снаружи в закрывшуюся за ним дверь, причем примерно на уровне его головы, глухо и смачно ударилось что-то довольно крупное – судя по диапазону звука, размером с еловую шишку... Э-э-э... Ну а что – прыгающая локва. Вполне естественное явление, да.  

         

       Освободившийся Лавгуд застал гостя сидящим в столовой в ротанговом кресле-качалке и листающим последний номер "Придиры", который ему рекомендовал чудак Дамблдор. Снейп оторвал взгляд от аляповатого комикса с какими-то зелеными человечками и подобием летающих тарелок. Во всяком случае, в представлении художника-волшебника так должны были выглядеть летающие объекты из уфольклора – научно-фантастических сказок маглов.  

         

       – То есть, морщерогих кизляков, как я понимаю, вам уже мало, – сказал зельевар без тени улыбки.  

         

       Ксенофилиус развел руками и украдкой оглянулся через плечо:  

         

       – Луне нравится, – оправдываясь, вздохнул он.  

         

       – Кстати, как у нее дела? – Северус соорудил такое выражение лица, что до хозяина дома сразу дошел истинный смысл его вопроса.  

         

       – Горюет, конечно. Но не показывает, – Лавгуд сел, потер ладонь о ладонь, а потом доверительно пожаловался: – Только, знаете, стала чаще ходить по ночам...  

         

       – Пришлю вам потом настоек. Главное – не забывайте смотреть в сопроводительную инструкцию.  

         

       Ксено неловко рассмеялся:  

         

       – Ну что ж я, совсем пенёк, что ли? Конечно... А у вас... что-то случилось, да?  

         

       – Приехал домой, чтобы похоронить Эй... мать.  

         

       Скорбное лицо Лавгуда вытянулось и стало еще печальнее:  

         

       – Мне очень жаль. Примите мои соболезнования. Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  

         

       Последний вопрос относился не к теме похорон. Лавгуд понял, что профессор заехал к нему отнюдь не с целью поговорить о своей покойной матери или о лунатических проблемах Полумны. Снейп опять испытал это чувство – как будто ступаешь на канат над пропастью и отпускаешь перила, за которые держался. Ба-лан-си-ров-ка. Такие привычные ощущения, но никогда не перестанешь их замечать – даже постоянная боль не столь навязчивый раздражитель. Кстати, о боли: _Грег_ сегодня как-то подозрительно присмирел, неужели сон все-таки помог?  

         

       Лавгуд... Этот прикидывающийся малохольным редактор бульварной газетенки на самом деле куда рассудочнее большинства магов, знакомых Северусу. Точно так же, как сам алхимик, он перчаточная кукла на дополнительных руках-манипуляторах Дамблдора, точно так же верит в то, что кто-кто, а директор поможет ему защитить родного человека от тех, кто уже убил множество ни в чем не повинных людей. Полумна – дополнительный стимул, гарант верности Ксенофилиуса старику. Если Снейпа держит при главе Хогвартса и вообще на плаву только жгучее желание отомстить, свойственное любому уважающему себя темному, а дальше хоть трава не расти, то у Лавгуда больше причин цепляться за жизнь и поступаться всеми существующими принципами во имя благополучия дочери. Именно поэтому алхимику и не хотелось идти с ним на исчерпывающую откровенность: Северус был уверен, что об этом разговоре между двумя подчиненными узнает Дамблдор, причем фактически сразу после его отбытия из Полночной башни, а он собирался кое-какие вещи выведать самостоятельно и отфильтровать информацию, которая дойдет потом до начальника. Директор не хранил все яйца в одной корзине, и это правильно. Соответственно, и Дамблдор не будет единственной камерой хранения информации для своего основного (основного ли?) агента. После многих лет сотрудничества Северус понял, что старика иногда неслабо заносит. Возможно, это уже первые признаки маразма: сто десять лет – не шутка даже для колдуна.  

         

       – Я знаю, что вам это будет, скорее всего, неприятно. И пойму, если вы откажете в моей просьбе, – аккуратно подбирая слова и не сводя глаз с медальона, висящего на груди хозяина дома, проговорил Снейп. – Но всё же я хотел бы попросить вас об одном одолжении.  

         

       – Всё, что в моих силах, Северус. Не желаете ли, кстати, кофе? Чай?  

         

       – Нет, благодарю. Вы позволите мне еще раз осмотреть _ту комнату_?  

         

       Лавгуд осекся, помрачнел, помолчал. Затем не без усилия заставил себя кивнуть, но сказал, чтобы тот его простил, поскольку сам он не найдет в себе сил войти туда еще когда-нибудь. Проводив гостя почти до двери заброшенного кабинета-лаборатории, Ксено спешно ретировался.  

         

       Снейп стоял и смотрел на медленно, тягуче скапывающую с потолка, мебели и приборов черную эктоплазму.  

         

       – Что же ты хотела сделать, Пандора? – прошептал он.  

         

       Ему удалось понять логику ее изысканий, но в формуле оставалось слишком много неизвестных. И – да, он по-прежнему не верил в случайность этого взрыва. Это недвусмысленный намек Лавгуду, которому, видимо, тоже есть что скрывать: веди себя хорошо, иначе следующая – твоя дочь. Северус хорошо знал методы бывших соратников. Значит, Дамблдор прав, они ждут возвращения Лорда, и не просто ждут, а предпринимают для его прихода посильные меры. И этот Квиррелл, он явно один из них. Нет даже необходимости искать метку: Снейп чует таких нутром, и _Грег_ в присутствии заикающегося преподавателя ЗОТИ начинает бесноваться от ревности настолько, что почти нет сил его терпеть. Это почти Круцио. Пожалуй, боггартом Северуса сейчас стала бы его фобия безотчетно что-нибудь сморозить в неадекватном состоянии, порождаемом _тварью_.  

         

       – Она говорила мне вчера ночью, что вы придете, – нараспев, точно читая мантру, тихо проговорил нежный детский голосок у него за спиной.  

         

       Алхимик едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности. Полумна объявилась бесшумно, как призрак, и теперь смотрела на него отрешенным взглядом серебристых глаз, обеими руками прижимая к груди какой-то фолиант в темной кожаной обложке.  

         

       – Кто?  

         

       – Мама. Я говорю с нею иногда... когда хожу по дому... Она приходит сюда время от времени... Говорит, что такие, как она, могут возвращаться на место своей гибели... Мама велела передать вам один снимок из этого альбома...  

         

       Девочка перевернула свой фолиант, и он действительно оказался большим семейным альбомом. Снейп смотрел на нее сверху, но к альбому не прикасался. Луна сама раскрыла его и стала листать страницы. Профессору бросилось в глаза, что многих снимков там не хватает: наверное, Ксено убирал те, что пробуждали в нем наиболее сильные терзания и муки. Знакомое стремление. Наконец маленькая Лавгуд нашла нужную фотографию и подала ее собеседнику:  

         

       – Эту.  

         

       С изображения ему улыбалась загадочная светловолосая Пандора Лавгуд-Уолсингем уже в том возрасте, в каком была накануне смерти. Она с помощью палочки помешивала что-то в котле, а пар, восходящий от варева, складывался в намеки на буквы. Это заинтересовало Снейпа. Он протянул руку, и по мере приближения его пальцев к снимку символы над котлом начали проявляться всё четче. Отодвинул – опять расплылись. Сделал шаг назад – вовсе пропали, сделавшись обычным паром. Тогда алхимик вытащил палочку, извлек из кейса картонную папку, раскрыл и, не прикасаясь к фото, переместил его внутрь. Судя по всему, это было строго именное послание, поэтому надо будет прочесть его в полном одиночестве.  

         

       Наскоро, на грани невежливости попрощавшись с Лавгудом, Северус аппарировал домой. Давно так не стучало его сердце! Еле сдерживая дрожь нетерпения в руках, он выхватил карточку. Буквы обрели предельную четкость. Стилизованным готическим шрифтом, одна литера за другой, над паром поочередно складывались слова: "Зри в корень! [1] Ключ от выхода прячет старый бог за спиной молодого". Профессор подпер голову рукой и обреченно ссутулился над столом. Доре, когтевранке, к ребусам не привыкать, она всегда мыслила в этих категориях, а вот что с таким посланием делать слизеринцу? Что ж, сегодняшняя ночь в комнате для бальзамирования магловского бюро похоронных услуг может что-нибудь подсказать, если всё пройдет гладко. Ну а пока... Пока есть смысл отправить патронус к тому, кто сможет прояснить еще один момент из этого бредового Завещания. Ждать сову некогда, патронус сделает это не в пример быстрее...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       ... _Одно из светлых воспоминаний для вызова телесного защитника у Снейпа было связано с самим защитником – когда студенты их курса только-только осваивались с этим сложным заклинанием. Не у всех оно получалось в должной мере. Всё, чему Северус обучался вперед Лили, он почти сразу передавал ей: тогда они еще крепко дружили, а про свое увлечение искусствами иного рода он особо не распространялся._  

          

       _Надо было видеть, как она радовалась, когда у нее впервые вышло наколдовать патронус и когда две светящиеся безрогие косули, крупная и поменьше, запрыгали друг вокруг друга на лугу! "Постой-ка! А что это у твоей, Сев?" – "Где?" – "Вот, мелкая, с маленькой головой! Какая она у тебя смешная! Как вампир", – "Это твоя. Моя справа!" – "Не может быть!" – "Да правда!" – "Ты хочешь сказать, что у меня может быть косуля с клыками?!" – "А почему нет? Что в ней плохого, Лили?" – "М-м-м!" – "Ломай стереотипы, она ведь защищать тебя будет, как никто другой. Какая тебе разница, какой цвет крыльев у твоего ангела-хранителя?" – "Не верю! Не верю, что это моя! Отзови свою!" Он погасил своего покровителя. Маленькая клыкастая косуля с длинными задними ногами и ушастой мордочкой кенгуру, удивленно топчась в одиночестве, озиралась по сторонам. "Боже мой, Сев, у меня саблезубый патронус... Какой кошмар"... – "Почему кошмар? Это же мускусный олень. У него и берут мускус, а мы потом делаем с ним составы для аттракции и для исцеления", – "Давай меняться! Тебе он подойдет больше, ты такой угрюмый!" – "Ха-ха, я бы с удовольствием поменялся! Он тоже классный"_...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       ...Ответ Джоффри Макмиллана на его просьбу последовал через несколько минут после отправки патронуса. В нерастопленном камине хлопнуло, пыхнуло, занялось бледно-зеленое пламя, и сквозь язычки магического огня проступили черты лица. Доверенный управляющего мракоборческим центром явил свой пресветлый лик темному сокурснику:  

         

       – Что там у тебя, Северус? Извини, времени мало, я отсюда.  

         

       И хорошо, что мало. И хорошо, что оттуда. Другого Снейп и не предполагал. Тут сейчас от котла по всей квартире расползаются такие запахи, за которые любой инквизитор Аврората без лишних церемоний утолкает темного в Азкабан на пожизненное. С обвинением во всех смертных прегрешениях...  

         

       – Джофф, ты мог бы проверить в ваших архивах, за какую провинность было наложено наказание Дислексиа Тоталум на Эйлин Принц?  

         

       – На Эйлин Принц? Ты говоришь о своей матери?  

         

       – Да.  

         

       – Кстати, позволь выразить соболезнования.  

         

       Быстрые они. Уже всё знают. Макмиллан ненадолго исчез, потом вернулся:  

         

       – Хотел на дурака проверить, но дудки: прямого доступа уже нет. Какая давность?  

         

       – Думаю, не позднее тридцати лет назад и не ранее сорока пяти.  

         

       Мракоборец присвистнул:  

         

       – Ну ты задал задачу! Такое старье уж наверняка списали к хранителям тайн в нижние секторы архива. А с чего ты взял, что на ней висело ДТ?  

         

       – Сама сказала. Перед смертью, – юлить не имело смысла, Снейп признался, как есть. – Только после этого дошло, что я ведь и в самом деле никогда не видел ее пишущей или читающей. А бытовые заклинания у нее получались только по мелочам, без палочки. Невербальные. Я, глядя на нее, многим таким научился в детстве, до Хогвартса вербальных даже не знал...  

         

       Джоффри откинул рукой упавшую на глаз длинную челку:  

         

       – Да помню, помню я твои эксперименты, слизеринский маньяк! Твою бы энергию, да в мирное русло. Да, убедил, симптомы похожи на ДТ. Ладно, запрягу кого-нибудь из стажеров, пусть ищут. Только скоро не обещаю.  

         

       – Буду тебе обязан.  

         

       – Будешь, будешь, еще как будешь, – многообещающе усмехнулся огненный лик и со словами "ну всё, будь здоров" погас.  

         

       Убедившись, что инквизитор покинул его жилище окончательно, Снейп вытащил из нагрудного кармана плаща медный наперсток, извлек оттуда редуцированную скатку, швырнул ее на стол и сопроводил заклинанием Энгоргио. Разворачиваясь в полете, скатка увеличилась до своих нормальных размеров, с лязгом шлепнулась на пыльную столешницу, замерла.  

         

       Выставленное напоказ содержимое походило на инструментарий хирурга, за одним исключением: этот хирург был психом-сектантом. Каждое приспособление в кармашках свертка представляло собой колюще-режущий экспонат лавочек Лютного переулка. Из тех, что кладут в самые-самые потайные шкафчики и показывают самым-самым проверенным клиентам. Один из них, сделанный Северусом собственноручно нож-атаме из заговоренного сплава серебра и железа, с кривой рукоятью из рога косули в кожаной обмотке – непременно глубоко черного цвета! – и такими же черными ножнами, профессор предусмотрительно переложил в рукав, где всегда прятал и палочку.  

         

       Что ж, через несколько часов состав будет готов, а когда достаточно стемнеет, можно отправляться в бюро ритуальных услуг при кладбище в Новере. И если его, как в прошлый раз, там снова примут за коллегу, то всё обойдется даже без применения внушающего колдовства и прочей дряни. В таком мероприятии хочется оставлять как можно меньше магических "отпечатков пальцев": Макмиллан не дурак и с вероятностью сто процентов положил на него свое аврорское Всевидящее Око. И ладно если пока только в переносном смысле...  

       ____________________________________  

       [1] Английская фраза-эквивалент – "Get to the bottom of something!"


	8. Глава восьмая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава восьмая из готовых на сегодня 84-х. Продолжение.

       Два дня проскочили незаметно, а с понедельника опять началась учеба. Во время завтрака по всему залу сновали совы, разнося ученикам утреннюю почту из дома, и Гарри в который уж раз поневоле вспомнил тетушку Петунью, которую хватил бы удар при виде такого безобразия: она не терпела и меньшего разгула хаоса, когда семья садилась за стол.   

         

       Белоснежная Хэдвиг, полярная сова, которую Поттеру подарил лесник из хижины на опушке Темного леса, принесла ему сразу три письма – от отца и дочери Лавгуд и собственно от Хагрида. Все трое в разных вариациях интересовались, как прошла первая неделя его занятий, а Ксенофилиус еще и присовокупил к своему посланию свежий номер "Придиры" – "развлечешься на досуге".   

         

       Развлечешься тут на досуге! Гарри до сих пор не без содрогания вспоминал самостоятельную по нумерологии, заданную Септимой Вектор, азы неорганической химии, подсунутые в качестве домашней работы злобным зельеваром, а также три страницы практикума по истории магии от декана Флитвика. В пальцы первокурсников намертво въелись чернила и мозоли. Даже в школе, нормальной ручкой, Гарри никогда еще не приходилось столько писать, как здесь – постоянно ломающимися гусиными перьями. Если бы учителя Хогвартса все как один не строили непробиваемо-самоуверенное выражение лица, можно было бы даже ненароком подумать, что посредством этих ухищрений они просто издеваются над учениками.  

         

       – Ничего себе! – воскликнула вдруг Падма Патил, сестра которой училась в Гриффиндоре.  

         

       Близняшки были одинаковы почти во всем, кроме сов. И того, что эти совы им приносили. Так, Парвати получила какие-то легкомысленные розовые конвертики и журнальчики с картинками для девочек, а Падма, внимательно прочитав письмо из строгого серого конверта, следом принялась изучать "Ежедневный пророк" – газету "для взрослых", печатавшую новости из мира магии.  

         

       – Что там? – заинтересовался Майкл Корнер, сидевший с ней рядом.  

         

       – Вообще-е-э-э! – протянула она, преувеличенно показывая свою растерянность. – В прошлом номере писали, что в конце июля в "Гринготтсе" дерзко взломали ячейку, теперь вот это...  

         

       Гарри невольно подался к плечу соседа и тоже заглянул в разворот газеты. На движущемся снимке в центре статьи под рубрикой "Криминальные сводки" виднелось ночное старое кладбище в какой-то мистической мертвенной дымке, а заголовок вещал: "Магическая стычка в Новере! Дементоры появились в последний момент". Майкл в упор не замечал, что Поттеру это тоже интересно, и тогда Гарри слегка подтянул к себе край полосы, чтобы прочитать подробнее вместе с ним.  

         

       В небольшой заметке говорилось, что прошлой ночью на кладбище Новера близ Коукворта между неизвестными магами состоялось крупное столкновение. Результат: судя по следам, оставшимся между могил, некоторым был нанесен серьезный урон, а у одной из конфликтующих сторон дело закончилось гибелью участника – ликантропа, не зафиксированного в реестре оборотней. Его отрезанную неидентифицируемым заклинанием голову не успели забрать вместе с трупом отступающие с поля боя соратники, и после того как все дуэлянты аппарировали, дементоры Азкабана наткнулись только на эти останки в канаве. Имя оборотня устанавливается следствием. Жертв и свидетелей схватки среди немагического населения нет.  

         

       Коукворт, подумал Гарри. Коукворт – это местечко, где когда-то жили ныне покойные родители мамы и тетки Петуньи, вспоминать о котором Дурсли очень не любили. Маленький промышленный поселок с плохой экологией, где, если верить словам дядьки, проживали сплошь неблагополучные семьи.  

         

       Тут за спинами сгрудившихся над "Пророком" когтевранцев послышался голос, жеманно растягивающий слова:  

         

       – Отец говорит, что деме-е-енторы покидают Азкабан, только если оттуда сбегает кто-то из заключенных. Или по специальному распоряже-е-нию Министерства Магии.  

         

       Падма, Майкл и Гарри обернулись на Драко Малфоя.  

         

       – Интересно, кто это может быть? – ловя на себе неодобрительный взгляд сидевшей неподалеку сестры за диалог со слизеринцем, спросила Патил. – Разве из Азкабана можно сбежать?  

         

       – Наверное, это пока секре-е-етная информация.  

         

       – Ни фига себе! – не сдержался Гарри. – Они же нападают и на других людей!  

         

       – Это не-е-ет, никогда! – возразил Драко, приводя в порядок свой серебристо-зеленый галстук, поправляя мантию и покрасивее прихватывая под мышку учебники. – "Поцелуй дементора" предназначен только те-е-ем, кто нарушил закон.  

         

       "Ага, будешь ты мне еще рассказывать... Интересно, чем же это я тогда провинился перед ними?" – подумал Поттер, но откровенничать ни с кем не стал.  

         

       Когда они шагали по анфиладе на урок ЗОТИ, Гарри обратил внимание на пролетевшего через двор Мертвяка. Тот явно пытался смешаться с остальным вороньем замка, но сделать это ему было трудно из-за выдающихся размеров. Наверняка нашел себе где-то в директорской башне подружку и полетел к ней в гости красть кораллы. Гарри уже отворачивался, когда в глаза ему бросилось то, с каким выражением поглядывает вслед птице Акэ-Атль. Это не был испуг или любопытство, Куатемок просто наблюдал за вороном, но так, как никто не наблюдает за домашними питомцами. Выжидательно. Как охотник из засады.  

         

       Квиррелла еще не было, и синие устроили с зелеными обычную для школьников возню, швыряясь друг в друга экспонатами, пытаясь сбить плохо разученными заклинаниями подвешенные под потолком скелеты каких-то тварей, разрисовывая доску светящимися мелками... Словом, делали всё то, что никогда не посмели бы сделать в присутствии той же Минервы МакГонагалл с ее стервозно поджатыми губами и мечущим молнии взором.  

         

       Преподаватель ЗОТИ объявился как-то неожиданно и тенью, полубоком, проследовал на свое место, даже не призвав никого к порядку и не обратив внимания на устроенный первокурсниками бедлам в кабинете. Даже сидящий у самой двери Поттер, к которому прицепился и молотил его пыльной тряпкой один из приятелей Малфоя и который не оставался перед Гойлом в долгу, пропустил приход Квиррелла. Хотя по старой школьной привычке "радар", улавливающий момент грандиозной измены, у него обычно срабатывал неплохо.  

         

       Намочив носовой платок в каком-то рассоле на своем столе, Квиррелл помахал им, остужая воздухом. Результат его не удовлетворил, он колданул каким-то замораживающим заклятьем и только тогда с явным наслаждением сунул ледяной комок под кое-как намотанную чалму, на самое темечко. Слизеринцы понимающе переглянулись, и в смешливых глазах Драко заплясали чертенята. Тут мантия соскользнула с правого плеча мужчины, ничем там не закрепленная. Все заметили, что рука его безжизненно висит на повязке, перекинутой через шею, и двигаться учителю неимоверно больно. Правая щека его, к слову, тоже была чем-то повреждена – не поцарапана, не порезана, а ровно рассечена, будто кто-то с размаху чиркнул по ней скальпелем. Видимо, из солидарности шрам Гарри пронзительно заныл, а на душе стало отвратительно, как перед тем прилетом дементоров. В воздухе снова померещился странный запах, напоминавший о смерти и кладбище.  

         

       Квиррелл посидел так немного, подремал, а потом, то заикаясь, то нет, попросил всех открыть учебники и самостоятельно прочесть параграф о происхождении вампиров, а также методах борьбы с ними. Так и сидел, нахохлившись, до середины урока, но всё не уходил. Никто, конечно, толком ничего не читал, все перешептывались друг с другом между рядами, кто-то, как умел, зачаровывал записочки, переправляя их адресатам на другом конце комнаты, кто-то играл под партой в рисованный квиддич. Всё как у людей, ненароком подумал Гарри, напрасно пытаясь сосредоточиться над типологией кровососущей нежити и параллельно обучая Джереми Стреттона "крестикам-ноликам", пока тот наконец-то не понял их принцип, сильно его, кстати, разочаровавший. Но зато с просьбами обучить его каким-нибудь магловским потехам от Поттера отстал.  

         

       – Профессор Квиррелл! – вдруг поднял руку парнишка из Слизерина. – А можно вопрос?  

         

       Учитель проснулся и очумело заморгал. Потом до него дошло, где он и чего от него добиваются:  

         

       – Да, мистер... э-э-э...  

         

       – Робинсон, сэр!  

         

       – Слушаю вас!  

         

       – Так вот, я хотел спросить: вот мы тут вроде бы должны изучать ЗОТИ, но нам же никто не рассказал, почему темная магия считается запретной? Что в ней такого страшного?  

         

       По задним рядам его сокурсников волной пробежало негромкое, но протяжно-веселое: "О-о-о-о-о-о! О-о-о!", словно подзадоривая вопрошавшего. Робинсон нерешительно оглянулся на слизеринцев, шмыгнул носом и, оправдываясь перед учителем, приподнял плечи:  

         

       – Нет, в самом деле! Ну, выясняют взрослые маги между собой отношения – подумаешь! И каким колдовством они при этом пользуются – это же их личное дело. Пусть те, кто не умеет, учатся тому же, и тогда они все будут на равных. Не так, скажете? На пустом месте ведь никто никого не проклинает, виноваты обе стороны. Да и обычными чарами тоже можно причинить порчу – вон только Симус с Невиллом с Гриффиндора чего стоят... А близнецы-братья этого, как его? Ну, рыжие...  

         

       Квиррелла, окончательно потерявшегося в реалиях и именах, перебили на полуслове. Именно в эту секунду в комнату стремительно, как субмарина на пирс, вторглась профессор МакГонагалл и выстрелила в ученика своим ястребиным оком:  

         

       – А чем, мистер Робинсон, мысля в более привычных для вас категориях, различаются в мире не-волшебников обычные честные покупатели в супермаркете и грабители-взломщики, захватывающие банк? А если ко всему прочему они во время нападения возьмут несколько ни в чем не повинных заложников, и среди них будут ваши родные или близкие, мистер Робинсон? А если, не допусти Мерлин, они еще и убьют кого-нибудь в перестрелке – ну... так... не со зла, ничего личного... Как говорится, лес рубят – щепки летят. Тогда вы тоже будете философствовать на тему, почему темная магия считается ужасной?  

         

       Все, как зачарованные, уставились на декана Гриффиндора, а она скользила взглядом по ученикам, сидящим за дальними партами, словно кого-то выискивая. И Драко, как понял Гарри, принял ее вызов: вместо подавленного и усевшегося на свое место полумагла Робинсона поднял руку он.  

         

       – Но ведь темный волшебник может зна-а-ать, как это делается, может уметь на практике, но не применяя-я-ть во зло? Только для самозащиты! Разве не та-а-ак, профессор МакГонагалл? – невинно моргая, спросил Малфой-младший.  

         

       – Для этого вы и изучаете ЗОТИ, господа студенты, – подытожила Минерва и слегка улыбнулась ему. – Спасибо. Присаживайтесь, мистер Малфой. Профессор Квиррелл, похоже, вам нездоровится. Я сама проведу оставшуюся часть занятия, а вы навестите, пожалуйста, медицинский блок. Мадам Помфри обязательно вам поможет.  

         

       – Да нет, нет, благодарю, всё в поряд...  

         

       – Нет, мистер Квиррелл, я настаиваю! – и МакГонагалл, снова незримо трансфигурировавшись в субмарину, просто выдавила его вон из класса при помощи собственного водоизмещения. – Кто-нибудь... а, да хоть вы, мистер Поттер... будьте добры, сходите в мой кабинет в крыле Гриффиндора и попросите у секретаря... впрочем, я напишу, не то еще забудете по дороге и чего-нибудь перепутаете. Вот, – МакГонагалл поставила росчерк личным пером, дохнула на перстень, тиснула печать и отдала Гарри маленький свиток. – Эти вещи может принести только человек-маг, ни какое-либо иное существо, поэтому пусть вас не затруднит мое маленькое поручение, Гарри. Только постарайтесь сделать это поскорее, мне еще нужно успеть объяснить вам материал.  

         

       Поттер скользнул за дверь и опрометью кинулся к ступенькам лестницы. Он смутно припоминал, что где-то через коридор больничного крыла лежит еще один, покороче, путь к башне Гриффиндора, но эти проклятые пролеты все время меняли местоположение и норовили вывести куда угодно, только не туда, куда тебе нужно. Гарри подумалось, что если даже в Хогвартс проникнет лютый враг, ему не светит здесь ровным счетом ничего. Он будет блуждать по замку до конца жизни, вопия о помощи и проклиная архитектора постройки, принимаемый всеми за призрак, отбившийся от своих сотоварищей. И в итоге его обглоданные крысами (или кем похуже) косточки найдут где-нибудь в подземельях под кабинетом алхимии. Поэтому, увидев в конце коридора знакомую мешковатую фигуру только что упомянутого Робинсоном Невилла, Гарри снова налег на бег:  

         

       – Эй! Лонгботтом! Эй, погоди!  

         

       Перепуганный пухлячок остановился. Он дул на покрытые волдырями руки и плакал.  

         

       – Чего это с тобой?  

         

       – Обжё-ё-о-огся, – всхлипнул Невилл. – Я такой криворукий! Добавил в отвар иглы дикобраза, и он как...  

         

       – Ну и чего хнычешь? Так прямо больно, что ли, или в глаз попало?  

         

       – Нет, на меня профессор наорал. Сказал – выгоню к чертям из школы за несоблюдение безопасности-и-и!  

         

       – Да фиг с ним, он на всех орет. Ты мне лучше скажи, как быстрее добраться отсюда до кабинета вашего декана?  

         

       Немного отвлекшись от своих бед, Лонгботтом развернулся и поманил его за собой обратно к повороту. Тут в слегка отворенную дверь кабинета мадам Помфри Гарри заметил знакомую фигуру в чалме.  

         

       – Погоди-ка, Невилл! – шепнул он, и мальчишки приникли к дверной щелке.  

         

       – Ну как же вы так, мистер Квиррелл? – глухо укорял голос не видимой ими отсюда целительницы. – Вы же могли лишиться руки! Тут простым набором средств не обойтись, мои снадобья едва действуют. Вам придется спуститься к...  

         

       – Нет! – поспешно выкрикнул профессор ЗОТИ, одной рукой закрывая отвороты расстегнутого камзола и суетливо запахивая мантию. – Я сам!  

         

       – Что ж, вам виднее, – сухо ответила мадам Помфри. – Я могу только наложить заживляющую мазь, но как там у вас срастется внутри...  

         

       – Срастется.  

         

       Гарри скорчил Невиллу гримасу значительности, и, когда они отошли, гриффиндорец не удержался – спросил, что случилось. Поттер в двух словах рассказал о замещающей Квиррелла МакГонагалл на уроке ЗОТИ. Выслушав встречные объяснения Лонгботтома, он побежал в указанном направлении. Да, все-таки какое-то темное дело с этим увечьем Квиррелла, раз уж он так не желает показывать рану.  

         

       В приемной деканата Гриффиндора на обитом черной кожей диване, качая ногой, сидела Гермиона Грейнджер и, судя по замечательному фингалу, набухающему под левым глазом, дожидалась возвращения профессора МакГонагалл. Однако ни в дерзновенном взгляде, ни в растрепанной по-боевому челке, ни в презрительно оттопыренной губе, ни в самой позе девчонки не чувствовалось ни малейшего раскаяния.  

         

       – Привет, – сказал Гарри, беззастенчиво ее рассматривая.  

         

       Вместо ответа Гермиона надула жвачку и щелкнула пузырем.  

         

       – А где секретарь? – продолжал он, не смутившись откровенной "проверкой на вшивость".  

         

       Она ткнула большим пальцем за плечо, указывая на стену в кабинет декана:  

         

       – Помогает директору что-то найти. А тебя за что?  

         

       Гарри показал записку. Грейнджер кисло протянула "А-а-а..." и потеряла к нему всякий интерес. Но сияющий всеми переливами нефти фингал на ее лице не давал покоя, и Поттер спросил, кто это сделал, наивно предполагая, что раз уж сдвоенная пара со слизеринцами сейчас у Когтеврана, то и найти себе приключения такого толка Гермионе теоретически негде.  

         

       – С Дином Томасом поцапались, – снова щелкая жвачкой, сообщила гриффиндорская всезнайка, в личности которой чудесным образом соседствовали педантичная зубрила и отпетая хулиганка.  

         

       – Он же вроде из ваших?  

         

       – Ага. Но и среди двенадцати апостолов нашелся предатель, и на солнце есть пятна, и одна паршивая овца всё стадо портит, и...  

         

       – Так! Стоп! Я понял. Ну и из-за чего же вы... это?.. – он постучал себе кулаком в челюсть.  

         

       – Не, ну а чего он?! – Гермиона засопела. – Я просто, без всякой – заметь! – задней мысли спросила профессора, почему он в своих записях не делает таких же предусмотренных форматом пометок, как заставляет делать нас, а взамен ставит там какую-то отсебятину... Я сама видела! И у себя, и на доске тоже!  

         

       – А что сделал профессор?  

         

       Она заметно помрачнела:  

         

       – Поставил какую-то отсебятину... еще и в табель факультета. Полный произвол. А Дин Томас начал на меня же за это наезжать, наглость какая! Ну я дала ему в глаз, он дал в глаз мне, нас разняли, мистер Снейп выставил нас обоих разбираться к профессору МакГонагалл, снял еще кучу штрафных с Гриффиндора... у, змей! И Томас не лучше... Я же только узнать хотела про эти пометки!  

         

       Гарри пробило на смех, и тут в самый неподходящий момент из кабинета вышли секретарь деканата – рыхловатая пожилая волшебница в серой мантии с огромной стопкой книг в руках – и Альбус Дамблдор. Стараясь унять кривящийся от неудержимого хохота рот и отворачиваясь от обиженной конопатой мордашки Грейнджер, Поттер поздоровался и отдал секретарю поручение, заверенное МакГонагалл, на что та кивнула и снова куда-то убежала. Директор тем временем с высоты своего роста взглянул на студентов, а затем поманил к себе Гарри. От странного, несуществующего, но уже такого знакомого запаха у мальчика закружилась голова, замелькали мысли о смерти и надгробных памятниках со скорбными фигурами статуй.  

         

       – Загляни после занятий в общую учительскую, Гарри, – сказал старый волшебник. – Хотелось бы перемолвиться с тобой парой слов.  

         

       – Да, сэр.  

         

       – И еще. Забери ты наконец своего певчего ворона от моей каменной горгульи: он уже битый час признается ей в любви, и вот что я заметил – она вот-вот начнет ему отвечать...  

         

       Гарри слышал, что вход в башню директора охраняется скульптурой горгульи, но никогда еще там не был. Вот, значит, куда совершает свои вылеты нахальный Мертвяк!  

         

       Секретарь вернулась, увешанная старинными шкатулками и фамильярами, как рождественская ель, а один сосуд, напоминающий флакон для арабских духов, подала ему особо:  

         

       – Смотри, будь аккуратнее, не расплещи: это Эманация Благословлённого, состав на вес золота!  

         

       Когда Поттер вернулся в класс и выложил всё принесенное на учительском столе, оставшееся до конца урока время профессор МакГонагалл посвятила красочным рассказам об упырях, по очереди вынимая из шкатулок разные амулеты или же кости самих неупокоенных. Кроме того, она разучила с когтевранцами и слизеринцами несколько защитных заклинаний ("Большего и не требуется, достаточно любого из них: в отличие от вампиров из народных баек, настоящие весьма пугливы и куда менее агрессивны, чем им приписывает молва. Они скорее вцепятся в спящего, чем станут рисковать и нападать в открытую, тем паче на мага!"). Квиррелл, который обычно для этих целей обвешивался гирляндами чеснока, а сам боялся нежити до заикания, обратно в кабинет ЗОТИ так и не вернулся.  

         

       – Весело же он провел выходные! – признал Терри Бут, когда все они очутились за дверями, которые МакГонагалл, уходя последней, запечатала заклятием. – Надрался, наверно, в "Дырявом котле"!  

         

       – Интересно, кто его так отделал? – вмешалась слизеринка Паркинсон, невысокая крепкая девочка с курносым носом, с первого дня обучения прилепившаяся к компании Драко. – Вы видели?  

         

       – Надрался и подрался, – гнул свое Терри. – У нас сосед-магл такой же. Напьется и пристает ко всем, пока не огребет. Потом успокаивается, довольный.  

         

       – Нет, наш "индус" на такого не похож! – с сомнением сказал Майкл Корнер. – Он же весь та-та-такой нервный!  

         

       Гарри тоже подумалось, что дело тут обстоит значительно хуже. Но он, конечно, не стал распространять преждевременные слухи. Тем более что подобно большинству слухов, они могут оказаться ложными. В болтуне ума немного...  

         

       – Смотри, Винс, вон этот толстый задохлик, – сказал Гойл Крэббу, заметив мелькнувшего вдалеке Невилла Лонгботтома. – Пошли накидаем ему по-быстрому!  

         

       Два слизеринских гения ломанулись вперед, ничего не видя и расталкивая всех на своем пути. Гарри, хорошо приложившись из-за этого о стену, ощутил прилив ярости:  

         

       – Эй, ну-ка стоять! – крикнул он им вслед.  

         

       – Чё? – не поняли дуболомы и от удивления действительно остановились. – Это ты на кого сейчас тявкнул?  

         

       Поттер снова погрузился в знакомые с детства предчувствия хорошей взбучки, только сейчас вместо дружков кузена он стоял перед дружками Малфоя. И если там это были всего лишь сыновья обычных маглов, то здесь – хоть и тупенькие, но отпрыски аристократических родов магического мира. И эти могли стукнуть не только кулаком. В животе всё свернулось в тугую пружину, однако отступать было поздно и некуда.  

         

       – Лонгботтом сказал мне – по секрету – что его бабушка... знатная, кстати, ведьма, вы в курсе? Так вот, она заговорила Невилла, – импровизируя на ходу, начал сочинять Гарри. – Он говорит, она знает, что его часто чморят такие, как вы, ну и приняла сегодня меры – прислала сову. Там такое проклятие, жуть. Оно, когда колдуется, у Невилла на руках красные пятна выступают, зато у обидчиков... Вон, смотри, те двое сегодня всего лишь поржали над ним на зельеварении, – и Поттер вдохновенно указал на офингаленных Гермиону и Томаса, в потоке остальных гриффиндорцев устремившихся к лестнице. – И не исключено, что профессору Квирреллу тоже досталось неспроста! Короче, – он наморщил нос и помахал ладонью перед лицом, – лучше и не связываться. Вот чисто по-человечески решил предупредить, а там как знаете.  

         

       Молча выслушав всю эту абракадабру и, судя по взгляду, всё прекрасно поняв, Драко ткнул приятелей кулаками между лопаток:  

         

       – Пошли, прекраща-а-айте ерундой страдать, делать вам нечего, – и, обернувшись к Гарри, напоследок дернул бровями: – А зря к нам не пошел!  

         

       Ноги медленно оттаяли. Гарри выдохнул, подобрал с пола раскиданные учебники, скользнул взглядом по лицам однокашников. Если практически все выжидали, чем кончится представление, то в глазах одного лишь Акэ-Атля он заметил гаснущее желтоватое пламя и недавнюю готовность ринуться вперед огромным прыжком.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       После уроков Гарри вспомнил о поручении директора забрать Мертвяка и явиться в учительскую. Именно в этой последовательности он всё и проделал.  

         

       – А, Гарри! Прекрасно, что ты зашел! – сказал Дамблдор таким тоном, будто это произошло случайно, а не он сам несколько часов назад назначил встречу. Подойдя к высокому, от пола до потолка, окну в эркере, старый маг задумчиво уставился вдаль, на Темный лес и медленно плывущие над ним тучи. Смотреть на мальчика он отчего-то избегал. – Как ты чувствуешь себя, Гарри?  

         

       Ворон потоптался у Гарри на плече и закопошился клювом у него в волосах настолько по-хозяйски, как если бы это были его собственные перья.   

         

       В кабинете они находились втроем. Громко тикали многочисленные часы.  

         

       – Всё отлично, сэр. Вот только волшебство дается мне не очень...  

         

       – А что ты хотел после всего лишь одной недели обучения? Сходу стать великим кудесником под стать Мерлину?  

         

       – Нет, но у той же Грейнджер с Гриффиндора всё получается стократ успешнее, чем у любого из нас...  

         

       – Не спеши. Каждому овощу свой срок созревания.  

         

       – Овощу, сэр?  

         

       – Это я образно, Гарри, не придавай большого значения словам, – бросив на него лишь косой взгляд из-за плеча, директор рассмеялся. – Впрочем, да, это твоя особенность. Я читал твою характеристику с предыдущего места учебы... От этих ваших... как их называют... психо... психу...  

         

       – Психологов?  

         

       – Вот! Да! Психологов, именно. Объясни мне, если сможешь, что значит "амбиверт"?  

         

       – А это обо мне такое написали? – ужаснулся Гарри. Он, конечно, знал, что мисс Бейтс любит заумные слова, но чтобы настолько... Интересно, это плохо, очень плохо или вообще кошмарно?  

         

       – Да, о тебе. Это что-то среднее между открытой и замкнутой личностью, насколько я понял, полистав источники. Между прочим, твоя мама была очень открытым человеком, любила быть в центре внимания...  

         

       – Я хотел спросить у вас, сэр... Может быть, где-нибудь у вас сохранились их фото... ну, где они вместе?  

         

       – Ты имеешь в виду колдографии Лили с Джеймсом?  

         

       – Да. Свадебные или какие-то еще. Может быть, с них можно было бы сделать копию... для меня? Пожалуйста!  

         

       – Пожа-а-алуйста! – елейным и снова каким-то раздвоенным, как время от времени у него прорывалось, голоском пропел Мертвяк. – Я тоже хочу на это посмотреть, мсье директор!  

         

       – Какой вежливый! – усмехнулся Дамблдор в сторону птицы. – А куда ты меня послал сегодня, когда я попросил тебя отстать от моей горгульи?  

         

       Ворон смущенно шаркнул лапой по кожаной нашивке на мантии Гарри и с абсолютно попугайским кривлянием начал кланяться, вытягивая шею. Для полноты картины ему оставалось затянуть только что-нибудь вроде "Мер-р-ртвяк хор-р-роший, хор-р-роший!" Поттер тайком показал ему кулак.  

         

       – Договорились, Гарри, я попытаюсь поискать в архивах. Возможно, что-то сохранилось. Семейных, конечно, обещать не могу: всё сгорело тогда в вашем доме. Но студенческие – вполне возможно. Ты лучше мне скажи, не беспокоит ли тебя в последнее время твой шрам... или что-то еще?  

         

       Тут Дамблдор наконец-то развернулся и пристально вгляделся в глаза ученика. Всё поплыло, размытое неподходящими теперь для зрения Гарри диоптриями. Директор наклонил голову в тот же миг, как мальчик стащил с переносицы свои "велосипеды". Дамблдор смотрел поверх стеклышек-половинок, Поттер – избавившись от очков и вовсе.  

         

       – Я всё чаще снимаю очки, – признался Гарри. – Когда меня осматривал школьный окулист, он сказал, что мою близорукость можно исправить только операцией. Но вот – безо всякой операции... Может быть, так влияет магия?  

         

       – Если бы всё было так просто, все маги отличались бы отменным здоровьем, божественной красотой и жили вечно, мой мальчик, а это, увы, не так, – печально усмехнулся директор. – Но это интересный феномен, интересный. Мне нужно будет это обдумать. Скажи, а ты не слышишь ли посторонние голоса в своей голове? Не видишь ли странные сны? Не _вспоминаешь_ ли что-то, чего никогда _не было_?  

         

       Внутри Гарри сработал сигнал тревоги. Как быть? Похоже, директор может объясниться с ним насчет воспоминаний и голосов, если задает наводящие вопросы. И подозревает о видениях Гарри. Но так ли безобидно то, что чувствует мальчик, чтобы посвящать в это постороннего человека, пока еще никак не заслужившего доверия? И хочется, и колется. Любопытство просто раздирает, но этот "аларм", орущий внутри тревожной сиреной и мигающий огнями на все лады... Нет, с откровенностями стоит повременить.  

         

       Дамблдор недоверчиво прищурился, но отрицательный ответ принял и отпустил посетителей, а сам долго смотрел им вслед.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Вымотавшись за день, как грузчик старого Доклендса, Гарри уже готов был упасть в постель и отключиться под душевный вопль Мертвяка "Гуте нахт, майн фюрер!", как снова заметил этот странный взгляд следящего за вороном Акэ-Атля. Сон слетел, точно по мановению руки.  

         

       Когда в мальчишеской спальне стало тихо, а Мертвяк заснул на своей жердочке, спрятав голову под крыло, Гарри привстал на локте:  

         

       – Эй! Куатемок! Спишь?  

         

       – Нет, – ответил метис из-под одеяла.  

         

       – Слушай, а что ты все время так смотришь на моего ворона?  

         

       Акэ-Атль замер. Полежав чуть-чуть в неподвижности, он наконец решился, тоже приподнялся и поманил к себе Гарри. Опершись на тумбочку, тот перегнулся через проход между кроватями.  

         

       – Не знаю я... Но точно могу сказать, что если бы моя мать могла увидеть, с какой гадостью я сплю в одной комнате, она завтра же забрала бы меня из Хогвартса...  

         

       По коже Гарри прошел мороз.


	9. Глава девятая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава девятая из готовых на сегодня 84-х. Продолжение.

       Оказывается, очень опрометчиво говорить летающему животному посреди сети запутанных коридоров "Или ты сейчас выложишь всё как на духу, тупой пучок перьев, или я тебя побрею! Говори, кто ты, тварь!" Не сумев отбрехаться от допроса Гарри и схлопотав ультиматум, Мертвяк с воплями, что он, "мимир, чист пред Богом и людьми", кинулся наутек от разъяренного хозяина. Изумляя встреченных по дороге студентов разных факультетов и пару раз едва не сбив с ног ассистентов преподавателей, Поттер с палочкой наголо несся вслед за хлопающим крыльями и истошно каркающим вороном. Увлеченные погоней, оба они не заметили, как оказались в запретной части третьего этажа.  

         

       Потеряв след питомца и споткнувшись о какой-то тяжелый предмет на полу, Гарри остановился. Здесь было удивительно тихо, глухо и пахло паутиной. Под ногами валялись древние доспехи, они же в беспорядке громоздились у стен, кучами забивали пыльные углы.  

         

       – Ладно, черт с тобой. Возвращайся. А то мне из-за тебя влетит, – сказал Гарри, озираясь в неприятной полутьме. Здесь было как-то мерзко, хуже, чем в казематах Слизерина. Мертвяк не отвечал. – Ну и хрен с тобой. Если тебя сожрет какой-нибудь упырь, я тут ни при чем. Так и знай!  

         

       Поттер решительно развернулся, произнес заклинание Люмос и тут же среди неподвижных рыцарских лат увидел промелькнувшую невдалеке тень:  

         

       – Ох и ублюдок же ты, Мертвяк! Я тебя кормлю, пою, а ты...  

         

       – Мя-а! – отозвалась тень, и в круг света выползла облезлая кошка завхоза, издевательски потягиваясь и щуря наглые глаза, как будто видела в Гарри мышь, с которой теперь можно всласть поиграть.  

         

       Еще не хватало быть отчисленным из-за какой-то драной бестии! Мальчик быстро погасил палочку и отступил в "рукав" дополнительного коридора. Как назло, это был тупик.  

         

       – Т-с-с! – послышалось под ногами. – Если что, я вылечу и отвлеку их с Филчем, а ты беги на свет!  

         

       – Ты не ворон, ты свинья, Мертвяк! Так меня подставить! – Гарри ощупал стенку за спиной и понял, что это не стена, а кованая дверь.  

         

       – А что за гнилые подозрения, босс? Я тебе хоть раз что-нибудь плохое сделал? Или этому твоему мучачесу?  

         

       – Да всё время мне за тебя влетает! Всё время! – Гарри с трудом, но вспомнил заклинание, которому пытался научиться у зубрилы-Грейнджер: – Алохомора! – кованая дверь открылась, Гарри с Мертвяком просочились в нее, и очень вовремя: проклятая миссис Норрис как раз в эту минуту привела за собой своего хозяина. Теперь старый сквиб и его кошка прочесывали коридор. – Мне всё время за тебя влетает, а сейчас еще и отчислят, если поймают!  

         

       – Фу! Чем тут так смердит, как в жопе тролля? – вдруг спросил ворон.  

         

       И тогда они оглянулись. Душа Гарри ушла в пятки, а Мертвяк и подавно поделился с половицами комнаты продуктами своей жизнедеятельности.  

         

       Прицепленный стальной, звенящей от натяжения цепью к кольцу на люке в полу, к ним, полузадушенно хватая вонючей пастью воздух, пытался прорваться безобразно огромный пес о трех головах. Ошейник, усеянный шипами, обвивал сразу три шеи Цербера, и было видно, что вот-вот либо лопнет застежка, либо разойдутся звенья цепи, а мощной собачьей шее не грозит ничего. Гарри заорал от ужаса.  

         

       Прямо из стены в комнату, бледно светясь, выдавился силуэт Кровавого Барона, за ним подобострастно выглянул, но тут же и спрятался обратно старина Пивз.  

         

       – Прошу мне это засчитать в отработку, господин Барон! – провизжал полтергейст с той стороны.  

         

       Без лишних слов привидение слизеринской гостиной выхватило призрачный кинжал и бросилось полосовать Цербера с энергией трижды живого ассасина. Не то чтобы его удары наносили псу какой-то физический ущерб, но от такого напора чудовище резко осело на задние лапы и сдало назад.  

         

       Не теряя времени, Гарри дернул на себя дверь и выкатился в коридор. Вместе с Мертвяком они захлопнули ее, услышав изнутри сдавленный рык, от которого завибрировало под ногами, сиплый кашель и истошный вой сразу трех глоток "сиамского близнеца". Поттер даже не заметил, как вместе с вороном очутился на винтовой лестнице возле плачущего дождем желтого человека в оконном витраже, и еще долго они пытались отдышаться после нескончаемого бега.  

         

       – Блин! – проглатывая вязкую слюну, отрывисто вымолвил Гарри. – Что это было?  

         

       – Да ипацца-срацца, босс, чем бы это ни было, это ж просто какое-то невзъепеннопромандобляццкое пиздопроепище, акуеть-невстать! Я чуть яйцами нестись не начал! Как такую поебень, мать его, в школе держат, они тут все йобу дались, что ли?!  

         

       После такого боевого крещения Гарри решил принять пока на веру слова Мертвяка о невинности его побуждений. Хотя, конечно, остался уверен, что лже-мимиру есть что скрывать. Рассказать подробнее о своих подозрениях Акэ-Атль не сумел и, когда вечером того дня Поттер под большим секретом поведал ему историю с комнатой трехголового мутанта на третьем этаже, признал:  

         

       – Ладно, если так, то пусть его. Наверное, будь твой Мертвяк замешан в настоящем черном колдовстве, преподаватели Хогвартса раскусили бы такое сразу.  

         

       – Так что же ты в нем видишь?  

         

       – Не знаю, трудно это описать. Просто чую в нем что-то запредельное – аж волосы дыбом встают! – Куатемок немигающим взглядом уставился на горы, что виднелись вдали из окон когтевранской гостиницы. – Но согласен: по сравнению с этим дьяволом на третьем этаже твоя птица – просто весенняя ласточка...  

         

       – А еще там, в полу, находилась какая-то дверь, и к ней этот Цербер был пристегнут цепью...  

         

       – Точно! Именно то, что спрятано внизу, он и охраняет! – сказал метис. – И преподаватели это знают, раз уж запретили нам туда ходить...  

         

       – Слабо сказано – знают! Они же его туда и посадили охранять, с ведома самого директора. Дамблдор – тот еще фрукт, – Гарри едва сдержал улыбку, воспользовавшись случаем хотя бы заочно отомстить директору за вчерашнего "овоща". – Я вот только не знаю: предупредить об этом остальных ребят, или пусть, если что, помрут счастливыми?  

         

       Мальчишки засмеялись.  

         

       – Я бы, наоборот, туда кое-кого отправил, – признался Акэ-Атль, зло сощурив темные глаза. – А вообще странно, что Кровавый Барон кинулся вас защищать. О нем говорят, что это самый безжалостный из всех известных призраков, а ты ведь даже не из Слизерина...  

         

       – Зато если верить легенде, из Когтеврана была та, кого он любил.  

         

       – Угу. И которую грохнул при первом же подвернувшемся случае.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Всё шло своим чередом. Новые впечатления, новые знания, новые друзья и недруги. Так незаметно пролетели два месяца, и вот Хогвартс забурлил в преддверии маскарада на Хэллоуин. Студенты и преподаватели всех возрастов в одночасье сравнялись, с одинаковым задором придумывая себе костюмы для конкурса. Видимо, только два человека во всем замке не разделяли всеобщего воодушевления.   

         

       Первым был Гарри, который теперь в подробностях знал, как и когда погибли его родители, а в это 31 октября и подавно исполнялось десять лет со дня их смерти. Мальчик много раз представлял, как всё случилось, вспоминал и странные свои сны, навязчиво повторявшиеся, когда он лежал в летаргии у Лавгудов. Хотя, конечно, их содержание совсем не совпадало с официальной версией.  

         

       Вторым, безусловно, оказался алхимик, но для угрюмого зануды не нужен был и повод, чтобы испортить своим видом даже самое праздничное настроение кому бы то ни было. И все же тут он посрамил собственные рекорды ношения траура. Многие даже спорили, что Снейпа не будет на праздничном ужине, но оказались неправы. Несмотря ни на что, декан Слизерина с вечно недовольной рожей банши появился за преподавательским столом, хотя сидел, даже не притрагиваясь к столовым приборам и действуя на нервы гриффиндорцам одним своим молчаливым присутствием.  

         

       Гарри думал, что не будет засиживаться здесь долго: ему хотелось побыть одному, в укромном уголке, и, может быть, даже дать по такому случаю волю слезам. Однако в самый последний момент Дамблдор поднял ему настроение намеком на то, что у него есть сюрприз для юного сына Джеймса и Лили. Окрыленный такой вестью, мальчик подключился к веселью однокашников и теперь немного жалел, что с ними за столом нет Полумны: за эти месяцы он сильно соскучился по Лавгудам, а особенно по Луне с ее глазами звездного цвета и плывущей походкой. Скорее бы прошел этот год, и она тоже поступила в школу!  

         

       – Не грусти, босс, и это пройдет! – наслаждаясь угощениями с общего стола и ни в чем себе не отказывая, говорил Мертвяк. – Сегодня веселятся даже призраки! А о чем, кстати, ты грустишь? Влюбился?  

         

       Гарри примерил к руке бутылку с крюшоном:  

         

       – Вот я тебе сейчас как врежу этим промеж ушей, чтобы не болтал всякое!  

         

       – Разбей! Разбей! Я капли оближу! – трепетно взирая на хозяина, пообещал ворон.  

         

       Пир был в самом разгаре, когда в зал вбежал профессор Квиррелл в растрепанных чувствах и чалме. Рана двухмесячной давности у него на лице стараниями мадам Помфри почти зажила, остался лишь багровый рубец, а вот рукой он двигал все еще с трудом и выглядел совсем не здоровым. Приблизившись к Дамблдору, он пролепетал:  

         

       – Там... это... т-т-т-тролль. В па-па-па-подземельях! – и рухнул без чувств прямо поперек стола.  

         

       Пока поднявшийся с места директор отдавал распоряжения об эвакуации учеников, Гарри заметил, что алхимик пристально посмотрел на Квиррелла, безжизненной морской звездой раскинувшегося на блюдах с едой, встал и, пользуясь всеобщей суматохой, скрылся за какой-то невидимой дверью – наверное, доступной только педагогическому составу школы. Этот странный блеск холодных темных глаз, сжавшиеся в нитку губы, возникшая будто из ниоткуда палочка в длинных пальцах и плавные перемещения атакующего черного скорпиона заставили Гарри содрогнуться. Будто управляла Снейпом какая-то тварь – нечто, во много раз более страшное, нежели Кровавый Барон.  

         

       Когтевранцы выходили вместе с гриффиндорцами, и между Гарри и Акэ-Атлем внезапно затесался Рон Уизли:  

         

       – Слушайте, там Гермиона хотела, пока все празднуют, залезть в одну из запретных секций библиотеки и до сих пор не вернулась. Мы с ней поспорили насчет одной штуковины, только я не думал, что ей взбредет именно сегодня...  

         

       В беседу неожиданно включился Мертвяк:  

         

       – Черт! А ведь там я ее и видел не так давно...  

         

       – Нашла, значит... Вот Мерлин! – упавшим голосом сказал Рон, повернулся и кинулся к пуффендуйцам, которые шли как раз в нужном ему направлении.  

         

       Гарри и Акэ-Атль, не сговариваясь, только переглянувшись, побежали за ним, а ворон хлопал крыльями у них над головами. Возбужденные форс-мажором студенты не обращали на них внимания, и вскоре им удалось оторваться от всех.   

         

       Последний месяц Поттер, Куатемок, Грейнджер и – иногда – Уизли проводили вместе всё больше времени. Гермиона, кажется, нравилась Акэ-Атлю, а Рон, охочий до знаний и считавший, что в большой семье он сам за себя ответчик и добиться чего-то можно только тогда, когда неустанно занимаешься тем, что тебе интересно, тоже примкнул к ним вслед за сокурсницей-заучкой. Наверное, этот парень был единственным, с кем рыжая стерва не только ни разу еще не подралась, а даже и наоборот – выказывала некоторые признаки уважения. Но именно сегодня, занятый своими мыслями, Гарри как-то упустил из виду странное отсутствие Гермионы за гриффиндорским столом.  

         

       Отделавшись от толпы, два когтевранца, гриффиндорец и говорящий ворон быстро промчались по опустевшему боковому проходу и устремились к женским туалетам. Именно там, по предположению Уизли, могла запереться Гермиона, чтобы попробовать проделать на практике вычитанное в добытой книге. Спрашивать, что же это такое, было некогда, и Гарри просто следовал за Роном и Мертвяком. Но тут за углом послышались торопливые шаги. Мальчишки юркнули за статую грифона.  

         

       – Нас, наверное, ищут! – прошипел Рон. – Из старост кто-то... Может, даже мой братец!  

         

       Но это был не Перси Уизли и не поисковая команда учителей. Коридор быстрым шагом пересек алхимик. В окружении черных теней, пляшущих под рваным факельным пламенем, с палочкой наизготовку, он не шел, а словно струился над полом и тем еще сильнее напомнил Гарри готового к битве скорпиона.  

         

       – Куда его понесло? – выглянул из-за статуи Акэ-Атль. – Подвалы ниже!  

         

       Мертвяк слетал за ним до поворота и доложил:  

         

       – Свернул на винтовую и пошел на третий этаж. В ту самую часть! – он многозначительно посмотрел на Гарри и Акэ-Атля.  

         

       Не успел он это произнести, пол под их ногами сотрясся. Следуя по пятам Снейпа, в коридор свернуло чудище не меньших размеров, чем запертая на третьем этаже трехголовая тварь. И хотя голова у этого гуманоида была всего одна, а судя по взгляду, мозг в ней и подавно отсутствовал, огромная дубина в жилистых горилльих лапищах наводила на мысли, что надо прикинуться частью интерьера. Мальчишки замерли.  

         

       Смердя, как выгребная яма, тролль прогромыхал мимо их грифона и влез в один из туалетов.  

         

       – Запрем его там, нафиг, и позовем преподов! – предложил Рон.  

         

       – Давай, погнали! – Гарри и Акэ-Атль выскочили из укрытия, но тут из уборной донесся визг, грохот и плеск воды. – Герми!  

         

       После этого они, уже ни о чем не договариваясь, хаотично бросились в туалетную комнату. Там их глазам представилось дикое зрелище: размахивая дубиной и рыча, горилла-переросток увлеченно гонялась за маленькой, но прыткой, как ласка, Грейнджер, а та визжала и швырялась в монстра кусками разбитого кафеля и осколками мраморных раковин. Из переломанных труб во все стороны хлестала вода, заливая темную мозаику пола и что-то, что было на нем начерчено каким-то составом почерком Гермионы – остатки полукруга, символы...  

         

       – Твою ж мать! – крикнула она. – Честное слово, это не я его вызвала!  

         

       Гарри и Рон, не раздумывая, ткнули палочками в сторону тролля и выкрикнули первые пришедшие на ум заклинания. Возможно, от страха или от ярости, но у них получилось сбить эту тушу с ног. Выхватив из болтавшейся на боку сумки свою знаменитую рогатку, Гермиона тоже умудрилась всадить троллю в лоб самодельную бомбочку из селитры, которая взорвалась и задымила лучше всякого колдовского проклятья. Оглушенный, с вылезшими из орбит красными глазками, монстр, подскочив было после ударов Поттера и Уизли, снова сел на задницу, а сверху на него, кашляя от дыма и трехэтажно матерясь, налетел Мертвяк – и ну долбить в макушку громадным клювом. Страдала от этого не столько макушка, сколько исходящие кровью уши тролля.  

         

       Внезапно Гарри услышал рядом с собой утробный рев и уже приготовился защищаться от невесть откуда взявшегося второго врага, как тут увидел выпрыгивающего из ученической мантии черного зверя, похожего на пантеру. Гигантская кошка в два скачка вознеслась на загривок контуженного тролля, а оттуда принялась кромсать когтями и клыками лысый, как орех, череп.  

         

       – Ну мне-то оставь! – кровожадно прокаркал ворон, которому давно не подворачивался случай поделиться с миром наболевшей экспрессией.  

         

       Через несколько секунд тролль распластался в луже воды, перемешанной с его собственной кровью, а черный зверь прыгнул за дверцу одной из чудом уцелевших кабинок.   

         

       – Пора валить, – сообщила Гермиона, но было поздно.  

         

       Захлопнувшуюся во время боя дверь в туалет вынесло ударом снаружи, и внутрь вломились МакГонагалл, Снейп, а за ними – Квиррелл. Что тут было! Гарри еще никогда не слышал, чтобы Минерва так разорялась на студентов. Даже мужчины-спутники уставились на нее с приоткрытыми ртами. Декан Гриффиндора обрушила на головы бедных учеников такое словоизвержение, что Поттер начал опасаться, не обменялись ли они со Снейпом телами по дороге сюда. А еще он заметил, как алхимик осторожным движением палочки дотер оставшиеся после всей этой возни каракули Гермионы на полу и перевел взгляд на Квиррелла, который пялился на него, словно увидел призрак. Заломив левую бровь и склоня голову к плечу, Снейп почти беззвучно промолвил:  

         

       – Нежданчик, правда?  

         

       Квиррелл схватился за сердце и припал к стене, но на него никто не обратил внимания. Сильно хромая, алхимик подошел к троллю, нагнулся над ним и наложил связывающее заклинание. Мантия профессора была разодрана снизу, на ноге, и перепачкана клочками какой-то бело-розовой пены, но Снейп то ли не знал об этом, то ли впопыхах забыл.  

         

       – Где еще один студент?! – заорала Минерва, подхватывая с пола мантию и порванную школьную форму... Акэ-Атля.  

         

       – Я... здесь, – послышался его сдавленный голос из кабинки. – Не входите, пожалуйста! Я... не одет.  

         

       – Вы что, с ума сошли? – МакГонагалл настойчиво постучалась в дверцу. – Что вы там делаете? Что здесь... что здесь такое происходило?! – она с подозрением уставилась на помятую в драке Грейнджер, будто силясь уличить в нехватке одежды и ее.  

         

       – Тут был какой-то зверь, мэм. Черный такой... Он помог нам добить этого, – дрожа от перевозбуждения, как и Гарри, сказал тогда Рон. – Не знаю, откуда он вдруг взялся.  

         

       Сидящий на краю кабинки Мертвяк взглянул через плечо на скрытого внутри мальчишку, потом снова повернулся ко всем:  

         

       – Это он и был.  

         

       Зельевар отодвинул с дороги Рона и Гарри и решительно открыл дверцу, заслонив проход своей необъятной мантией.  

         

       – Всё понятно, – после десятка секунд молчания он, не оборачиваясь, отвел руку в сторону: – Профессор, подайте, пожалуйста, мне вещи студента, – и, раздраженно швырнув в Акэ-Атля комком его одежды, приказал: – Одевайтесь и выходите. Жду вас всех, – а это уже относилось к присутствующим, – в учительской через пять минут. Кто не явится, будет исключен. Сегодня же!  

         

       – Верно, профессор! – наконец-то сдавая позиции диктатора и становясь похожей на обычную бабушку, кивнула МакГонагалл. – Поговорите с ними по-мужски, давно пора. Совсем распоясались! Слепому коню что кивай, что подмигивай! Пять штрафных очков Гриффиндору!  

         

       – Но мэ-э-эм! – по привычке заканючили Рон и Герми.  

         

       – И столько же Когтеврану.  

         

       – Десять, – хлестнув злым взглядом Гарри с перелетевшим к тому на плечо Мертвяком, по выходе за дверь добавил Снейп. – Когтеврану – десять.  

         

       – Блять... – сказал ворон.  

         

       – Пятнадцать! – донеслось в ответ из коридора.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – А теперь потрудитесь сообщить, почему после эвакуации вы четверо находились не в своих башнях.  

         

       В учительской стояла жуткая – и жутко знакомая Гарри и Мертвяку – вонь псины. Если в туалете все прочие запахи перебивались миазмами тролля и дымовухой Гермионы, то здесь не определить его было невозможно: он бил в нос, как пудовый кулак кузена Дадли.   

         

       Под громкое тиканье десятков висящих на стенах и стоящих по углам часов Снейп полусидел на буковом письменном столе, взирая на вошедшую четверку. Вонь Цербера, пена из его пасти, смешанная с кровью алхимика и, в конце концов, хромота последнего вызвали у Гарри нешуточные подозрения. А не намеревался ли профессор зельеварения под шумок унести из хранилища под трехголовым псом что-то, там спрятанное? Мысли его перебила Гермиона:  

         

       – Простите, профессор, это я виновата. Во время банкета я пошла в туалет, и там меня застала тревога. Убежать я уже не успела, туда ворвался тролль. И большое счастье, что мимо как раз проходили ребята, – она взяла за руки Акэ-Атля, стыдливо кутавшегося в кое-как прикрытые мантией обрывки своей одежды, и Рона.  

         

       Неужели его приятель – оборотень? Гарри стало не по себе. А ведь он уже много раз видел приметы, намекающие на его двойственную сущность...  

         

       – Да, сэр, мы подняли шум, чтобы привлечь внимание учителей, – подхватил Уизли.  

         

       – А каббалистические символы вы чертили на полу, как я понимаю, для лечения своего обострившегося цистита, – съязвил Снейп, даже не удостоив мальчишку взглядом.  

         

       – Но я клянусь вам, профессор, этот ритуал никак не мог вызвать тролля! – воскликнула Гермиона, боявшаяся, что ее теперь исключат за вредоносное колдовство, и боявшаяся небезосновательно, как понимал Гарри, видя реакцию профессора, который, по слухам, знал толк в таких делах. Вот только зачем он замел следы, компрометирующие Гермиону? Это был бы чертовски удобный предлог опозорить Гриффиндор и порадовать деток аристократов своего факультета отчислением маглорожденной из школы.  

         

       Алхимик поднялся со стола, одним небрежным движением палочки обмел мантию, уничтожая собачью вонь, слюну, кровь и восстанавливая целостность материи. Вкрадчивой походкой, уже без малейших признаков хромоты, он приблизился к Грейнджер:  

         

       – Сама додумалась, или подсказал кто?  

         

       Она опустила голову и швыркнула носом:  

         

       – По книжке...  

         

       – И где же вы, позвольте осведомиться, разжились подобной литературой, мисс Грейнджер? – принимая у нее аккуратно обернутую книгу, продолжал допрос Снейп. Газетная обложка аккуратистки Гермионы, у которой была мания оборачивать всё, что попадалось ей в руки хотя бы на час – книги, тетради, блокноты, альбомы, – тут же полетела на пол. На темном кожаном переплете блеснуло золотое тиснение с заглавными "GG".  

         

       – В запретной секции, сэр... Между подлинником Хроник Акаши и сборником трактовок Ницше под редакцией академиков и профессоров Дурмстранга. Там еще рядом стеллаж магловской оккультной литературы, но до нее я не дошла...  

         

       "Какое счастье, что не дошла, вундеркинда ты наша!" – мелькнуло у Гарри, которому совсем не улыбалась мысль изгонять из школьного женского туалета заодно и дьявола. Он никак не мог взять в толк, зачем Герми и Рон вообще полезли в эту область знаний. Видимо, взять это в толк не получалось и у Снейпа.  

         

       – И чем вас так заинтересовала эта тема? – зельевар повернул книгу другой стороной.  

         

       Тогда Гарри смог прочитать название и имя автора. Называлась она не то на французский, не то на немецкий лад – "Доппельгёнгер" – а написал ее некто Геллерт Гринделльвальд (имя показалось Поттеру смутно знакомым, он точно уже где-то его слышал или видел). По центру обложки виднелось выпуклое, как камея, изображение – два лица, растущие из одной головы и смотрящие в противоположные стороны: одно – молодое, гладко выбритое; второе – старое, с бородой и усами.  

         

       – Дело в том, профессор, что я уже читала об этом в немагической литературе... Но сведения психологов меня не убедили. И тогда...  

         

       – Я, кажется, не просил вас начинать свою безусловно увлекательную историю с момента сотворения мира. Я спрашиваю: чем э-та те-ма так за-ин-те-ре-со-ва-ла лич-но вас? – отчеканил Снейп.  

         

       Гермиона замялась. Гарри видел, что ей очень не хочется откровенничать с этим мрачным и скользким профессором, с легкой руки которого слизеринцы постоянно оскорбляли ее и других гриффиндорцев только потому, что он поддерживал заведенную в Хогвартсе с незапамятных времен традицию непримиримой вражды двух факультетов. Хуже того: в линзах очков снова всё поплыло, а в левом ухе послышалось с детства привычное шипение: "Тс-с-с! Молч-ч-чать! Ни с-с-слова!" На правом плече закопошился Мертвяк, и голос его отдался эхом в другом ухе: "Расскажите ему! Расскажите всё!" Они, эти двое, снова едва не свели Гарри с ума, как тогда, под Распределяющей Шляпой при поступлении. Мальчик сдавил виски ладонями и зажмурился, силой воли заставляя их обоих заткнуться и даже не представляя, что выбрать. Всё, всё говорило в пользу того, что доверять Снейпу нельзя ни в коем случае: разум, прошлый опыт, факты... Но он знал точно – если здесь кто-то и сможет разобраться, то это профессор алхимии. Непонятно откуда, но знал.  

         

       – Расскажи всё! – тронув за руку Грейнджер и содрав с носа очки, шепнул Гарри. Снейп и Герми уставились на него одинаково изумленными глазами, мол, вот уж от кого можно было меньше всего ожидать. А ведь он даже не представлял себе, что скрыто под этим самым "всё".  

         

       – Но это долго, – предупредила Гермиона, с вызовом уставившись в бледное лицо зельевара.  

         

       – Ничего. Тут уже никто никуда не спешит. Присаживайтесь, – ответил он, сам сел за буковый стол и сложил руки на груди, дожидаясь, когда ученики рассядутся вокруг. – Слушаю вас.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _В прошлый четверг, то есть ровно за неделю до этого злополучного Хэллоуина, Гермиона самозаточилась в библиотеке и весь вечер усердно готовилась к уроку заклинаний у профессора Флитвика. Уже с начала октября первокурсники узнали, что декан Когтеврана всего лишь замещал основного преподавателя истории магии – лысенького призрака по имени Катберт Бинс. Когда же зануду Бинса, который, как оказалось, не заметил зеркало на своем пути, прошел сквозь его поверхность и удалился в некое подпространство, доступное привидениям и скрытое от живых, наконец нашли и перенаправили оттуда в реальность, он как ни в чем не бывало продолжил читать лекции. Только теперь студентам, а не зазеркальным сущностям. Поговаривали, что в былые времена профессор Бинс точно так же не заметил по рассеянности и собственной смерти, а потому встал с утра со смертного одра, покинув бренную оболочку, и зашаркал на свой урок. Тело предали земле, но сказать об этом бедолаге-привидению не решился никто, и оно продолжало преподавательскую деятельность так, как если бы ничего не случилось. Соответственно, Флитвику остались только его часы, и он стал гонять учеников по своей основной дисциплине с удвоенным тщанием._  

          

       _Если бы не три часа спортивной подготовки у безжалостной мадам Хуч, наконец-то подпустившей некоторых, как ей показалось, морально и физически подготовленных студентов к метлам, Грейнджер ни за что не задремала бы над книгой. И не проворонила бы в тихом уголке тот момент, когда мадам Пинс попросила всех читателей разойтись по своим гостиным. Сон, сморивший девочку, был так крепок, что она не очнулась даже тогда, когда библиотекарь погасила освещение и ушла из зала. Но виной недосмотра была вовсе не халатность Ирмы Пинс. Всё дело в том, что еще в очень нежном возрасте, не зная ни о чарах, ни о собственной природе, Гермиона в совершенстве научилась отводить глаза некоторым надоедливым взрослым. Первым ее опытом стала мерзкая коллега родителей, мисс Гиббс. Она так и лезла во все дела маленькой Грейнджер, а папа с мамой жалели ее, потому что у несчастной Розмари, видите ли, не было своих детишек, а ей так хотелось с кем-нибудь понянчиться. Вытерпев ради уважаемых ею родителей пару осад, Гермиона поняла, что надо как-то уклоняться от неприятной обязанности – во всяком случае, их черепаховой кошке вполне удавалось избегать гостей, незаметно ныряя под кровать. Так что было с кого брать добрый пример. И, едва завидев мисс Гиббс на пороге, девочка очень четко проговаривала внутри себя: "Ты меня не видишь". Как ни странно, вскоре это заработало и с тех пор безотказно спасало Герми уже не только от любвеобильной дантистки, но и от других нежелательных встреч с кем бы то ни было. Возможно, именно поэтому ее не заметила даже волшебница Хогвартса: та просто забыла снять с себя свой "кокон" после тренировок у Хуч, где у них был сдвоенный урок со слизеринцами, а драться у Гермионы не было настроения._  

          

       _Проснулась она уже поздно вечером. Вероятно, старосты еще не совершили обход своих гостиных, и отсутствие ученицы пока замечено не было. Девчонки из комнаты Герми, зная ее независимый характер, хватились бы соседки в последнюю очередь._  

          

       _Повертев затекшей шеей, Грейнджер уже хотела подняться и тихонечко покинуть читальный зал: привыкшие к темноте глаза прекрасно различали контуры предметов, поэтому даже включать свет, чтобы уйти, ей было не нужно. Но тут она услышала шепот и шаги, доносящиеся из-за стеллажей. Гермионе показалось, что разговаривают двое или трое, причем старшекурсников: это был голос парня и голос девушки. Она еще подумала, что странное место выбрали влюбленные для поцелуев, ведь находились они явно в запретной секции, а пустить в нее могла бы только библиотекарь – значит, эти ребята проникли туда тайком и без разрешения, из-за чего сильно рисковали репутацией своего факультета._  

          

       _– Поставь на место! – громким шепотом велела кому-то невидимая в темноте девушка. – Это не она!_  

          

       _– Но здесь же тоже двуликий! – возразил парень. – Вот, прямо на обложке!_  

          

       _– Нам он не нужен. Вернее, нам нужен не он. Не этот. Так оформлялись все его сочинения. Кстати, помнишь? На первом курсе было! Всё, всё, поставь. В его "Доппельгёнгере" этого не было!_  

          

       _– Точно? Мы же тогда не успели ни прочитать, ни сделать..._  

          

       _– Да уверена! Я успела пролистать всё от начала до конца, и там не было ничего о реликвиях древних семейств. Ни слова!_  

          

       _– И даже о кровавом эмеральде?_  

          

       _– И о нем тоже. Там другое. Призыв Тени не даст в нашем случае никаких результатов, она не подчинится нам. И еще хорошо, что у меня тогда ничего не вышло. Мы бы и вчетвером не совладали с этой тварью, если бы она появилась..._  

          

       _Гермиона насторожилась: на кого на кого, а на влюбленных эти нарушители походили мало, и целоваться странная парочка явно не собиралась. Девочка подкралась к решетке, отделяющей запретную секцию от секций свободного доступа. Так и есть: решетка была отперта, в замке торчал ключ. Гриффиндорка тихонько просочилась внутрь, юркнула под раздвижную лесенку у стеллажа и там затаилась в надежде, что стук ее бешено скачущего сердца не выдаст ее загадочным посетителям. В этом ночном разговоре крылась какая-то тайна, и не поддаться соблазну подслушать ее любознательная Гермиона не могла_...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       – В замке торчал ключ, и вы... – остановил ее алхимик. – Мисс Грейнджер, в замке торчал ключ... и...  

         

       Гермиона стыдливо залилась краской, и веснушки ее прямо-таки засияли на упрямом лице. Не выдержав считывающего взгляда преподавателя, она вынуждена была отвести глаза и сознаться:  

         

       – Ну да, я сначала сделала с него слепок... на жвачку. Заморозила ее, чтобы не потеряла форму, потом вставила ключ обратно и пролезла под лесенку.  

         

       – Хорошо. И, пожалуйста, избавьте меня от необходимости контролировать каждую вашу фразу, – поморщился Снейп, как если бы у него болел зуб или голова. – У нас с вами обоюдный интерес: уйти отсюда как можно быстрее. Давайте сюда эту свою... жвачку.  

         

       У Гарри мелькнула робкая надежда, что профессор ограничится лишь устным наказанием, максимум – отработкой, и до исключения их четверых из школы дело не дойдет.  

         

       Гриффиндорка с досадой вытащила из кармана отвердевший грязно-белый комок с отпечатками зазубрин ключа и протянула алхимику, но тот, не скрывая брезгливости, лишь взглянул на зажеванную резинку и указал пальцем положить ее на стол подле небольшой статуэтки какого-то египетского божка.  

         

       – Продолжайте.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Загадочная парочка пошушукалась еще немного, затем, видимо, или нашла, что искала, или, напротив, не нашла, но голоса стали приближаться к выходу. Гермиона набросила на себя капюшон мантии и на всякий случай еще вжала голову в плечи, надеясь, что они, проходя мимо, не заметят ее под лестницей._  

          

       _Они и в самом деле не смотрели в ее сторону. Люмос, испускаемый палочкой девушки, очень скупо освещал лишь небольшое пространство вокруг них. Зато эти двое были для Гермионы как на ладони, и она чуть было не выдала себя, охнув, но вовремя зажала себе рот обеими руками. Ближе к ней был парень – лет шестнадцати на вид, в общем, старшекурсник; высокий, стройный, бледный, с правильными чертами лица, длинными темными волосами; было в нем что-то знакомое, но Герми не могла определить, что, а главное – где она видела его раньше. Но испугал ее не он, а выглянувшая на мгновение из-за него девушка, его ровесница. Гермиону затрясло, потому что увидела она... саму себя. Выросшую себя._


	10. Глава десятая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава десятая из готовых на сегодня 84-х. Продолжение.

       – А, вот вы где!  

         

       В учительскую входил профессор Дамблдор в длинном парчовом халате. Снейп и, по его примеру, остальные почтительно поднялись с мест.  

         

       – Что у вас тут? Дознание? – усмехнулся старец, поглаживая струящуюся по вышивке на груди серебристую бороду. – Ну-ну. Профессор Снейп, я заберу у вас вот этого мальчика, – он кивнул на Гарри. – Думаю, вам не составит труда закончить тут всё... э-э-э... без него?  

         

       Возражать начальству алхимик не осмелился, и, хотя по его резко озлобившемуся взгляду и желвакам, что загуляли под кожей угловатого некрасивого лица, стало понятно, что этот скорпион крайне недоволен помехой, так и не съеденная жертва была отпущена на все четыре стороны. Гарри охватили противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, он теперь хотел дослушать интригующую историю Гермионы, с другой – радовался, что его извлекли из клешней профессора зельеварения живым и невредимым, с третьей – чувствовал себя немного предателем перед теми, кто не избежит расправы. Сидящий на его плече Мертвяк недовольно запыхтел, но смолчал.  

         

       Дамблдор поманил Поттера за собой, и вскоре они очутились перед той самой горгульей, которую пару месяцев назад Гарри спасал от настойчивых ухаживаний своего ворона.  

         

       – Барбекю из лакрицы, – проговорил директор.  

         

       – Что? – не понял Гарри.  

         

       – Это пароль, – объяснил Дамблдор. – Для входа в мой кабинет.  

         

       Забавный пароль, и главное – простой, как полпенни. А Поттер уже давно привык к когтевранским изыскам при входе в родную гостиную... Горгулья тем временем пропустила их на лестницу. Старый профессор продолжал:  

         

       – Сегодня мне наконец доставили то, что я распорядился отыскать после прошлой нашей с тобой встречи, Гарри. К счастью, в одной семье не побоялись слуг Сам-знаешь-кого и оставили в семейном альбоме опасную колдографию даже под угрозой обысков. Впрочем, ты сам сейчас всё увидишь.  

         

       Под угрозой обысков... Что-то Лавгуд не говорил про обыски, чинимые прихлебателями этого трусливого Ирода – Волдеморта. Но, наверное, просто не хотел пугать раньше времени...  

         

       Руки Гарри слегка дрожали от волнения, когда Дамблдор подал ему обрамленный в красивый багет движущийся снимок. Ворон у него на плече нетерпеливо завозился, тоже стремясь подсмотреть изображение, но мальчик прижал фотографию к груди и поднял замутившийся от слез взор на директора.  

         

       – Можно... – начал было он, но голос сорвался и сел, пришлось откашляться. – Можно я заберу его себе и посмотрю... там... в комнате?..  

         

       – Да, конечно. Поступай, как считаешь нужным.  

         

       Теперь, наверное, Гарри не слишком расстроился бы, даже добейся Снейп его исключения из Хогвартса. Серая Дама сжалилась над ним при входе в гостиную и задала совсем простой вопрос:  

         

       – Что после кораблекрушения, плывя в океане на обломках досок, один выживший пират ответил другому, когда тот сказал: "Зря ты не послушался меня и не проколол ухо вовремя"?  

         

       – Ничего не ответил, – буркнул Гарри. – Заплакал и приготовился стать неупокоенным призраком [1]...  

         

       Дверь отворилась.  

         

       Увидев фотографию, Мертвяк скептически каркнул, за что был пересажен на жердочку с напутствием заткнуться. Гарри же лег на кровать и долго вглядывался в лица Лили и Джеймса, только-только поженившихся и счастливых. Мама казалась едва ли старше той школьницы, какой он видел ее прежде, на других снимках. Отец вроде бы тоже не слишком повзрослел с тех времен, жесткие темные волосы всё так же топорщились во все стороны, а круглые линзы очков поблескивали, перекрывая бликами выражение глаз. Выглядели они оба студентами, совсем еще детьми, и трудно было представить, что скоро у них у самих появится ребенок. В семьях маглов с этим не торопились – во всяком случае, в тех семьях, которые знавал Гарри, живя с Дурслями. Если бы не ветка белой орхидеи в прическе мамы и не букетик какой-то цветочной чепухи, приколотый к лацкану отцовского пиджака, их трудно было бы принять по нарядам за жениха и невесту. Но, быть может, у магов так заведено – без лишних церемоний. Тут Гарри не брался судить.  

         

       На фотографии к жениху и невесте то и дело подходили с поздравлениями гости – вот мелькнул и скрылся за краем рамки сам Дамблдор, вот повисла на шее отца какая-то маленькая пожилая женщина в нелепой шляпке, украшенной огурцами и цветками тыквы, а вот расцеловала их обоих в щеки мама Луны Лавгуд, Пандора, уже знакомая Гарри по другим снимкам... Так, и сам не заметив перехода, мальчик заснул. Во сне он начал видеть разные перепутанные и нелогичные сцены: где кто-то за кем-то гнался, кто-то рыдал в голос, кто-то кричал на самого Гарри, и поначалу это был Дурсль-старший, потом светловолосый отец Драко Малфоя, а в конце концов метаморфозой наваждения их обоих превратило в заику-учителя по ЗОТИ, который, мотая свою чалму и совсем не заикаясь, переругивался с зельеваром на небольшой полянке в лесу. Потом вдруг стало тихо и туманно. Медленно и робко туман рассеялся...  

         

       Открыв глаза, Гарри несколько секунд пытался понять, где находится. В спальне было совсем темно, мальчишки спали, посапывая (Стреттон – тот, как всегда, самозабвенно похрапывал), где-то тикали часы. Акэ-Атль, судя по безмятежному дыханию, доносившемуся с его кровати, уже давно вернулся из учительской, никем никуда не отчисленный.   

         

       Поттер не знал, сколько он проспал и который час, но сон улетучился без следа. Он нащупал на груди свадебную фотографию родителей и, подсветив ее палочкой, снова начал разглядывать участников церемонии.   

         

       Внезапно за спиной Джеймса Поттера возникли две фигуры. Обладатель первой был лишь немного выше отца. Второй же на снимке целиком не помещался, отображаясь только по грудь. Гарри узнал его по гигантскому росту, кудлатой засоренной бороде и брутальной одежде. Но вот при виде того, первого, мальчик вздрогнул, сердце его ёкнуло и замерло. Помолодевший на много лет, прилично одетый, выбритый и причесанный парень и тот затравленный псих из холодильника, который приснился Гарри в последнюю ночь, проведенную в доме Дурслей, были одним и тем же человеком. Не узнать его было невозможно, как и самого отца: этот нахальный огненный взгляд широко расставленных и несколько безумных темно-серых глаз, капризный рот аристократа, форму которого при их с Гарри личной встрече не смогли скрыть даже неопрятно торчавшие усы, породистый тонкий нос и брови вразлет, высокие скулы – всё выдавало в нем загадочного типа, притащившего за собой в мир маглов целый выводок дементоров.  

         

       Значит... он не приснился? И значит сон из школьного автобуса, где этот парень, будучи еще моложе, но всё равно узнаваемым, в компании с Джеймсом Поттером и еще двумя неизвестными прохвостами измывались над доходягой, которого подловили на лужайке близ Хогвартса – и Гарри теперь точно знал, в каком месте это произошло, – тоже не был сном?! А доходяга, без сомнений, стал его нынешним преподавателем зельеварения, только значительно прибавившим в росте и ядовитости. Так вот за что он так не любит сына Джеймса Поттера... Оно и понятно, Гарри тоже не любил бы одно напоминание о тех унизительных сценах. Всё это было на самом деле.  

         

       Хагрид! Брюнет обернулся и что-то сказал стоявшему чуть позади него великану. То есть, Хагрид наверняка знает, кто это такой! Еще бы он не знал, если они вместе были приглашены на свадьбу родителей!  

         

       Гарри подскочил, торопливо натянул теплый свитер и куртку, переобулся в высокие осенние ботинки, сунул рамку с фото под ремень брюк и на цыпочках, но быстро покинул спальню. В гостиной тоже было тихо, но еще и пустынно, и холодно. Ветер из раскрытого окна отдувал легкую занавеску. Гарри привалился к подоконнику, выглядывая наружу и пытаясь высмотреть сверху дорогу к хижине лесника, но видно было лишь подсветку разных построек замка, звезды и мерцающие глаза сов, которые бесшумно рассекали ночной воздух над Хогвартсом. Думать о том, чтобы выйти в промозглую стынь сейчас, да к тому же отправиться в сторону запретной территории, Поттеру было неуютно. Однако после увиденного им на снимке он совершенно точно не сумел бы дотерпеть до того удачного момента, когда можно будет легально сбегать в гости к Хагриду. Даже осознавая всю бестактность своего визита – по его прихоти будет разбужен взрослый человек – мальчик уже не мог остановиться. Протяжный, холодящий кровь в жилах вой неизвестного животного, долетевший со стороны холмов, – и тот не образумил Гарри. Что-то изнутри подгоняло его вперед, и оно было сильнее доводов здравого смысла. В конце концов, что может случиться – с ним же его волшебная палочка, при помощи которой он в команде с несколькими другими недоучками недавно привалил целого тролля!  

         

       "Уверен?" – будто бы спросил с портрета, висящего в простенке между окнами, сумрачный молодой вельможа в средневековых одеяниях – как гласила надпись с вензелями, некий принц Гэбриел. Не поддавшись на провокацию пронзительных глаз давно уж мертвого красавца-аристократа, Поттер юркнул к двери. Неизвестный принц лишь подбоченился и с усмешкой покачал головой ему вслед.  

         

       Не замеченный более никем, мальчик преодолел половину пути до жилища великана и заметил, что по другой дороге, но тоже со стороны замка и в направлении леса движется некто в черном. Гарри затаился за стволом сосны, и вовремя, поскольку скрывавшийся под плащом и капюшоном незнакомец, едва заметно прихрамывая, свернул на ту тропу, по которой только что спускался он сам. Летящая походка, сопровождаемая хромотой, была узнаваема, как если бы сейчас этот прохожий остановился и представился: "Да, это я, профессор Северус Снейп". Собственные намерения были Поттером тут же забыты: судя по всему, провалив затею с похищением важной вещи из охраняемого Цербером подвала, зельевар отправился доложить о неуспехе кому-то из своих сообщников за пределами здания школы.  

         

       Дальше они продвигались уже вместе – Снейп и, с большим отставанием, Гарри, причем последний очень жалел, что не прихватил с собой свою, пусть и дешевенькую, метлу. Следить за зельеваром с воздуха было бы куда проще, без опасения хрустнуть предательской веткой или споткнуться на ухабе. Этот профессор наверняка был темным, очень злым колдуном: не зря о нем поговаривали, что его заветная мечта – преподавать ЗОТИ вместо Квиррелла и что в былые времена, в ранней юности, он примкнул к сторонникам того "великого" истребителя младенцев и их матерей. Уже одно это обстоятельство внушало Гарри отвращение к алхимику и недоумение, почему после всего этого он не заточен со своими сообщниками в Азкабане, а как ни в чем не бывало разгуливает на свободе и ведет уроки у студентов Хогвартса. Видимо, у директора школы волшебства какое-то вычурное чувство юмора... Ведомый желанием изобличить вероломного профессора, Поттер, забыв о страхе, следовал за Снейпом в глубь Темного леса. Не зря всё-таки Джеймс с друзьями метелили этого выродка, когда были подростками. Поделом...  

         

       Не дойдя до хижины Хагрида, алхимик свернул вправо и углубился в самую мрачную часть леса, словно зачарованную смертоносным дыханием Морриган. Даже деревья здесь таили древнее зло под обросшими мхом кривыми и мертвыми ветвями. Тут было еще темнее, и ориентиром для Гарри служил слабый огонек палочки профессора, которой тот подсвечивал себе путь по еле различимой тропке. В какой-то момент зельевар вдруг остановился и стал настороженно озираться, точно что-то учуяв. Гарри замер за сухим стволом толщиной в три обхвата, а когда выглянул, Снейпа и след простыл.  

         

       – Вот же блин! – досадливо прошептал мальчик, не представляя, куда в этой кромешной тьме мог держать путь учитель.  

         

       Плутал он долго. Небо посветлело, и звезды начали меркнуть в сизом тумане. Похоже, занимался рассвет. Неожиданно заблудившийся Гарри услышал голоса и пошел в направлении звука. Ноги вывели его к странной полянке. А странной она была потому, что всю ее покрывали круги лишенных всякой поросли островков, поросших по контуру красными или уже почерневшими мухоморами. В центре одной из таких грибных арен под веткой сосны спорили два человека. Гарри снова затаился за деревом, однако ему пришлось сдернуть мешающие очки и перетерпеть резкую боль в шраме на лбу.  

         

       Полубоком к нему стоял замаскированный капюшоном алхимик, наведя палочку на кого-то, плохо различимого в его тени, и ухватив этого второго свободной рукой за воротник под горлом.  

         

       – Я думал, после той истории тебе хватит сообразительности не переходить мне дорогу еще раз, – вкрадчиво, но грозно цедил Снейп. – Ты полагаешь, твой фокус с троллем был остроумен?  

         

       – А ты полагаешь – нет? – отвечал ему чей-то голос, в котором изумленный Гарри, хоть не без труда, но узнал Квиррелла. Не без труда, поскольку преподаватель ЗОТИ сейчас и не думал заикаться и лопотать, как делал это обычно, а скорее кривлялся и ёрничал. – Я ведь зафиксировал тогда твой добрый совет на простой магловский диктофон и смогу в случае чего воспользоваться записью для доказательства твоей сопричастности. Я же здесь всего лишь новичок, получивший наставление опытного коллеги-пе-пе-пе-е-едагога. Главное – вовремя нажать кнопочку, и никакой магии, никакого мошенничества!  

         

       – Не смеши. Лучше познакомь со своими дружками – я только что, кажется, слышал их вопли в западной части леса... у Гнездовья Восьмиглазых, не иначе. Ты всё с теми же недобитками здесь встречался, Квиринус?  

         

       – А с кем встречался ты в тот раз в Лютном, Северус? Только не рассказывай мне сказки, будто заскочил туда ради бальзама для своей свежепреставившейся матушки. Имей в виду: молчишь ты – молчу я. Нам обоим есть что скрывать.  

         

       – Один неверный шаг, Квиринус, и я завершу то, что не успел в прошлый раз. Один! Неверный! Шаг! – Снейп опустил палочку и ввинтил ее кончик в больное плечо Квиррелла, а тот вскрикнул от боли. – Хреново помогает "Лазарус" от кромсающего заклятья, не так ли? – в голосе зельевара слышалось неприкрытое злорадство.  

         

       Над головами у них резко закаркала ворона. Оба собеседника вскинулись от неожиданности, а совершенно сбитый с толку Гарри понял, что пора уносить отсюда ноги, пока эти двое не обнаружили его и не решили, что живой свидетель для них крайне нежелателен.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Бесформенная фигура лесника высилась на холмике, словно гигантский валун. Хагрид выглядывал что-то из-под приставленной ко лбу ладони. Восходящее солнце било холодными осенними лучами, и тень исполина, падающая наискосок, была четкой, бесконечно длинной и глубоко-темной, как и свойственно утренним теням. В какой-то миг она зашевелилась, распадаясь надвое. Подле Хагрида выпрямился человек с длинными, до плеч, черными волосами, болезненно истощенным лицом и в плаще-домино с откинутым за спину капюшоном. По сравнению с другими людьми был он немалого роста, вот только рядом с лесником казался всего лишь марионеткой – носатым Лекарем Чумы из райка ярмарочного артиста. Маленьким, нескладным и хрупким: дерни за нити чуть грубее – и душа вон.  

         

       – Доброе утро, Рубеус, – тихо сказал он, скрещивая руки на груди. – Что это вы там высматриваете спозаранку?  

         

       – Доброе. Да вот, маста Снейп, гляжу, значить, чегой-то там кентавры столпились и рассматривают. Не к добру.  

         

       – А, кентавры... Они любуются на вздумавшего прогуляться ни свет ни заря Поттера, Хагрид. И удивляются, отчего это ваши акромантулы сегодня столь ленивы...  

         

       Великан так и подпрыгнул:  

         

       – Чё?!!   

         

       Он вытаращил на мастера зелий круглые глаза, но тот лишь слегка оскалился, что в переводе с его языка мимики и жестов на человеческий должно было символизировать буйное веселье:  

         

       – Успокойтесь, Рубеус, успокойтесь. Неужели вы думаете, что я позволил бы ученику нашей школы так спокойно помереть от укуса какого-то гигантского паука? Акромантулы сейчас в другой части леса... доедают, видите ли, парочку знакомых мистера Квиррелла. Им не до знаменитого мальчика-с-которым-все-носятся. Хорошего дня, Рубеус. Да, и как увидите Поттера – передайте, что с его неусыпной помощью Когтевран скоро полностью лишится поощрительных баллов на год вперед.  

         

       Качая головой и приговаривая: "Ну и шутки у вас, маста Снейп!", Хагрид проводил взглядом удаляющегося зельевара.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Вряд ли Гарри выбрался бы из глуши без чьей-либо помощи, но тут сродни божественному озарению на него снизошел, а точнее – "снислетел", Мертвяк. Костеря хозяина на чем свет стоит, горе-мимир подсказал ему дорогу до замка, и благодаря своему ворону Поттер благополучно вернулся к цивилизации, хотя мысленно попрощался уже со всеми знакомыми.  

         

       Гарри понимал, что сглупил, как никогда, и своеволием подставил весь свой факультет: израсходовав весь запас ругательств, Мертвяк более миролюбиво и достаточно цензурно доложил, что пропавшего студента хватились в башне Когтеврана, и в итоге к поискам подключились даже старосты Слизерина, дабы избежать обвинений со стороны гриффиндорцев в предвзятом отношении к сыну Джеймса Поттера. На душе у Гарри было гадко. Он ожидал взбучки. Он уже не успевал заскочить к Хагриду за тем, за чем сбежал ночью. Он так и не разобрался, кто из преподавателей, ссорившихся сейчас в лесу, прав, а кто виноват. По всему выходило, что Снейп и Квиррелл друг друга стоили, но какие у них общие дела и как мог учитель ЗОТИ выпустить тролля из подземелья, перевернуть вверх тормашками весь Хогвартс, а потом притворяться несчастненьким слабонервным придурком? Алхимик – тот, по крайней мере, был откровенным мерзавцем и прямолинейной сволочью и ничуть этого не скрывал, а Квиррелл постоянно водил всех за нос. Хуже всего было то, что мальчик даже не знал, с кем это можно обсудить и как вести себя дальше. Вот когда он сильно пожалел, что был "тихушником" и до сих пор не завел себе друга, которому можно довериться. Не с Мертвяком же откровенничать, право слово!  

         

       Старосты всех четырех факультетов – в их числе был рыжий братец Рона, Перси Уизли, – в суровом молчании проводили беглеца к профессору Флитвику, и обычно спокойный, даже добродушный декан удивил Гарри жестким выговором под стать Минерве МакГонагалл. Пристыдив Поттера по первое число ("Вы, Гарри, семимильными шагами приближаетесь к тому, чтобы стать аутсайдером среди студентов. Даже не знаю, в кого это у вас!"), Флитвик объявил, что в наказание за серьезный проступок отправляет его на трехнедельную отработку в кабинет к профессору Квирреллу.  

         

       – О, нет, нет, сэр! Пожалуйста! Только не у профессора Квиррелла! – взмолился Гарри. – У кого угодно, только не у него! Я прошу вас, сэр!  

         

       – А что такое? – вздернул бровь полугоблин. – Чем вас не устраивает ваш преподаватель ЗОТИ?  

         

       – Всем устраивает, но можно я буду отрабатывать у кого-нибудь другого, профессор? – сейчас Гарри согласился бы даже на подземелья Снейпа, однако Флитвик остался неумолим и отправил его на занятия с окончательным вердиктом: по вечерам, в кабинете Защиты от темных искусств, и точка.  

         

       Немного придя в себя на Трансфигурации, Гарри решил пока держать свои открытия при себе и вспомнил, что так и не дослушал рассказ Гермионы, которая как раз сейчас сидела через ряд от него и сосредоточенно отрабатывала заклинание "Скрибблифорс" применительно к простому карандашу. Точно такими же увлеченными уроком выглядели и Рон с Акэ-Атлем, находившиеся в разных концах кабинета, но с одинаковым выражением на лицах. После ночного успеха с троллем палочка Гарри как будто проснулась. Теперь она охотно выполняла приказы хозяина, поэтому перо у него наколдовалось едва ли не у самого первого в классе. Отчитавшись перед профессором МакГонагалл выполненным практикумом, на обратном пути Поттер прошел мимо своего места и подсел к Акэ-Атлю.  

         

       – Привет, – шепнул тот, с досадой возвращая чуть оперившиеся сбоку ножницы в первоначальное состояние. – Где это ты всю ночь шлялся? У наших после тролля и так истерика, а тут еще тебя черти дернули...  

         

       – Надо было сходить в гости к Хагриду, но я заблудился в темноте.  

         

       – Чего тебе приспичило?  

         

       – Хотел показать фотку, которую дал Дамблдор. На ней был и Хагрид. Правда, потом исчез, – и в самом деле, когда Гарри посмотрел на снимок утром, лесник и тот парень из холодильника больше не появлялись. – А чем всё кончилось со Снейпом?  

         

       – Да ничем особенным. Злобная анаконда сказал, – и, очень похоже пародируя манеру алхимика выдавливать из себя по слову, из-за чего Гарри не сдержался и хихикнул, мексиканец процитировал: – "Я смотрю, домашнее задание из раздела "Соли азотной кислоты" вас вдохновило, мисс Грейнджер. Но если бы поднять школу на воздух не терпелось мне, я бы прибег к помощи тринитротолуола. От него не так много дыма, как от вашей селитры, но эффект бесспорен. Рогатку на стол – и все свободны". Герми сдала рогатку, Снейп погнал нас спать, а сам пополз в свой террариум – сцеживать остатки яда.  

         

       – Нет, подожди! А что с двойниками?  

         

       – С какими еще двойниками? – не отрываясь от задания, переспросил Куатемок.  

         

       – В библиотеке.  

         

       – А что за двойники в библиотеке?  

         

       На мгновение Гарри показалось, что приятель или разыгрывает его, или издевается, хочет, чтобы его поуговаривали. Но нет, слишком отвлеченный вид был у Акэ-Атля.  

         

       – Герми взяла в библиотеке книгу, так? На обложке был нарисован двуликий человек, так?  

         

       Куатемок покивал, потом добавил, что зельевар забрал у Гермионы книгу еще до того, как потребовал рогатку и до того, как директор увел с собой Поттера. Но на вопрос Гарри, чем закончился ее рассказ о том, как она пошла в запретную секцию и встретила там своего и еще чьего-то взрослого двойника, Акэ-Атль захлопал глазами:  

         

       – Ты о чем?  

         

       Гарри пересказал ее историю ровно до того места, где их прервал своим появлением Дамблдор. Акэ-Атль выглядел пораженным:  

         

       – Из того, что ты рассказываешь, ничего не помню. Помню, как директор забрал тебя из учительской. Помню, как Герми сказала, что пробралась в запретную секцию и...  

         

       – Мистер Коронадо Ортега Куатемок, мне кажется, или вы еще не выполнили практическое задание? – прервала их перешептывание МакГонагалл и грозно воззрилась на Гарри: – Снова вы, мистер Поттер? Простите, но мне кажется, что на сегодня вам пора бы унять свой пыл.  

         

       – Потом! – шепнул Акэ-Атль и отмахнулся от Гарри, не желая проблем с деканом Гриффиндора.  

         

       Но и потом, уже собравшись вчерашним составом, ребята так ничего и не выяснили. Рассказ каждого из них прерывался на одном и том же месте: по версиям всех троих, Гермиона проникала в запретную секцию, случайно натыкалась на интересную книгу и забирала ее с собой. В книге находилась инструкция, следуя которой, можно было призвать некую сущность из грядущего, что Грейнджер и пыталась проделать, пока ее ритуал не нарушил вломившийся в туалетную комнату тролль. Книгу у нее затем изъял профессор зельеварения. Всё.  

         

       – Ладно, черт с ними, с двойниками, – сдался Гарри, утомившись биться о непробиваемый заслон: ему стало понятно, что Снейп как-то воздействовал на их мозги, и у них у всех, кроме Поттера, до которого алхимик не успел добраться, случилась частичная амнезия. – Но что это была за сущность и зачем тебе так не терпелось ее призвать – это-то ты помнишь?  

         

       – Хм-м-м... – Гермиона отдула упавшую на глаз густую челку и энергично потерла лоб нижней стороной ладони. – Слушай, а я ведь хоть и помню, что там что-то было, но это как во сне... Так странно... И как мы поспорили с ним, – она кивнула на Рона, – тоже помню, но вот о чем и ради чего?  

         

       Уизли кивнул и подхватил:  

         

       – Та же штука! Как во сне, точно сказала! И что вы думаете, – понижая голос, обратился он к Гарри и Акэ-Атлю, – это он нас каким-то заклинанием?  

         

       Гарри отлично помнил подслушанное в лесу и теперь был уверен, что профессор Снейп из категории тех людей, которые не останавливаются ни перед чем во имя личной выгоды. Каким могло быть это заклинание, он не представлял, но что старшие маги наверняка умеют оперировать такими вещами, как чье-то сознание, даже не сомневался. Значит, пока не поздно, нужно записать всё, что алхимик еще не стер у одного него – а о том, что Снейп постарается это сделать, Гарри готов был поспорить на что угодно. Такое напоминание самому себе, может быть, позже сослужит хорошую службу.   

       ________________________________________  

       [1] Пропущенное звено рассуждений в ответе на загадку Серой Дамы: пираты прокалывали уши, чтобы вставить золотую или серебряную серьгу в надежде, что случись кораблекрушение и их тела выкинет на берег, кто-нибудь возьмется предать останки земле, а серьгу заберет в качестве оплаты за свой труд.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава одиннадцатая из готовых на сегодня 84-х. Продолжение.

       Анимаг. Оказывается, Куатемок был анимагом. И после той истории с троллем его имя внесли в специальный реестр Министерства Магии, которое ставило на учет всех волшебников, способных приобретать животную форму по собственной воле. Второй, анималистической, ипостасью Акэ-Атля, которую на родине его отца и матери принято было называть нагуалем, был крупный черный ягуар – одна из разновидностей пантер. В Европе и – по большей части – в Азии пантеры являлись леопардами с излишней пигментацией окраски. Они заметно отличались по размерам (если не считать огромных нунду из Восточной Африки), форме тела и повадкам от своих американских сородичей. Куатемок признался, что его дед по линии матери – а происходили они из тольтекского племени аколуа – был шифтером [1], зарегистрированным в МАКУСА [2] (маги-северяне контролировали себе подобных на обоих материках Западного полушария планеты), и по совместительству – шаманом тайного магического сообщества в Мехико. А прозвище, носимое дедом, звучало как Балам, и он всерьез считал себя прямым потомком бога-ягуара [3].  

         

       – А почему анимагов и оборотней регистрируют в разных списках? – забывшись во время отработки у Квиррелла, однажды брякнул Гарри, которому до смерти надоело каждый вечер готовить какие-то вонючие снадобья из чеснока по поручению учителя ЗОТИ.  

         

       Обычно Квиррелл сидел в своем кабинетике и почти не высовывался в класс, где возился Гарри, но в тот день ему срочно понадобилось что-то найти, и он, старательно изображая трясущегося от нервного тика недотепу, заглядывал во все ящики, поскольку потерял надежду отыскать нужное при помощи магии. Вопрос Гарри застал его у большого опечатанного сундука, похожего на саркофаг. Квиррелл вздрогнул и обернулся. Глаза его забегали, как у вора, но он взял себя в руки и ответил:  

         

       – Па-па-па-понимаете, Гарри, они х-хотя и па-па-похожи между собой по modus operandi, на самом деле с-с-совершенно разные. Лик-кантропов – их много, а вот а-анимагов – не очень.  

         

       – Ну да, Акэ-Атль говорил, что анимаги перекидываются по своей воле, а оборотни – нет. Но они же все равно звери, те и эти...  

         

       – Не с-с-скажите, – увлекшись, Квиррелл оживился и подсел поближе к ученику. – Об-боротень не контролирует ни п-превращение, ни агрессию, он становится не просто зверем, а к-кровожадным зверем. А анимаг всегда немного ч-че-человек.  

         

       Раньше, когда Гарри не знал, что профессор притворяется, заикание его не раздражало, теперь же он сразу вспоминал их недавний разговор со Снейпом в "эльфовом кольце" и злился на подлое двуличие учителя ЗОТИ. Всё-таки Квиррелл был знатоком своего предмета, и если бы не нужда разыгрывать запуганного упырями дурачка, то он мог бы очень преуспеть в передаче опыта молодым волшебникам. А опыт у него имелся, и богатый. Ко всему прочему, ему, кажется, нравилось говорить о таких вещах: вместо неизменного выражения страха в глазах трусливой белки засветился азарт, он катал подробности во рту, пробовал на язык, упивался ими, рассказывая ученику пару-тройку историй о нападениях волколюдей на маглов и магов.  

         

       – А анимаги? – Гарри больше интересовали вменяемые "перевертыши".  

         

       – А что а-анимаги? С этими всё и так ясно. А-а-анимагические способности бывают стихийными и приобретенными. По большей части, конечно, п-приобретенными. Вот батюшка ваш... по-по-покойный... тот еще лось был...  

         

       – Вы знали моего отца?!  

         

       – Ах нет, не д-да-а-о-овелось, – и Поттеру почудилось, что учитель едва не обмолвился "к счастью", но вовремя умолк. – Про н-него в Хогвартсе многие наслышаны. Он, п-поговаривают, долго учился на анимага, до-о-о пос-с-следнего не знал, что в-выйдет. А вышел вот... – Квиррелл растопырил по бокам от чалмы две руки со скрюченными пальцами, и было видно, что поднимать покалеченную руку ему до сих пор больно. – Так б-бывает, знаете ли. Тренируешь-шься, а потом бац – и ты к-крыса какая-ниб-будь. Обидно. А еще в-вот вейлы быв-вают, на востоке их больше всего. Те стихийницы. Но в-вейлой может быть только женщина. Пока она ч-ч-че-е-еловек – глаз не отвесть, а вот настоящей увидишь – з-заикаться станешь. Была у меня одна в-вейлочка...  

         

       После оговорки о заикании Гарри не сдержался и хохотнул, хотя знал, что Квиррелл на самом деле говорит вполне чисто, а если и нуждается в каком докторе, то скорее в травматологе, нежели в логопеде.  

         

       – Смешно в-вам, По-По-Поттер... А эти ш-шлюхи, между прочим, ж-живут за счет мужчин. Такая в-всю душу вытянуть может, если захочет. Ну хотя тут тоже на кого напорется, – профессор нехорошо усмехнулся. – Иногда они и не доживают до с-старости поэтому. К-ка-а-ак повезет. Предпочитают маглов доить, те ж влипают без-з-отказно и не умеют истинное лицо в-вейлы под маской разглядеть...  

         

       Тему вейл Гарри развивать не стал, к тому же что-то подсказывало ему: упомянутая Квирреллом "вейлочка" до старости не дожила. Ну да и сам Квиррелл не был предпочтительным для этих бестий лопухом-маглом.  

         

       К слову. В злополучной хижине на опушке, когда шумиха вокруг его ночной прогулки улеглась, Поттер все-таки побывал, добровольно вызвавшись помочь леснику с уходом за подкроватными шуршунчиками. Однако никакой информации о том загадочном госте на свадьбе родителей мальчик от Хагрида так и не получил. С колдографии "парень из холодильника" бесследно исчез, да и сам великан повторно появлялся там крайне редко. Описание внешности незнакомца со слов Гарри ни о чем Хагриду не говорило, потому что под такие приметы подходило множество студентов и прежних времен, и нынешних. Хотя мальчика не оставляло подозрение, что взрослые что-то от него утаивают. И великан – в их числе.   

         

       Когда Гарри написал письмо Ксено Лавгуду, где поделился подслушанным в лесу разговором Снейпа и Квиррелла, а также рассказал о тролле и Цербере, отец Полумны ответил, что всё не совсем так, как видится ребятам, и что им не надо шпионить за зельеваром, "ибо уж кто-то, а мистер Снейп, несмотря на скверный характер, ни сам не сделает ничего дурного обитателям Хогвартса, ни другим не позволит сделать". Эта убежденность слегка успокоила Гарри, но воспринимать самодурство алхимика, не протестуя всем существом, он так и не научился. И даже после того, как однажды на его уроке мальчику наконец удалось создать безукоризненный во всех отношениях взвар, а Снейп, взглянув одним глазом, бросил снисходительное "Нормально. Можете, когда хотите" и поставил ему оценку "выше ожидаемого", Поттер продолжал относиться к учителю враждебно.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       В первую же неделю отработки наказания Гарри был очень заинтригован стоявшим во владениях Квиррелла "саркофагом". Сундук и в самом деле напоминал неподъемный каменный гроб, запирался он каким-то мудреным способом, через печати и заклинания, которых первокурсник, надо полагать, знать не мог, тем паче что записаны они были иероглифами. Иногда мальчику казалось, что изнутри выточенной из черного гранита коробки доносится завывание сухого ветра пустынь, как это бывает, если приложить к уху витую раковину. Но, вероятно, это была только иллюзия. Мертвяк, который иногда приезжал сюда на плече хозяина, посоветовал ему в этот сундук пока не соваться. Да Гарри и сам каким-то шестым чувством улавливал исходящую от этой древнеегипетской реликвии дурную энергию.  

         

       Многое в мрачном кабинете Защиты от темных искусств на поверку представляло собой нечто иное, нежели выглядело вначале. Например, портрет какого-то родовитого семейства из Ирландии... Ковенантов, если верить подписи на багете. С виду – дружные ребята, окружившие кресло старшего брата: трое мужчин, две девушки, блондинка и рыжая. И еще рыжим был один из братьев, богемного облика молодой человек в черном смокинге, с густой кудрявой шевелюрой, бородкой и усами. Семейная идиллия. И стоило лишь чуть скосить глаза, как боковое зрение отображало такое, от чего слабый сердцем мог бы запросто схлопотать инфаркт. Тень пробегала по полотну, искажая фигуры, пока ты не смотрел на них пристально. Отрубленная голова сидящего в кресле старшего брата валилась ему на колени, а потом, пачкая кровью стеганый домашний халат, скатывалась под ноги. Милая бледная блондинка переставала улыбаться, черты лица ее озлоблялись, и девушка становилась демоном с длинными когтистыми пальцами на руках и уродливыми, как у ликантропов, ногами-лапами под разодранным подолом белого романтического платья. Глаза рыжей фосфоресцировали, словно два изумруда, а изо лба, загибаясь к спине, вылезали зеленые рога. Ничуть не краше нее делался и рыжий денди, любитель саморасчлененки и прочих мазохистских увеселений, с цепями и крючьями в руках, содранной кожей и дырой в животе, сквозь которую влажно поблескивали кровавые внутренности. Третий брат – сатанинский мертвый пират, который до метаморфозы, с длинными черными волосами, бледным лицом и в темно-синем сюртуке с множеством пуговиц, чем-то походил на Снейпа – несколько блёк и терялся: на фоне всего этого выводка он выглядел почти обычным даже после чудовищного преображения. Если, конечно, не считать огромной окровавленной секиры в его жилистых руках, которой он и снес башку сидящему. Все пятеро тогда начинали что-то шипеть, переговариваться друг с другом и глумиться над наблюдателем. Квиррелл сказал, что не всякий способен увидеть истинную суть этой картины даже периферическим зрением. Подобно тому, как коней-фестралов могли различить только люди, ставшие свидетелями гибели близких, Ковенанты в своей инфернальной ипостаси показывались лишь ясновидцу, и то не каждому, а только в личности которого присутствовало темное, даже – по выражению самого преподавателя ЗОТИ – грязное начало, наследственное или приобретенное в процессе жизни.  

         

       И вот в последний день отработки, радуясь, что наконец-то он отделается от обременительного общения, Гарри явился в класс и еще при входе услышал чей-то вскрик и тяжелый звук падения. Мальчик выбежал на внутреннюю лестницу, и его глазам предстало нехорошее зрелище: внизу, в комнате, Квиррелл без чувств валялся возле каменного сундука; несколько печатей было снято, несколько иероглифов светилось, переливаясь радугой; в пальцах учителя была намертво зажата его палочка, а размотавшаяся чалма почти спала с головы. Гарри заметил, что волосы у него не росли, и решил, что именно это и пытается скрыть от всех Квиррелл. Не подумав об опасности, он подбежал к лежащему, наколдовал посредством Агуаменти ледяной душ и щедро окатил им преподавателя. И только потом подумал, что у зельевара он схлопотал бы за это гарантированный "тролль", поскольку должен был уже догадаться взять с полки флакон с простым нашатырем, а не разводить всю эту слякоть на радость слизням и мокрицам. Лысый череп Квиррелла был неровным, местами сильно бугристым, словно под кожей раскинулась в разные стороны большая опухоль, похожая на паука, вцепившегося лапами в купол.  

         

       – А?! Что?! – подпрыгнул преподаватель и выставился на Гарри обалделым взглядом.  

         

       Мальчик отпрянул, а Квиррелл первым делом трясущейся здоровой рукой зашарил по голове, поправляя промокшую чалму. Когда он понял, что Гарри успел что-то увидеть, глаза его сузились. Оба они медленно поднялись на ноги и распрямились, копируя движения друг друга, как зеркальное отражение и его источник. Мокрый учитель был и страшен, и жалок, но в стальном его взгляде читалась пугающая решимость. Он нацелил на Поттера свою палочку и, слегка ею качнув, пробормотал:  

         

       – Обливиэйт!  

         

       Пару секунд в голове Гарри всё плыло. Знакомые ощущения как реакция на уже слышанное заклинание. В тот день после Хэллоуина, встретившись с мальчиком в одном из коридоров замка, алхимик странно посмотрел на него, и мысли Гарри замутились. Потом состояние отхлынуло, а в темно-карих глазах Снейпа отобразилось недоумение. При повторной встрече – на этот раз перед уроком зелий – Снейп едва уловимым движением выронил палочку из рукава себе в ладонь и уже сопроводил мановение тихим шепотом: "Обливиэйт". Результат был неизменным. Таким растерянным Гарри зельевара еще не видел. Теперь то же самое выражение было на лице Квиррелла.  

         

       Опомнившись, преподаватель ЗОТИ метнулся к нему и хотел схватить за плечо, но в этот миг в кабинет влетел Мертвяк и, поочередно укладывая тяжелые крылья на спине, потоптался на перилах лесенки.  

         

       – Клёвая погодка там, – красноречиво поглядев на Квиррелла, сообщил ворон. – Первый снежок, я прям тащусь, как нюхлер по золотой жиле! Айда на улицу, босс! Бо-осс! Эй!  

         

       Гарри будто бы проснулся. Он первым прервал контакт гипнотизирующих взглядов. Квиррелл машинально опустил руки, потом кивнул в знак того, что отпускает и мальчишку, и его птицу. Выходя, Поттер успел заметить, что саркофаг больше не светится.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Утро, когда должен был состояться первый в этом сезоне матч по квиддичу между командами хогвартсовских факультетов-соперников, выдалось морозным и ясным. И участники, и болельщики пребывали в приподнятом настроении, а некоторые – даже в излишне приподнятом. Воинственная Гермиона уже успела подраться с Альбертом Вэйси из Слизерина и Эрни Макмилланом из Пуффендуя, которые провоцировали их с Роном высказываниями о том, что гриффиндорцам что-то там "слабо". На их стороне была и Пэнси Паркинсон, однако Грейнджер гордо заявила, что "баб не трогает". Уизли, растаскивая их, получил в общей сложности даже больше тумаков, чем Герми, в том числе – случайно – и от нее самой.  

         

       Оживились, если так можно выразиться, даже привидения замка. Почти Безголовый Ник, он же сэр Николас, и Толстый Монах делали ставки, предрекая победу Гриффиндору. Пивз назло им пророчил, что победят слизеринцы. Призраки Когтеврана и Слизерина, не сговариваясь, холодно держались в стороне от суеты и друг от друга, но при этом было видно, что и их интересует нынешний исход сражения, ведь стараниями Снейпа и самих гриффиндорцев "красный" факультет в последнее время только и делал, что терял поощрительные баллы, во всем уступая пронырливым "зеленым гадам". Во всяком случае, Кровавый Барон уж точно не мог не болеть за своих, пусть и втайне.  

         

       Гарри и его приятели-однокурсники пришли на трибуну в числе первых. Их сторона была украшена в тонах когтевранского герба, и над башенкой, увенчанной бронзово-синим флагом, парил гигантский орел, привлекая всех окрестных ворон – ну, разве что кроме устроившегося на плече у Поттера Мертвяка. По другую сторону стадиона, точно напротив них, была оборудована трибуна преподавателей и место комментатора – Ли Джордана, приятеля близнецов Уизли. Еще до начала соревнований Джордан, прижав к горлу палочку, через заклинание Сонорус нес всякую чепуху, пока к нему не пробралась МакГонагалл и не заставила его умолкнуть. Впрочем, когда квиддич начался, даже ее присутствие не избавило зрителей от потока джордановской отсебятины, столь же объективной в отношении Слизерина, сколь объективен был слизеринский декан в отношении Гриффиндора. Мадам Хуч свистнула в серебряный свисток, Анджелина Джонсон поймала квоффл – и пошло-поехало. Постепенно Гарри вошел во вкус, вместе с Акэ-Атлем болея за старших софакультетников Гермионы и Рона, трибуна которых находилась правее когтевранской.  

         

       "Змеюки" играли жестко и бескомпромиссно. Это сразу ощутили на себе некоторые игроки противника, послетав со своих метел и грохнувшись на песок арены. За такие проделки в известных Гарри магловских командных играх виновников должны были бы дисквалифицировать, но мадам Хуч игнорировала нарушения, а Минерва МакГонагалл блокировала справедливые замечания комментатора о нечистой игре Слизерина. Вот за эту вопиющую нелогичность Гарри и предпочитал обычный футбол, где нечестные игроки уже схлопотали бы от судьи желтую, а то и красную карточку. Наколдованный лев над башенкой Гриффиндора бесновался и рычал, ему насмешливо вторила шипением изумрудная кобра над зеленым штандартом напротив. Причем это было какое-то абстрактное, ничего не означающее шипение: настоящих змей Гарри понимал, а здесь это звучало как имитация иностранного языка.  

         

       – Гриффиндор исполняет штрафной удар! – кричал Ли Джордан. – Мяч у Спиннет...  

         

       Трибуны вскочили. Может быть, именно это и спасло жизнь Гарри, который тоже подпрыгнул со скамьи. Просвистев в полудюйме от того места, где секунду назад находилась его голова, и проламывая помост, в пол ушел бладжер. Мертвяк истошно закаркал и взмыл в воздух. Гарри не понял ничего, пока тяжелый, как пушечное ядро, мяч не вернулся обратно, чтобы довершить начатое, но опять промахнулся.  

         

       В какой-то миг Поттер встретился взглядом с сидящим точно напротив него Снейпом, а затем зельевар снова принялся следить за одичавшим бладжером, слегка двигая губами. "Черт, так вот кто натравил на меня эту фигню!" – метнулось в голове.  

         

       – Бежим! – заорал быстрее сориентировавшийся Куатемок: зверь внутри него реагировал молниеносно.  

         

       Анимаг схватил Гарри за руку и потащил через весь ряд. За спинами их на скамейку снова обрушился бладжер, чудом не убив Корнера и до смерти напугав Лайзу Турпин.  

         

       – Остановите матч! – заорал Акэ-Атль, но его вопли потонули в общем шуме: на неприятности какого-то студента не обращал внимания никто, кроме его приятеля и того, кто был их непосредственным источником.  

         

       После четвертой попытки умертвить Поттера бешеный мяч наконец-то отстал. Запыхавшиеся Гарри и Акэ-Атль без сил привалились к нижним стойкам трибун: они и сами не заметили, как скатились по ступенькам.  

         

       – Это был Снейп! – тяжело глотая, сказал Поттер. – Я видел, как он науськал на меня бладжер!  

         

       Но тут на них вместо бладжера обрушился пучок матерящихся черных перьев:  

         

       – Какой, в жопу, Снейп?! – прокаркал он. – Вы что, ни хера не видели, что ли?! Ёпта, босс, ты меня изумляешь!  

         

       – Что не видели? – на два голоса выкрикнули мальчишки.  

         

       – Пока он не изъебнулся шмальнуть заклом себе за спину, хрен бы вы отделались от этой куеты, – Мертвяк даже позволил себе от избытка чувств ласково подолбить Гарри клювом в макушку. – Эй, очнись, босс! Вовремя я серанул на бошку Квирреллу, раздери его виверн!  

         

       – А Квиррелл тут причем? – спросил Куатемок.  

         

       – Это ж он сидел позади вашего любимого Снейпа, бля! Что, не судьба мозгами пошевелить, да? Если б Снейп не отводил бладжер, он бы точно уже кого-нибудь угробил. Босса, например!  

         

       Гарри не выдержал:  

         

       – С чего ты взял, что этот урод отводил от нас бладжер? Может, они вдвоем с Квирреллом, в сговоре, пытались избавиться от меня как от свидетеля?!  

         

       – Босс, не льсти себе. Когда "этот урод" надумает избавиться от тебя, об этом узнаешь только ты, да и то в последний момент. Или вообще уже на том свете.  

         

       – А на кой черт Снейпу меня спасать? – не сдавался Поттер, и его поддержал Акэ-Атль:  

         

       – Да, точно: на кой черт?  

         

       – Вот я и сам думаю: на хрена ты ему сдался, такой дубинноголовый? – свысока озирая хозяина, выдал ворон. – Наверно, есть резон... Может, в карты на спор проиграл...  

         

       Тем временем Джордан под вой и свист трибун торжествующе объявил победу Гриффиндора: ловец "красных" поймал снитч.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – Я думаю, тебе надо рассказать обо всем этом Дамблдору, – выслушав рассказ Гарри и Акэ-Атля, произнесла Гермиона. – Он директор, ему лучше знать.  

         

       – А может, пусть лучше Гарри поговорит с профессором Снейпом? Он ему вообще-то жизнь спас... как бы... – возразил Рон.  

         

       – Да ну к черту! – Гарри содрогнулся от одной мысли о том, что ему придется мямлить что-то перед этим клювоносым выродком с садистскими замашками: Грейнджер и Уизли ведь не видели того, что видел он в лесу после Хэллоуина.  

         

       – Так пойдемте все вместе, раз один ссыкуешь, – подмигнул Рон, лукаво блестя развеселыми голубыми глазами: еще бы, он так радовался за победу родной команды, в которой играли и его братья, что даже чудом миновавшая Гарри опасность не сбила его торжественный настрой.  

         

       – Я не ссыкую. Просто не уверен, что Снейп делал это именно ради меня. Может, просто хотел подгадить Квирреллу. Он, если вы не забыли, память вам стер, так что вы потом три дня еще подтормаживали.  

         

       – То, что он нам стирал память, мы как раз и забыли, – хихикнула Гермиона, – только вот почему он не стер ее тебе?  

         

       – Если "Обливиэйт" – это заклинание забвения, то пытался. И он, и Квиррелл.  

         

       Гриффиндорцы переглянулись:  

         

       – Да, это заклинание забвения. А как ты узнал?  

         

       – Так и узнал. А у Квиррелла на голове какая-то гадость вроде опухоли, и когда он понял, что я ее увидел, хотел стереть мне память, но у него не получилось, как до этого у Снейпа. Так что я и не знаю, честно говоря, кому из них было выгоднее заставить меня замолкнуть навсегда. Мертвяк говорит, что Квирреллу, но я не уверен до конца.  

         

       – Вот сходи и поговори со Снейпом, – присоединился к гриффиндорцам Куатемок. – Ни в жизнь не поверю, что у меня друг – ссыкло.  

         

       – Сам ты ссыкло! – огрызнулся Гарри. – Ну и схожу. Чтобы вы отвязались.  

         

       – Браво! – поаплодировала Гермиона. – Я всегда в тебя верила!  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Когда Гарри постучался в кабинет Снейпа, мужской голос издалека неприветливо откликнулся, кого это, дескать, принесло и какого дьявола надо.  

         

       – Это Поттер, сэр! – прикладываясь ухом к темному лаку двери, погромче крикнул Гарри, чтобы мастер зелий его услышал. – Могу я войти?  

         

       Дверь распахнулась настежь, отшвырнув его назад. Когда, потирая ушибленную голову, мальчик неуверенно шагнул в черный зев комнаты, дверь, ни мгновения не промедлив, с грохотом за ним захлопнулась.  

         

       Каменный мешок, именуемый кабинетом алхимика, был под стать хозяину. Какие-то средневековые, светящиеся ядовитой зеленью казематы с полукруглыми сводами, увенчанными надписями на латыни. Готический шрифт только усиливал атмосферу ужаса, а буквы складывались в сентенции типа "Desine sperare qui hic intras", "Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa" или "Ignorantia nоn est argumentum" [4]. Время от времени надписи изменялись, но радостнее ни одна из них не становилась. Как и в классе зельеварения, вдоль выложенных темным кирпичом стен тянулись стеллажи со всякими банками и склянками, в которых отмокала различная нечисть. Камин, судя по его виду и по царившей здесь леденящей сырости, не разжигали со дня основания Хогвартса, даром что над ним сушились пучки каких-то трав: избежать загнивания и грибка им позволяла магия, а не теплый воздух.  

         

       В центре основной комнаты стоял круглый стол, тоже из темного дерева, на нем – стопки книг, подставка для перьев, чернильница, зеленоватый светильник и гора свитков с домашними заданиями студентов. Из-за боковой двери выглянул сам Снейп. Если он и был удивлен приходом такого гостя, то за прошедшие секунды уже успел совладать с эмоциями и явил миру полнейшее бесстрастие. Хотя Гарри заметил, что выглядит зельевар изрядно вымотанным и свой сюртук надевает на ходу. Наверное, он пытался отдохнуть после колдовства на матче, а теперь, когда ему помешали, намерен отыграться на нарушителе спокойствия по полной программе.  

         

       Без струящейся необъятной мантии он оказался еще худее и болезненнее. Спина его так и норовила ссутулиться, но Снейп упрямо старался держать осанку и откидывал плечи, морщась, словно от боли.  

         

       – Чему обязан? – сухо спросил он, и было неясно, чего от него ожидать в следующую секунду; во всяком случае, ничего хорошего ждать не стоило, и Гарри с этим обстоятельством смирился. Не убьет же он его, право слово. Иначе зачем спасал?  

         

       – Сэр... я... – Поттер помялся, а потом, собравшись с духом, поднял глаза, уставился в лицо алхимику и выпалил, как из пулемета: – Я хотел вас поблагодарить за то, что вы сегодня спасли мне жизнь.  

         

       Сначала Снейп не понял ничего. Потом между бровей его прочертилась морщинка осознания, а сами брови взлетели в непокорном изломе. Следом он склонил голову к плечу:  

         

       – Что?  

         

       – Это же вы остановили заклинание профессора Квиррелла, не отказывайтесь!  

         

       – Допустим. Но вам-то это откуда известно? Разве вы не должны сейчас думать, что...  

         

       Гарри показалось, что кто-то прикоснулся к его мыслям. Профессор замер, потом по лицу его пробежала легкая судорога, и, расслабившись, он усмехнулся:  

         

       – Ах, вот в чем дело. Неожиданно. На этом, я надеюсь, формальности окончены?  

         

       – Это не формальность, сэр. Я на самом деле благодарен вам! – запротестовал Гарри и был удивлен, когда заметил, что Снейп снова начинает закипать.  

         

       – Ну, довольно, Поттер. На этом обмен любезностями предлагаю закончить. Ступайте к себе и займитесь наконец делом. Поскольку ваша неприкрытая лесть не даст вам завтра права бездельничать на моем уроке.  

         

       Дверь снова приглашающе распахнулась. Гарри обернулся на нее и снова на Снейпа:  

         

       – Но разве вы больше ничего не предпримете, сэр?! После всего, что устроил профессор Квиррелл?!  

         

       Этот вопрос окончательно добил алхимика. Нет, голос он по-прежнему не повысил, но фраза его прозвучала громче любого крика:  

         

       – Пойдите вон отсюда!  

         

       Гарри опомнился только после того, как в грохнувшей у него за спиной двери демонстративно щелкнул замок, который там был не нужен: все двери замка запечатывались исключительно магией. Пожелав учителю по зельям приятных ночных кошмаров, мальчик медленно поплелся по коридору слизеринских катакомб к свету, к жизни и теплу. Словом – к лестнице наверх.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – Ну и как?! – с надеждой бросились к нему друзья, когда Гарри нашел их на общей площадке Северной башни Хогвартса, и даже Мертвяк радостно перелетел с перил балюстрады на свое законное место – на плечо хозяина.  

         

       Гарри развел руками:  

         

       – Как я и думал. Этот говнюк меня выставил...  

         

       Ворон удовлетворенно каркнул и потоптался лапами по защитной нашивке на мантии:  

         

       – А я говорил, что это он тебя в карты проиграл. Дамблдору.  

       _____________________________  

       [1] Шифтерами (и охотниками) в Америке называют анимагов.  

       [2] МАКУСА – аббрев., Магический Конгресс Управления по Северной Америке, американский аналог Министерства Магии.  

       [3] Бог-ягуар, нагуаль (вторая, животная сущность, альтер-эго) которого был именно этим зверем, в мифологии древних майя/ацтеков фигурировал под именем Тескатлипока – Дымящееся Зеркало.  

       [4] "Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий", "Моя вина, моя величайшая вина", "Отрицание не есть доказательство" (вариант перевода: "Невежество – не аргумент").


	12. Глава двенадцатая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава двенадцатая из готовых на сегодня 84-х. Продолжение.

       Едва дверь за Поттером захлопнулась, Северус рухнул на колени. От боли он не видел уже ничего и почти ничего не слышал. Каждый позвонок терзало короткими и беспощадными, как Круцио, электрическими разрядами. Если он в чем-то и проболтался мальчишке, то уже не мог этого ни вспомнить, ни осознать. Но нет, нет. Скорее всего, нет – слишком уж четко, до автоматизма, были распределены его действия на такой случай. Это расплата за привилегию, но оно того стоило. Да и не спрашивал Поттер, вроде бы, ни о чем. Так, посотрясал воздух какой-то благодарственной чепухой, маленький дурачок, не понимающий, во что ввязался.   

         

       Он так похож на _нее_ – и не только глазами, – что с каждой их новой встречей отмахиваться от этого всё труднее и труднее. Как бы хотелось убедить себя в том, что мальчишка – копия своего папаши, а потому достоин лишь презрения! Но не тут-то было. Чем дольше Снейп наблюдает за ним, тем разительнее открываются перед ним отличия младшего Поттера от старшего. Начиная с самого первого его поступка по пришествии в Хогвартс – когда тот проигнорировал навязанные Шляпой варианты распределения по факультетам и избрал свой собственный путь. Будь он постарше, профессор мог бы признать, что в тот миг в глубине души у него шевельнулось уважение к этому студенту – словно к равному или, точнее, к _потенциально равному_...  

         

       Почти ничего не соображая, со спутанными мыслями в голове и каким-то мотивом, застрявшим в ушах, Северус на четвереньках дополз до дивана в своей комнатушке и бессильно вытянулся на нем, свесив до пола длинную и тощую, как плеть, руку. Избавиться от сюртука в этот раз он уже не смог.  

      

  
 _Ubi sunt, qui ante nos_  


  
 _In mundo fuere?_  


  
 _Transeas ad superos,_  


  
 _Transeas ad inferos,_  


  
 _Hos si vis videre!_  


  
 _Vita nostra brevis est,_  


  
 _Brevi finietur._  


  
 _Venit mors velociter,_  


  
 _Rapit nos atrociter,_  


  
 _Nemini parcetur!_ [1]  


         

       Кажется, от этой навязчивой песни можно было сойти с ума. Заканчиваясь, она начиналась заново, потом опять и опять, снова и снова, строфа за строфой.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       ... _Изо всех углов, с пола и потолка, собирается, уплотняется и ползет к нему ожившая мгла. Ближе и ближе, тянется, охватывает необъяснимым, паническим ужасом. И сердце готово выскочить, пробив ребра, и тошнота скручивает в бараний рог, и хочется закричать, но понимаешь: кричи – не кричи, не поможет ничего, даже Патронус. Нельзя лежать. Он знает: нельзя при этом лежать – но встать невозможно, тело парализовано болью и страхом, тело раскатано, будто чугунным катком. Это в тысячу раз хуже нападения дементоров или отравления самым жестоким ядом._  

          

       _– Я должен... дол-жен... – беззвучно шевелятся чужие губы, прикуси их до крови – и не почувствуешь._  

          

       _Ползут по комнате во мгле вязкие, бессмысленные слова, распадающиеся на непонятные слоги, а те окончательно рассыпаются на бук... симво... Что... это... зна... К-то... я?.._  

          

       _Дышать. Медленно, глубоко дышать. Никакой причины для панических атак нет и быть не может. Это наваждение, это всего лишь отзвук того, что творится внутри. Если вспомнить, как это бывало раньше, уже не раз – тьма отступит, паника поддастся контролю и конце концов уберется, потянув за собой физическую боль. Главное – осознать и облечься в броню защиты и уверенности: и это пройдет. Никто и ничто здесь не помощник, ни воспоминания о былой любви, ни собственно ее образ. Только ты сам, ты один – против всей бездны, в которую заглядываешь. Только твоя ненависть, твое желание добиться справедливого возмездия – против озлобившегося на тебя мира._  

          

       _Отвратительнее всего то, что от побочных эффектов системы не существует никакого антидота или обезболивающего, и даже принимать что-то из зелий либо чарами ослаблять мучения – категорически воспрещено, как в сочетании с костеростом. Но что такое ощущения от костероста по сравнению с этими пытками? Если есть ад, то он тут, на земле, и название ему "Лазарус"..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Уловив момент, когда ужас и боль слегка отхлынули, а нутро прекратило агонизировать, раздираемое крючьями и сдавленное спазмом, Снейп перекинул тело из положения ничком в положение навзничь. Теперь – подняться на подлокотнике дивана и, полусидя, согнуть ноги в коленях. А затем ждать. Ждать до тех пор, пока _Грег_ не сочтет, что пора чуть расслабить свои клешни. Вот тогда неуловимым движением можно будет извернуться, скрутиться в позе эмбриона на боку – но не ложиться горизонтально! всё так же полусидя, иначе паника и боль начнутся повторно! – и задремать. Лишь бы только дожить до благословенного момента и на сей раз...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       ... _Да чтоб ты сдох, Квиррелл, паук проклятый, заставивший меня черпать из неприкосновенного резерва, а сам благополучно орудовавший палочкой! Агрессору всегда легче, он ведет партию... И наверняка ты знал, как будут развиваться события, тебе было важно вырубить самого опасного врага, а мальчишку – того как повезет. Ведь Поттер, хоть и увидел эту мерзость на твоей голове, не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что это такое. А ты, Квиррелл, – криворукая посредственность, и каково же было твое самомнение, если ты решил, что сможешь проделать такую филигранную операцию с твоим жалким уровнем таланта. Сдохни, тварь, сдохни! Вместе с Альбусом, который, зная о твоей истинной сущности, похоже, настолько заигрался, что готов жертвовать любыми фигурами на поле. Даже рисковать сыном Лили... Старый подонок!_..  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Ненависть всегда помогала выживать, помогла и сейчас. Ненависть, не любовь. Сконцентрировавшись на ненависти, Северус отвлекался от своей боли, и та, огрызаясь, медленно оттекала вон. Так было всегда.  

         

       Наконец, весь мокрый от горячечного пота, чуть не удавленный до смерти своим тесным сюртуком, он в изнеможении повернулся на левый бок. Припадок уступил место дремоте. Снова превратившиеся в грязные черные сосульки волосы упали наискось через всё лицо и свесились сбоку. В тени, которую они создали, было тяжело дышать. Душно, очень душно. Но это не правда – это всего лишь отголосок пережитого только что приступа. Мнимую духоту и клаустрофобию нужно перетерпеть, не паниковать, переключиться на что-то другое. Нет сил шевельнуть рукой и освободить завешенное волосами лицо, поэтому надо просто вспомнить о... Да просто – вспомнить. Хоть что-то.  

         

       Под стиснутыми веками замельтешили образы: сначала недавние, потом уходящие всё глубже, отдаваясь эхом размытого прошлого.  

         

       А ведь эта девчонка, Грейнджер, навела тогда на любопытную идею. Янус... Надо будет как следует обдумать и отработать... эту... версию и... и что? Какую версию?.. Спа-а-ать... Спа-а-ать... Всё потом...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Первой из сестер Эванс он узнал старшую._  

          

       _Это было... да какая теперь разница, когда именно это было, весной ли, осенью... или даже в разгар лета? Он уже ходил тогда в школу, в обычную магловскую школу, чтобы иметь представление о базовых науках и элементарно научиться считать и писать. Во всяком случае, так рассудил отец, тогда еще принимавший мало-мальское участие в его жизни. Нынешний Северус уже знал, с чем это было связано: интеллектуальный инвалид, в которого посредством кардинального заклятья превратилась его мать, при всем старании не сумел бы помочь мальчику постигать грамоту. Тогда, конечно, он внутренне бунтовал, но ничего не смог поделать. Несмотря на всё неприятие Эйлин и, как следствие, Северуса правил жизни обычных людей, женщина согласилась с мужем, который, резонно ссылаясь на занятость, ни за что не стал бы обременять себя в сфере обучения сына:_  

          

       _– Твой папа прав, сердце мое. Тебе нужно привыкать находиться в обществе посторонних людей, ведь я не смогу быть рядом с тобой всю жизнь._  

          

       _Конечно, "Снейпова сынка" невзлюбили с порога школы все до едина – от учителей до одноклассников. Началось это с провожавшей его матери, которая выглядела и вела себя так, что дети тут же прозвали ее чертовой ведьмой и неприязнь свою перенесли на Северуса, кое-как одетого, не привыкшего следить за собой и диковатого. А он делал всё для того, чтобы только закрепить такое отношение: держался отстраненно, даже заносчиво, в ответ на справедливые и, тем более, несправедливые замечания едко дерзил и не гнушался подстраивать всякие пакости самым рьяным своим обидчикам. И это были отнюдь не кнопки на стуле! Потомок темного рода волшебников был дьявольски изобретателен в каверзах. Однако он никогда не переходил границ, за нарушение которых можно было поплатиться всерьез, и уже не со стороны школьных преподавателей, а кое-кого покруче, о ком намекала, но не умела объяснить прямым текстом его странная, странная мать. Обидчик всегда знал, откуда ему прилетел ответ, но ничего не мог доказать, поскольку в противном случае над ним самим стали бы смеяться как над дурачком, который верит в "колдунство". Снейп пользовался скепсисом и суеверием маглов и всячески поддерживал слухи о том, что у него дурной глаз – а внешность мальчишки вполне к таким слухам располагала, и взгляд его даже в моменты редких улыбок (скорее усмешек) трудно было назвать ласковым. Но все-таки даже в самые отчаянные минуты, когда его травили и колотили, он сдерживал всплески ярости, чтобы не выдать себя и Эйлин и не дать лишнего повода отцу бросаться на нее с кулаками. Лишь однажды, когда ему слишком сильно прилетело от школьного громилы и это совпало с воспоминанием об отце, Северус не стерпел, и в ближайшем окне школьного коридора по стеклу прошла диагональная трещина. К счастью, никто не успел отследить причинно-следственной цепочки, а позже всё списали на просадку старого здания, стекло заменили и забыли._  

          

       _Одинокий с самого раннего детства, мальчик привык на чердаке своего дома или в палисаднике часами наблюдать за растениями, всякими букашками, птицами и прочей живностью. Став постарше, он много читал об их повадках и всерьез полагал, что лучший учитель во всем – это сама природа. Именно поэтому, не раз наблюдая хитрые уловки жучков-паучков притворяться мертвыми во время угрозы их жизни, Северус начал пользоваться их примером, аккуратно при этом применяя к врагам внушение забыть о его присутствии. Когда мальчишку оставляли в покое, он просто отряхивался от неприятного воспоминания и шел заниматься своими делами. Хилым и болезненным он был только с виду. Ему приятно было понимать, что на самом деле такие, как они с мамой, куда могущественнее всех этих идиотов, которым и знать не стоит о реальном положении вещей, так ничтожны их умы._  

          

       _– Скорей бы тебе пришло письмо из этого вашего гребанного вертепа, и ты уже съебался бы отсюда навсегда, – часто приговаривал отец, больше не скрывая отвращения и мрачно провожая взглядом Северуса, который все сильнее мечтал о том же – очутиться наконец среди своих и больше никогда не слышать вульгарного сквернословия этого ничтожного простака._  

          

       _Его уверенность в превосходстве над маглами раз и навсегда пошатнулась после той случайной, но, наверное, неизбежной встречи у коуквортской булочной. Рано или поздно она должна была произойти и произошла._  

          

       _Северус выходил из лавочки, укладывая купленный по заказу матери батон в школьную сумку, как вдруг на асфальте под ногами что-то сверкнуло. Нечто круглое, подпрыгнув, шлепнулось на носок его старого ботинка. Недолго думая, мальчик подкинул ногой предмет, как футбольный мяч, и легко переловил его в ладонь. Это была круглая женская пудреница с зеркальцем._  

          

       _– Отдай, эй ты! – послышался вслед за этим требовательный и возмущенный выкрик._  

          

       _Он перевел взгляд на подбежавшую к нему девчонку. Она была в белом платье, приталенном, с подолом-колокольчиком, и прической, как у взрослых, подражавшей американской кинодиве, такой же белокурой, но куда более привлекательной, чем эта модница. У отца были журналы с ее совсем не пуританскими фотографиями из разных фильмов. Девчонка была старше и выше Снейпа, с вытянутым лицом и длинной шеей. Северус не понял, почему, но она чем-то напомнила ему его мать – не то сварливой мимикой, не то расхождением между словами и действиями. На словах она была недовольна тем, что какой-то чумазый малолетка посмел прикоснуться к ее вещи. На деле ее голубые глаза разглядывали его с потаенным любопытством, ведь прежде они не встречались, хоть и жили в одном городке. Он был готов, что, как все они, эта тоже сейчас окинет цепким взором его нелепую одежду, покривится, а то и скажет какую-нибудь гадость и, отобрав пудреницу, тут же о нем забудет. Однако эта высокая, уже начавшая формироваться как девушка и телом, и замашками, незнакомка протянула к нему руку и повторила: "Отдай!" Северус протянул ей пудреницу, попутно убрав невербальным бытовым заклинанием трещину на зеркальце. Магла ничего не заметила, просто сдержанно поблагодарила._  

          

       _– Ты где живешь? – строго, будто учительница, спросила она, чуть поджимая после фразы закусанные – ну в точности как у Эйлин! – обидчивые губы._  

          

       _– Там, – он неопределенно махнул рукой в направлении своего дома, на фабричную трубу вдалеке._  

          

       _– Там – это где?_  

          

       _С таким интересом к своей персоне, тем более со стороны девочки, он еще не сталкивался._  

          

       _– У реки._  

          

       _– В Паучьем тупике, что ли?_  

          

       _– Ну да._  

          

       _Именно перед ней ему вдруг стало стыдно за родные трущобы._  

          

       _– Так ты из этих?.._  

          

       _– Из кого?_  

          

       _– Ну... из ткачей..._  

          

       _– Мой отец работает на фабрике. Если ты об этом._  

          

       _Она вдруг засмеялась (наверное, над его неловкостью), но не злобно, разве только совсем чуточку ехидно:_  

          

       _– Да, я об этом. А о чем еще? В твоем районе почти все работают на этой фабрике. А как тебя зовут? – и в ответ на его слова представилась сама: – А меня Петунья Эванс. И я живу во-о-он там! – повторяя его недавний жест, она махнула в противоположном направлении от Паучьего тупика – в сторону района обеспеченных жителей Коукворта. – Ну ладно. Я пошла._  

          

       _– Давай, – он посторонился, уступая ей дорогу, и еще некоторое время провожал взглядом, пока она не скрылась за дверью магазинчика._  

          

       _Безусловно, по своему обыкновению Северус затаился невдалеке, присев на скамейку за живой изгородью скверика с раскрытым учебником на коленях, дождался, когда Петунья выйдет обратно, и аккуратно проследил за нею до конца пути. Просто для него было непривычно то, что девочка, да еще и постарше, такая модная и ухоженная, не подняла его на смех за дурацкую одежду – позже она сама призналась, что решила тогда, будто он из семьи хиппи, и ей показалось это хоть и глупым, но забавным._  

          

       _В палисаднике коттеджа Эвансов рос лилейник. Не лилии, не эти огромные белые звезды с леопардовым узором на нежных, фарфорово-сахарных лепестках, а самые неприхотливые, как сорняк, цветочки. Маленькие, лисьей окраски, без запросов на садовую ценность – из тех, что можно встретить в общественных парках и даже цветущими вдоль обочин. Гемерокаллис – каждый распустившийся бутон живет всего день, словно бабочка._  

          

       _– Лили, я тебе тысячу раз говорила, чтобы ты не лазила туда! Ты издеваешься?! – открывая калитку и запрокидывая голову, вдруг крикнула Петунья куда-то вверх._  

          

       _Приглядевшись, Северус различил на рыжей черепичной крыше дома, между вентиляционной и отопительной трубами и над слуховым окном маленькую фигурку в перепачканном ржавчиной комбинезончике и такими же рыжими, как черепица и цветы лилейника, волосами. Замаскировавшись на покровительственных оттенках фона, она была видна только тому, кто ожидал ее увидеть именно там. Судя по возмущению старшей девочки, эта Лили вытворяла такой фокус не впервые._  

          

       _– Да ничего не будет! – пискляво отозвалась она, оглядываясь через плечо._  

          

       _Однако было видно, что не цепляйся девочка так крепко за конек, то и соскользнула бы с крутого спуска крыши до самого водосточного желоба, а там, скорее всего, не удержалась и полетела бы с высоты третьего этажа на землю._  

          

       _– Я всё маме расскажу! – ворчливо пообещала Петунья. – Мне из-за тебя с той поры кошмары снятся! Что тебя вечно туда несет?!_  

          

       _– Туни, ну отсюда красивый очень вид! Залезай тоже – сама посмотришь!_  

          

       _– Еще чего не хватало! Что я там забыла? Давай, быстро спускайся! Слышала, что я сказала? Лили! Живо!_  

          

       _Лили тайком, опять же через плечо, показала ей язык – блондинка уже не могла увидеть ее снизу, потому что поднималась на крыльцо – и задним ходом, на карачках, отползла к слуховому окошку. Опасливо оглядев дорогу, проходившую мимо дома, она приободрилась: ни людей, ни машин в округе не было, а Северуса, который к тому времени и подавно мог считать себя мастером мимикрии, рыжая не заметила. Откинув за плечи жесткие непокорные кудри, она вместо того чтобы медленно и враскорячку забираться в окно, вдруг встала на ноги и, как пловец с трамплина, солдатиком прыгнула в заросли палисадника. Северус еле сдержал вскрик, испугавшись, что она разобьется, однако, пролетев камнем, на высоте трех-четырех футов от земли рыжая Лили плавно задержалась в воздухе и изящно, как балерина, встала на ноги – сначала на кончики пальцев, потом на всю стопу. "Да она же тоже ведьма!" – чуть не закричал он, теперь уже от радостного изумления, и обеими ладонями прихлопнул рот, а для верности даже прикусил палец, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия._  

          

       _Мать никогда не говорила ему, а оказалось, что и в магловских семьях хоть и редко, но рождаются ведьмы и колдуны. И вот... из нескольких тысяч простаков Коукворта – одна... А вдруг ее, эту Лили, тоже травят в ее школе за то, что она не такая, как все? Всего лишь догадка – и та пронзила Северуса насквозь, заставив сжаться кулаки. За себя он уже давно не злился, держать оборону вошло в привычку, и другого мальчишка от окружающих не ждал. Но как только подумал, что тому же самому подвергается это рыжее, похожее на юркую лису, создание – ярость подступила к горлу._  

          

       _Но эти маглы были находчивее Эйлин Принц и ее сына. Они сразу поняли, что это надо скрывать, и внушили дочери притворяться обычной среди обычных. Иногда она бунтовала, но для того рядом с нею и была старшая сестра. Северус так не мог: ему было противно скрывать истинную сущность от этих убогих, уж проще гордо вытерпеть издевательства, чем прогибаться под толпу. Но он-то знал о магии с рождения, и проявилось у него это очень рано по волшебным меркам, а девочка столкнулась с нею совсем недавно, во время первых всплесков, до этого будучи самой заурядной. Ей не пришлось меняться и приспосабливаться, она просто немного недоговаривала – скрывала от других то новое, что в ней появилось, и всё._  

          

       _– Почему мы вообще должны прятаться, как какие-нибудь воры? – отдавая матери тот батон, спросил Северус по возвращении домой. – Какое право они имеют донимать нас, мы же их не трогаем?!_  

          

       _Эйлин тоскливо взглянула на него исплаканными глазами. Губы ее шевельнулись, словно она хотела подобрать слова и не могла. Но потом она все же сказала:_  

          

       _– Министерство заботится о нашей же безопасности. Нас очень мало по сравнению с ними._  

          

       _Северус криво усмехнулся:_  

          

       _– Если бы не запреты, мы были бы в безопасности, маглы нас боятся. Пара сильных заклинаний – и они боялись бы посмотреть в нашу сторону. Почему мы должны подстраиваться под них, а не наоборот?_  

          

       _Мать вздохнула и устало уперлась обеими руками в столешницу, нависнув над разделочной доской. Его всегда удивляло, как она выдавливает из себя слова. Каждое давалось ей с таким усилием, будто она перетаскивала мешки с углем, пот градом катился у нее со лба, лицо бледнело, а подбородок дрожал:_  

          

       _– Потому что это всё уже было в истории, мое сердце. Их пытались приструнить, и магов пытались призвать к порядку. Никому не хотелось жить в хаосе. Но это привело маглов к суевериям... Они сочинили свои сказки – ты читал их книги и знаешь эти сказки лучше меня, а они в них верят. И в этих историях мы исчадья ада. Нас надо истреблять, чем они и занялись в былые времена. Только истребляли они в основном не нас, а самих себя, и часто – самых лучших из них, способных думать, творить, лечить... Это был тупиковый путь. Я тоже однажды заблуж... – тут она резко осеклась, подавившись слюной, закашлялась до слез, замахала руками._  

          

       _Северус похлопал ее по спине, но ничего не помогало. Кое-как напоив Эйлин водой, он понял, что она не хочет (он тогда еще не знал, что не может) говорить на эти темы._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Сон-воспоминание сменяется.   

         

       Минуло двадцать с лишним лет, и вот он стоит над гробом матери в зале для бальзамирования. За окном глубокая ночь, новолуние, и только благодаря тусклой электрической подсветке в комнате видно хоть что-то.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Он закрыл здание похоронной конторы всеми известными и доступными ему щитами от магического слежения, прослушки, проникновения, атаки. Он позаботился о том, чтобы утечка волшебной силы отсюда исчислялась в минимальной дозировке. Не активнее слабенького бытового колдовства, на которое не обратит внимания даже самый параноидальный аврор вроде Аластора и сверхчувствительный торментометр всей мракоборческой лавочки. То, что сейчас будет происходить в этих стенах, шокирует даже бывалого боевого мага, а любую министерскую крысу приведет в ярое бешенство._  

          

       _Отступив на несколько шагов назад, Северус дернул под горлом застежку "домино", и плащ черной медузой оплыл под ноги. Он был в своей обычной школьной одежде – к магловской нужно снова привыкать, времени на это нет, а сейчас ничто не должно быть помехой._  

          

       _Мел, с виду обычный, как из магазина канцтоваров, на самом деле насквозь протравлен защитным составом. Движением волшебной палочки Снейп заставил его очертить треугольный барьер и заплясать после этого на полу, вырисовывая внутри него окружность и узоры некромантских символов, а сам с чуть светящимся флаконом в руке опять подошел к гробу. На стекле сосуда в два ряда были выгравированы рога тельца, полукруг, глаз без зрачка и вертикальная черта._  

          

       _Эйлин, забальзамированная, переодетая для погребения и подгримированная, уже ничем не отличалась от других неодушевленных предметов в помещении. От нее исходил полностью искусственный запах, она была наряжена так, как никогда не наряжалась при жизни, она была накрашена так, как никогда не красилась. Но глаза-обманщики продолжали упиваться мороком, а мозг упрямо твердил: нет, это не пустая оболочка, это твоя мать – эта женщина когда-то носила тебя в себе, держала тебя на руках, когда ты родился, она кормила тебя, целовала тебя, думала о тебе, даже по-своему как-то тебя любила._  

          

       _Несколько раз Северус уже заносил руку с флаконом над лицом покойницы – и отступал, содрогаясь и беззвучно двигая губами, потому что не мог подобрать слов, чтобы оправдать перед нею избранные им средства достижения цели. Это было кощунственно. Это разрушало саму структуру материального плана, как разрушают ее три непростительных заклинания – не только насилием над личностью, чужой и, следовательно, своей тоже, но и осознанным надругательством над мировыми течениями._  

          

       _– Прости, мама. Прости, пожалуйста, – понимая, что время стремится к полуночи, хрипло пробормотал зельевар и, отключив все чувства и мысли, механистически проделал всё, что необходимо: всунул клинок атаме между ее стиснутыми зубами ("крак!" – щелкнули, открываясь, челюсти мертвеца) и влил в черный провал рта несколько капель снадобья._  

          

       _Эликсир был настолько вонючим, что даже у видавшего виды Снейпа под зачарованной невидимой маской алхимика запершило в горле, а внутренности свело судорогой. Именно эту гадость можно ставить иллюстрацией к выражению "и мертвого поднимет"._  

          

       _Глаза Эйлин распахнулись. Покойник сделался нежитью. В ужасе вылупившись на сына мутными зрачками, женщина дико, с визгом, похожим на птичий крик, втянула в себя воздух и резко села. Зелье отверзения уст проникало в каждый уголок ее тела, сжигая огнем выпотрошенное нутро, и самое страшное, что именно это снадобье, и только оно, могло заставить вернуться для адских мучений то, что давно умерло и прекратило страдать. Эйлин скалилась, тщетно пытаясь извергнуть из себя отраву._  

          

       _Дрожа, как припадочный, спотыкаясь, застившись рукой, но продолжая смотреть на мать сквозь трясущиеся пальцы, Северус попятился в магический треугольник. Вспыхнули черные свечи, подвешенные в воздухе над тремя вершинами. Он отступил еще – в центр заключенной в треугольник окружности. Тощая тень алхимика изогнуто упала на стену, подобралась, сжалась, словно диктуя действия своему хозяину. Он тоже выпрямился и стиснул кулаки. Тень вытянула искаженное, удлинившееся лицо к потолку – и, кажется, по бокам головы на секунду проявились и тут же исчезли хищные острые уши. Снейп также поднял голову, все крепче сжимая в левой руке ритуальный нож, а в правой – нареченную его именем куклу-вольт, и стал шептать заклинание пересадки сущности. Запястье дернуло болью так, что он едва не потерял сознание и не сбился со слов. Но процедуру необходимо довести до конца, иначе паразит не позволит ему пойти на такой риск для себя. Обмануть Грега – сейчас основная задача это, а не труп, бессмысленно блуждающий по залу и натыкающийся на мебель в поисках виновника посмертных терзаний._  

          

       _Под заунывные вопли нежити зельевар прижал набитую солью куклу к тому самому месту чуть выше левого запястья. Черные пуговицы на месте глаз вольта тут же начали светиться. На какое-то время Северус был свободен. Силы небесные, он уже и забыл, до чего же это сладостное чувство – быть свободным!_  

          

       _– Где ты? – прошелестела Эйлин, когда он слегка коснулся ее магией._  

          

       _Глаза ее по-прежнему отображали пустой ужас, вылупленные из черных провалов глазниц. В углах рта светились две узкие дорожки от остатков зелья._  

          

       _– Заклинаю тебя, Эйлин, урожденная Принц, отвечать на мои вопросы, – проговорил Северус, и одна из свечей вспыхнула ярче._  

          

       _Ходячий труп зарычал, задергался и одним прыжком преодолел расстояние между ними. От неожиданности Снейп шарахнулся назад, к лежащей в кругу кукле, и выставил перед собой нож. Но мертвая не смогла пробиться через магический заслон и с прытью циркового акробата взлетела на подоконник, изогнулась на нем разъяренной кошкой, стоя на пальцах рук и ног и неестественно вывернув голову._  

          

       _– Будь ты проклят! Спрашивай, недоносок! – всё так же покачиваясь на фоне окна, изрекла она надтреснутым голосом._  

          

       _Не показывать страха. Не жалеть. Ни на секунду не открывать своих мыслей и не снижать концентрацию внимания и контроля..._  

          

       _– Перескажи мне истинное содержание твоего Завещания Ведьмы, Эйлин Принц!_  

          

       _Она кубарем скатилась с подоконника, подлетела к магическому рубежу и снова со всего размаха приложилась о незримую преграду:_  

          

       _– Ублюдок! Тупой ублюдок! Ты должен был понять послание! Я не могла сказать при жизни, а что я скажу после смерти, ты, безмозглый выкидыш нашего рода?! – и мертвец выбранился так, как никогда не позволяла себе высказываться мать, но Снейп это игнорировал: к ней по возвращении из того мира нацеплялся целый легион лярв. Чуя присутствие Грега, они впадали в неистовство._  

          

       _– Я верно понял, что речь в Завещании шла о Лили... П-поттер? – с трудом выплюнул он ненавистную фамилию._  

          

       _– Нет! – рявкнула Эйлин и снова разразилась гейзером оскорблений._  

          

       _Значит, он все-таки услышал то, что хотел услышать, и Сириус не намекал ни на какую "маман Бриджит" и крестную ее сына. Но ведь после визита к Лавгудам Снейп ушел оттуда не с пустыми руками: призрак Доры что-то пытался ему передать, но голограмма личности, будь то портрет или привидение, способен только к определенному набору действий, иначе на любом спиритическом сеансе можно было бы без труда уличить убийцу – благодаря свидетельству духа убитого. Ну прямо Тень отца Гамлета, Мерлин покарай! Возможно, фотография, которую ему передала дочь Доры и Ксено, была намеком, но это не означает, что она как-то связана с маман Бриджит._  

          

       _– Эйлин Принц, что означает заклинание "Спеллхоппл"? Что это такое?_  

          

       _Ходячий труп подпрыгнул, как будто стоял на гальванической батарее, и вместо ответа со злобой плюнул вязкой зеленоватой слюной в его сторону. Северус спокойно продолжал задавать наводящие вопросы:_  

          

       _– Это запутывающее заклинание?_  

          

       _– Нет, кретин!_  

          

       _– Ты знаешь, что это такое?_  

          

       _– Нет!!!_  

          

       _– За что тебя подвергли тотальной дислексии, мама... Эйлин Принц?_  

          

       _Она плюнула еще раз, потом схватила какую-то распорку под гроб, приставленную к стене, и запустила ею в сына, но, само собой, безуспешно. Так же безуспешно, каким был и его "сеанс некромантии". Глупая затея... Оставалось лишь упокоить ее и навести здесь порядок, словно ничего не происходило._  

          

       _Хуже обстояло с Грегом: из-за энвольтования тварь обозлилась и едва не убила его, когда вернулась. Руку парализовало до плеча на целые сутки, а спина взрывалась болью при малейшем движении, поэтому после состоявшихся в воскресенье похорон он остался на кладбище у могилы. Немногочисленные знакомые, которые пришли проводить Эйлин, приняли это за крайнюю степень сыновнего горя и тактично удалились, а он просто не мог пошевелиться и только при наступлении сумерек поднялся с каменной тумбы. Он не мог назвать себя мало-мальски порядочным сыном: на самом деле его горе, если оно и было, подогревалось скорее жгучим осознанием вины перед нею, и не только за тот ночной кошмар, который он устроил накануне в похоронном бюро, а вообще за всё – не зная причины, считал ее слабовольной куклой, утратившей остатки гордости, потом и вовсе бросил ее с этим маглом и сбежал при первой возможности... Но на самом деле Северус, как одержимый, раздумывал сейчас о проблемах в мире живых. Как там говорится в священных книгах маглов? "Оставь мертвым хоронить своих мертвецов"... А он обязан разгадать свалившийся на него ребус._  

          

       _Темнота нахлынула на кладбище, усугубляясь пронизывающим северным ветром. Даже ему, привычному к сырым подземельям Хогвартса, стало зябко, и он поплотнее запахнул свой плащ, направляясь по неровной дороге к покосившимся воротам кладбища. Мутная, чужеродная мысль, промелькнувшая уж слишком близко от него, заставила выкинуть палочку из рукава в ладонь. Треск кустов – и на тропинку выломился черный волкодав, еще в движении превращаясь в заросшего бородой голого мужика. Снейп нацелил острие палочки ему в лицо, анимаг слегка присел._  

          

       _– Погоди, не пали, Снейп! – сказал он, защитным жестом выставляя перед собой ладонь, а потом медленно выпрямляясь. – Это я._  

          

       _– Слабый аргумент, Блэк, – огибая по дуге клацающего от холода зубами Сириуса и не спеша разоружаться, вкрадчиво отозвался Северус. – Если мне предложат выбор между тобой и каким-нибудь другим эксгибиционистом, моя Авада полетит в твою предательскую физиономию. Можешь в этом не сомневаться._  

          

       _– Ты, как всегда, чертовски остроумен, Нюниус. Послушай, ты мог бы меня трансгрессировать в более теплое местечко, где мы попытались бы кое-что прояснить?_  

          

       _– Еще чего! – красноречиво смерив взглядом его изможденную грязную фигуру, поморщился зельевар._  

          

       _– Не переживай, обниматься не полезу, – фыркнул Блэк. – Ты не в моем вкусе._  

          

       _– Избавь меня от своих скабрезностей, Блэк. Говори, что хотел, пока тебя не загреб какой-нибудь констебль. Вытаскивать из участка я тебя не стану._  

          

       _– Ну в самом деле, Северус, хорош уже! Ты что, в самом деле ни хрена не помнишь? У меня реально проблемы с перемещением из-за этой дислексии, лучше и не пытаться... Один раз даже в холодильник влетел. К маглам..._  

          

       _– Какая досада._  

          

       _– Завещание матери, как я вижу, ты не расшифровал. Но мы особенно и не рассчитывали, что ты вообще наткнешься на него в памяти у медсестры..._  

          

       _Снейп опустил палочку:_  

          

       _– О чем я должен помнить?_  

          

       _– Мерлин! Вот это-то я и мечтаю донести до тебя... Но, черт побери, всё ой как непросто... Имей в виду: я никого не предавал, что бы там ни говорили. Я не знаю, как исхитриться и сказать тебе, тем более вижу, что ни ты, ни остальные не в теме... Хорошо вас обработа... – он поперхнулся. – Прок-кхля-кхля-кля...тье. Вот, видишь?.. Черт... За мной еще и дементоры повсюду гоняются..._  

          

       _Алхимик оглянулся, оценивая обстановку среди могил, но присутствия дементоров не уловил. Выбор был нелегким. Покусав губу, он всё же решился и протянул руку:_  

          

       _– Хорошо. Тогда..._  

          

       _Договорить Снейп не успел, как не успел и Сириус сжать его ладонь. Несколько хлопков аппарации тут же дополнились хлопками и отсветами боевых заклинаний. Спасаясь от ударов, зельевар и окоченевший анимаг нырнули в разные стороны от дороги._  

          

       _Северус закатился под можжевеловый куст и вместе с палочкой выхватил атаме, который в его руках усиливал воздействие чар раза в полтора как минимум. Нападавших он не разглядел, да и нужно ли это было? Судя по обрывкам некоторых бегло прочитанных мыслей, одного из них Снейп знал и так. "Выбей у кого-нибудь палку для меня!" – молнией мелькнула в голове идея Сириуса, но услышать ответ Блэк все равно бы не смог._  

          

       _Сориентировавшись по расположению Квиррелла и его шайки, Северус прикинул: самый сильный из них сейчас дальше всех, выкосить всерьез его не получится, а урон тот нанесет большой, если успеет ударить превентивно; ближе всех "мясо" – оборотень, но в человеческой ипостаси, новолуние всё-таки; Квиррелл – второй по силе из них, он под прикрытием еще троих, медлит, пытается определить, где Снейп или Блэк. От его присутствия руку и спину снова окутало жгучей болью._  

          

       _Прокрутив в уме тактику и необходимый темп предстоящего боя, Северус выкатился из-под куста, первым делом швырнул заклятье оцепенения в сильнейшего мага, следующим уничтожил оборотня наповал, приправив свою Сектумсемпру взмахом ритуального клинка, который даже с расстояния хирургически точно обезглавил полузверя. И тут же из-за надгробья метнулся сверкающий голым задом Сириус, чтобы завладеть палочкой поверженного врага. Зельевар же тем временем прокувыркался до ближайшего склепа, правдами и неправдами уходя от разрядов, выпускаемых сразу с четырех точек. Как только в бой вступил Блэк, сразу стало легче. Снейп одним аппарационным скачком переместился за спину Квирреллу и мазнул по нему все тем же кромсающим заклятьем. Преподаватель ЗОТИ однако успел уклониться и остался в живых, но чуть не лишился руки, которая повисла на паре недорассеченных сухожилий. Кому там припечатал Сириус, можно было догадываться только по воплям у могил соседнего участка._  

          

       _Зельевар едва успел подумать, что всю жизнь мечтал вот так попрыгать на сон грядущий по чьим-то надгробьям, да еще и в компании со старым заклятым врагом против нескольких новых, как над кладбищем сгустилась пронзительная тьма. Антарктический холод прихватил траву, кусты и деревья. И сразу навалилась память обо всём плохом, что было в его жизни. Выпускать патронус было нельзя – он выдал бы хозяина с головой, и о форме его проявления помимо него знали лишь три человека, двоих из которых уже не было в живых. Северус бросился к Блэку и успел заметить в конце дороги только убегающего во все лопатки ирландского волкодава. Тогда он просто аппарировал к больнице, где умерла его мать, потом – в парк неподалеку от дома, еще раз к больнице, чтобы сдвоить след, если за ним вдруг откроют охоту дружки Квиррелла или кто-нибудь из ищеек Аврората, и уже окончательно приземлился в Паучьем тупике._  

          

       _Всю ночь он пытался отыскать анимага ради обещанного разговора, но тот словно сквозь землю провалился. Усталый и страшно злой, на рассвете алхимик вернулся в Хогвартс и проспал мертвым сном до начала занятий..._  

        _____________________________  

       [1]Строфы из "Гаудеамус" ("Возрадуемся!") – студенческого гимна на латыни, известного также как "De brevitate vitae" ("О скоротечности жизни").


	13. Глава тринадцатая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава тринадцатая из готовых на сегодня 84-х. Продолжение.

       Чуткий сон растаял от звуков потрескивания, доносившихся из кабинета. Зельевар приподнял голову с подлокотника дивана и насторожился. Тело еще дрожало от слабости и холода, но приступ был позади. Кажется, кому-то не терпелось пообщаться с ним по каминной связи. Ну просто чудо до чего он сегодня вдруг стал популярен...  

         

       Северус сел, расстегнул сюртук и сорочку – то и другое было насквозь мокрым, а самое главное – ледяным, как поцелуй дементора.  

         

       – Северу-у-с! – пропел камин голосом Джоффри Макмиллана, и отблески зеленоватого пламени замерцали в щели полуприкрытой двери. – Ты живой там?  

         

       – Живой, живой, подожди минутку!  

         

       Появление аврора ободрило так, как не ободрит заживо залитый в глотку расплавленный свинец, но при этом и внушало надежду. Из-за чепухи пуффендуец палец о палец не ударил бы и шагу бы не ступил. Северус торопливо переоделся во все свежее, но озноб никак не проходил, и ему пришлось завернуться в зимнюю мантию с меховой оторочкой.  

         

       Образ Макмиллана в камине скучал и задумчиво позевывал. При виде вышедшего к нему из комнатушки зельевара он по-ученически сложил огненные руки на черном мраморе.  

         

       – Через полчаса, в Хогсмиде, в "Жизнерадостном дварфе", – сказал он вместо "здрасьте" и сотворил характерное движение рукой вокруг лица. – Ну и... сделай что-нибудь с собой.  

         

       Аврор пропал с глаз, а Снейп бросил мимолетный взгляд в темное зеркало, переливающееся в глубине кабинета. Вид у него, конечно, был как у пятого всадника Апокалипсиса, но Джоффри подразумевал другое. Покидая ворота Хогвартса, за которыми уже появлялась возможность трансгрессировать, Северус легко провел палочкой вдоль тела и отчетливо представил себе одного недавно встреченного толстенького коротышку-магла с дурацкой прической и водянисто-серыми глазами навыкате. Следующий шаг он сделал, уже закрытый мороком этого мужичка, которому недоставало лишь бороды, чтобы быть похожим на того самого жизнерадостного дварфа. Третьего шага не последовало: без малейшего звука зельевар аппарировал в Хогсмид.  

         

       "Жизнерадостный дварф" был, откровенно говоря, игровым притоном и по совместительству домом для свиданий известного толка. Именно поэтому в светлое время суток кабак по обыкновению пустовал. За стойкой дремал, опершись на кулак, хозяин заведения, а в дальнем углу бледнокожая молодая потаскуха лениво чесала ногу волшебной палочкой.  

         

       При входе Северус окинул взглядом помещение. Не увидев Макмиллана, он взял с подставки у двери журнальчик макулатурного содержания и сел за ближайший стол, сделав вид, будто намерен читать. Хозяин с вопросительной миной ткнул большим пальцем за спину, в сторону пивных бочонков, и Снейп согласно кивнул. Когда кружка с элем заняла место возле руки зельевара, подвыпившая красотка снялась с места и, для верности хватаясь по пути за встречные столы, не то по собственному почину, не то ведомая подкашивающимися ногами, припарковалась напротив Северуса:  

         

       – Мущщщинаотдохн'тьн'желаете?  

         

       Снейп поднялся и, несмотря на то, что по росту дышал ведьме в пупок, чинно подал ей локоть. Хозяин молча выложил на стойку ключ и сделал отрешенный вид, изучая записи в книге приходов и расходов. Комичная парочка поднялась на второй этаж, отперла дверь, вошла, а затем алхимик вытащил палочку и снял свой морок. То же самое проделала ведьма, превращаясь в парня среднего роста и изящной комплекции и запечатывая комнату "для интимных встреч" целым комплексом аврорских чар. Для начала он прошелся сканирующим Ревелио по всем углам, затем кинул Протего Максима, а дальше зельевар уже сбился считать комбинации вербальных и невербальных заклинаний. Покончив с этим, бывшая "ведьма" сунула руки в карманы штанов и развернулась к своему спутнику.  

         

       – Привет, – простодушно сказал Макмиллан, разглядывая Северуса, который после перестановки сил оказался выше него на полголовы, – я уж подумал, что не узнаешь.  

         

       На Джоффри был короткий желтый плащ по моде Ренессанса – из тех, что по тем временам набрасывали на одно плечо, а другой край заводили под мышку и завязывали тесемками наискось на груди. Стандартный мракоборческий мундир был усеян всевозможными крючочками, петельками и нашивками для того, чтобы крепить разные технические приспособления, а длинную стройную шею вместо гофрированного воротничка, уместного при таком костюме, обвивало некое устройство с проводками, кристаллами и еще какой-то механической ерундой. В полуприкрытом длинной челкой глазу красовалась линза, расширяющая зрачок почти во всю радужку и позволявшая видеть в полной темноте как днем. Всё это дополнялось упрямым, даже хищноватым выражением утонченного мраморно-бледного и очень моложавого лица и чуть разлохмаченными густыми волосами светло-каштанового цвета, в которых поблескивал ободок большого монокля, сдвинутого с глаза на лоб.  

         

       – Привет, – ответил Снейп, расправляя рукава сорочки, и приметливый взгляд Макмиллана скользнул по его левому предплечью.  

         

       – А ты так и не свел свою татуху? – Джоффри по-мальчишески улыбнулся, как улыбался и пятнадцать, и двадцать лет назад, в день их первого знакомства. – До чего ж она бесила Уолсингем и Эванс! Подожди, как девчонки ее называли, не помнишь? Клеймо, нет?  

         

       Северус хмыкнул:  

         

       – Тавро.  

         

       – О! Точно! Лили говорила тогда, что только абсолютный псих наколет себе на тело такую гадость...  

         

       Гадость не гадость, а отлично маскирует _точку внедрения_...  

         

       – Думаю, ее больше бесило, что там выбита не лилия, – пожал плечами зельевар, сдерживая в сердце тоскливое, ноющее чувство, порождаемое этим именем.  

         

       Макмиллан рассмеялся, присаживаясь в кресло и на американский манер закидывая ногу на ногу. На нем были высокие грубые ботинки на толстой подошве и, безусловно, тоже не без встроенных техномагией секретных функций.  

         

       – Да и ты не Миледи Зима, надо полагать. Садись, разговор не на два слова. Кстати, как успехи у Эрни?  

         

       Вот кого-кого, а Эрнеста, племянника Джоффа, Снейп вспомнил не без усилия: ничем особенным мальчишка на его уроках не выделялся, и если бы не фамилия и не знаменитый родственник, то алхимик и вовсе не понял бы сейчас, о ком идет речь. Но исключительно из вежливости он неопределенно повертел кистью руки, подразумевая, что в целом учеником доволен.  

         

       – Ладно, к делу, – Макмиллан энергично потер узкие, почти девичьи, ладони друг о друга, а потом вытащил из внутреннего нагрудного кармана микропапку в виде хрустального шара. Легкое движение витой, как у Лавгуда, палочки с серебристым навершием – и оболочка шара растаяла, а папка, таившаяся внутри него, распухла в довольно увесистое дело размером со старинный фолиант. – При всем желании отдать тебе оригинал я не имею права, но скопировать всё это можешь куда пожелаешь. Много лишнего сюда затесалось из других досье, поэтому пришлось сорировать. Да, да, бардак, как везде. Какие-то эпизоды из дела Эйлин тоже могли попасть в чужие папки. Концы искать бессмысленно.  

         

       Северус кивнул и вытащил пару пробирок-думосборников. Должно войти, судя по объему. И, слушая повествование старого приятеля, он одновременно занялся сбросом дублей информации в первую из склянок.  

         

       – Короче говоря, твоей матери впаяли ДТ по одной-единственной причине. Закл этот редкий и необратимый – он является альтернативой Обливиэйту. Его используют в том случае, если наложить чары забвения по какой-либо причине не представляется возможным...  

         

       Снейп отвлекся и поднял взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо приятеля.  

         

       – Что это за причина в ее случае?  

         

       – У нее, Северус, был абсолютный иммунитет к Обливиэйт.  

         

       Вот так-так... А ведь еще месяц назад зельевар даже не подозревал о том, что подобное существует в природе. Чтобы кто-то мог этому сопротивляться?.. Макмиллан утвердительно кивнул, ручаясь за то, что Снейп не ослышался:  

         

       – Это лютое исключение из правил. Устойчивость к Забвению проявляется только у родственников Салазара.  

         

       – Как врожденная сопротивляемость к ядам у потомков вашей Пуффендуй? – после одной гадкой истории, приключившейся с ним на первом курсе, Снейп чертовски завидовал той же Артемизии Лафкин, враги которой не раз пытались ее отравить, но неизменно оставались с носом.  

         

       Джофф пожал плечами:  

         

       – Вероятно, да. Но даже у слизеринских родов иммунитет к Обливиэйт – достаточно редкое явление. Его фиксируют не чаще, чем у одного-двоих его потомков в поколении. Уникальнее _помнящих_ у вас только _змееусты_.  

         

       Северус хотел было уточнить, каким боком относится к роду Слизерина ветвь Поттеров, но передумал. Вряд ли Макмиллан это знал, а вызывать вопросы, с чего это вдруг его интересует родня мальчика-который-выжил, зельевару не было резона. По договору с Дамблдором он вообще должен был всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами отводить чье бы то ни было излишнее внимание от личности Поттера-младшего. И если бы мальчишка время от времени сам не лез на рожон, оказываясь в центре событий, Снейп мог бы считать свою миссию успешной и куда меньше злился бы при звуке этой фамилии или виде мерзких круглых очков на его невыразительной физиономии.  

         

       – Допустим, у матери была сопротивляемость... – медленно кивнул Снейп. – Тогда за что Визенгамот приговорил ее к забвению?  

         

       – За убийство посредством непростительного закла, – Макмиллан материализовал в руке крупное красное яблоко размером с прежний хрустальный шар и аппетитно им захрустел. – Хочешь?  

         

       – Нет.  

         

       Аврор чаял насладиться произведенным эффектом, но так и не дождался от собеседника наводящих вопросов. Северус невозмутимо сидел и ждал, в то время как информация из досье Эйлин медленно перетекала в первую пробирку, сворачиваясь там длинными спиральными нитями. Некоторым позерством и склонностью к эпатажу Джоффри отличался еще со школьной скамьи и любил говорить, что это признаки настоящего Змееносца, тринадцатого знака зодиака, под которым он родился.  

         

       – Это было в конце сороковых. После большой войны в мире маглов...   

         

       Будучи полукровкой, Снейп знал о ней больше и разносторонней, чем подавляющее большинство магов. В ход этой войны изредка вмешивались и волшебники, иначе Мерлин знает, на чьей стороне был бы тогда перевес. Сумасшедшие сороковые, сумасшедшие пятидесятые, отголоски магических событий у маглов, отголоски магловских событий у волшебников – и всё благодаря взаимному влиянию миров друг на друга... Время бунтов и реформаторства. Если верить рассказам старших, отрывались они тогда на всю катушку. Страшный удар по чувствам консерваторов из обоих миров! Те веками блюли традиции предков, а тут в одночасье...   

         

       – Кстати, тогда мракоборцы и протолкнули большинство новаторских решений, – словно подслушав ход снейповых мыслей, Джоффри показал на свои техногаджеты. – А то до сих пор не продвинулись бы дальше биомагических рамок и пританцовывания с бубном у костра.   

         

       – Хотел бы я увидеть эту грызню, – ухмыльнулся Северус.  

         

       Макмиллан легко, по-сорванцовски, хохотнул в ответ:  

         

       – Ага! Нововведения многим не нравились. Но ретроградам пришлось подстраиваться или переходить на другие должности. И – представляешь – всё это непосредственно после знаменитой дуэли нашего Верховного с Гринделльвальдом!   

         

       Это было время, когда каленым железом вытравлялись все опасные учения, а заодно и преследовались их носители. В семидесятых об этом оставалось очень мало информации, но всё-таки кое-что Северус еще успел тогда ухватить. Сейчас не осталось и этого, подчистили всё и выставили в красивом свете...  

         

       Спирали перекачиваемой информации неторопливо закручивались друг вокруг друга, укладывались в кластеры, упорядочивались за стеклянными стенками, и Макмиллан, не скрывая восхищения, следил за размеренной и предельно аккуратной работой Северусова волшебства, а потом сокрушенно вздохнул:  

         

       – Зря ты всё-таки не согласился на то предложение Руфуса...  

         

       Северус поднял взгляд:  

         

       – Надеюсь, это ты сейчас пошутил?  

         

       – Почему же?  

         

       – Работать в вашей псарне – с моим прошлым? И с прошлым моей матери?  

         

       – Если работу предлагал сам Скримджер, тебе не надо было греть об этом голову. Неужто ты думаешь, что он не изучил заранее весь твой послужной список, а?  

         

       – Всё может быть, – сухо ответил Северус. Каждая клетка его организма протестовала против того, чтобы забивать себе голову мыслями о нереализованных возможностях или объяснять Джоффу, что он не собирается и никогда не собирался ни перед кем юлить и замаливать грехи темного рода Принц. Причем грехи в основном чужие – разных пра-пра-пра, которых даже не знал. Да и не планировал Скримджер давать ему постоянную работу: девятнадцатилетний, не так давно распрощавшийся со школой Снейп был нужен ему лишь как талантливый будущий боевой маг на вакансию временного агента-стукача. Сомнительный престиж, а в его случае – еще более сомнительная карьера. – Так что там с сороковыми, Друид?  

         

       Макмиллан с досадой щелкнул языком:  

         

       – Тц! Вариться тебе в котле для гордецов, когда помрешь, Северус... Ну да дело твое. Тебя уже не переделать – отягощенная упрямством наследственность, – он махнул рукой и вернулся к повествованию о главной героине. – Когда Эйлин Принц только-только окончила Хогвартс, она была активной бунтаркой...  

         

       Северус скроил на физиономии предельную степень скепсиса. Его мать – и бунтарство?! Это же оксюморон...  

         

       – Да, именно бунтаркой, ты не ослышался. Более того: неформальным лидером. Это была молодежная группировка полуанархического толка, которая полностью состояла из вчерашних школьников. Ты же слышал о Лиге аппертистов? Вот это оно самое. Кто-то повыше и постарше распространял идею о необходимости доступа к любой, даже самой радикальной информации. Юнцы ловили только отголоски. Для большинства это был повод выплеснуть энергию и помахать палочками... Но Эйлин, насколько я смог понять, относилась к этому очень вдумчиво и действительно верила в то, за что боролась.  

         

       А вот тут Северус не поверил своим ушам:   

         

       – Моя мать осмеливалась выступать против политики Визенгамота?..  

         

       Аврор закивал в подтверждение своих слов:  

         

       – Да, да. Не она сама, конечно – тогда ее команда еще не имела никакого общественного веса. Но сама Лига действительно противоречила законам, которые принимали в Визенгамоте. Альбус Дамблдор на волне славы победителя мессира Гринделльвальда тогда уже начал строить собственную политическую карьеру. Он был самым ярым противником откровенности, поскольку считал, что лишние знания способны отравить неокрепшие умы. Элита апертистов же, напротив, требовала предать полной огласке сведения о деятельности опальных течений. Теперь положено считать, что таким образом они выступали на стороне воюющих за чистокровность.  

         

       – А тогда так не считалось?  

         

       – Да, тогда так и не считалось, и в самом деле было не так. Если бы у тебя была возможность порыться в министерских архивах, то там можно было бы найти одно из уложений Союза Откровенности, – Джофф взмахнул палочкой, и в руку ему выпорхнула газетная вырезка, желтая от времени и с сильно потрепанными краями. Он зачитал вслух: – "Обеспечить всем и каждому доступ _ко всем видам_ неискаженной информации, дабы таким образом развенчать саму теорию чистокровности в глазах будущих поколений и искоренить возможность кривотолков и спекулятивных трактовок в будущем". Мне печально, Северус, но ты очень плохо знал свою мать. Во всяком случае, ту, какой она была до увечья. Полноценную волшебницу. Документы, касающиеся семейства Принц, изъяли – даже в наших архивах остался самый минимум. Что сейчас находится в публичном доступе, когда запрашиваешь сведения об Эйлин? Что она родилась 14 июня 1928 года и поступила в Хогвартс в сентябре 1939-го. Что была якобы замкнута и излишне ранима. Что в старших классах сделалась президентом клуба Хогвартса по игре в плюй-камни. Ничего больше. Ни о ее магических и личных качествах, ни о семье твоих предков.  

         

       Снейп кивнул. Она рассказывала ему о школе – в общих чертах. О том, чем занимается Министерство – совсем пространно. А вот о себе в стенах школы, о друзьях, о родственных связях – вообще никогда. И мальчиком он даже ни разу не додумался выспрашивать ее об этом: ей хватало других проблем.  

         

       – Вот что я нашел еще. Ангелом твоя мама, конечно, не была, – продолжал Джоффри. – и в знакомых у нее тогда числились весьма сомнительные личности. Но достаточно ли этого, чтобы повесить на человека приговор без достаточной доказательной базы? Незадолго до ее ареста на семью твоих предков обрушились несчастья. Сначала умирает отец Эйлин, Донатус Кассиус Принц. Его смерть ни у кого не вызвала подозрений: Эйлин была очень поздним ребенком, и твоему деду к тому времени уже перевалило хорошо за восемьдесят. Чуть позже, во время путешествия по Азии, при невыясненных обстоятельствах гибнет ее старший брат, твой дядя Густавус. С твоей мамой у них была огромная разница в возрасте: ему тогда исполнилось тридцать девять лет. Следом, захворав от неведомой, но гибельной болезни, больше похожей на проклятие, в тридцать два года уходит сестра Лорайн. Колдомедики, кстати, оказались бессильны. Несмотря на нелюбовь к не-магам, от отчаяния миссис Принц даже согласилась на экспертизу магловских криминалистов – и вскрытие тоже не дало результатов. Всё это подорвало психическое здоровье пожилой леди Лиссандры. Разум не выдержал, и за несколько лет до смерти она попадает в Св. Мунго. Юная и деятельная Эйлин оказалась предоставлена самой себе, и не с ее волевым характером было опускать руки. Те, кто помнят ее по школе, говорят, что она всегда обладала сильным, хоть и отрицательным обаянием. Ею восхищались, испытывали зависть, но никогда не любили. Впрочем, Эйлин в том и не нуждалась. Она добивалась другого. Гоняясь за химерами, она легко увлекала за собой других. Подробностей той роковой ночи я так и не узнал, а в скупых сводках речь идет об очередном столкновении между враждующими молодежными группировками магов, которые никак не могли поделить сферы влияния...  

         

       Огрызок яблока коротко вспыхнул и растаял от Эванеско, на мгновение ярко осветив сосредоточенные и очень серьезные лица глядевших друг на друга алхимика и аврора. Вот теперь Северусу стали понятны все меры секретности, примененные Макмилланом к их встрече. Эта история пахла очень дурно. Как, в общем-то, все истории, в которые на протяжении всей жизни доводилось вляпываться Снейпу. Он перевел взгляд на старинные колдографии из досье.  

         

       Чопорный седой волшебник, отдаленно схожий с Дамблдором, тоже бородатый, с пышными баками, только без очков и с суровым взглядом темных глаз, был означен как Донатус Кассиус Принц; черноволосый, довольно приятной внешности – как Густавус Донатус Принц. Женщин семейства не получилось бы назвать салонными красотками, коллекционирующими страстные взоры кавалеров. При этом они были именно прекрасны – той ледяной, ведьминской, зловещей красотой зимней природы на полюсах планеты. Даже Эйлин. Северус едва узнал в совсем еще молоденькой девчонке свою мать. Эйлин была изящна, одета по старинной моде и сидела, вероятно, возле окна или веранды в своей комнате родительского дома. Он даже не представлял, где это, просто помнил еще той, детской, памятью метаморфозу маминого лица, когда оно внезапно начинало светиться от каких-то счастливых мыслей – Северусу хотелось бы думать, что при взгляде на него. Но обыватель, даже маг, никогда не распознал бы этой перемены. Любой мужчина-прохожий неизбежно поставил бы клеймо дурнушки на каждую из женщин рода Принц, как и любая нормальная женщина старалась бы держаться подальше от мрачных и немногословных мужчин этого семейства.  

         

       Рассматривая своих предков, Северус вдруг передернулся от мысли, что из всех представителей древней фамилии он остался теперь один – как среди вырубки остается покореженное полувысохшее дерево, которым побрезговали даже дровосеки. Прежде он никогда не задумывался об этом, а сейчас ему стало не по себе.  

         

       Глуховато, как из другой реальности, до него доносился мягкий и совсем молодой голос Джоффри:  

         

       – На судебном слушании она говорила, будто ее вырубили Синкопой, а в себя она пришла уже арестованной мракоборцами. Справедливости ради надо заметить, что это совпадает с донесениями. По документам, ее действительно взяли бессознательной на магловском складе – в порту, где произошла схватка между группировками. С ее собственной, зажатой в кулаке, палочкой. Но свою вину она упорно отрицала...  

         

       Северус взглянул на колдографию вещественной улики: на полуразвернутой белой тряпице лежала темная, почти черная, очень большая для женской руки палочка. Вид она имела довольно грозный, словно длинный палец какого-то существа с шишкообразными наростами в местах сочленения суставов – прежде Снейп не видел ничего подобного и в жизни не поверил бы, скажи ему кто-нибудь, что у его затравленной матери, похожей на полустертый ластиком скетч, могло быть оружие столь удивительной модификации.  

         

       – Черный эльдер, сердцевина из пера феникса. Ее переломили потом, когда Эйлин осудили на изгнание...  

         

       – Так она лгала насчет своей непричастности?  

         

       – Похоже, не лгала. И министерский легилимент подтвердил ее показания: по ее воспоминаниям, в момент убийства она находилась в обмороке. Но сама защита была выстроена, как назло, из рук вон плохо, и одними лишь ее воспоминаниями суд не удовлетворился...  

         

       Снейп потер веки большими пальцами, с силой, до появления мерцающих точек, надавливая на глазное яблоко:  

         

       – Что показало Приори Инкантатем?  

         

       Расплывшийся перед глазами образ Макмиллана покивал:  

         

       – Последним заклинанием на ее палочке в самом деле была Авада.  

         

       Северус не стал уточнять, та ли самая Авада, которая уложила пострадавшего. Не достигшие цели Непростительные вызывают тревогу в Аврорате, но при этом во время проверки считываются еле-еле, иногда и вовсе нечитаемы – словом, спутать с осуществленным проклятием такое невозможно. Четкость и яркость сработавшего заметит даже дилетант или новичок.  

         

       – Домыслы к делу не пришьешь, но лично я подозреваю, что ее адвокат не старался.  

         

       Сказав это, Макмиллан отбросил со лба длинную челку и кошачьим движением сместился в своем кресле, откинувшись назад и опершись локтем на дальнюю ручку. Снейп тоже невольно поменял положение тела, которое изрядно затекло от неподвижности во время манипуляций с копированием досье.  

         

       – Эйлин осталась без семейной поддержки, с дурной репутацией, к тому же замешанной в таком грязном деле. А убитый из ее палочки мальчишка был из крайне влиятельного рода, вдобавок родственником министерской шишки. Были подозрения, что вырубил ее кто-то из своих – возможно, в команде завелась крыса. Сам потом почитаешь подробности процесса. Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но ничего нового сверх того, что я тебе сейчас выложил на словах, там ты не найдешь. В общем, оправдаться твоей матери не удалось.  

         

       – И?..  

         

       – Стандартная процедура: изъятие и переламывание палочки, попытка стереть из памяти период обучения, чтобы максимально лишить приговоренную возможности использовать магию. Когда выяснилось, что Обливиэйт против нее бессильно, приняли решение заменить заклинание на Дислексиа. Правда, долго совещались – на глобальную или частичную. Учитывая отягчающие обстоятельства, остановились на ДТ. А затем – изгнание, которым заменили Азкабан.  

         

       Северус смолчал, хотя с языка едва не сорвался вопрос: неужели ее преступление, даже если предположить, что его действительно совершила именно она, намного тяжелее предательства Блэка, повлекшего за собой смерти двоих лучших магов Британии, да еще и попутно – кучи каких-то случайно подвернувшихся маглов? И между тем Блэк схлопотал всего лишь ДС. Но и тут алхимик сдержался: пора бы привыкнуть, что ждать от этой жизни элементарной справедливости пристало лишь деткам под рождественской елочкой. Впрочем, кто знает, что лучше: анимаг остался частично способным к колдовству, однако провел лучшие годы в страшной тюрьме рядом с дементорами и изрядно поплатился рассудком. Хотя попадись он тогда Снейпу, еще неизвестно, кого из них отправили бы после этого в Азкабан, а кого – на кладбище...  

         

       – Первым соглядатаем-маглом, которого приставило к твоей маме Министерство, был Говард Кеннет. Это тоже обычная практика в таких случаях...   

         

       Слушая его, Северус понимал, что прежде находился почти в полном неведении не только относительно судьбы родной матери, но и принципов работы магических карательных органов. На роль соглядатая над магом-изгнанником привлекаются люди, у которых среди близких родственников проявились маги и поэтому скрывать от них подробности нецелесообразно, зато целесообразно как-то использовать их осведомленность. Упомянутый Макмилланом Говард Кеннет годился Эйлин в отцы и был неплохим, только очень одиноким человеком. Они привыкли друг к другу, но близких отношений между ними не было никогда. Они относились друг к другу скорее как отец и дочь. Подавленная, с искаженным сознанием, не способная на интеллектуальную работу, Эйлин, похоже, поставила на себе крест и как на личности, и как на женщине.   

         

       – Она вообще не обращала внимания на мужчин, – заметил Джофф, – хотя, судя по фотографиям, была интересной девушкой.   

         

       Самое плохое случилось восемь лет спустя: мистер Кеннет тяжело заболел и скончался практически у нее на руках. Можно только догадываться, что испытывала она, прекрасно зная, что будь у нее палочка и возможность использовать чары и варить зелья, никакие магловские хвори "опекуну" не были бы страшны. Сломленная несчастьем, она без сопротивления узнала о новом соглядатае.  

         

       – Им оказался Тобиас Снейп...  

         

       – И кто же был маглорожденным волшебником у Снейпов? – поинтересовался зельевар.  

         

       – Маленькая сестра Тобиаса проявилась как ведьма, но она погибла еще до поступления в Хогвартс. К тому времени он уже успел стать агентом Министерства для таких вот "особых" случаев, как у Эйлин...  

         

       Северус знал о странной, начавшейся еще в юношеские времена, слабости Макмиллана к женщинам-маглам. Также он где-то слышал теорию о том, что на самом деле ни один волшебник или ведьма не рождались в "чистокровных не-магических" семьях – обязательно среди их дальней родни, покопавшись, можно было найти какого-нибудь сквиба, который отчаялся найти себе место в волшебном мире и перебрался в магловский. Это наголову разбило бы расистскую концепцию о так называемых "грязнокровках", будь оно принято на официальном уровне. Но Снейп никогда не применял эту версию к своему папаше, которого ненавидел всем сердцем и который, становясь старше, всем сердцем возненавидел магов.  

         

       В молодости Тобиас был видным парнем и к моменту знакомства с Эйлин уже имел репутацию любимца женщин. Правда, до нее ведьм в списке его амурных побед еще не было. Из спортивного интереса или всерьез – теперь неизвестно, но он начал ухаживать за своей подопечной. На первых порах ему льстило внимание колдуньи, пусть даже низложенной и отрешенной. Что же творилось на душе у Эйлин? Определенно, она страдала от надуманного чувства вины перед покойным Говардом... и вообще страдала, как может страдать волшебник, утративший магию или право колдовать. Снейп-старший был не только обаятелен – он постоянно находился рядом с нею, выказывал сочувствие, говорил комплименты. Возможно, было и что-то еще, какая-то важная причина, заставившая изгнанницу поверить ему и привязаться. Как бы там ни было, в голове у нее перемкнуло. Эйлин почему-то решила, что у нее могут быть такие же теплые отношения с новым соглядатаем, как с прежним.   

         

       – В общем, она вышла за твоего отца, – подытожил историю Макмиллан и развел руками. – Ну а дальше ты уже всё знаешь.  

         

       Наверное, не всё, подумал Северус. Наверное, дело в нем самом, в их сыне, поскольку до его рождения, судя по документам, которые он видел еще подростком, они были женаты уже не один год и жили вполне созвучно. Раньше Снейп-младший считал, будто Тобиас надеялся, что в сыне не окажется магии, а когда надежды не оправдались, с первыми ее проявлениями начал впадать в ярость. Но сейчас, услышав о тетке-волшебнице, которая умерла в детстве, в этом – наиболее простом – объяснении Северус начал сомневаться. Скорее всего, неприязнь вызывал лично он – не как маг, а как человек. И не у одного Тобиаса, у всех остальных тоже. Если вспомнить слова Джеймса Поттера, просто по факту своего существования...  

         

       – Понятно, – проронил наконец алхимик, наблюдая, как последние спирали информации укладываются во вторую пробирку. – Что ж, спасибо, Друид...  

         

       Снейп не любил, когда к нему прикасались, но если инициатива принадлежала ему, то он мог позволить себе и магловскую форму общения. Вот и теперь в знак благодарности он протянул Макмиллану ладонь для рукопожатия.  

         

       – Это тебе спасибо, – ответил аврор, тоже вставая с места и с мягкой улыбкой охотно пожимая его руку.  

         

       Северус вскинул брови:  

         

       – Мне-то за что?  

         

       – За доверие. Уж мне ли не знать твою клиническую неспособность просить о помощи... Эх, как же я иногда тоскую по былым временам... По нашей четверке – по тебе, по девчонкам... По этой нескончаемой весне внутри... когда весь мир в твоем кармане, а до другой Галактики рукой подать, только захоти...  

         

       Скептическая улыбка поневоле перекривила губы Снейпа, но он не чувствовал раздражения и даже, кажется, был неожиданно для себя рад искреннему порыву Джоффри. А тот без всякой попытки легилименции, лишь по мимике понял его внутреннюю борьбу с самим собой:  

         

       – И не спорь. Я всё это время наблюдал за тобой. Внутри ты остался чистым, как живой родник, а остальное... Остальное – это наносное, братец. Просто мишура и блеф.  

         

       Снейп покачал головой.  

         

       – Ты, Друид, всё тот же сентиментальный болван, каким я тебя помню... – сказал он только, не без принудительного усилия закрывая все ментальные "порты" и отгораживаясь от эмоций бывшего однокурсника, к которым так нестерпимо хотелось сейчас приобщиться.  

         

       – И клянусь мерлиновой бородой, нисколько этого не стыжусь.  

         

       Из кабака они уходили в тех же образах, в которых и заявились: поддатая девица висела на лупоглазом коротышке и глуповато хихикала, а коротышка рассказывал что-то смешное и незаметно поглядывал по сторонам. За окнами уже темнело, и в "Жизнерадостного дварфа" как раз начали стягиваться постоянные посетители.


	14. Глава четырнадцатая

  
**Глава четырнадцатая**   


         

       – Она была щепетильна в этих вопросах, – невесело, с горчинкой в голосе улыбался Джоффри. Думал, стало быть, о ней. Не забывал...  

         

       И Лавгуд тоже улыбался. Тоже смотрел на портрет Пра-Пра в гостиной – так звали в их семействе достопочтенного сэра Фрэнсиса. Тоже Пандору вспоминал. Мог ли не вспоминать? Не мог – не шла она из головы. Ни у него, ни у дочери.  

         

       Прислушивался Ксено – не донесется ли шум из комнаты Луны. Спит ли она. И страшно было признаваться себе самому: не сможет он отпустить ее от себя в следующем году. Такую – не сможет. А настойки профессора помогают ей постольку поскольку. День-другой, потом всё сначала. Дети злые, издеваться в школе будут. Розыгрыши устраивать. Не любят, когда кто-то на них не похож, высмеять стремятся. Унизить.  

         

       Строго глядит сэр Фрэнсис из глубины своего портрета, и ни единой черточкой длинного лица не намекает на родство с Пандорой. Та нежная была, кожа жемчугом отливала, волосы будто у русалки лунной ночью... А Ее Величество Елизавета советника своего за смуглую масть Мавром величала. Выделяла перед остальными, ценила, и было за что. Мрачный взгляд темнее ночи был у лучшего королевского шпиона, взгляд пронзительный, умный, тяжелый. Ничто не ускользнет от такого – находка для любого правителя. А кабы не седина в висках и бороде, то и с вороновым крылом по черноте могли бы состязаться волосы Фрэнсиса Уолсингема.  

         

       – Как ни смотрю на него, всегда удивляюсь генетическим причудам, – словно поймав мысли Лавгуда, высказался Макмиллан. Отсалютовал бокалом: – За Рождество, экселлент!  

         

       Вино проглотили молча. Повел бровью сэр Фрэнсис. Отвернулся, склонился над пергаментом, заскрипел пером.  

         

       – Я не удивился бы, будь он предком кого-нибудь из Блэков или Принцев... Но Пандоры... Всегда считал, что склонность к шпионажу и прочим подковерным делишкам – слизеринская черта...  

         

       Качает головой Ксенофилиус. Не слизеринская – исконно когтевранская. Слизеринцы эгоцентрики, только на себя работают, политики и денег магловских чураются, как и самих маглов. Ни один змей не стал бы королеве простаков прислуживать. Даже по тем временам, до Статута.  

         

       Успешно скрывал сэр Фрэнсис, когтевранец, свое происхождение, никто из придворных не сумел заподозрить печать иного мира в личности ревностного пуританина. Лишь Ее Величество знала, не могла не знать, кому доверила свою жизнь. И вместо Хогвартса в графе об образовании Уолсингема с ее соизволения значился Кембридж. Остальное же – учеба и практика в Венеции, Флоренции, Париже – было истинным фактом его внушительной биографии. Как и знаменитое "Нет платы слишком высокой за нужные и ценные сведения" – высказывание, которое так и напрашивалось девизом факультета "Когтевран" стать.  

         

       – Кто знает, – отвечал Ксено, – известно же, что все древние семейства как магловских дворян, так и магов, если хорошо в истории покопаться – родня. Во всяком случае, в Европе...  

         

       – Это верно! И если бы время от времени кровь тех и других не освежалась кровью простолюдинов, маглов или иноземцев, давно бы уже повырождались к аннуиновым псам все эти ваши хваленые аристократы...  

         

       Тонкие, упрямые губы Джоффри покривились. Даже будь аврор не прав, не стал бы спорить Лавгуд. Но здесь он не в бровь, а в глаз попал, Мерлин свидетелем!  

         

       – Воби принес хозяину гранки. Воби может показаться? – послышался вдруг голос невидимого пока еще эльфа-домовика.  

         

       Макмиллан хохотнул, раскинул руки на спинке софы, прикрыл покрасневшие глаза, чтобы дать им отдохнуть. Лавгуд пробежал взглядом сверстанные полосы "Придиры". Луне понравится, должно понравиться. И Пандоре понравилось бы.  

         

       – "Мужество – это когда заранее знаешь, что ты проиграл, и все-таки берешься за дело и наперекор всему на свете идешь до конца. Побеждаешь очень редко, но иногда все-таки побеждаешь", – зачитал он вслух.  

         

       Джоффри разлепил веки, поднял голову:  

         

       – А?  

         

       – Цитата. Из книги.  

         

       – Та-ак...  

         

       – Дора любила ее – они с ней родились в один день. Одиннадцатого июля...   

         

       – Та-а-ак! – в тоне Макмиллана теперь сквозила неподдельная заинтересованность.  

         

       – "Убить пересмешника" это.  

         

       – А, вон оно что... – мракоборец помял переносицу двумя пальцами, что-то припоминая. – Страшила Рэдли... "Наперекор всему на свете", хм... Это как однажды, еще на младших курсах, Эванс мне заявила: "Вот уж не знала, что маги читают нашу литературу! А вот маглы о магической даже не знают!" Обижалась, короче. Пришлось втолковывать, что это же мы скрываемся от них, а не наоборот. Да и что им толку от наших книжек...  

         

       Лавгуд повел плечами, неуверенно так, стесненно:  

         

       – Ну, камин, может, растопить... Мало ли...  

         

       Засмеялись.  

         

       – Вот знаешь, Ксено, чего я так и не понял? Зачем Дамблдор навязал тебе Фиделиус над пустым домом? После гибели Поттеров там уже вряд ли кто поселится. Ну, разве что старик планирует когда-нибудь устроить из особняка мемориал глупой смерти Тома Реддла... Кому всё это интересно теперь? Не возьму я в толк.  

         

       – Да я тоже. Потому и хотел передать Хранителя законному наследнику, только вовремя понял, что мал еще Гарри для этого. Нехорошее у меня предчувствие, Джоф...  

         

       – О чем ты говоришь! У меня так курса с пятого нехорошее предчувствие. Как будто, право слово, по башке чем-то огрели и полушария мозга друг с другом перестали сообщаться. Одна сторона одно помнит, другая – другое. Хронический Конфундус...  

         

       Насторожился сэр Фрэнсис, прислушался. А Ксено гранки отложил и отрешенно на свои руки взглянул – каждую секунду ждал сюрприза из детской. Телом в гостиной был, а душой – там, у дочки.  

         

       – Ты сейчас почти в точности повторил слова Доры. А еще знаешь, о чем она мне говорила незадолго до смерти? Отчего это, спрашивала, вы все вдруг тогда так поменялись – ты, Лили, Сев...  

         

       – Я? Вот новости! А со мной что не так было?  

         

       – Она уверяла, что "квартет Кетцальбороса" сам по себе бы не развалился. Тот наш с нею разговор переслушиваю в Омуте... и часто... "Друид еще во время учебы стал чужим и холодным. Раньше всегда был романтиком... Эванс мозгошмыги закусали – связалась с Поттером в отместку Снейпу. Ни дать, ни взять – назло инквизитору подожгу себя Адским пламенем! Снейп – тот вообще как свиных бобов объелся. С такими поганцами спутался, что хоть экзорциста ему вызывай! И чтобы он, с его-то запредельной гордыней, стал так унижаться? Пусть бы даже перед самой Лили... Скорее помер бы от одиночества, чем умолял кого-то. А тогда полшколы видело, как он чуть ли не на коленях перед ней ползал. Нет, не могу я объяснить этот бред! Империус там, что ли?" Всё, что она говорила, я наизусть заучил... Да только тоже ничего объяснить не могу...  

         

       – Это я-то – чужим стал? Холодным?! – Макмиллан недоверчиво скривился. – Ну... может быть. Я перед С.О.В., помню, и без всякого Империуса нехило паниковал. Да и вообще – перед экзаменами такое за мной водилось, уж кому как не Уолсин... как Пандоре это знать... Я ничего в тот период не замечал. Поэтому никто из них мне странным не казался. Удивляюсь только, почему Дора в глаза мне этого не высказала... Или высказала? – он задумчиво поглядел в свой опять наполнившийся бокал, как будто ждал, что вино сейчас сделается Омутом Памяти и предоставит ему все ответы. – Вот гремлинова отрыжка! Никогда на память не жаловался, а тут при всякой попытке систематизации воспоминаний голова прямо плывет... И вот еще что... – то ли с опаской, то ли с надеждой покосился аврор на портрет елизаветинского советника и понизил тон: – На мне Непреложный висит. Но я не помню, когда, где, кому и при каких обстоятельствах его давал! Вот как ты бы мог это объяснить, Лавгуд? Чары Забвения?  

         

       Даже не сразу и понял Ксенофилиус, о чем тот толкует. Дать Непреложный Обет, а после этого влететь под Обливиэйт... да такого и врагу не пожелаешь! Вот и сэр Фрэнсис заворочался в своей позолоченной раме, придвинулся близко-близко к поверхности полотна, еще миг – и, кажется, выглянет наружу, как из окна. Длинные холеные пальцы в перстнях и чернильных пятнах сжали завитушки багета, глаза – как у взявшей след борзой.  

         

       – Когда вы обнаружили? – вдруг снизойдя до беседы с живыми, спросил он голосом глухим, но внятным.  

         

       Внезапное вмешательство портрета, кажется, вызвало у Джоффри удовлетворение. Как если бы он, затевая разговор, ожидал втайне чего-то подобного. Ксено несказанно удивился: никогда не вступал в диалог Пра-Пра его супруги, и даже она думала, что художник, написавший картину, был недоучкой и оставил изображение немым.  

         

       – Обнаружил год назад, сэр Фрэнсис, – дипломатично и мягко отвечал Макмиллан, чуть кланяясь Уолсингему. – А вот саму надежду определить, с чем он связан, потерял недавно. Перепробовал всё, что есть в арсенале аврората... По нулям.  

         

       Слушал его рассказ Лавгуд и всё больше догадывался, что произошло это почти в тот же день, когда признался он Джоффри в своей миссии, связанной с Заклинанием Доверия. В иррациональной, не подвластной никакой логике тревоге за Луну. После гибели жены. Понял – не сможет оставаться Хранителем без подстраховки опытного мракоборца. Не выдержит разум тройного испытания. А Дамблдор нисколько не возражал против кандидатуры Макмиллана – ни как директор Хогвартса, ни как Верховный Чародей Визенгамота. Конечно, без передачи полномочий Фиделиуса третьему лицу. Джоффри лишь узнал о роли Ксено, мог прикрыть его и Полумну при необходимости, но сам доступа к особняку Поттеров не имел. Обряд запечатывания тайны в сердце Хранителя производился в общих чертах по той же схеме, что и некоторые другие древние мистические процедуры – Обряд Жертвы, Возрождения, Непреложный Обет...  

         

       – И по той же схеме выявляется, как вам наверняка известно, сэр, – продолжал говорить Макмиллан, обращаясь к советнику Елизаветы. – В азиатских школах это называют "кармическим следом". Невооруженным глазом без подготовки не увидишь. Нужно принять пару зелий, а потом в определенной последовательности прочесть особые выявляющие заклинания – и тогда чары как бы обновляются и повторно вспыхивают серебристой нитью в сущности субъекта Обряда. Так же, как я увидел ее в груди Ксенофилиуса, когда он посвятил меня в тайну. И я руководствовался исключительно любопытством, когда в уединении прочел те заклинания уже над собой – и что? На левой руке у меня высветилась спираль Непреложного. Могу лишь предположить, что сковал себя обязательством я достаточно давно. Но предположения эти основаны исключительно на интуиции и не подкреплены ни единым фактом.  

         

       Лихой огонек светился в черных глазах Уолсингема. Он не упускал ни единого слова аврора и слегка кивал своей черной шапочкой.  

         

       – Вы левша?  

         

       – Я амбидекстр, сэр Фрэнсис. Одинаково успешно владею обеими руками.  

         

       – Так я и думал. Это свойственно многим анимагам.  

         

       Ксено услышал это, да тут же и забыл безо всякого Обливиэйт. Готовый разделиться на две части, он едва удерживал себя на месте, мучительно думая о Полумне – спит она в своей кровати или расхаживает в темноте детской, слепо натыкаясь на мебель и постоянно рискуя выбраться на карниз или опрокинуться через перила винтовой лестницы, несмотря на все защитные чары, наложенные на дом отцом.  

         

       – Мистер Патил проконсультировал меня на эту тему и даже, знаете, посоветовал несколько весьма занимательных книг из библиотеки Бомбейской магической школы... Как вы понимаете, следом за несколькими миллиардами маглов, которые на протяжении многих тысяч лет веровали и веруют в перерождение души после смерти в новом теле, что-то такое закрепилось и в мировоззрении азиатских магов. И вот что я вычитал в их литературе относительно данного мной Обета. В отличие от остальных Обрядов этой серии, Непреложный Обет имеет свойство переходить после гибели волшебника с ним в его новую жизнь. Если, конечно, маг не успел выполнить условия в текущей и если смерть не была связана с провалом миссии, а произошла по иной причине. Этот мощный фактор не позволяет отклониться от курса ни на йоту: ваш Обет остается с вами и не расторгается столь долго, сколь это сочтет нужным магия. А еще я очень сильно заподозрил, что многие известные нам привидения принадлежат тем умершим, кто не успел при жизни рассчитаться с этим долгом...  

         

       – Если верить этой... кхм... литературе, получается, вы могли дать этот Обет в каком-нибудь из прошлых воплощений, но не помните этого? Либо же совершить Обряд в этой жизни и подвергнуться чарам Забвения? – Уолсингем задумчиво пропустил между пальцами несколько прихваченных волосков смолянисто-черной бородки. – Что ж, здесь есть над чем поразмыслить, юноша... Но я, пожалуй...  

         

       Последняя ниточка терпения Лавгуда лопнула. Ему показалось, что в комнате дочери что-то стукнуло, и хотя все приборы, нацеленные на фон детской, оставались неактивными, Ксено вскочил с места:  

         

       – Прошу меня простить, господа. Я вынужден ненадолго вас покинуть.  

         

       Джоффри и портрет бросили на него по удивленному взгляду, однако возражать не стал ни тот, ни другой.  

         

       Он не заметил даже, как оказался у Луны. Вовремя оказался. Летаргическая неподвижность сковала ее худенькое тело, почти невидимое среди подушек, одеял и простыней. Девочка лежала навзничь, без признаков жизни, не дышала совсем...  

         

       – Малышка! Малышка, ты что? Луна, вернись, я умоляю, малышка! – и трясущимися от ужаса руками принялся тормошить ее несчастный отец. – Эльфы! Сюда!  

         

       Оба домашних эльфа беззвучно аппарировали в комнату. Юма метнулась к постели, а Воби осторожно коснулся запястья Лавгуда, потом прихватил его покрепче:  

         

       – Молодая хозяйка в безопасности, хозяин Ксенофилиус. Но мисс Полумну сейчас нужно отпустить, Воби знает, где она, и проводит ее сюда.  

         

       – К-как проводит? – едва ли внемля увещеваниям домовика, отчаянно рванул руку Ксено, высвобождаясь из его цепких пальцев. – Как ты ее проводишь и куда?! Она не дышит! Посмотри!  

         

       – Хозяйка Полумна жива, хозяин! – обернулась Юма, склонявшаяся над лицом Луны. – Пусть хозяин Ксенофилиус дозволит Воби привести ее сюда!  

         

       – Д... Да, хорошо, – выдавил Лавгуд, едва не рыдая, и Воби тут же исчез.  

         

       Несколько секунд спустя Луна глубоко вздохнула и раскрыла свои огромные глаза.  

         

       – Всё хорошо, папа, – улыбнулась она. В ушах Ксено нежно зазвенели колокольчики ее напевного голоса. – Со мной всё хорошо, но мне нужно полежать.  

         

       – Почему ты такая замерзшая? Что случилось?  

         

       Он тщетно растирал полупрозрачные кисти ее ручонок между своими ладонями, напрасно пытался отогреть дыханием ледяной мрамор кожи. И шевельнуться не могла сейчас маленькая Луна...  

         

       – Это... бывает. Я просто немного заблудилась, когда ты стал меня трясти. Не пугайся, папа. Я здесь, Воби вернул меня.  

         

       Ксено не заметил, как удалились, тактично оставляя их вдвоем, домашние эльфы.  

         

       – Отправь сову к Шаману, папочка, – нежно попросила она. (Правда ли, что губы малышки медленно розовели, или же это не более чем иллюзия от теплого света свечей?) – Акэ-Атль не найдет себе места, пока не узнает, что я выбралась.  

         

       – Кто это такой?  

         

       – Акэ-Атль Коронадо Ортега Куатемок, однокурсник Гарри. Когда ты стал меня будить, нас с ним разбросало в разные стороны... Отправь ему сову, папа!  

         

       – Хорошо, но не раньше, чем ты всё мне объяснишь!  

         

       Луна вздохнула и слегка повернула голову:  

         

       – Я попробую... Понимаешь, когда это произошло со мной впервые, я подумала, что смогу встретиться с мамой. Но я встретилась там с Шаманом, и он объяснил мне, в чем дело...  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Старый друг родителей был красивым. Если бы, конечно, мистер Макмиллан не носил на шее эту штуку для отпугивания нарглов и желтый плащ через плечо, он был бы не настолько красив. А так – настолько. И подарил Луне на праздник большой набор волшебных масляных красок. Гарри, когда гостил у них летом, смешно встрепенулся, в первый раз увидев ее оживший рисунок – с виду эти краски ни в тюбиках, ни на палитре не отличались от тех, которые продавали в мире обычных людей. Он просто не ожидал, что смешная зеленая лошадка вдруг начнет скакать по альбомному листу.  

         

       Жалко, очень жалко, что на рождественские праздники им придется уехать к папиной родне в Кардифф, а Гарри останется на каникулах в Хогвартсе. Луна часто видела его во сне и очень скучала, а получая сову с его письмом, наоборот – радовалась. Зато папочка пообещал пригласить Гарри в Подлунную башню на всё следующее лето, о чем она тут же и написала своему другу. Ну а поскольку конверт еще не был запечатан, Луна, поднявшись к себе, опробовала в деле подарок дяди Джоффри. Ворон на ее торопливом рисунке мало походил на птицу – скорее на какую-то голову Медузы Горгоны с лапками, – а сверху над ним переливалось разными цветами поздравление с Рождеством. Издавать звуки и, тем более, разговаривать ее произведения пока не умели, но она надеялась со временем стать настоящим художником и писать настоящие колдокартины.  

         

       Ложась спать, Луна подумала о том, что было бы очень хорошо повидаться с Гарри хотя бы во сне. Но попасть в Хогвартс без приглашения у нее не получилось бы даже тем способом, которому она научилась несколько месяцев назад. Поэтому сначала нужно было разыскать Шамана...  

         

       Они никогда не виделись с Шаманом на самом деле, только во сне. Тогда, первого сентября, проводив Гарри в школу, Лавгуды вернулись в свое поместье, и Луна поняла, что уже соскучилась по нему. Они так здорово веселились летом, а у нее раньше никогда не было друзей. Это грустно, что он старше на целый год. Даже когда в следующем сентябре она поедет в Хогвартс, они всё равно не смогут учиться на одном курсе. Так, за этими мыслями, она и задремала, сидя в кресле возле камина, пока папа возился в типографии. Задремала, и ей послышался мамин голос. Луна сразу же проснулась и стала оглядываться, а потом разглядела пригорюнившийся призрак. "Мамочка!" – прошептала она. Серебристый образ всплыл к потолку, маня ее, и Полумна взлетела вслед за ним. "Мамочка, а я летаю, видишь? Я уже взрослая!" Пандора грустно улыбалась, глядя ей за спину. Луна тоже обернулась и, похолодев, увидела себя, спящую в кресле. "Я тоже умерла? – пролепетала она, но призрак покачал головой; девочка попыталась вернуться в себя, но прошла сквозь свое тело и сквозь мебель, точно и сама была привидением. – А что же мне тогда делать?" Мама протянула ей руку, и они куда-то полетели. Луна помнила только, как скользит далеко внизу ночная земля и как мерцают огнями окна далеких жилищ. Перемещение было стремительным и легким, они даже не заметили времени – и вот уже впереди возвышается громада средневекового замка, построенного так, что лишь чары могли поддерживать его архитектуру, не позволяя ей попросту развалиться на куски. Отсюда он казался еще более странным, чем Луна видела на колдографиях: часть галерей замка как будто свивалась восьмерками, выворачивалась изнанкой и переходила в другое пространство, не слишком хорошо различимое с их места. Однако подлететь ближе и рассмотреть им что-то мешало. Как будто какой-то прозрачный купол обволакивал подступы к зданию и окружавшему его ландшафту с подвесными и каменными мостами, озером, аренами для спортивных состязаний, садами, оранжереями и бескрайним темным лесом, что терялся на холмах вдалеке. "Это школа Гарри?" – спросила Луна и в ответ получила кивок.  

         

       Мама словно бы кого-то поджидала. Через некоторое время кусты возле ажурной кованой решетки беззвучно расступились. Из них выскользнул тускло светящийся силуэт большого зверя, похожего на кошку. Луна немного струсила: не со всеми хищниками можно договориться, учил ее папа. Иногда лучше убежать. Но мама была спокойна, она кивнула громадной кошке и растаяла в стылом ночном воздухе, а зверь обрел очертания человеческой фигуры. Мальчик. Не намного старше самой Луны. Цвет волос и глаз не разобрать – серебрятся, как и всё тело.  

         

       "Привет, а ты кто?" – спросила она мальчика.  

         

       "Я Шаман. Идем, я проведу тебя в Хогвартс".  

         

       "А можно?"  

         

       Тут Луна поняла, что теперь она свободно проходит сквозь невидимый щит, держась за руку Шамана.  

         

       "Как у нас с тобой получается так ходить? И даже летать..."  

         

       Мальчик повернул к ней бледно сияющее лицо. Наверное, он тоже призрак умершего.  

         

       "Это потому что мы – это не тело, мы – это наш нагуаль, то, что скрыто внутри. У тебя получилось покинуть тело, но без проводника ты можешь здесь заблудиться и не найти обратной дороги".  

         

       "Если я не умерла, то я сплю и вижу всё это во сне, правда?"  

         

       "Нет, это не так. Это сон, но он общий для всех. Это сон, в котором ты можешь менять события, и они будут меняться на самом деле. Но этому надо долго и много учиться".  

         

       "А ты уже выучился?"  

         

       "Конечно, нет. Но я хочу этому учиться, только жалко, что в Хогвартсе нет таких предметов. Мне придется брать уроки у своего деда-шамана, если я собираюсь стать таким, как он. И если ты захочешь, то я могу попросить его и за тебя... А вот мы и на месте".  

         

       Луна увидела величественный фасад и главный вход древней школы. Здесь было так тихо и красиво...  

         

       "Все наши уже улеглись спать, и я спокойно покажу тебе замок. Только постарайся не отставать, меня предупреждали, что в Хогвартсе много сложных ловушек. Некоторые из них могут увести в другие измерения. Дед будет очень недоволен, если в первый же день учебы ему придется всё бросать и бежать к нам на выручку".  

         

       Так Луна сообразила, что Шаман – совсем не призрак. Гарри однажды сравнил призраки и живые портреты с какой-то магловской штукой – кажется, голого... голорагм... Мудреное словечко. Но он объяснил тогда, что так называются в его мире изобретения будущего из сказок для взрослых – создания, способные, как попугаи, произносить слова, которым их научили, и не больше. Только делают это они не через волшбу, а с помощью магловской механики. А мальчик, Шаман, говорит сам от себя и столько, сколько считает нужным. Нет, он не призрак и не эта... как ее... гог-рло-ра-ма...  

         

       В ту ночь он показал ей часть замка, которую уже успел освоить за несколько часов после приезда в Хогвартс. Показал гостиную Когтеврана, где висел портрет Елены Когтевран, привел даже в спальню первокурсников, чтобы она увидела, как он, Шаман, выглядит на самом деле. Они подобрались поближе к его кровати, и Луна в тусклом свете ночника разглядела спящего черноволосого мальчишку, смуглого и крепко сложенного, не чета посапывавшему на соседней постели Гарри Поттеру. Тот из-за бледности и худобы, даже пребывая в собственном теле, изрядно смахивал на привидение. Луна попробовала погладить его по голове, но рука ее прошла насквозь. Да вдобавок ко всему у окна, за пологом балдахина, неожиданно что-то зашуршало. Она вскинула глаза и увидела такое, что от испуга метнулась за спину своему проводнику.  

         

       Так бывает, если заглянуть в бездонный черный провал, по неведомой причине возникший на фоне безмятежной глади моря, и ты не знаешь, какой глубины эта подводная пропасть. Так бывает, когда среди солнечного дня на тебя падает тень, и ты, подняв голову, видишь уходящую в небеса воронку смерча, который неотвратимо приближается к тебе. И, наконец, так бывает, когда тебе снится кошмар, от которого ты с воплем подскакиваешь с подушки и еще несколько дней не можешь забыть свой ужас, хотя толком ничего не видел и не помнишь.  

         

       Над кроватью Гарри на шесте сидело нечто, чему не было описания и объяснения. Оно поглощало свет. Весь, который его достигал. Оно, как и замок Хогвартс, пребывало сразу в нескольких измерениях. Его извивающиеся черные перья медленно двигались на сквозняке, словно обещая схватить неосторожную жертву за горло, как глубоководный спрут щупальцами.  

         

       "Я тоже чуть не обделался, когда увидел это в первый раз, – признался Шаман. – Но он вроде мирный. Только спать в его присутствии я что-то пока боюсь".  

         

       "Кто это?"  

         

       "Это его ворон".  

         

       С тех пор и на протяжении четырех месяцев Шаман, он же Акэ-Атль, учил Луну тому, что узнавал от собственного деда, живущего сейчас в Латинской Америке, но способного преодолевать огромные расстояния ради встреч с внуком. Ребята уже немного умели влиять на предметы – дотрагиваться до них, постукивать, извлекая пусть и слабый, но реальный звук, заставлять слегка колыхаться самые легкие перышки, будто от еле заметного дуновения ветра. Здесь им для этого не нужна была ни волшебная палочка, ни магия. Акэ-Атль объяснил однажды, что шаманизм – это переходная ступенька между маглами с сильным жизненным полем и магами со слабым уровнем волшебства, и что пользоваться этой формой сможет даже номэджи, если хорошенько подготовится и предварительно примет специальные зелья. Мама иногда появлялась в комнате Луны или провожала их с Шаманом в Хогвартс, но вступать с ними в длинные беседы не могла, как не могла и ответить на мучающий девочку вопрос. Однокурсник Гарри пообещал, что если у них все получится, то со временем они и сами смогут разгадать тайну ее гибели, погрузившись в пучины иного мира.  

         

       В рождественскую ночь, отправив сову к одному другу, Луна позвала другого, самостоятельно добравшись до ворот школы. Шаман пришел не сразу. Он услышал ее во время праздничного пира и решил, что с нею что-то случилось. Пришлось выдумывать предлог, чтобы подняться в спальню и перейти в "третье" состояние – и на всё это требовалось время. Луне показалось, что Акэ-Атль недоволен, но он старался не показывать ей этого. Она все равно поняла, спросила. Тогда мальчишка не стал кривить душой и признался:  

         

       "Если бы ты только видела этот шикарный пудинг! Мои домашние в жизни такого не сделают!"  

         

       "Я не знала, прости!" – протянула расстроенная Луна, хотя ей было невдомек, как можно переживать из-за какой-то глупой еды.  

         

       "Да не беда. Может, останется что-то на утро. Попробую раздобыть немного перед отъездом".  

         

       "Ты тоже уедешь на каникулы?"  

         

       "Да, у нас уезжают почти все. Из наших останутся только Гарри и еще, кажется, кто-то из девчонок".  

         

       Луне стало жалко Гарри: ему коротать целую неделю в полупустой школе среди всей этой пыльной древности со странным вороном под боком...  

         

       "Я хотела бы его проведать. Можно?"  

         

       Отказывать Полумне Акэ-Атль не умел никогда. Вот и теперь они отправились на поиски Поттера, но нашли, как всегда, одного Мертвяка, дрыхнущего на своей жердочке возле пустой кровати хозяина.  

         

       "Значит, пошел искать приключений. Идем, спросим принца Гэбриела, давно ли он ушел".  

         

       Надо сказать, портреты и привидения Хогвартса видели их так же отчетливо, как если бы те оставались в своем обычном виде, но в разговор желали вступать далеко не все. Серая Дама при входе даже не интересовалась паролем, и они спокойно проплывали сквозь запертую дверь гостиной. Кровавый Барон недовольно хмурился, но тоже позволял им шастать по слизеринским казематам. При этом он строго следил, чтобы они ничего не трогали и ни перед кем, кто не спит, не появлялись. Толстая Леди Гриффиндора начинала петь и требовала, чтобы они выслушали ее арии, чем повергала обоих в спешное бегство, потому что на вопли тут же сбегались старосты факультета – те еще паникеры. А самыми радушными были картины и привидения Пуффендуя.  

         

       Портрет мрачного принца в когтевранской гостиной выслушал мысленный вопрос Шамана и так же, не растворяя губ, ответил, что студент Поттер ушел меньше часа назад и отследить его путь можно по едва заметному серебристому шлейфу магии, оставляемому палочкой. У каждого этот след был особым, и при желании узнать тот, что принадлежал Гарри, не составляло труда, особенно для анимага.  

         

       Светящаяся, видимая только в "третьем" состоянии ниточка привела их к библиотеке, однако, чуть не достигнув ее, свернула и ушла прямо в стену. Не собираясь тратить время на поиски официального входа, Луна и Шаман проникли прямо сквозь каменную кладку и очутились в заброшенном классе. Центр комнаты был расчищен, парты громоздились друг на друга у стен, а вдали, под бахромой паутины, высилось гигантское, от пола до потолка, старинное зеркало в золоченой раме. И напротив него, тускло отражаясь в искривленной поверхности, стоял Гарри, держа в руке сорванные с носа очки. Он что-то видел там помимо собственного двойника, потому что дыхание его было встревоженным и частым, а зеленые глаза горели.  

         

       Луна попыталась прочитать то, что было выгравировано на завитушках золотого обрамления, однако это были не слова, а какая-то абракадабра. Или это происходило потому, что читать и понимать человеческую речь в бестелесном состоянии иногда оказывалось ужасно трудно.  

         

       "Что он там такое увидел?" – замечая, что Гарри не собирается отходить от своего отражения, спросила Луна.  

         

       "Я не знаю. Может, ему во время пира близнецы Уизли подлили нарциссическую настойку? – предположил Шаман и вдруг насторожился. – По-моему, сюда идут!"  

         

       Они высунулись по пояс в коридор и обнаружили, что с той стороны находятся разговаривающие Филч и профессор Снейп. Взрослые как раз прощались, завхоз отправился дальше, а вот алхимик...  

         

       "Вот черт! Сейчас эта ядовитая анаконда вломится к Гарри!"  

         

       Не теряя ни секунды, Шаман втянулся обратно в класс, подлетел к зеркалу и встряхнул раму, а Луна помахала у Поттера за спиной в надежде, что если он ее и не увидит, то хотя бы почувствует. Неизвестно, что именно помогло, но Гарри встрепенулся и, опуская, дернул пыльный шелковый занавес, который явно скрывал зеркало до его появления здесь.  

         

       Дверь резко раскрылась, но Луну в тот же момент как будто прошило молнией. Она подумала, что умирает – это было больно, страшно, тем более – отовсюду нахлынула темнота. Шаман как в воду канул, а ее призывов о помощи не слышал никто. Луна металась в поисках обратной дороги. Ей почему-то казалось, что где-то вдалеке кто-то трясет ее, но это было такое непонятное ощущение, что она не могла оценить, правда это или только фантазия. Целую вечность спустя она услышала мамин голос, потом кто-то взял ее за руку и повлек за собой. Когда впереди показалась Подлунная башня, девочка различила их эльфа-домовика. А потом он просто перенес ее в спальню – так же, как обычно это делала она сама, когда возвращалась из "третьего" состояния...  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – Поэтому, папочка, меня вообще нельзя тормошить, когда я вот так лежу. Со мной всё в порядке, и если что-то нужно, ты всегда можешь отправить за мной Воби или Юму, – завершила Луна свою историю, медленно и сонно взмахивая длинными ресницами.  

         

       Лавгуд перецеловал потеплевшие пальчики дочери – все по очереди.  

         

       – Как же ты напугала меня, малышка!..  

         

       Он и сам не знал, как относиться к этому новому веянию – злиться ли на призрак супруги или же принять всё как должное и хорошо обдумать меры безопасности. Может быть, со временем дочка и вовсе перестанет _ходить_ во сне, научившись во сне _летать_?  

         

       А сама Луна уже безмятежно уснула и не могла ему ответить.  

       ____________________________________________  

       Об Уолсингеме: <http://www.peoples.ru/state/politics/frensis_walsingem/>  

       В фильме "Елизавета" (в роли сэра Фрэнсиса — Джеффри Раш): <https://ok.ru/video/33872153245>


	15. Глава пятнадцатая

  
**Глава пятнадцатая**   


         

       До Хогвартса Гарри определял наступление рождественско-новогодних праздников исключительно по завалам подарков кузену под домашней елочкой. Дурсли выбирали ее всегда одинакового размера, пышности и формы веток. Тетка подходила к покупке елки с той же, вероятно, тщательностью, с которой древнеегипетские жрецы подыскивали нового быка для жертвенного ритуала.  

         

       Это двадцать четвертое декабря тоже началось для Гарри с запаха хвои, но с самого утра всё пошло наперекосяк. Гигантскую лесную ель в главный зал школы приволок Хагрид, однако похвастать своей гигантоманией толком не успел. Паскудник Пивз, прорвавшись через все ловушки Кровавого Барона, пальнул в дерево содержимым нескольких сероводородных хлопушек. Теперь в замке пахло так, словно кто-то додумался инсценировать магловский детский анекдотец. И Мертвяк, разумеется, не преминул озвучить эту чудесную идею перед как можно большим количеством слушателей:  

         

       – Ну йопта! Ты глянь, прям как будто под елочкой насрали! Мерри Кристмас, детишки! И вам не сдохнуть, профессор Трелони... Что там, жрать еще не подавали?  

         

       Все зажимали носы и пятились на лестницы подальше от зловонного облака, что медленно расползалось из центра помещения.  

         

       – Как только в такой вони у него могли возникнуть мысли о еде?! – недоуменно спросил Драко Малфой у Поттера, который отступал в коридор вместе со всеми, и прикрыл нижнюю часть лица надушенным кружевным платочком с вышитым вензелем "М".  

         

       – Ему-то что, он же ворона. В природе они вообще падалью питаются, – ответил Гарри и сделал вид, что не заметил скривившейся от омерзения физиономии слизеринского сокурсника.  

         

       – Ворона в твою мантию одета! – Мертвяк, если хотел, мог услышать что угодно, откуда угодно и в какой угодно суматохе. – Я ворон, босс! И попр-р-рошу!  

         

       Ликвидировать последствия чрезвычайного происшествия быстро не удалось. Тогда директор велел подать завтрак каждому факультету в соответствующие башни. Пивз упивался триумфом и стыренным где-то огневиски, оглашая победными воплями коридоры школы, так что можно было подумать, что он, по меньшей мере, выиграл кубок на мировом чемпионате по квиддичу.  

         

       Совы с подарками и поздравлениями ученикам от их семей стали прилетать в гостиные ближе к концу трапезы. Сверток от лесника материализовался возле локтя Гарри сам по себе. В нем мальчик обнаружил самодельную дудку, и Тони Голдстейн сказал, что это настоящий ирландский вистл. Инструмент издавал какой-то странный, немного дикий, немного волшебный звук – так, словно доносился издалека, из глубин космоса или иного мира.  

         

       – Это очень прикольно! – оценили мальчишки – и, конечно, все по очереди подудели в него, пока Поттер распаковывал аккуратную коробку от Лавгудов. Те прислали ему сладостей, созданных Луной собственноручно, новенький телескоп – в него "в определенные дни месяца при ясной погоде можно увидеть летательные корабли пришельцев" – и письмо, написанное Ксенофилиусом, где тот в своей высокопарной манере просил прощения за необходимость их с дочерью скорого отъезда из Подлунной башни: "Мы с Луной очень ждали этой встречи с тобой, но обстоятельства складываются так, что с 25 декабря мы должны будем отлучиться на пару недель в Уэльс"...  

         

       Если Гарри и расстроился, то не слишком сильно: даже перспектива остаться в полном одиночестве в Хогвартсе была бы лучше визита в дом родственничков на Тисовой. Но на самом деле провести каникулы в интернате собирались и другие студенты – как его одногодки, так и постарше. Так что без компании он точно не останется. Рональд, во всяком случае, уже сообщил, что никуда не уезжает. И сладкие пилюли Полумны оказались чудо какими вкусными! Гарри даже пожадничал с кем-нибудь ими делиться и решил растянуть себе удовольствие на много-много дней.  

         

       Да, кстати, вот Дурслей помянешь – и они тут как тут! Белая Хэдвиг грустно, даже виновато, подала ему тонюсенький конверт, после чего поскорее убралась на совятню. В конверте лежал кусок плотной бумаги и свернутый несколько раз листок папиросной, который с одной стороны был кратко подписан убористым почерком тетки, а с другой – подклеен скотчем, потому что там к нему крепилась подаренная от дурслевых щедрот мелкая магловская монетка. Кто-то – скорее всего, Дадли – ради забавы зачертил эту монетку сквозь бумагу простым карандашом, так что теперь вместо подписи, отливая серебристо-свинцовыми тонами, там выделялся круглый оттиск с надписью "Two pence", цифрой "два" и схематической короной, похожей на лилию.  

         

       Гарри фыркнул и уже хотел отлевитировать послание в камин, как вдруг заметил, что куском плотной бумаги была фотокарточка. Обычная, блеклая, старая, снятая на любительскую камеру и напечатанная любительским же методом. Ко всему прочему фотография была не слишком ровно обрезана по одному краю маленькими ножницами. Тот, кто ее укорачивал, особенно не таился и совершенно не деликатничал: кажется, подгоняя снимок под формат конверта, он ничтоже сумняшесь отмахнул изображение какого-то человека, который прежде стоял с краю.  

         

       Это было уже интересно по той простой причине, что Дурсли никогда не показывали племяннику фотографий из семейного архива. Надо сказать, он и сам никогда не задумывался, существует ли такой архив, а оттого ему и в голову не приходило искать что-то подобное. Именно поэтому он ни разу в жизни не видел магловских изображений мамы. Ни в детстве, ни в юности. Про отца не имело смысла и заикаться – даже в мыслях. У Дурслей Джеймс Поттер был персона нон грата.   

         

       Пока мальчишки дудели в Хагридов вистл, Гарри вытащил фото, немного застрявшее в тесноватом конверте. Черно-белые лица запечатленных там подростков ни о чем ему не говорили. Хотя... нет, пожалуй, тетку он узнал почти сразу. Ого, надо же! А она когда-то умела смеяться, не поджимая губ, и вообще походила на постройневшую и очень-очень помолодевшую Мерилин Монро, только не такую кукольную, как та! Гарри даже не подозревал, что миссис Дурсль когда-то была очаровательной девчонкой с лебединой, а не жирафьей, как сейчас, шеей и сиянием в глазах. Этой "Мерилин" было лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать. Грациозно склонившись в сторону, она удерживала за ошейник темного бульмастифа ("На дядю Вернона похож!"), а сама с непринужденной гримаской что-то весело кричала в камеру. Справа от нее стояли и глядели на собаку еще какие-то дети, намного ее младше, конопатые и пухлые мальчик с девочкой в одинаковых "морских" костюмчиках и кепи с помпончиками на макушках и еще девочка в "треугольном" платьице без пояска. Некто в левом краю – судя по остатку подола юбки или платья, девчонка или девушка пониже Петуньи ростом – была как раз той "пожертвованной" в угоду формату незнакомкой, безжалостно откромсанной маникюрными ножничками. А за спиной у тетки, на втором плане, виднелся худощавый нескладный парень лет тринадцати, в момент съемки отводивший со лба длинную челку. Его так не вовремя поднятая рука с растопыренными сквозь черные пряди пальцами показалась Гарри до странности знакомой – и сам жест, и тонкое запястье, и форма кисти, и чуть отставленный мизинец. Различить склоненное к плечу лицо парня было невозможно. Глаза, черты – всё пропадало в тени давно не стриженых патл. И вообще он выглядел так, точно оказался среди этих ребят по какой-то случайности, да и сам, судя по еле уловимому телодвижению, хотел не то сбежать, не то провалиться сквозь землю: если бы не та отрезанная девчонка, которая вцепилась в его левый локоть, именно это он бы и сделал. Причем незамедлительно.  

         

       – Гарри! – крикнул Корнер.  

         

       – Что? – почему-то вздрогнув, Поттер отбросил от лица прядь свесившихся на лицо волос, в секундной задумчивости задержал взгляд на отражении своей пятерни в зеркале у камина и поднялся, чтобы впустить с улицы Мертвяка, на которого ему указывал Майкл. – Где только тебя носит всё утро?  

         

       – Прости, мамочка, – иронично прокаркала обнаглевшая птица, которой, похоже, беркуты и скопы, что неустанно патрулировали местность над Запретным лесом и холмами, теперь были не указ. – Забыл отчитаться.  

         

       – Минус сто тыщ баллов вороне Поттера! – кривляясь, захихикали несколько девчонок с первого и третьего курсов.  

         

       Мертвяк за словом в карман не полез и незамедлительно высказался о праздничной прическе мисс Турпин в том смысле, что давно подыскивает себе гнездо, аж крылья отваливаются, и только теперь заметил, как близко всегда был идеальный вариант. Лайза и в самом деле несколько... перестаралась с укладкой. Впрочем, на ворона никто не обижался, его уже воспринимали как второй символ факультета после гербового орла, а у когтевранок он и подавно числился дамским угодником, причем у всех студенток – от первокурсниц до выпускниц. Несмотря на "изысканный французский", суровую внешность и вопиющую беспардонность мышления.  

         

       – Вот почему, спрашивается, почтарям везде зеленый свет? Даже слизеринским подводным гадам – и то... А мне – хошь не хошь, стучись каждый раз в окошко, дергай почем зря занятых людей! Нет чтобы проковырять отдельный вход для Мертвустика: входи, дорогой ты наш, располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома... Так ведь нет... Не заслужил! Вот она – вопиющая людская несправедливость! Негостеприимные вы тут все... Нельзя так... – степенно вышагивая к своему насесту в спальне первокурсников, побухтел он, взлетел на перекладину и занялся чисткой перьев.  

         

       Гарри отошел к столику в самом дальнем углу основной комнаты, где вдали от любопытных глаз можно было спокойно выяснить, что имела в виду тетка Петунья, отправляя ему эту фотографию. На самом снимке не было ни подписи, ни даты. Тогда он еще раз повертел в руках листок с монеткой и парой скупых строчек, где Дурсли благодарили его за поздравление и поздравляли сами. Ничего больше, если не считать того, что на просвет становилось заметно: этот листок использовали в качестве подкладки, когда писали на другой бумаге, поверх, с сильным нажимом, а потом, "чтобы добру не пропадать", воспользовались и им. Зная _бережливость_ дядьки, Поттер не счел бы это преувеличением. Но тут явно что-то было не так. Тетка не могла не обозначить смысл своей посылки хоть намеком.  

         

       Потом Гарри озарило. Он сбегал в спальню к своему шкафчику, вытащил из ящика самый обычный грифельный карандаш, самый обычный перочинный ножик и совсем уж ничем не выдающийся клочок ваты.   

         

       Покончив с утренним туалетом и поблескивая иссиня-черным оперением, Мертвяк следил за ним вполглаза.   

         

       Мальчик обосновался на широком подоконнике спальни, разложил вокруг все свои трофеи и перочинным ножиком начал аккуратно стачивать грифель карандаша на записку миссис Дурсль. Графитная пыль легко сыпалась на бумагу, чуть сильнее застревая в продавленных шариковой ручкой завитушках невидимых букв. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем вся страничка скрылась под ровным слоем свинцово-серой "пудры". Едва прикасаясь к листочку, Гарри чуть-чуть растушевал ее ваткой и сдул остатки. На испачканной бумаге смутно, но читабельно проступили письмена. На всякий случай Поттер поднес к ней кончик палочки, чтобы проверить письмо на наличие какой-либо магии, как им из урока в урок вдалбливал Флитвик вместо Квиррелла, которому это было положено по должности, но который играл единожды заученную роль полуидиота и отступать, похоже, не собирался ни на шаг. Нет, страница была девственно магловской, без малейшего призвука чар.  

         

       "... _ни кичились, маглы тож... кое-что ...гут_ , – так начиналось неизвестно кому адресованное сочинение тетки – это был, несомненно, ее почерк, хотя иные слова не удавалось прочесть целиком, а некоторые, особенно плохо отображенные, нужно было додумывать от начала до конца. И вот что вышло в итоге: – _Когда одна леди почу...вала, что ее семье угрожае... оп...ость, она не знала [...] ждать удара. Но догадалась, хо... теперь и неи...естно, как, о том, что нужно делать. Леди молилась по ночам, но не в цер... и не вслух. М...итва ее была ...рячей и искре... Она просила нек...е ...сшие силы вз...т... взамен ее ...изнь, если уж беда уг...ова...а кому-то из любимых родствен...в. Она была строгой и не с...ком разговорч..., никто не знал, что она сде...ала, пока на одном ...цин...ком обследовании у нее, молодой сорокаво...тней ж...щины, не выявили злокачествен... ...оль в неоперабель... стадии. Лед... сгорела за полг...а, а потом ушел и ее муж, не справ...ь со скорбью сердц... Вот такую жерт...у ...луч...л Жнец Душ, чтобы кое-кто прод...жал жить и ...ордиться своим высокород...м происхож... Продолжал со всей присущ... ему н...дарностью посылать плевки в тот кол...де..., благ...аря [...] ...ществует на свете_ ".  

         

       Гарри очень растерялся. Если бы письмо было адресовано не ему, то тетя Петунья не стала бы употреблять термин "маглы", а представить себе ее, состоящую в переписке с другими волшебниками, он не мог. В этом странном послании, совершенно точно связанном с фото – теперь не было никаких сомнений, что два пенни были зачерчены там неспроста, явно на случай, если он сам не догадается покрошить графит, – не было никаких имен, кроме Жнеца Душ. Не было намеков на то, что это реальная история, а не сказка и не сплетня. Но мальчик был уверен в двух вещах: это была реальная история с не понятным ему пока подтекстом, и тетка будет всё отрицать, если он пристанет к ней с расспросами напрямую. А то и взбесится, как это обычно происходило с местным зельеваром, на дух не переносившим детей и их несносное любопытство. Мистер Снейп и миссис Дурсль, кстати, были на удивление похожи по характеру. Гармоничнее не сыщешь, просто сиамские близнецы! Поттер так и представил их супругами, не удержался и хрюкнул от смеха в ладонь. Вот был бы номер, когда эта парочка, просыпаясь по утрам, приступала бы к разминочному скандалу с битьем посуды на кухне, переходила к водным процедурам с насыланием друг на друга (и на всех и вся, кто подвернется под руку) особо вычурных проклятий, нежно завтракала, перебрасываясь добрыми пожеланиями скорой смерти, и благополучно расползалась по своим делам до ужина. Хотя, черт возьми, Гарри многое бы отдал, чтобы пожить в такой семейке и увидеть всё это воочию!  

         

       – Эй, босс! Босс!  

         

       Мальчик обернулся. Ворон с заговорщицким видом мотнул головой и покосился в сторону входной двери. Но школьники продолжали веселиться и дудеть в гостиной. Гарри подошел к птице.  

         

       – На твоем месте я сжег бы вот это всё прямо сейчас. Ык, ык, ты куда?! Стоять, дослушай, мистер торопыга! Не предавай это хогвартсовскому огню, каким бы способом он ни был разожжен. Огонь и вода для опытного мага – все равно что магнитная лента для шпиона, лучшие переносчики информации, – агатовые бусины вороньих глаз были серьезны, как никогда, сейчас он не валял дурака. – Это лучше сжечь кислотой. Любой концентрированной кислотой, способной без остатка растворить органику. Не применяя в процессе ни единого магического изотопа.  

         

       – А что это вообще? Ты знаешь?  

         

       – Знаю. Дурость твоей тетки. Но смелая дурость. А храбрых маглов порядочный маг не подставит, босс. И в чем-то она права: будь в этом письме хоть капля магии, так твою сову обыскали бы еще на подступах к Хогвартсу и перетряхнули содержимое конверта по всем правилам дешифровки. Две строчки, монетка и обычная открытка не смутили охранные силы ни на каком из уровней и не вызвали подозрений.  

         

       – Что, если просто спрятать с остальными вещами? В магловскую книжку затолкнуть, как будто закладка? И в рюкзак...  

         

       – Пока так и сделай. Без повода шмонать не станут.  

         

       – Да кто?! Кому это надо? Ты что-то знаешь, Мертвяк? В школе есть шпионы Того-Кого... ну вот всё это самое? – Гарри ужасно не любил произносить эту глупую формулировку, а употреблять прозвище самопровозглашенного темного властелина ему запрещали, несмотря на то, что и оно вроде бы не было его настоящим именем, которое, по древним магическим законам, могло обладать властью над материей и над его носителем.  

         

       Ворон тяжко вздохнул:  

         

       – Эх, босс, если бы твоему мимиру полбашки не отсушило после одной печальной истории, мимир бы тебе много интересного мог порассказать... Поверь, Гарри, я тебе во вред советовать не стану, даже если не все могу объяснить. Я всего лишь ворон, а мы хоть и умные птицы, но всё ж только птицы. Мозг у нас на полет заточен, а не ребусы разгадывать. Не знаю я про шпионов Сам-Знаешь-Кого в Хогвартсе и вообще про него самого ни хрена не знаю. С таким же успехом можешь меня про какого-нибудь демона из магловских сказок спросить, для меня они все равны. Но письмо надо уничтожить и не оставить следов.  

         

       – Где же я концентрированную кислоту раздобуду? Профессор Снейп, если узнает, голову оторвет...  

         

       – Это смотря как узнает и о чем. Ты ему колдогра... фотографию покажи.  

         

       Понятно, Мертвяк с утра уже не только позавтракал, но и где-то опохмелился. Можно ли такое брякнуть на трезвую голову? Но ворон совершенно спокойно встретил недоверчивый взор хозяина и кивнул:  

         

       – А ты покажи. И отдай. Он сам пусть голову ломает, что с этим делать. Из вас двоих он преподаватель. И на должность по ЗОТИ метит. Вот и пусть... обезвреживает.  

         

       – Как ты себе представляешь эту картину? "Сэр, мне тут тетушка-магла прислала в подарок милую семейную фотку, полюбуйтесь-ка, нет ли на ней порчи?" – "Мистер Поттер, а не засунуть ли вам эту фотку в..." Нет уж, наши и так на меня волком смотрят, когда этот выродок снимает с факультета баллы, а уж после такого он до фига рад будет оторваться на мне по полной. Причем если даже гриффов он штрафует за дело, то нас – только из-за меня. Как будто я ему в пудинг плюнул...  

         

       – Ладно, если уж ты такой трусливый, босс, то спрячь, как и собирался. В книжку. Жизнь покажет.  

         

       За развлечениями день пролетел быстро: пока не село солнце, они с Роном, Акэ-Атлем и несколькими когтевранцами швырялись снежками в школьном дворе. Было морозно, и чтобы снежки не рассыпались, их приходилось слеплять при помощи заклинания Агуаменти, добавляя чуточку воды в снежный ком. Спортивный и крепкий Уизли, правда, перестарался, и его снежки напоминали твердые резиновые мячики, которыми он чуть ли не сносил с ног. Увидевшая их стычку Минерва МакГонагалл сжала губы, как будто порицая его подход, но, подозвав его к себе, высказала противоположное мнение: "Пожалуй, в следующем году вас стоит испытать в качестве игрока, мистер Уизли. Но вы все-таки будьте поаккуратнее с друзьями: встречать Рождество с шишками и синяками в лазарете – не самая радужная мечта ваших однокурсников, как мне думается". – "Да, мэм! Шишки в Рождество уместны только на елке!" – скаламбурил, обаятельно смеясь и сияя прозрачно-голубыми глазами, Рональд. При желании он умел понравиться дамам не хуже поттеровского ворона.  

         

       – Это она тебя, дохляка, в виду имела! – поддразнил он Гарри, возвращаясь на позицию и размахивая в воздухе кулаками. – Тебя от ветра качает, не то что от моего коронного хука!  

         

       – Че-е-его?! Сейчас ты поплатишься за свою клевету, смертный!  

         

       – Ну, давай, давай, впечатли меня, повелитель скелетов!  

         

       Когда они шумной толпой вернулись в замок, на них не было ни единой сухой нитки или волоска.  

         

       – Жалко, что Герми уехала. С ней мы бы вас быстрее сделали! – вытряхивая снег, набившийся ему даже в трусы, повторял Уизли.  

         

       – Ой-ой, маленький рыжий мальчик остался без большой рыжей защитницы и теперь плачет! Уа! Уа! – отвечал ему Куатемок. – Как теперь жить-то бедняге? Дайте кто-нибудь сосочку и погремушку!  

         

       Мимо проплыл сэр Николас и важно отсалютовал им полуотрубленной головой.  

         

       – И вас с праздником, сэр! – крикнули мальчишки ему вслед. – Эй, Корнер, от тебя пар валит, как от паровоза!  

         

       – Можно подумать, Поттер, что от тебя он валит меньше!  

         

       – Мы паровозы! Смотрите! – сообщил Гарри, распахивая куртку, разворачиваясь – он по своему обыкновению пятился, чтобы видеть друзей – и на полном ходу врезаясь в какого-то взрослого. Лбом – под дых.   

         

       По безмолвию, которое последовало за этим, он понял, что сейчас ему было бы лучше заморозить время, воспользоваться форой, а потом – телепортом, чтобы попросить политического убежища в какой-нибудь из стран на краю географии. Желательно – не выдающих Великобритании преступников-магов. Гарри молил лишь об одном: чтобы это был не тот, о ком он подумал, но его мольбы небо не услыхало. Сначала он увидел внизу, на фоне паркета, узкие носки начищенных черных туфель. Потом, поднимая голову, – отливающую легкой изумрудинкой, как надкрылья жука-бронзовки, но при этом все равно глубоко-темную атласную мантию. На талии – наборный серебряный пояс со специальными ножнами для палочки (пустыми) и чеканным узором звеньев. Тяжелую цепь на шее с каким-то непонятным амулетом в подвеске ("Пусть это будет Квиррелл! Ну пожалуйста!"). Высокий воротник-стойка по моде средневековья ("Нет, не Квиррелл"). Перепутанные пряди давно не чесаных волос ("Совсем не Квиррелл!"). Тонкую бледную кожу, отдающую легкой синевой на подбородке. Хрящеватый клюв... И злые, как у черта в аду, глаза. Гарри не сгорел на месте от их молний только потому, что был насквозь мокрым, но пар от него, как свидетельствовали позже приятели, сгустился в разы.  

         

       – Я понимаю, Поттер, что вы уже возомнили себя местной достопримечательностью и считаете, что вас положено обходить с почетным караулом. Как памятник национальному герою, – с бархатной ласковостью заговорил декан Слизерина, непривычно вырядившийся, словно на королевский бал, и уже не так напоминающий пыльного черного скорпиона. – Но только в этом случае я рекомендовал бы вам обзавестись навигационным маяком на макушке. Иначе даже памятник может остаться без головы от столкновения с чем-нибудь... увесистым. А ну как звезды сложатся не в вашу пользу? – он скроил препротивную мину, которая подразумевала зловещую оговорку "Если вы понимаете, о чем я", выдернул край мантии, прищемленный подошвой ботинка Гарри и, плавно обогнув компанию, продолжил прерванную траекторию полета по галерее.  

         

       – Простите, сэр! – сдавленно пискнул Поттер ему вдогонку, почти не надеясь, что тот услышит. Однако Снейп услышал и небрежно взмахнул кистью руки.  

         

       Дух перевели не сразу, только когда алхимик скрылся в темноте за поворотом. Рон и подавно начал кашлять.  

         

       – Вы что, тоже это слышали? – осторожно спросил Майкл. – Снейп правда не содрал с нас ни одного балла? Даже с Поттера?! Даже после того, как он чуть не протаранил профессору башкой живот?  

         

       – Да! – сиплым сорвавшимся голосом четырежды подтвердил Уизли и, вытирая слезы, снова свернулся в баранку от жестокого приступа кашля.  

         

       Тут Терри Бут выдвинул совсем уж фантастическую гипотезу:  

         

       – А может, наш ядовитый констриктор втрескался в кого-нибудь?  

         

       Голдстейн и Куатемок, не сговариваясь, издали характерные звуки и для лучшей демонстрации своего мнения стали изображать рвотные спазмы.   

         

       – Почему нет? – стоял на своем упрямый Терри. – Не зря же он так... хм!.. ну, приоделся!  

         

       – Он не приоделся! – простонал Акэ-Атль. – Он сбросил старую шкуру. У них на Амазонке сейчас сезон линьки, а не спаривания!  

         

       Рон давился слезами, соплями, хохотом и кашлем. Один Гарри стоял и раздумывал, уж не был ли похищен и втайне подменен двойником слизеринский ползучий гад. Впрочем, намек на летающие увесистые предметы, по здравому размышлению, можно было счесть какой-никакой угрозой. Так что, возможно, всё в порядке, жизнь продолжается.  

         

       Рождественский пир получился на славу. Малфой, правда, морщил нос, когда на глаза ему попадалась украшенная ель, хотя никаких следов от хулиганства Пивза на ней не осталось. Зато Гарри сравнивать было не с чем, родителей и фамильного мэнора, где устраивались бы великосветские приемы, у него не было, поэтому он довольствовался абсолютно всем предложенным – и потрясающе вкусными угощениями, от аромата которых разыгрывался зверский аппетит, и музыкальным сопровождением, и торжественной частью, когда студентов поздравляли директор и преподаватели. К счастью, учителя толкали речь только добровольно, поэтому казенных фраз, как в простой школе, в главном зале Хогвартса не прозвучало. Ни единой. Всё было очень душевно. А самое главное – когда Гарри вспомнил Лавгудов и в очередной раз пожалел, что рядом нет Луны, к нему подлетела их сова и подставила лапку с прицепленным конвертом. Распечатывая письмо, мальчик встретился взглядом с Квирреллом, который внимательно за ним наблюдал с учительского стола. Гарри так и не узнал, говорил ли Снейп о той истории на квиддиче с директором, или всё спустили на тормозах, как это было принято в беспечной и безалаберной магической среде, но повторных попыток навредить Поттеру или стереть ему память преподаватель ЗОТИ не предпринимал. Все ограничивалось обоюдным, но пристальным наблюдением друг за другом. Зельевар, кажется, потерял к ним обоим всякий интерес. Здоровье Квиррелла, похоже, пошло на поправку, он уже сносно работал заживающей рукой и в целом стал веселее.  

         

       Луна писала, что отец хочет пригласить Гарри в Подлунную башню на всё следующее лето, и похвасталась новыми красками, подаренными другом мистера Лавгуда, мракоборцем. Мальчик отдал ее движущийся рисунок Мертвяку, ворон возгордился, показал свой "портрет" каждому когтевранцу, сообщил, что повесит его в рамочке рядом со своим шестом в спальне мальчишек и полетел вешать. Вскоре Поттеру стало скучно. Хор под дирижерством профессора Флитвика донимал однообразным репертуаром, танцевать, как взрослые ученики, Гарри и все его ровесники стеснялись, а чтобы не показывать неуверенности, маскировали ее под стремление выглядеть солидно и авторитетно. Поэтому шести– и семикурсники выплясывали, как малыши-новички, а малыши-новички сидели и корчили из себя неприступных, но бывалых мачо.  

         

       Через некоторое время студенты начали расходиться. Первыми зал покинули влюбленные парочки. Гарри тоже улучил момент и отправился погулять по коридорам, но в одиночестве. Отдав себя на произвол хаотично перемещавшихся лестниц, в конце концов он прибыл к библиотечному крылу. Делать ему тут было решительно нечего, брать Запретную секцию приступом он сегодня не планировал, поэтому, погрузившись в собственные мысли, мальчик дал своим ногам полную свободу передвижений. В себя его привели голоса: по смежному коридору шли двое мужчин и негромко разговаривали. Встречаться ни с кем из взрослых, кем бы они ни были, Гарри определенно не хотелось, он огляделся и юркнул в первую попавшуюся нишу. Проученный горьким опытом с трехголовой псиной, теперь он был начеку и прежде чем заскакивать в незнакомые двери, предпочитал разведать обстановку.  

         

       Незапертая классная комната, куда он с опаской заглянул, была заброшена довольно давно. Отодвинутые к стенам парты покрывала пыльная паутина, в центре валялась опрокинутая корзина для бумаг, а у дальней стены стояло что-то напоминающее задрапированную картину в мастерской художника. Разве только это полотно было монументальным – высотой почти до потолка.  

         

       Гарри вытащил палочку и еще раз за нынешний день потренировался в исследовании магического фона. В укрытой занавесом "картине" какие-то чары, несомненно, были. Как и во всем Хогвартсе, чья мощь основывалась на волшебстве. А вот об опасных, темных силах сигнала не последовало, и Поттер уже смелее отдернул драпировку.  

         

       Это было огромное старинное зеркало, но дело вовсе не в том. Желание разглядывать его обрамление пропало сразу же, как Гарри увидел собственное отражение. И не только собственное...  

         

       В комнате он находился не один. В левом краю зеркала отражался ребенок с игрушечной лисицей в руках, и никакого шрама на его лбу, и никаких очков на переносице еще не было. Но он двигался, когда двигался Гарри, и хлопал ресницами растерянных светлых глаз, когда это делал Гарри-студент. А за спиной его беззвучно спорили между собой два смутных силуэта, пониже и повыше ростом. Их было видно, как сквозь затуманенное стекло или как если бы в самый неподходящий момент его зрение вдруг стало нормальным, а в очках из-за этого всё расплылось. У Гарри не получалось распознать этих двоих, он понимал лишь то, что это рыжеволосая женщина и черноволосый мужчина.  

         

       В правом краю отражение было абсолютно иным. Там стоял Гарри-юноша, и что-то жуткое, замешанное на ароматах сирени, ландышей, ирисов и смерти, в тот же момент, как он углядел этого второго, густым облаком обволокло реального мальчика. Взрослый Гарри был чему-то рад, и его держала под локоть туманная женщина. Две приметы он различал в ней уверенно: у этой незнакомки, как и у той, что спорила с мужчиной позади малыша, были рыжие волосы, а на правой руке у Поттера-юноши темнел крупный перстень с очень странным камнем – переливаясь, тот обретал то рубиново-красную, то изумрудно-зеленую окраску.   

         

       Голова закружилась, как если бы комната каруселью поехала вокруг этого странного зеркала, а оно само в центре оставалось неподвижным и все время повернутым к наблюдателю отражающей стороной. На периферии зрения, по внутреннему ободку глазного яблока, мерцающими зигзагами закружили две змейки. Своим движением они гипнотизировали, поглощая боль, которой полыхнул сначала шрам на лбу, а потом весь мозг, иначе Гарри просто свалился бы без сознания. Видеть он мог теперь только краем глаза: оба зрачка прямо по центру застило темное пятно. И этот мерзкий, жуткий запах разложения и попыток перебить его пахучими цветами...  

         

       Сердце уже выпрыгивало, а ноги дрожали, готовые подогнуться, как у ватной куклы, но тут отражения дрогнули. Зеркало пошатнулось, и Гарри вынырнул из транса. На миг ему почудилось, что не только в зеркале, но и в комнате с ним есть кто-то еще...  

         

       Он успел лишь задернуть занавес, когда дверь настежь распахнулась и в проеме возникла темная фигура. Несколько долгих секунд они стояли и сверлили друг друга взглядами, потом профессор Снейп устремился вперед, а Гарри трясущейся рукой нахлобучил очки на нос, больно зацепив при этом хрящ металлической перемычкой.  

         

       – Кто бы объяснил, почему вы, Поттер, постоянно оказываетесь у меня на пути... – пробормотал слизеринский декан. К удивлению, не злобно, а даже как-то устало.  

         

       – Сэр, а что это за зеркало? – видя, что тот настроен не агрессивно, осмелился спросить мальчик.  

         

       Алхимик замедлил шаг, остановился и медленно развернулся к Гарри всем корпусом:  

         

       – Вы смотрели в него?  

         

       – Да. Но я сначала проверил его, оно...  

         

       Потемневшие до совершенной черноты глаза Снейпа сделались огромными:  

         

       – Что – оно?! Поттер, у вас с головой всё в порядке? Хотя... о чем это я... С такой наследственностью... – нижнее веко презрительно дернулось.  

         

       Гарри потупился. Его и задело едкое высказывание, и немного обнадежило: если алхимик не потащил его сходу к мадам Помфри, значит, никакого проклятья на зеркале всё-таки не было. А какое дело этому Снейпу до его наследственности?! Подумаешь! На себя бы посмотрел, сморчок заносчивый...  

         

       Тем временем профессор сделал пару легких пассов палочкой, не произнося ни звука, из-за чего Гарри не понял, какие заклинания он применил. Скрытое под пыльным чехлом зеркало стало быстро уменьшаться, а сделавшись не больше фолианта, само прыгнуло в руку Снейпу, и он заложил его под мышку, как обычную книгу. Пристальный взгляд мальчишки явно его раздражал.  

         

       – Что? Вы хотите узнать, почему я до сих пор не лишил Когтевран всех накопленных за семестр призовых баллов? Сегодня вроде же как праздник, – алхимик поморщился, будто едва удержавшись, чтобы не прибавить к этому какую-нибудь колкость, что уже само по себе выглядело подозрительно: с какой стати ядовитая анаконда вдруг стала такой великодушной? – Тешьтесь.  

         

       – Нет, сэр, не это. Я... мне непонятно, почему я отражался в нем дважды. И, по-моему, это вообще не отражение, а... что-то другое. Конечно, если это очень сложно объяснить и настолько запретно, что нужно жертвовать баллами факультета...  

         

       – Не болтайте ерунды, – прервал его декан Слизерина. – Это зеркало еиналеЖ.  

         

       – Зеркало... как?  

         

       – Воспользуйтесь во имя разнообразия мозгами, Поттер. Зеркало е-и-на-леЖ – это "Же-ла-ни-е" наоборот. Вы видите там не себя, а свое заветное желание в фазе его исполнения.  

         

       – Значит, я хочу быть одновременно ребенком и взрослым? – помимо воли вырвалось у Гарри, хотя откровенничать со Снейпом он сначала не собирался.  

         

       Мужчина равнодушно пожал плечами:  

         

       – Вам виднее.  

         

       Не проронив больше ни слова, Снейп направился к двери, и Гарри пришлось молча уступить ему дорогу. Целый сонм вопросов крутился у него в мыслях и на языке, в том числе предположений, касающихся трехголовой собаки, которая что-то охраняет в чулане запретного этажа. Но испытывать терпение слизеринского пугала [1] было опасно. Оно ведь может и передумать, сочтя Рождество недостаточным поводом для табу на наказания.  

         

       Интересно, куда профессор поволок загадочное зеркало? И еще интереснее – какую практическую ценность подразумевает этот артефакт, если даже стоя лицом к лицу с собой, Гарри так толком и не понял, чего ему хочется на самом деле.  

       ___________________________________________  

       [1] Еще один экивок в сторону романа "Убить пересмешника" Харпер Ли. По сюжету книги, соседом главных героев – брата, сестры и их общего приятеля – был некий Страшила Рэдли, загадочный затворник, о котором ходили самые зловещие слухи. Детская фантазия дорисовывала опасливые сплетни взрослых своими штрихами, и в представлении героини Рэдли становился чуть ли не людоедом. При этом Артур Рэдли, который был приговорен к домашнему заключению за совершенное по молодости и глупости преступление и давно в нем раскаялся, наблюдал за детьми, иногда от чистого сердца подбрасывая им незатейливые подарки, а в финале и подавно спас от смерти старшего брата главной героини. После чего они и убедились, что Страшила Рэдли, которого они всё это время так боялись, никогда злодеем и не был.


	16. Глава шестнадцатая

  
**Глава шестнадцатая**   


         

       Всю рождественскую ночь Гарри за кем-то гонялся во сне, потом кто-то гонялся во сне Гарри за ним самим, и наутро он проснулся разбитым, в дурном настроении, да еще и вспомнил, что Акэ-Атль и остальные приятели-однокурсники сегодня разъезжаются на каникулы по домам. Он отпросился у Флитвика проводить друзей хотя бы до перекрестка, откуда брала начало дорога на Хогсмид и где их поджидали никем не запряженные, но при этом волшебным образом передвигающиеся кареты. А поскольку снега за прошлые сутки навалило, будто на Северном полюсе, то сегодня это были не кареты, а сани, как в сказке о Снежной Королеве. Но тоже самодвижущиеся.  

         

       – Ладно, не кисни! – Куатемок подставил свой кулак под легкий тычок кулака Поттера, а потом, уже совсем было усевшись в сани, вдруг приблизился к его уху и быстро шепнул: – И не шастай больше в ту комнату... ну, которая с зеркалом. Верно тебе говорю, дед зря предупреждать не станет!  

         

       Гарри изумленно уставился на него сквозь запотевшие на морозе линзы очков, однако спросить ничего не успел: все сани одновременно, как по команде, сорвались с места и покинули перекресток в направлении деревни со станцией. Как ни странно, на снегу между бороздами от полозьев отпечатались вполне четкие следы конских копыт – именно там, где ступали бы настоящие впряженные лошади...  

         

       Стайка старшекурсниц, провожающих подруг и зябко прячущих руки в меховые обшлага рукавов мантий, помахала вслед кавалькаде и со звонким смехом упорхнула обратно к воротам. Кажется, даже звуки здесь превращались в кристаллики льда и хрустально переливались в совершенно прозрачном воздухе. Несмотря на морозец, от которого "поседели" кончики волос, что выбивались из-под капюшона зимнего "домино", Гарри решил, что ему стоит сделать большой крюк, прогуляться по свежему воздуху и еще раз покатать в уме события, которые выявляли тайную изнанку Хогвартса.   

         

       Как сказали бы Дурсли (и были бы в чем-то правы), "тут всё не как у людей". В чулане школы, охраняемом от учеников только кокетливо-провоцирующим директорским запретом, сидит нечто трехголовое, от которого стоило бы охранять самих учеников. Зачем оно там сидит – ведомо только директору. Ну, может, кроме него – и паре преподавателей с сомнительной репутацией. Один из учителей во время матча пытается угробить одного из учеников, попутно едва не гробит еще нескольких, промахиваясь мимо цели. Другой учитель вмешивается, отводит угрозу, но далее не ударяет палец о палец, чтобы хоть как-то известить об инциденте общественность и предотвратить возможные повторы покушений. А ведь помимо директора и деканов, если верить слизеринцам, существовал еще некий Попечительский совет, собранный из уважаемых в магическом мире личностей. В свободном доступе, за незапертой дверью, стоит вызывающий опасения артефакт-зеркало, но всё, связанное с защитой от него, опять же сводится к банальному "ай-яй-яй" со стороны всё того же учителя-декана и деда одного из студентов. Причем во втором случае это "ай-яй-яй" и подавно высказывается заочно. Где логика? И как вообще Хогвартс обходится без массовых вымираний учеников, если ничто из перечисленного не является для его педагогического коллектива форс-мажором? Да что там! Вспомнить хотя бы родню Невилла из Гриффиндора, которая считала мальчишку сквибом и во избежание позора пыталась пробудить в нем магию самыми изуверскими способами, вплоть до вышвыривания из окон...  

         

       Невилла? Стоп! Не его ли это крики доносятся сейчас со стороны глухого дворика с "тетей Молли"? Почуяв недоброе, Гарри припустил бегом. Он уже привык, что с Лонгботтомом постоянно случаются какие-нибудь казусы и за компанию с Герми и Роном ему приходится время от времени выручать пацана из беды. Можно сказать, что они взяли над Невиллом негласное шефство. Никто из Когтеврана, даже Куатемок, не понимал этой "благотворительности", да Гарри и сам относился к этому насмешливо: чай, Лонгботтом не малолетка, давно ему пора отращивать собственные зубы и когти. Но в последний момент жесткости не хватало, Поттер срывался, а не утерпев, тоже вступался, и тоже вытаскивал, и тоже... Словом – сентиментальный болван, размахивающий ржавым копьем перед ветряными мельницами. Курам на смех.  

         

       Сюда выходили окна самых верхних комнат башни Пуффендуя, да и те не приносили никакой практической пользы обитателям, спрятанные под ветками. Еще осенью стены с этой стороны замка были густо укрыты мелкими темными листьями плюща с вплетениями разноцветных резных – дикого винограда. Несколько тропинок, ведущих к площадке с разных сторон, пролегли под туннелями-перголами плетистых роз. Сейчас только пустые серые ветви, кое-где с нахлобучками снега, кое-где с почерневшими листьями, напоминали о прежнем растительном буйстве этого уголка. А посреди внутреннего дворика, уставленного по кругу скамейками, высилась статуя какой-то волшебницы с непонятным садовым приспособлением в вознесенной руке. Студенты всех возрастов в шутку называли этот прибор сковородкой. Когда же в школу год за годом начались поступления отпрысков семьи Уизли, доселе безымянная статуя обрела и имя – теперь она сделалась для всех "тетей Молли". Рон подтверждал, что иногда его матушка могла становиться и куда более грозной валькирией, чем эта каменная леди, особенно если ее выводили из себя близнецы.  

         

       И вот сейчас Гарри увидел на этом глухом пятачке нескольких первокурсников. Сначала он заметил плачущего Невилла, который боялся, но всё же полз вверх по громадной статуе. Поттер понял, что гриффиндорец хочет достать свой рюкзак, повисший на "сковородке". Это само по себе было рискованно, а теперь, когда мрамор обледенел и скользил на каждом дюйме, стало смертельно опасной затеей. У подножия статуи стояли и ехидно посвистывали в два пальца Крэбб и Гойл, а Драко, в дорогом норковом плаще и шапке рассевшийся на одной из скамеек нога на ногу, подначивал бедолагу:  

         

       – Эй, Пупсик, а призвать метлу не судьба было?  

         

       – Пуп-сик!  

         

       – Уа-а-ха-ха! "Пупсик"! Малфой, ты красавчик!  

         

       – Я на поезд опоздаю, Драко! – в отчаянии завопил Невилл, оценивая расстояние до рюкзака.  

         

       – Бабушка сильно расстроится? – с сочувствием спросил Малфой. – То есть за тобой заехать некому будет, как за нами, да? И как только ваше семейство умудрилось в перечень попасть, Пупсик? Такие убогие, мать честная!  

         

       – Драко, спусти мой рюкзак, делать тебе нечего, что ли?!  

         

       – А у тебя там есть бьющиеся вещи?  

         

       – Есть.  

         

       Блондинчик с деланной досадой щелкнул языком:  

         

       – Тц! Тогда не могу. Ты же первый побежишь жаловаться своей деканессе, если я там случайно что-нибудь расколочу. Видишь ли, я не слишком хорошо слушал Флитвика у него на уроках и в совершенстве усвоил только Вингардиум. А вот остальное у меня по заклинаниям на "тролль", правда, Винс?  

         

       Крэбб заржал, охотно кивая, но при этом активно показывая лидеру их компании скрещенные пальцы, чтобы Драко чего доброго не оскорбился на него за такое подтверждение.  

         

       Гарри вышел на площадку, но помочь Лонгботтому не мог: заклинания, чтобы опустить предмет на землю без повреждений, он не знал, в отличие от Драко, на самом деле. Да если бы и знал, то сейчас у него не получилось бы на этом сконцентрироваться, потому что дрожал от бессильной ярости. Он готов был выругаться самым отборным матом своего ворона, и только последняя ниточка разумного довода удерживала его от этой глупости: "Черт, Поттер, ты же когтевранец, какого хрена ты вообще лезешь в чужую свару? Ну а раз уж влез, так хотя бы не унижайся до брани, опускай их интеллектом!"  

         

       – Драко, нафиг тебе всё это нужно? – спросил он.  

         

       – Ха, очкастик! – раскотяшился поганенькой улыбочкой Гойл. – А ты тут чего забыл? Проповеди пришел почитать, святой избранник?  

         

       Не обращая на него внимания, как на пустое место, и глядя исключительно на Малфоя, Гарри продолжал:  

         

       – Свалится он сейчас. Попадет в лазарет. Пролежит там все каникулы с переломами. Ты огребешься от его бабки по самые помидоры. Тебе всё это зачем нужно?  

         

       Но Драко сегодня был одновременно и не в настроении, и в ударе. Видимо, тоже во сне его нынче кто-то гонял. Он лишь сузил кошачьи серо-голубые, как лед, глаза и презрительно покривил идеально очерченные губы античной статуи:  

         

       – Что это ты так обо мне печешься, полукровка? Шел своей дорогой? Вот и пиздуй мимо. Без твоих соплей сегодня скользко.  

         

       – Вот и катался бы, пока скользко, на коньках, чем колдовать не умеючи... – подколол Гарри, понимая, что избежать стычки теперь, когда Малфой снизошел до простаковской брани, не удастся. Да и не очень-то хотелось: нашла коса на камень, встретились двое, вставшие не с той ноги...  

         

       Провокация сработала, и чванливый потомок древнего рода в ту же секунду оказался на ногах, с палочкой наизготовку:  

         

       – Уж поумелее всяких магловских выпердышей! Сам-то чего ее не снимешь, Поттер? Ты же у чистокровного гриффа-сквиба на побегушках, как я понял?  

         

       – Ты не применяй на меня иерархию вашего гадюшника, о'кей? – бросив по одному короткому взгляду на Винсента и Грегори, отозвался Гарри и мысленно приготовился схлопотать множественные переломы ребер и сотряс.  

         

       Крэбб с Гойлом намек поняли, рявкнули и ломанулись вперед Малфоя, однако тот осадил их недовольным окриком:  

         

       – Отошли оба! Мы сами разберемся!  

         

       Гарри уже забыл о существовании Лонгботтома, его рюкзака, статуи и вообще всего на свете. Перед ним остались только три его противника, а внутри него самого – порядком подзабытая со времен общения с кузеном готовность терпеть умопомрачительную боль. Весь мир схлопнулся до размеров этого пятачка за пуффендуйской башней.  

         

       Приятели Малфоя немного отодвинулись назад и угрюмо сунули руки в карманы плащей. Гарри понял, что очки ему мешают, и отбросил их, а Драко, словно того и ждал, как-то легко и подвыподвертом двинул палочкой. Раздался щелчок хлыста, и нос Поттера обожгло взрывом нестерпимой боли. Он даже не услышал заклинания и теперь не представлял, чем можно защищаться от таких вещей. Зажав ноздри, из которых ручьем хлынула кровь, Гарри почти вслепую просто бросился на Драко физически, надеясь перебить ему каст следующего проклятья. Тот не уклонился, но и не упал от его натиска, устоял на ногах, только выругался сквозь зубы, когда противник успел по-магловски влепить ему оплеуху.   

         

       Снова щелчок, снова боль – теперь уже на брови и скуле, а зажмуренный глаз, кажется, уцелел. Удар каблука по берцовой кости. Гарри свалился на колени, но дернул за собой и Драко.  

         

       – Да отвали ты, мудак! – выкрикнул Малфой, брезгливо отрывая его от своей одежды и пытаясь вскочить, из-за чего неловко запрыгал на одной ноге и снова завалился на колено. – Что тебе неймется?  

         

       – Помочь? – лениво предложил кто-то из здоровяков.  

         

       – На хрена? – Драко все-таки удалось подняться и хорошенько пнуть Поттера остроносым сапогом в солнечное сплетение.  

         

       Тот упал в снег, как набитая ватой кукла, и дышать стало нечем. Вдобавок, кажется, у него начались галлюцинации, потому что рядом кто-то вопил писклявым голосом Невилла и слышался топот ног. Гарри продрал глаз под уцелевшей бровью, и до него дошло, что Лонгботтом успел слезть со статуи и кинуться в драку. "Вот недотепа!" Однако вмешательство малохольного гриффиндорца разбудило потрепанное самообладание Гарри. В одном порыве он приподнялся, обхватил чью-то ногу – судя по величине ботинка, это был кто-то из приятелей Малфоя, – извернулся и коленкой сделал ему подсечку второй ноги. Туша рухнула прямо на него. Полуослепленный кровью и болью, Поттер даже не представлял себе течение боя, кто где находится и в сознании ли еще Невилл. Крэбб (или Гойл), привстав, скомкал лапищей волосы Гарри на затылке и от души ткнул его физиономией в сугроб. Все что-то выкрикивали и ругались, но Гарри уже терял сознание и слышал только обрывки фраз, не способный соединить их в общий смысл.  

         

       В какой-то миг на него обрушилась тишина. Но не темнота. Поттер пошевелился в сугробе и понял, что это не обморок.  

         

       – И как сие понимать, мистер Малфой? – спустя вечность послышался вкрадчивый мужской голос.  

         

       Ну всё. Теперь точно конец.  

         

       Гарри из последних сил извлек ничего не чувствующее, до онемения изжаленное ледяными иглами лицо из снежного муравейника.  

         

       – Сэр, Поттер полез в драку, я не мог ему отказать, – чуть-чуть оправдываясь, чуть-чуть бравируя перед приятелями, откликнулся Малфой, на идеальном лице которого виднелся только один, и то едва заметный кровоподтек на скуле. Понятное дело, чего ему бояться своего декана, который их постоянно выгораживает?  

         

       Зрение сфокусировалось на фигуре профессора зельеварения, застывшей по выходе из-под ближайшей арки для роз.  

         

       – Поттер? – Снейп слегка склонил голову к плечу и впился в Гарри взглядом, ожидая объяснений.  

         

       – Всё по-честному, сэр, – признал Гарри, еле выговаривая слова, каждое из которых отзывалось вспышкой боли в каждом из уголков тела. – Мы были один на один... это... уже потом... так получи...  

         

       Он понял, что может и не мямлить и что зельевар без него видит, что у них там получилось. Слизеринцы стояли перед деканом, вытянувшись во фрунт и опустив глаза долу, но на их губах играли улыбки разного уровня самодовольства. Невилл выкарабкивался из другого сугроба, у скамеечки, куда его тоже воткнули головой вперед. Прекрасны, что и говорить. Дуэлянты хреновы...  

         

       Тут заговорил Снейп:  

         

       – Я не удивляюсь, когда подобные глупости совершают нищие духом и разумом, – он чуть выстрелил взглядом в сторону кое-как ворочавшегося в снегу Лонгботтома, а Поттера не удостоил и этим. – Но от вас, мистер Малфой, клянусь Мерлином, осечки такого масштаба я не ожидал.  

         

       – Но, сэ-э-эр... – растерянно протянул Драко, вскидывая голову.  

         

       Алхимик тем временем отлевитировал на землю злополучный рюкзак недотепы из Гриффиндора. Слушать своего студента он откровенно не желал и зло хмурился.  

         

       – Мне придется сообщить мистеру Малфою о том, что по вашей милости студент параллельного курса опоздал к отходу поезда. Это приведет к ненужному беспокойству родных студента, которые были намерены его встретить и среди которых имеются члены Попечительского совета Хогвартса. А также – к беспокойству директора школы, чью резолюцию теперь будет необходимо получить для отправки мистера Лонгботтома домой по каминной связи. Причем вы лучше кого бы то ни было знаете, что такое производится лишь в исключительных случаях и весьма не приветствуется администрацией.  

         

       – Сэр... Я отработаю провинность! Не сообщайте отцу, прошу вас, – тихо и сдержанно, но с явным чувством процедил Драко, теперь уже по-настоящему, со стыдом, пряча глаза от учителя, которого подвел, поставив под сомнение его авторитет. – Он прибудет сегодня за мной, и я попрошу его трансгрессировать Пуп... то есть Лонг...  

         

       – Вы создали проблему, мистер Малфой, вы ее и решайте. Как мужчина, а не как сосунок, – оборвал поток обещаний ученика зельевар, после чего с высоты своего роста взглянул на Поттера, который всё еще приходил в себя, упираясь рукой в обнажившийся из-под снега каменный бордюр клумбы. – Вы так и собираетесь сидеть, Поттер?  

         

       – Д-да... То есть... Нет! Сэр...  

         

       – Ну вставайте тогда! – прошипел Снейп, и карие глаза его снова почернели, даже на ярком солнце.  

         

       Драко многозначительно взглянул на дружков, дернул бровями, и парни ринулись поднимать на ноги сначала Поттера, потом Лонгботтома, однако те гордо от помощи отказались и еще какое-то время смешили лярв, барахтаясь на окровавленном льду в попытках встать и убраться вон. Наконец Снейп схватил Гарри за капюшон, одним рывком, как жалкого щенка, поставил на ноги и грубо повлек за собой, белый от злости.  

         

       Заговорил он только у себя в кабинете, а как они туда попали – Поттер даже не понял. Пол-лица распухло и дергало болью, нос, кажется, готов был отломиться, нутро под ребрами раскалывалось, навевая старые добрые воспоминания о временах Дадли Дурсля. Не упал он только потому, что Снейп прислонил его к узкому шкафу.  

         

       – Объяснитесь, Поттер, – становясь напротив и складывая руки на груди, потребовал декан Слизерина.  

         

       – Я увидел, что Малфой с друзьями засунули сумку Лонгботтома на "тетю М-м-м...", простите, сэр, на статую... Вмешался... Поругались...  

         

       – Сядьте.  

         

       Гарри недоуменно оглянулся. Снейп коротко ткнул концом палочки в сторону кожаного кресла и с грохотом придвинул к этому креслу дубовый табурет. Гарри рухнул на кресельное сидение. Удивился, как до этих пор еще мог держаться вертикально. Зельевар позвенел своими склянками у него за спиной, поскрипел петлями дверок шкафчиков, побулькал какими-то выливаемыми жидкостями, после чего возник напротив, затмив свет от лампад своей необъятной мантией.  

         

       – Какого черта вы туда полезли? – Снейп раздраженно пнул ножку табурета, от чего тот развернулся, качнулся и встал, как ему нужно. Усевшись на него почти верхом и держа в одной руке штатив с пробирками, а в другой – зажим с тампоном, профессор начал неспешно обрабатывать повреждения на лице ученика. Так же медленно и монотонно, словно начитывая мантру, он заговорил: – Малфой уже имел представление о магии тогда, когда вы еще пачкали подгузники. Кому и что вы пытались доказать?  

         

       Гарри не знал, как и ответить. Не объяснять же закоренелому слизеринцу, что просто органически не переносит травлю слабого, а когда это происходит у него на глазах, буквально "роняет планку"? Решил ответить вопросом на вопрос, пусть даже Снейп обозлится за это на него еще сильнее – хотя куда сильнее?  

         

       – А по-вашему, я должен был пройти мимо, когда они издевались над...  

         

       Профессор ожидаемо пресек его порыв:  

         

       – То, что должны вы, записано в уставе студента Хогвартса. Почитайте, кстати, на досуге – это полезно. То, что должны старосты, записано в "Префект-кодексе". То, что должны преподаватели школы, записано в контрактах преподавателей школы. Вы догадываетесь, к чему я клоню?  

         

       Гарри едва заметно кивнул, шмыгнул носом, который теперь почти не болел, но из упрямства все же добавил:  

         

       – Я бы не успел никого позвать, а этот дурак свалился бы со статуи и разбился.  

         

       – Ладно, – внезапно делаясь сговорчивым, произнес Снейп. – Вполне возможно, что у вас где-то завалялась запасная голова и конечности. Увольте меня это выяснять. Так значит... – он слегка покусал губы, будто подбирая слова, – тетя не скрывала от вас ваше происхождение?  

         

       От резкой смены темы разговора – и какой смены! – Гарри даже потерял дар речи. Ему показалось, что кто-то стал перебирать воспоминания у него в голове, но спустя пару секунд ощущение прошло. Алхимик уже явно не ждал ответа, поднялся и убрал свои склянки, а пропитанный зельями и кровью мальчика комок хлопковой тряпицы бросил в камин.  

         

       – Скрывала... До письма из Хогвартса...  

         

       Зрение начало расплываться, и только теперь Поттеру пришел на память момент, когда он отшвырнул перед дракой ненужные очки.  

         

       – На полке, – как будто отвечая на его мысли, буркнул Снейп, указывая в нужном направлении.  

         

       Гарри повернул голову и успел увидеть, как только что влетевшие в смутный дверной проем смутные очки укладываются точнёхонько в центре расплывающейся стеклянной полки над размытым пятном лабораторного стола. Он привстал; ноги уже не подворачивались. Мальчик дошел до стола, нащупал очки и нацепил их на нос. Мир снова стал четким.  

         

       Профессор как-то странно разглядывал его, и это изрядно нервировало. Наконец, придя к некоему выводу, Снейп озвучил свое решение:  

         

       – Полагаю, во время этих каникул имеет смысл перевести вашу неуёмную и неумную энергию в мирное русло, Поттер. Пойдемте.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Если поначалу Гарри еще пытался запомнить путь, которым вел его алхимик, то после очередного поворота, погружавшего их все глубже и глубже в лабиринты подземелий Хогвартса, он бросил это бессмысленное занятие.  

         

       В какой-то момент, остановившись напротив круглого окна, похожего не только на вентиляционное отверстие, но и на колеблющуюся поверхность воды в колодце, которая магическим образом не выливалась, повернутая на девяносто градусов по отношению к полу, Снейп начертал палочкой в воздухе витиеватую загогулину. Гарри ощутил, как извернулось пространство, меняя свои характеристики и словно уходя в иное измерение (возможно, так оно и было: о чем-то таком не раз твердил ему Акэ-Атль, рассказывая об устройстве Хогвартса). Отверстие встало к ним "в профиль", качнулось, как рисующее "восьмерку" испорченное колесо велосипеда, и снова вернулось "анфас". Мальчик понял, что не надо обращать внимание на воду, как не надо обращать внимание на кирпичную кладку вокзальной тумбы, на самом деле пропускающую на платформу девять и три четверти, и шагнул в "колодец".  

         

       Интуиция не обманывала: они с учителем вышли по ту сторону отверстия уже не в подземелья, а на открытый воздух, пронизанный лучами морозного солнца. Это место напоминало кратер, со всех сторон окруженный горными хребтами. Гарри оглянулся, но вместо вентиляционной шахты позади обозначился неглубокий туннель в горе, и с обратной стороны в нем виднелась поверхность замерзшего озера. Местность была знакомой, но только в привычном мире здесь не было никакого острова, обнесенного горным кряжем и засыпанного обломками породы. Исключительно ультрамариновая гладь Черного озера, одна часть которого подходила впритык к стенам Хогвартса и представляла собой одну из деталей фортификационного замысла. Как сам замок не был предназначен для глаз случайного магла, который мог бы забрести в эти края и который на месте школы увидел бы не представляющие исторической ценности руины и пустырь, так же, по-видимому, и этот остров был скрыт от непосвященного. Причем даже от мага. Снейп внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, и тот снова понял: алхимик подтверждает его догадки, невесть как угадывая ход мыслей.  

         

       – Снаружи, с озера, он не видим и посвященными, – добавил он. – Только через переход Мебиуса.  

         

       Наверное, Малфой с дружками сегодня действительно перегнули палку, если теперь этот непрошибаемый гад замаливает их грехи и пытается разговаривать с презираемым "полукровкой" по-человечески. У них же там, вроде, всё расценивается в эквиваленте чистоты крови? Мог бы и не напрягаться, Гарри не собирался опускаться до жалоб и доносов. И, соответственно, его тоже незачем унижать фальшивой жалостью.  

         

       Профессор чуть поморщился, кинул в него косой взгляд, но ничего не сказал, только прибавил шагу, пробираясь едва заметной тропкой между громадными обломками базальта, которыми был усеян весь "кратер".  

         

       Еще десяток футов, они огибают утес – и...  

         

       Гарри открылся потрясающий вид на громадную арену. Всё это напоминало увеличенное раз в несколько квиддичное поле, но здесь не было деревянных стропил под арены, не было эфемерных башенок, обтянутых шелковыми тряпками, не было песка, смешанного с опилками на случай падения игроков. Здесь вообще не было ничего деревянного и эфемерного, только камень.  

         

       Башни для наблюдателей больше напоминали крепостные, подготовленные к отпору наступавшего врага. Их было... один, два, три... семь штук, и надо всеми висели огнеупорные чары. Потом Гарри разглядел и какие-то другие, но огнеупорные всегда более очевидны и узнаваемы. Со всех сторон сюда слетались на метлах люди, некоторые из них являлись преподавателями Хогвартса, некоторых Поттер не знал. Но народа на башнях собиралось предостаточно, как на какой-то подпольный квиддичный матч. Гарри помнил, как дядька смотрел по телевизору конные скачки и говорил об игре на тотализаторе, причисленной к категории азартных. Может быть, Снейп притащил его на какую-то разновидность магического тотализатора – зря, что ли, тут всё так засекречено? С него станется... Мальчик опасливо покосился на алхимика, и ему показалось, что Снейп с трудом подавил ухмылку.  

         

       По винтовой лестнице они долго поднимались на бойницы ближайшей постройки. Наверху их встретили профессора Флитвик (ну, слава Мерлину, не тотализатор значит!) и Вектор. Септима благодушно улыбнулась алхимику, но, кажется, заметил это только Гарри, а сам Снейп что-то проговорил на ухо когтевранскому декану, согнувшись ради этого в три погибели. Флитвик покивал и собственноручно трансфигурировал обычное кресло в такое же высокое, как у него самого, а после этого жестом пригласил Гарри присаживаться. Как один преподаватель объяснил другому остатки повреждений на лице учащегося, неизвестно, но лишних вопросов к Поттеру от мистера Флитвика не последовало.  

         

       – Мне думается, у мистера Снейпа неплохая идея, – сообщил декан ничего не понимающему студенту. – У вас это может со временем получиться, я тоже вижу задатки.  

         

       – Что может получиться, сэр?  

         

       – А вы внимательно следите за профессором. Он сам вам потом всё объяснит. Но тренажер этот, скажу я вам, потрясающей полезности, и сразу по нескольким фронтам! Вы оцените, обязательно оцените его преимущества, Гарри!  

         

       Гарри и так не сводил глаз с притащившего его сюда зельевара. Башни-трибуны заполнились и теперь гудели, словно трансформаторные будки. А еще мальчик отметил, что здесь нет пронзительного мороза, как по ту сторону озера. Да и снега он не заметил нигде. Было прохладно, но не более. Как и положено в горах в любое время года.  

         

       Тем временем Снейп уселся в стоящее отдельно и на возвышении кресло особенной конструкции. Оно чем-то напоминало трон, чем-то – пыточное устройство... ну или кресло дантиста, что не исключает предыдущее сравнение. Сам Гарри дантистов не боялся и никогда с ними еще не сталкивался, зато хорошо помнил, как орал Дадли. Профессор прислонил к вискам непонятные спирали из стекла или хрусталя, поудобнее устроил голову на спинке кресла, куда были ввинчены эти спирали, положил руки на подлокотники и прикрыл глаза.  

         

       Через пару мгновений откуда ни возьмись прямо посреди заваленного камнями поля возникло громадное коричневато-серое чудовище змеиной раскраски. Чешуя длинной рептилии, причудливо изогнутого дракона с грозными желтыми глазами, напоминающего змею о четырех лапах, как на японских картинах, ослепительно взблескивала при каждом его движении в лучах солнца. Змей припал грудью к земле, выгнул спину с полупрозрачным алым плавником, и утробно заревел. Хвост его, бесконечный, увенчанный скорпионьим жалом, возделся высоко над длинным туловом. Башня содрогнулась до основания.  

         

       – Ороти, японский дракон стихии земли, – пояснил Флитвик. – Грозный противник, не всякий укротитель рискнул бы даже приблизиться к детенышу такого.  

         

       – Откуда его выпустили? – Гарри все глаза проглядел, пытаясь различить тайный лаз в арене, по которому выбрался змей.  

         

       Декан хитро улыбнулся:  

         

       – Он... как бы вам это сказать?.. Он не совсем настоящий. Но с принципом создания этих существ вас начнут знакомить с третьего курса. Тогда у вас как раз появится такая дисциплина, как Техномагия.  

         

       Мальчик покосился на слизеринского профессора, но тот сидел неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами, и как бы еще не дремал вдобавок ко всему. Грудь его почти не двигалась от дыхания, а прижатые к вискам спирали пульсировали алым, посылая разряды куда-то в никуда.  

         

       Вопли с трибун заставили снова обратить внимание на поле. На другом его краю в мановение ока материализовался другой дракон. В этом Гарри узнал виверна, сверкающего металлом, тоже увенчанного скорпионьим жалом, еще и крылатого. Виверн был заметно короче ороти, но ороти был приземистее длиннокрылого и длиннолапого виверна. Распустив перепончатые крылья, последний взмыл в воздух и оттуда пронзительно заскрежетал, как ржавый ключ в ржавом замке, чтобы подразнить японского собрата. Только тут Поттер заметил, что над одной из семи башен, расположенной напротив них, светится средневековая эмблема виверна. Поискав глазами, он обнаружил, что стилизованная под японские акварели эмблема земного змея висит именно над их трибуной.  

         

       – Это... – не смея выговорить то, что подумал, шепнул Гарри профессору Флитвику и вытаращился на Снейпа. Декан засмеялся, уверенно кивая. – Он как-то руководит им?  

         

       – Он им управляет. Их сознания сейчас объединены. Проще говоря, ороти – это профессор Снейп.  

         

       – А кто виверн?  

         

       – Кто-то из Министерства Магии, насколько мне известно.  

         

       – Они – тоже?..  

         

       – О, да! Еще как!  

         

       – Значит, эти драконы созданы магией?  

         

       – Техномагией. Науки на стыке учения о чарах и магловской науки, изучающей механизмы – этих, как их? роботов... машины... автоматы...  

         

       – Кибернетики?  

         

       – О! Как приятно иметь дело с просвещенным молодым магом!  

         

       Мужской, многократно усиленный голос объявил зрителям о начале поединка. Драконы-гладиаторы метнулись друг к другу. Виверн выпустил веер стальных лезвий, полетевший в направлении противника. Ороти упал на брюхо и заскользил между камней, как обычная змея, а косяк из смертоносных жал мелькнул над ним, не задев. В тот же миг из-под земли, подбросив виверна, вырвался столб песка и пыли. Он забил крыльями, пытаясь выкарабкаться из засасывавшей его воронки, и с трудом, но ему это удалось.  

         

       – Каждый дракон имеет собственный набор заклинаний, в соответствии со стихией. Он может их варьировать, от степени его опытности зависит концентрация удара, – пояснял их действия Флитвик, почти крича в ухо Гарри, и все равно в этом людском гаме и реве драконов его было еле слышно. – Но у каждого дракона есть резистентность к определенным заклинаниям. Задача противника – подобрать такие, чтобы первым нанести решающий окончательный удар в раунде. Есть похожая особенность – резист к проклятьям – и у реальных людей в обычной боевой магии, но эти вещи изучают и анализируют в Аврорате. Здесь по большей части происходит тренировка мага в полевых условиях, чтобы не дать ему засидеться в рутине и потерять квалификацию. Ни один волшебник не должен подпустить к себе врага до физического контакта, для него это чаще всего означает смерть, даже если это будет простой, но телесно более развитый магл. Вы ведь замечали, наверное, Гарри, что большинство из нас не может похвастать раскачанными мышцами? – полугоблин рассмеялся. – Поэтому и драконы, которых мы водим, стараются до последнего соблюдать дистанцию.  

         

       Гарри хотел возразить, вспомнив Крэбба и Гойла, но благоразумно не стал. Вот уж кому потеря дистанции с маглом любой комплекции будет скорее на руку. Особенно если их рука в тот момент окажется горячей. Но сейчас мальчика занимал только бой на арене. Он успевал метаться взглядом от песочно-коричневого ороти к креслу Снейпа, длинные пальцы которого изредка подрагивали, как лапы у спящей собаки, а временами цепко впивались в подлокотники, но лицо оставалось безмятежным. Гарри понял, что искренне болеет за японского дракона. Странно? Наверное. Но ему очень хотелось, чтобы победил ядовитый ползучий слизеринец, а не тот, кто водил бодрячка-виверна.  

         

       Драконы заваливали друг друга тоннами наколдованных металлических, магнитных или каменных обломков, сшибали с ног ураганом алмазной пыли или дождем из ртути, секли песочными молниями, жгли расплавленной магмой. Оба были порядком изранены и утомлены. По словам Флитвика, до конца раунда оставалось около трех минут, а сдаваться не собирался ни один, ни другой. Виверн начал подбираться к ороти, ловко избегая хищных выпадов необычайно длинного хвоста с ядом. Его собственный, металлический, хвост был куда опаснее, чем у Снейпова дракона: он не просто жалил, а перед этим рассекал, словно ланцетом. То, с какой легкостью он разнес пополам базальтовую плиту, не оставляло никаких сомнений о незавидной участи противника, если тот подпустит его слишком близко.  

         

       – Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста! – шепотом заклинал Гарри зельевара, не замечая, как улыбаются и переглядываются между собой, слыша его, Флитвик и Вектор.  

         

       Впервые за все это время Снейп слегка качнул головой к плечу, как будто у него затекла шея. Руки резко сжались и разжались.  

         

       Ороти на арене чуть привстал на задних лапах, вскинув переднюю часть туловища, как кобра в угрожающей позе, и щелкнул когтями выставленных наружу передних. "Клещи" жала тоже лязгнули высоко над головой, беспрестанно метя в виверна, который кружил возле него и раздражающе скрежетал. Они походили на промыслового зверя и гончую егеря-загонщика, перед которой стояла задача заморить жертву до смерти. Ни тот, ни второй не наносили последнего удара, экономя силы.  

         

       – Ну что же он?! – простонал Поттер, готовый подскочить и пнуть слизеринского декана. – Бейте же!  

         

       Септима спрятала лицо в ладони, уже не в силах сдерживать смех. Она была больше заинтересована событиями на трибуне, чем на арене.  

         

       И тут виверн сделал решающий выпад к закружившемуся и дезориентированному ороти. Хвост его со свистом рубанул воздух в каком-то дюйме от морды японского змея, а сам змей, вместо того чтобы использовать ошибку врага и отскочить, прянул ему навстречу, и оба исчезли. Трибуны ахнули.  

         

       – Аппарация? – задумчиво предположил в наступившем безмолвии декан Когтеврана.  

         

       Ответом был грохот у самой их башни. Все, кроме Снейпа, вскочили с мест и подбежали к бойницам, чтобы заглянуть вниз.  

         

       Дракон-ороти кубарем катился по насыпи рва, окружавшего их постройку. Сама башня при этом глухо вибрировала и до удивления знакомо верещала. Слегка перегнувшись наружу, Гарри увидел, что из одного камня в кладке торчит и мечется сверкающий сталью ланцет хвоста-жала, с каждой секундой обретая свойства камня, в который было вмуровано остальное тело. Докатившись до дна, искалеченный японский дракон выдохнул, с трудом поднялся и тяжело пополз наверх. Хвост волочился за ним безжизненной тряпкой, но он был уже и не нужен. Скрежет виверна сошел на нет. Башня прекратила сотрясаться, а окаменевший хвост развалился на куски.  

         

       – Ах ты ж Мерлинова грыжа! – позабыв о присутствии студента, вскричал Флитвик. – Дракон земли! Как я сразу не угадал! Он при аппарации разобрал виверна на элементарные составляющие и, пользуясь базовыми умениями, сплавил затем на молекулярном уровне с каменной башней! Не позволив трансгрессионного отскока! Четко выполнено, профессор! Воистину четко!  

         

       Он подскочил к приходящему в себя Снейпу (дракон внизу тут же испарился, как будто не существовал никогда) и стал трясти его за руку. Зельевар осознал, что творится, первым делом в возмущении изъял руку из ладошек миниатюрного Флитвика, а потом и вовсе поднялся на ноги, чтобы отделить себя от поздравляющих с победой коллег.  

         

       – Вот это я понимаю – мастер-класс для студента! – продолжал радоваться полугоблин.  

         

       Тут, видимо, слизеринский декан вспомнил, кого притащил с собой на ристалище, и спешно пробежал взглядом по толпе. Гарри стоял немного особняком ото всех и уже растерял болельщицкий пыл.  

         

       – Надеюсь, вы примете взвешенное решение, мистер Поттер? – спросил зельевар, довольно быстро расплевавшись с теми, кто еще не понял, что поздравлять таких, как Снейп, с чем-либо – себе дороже. Они с Гарри спускались по винтовой лестнице башни и время от времени поглядывали друг на друга. – Я хочу сказать, что занятия в этом... гм... кружке по интересам... не дадут вам никаких привилегий. Ни на основных уроках, ни на факультативах, которые начнутся в следующем году. Не ждите поблажек от учителей, это станет всего лишь дополнительной нагрузкой, и знать о ней будут только директор и еще несколько видевших вас здесь преподавателей.  

         

       – Я сочту за честь, сэр, – высокопарно высказался Гарри и по движению брови собеседника понял, что его такой ответ и несколько развеселил, и оставил довольным; вот, значит, на каком языке стоит упражняться в красноречии с ядовитой анакондой. – Позвольте вопрос? Можно ли мне будет оповестить об этом моих друзей?  

         

       – Вы когда-нибудь пробовали остановить решетом град?  

         

       – Нет, сэр.  

         

       – Тогда ваш вопрос не имеет смысла. Если я запрещу вам делиться этой информацией с вашими друзьями, то неужели вы после той типично гриффиндорской выходки, за которой я вас застал два часа назад, действительно будете молчать?  

         

       – Конечно, сэр. В смысле – буду. Если это необходимо.  

         

       Снейп повел плечами, оценивая его ответ, и в конце концов сказал, что никакой тайны никто из этого не делает, но до тех пор, пока успеваемость каждого из друзей Гарри не станет стабильной, присоединиться к занятиям они не смогут. Поэтому решать, дразнить их этой информацией или до поры до времени воздержаться, он предоставляет самому Гарри.  

         

       – И еще. Искать лунный вереск для сто шестого задания лучше перед заходом солнца на растущую луну, но не в ветреную погоду.  

         

       – А по неорганичес...  

         

       – А по неорганической химии там всё разложено по полочкам, как для... маглов. Извольте включить мозги.


	17. Глава семнадцатая

  
**Глава семнадцатая**   


         

       Главный клерк банка "Гринготтс", сощурив и без того небольшие глазки, внимательно считывал показатели профилирующей арки.   

         

       Вошедший являлся преподавателем Школы чародейства и волшебства "Хогвартс", двадцатишестилетним магом по имени Квиринус Квиррелл. Полный доступ в ячейку за номером 998 в новом районе хранилищ банка, ограниченный – в ячейку 714 (что прелюбопытно, когда знаешь и ее полноправного владельца) в старом районе.  

         

       Профессор Квиррелл был красивым голубоглазым молодым человеком с тонким аристократичным носом и смугловатой кожей. Носил он костюм, сшитый по восточной моде, и фиолетовая ткань – атлас и парча – укутывала его с головы до пят, оставляя незакрытыми лишь лицо и кисти рук. Смотрелся он экзотично и, несмотря на мрачный цвет одежды, по-карнавальному нарядно. Для завершения образа не хватало лишь венецианской маски.  

         

       Предъявив ключ от своего сейфа, учитель Хогвартса проследовал вслед за Крюкохватом к тележке. Управляющий думал о нем еще ровно пару минут, провожая взглядом: пытался угадать, кем же он доводится хозяину ячейки 714. Затем куча дел и идущие один за другим клиенты отвлекли гоблина от посторонних мыслей, и Квиррелл был окончательно позабыт.  

         

       Тем временем сам преподаватель ЗОТИ, досадуя на неэффективность выпитого перед поездкой средства от укачивания, мчался с помощником управляющего по суровым подземельям банка. Вскоре тележка сбавила скорость и совсем остановилась возле двери сейфа номер 998. Крюкохват остался дежурить снаружи, а Квиррелл отпер замок и вошел внутрь.  

         

       В углу под полупустыми полками послышалась какая-то возня, затем – тонкое попискивание. Убедившись, что дверь притворена достаточно плотно и гоблину снаружи не будет слышно ничего, молодой профессор слегка взмахнул палочкой. Смутные тени прыснули во все стороны от вспышки света, а одна, четкая, похожая на громадного грызуна, скакнула на стенку и там начала распрямляться.  

         

       Коротконогий человечек неопределенного возраста, в пыльной мантии, сгорбившись, сидел на нижнем стеллаже и неприветливо поглядывал на вошедшего. Его сутулый теневой двойник растянулся рядом по каменной кладке, демонстрируя нелепый курносый профиль со скошенным низким лбом и будто вдавленным, незаметно переходящим в кадык, подбородком.  

         

       – Явилфя – не запылилфя! – шепеляво проворчал он. Вывернутый, как рыльце, и слегка приплюснутый нос человечка подергивался, оставляя впечатление, что он беспрестанно что-то вынюхивает. – Ефе бы пара недель – и не видать тебе камня Ди, как фвоих уфей под этим полотенфем!  

         

       – Можно подумать, я предоставлен сам себе! – огрызнулся Квиррелл, прислоняясь бедром к этажерке напротив собеседника. – Приехал сразу, как появилась возможность.  

         

       – Меня это не колыфет. Уфловия договора вообфе-то нужно выполнять, а у меня жратва уже на ифходе. Думал, фто я провел грязную работу – и хоть фдохни теперь? Питер фделал фвое дело, Питер может уходить, так, фто ли? Дудки!  

         

       – Ну, ну. Не кипятись, – профессор избрал примиряющую тактику: крыса была еще нужна, да и будь оно иначе, жестко сформулированный и скрепленный кровью договор не позволил бы легко и без последствий избавиться от неугодного исполнителя. – Я обновлю твои запасы еще на четыре месяца. Никто тебя никуда не гонит, живи себе спокойно. Ни у одной министерской сволочи даже мысли не возникнет, что ты еще коптишь небо.  

         

       Человечек фыркнул, порылся грязными пальцами в холщовом мешочке, который протянул ему хозяин сейфа, сунул кусок вяленого мяса в рот со странными, мелкими, по-акульи вогнутыми внутрь зубами и заявил:  

         

       – Когда это произойдет, я хофу быть там и вфё увидеть.  

         

       – Где талисман? – пропустив его фразу мимо ушей, спросил Квиррелл.  

         

       Причмокивающий от удовольствия Питер, не глядя, протянул ему маленький сверток. Молодой волшебник нетерпеливо распотрошил захватанный грязными руками пергаментный кулек и вытащил из обрывков крупный черный кристалл, отполированный до зеркального состояния, оправленный в светлое золото, на эфирном уровне источающий аромат вековой магии. И эта магия манила, она сулила безмерные возможности.   

         

       У Квиррелла так и не повернулся язык рассказать своему гостю-пленнику о фиаско, что постигло их с подельниками в начале осени. Блэк, которого они выслеживали с торментометрами черт знает сколько времени, был уже почти в руках, но судьба внесла тогда непредвиденные коррективы, а ко всему прочему вывела самого Квиринуса из строя на несколько месяцев. Узнать бы еще, чего там десяток лет назад не поделили бывшие дружки, если теперь Петтигрю жаждет превентивно избавиться от Сириуса, а тот явно имеет на него какой-то компромат. В Хогвартсе этот гребанный гриффиндорский квартет был притчей во языцех. Мало кто поминал их добрым словом, разве что мазохисты обоих полов с "львиного" факультета, добровольно и с песнями нагибавшиеся перед самоуверенными молодчиками. Но никто не стал бы спорить с тем, что в семидесятых Мародеры славились удивительной сплоченностью. Квиррелл даже сказал бы – редкостной.  

         

       – Мне ефе его "Рукопифь Войнифа" там попалафь. Надо? А то за дополнительные коврифки в нафем договоре могу и вторую вылазку фделать. Когда про предыдуфую нафнут забывать.  

         

       Молодой профессор покачал головой. Нет, "Рукопись Войнича" при других обстоятельствах, безусловно, никому бы не помешала. Тот же Снейп за некоторые сигнатуры оттуда наверняка заложил бы душу Вельзевулу, выкупил и заложил повторно, и на этом его интересе можно было бы недурно сыграть и поквитаться за всё. Но идти на риск после той журналисткой шумихи, которую Петтигрю обеспечил августовским взломом, слишком неразумно даже во имя мести. Да и обрекать себя на кабалу, подтверждая новые пункты договора с беспринципным крысюком, желания тоже не было. Квиринуса и без того не устраивали проблемы, которые всплыли при попытке исполнения уже принятых обязательств.   

         

       Время от времени ему казалось, что он продешевил, а этот плюгавый бес изловчился подсунуть ему двусмысленную формулировку в одном из условий, поэтому в случае чего непременно воспользуется незамеченной лазейкой и станет шантажировать. При этой мысли Квиррелл иногда подскакивал среди ночи в ознобе, особенно в тот период, когда его часто лихорадило после тяжелого ранения.   

         

       Что же это за проклятье такое наложил на него недобитый чернокнижник? По словам старожилов Хогвартса, учился Снейп на одном курсе с четверкой гриффиндорских смутьянов... Да уж, если это так, то год их появления на свет оказался богат урожаем мерзавцев, каких поискать. Взгляд злобных черных глаз декана "змей" мог бы испепелить на месте, не будь Квиррелл с ног до головы обвешан защитными талисманами и руническими табличками, татуирован древнешумерскими и древнеегипетскими оборонительными заклинаниями и постоянно обмазан специальными составами. Рецепты мазей и притираний достались профессору в знак благодарности от придворных знахарей африканского принца, которому он однажды оказал услугу, избавив от докучливого зомби.   

         

       Снейп буквально читал его мысли, и когда помешал избавиться от мальчишки, увидевшего в кабинете ЗОТИ на квиррелловой голове последствия неудачного внедрения "Лазаруса" – секретной системы, благодаря которой удалось сохранить искалеченную руку, молодой преподаватель окончательно понял, что заполучил в лице зельевара опаснейшего врага. До стычки на кладбище Квиринус недооценивал его, полагая жалким неудачником, вынужденным из-за своего убожества прозябать в школьной лаборатории на должности, уместной для ведьмы, но презренной для карьеры любого уважающего себя колдуна. Вытирать носы отпрыскам высокородных семейств, пресмыкаться перед директором и проверяющими из Минмагии, бесконечно, днем и ночью, дышать той дрянью, которая булькает у него в котлах, получая за всё это в итоге сущие гроши – не будет ли чувствовать себя опозоренным не то что маг, а даже обделенный магией сквиб? Когда жалкий неудачник серией неизвестных заклинаний вывел из строя нескольких сильных магов, тяжело ранил искушенного в боях Квиррелла и вообще лишил жизни оборотня-союзника, а на трибунах во время квиддича даже без палочки долгое время сдерживал направляемый коллегой бладжер, учитель ЗОТИ невольно поджал хвост. С тех пор он усилил бдительность, ел и пил только то, что приносил с собой, и еще для подстраховки проверял пищу на наличие ядов всеми доступными ему методами: на "Лазарус" надейся, а сам не плошай. Встреч со Снейпом без свидетелей он тоже избегал, а тот держался слишком спокойно, чтобы можно было поверить, что под этим спокойствием не кроется никакой каверзы. Словом, не жизнь – сказка. Только сказка верхом на пороховой бочке.   

         

       И хуже всего то, что нащупать болевые точки слизеринца у Квиррелла тоже не получалось. Но ведь должен Снейп хоть в чем-то дать осечку, проявить слабость! Как у любого человека, у зельевара наверняка имелись свои привязанности, пороки, неучтенные "мертвые зоны" в области познаний, противоречия, эмоции. Когда-то же он расстегивает свой жуткий сюртук, одним видом которого впечатлительного человека можно запытать до смерти. Не спит же он, стоя в "железной деве" или лежа в гробу, хотя по его внешнему виду предположить второе как раз и несложно.  

         

       – Тебе нужно что-нибудь еще? – пряча черный кристалл Джона Ди под доккали [1] и собираясь уходить, спросил Квиринус.  

         

       – Ну ефли только фпляфеф тут фто-нибудь, Фанта-Клауф, – ехидно захихикал Петтигрю, снова зарываясь в мешок по самые уши.  

         

       – Тогда – с Рождеством.  

         

       – Ага, – донеслось из бездонного мешка.  

         

       Сочтя беседу оконченной, Квиррелл покинул банковский сейф и только после этого осознал: почти всё то время, которое он потратил на анимага, его не покидало явственное ощущение, что они в тюрьме. Не допусти Мерлин проверить на своей шкуре... Питер Петтигрю по прозвищу Хвост – вот уж кому не страшен Азкабан и кто не задержится в камере более одной минуты, если даже попадется по неосторожности. Эта подлая крыса – а в его подлости сомневаться не приходилось – пролезет всюду. Себя Квиррелл подлым не считал. Всё не слишком чистое, что приходилось ему проворачивать по пути к основной цели, ею же, целью, и оправдывалось. К тому же он ведь старался обходиться малой кровью и причинять как можно меньше вреда людям, ему не мешающим! Кто посмеет его в том упрекнуть, тем более, когда всё завершится и он, победитель, проявит себя в истинном свете, искупая благодеяниями совершённое по необходимости зло?!  

         

       Вернувшись в Хогвартс, Квиррелл собрался подниматься к себе, но увидел во дворе гурьбу играющих в снежки мальчишек-первокурсников, среди которых различил и Гарри Поттера. Соблазн был велик. Отсюда, из-за толстого ствола старого бука, их всех видно, как на ладони, а его не увидит никто. Он даже приподнял палочку, одно движение – и потом всё можно списать на несчастный случай: мальчишки заигрались, один поскользнулся на льду, ударился виском о каменный выступ фонтана... Однако, после секундного колебания, учитель ЗОТИ передумал. Слишком внимательно смотрел на него ворон, который до этого просто прыгал по крыше беседки неподалеку, выклевывая из-под шапки снега что-то съестное. Ворон, конечно, всего лишь птица, но Квирреллу стало жутковато от его пристального взгляда.  

         

       Он видел, как разговаривала с ними МакГонагалл – она тоже покосилась в сторону старого бука – и как разгоряченные беготней ребята возвращались в замок через клуатр, где столкнулись с вездесущим чернокнижником. Ну все слетелись, как по заказу! Еще директора не хватает! Квиррелл порадовался, что не успел наколдовать на Поттера никакой гадости. Мальчишке везло сегодня так, словно он перед прогулкой хлебнул пару ложек "Феликс фелицис". Ничего, успеется. Если помехи так упорно не позволяют что-то сделать, значит, Поттер еще для чего-то будет нужен. Квиррелл верил в предначертание.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Идиотский праздник.  

         

       Снейп не любил всякие торжества вообще, а это – в особенности. Слащавый и лицемерный праздник. А в детстве еще и с привкусом скандала, материнской истерики, его и ее депрессии. Дражайший Тобиас Снейп никогда не пропускал рождественскую возможность накидаться до самых гланд, традиционно полаяться с супругой и, отвесив леща неосторожно подвернувшемуся под руку сынку, пойти "по бабам". Но это лишь в молодости. Со временем алкоголь сделал с маглом свое черное дело, и ходить налево ему стало незачем. Поэтому после сорока пяти папаша сваливал из дома просто для того, чтобы свалить и чтобы продолжить пьянку с такими же алкашами-импотентами, как он сам. Но в эти годы уже и повзрослевший Северус научился смотреть на спектакли своих предков сквозь хорошо отдаляющий театральный бинокль и ничего, что так рвало его душу в детстве, не принимать теперь близко к сердцу. Его даже напрягло бы любое изменение в сценарии под названием "Мерри Кристмас, мистер и миссис Снейп!" Они дебоширят? Ergo, они существуют!  

         

       С утра лесник приволок в общий зал елку, в общей суете там напакостил школьный полтергейст, и директор прислал домовиков за средствами для устранения последствий.  

         

       – Мастер Снейп, Чаттера отправили за сильными снадобьями! – затараторил эльф, размахивая ушами. – Студенты ждут завтрака, мастер Снейп, голодные, а в зале творится такое – ой-ой! – он ухватился ладонями за свой болтливый кочан, который именовал головой, и начал его крутить так буйно, что зельевару захотелось присоединиться к действу, чтобы помочь парню избавиться от ненужной части тела.  

         

       – Заткнись, – проявив силу воли, вместо этого сказал Снейп; Чаттер тут же захлопнул рот и уставился на него выпученными от старательности глазами. – Что там произошло?  

         

       – Мастер Снейп, Пивз где-то раздобыл сероводородные хлопушки...  

         

       "Где-то!" В очередной раз мысленно отправив в адрес праздника, его устроителей и одной рыжей пары братьев-раздолбаев много добрых и светлых пожеланий, декан Слизерина выдал домовику склянку и саше, а также инструкцию по созданию электрического разряда для того, чтобы добыть необходимую порцию озона.  

         

       – Но запах до конца не выветрится еще около часа, – предупредил он. – Поэтому выгоняйте стадо на пастбище.  

         

       Как ни странно, но многие физические законы, давно открытые в мире маглов, оставались для здешних обитателей непостижимыми проявлениями стихий. Северуса это так забавляло, что даже своих знакомых чистокровных волшебников, людей совсем не глупых в целом, но искренне считающих ту же молнию магией мистических сущностей, он не спешил разубеждать. Скорее наоборот – с каменной серьезностью всегда выслушивал их развернутые и обоснованные гипотезы, трактующие такие процессы, и глубокомысленно кивал, когда собеседник ждал от него поддакивания. Подобные беседы нередко спасали его от хандры и особо жестоких приступов пессимизма. Однажды после встречи с Люциусом Малфоем, попрощавшись с последним и сдерживаясь из последних сил, Снейп запер свой кабинет, а затем хохотал, пока не брызнули слезы. Узнай об этом папаша Драко, дуэль была бы неизбежна. Вот поэтому здешним нравам приходилось соответствовать и вместо техники предлагать магию: обычного магловского озонатора домовый эльф чурался бы точно так же, как религиозный магл – летающей метлы, и оба в едином порыве желали бы зельевару гореть на адском костре за крамолу.  

         

       А еще к празднованию Рождества в Хогвартсе по негласной настоятельной просьбе Дамблдора учителя должны были одеваться представительнее, чем обычно. Разумеется, самого директора, даже по будням расхаживавшего в образе Санты, а с ним – эксцентричной Сибиллы Трелони, прорицательницы, – этот указ не касался. Поэтому в канун праздника Снейпу приходилось вспоминать о единственном своем костюме для особых случаев. К особым относились исключительно редкие, но иногда необходимые визиты в Министерство. Не только зеленовато-черная мантия, но и все остальные детали наряда соответствовали вкусу совсем еще молодого Северуса. Тогда он был фанатом готических времен – отчасти потому, что комбинация тяжелых бархатных со струящимися шелковыми тканями, как носили по той моде, позволяла выгодно замаскировать его худобу, над которой не издевался только ленивый и по поводу которой он втайне комплексовал сам. Нынешнему Снейпу на неизлечимую костлявость и прочие многочисленные изъяны внешности было плевать, но, переодевшись, он не мог не согласиться, что у него юного со вкусом было всё в порядке. В средневековом костюме слизеринских оттенков отсутствовала та экзекуторская строгость повседневного сюртука, которая заставляла зельевара держать осанку и беспрестанно помнить о своей роли. Казалось, что в платье, какое носили, наверное, во времена Ричарда III, можно с одинаковым успехом и ходить, и плясать, и спать, настолько невесомыми и удобными были все его детали – от камизы [2] до расшитого серебряной нитью верхнего плаща-мантии. Однако раздражающее внимание, с которым встречали декана его коллеги и ученики, сводило на нет всё удовольствие от испытанной легкости. Снейп стискивал зубы и велел себе терпеть, пока не кончится этот треклятый день, чтобы опять вернуться к привычным, заношенным до дыр веригам.  

         

       Когда рождественский пир подходил к концу, Дамблдор сделал зельевару знак и, отделившись с ним от других преподавателей, попросил навестить один из неиспользуемых классов школы и перенести хранимый там артефакт – зеркало – в комнату, охраняемую хагридовой трехголовой псиной.  

         

       – Теперь ты знаешь, что спешка при общении с этой собакой абсолютно неуместна, Северус, – поглядывая на подчиненного поверх очков и причмокивая лакричной конфетой, с нажимом намекнул старый чародей.  

         

       Снейп до сих пор не без содрогания вспоминал, как из-за его беспечности в ночь на Самайн эта скотина еще бы немного, и оттяпала ему ногу. Но директор умел формулировать свои просьбы так, чтобы у исполнителя не оставалось ни малейшего сомнения, насколько строги и неотложны приказы, под них замаскированные. Алхимик только кивнул и отправился за помощью к Филчу, очень смутно представляя себе расположение заброшенного класса, не обременяя мозг вопросом, почему Альбусу приспичило сделать это именно сейчас, и меньше всего ожидая увидеть возле зеркала сынка Поттера. Дерзкий мальчишка даже не попытался утаить, что смотрелся в еиналеЖ.  

         

       – Значит, я хочу быть одновременно ребенком и взрослым? – вырвалось у него, когда профессор сквозь зубы объяснил принцип работы этого магического устройства. Директор наверняка уже поковырялся в зеркале, чтобы приспособить его под свою многоходовку.  

         

       Тогда Снейп не удержался и легонько коснулся самых свежих воспоминаний первокурсника. Увиденное слегка его обескуражило: Поттер на самом деле проявился в своем желании дважды на одном плане – младенцем и уже почти взрослым парнем. И сами эти желания выглядели так, будто принадлежали разным людям. Как вариант, это был результат усовершенствования зеркала Дамблдором, поскольку Северусу было известно, что еиналеЖ преломляет для смотрящего лишь одну, но зато самую горячую и отчаянную его мечту на данный момент. Со временем или по исполнении предыдущей мечты (хотя охотнее всего эта дрянь выводила на свою поверхность именно несбыточные желания) изображение могло меняться. То, что он подсмотрел на краю сознания мальчишки, выглядело странно. И кое-что профессора смутило в самой картинке. Смутный образ женщины за спиной маленького Поттера он не мог не узнать. Даже если бы она не жестикулировала и не встряхивала так знакомо завитками жестких рыжих волос, весь ее облик сложно было бы перепутать с кем-то еще. А вот Поттер-старший... Мерлиновы панталоны, да этот тупой квиддичный фанат, вся родня которого (и он сам) телосложением походила на плебеев-горшечников [3], не был настолько выше Лили и таким стройным! Скорее всего, у мальчишки в памяти почему-то запечатлелся старший из братьев Блэк, и именно его размытый силуэт стоял рядом с нею в отражении. Всё-таки Сириус стал его крестным и, как видно, нередко навещал их "святое" семейство.   

         

       А вот второе желание сына Поттера было абсолютно необъяснимым.  

         

       – Вам виднее, – бросил Снейп в ответ на его вопрос и отправился в чулан – убаюкивать трехголового монстра.  

         

       Зельевару очень не хотелось бы смотреть в еиналеЖ. Он прекрасно знал по своему прошлому опыту, что ничем хорошим это не обернется. Так оно и получилось. Вернув зеркало в нормальный размер, Снейп не успел сразу же задернуть его занавесом и понял: ничего не изменилось, он хочет того же, что и всегда.  

         

       В его случае еиналеЖ отражало всё, что угодно – мрачные, освещенные лампадами стены, ступени и перила лестницы, ведущей из круглого зала в обводной коридор, колонны, глубокие ниши со скорбными статуями, пол с осыпавшейся мозаикой потолочного свода... Всё, кроме самого Северуса. Словно его никогда не существовало.  

         

       Чего он и желал с незапамятных времен. Не существовать никогда. Не рождаться, не жить, не умирать.  

         

       И хотя профессор тут же возвратил занавес на место, было поздно. Хорошо закопанная под покровы недосягаемости информационная цепочка снова пришла в движение, распуская моток. Воспринимать ее свободно от эмоций и отголосков старых переживаний было невозможно. Это как проклятье: Снейп мог замаскировать воспоминания с помощью окклюменции от кого угодно, кроме себя самого. Одно неосторожное движение срывало всю защиту, как срывает тонкое острие булавки корочку с заживающей раны, и снова хлещет кровь, а рубец обещает стать всё глубже и грубее. Страшнее всего доканывали терзания от вышедшего из-под контроля чувства вины. Стоило лекарю по имени Время осушить поток самообвинений, обязательно возникало нечто, провоцирующее новый всплеск. И Дед, как назло, время от времени заставлял Северуса выполнять поручения, которые так или иначе приводили к еиналеЖ.  

         

       Лишь глубокой ночью клубок угрызений был снова смотан и утрамбован в дальний чулан. Зельевар надеялся отключиться, но увы: побочные эффекты породили мучительное, "просоночное", как он называл это, состояние. Образ, что недавно появился в чужой мечте, вновь обрел воплощение – в его собственной. Образ явился к Северусу, чтобы до самого рассвета пытать несбыточным. И еще неизвестно, какая из причин была больнее. Понимать, что всё это, настолько четкое и осязательное, неправда – или что его никто не слушает и не слышит, как бы он ни пытался объясниться. Что она так живо обнимает, так страстно целует, изгибается под ним, всхлипывает, стонет и шепчет – или что он знает: это может прекратиться в любое мгновение, потому что она мертва.  

         

       – Я с тобой. И никогда не умирала, – лепетал призрак ее голосом, а теплое дыхание щекотало висок и ухо. И лисье, рыжее, опасное прикосновение туманило рассудок. – Всё было только в навязанном тебе сне. Не говори мне ничего, пусть сейчас будет так же, как раньше!  

         

       – Если как раньше, то этого не может быть, потому что раньше этого не было! – цепляясь за обрывки белого флага, выброшенного логикой, отвечал он, но не мог запретить своему телу принимать подачку несбывшегося прошлого, покуда дремлет разум.  

         

       – Было. Ты просто не можешь открыть глаза. Вы все – по ту сторону еиналеЖ. Чужого еиналеЖ, Сев. Чужого...  

         

       И скачет по стенам маленькая клыкастая косуля, лунным зайчиком да на границе миров...  

         

       Измотанный сновидениями и обозленным _Грегом_ , как будто и не спал вообще, Снейп открыл глаза и неподвижно пролежал еще час или полтора, до первых признаков рассвета, бездумно пялясь в потолок и сжимая челюсти от боли в руке и позвоночнике.  

         

       – Что тебе надо? – тихо, через стиснутые зубы, вопрошал он пустоту. – Ты же сказала, что сделала свой выбор. Ты сказала, что отпустила, и тогда я отпустил тоже. Чего еще в таком случае тебе от меня нужно? Отстань, ты надоела мне до смерти. Я не хочу тебя, не хочу о тебе думать и почти не вспоминаю о тебе. Но ты находишь лазейки, даже мертвая, давно закопанная в землю вместе с этим... подонком, ты находишь лазейки. Ты домогаешься. Зачем? Когда-то ты вытерла об меня ноги. Когда-то я стал тебе не нужен, да и был ли нужен вообще когда-нибудь? Зачем я вдруг понадобился, после того как твоя плоть сгнила под землей, смешавшись с гнилой плотью того, кто выгодно заменил меня, не достойного твоих щедрот? Какого черта?! Какого. Сраного. Черта?!  

         

       Пустота внимала и ожидаемо отвечала безмолвием.  

         

       Во всех сказках народов мира опасность несут потусторонние существа обычным людям. Но никто и никогда не задумывался о том, какую угрозу таят обычные люди, попавшие "по ту сторону", для обитателей чуждого им мира. Если однажды проникнут в душу, овладеют сердцем, заденут невидимые струны – не спасут ни заговоры, ни разум. Если отравят своим пьянящим дыханием всё, чем ты дышишь, магия бессильна. Потому что потом они неизбежно заявят: "Но я здесь ни при чем, ты сам виновен! Разве может магл отвечать за слабости чародея? Ты же волшебник, ты должен быть осмотрительнее в своих порывах!" И уйдут – или к себе домой, в свой мир, или с тем, кого сочтут выгодным спутником. Всегда...  

         

       Утро началось в таком настроении, что даже _Грег_ предпочел не обострять, поскольку трещина в стекле подводного иллюминатора могла бы доставить куда больше проблем, чем в любом обычном окне над поверхностью озера. Спонтанно разлетевшиеся вдребезги дверцы шкафов немного образумили зельевара, напомнив, что пора взять себя в руки. Сбросить ярость неутоленного, но раздразненного желания можно будет в драконьем поединке, который намечается во второй половине дня как раз с его участием – так решила жеребьевка прошлого турнира. И взмахом палочки он терпеливо восстановил ни в чем не повинную мебель.  

         

       Сомиха принесла праздничный выпуск "Ежедневного пророка", но едва Снейп уселся в кресло с чашкой кофе, чтобы полистать номер, в дверь его кабинета постучались. Понимая, что сейчас может произойти чья-то безвременная и внезапная смерть, он медленно выдохнул, сосчитал до пяти и погрузил эмоции в анабиоз. Только после этого с совершенно непроницаемой маской на лице зельевар поднялся, бросая в дверь открывающее заклинание, что одновременно означало и приглашение входить. Однако прошло несколько секунд, а наглец так и не появился. Исключительно чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, Северус выглянул в коридор.  

         

       – Что нужно?  

         

       На пороге лежал конверт. Простой плотный конверт со следами клюва совы, которая его принесла. Вскрытый конверт, адресованный отнюдь не декану Слизерина. При виде фамилии, надписанной на его внешней стороне, Снейпу снова непреодолимо захотелось кого-нибудь проклясть до седьмого колена. Чертова сова (или кто бы то ни был) правильно почуяла, что оставаться возле письма не стоит. Но что с нею сделали, и главное – кто, если вместо башни Когтеврана она завернула сюда?  

         

       Просканировав коридор в поисках притаившегося поблизости человека и не выявив никого, Снейп тщательно проверил подброшенное ему послание на наличие всевозможных сюрпризов. Письмо оказалось чистым. Более того: стерильно чистым, поскольку во всех этапах его создания – от писчебумажных материалов до записей отправителя – участвовали только маглы. Отправителя... Что за чушь!  

         

       По-прежнему не прикасаясь к конверту, зельевар отлевитировал его на круглый стол в кабинете и бросил на свободный от бумаг и книг пятачок. Отправители – Дурсли, родственники этой гордости всей магической Британии ныне и присно и вовеки веков... Как же надоел сопляк, постоянно путаясь под ногами... Ну что за талант такой – доводить до белого каления своим несуразным присутствием! Теперь о главном: кто додумался подкинуть письмо к двери комнаты декана? То, что подкинули не по ошибке, очевидно. То, зачем – тоже. Чтобы прочли. Чтобы прочел именно декан.  

         

       Снейп, отстраненно барабаня себя пальцами по локтям, снова взглянул на послание и придвинулся ближе к столу. Читать чужое письмо не хотелось. Не потому, что оно чужое: когда было нужно, Северус легко забывал условности этики – ему приходилось делать вещи похуже. Это не особо сложно для парня, который вырос в рабочем квартале занюханного провинциального городишки среди тех, кто даже не знал смысла слова "щепетильность". Читать не хотелось именно потому, что обхитривший Снейпа _почтальон_ – а тот его обхитрил, сумев удалиться без утраты инкогнито, – добивался, чтобы Снейп ознакомился с содержимым конверта.  

         

       Письмо чистое. Письмо написано маглами. Одного из этих маглов (вернее, одну) он раньше знавал лично. Следовательно, подвоха не понять, если не прочтешь. То есть, сделать это придется. Мерлин! И зельевар решительно выдернул начинку из упаковки, после чего с удивлением потер перепачканные графитом подушечки пальцев. Он даже не сразу понял, что заставило пульс участиться. Это был запах. Практически не заметный человеческому обонянию аромат, который он узнал бы из миллионов вариаций.  

         

       Именно потому, что его автором был он сам. И именно потому, что в реальности этот аромат не создавался им никогда, как не было никогда и того, в чем убеждал его призрак ушедшей ночи. А следом Северус увидел старую черно-белую фотографию, спрятанную между сложенным пополам листком бумаги...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Любимого пса, большого темного бульмастифа, Петунья называла Нуби. От Анубис. Несмотря на суровую внешность и породу, по отношению к людям, особенно детям, Нуби был сама доброта. Зато других кобелей ненавидел пуще отдушки для стирального порошка, ацетона и команды "место". И если от первых двух он зверски чихал, то от последней – непритворно плакал и в огорчении жевал поводок. Плакал, жевал и получал от сердитой хозяйки еще больший нагоняй. Петунья была единственной, кого он считал в семье за вожака и кому подчинялся почти безропотно._  

          

       _Северус увидел его впервые, когда Нуби был еще почти щенком, и взрослели они вместе, и дурачились вместе, и вместе получали выволочку от норовистой Туни, старшей из сестриц Эванс. Рыжая Лили давилась хохотом, наблюдая, как они, построившись перед Петуньей, грустно двигали бровями и обреченно водили за нею одинакового цвета глазами, а строгая блондинка расхаживала вперед и назад, ругая за чрезмерную чумазость всю троицу, вернувшуюся с прогулки. Устряпывались они по самую макушку, но больше всего доставалось "мальчикам": в отличие от Лили, эта пара никогда бы не осмелилась в таком виде броситься к благоухающей красотке обниматься и целоваться. А Лили осмеливалась. Поэтому от нее Петунья старалась держаться подальше и слишком сильно не распекала._  

          

       _Хорошо запомнился случай уже после второго или третьего курса, во время летних каникул. Северус с Лили болтали во дворе у Эвансов, когда с улицы, взвинченная и разъяренная, ворвалась Петунья. Она почти волокла за собой растерянного и как будто деревянного Нуби, ее светлое платье и правая рука были измазаны в крови. Бульмастиф шел, чуть приседая на задние лапы, точно на эшафот._  

          

       _– Козел! – услышали ее шипение перепуганные подростки и ринулись вслед за ними в дом, не понимая, что происходит. – Дурак, совсем мозги растерял! – продолжала ворчать Туни, швыряя поводок._  

          

       _Пристыженный пес поковылял под стол, сел на задницу и уже оттуда, как из-под спасительного навеса, продолжил наблюдение. В глазах его, полных вины и раскаяния, трепетали совсем не собачьи чувства._  

          

       _Петунья тем временем умолкла, деловито вытащила аптечку и, не отвечая на отчаянные расспросы сестры, а уж тем более не обращая внимания на обескураженную физиономию их общего приятеля, стала промывать рану от укуса на руке._  

          

       _– Сюда подошел! – рявкнула она, делая последний узел на своем бинте. – Сел!_  

          

       _Нуби вздохнул и подчинился. Все с той же молчаливой и размеренной суровостью она обработала и его подранное плечо: кровь не была так заметна на его темной шерсти, как на ее модном платьице. В один момент он сипло задышал от боли, но Петунья предупредительно зарычала, и он тут же замолк._  

          

       _– Прибила бы! – она намахнулась, но, конечно, не ударила, а пес для порядка зажмурился и вжал голову в плечи. – Пошел на место! И до вечера лежи. Еще не хватало заражения, козел ты безмозглый!_  

          

       _Нуби не посмел спорить. Сейчас спорить с Петуньей не посмел бы ни мистер Эванс, ни мистер Снейп-старший, ни даже мистер Хит [4]._  

          

       _– Представляете, что учудил, – немного выпустив пар и прибрав медикаменты, Петунья наконец повернулась к ребятам. – Сцепился с каким-то волкодавом. У, крокодил! Чего смотришь? Да, козел, это я про тебя! Убрал бесстыжие глаза живо! А он еще и в наморднике, Нуби. Дур-р-рак безмозглый! Порвал бы он тебя, и что?! Смотрит... Ну я тоже умна. Полезла разнимать, дернула заклепку, намордник слетел, эти два козла еще сильнее сцепились. Я, идиотка, снова к ним! С голыми руками. Ну, мой болван в горячке меня и... Вот, – она показала бинт, а Нуби тихонечко заскулил. – Да! Болван! И нечего тут подвывать теперь! И ведь знаю же, что нельзя лезть вот так, когда кобели дерутся, а хватило ума... Да я сама виновата... – и тут же, демонстративно повышая голос и поворачиваясь в соответствующем направлении: – Что не снимает ответственности кое с кого! Ясно?!_  

          

       _– Яу-у..._  

          

       _– Вот я тебе устрою "яу". Получишь от ветеринара уколов от бешенства в твою глупую задницу, будешь знать, как со всякой швалью цапаться!_  

          

       _– Может быть, тебе лучше пойти к доктору? – спросила Лили._  

          

       _– Разве что к психиатру, – буркнула Петунья, ставя чайник на плиту. – Только сумасшедшая могла сделать такую глупость..._  

          

       _– Тогда какой-нибудь настой?.. – нерешительно и как будто обращаясь не к ней самой, а куда-то в пространство, предложил Северус. – Для быстрого заживления..._  

          

       _– А вам потом нагоняй от этого вашего чванливого Министерства. Обойдусь._  

          

       _– Да нет, ничего не будет. Я из дозволенных ингредиентов: только всем известные травы... Просто сделаю так, как не сделают в аптеке._  

          

       _– Ой, да забудь. Не так уж он меня и куснул, само заживет. Это я больше для острастки._  

          

       _– Острастку ты устроила и нам, – не могла не признать Лили, поглядывая на Северуса. А он на нее._  

          

       _– Вам тоже не помешает._  

          

       _– Милая у меня сестричка._  

          

       _– Должен же кто-то из нас быть милым._  

          

       _Может быть, именно благодаря Петуньиным острасткам Лили и все ее безалаберные друзья-подружки со временем научились азам чистоплотности, понимая, что в обратном случае их вытряхнут из перепачканной одежды, погонят на коллективную помывку, а саму одежду отнесут в прачечную. И сиди потом, загорай на заднем дворе в девчачьих обносках или в полотенце – жди, когда всё высохнет..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Только почувствовав, что улыбается своим детским воспоминаниям, Снейп спохватился.  

         

       А потом она взяла и обрезала Лили на фото, как, наверное, выкинула и из своей жизни. Но свидетелем их разлада он уже не был, потому что Лили сделала это с ним еще раньше. Может, в подобных вещах и проявляется основная фамильная черта сестер Эванс – вышвыривать к чертям всех, кто к тебе по-настоящему привязан?..  

         

       Она отрезала сестру, но почему-то оставила его: наверное, потому что ему удалось закрыться от объектива и остаться неузнаваемым на кадре, не испортив изображение своей образиной. Северус знал, что крайне нефотогеничен, и поэтому всегда избегал фотографирования и колдосъемки.  

         

       Красавец Нуби тут еще в полном расцвете сил и с обманчивой угрюмостью взгляда. Что ж поделать, когда под внешностью собаки-бойца с суровыми складками на приплюснутой морде, вислыми брылями и грозно насупленными бровями скрывается истинный пёсо-романтик? Сейчас его наверняка уже нет в живых. Это был, пожалуй, единственный пес на свете, к которому Снейп испытывал симпатию.   

         

       Зельевар поднес к носу перемазанный графитом листок и слегка взмахнул бумагой, чтобы вдохнуть ускользающий аромат. Сам адресат, скорее всего, или не заметил его, или не обратил внимания. Не знавшие друг друга Петунья и Пандора нередко говорили об одном и том же: запах – это самый безупречный катализатор воспоминаний, а обоняние – самая древняя и самая мощная способность, инстинкт, которому подчиняются и обычные, и разумные животные. Мы можем забыть обо всём на свете, но стоит лишь почуять запах, связанный с каким-то стершимся моментом прошлого – и ты снова в плену этого триггера, и перебираешь каждую деталь былого, и живешь там, как "здесь и сейчас".   

         

       Четкое, будто случилось только вчера, воспоминание о чихающем бульмастифе без всякого Омута Памяти повлекло взрослого Снейпа в его раннюю-раннюю юность.  

         

       Каким образом он вспоминает то, чего никогда не было? Ни тех духов, ни тех летних каникул. После роковой ссоры с младшей сестрой Эванс в конце четвертого курса Северус уже никогда не виделся и со старшей. То, чем сейчас повеяло от письма маглы, адресованного племяннику и невесть как очутившегося у него под порогом в Хогвартсе, было лишь плодом его воображения, историей из несбыточного сна, где они с Петуньей никогда не делались врагами и где Лили осталась с ним, а не с...   

         

       Но как тогда он держит в руках доказательство обратного?!  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _На запись об этом аттаре Северус наткнулся в подшивках старых журналов о жизни Хогвартса, когда в самом начале года остался на отработку в лаборатории у Слагхорна. Он прекрасно знал о вкусах Петуньи, которой будущим летом исполнялось восемнадцать, и сразу же понял: благовония с этим аттаром, что создавались более полутора тысяч лет назад на арабском Востоке, придуманы как будто для нее и поэтому хотя бы одно из них должно стать ее. Лили подхватила эту идею, и они вдвоем принялись искать манускрипт, о котором говорилось в той заметке. Если его упоминали корреспонденты школьной редколлегии, значит, он должен был находиться где-то в библиотеке, а если масло производили в мире маглов, значит, в нем не было магической запрещенки. И они его нашли, и весь следующий год занимались в свободное время воплощением задуманного. На одну только дистилляцию амбери понадобилось четыре месяца, а перевод с арабского названий некоторых ингредиентов Снейп и подавно делал интуитивно, уповая не на лингвистическую сторону своих знаний, в которой откровенно плавал, а на чутье зельевара. Кое в чем оказалась права и Лили, подсказывая в затруднительных моментах свой, женский, вариант рецепта – как сделала бы она на месте того араба-парфюмера._  

          

       _Первым, кто оценил результат, был Нуби. Так разгневанно он не чихал и не фыркал даже от хозяйкиного средства для снятия лака. Первые ноты духов и в самом деле способны были сбить с ног даже того, кто напрочь лишен обоняния, и уходило это ощущение в течение одной минуты – столько, сколько требовалось человеку и собаке, чтобы прийти в себя от шока. Бульмастиф прекратил чихать, разбрасывая слюни по всей Эвансовой столовой и стараясь куда-нибудь улизнуть от хозяйки, которая капнула себе эту гадость на сгиб локтя. Сама Петунья, хлопая глазами и держа в отведенной далеко вправо руке хрустальный флакон с маслом, всё еще недоуменно смотрела на сестру, их общего приятеля и родителей, которые собрались все вместе поздравить ее с совершеннолетием._  

          

       _– Ч-что это? – спросила девушка, боясь еще раз поднести руку к носу и едва скрывая отвращение._  

          

       _Лили и Северус переглянулись, он дернул бровями: "Ну, и кто из нас проспорил?" Снейп нисколько не сомневался, что прямолинейная Туни сходу выдаст именно этот вопрос._  

          

       _В течение второй минуты аромат внезапно изменился. Пес выглянул из-за двери. Глаза миссис Эванс заиграли и заблестели. Мистер Эванс даже привстал со стула._  

          

       _– Ч-то это?! – снова опешив, повторила виновница торжества, но уже совсем с другой интонацией._  

          

       _А запах продолжал преображаться, его интенсивность меркла, незримые бутоны продолжали распускаться. Это была магия без капли магии. Петунья прикрыла глаза и вдохнула аттар, подхваченный ее кровотоком, разогретый теплом тела и обернувший ее невесомым шлейфом еще не рожденных на этой планете легенд иных сфер._  

          

       _– Мне никогда и нигде такие не попадались... Где вы их купили?_  

          

       _– Да уж не в "Гарродсе", наверное! – насмешливо огрызнулась Лили. – Нас туда не пустят...[5]_  

          

       _Потом случилось то, о чем Северус с Лили не могли бы и поспорить: расчувствовавшаяся Туни – это зрелище не для слабонервных, вообразить ее инициатором объятий и поцелуев было бы под силу только спятившему писателю-фантасту с очень странным чувством юмора. И, несмотря на это, Петунья бросилась к ним именно с объятиями и поцелуями. Лили приняла ее охотно, а Северус, которому некуда было отступить, только неловко дернулся, обороняясь, но следом решил, что ради приличия надо как-то ответить. В итоге получилось так, что вместо щек они ткнулись друг другу губами в губы и даже слегка стукнулись передними зубами. Обоим тут же захотелось плеваться, они шарахнулись в разные стороны. Эванс-младшая звонко рассмеялась, Эванс-средняя стала пунцовой, а Эванс-старшая замяла конфуз, перехватив Петунью на себя. Снейп был очень рад, что не видел в тот момент собственного лица._  

          

       _– Как ты угадал? – спросила Туни однажды, когда прошло уже немало времени с того дня. Лили рассказывала, что сестра так дорожит их подарком, что пользуется духами лишь в особые даты._  

          

       _– Это не я, это Лили, я только помогал ей._  

          

       _– Не ври._  

          

       _Северус умолк. Петунья искоса взглянула на его губы, раздраженно дернулась и ушла._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Если мир сошел с ума, если его сон вдруг оказался правдой, неужели ей удалось сохранить масло больше пятнадцати лет? Снейп поверил бы, будь в основе духов хоть капля магии – некоторые древнеегипетские средства для умащиваний сохранялись тысячи лет благодаря этому, запечатанные в подземных камерах без доступа к веществу кислорода и света. Но здесь-то ими с Лили всё было сделано по-честному! Так может, это не мир рехнулся, а один алхимик-полукровка, придумавший себе мираж и сам в него уверовавший? Может, и нет там на самом деле никакого запаха, а он ему просто мерещится после жуткой ночи? Может, ему самому пора к психиатрам в св. Мунго как любителю выдавать желаемое за действительное с такой убедительностью, что он уже не способен отличить первое от второго?  

         

       Снейп несколько раз перечитал сокрытые строчки странной истории. Кого имела в виду Туни? Миссис Эванс? Да, их родители – что в его воображаемой биографии, что (насколько ему было известно) в реальности – умерли еще до трагедии, случившейся с Поттерами. Одни вопросы – ответов он не находил. Для этого нужно вызвать на откровенность нынешнюю миссис Дурсль, чем, видимо, он и займется при первой же возможности. А пока есть смысл поговорить с Поттером и узнать, для чего ему понадобилось подсовывать это письмо самому ненавистному преподавателю школы. Не мог же мальчишка догадаться об истинных взаимоотношениях "профессора Снейпа" с двумя его родственницами. Или тетка по ошибке глотнула где-то веритасерума и как на духу исповедалась племяннику о бурной юности?  

         

       Проконтролировав отъезд своих студентов – почти все слизеринцы обычно разъезжались на рождественские каникулы по домам, – зельевар взглянул на часы. До турнира оставалось не так уж много времени, и его можно было потратить с умом. Например, на выяснение некоторых деталей жизни Поттера-младшего в теткином доме. Для этого декан отправил домовика в башню Когтеврана, однако тот вернулся с объяснениями, что студента Гарри нет сейчас на месте: отправился проводить своего друга. Что ж, тогда можно прогуляться по морозцу и поболтать с ним на свежем воздухе, подумал Снейп. Хм... поболтать... С Поттером... Это уже из разряда ненаучной фантастики...  

         

       Он не ожидал, что эта встреча с мальчишкой спровоцирует в нем третий за сегодня виток воспоминаний.   

         

       Поттера, троих оболтусов со Слизерина, а также одного растяпу с Гриффиндора профессор обнаружил дерущимися за пуффендуйской башней. Колеблясь, вмешиваться или дать своим ребятам проучить лопухов, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась, он задержался на площадке за перголой, в этот сезон всегда напоминавшей скелет дракона. Да, размягчились нынче нравы учеников Хогвартса, даже в его серпентарии уже не тот градус злобности! Есть, конечно, и его в том вина, что греха таить: став деканом, он при внешнем соблюдении спартанских традиций все же старался снизить травматизм, неизбежный в среде неуправляемых и пылких чародеев-малолеток. Тот же список правил безопасности, от пунктов которого кривилась мадам Хуч и которому аплодировали стоя дамы в Попечительском совете школы, были исподволь протолкнуты им под локоть зазевавшегося Дамблдора. Просто Снейп очень хорошо помнил собственные школьные годы и безразличие преподавательского состава к увечьям подростков...  

         

       ...и собственное "боевое крещение" во втором семестре первого курса. Проучили его тогда жестко и на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Свои же. "Змейки"...  

         

       Он-то после поступления в долгожданную школу всё еще витал в облаках и предпочитал не обращать внимания на мелкие тычки, прилетавшие от сокурсников. По сравнению с некоторыми тычками от папаши это были просто детские забавы. Двенадцатилетний Северус тогда не знал, что однокашники только прощупывали почву, а когда понимали, что он держится, с каждым разом усложняли задачу. В конце концов они одним рывком подняли планку так, что выше некуда.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Это произошло во время завтрака. С ним никто не разговаривал с вечера накануне, да и до этого уже неделю иначе как "эй, ты, полукровка неумытый!" не обращался. Допив свой тыквенный сок и ставя стакан на место, Северус заметил, как под донышко нырнула чья-то записка-смеркут (о настоящем смеркуте он тогда не знал ничего). В ней было всего несколько слов: "У тебя четверть часа, придурок. Пока танцуешь – живешь". Едва прочитанное, послание рассыпалось бумажной пылью. Пяти секунд хватило на осмысление. Затем болезненный укол под ложечкой убедил его, что это не розыгрыш. Боль нарастала и вскоре напоминала уже кинжальный удар в бок. В пищеводе все горело, сжимаясь чередой спазмов._  

          

       _Северус вскочил. Все чувства разом обострились, и он стремглав бросился в школьную лабораторию, ничего не разбирая на пути, только сгибаясь пополам во время особенно жестоких приступов._  

          

       _Неведомый подсказчик оказал ему великую услугу. Если бы Снейп тогда прилег от боли хоть на минуту, он бы уже не поднялся. Яд, которым его ухитрились напоить, был сложносочиненным, убойным, но не столь коварным, чтобы распознать его только тогда, когда уже совсем поздно. Хотя не будь той записки, неопытный школяр все равно провалил бы свой первый и последний экзамен. Северус уже и сам не помнил, что намешал себе в качестве противоядия, ориентируясь по изменяющемуся состоянию, но нить, за которую он ухватился почти сразу, оказалась путеводной. Ему приходилось видеть, как по собачьему наитию исцелялся Нуби, срывая зубами неведомые травки; похожим образом поступал в те страшные минуты и он сам. Снейп так и не узнал впоследствии, что это была за отрава, но очень сильно подозревал шутки из арсенала небезызвестной итальянской семейки с испанской фамилией. Какой только психопат-маг додумался раскрыть подобные секреты алчным маглам – вот вопрос на миллион галлеонов._  

          

       _Работал яд очень интересно: некий абразив (возможно, растертый в пыль хрусталь, уж вряд ли на неумытого полукровку стали бы переводить алмаз) ранил поверхность слизистой, и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы обычный человек умирал потом много дней, долго и мучительно страдая в агонии. Но доброжелатель Снейпа на том не остановился. После того, как раненые органы начинали кровоточить, высвобождался второй уровень отравы – удивительным образом сохраненный от распада нейротоксин (Северус по сей день подозревал, что это был яд арахнида уровня черной вдовы). Интенсивность предыдущих болей показалась ему всего лишь ветерком в аду. Паучий яд, проникая в нервную систему, свернул тело и мозг Круциатусом. Мгновенно вымокший от пота, с колотящимся сердцем, пылая от жара, шатаясь и дрожа, первокурсник искал антидот. Когда наткнулся на нужное вещество из запасов Слагхорна и применил, высвободился третий уровень – яд растительного происхождения, по действию напоминавший сок вороньего глаза. Остальное Северус помнил плохо. Когда пик опасности миновал и вызванный сапонином частичный паралич отступил, мальчик, ковыляя, добрался до лазарета. Там он наврал, будто сам, желая отличиться перед своим деканом, во время опыта перепутал реактивы. И потерял сознание. Два дня в коме, еще четыре – под капельницей в школьной реанимации: везти его в Мунго уже не было смысла, здесь смогла управиться и Помфри. Еще полгода – на попытки заново научиться есть и пить, пока волшебством и добрым словом ему восстанавливали сожженные органы. Система полностью так и не восстановилась, что совсем не добавило упитанности и без того хлипкому телу мальчишки. Однако Северус уперся и стоял на своем: в отравлении виноват он сам и больше никто. Наказывать его не стали, директор счел, что студент и так наказал себя сполна, зато впоследствии его случай всегда ставили примером первокурсникам, когда объясняли, к чему может привести халатность на Зельях._  

          

       _Это было последнее испытание в доме Слизерина. Больше к Снейпу с проверками на прочность не лезли, чьим-то негласным велением он был принят в ряды "избранных", а староста Люциус Малфой еще раз, как после Распределяющей Шляпы, по выходе из лазарета лично пожал ему руку и похвалил за умение держать язык за зубами. Однако язык за зубами Северус держал не из боязни, не из желания выслужиться и уж тем более не из благородства. Во-первых, после того, что ему уже устроили, даже остатки страха, если он и был прежде, приказали долго жить. В большей мере Снейпу не хотелось признавать поражение, а именно таковым и засчитали бы однокурсники любую его попытку найти справедливость с посторонней помощью. Во-вторых, он надеялся найти обидчика по-тихому и самостоятельно – и уж тогда отыграться на полную катушку, от щедрот слизеринской души. Северус небезосновательно подозревал, что сам яд и идея накормить им новичка могли принадлежать Фаустине Роули с седьмого курса, но неопровержимых доказательств у него не было. А в следующем году заносчивая сучка-Фаустина, лучшая подруга Беллатрикс Блэк, благополучно выпустилась и исчезла с горизонта – возможно, вышла замуж и уехала из страны. Этот факт он не уточнял. Разбираться же в таких вещах предметно, тем более, когда пострадавший уходил в глухую несознанку и запирался, в Хогвартсе было не принято, качать права за сына было некому, и всё спустили на тормозах, как позже спускалось одной гриффиндорской шайке, и не единожды..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       – И как сие понимать, мистер Малфой? – стараясь не смотреть на ноги Поттера, которые торчали из окровавленного сугроба у скамейки, спросил тот самый первокурсник, повзрослевший на двадцать лет.  

       ______________________________  

       1 Доккали – просторная синяя туника, традиционная одежда мужчин-туарегов, которую они носят поверх завязанных на лодыжках шаровар.  

       2 Камиза – длинная нательная рубашка, атрибут европейского мужского костюма в средневековье.  

       3 Простонародная фамилия "Поттер" в переводе с английского означает "гончар" или "горшечник".  

       4 Эдвард Ричард Джордж Хит – премьер-министр Великобритании до марта 1974 года.  

       5 Harrods – самый известный универмаг Лондона.


	18. Глава восемнадцатая

  
**Глава восемнадцатая**   


         

       Он подождал, пока соседка наконец выговорится и отойдет, позволив миссис Дурсль продолжать путь между стеллажей. Изредка Петунья задерживалась то здесь, то там, оставляя корзинку на колесиках посреди прохода и тщательно разглядывая этикетки на всяких банках и упаковках. Северус чувствовал себя здесь как чужестранец, который знает местный язык, но совершенно не представляет, как понимать названия выставленных на полках продуктов. За последние десять лет в мире лишенных магии изменилось невероятно много вещей. Как будто все предшествующие столетия человечество стояло на низком старте и собиралось с духом, а в восьмидесятых кто-то пальнул в воздух из пистолета – и понеслось.  

         

       – Миссис Дурсль!  

         

       Петунья вскинула глаза, и калейдоскоп мыслей, явственно отображенных мимикой, пробежал по этому совершенному, идеально накрашенному лицу. Не нужно было включать легилименцию, чтобы понимать, о чем она думает. Во всяком случае, тому, кто знал ее до мелочей.  

         

       Она изменилась. Повзрослела – да. Но не постарела. Скорее, в ней выкристаллизовалась та стервозность, которую раньше прятало очарование юности. Разве что легкая морщинка, намек на нее под слоем пудры, в уголке кривящихся губ и две еле заметные поперечные складки на лебяжьей шее, за которую многие мальчишки-дураки в детстве обзывали ее жирафой и которой, став постарше и поумнее, завидовали все девчонки Коукворта. Сейчас эта шея красиво смотрелась в обрамлении ниспадающих платиновых локонов и чуть ослабленного алого шарфика: магазин отапливали чересчур сильно, поэтому Петунья расстегнула длинную белую дубленку, несколько верхних пуговок на белоснежной мягкой кофточке, а заодно отодвинула шарф от горла. Пахло от нее какими-то духами – не теми самыми, другими. В брендах магловского парфюма Северус был не особенно силен.  

         

       – Я прошу у вас пару минут, мэм. Не сочтите за дерзость...  

         

       Попытка вывернуться и пройти мимо, бросив напоследок лишь косой взгляд:  

         

       – Вы обознались, мистер Снейп.  

         

       "Я знала, что ты вот-вот придешь".  

         

       – Я не отниму у вас много времени, Петунья! У меня к вам всего несколько вопросов, я могу задать их вам на ходу, если вы спешите.  

         

       – Простите, я не говорю с незнакомыми людьми...  

         

       "Иди за мной!"  

         

       Он слышал их диалог как будто со стороны и с неудовольствием отметил у себя хорошо, казалось бы, забытый и вновь прорезавшийся коуквортский диалект, забавный акцент северян, над которым в свое время смеялась половина Хогвартса. Лили, очень зависевшая от чужого мнения, рассталась с этим произношением гораздо быстрее него. У Петуньи он, вероятно, тоже почти исчез после переезда в Литтл-Уингинг, но со второй фразы зазвучал вновь, навевая неожиданную ностальгию.  

         

       – Я не смог подойти к твоему дому. Похоже, там установлена магическая блокировка.  

         

       – Наверное, – прозудела она сквозь зубы, сосредоточенно толкая перед собой тележку. – Я не разбираюсь.  

         

       "Думаю, они сделали всё, что им хотелось. Они ведь нас и за людей-то не считают".  

         

       – Они могли поставить ее по заявлению домовладельца или же решением Визенгамота. Ты делала такое заяв...  

         

       – Знаете, сэр, – нарочно повышая голос, Петунья перешла на вальяжный прогулочный шаг, – я с удовольствием прочла бы предложенную вами литературу, но, боюсь, мы с мужем сможем осуществить этот благотворительный взнос лишь разово. Если вас это устроит...  

         

       "Подыграй!"  

         

       – Конечно, мэм, вы столь любезны...  

         

       Мимо них с милой улыбкой, полупоклоном в адрес Петуньи, ответившей тем же, и прицельной стрельбой взглядом в сторону черного незнакомца, прокатила седая леди. На излете улыбочка сделалась совсем кислой, а в голове с жидкими сивыми букольками промелькнула нехитрая мысль: "А, он из этих... Я-то думала... Скучная эта Дурсль, ни рыба, ни мясо, ни шерсти клок".  

         

       – Ты бы сюда еще в этой вашей шляпе приперся, – Петунья раздраженно бросила в корзину первый подвернувшийся ей под руку полуфабрикат.  

         

       – Перестань. Она приняла меня за священника.  

         

       – Твое счастье. Это же миссис Эмили Поллифакс [1] местного разлива, да будет тебе известно.  

         

       Опомнившись, женщина сунула упаковку с полуфабрикатом обратно в морозильную камеру. Снейп хотел сказать ей, чтобы на этот счет она не волновалась и что любой, на кого она укажет пальцем, тотчас благополучно забудет о том, что видел их вместе. Но не стал говорить. Петунья сочла бы это похвальбой и демонстрацией превосходства: в отличие от сюжета его "снов" настоящая сестрица Лили терпеть не могла магию и всё, что с нею связано. И всех.  

         

       – Как Гарри? – спросила она, опережая его вопросы.  

         

       Зельевар почувствовал, что брови его готовы взмыть до середины лба. С чего бы это ей интересоваться судьбой племянника после того, что он просмотрел у мальчишки в воспоминаниях? Да и почему она вообще решила, что Снейп должен иметь отношение к Поттеру? Может, это какое-то искаженное представление маглы о мире волшебников? Что ж, до поступления в Хогвартс и он думал, что там все друг друга знают. Зачем далеко ходить – когда на шестом курсе Северус ездил в Хорватию на конгресс лучших студентов-алхимиков Европы, первым, кто спросил, знаком ли он лично с Шоном Коннери, был Игорь Каркаров, стоило лишь дурмстранжцу узнать, из какой страны прибыл Снейп. Но как бы там ни было, с ним и Поттером Петунья угадала.  

         

       – Немного поправился при нормальном питании, – не удержавшись от соблазна поддеть ее, ответил Северус.  

         

       Бывшая Эванс пропустила неосторожную колкость мимо ушей.  

         

       – Петунья, пожалуйста, ответь – откуда взялись эти духи? – они задержались у холодильных секций молочного отдела; здесь стоял едва уловимый запах творога и веяло неприятной искусственной прохладой, сильно отличавшейся от предновогоднего морозца на улице и сырой промозглости хогвартсовских подземелий.  

         

       – Ты о чем это?  

         

       "Ага, их-то ты вспомнил, маг и чародей!"  

         

       – Безусловно, вспомнил. Но до твоего письма я считал, что это только выдумка...  

         

       – До моего письма? Он что, делится с тобой письмами? Фу, ну в чем дело? У этого йогурта завтра истекает срок годности, а они выставляют его на самое видное место... Зазеваются, мол, и купят! Предыдущий хозяин никогда не позволил бы себе такого безобразия! – негодуя, она нырнула в глубину холодильника, вытащила пластиковый контейнер. Буквально обнюхав его со всех сторон и норовя при этом залезть носом под запечатанную крышку, удовлетворилась исследованием – поставила банку поверх упаковок с молоком и кефиром. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять: Петунья ни капли не изменилась. Даже в магазинной корзинке все ее покупки занимали места, строго отведенные им по наименованиям и видам. Если бы она рявкнула на них "Равняйсь! Смир-р-рна!", они бы как пить дать подпрыгнули, выровнялись и еще взяли бы под козырек.  

         

       – Ну, можно сказать, что да, делится, – не желая вдаваться в излишние подробности, ответил Снейп. – Эти духи были на самом деле? – (Ну что за глупости он спрашивает? Как будто всё не вопиет о том, что да, были. И все-таки ему хотелось услышать окончательный вердикт из этих строгих, идеально подкрашенных алой помадой губ.)  

         

       Петунья тоже бросила мимолетный взгляд на его губы – странный взгляд, как и тогда, в его памяти. У зельевара появилось ощущение, что это она читает его мысли, а не он тщетно пытается пробиться через необъяснимый барьер. Он увидел их отражения в витринных зеркалах. Как символично: привлекательная блондинка во всем белом – и неприятный брюнет во всем черном, абсолютные противоположности.  

         

       – Да, вы дарили их мне на совершеннолетие. На нормальное совершеннолетие, – подчеркнула она, имея в виду восемнадцать лет, а не семнадцать, по исполнении которых взрослым считался маг. – А что тебя так смущает, Снейп?  

         

       Еще несколько продуктов заняли место в корзине тележки.  

         

       "Возьми тоже что-нибудь для вида!"  

         

       Он, не глядя, подбросил в руке какую-то бутылку и понес дальше. Петунья лишь ухмыльнулась, да и то на мгновение. Зельевар посмотрел на этикетку – оказывается, уксус.  

         

       – Меня смущает текст письма.  

         

       – Какой текст? – она притворилась удивленной. – Наше с Верноном и Дадли поздравление племянника? Почему?  

         

       – Нет. Другой. Что случилось с мистером и миссис Эванс?  

         

       "Значит, я правильно сделала"...  

         

       – Они оба умерли, об этом же так несложно догадаться, если ты сумел прочесть "другой" текст. Миссис Эванс скончалась у меня на руках – ведь ее любимая дочка в это время уже вляпалась в какую-то вашу разборку и должна была прятаться, а нелюбимая, она такая, всё стерпит, всё переживет. Все так жалели бедняжку Лили! Хотя, между прочим, я тоже была тогда в положении, почти на сносях, и ничего!  

         

       Гнев, притупившийся за много лет, вновь разгорался в ней с прежней силой. И возмущалась она так, как будто в том была и его вина – что ей одной пришлось ухаживать за раковой больной, а потом хоронить обоих ушедших друг за другом родителей. Ярость вырвалась с сокрушительностью Авады, и Снейпу даже пришлось слегка попятиться, чтобы его не смело незримой волной.  

         

       – Мама и сама не хотела, чтобы вы... чтобы знала Лили и этот ее... – чуть смягчившись, наконец призналась Петунья сдавленным голосом: ей не хотелось, чтобы потек макияж, и она тщательно сглатывала слезы. – Я сама узнала причину болезни только из ее дневников, когда разбирала вещи перед отъездом из Коукворта. Это был не просто рак. Я знаю, что Лили жалела, когда ей стало известно об их смерти, злилась, что ей не сообщили раньше. Но такова была воля мамы. Она сказала – раз уж им приходится так скрываться, значит, дело серьезное. Мы же тоже ни сном, ни духом о вас, о вашем мире и ваших проблемах! А потом я прочла, что это была жизнь взамен... если, конечно, верить во всё это. Но я почему-то верю. И теперь ясно, почему мама не хотела говорить Лили: тогда эта чертова ведьма обязательно вылечила бы ее, и сделка бы не состоялась, все усилия напрасны.  

         

       Выходит, Поттер-младший жив благодаря аж трем жертвам? Любопытная арифметика у магловских божеств. И аппетиты у них поднебесные. Куда уж там убогой темной магии...  

         

       "Это я, дура, недоглядела!"  

         

       А Петунья, похоже, проклинает себя за то, что не отыскала сестру вовремя и не заставила сделать так, чтобы мама поправилась. Это читалось в ее глазах. Она предпочла бы смерть сестры и еще не рожденного племянника вместо смерти мамы и отца, это вполне в духе старшей сестрицы Эванс. Или... тут кроется что-то еще?  

         

       Снейп всё-таки решился применить легилименцию. Кто их там знает, в Аврорате, какие заклинания они наложили на дом опекунов мальчика-знаменитости, и какие – непосредственно на Дурслей, но выпытать сведения просто на словах у него не получается. Петунья всегда была сильнее него этой ее непонятной, не женской и не мужской, не магической и не магловской, а какой-то сверхъестественной волей. Не зря Лили шутила, что сестру им в семью подбросили на Тунгусском метеорите.  

         

       Он сосредоточился и... ничего. Молочно-белая густота отсутствия всяких мыслей, лимб между бытием и небытием. Ни фона, ни отдельных проявлений мозговой активности. Прочитывалось только то, что Петунья показывала мимикой, взглядом, жестами – и не более. Ее голова осталась для него терра инкогнита. Магия мракоборцев? Как еще объяснить этот феномен: заурядная магла – и не пускает в свое сознание псионика уровня "эксперт", притом что редко кто устоит и против "неофита"? У нее даже глаза не туманятся, когда он предпринимает попытку взлома! Надо будет как-то подобраться к Джоффри Макмиллану, чтобы узнать о разновидности этой магии, потому что сам Снейп и слыхом не слыхивал о подобном искусстве.  

         

       Еще одно слабо шевельнувшееся подозрение необходимо было подтвердить или опровергнуть тут же, на месте. Зельевар вытащил из потайного кармана мантии две колдографии – сразу найти нужную при помощи одной руки было сложно из-за дурацкой бутылки с кислотой, которую он все еще зачем-то тащил с собой. Ребусный, так и не разгаданный снимок от Пандоры Лавгуд убрал обратно. Другой (его бы он тоже без необходимости не показал больше никому) протянул старшей сестре той, что была изображена по центру кадра на фоне Хогвартса.  

         

       – Что ты здесь видишь? – спросил он.  

         

       Петунья склонилась над изображением, чуть сощурила голубые глаза и поджала блестящие алые губы. Он пристально следил за каждым ее движением, не упуская ничего, и весь мир сейчас сконцентрировался на ухоженном лице этой молодой леди.  

         

       – Лили кривляется, всё как обычно. И что?  

         

       "Чертова выпендрежница, ей всегда без труда доставалось всё самое лучшее, а она этого даже не ценила! И зачем я только вправляла ей мозги, когда могла бы и..."  

         

       Четырнадцатилетняя Лили там и в самом деле дурачилась так и эдак, прицеливаясь в смотрящего палочкой, будто хотела вызвать на дуэль. Только для маглы, по идее, это должно быть статичной картинкой, как простые фотографии.  

         

       – А что у нее за спиной?  

         

       – Ну уж не крылья!  

         

       "Хотя все готовы были увидеть у нее нимб Святой Девы!"  

         

       – Я говорю о фоне.  

         

       – Фон как фон. Какие-то "графские развалины" и...  

         

       – Благодарю, не смею больше отвлекать, – Северус перевел дух и упрятал снимок назад в потайной карман.  

         

       Значит, всё-таки магия авроров. Да и какой, к драным ламиям, может быть сквиб в многопоколенной магловской семье? У них и ведьма-то проявилась по чистой случайности, как это всегда происходит с маглорожденными – велением небесной рулетки.  

         

       "Конечно, только за этим вы и обращаетесь к таким, как я. За нужной информацией. А потом – отработанный материал. Мы же для вас люди второго сорта, если вообще люди".  

         

       – Нет, Петунья, ты мне правда очень помогла, – предупреждая готовые сорваться с ее накрашенных губ слова скепсиса и не желая при этом каяться в грехах ранней юности, перебил он. Ради этого пришлось настроить голос на самый миролюбивый тон, который только был ему доступен. Кажется, прозвучало это достаточно глубоко и спокойно, чтобы приготовившейся к отпору собеседнице расхотелось огрызаться.  

         

       – Спасибо за уксус, Снейп, это было очень мило с твоей стороны. В хозяйстве пригодится. Надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся, ваше преподобие, – сообщила миссис Дурсль, трогаясь в сторону кассы и попутно вынимая у него из рук бутылку; и снова на какие-то пару мгновений – прыткий и странный взгляд, провожавший его пальцы, покуда те не скрылись под складками черной мантии. Взгляд, от которого сразу же неуместным вожделением свело в паху, перехватило горло, смутило мысли, ведь так же смотрела и ее сестра в недавнем полусне-полубреде. И сейчас эти две совершенно разные женщины были пугающе похожи. Северус даже не вздрогнул, когда Петунья случайно задела его горячей ладонью, забирая уксус, хотя любое чужое прикосновение всегда заставляло его встрепенуться. А здесь – точно всё так и надо. Наоборот, захотелось сделать несколько шагов вперед. Догнать. Скользнуть сзади руками под ее руки, за отвороты мягкой дубленки. Обвить тонкий, как в девичестве, стан. Будто невзначай, слегка коснуться скрытой алым шарфом груди с этими проклятыми расстегнутыми пуговицами на кофте, которые, как назло, не идут из памяти. И тесно прижать спиной к себе. А там будь что будет.  

         

       Да нет, нет. Конечно, нет. Просто шепнуть ей не то в надушенную неизвестным ароматом шею, не то в аккуратное ухо со слезинкой сережки в розовой мочке: "Всего доброго, миссис Дурсль, спасибо за содержательную беседу".  

         

       И не так. Просто сказать это. Стоя на расстоянии вытянутой руки лицом к лицу. Нормальным голосом.  

         

       Но Снейп поступил как Снейп. Он, наоборот, отпрянул на пару шагов, чтобы не утомлять себя и Петунью условностями прощания. Она отчетливо дала понять, что не готова дальше рисковать своим спокойствием и жизнью родных ради судьбы нелюбимого племянника и памяти сестры, с которой рассорилась однажды и навсегда. Да и с какой стати ей доверять старому знакомцу, если он и раньше не вызывал у нее не то что расположения, но и вообще каких-то положительных чувств? Это ведь не его глупые фантазии, это реальность.  

         

       Отведя глаза проходящим мимо маглам, Снейп трансгрессировал прямо из магазинчика Литтл-Уингинга в Лондон. Убрался подальше, так и не узнав, что по возвращении домой миссис Дурсль бросит покупки у порога, а сама на целых десять минут запрется в ванной, чтобы стоять у зеркала, плакать, брызгать в лицо холодной водой из-под крана и, отвешивая себе пощечины с остервенением наказанного эльфа, шептать: "Дура! Идиотка! Куда ты лезешь? Так рисковать – и всё ради кого?! Умалишенная извращенка! Если что-то случится с Дадли, ты, ты одна будешь в этом виновата, поняла?! Ты и твой длинный язык, который ты не умеешь держать за зубами!"  

       ___________________________________  

       1 Эмили Поллифакс – шпионка, героиня популярных в 1960-1990-х годах книг американской писательницы Дороти Гилман, которая выступала и как сценаристка сериала-экранизации.


	19. Глава девятнадцатая

  
**Глава девятнадцатая**   


         

       Второй семестр соизволил пролететь куда быстрее первого, и всё – в честь приближающейся весны. Впрочем, так было всегда.  

         

       Почти ничего не менялось на лекциях, практических занятиях, тренировках и в преподавательской болтовне, когда старшее поколение обитателей Хогвартса собиралось основным составом в учительской на пересменках или после уроков. Те же разговоры, что происходили в этих стенах и десять, и двадцать лет назад. За малым исключением, которым, по мнению директора, можно было бы и пренебречь.  

         

       "Квиддич квиддичем, господа Уизли, но трансфигурацию тоже никто не отменял! Возьмите себя в руки, юноши, ваш старший брат и так вынужден краснеть из-за вас, появляясь в коридорах со значком старосты на груди!" Минерва МакГонагалл.  

         

       "Перси, приколи его уже себе на задницу и прекрати стучать на нас начальству!" Не то Фред, не то Джордж Уизли.  

         

       "Жаль, что эта девочка, Грейнджер, учится не на моем факультете! У нее просто "зеленая рука"! К чему бы она ни прикоснулась в оранжерее, через пару дней колосится и цветет буйным цветом". Помона Стебль.  

         

       "Чур меня!" Квиринус Квиррелл.  

         

       "А сегодня в канун Белтейна я хочу поздравить всех коллег и всех студентов нашей школы и пожелать им, в первую очередь, профессиональных и творческих успехов, а во вторую – много-много лакричных конфет и имбирных жвачек!" Альбус Дамблдор.  

         

       "Опа-па! Они опять не выкинули ёлочку до самого мая. Сдается мне, Вальпургиевой ночкой кто-то будет отжигать на шесте?! Уау!" Пивз, школьный полтергейст.  

         

       "Хм-м-м?!" Кровавый Барон.  

         

       "Ура-ура!" Студенты всех четырех факультетов и всех курсов, подбрасывая в воздух остроконечные шляпы.  

         

       "Что, Лонгботтом, "как у Сократа не вышло, а вышел кровавый понос"? Увы, quod licet Jovi, non licet bovi. Приберите за собой всё, что осталось от ни в чем не повинного термодатчика. Хотя мне никогда не постичь, зачем вообще он сдался вам в частности и вашим однокашникам в целом. Минус пять баллов Гриффиндору"... – ("... _и заодно перегрызи импы весь ваш деградирующий факультет_ "). Автор высказывания предпочел бы остаться неизвестным, но тщетно.  

         

       "Господин дека-а-ан, но ведь мозг у них тоже есть, а пользоваться им... э-э-э... как бы"... Драко Малфой.  

         

       "Ха-ха-ха! Хо-хо-хо! Малфой – красавчик!" Слизерин, первый курс.  

         

       "Да заткнись ты, моль бледная!" Гермиона Грейнджер.  

         

       "Мисс Грейнджер, сядьте. Еще пять штрафных Гриффиндору за то, что мой студент был вынужден подать реплику с места". Северус Снейп.  

         

       "Вот сволочь клювоносая!" Рональд Уизли и другие гриффиндорцы, в сторону.  

         

       "Северус, на их дом, конечно, были наложены множественные защитные заклинания, по силе оберега эквивалентные Фиделиусу. Но я ничего не знаю о чарах такого сорта, применяемых к маглам. По условиям Конвенции, к ним допустимо применять Забвение в легкой форме, в крайнем случае – Конфундус. И то, сам понимаешь, делать это имеет право только опытный маг. На саму миссис Дурсль никто ничего подобного не накладывал, за это я могу поручиться. Когда будешь готов рассказать мне всё – я к твоим услугам". Джоффри Макмиллан, мракоборец.  

         

       "Не расстраивайтесь, Гарри, ни у кого первый турнир не оканчивался победой! Лиха беда начало. Вы приспособитесь со временем, обретете необходимые навыки, не всё сразу, уж поверьте. Профессор Снейп доведет дело до ума, раз уж он за вас взялся"... Филиус Флитвик.  

         

       "Спасибо, сэр, но зря вы меня утешаете. Наверное, я лучше подошел бы как игрок в команде плюй-камнистов. Это просто констатация факта". Гарри Поттер.  

         

       "Действительно, может ли такая знаменитость перенести провал, будь то попытка помахать где-нибудь кулаками или, на худой конец, ночной шпионаж за учителями! Вот только исправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь: кажется, на моих занятиях вы не выказываете никакого огорчения и даже охотно посостязались бы в криворукости с другой знаменитостью, из параллельного потока? Для чего вы избрали форму перуанского змеезуба, когда стоите во время поединка, как истукан? С этим драконом можно победить, только все время двигаясь и тем самым уходя от летящих в вас заклятий. А если вы намереваетесь подставлять бока под удары, мистер Поттер, то уж и выбирайте класс потяжелее. Например, железнобрюха". Северус Снейп.  

         

       "Скоро, уже совсем скоро, Питер. Обещаю!" Квиринус Квиррелл.  

         

       "Ну фмотри, профеффор, фмотри! Имей в виду: если этот мальчифка чихнет, я хочу это флыфать, если начнет битьфя в агонии, я хочу это видеть!" Питер Петтигрю.  

         

       "Эй, братишка! Рон! Пст! Да, да, иди сюда! Мы с Фредом тут кое-что нашли, только ты пока не говори Поттеру. В общем, уже с неделю возле их общежития отирается призрак по имени Питер Петтигрю. Ну то есть, насколько известно, был такой маг, но вроде во время той войны героически... того. Мы и не предполагали, что эта штука отображает и мертвецов тоже, но, похоже, оно так и есть. Погоди, не перебивай! Дальше еще страннее. По когтевранской гостиной и комнате мальчишек-первокурсников время от времени разгуливает какой-то принц Гэбриел – не знаешь такого? Портрет?! Фред, слышь, офигеть: тут и чуваки с портретов отображаются. Вот бардак! Я-то думал – только живые! Но самое любопытное, братец, вот что: этот второй призрак прямо в затылок вашему Гарри дышит. Их имена иногда наслаиваются друг на друга, так что толком не прочтешь, кто там кто, а потом один из них пропадает". Джордж Уизли.  

         

       "И кто пропадает?" Рональд Уизли.  

         

       "Поттер пропадает, Рон! И хрен его поймет, что это означает"... Фред Уизли.  

         

       "Дорогие мистер Лавгуд и Луна! Наверное, вы не узнаете меня при встрече: я теперь почти совсем не ношу очки, а еще, по мнению мадам Помфри, вымахал аж на целых два дюйма. Мистер Лавгуд, как я понял из Вашего письма, "Нимбус-2000" – это не Ваш подарок к Белтейну, но в этом случае я даже не знаю, что и подумать. Хагрид предположил, что это мог сделать крестный Блэк, только он не знает, как. Ведь Сириус сейчас в бегах и после того случая, о котором я Вам тогда рассказывал, больше не появлялся. Все остальные знают, что я не слишком-то люблю этот способ передвижения, и метла мне без особой надобности. То есть я вполне довольствуюсь и казенными на уроках физподготовки. А написал Вам о ней я с тем, чтобы попросить разрешения отдать "Нимбус" Рону – ему такая вещь будет нужнее, и я точно знаю, что семья Уизли не сможет позволить себе ее купить для него. Надеюсь, что тот, кто это сделал, не будет на меня в обиде за передаривание. Во всяком случае, я решил, что "Нимбус" достоин лучшей участи, чем пылиться у меня под кроватью". Гарри Поттер.  

         

       "А я предупреждал тебя, что мальчишка равнодушен к полетам. Но тебе же плевать на мои слова". Квиринус Квиррелл.  

         

       "Эх, дофада! Ну пуфть хоть этот рыфий навернетфя, ефли когда-нибудь пролетит в том мефте. Тогда твой фтарый вариант, док". Питер Петтигрю.  

         

       "Забыл поблагодарить тебя за облегчение моего кармана на триста сорок галлеонов, Питер". Квиринус Квиррелл.  

         

       "Не благодари, это из филантропичефких побуждений, Квиррелл. Деньги – зло. Займифь лучфе фобафькой, мудило из лефа должен знать, как ее укротить". Питер Петтигрю.  

         

       "Я до школы всё думала: вот классно волшебникам! Захотел – вкусняшек себе наколдовал, захотел – денег целую гору. Живи себе, в потолок поплевывай. Да еще и всяким интересностям учат, не то что у нас. На одни костюмы волшебников только глянуть, красота ведь! Думала, что все в волшебном мире могут себя красивыми и здоровыми сделать и жить по тысяче лет без докторов и больниц. Представляете, вам тысяча лет, а вы никогда у дантиста в кресле не сидели! Ну хотя тогда бы мои папа с мамой тут разорились сразу, да. Но они и сейчас тут бесполезны, разве кто пойдет лечиться к маглам? Только недавно начала понимать, что законы природы всё равно свое берут. Это в магловском мире можно пыль в глаза пустить, если заколдуешь свое рубище и будешь казаться людям королем в бриллиантах. Ну да, маглы и глазом не моргнут, примут за чистую монету нечистую монету. Потом, конечно, чары спадут, проверяющие насчитают недостачу в кассе, приедут разбираться из Минмагии, найдут виновника... А здесь и это не прокатит: любой колдун невооруженным глазом углядит настоящий вид твоей заговоренной мантии или медяков, которые ты попробуешь выдать за галеоны. Чтобы по-настоящему вылечить кого-то от серьезной болезни, надо десятки лет учиться, а чтобы хоть двести лет прожить – и того больше. В общем, ничего не дается просто так. Ни у нас там, ни у нас тут. Закон сохранения энергии. Это я к тому, что отвяжитесь от меня с вашей ерундистикой! Скоро конец года, я иду в библиотеку. Точно знаю, что кучу всего я еще не знаю. Расступись!" Гермиона Грейнджер.  

         

       "Ну тебя и понесло-о-о! Давай, ни пуха!" Акэ-Атль Коронадо Ортега Куатемок.  

         

       "Папочка, ты сказал портрету сэра Уолсингема, что этот номер будет неформатным. Это правда?" Полумна Лавгуд.  

         

       "Да, малышка. И я очень рассчитываю на твою помощь". Ксенофилиус Лавгуд.  

         

       "А чой-то сложного-то, профессор? Пушок – он же добрейшей души псина, и никакой он не Цербер, чавой вы его так ни за что? При ём главное не дергаться, не мельтешить, значить. И на арфе чой-нить наиграть. Ну хычь вот это он уважает: на-а-а-нари-на-на-ри... Ну да, Глюк, точно! Вот. А вам-то зачем? А, ну да, дело хорошее, должны студенты опасных животных в лицо... тьфуй, в морду то ись... знать. Ток вы к Пушку-то их не водите, на словах расскажите и будет с них. Про комнату ни-ни, а то ж найдутся смельчаки-то"... Рубеус Хагрид.  

         

       "Ты, Харг...гр...грид – чу-чу-чудный парень! Вот такой! Даром что отшельник... ик! З-з-знал, что ты меня по-по-по-поймешь, дружище! Давай споем, давай". Квиринус Квиррелл.  

         

       "Вот то ли дело в былые времена! Всё, всё было по строгости и по справедливости! Провинился – получи. А сейчас что – и-и-иэх! Распустил их нынешний директор: ни тебе уважения к старшим, ни почитания традиций, ничего. Как маглы своих богов бояться перестали, так и наши туда же, ишь ты! Осмелели, всякий стыд потеряли, почуяли себя этими... как их?.. демивургами! А ты ходи за ними, подтирай да поправляй, за демивургами. Вот, допустим, раньше, при Ранкорусе [1], как было бы, застукай кто старшекурсницу со старшекурсником в ванной старост за непотребством? Да отхлестали бы в подземельях, чтобы спины на лоскуток слезли, оставили в казематах на сутки – для ума. Пусть бы в цепях подвешенные прелестями друг друга любовались всласть. Через день подлечили бы да вон из школы погнали. Чтобы, то есть, неповадно было. Поймают сейчас – и что? Поохают, ах, как бы девочка в подоле не принесла, отпоят зельями заместо того, чтобы вожжами отходить, и беги себе, учись дальше, задницей виляй да прелюбодействуй налево-направо! А кобелю так и подавно никакой науки. Пропади ж ты пропадом, стыдоба! Теперь вот тоже: приволокли эту Хагридову тварь в замок, и нет чтобы смертельными заклятьями коридор обложить, куда там! Так и шныряют туда все, кому не лень! Студенты – шныряют, учителя – шныряют, привидения – шныряют. Твари всякие, летуче-ползающие, и те шныряют. А ведь раньше как бы было? Никто бы, кроме нас с миссис Норрис – ни ногой". Аргус Филч.  

         

       "Инфер-р-р-рнальненько!" Мертвяк, ворон Гарри.  

       ___________________________________  

       1 Ранкорус Карпе – завхоз, служивший в Хогвартсе при директрисе Евпраксии Моул в XIX веке и прославившийся неудачной попыткой обезвредить Пивза.


	20. Глава двадцатая

  
**Глава двадцатая**   


         

       Вот уже с неделю Гарри жил будто на границе двух миров. В ожидании скорых экзаменов он старался занять день как можно более плотным графиком, чтобы не оставалось времени на плохие предчувствия. Но они никуда не девались, просто чуть отступали на задний план и вскладчину с усталостью порождали только еще более дурное настроение. И связаны они были не с учебой. Именно поэтому мальчик мог вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, на несколько минут выпасть из реальности, замереть с остекленевшим взглядом и даже успеть увидеть какой-нибудь бессодержательный сон. Потом он, как водится, был совершенно не в состоянии вспомнить, что с ним происходило в это время наяву. Друзья не переставали тормошить его, и на уроках он держался до последнего. Но любое везение когда-то заканчивается.  

         

       Это была лекционная часть по Зельям. Может быть, стой Поттер над котлом на практическом уроке, справиться с дремотой было бы проще. Но однообразие действий на алхимической теории – скрип перьев, шелест пергамента, шорох переворачиваемых страниц учебников и, самое главное, голос, этот тихий, почти вкрадчивый голос Снейпа, диктующего материал, – погрузило Гарри в транс. Он пропустил тот опасный момент, когда телу вдруг стало необычайно уютно, как на родимой подушке под теплым одеялом. Пропустил приятную щекотку в затылке, из-за которой веки как будто растягивались в разные стороны, как у китайца, и разлеплять их было всё труднее, да и желания такого – разлеплять веки – не возникало вовсе. Мальчик просто замер за партой блаженствующим соляным столбом, продолжая сжимать пальцами перо.  

         

       Голос алхимика звучал теперь словно из далекого прошлого. Он был удивительно знакомым, он был спокойным и умиротворяющим, он обволакивал, и Гарри мог считать себя в полной безопасности, пока слышал эти интонации. Мало того: юный когтевранец уже и не определял этот голос как снейповский...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       ... _Гарри смотрел в лицо своей мамы. Но он был ощутимо выше нее, да и не сразу услышал, о чем это так встревоженно она ему говорит. Его правая рука придерживала полуприкрытую дверь, за которой они стояли, то и дело встревоженно выглядывая в соседнюю комнату; левая – мамин локоть. И это были руки взрослого мужчины, молодого, но взрослого, не одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки._  

          

       _– ...А потом я догоню вас на Антониновом валу, и мы убираемся в Шотландию. Этот твой... В общем, он там всё подготовил, и если уж ты так склонна ему доверять..._  

          

       _– Да! Склонна! И прекрати всякий раз..._  

          

       _– Ладно, ладно! – он прикрылся от нее руками, на корню пресекая попытку спора. Голос тоже был взрослым и... знакомым? Нет, вряд ли._  

          

       _Они оба, не сговариваясь, в очередной раз выглянули за дверь. Некто, подпрыгивающий у бортика детской кроватки в дальнем углу спальни, издал недовольный возглас и швырнул в их сторону какой-то мягкой рыжей игрушкой. Не добросил._  

          

       _– Давайте поскорее! – напористым шепотом снова заговорил Гарри, подталкивая свою маму в комнатку. - Хотя постой! Лили!_  

          

       _Он вцепился в безымянный палец на правой руке и только тут понял, что там у него массивное кольцо, почти перстень: тяжелая золотая оправа в виде змеи, накрепко впившейся зубами в крупный, удивительной красы камень. Переливаясь многочисленными гранями на свету, самоцвет обретал то изумрудные, то рубиновые оттенки. Короткое невербальное заклинание, что мелькнуло по краю сознания, – и змея соскользнула в ладонь._  

          

       _– Что ты делаешь? – недоуменно проследив за его руками, вскрикивает мама, но он, не теряя времени на разговоры, насаживает кольцо на ее правый безымянный и снова повторяет про себя короткую ритуальную формулу. Кольцо тут же оплетает ее палец, и она не может его содрать: – Что ты наделал?_  

          

       _– Это спасет тебе жизнь. У вас две минуты._  

          

       _– Стой! А ты?!_  

          

       _– Мне ничего не угрожает, иди быстро собирайся!_  

          

       _– Врешь! Ты врешь! Стой! Стой же! Нет!_  

          

       _Он с силой придавливает и блокирует ровно на минуту комнатную дверь. Мама барабанит кулаками изнутри, но Гарри больше не оглядывается. Метнувшись в темноту коридора, он_...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       С одной стороны из этой темноты высунулась чья-то рука и отчаянно затрясла Гарри за плечо, а с другой донесся всё тот же голос, что раньше начитывал донельзя скучную информацию о видах экстрактов и абстрактов. Но теперь это был не тихо струящийся бархат, а нечто шипяще-скрежещущее и крайне злобное. Как гвоздем по чугунной сковородке.  

         

       – Кажется, тут у нас кто-то возомнил себя гением, которому не нужны ни лекции, ни практика. Не так ли, мистер Поттер? Мы вам не мешаем?  

         

       Поттер распахнул глаза и рефлекторно стиснул повисшее в пальцах перо. Еще одна жирная клякса плюхнулась на пергамент.  

         

       Если вы способны себе представить, как спросонья нос к носу сталкиваетесь с раздувшей капюшон королевской коброй, которая сверлит вас безучастным мертвым взглядом, то вам не составит ни малейшего труда понять, что прочувствовал в эти бесконечные секунды Гарри Поттер. Молчал Акэ-Атль, ничем более не в состоянии помочь. Молчали остальные когтевранцы. И даже обычно хихикающие в таких случаях змеюки сейчас молчали, боясь прогневить позеленевшего от ярости декана: в таких случаях гнев его летел разрядами на кого пошлет Мерлин, и виноват всегда был тот, кто еще не спрятался.  

         

       – Немедленно. Покиньте. Классную. Комнату.  

         

       – Да, сэр, – вскакивая, Гарри одним движением сгреб всё, что было перед ним на парте.  

         

       Снейп слегка посторонился в проходе между столами и указал пальцем на внутреннюю дверь, ведущую в его кабинет:  

         

       – Ждите там.  

         

       И когда мальчик покидал класс, за спиной послышался уже почти спокойный голос зельевара:  

         

       – Я предлагал кому-то сложить руки и предаться безделью?  

         

       Дружный скрип перьев старательно убедил слизеринского декана, что все просто жаждут ознакомиться с рецептурой приготовления противоознобной измороси из экстракта сока стебля нектропосского злобоглаза. В отличие от этого придурка Поттера, сэр.  

         

       Зная, что в кабинете Снейпа не дозволено прикасаться без ведома хозяина ни к одной вещи, Гарри уселся на тот самый табурет, на котором сидел профессор, оказывая Поттеру первую медицинскую помощь после стычки с Малфоем и компанией. В первую очередь, потому что на табурете не так-то легко задремать... Во вторую... Э-м-м-м... О чем шла речь? Да неважно...  

         

       – Мистер Поттер! Это уже чересчур!  

         

       Гарри вздрогнул. Он недооценил своих способностей и безответственно задрых, даже сидя на табурете и ни на что не опираясь. Наверное, он уснул бы сейчас даже стоя, как мерин в конюшне. Объяснять что-то разъяренному Снейпу было делом провальным, но и того страха, какой нагнетал зельевар прежде, в первом семестре, мальчик не испытывал перед ним уже давно. Готовясь получить обыкновенное или даже строгое взыскание, Поттер поднялся с места, а профессор, не делая более ни шагу в его направлении, сложил руки на груди:  

         

       – В чем дело? Почему у вас такой вид, как будто в последний раз вы спали на Белтейн? За вами кто-то гонится?  

         

       Мальчик хотел сказать, что спал нормально в последний раз именно на Белтейн, а кто за ним гонится, он и сам был бы не прочь выяснить. Но, зная взрывоопасный характер преподавателя, предпочел прикинуться истуканом. Тут же что-то коснулось его головы, больно ковырнуло мозг, как будто кто-то взболтал миксером содержимое черепной коробки, сунул туда соломинку, как в пробитый кокос, и стал вытягивать через нее наружу всё, что взболталось. Вместе с тем ужас охватил Гарри. Невнятные страхи, ночные кошмары, этот проклятый этаж с трехголовым псом, Квиррелл с древнеегипетским сундуком, шуршание и крысиный писк по углам, запах странных притираний, старости, тлена и воспоминания о погосте при виде Дамблдора, чувство, что постоянно кто-то заглядывает через плечо – даже тогда, когда ты совершенно один... Всё, всё полезло наружу.  

         

       – Вы... почему всегда обо всём молчите, Поттер?! – каким-то подсевшим и уже совсем не ледяным голосом снова заговорил Снейп, а "соломинка" убралась из "кокоса".  

         

       Гарри и сам не ожидал, что сдастся и будет о чем-то просить, да еще и самую скверную из всех возможных кандидатур. Но силы противодействовать судьбе внезапно иссякли:  

         

       – Профессор Снейп, пожалуйста! Я не могу объяснять! Разрешите, я отработаю в лаборатории... Только бы не объяснять это, не ковыряться – можно?..  

         

       – Поттер, ко всем чертям! Сейчас же катитесь в свою комнату. Если я встречу вас сегодня в коридоре, вы вылетите из школы без права восстановления. Никаких больше иномерников и драконов до конца экзаменов.  

         

       – Сэр, вы не понима...  

         

       – Молчать! – бесцеремонно оборвал его зельевар, подходя к шкафам и начиная извлекать оттуда пробирку за пробиркой. – Это вы выпьете сейчас, вторую такую же – на ночь, если что-то вас разбудит. Вам ничего не будет сниться. Эти две – утром перед занятиями, до еды.  

         

       Пытавшийся возражать, Гарри захлопнул рот, едва это услышал. Да он уже просто мечтал, чтобы ему ничего не снилось! Какое счастье, что Снейп догадался об этом сам!  

         

       – Остальное вам донесут эльфы, когда отоспитесь. Вон отсюда, – Снейп небрежно крутанул худой кистью в сторону арки с надписью "Ignorantia nоn est argumentum".  

         

       Ни слова не говоря, даже забыв поблагодарить, мальчик покорно принял разноцветные склянки и выскользнул через внешнюю дверь в коридор подземелий...  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – Я бы на твоем месте не рисковал, – Куатемок с подозрительностью косился на мензурки с зельями: Гарри все-таки решил ничего пока не рассказывать приятелям о драконьих турнирах и занятиях боевой техномагией со Снейпом, поэтому и Акэ-Атль, и Корнер с Бутом, и Голдстейн, и, тем более, гриффиндорцы по-прежнему полагали зельевара врагом Поттера номер один. Только проницательный Мертвяк, кажется, о чем-то догадывался, но помалкивал. – Ты бы видел, как он на тебя уставился, когда ты всхрапнул!  

         

       – Я что, храпел?! – ужаснулся Гарри.  

         

       – Еще как! Хрюкнул на всю комнату! Ну и угораздило же тебя! А теперь эта ядовитая анаконда тебя как пить дать со свету сживет! Кстати, вот она и пить уже дала какую-то отраву! Чуешь, к чему всё идет?  

         

       Поттер закрыл лицо ладонью, что-то простонал – сам не понял, что, – и, залпом осушив первую бутылочку, улегся на кровать. Лицо Акэ-Атля отобразило все его мысли относительно умственного здоровья однокурсника, но он ничего не сказал. Он только покачал головой, собрал в охапку учебные принадлежности и отправился в гостиную готовиться к завтрашним занятиям.   

         

       Сон накатил ласковой теплой волной. Музыка волшебных далей рассыпалась пузырьками беспредельного спокойствия и неги, растаяла эхом несбывшейся песни. "В таком состоянии, наверное, хорошо расставаться с жизнью. Я хотел бы умереть счастливым, как сейчас", – подумал кто-то вместо Гарри, и наконец стало тихо.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – Северус, неужели мне верно доложили – вы только что вот так вот взяли и выставили с урока моего студента?! – профессор Флитвик был весьма растерян, и его забавный, как у мультипликационного персонажа, голос звучал еще более сдавленно.  

         

       Снейп и не собирался возражать или оправдываться. Стайка молодых ассистентов, вчерашних учеников, сгрудилась у окна учительской, бросая осуждающие взгляды на зельевара. Он силой воли заставил дрогнувший было усмешкой край рта остаться неподвижным. Кажется, совята гнезда Минервиного теперь точно обеспечат декану Гриффиндора всестороннюю поддержку и достойную опору в деле неприязни к главе вражеского клана. Отлично, день прожит не зря! Если бы увиденное в мыслях мальчишки не засело занозой где-то в области дежа-вю (знать бы еще, где она, эта область, чтобы нащупать ее у себя и разглядеть на досуге поближе), Северус мог бы сейчас собой гордиться. Все они так раздражали неизменяемостью своих манер и поступков, что он и сам бесился от собственного скучного постоянства в вечной тяге их поддевать. Порочный круг замыкался, доводя профессора до белого каления: его злила их предсказуемость, он огрызался на нее, что также было традиционно и потому выводило из себя вдвойне, а поскольку причиной его приевшегося сарказма были они, бешенство нарастало в арифметической прогрессии. Так бесконтрольно множатся предметы в некоторых особо охраняемых ячейках банка Гринготтс, если туда проникает злоумышленник. Так глупый кот иногда бросается кусать свой хвост. Чтобы не взорваться в результате запущенной им самим цепной реакции, зельевару было необходимо срочно менять обстановку и публику, едва насладившись произведенным эффектом. Чуть-чуть выручал разве что богатый диапазон его приемов куража, давая необходимую отсрочку для сборов и отступления. Побеждая в словесных баталиях, профессор одновременно проигрывал. Вот почему он предпочитал одиночество: чем меньше объектов для раздражения, тем легче выносить бытие.  

         

       – Да, и еще я назначил мистеру Поттеру несколько суток отработок, – невозмутимо извлекая из своего шкафа ворох свитков шестикурсников, с которыми у него предстояли ближайшие две пары очередной кровопролитной корриды, согласился Снейп.  

         

       Теперь лица предсказуемо вытянулись даже у бывалых преподавателей, знакомых с методами слизеринского декана не один год и уже почти не обращавших внимания на его троллинг. Возликовав под лучами "молчаливого негодования" (Дамблдор любил прикрывать красивыми лоскутками некрасивые дыры, поэтому правильнее было бы назвать эти посылы наветом порчи или сглаза, который, конечно, цели не достиг, но об отношении коллег красноречиво помаячил), Северус вывинтился в коридор и хлопнул дверью.  

         

       – Какие отработки... – Флитвик в расстроенных чувствах взобрался в свое кресло. – Мальчик и так еле ноги передвигает. Я уже подумываю, не отменить ли...  

         

       Септима Вектор как бы невзначай уронила на пол линейку и, наклонившись за нею, из-под стола ему подмигнула. Декан Когтеврана уставился на нее. Замешкавшаяся с линейкой нумеролог с намеком двинула бровями. После этого Флитвик отдул ус, хмыкнул и расслабился:  

         

       – Уф, а я уж чуть не подумал, что...  

         

       Профессор Вектор с усмешкой в темных глазах уменьшила наглядные пособия и инструментарий, спрятала их в чернобархатную шкатулочку с алмазными звездами на крышке и, следуя на свой урок, неторопливо прошла к двери мимо кучкующихся у столов учителей. Покачав головой, Флитвик мысленно попросил прощения у профессора Снейпа, ведь, в самом деле, тот не снял ни единого балла с Когтеврана, чем обычно сопровождал назначение взысканий. А Филиус забыл это сопоставить и купился на такой дешевый розыгрыш, эх! Но следующим шагом чароплёт немедленно себя одернул. Кто ж Северусу виноват, что он сам делает всё для того, чтобы его считали извергом не только студенты, но и каждый, кому выпадала незавидная участь с ним пообщаться? Если уж ему так хочется слыть Пивзом-во-плоти – все только рады подыграть.  

         

       – Что-то вы в последнее время очень уж задумчивы, мистер Квиррелл! – вдруг нарушая нестройное общее жужжание голосов и обращаясь к незаметно приткнувшемуся в углу преподавателю ЗОТИ, воскликнула Помона Стебль; все снова умолкли, как во время недавнего диалога Снейпа с Флитвиком.  

         

       Профессор Квиррелл явно хотел уединиться за своим невысоким бюро, прикрытый с одной стороны этажеркой, на полках которой хранилась всякая бюрократическая макулатура, связанная с учебным процессом, а с другой – мраморной стойкой, частично оплетенной какими-то вьющимися растениями, частично украшенной художественно разложенными на разных уровнях минералами и самоцветами. Там он делал вид, будто проверяет домашние экзерсисы студентов, но глаза его бессмысленно скользили по верхнему краю одного и того же пергамента, который Квиринус держал в руках уже добрых десять минут. В последнее время молодой учитель вел себя очень странно: то замирал на ходу, как бы к чему-то прислушиваясь, то вздрагивал, то уходил в себя и там вел насыщенный внутренний диалог, иногда забываясь и помогая себе намеками на жесты и мимику. Если не знать о его привычной нервозности, связанной, как он утверждал, с вампирофобией, можно было при виде этого заподозрить, что у бедняги не все дома. А их взаимная неприязнь с алхимиком, которого девяносто девять и девять десятых процента населения Хогвартса считали неупокоенным кровопийцей, смотрелась как следствие Квиррелловых страхов.  

         

       Внимание коллег молодого человека совсем не обрадовало. Еще больше он стушевался, когда в учительскую влетела МакГонагалл и, впившись в преподавателя по Защите ничего не упускающим ястребиным оком, направилась прямиком к нему.  

         

       – Всё в порядке, мистер Квиррелл? – спросила она, и неподдельная тревога скользила не только в ее взоре, но и эхом отзывалась в голосе.  

         

       – Д-д-д-а, Минерва, не-не-не извольте беспокоиться! Всё хорошо, го-го-господа. Немного волнуюсь перед экзаменами, знаете ли, – он доверчиво заулыбался во весь рот. – Эк-к-кз-замены, как известно, испытание обоюдное для сту-ту-тудентов и па-а-апреподавателей.  

         

       Лицо декана Гриффиндора просветлело:  

         

       – Что ж, коль вы находите храбрость для юмора, Квиринус, экзамены вам будут нипочем. Но в случае чего не стесняйтесь обращаться за помощью к более опытным коллегам. Мы всегда с удовольствием поддержим вас в затруднительных ситуациях, верно ведь?  

         

       Профессора и ассистенты горячо заверили их обоих, что именно так и будет, только Филиус Флитвик ощутил признаки подступившей изжоги от обилия патоки и елея. Наверное, сказывалось влияние слизеринского коллеги на почве общего хобби. Не иначе...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Огромная серая крыса с рыжими подпалинами на боках, свесив лапы, сидела на столе в кабинете ЗОТИ и разглядывала чаевничающих студентов. Время от времени она как бы от нечего делать ловила мух и по одной приклеивала к пальцам крыльями, чтобы мушиные ножки торчали наружу._  

          

       _К Гарри через стол тянулся Малфой, чтобы чокнуться с ним сливочным пивом. На голове у него красовался напудренный парик, как у Джонотана Свифта, а в пиве плавал уменьшенный до дюйма и утыканный булавками Лонгботтом. Рон сидел в обнимку с чьей-то совой, на которую явно наложили заклятье Энгоргио, потому что была она размерами не меньше самого Уизли, и провизором из дежурной аптеки Литтл-Уингинга, что на улице Глициний, неподалеку от дома сквибки миссис Фигг. Эти трое пели гимн футбольной сборной, и сова страшно фальшивила, потому что пила кое-что покрепче чая и сливочного пива._  

          

       _– Фадитефь, Грейнджер, – прогнусавила крыса, доклеивая последнюю пойманную муху на заднюю лапу. – Нифего-то вы не знаете, маглорожденная выфкофька!_  

          

       _– Но-но, полегче там, дяденька! – прекращая накручивать локон парика на один палец и вылавливать Лонгботтома из пива другим, вмешался Драко. – А то ведь я не посмотрю, что у тебя бессрочный абонемент в музей Тюссо!_  

          

       _Гермиона между тем, ничуть не оскорбившись на крысу ни за "маглорожденную", ни за "выскочку", ни, что самое потрясающее, на то, что она "ничего не знает", вгрызлась в мякоть сочной груши и неторопливо пробралась за стол к Гарри. Между прочим, не удивило ее и неожиданное заступничество врага._  

          

       _– Тогда ты раффкажи, Малфой, о завифимофти рафпределения по факультетам Хогвартфа от типологии групп крови! Уж ты-то знаефь вфё, фто отнофитфя к вопрофам фтатуфа крови!_  

          

       _Драко поднялся, манерно забросил одну сторону свифтовского парика за плечо и не без самодовольства дернул бровью перед Гарри и Гермионой:_  

          

       _– Еще бы! Итак, группа 0. Самая популярная и древняя, универсальная группа-донор, поскольку в случае необходимости именно ее можно переливать носителю любой их четырех существующих групп. При этом ее носитель способен стать реципиентом только от собственной – нулевой, с соответствующим ресус-фактором, другие группы он не воспринимает. Подвижны, неуравновешенны, сам черт им не брат, а закон не писан. Отчаянные холерики. По астрологической классификации их черты характерны для тригона Огня. По шкале соотношений группа 0 является эквивалентом Гриффиндора._  

          

       _– Да, мы такие! – подтвердил Рон, почему-то в один голос с маглом-аптекарем. Пьяная сова с западающим, как у старой куклы, глазом ухнула и потрясла зобом._  

          

       _– Группа А. Прилежные исполнители, агрономы и вообще душки, но звезд с неба не хватают. Как доноры способны на гемотрансфузию со своей и АВ-группами, а как реципиенты получать могут от своей и от нулевой. Тригон Земли. Сангвиники, по характеристикам более всего соответствуют факультету Пуффендуй._  

          

       _– Браво! – выкрикнул Эрни Макмиллан и бодро зааплодировал._  

          

       _Крыса на столе Квиррелла одобряюще поболтала в воздухе задними лапами. На них росли кривые желтые когти и редкие жесткие волосы, серо-рыжие с проседью – такие же, как на хвосте. В сочетании с приклеенными для непонятных целей мухами смотрелся весь этот маникюр тошнотворно._  

          

       _Малфой раскланялся, а потом продолжил:_  

          

       _– Группа В. Это странники, аскеты, расчетливые индивидуалы и дипломаты. Группа более поздняя по сравнению с двумя первыми и не такая многочисленная. Доноры для своей и АВ, реципиенты от своей и нулевой. Флегматики до мозга костей, как нельзя лучше отображают дух Когтеврана. Тригон Воздуха. Любой кадровик-японец, по крайней мере, со своим кодексом кецу-ёки-гата еще раньше Распределяющей шляпы отправил бы такого к орлятам._  

          

       _Гарри хмыкнул: это он-то флегматик до мозга костей? Хотя в его случае чего на зеркало пенять – сам напросился..._  

          

       _– И, наконец, самая молодая модификация, ей всего тысяча лет, а открыли ее ученые-маглы только в начале ХХ века. Ходят слухи, что к ее созданию приложил руку сам лорд Салазар, по другим сведениям – он сам и некоторые его родственники были ее первыми представителями. Так это или нет, теперь не узнать, но родоначальником всё равно принято считать сэра Слизерина. Люди с группой АВ встречаются редко, с отрицательным резус-фактором – и того реже. Хитры, изворотливы, сексуальны, но меланхоличны и ко внешним проявлениям сантиментов холодны. Идеальные реципиенты и никакие доноры: принимают от всех, отдают только своим. Тригон Воды. Клан Слизерин радушно принял бы в свои ряды представителей этой группы. Геллерт Гринделльвальд, полное собрание сочинений, том восьмой: "Школы для магически одаренных детей. История и особенности британского Хогвартса", Австрия, Зальцбург, 1937 год, издание второе, дополненное._  

          

       _– Превофходно! – оценила крыса. – Фразу видно, Малфой, фто вы внимательно профтудировали фочинения меффира!_  

          

       _– Благодарю, дяденька. И еще, – Драко не спешил садиться, он откровенно наслаждался произведенным на публику эффектом. – Совместный отпрыск представителей групп 0 и АВ никогда не будет носителем ни первой, ни четвертой. В равных долях вероятности он обретет или А, или В-группу._  

          

       _Класс ЗОТИ взорвался аплодисментами. В голове у Гарри зашумело, шрам на лбу пронзило болью, он попробовал залезть под скатерть и заткнуть свисающим краем уши, но только опрокинул кофейник, заварник и несколько чашек с чаем, что привело крысу в неописуемую ярость. Она ощерила длинные резцы, вздыбив клочковатую шерсть, подпрыгнула в воздух и прилепилась к стене. Вот тут-то и стало понятно, для чего ей были нужны мухи: используя устройство их лапок, грызун теперь без затруднений умел ходить по вертикальным плоскостям и даже по потолку, что и было продемонстрировано восторженным студиозусам._  

          

       _А овации между тем не стихали_...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Гарри раскрыл глаза в темноте и вынырнул из-под подушки, где пытался задержать ускользающий сон. Тусклый огонек Люмоса высветил Мертвяка, спросонья хлопавшего крыльями на своей попугайской жердочке.  

         

       – Ты что, сдурел? Времени сколько?  

         

       Ворон продрал глаза и сделал вид, что он тут ни при чем:  

         

       – А мне откуда знать? Я скромная птица и не интересуюсь этими вашими... О, а что, ты спал?! Я уж и забыл, босс, когда в последний раз видел тебя спящим.  

         

       – Наверное, это зрелище тебе не понравилось, – с сарказмом пробурчал Гарри, призывая часы и замечая, что еще лишь начало четвертого утра. Надевать для этого очки ему уже давно не приходилось. "Это вы выпьете сейчас, вторую такую же – на ночь, если что-то вас разбудит", – прозвучало в ушах напутствие профессора. "Что-то" его разбудило, и это "что-то" с неприступным видом принялось чистить иссиня-черные перья, не обращая никакого внимания на мрачные взгляды хозяина. Понимая, что бороться с исчадьем ада доводами логики бесполезно и накладно, мальчик полез в ящик тумбочки и вынул вторую склянку алхимика. Что ж, если первой хватило больше, чем на двенадцать часов беспробудного "сна без снов", то есть надежда, что на второй он дотянет хотя бы до утра, не впадая в новый виток бреда. Наверное, все эти видения были побочным эффектом Снейпова зелья, там присутствовала, хоть и в небольшой концентрации, вытяжка из коры корня ибоги, которую у маглов иногда используют для лечения всяких дурных зависимостей. Гарри ощущал ее, но не удивлялся, что психоактивное вещество, стимулирующее нервную систему, профессор использовал в обратном назначении – для успокоения. Уже не первый раз Поттер был свидетелем того, как подбором сочетаний ингредиентов Снейп добивался от веществ эффекта, противоположного описанному в учебниках и более сильного по свежеобретенным свойствам. Хоть учитель и был недоволен его познаниями в области зелий, а скорее – его недостаточной заинтересованностью в предмете, Гарри разбирался в зельеварении весьма неплохо для своих без малого двенадцати лет и уж куда лучше подавляющего большинства однокурсников.  

         

       Старательно изгнав из головы всю ахинею про группы крови из сочинений какого-то мессира Геллерта (где-то мальчик уже слышал это звание в сочетании с этим же именем, да и многое другое, что он увидел и услышал во сне, казалось невнятными отголосками чего-то большего и изрядно подзабытого), Гарри снова улегся спать.


	21. Глава двадцать первая

  
**Глава двадцать первая**   


         

       Наконец-то последняя печать утонула глубоко в гранитной крышке саркофага, растаяло эхо от последнего звука призыва. Завывания пустынной бури усилились, и по мере того, как между крышкой и основанием древнего гроба появился и начал расти зазор, они только прирастали мощью. Квиррелл не утерпел и зажал уши ладонями. Тогда из внутренности ящика донесся издевательский хохот, а сквозь расширяющуюся щель ударил ослепительный белый луч.  

         

       – Я сотворяю твое имя, Кематеф, я обретаю власть над тобой – приди, выйди, яви себя! – стараясь не смотреть в исходящую светом пучину, что открылась внутри черного саркофага, прокричал профессор ЗОТИ на языке фараоновых жрецов. Он из последних сил сдерживал натиск неведомой силы, которая продавливала его щиты, и палочка ходила ходуном в руках изможденного мага.  

         

       Стремительным вязким броском из пучины выскочило нечто. Оно напоминало громадную полуистлевшую змею. Стальные, хотя и частично порванные мышцы без труда удержали тело твари на весу, и та зависла в полутора ярдах над полом...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       ... _Кематеф наполовину перевалился через край саркофага, извернулся передней частью туловища и приподнял голову, не уступавшую по размерам конской. Чудовище безмолвно рассматривало того, кто осмелился воззвать к нему. Квиррелл уже не мог отвести от него взгляда, словно загипнотизированный кролик, а рептилия насмешливо поддразнивала его развратным тонким языком. Причудливый серо-зеленый орнамент на ее спине напоминал окраску бумсланга, когда бы тот мог дорасти до размеров доисторического титанобоа. Вертикальные зрачки двух пар глаз холодно сверлили неморгающим взором лицо заклинателя. Ближняя, более крупная, пара изжелта-карих по всем приметам могла бы запросто видеть во мраке ночи. Дальняя, где смыкались чудовищные челюсти, кристально-голубая, была пригодна скорее для дневной охоты под жарким солнцем пустыни. Читая мысли человека, тварь полностью покинула свое убежище и свернулась кольцами. Как обозленная кобра, высоко подняв туловище над полом, она зашипела. Молодой маг приложил ладонь к груди и низко ей поклонился. По телу змеи снизу вверх прокатилась волна метаморфозы, вызывая глобальные изменения анатомии. Так преображается анимаг_...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       ...Когда поток схлынул, перед Квирреллом, плотно сложив руки на груди, стоял смуглый и стройный мужчина, и все в нем было безукоризненно, кроме жутких двух пар глаз на лице, одна над другой, желтовато-карей и голубой. По одежде его можно было принять за знатного египтянина времен строительства пирамид, который вдруг ожил и шагнул с настенной фрески в современный мир.  

         

       – Я буду ждать тебя в условленном месте, Кематеф, – произнес Квиррелл на том наречии, что было мертво уже около двух тысяч лет, равно как и стоящий напротив. – Приволоки мальчишку, а я тем временем обезврежу пса.  

         

       Губы Кематефа разошлись в мнимой улыбке. Не без содрогания заметил маг, что рот монстра разъехался, как пасть рептилии – от уха до уха – и слегка приоткрылся, являя вогнутые внутрь верхние клыки, между которых с шипением мелькнул раздвоенный язык. Не вымолвив ни слова, египтянин размазанной черной тенью покинул кабинет профессора ЗОТИ, лишь шелест песка шлейфом пролег вслед за ним...  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – В чем дело, Барон?!  

         

       Даже видавший виды подскочил бы, загривком ощутив леденящий холод от взгляда призрака самоубийцы. Не стал исключением и зельевар: при появлении вынырнувшего прямо из стены Кровавого Барона его подбросило, словно разрядом тока. Казалось бы, только миг назад прикорнул, опустив голову на сгиб локтя прямо за письменным столом. И неудивительно. От проверки экзаменационных манускриптов, а вернее – от несусветной глупости, в них напиханной, Снейпа сморило сном, однако тут же нашлось событие, где без него просто никак не обойтись. Мужчина раздраженно стиснул челюсти, чувствуя себя от макушки до пяток сплошным оголенным нервом и тайно, зато всерьез желая этому миру скорейшего наступления Рагнарёка вместе с Армагеддоном.  

         

       – Следуйте за мной, чтобы не жалеть о последствиях всю оставшуюся жизнь, – прошелестело обычно немногословное привидение и, совершив своим окровавленным средневековым плащом водоворот, стремительно рвануло прочь из кабинета алхимика.  

         

       Содрогнувшись, когда довелось так близко разглядеть молодое, но совершенно не живое лицо слизеринского призрака, Снейп машинально сунул кинжал-атаме в левый рукав и накинул мантию поверх рабочего сюртука: в ней было скрыто слишком много хитрых приспособлений, чтобы так запросто взять и пренебречь ею после столь красноречивого намека Барона. Несколько раз алхимик терял из виду своего ускользавшего на поворотах коридоров проводника, и всё время тот возвращался, нетерпеливо взмахивая туманной рукой, пока до Северуса не дошло наконец, куда лежит их путь...  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Гарри начал приходить в себя у лап безмятежно дрыхнущего трехголового пса, плотно обмотанный, даже чуть придушенный упругим холодным – и, кажется, живым – канатом толщиной с ногу Хагрида. Не в силах шевельнуть ни ногой, ни рукой, мальчик осознал, что он каким-то загадочным образом перемещается. Возле центральной морды Цербера висела серебряная флейта, и она издавала нежную мелодию, под которую горе-охранник мирно посапывал, встряхивая ушами то на одной башке, то на другой.  

         

       Потом снова накатила дурнота. Поттеру почудилось, что он проваливается куда-то в полной темноте.  

         

       – М-м-м! – застонал Гарри, и сознание снова его покинуло.  

         

       Сколько он находился в отключке, мальчик не знал, но очнулся из-за страшного грохота. Уже не пытаясь избавиться от ледяных колец, скрутивших тело, Поттер едва не свернул шею в попытке разглядеть, что творится вокруг. Кричать и звать на помощь по-прежнему не получалось, он мог только гнусаво стонать, причем скорее через нос, чем ртом. У него было явственное ощущение, что в этих жутких объятьях легкие и желудок подкатили под самое горло и его вот-вот вытошнит ими. От страха Гарри начал стремительно вспоминать, как он здесь очутился. И самое главное – что случилось перед странным шахматным матчем, который был затеян сейчас его неведомым похитителем в этом подземелье, где воняло плесенью, болотом и – сильно-сильно – псиной. Вместе со связанным пленником тот скользил по клеткам мега-доски, сокрушая заколдованные фигуры. Рон Уизли немного научил приятеля премудростям старинной игры, но сейчас Поттер не имел ни малейшего представления о своих (своих ли?) шансах на победу. А волшебные шахматы даже портативного размера шутить не любили: чуть зазеваешься – и голову долой. Так что уж говорить о гигантских?  

         

       Рон... Рон... Почему мысли вертятся вокруг долговязого гриффиндорца? Да, точно, вся эта "засада" началась сегодня с семейки Уизли. Впрочем, почти как всегда...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Декан Флитвик отпустил Гарри после экзамена со словами:  

         

       – Что ж, с письменной работой вы, мистер Поттер, справились на "Превосходно". У вас хороший словарный запас, умение строить фразы, в общем, теоретическая часть в вашем исполнении меня вполне устроила. А вот что касается практикума по чароплетству, то тут, молодой человек, вы могли бы стараться и получше. Я ставлю вам "Выше ожидаемого", но имейте в виду, что это авансом. Надеюсь, в следующем году вы подтянете свои навыки до этой отметки или выше.  

         

       Мальчишки-когтевранцы удивленно уставились на главу факультета, но он сделал вид, будто не заметил их взглядов и перешептывания, только еле заметно подмигнул Гарри, мол, вы знаете, о чем я. Поттер знал и остался этому не слишком рад. В разумении преподавателей, которые были "в теме", факультативы по техномагии, где его натаскивал зельевар, должны были в еще большей мере способствовать усвоению материала. И никого не беспокоило, что благодаря этому он и так шагов на пять опережал всех однокурсников и почти достиг максимума для своего возраста и допустимого объема знаний. Вот это "почти" его и подводило. Причем алхимик в этом плане был невзыскателен: он больше гонял его по своей основной дисциплине, а об "этих развлечениях" отзывался с легким презрением и предостерегал коллег от провокаций. Зная неуёмную натуру студента, Снейп не хотел рисковать его магией, которую по невежественности тот мог излишне сильно разогнать и пережечь, оставшись в итоге и вовсе без нее, как сквиб. Ориентируясь на мнение учителя, Гарри не слишком расстроился этому "Выше ожидаемому" по чарам и направился в библиотеку – готовиться к послезавтрашней экзекуции у МакГонагалл, которая, как обещали бывалые, будет драть три шкуры, как Снейп, улыбаясь при этом с душевностью Стебль.  

         

       В рекреации возле лестницы, которая раз в год по обещанию переставлялась к площадке, откуда было рукой подать во владения библиотекаря Ирмы Пинс, творилась какая-то неразбериха. Центром притяжения толпы были рыжие близнецы, и ноги сами вели оказавшихся неподалеку студентов к большому фонтану в центре вестибюля. Фонтан давно бездействовал и выполнял здесь сомнительную эстетическую функцию. Посередине, прямо в давно пересохшей чаше, сидели братцы Уизли и корчили из себя змиев-соблазнителей.  

         

       – Только у нас! Только сегодня! – вещал Джордж или Фред.  

         

       – Подходите, пробуйте! – не отставал от него Фред или Джордж.  

         

       И оба они размахивали прозрачным пакетом, доверху заполненным какими-то пилюлями подозрительно сочных цветов, слишком аппетитными на вид, чтобы быть безвредными по воздействию. А перед ними, на бортике фонтана, стоял незнакомый мужчина в странной кургузой мантии, которая была настолько ему мала, что угрожала вот-вот лопнуть на плечах. Это был, похоже, какой-то новый преподаватель или ассистент, но кривлялся он совсем как первокурсник. У него были темно-русые волосы, местами как будто опаленные огнем и оттого топорщащиеся во все стороны. Именно эта примета и выдала в нем...  

         

       – Симус?! – удивился Гарри, подходя поближе.  

         

       – Ага! – довольно протянул гриффиндорец, красуясь перед зрителями. – Я!  

         

       – Хотите взглянуть на себя таких, какими вы станете лет через пятнадцать? Всего пять кнатов – и до Фините-отмены вы взрослый дяденька или тетенька! Налетай, разбирай! – не унимались близнецы. – Эй, братец, ты куда? А ну-ка иди к нам! Живенько!  

         

       – Да нет, я, пожалуй, занят сейчас, – стелясь по стеночке, Рон вслед за сосредоточенной Гермионой пытался проскочить на ту же лестницу, куда недавно стремился Гарри, но был застукан на полпути.  

         

       – Давай, не позорь нас, Ронни! – завопили Фредоджордж или Джорджефред. – Среди Уизли не было трусов... ну, если не считать нашего родового пятна на древе доблести, этого доносчика, этого презренного мытаря, носящего имя Перси! Иди сюда, Рон!  

         

       – Да отвалите вы от него! – взвилась Грейнджер, явно выбирая между палочкой и рогаткой. – Достали уже со своими тупыми затеями!  

         

       Однако смыться им с Роном так и не удалось. В нарушение правил школы, запрещавших колдовать вне классов на переменах и после уроков, один из близнецов направил палочку на младшего брата и обездвижил его, а второй тем временем подбежал, охватил за плечи и, расколдовав ему ноги, привел полусвязанного к фонтану. Школьники только расступались, а потом сразу смыкали ряды, пропуская их. Герми чертыхнулась и тихонько выругалась на магловский манер. Поттер порадовался тому, что с ним сейчас не было Мертвяка, иначе тот подхватил бы ее начинания и без зазрения совести переманил все лавры, предназначенные братцам-акробатцам, на себя, устроив знатную потасовку.  

         

       – Совсе-е-ем! – протянула Грейнджер со злостью, останавливаясь возле Гарри. – Нет, ну ты это видел, а?! – девчонка призвала часы и ткнула пальцем в призрачный цифрерблат у них над головами, как будто приятель был в ответе за проделки Роновых братьев. – Ну когда вообще заниматься, скажи мне? А это кто? Симус?!! Эй! Это что, Симус?  

         

       Гарри кивнул.  

         

       – Ну да. Они сделали какие-то состаривающие пилюли, что ли, и теперь проводят опыты на кроликах. Говорят, эта гадость прибавляет лет пятнадцать.  

         

       – Симус, ну и уродом же ты будешь в двадцать семь! – не преминула сообщить Гермиона, которая и в благом расположении духа особенной деликатностью не отличалась. – Давай лучше я отменю...  

         

       – Не надо, не надо, мне нравится! – Симус, возвышавшийся над толпой, как городская ратуша, поспешил отскочить подальше от рыжей задиры; Гарри заметил, что мантия на его левом плече все-таки немного разошлась по шву.  

         

       – Финниган, а вдруг там побочные эффекты такие, что у тебя что-нибудь важное отвалится? – теснила его девчонка с палочкой наголо. – И фиг с ним, если мозги!  

         

       Тут толпа ахнула, причем по большей части сделали это девчонки старших курсов. Гарри повернулся к фонтану, успев только заметить, как оглянувшаяся Грейнджер растерянно приоткрыла рот.  

         

       Там из рук двух подростков отчаянно выдирался парень в гриффиндорской одежде, пришедшей в полную негодность. На его фоне близнецы казались мелкими и хлипкими, и даже повзрослевший Симус выглядел доходягой, хоть и был ростом повыше преображенного Рона Уизли.  

         

       – Какие глазки! – восторженно выдохнула старшекурсница из Когтеврана, не в силах оторвать взгляд от бедолаги, которого угораздило родиться шестым в этой сумасшедшей семейке и вследствие этого терпеть на своей шкуре эксперименты всех старших братьев. – Какие реснички!  

         

       – Какая фигура! – вторила ей не менее озабоченная пуффендуйка лет шестнадцати или семнадцати, как-то умудрившаяся разглядеть его телосложение под разодранной одеждой. – Боже мой, неужели это тот тощий первокурсник?! Не может быть!   

         

       – А губки! Ах!  

         

       – Ронни, братишка, а ты у нас такой сексапильчик! Ай-ай! За-а-авите сюда змеюк, они оценят, правда, Джордж?  

         

       – Пра-а-авда, Фред! Причем м-а-альчики-змеюки оценят даже лучше, чем их де-е-евочки, на что спорим?  

         

       – Да отвалите вы от меня, кретины Балдулфовы! Чтоб вас на год магии лишило!  

         

       – А какой у него голос, девчонки! Я млею! – простонала гриффиндорка-выпускница, пожирая глазами жертву эксперимента так, будто ее семь лет держали в женском монастыре затворницей, поили амортенцией и впервые за всё это время вживую показали мужчину эротической мечты. Не надо становиться Сибиллой Трелони, чтобы предсказать, что произойдет, если сейчас Уизли-младший и эта мисс окажутся один на один.  

         

       Если пилюли Джорджа-Фреда не врали, то с возрастом Рон должен был утратить последние намеки на рыжесть и даже те незначительные веснушки, что он имел сейчас. У взрослой копии Уизли-младшего были волнистые каштановые волосы, ровный, чуть вздернутый нос, золотисто-загорелая кожа, темные брови и светлые – не то серые, не то голубые – озорные глаза. Озорные, даже несмотря на злость, с которой он отбивался от братьев. И, судя по восторгу дамской части собравшихся зевак, вырасти Рон обещал в нерядового красавца. Разве что Гермиона грозно топнула ногой и снова прорычала: "Вот урод!" Но для нее все люди без исключения были уродами – "потому что согласно дарвинизму произошли от приматов".  

         

       – Герми! – крикнул Рон взрослым голосом, наконец-то решаясь применить силу взрослого мужика, отпихивая от себя близнецов и прытко улепетывая из фонтана. – Гарри! Эти полудурки сперли мою палку! Срочно расколдуйте меня!   

         

       – Нет!!! – сплоченным хором заорала женская половина.  

         

       – Фините! – тоже хором единодушно рявкнула половина мужская, наставляя палочки на несчастного Уизли, и тот, совместными усилиями вернувшись в нормальный облик, подхватил полы испорченной мантии, чтобы удобнее было рвануть наутек.  

         

       – Герми, палочку мою забери-и-и-и-и-и! – донеслось уже с конца коридора, ведущего в сторону гриффиндорской башни.  

         

       Тут Гарри заметил у вазы с агавой крупную, можно даже сказать – огромную – крысу. Она вроде бы умывалась, делая это какими-то странными движениями. Присмотревшись, мальчик понял, что выглядело животное нелепо потому, что на самом деле не умывалось, а как будто кого-то подманивало обеими лапками.  

         

       – Кто еще? Смелей, не теряй редкого шанса! – не унимались близнецы, тогда как одному из них под прицелом рогатки Грейнджер пришлось всё-таки вернуть волшебную палочку Рона. – Подходи, налетай! Девчонкам безопаснее, ваша одежда не пострадает, когда вы преобразитесь! Эй, Гарри, давай к нам! Покажи, каким скоро станет парень-который-выжил!  

         

       – Нет, спасибо, – Гарри поспешно отступил в сторону вазы с агавой, пока и у него чего-нибудь не отняли, чтобы во что-нибудь превратить. Что не получилось у Волдеморта, вполне могло выйти у этой безобидной с виду парочки лиходеев.   

         

       Кажется, в нише, куда зазывала его (да-да, именно его) крыса, виднелся проход-ответвление, который сразу и не заметишь – наверное, будет лучше скрыться там, пока близнецам не пришло в голову предпринять активные действия. А заодно Поттер узнает, чего хочет волшебная зверушка. Кстати, не ее ли он видел в разных местах школы уже несколько раз на протяжении последних двух или трех месяцев? Фамильяр какого-нибудь растяпы вроде Невилла Лонгботтома?  

         

       Тонкий и шустрый, Гарри без труда прошмыгнул между остриями листьев агавы, похожей на гигантского морского ежа, и краем арки, под которой стояла ваза, маскируя нишу. Так и есть: стена, казавшаяся глухой, если смотреть прямо на чашу с растением, заканчивалась с обеих сторон, стоило шагнуть за правый или за левый арочный выступ. Это походило на переход в другое измерение, и, быть может, при более благоприятных обстоятельствах Гарри успел бы проникнуться будоражащим предчувствием открытия – "а что там, за гранью дозволенного". Но сейчас было не до того. Он очутился в просторной анфиладе комнат, сильно отличающейся от остальной планировки Хогвартса. Такое он встречал раньше на фотографиях внутренних помещений магловских дворцов: двери, двери, двери – одни за другими, куда хватал глаз, и все призывно распахнуты, хоть мчись прямо по комнатам на велосипеде, хоть лети на метле, вперед или назад. И статуи, статуи, колонны, колонны... И картины – исключительно пейзажи и натюрморты, как в Пуффендуйских коридорах, ни единого портрета...  

         

       Далеко уходить мальчику, однако, не пришлось: с мраморного столика первой же комнаты спрыгнула и удрала под старинный комод та самая крыса, оставив развернутый свиток, на котором восседала в ожидании него. Это выглядело как приглашение. Приглашение подойти и прочесть. И Гарри подошел, но прежде чем начать читать, все-таки элементарными заклинаниями проверил пергамент на наличие всякой гадости. Ничего темномагического там не проступило, лишь в нескольких местах алыми отметинами выделились затертые чарами помарки – две описки и начало неправильно подобранного слова. И еще включившийся "таймер".  

         

       " _Гарри, моя кличка Паршивец, я являюсь домашней крысой твоего душехра_... – затерто "душехра..." и далее написано поверх: – _крестного Сириуса Блэка. Как ты знаешь, сейчас ему удалось вырваться из Азкабана, но он в бегах. Тем не менее, хозяин мечтает о встрече с тобой, ведь тебе наверняка рассказывали, как дружен он был с твоим отцом. Надеюсь, у тебя будет возможность прийти сегодня через час после отбоя к витражу с желтым плаксой? К сожалению, написать больше я не сумею_ ".  

         

       Едва Поттер прочел последнее слово, пергамент рассыпался в труху, труха – в пыль, которая затем и растаяла как после Эванеско, без всяких следов. "Таймер" сработал безукоризненно, даровитый грызун его заколдовывал!  

         

       Гарри уселся с ногами на стол и, безотчетно пощипывая пальцами нижнюю губу, в задумчивости уставился на комод с надеждой, что Паршивец выберется оттуда и соизволит хоть что-то объяснить. Интересно, где же приобретают таких грамотных фамильяров? Даже Мертвяк, провозгласивший себя мимиром, и тот...   

         

       Внезапно Поттера осенило: а ворон-то хотя бы читать, но точно умел! Когда это произошло, Гарри был так занят своими мыслями, что не обратил внимания на странность: Мертвяк сумел прочесть каракули в рождественском письме тетки Петуньи, заглядывая ему через плечо! Но его птичка была на особом положении, поскольку и разговаривать в отличие от ворона не умел ни один питомец учеников Хогвартса. И всё же при всех своих ораторских талантах писать Мертвяк не умел. Что ж удивляться, когда у крестного обнаружилась крыса, способная использовать магию письма, но не умеющая, например, говорить? Самое главное здесь то, что обнаружился наконец и сам крестный! Мог ли Гарри мечтать об этом?   

         

       Всё-таки хорошо, что Хагрид, который поначалу артачился и ни в какую не хотел выдавать сведения об отцовом друге детства – мол, старшие запретили об этом говорить, – иногда, в подпитии, становился сентиментален и болтлив. И однажды мальчик оказался в нужное время в нужном месте, где и узнал наконец о великой дружбе четверки доблестных Мародеров, не менее великой любви Джеймса Поттера к Лили Эванс, их свадьбе, рождении Гарри и предательстве Сириуса Блэка. "Только, малой, ты того... тс-с-с!.. никому чтоб! Не предавал вас Сириус. Виделся я с ним осенью тайно, и он сказал, что найдет способ, чтоб, значит, с тобой повстречаться. И что знает, кто на самом деле изменщик, но спервоначалу хочет сам его поймать и поквитаться". Гарри пообещал молчать и поделился только с Ксено Лавгудом – единственным взрослым, которому полностью доверял.  

         

       – Эй, как тебя там? Паршивец! Ты здесь? – Гарри скрестил ноги по-турецки. – Не бойся, выходи! Выходи, мне очень нужно с тобой поговорить. Если не умеешь, то можешь просто показывать знаками, а я буду задавать тебе вопросы. Эй!  

         

       Ответом была тишина. Ну что ж, крыса сделала свое дело и, наверное, сбежала. Интересно, как Сириус намерен пробраться к желтому плаксе? Мальчик немного сомневался, не стоит ли посоветоваться с Мертвяком, Акэ-Атлем, Лавгудом или, на худой конец, Хагридом, который уже и так в курсе. Судя по тому, какой секретностью всё обставлено, крыса и ее хозяин явно не желают огласки. И их можно понять. Привести с собой хвост и потерять последний шанс пообщаться с крестным? А если тот сам, как в прошлый раз, притащит за собой хвост, причем не такой безобидный, как трепач-мимир, а в виде дементоров из Азкабана?  

         

       Промучившись оставшиеся полдня, Гарри всё-таки решил никому ничего не говорить. Мертвяк ненадежен и непредсказуем, Акэ-Атль – наоборот, и поэтому Поттер был уверен на все сто процентов, что Шаман станет его отговаривать. До Лавгуда сова с письмом только в одну сторону будет лететь дольше, чем наступит назначенный час. А Хагрид, который, может, вообще забыл о том, что проболтался во хмелю, союзник совсем никудышный. Нет, как ни верти, разбираться нужно самостоятельно. В конце концов, окно с желтым плаксой не так уж далеко от двери когтевранского общежития, расположено над лестницей, где крикни погромче в случае чего – и сбежится весь замок. Ну, весь не весь, а дежурные старосты и Филч-то точно. И портреты поднимут тревогу, это же Хогвартс, а не Запретный лес. Словом, ничего страшного с учеником здесь не случится. Гарри аккуратно осмотрится, прежде чем подойти к назначенному месту. Всё замечательно. Всё замечательно, а еще он сегодня же увидится с лучшим другом своего отца, и тот расскажет ему... ох, сколько же всего хочется спросить! Как же он устал быть сам по себе!  

         

       Когда все уснули, Гарри, как вор, прокрался через гостиную. Опасливо покосившись на раму принца Гэбриела, он заметил, что обитатель портрета на полотне отсутствует. Вот и отлично, лишние глаза сегодня ни к чему, пусть даже это только картина. Мальчик проверил, насколько легко выскакивает в ладонь палочка, спрятанная в рукаве. Этому фокусу его между делом обучил профессор Снейп во время дополнительных занятий по боям драконов.  

         

       Галерея была совершенно свободна, портреты мирно дрыхли на своих местах, заколдованные факелы исправно чадили, и ничто не предвещало каких-то накладок. Озираясь по сторонам, Гарри начал спускаться по лестнице. Никого. Вскоре показалось окно с желтым плаксой, но и на площадке возле него было пусто. Сердце, стукнув, сжалось от разочарования. А вдруг крестный не придет? Вдруг замок не впустил его – это же зачарованное место, Дамблдор хоть и чудак, но не дурак, наверняка позаботился о безопасности студентов.  

         

       И тут пространство перед Поттером колыхнулось, как марево над шоссе в жару. Прямо из воздуха ему навстречу ступил высоченный мужчина. Осознать Гарри успел только две вещи: этот тип скорее раздет, чем одет, и количество глаз у него, как у пауков, а не как у человека. Незнакомец растворил жуткий рот и пронзительно, остро зашипел на весь этаж. Встрепенувшиеся было портреты вместо того, чтобы поднять тревогу, неподвижно застыли в разных позах, как на картинах маглов. Мальчика что-то скрутило и рвануло с лестницы вниз. Падая в черную пропасть, он потерял сознание от удушья...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Вот так всё и было. Это вихрем пронеслось у Гарри перед глазами, как предсмертные воспоминания. Ловушка. Не было никакого Сириуса. Крыса подстроила ловушку, а это ряженое существо оглушило портреты, превратилось в змею, скрутило его и теперь тащит через подвал Цербера, изредка ослабляя хватку, чтобы жертва не задохлась. Нужен живым. Значит, там он нужен живым.  

         

       Гарри попытался хоть немного пошевелить рукой, чтобы понять, с ним ли его палочка. Смешно, конечно: чем она поможет недоучке-первокурснику против такого магического монстра? Так. Собраться. Надо собраться. В мыслях звучал приказ, и голос, которым он был произнесен, принадлежал Снейпу. Как на тренировках по техномагическому бою. Использовать отсрочку на полную катушку.  

         

       Первым делом Гарри обмяк, насколько мог, имитируя состояние спящего или обморочного. Нет, даже так нащупать палочку занемевшей рукой не получится. Без палочки он и того слабее. Зельевар только в апреле начал делать попытки вытянуть из него способности к беспалочковой магии, и для новичка Поттер был неплох. Но только для новичка. Итак, что же делать? Пока тварь увлечена шахматным турниром, можно попробовать элемент внезапности, сконцентрироваться и все-таки ударить стихийным проклятьем...  

         

       "Угу, а потом вон тот белый ферзь ударит тебя с-с-своим гранитным мечом!" – вдруг прошептало что-то в голове, и это был уже совсем не Снейпов голос, а тот самый, знакомый с детства, и как бы даже без слов – Гарри просто улавливал смысл, додумывая это шипение. Он проявлялся в самые пиковые моменты.  

         

       Юный когтевранец счел аргумент весомым. До эндшпиля ничего предпринимать не стоит. Вот когда змей победит (если победит!) и уползет с шахматной доски...  

         

       Белый слон g5 пристрелил из кулеврины [1] вражеского коня и под лязг доспехов поверженного рыцаря бодренько потрусил на клетку e7. Только тут Гарри сосредоточился, пригляделся к расположению фигур в дебюте и узнал партию – как раз на рождественских каникулах они разыграли ее с Уизли, и Рон, безусловно, выиграл своими черными: он провел тогда защиту Ласкера [2].  

         

       Король, управляемый змеем, прицелился жезлом в стоявшего напротив белого офицера. Из рубинового наконечника вырвался едко-зеленый луч. Воин в светлом плаще рухнул, как подкошенный, прямо на опустевшие латы жертвы прошлого хода. Вот и вторая пара – белый слон и черный всадник – прекратила существование на окровавленной клетке с6, и теперь там красовался ферзь в аспидной мантии поверх черной брони, многозначительно поглядывая на своего полководца. Змей стоял на черной башне и готовил рокировку. Грохот, сопровождавший сражение, напоминал звуки из боевиков, которые Дадли втайне от родителей притаскивал домой на кассетах и смотрел по видеомагнитофону, когда старших не было дома. Даже сейчас Гарри почудилось, что он ощущает характерный запах попкорна, которым кузен заедал просмотр фильмов.  

         

       Через пару ходов черные и белые разменяли ферзей. А еще через три белый король очутился под шахом и сдался. Оглушительные звуки битвы смолкли. Змей зашипел, проверил состояние Гарри, который тут же снова притворился бесчувственным, а затем, соскользнув с бойниц туры, метнулся к дверям. В соседнем зале Поттер поневоле раскрыл глаза и вытаращился от жуткой вони, как от нашатыря. Она была знакома еще по недавнему Хэллоуину. И точно: посреди комнаты, освещенной жаровнями, валялся гигантский тролль, раза в полтора крупнее того, которого они с ребятами одолели тогда в туалете. Тролль... Черт, кажется, Гарри уже знал, кого увидит в конце пути. Всё-таки Квиррелл добрался до него. Надо же было так нелепо попасться в силки! И откуда только этот гад узнал про Сириуса Блэка?  

         

       Они миновали оглушенного великана и очутились в следующем помещении. Это была копия лаборатории Снейпа, освещенная фиолетовым пламенем. Змей изогнулся и навис над столом. Мальчик приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы подсмотреть, что он там делает, но увидеть сумел только два хрустальных флакона с белыми пилюлями внутри и край пергамента, на котором они стояли. Кажется, тварь пыталась что-то прочесть, но не могла, а оттого злобно шипела и в конце концов встряхнула Гарри, чтобы тот очнулся.   

         

       – Астенну! – вырвалось из ее пасти, и меж острых клыков мелькнул раздвоенный язык. – Ч-ш-ш-ш!  

         

       Поттер предпочел бы притворяться и дальше, но змей не отставал, вдобавок хлестнув его по щекам мерзким ледяным хвостом. Волей неволей Гарри "пришел в себя". Среди шипящего потока словоизвержений он различил слова, похожие на английское "ублюдок", и еще какие-то ругательные эпитеты. Вся эта оскорбительная тирада была направлена в адрес Гарри с требованием прочесть написанное. Боль от ударов была обжигающей, лицо горело, как будто с него заживо сдирали кожу и стегали по оголенному мясу крапивой.  

         

       – Ир энтат набет эм сеш хар па шефеду соджем сет! – змей сунул пергамент ему под нос.  

         

       – Я не могу, – соврал Поттер, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать от мучений. – Я не вижу, а очков нет! – но чудовище засвистело так яростно, что сдавленная змеиными кольцами душа ушла в онемевшие пятки. – Ладно, ладно, я попробую, я попробую! – поспешно крикнул мальчик, пока эта сволочь его не удавила. – " _В этих флаконах по три пилюли, все одинаковые по цвету, разные по действию: в одном – яд, во втором - противоядие. У тебя три минуты, и в течение каждой ты должен проглатывать по одной паре из того и из другого флакона. Если ошибешься – ты труп. Если сделаешь всё верно, пламя пропустит тебя как вперед, так и назад. Думай!_ "  

         

       С последним словом Гарри очутился на полу. Змей снова принял человеческий облик и теперь, взирая на пленника четырьмя немигающими глазами, протягивал ему сосуды. Мальчик попробовал отползти: он еще не совсем рехнулся, чтобы пить приготовленную Снейпом (а других вариантов и не было, да и почерк в инструкции был узнаваем) отраву. Даже если вторая пилюля обещала антидот. Но египтянин не дозволил сопротивления. Мощная рука ухватила Гарри за волосы на затылке, колено уперлось в живот. Вскрикнув от боли, Поттер тут же ощутил, как тварь всунула ему в рот первую пилюлю, а потом ударом в грудь заставила ее проглотить. Затем последовала пилюля из второго флакона. Начавший действовать яд, от которого мальчик испытал приступ удушья, был нейтрализован, но обрадоваться Гарри не успел, поскольку предугадывал какой-то глобальный подвох. И подвох не замедлил проявиться. До начала второй минуты мальчик приходил в себя, когда же змей протянул руку за следующей порцией, фиолетовый огонь в лаборатории на миг погас.  

         

       Едва языки магического пламени заплясали вновь, стало понятно, что один из флаконов опустел, и возле него теперь лежали две пилюли, второй – предположительно, с противоядием – содержал только одну.  

         

       – О, боже! – прошептал Поттер, в ужасе глядя на флаконы и капсулы.  

         

       Мозг его в панике выдавал какую-то ахинею вместо дельных подсказок. Египтянин подскочил и со злобой пнул Гарри ногой, требуя продолжать. Мальчик закрыл глаза. "Ус-с-спокойся! Думай, думай! Решение есть".  

         

       Осталось две минуты. Какая из таблеток яд, какая – противоядие, точно неизвестно. Но ясно, что разделены они не просто так, хоть и неравномерно. Мысль сверкнула ослепительным Люмос Максима. Дрожащими руками Гарри схватил первую пилюлю из двух слева и разломил пополам. То же самое он сделал с единственной из флакона справа. Проглотил половинку той и половинку другой. Минута истекла. Если сейчас снова погаснет свет – это конец. Поттер ощущал, как горячий липкий пот течет по лбу, по вискам и щиплет изувеченные щеки, но боли не испытывал. Фиолетовое пламя продолжало гореть, пошла третья минута. Гарри выдохнул и проглотил оставшиеся половинки одну за другой.  

         

       Горевший позади них свет теперь переливался лиловым и напоминал мирное северное сияние, а не жерло преисподней. Зато впереди, у арки, ведущей в неизвестность, заполыхал черный огонь. Туда и толкнул мальчика безжалостный конвоир. В последний миг Гарри ощутил в рукаве прижатую к запястью волшебную палочку. Там, где он ее спрятал перед выходом из башни факультета. Палочка слегка постукивала по коже руки из-за бешеного пульса, но такого успокоения мальчику не приносило еще ни одно зелье. Когда они со змеем достигли черного пламени, сердце Гарри билось уже почти ровно. Снейп, конечно, псих еще тот: удумать такое испытание мог только он. Но, надо полагать, профессор вряд ли рассчитывал, что сюда доберется школьник, а вот Квиррелла, похоже, ни одно из ухищрений не остановило – ни собака, ни шахматы, ни тролль, ни яды; может, было что-то еще, но Поттеру не довелось этого увидеть.  

         

       Без каких-либо затруднений они со змеем, принявшим человеческое обличье, шагнули в пламя перед последним залом.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – Я уже чуть было не начал беспокоиться, – насмешливо заговорил Квиррелл, стоявший спиной к огромному зеркалу.  

         

       Гарри не увидел – кожей ощутил мрачные, освещенные лампадами стены, лестницу, ведущую в круглое помещение из обводного коридора, куда они ступили, пройдя через черный огонь; колонны, глубокие ниши со скорбными статуями, пол с осыпавшейся мозаикой и штукатуркой потолочного свода... И зеркало, в котором зимой изучал свое недопонятое желание. Именно так, осязанием, а не зрением или слухом, ориентироваться в пространстве безуспешно учил его профессор алхимии. И вот оно – прорезалось. Как говорится, и попользоваться уже не успеешь... Сердце снова заколотилось, дыхание зашлось, как если бы змеиные кольца опять сдавили грудь.  

         

       Из-за еиналеЖ выкатился маленького роста и удивительно мерзкий человечишко в пыльной мантии, похожей скорее на нищенскую хламиду, чем на одеяние волшебника. Не жуткий, не устрашающий – именно отвратительный, как... крыса? Хотя нет, обычные зверушки, питомцы студентов, Гарри даже нравились. А это была крыса, гадкая, как человечишко, вот. Дрянной, вонючий, низкий человечишко. И еще он показался Поттеру чем-то знакомым, как будто из дежа-вю.  

         

       – Давай же, Квиринуф, хороф уже ф ним фафкатьфя! – подбодрил он, посверкивая зыркающими по сторонам водянистыми глазенками, которые существовали точно сами по себе, отдельно от него и его воли.  

         

       Гарри почувствовал спиной, как куда-то исчез его змееподобный спутник. Квиррелл приглашающим и, что самое неожиданное для его образа, величественным жестом повел рукой. Как будто он был здесь радушным хозяином, а Поттер – гостем. Мальчик спустился по ступенькам, стараясь тянуть время и при этом просчитывать хоть малейшие шансы на спасение. Шансов ноль: палочками были вооружены оба противника, да еще где-то здесь, в инвизе, скрывается четырехглазая гадина. Три взрослых мага.  

         

       "Я им зачем-то нужен. Я им зачем-то нужен", – так звучали последние отблески надежды в голове Гарри. Он и сам раньше не представлял, как может радоваться человек самой ничтожной отсрочке смерти.  

         

       Тем временем Квиррелл безмолвно призвал что-то из глубины зеркала, и, колыхнув поверхность, оттуда как из-под воды выехал сервировочный столик на колесиках. Это смотрелось тут настолько нелепо и легкомысленно, что Гарри на несколько секунд завис, глядя на то, как распахивается крышка стоявшей на столике шкатулки.  

         

       – Подойди, Поттер, – велел лжепрофессор, сверля мальчика пронзительными синими глазами. "Надо же, – мелькнуло в мыслях, – а глаза у него такие честные-честные"...  

         

       Гарри подошел и увидел лежащий в шкатулке на бархатной черной подушке перстень. Он узнал его, поскольку видел не впервые, но впервые – на материальном плане. В отсветах лампад камень в перстне отливал кровавыми оттенками – от густо-венозного до светло-алого, едва ли не кораллового. Ни единого намека на зелень. И все же это был тот самый перстень, Гарри и сам не понимал, откуда у него такая уверенность. Его как будто тянуло к этой безделушке.  

         

       – Возьми его! – велел Квиррелл, и тон его не подразумевал никаких возражений.  

         

       Поттер отшатнулся. Все признаки – и то, что его так влекло к перстню, и его внешний вид, и нежелание самого мага прикоснуться даже к шкатулке – говорили о проклятье. Значит, Гарри должен послужить громоотводом, на который придется максимальная доза темной защиты артефакта...  

         

       – Вофьми, отродье гряфнокровки! Немедля! – рявкнул плюгавый "крысюк", выставляя передние, действительно грызуньи, резцы. Видя, что Гарри сопротивляется, он вскинул палочку и бросил: – Кру...  

         

       В этот миг словно стая иголок пролетела навылет сквозь Гарри, и от нестерпимой боли тот упал на колени. Кажется, Квиррелл перехватил руку плюгавого, сбив ему каст заклинания и рявкнув:  

         

       – Ты охуел, Паршивец?! По аврорам соскучился?  

         

       Боль отпустила, толком и не начавшись, но Гарри никак не мог прийти в себя и подняться на ноги, так и стоял, согнувшись, на коленях и ловил ртом воздух. Что это было?!  

         

       Пока эти двое препирались, он решился. Невидимый змей где-то рядом, его надо учитывать, но самое главное – как-то дезориентировать "крысюка" и Квиррелла и попытаться улизнуть, пользуясь эффектом неожиданности. Как на арене... как в шкуре дракона...  

         

       – Конфундус! Петри...  

         

       Выкрикнуть второе заклинание он не успел, сбитый с ног блоком "крысюка", тогда как "Конфундус" все же успел слегка задеть Квиррелла. Который, видно, тут же проклял тот день, когда научил студента на свою голову. Свалившись на штукатурку, мальчик рефлекторно поймал выбитую из рук палочку. Палочка выскочила и из пальцев Квиррелла.  

         

       Внезапно послышалось хлопанье крыльев и чье-то крайне злобное "Кар-р-р! Мать твою! Кар-р-р!". Вслед за этим на голову плюгавого обрушился невесть откуда взявшийся ворон, и тот не успел ничего сделать, как громадный, перекусывающий трубчатые кости клюв ухватил его палочку посередине.  

         

       – Экспеллиармус! – не растерялся и Гарри, вторично обезоруживая Квиррелла, и на сей раз палочка лжепрофессора улетела в дальний конец зала.  

         

       Но прийти на помощь Мертвяку Гарри не успел: его самого скрутили кольца змея, о котором он в суматохе забыл. Ворон в ту секунду, поднатужившись и колошматя "крысюка" крыльями по голове и физиономии, с хрустом перекусил древко, а Квиррелл ринулся к Гарри и змею. В тот момент, когда он отобрал у мальчика его палочку, столик со шкатулкой стремительно уехал обратно в зазеркалье, где растворился между отражениями. Тонко взвизгнув, "крысюк" вдруг провалился внутрь собственной мантии, и она пустым мешком осела на пол. Мертвяк же, как знал, с остервенением стал долбить клювом по полу сквозь мантию. Оттуда доносился истошный писк. Ориентируясь по звуку и терзая ткань, птица пустила в ход когти, но в какой-то миг из-под складок выскочила огромная встрепанная крыса. Она с трудом увертывалась от взбешенного ворона, на седом от штукатурки полу оставалась кровавая цепочка ее следов. И все же шмыгнуть под пандус ей удалось.  

         

       Увидеть всего этого Гарри не успел, потому что в ту секунду, растянувшуюся на целую вечность, Квиррелл наставил на него его собственную палочку и выкрикнул:  

         

       – Авада Кедавра!  

         

       – Конжелус Тоталум! – одновременно прозвучало с лестницы, но было поздно.  

         

       Сверкнувшая в воздухе изумрудная Z (как Zorro) будто разделила миры. Вырвавшийся из палочки зеленый луч ударил назад, и моментально оледеневший затем труп Квиррелла, который так ничего и не успел понять, рухнул навзничь, а грудь его всё еще светилась зеленым – там, куда ударило его собственное проклятье. Потерял равновесие и Гарри, брошенный исчезнувшим змеем, лишь смутный черный шлейф скользнул к колоннам и растворился во тьме, преследуемый призраком Кровавого Барона и Мертвяком.  

         

       Снейп – а последнее заклинание послал он – призвал к себе палочку Гарри из закоченевшей руки убитого и подбежал к мальчику. Тот не мог и пошевелиться, пока зельевар, бесцеремонно ворочая, ощупал все его суставы и осмотрел исхлестанное чудовищем лицо. Убедившись, что студент жив и относительно здоров, он перешел к упокоенному коллеге. При падении замороженный труп местами растрескался, и когда Снейп отменил свое оказавшееся излишним заклинание, он оттаял и начал кровоточить по местам разломов. Зеленое свечение на груди пропало вместе со льдом. Гарри попытался встать, чтобы увидеть, что там происходит, но профессор рявкнул:  

         

       – Оставайтесь на месте, Поттер!  

         

       Да тот и не смог бы по-другому. Только теперь он ощутил, что в его теле не осталось живого места, а силы будто выпустили в слив, как выпускают воду из ванны. Азарт прошел, осталась боль, осталась немощь. Гарри только и сумел, что привстать на локте. А Снейп тем временем стянул с головы самоубийцы фиолетовую чалму и внимательно рассмотрел лысый, как квоффл, череп. Может быть, мальчику показалось после всего пережитого, но он был уверен: на темени Квиррелла что-то шевелилось. Сам же декан Слизерина как-то болезненно при этом дернулся и неосознанно встряхнул левой рукой. Лицо его смертельно побледнело.  

         

       – Мори ин сэкула сэкулорум, – тихо и напевно промолвил он, проведя палочкой над умершим.  

         

       Труп в мгновение ока сделался мумией, а затем рассыпался прахом. И то, что еще пару раз успело дернуться в голове мумии, тоже в конце концов стало трухой. Это походило... Черт, да Снейп же только что у него на глазах потер важные улики!  

         

       – Вы, Поттер, прямо заговоренный! – с некоторой издевкой заметил он, не торопясь возвращать Гарри его палочку. – Вас и непростительные не берут.  

         

       По возвращении Мертвяк застал их сидящими рядом на полу, плечо к плечу, и подпирающими колонну. Снейп выглядел так, как будто его только что пытали, загоняя под ногти иглы, но на его речевые способности это не повлияло. Он вертел в пальцах палочку Поттера и объяснял, о чем их будут допрашивать, когда сюда набежит полный замок мракоборцев из Аврората. Гарри притворялся, что слушает. Его зеленые глаза, на одном из которых наливался здоровенный фингал, были затуманены. Внимания на ворона алхимик не обратил или сделал вид, будто не обратил.  

         

       – Я их не догнал. Оба смылись, – мрачно сообщила птица, усаживаясь на перила лестницы возле этой же колонны. – Хреново, у нас трупец, алиби у нас нет, сообщники покойничка разбежались. Дело пришьют нам. Значит, так. Предлагаю всё валить на этого Квир... а где он, кстати? Опа! Спёкся?! Короче, версия такая: Гарри перед экзаменами решил потренироваться в Защите, попросил помощи у профессора. Они пришли с ним сюда, но тут на них напала какая-то хрень, вызванная из зеркала. Схватила Гарри. Квиррелл хотел убить ее, заклинание попало в зеркало и отразилось в него...  

         

       Гарри, который сейчас мечтал только о том, чтобы вытянуться в своей кровати и не шевелиться больше никогда в жизни, искоса бросил взгляд на зельевара. Тот слушал всю эту ахинею, скептически скривив край рта.  

         

       – Профессор? – нерешительно спросил мальчик, в целом уже представляя себе, что скажет Снейп.  

         

       Раньше тот не отозвался бы и на вопрос Поттера, однако из-за контраста Гарри с Мертвяком всё-таки снизошел до ответа:  

         

       – Повторяю, здесь сейчас будет целая толпа авроров, и для разбирательства они перетряхнут все наши с Поттером сегодняшние воспоминания, чтобы установить истину. А поскольку тут прозвучало непростительное...  

         

       – Два, – слабым голосом поправил Гарри.  

         

       – Чего – два? – не понял ворон, а Снейп вопрошающе воззрился на мальчика, склонив голову к плечу.  

         

       – Этих... непростительных. Еще, раньше, был какой-то "Кру"...  

         

       Ворон и профессор переглянулись. Они впервые проявили солидарность, почти дуэтом выбранившись одними и теми же выражениями из магловского и магического миров. С кончика палочки Гарри, которую все еще сжимал в руке Снейп, посыпался сноп белых искр. Завороженный этим зрелищем, мальчик улыбнулся и с отсутствующим видом вымолвил нараспев, как Луна Лавгуд:  

         

       – Краси-и-иво... Похоже на бенгальский огонь...  

         

       Эта фраза заставила профессора опомниться и умолкнуть, словно он и в самом деле позволил себе сквернословить при дочери Ксенофилиуса. Палочка потухла. Гарри сонно моргнул; ему почему-то захотелось рассмеяться, а через пару секунд – разрыдаться подобно девчонке-малолетке. И в то же время он не смог сделать ни того, ни другого. Он вообще больше не мог пошевелиться, сам воздух облепил его, будто плотная вата, даже дышать им теперь было невмоготу.  

         

       – Когда я настигну эту крысу – а я ее настигну, – исчерпав весь свой необъятный матерщинный запас, пообещал Мертвяк, – ваша Авада покажется ей самой сладкой мечтой.  

         

       А Гарри увидел себя словно со стороны, и последним, что он запомнил, были какие-то ворвавшиеся в подземелье и вооруженные до зубов люди в желтых мундирах. Молодой мужчина с глазами разного цвета и сдвинутыми на лоб очками сварщика присел перед ним на корточки и слегка встряхнул за плечи:  

         

       – Жив?  

         

       Что ответил Снейп, мальчик уже не услышал. "А я только что видел смерть человека!" – хотел признаться Гарри перед магическим трибуналом, но почему-то никто не принимал его всерьез, все были заняты своими делами, разбредясь по залу. В угасающем сознании Гарри лицо незнакомого аврора превратилось в лицо Гермионы и медленно истаяло в темноте.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Если бы Кровавый Барон запоздал хоть на минуту, всё было бы кончено. Нет, не потому что тогда Квиррелл убил бы мальчишку. Во всяком случае, не Авадой, которая, натолкнувшись на магию трех жертв (как рассудил алхимик), отрикошетила обратно. Если сбросить со счетов монстра, воскрешенного в стенах школы больным на всю голову профессором ЗОТИ, и крысу, получившую по первое число от чертовой вороны Поттера, опасность исходила от самого трупа Квиринуса. Точнее, того, что в этом трупе находилось.  

         

       Опустившись на колено возле мертвого коллеги, Северус невольно спросил его: "Ну что, помог тебе твой "Лазарус"?" И это не было глумлением. Просто Авада – она такая. Хотя до той истории с Лордом и младенцем-Гарри, что стала притчей во языцех, Снейп и вообразить не мог это непростительное в качестве средства для суицида. И вот ирония судьбы: уже второй раз за какой-то десяток лет... с участием одного и того же мальчишки... Это уже становится традицией.  

         

       Но Поттера ждала бы тогда более страшная участь: потеряв хозяина, _Грег_ Квиррелла тут же бросился бы на поиски свободного организма и, безусловно, выбрал бы в качестве нового вместилища не змееподобного слугу некроманта, а живого человека. Внедрившись по своему почину, он наделал бы в этом организме такого, что все планы Дамблдора можно было бы спустить к таким-то гремлинам в сортире Рыдающей Миртл. А уж как взбесился его собственный _Грег_ , почуяв намерения чужой _твари_ переселиться! Снейп чудом сдержал припадок и, наверное, в глазах Поттера слишком уж поспешил уничтожить труп вместе с его содержимым. Как и следовало ожидать, мальчишка истолковал это на свой лад. Что ж, пусть боится. Мозгов-то, оказывается, совсем нет, даром, что как-то приняли в Когтевран. Погорячились, видать...   

         

       Прав Филч: не тот уже нынче Хогвартс!  

         

       Очень плохо, что анимагу и монстру удалось скрыться. Меньше всего Северус допускал ту мысль, что еще когда-нибудь увидит живым Питера Петтигрю. Да, он знал анималистические формы всех Мародеров, включая оборотня Люпина. И из его уст об этом не услышал никто, хотя соблазн отомстить врагам в свое время был нешуточный. Просто... ну да, _ей_ достаточно было просто попросить. Даже за этих скотов. Такая вот блажь, а чем всё кончилось – известно. И, похоже, встреченный тогда на кладбище голый Блэк не солгал: предателем был не он. Сказать, кто был им, Сириус не мог из-за необратимых чар Дислексии, но теперь Снейп понял это и сам, хотя даже не представлял себе, кто в здравом уме мог поручить функции Хранителя Убежища такой мрази, как Хвост, превратив саму идею Фиделиуса в кромешный фарс. Он и тогда был редкостным отморозком, только искусно лебезил и знал, где кому лизнуть. Видимо, выйдя замуж за Поттера, Лили утратила не только девичью фамилию, но и то, что хоть немного роднило ее со старшей сестрой – рассудок. Только какой смысл упрекать Поттеров в дурости теперь, когда они уже десять с лишним лет не топчут эту землю?  

         

       С хмурым видом передав палочку мальчишки руководителю группы, которым, будто назло, был нынче Аластор Грюм, Снейп отошел в сторону, чтобы не мешать работе авроров. Истерзанного первокурсника отправили в лазарет к Помфри в сопровождении его вороны и какой-то молоденькой мракоборицы, и на выходе они разминулись с нагрянувшей к шапочному разбору Минервой. Оставалось надеяться, что все помехи для доступа в секретную комнату и выхода из нее теперь сняли окончательно. Когда сюда спешили зельевар и призрак Барона, Цербер всё еще спал на своем посту, дьявольские силки Помоны были безжалостно разодраны в клочья и для верности сожжены кислотой, к чему наверняка приложила руку зверушка Квиррелла, ключи Флитвика валялись по всему полу, а вот с шахматами МакГонагалл обоим слизеринцам пришлось разбираться самыми кардинальными методами, чтобы не тратить драгоценное время на игру.  

         

       Авроры расхаживали по скрипящим под подошвами осколкам мозаики, сосредоточенно что-то обмеряли, брали какие-то пробы, фиксировали на колдографиях останки погибшего, если эту горстку серого праха вообще можно было счесть останками. Минерва повела себя исключительно странно. Увидев то, что когда-то было профессором ЗОТИ, она еле заметно покачнулась и судорожным движением присобрала ворот мантии у горла. С ее репутацией несгибаемой леди эти движения были равносильны истерическим рыданиям у гроба в исполнении любого другого. Пропустив вопрос от Джоффри, Снейп продолжал наблюдать за нею, однако декан Гриффиндора не проронила ни слова, только поклонилась Шизоглазу и дала понять, что будет ждать наверху. Аластор кивнул, не забыв попутно бросить полный отвращения взгляд уцелевшего глаза на зельевара. По всему было видно: он костьми ляжет, чтобы нарыть здесь какой-нибудь компромат на старого недруга, и почти ликует, что имя Северуса Снейпа снова замешано в серьезном происшествии.  

         

       – Северус, ты где? – окликнул его Макмиллан, заметивший, что собеседнику не до него.  

         

       – Что? – немного более резко, чем хотелось бы, отреагировал слизеринец, но раскаиваться в этом нужным не счел. Впрочем, Джоффри не из тех, на ком возят воду, да и со Снейпом они были знакомы не первый год.  

         

       – Я говорю, ты можешь объяснить мне – не для протокола и не для показаний под присягой, а в частном порядке – зачем ты его упокоил?  

         

       Северус с полминуты сверлил его взглядом, колеблясь, доверять или нет. Аврор не торопил. Наконец зельевар счел, что от Джоффри можно и не таиться, а основное следователи и так увидят в его с Поттером воспоминаниях-показаниях.  

         

       – Он сидел на "Лазарусе". Была опасность, что сущность переселится в мальчишку, – процедил он тогда.  

         

       Глаза Макмиллана слегка расширились:  

         

       – Ты шутишь? Северус? Да ему же для этого понадобилась бы половина оборудования Аврората! – и когда Снейп безразлично повел плечом, он, осененный, запнулся на полуслове: – То есть из-за кривой установки "Лазаруса" он стал одержимым и... Где у него сидела сущность?  

         

       – В теменной части.  

         

       – Одуреть...  

         

       "Одуреть". Снейп криво усмехнулся. Одуреть то, что еще после Хэллоуина он разговаривал о Квиррелле с директором, и Дамблдор тогда лишь отмахнулся, мол, занимайся своим делом, мой мальчик, а решать кадровые вопросы будет администрация школы в моем лице. Одуреть то, что о Квиррелле, уже окончательно убедившись в его намерениях, декан Слизерина разговаривал с Альбусом после покушения на Поттера во время квиддича, а тот лишь похлопал его по плечу: "Пока ты присматриваешь за Гарри, Северус, за жизнь ребенка я спокоен. А всё остальное, поверь, не лежит в зоне твоей ответственности". Одуреть то, что после этих попыток, побившись о несокрушимую стену, Снейп окончательно махнул рукой и выбрал наименее энергозатратный способ постоянно держать мальчишку в поле зрения: он как чуял, что в отличие от квиддича техномагические драконьи поединки увлекут сына Лили и отвадят от "желаний странного". Но кто же знал, что этот маленький идиот всё равно отыщет лазейку, чтобы вляпаться в историю? "Одуреть"... Да сама система Хогвартса, то, что здесь происходит – это одуреть. Куда там "Лазарусу".  

         

       – Минуточку, – еще раз прозрел бывший однокурсник, уставившись на Снейпа, будто по зельевару забегали Лавгудовы мозгошмыги, – ты сказал, "опасность переселения в мальчишку"... А почему не в тебя, ты же был ближе?! Только не говори мне... – (Северус отвернулся.) – Нет... Снейп, скажи мне, что ты не псих! Немедленно! – (Тот завел глаза к потолку и вздохнул. Бедняга-пуффендуец был в шаге от инфаркта, даром, что чистокровный маг.) – Мерлин... Снейп, ты маньяк. Но как ты это сделал?  

         

       Зельевар молча подвернул манжет сорочки и показал на татуировке черепа, вписанного в центр готического креста и оплетенного розой, участок внедрения – маленькая вмятинка в левой глазнице. Если не знать, то и не разглядишь, пока _Грег_ не буянит. Макмиллан прикрыл лицо рукой и не двигался, пока его не окликнул, подзывая для помощи, один из коллег. А за Снейпа тогда взялся Шизоглаз и его Прыткопишущее перо для протокола.  

         

       "Как вы узнали о том, что здесь происходит? Кровавый Барон? Интересные у вас осведомители, мистер Снейп!"  

         

       "Поттер объяснил вам, что привело его сюда среди ночи? Слуга профессора Квиррелла? Он что, проник прямо в когтевранские спальни? Ах, вы то же самое спросили у студента? И что он вам ответил? Крыса подбросила ему записку, где ему назначили встречу якобы с крестным? Так-так... Кто же у мальчика крестный? Да что вы? Военный преступник Сириус Блэк, совершивший побег из Азкабана? Отлично!"  

         

       "Кто еще может подтвердить, что сбежавший после стычки злоумышленник был анимагом и его аниформой была крыса? А, только мальчик, ясно, запишем. Следы как улика? Следы зафиксируем. Ворон, фамильяр Поттера? Вы не хуже меня знаете, что Визенгамот не полагается на показания фамильяров, даже если они говорящие".   

         

       "Куда девался столик со шкатулкой? Уехал в зеркало? Вы принимали что-нибудь из зелий в течение этих суток? Нет? Хорошо, предположим, всё было так, как вы говорите. Директор Дамблдор усовершенствовал зеркало еиналеЖ, и теперь оно имеет какие-то дополнительные функции? Что ж, думаю, директор не откажется предоставить собственную трактовку этого момента".  

         

       "Вы видели, в кого целился Квиррелл, читая непростительное – в самого студента или всё-таки в захватившего студента анимага? Это был не анимаг, а умертвие, поднятое профессором? Что ж, разберемся. Но вы уверены, что смертельное проклятие предназначалось Поттеру, а сработало в обратном направлении... Хм, ну, допустим! Снейп, вот только не начинай вешать мне лапшу на уши: в случае с тобой полагаться только на думосбор просто неосмотрительно. У тебя было не меньше двадцати минут на общение с пацаном без свидетелей, а за это время псионик твоего уровня может зачистить или подменить в мозгах всё, что угодно, и всем, кому угодно!"  

         

       Et cetera, et cetera... Как и после первой встречи с Грюмом десять лет назад у того в кабинете Аврората, Снейп почувствовал себя вымотанным до последней жилки. Такое было не под силу даже _Грегу_...  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Тем не менее, следственная комиссия, проработавшая над этим делом всю первую неделю лета, воспоминаниями Поттера и Снейпа и Приори Инкантатем с их палочек вполне удовлетворилась: даже в Министерстве такие параноики, как Шизоглаз, были на особом счету и слишком серьезно не воспринимались. Странное поведение проклятия Авады решили приписать действию материнской защиты, что совпадало с предположением Северуса. Зельевару хотелось бы увидеть, как будет выкручиваться Дамблдор, когда ему станут задавать неудобные вопросы про зеркало и неадекватного преподавателя ЗОТИ, но он, как всегда, вышел из воды сухим и посмеивающимся. Что ж, регалии Верховного чародея Визенгамота, знаете ли, располагают...  

         

       Северус не мог понять только одного – ненависти в глазах Минервы. МакГонагалл прежде и раздражалась, и горячилась, и поддевала его в спорах, но ненавидеть... Нет, такого не было. Однако он решил не зацикливаться на этом. Одним врагом больше, одним меньше, уже не имеет значения. И лезть ей в душу или в голову, чтобы выяснить, что там на уме у железной леди Хогвартса, зельевар не собирался.  

         

       Мальчишка поправился на удивление быстро, психика его почти не пострадала. Вообще, насколько помнил Снейп, его папаша, Джеймс, что в двенадцать лет, что много старше никогда не отличался подобным стоицизмом и флегматичностью. А Поттер-младший переносит боль и переживает поражения так, как это делают животные: сжавшись в комок и беззвучно. Так, как это всю жизнь делал сам Северус, из-за чего все шишки доставались ему. Еще бы! Вот подравшихся студентов доставляют в лазарет. Один из них воет и стонет от боли в переломах, другой вроде тоже принял костерост, но ему хоть бы что, лежит себе, отвернувшись к стенке, дышит через раз, никого не напрягает – значит, не так уж ему плохо и больно, а виноват в драке тот, кто пострадал меньше. Впрочем, Снейпу ничего и не оставалось, кроме как принимать навязанную ему вину, только он объяснял ее более лестно для себя: всегда виноват тот, кто умнее. Свой болевой порог он измерил уже взрослым, просто из интереса, и тот ничем не отличался у него от среднестатистического мужского. Если бы Северус не знал Лили, то решил бы, что эта наклонность у Гарри может быть в мать, но и рыжая Эванс никогда не манкировала возможностью хорошенько поблажить, обращая на себя внимание окружающих. Ей, девчонке, было можно, хоть Петунью это и выводило из себя.  

         

       Происшествие постарались замять, "Ежедневный пророк" разместил только маленький некролог по буквально сгоревшему на работе преподавателю, и известная склочница Рита Скитер была заблаговременно отправлена в заграничную командировку сроком на месяц, покуда улягутся страсти. Зато неожиданную свинью подложил Минмагии журнал Лавгуда. Некий неизвестный корреспондент-внештатник, подписавшийся псевдонимом "Отмороженный заяц", был опубликован в "Придире" со статьей "Происки Того-кого-нельзя-называть?", где предлагалась странная версия о проникновении в школу Темного Лорда, завладевшего волей Квиринуса Квиррелла и творившего зло его руками. Погиб профессор, по мнению "зайца", из-за прикосновения к заговоренному Гарри Поттеру, которого спасла материнская любовь, испепелив злодея на месте. Но "Придира" пользовался в магической среде не самой лучшей репутацией, неформатный номер почитали, посмеялись и, как всегда, забыли. Во всяком случае, так думали многие обыватели, ничего не узнавшие о небольшом переполохе в Министерстве и его связи с мракобесной статейкой в нелепом журнале. Совсем иначе думал Северус, которого по окончании экзаменов неожиданно пригласил в Малфой-мэнор его старинный друг Люциус. Конечно же, только чтобы обсудить первый год учебы Драко и чтобы повидаться, давно не виделись. Не более того!  

         

       Сдавший экзамены Поттер выпросил у директора дозволения провести каникулы включительно до 31 июля в Подлунной башне у Ксено и Луны и только потом на остаток лета перебраться в дом любящих родственников. Дамблдор подумал и разрешил, а на праздничном обеде попытался протолкнуть в лидеры года факультет Когтевран, чтобы выделить сокурсников Избранного, но после яростного отпора Минервы уступил пальму первенства активному Гриффиндору. Поймав со стороны когтевранского стола взгляд Поттера, удивленного, как ловко задвинули слизеринцев на третье место, Снейп и бровью не повел: за десять лет работы мелочная возня вокруг баллов и противостояния факультетов уже виделась ему идиотизмом, еще более вопиющим оттого, что даже взрослым людям, профессорам, приходилось постоянно поддерживать видимость боевого азарта.  

         

       И вот наконец наступили долгожданные каникулы.  

       ___________________________________  

       1 Кулеврина – старинная легкая пушка.  

       2 Итальянская партия (Гамбит Эванса). Этот гамбит был изобретен в 1824 году англичанином Дейвисом Эвансом.  

      

  
 **КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОЙ КНИГИ**  



	22. Глава двадцать вторая

  
**Книга вторая. Of. Свадхиштхана. Re (D)**   


  
**Глава двадцать вторая**   


         

       Теперь Гарри совершенно не представлял, как ему относиться к профессору Снейпу. Всю дорогу до вокзала Кингс Кросс он почти не разговаривал с попутчиками и все больше смотрел в окно, чем на лица соседей по купе. И даже Мертвяк, поначалу хорохорившийся перед Гермионой, приуныл и задремал у него на плече.  

         

       Как удобно было до того матча по квиддичу! Декан Слизерина – открыто проявляющий свою паскудную сущность мерзавец, который что-то затеял под носом у директора. Профессор Квиррелл, конечно, тоже не подарок, и все же вроде бы ничего дурного не делает, с прибабахом, но безвредный, а Снейп его травит. Всё выглядело именно так, пока... Пока "безвредный" Квиррелл едва не проломил ему, Гарри, череп бладжером за то, что тот увидел его собственный череп и нечто, чего не должен был увидеть на этом черепе. Вот тогда расклад по ролям как-то внезапно поменялся. И что бы там ни говорили друзья, имевшие зуб на зельевара – ну а кто, спрашивается, из учащихся Хогвартса не имел на него зуба? – они тоже в глубине души уже не воспринимали Снейпа смертельным врагом Поттера. Больше зубоскалили, чем всерьез считали способным на какую-то гадость. Просто нелогично смертельному врагу спасать того, кому он хочет навредить. Можно, конечно, допустить, что он настолько ненавидит Гарри из-за былых разборок с его папашей и папашиными друзьями, чтобы теперь мечтать разделаться с ним самостоятельно, без помех со стороны какого-то Квиррелла. "Не тронь его, дон Квиринус, этот мальчишка – мой!" Но это уже смахивает на паранойю. Будь Поттер не Гарри, а Джеймсом – еще куда ни шло. Гарри на месте Снейпа и самому захотелось бы сделать очень больно тем, кто так измывался над ним в тех странных снах-воспоминаниях. Но мстить подростку, который даже не помнил своего горе-папашу и уж тем более не волен нести ответственность за его проступки? Убить врага, не умеющего и палочку в руках как следует держать?! Какое моральное удовлетворение может получить от этого мститель, будь ему даже десять-двенадцать лет, а не за тридцать? Нет, что-то здесь не срастается.  

         

       Затем полгода вооруженного нейтралитета с алхимиком, как и со слизеринцами-однокурсниками. Холодная война, сопровождаемая развернутым курсом техномагии и завершившаяся этой стычкой в подвале Цербера, где Снейп снова пришел на помощь, а потом еще помог разрулить ситуацию с непростительным. Зачем? Довод Дамблдора, который во время посещения раненого мальчика в лазарете рассказал о "долге жизни" Снейпа Джеймсу Поттеру, прозвучал как-то неубедительно. Гарри в занудном когтевранском духе начал докапываться до истоков: что это был за долг жизни, при каких обстоятельствах он возник, почему задолжал именно Снейп, с которым они враждовали? Директор едва отделался от него общими фразами, а когда мальчик поделился сомнениями с Мертвяком, тот поддакнул. Пусть со скоморошьими ужимками, но поддакнул. Ворон тоже не поверил в этот предлог. Сам же алхимик говорить на эту тему оказался категорически, да еще и пригрозил снять пару десятков баллов с Когтеврана за чрезмерную навязчивость ученика.  

         

       Теперь Гарри нет-нет да поглядывал на свою волшебную палочку с легким страхом. Авроры считали с нее последние заклинания, в том числе Аваду, и теперь ему казалось, что печать самого страшного проклятья навсегда въелась в древесину остролиста, пропитала ее насквозь, как горячая олифа. Осквернила. Раньше он доверял палочке, а теперь побаивался ее, даже несмотря на то, что она не захотела идти против своего хозяина. Вот в точности те же противоречивые ощущения, что вызывал и Снейп своими поступками: вроде сделал благо, а все равно мороз по хребту! И ведь не объяснишь с точки зрения логики. Однажды, на полигоне Сокровенного острова, во время передышки между тренировками декан Флитвик случайно (или не случайно?) обронил, дескать, со временем палочка и волшебник так сживаются друг с другом, что если она ломается, ее хозяин испытывает ужасную физическую боль, словно это ему самому сломали хребет. Не могут ли тогда опасные заклинания, "привитые" на эту палочку, как плодоносная ветка к молодому стволу дерева, объединить энергии и исподволь влиять на того, кто постоянно ее использует?  

         

       Но все сомнения развеялись, как только Поттер увидел скучавших на платформе Лавгудов. Изумительно светлые волосы Полумны были уложены сегодня на средневековый лад – две пряди просто забраны от середины лба, заведены на правую и на левую сторону головы, перекручены и сколоты на затылке бутоном лилово-желтой аквилегии – так что Гарри запросто мог бы представить ее на какой-нибудь старинной картине. Например, времен короля Артура.  

         

       Что это была за встреча! Никого не стесняясь, Луна повисла у Гарри на шее, не менее радостно обняла Акэ-Атля, как будто могла его знать помимо упоминаний в письмах, а потом сделала настоящий книксен перед Мертвяком:   

         

       – Я очень рада видеть вас, сэр мимир!  

         

       Польщенный, ворон даже не нашелся, что ей ответить, хотя обычно за словом в карман не лез.  

         

       Остальных она поприветствовала тоже очень мило, но уже совсем не с таким воодушевлением. Гермиона внимательно обошла ее вокруг, словно принюхиваясь, и в конце концов все-таки протянула перепачканную чернилами руку, как протягивает лапу кошка, чтобы коснуться интересующегося предмета. Подросшая с прошлого года Лавгуд удивленно поглядела на Грейнджер широко распахнутыми глазами. Прежде чем пожать руку гриффиндорки, она скользнула загадочным взором по ее чумазым пальцам.   

         

       Затем все как-то очень быстро разбежались, и на платформе у спускающего пар и лязгающего составами поезда остались только Ксено, Луна и Гарри.  

         

       – Здравствуй, – просто сказал мистер Лавгуд мальчику, слегка щуря усталые глаза.  

         

       Лето 1992 года было просто чудесным! Ничего похожего не происходило у Гарри за всю его почти двенадцатилетнюю жизнь! С утра до ночи они носились с Луной по окрестностям и изучили каждый местный закоулок. Множество раз заглядывали в "Нору" к семейке Уизли, вытаскивая на прогулки Рона, а иногда и его младшую сестру Джиневру, ровесницу Полумны. Рон учил Луну летать на метле, а когда выяснилось, что старая метла Ксенофилиуса основательно попорчена личинками нарглов (Гарри, правда, больше импонировала версия о жуках-древоедах), пересадил ее на свою, вернее, на передаренный ему Поттером "Нимбус-2000". Девочка забавлялась, пытаясь научиться сидеть на ней полубоком, как в былые времена сидели на лошадях в дамском седле, и от этого зрелища у Гарри на спине выступал ледяной пот. Уж лучше схлестнуться с драконом, чем видеть, как хрупкий ребенок болтается на высоте десятого этажа, едва примостившись на тоненькой жердочке, с одной стороны, будто в насмешку, оперенной пучком прутьев. И мимир, который всё время барражировал вблизи маленькой Лавгуд, успокаивал не слишком: метлам Гарри не доверял с первого дня занятий у мадам Хуч. Зато после таких прогулок Луна уставала настолько, что по ночам просто отключалась, как от самых мощных настоек профессора Снейпа, и на лунатизм у нее не оставалось никаких сил.  

         

       А однажды мистер Лавгуд потащил их троих ни свет ни заря на рыбалку к ближайшему озеру, местами похожему на болото и носящему характерное название – Бездонный Омут. По дороге он рассказывал о русалках и их дальних родственницах-вейлах, навеяв Гарри воспоминание об отработках у Квиррелла. Сонный Рон спотыкался на поросших мхом кочках, а Луна ловила что-то на ходу прямо из воздуха, складывая это в сумочку с перекинутой наискосок через туловище бисерной лямкой. Словом, рыбаки из них были те еще. Что не помешало юной Лавгуд выловить крупного мегалануса [1], похожего на жабью голову, увенчанную перьевым индейским капором. Ксенофилиус смотрел на танцующую с добычей дочку и печально улыбался своим мыслям, а переглянувшиеся друг с другом Рон и Гарри без слов обменялись догадкой, что по трансфигурации у мистера Лавгуда во времена учебы наверняка стояло не ниже "Превосходно". Во всяком случае, определить, что за зверь послужил волшебнику базой для преобразования, мальчишки так и не сумели.  

         

       – Я говорила! Папочка, а я ведь говорила, что они лучше всего ловятся на летающие плевки бундящей шицы! – ликовала Луна, пританцовывая босиком на прохладном песке.  

         

       – По-моему, это обычный шлёппи. Ну, заколдуненный, – чуть придвинувшись к Гарри, шепнул Рон.  

         

       – А по-моему, обычный карась. Только ей не говори.  

         

       – Да знаю я, чего ты! – Уизли забавно поморщил нос, но, увидев поплавки на зеленой поверхности озера, толкнул приятеля локтем. – Эй, у тебя клюет!  

         

       – У тебя тоже.  

         

       И каждый одновременно вытащил из-под ряски по чахленькому карасику. Увы, их улов не шел ни в какое сравнение с роскошным "индейцем"-мегаланусом Луны, существующим, по правде, только всецело в фантазии хозяев Подлунной башни. Но что-то подсказывало мальчишкам, что зажарить своего пернатого жабеныша девчонка не позволит.  

         

       А потом Гарри вдруг ни с того ни с сего вспомнил пинки древнеегипетского анимага, удушье от ядовитых пилюль, заклинание крысы, прерванное Квирреллом, чьи пронзительно-синие глаза несколько секунд спустя отразили зеленую вспышку, а потом помертвели, стекленея... И беспечное веселье мигом улетучилось. Реальность сделалась черной и глухой, даже затошнило.  

         

       – Всё хорошо? – извне, из-за прозрачной перегородки, отделившей его мир от внешнего, донесся голос Луны. Гарри еще никогда не видел ее настолько сосредоточенной. И когда только она успела заметить? Даже мегаланус брошен в траву и позабыт – вот-вот трансформируется обратно в карася, только уже дохлого.  

         

       – Ага, – ответил Поттер. – А ты что подумала?  

         

       – Что в тебя крючок впился, – пропела она своим непередаваемым тоном, будто прочла мантру, и, нисколько ему не поверив, натянуто улыбнулась. – Не хочу больше ловить рыбу, пускай она живет.  

         

       Тут Гарри показалось, что при этих словах дочери на лице Лавгуда, напряженно к ней прислушивавшегося, отобразилось облегчение. Как же ему, взрослому, но отчаявшемуся магу, сейчас хотелось стать фокусником: дунул на узел – и всё развязалось само собой! А так не бывает. Гарри уже знал: так не бывает.  

         

       И тем же вечером, неосторожно заглянув в кабинет Ксено, он увидел, что тот сидит в своем кресле, отвернувшись к портрету жены на стене, и что-то бормочет. До Поттера донесся лишь короткий обрывок фразы: "Прости меня! Пожалуйста, прости! Я не могу иначе"... Это был уже второй раз, когда Гарри вот так ненароком застукал Лавгуда за странной беседой. Он и теперь сделал несколько бесшумных шагов назад и убежал вниз по лестнице. И если всё это время мальчику казалось, что мужчина печалится из-за болезни дочери, то теперь он усомнился в этом. Луна выглядела счастливой, а ее вера в отцовские выдумки – очаровательным чудачеством, но никак не опасной хворью. Больным и загнанным здесь был только издатель "Придиры".  

         

       А в ночь полнолуния в комнате Гарри появился чужой домовик с печальной рожей, висячим носом и глазами философа, склонного по тихой грусти в одиночку закладывать за воротник. Глаза были почти прозрачными и выпуклыми, точно пузыри с огневиски. Плаксивым голосом он объявил, что Гарри Поттеру ни в коем случае нельзя появляться в Хогвартсе в новом учебном году, иначе там его ждет что-то страшное, а он, Добби, этого не хочет. Услыхав их спор, в спальню аппарировали и Воби с Юмой, но прежде чем они увидели таинственного посетителя, тот растворился в воздухе. Опознать его по описаниям Гарри эльфы так и не смогли, как не смог и Ксенофилиус, которому мальчик наутро поведал эту историю. Причем Лавгуд повел себя очень странно: не дослушав гостя и даже не узнав имя домовика-доброжелателя, которое Гарри запомнил очень и очень приблизительно – то ли Моби, то ли Бобби, то ли Робби, – он перебил его замечанием об отличной погоде, перевел разговор на другую тему и больше к тому не возвращался.  

         

       Накануне отъезда из Подлунной башни, то есть в день своего двенадцатилетия, Гарри получил письмо от Дурслей. Рукой тетки там было выведено натянутое поздравление, а внизу шла приписка с просьбой не устраивать из дома зоопарк и ограничиться одной, самой необходимой для его дурных деяний, птицей (в ответ на попытку племянника получить разрешение привезти с собой сразу и Хэдвиг, и Мертвяка).  

         

       – Что ж, – с фальшиво дрогнувшей горечью в голосе и скупой слезой в глазу выдал ворон на прощание, – придется мне коротать месяц в одиночестве, босс. Но ты не переживай за меня, я тут не пропаду. Я привык уж, таков мой удел.  

         

       И Гарри почти поверил в его высокопарный штиль. Да и поверил бы, если бы не успел заметить, как они переглянулись и подмигнули друг другу с Роном. Зато это был самый прекрасный день рождения в его жизни, потому что поздравить его приехали и однокурсники-когтевранцы во главе с Акэ-Атлем, и Гермиона с Невиллом Лонгботтомом, все пальцы которого были отчего-то заклеены пластырями, и Рон с Джинни. А к вечеру в дом Лавгудов заглянули Хагрид с профессорами Флитвиком и Вектор. Так странно и непривычно для парня, который все свои прошлые дни рождения встречал под лестницей в компании магловского боггарта по кличке Ормен! Не то чтобы его слишком уж напрягало общество паука и очередной книги, но стоило признать, что шумная компания для мальчика его возраста иногда тоже бывает крайне полезной штукой.  

         

       На другой день, первого августа, Гарри прибыл к родственникам. Непонятно, от каких щедрот им вздумалось вдруг предлагать ему нормальную комнату на втором этаже. Отказываться от нее он, безусловно, не стал – оттуда удобнее было отправлять сову друзьям. Но и каморку под лестницей не забросил, потому что очень уж хотелось ему иногда болтать с приятелем-боггартом. Первым делом он попросил паука показать, как тому удалось изображать перед Дурслями самого Гарри, и Ормен, недолго думая, принял его облик. Даже готовый к такому повороту, Поттер растерялся перед своим двойником, и долго разглядывал "себя" со стороны, замечая то, что не заметил бы в зеркале. Увы, но разговаривать Ормен не умел ни в паучьей, ни в антропоморфной форме.  

         

       Во время обеда, когда все семейство, включая "блудного племянника", собралось за столом, тетка Петунья вдруг пристально в него вгляделась и заметила:  

         

       – Ты подрос.  

         

       В ее голубых глазах мелькнул было вопрос, наверняка связанный с его очками, вернее, их отсутствием, но вслух она его не задала и, нахмурившись, хлопнула ладонью по столу, чтобы пресечь попытку Дадли поддеть кузена. Дядя Вернон и Дадли опешили и даже не нашлись, что сказать. Только вечером Гарри краем уха услышал, как те возмущенно спорят с Петуньей, мол, чего ты его боишься, "им" всё равно запрещено колдовать на каникулах. Но тетка на ходу изобрела совершенно глупую по меркам Гарри отговорку: до семнадцати лет у "этих уродов" может прорываться спонтанная магия, не контролируемая палочкой. Это было смешно, поскольку с приобретением палочки все энергетические узлы его тела сразу настроились на проводник, а владение беспалочковой магией считалось высшим пилотажем даже у опытных волшебников, так что ни о каких стихийных проявлениях теперь не могло идти речи. Впрочем, тетке Петунье узнать правду неоткуда, и ее суеверия были Гарри на руку.  

         

       Еще через день, в воскресенье, когда к Дурслям на барбекю приехали дядькины сослуживцы и когда они жарили мясо на заднем дворе, Дадли сообщил, что на том самом вязе, где год назад сидела сова, теперь поселился здоровенный черный ворон. Гарри с тревогой посмотрел на дерево и увидел восседавшего там Мертвяка.  

         

       – Да, дорогой, – улыбнулась тетка, погладив сына по макушке, – вор ** _о_** ны часто вьют гнезда на вязах и высиживают яйца, – и ехидно покосилась на племянника, который читал на подоконнике своей комнаты, а заодно тайком подглядывал за родичами и гостями.  

         

       Услышав это, мимир чуть не свалился с ветки, но понял, что деваться ему теперь некуда. В целях конспирации придется вить гнездо на вязе. А потом чего-нибудь высиживать.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Северус оттягивал визит к Малфоям, сколько мог, пока Люциус не обозначил дату в категорической форме: 14 июля. Любопытно, это была ночь полнолуния в нынешнем году...  

         

       За восемь дней до этого Снейп доварил и разлил по флаконам волчье противоядие. Черт его знает, где теперь носит это недосожранное оборотнем отродье, но слизеринец никогда и не интересовался такой ерундой. Достаточно того, что он поручал доставку своей сомихе, а что там происходило дальше, за пределами озера, алхимика не трогало. Однако вот уже больше десяти лет Снейп каждый месяц на убывающую луну получал ответные письма с благодарностями, да только уничтожал их – разумеется, не читая.   

         

       Может быть, в природе и существовали святоши, способные от чистого сердца прощать врагам покушения и травлю, но Северус к их числу не принадлежал. Эталоном злопамятности у маглов была сиамская кошка, но это животное проигрывало на сто ходов эталону злопамятности у волшебников, по какой-то иронии судьбы занимавшему должность штатного зельевара магической школы. Если находился самый ничтожный шанс отомстить обидчику и не получить рикошет, Снейп использовал его немедленно и без душевных терзаний. Правда, тут была одна тонкость: всерьез он мстил только непосредственно врагам, а вот законы кровной мести – родственникам или близким врага – относил к разделу самых что ни на есть отвратительных моментов "темных искусств". Никакого удовольствия наблюдать за расплатой существа, даже не понимающего, за что и за кого оно расплачивается, или понимающего, но в содеянном не виноватого. Зато когда по заслугам получал негодяй – о, это вызывало чувства совсем иного рода! Такие, как старина Дамблдор, могут распинаться хоть до отмены Статута, что прощение – признак величия души и всё такое прочее. Северус знал одно: твое величие души на том свете тебе не пригодится, особенно если туда тебя отправят те, кого ты, простофиля, удостоил широкого жеста. А директор пусть поступает так, как ему заблагорассудится, считая при этом, что его прекраснодушие кто-то оценит. Кто-то, не заглядывающий ему в рот и не виляющий перед ним хвостом.  

         

       И всё же мстить Люпину, которого и чистеньким назвать сложно, Снейп не собирался и никогда не хотел. Может быть, по той причине, что Римус, которому придурки Поттер и Блэк дали кличку Лунатик, сам оказался в роли жертвы в ту осеннюю ночь, когда набросился на своего дружка...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Это случилось в пятницу, на пятнадцатый лунный день октября 1976 года. В предвкушении выходных студенты вовсю расслаблялись на нудной Истории магии. Здоровенные лбы закидывали друг друга записочками, зачарованными электризующими липучками, которые так бесили девчонок, если попадали в волосы, пищалками, щекоталками и прочей ерундой._  

          

       _Снейп по обыкновению сидел особняком от всех и, прикрывшись учебником, писал для сонного Мальсибера домашку. Небескорыстно, понятное дело, бескорыстие у них на факультете вообще не поощрялось, а уж для аристократов, всегда способных заплатить за услугу, отказ получить оплату и вовсе был бы равнозначен оскорблению. Правда, Северусу и в голову не пришло бы отказываться, уж на что на что, а на ингредиенты деньги были нужны всегда. А когда он работал, внешний мир прекращал для него существование. И только назойливое жужжание над ухом вывело его из сосредоточенности. Снейп поморщился и принял из воздуха висящую над ухом записку-стрекозу, уже готовый обругать однокурсника за нетерпение. Но послание было не от Мальсибера, и сердце, перестукнув, замерло. Знакомым до боли почерком там было выведено:_  

          

       _"Нам нужно поговорить, Сев. Приди, пожалуйста, сегодня в девять к Гремучей Иве. Я буду ждать. Лил"._  

          

       _Северус встряхнулся, провел ладонью над строчками, впитывая свечение ее энергии. Нет, это действительно письмо от Эванс, а вон и она сама. Лили прекратила о чем-то препираться с Мэри, повернулась к нему и утвердительно кивнула, когда Снейп, чуть дернув бровью, с вопросом во взгляде показал ей записку._  

          

       _Забавно. Прошло чуть ли не полгода полного игнорирования. Ну да, конечно, все хором ей внушали: "Нашла с кем водиться, Эванс! Змееныш, да еще и такой маргинал, фи! Ты же не собираешься угробить себе всю жизнь только из-за того, что вы когда-то в детстве дружили? К тебе же ни один порядочный парень не сунется, если у тебя за спиной будет маячить это недоразумение!" Все, за исключением, разве что, Уолсингем и Макмиллана – еще двух человек, знавших его другим. Тех, кому он_ ** _позволил_** _увидеть себя другим, но не совсем, а так, чуть отогнув обложку._  

          

       _Лили разозлилась тогда не на шутку, да он и сам идиот. Мог бы и смолчать, сосчитать хотя бы до пяти, высказать ей всё позже, с глазу на глаз. Но гнев накрыл его волной, он и так из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не угробить кого-нибудь из Мародеров темным заклинанием через беспалочковую магию. Охота была загреметь в Азкабан из-за этих подонков!.._  

          

       _Значит, Лил, тебе так хочется быть милой для всех – и нашим, и вашим: Северус ведь просил никому не показывать эти записи, а ты не то что "никому" – отдала лично в руки долбоебу-Поттеру! Да еще со своим комплексом феи-помощницы наверняка подсказала ключ для дешифровки, раз этот тупица сумел распознать Снейповы криптограммы на полях и выучить заклятье. Как же тут не выругаться было, а? Вот и сорвалась с языка эта гадость... "Паршивая Поттеровская подстилка"... И это после того, как она, староста школы от факультета Гриффиндор, рыжим чертом кинулась в драку с озадаченным Джеймсом и Сириусом, всерьез никогда ее не принимавшим. И даже успела съездить кулаком по морде Поттера так, что у того очки перекосило. Целая толпа услышала ругательство Снейпа – кто охнул, кто захихикал. Дьявол, лучше бы он ляпнул что-нибудь про грязнокровку, это было бы не так оскорбительно, и нормальная девушка поняла бы, что ляпнуто сгоряча. Но "Поттеровская подстилка"... Прямым текстом назвать самую чистую девчонку во всем Хогвартсе шлюхой... Впору язык себе отрезать._  

          

       _Извинений Лили не приняла. Даже не влепила Северусу заслуженную пощечину, побрезговала. Огрызнулась только, к вящей радости Поттера, мол, так и быть, если пророчишь такое – позволю тебе подержать над нами с Джеймсом свечку, когда это случится. И впредь вообще обходила бывшего приятеля за милю. После нескольких неудачных попыток поговорить и выпросить прощение Снейп уже и сам приучил себя к мысли, что если горы и магометы не идут друг к другу, то надо с альпинизма переключиться на что-нибудь иное. Как видно, покорение вершин женской психологии – не его конек, и достучаться до сознания даже такой родной и с детства знакомой Лили – безнадежное предприятие. В чем-то она права: за такие оскорбления в адрес женщины раньше голову бы оторвали, а тут Мародеры, чтобы проучить, просто попинали его еще немного на той полянке, на глазах у зевак, когда пунцовая от гнева Эванс круто развернулась и ушла. Правильно сделали._  

          

       _И вот эта "гора" внезапно, спустя месяц и неделю после летних каникул, пришла в движение и решила осчастливить "Магомета". С чего бы? Вирус заносчивости пал под натиском иммунной защиты, и Эванс наконец-то сообразила, что нужно выслушать вторую сторону? Понадобилась помощь в учебе? Или по какой-то причине перестала опасаться, что во время объяснений Снейп также может попрекнуть ее тем учебником, который получил из ее рук Поттер? Она права, если перестала. В нем давно уже что-то перегорело, и желание свести счеты из-за того невербального заклинания юноше казалось теперь чем-то мелочным. Мародеры недостойны занимать столько его мыслительной энергии, а на Лил при всей своей мстительности он, как обычно, зла не держал. Разве что покалывало в груди от всплесков досады, да и то не на Эванс, а на ситуацию. Ему самому не надо было так щедро разбазаривать свои вещи направо и налево, наука на будущее, вот и всё._  

          

       _Северус пожал плечами: узнать, что ей нужно на самом деле, получится только при встрече, и нет смысла драконить фантазию никчемными домыслами и предположениями. Конечно, пункт назначения она выбрала престранный, но выбирать не приходилось. Чтобы прояснить отношения, он без раздумий отправился бы даже в Валгаллу._  

          

       _Без четверти девять он под маскирующими чарами выбрался из замка. Над Темным лесом поднималась полная луна, заливая пространство удивительно нереальным светом, на который хотелось мчаться и от которого хотелось бежать. Вдруг на ступеньках перед ним очутился Поттер:_  

          

       _– Нюн... Снейп, стой! Тебе туда нельзя. Я знаю, ты здесь._  

          

       _Тупой лось повел палочкой и сбросил маскировку Северуса. Тот захлебнулся глухой злобой, настолько обескураженный, что не смог даже нахамить врагу, только замер, будто прирос к месту. Очки Поттера тревожно поблескивали лунными бликами:_  

          

       _– Снейп, это дурацкий розыгрыш Блэка, он сам не понимает, что натворил. Там нет Эванс, честно!_  

          

       _Утробно, как волкодав, у которого какой-то самоубийца пытается отнять кость, Северус прорычал:_  

          

       _– Уйди с дороги, Поттер!_  

          

       _Он даже не двинул рукой, но Джеймс наверняка понял, что палочка у него наготове._  

          

       _– Снейп, если честно, мне насрать на тебя. Просто это серьезная подстава, Сириус перегнул палку. У нас и у директора будут большие неприятности, если Люпин сейчас разорвет тебя на клочки._  

          

       _Какой-то тумблер щелкнул в голове Снейпа, и он замешкался. Что еще выдумали эти скоты? Записку написала Лили, она подтвердила. Не могла же она... Нет, нет, это было бы уже слишком. Даже если она возненавидела его после тех слов, Эванс не из тех, кто будет пачкать себя местью, да еще и настолько пакостной. И при чем тут Блэк, о котором толкует Поттер? А еще... Дамблдор что, знает правду про Люпина?! Северус растерялся. Легилименцию он начал осваивать недавно, но это был повод попробовать, и слизеринец нерешительно дотронулся до сознания недруга. Там, на оперативном плане, был какой-то трудный для восприятия клубок эмоций, но Снейп вынес для себя одно, главное: лось не врал, в переходе между Гремучей Ивой и Визжащей хижиной сейчас бродит ликантроп, которым каждое полнолуние, как Северус и подозревал, становится Римус Люпин. А вот Лили там действительно нет, и сомнительно, чтобы такой полудурок, как Поттер, владел окклюменцией и уж тем более смог подменить реальные мысли фальшивыми. Словно уступив однокурснику эти секунды для размышлений, Джеймс махнул рукой на двери Хогвартса:_  

          

       _– Пошли, сам убедишься._  

          

       _Сбитому с толку Снейпу казалось, что тот повел его в библиотеку, но Поттер начал подниматься по одной из самодвижущихся лестниц, которая привела их к подъему в башню Когтеврана. Они с Лил нередко встречались здесь – "на нейтральной территории", как говорила она, чтобы ни ее, ни его сокурснички их не донимали – под окном с витражом, на котором в любую погоду плакал дождем карикатурный желтый персонаж. "Желтый плакса", называла она его._  

          

       _Девушка сидела на подоконнике и читала, подсвечивая страницы слабым Люмосом. Услышав гул перемещающейся лестницы и шаги парней, Лили вскинула голову и удивленно приоткрыла рот, когда поняла, в какой компании идет к ней Снейп._  

          

       _– А ты что здесь делаешь? – с вызовом бросила она Поттеру. – Заблудился? – и перевела взгляд на Снейпа. – Что вообще происходит?_  

          

       _Джеймс заговорил, явно с трудом и стараясь не смотреть в глаза Эванс:_  

          

       _– Только что, когда мы с Блэком подходили к Иве, он сказал, что разыграл Нюнчика... в смысле этого... Снейпа, – он неловко мотнул лохматой головой в адрес своего спутника. – Сегодня на Истории он в неразберихе перехватил твою записку ему... и что-то там нахимичил с каламбурным и морочащим заклятьями... Короче, этот прочел вместо твоего "Желтого плаксы" правку Блэка... "Гремучую Иву"..._ [2]  

         

       _Готовая съязвить в ответ, Лили, до которой дошел смысл сказанного, медленно закрыла рот. Глаза ее, кажется, засветились в темноте ядовито-зеленым отсветом убивающего проклятия. И тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости, каким-то загробным и совсем не девичьим голосом она проронила спустя, кажется, целую вечность:_  

          

       _– Господи... Да что же вы... нелюди какие-то, что ли?.. Что же вы делаете?_  

          

       _– Лили, прости меня за этого идиота, ты же знаешь, он сначала делает, а потом ду..._  

          

       _– Да как ты смеешь говорить это мне?! – сорвавшись, вдруг заорала она на весь коридор. – Как ты смеешь извиняться передо мной? Извиняйся перед ним, Поттер! Извиняйся перед Снейпом, сволочь ты последняя!_  

          

       _– Я... да... я это самое... да, конечно... Ню... Снейп... ты... в общем..._  

          

       _Все это время молчавший, Северус едва заметно покачал головой, надеясь, что Лили поймет его намек и замнет этот балаган с извинениями. Он всё еще наивно надеялся, что их с Эванс оставят в покое и дадут возможность поговорить. Об остальном можно будет поразмыслить и потом, на досуге._  

          

       _Тут из-за поворота донеслись звуки какой-то крысиной возни, писк, а потом голос Петтигрю, почему-то хоронившегося в тени (и Северус догадывался, почему):_  

          

       _– Хей, Джимми! Ты фрочно нужен там! Кажетфя, Лунатик рафтерзал Бродягу!_  

          

       _На ходу срывая с себя мантию, Джеймс кинулся в темноту. Лили как староста тоже не осталась в стороне, а Снейп последовал за ними уже скорее по инерции, совершенно сбитый с толку кардинальными изменениями в сценарии._  

          

       _– Он жив? – (Поттер)._  

          

       _– Ефё да, – (Петтигрю, кутаясь в мантию Поттера)._  

          

       _– Что происходит?! – (Лили)._  

          

       _Крысюк коротко объяснил, что Блэк почему-то не успел вовремя перекинуться, когда появился Люпин... в смысле, оборотень. Всё произошло так быстро, что Питер ничего не успел сделать ("Можно подумать, он прямо собирался что-то делать!" – мелькнула саркастическая мысль и тут же потухла под гнетом уныния: теперь поговорить с Лил не удастся наверняка). Блэк успел только вырваться, выскочить за дверь и задраить ее. Сейчас он, истекая кровью, валяется там, в коридоре между Ивой и Хижиной, а Петтигрю помчался за подмогой._  

          

       _– Ты что, не мог его отлевитировать в больничное крыло?! – прошипел Поттер._  

          

       _– Джимми, его ифкуфал оборотень! Откуда мне знать, вдруг он прямо фейчас тоже фтанет волком?_  

          

       _– Да что ты тупишь, идиот!_  

          

       _"Он не тупит, он отлично прикидывается идиотом, а тупые тут как раз вы". Северус незаметно отступил. Еще шаг и еще. Гриффиндорцам было не до него. В свое общежитие он не пошел, а отправился на Астрономическую башню, где бездумно уселся на ступеньку перед висящей над полом синей сферой. Сколько минуло времени, он не засекал, просто луна, изредка прячась за жидкими облаками, успела перебраться в соседнее созвездие. И тогда пришла Уолсингем. Белокурая коса заплетена абы как, одежда будто для тренировок у Хуч, не то домашняя, не то спортивная._  

          

       _– Я знаю, что ты откажешься, но должна спросить, – сказала она. Слова были категоричными, тон – прямо противоположным._  

          

       _Снейп вынырнул из созерцательного безразличия. Реальность сразу же ощетинилась иглами треволнений, опасностей и безнадеги. Не надо было выныривать. Но Пандора так смотрела на него своими волшебными глазами, что нагрубить ей – это как покалечить ребенка. Кто из них знал тогда, что спустя много лет на него так же будет смотреть ее дочка, когда самой Доры уже не станет._  

          

       _– Что? – резко выпалил он и откашлялся: от продолжительного сидения на ледяной ступеньке горло успело охрипнуть._  

          

       _– Блэк сильно пострадал. В раны попала слюна оборотня. Дамблдора в школе сейчас нет, а остальным преподавателям они, представь, говорить боятся._  

          

       _Уолсингем запрягала очень издалека. Снейп со злостью ухмыльнулся: жаль, что не сдох еще. А ведь планировал, что всё это будет происходить ночью с грязным слизеринским выкормышем..._  

          

       _– От меня что надо?_  

          

       _– Помоги сварить нейтрализатор. Джофф готов, он уже сделал лабораторию в Выручайке._  

          

       _– А Лили? – вырвалось у него помимо воли. Наверняка грудью на амбразуру, как же еще. Гриффиндорцы своих не бросают, бла-бла-бла..._  

          

       _– Она хотела доложить Слагхорну и попросить его о каком-нибудь содействии, но эти ненормальные ее отговорили. Что знает старина Слагги, то знает весь мир. Даже Блэк отговаривал – он, кажется, еще не понял, что его ждет. В общем, Лили сказала нам с Макмилланом, что решать тебе. Если ты не откажешь – она тоже с нами. Нет – нет._  

          

       _Дора отвернулась и задумчиво посмотрела на луну, как будто даже позабыв, зачем пришла. Молодец Лили, исправно перевела стрелки. Теперь откажись он, вся ответственность за гибель или перерождение ополоумевшего от безнаказанности Блэка ляжет на его плечи. Плюс пошатнувшееся реноме Верховного чародея Визенгамота, допустившего в школу такую опасную тварь. Плюс загубленная судьба "бедняжки Люпина", которого отправят в резервацию для таких, как он. Ах да, Снейп чуть не забыл самое главное: "золотого" мальчика, потомка знаменитых Певереллов, величайшего ловца во всей истории квиддича, навсегда отстранят от игры – какая потеря для общества! Эванс, когда ей было нужно, умела манипулировать людьми не хуже любой когтевранки, если вообще принимать всерьез это факультетское распределение по ролям. Да, пожалуй, взявшись сейчас за зелье в восемь рук, через несколько часов идеально слаженной работы "жрецы Кетцальбороса" его создадут. Слюна ликантропа еще не успеет существенно изменить набор ДНК жертвы, и у блохастого кретина будет шанс остаться человеком. Северус едва не фыркнул. Надо же, какой парадокс: остаться человеком в физическом смысле, морально им не являясь..._  

          

       _...До самого рассвета они вчетвером не разгибались, курсируя между разделочным столом, системой перегонки и котлом. От напряжения и безумной сосредоточенности в каждом прорвались самые дурные стороны личности. Макмиллан нудно поправлял каждого из участников и досадовал даже на собственные промашки – не вслух, но слишком красноречиво, хоть сотней щитов окклюменции закройся. И еще эта дурацкая, до умопомрачительного бешенства доводящая Северуса привычка его отбрасывать длинную челку с глаза! Мерлин, да подстригись ты уже, а не мотай башкой, как лошадь над корытом! Пандора корчила из себя самую умную и все делала по-своему. Назло. И молча. Но лучше уж молча, чем как Лил – та ругалась и шипела на всех троих, и больше всего Снейпа раздражало то, что он не в состоянии по-настоящему на нее вызвериться даже сейчас, чтобы она заткнулась и следила только за своей частью обязанностей. Ну а его собственная мерзкая черта проявлялась в том, что на всем протяжении работы внутри него сидел второй, исходящий пеной злобы Северус, и уж он-то не смолкал ни на секунду, последними словами комментируя всё происходящее. Больше всех Снейпу хотелось стереть в порошок именно его, потому что отграничиться от этой сволочи слизеринец не мог никакими методами. Ох, доделают они этот эликсир! Ох, доделают! Вот тогда уж он оторвется на всех по первое число!_  

          

       _Но этому не суждено было сбыться. С последним стуком черпачка по краю котла остатки его сил и решимости убить всё, что движется, растаяли. Снейп медленно, почти аккуратно положил инструмент на подставку, развернулся и как сомнамбула поплелся к выходу из Выручай-комнаты. Никто не остановил его, не окликнул. И он даже не помнил, как добрел до подземелий, открыл проход в гостиную Слизерина, с закрытыми глазами нашел спальню посапывающих во сне шестикурсников и, не приходя в сознание, рухнул на свою кровать._  

          

       _После этого он на три дня выбыл из строя с банальнейшей гнойной ангиной, которая дала жар за сорок и намертво приковала его к постели, как то отравление на первом курсе. Не помогали ни зелья, ни травы, ни переданные кем-то (он даже догадывался, кем) магловские препараты. Но благом было другое: после той истории наезды Мародеров прекратились. От слова "вообще". Директор передал ему настоятельную просьбу держать этот инцидент в тайне, особенно когда стало понятно, что Блэк всё-таки не заразился ликантропией и вполне активно шел на поправку на соседней койке лазарета, бредя дуэтом с мечущимся от жара Снейпом. Люпина не изолировали, но он сам заметно отстранился от прежних друзей. Сириус, которому, наверное, или Дамблдор, или Минерва промыли мозги, спустя примерно месяц отважился подойти к слизеринцу. Тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы не обозвать его по привычке Нюнчиком, он попросил прощения – как он выразился, "за предательство". Снейп отказался принять извинения, поскольку его никто не предавал: предать может только друг, что они все и сделали по отношению к Римусу, а не к нему. Блэк глубоко призадумался, и пока он тормозил, Северус уже ушел по своим делам._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       В своих нелепых иллюзиях Снейп выдумал, будто три года спустя этот аристократический выкидыш-переросток дозреет до мысли помогать им с Лили скрываться... от кого? Нет, бред продолжается, сплетаясь причудливым орнаментом с былью, где не существовало никаких "мы с Лили", а были "Джеймс и Лили Поттеры". Крестным сына которых стал пес-анимаг, их же и предавший. Или не предавший, если верить его собственным горячим уверениям и "ожившему" крысу-Петтигрю. Но, тем не менее – уберечь эту парочку от смерти Блэк так и не сумел.  

         

       И вот с тех времен, как была создана формула аконитового зелья, Северус каждый месяц варил очередную порцию за восемь дней до полнолуния (вещество должно было оставаться свежим, срок его хранения был очень кратким, про запас не наваришь), а затем отправлял бутылку по назначению. По инерции, в память о Лили, которая хорошо относилась к тихоне-Римусу и которого из всех четверых Мародеров Снейп ненавидел меньше всего. Тринадцать флаконов с зельем в год, которые, уже пустыми, доставляла ему обратно усатая старушка Кунигунда. Как будто у него тут дефицит склянок. Ну да Люпин всегда был щепетилен, особенно не там, где нужно.  

         

       Много позже алхимик узнал, что события той ночи несколько отличались от его представлений. Именно Уолсингем оказалась настоящей когтевранкой-манипулятором и долго не хотела признаваться Лили, как ей посчастливилось уломать, да еще в такие краткие сроки, смертельного врага гриффиндорской четверки. Потом правда всплыла на поверхность, и Северус не разговаривал с Пандорой больше года. Лил сказала иначе. "Я палец о палец не ударю, чтобы уговаривать Сева помогать этим негодяям, – отрезала она, когда Макмиллан и Уолсингем обратились к ней с вопросом, как выкручиваться без него, если они хотят создать это сложное противоядие. – Блэк хотел его убить – значит, получил по заслугам. Если так не хотят подставлять своего любимого директора, пусть Сириус становится оборотнем и валит в резервацию вместе с Римусом. Где им самое место. Хотя Римуса, конечно, жалко. Но он был старостой и всегда потворствовал их мерзостям, значит, достоин того же. Если вы уговорите Сева, дело ваше. Лично я и подойти к нему за этим не посмею". Вот как было на самом деле, а более удачную версию придумала Пандора, отправляясь на Астрономическую башню: вся алхимическая четверка знала повадки друг друга, как пять пальцев. Кого где искать и кого чем пронять. Просто не все этим пользовались.   

         

       И тот злополучный учебник Лили Мародерам не отдавала. Поттер сам умыкнул книгу, догадавшись, что благодаря каким-то записям в ней Эванс так легко делает контрольные – ему было мало, что она и без того разбрасывает шпаргалки всем одногруппникам, когда дописывает свое задание. Ну а Блэк, как потомок темного рода знающий принцип дешифровки криптограмм, сумел разобраться в тайных записях Снейпа и без ее подсказок. Так что оскорбление, в сердцах брошенное Северусом у пруда, было дважды безосновательным и обидело девушку тем сильнее, что ляпнул он его, не разобравшись. "Так ты и непростительным приложил бы меня, а потом извинялся на могилке?" – объяснила она во время того памятного Хэллоуина на седьмом курсе, который (Снейп теперь очень сомневался в его нереальности), возможно, и имел место в их жизни и на котором она впервые его поцеловала. В образе сексапильной маман Бриджит. Первой! Прикосновение ее губ к его губам вслед за легким выдохом, скользнувшим по щеке; непроизвольное движение собственных рук, инстинктивно стиснувших ее, чтобы прижать к себе крепче; безумное, ни с чем не сравнимое возбуждение, от которого потом плывет голова и путаются мысли... Разве можно такое забыть или придумать?  

         

       " _Вот почему я боюсь твоей темной магии, Сев. Она позволяет моментально реагировать, но потом ничего нельзя исправить_ ".  

         

       Ничего нельзя исправить, Лил. И даже без темной магии.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Вечером 14 июля Снейп трансгрессировал к Малфой-мэнору. Как говорят на Востоке, будь особо начеку в год Обезьяны – никто не знает, что взбредет глупой скотинке. Впрочем, имея дело с чистокровной аристократией, любой год можешь уверенно считать годом Обезьяны.  

         

       В гостях у Малфоев уже находился Торфинн Роули. Все они сидели на веранде, наслаждаясь прекрасным летним вечером, и, подходя к дому, из-за цвета волос Снейп издалека принял Тора, сидящего спиной к бортику, за какого-нибудь родственника Люциуса.   

         

       Навстречу ему выскочили три долговязые борзые, любимицы Нарси. Тычась длинными носами в его ладони, белоснежные красотки шумно и быстро дышали, но голосом не издавали ни звука. Люциус говорил, что уважает русских борзых за их молчаливость вне охоты и за элегантный вид. Ну да чего ожидать от законченного эстета: собак, лошадей и жену он выбирал исключительно за внешность и чистоту породы. Правда, с Нарциссой он не ошибся и при такой тактике отбора.  

         

       Зельевар потянул носом. Среди благоухания садовых цветов сквозь лимонный аромат вербены, карамельно-трепетный ириса и насыщенно-сладкий розы к нему нашла дорогу едва уловимая струйка духов миссис Малфой, нежной Снежной Нарциссы. Это были необычайные духи, чудесные уже одним тем, что Снейпу никак не удавалось разложить их аттар на составляющие, а значит – постичь тайну. Он знал только одно: так должна пахнуть Антарктида, родина древних предков.  

         

       Помимо Роули у Малфоев гостили и Нотты, отец с сыном. Теодор, ровесник Драко, красивый задумчивый брюнет, чем-то напоминал юного Сириуса Блэка, только с карими глазами и без Блэковской вызывающей хамоватости во взоре. Сходство, в общем-то, неудивительное – волшебники всех древних фамилий, как в Великобритании, так и за ее пределами, неизбежно имели общие корни. А если уж брать представителей конкретно темных родов Соединенного Королевства...  

         

       Мальчики тоже присутствовали на веранде, безмолвно, как и Нарцисса, участвуя в неспешной беседе мужчин. Снейп застал как раз самый финал пламенной речи Торфинна о том, что вся эта "толерастия" со стороны Минмагии не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Люциус и Чарльз опасную тему не пресекали, но вроде бы и не поддерживали. Лишь Нотт-старший слегка кивнул, ставя свой бокал на столик, – когда Тор припомнил несколько случаев беспредела со стороны магловских гангстеров, напоровшихся на магов, получивших достойный отпор, но на суде вышедших сухими из воды. В то время как маги были осуждены Визенгамотом пусть на условные, но при этом не менее вредные для их репутации сроки. Софизм – любимый прием "Вкушающих Погибель", как громко называли себя члены экстремистской организации, в которую, по одной из версий своих невнятных воспоминаний, вступил и юный Снейп образца семидесятых-восьмидесятых. В народе членов этих разрозненных группировок называли проще – Пожирателями Смерти или просто Пожирателями. Их вожаки просто обожали оперировать идеями, в основе своей логичными и способными подкреплять их собственные взгляды. Говорят, так поступал и Волдеморт, но Северус самопровозглашенного Властелина Тьмы помнил очень смутно – то ли из-за того, что никогда не был чересчур приближен к его темнейшеству, то ли по той простой причине, что после судебного процесса ему, отмазанному Альбусом Дамблдором, авроры затерли какие-то воспоминания, касающиеся подробностей службы у магического фюрера. А может, Снейп и сам извлек самые тяжелые и обличительные из них, когда погибла Лил...  

         

       – Прошу меня простить за опоздание, – негромко сказал он, делая первый шаг на мраморные ступеньки веранды.  

         

       Все обернулись, а Люциус, сидящий к нему вполоборота, согласно этикету гостеприимства поднялся навстречу визитеру и распахнул приветственные объятия:  

         

       – О! Какая долгожданная встреча! Сам профессор!  

         

       Это, конечно, в какой-то мере была игра на публику. Не в столь уж теплых отношениях был немытый полукровка Снейп с этим великолепным дворянином, чтобы тот снисходил до столь дружеских жестов. Но, вероятно, Люциусу позарез нужна была информация, подкрепленная свидетельством очевидца, а не чепухой из желтого журнальчика. За информацию не жаль и слегка испачкаться – домовики одежду почистят, не впервой.  

         

       Мальчишки вскочили и поклонились декану, а тот одарил их холодным взглядом, мгновенно переменившимся, когда Нарцисса протянула ему белокожую ручку для поцелуя.  

         

       – Мое почтение, – сказал он хозяйке дома, соблюдая грань, где уважительность прикосновения чуть улыбающихся губ к пальцам не переходит в категорию фамильярности или, чего доброго, намека на вожделение. Хотя, конечно, как женщина Нарси была способна вызвать совсем не платонические помыслы даже у такого нелюдима, как зельевар, правила хорошего тона в аристократических кругах предусматривали целый спектр корректного либо бестактного выражения чувств. Когда в свое время их ему втолковывала мать, Северус запоминал, но не усваивал, зато полноценно овладеть этими навыками на практике позволило знакомство с Люциусом и его семьей. Равно как и прочими, бесполезными в нормальной человеческой жизни, знаниями и умениями.  

         

       – Здравствуй, Северус, – она тоже слегка улыбнулась спокойными светло-голубыми глазами, на самом дне которых заиграл потаенный солнечный лучик, словно в глубинах кристальных вод на Полюсе. – Ты вовсе не опоздал, мы как раз собирались в дом.  

         

       В гостиной, навевающей сравнения с чертогами Снежной Королевы, был накрыт стол и играла тихая музыка ("Как у маглов в зале для прощания с покойным").  

         

       – Профессор, а не пояснишь ли ты нам с Ноттом, как понимать действия одной из твоих коллег? Почему по результатам экзаменов по Гербологии у Теодора и Драко вышли столь... хм... странные оценки?  

         

       Снейп скользнул взглядом по лицам нахохлившихся ребят и склонил голову к плечу:  

         

       – А если конкретнее? – за сумасшедшими событиями предэкзаменационных дней и последовавшими затем разбирательствами в Аврорате он и в самом деле как-то упустил такие мелочи, как успеваемость по травам у своих учеников.  

         

       – Если конкретнее: эта ваша Помона Пюрслен изволила выставить им всего лишь "Приемлемо"...  

         

       – Прости, кто? – едва не фыркнув от смешка [3], переспросил зельевар.  

         

       Чарльз и Тор, не таясь, засмеялись в голос, а мальчишки изо всех сил кусали губы. Люциус как ни в чем не бывало перекинулся взглядами с женой и пояснил:  

         

       – Видишь ли, фамилия Стебль всегда вызывала во мне приступы когнитивного диссонанса. Она нарушает стройную концепцию отбора кандидатов на роли деканов [4]. Но, судя по табелю, наша сговорчивая пуффендуйка с недавних пор решила изменить своим принципам и сделаться леди Мягко-Стелет-Жестко-Спать?  

         

       – Что ж, если объективность ее оценки вызывает у тебя и Чарльза какие-то нарекания, я могу задать этот вопрос непосредственно Помоне, – всё-таки поборов улыбку, невозмутимо ответил Северус.  

         

       – Да, было бы любопытно, но не более того. Гербология – не тот предмет, ради которого стоит разбиваться в лепешку, если не лежит душа.  

         

       – Согласен, – кивнул Нотт-старший, самый немногословный из присутствующих – в силу возраста и темперамента. – Не тот. Но если этот молодой человек попробует сплоховать на твоих занятиях, дай мне знать. Я вправлю ему мозги, это недолго.  

         

       Холостой и бездетный Роули, однако, тоже решил вставить свои пару пенсов.  

         

       – Сдается мне, Гербология, как и весь этот Пуффендуй в целом, нужны одним только бездарностям и неудачникам, – категорично прокомментировал он, принимаясь за ужин, а мальчишки оживились в надежде, что сейчас взрослые начнут перемывать косточки ученикам других факультетов. – Или гр... маглорожденным. Что, в принципе, одно и то же.  

         

       Была это сознательная провокация или нет, алхимик не знал и дознаваться не хотел. Просто на всякий случай пропустил слова Тора мимо ушей.  

         

       Ближе к десерту, когда за окнами уже хорошо стемнело, Люциус подвинул разговор вплотную к истории с Квирреллом и наконец спросил Снейпа, что именно случилось в ту ночь. Всё-таки он состоял в Попечительском совете школы, а его и других членов совета отчего-то не сочли нужным поставить в известность о подробностях того происшествия, и это вызывает беспокойство за жизнь вверенных чудаку-Дамблдору детей. Опустив некоторые моменты, в особенности те, что касались чудесного воскрешения анимага Петтигрю, Северус рассказал. Во время монолога краем глаза он заметил, как тревога всё сильнее одолевала Нарциссу, и лишь безупречное воспитание не позволяло ей сминать в пальцах накрахмаленную салфетку.  

         

       – Ваш Дамблдор – Мордредов психопат, – подытожил Тор, который, в отличие от леди Малфой, за соблюдением приличий не гонялся и предпочитал изъясняться грубо и прямо. – Дай ему волю – он притащит в школу настоящих драконов, оборотней, великанов и еще неведомо какую нечисть.  

         

       – Не знаю, как Дамблдор, – поддержал тему Люциус, – а вот один подчиненный ему лесник – запросто.  

         

       Насчет оборотней мог бы высказаться Снейп, но он предусмотрительно промолчал.  

         

       – А этот... как его? Гарри Поттер? Ну, который, по словам репортеров, надежда магического мира... Он откуда взялся?  

         

       По известным причинам Роули, учившийся на два курса младше зельевара, довольно долго отсутствовал на родине, поэтому некоторые детали прошли мимо него.  

         

       – Сын однокурсника Северуса... из Гриффиндора, – объяснил Малфой. – Был там у них ловец, без пяти минут звезда квиддича. Да ты наверняка помнишь его! Приятель пижона-Блэка.  

         

       – Регулуса, что ли?!  

         

       – Да Мерлин с тобой, Тор! Чтобы Рег водился с такой швалью? Я про этого предателя, от которого отказалась даже родная мать: довел.  

         

       – А, я понял. Нет, не помню, даже если и видел. Мамаша мальчишки тоже из Гриффиндора?  

         

       – Ну да. Более того – из маглорожденных.  

         

       Северус был всецело занят содержимым своей вазочки с мороженым, но мог бы поклясться, что Люциус успел стрельнуть в него коротким, как вспышка молнии, испытующим взглядом. Тор хохотнул:  

         

       – Ушлая девица! Хороша собой, значит?  

         

       – Видали и получше, – подыграл Малфой.  

         

       Теперь всё понятно: обычная слизеринская проверка на вшивость. Стал бы чванливый Люциус в ином случае обсуждать женщину в присутствии жены и несовершеннолетних мальчишек! Снейп слегка прикусил щёку изнутри, погашая усмешку. Интересно, на что он рассчитывал? Что Северус впряжется защищать честь прекрасной дамы, как последний идиот или гриффиндорец, да еще и в чужом доме? Или просто прощупывал почву, насколько еще эта тема цепляет приятеля. Цепляет, но не настолько, чтобы замечание о внешности, какими обычно принято обмениваться в пубертате, смогло вызвать неконтролируемый гнев у взрослого колдуна. Тем более что объективно всё было именно так: мать Гарри была всего лишь симпатичной девчонкой, даже в юности проигрывавшей по красоте сестре-магле, а уж с возрастом и подавно обещавшей стать копией миссис Эванс, их матери. Если бы дожила...  

         

       – С вашего позволения, я ненадолго вас покину, – поднимаясь с места, ровным голосом объявила Нарси и высокомерно искривила губы.  

         

       Ее отлучка, больше похожая на бегство, была оставлена без внимания всеми, кроме Снейпа.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Почти вбежав в свой будуар и похрустывая суставами тонких пальцев, Нарцисса в исступлении замерла под портретом, с которого неподвижно глядели две девушки: сидящая была самой Нарси в восемнадцать лет, еще не миссис Малфой, а мисс Блэк; стоявшая рядом с ее креслом – сестрой Беллатрикс в двадцать два года. Говорят, портреты оживают только тогда, когда умирают те, кто на них изображен. Что ж, в этом случае есть надежда, что пропавшая больше десяти лет назад красавица-брюнетка, лицо которой уверенно выдавало принадлежность к роду Блэк с этим их дерзновенным бездумием в далеко расставленных испанских очах, всё еще жива и где-то скрывается после того, каких дел наворотила в этих краях. Ладная, с осиной талией и короной пышных волос, похожая на Генриетту, магловскую герцогиню Бедфорд, в шикарном черном платье, украшенном на груди крупной зеленой розой, Белла смотрела с вызовом, будто защищала кроткую младшую сестру. Да, Нарси пошла в мать из французского рода Розье, но не характером, а только внешностью. Характером Друэлла ничем от бешеных Блэков не отличалась и прокляла старшую дочь, Андромеду, с той же легкостью, с какой тетка Вальбурга прокляла старшего сына, Сириуса.  

         

       Дыхание почти успокоилось. Нарцисса щелкнула пальцами:  

         

       – Добби!  

         

       Эльф возник незамедлительно. В своей изгвазданной наволочке он был похож на ворох грязного белья, но при этом, что удивительно, ничем дурным не пах – как и все его сородичи, только какими-то травами, пряностями, сдобой и еще чем-то сугубо эльфийским, не поддающимся пониманию. Он смотрел на хозяйку широко раскрытыми глазами в ожидании приказа.  

         

       – Добби, я хочу, чтобы ты проверил меня на причастность к магическим обрядам. Сейчас же!  

         

       – Добби слушается!  

         

       Всё говорило о том, что на ней висело заклятье, о котором она по какой-то причине не помнила. Когда за столом зашла речь о мальчишке, сердце буквально оборвалось, а душу сковал смертный ужас. Светящийся кокон, наколдованный домовиком, опускался все ниже, поглощая фигуру женщины. Вот его нижний край достиг запястья правой руки – и вокруг манжеты ожидаемо вспыхнул завиток золотисто-красной нити. Она закрыла глаза.  

         

       – Добби нашел, хозяйка. Это Непреложный обет, – с поклоном сообщил домовик, уничтожая кокон.  

         

       – Если ты чувствуешь, что должен сделать в связи с этим – делай.  

         

       – Да, хозяйка. Добби чувствует. Добби сделает, что должно.  

         

       Легкий сухой щелчок, похожий на треск кошачьей шерсти – и в своей спальне Нарцисса осталась одна.  

       _______________________________________  

       1 Думаю, эта зверушка вполне может выглядеть как-то так: <http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/07/31/cDt9TV.jpg>   

       2 Блэк сыграл на некоторой схожести начертаний этих слов на английском: Willow Whomping (Гремучая Ива) и Yellow Weeping (Желтый Плакса).  

       3 Пюрслен – от англ. purslane (портулак).  

       4 Инициалы деканов факультетов Гриффиндор, Когтевран и Слизерин начинаются на одну и ту же букву: MM, FF и SS. Из этого стройного ряда явно выбивается декан Пуффендуя, чьи инициалы – PS, о чем и толкует Малфой.


	23. Глава двадцать третья

  
**Глава двадцать третья**   


         

       Он закрылся. Проход на платформу девять и три четверти в волшебной тумбе на магловском вокзале закрылся прямо перед носом Гарри и Рона, чуть отставших от своих спутников.  

         

       – Из-за тебя, – буркнул Гарри, косясь на озадаченного гриффиндорца. – Нашел время поболеть!  

         

       Кто знал, что так плачевно закончится их короткая остановка возле футбольной площадки! Уизли просто залип на этом зрелище, как обычно залипал на квиддич. Поттер, конечно, тоже любил погонять мяч, но не опаздывать же на "Хогвартс-экспресс" из-за странной прихоти дождаться пенальти! И уж тем более не возмущаться тем, что магловские мячи летают недостаточно высоко и далеко.  

         

       – Да она по-любому не должна была закрыться... – Рон с недоумением ощупал каменную кладку, пару раз, чтобы убедиться, стукнул по кирпичам кулаком и в недоумении пожал плечами. – Фигня какая-то...  

         

       – И что ты предлагаешь?  

         

       – Ну, давай подождем, еще попробуем. А может, еще кто из опоздавших подтянется, с ними и проскочим... или не проскочим.   

         

       – Ремонтируют там что-то? Или что?  

         

       – Да я в первый раз такое вижу... и не слышал никогда.  

         

       Они подождали до одиннадцати. Потыкались снова. И снова. И еще раз. Безрезультатно: судя по всему, туда прошли все, кто хотел уехать, а вокзальные часы неумолимо показывали, что школьный поезд пять минут тому назад отправился в Шотландию. Вместе с их вещами и попутчиками, которые, вероятно, решили, что эта разбитная парочка уже успела забраться в какой-нибудь из вагонов, и тратить время на поиски мальчишек не стали. Гарри еще надеялся, что Лавгуд или чета Уизли выйдут обратно, увидят их тут и оценят масштаб катастрофы, но Рон лишь вздохнул: его родители и живущий практически по соседству Лавгуд собирались возвращаться в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул через аппарацию, и проникать на перрон обратно через барьер им не было резона. Как назло, с платформы девять и три четверти не выходил вообще никто, как будто все родители, даже маглы, внезапно освоили телепор... ну или как там это зовется у взрослых волшебников... и улетели прямо после проводов, не сходя с места. Два второкурсника, которые за нарушение дисциплины могли теперь ими и не стать (во всяком случае, Уизли высказал такое опасение, а уж у него благодаря многочисленной родне теоретический опыт в этом деле имелся), потоптались возле тумбы еще с полчаса. Этого времени им хватило, чтобы понять, что их никто не хватится до самой переклички в Хогсмиде, а то и в Большом зале школы, а потом будет скандал и отчисление. Памятуя события трехмесячной давности, администрация Хогвартса может всполошиться не на шутку, а когда волнуются старшие, прилетает всегда младшим – это отлично знали и Гарри, и Рон.  

         

       – Короче, зря ты мне, что ли, ее подарил? – выпалил наконец Уизли, бодро посверкивая голубыми глазами, и с видом самурая извлек из крепления за спиной "Нимбус-2000". – Пошли, – он мотнул головой в сторону путей.  

         

       – Куда? – не понял Гарри, подбирая рюкзак из-под ног и устремляясь за ним.  

         

       – Выйдем по шпалам в безлюдное место, оттуда стартанем.  

         

       Поттер и возражать не стал. Он понимал, что лететь через всю страну верхом на этом тихом ужасе – смерти подобно, но выбора у них не было. Одно ясно: сидеть они после этого не смогут месяц, и не только на метлах.  

         

       Какие-то ремонтники, ковырявшиеся на рельсах перекрытой ветки, не без удивления уставились на двух странных подростков. Один, хлипкий, был одет как обычный тинейджер, а на плечах второго, покрепче и повыше, висел развевающийся черный балахон, из-под которого виднелся яркий оранжево-красный, в полосочку, галстук. И всё бы ничего, не шествуй этот парень в черном с метлой в руках. Ее он нес с таким решительным видом, будто отправился как минимум на поединок с драконом.  

         

       – Чего они на нас пялятся? – буркнул Рон, затылком почувствовав недоумение маглов.  

         

       – А сам-то как думаешь? – Гарри указал глазами на "Нимбус".  

         

       – Они у вас что, метел не видели?  

         

       – Подойди, спроси. Ты же футбола раньше не видел. Теперь вот из-за тебя пешком по шпалам топать до самого Хогвартса...  

         

       Уизли дал ему снисходительного тычка под ребра:  

         

       – Не ссы, прорвемся! – и, выплюнув в гравий магловскую жвачку, которую дал ему Поттер, добавил: – Резина и резина! Я думал, в ней еще хоть раз снова сладость проявится... Были бы в школе – зачаровал бы! А так – тьфу! Даже не надувается толком. Фред с Джорджем тянучки изобрели, вот там пузыри так пузыри, с Хагридову башку, а бабахнет – оглохнешь! А это что?  

         

       Пришлось забрести дальше, чем они предполагали сначала. Казалось бы: ну вот, очередной удачный пустырь, ни одной живой души, можно лететь. И тут откуда ни возьмись – или какая-нибудь электричка проедет, или автобус по трассе, или еще что-нибудь непредвиденное случится, точно порчу кто навел. Словом, отошли они очень далеко, взлетели повыше, и Рон еще на всякий случай повел метлу по-над облаками, чтобы их нельзя было разглядеть с земли. А к ближе северу туман и без того опустился почти к земле. Но всё равно, кажется, пару раз их засекли. Гарри так и представил себе заголовки вечерних магловских газет, способных равняться в желтизне с "Придирой": "Фермер видел пролетавший над его угодьями НЛО. Он утверждает, что пришельцы выглядели как два мальчика на метле".  

         

       Сидеть на рукояти "Нимбуса" – то еще удовольствие, но всё оказалось не так жутко, как предрекал Гарри. Главное – не таращиться вниз в моменты особой турбулетности, покрепче держаться за бока Уизли и сосредоточиться на цели. Остальное было в руках Рона, который уверенно вел метлу, успевая попутно объяснять приятелю свои действия. Гарри удивлялся, каким образом они проникнут в параллельный мир, куда их переправлял барьер на платформе, а оказалось, что он представлял себе всё совершенно не верно.  

         

       – Не, там такого разделения нет, – кричал Рон через плечо, с шумом рассекая воздух и примолкая во время особенно сильных порывов встречного ветра. – Девять и три четверти просто маскирует наш экспресс во время стоянки. А вообще он зачарован, маглы не увидят его на всем протяжении пути, ну и сами рельсы – тоже. Но он должен вписаться по расписанию между магловскими поездами, поэтому не может ни опоздать, ни отойти раньше. Чтоб всяческих крушений не было, – на лету он умудрялся не только болтать, но еще и разворачивать конфеты из кондитерской по соседству с домом Дурслей, жевать, а после возмущаться, почему это у них от начала и до конца один и тот же вкус, ибо "так неинтересно". – А вообще наши поселения или сразу строились на отшибе, или перемешаны с магловскими, как у нас вот с Лавгудами, например. Только почти на всех взглядоотводящие чары: простаки или фигню всякую на месте домов видят, или вообще ничего. В таких местах они петлять начинают и выходят к тому месту, откуда свернули не туда. Их выталкивает. Ну, вроде как-то так всё это работает! А параллельные реальности повсюду делать накладно – у нас так только с этими... как их?.. стра-те-ги-чес-ки-ми (во!) объектами. С Минмагии, точно знаю. Может, еще где-то применяют...  

         

       Однако догнать школьный поезд на метле, да еще и настолько отстав, было не по силам даже Уизли. Да он и не пытался, уповая на то, что во время распределительной суматохи их не успеют хватиться и всё обойдется. Тем временем стемнело, и Поттер забеспокоился, не собьется ли гриффиндорец с пути. Рон снова посоветовал Гарри положиться на его умения. На самом деле, конечно, страшновато мчаться в глухой темноте над горами, лесами и полями: тонкий, едва различимый серпик растущей луны и несколько звезд, которые то и дело прятались за тяжелые кучевые облака, – не в счет. Но Рону можно было доверять, поскольку братья-близнецы не на пустом месте прочили ему вступление в гриффиндорскую сборную, куда по правилам брали не раньше второго курса.  

         

       – Уже скоро! – обнадежил Уизли, хотя было совершенно непонятно, с чего он это взял.  

         

       – Интересно, сколько времени?  

         

       – Нельзя еще тут колдовать. Навскидку – часов восемь. Да нормально!  

         

       Гарри почудилось хлопанье крыльев, и ему невольно пришли в голову образы жутких азкабанских спутников крестного, из-за которых прошлым летом он провалялся в коме больше двух месяцев. Смутные, невспоминаемые сны, приходившие к нему в те дни, снова шевельнулись тревогой в глубинах подсознания. Нет, только не сейчас. И так от жути и промозглого холода живот свело, а зад уже деревянный, под стать рукояти "Нимбуса", упаси бог еще хоть раз сесть на этот адский агрегат вне уроков физподготовки!  

         

       Возможно, всё и получилось бы, как рассчитывал младший парень из рыжего семейства. Они попали бы в Хогвартс и их бы при этом никто не застукал. Замок вырос перед ними, сияя сотнями окон и фонтанируя праздничными фейерверками – все уже сидели за праздничными столами и наверняка гадали, куда девались два второкурсника с Когтеврана и Гриффиндора. Им бы сейчас забежать в Большой зал и незаметно присоединиться каждый к своему столу. Вместо этого на подлете к замку Рон вдруг судорожно впился обеими руками в завибрировавший под ними черенок метлы. "Держис-с-с-сь!" – успел прошипеть голос в голове, и Гарри что есть сил обхватил руками сидящего впереди Уизли, иначе его вышибло бы из-за резкой остановки в воздухе. Поттеру показалось, что они пересели на гудящий от напряжения высоковольтный провод и в любой момент их испепелит разрядом тока.  

         

       – Что за гремлинова срань?! Гарри, держись там крепче!  

         

       Это было вовремя, потому что в тот же момент "Нимбус" попытался вывернуться из-под них, и оба мальчишки, заорав от неожиданности, перевернулись вниз головой.  

         

       – Рон, что это?! – заорал Гарри. Рюкзак на плечах неумолимо тянул к земле.  

         

       Метла вернула их в исходное положение и как взбесившаяся лошадь понеслась в сторону Темного леса. Впереди замаячили окна избушки Хагрида. Уизли разъяренно выругался и изо всех сил повернул "Нимбус" обратно. Это привело к очередному вращению. Гарри мутило, и, кажется, во всем этом светопреставлении он снова умудрился услыхать хлопанье птичьих крыльев.  

         

       – Что-что, управление теряю! – огрызнулся Рон, как будто это не было очевидно.  

         

       – Почему?!  

         

       Метла снова понесла в сторону. И тут Уизли завопил благим матом:  

         

       – Ива-а-а-а!!! А-а-а-а!  

         

       Давясь собственным желудком, подскочившим к горлу, Гарри увидел несущуюся им навстречу землю и Гремучую Иву. То и другое – верная смерть.  

         

       Со всего размаха они рухнули в гущу вековых ветвей, так перепутанных между собой, что там можно было заблудиться, как в дремучей чаще. Хотя заблудиться в этом случае было бы не самым страшным исходом. Дерево пришло в движение. Похоже, сначала и оно остолбенело от такой наглости, но длилось это недолго. Словно осатанев, Ива начала ловить на себе вторгшегося врага, как ловит пес цапнувшую его блоху. "Нимбус" затрещал, первым попавшись ее цепким веткам, и она принялась его крошить в фанатическом исступлении. Это дало мальчишкам какую-то фору, и они успели соскользнуть почти до земли. Однако отпускать их просто так дерево не собиралось и стало хлестать вокруг ствола наугад, кромсая все, что попадалось на пути. Что-то каркнуло, и когда самая старая и тяжелая из намахнувшихся ветвей уже почти опустилась на сбитого с ног Рона, Ива неожиданно замерла.  

         

       Пошевелиться они посмели не сразу. Наверху, в кроне, что-то ярко вспыхнуло и погасло, и на голову Гарри упал обугленный прутик из хвоста "Нимбуса". Наверное, последний. Прошло несколько долгих секунд, и на тропинку из невидимости выскочили какие-то люди в желтых плащах. Подсвечивая себе палочками и еще какими-то допотопными устройствами, они бросились к Иве. Вверху снова захлопали крылья, удаляясь в сторону замка.  

         

       Мальчишки привстали на взрытой земле. Обнаружив их, авроры поскорее вывели обоих из зоны поражения. Поттер снова увидел уже знакомого мракоборца в очках сварщика: тот первым кинулся к нему и сразу же наложил диагностирующие чары, как это всегда делала мадам Помфри с оказавшимися у нее в лазарете. Убедившись, что студенты живы и почти невредимы, если не считать нескольких ссадин и ушибов, двое – мужчина и женщина – снова ушли в инвиз, а оставшийся, все тот же старый знакомец с разноцветными глазами, без единого слова повел Гарри и Рона к Хогвартсу.  

         

       На этот раз вместо МакГонагалл в ее неизменном изумрудном одеянии на ступенях главного портала замка всю их процессию с видимыми и невидимыми участниками встретил незнакомый молодой мужчина. На голове его красовалась широкополая шляпа, но не как у колдунов, а из тех, какие носили вельможи в средние века, и плюмажем на ней служил щедрый пучок павлиньих перьев. Одет он был соответствующе – не в мантию, а в парадно-военный мундир ярко-голубого цвета с голубым же плащом, наброшенным на плечо с манерной небрежностью, явно отработанной долгими упражнениями перед зеркалом.  

         

       – Мне доложили, что здесь необходимо разобраться, – лучась уверенной жизнерадостностью и озирая мальчиков и их провожатого, сообщил он. – Фините Инкантатем! – добавил следом, сбивая невидимость с двух других авроров, которые после этого переглянулись и поскорее отступили во тьму.  

         

       – Идиот, – каркнуло что-то из темноты – кажется, с одного из карнизов.  

         

       – Что, простите? – красавчик обратил свои чистые, как слеза феникса, глаза на оставшегося мракоборца. Но тот, по-прежнему молча, покачал головой. – О! Неужели это... Неужели я наконец-то вижу перед собой самого Гарри Поттера?! Не может быть!  

         

       Единственная фальшивая нотка в его тоне подсказала Гарри, что эта фраза была отрепетирована субъектом загодя. И, скорее всего, никто "павлина" сюда не звал – он сам явился. Мальчик осторожно кивнул, так и не поняв, кто это такой и что он делает в школе.  

         

       – Ну а вы-то, мистер Поттер, конечно же, знаете, кто я такой? – радостно продолжал златовласый франт, меняя одну красивую позу на другую и заставляя аврора досадливо переминаться с ноги на ногу на ступеньку позади мальчишек.  

         

       Гарри честно признался, что не знает. Когда этот же вопрос был задан Рону, тот столь же честно соврал, будто не знает тоже.  

         

       – Ученики теперь в надежных руках, господин аврор, вы можете быть свободны! – смахнув с ясно-прекрасного чела мимолетное огорчение из-за ответов Поттера и Уизли, разрешил красавчик. – Я, конечно, удивлен тем обстоятельством, что, доучившись до второго курса, студенты Хогвартса до сих пор так и не познакомились с жизнью и творчеством выдающегося путешественника и непревзойденного специалиста по защите от темных чар, но так и быть. Мне не трудно представиться. К вашим услугам, господа: Гилдерой Локхарт собственной персоной! – и мужчина, приподняв шляпу с тщательно уложенных локонов, красиво поклонился.  

         

       Аврор, тем не менее, покидать их общество не спешил. Словно и не расслышав тираду мистера Локхарта, он взял Гарри и Рона за плечи и провел мимо него в замок. Красавчику ничего не оставалось, как поспешить следом.  

         

       – О, нет! – тихонько простонал Уизли, и, посмотрев в том же направлении, Гарри внутренне согласился: "о, нет!"  

         

       В конце коридора грозовой тучей, шипя разрядами молний, их караулил алхимик, и ждать расшаркиваний от него, судя по выражению болезненно-бледного лица, не приходилось.  

         

       – Ну разве можно было надеяться увидеть кого-то другого, мистер Поттер? – выдал он с ледяной усмешкой, а глаза его при этом сквозили такой яростью, что куда до нее Гремучей Иве, трехголовому Пушку и всем технодраконам Сокровенного острова вместе взятым.  

         

       – Профессор, проход через тумбу на вокзале был закрыт! – торопливо выпалил Рон, зная манеру Снейпа затыкать студентов с полуслова, однако тот предсказуемо велел ему молчать.  

         

       Аврор подошел к алхимику вплотную и тихо о чем-то заговорил. Снейп кивал, хмуро переводя взгляд с помятых студентов на франтоватого Локхарта. Обменявшись еще парой не слышных Гарри фраз, мракоборец и профессор расстались. Первый укрылся чарами невидимости и ушел в неизвестном направлении, а второй сделал пару шагов навстречу Локхарту с учениками.  

         

       – Профессор, – кажется, выговорить эту должность в отношении красавчика зельевару стоило мучительного труда, – вполне вероятно, преподавателю ЗОТИ не помешало бы сейчас осмотреть место происшествия вместе с патрульными Аврората. Вы, двое, за мной.  

         

       Он резко повернулся и так же резко встал, когда Локхарт недоуменно переспросил (мальчишки едва не впечатались в спину слизеринского декана):  

         

       – Какое место происшествия, профессор Снейп?!  

         

       Гарри не видел лица зельевара, но заметил, как его левая рука сжалась в хрустнувший кулак, и костяшки на ней побелели, а правая сделала неуловимое движение выдернуть что-то из рукава. Но до красавчика вовремя дошло, он хлопнул себя по лбу и громогласно хохотнул:  

         

       – Ах, да! Конечно! Что это я! Уже иду – без меня там не начинайте!  

         

       В тишине коридора скрипнули зубы так и не обернувшегося Снейпа. Последний оплот надежды Гарри и Рона, жизнерадостно напевая под нос, удалился к выходу. Теперь спрятаться было не за кого.  

         

       – Слушаю, – коротко распорядился зельевар, приведя пленников в учительскую и одним мановением искрящейся от его бешенства палочки зажигая сразу все лампады на стенах и свечи на столах.  

         

       Поскольку вперил взгляд своих жутких черных глаз он в Гарри, говорить пришлось тому.  

         

       – Сэр, барьер на платформу девять и три четверти нас почему-то не пропустил. Мы ждали, что до одиннадцати нас кто-нибудь хватится, но никого не было. Мы не знали, как дать о себе знать, а поезд ушел. Мы с Роном подумали... – (На слове "подумали" в глазах Снейпа заплясали огоньки неподдельного любопытства, которое, вне сомнений, носило научно-исследовательский характер.) – В общем, нам пришлось лететь на метле, и до самого замка всё было в порядке. Только когда мы уже подлетали, что-то вдруг... э-э-э... произошло...  

         

       Тут не выдержал Рон:  

         

       – Метла потеряла управление, сэр! Мы пролетали недалеко от Гремучника, и ива как будто притянула нас к себе, клянусь вам! Мы ей ничего не делали!  

         

       Алхимик махнул рукой, и рты провинившихся студентов захлопнулись безо всяких заклинаний.  

         

       – Сообщение от родителей с вокзала Кингс Кросс пришло сразу же после отправления экспресса. Вокзальные службы нашей стороны тотчас же приняли меры по устранению неполадок, – с холодной яростью, но, кажется, уже чуть отойдя от первой вспышки – во всяком случае, искрить его палочка прекратила, – медленно заговорил Снейп. – Какого черта вам, мистер Уизли, и вам, мистер Поттер, не сиделось на месте? Или вы считаете, что без таких кумиров, как вы, начало занятий в Хогвартсе было бы сорвано?  

         

       Понимая, что пререкаться с ним бесполезно, мальчишки опустили головы. Где-то в глубине души возмущенный Гарри понимал, что профессор Снейп в некотором смысле прав: лететь верхом на палке с прутиками через всю страну, да еще и на ночь глядя, рискуя стать мишенью каких-нибудь особо бдительных магловских подразделений ПВО, было полным безрассудством. Но это только теперь понятно, а тогда, на вокзале, они с Уизли настолько переполошились, что все эти риски отошли на задний план.  

         

       – Какое рвение к учебе! По вам и не заподозришь... – словно прочитав его мысли, ядовито подметил алхимик.  

         

       Гарри, наверное, извинился бы за учиненный их появлением переполох, но как раз тут на пороге возникла Минерва МакГонагалл и набросилась на своего студента, как разъяренная кошка. Досталось и Гарри. В общей сложности Гриффиндор и Когтевран потеряли из-за их выходки по пятьдесят баллов, Снейп и палец о палец не ударил – и даже, кажется, сам был немного удивлен нервозностью замдиректора. Единственное, ради чего он подал голос в самом конце, – это потребовал отработок повинности. МакГонагалл заявила, что найдет применение своему студенту вместо тренировок по квиддичу, а с мистером Поттером профессор Снейп может делать всё, что посчитает нужным во имя взыскания, это уж пусть они обсуждают с Флитвиком. То есть, минимум две недели драить по вечерам котлы в подземельях. С кислыми физиономиями и испорченным настроением мальчишки отправились по своим общежитиям – "приводить себя в надлежащий вид, чтобы спуститься к окончанию праздничного ужина и не остаться голодными".  

         

       – И где только тебя носит, босс? Мне без тебя паштет в глотку не лезет! Есть у тебя совесть? Мы с Шаманом и мисс Лавгуд вас обыскались! – это было первое, что выдал Мертвяк, карауливший хозяина у портрета Серой Дамы, а та, как назло, задала ребус позаковыристей, чтобы с отгадкой Гарри промаялся минут десять.  

         

       Но все остальное в поведении ворона говорило о том, что он чем-то очень доволен.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Тем временем за столом преподавателей царило немыслимое оживление. Директор, представив нового профессора по защите, куда-то исчез; затем Снейпа вытянуло в скрытую дверь за столами, как черный дым в вентиляционную шахту; следом на мягких лапах общество незаметно покинула Минерва. Вот тут-то и началось веселье как для студентов, так и для учителей. Особенно подозрительно смотрелись сбившиеся в кучку шепчущиеся дамы, к которым время от времени переметывался чароплет Флитвик.  

         

       – Да я вам точно говорю, Роланда! Не учился он у нас в Шармбатоне! Мы бы такого не забыли! – убеждала тренера по квиддичу Синистра, разрумянившись то ли от пары глотков шампанского из розовых лепестков, то ли от интереса к теме. – Я окончила в том же году, и...  

         

       – Здесь он учился, в Когтевране, на курс младше меня, – вмешалась наконец преподавательница древних рун.  

         

       – Локхарт – в Когтевране?! Батшеда, ты уверена, что ничего не путаешь?! – дамы, включая Аврору Синистру, перекинулись на профессора Бабблинг.  

         

       – Учился, учился, – подтвердил Флитвик, отвлекшись от мужской беседы справа от него. – Помню его. Перспективный был мальчик, но уж больно тщеславный. Без колдокамеры – ни шагу не ступит, а если и ступит, то все равно как перед колдокамерой.  

         

       После этого прыснула даже мадам Помфри, но сделала вид, будто поправляет передник. Септима Вектор бросила взгляд на красавчика в голубом, который только что с изысканной легкостью завладел вниманием шести– и семикурсниц всех четырех факультетов:  

         

       – У меня создается впечатление, что у нас принимают на эту должность того, кого не жалко...  

         

       – Сейчас, сейчас, погодите, я точно вспомню его прозвище, – рунистка затрясла крупными белыми руками, словно приманивая к себе разбежавшиеся воспоминания, а когда вспомнила, снова подавилась смехом: – Ой, девчонки, не могу!  

         

       – Ну не томи уже!  

         

       – Батшеда! Я сейчас Сибиллу из прострации вытащу – она тебе что-нибудь предскажет, если не перестанешь ржать! Говори давай!  

         

       – Не могу! Филиус, отвернитесь, не при вас!  

         

       – Позвольте, как это, как это?! – и это была последняя капля, заставившая профессора определиться с выбором стороны: он окончательно пересел к дамской части преподавательского состава, переместив стопку книг на соседнее кресло и водрузившись поверх нее.  

         

       – Филиус, закройте уши! Батш и так сейчас взорвется от смеха, и мы ничего не узнаем! – возмущенно заголосили мадам Хуч и мадам Пинс.  

         

       – Стинкхорн! Его звали Стинкхорном! О, Мерлин, я это вслух сейчас сказала?! Ой-ёй, мне стыдно, очень стыдно, налейте чего-нибудь запить! О-о-он... Он перепортил чуть ли не всех своих однокурсниц и... В общем... Стинкхорн он и есть! [1]  

         

       – У него еще бантик на волшебной палочке повязан, – проходя мимо, будто невзначай бросил профессор минералогии в забавной красной шапочке, похожей на турецкую феску, только без кисточки. – Голубенький, с блестками.  

         

       – Пеббл, вы шутите? – Помона готова была догнать минеролога и привлечь к присяге, а он лишь качнул феской, подтверждая реальность сказанного.  

         

       – Я тоже видела, – хохоча, простонала Аврора. – Ба-а-антик!  

         

       Флитвик запротестовал:  

         

       – Такого уже не может быть, Альберт пошутил!  

         

       – На что спорим? – астроном с готовностью протянула ему руку.  

         

       – Давайте, кто из вас проспорит, тот должен будет две недели на своих лекциях трижды произнести фразу: "Скорость роста веселки обыкновенной – одна из самых больших скоростей роста в природе и может достигать четверти дюйма в минуту"! В начале, в середине и в конце пары, – предложила библиотекарь Пинс – солидная, казалось бы, леди. С фотографической памятью.  

         

       Флитвик неосмотрительно согласился, даже не подозревая, что в ближайшие полмесяца на его занятиях студентам всех курсов и всех факультетов будет очень весело – как минимум, трижды за урок.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Гарри думал, что уже отвык чему-то удивляться в мире волшебников, но Хогвартс, который с этого учебного года патрулировался министерской службой безопасности в режиме инвиза – то есть, достаточно деликатно, чтобы никто из студентов и преподавателей не испытывал неудобств и не сталкивался нос к носу с "желтыми мундирами", – да, Хогвартс продолжал преподносить сюрпризы то в одной области, то в другой.  

         

       На свой вводный урок к второкурсникам Гилдерой Локхарт заявился в обществе вращавшейся вокруг него, как кольца Сатурна, колдокамеры. Она фиксировала каждый шаг великого путешественника, выбирая для этого самые удачные ракурсы. Ослепив девчонок белоснежной улыбкой (и, понятное дело, нажив себе будущего врага в лице каждого мальчишки), профессор вызвал Гарри к своей кафедре, мановением палочки поставил на доске у них над головами сияющий автограф и, вдосталь наснимавшись с юной знаменитостью на фоне собственных вензелей, перешел к делу. Нет, он даже не подумал объяснить ученикам хотя бы азы той дисциплины, которую им толком так и не давали – если не считать пары раз, когда раненого Квиррелла замещала МакГонагалл и один раз – Снейп. Локхарт стал задавать Поттеру наводящие вопросы о том, не изобрели ли маглы чего-нибудь интересного в области информационных технологий, и ответ о телевидении и радио его не удовлетворил:  

         

       – Увы, нет, Гарри, Гарри... Всё не то. Я ведь не могу открыть для себя круглосуточный канал в этом вашем телевизоре или радио, там будут принимать участие и всякие другие люди. Но на мой скромный взгляд, мир не имеет права совершить такую ошибку, не узнав, кто и как совершает настоящие открытия. Это несправедливо. Ты же понимаешь, что в люди выбиваются... хм... не самые достойные.  

         

       Гарри хлопал глазами, как и его сокурсники – с потоков Когтеврана и Гриффиндора. И не понимал, к чему клонит великолепный Гилдерой, которого за спиной почему-то всё чаще называли Веселкой. Раздосадованный его недогадливостью, Локхарт спросил напрямую:  

         

       – Я говорю об изобретении, которое позволит мне рассказывать миру в любое время суток, что я делаю, понимаешь? Может быть, я хочу поделиться тем, что ел на завтрак?  

         

       – С... со всем миром, сэр? – переспросил Гарри, с трудом представляя себе этого павлина клонирующим хлеба и обращающим воду в вино с целью накормить и напоить страждущих. Ведь он же имел в виду это, правда?  

         

       – Ну да! Это же здорово и удобно! Я снимаю себя во время завтрака, снимаю сам завтрак – и отправляю хронику в этот... в телевизор, или как его там. Когда мне только захочется. Представляешь? Почему бы тебе не узнать рецепт пунша, который понравился Гилдерою Локхарту, и не создать себе в точности такой же, чтобы приобщиться к... Ну, ты же понимаешь?! К великому! Ты ведь уже прочувствовал вкус славы, не так ли?  

         

       – М-м-м... сэр, а можно я сяду?  

         

       – Садись. Я вижу, что от открывшихся перспектив у тебя ослабели ноги. И вполне тебя понимаю, мой мальчик! Что ж, жаль, жаль, что маглы не спешат нас порадовать. Остается надеяться на собственные силы – и возможно вы скоро узнаете о грандиозном прорыве!  

         

       Акэ-Атль толкнул локтем Гермиону, увлекшуюся разъяснением Рону правил "Морского боя", в который они совершенно по-простаковски играли под партой на коленке. Она вопросительно дернула подбородком, а Куатемок многозначительно дернул бровью в сторону профессора. Уизли и Грейнджер оценивающе поджали губы, покивали и продолжили прежнее занятие, уже не рассчитывая, что и этот учитель донесет до них хоть что-то стоящее.  

         

       Настоящим спасением для Поттера оказалась отработка у зельевара. Естественно, разбазаривать драгоценное время студента на протирку котлов вручную Снейп не собирался. Наскоро очистив магией загрязнившуюся во время уроков посуду и инструментарий, слизеринский декан уводил Гарри на полигон Сокровенного острова, по которому мальчик успел изрядно соскучиться за лето. И если мадам Хуч и капитаны квиддичных команд доводили студентов до изнеможения тренировками на стадионе, то Снейп ничуть не милосерднее гонял Поттера по базальтовым глыбам, возвращая его в форму с прошлого учебного года.  

         

       – Сэр, а вы настоящих драконов точно никогда не дрессировали? – осмелев, однажды спросил Гарри во время передышки между поединками и сам себе удивился. Сказать это на уроке зельеделия было бы равносильно самоубийству. А здесь алхимик, отбросив со лба влажные от пота волосы, лишь ухмыльнулся и пообещал, что второкурсников скоро познакомят с людьми, способными укротить и драконов, и кого похлеще. Флитвик, оказавшийся рядом, и подавно захихикал своим мультяшным смешком дятла Вуди. Словом, Сокровенный остров был территорией, где все участники на время закапывали томагавки войны и объявляли перемирие.  

         

       "А что на самом деле нужно было сделать с этими корнуэльскими пикси?" – интересовался Поттер после безумного урока по ЗОТИ, когда Локхарт едва не утратил все наглядные пособия, а также гламурную палочку с именным бантиком. И все три профессора, а также подключившиеся к беседе авроры, которых Гарри уже видел после жесткой посадки на Иву, начинали с пеной у рта спорить, какими методами лучше усмирять подобных тварей.  

         

       – Щекоткой! Чарами щекотки! – убеждал всех Флитвик, подпрыгивая от нетерпения. – Верное средство!  

         

       – А я думаю, мисс Грейнджер сделала правильнее! – возражала Вектор, неприкрыто гордясь своей любимой ученицей.  

         

       – Я бы заморозил, – мрачно хмурился Снейп.  

         

       – Никто не сомневался в твоей кровожадности! – посмеивался аврор с разноцветными глазами. – Но после того орчатника, который пикси устроили в кабинете Защиты, я бы применил к ним то же самое. Или даже Фулминис Энсис... чтобы наверняка!  

         

       – И после этого – кто в чьей кровожадности не должен сомневаться... – с философской удрученностью качая головой, деланно вздыхал зельевар. – Я подразумевал вообще-то не этих несчастных существ...  

         

       "Как справиться с напавшим акромантулом?" После вопроса Поттера Флитвик схватился за сердце, решив, что красавчику-Стинки вступило в голову притащить на урок Хагрида, которому вступило в голову притащить туда же одного из своих чудовищных питомцев. Гарри стоило немалого труда успокоить своего декана, заверив, что вопрос был чисто теоретический – со своими приятелями он пытался делиться тем, что хотя бы урывками узнавал от учителей вне уроков, поскольку от официальных занятий по ЗОТИ толку не было ровным счетом никакого.  

         

       "Как звучит "восстань" у колдунов-вуду?"  

         

       "Что будет, если на инфернала наложить чары исцеления?"  

         

       "Почему никто никогда не видел кентавров-кобыл? Они вообще существуют?"  

         

       "Как укротить вейлу?" Вектор с размаха захлопнула глаза ладонью, Флитвик зарделся, как девица, авроры засмеялись, а Снейп крикнул с какого-то из нижних пролетов башни, что лучше всего делать это заклинанием "Стинкхорно эректус эскападум". Он, как и другие, был просто не в силах забыть знаменитое "Пескипикси Пестерноми", к досаде Локхарта так и не получившее признания широкой публики.  

         

       – Вот научите студента на свою голову, Северус! Научите! – перегнувшись через перила, предрек всё еще багровый от смущения декан Когтеврана.  

         

       – Не упадите, профессор! Ловить не буду, занят.  

         

       Так незаметно пролетел первый месяц учебы, и за плотной ежедневной занятостью Гарри даже как-то упустил момент, когда сдружились Луна, Гермиона и Джинни Уизли, даром что Лавгуд распределило в Когтевран, а младшую сестрицу Рона – как неожиданно! – в Гриффиндор. Встретившись на летних каникулах, девчонки лишь приглядывались друг к другу, окончательно же их смогла сблизить только учеба. И неугомонный Мертвяк Поттера.  

         

       А первого октября Гарри и все его однокурсники наконец-то познакомились с обещанными "укротителями кого-то похлеще драконов". И было это немного неожиданно, потому что по расписанию стоял первый в семестре и очень интригующий урок Магической Анатомии, а Поппи Помфри собрала все четыре факультета у себя в лазарете, где, как студенты и предположили, ожидалось чтение лекций. Однако всё получилось иначе.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – Пустишь на пару слов?  

         

       Когда Северус уступил дорогу, пошире открывая дверь, Макмиллан отлепился от косяка и неторопливо, по-кошачьи нога за ногу, забрел в комнату слизеринского декана.  

         

       – Есть новости? – Снейп на всякий случай наложил на комнату заклинание Муффлиато. По эффекту не аврорские чары, конечно, но сгодится. От крыс.  

         

       – Да ничего путного, – оглядевшись, Джоффри швырнул себя в ближнее кресло и блаженно в нем потянулся. – Тумбу, скорее всего, зачаровывал не то гоблин, не то эльф. Малоизученная магия, но мощная. А вот с деревом поговорить удалось.  

         

       Снейп не удивился. Скорее, он был бы обескуражен, если бы Друид не нашел общий язык с чем-то, наполовину торчащим из-под земли, хоть и с Гремучником. Волхование пуффендуйцев, которые умели общаться с растениями, как общаются прочие колдуны со стихиями и животными энергиями, всегда оставалось для Северуса за гранью понимания. Он уселся в кресло напротив Макмиллана, отделенное от того низким круглым столиком из малахита, и всем своим видом дал понять, что готов его выслушать.  

         

       – Ива поведала мне, что не могла не притянуть объект: он подавал сигналы на той же волне, что и мелкие рукокрылые, которыми она изредка питается в теплое время года. А вот почему "Нимбус" вдруг начал подавать ультразвук, мы так и не выяснили, есть только предположения. Фрагментов от метлы ваша сумасшедшая Ива нам практически не оставила. Она мало того, что со злости изломала всё, когда выяснила, что это несъедобно, так еще и испепелила обломки. Никаких улик. В общем, тот, кто встроил в метлу это немагическое (подчеркиваю!) приспособление, знал, что делает. Думаю, сработало оно так: устройство среагировало на близость Гремучника, Гремучник – на сигнал устройства, и механизм завелся. Так-то, насколько я выяснил, метлу в свое время проверяли на все виды проклятий и заклятий и не нашли ничего. Гарри сказал, что поначалу принял ее за подарок от крестного, потом спрашивал Лавгуда, не от него ли, ну а потом передарил мальчишке Уизли и несколько... забил на ее происхождение...  

         

       – Что лишний раз подтверждает поспешность Шляпы, которую она допустила при распределении... – процедил сквозь зубы алхимик, резким движением всей пятерни зачесывая со лба нависшую перед лицом прядь волос.  

         

       – Да он всего лишь двенадцатилетний мальчишка, Северус! Чего ты хочешь?!  

         

       – Ничего не хочу, а смерть возраст не спрашивает.  

         

       – Понятно, что повешенная на тебя обязанность не может вызывать ничего, кроме досады. Но, Мерлина ради, будь ты к нему снисходительнее!  

         

       – Я и так снисходителен дальше некуда! – раздраженно бросил Снейп, которому эта фраза, в той или иной вариации прилетавшая от всех, кому не лень, порядком набила оскомину. – Он позволяет себе такие вольности, за какие любого другого...  

         

       – Ох, брось! Можешь ты хотя бы передо мной не разыгрывать этот спектакль? Кстати, ты видел, что творится с руками Лонгботтома?  

         

       – Видел. Диагноз "криворукость" – это, как правило, неизлечимо.  

         

       – Бедняга Невилл, по признанию его одногруппников, провел каникулы за упражнениями по неорганической химии, которые ты им задал на лето. И всё это, чтобы угодить твоему величеству. Чтобы ты поменьше орал на него на занятиях.  

         

       – Я не ору.  

         

       – Орешь.  

         

       – Можешь повесить в мой кабинет какой-нибудь из своих измерителей децибелов и убедиться.  

         

       – Орать можно даже шепотом, – не поведя и ухом, парировал аврор; они сверлили друг друга глазами, но взгляд Макмиллана смеялся, а Снейпа – метал молнии. – Чуть больше доверия, Северус – я тебе ручаюсь, это не так больно, как кажется!  

         

       – Иногда это не больно, а смертельно. Поэтому я не доверяю никому, и ты не исключение. Избавь меня от выслушивания твоих проповедей.  

         

       Джоффри зевнул:  

         

       – Ты чертов гребанный параноик, ну да хрен с тобой, живи как знаешь. Лучше скажи, ты осмотрел свой дом, как мы тогда договаривались?  

         

       – Да. Ни единого намека. Написать она ничего не могла, сказать – тоже. В хогвартсовских подшивках – упоминание в "Пророке" середины века, что была капитаном команды плюй-камнистов, на том и дело стало.  

         

       – В том-то вся беда, – согласился аврор. – Принцы всегда держались особняком, несмотря на невероятную древность рода. Подозреваю, что поэтому и не вошли в "Священные двадцать восемь"...  

         

       Снейп лишь презрительно фыркнул, давая понять свое отношение к этой снобистской книжонке. Впрочем, чего кривить душой, в годы учебы он был бы счастлив увидеть там девичью фамилию своей матери, чтобы заткнуть грязные рты некоторым любителям просклонять его имя. С возрастом и тумаками – само прошло и отвалилось.  

         

       – Ты же сам знаешь, проще разговорить тысячелетний бук, чем наших невыразимцев, – продолжал Макмиллан, который явно наслаждался возможностью растечься по креслу и спокойно полежать во время недолгого перерыва между дежурствами. – Но я кое-что нарыл, так что с тебя... м-м-м... ладно, позже придумаю.  

         

       – Если оно того стоит, – тут же ввернул алхимик, которому очень не хотелось становиться чьим-либо должником.  

         

       – Ну ты и скупердяй! – восхитился Джофф.  

         

       – Кстати, насчет скупердяйства – выпьешь чего-нибудь?  

         

       – Надо же, вспомнил! Да ты образец гостеприимства, Северус!  

         

       – Не обольщайся, ты еще не видел карту вин.  

         

       – Могу себе вообразить – наверняка что-то наподобие "Книги о вкусных и здоровых ядах". Но нет, я же сейчас всё-таки на службе. В другой раз не откажусь. Так вот, Принцы, как оказалось, были родоначальниками и множества побочных, ставших магловскими, ветвей. Не волшебники, а, скорее всего, сквибы, не пожелавшие мириться с вынужденным бездействием и ушедшие в мир простецов. Во всяком случае, среди европейской знати их следы просматриваются еще со времен Карла Великого. Это были лучшие фармацевты своего времени... Трудно не заметить взаимосвязи.  

         

       – О ком речь? – как бы Снейп ни притворялся, будто ему все равно, любопытство взяло свое: интерес к родословной и людям, которых он до последнего времени абсолютно не знал и которые являлись его отдаленными пращурами, победил прочие опасения.  

         

       Макмиллан несколькими ленивыми пассами наколдовал в воздухе светящуюся багрово-золотистую эмблему с желтым щитом и пятью алыми шарами на поле, рыцарским шлемом, увенчанным короной с ключом и восседающим поверх всего этого черным орлом.  

         

       – Узнаёшь?  

         

       – Нет. Я не силен в геральдике. Что это?  

         

       – Герб клана Медичи.  

         

       Зельевар недоверчиво прищурился. Где Британия и где все эти дворянчики – впрочем, Джоффри прав: изрядно расползшиеся по всей Европе дворянчики. За столько столетий всё возможно, так что тех же Медичи где только ни встретишь...  

         

       – Хочешь сказать, аптекари...  

         

       – Чтобы унять свой скепсис, можешь потом заглянуть в какую-нибудь книгу по магловской истории и поискать портреты братьев Лоренцо и Джулиано, – поиграл бровями аврор.  

         

       – Любопытно, но не более того. Ничего для решения проблемы не дает.  

         

       – Да успокойся, я ничего с тебя за это не требую. Снейп, ты ужасен! Я начинаю понимать твоих бедных учеников...  

         

       – Мне сейчас больше интересно, были ли в роду у Блэков змееусты.  

         

       Макмиллан даже немного застрял с ответом, пораженный тем, насколько стремительно собеседник переметнулся на другую тему. Но он и не мог бы отреагировать по-другому: авроров не было нынче в дуэльном зале на уроке ЗОТИ.  

         

       – Сегодня во время поединка, устроенного этой жалкой пародией на Жана Маре...  

         

       – Жан Маре? Кто это?  

         

       Снейп отмахнулся:  

         

       – Любимый актер моей матери. Из маглов, конечно. Словом, вместо того, чтобы просто уничтожить змею, наколдованную Малфоем, Поттер вступил с нею в диалог. На глазах у всего второго курса он беседовал с нею на парселтанге.  

         

       – Гарри?!  

         

       – А ты знаешь еще одного живого Поттера? – почти прошипел алхимик, рискуя, что аврор запишет в змееусты и его. – Насколько мне известно, ни у кого из Певереллов этой способности зафиксировано не было. А написано о них не в пример больше, чем об остальных родах.  

         

       – Ну так что ж? Спящие гены проснулись. Поттеры, как и многие, все равно дальняя родня Салазара.  

         

       – Слишком дальняя, чтобы наследовать такой дар. Тут должен быть ближний круг, и Блэки...  

         

       – А причем тут Блэки?  

         

       Посвящать Макмиллана в некоторые неприятные догадки было не к спеху. Но без невыразимцев тут, опять же, не обойтись. Такие вещи, скорее всего, переносят в Архив. Однако догадываться, к чему клонит Северус, Джофф начал и сам. Он даже привстал в кресле и слегка отстранился:  

         

       – Ты хочешь сказать, Лили... Нет... Северус, ты же не серьезно это?.. Мерлинова борода! Ты совсем рехнулся в своих казематах...  

         

       – Просто можешь узнать?  

         

       Слишком многое сходилось. И активные, местами самоубийственные попытки блохастого добраться до крестничка, и то, что мальчишка усматривал в еиналеЖ за смутными образами тех, кого он воспринимал как своих родителей. И мальчишкина непохожесть на очкастого лося – изящное сложение, узкая кость, длинные пальцы, чем не могли похвастать ни Поттер-старший (или последний), ни Лили; слишком темные волосы, не всклокоченные, как у этого гриффиндурка, и не свивающиеся проволочными кольцами, как у нее, а лишь едва-едва волнистые и тонкие, но густые. Такие в школьные годы были у Регулуса Блэка, младшего брата этого кобеля. Теперь еще вот парселтанг, что совсем ни в какое кольцо для квоффлов не лезет...  

         

       – Если тебя это утешит, то сразу, навскидку, могу сказать, что у супер-чистокровных Блэков тоже рыльце в пушку: кое-какая их сквибовская побочка, о которой они, само собой, предпочитают помалкивать, отметилась и в одной знаменитой семейке отравителей. То ли испанцы, то ли итальянцы. Но тоже тех еще времен и тоже темные, дальше некуда, даром что маглы. O'key, я наведу о них справки. Но тебе все равно в Мунго обратиться не мешало бы, на пятый этаж...  

         

       – Все там будем.  

         

       Обменявшись любезностями, бывшие однокурсники расстались. И только поздней ночью, разогнувшись над столом после проверки домашних заданий тупоумных новичков, Северус обнаружил в дальнем углу своей комнаты то, чего там никогда не было и быть не могло. Подойдя поближе и на всякий случай приготовив палочку, алхимик узнал в объекте, нагло выросшем из стены, пуховый лазурник.  

         

       – Ну вот и как мне к этому относиться? – задал он риторический вопрос подглядывавшей в иллюминатор старушке Кунигунде. Сомиха шевельнула многочисленными шлангами-усами и гордо удалилась в зеленую муть озера.  

         

       Снейп досадливо ругнулся, а затем выполол распальцованный отросток, хотя и знал, что теперь это бесполезно. Если уж лазурник, да еще и подсаженный опытным гербологом, завелся в помещении, извести его можно только Адским пламенем. И то не факт. Впрочем, пусть живет – любопытно будет посмотреть, как скоро загнется растение-антидепрессант в "его казематах", да еще и с таким соседством.  

       ____________________________________  

       [1] От stinkhorn – веселка обыкновенная, или фаллюс нескромный, или сморчок вонючий, или сморчок подагрический (лат. Phallus impudicus) -– гриб-гастеромицет порядка веселковые, или фаллюсовые (Phallales). Народные названия: "выскочка", "чертово яйцо", "яйцо ведьм", "срамотник". Некоторые подвиды этого гриба имеют весьма примечательную форму, следствием чего стало его название.   

       Медичи, Джулиано: <http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/08/17/VRX9IoiLS.jpg> и Лоренцо: <http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/08/17/pQlhAX.jpg>


	24. Глава двадцать четвертая

  
**Глава двадцать четвертая**   


         

       "Они долетели", – значилось в короткой записке, которую принесла казенная сова, и даже почерк его выражал крайнюю степень недовольства. Не нужно было никакой магии, чтобы обнаружить раздражение в каждом элементе каждой буквы. Странно, почему это "долетели"? Ведь они с тем смазливым рыжим мальчишкой собирались ехать вместе со всеми остальными – то есть, как принято, на их дурацком поезде, и...  

         

       – Ч-черт! – Петунья едва не выронила листок в мойку, когда на бумаге ответом ее мыслям внезапно проступило чернильное и категоричное: "Даже не спрашивай!" То есть она в принципе знала о таких фокусах еще со времен учебы сестры в Хогвартсе, но именно теперь готова к ним не была.  

         

       – Что там, дарлинг? – тут же вклинился Вернон, подкреплявшийся перед поездкой в "Вонингс", куда должен был отвезти Дадли на учебу, а затем еще успеть в свой офис. Он видел почтовую сову. Появление этих птиц в последнее время не вызывало у него никаких приятных эмоций.  

         

       Петунья бросила на них с сыном косой взгляд через плечо, уклончиво улыбнулась:  

         

       – Из _этой_ школы. Просто уведомление, что он доехал, – ( _Долетел, Петунья, долетел!_ ). – У них там такие правила.  

         

       И, небрежно выбросила листок вместе с конвертом в мусорное ведро. Чтобы, как только Вернон и Дадли покинут столовую и их голоса донесутся с подъездной дорожки, украдкой вынуть письмо и перепрятать уже у себя в комнате, между страницами старого фотоальбома, куда никто, кроме нее самой, не совал носа.  

         

       Гарри сильно изменился за год – кажется, стал больше напоминать свою мать. Петунья усмехнулась: однажды, лет в тринадцать, Лили из вредности наколдовала себе короткое каре и прямые черные волосы, поссорившись с мамой уже и забылось по какой причине. И вот теперь, если бы не природная, почти фарфоровая бледность кожи, мальчишка был бы как две капли воды похож на ту вздорную зеленоглазую брюнетку, что вихрем носилась по дому с Нуби – единственным, кого нисколько не озадачила изменившаяся внешность младшей из хозяек.  

         

       Долетели они... Вот не зря Петунья уже после первого года обучения Лили и Сева возненавидела их школу, полную опасностей и бестолковостей! Она всегда подозревала, что у этих волшебников не все дома, но чтобы до такой степени...   

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Мальчик, с которым они за три года до этого повстречались у бакалейной, – и дерганный, изможденный, тощий, как скелет, студент Хогвартса были совершенно разными людьми. Некогда бледная до прозрачности, но чистая и даже будто светящаяся изнутри кожа, напоминавшая о фигурке фарфорового пастушка на мамином комоде, сделалась тусклой, неровной, пергаментного оттенка, да еще и со следами сыпи, которой рано было еще появиться в его возрасте и которая свидетельствовала о серьезном обменном сбое в организме – Петунья уже тогда читала журналы о здоровье и знала о таких вещах не меньше, чем доктора в их провинциальной больнице._  

          

       _Когда-то со своим несколько отрешенным взглядом темно-карих глаз сын "этой джипси" [1], как прозвали в Коукворте странную миссис Снейп (чтобы разнообразить менее оригинальное "чертова ведьма"), показался Петунье заблудившимся между мирами странником. Принцем нищих из неблагополучного квартала. Принцем, потому что при всей его чудовищной неухоженности и едва ли не рубище, которое он носил, в нем проглядывала порода, как проглядывает она у вельмож на портретах прошлых эпох. Несмотря на непропорционально крупный, коршуньим клювом изогнутый нос, несмотря на физическую хилость, очевидные признаки сколиоза и кривые зубы. В отличие от Эвансов, не пожалевших средств на качественные брекеты для зубов обеих дочерей, а также следивших за их осанкой, родителям мальчика из Паучьего тупика было наплевать, что и как растет во рту у их ребенка: не гнилые – и на том спасибо. Лишь много позже Петунья узнала, что по какой-то иронии судьбы фамилия его родни по материнской линии звучала как Принц. Да, да, со стороны той самой "тетки-джипси" с тяжелым взглядом и престранным вкусом в одежде. И уже будучи совсем взрослой, старшая сестра Эванс поняла, что никто, кроме нее – даже Лили – не заметил тогда в Северусе еле уловимых "благородных" примет и тщательно запрятанной, словно змея под камнем, скрученной в пружину силы. Да, уже тогда она умела почуять энергию иного рода, нежели обладала сама, и определить ее степень. Для этого Петунье не нужна была никакая магия. Это был инстинкт._  

          

       _"Что с тобой такое?!" – воскликнула она, встретив их у калитки коттеджа и в ужасе глядя на хмурого заморыша. Вместо ответа он что-то прошипел и удрал, а Лили объяснила, что Сев перепутал какие-то там реактивы на зельеварении, в результате чего сильно отравился. У него появились серьезные проблемы с пищеводом, желудком и другими органами, но говорить с ним на эти темы не стоит, чтобы не поссориться._  

          

       _Приручать дикого принца из трущоб пришлось заново, с нуля. Зато к исходу лета в темных глазах снова заплясало адово пламя, хотя выглядеть здоровее он с тех пор уже не стал, и, похоже, даже магия не помогала полностью исцелить его внутренние увечья. Хотя кто-нибудь другой, особенно магл, на месте Сева после такого просто бы не выжил._  

          

       _Как до поступления в эту чертову школу, Снейп опять стал беззаботно валяться в траве за компанию с Нуби и поддразнивать старшую девочку Эванс наперегонки с младшей, а незадолго до конца каникул разозлил Петунью так, что она даже привет не желала ему передавать до самого Рождества. Всё потому, что они с Лили забрались к ней в спальню ради очередного розыгрыша, но ее самой там не оказалось, предатель-Анубис, виляя хвостом, даже не гавкнул, зато на столе валялось письмо от директора Хогвартса. Они его стянули и прочли, негодяи! Дамблдор объяснял, что не может принять Петунью в школу, но не потому, что якобы не доверяет ей как лишенной магии, а по той простой причине, что она даже не сможет увидеть замок и прочие зачарованные места. Маленькие дурачки хихикали над нею, но она никогда в жизни не призналась бы, из-за чего на самом деле хотела оказаться в этом гнезде безумия, пусть даже на невыгодных для нее условиях. Петунья устроила бы им там всем перепутанные реактивы! В качестве фамильяра при осуществлении ее грандиозных планов ей прекрасно мог посодействовать Нуби._  

          

       _И вот, спустя почти десять лет с их последней встречи, "принц нищих" объявился снова, поймал ее в минимаркете Литтл-Уингинга, и Петунье еще там, в магазине, захотелось взвыть и разреветься от пронзительной боли в защемившем сердце. По сравнению с этим ходячим мертвецом, с этим затравившим себя постом монахом в черной сутане, которая болталась на костлявых плечах, будто саван, тот двенадцатилетка был само воплощение здоровья и благополучия. В первые секунды встречи миссис Дурсль... нет, Петунья Эванс, вдруг не к месту очнувшаяся в Петунье Дурсль, едва ли могла разглядывать его - иначе и правда зарыдала бы и, как последняя овца, скомпрометировала себя перед всеми знакомыми. А сплетни в их маленьком городишке распространялись моментально._  

          

       _Снейп спрашивал что-то о ее письме племяннику, о тех арабских духах... Она всё равно не могла сосредоточиться на вопросах, слова рассыпались на незнакомые созвучия, не достигая разума. Петунья заставила себя смотреть во ввалившиеся, темные, как у ястреба-гарпии, и такие же внимательно-строгие глаза, взгляд ее скользил по совершенно осунувшемуся безжизненному лицу. Жесты исхудалых, но, несмотря даже на это, красивых рук отвлекали ее внимание. Только голос его оставался тем же, что и десять лет назад. И еще то, как искривлялись циничной ухмылкой его губы: защищаться другим способом потерявшийся в мирах странник, похоже, так и не научился. И то, как зашкаливала по-прежнему скрытая от посторонних энергия. Не просто магия, что плескалась и в сестре, а та же сила, которой обладал Вернон Дурсль и из-за которой Петунья, махнув рукой, четырнадцать лет назад сделала свой отчаянный выбор, лишь бы сжечь все мосты и пресечь саму возможность... бла-бла-бла. Какой тошнотворный пафос! Пет, ты перечитала "Унесенных ветром": "мы сделаны из одного теста", ну да, ну да! Так вот это они сделаны из одного теста, а ты... "В одну телегу впрячь не можно коня и трепетную лань". Твой уровень – это Вернон Дурсль и сила Вернона Дурсля. Успокойся и дыши ровно!_  

          

       _Только в Верноне эта сила была ворованной, не собственной, и поняла она это слишком поздно..._  

          

       _И вспомнился их разговор с Лили, в те каникулы, которые они впервые провели порознь с Северусом. Сестра выглядела разбитой, хотя пыталась изображать бодрость. Даже проницательная Петунья всего пару раз застукала ее с зареванной физиономией. Считая себя более опытной в силу возраста (сейчас смешно и вспомнить!), она принялась выведывать у юной ведьмы, что произошло. Продержавшись пару дней в осаде, на третий бастионы Лили пали, и девчонка всё ей рассказала, заново испытывая то, что пережила тогда. И добавила, что после такого больше не хочет его ни видеть, ни слышать – ее никто не посмел бы обозвать шлюхой, а он воспользовался их дружбой и тем, что она не сможет испепелить его на месте. Когда праведный гнев сестренки чуть остыл, Петунья спросила:_  

          

       _– Помнишь, когда я разнимала Нуби во время свары, и он в запале меня цапнул?_  

          

       _Пес вопросительно поднял морду с ковра, на котором еще секунду назад безмятежно посапывал, распластав брыли и растопырив уши. В темно-карих, не по-собачьи умных глазах проступила тревога, лоскутки ушей поднялись в боевую стойку. При виде едва заметного шрама у хозяйки на руке он всегда неподдельно страдал._  

          

       _– Помню, но при чем тут..._  

          

       _– Следуя твоей логике, я должна была после этого выгнать его на улицу и забыть?_  

          

       _– Ну ты сравнила! Собаку и..._  

          

       _– Хм... Не знаю, эта собака поумнее большинства людей, а люблю я ее больше, чем многих двуногих. А как насчет тебя?_  

          

       _Лили от неожиданности рывком стерла злую слезу и уставилась на сестру типично Снейповским волчьим взглядом. Глаза цвета болотной ряски сверкали. "Ох, и понабралась! – усмехнулась про себя Петунья. – Нет бы чего хорошего!"_  

          

       _– Что "насчет меня"?_  

          

       _Старшая из дочерей Эвансов коварно прищурилась:_  

          

       _– Ты знаешь – что. Ответь себе, а не мне. И прекрати уже расхаживать тут с похоронным лицом! Тебе не пять лет, а еще ты ведьма, поэтому получше многих должна уметь принимать решения. И держать себя в руках! Иди, определись, и чтобы я больше не видела этих соплей._  

          

       _Лили, наверное, даже не подозревала, как нестерпимо хочется Петунье узнать, что она решила. Пожалуй, даже результатов экзаменов в медколледже та не ждала с таким трепетом, как окончательных выводов, сделанных рыжей сумасбродкой. Но Лили так ничего ей и не сказала. Она лишь повеселела, как будто какая-то гора, не дошедшая до Магомета, свалилась с ее плеч. И проходила так до отъезда в Хогвартс. А следующим летом..._  

          

       _Словом, следующим летом, наглядевшись, как бегают они, семнадцатилетние, по поляне в их полузаброшенном коуквортском парке, как учит он сестренку новым заклинаниям, с ловкостью зверя увертываясь от ее пробных выпадов, и как хохочет юная парочка, если какой-нибудь из приемов нет-нет да и зацепит живую мишень, сшибая с ног в траву, Петунья просто молча отступила в глубину зарослей и поплелась домой. Там на квадратных листочках из блокнота она написала имена, прозвища, возраст и краткие характеристики своих наиболее перспективных поклонников. Свернула листки, высыпала в островерхую шляпу сестры и, подбросив их в воздух, поймала "на кого бог пошлет". Развернутая бумажка гласила: "Вернон Дурсль. 24 года, зануда, но надежный"._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Глядя на приехавшего после первого курса Гарри – похорошевшего, но с печальной тяжестью в глазах, Петунья подумала, что вот будь он ее сыном, а не Лил, то... Но стремительно отбросила крамольную мысль и даже встряхнула головой, чтобы выгнать ее остатки. Лишь бы никто из _этих_ не заподозрил, что она всё еще _помнит_.   

         

       Ей повезло, что сестра и Сев при ней часто обсуждали симптомы и последствия применения разных заклинаний, но, конечно, только вербальных. Однако то, кошмарное, вербальным не было. Ей показалось, что весь мир вывернулся наизнанку, точно содранный с ноги чулок, и что она сама вот-вот погибнет, видя весь этот ужас. Так плохо Петунье было только три раза в жизни – когда умер Нуби, а позже, один за другим, родители. Потом ей в мозг будто ввернулся какой-то шип. Повертелся там среди извилин – будь он настоящим шипом, то смесил бы плоть в жидкую кашу. И отступил. Между прочим, чувство, отдаленно похожее на проникновение того шипа в мозг, повторилось у нее при недавней встрече со Снейпом. Но длилось оно какую-то секунду, а дальше и вовсе произвело забавный эффект, как будто, вытащив занозу, кто-то виновато извинился, подул и быстро залечил ранку. Во всяком случае, такое впечатление осталось у Петуньи, и она была почти уверена, что это Сев применил к ней какое-то не слишком допустимое сканирование, а потом пытался замолить грешок. С каких это пор, интересно, он стал таким деликатным? Даже смешно...  

         

       Возвращаясь к прежней истории... После того, как перевернулся мир, ее оставили в покое. Но она поняла, что продолжает помнить всё, тогда как остальные простецы и маги забыли правду и начали _помнить_ то, чего никогда не было, какой-то жуткий калейдоскоп бреда, смешанного с полуправдой. Подмена охватывала только последние лет семь-восемь, но действовала повсеместно.  

         

       Ей приходилось угадывать и подстраиваться, чтобы не выдать себя, не смотреться белой вороной на общем фоне и не загреметь в психушку. Миссис Вернон Дурсль быстро поняла, что лучше помалкивать, чем, брякнув какую-нибудь глупость по меркам сошедшего с ума мира, привлечь внимание магловских докторов, а еще хуже – тех жутких колдунов, которые это подстроили. Первое время даже Вернон косился на нее с подозрением, ведь при нем-то она не могла молчать все двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Когда в довершение ко всему им на порог додумались подбросить малолетнего племянника в старинной люльке – словно они были богадельней и на улице стояла июльская жара, а не ноябрьские заморозки, – в их семье и подавно кончился покой.   

         

       Дурсль чуял в мальчишке бесконечный резерв той самой энергии, в которой он так нуждался, но которую ему приходилось постоянно высасывать из людей. В период ухаживаний и первого года брака он даже пытался проделывать это с Петуньей, однако Сев и Лили, тогда еще не уехавшие в Ансеттлдшир, обучили ее одному фокусу, и поползновения Вернона прекратились. Гарри же никому пожаловаться не мог, да не так уж много ему это и стоило: от волшебника магл-вампир насыщался быстро. В итоге за десять лет у них организовался своеобразный симбиоз, и Петунья в их отношения не лезла.  

         

       Иногда ей казалось, что Вернон читает ее мысли, поэтому от подсознательной ревности в нем происходит неприятие мальчишки, которое он с легкостью передал и Дадли – изрядно избалованному, но, если разобраться, то незлому ребенку (по крайней мере, так хотелось думать его матери). Женщина оказалась в роли буфера между сыном и мужем с одной стороны и племянником – с другой. Она не была дипломатом, она всего лишь окончила йоркширский университет, учиться дальше на медика не стала и ни дня не работала. Ни по специальности, ни вообще. Но ей пришлось познать азы тайной дипломатии и постоянно практиковаться в профессии санитарки, поскольку дети в ее семье отличались особым даром зарабатывать себе травмы. И если на щупленьком жилистом Гарри всё заживало, как на собаке, то с крупным и полным Дадли дела обстояли иначе. Каждый из них сложением и выносливостью пошел в своего отца. Да, в "коня и трепетную лань", никуда тут не свернешь...  

         

       " _Только ты одна, кто может что-то рассказать, Пет. На тех, кому не смогли ничего потереть – заклятье. Почему это не сработало на тебе? Хрен знает. Ну да, согласен, чудный ответ, но я действительно не знаю, почему на тебя не действует магия. Я не смею от тебя чего-то требовать, да я сам в бегах, как видишь! И Нюн... Северус, как и все, считает, что это сделал я. Но, Мерлин, надо придумать, как выкрутиться. Его мать ведь жива еще? Не знаешь... Я попробую выйти на нее. До Азкабана у меня было одно его важное воспоминание, он сам мне его тогда отдал на хранение. Хочу узнать, где оно сейчас. Если я его найду, то сделаю копию, отправлю ее Гарри, и мы сможем решить сразу всё, не вмешивая тебя. Северус мне самому, конечно, не поверит, там не осталось камня на камне, как он только не рехнулся после такого... Так что только через мальчика. Тебе, Пет, и в самом деле лучше пока не высовываться. Но если не объявлюсь к Рождеству – попробуй сделать хоть что-нибудь. Где их могила, в Годриковой? Хорошо, до встречи. Мальчишку я перенес в каморку, он теперь спит. Сраные дементоры, еле разогнал всю эту пиздобратию!_ "  

         

       Дементоры, Азкабан, придурочный крестный мальчишки, которого, как сорока на хвосте, притащила ее сестрица и которому не слишком-то доверял Сев... Вернее, Северус – отвыкай, Петунья, отвыкай уже от этой фамильярности, вы взрослые и чужие друг другу люди, не смей и вспоминать о том, что родственники... были родственниками! И правильно Снейп не доверял, чувствовалось в этом Сириусе что-то, на взгляд старшей из дочерей Эвансов, вызывающее. Что-то, магнитом притягивающее неприятности. Любое его появление порождало суету, создавало сумбур и сеяло смятение. Неизбежно. Как будто это были три кита его личности. Впрочем, она, наверное, слишком предвзята. Воспоминание? Вероятно, это то самое воспоминание об обстоятельствах рождения Гарри: сестра незадолго до гибели сказала тогда, что Севу... Северусу пришлось каким-то образом (Петунья и знать не хотела об этой технологии!) извлечь свою память о том событии и куда-то спрятать – видимо, отдать ненормальному Сириусу. Зачем Блэку понадобилась могила в Годриковой Впадине? Ведь даже неизвестно, где закопали настоящую Лили и осталось ли от нее вообще что-то, годное для того, чтобы закопать? Тут такое творилось, таким швырялись... Еще бы ей, Петунье, объяснили, куда бежать и кого прятать. А то свалилась сестрица, как снег на голову, растрепанная, вся в крови, с бешеными глазами – и давай орать, невменяемая. Можно ли было сморозить большую чушь, чем сморозила она? Захочется ли кому-нибудь говорить с нею после такого? Как она посмела не то что сказать – подумать это о родной сестре?! Как же они надоели со своими разборками! В страшном сне не привидится: Петунья, оказывается, в компании какого-то Поттера гонялась за ней, чтобы отобрать Гарри! Петунья, у которой маленький сын уже месяц страдал диатезом, а врачи подозревали сахарный диабет! Да, да, всё бросила и помчалась вместе с гадским Поттером гоняться за этой Принцессой на другой конец страны! Более безумным сценарием был бы только какой-нибудь супер-пупер-злодейский сатана, покусившийся на их драгоценное чадо. Насколько она знала, именно этот сценарий и стал официальной версией в магической истории после того, как их общий с волшебниками мир опрокинулся, вывернулся наизнанку, а люди забыли, как всё происходило на самом деле. Ах да, и в довершение к этому все должны были теперь считать Гарри сыном этого самого неведомого Джеймса Поттера! Ну, ей-то что, ее дело сторона, пусть сами разбираются в своих сказках, принц или гончар, лишь бы Дадли не тронули...  

         

       " _Простите, миссис Дурсль, это вас беспокоит Кевин Брадшо, я преподаю английский язык и литературу у вашего сына и племянника. Извините, если отвлек вас своим звонком, но мне хотелось бы узнать ваши дальнейшие планы относительно Гарри: вернется ли он в школу? Перешел в специализированную? А, простите, можно ли узнать, в которую? В Шотландии?! Надо же. Что ж, я рад за него, очень одаренный мальчик, отличный слог, блестящий ум... Да, мистер Фишер, наверное, расстроится: он намекал, что хотел бы видеть вашего племянника в числе юнкоров журнала, который планирует. Всего доброго, миссис Дурсль! Будьте здоровы, миссис Дурсль!_ "  

         

       Мама, миссис Эванс, всегда боялась не самой магии, а того, что она рассорит сестер. И мама оказалась, как всегда, права. Если бы магия была у Туни и у Северуса или не было бы ни у Северуса, ни у Туни, всё сложилось бы совсем по-другому, и Петунья, повзрослев, увидела это с отчетливостью прозрения. А последним доводом к тому стал короткий, но обжигающий, немного удивленный, бередящий все чувства, затолкнутые в глубокую подземную пещеру, взгляд черных глаз. В минимаркете, куда после этого она не могла заставить себя войти месяца два или все три, уже решившись на отчаянное деяние, которое, вне всяких сомнений, безнаказанным для нее не останется. Но иначе... Иначе Петунья уже не могла. Надо было лишь хорошо всё продумать, а еще лучше – найти способ встретиться с этим Блэком и оговорить шансы вместе: одна голова хорошо, а две лучше.  

         

       Магия магией, но свои ошибки мы всегда творим собственной волей, без "волшебного пенделя". И расхлебываем их тоже сами. Иногда – всю жизнь.  

         

       Вот почему только она так ненавидит ту островерхую черную шляпу Лили, которую про себя назвала Распределяющей?..  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Поппи Помфри собрала все четыре потока второкурсников в лазарете. После урока ЗОТИ, вынесенного по расписанию первой парой и состоявшегося в дуэльном зале, а главное, речи, которую толкнул затем Гарри во время обеда, все – кроме Гермионы и Полумны – осторожно, надеясь, что он не заметит, бросали на него косые взгляды.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       А начиналось всё даже интересно: бодрый с утра, как бацилла туряренсис в крови суслика, профессор Локхарт прискакал на занятие в странном костюме – с какими-то аксельбантами, лиловой перевязью, усеянной алмазными стразами, в пышных кружевах вокруг шеи, запястий и даже отворотов ботфорт. На голове посверкивал окантованный узкой короной и унизанный павлиньими перьями синий берет. Губки бантиком, бровки, понятное дело, домиком.  

         

       Каждый первый день месяца уроки в расписании были объединенными для всех четырех факультетов – наверное, чтобы студенты не забыли друг друга в лицо. По крайней мере, иного объяснения не могли дать даже преподаватели. Так решил директор. Чаще всего его не было видно и слышно, но если он вдруг появлялся, то появлялся громко и запросто мог огорошить всех каким-нибудь экстравагантным нововведением. От последствий которого отходили потом всей школой и не один месяц.  

         

       – Друзья мои! – вскричал Гилдерой, воздевая повыше палочку с атласным бантиком. – Сейчас вас ждет незабываемое зрелище! Пройдемте со мной!  

         

       О, да, зрелище было и впрямь незабываемым. Особенно когда на помосте он попытался дуэлировать с профессором Снейпом под предлогом открытия клуба, где с одобрения директора все учащиеся могли бы отрабатывать на практике защитные боевые приемы, обсуждаемые во время теоретических пар. Если бы не индивидуальные занятия на Сокровенном острове, у Гарри, возможно, и оставались бы иллюзии насчет исхода этого "боя". Кажется, черный скорпион, вселившийся в Снейпа, не слишком-то и проворствовал: не стирая глумливой улыбочки, зельевар плавно вскинул вооруженную руку над головой. Пальцами свободной он начертал перед собой в воздухе руну защиты (другие студенты вообще не поняли, что это за руна, а самые одаренные и не заподозрили, что его движение что-то означает) и "специально для кандидатов в сквибы" отчеканил:  

         

       – Экспеллиармус!  

         

       Вообще Гарри уже отвык слышать от него названия столь простых заклинаний: однажды объяснив, учитель с тех пор совершал их невербально и немного преуспел, натаскав студента поступать так же. Но тут пришлось. И самое удивительное, что ни отбить, ни защититься профессор ЗОТИ не сподобился, а вместе со своей гламурной палочкой просто отлетел и послушно размазался по стенке. Кажется, парень переигрывал. По аналогии с Квирреллом Поттер воспринимал его несколько иным, нежели тот представлялся публике. А попросту – не верил, что занимающий такую должность педагог, плюс ко всему – выпускник Когтеврана – может и в самом деле быть настолько олухом. Снейп тоже слегка удивился, хоть и быстро скрыл признаки недоумения под обычной надменной маской. Локхарт похихикал в своей обычной манере делать хорошую мину при плохой игре, пошутил, мол, видите: чуть зазеваешься, и любой зельевар попортит тебе новый дизайн, – а затем начал выдергивать для спарринга столпившихся у помоста учеников.  

         

       – Я не пойду с ним! – уперся пуффендуец Эрни Макмиллан, когда профессор ЗОТИ сделал попытку поставить его против гриффиндорца Лонгботтома. – Он сегодня на трансфигурации чуть дьявола не вызвал, ну его в болото!  

         

       Второкурсники засмеялись, особенно те, кто своими глазами видел, как чуть не поседела железная МакГонагалл. Но Макмиллана неожиданно оспорил алхимик, который, как известно, и сам всегда был не прочь поддеть "первого из кандидатов в сквибы":  

         

       – Бояться стоит не Лонгботтома, мистер Макмиллан. Бояться нужно Поттера, этого фея убивающей палочки. Профессор, позвольте предложить вам другой вариант: Поттер против моего студента.  

         

       Локхарт с любопытством заморгал подкрученными ресницами:  

         

       – Это кого же, профессор?  

         

       Вместо ответа Снейп взял руками за плечи и выдвинул перед собой Драко Малфоя.  

         

       – У вас есть шанс отыграться, мистер Поттер, – криво улыбнувшись, бросил он загадочную, понятную лишь им троим (Крэбб с Гойлом намек расшифровали бы вряд ли), фразу. И успел что-то шепнуть на ухо "белокурому ангелочку", перед тем как толкнуть его в спину, выгоняя на помост. Кривая улыбка учителя соскользнула на лицо блондина, и презрения в ней даже добавилось, хотя после той нелепой драки они с Поттером успели почти помириться и с тех пор оставались в сносных отношениях. Драко в полной мере оценил тогда сдержанность когтевранца, не пожелавшего выносить сор из избы, и снова бросил фразу о том, что такие люди нужны в Слизерине, а не где-то еще. Видимо, сейчас он решил подыграть своему декану, который – Поттер теперь отлично распознавал это выражение лица Снейпа – тоже играл на публику. Как говорится, к делу внесения межфакультетского раздора – будь готов!  

         

       Гарри ничего не оставалось, как ответить на вызов. В какой-то мере он был даже благодарен алхимику за эту затею. Безусловно, тот руководствовался желанием оценить результат внеклассной работы студента, но мальчику это давало возможность взять реванш за рождественское поражение в стычке у подножья статуи "тетушки Молли". Про палочку Снейп сильно преувеличил: после той истории с Квирреллом она ни разу не дала хозяину повода в ней усомниться.  

         

       Проигнорировав Локхарта, который хотел подать команду к началу поединка, Драко выбросил невербальное оглушающее. Гарри частично увернулся: он привык двигаться во время боя, а не стоять на месте, как того требовали идиотские правила честной дуэли, однако на этом помосте сильно не разгуляешься. Но оно и правильно: в реальном бою противники могли схлестнуться и в узком коридоре, и надо быть готовым ко всему – хоть к сражению в наматраснике.  

         

       Смахнув последствия Малфоевского заклинания и подавив желание приложить слизеринца в ответ чем-нибудь из репертуара драконов-стихийников, Поттер запульнул в него банальной щекоткой. Как говорил профессор Флитвик, иногда важнее скрыть ото всех, что умеешь больше. Кажется, сейчас был именно такой случай. "Не выпендривайс-с-с-ся!" – прошипел знакомый голос в голове.  

         

       – Серпенсортиа! – как будто подслушав это предупреждение, между приступами мучительных нервных спазмов крикнул корчившийся на полу Драко и выбросил заклинание. Из палочки его вылетела желтая стрела и приземлилась на темное покрытие возвышения. Однако это была не стрела, а живая змея.  

         

       Струясь, как тонкий ручеек, прокладывающий себе новое русло, рептилия заскользила к Поттеру. Весь зал студентов испуганно охнул. Гарри не видел, кто как отнесся к этому, он чувствовал только общий страх и шорох чешуи ползущей к нему змеи. Подняв узкую аккуратную головку, она остановилась, кольнула пространство прытким язычком и зашипела. "Здравс-с-с-ствуй!" – тут же услышал Гарри в голове.  

         

       – Господа, а теперь посмотрите, как нужно противостоять этому заклина... – начал было Локхарт, вскидывая свою бантичную палочку, но Малфой подскочил, как ошпаренный, забыв даже о наложенной на него Риктумсемпре, и заорал:  

         

       – Нет, профессор, только не вы! – никто еще не успел забыть, как Гилдерой залечил сломанную во время квиддичной тренировки руку Рона Уизли: школьные метлы не шли ни в какое сравнение с утраченным "Нимбусом", а Рон привык закладывать лихие виражи. – Поттер, стой не двигайся, я...  

         

       Они одновременно со Снейпом дернулись уничтожить змею, поскольку шутка явно затянулась, но Гарри вдруг повелительно взмахнул рукой. Этот невероятный по дерзости жест заставил оцепенеть даже зельевара, словно кролика перед удавом. Но Поттер понятия не имел о произведенном эффекте, увлеченный созерцанием желтой змейки.  

         

       – Кажется, мы недоговорили в прошлый раз, мой маленький, маленький принц, – снова облизнувшись, она подползла еще ближе и снова остановилась, будто налетев на невидимую преграду. – О, моя близорукость сыграла со мной злую шутку, милорд! Вы уже заставили себя _увидеть_?  

         

       – Да, Шани. Но это лишь половина дела. Разбуди меня условленной фразой, и пусть начинается!  

         

       Змея словно того и ждала:  

         

       – "Celui que je touche, je rends a la terre dont il est sorti". [2]  

         

       Странно и остро прозвучали французские слова в его голове, как бы прострелив мозг. Тот, кого мальчик называл Шани, размахнулся и стрелой кинулся ему в грудь. Два заклинания опередили бы змею и уничтожили, но Гарри сам оградил ее от удара, выставляя щит. Ледяное скользкое тело пронзило его в районе солнечного сплетения, заставив чуть охнуть от укола и согнуться пополам. Змея исчезла. Приходя в себя, краем глаза Поттер успел заметить, как поспешно убирает палочку Гермиона. Второе щитовое, которому недавно обучил гриффиндорку сам Гарри, до этого обученный алхимиком, принадлежало ей. Поттер отбил посланное в летящую змею Эванеско Снейпа, Грейнджер – Малфоя. Одновременно. Не сговариваясь.  

         

       В этом было что-то запредельное.  

         

       И только восторженное восклицание Локхарта: "Пассаж дня!" – вернуло Гарри на землю, с которой он чуть было не ушел от удивления.  

         

       Когда однокурсники совсем достали его тем, что поглядывали во время обеда, как познавшие дзен на завсегдатая Колеса Перерождений, мальчик не выдержал и рыкнул на Акэ-Атля, Тони, Терри и Майкла, которые сидели вокруг него за общим столом:  

         

       – В конце-то концов, хватит! Хватит таращиться на меня! Да еще с такими глубокомысленными рожами! Или говорите уже, что не так, или, если ни хрена не знаете, уткнитесь в свои тарелки и жрите рагу!  

         

       – Э-э-э... – протянул Корнер и просительно посмотрел на Шамана. – Может, ты?  

         

       На лице его крупными буквами было написано, что он боится неадекватной реакции Гарри, умудрившегося озадачить даже Снейпа, подставляясь змее, которая, хвала Мерлину, на излете утратила свою убойную силу и рассеялась. Вот и теперь своим выпадом он только усилил настороженность приятелей. Что-то случилось с уравновешенным флегматичным Поттером! Акэ-Атль оказался смелее и рассказал о том, почему в волшебном обществе змееусты считаются опасными людьми, хотя это и чрезвычайно редкое явление. Поттер, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал наворачивать тушеные овощи. На плече его завозился Мертвяк, Гарри сунул ему заготовленный кусок мяса и снова взялся за ложку.  

         

       – И это всё? – дослушав до конца, спросил он; Гарри казалось, что он на несколько лет старше всех соседей по столу, и это ощущение было не неприятным, но удивительным, каким был его первый день без ношения очков. Слыша разговоры когтевранцев-семикурсников, мальчик понял, что вот с ними он, пожалуй, нашел бы сейчас общий язык. Во всяком случае, проблемы двенадцати– и тринадцатилетних интересовать его внезапно перестали. – Короче, ни разу вы меня не убедили.  

         

       Мертвяк заинтересованно поскреб когтями кожаную нашивку на мантии хозяина. Мальчишки уставились на Гарри.  

         

       – А какого рожна тебе еще надо? – удивился Куатемок. – Это ж не мы придумали...  

         

       – Знаешь, Шаман, если бы это придумали вы, это было бы хотя бы подкреплено какой-никакой логикой, – Гарри покачал ложкой перед клювом ворона, тот помотал головой, следя за солнечным бликом в мельхиоре, но когда не сумел толком сфокусироваться, переловил лапой за черенок, отобрал и с усердием Белоснежкиной мачехи погрузился в созерцание себя. – Короче, я не вижу никакой закономерности в приведенных примерах. Сам говоришь, случаи, когда колдуны начинали говорить на парселтанге, очень редки и еще реже зафиксированы в летописях. А те, что зафиксированы, закончились плачевно. Ну так ясное дело – потому их и зафиксировали, что они нашумели. Все знают истории утопавших, которых дельфины вытолкали на сушу и спасли, и никто не знает, скольких они вытолкали в открытое море и утопили. Не потому что этого не было, а потому что об этом некому рассказать.  

         

       Бут и Корнер переглянулись. Энтони – тот согласно кивнул, а Шаман пожал плечами:  

         

       – Просто Салазара всегда побаивались, ну и...  

         

       – Салазара и этого... которого-нельзя-называть... Который вроде был родственником Слизерина. По слухам. А может, и не был. Одна бабка сказала, в общем, – подхватил Гарри, продолжая раскручивать нить размышлений вслух. Он сейчас проговаривал всё это скорее для себя, чем для них: так оказалось проще думать. Черт, а может, это как раз ему открылся дзен, и просветленный теперь он? Вот был бы номер: дважды избежал Авады – и с низкого старта прыжок сразу в нирвану. "Ежедневный пророк" посвятит такому событию аж целую передовицу, будет чем гордиться перед внуками, восседая в центре цветка лотоса, круто. Поттеру стало смешно, когда он услышал в ухе саркастичное шипение профессора Снейпа: "Наша знаменистос-с-с-сть!" Вот кто особо "обрадуется" такой передовице. А вместе с ним – эти три невидимых аврора, которые вынуждены колесить по Хогвартсу круглые сутки, чтобы исподтишка обеспечивать безопасность учеников, и главное – Гарри Поттера, который в конце первого курса и так уже едва не очутился на том свете прямо в сердце самого безопасного места на земле. Именно так: _самого безопасного_. После предыдущего "безопасного места", скрытого чарами Фиделиуса, откуда его, единственного живого, вынесли со шрамом на лбу. Да волшебный мир – это просто сборник исключений, в котором редкие правила почти не просматриваются, а если и просматриваются, то выглядят как легкая погрешность в статистике! Мальчик фыркнул и продолжил, не обратив внимания, что теперь примолкли и прислушиваются к нему даже те, кто сидел в отдалении: – То есть, что мы имеем в итоге? Быть змееустом плохо, потому что им был неназываемый террорист. Если бы у неназываемого было еще какое-то хобби – скажем, вышивание крестиком – то всех, кто тоже любит вышивать крестиком, нужно было бы за это пересажать в Азкабан. А ничего, что Адольф Гитлер картины писал? Это ведь бросает тень на всех живописцев, Ступефай им в печенку! Вторая мировая началась в пятницу? Прекрасно – надо запретить все пятницы, и мировых войн больше не будет.  

         

       – Босс! – донеслось с плеча.  

         

       – Что?  

         

       – На! – Мертвяк вручил ему ложку. – Придем к Помфри – накапай себе сюда валерьяночки. Разошелся ты не на шутку что-то...  

         

       – Да достали пялиться, потому что! – напоследок Гарри резанул злым взглядом окружающих студентов, с грохотом поднялся из-за стола и стремительно вышел из Большого зала. Гермиона почти сразу же оставила гриффиндорский стол и отправилась следом.  

         

       – Какая муха тебя укусила? – нагнав его в коридоре, спросила заслуженная хулиганка и по совместительству всезнайка всея Хогвартса. – Ну да, в народе змееусты не приветствуются, ничего ты с этим не поделаешь. Вот ты, когда видишь свастику, первым делом что вспоминаешь – солярный ведический знак или фашизм Гитлера? Или попробуй зигануть где-нибудь в магловском Лондоне. А большинству магов свастика, хоть на лбу у тебя выбитая, – она указала на его зигзагообразный шрам, – или "зиг хайль" не скажут вообще ничего. Зато когда кто-то начинает говорить на языке змей, их это сильно нервирует. Это другая культура и другие правила. Разве ты не слушал, о чем летом рассказывал мистер Лавгуд? Уже пора бы включиться в новые обстоятельства, мальчик-надежда!  

         

       Гарри посмотрел на нее, на поддакнувшего ей Мертвяка и неожиданно для себя успокоился. Опять же – словно ему было не двенадцать запальчивых лет, а намного больше, и он уже умел держать себя в руках. В карих глазах Гермионы он наблюдал теперь тот же огонек взрослости, чередующийся с обычными лихими чертиками. Пусть Грейнджер и в самом деле старше него на год – ей недавно стукнуло тринадцать – но не настолько же взросло она вела себя раньше! Поставить рядом вундеркинда и тридцатилетнего человека с таким же объемом знания – и все равно ребенок ни по ужимкам, ни по суждениям не сравнится с опытностью старшего напарника. Что-то было не так во всей этой истории. И опасаться стоило этой непонятности, а не парселтанга Гарри. И не его волшебной палочки, над непредсказуемостью которой при каждом удобном случае обожал поприкалываться профессор Снейп.  

         

       – Ладно, забудь, – примиряющим тоном сказал Поттер. – Зато теперь до меня дошло, почему я понимал, о чем говорил змей Квиррелла. А то всё голову ломал, откуда мне может быть знаком древнеегипетский.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Помфри окинула собравшихся в лазарете студентов придирчивым взглядом:  

         

       – Старосты! Здесь все?  

         

       – Да, мэм, – откликнулись четверо шестикурсников, которые привели сюда младших со своих факультетов.  

         

       – Благодарю за помощь. Можете отправляться на свои занятия, – и, когда старосты ушли, вытащила палочку. – Господа второкурсники, прошу вас быть предельно собранными. Сейчас я открою камин, настроенный на прямой переход в госпиталь Святого Мунго. Не толпимся, не толкаемся, не галдим – разбиваемся парами и в строгой очередности делаем шаг в огонь, а когда приземляемся в заданном пункте, стараемся быстро освободить дорогу следующим за вами товарищам. Если, конечно, вы не имеете намерений остаться там, куда мы сейчас держим путь, насовсем.  

         

       Взмах палочки, и огромная стена в самом конце лазарета пришла в движение. Колонны разъехались, облицовочная панель треснула четко по центру, и оставшиеся половинки покатились прочь друг от друга, как двери в вагоне подземки. Внутри обнаружилась гигантская полость, скрывавшая такой же гигантский, футов двадцать в высоту, старинный камин из черного камня. По обеим сторонам от топки возвышались два черномраморных атланта, а из центра, над аркой самого портала, на пришедших взирало гневное лицо змееволосой Медузы Горгоны, выбитое в виде камеи.  

         

       – Как наша! – заметил кто-то из слизеринцев. – Только больше.  

         

       Увлеченные новой особой, опять же – связанной с ядовитыми пресмыкающимися, – студенты наконец-то забыли про Гарри. Глаза Горгоны вспыхнули, огонь загудел, и транспортировка началась.  

         

       Полет через камин – удовольствие сомнительное, но от него мутило гораздо меньше, чем от трансгрессии с мистером Лавгудом. Помещение, где они очутились, тоже было немаленьким, но и до владений мадам Помфри ему было далеко. Завершая процессию, за последним студентом из камина вынырнула и сама колдомедик, придирчиво оглядела одежду и стряхнула палочкой с белоснежного накрахмаленного фартука несколько крупинок приставшей сажи.  

         

       – Идемте.  

         

       Пока они добирались из уставленного странными капсулами зала в соседний, Гарри ощутил тычок между ребрами и, оглянувшись, встретился глазами с Гойлом:  

         

       – Поттер, тут говорят, ты летом у своей тетки газоны стрижешь, не?  

         

       Крэбб, топающий рядом, гоготнул.  

         

       – Только по ночам, Грегори. Днем приходится учить парселтанг. И натравливать гадюк на особо любопытных соседей, которых ночью не покрошило газонокосилкой.  

         

       Гарри не увидел, а почувствовал, как сразу несколько однокурсников, не сговариваясь, отшатнулись от него в разные стороны. Хотя дураку понятно, что он просто язвит. Похоже, "дурак" – это не наинизшая оценка интеллекта из возможных... Одно хорошо: телохранители Малфоя отвязались, ушли переваривать сказанное.  

         

       В какой-то миг мальчику показалось, что легкий сквознячок доносит из соседнего помещения сладко-жуткий запах трупа. Судя по реакции окружающих, многие из которых попытались зажимать носы и морщиться, – не показалось. Они еще не вошли, но с той стороны дверей послышался грохот. Помфри заглянула первой, затем нетерпеливо помахала рукой, чтобы зашли и студенты.  

         

       Соседняя комната была выстужена, как слизеринские подземелья, но распятому на каменном столе в центре зала мертвецу это не мешало успешно разлагаться. Кажется, сзади кого-то вырвало. Многие возмущенно загалдели.  

         

       Тотчас двери с другой стороны от тех, в которые вошли они, с треском распахнулись, и внутрь ввалилась невысокая коренастая женщина в кимоно и с боевым японским веером вместо палочки в руке. Увидев учеников, веер она закрыла, а затем окинула посетителей едким взором раскосых черных глаз.  

         

       – А, прибыли! – только и буркнула она, направляясь к столу с препарированным трупом; от запаха у Гарри кружилась голова, перед глазами висело воспоминание-дементор, а в памяти мелькал образ директора. Дамблдор стоял внутри гудевшего вокруг него тайфуна, словно дирижируя оркестром, что играл Вивальди. Палочка в его руке выписывала неведомые кренделя из греческого алфавита. И всё это вместе порождало у мальчика мысли о смерти. Еще не хватало грохнуться в обморок и опозориться на пару с тем слабонервным, не удержавшим обед в желудке. Кстати, кто это был? Голос женщины вернул Гарри в реальность: – Один момент, я не успела допить чай!  

         

       Женщина в кимоно проследовала прямо к разделочному столу, на котором сбоку, возле руки покойника, стояла чашка и лежал в блюдце надкушенный круассан. После этого вырвало еще нескольких, и, судя по топоту ног, они поспешили выбежать за дверь.  

         

       – Эй, смельчаки, а я бы вам туда не рекомендовала! – с явным аппетитом дожевывая свой десерт и прихлебывая рогалик чаем, крикнула им вслед странная дама. – Только сейчас инферналов загоняли по местам, вырвались. Поэтому извини, Поппи, за скомканную встречу. То одно, то другое...  

         

       – Я бы для первого знакомства убрала... вот это, – с каменным лицом суховато намекнула на труп мадам Помфри.  

         

       – Угу, угу! – поспешно закивала женщина с набитым ртом. – Шишаш-шишаш! Вот и всё! – она улыбнулась, отряхнула руки, вытащила веер и небрежно им взмахнула. Стол, грохоча прыгавшей на нем чашкой с ложкой, укатился в стенную нишу, и трупная вонь быстро растаяла в воздухе не без помощи какого-то невербального заклинания. – Как всегда, пообедать полноценно нам тут не удается.  

         

       – Разрешите представить вас нашему патологоанатому, – холодным тоном продолжила колдомедик, окидывая взглядом второй курс, ряды которого с каждым новым поворотом событий в этом нестандартном уроке рисковали терять все больше и больше участников. Дама слегка кивнула. – И нашего патологоанатома – вам. Это профессор Анатомии Прозерпина Умбрасумус.  

         

       – Угу, это я, – разглядывая лица второкурсников, согласилась профессор и широко улыбнулась, вот только при виде этой улыбочки все, кроме мадам Помфри, сделали шаг назад.  

         

       – Тогда мне пора возвращаться. Надеюсь, сегодня вы вернете их _всех_ живыми и здоровыми, профессор?  

         

       Чего угодно ожидал Гарри, но не таких шуточек от их строгого школьного врача. А Помфри, не задержавшись насладиться произведенным эффектом, удалилась в комнату с камином.  

         

       – О, как вас на этот раз много! – оценила Прозерпина, останавливаясь взглядом на Гарри. – Война, значит, не за горами. В семидесятые было то же самое... И мальчиков, я погляжу, среди вас гораздо больше. Как и тогда. Можно и к профессору Вектор не идти за расчетами. Ладно, возвращаемся к насущному, господа. Всё равно к седьмому курсу вас тут будет гораздо меньше.  

         

       Кто-то ойкнул, по рядам пробежал шепоток. Поттер подумал, что накрашена она тоже как гейши с картин в кабинете дядьки. И вообще, кажется, она на самом деле японка, а японцы в военном деле толк знали.  

         

       – Итак, сейчас мы все находимся в мортуриуме госпиталя Святого Мунго. И здесь мы с вами от курса к курсу будем изучать всё, что связано с анатомией, физиологией и неврологией маглов и магов. В первую очередь эти знания пригодятся будущим медикам, а кроме того... Что, мисс... э-э-э?..  

         

       – Грейнджер, мэм. Простите! А по какому из учебников мы будем заниматься?  

         

       – По всем трем, которые вам предложили в Косом переулке, мисс Грейнджер. И я порекомендую вам дополнительную литературу, если, конечно, вы захотите учиться у меня серьезно.  

         

       Гарри напряг слух, но за спиной вроде бы больше никто не падал и не икал.   

         

       Словно ее и не прерывали возмутительнейшим образом, Прозерпина продолжила предыдущую мысль с того же места, на котором ее бросила:  

         

       – А кроме того, господа, знания о человеческой анатомии совершенно необходимы тем, кто собирается стать колдохудожником-портретистом. Есть тут у вас такие?  

         

       Кто-то замычал, кто-то хихикнул, кто-то фыркнул. Со стороны гриффиндорцев донесся немного писклявый голос Парвати Патил – этим они с сестрой-когтевранкой почти не отличались друг от друга.  

         

       – У нас зато Уизли хочет стать актером! – наябедничала она.  

         

       – В самом деле? – под смех студентов Прозерпина приподняла брови. – Достойное устремление. Главное – чтобы не анатомического театра.  

         

       Рон покосился на однокашницу и показал ей кулак из-под мышки. Стайка подружек Патил прыснула и захихикала.  

         

       Профессор Умбрасумус еще раз взмахнула веером, и прямо из плит, выстилавших пол морга, выросли неудобные и страшные, как устройства для пыток, металлические табуреты. "Присаживайтесь!" – любезно разрешила преподаватель.  

         

       – Черт, я даже не знаю... – пробормотал возле Поттера Куатемок, с опаской оглядывая сидение. – Или штыри вылезут прям под жопу, или цепями прикуёт...  

         

       Просто с языка снял... Но Гарри пересилил себя и взобрался на лязгнувший сочленениями табурет, как Мертвяк на свой насест.   

         

       Прозерпина тем временем стала рассказывать о предмете, который преподавала.   

         

       Смысл ее вводной лекции сводился к следующему (Гермиона была единственной, кто пытался конспектировать, держа пергамент на весу на ладошке). Анатомически и физиологически никакой разницы между магами и маглами, конечно, не существовало – те и другие относились к одному общему виду. Поэтому все бытовавшие в народе легенды о чисто магических заболеваниях, которым якобы не были подвержены маглы и маглорожденные и которые не сильно угрожали полукровкам, а также о чисто магловских недугах, не цепляющих чистокровных волшебников, являлись не более чем мифом. Удобным для подтверждения расистских псевдоучений. Никакой корреляции между всеми этими болезнями и способностью к волшбе научный подход не выявил. Но легенда всё равно осталась жизнеспособной, и многие маги верили в нее так же, как многие маглы верят в свои божества.   

         

       На самом деле всё зависело только от иммунитета, а также от силы исцеляющей магии и, безусловно, от качества лечебных зелий. Хотя и колдун при определенных обстоятельствах мог лишиться жизни из-за какого-нибудь запущенного отека Квинке или поздно диагностированной скоротечной саркомы. Различия можно было обнаружить только в работе нервной системы, и то лишь определенных ее участков. Причем не столько между не-магами и колдунами, сколько внутри самой популяции волшебников, ибо у простаков эти участки находились в Мертвой, а у сквибов – в Слепой Зоне. И у тех, и у других они пребывали в состоянии пожизненной летаргии, посему изучать этот вопрос на примере данной категории населения не имело смысла. Зато активность этих участков полновесно влияла на способности людей из Пробужденной и Живой Зон, независимо от их социального происхождения и древности рода, если речь шла о наследственных волшебниках. Они умеют пользоваться не только внутренним ресурсом, но и черпать силы из окружающей среды, всё зависит от врожденного потенциала, от приобретенного желания учиться, от умения соблюдать правила, когда нужно, и когда нужно – изобретательно и нестандартно их нарушать. Хотя есть гипотеза, согласно которой ослабление магнитного поля планеты и прецессия земной оси могут влиять на частоту рождения магов. В точности так же природа регулирует численность живых организмов, постоянно задействует различные механизмы управления, не позволяя слишком размножиться какому-то одному виду в ущерб другим.  

         

       Гермиона снова подняла руку:  

         

       – А человек, профессор?  

         

       – Ну и как вы думаете, мисс Грейнджер, почему с каждым годом появляется все больше неубиваемых вирусов, которые провоцируют самые опасные человеческие заболевания? – спокойно пожала плечами Умбрасумус. – Почему становится меньше магов? То есть, существ, способных хоть как-то противостоять этим болезням благодаря колдовским приемам. В цивилизованных обществах это поняли и обычные маглы, которые раньше были одержимы манией размножения.  

         

       По рядам слизеринцев прокатился ехидный хохоток, и многие обернулись в сторону покрасневшего, как лобстер, Уизли. Сегодня был явно не его день. Драко, естественно, не удержался от соблазна подковырнуть собрата по чистокровности:  

         

       – Да ты нынче гвоздь программы, Ронни!  

         

       – Закройся, а? – поморщился Уизли.  

         

       Патологоанатом пока не вмешивалась. Любой профессор Хогвартса уже давно заткнул бы распоясавшихся студентов, она – нет. Гарри догадался, что Прозерпина прощупывает почву точно так же, как сейчас они все изучают границы, до которых простирается их свобода действий. Ему стало не по себе, потому что, когда так делала преподавательница математики в его старой школе, провинившимся потом не казалось мало – из поля зрения она не упускала никого. Зловещее спокойствие патологоанатома слегка пугало, как и ее профессия.  

         

       – Я могу продолжать, мистер... э-э-э?  

         

       – Малфой, мэм, – поднявшись с места, элегантно поклонился Драко. – Да, конечно, извините, мэм. Готов искупить.  

         

       – Да ни хрена он не готов! – вдруг взорвался Симус. Прозерпина с интересом взглянула на него, он смешался, сел и буркнул под нос: – Прошу прощения, профессор.  

         

       – Спасибо, господа, вы очень любезны. Так вот, мы с мисс Грейнджер остановились на том, что опасность перенаселения осознали и обычные маглы. Теперь они постепенно, своим ходом, ограничивают деторождаемость. В варварских народах процесс продолжается, как и раньше – бездумно. Миры и мировоззрения маглов цивилизованных и маглов полудиких конфликтуют куда сильнее, чем даже наш с магловским. Вследствие этого мало что меняется на общем фоне. Природа будет по-прежнему бороться с видовым перенасыщением. И бороться она будет при помощи наследственных и вирусных болезней. А еще – информационного пояса Земли, который побуждает саму популяцию к жесточайшим войнам и иным способам добровольного уничтожения себе подобных. И третий убедительный ее довод – голод. Голод, дикость и нищета на территориях экономически и социально неразвитых этносов. Вот они, три из четверых Всадников Апокалипсиса. Недаром магловские мудрецы считают, что когда их божество желает наказать человечество, оно лишает людей разума.  

         

       – Профессор, а можно еще один вопрос? Ну, совсем маленький? – Малфой символически вскинул руку, словно прося слова и, не дожидаясь ответа от вперившейся в него взглядом Умбрасумус, спросил: – Скажите, а что говорит наука насчет аллергии на латекс и на противозачаточные зелья у некоторых особей? И еще: пигментация волос как-то влияет на это? Например, у рыжих вол...  

         

       Разъяренный Рон швырнул в него Ступефай, Драко ушел из-под удара, Крэбб с Гойлом, вскакивая на ноги, выхватили палочки. Гарри тоже сжал свою, но рассчитывал вмешаться только в самый последний момент, если будет нужно. Внезапно из какого-то соседнего помещения – как бы не того самого, где профессор и ее коллеги только что гоняли каких-то инферналов – послышался утробный рев. Малфой оцепенел, кровь отлила от его лица, и оно сравнялось в цвете с волосами. Его "телохранители" тоже растерялись, а Невилл и Гермиона повисли на разъяренном Рональде.  

         

       – Не бережете вы себя, молодые люди, – огорченно вздохнув, профессор повернулась в сторону выхода. – С вашего позволения, я ненадолго отлучусь. Постарайтесь не перебить тут друг друга: у нас сейчас морозилка под завязку, и хранить ваши бренные останки будет негде.  

         

       – Драко, тебе уже сегодня говорили, что ты придурок? – едва Умбрасумус за порог, уточнила Грейнджер. Ей пришлось почти забраться на закорки Уизли, который заметно возмужал за лето, и чтобы удержать его, нужны были кандидаты покрепче нее и Лонгботтома, да только никто не желал связываться.  

         

       Крэбб попытался было переключиться на Гермиону, но Малфой ухватил его за плечо и покачал головой, всё еще бледный, как свежепреставившийся покойник. Винс пожал плечами – мол, как хочешь – и отстранился.  

         

       Распахнувшись настежь, дверь едва не слетела с петель и со всей дури грянулась о стену. В зал, пригибаясь под притолокой, кособоко вступило нечто, ростом напоминающее Хагрида, но всё как будто сшитое из кусков разных тел. Распространяя вокруг себя невыносимую бальзамическую вонь, как из котла Невилла на зельеварении, оно покорно ковыляло на изящном поводке, тянувшемся от его ошейника в руку профессора Умбрасумус.  

         

       Даже многотерпеливые пуффендуйцы подскочили с мест и облепили стены, пытаясь вжаться в них и стать невидимыми. Гарри с удивлением обнаружил себя, вместе с Малфоем прикидывающимся элементом декора в стенном проеме, но про палочки оба они не забыли. Хотя что с ними делать, похоже, не представлял ни один, ни другой.  

         

       – Это Франки, – жизнерадостно сообщила Прозерпина. – Он мой ассистент и совсем немножко инфернал. Франки не любит шумных студентов и вообще после смерти он мало что и кого любит. Кроме мозгов. В гастрономическом смысле. Не обижайте Франки, дети.  

         

       – Я... я пожалуюсь отцу! – дрожащим голосом, но пытаясь сохранить надменное выражение лица, пообещал Драко. – Ч-что вы... что вы это притащили в школу...  

         

       – В школу?! Вы ничего не путаете, мистер Малфой? – удивилась профессор, успокоительно поглаживая локоть чудовища – это максимум, до чего она сумела дотянуться, будучи дамой невысокой.  

         

       – Ч-что вы нас прит-тащили из школы и...  

         

       – Ну так ступайте, господин Малфой, ступайте в школу. Правда, тогда я не смогу выставить вам экзаменационную оценку на СОВ, когда до этого дойдет дело, но, мне кажется, с вашим положением в обществе учиться вам не нужно вообще. К чему все эти сложности, правда ведь? Махать палкой вас уже немного выучили, чего еще нужно сыну влиятельного аристократа?  

         

       Франки повел штопанной-перештопанной башкой, и Гарри ощутил, как шевелятся волосы на его собственной голове.  

         

       – Так что нужно сказать, мистер Малфой? – настаивала Умбрасумус.  

         

       Блондин засопел, но, подмяв под себя гордыню, всё-таки пробухтел:  

         

       – Извините.  

         

       – Прекрасно. Ступайте и не грешите больше. А с вашим отцом мы разговаривали по этому поводу на заседании Попечительского совета. И он сам пожелал, чтобы мы не давали разгильдяям-студиозусам никакого спуску. Посему вы можете пожаловаться отцу, но тем самым, конечно же, поставите в неловкое положение его самого, – с этими словами она вытащила из кармана кимоно полиэтиленовый пакет с каким-то окровавленным шматом внутри, раскрыла и подбросила вверх, не глядя.  

         

       Монстр схватил подачку на лету и слишком проворно для окоченевшего зомби. Заурчав от предвкушения, он с чваканьем выжал содержимое пакета в свою пасть. Гарри успел заметить только, что это были чьи-то мозги, от сдавливания превращенные инферналом в сырой паштет.  

         

       – Иди, Франки, – разрешила патологоанатом. – Ступай, место.  

         

       Сыто булькнув кишками, зомби развернулся и неспешно покинул прозекторскую.  

         

       – На первый раз достаточно. Все свободны, но передайте мадам Помфри, что ее чаяния не сбылись, и возвращаю я не всех. Вот этот, этот и, – тут Гарри опешил, потому что вместе с Драко и Роном она вдруг отметила и его, – и этот молодой человек останутся у меня для небольшой отработки. Мне всё же нужно закончить проведение аутопсии, а клиент, если вы не успели заметить, не может ждать, и каждый час промедления влияет на его свежесть не лучшим образом.  

         

       – А я-то за что?! – возмутился Рон, проигнорировав факт, что из них троих есть и тот, кто вообще не имел отношения к их гастрольному концерту.  

         

       – За несанкционированное колдовство во время занятия, – пояснила Прозерпина.  

         

       – Тьфу ты!  

         

       Драко тоже со злостью посмотрел на профессора, но не сказал ничего. А у Гарри вообще не нашлось слов, чтобы попытаться задавать вопросы. Пока два несостоявшихся дуэлянта переодевались в подсобке в рабочие костюмы, Умбрасумус задержала Поттера:  

         

       – А вашу маму я помню, – уже совсем с другой улыбкой призналась она. – Моя лучшая студентка, из нее должен был получиться высококлассный хирург. Мастерство буквально на кончиках пальцев! И это притом что пальцы у нее были совсем даже не хирургические: короткие, врастопырочку, сама ладошка широкая – почти квадратная. Не то что у вас! Хорошо помню ее золотые ручки! Ах, видели бы вы ее в деле – своими маленькими лапками она разрушала все стереотипы!  

         

       – Она тоже... ну, это... аутопсия? – мальчик покосился на нишу со скрытым в ней трупом.  

         

       – Разумеется. Но не в первый же день: так везет не всякому второкурснику.  

         

       Он с трудом сглотнул:  

         

       – Значит, мне повезло?  

         

       – Вы об этом? – она ткнула большим пальцем себе за спину. – О, нет-нет, я задержала вас только для того, чтобы почтить память Лили. Вы ведь, наверное, немногое о ней знаете?  

         

       Не то слово. Клещами ни из кого не вытянешь, как сговорились...  

         

       – Славная девочка. Вы очень на нее похожи, и если не израстете, то станете импозантным юношей... Она ведь и в алхимическом кружке состояла, вам рассказывали? Но все же ее призванием было врачевание. Эта проклятая война перечеркнула всё... Страшно представить, сколько талантливых детей погибло в той мясорубке в конце семидесятых... А теперь вообразите только, с каким ужасом прошедшие ту войну чувствуют приближение новой!  

         

       – А она правда приближается?  

         

       Умбрасумус грустно вздохнула:  

         

       – Вы думаете, я шутила? И не передать, как бы мне хотелось ошибаться... Но не буду вас больше задерживать, молодой человек. Мне еще возиться с этими двумя охламонами. Вы найдете камин, или вас проводить?  

         

       – Нет, спасибо, я найду.  

         

       Гарри и сам не знал, с каким настроением покидал морг магической больницы: радуясь ли, что услышал новую информацию о маме и не был принужден вскрывать прогнивший труп – или ужасаясь уверенности профессора, предрекающей бойню. Причем что-то внутри него, что-то более опытное и осознающее меру ужаса любой войны, шептало, что Прозерпина не ошибается.   

         

       Так улыбается ничего не понимающий, растерянный, попавший под обстрел и раненый ребенок, размазывая свою кровь по пыльному лицу и сбившимся в колтун волосам – и совсем другое творится в душе взрослого, который в это время смотрит на него со стороны. Гарри сейчас был и тем, и другим.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       На карту упала тень. Хорошо, что Фред успел ее деактивировать и сделать вид, будто записывает на ней лекцию. Близнецы медленно подняли головы и уставились на алхимика. Снейп возвышался над ними, сложив руки на груди.  

         

       – Я думал, что ваше семейство уже не удивит меня ничем, но, похоже, заблуждался. Масштабы вашей наглости потрясают. Стоит ли такой ценой стремиться в магические анналы абсурдных рекордов, Уизли?  

         

       – Сэр, вы слишком быстро диктуете! – жалобно взвыл Фред и для наглядности повращал кистью с зажатым в пальцах пером, а Джордж утвердительно закивал. – Диктуйте помедленнее, невозможно записывать!  

         

       Но спасти карту и сохранить баллы, заработанные ловцом Гриффиндора в недавнем матче, им не удалось. После расправы интерес старого змея к своим жертвам угас. Небрежно сбросив экспроприированный пергамент на свой стол и даже не изгнав нарушителей из аудитории, он пополз по другому проходу между столами. Начитывать лекционный материал Снейп продолжил, ничуть не изменив нудных интонаций:  

         

       – В том случае, если нам необходимо зачаровать минерал снадобьем так, чтобы они стали единым целым и не вызывали неудобств в ношении и применении, но само зелье при этом не способно по своим базовым свойствам к затвердению, следует смешать его с нейтральным компонентом, подверженным полимеризации, и далее действовать указаниям вышеизложенной инструкции...  

         

       Близнецы тем временем совещались, как получить свою реликвию обратно, и уже совсем ничего не писали. Одногруппники косились на них с недовольством: стоит только на полкорпуса обойти "слизняков", обязательно откуда-нибудь вывалятся два этих рыжих помела и спустят к вейлиной бабушке всё заработанное потом и кровью.  

         

       Посреди урока в класс постучались, разбудив пару особенно прилежных слушателей на задних партах.  

         

       – Коллега! – донесся голос Локхарта из коридора. – Могу я войти?  

         

       Снейп махнул палочкой, распечатывая дверь, и с неудовольствием спросил, чего изволит "коллега", беспокоя его в столь неурочный урочный час.  

         

       – Профессор, Минерва сказала мне, что я могу обратиться за помощью именно к вам. В качестве наглядного пособия мне нужна засушенная печень норратского кожелапа. Она была уверена, в ваших запасах это найдется.  

         

       – Посмотрите вон в том шкафу, – процедил алхимик, который наверняка мог бы в секунду добыть всё необходимое приманивающими чарами, но не стал этого делать из повышенной симпатии к профессору ЗОТИ.  

         

       Стинки возился минут пять, нервируя Снейпа и тем самым радуя братьев Уизли, которые просто наслаждались раздражением клювоносой образины. С победным воплем профессор Защиты наконец нашел то, что искал, и поднял над головой экспонат, больше похожий на сплетение корней, чем на орган животного.  

         

       – Благодарю вас, профессор! Вы так меня выручили! Только во что бы это завернуть? Боюсь, если я так пойду по коридору... О! Я возьму? Кажется, тут нет записей. С меня – свиток взамен, мистер Снейп, и не думайте возражать! – он захлебнулся радостным смехом, обмотал печень дрянной твари бесценной картой, о которой алхимик давно забыл, и выпорхнул в коридор.  

         

       Близнецы переглянулись и погрузились в траур.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Вернувшись в Хогвартс после продолжительного отъезда, Дед вызвал к себе Снейпа уже поздним вечером. Впрочем, тот всё равно не спал, просто растянулся на кровати в одних штанах – он никогда не носил пижам, его вполне устраивали тонкие и свободные брюки, и чтобы сверху, несмотря на прохладу в спальне, не было ничего больше – и умозрительно перебирал события недавних дней. В полусонной голове бродили вязкие мысли, не давая уснуть. Последняя, на которой прервал его влетевший в спальню феникс-патронус Дамблдора, была связана с сегодняшним приходом Локхарта во время урока. То, что Стинки вел себя, как полудурок, не было в новинку. Но алхимика насторожило другое. Может быть, он и дует на воду после весенних событий в подвале Хагридова Пушка, но кое-какие симптомы в поведении "коллеги" намекали на недавнее использование им Фелициса. Снейп, конечно, подозревал, что многие студенты и даже кое-кто из коллег были бы не прочь глотать это пойло перед каждой встречей с ним, чтобы не отплевываться от его яда, но в данном случае даже для богача-Малфоя это было бы слишком расточительно, не говоря уж о заштатном преподавателе ЗОТИ. Хотя, в отличие от Квиррелла, Локхарт, вроде, не корчил идиота, а был им. Шляпа всё-таки иногда ошибается – вон и Поттера-младшего распределила на тот же факультет. Такими темпами Когтевран скоро будет дискредитирован похлеще Слизерина...  

         

       Идти на рандеву с директором не хотелось, но достаточно веской причины для отсрочки визита у Северуса не было. Ругнувшись на "светоносную плесень" [3] Макмиллана, бесцеремонно отвоевавшую себе уже часть второй стены в комнате алхимика и действительно благотворно влиявшую на настроение, он стал одеваться перед зеркалом. И вот в который раз внимание его задержалось на старом, давно побелевшем шраме, идущем наискосок через грудь спереди и в точности так же – на спине в районе лопаток. Его форма – двух ветвистых ветвей коралла [4] – и глубина некротии тканей не оставляли выбора вариантов, которыми он мог быть заработан. Это "Меч-Молния", Фулминис Энсис, калечащий не слабее Сектумсемпры, и если бы он попал фронтально, да еще и в район сердца или в голову, летальный исход был бы неотвратим. И даже при таком раскладе, о каком свидетельствовал нынешний вид шрама, выживание оставалось под сомнением: здесь нужно было своевременное вмешательство очень хорошего и сильного хирурга-травматолога, потому что электрический ток вкупе с быстрым отмиранием тканей убивали быстро и качественно даже парней покрупнее него... Между прочим, случаи, зафиксированные маглами, которые раньше авроров обнаруживали трупы убитых этим проклятьем, всегда были списаны на удар настоящей молнии (не гуляйте в грозу, господа!).  

         

       Странно, что цеплять внимание Снейпа этот шрам начал относительно недавно – когда заварилась вся эта каша с поступлением мелкого Поттера на первый курс, когда умерла Эйлин и когда призрак Пандоры Лавгуд передал ему через Луну загадочную колдографию-ребус, разгадать который он не сумел до сих пор. До этого алхимик относился ко всем отметинам на своем теле с абсолютным равнодушием, даже к тем, происхождения которых – как этого шрама от Фулмена – не помнил абсолютно. Что это, выборочная амнезия? Ранний склероз – когда, например, помнишь, как бухой папаша пинком проламывает тебе ребро, оставляя на память рваный рубец, и при этом забываешь, откуда у тебя узоры от удара магической молнии? Впрочем, именно удар молнии и мог послужить причиной всех этих провалов в памяти, наслоений выдуманных событий на реальные, приступов необузданной агрессии и панических атак. Воспоминания о травме улетучиваются благодаря самой травме – такой себе весьма курьезный парадокс!  

         

       Если сильно, до жуткой головной боли, влезть в глубинные слои памяти, начинает смутно, на грани нереальности, вспоминаться, как заживала эта рана. Пострадавшие участки затянуты отвратительной зеленовато-серой пленкой, под которой скапливается сукровица и сочится при каждом движении, а каждое движение еще и причиняет боль Круциатуса. Взбугрившиеся воспаленно-розовые края рубца выглядят берегами марсианского каньона. И заживает это всё неправдоподобно долго для него – несколько месяцев. Когда Джоффри всего лишь помянул это редкое заклинание во время тренировок на Сокровенном острове, алхимика без преувеличения передернуло, как будто разряд снова прошел через тело. Все эти вопросы и недосказанности вот-вот доведут его до реальной паранойи, если еще не довели!  

         

       Одевшись, Северус покинул подземелья и поднялся в директорскую башню.  

         

       – Добрый вечер, мальчик мой, – радушно встретил его Дамблдор. – Присаживайся. Послушай, ты не знаешь, куда подевался авгурей? Хагрид жалуется, что ему некого продемонстрировать пятикурсникам...  

         

       Снейп криво ухмыльнулся, не без облегчения вспоминая тайно похороненные им в лесу останки мерзкой птицы с начисто отклеванным черепом. Как выяснилось, не одному ему действовали на нервы депрессивные завывания унылого феникса из Тихой чащи: пуффендуйцы, чья башня выходила окнами как раз на ту сторону, не раз жаловались профессору Стебль, что он не дает им спать по ночам и ужасно достает в дождливую погоду. И с хорошо сдерживаемым злорадством Северус ответил:  

         

       – Сдается мне, Поттеровский ворон сделал ему предложение, от которого тот не смог отказаться.  

         

       – Гм... – старик с усмешкой погладил бороду. – Что ж, если теперь это называется именно так... Ну да я не о том. Правду ли мне доложили о мальчике?  

         

       Алхимик интуитивно чувствовал, что распространяться об _особом_ умении мальчишки – не самая лучшая идея. Но после того как это шоу состоялось на глазах у полусотни человек, скрыть подобную сенсацию возможно только с помощью массового Обета молчания, да и то большинство юных мисс найдет, как его обойти. Во всяком случае, когда в Слизерине училась Рита Скитер, именно так она и поступала. Если, конечно, Белла не привирала: известно же, как женщины любят друг друга – и в их серпентарии, и вообще.  

         

       – Да, Альбус. Гарри Поттер – змееуст.  

         

       Дамблдор крякнул, откинулся на спинку кресла и, о чем-то раздумывая, побарабанил пальцами по резному дереву подлокотников.  

         

       – И что ты узнал в связи с этим? – спросил он наконец, изучая бесстрастное выражение на лице слизеринского декана.  

         

       – Я навел справки, не было ли змееустов в роду Певерелл. Их не было. Но змееустом был Том Реддл.  

         

       – Ты сам это слышал от Тома? – директор наклонил голову, пристально поглядев на Снейпа поверх очков.  

         

       Северус ощутил, как дернулась жилка под глазом. А вот это уже плохо, и _Грега_ пора немного приструнить, иначе какой из него, к жабьим лярвам, работник на два фронта...  

         

       – Послушайте, Альбус... Я не знаю, с чем это связать, но... словом, я стал замечать серьезные пробелы памяти в тех фрагментах, которые касались Лорда. Они появляются незаметно и разрастаются постепенно, иначе я заподозрил бы наложение чар Забвения извне. Сначала это выглядело так, будто я вышел на другую сторону киноэкрана и смотрю фильм об этом колдуне как зритель. Потом краски стерлись. Потом стали убавляться действия. Сейчас я помню Лорда таким, будто мне обрывочно показывали серию старых колдографий с его участием, не более... Вы можете диагностировать это явление?  

         

       – Посмотрим... Разберемся... А Гарри – он не рассказывал тебе, о чем говорил на парселтанге?  

         

       – Нет. После покушения Поттер стал хоть и не умнее, но подозрительнее. Он может понять, что я за ним шпионю, и тогда насмарку все усилия. Мальчишка и так уже догадывается, что я время от времени взламываю и просматриваю его память, но он полагает, что я делаю это из сочувствия к нему или еще каких-то благих побуждений.  

         

       – А разве это не так? – лукаво сощурился старик.  

         

       Кулаки сжались помимо желания. Алхимик едва не скрипнул зубами:  

         

       – К черту эти ваши уловки, Дамблдор! Если я согласился играть по вашим правилам, это еще не означает, что я позволю ковыряться в личном. Вы знаете мое отношение к обоим Поттерам – и я вас уверяю, оно не изменится никогда. Доверять мы с ним друг другу не будем!  

         

       – Ну, ну, не кипятитесь так, друг мой! Что вы так?! Зарекаться – это не мудрая черта.  

         

       – А мудрость – это не по моей части, – скривившись, язвительно передразнил Снейп его покровительственную манеру. Злость уже клокотала в нем, как лава в жерле вулкана, и он в запальчивости продолжал: – Вы сами дали мне понять, что в этой партии я даже не боевой конь – в лучшем случае, рабочая лошадь. Поэтому все ваши сантименты – мимо меня. Говорите, что делать – я придумаю и сделаю, но не доите из меня сопливого сопереживания и иной херни. За этим букетом можете обратиться к Макмиллану или еще кому-нибудь из пуффендуйцев. Я не умел такого никогда и никогда не сумею. И не захочу уметь. Идите к черту с вашими псалмами!  

         

       Он вскочил и прошелся по кабинету из стороны в сторону, будя своей вспышкой мирно дремавшие на стенах портреты прежних хранителей Хогвартса. Чертов Дед все равно продолжал улыбаться – теперь, правда, с отлично отработанной грустинкой в глазах.  

         

       – Не могу я понять, Северус, что такое творится у тебя в душе? Почему ты без конца отрицаешь то лучшее, что в тебе есть?  

         

       – Лучшее?! Лучшее – это вы о ней, да? – алхимик рывком метнулся к его столу и, упершись ладонями в столешницу, выгнулся готовым к нападению хищником. Но Дамблдора угроза не впечатлила – он оставался спокоен и улыбчив:  

         

       – Да, о ней. Почему ты так упорствуешь, не желая рассказать мальчику о том, что рассказал мне? Неужели ты думаешь, что это как-то унизит тебя в глазах других? Мне вот кажется – всё совсем наоборот. Не каждый способен на такую стойкость чувств.  

         

       Снейп даже задохнулся от гнева. Он издевается? Похоже, издевается.  

         

       – Альбус, вы... Я не понимаю, вы блаженный или просто впадаете в маразм? – прошипел Северус. – До вас что, не доходит?  

         

       – Нет. Объясни, чтобы я наконец понял и отстал от тебя. Пока ты ведешь себя всего лишь как задетый за живое подросток возраста Гарри – попробуй посмотреть на себя со стороны, глазами тридцатидвухлетнего мужчины, и убедишься.  

         

       – Хорошо, – алхимик распрямился и перевел дух. – В глазах других и в глазах моих собственных это выглядело бы достойно лишь в том случае, будь мое отношение к ней взаимным. В том случае, если бы она не плюнула мне в лицо, выйдя замуж за... – он почти зарычал. – Если бы она хотя бы просто ушла, не с этим... С кем угодно. Потом. Когда бы всё улеглось. Когда мы смогли бы поговорить и обсудить это по-человечески, понимаете, вы? А не так, как сейчас! Не так, что я с тех пор всегда выгляжу в собственных глазах как неудачник, влачащийся за предметом своей неразделенной любви, как тряпка, о которую вытерли ноги. И не только выгляжу – я себя так чувствую, я и являюсь неудачником и тряпкой. Где тут гордиться, Дамблдор? Чем тут гордиться? Да я проклинаю свою слабость, потому что это навязчивое чувство само по себе есть проклятье, а не дар, и я рад был бы от него избавиться как от хронической болезни, как от наркотической зависимости. И не повторять судьбу своей матери! Я мечтаю однажды посмотреть на этого мальчишку – да, действительно похожего на Лили, это глупо отрицать – и понять, что не испытываю ровным счетом ничего: ни ненависти к его папаше, ни тоски по его матери. Было – и было. Прошло. Жизнь продолжается, будут другие Лили, лучше, будут другие горизонты и возможности. Вот так бы я хотел, а не этого мнимого "лучшего во мне". Хоть это-то вам понятно, Верховный чародей Визенгамота? Если бы она была моей погибшей женой, _моей_ – подчеркиваю – женой, и я до сих пор не мог бы ее забыть – вот что было бы достойной уважения преданностью. Верностью человеку, а не призраку, не выдуманному кумиру, которого сам же себе сотворил и в которого сам поверил. Как безмозглая фанатка рок-звезды, готовая ползать и унижаться под ногами идола. Я и тогда, будь она моей, не согласился бы обнародовать этот факт и трепать ее имя, но мне не пришлось бы в этом случае стоять и объяснять элементарные вещи такому остолопу, как вы!  

         

       Воздух кончился в горящих легких. Северус упал в кресло, проклиная свою постыднейшую истерику и ненавидя себя, директора и весь мир теперь еще больше. И как только у Деда получается настолько зацепить самую больную струну, не забравшись при этом в голову? Легилимент он мощный, но ни разу не заходил без спроса. Нет, Снейп не стыдился Дамблдора – плевать на него, не понимает – пусть катится к дьяволу. Северусу не пятнадцать, и он не нуждается в чьем-то понимании. Важнее то, что сам себе он теперь, после этой тирады, может сказать только одно: "Вот с этого момента ты совсем в дерьме, сын магла-алкоголика, и там тебе самое место". Баба-истеричка.  

         

       – А теперь послушай меня, Северус, – тихо и серьезно заговорил Альбус, складывая сцепленные пальцами руки на солнечном сплетении. – Всё очень просто, но ты сам не хочешь копнуть глубже и признаться себе в этом. Это комплекс Пилата, мой мальчик. И ты действительно виноват – твоя совесть не обманывает тебя вопреки гордыне. Вот это и есть лучшее в тебе. Твое раскаяние.  

         

       – К дьяволу, – бессильно прошептал алхимик, уже почти не слушая, уже почти сдавшись, раздавленный, смешанный с навозом и раскатанный ровным слоем по директорскому ковру. – Вам оно удобно... моё раскаяние...  

         

       – Хорошо, пусть к дьяволу. Но ты же понимаешь, что задача твоя сейчас в другом. Раскаяние не итог, итог – искупление. И искупить свою вину перед ее памятью в глазах ее сына ты сможешь, только завершив то, что поклялся завершить.  

         

       – Я не отказываюсь...  

         

       – Слушай меня! – прикрикнул на него Дед, переставая улыбаться. – Не хочешь открываться – дело твое. Я свою часть договора выполнил: ты не в Азкабане, ты в тепле, у тебя непыльная работа и возможность заниматься в свободное время любой интересующей тебя деятельностью без ограничений. Твоя задача – выучить сына Лили всему, что умеешь сам...  

         

       – Я не могу, Альбус! Он не обучаем!  

         

       – Твоя первая задача – выучить сына Лили всему, что умеешь сам, – с нажимом повторил старик, чуть подаваясь вперед. – _Добиться_ того, чтобы он это выучил – любыми методами. Цели второй задачи, думаю, повторять тебе не нужно?  

         

       Снейп сломленно покачал опущенной головой.  

         

       – Вот и отлично. А теперь давай разбираться с диагностикой твоих "провалов" памяти...  

       _________________________________  

       [1] От англ. gypsy – "цыганка".  

       [2] "Всех, кого я коснусь, я возвращаю земле, из которой они вышли" (Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери "Маленький Принц").  

       [3] Мое почтение хорошей знакомой, почему-то давно исчезнувшей с Самлиба, Аде-Мэнсис, и ее одноименному произведению, так, увы, и не дописанному.  

       [4] В медицине маглов отметины этой формы носят название "фигуры Лихтенберга". И еще любопытные факты: <http://www.nsk.kp.ru/daily/23547/42291/>


	25. Глава двадцать пятая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава 25 второй книги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение.

  
**Глава двадцать пятая**  


      

  
Current mood: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99qoayHhDSA>  


        

       Наверное, впервые за полтора года проживания у Гарри Мертвяк не просто вспомнил, что он мимир, но и в какой-то степени оправдал это гордое звание. Накануне Хэллоуина Ворон вдруг ни с того ни с сего поведал хозяину краткую историю происхождения касты "укротителей инферналов", куда в самом деле, без малейшего намека на шутку, входила и профессор Умбрасумус. По степени владения Магией Усмирения они ни в чем не уступают укротителям драконов – а может быть, даже превосходят их. Сами себя они называют "хендлерсами" и стараются слишком не выделяться, так что другие их прозвища – "серые", "ангелы праха", "пепельники".  

        

       – Во времена Рейда Павших, в войне с Гринделльвальдом... вы это уже прошли?..  

        

       – Нет еще.  

        

       – А, да, точно: это или второй семестр, или будет у вас уже на третьем курсе... Ну так вот, в Рейде Павших особенно отличились пепельники, которые с мертвечиной способны управляться на раз-два-три. Поэтому в тех стычках они были незаменимы. Впрочем, они всегда незаменимы. Их фирменное заклинание, которым они, кстати, очень гордятся, способно упокоить и испепелить в прах любого инфернала...  

        

       – "Мори ин сэкула сэкулорум"... – тихо и напевно, стараясь вторить услышанным тогда интонациям, проговорил мальчик. Заклинание отпечаталось у него в памяти таким же нестираемым росчерком, как шрам на лбу. Гарри считывал каждое слово, как будто фраза была написана и висела у него перед глазами, полыхая огненными литерами.  

        

       Ворон изумленно уставился на него:  

        

       – Откуда ты это знаешь?! Вообще-то это... не афишируется. Говорят, его мало сказать, его надо уметь сказать.  

        

       – Снейп. Он прочел его тогда над трупом Квиррелла.  

        

       – Вот змей! – хохотнул Мертвяк. – И это освоил... Не был бы он Снейпом, я б признал, что он, сука, злоебучий гений.  

        

       – А кем он должен быть, чтобы ты это признал? – полюбопытствовал Гарри.  

        

       – Да я примерно догадываюсь, как он это раздобыл, поэтому кем бы он ни был, он все равно ни хрена не гений и совсем не сам допёр, как оно работает.  

        

       – Значит, это темное заклинание?  

        

       – Швыряться темными в стенах Хогвартса не рискнул бы даже такой утырок, как Снейп. Но оно и не светлое. В арсенале пепельников все заклинания скорее мрачные.  

        

       – Полутемные-полусветлые?  

        

       – Ни то, ни другое. Из иной плоскости. Вообще другие, как фестралы.  

        

       – Кто?!  

        

       Мимир с неудовольствием стрельнул в него взглядом:  

        

       – На поезде надо в школу ездить, а не на метлах прилетать, тогда и будешь знать, кто такие фестралы.  

        

       – Если это кто-то типа домовиков, только живут в вагонах поездов, то я, пожалуй, одного такого фестрала видел уже не раз. Он признался, что блокирование тумбы на платформу к нашему экспрессу было делом его рук. Сказал, что хотел меня спасти и не пустить в этом году в Хогвартс. Странный какой-то, если честно. На других эльфов не похож – я сразу понял, что с ним что-то не то.  

        

       – Стоп-стоп-стоп! – ворон очень заинтересовался. – С этого момента подробнее! Кто таков и где ты его откопал?  

        

       И Гарри рассказал ему о Добби, который являлся и предостерегал его у Лавгудов, а затем еще дважды навещал уже в школе, выбирая моменты, когда рядом с мальчиком не было никого.  

        

       – Он сказал, что не имеет права говорить, по какой причине должен опекать меня, что это не его тайна, поэтому "рот его запечатан". Уговаривает меня уехать до конца года из Хогвартса к тетке и убеждает, будто там я буду в безопасности. Тогда я спросил, почему бы мне в этом случае вообще не свалить куда-нибудь в Латинскую Америку или на Фолклендские острова – а чего мелочиться? – он залопотал, что "магия меня не пустит и не выпустит". Это как? Магия привязывает к месту, и волшебник всегда должен жить в одной стране?  

        

       Мертвяк пожал крыльями. Это был какой-то уклончивый жест одновременно согласия и несогласия.  

        

       – Не знаю, босс. Ты вообще с левой резьбой, у тебя всё может быть. Но это был не фестрал, это был чей-то домовик, и с домовиками фестралов перепутать сложнее, чем с этим вашим слизеринским уёбищем. Вот если бы это оно приперлось к тебе, я бы еще пораздумывал, его ты видел или фестрала. Фестралы похожи на мумии лошадей, хотя жрут, как не в себя, и исключительно сырое мясо. Только морда их напоминает драконью, с клювом вместо носа.. Глаза белые, к тому же светятся в темноте. А еще есть крылья, но не как у пегасов, не с перьями, а тоже драконьи, кожистые, перепончатые. Они в них могут заворачиваться, как в плащ, и спать. И самый главный их фокус знаешь в чем? Их способны увидеть только те, кто наблюдал процесс расставания души с телом у разумного существа и понимал, что происходит.  

        

       – Квиррелл... – почуяв, как откатывает кровь от лица, негнущимися губами прошептал Гарри. Опять эта зеленая вспышка, опять эти широко распахнутые от дикого ужаса голубые глаза в последний миг жизни – и вот это уже только оболочка. Так странно. Ведь еще только что он...  

        

       – Да. Поэтому теперь ты сможешь их увидеть.  

        

       – А раньше не мог? А мама?..  

        

       – Ты был слишком мал и не осознавал тогда ее смерти. Наверное, здесь имеет вес сильная эмоциональная подоплека. Ведь бытует версия о том, что "ген смерти" включает в нас отсчет дней в тот момент, когда мы впервые понимаем, что смертны, и холодеем от ужаса перед неотвратимостью могилы.  

        

       – Но младенцы тоже умирают!  

        

       – Они не осознают этого через разум, и для многих это конец страданий от болезни, избавление души от оков. Поэтому говорят, что они ушли невинными, или безгрешными.  

        

       Гарри прищурился:  

        

       – Откуда ты всё это знаешь, Мертвяк? Вот скажи мне!  

        

       Ворон подмигнул и небрежно поточил клюв о металлическую перекладину своего насеста, как играючи делает свою работу опытный точильщик ножей: "вжик-вжик-вжик".  

        

       – Ну я ж трупоед, босс! Мне положено...  

        

       Тут мальчик заметил, что Акэ-Атль на соседней кровати отложил книгу и собрался куда-то идти. Поттер поспешно снял купол звуконепроницаемости над ними с Мертвяком и окликнул приятеля, получилось ли у него с той трансфигурацией. Минерва задала им самостоятельно разучить довольно сложный комплекс заклинаний, от которых до сих пор стонали даже старшекурсники, и сказала, что начинать надо уже сейчас, потому что результат скажется потом на СОВ. А еще они оба вслед за Герми решились отдать себя на растерзание профессору Бабблинг, и руны им снились в страшных снах, предсказывая то ядерную войну, то дождичек.  

        

       – Не, я прошвырнусь, – ответил Куатемок. – А то уже крыша едет.  

        

       – Погоди, я с тобой.  

        

       Они вышли в общую гостиную, едва освещенную единственной тусклой лампадкой в углу, и обнаружили, что в комнате уже кто-то есть. Акэ-Атль приложил палец к губам, первым увидев своим острым анимагическим зрением силуэт под картиной вельможи. Присмотревшись, Гарри тоже узнал Луну. Видимо, опять начала бродить во сне, и напугать ее сейчас было бы опасно. Они подкрались поближе и поняли, что она вовсе не спит, а разговаривает с портретом.  

        

       В гостях у вельможи был какой-то чужой персонаж – кажется, Гарри его уже где-то видел, но не в Хогвартсе. Смуглый, черноволосый, с седоватыми висками и глубоким мрачным взглядом, лет пятидесяти, в старинном черном одеянии и черной же шапочке на макушке. Сам принц Гэбриел, заложив ногу на ногу, сидел в нарисованном кресле в дальнем углу полотна и не вмешивался, но бледное лицо его по мрачности мало отличалось от загорелого лица гостя. Неудивительно, что эти двое прекрасно спелись – когда Господь творил людей, они явно были слеплены из одного куска глины и при посредстве темной материи космоса.  

        

       – Рад был повидаться, малышка. Папа просил передать, что целует тебя, – неожиданно мягким голосом говорил старший из мужчин.  

        

       – Я тоже его целую, – пропела Луна, задумчиво улыбаясь. – Скажите ему, что я скоро допишу и отправлю статью. Я бы уже сделала это, но нам много задают, и я не поспеваю.  

        

       – Договорились, – откликнулся незнакомец и как-то вдруг вмиг исчез с полотна, словно трансгрессировал.  

        

       Лавгуд оглянулась и увидела Гарри с Акэ-Атлем. Улыбка стала ярче:  

        

       – А куда вы?  

        

       – Прогуляемся. Хочешь с нами? – спросил Поттер, ловя себя на том, что любуется ее загадочно мерцающим в полутьме лицом.  

        

       Девочка согласилась, и они выпорхнули в коридор.  

        

       – А кто это был? – полюбопытствовал Куатемок, мотнув головой за спину. – На портрете...  

        

       – Это мой Пра-Пра, сэр Фрэнсис. Между прочим, они с бароном хотели бы, чтобы я познакомила с Рыдающей Миртл и Гарри.  

        

       – С какой рыдающей Миртл? – уточнил Гарри.  

        

       – С каким бароном? – в один голос с ним переспросил Акэ-Атль.  

        

       Луна замялась, на чей вопрос ей отвечать вперед.  

        

       – И с каким бароном, – поддакнул Поттер, тем самым как бы уступая другу.  

        

       – На картину которого он приходит в гости из нашего дома.  

        

       – Ты имеешь в виду принца? Принца Гэбриела? – поправили ее мальчишки. Несмотря на некоторую оторванность от земли в суждениях, на память Лавгуд не жаловалась и взаимосвязи отслеживала четко, что было заметно по письменным изложениям и хорошо поставленной речи на уроках, за которую ее наперебой хвалили преподаватели. Да и как бы иначе Распределяющая Шляпа взяла ее на такой факультет?  

        

       – Я имею в виду барона Гэбриела Принца, – Луна снова улыбнулась. Ее никогда не раздражала чья-то непонятливость, и она была готова объяснять одно и то же хоть сто раз, до упора, пока не поймут. – Принц – это не титул, а фамилия. А его дух курирует обитателей Слизерина.  

        

       – Кровавый Барон?! – завопили Гарри и Акэ-Атль и одновременно осеклись, чтобы не перебудить все мирно дремлющие портреты. А Куатемок подхватил: – Que la chingada! Что может делать портрет слизеринского привидения в когтевранской гостиной?  

        

       Лавгуд ни капли не растерялась:  

        

       – А разве ты не слышал предание о нем и нашей Хелене Когтевран?  

        

       Перед глазами Гарри тут же возник образ Кровавого Барона – обагренного кровью молодого мужчины с жуткими пустыми глазами, вечно слипшимися, тоже пропитанными кровью длинными волосами, в тяжелой призрачной мантии и с кинжалом в руке. А ведь и в самом деле – у него те же черты, что и у вельможи на портрете... Как только Поттер сам не замечал этого раньше? Не до того, наверное, было...  

        

       – Племянник Лорда Слизерина, сын его сестры-двойняшки от какого-то мага-аристократа тех времен. У самого Салазара признанных детей не было, а рожденный в законном браке племянник с другой фамилией – был. И это Кровавый Барон, он же Гэбриел Принц. А Гэбриел любил Хелену, они были женаты, поэтому тут есть и ее, и его портреты, а у слизеринцев в покоях тоже висит портрет Серой дамы, только кисти другого художника, – продолжала Луна. – Мне Пра-Пра шепнул по секрету... Они с сэром Гэбриелом хотят, чтобы мы с тобой, – она взглянула на Акэ-Атля, – познакомили Гарри с Миртл и чтобы он послушал какую-то ее историю.  

        

       По пути на второй этаж они рассказали Поттеру о своем знакомстве с привидением из неработающего женского туалета – который, собственно, и закрыли много лет назад из-за присутствия там докучливой зануды Миртл.  

        

       – Прикинь, стоишь, ссышь...  

        

       – Сидишь, – поправила Акэ-Атля Луна и после этого даже не смутилась.  

        

       – А, ну да. Сидишь, писаешь, мирно попукиваешь... и тут к тебе в кабинку – му-ха-ха-ха!..  

        

       – Ну и хорошо, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Заодно и...  

        

       Они прыснули.  

        

       Словом, Шаман и Луна облюбовали это тихое местечко, чтобы потренировать кое-какие свои способности, и до появления призрака всё шло совсем неплохо. Они пытались научиться влиять на грубоматериальные предметы, находясь в "третьем" состоянии – по их описанию Гарри знал, что это вроде астральных выходов из тела, если верить всякой эзотерической макулатуре. Макулатуре он не верил, а вот в словах друзей не сомневался. Ну а потом их стала доставать Рыдающая Миртл, и деятельность пришлось свернуть до тех пор, пока не найдется другой укромный уголок для занятий.  

        

       – А мне-то она на кой сдалась, эта Миртл? – Гарри стал вспоминать, не делал ли он в своей непродолжительной жизни чего-то плохого портрету барона Принца, Кровавому Барону или самому сэру Фрэнсису.  

        

       – Наверное, она всех тут так задолбала, что они мечтают о каком-нибудь чуде от мальчика-который-выжил, – с иронией отозвался Куатемок. – Вдруг твоя убивающая палочка сможет усмирить даже эту дуру? Стоп! Что это?  

        

       Они как раз свернули с лестницы в коридор второго этажа, ведущий к месту обитания Рыдающей, и заметили, что прямо в середине – между их поворотом и противоположным – кто-то или что-то лежит.  

        

       – Мне всё это не нравится... – изо всех сил вглядываясь в темнеющий на полу предмет, пробормотал Поттер.  

        

       – Подождите тут, а я посмотрю, – сразу же откликнулся Куатемок.  

        

       – Куда ты?! Рехнулся?  

        

       – Я ж не ногами, за кого ты меня держишь? – Акэ-Атль был явно обижен.  

        

       Он сел возле них прямо на пол, привалился спиной к стенке и почти мгновенно обмяк, будто провалился в сон или обморок. Луна взяла Гарри за руку, не переставая, так же, как он, всматриваться в полутьму коридора. Через несколько минут Шаман очнулся:  

        

       – Это наша Пенни. Без сознания лежит.  

        

       Пенелопа Кристал, староста Когтеврана... Странно, что она здесь делала?  

        

       – Но она жива?  

        

       – Я не понял, – поднимаясь с пола и отряхивая руки, признался Куатемок. – Она как-то странно лежит – как статуя, которая должна стоять, а ее положили.  

        

       Гарри почувствовал ледяной клубок ужаса в животе, и его даже немного затошнило. Вспомнились речи домовика Добби, о котором он вот только что рассказывал своему мимиру. И ведь эльф предупреждал о какой-то опасности, подстерегающей в Хогвартсе. Почему-то мальчик сразу догадался, что с Пенни случился не простой обморок, а кое-что похуже.  

        

       – Давайте искать кого-нибудь из старших... Может, авроры где-то поблизости? – предположил Поттер.  

        

       Они немного посовещались, и Шаман решил остаться покараулить Кристал – не сходя, конечно, с места, издалека; а Гарри с Луной – сбегать на первый этаж, к пуффендуйцам, они были ближе всего.  

        

       Через четверть часа в коридоре собрались все выдернутые по тревоге профессора и трое авроров, только теперь вместо прежней девушки была новенькая, совсем юная стажерка – она казалась студенткой и выделялась ярко-лиловой копной волос. Локхарт щеголял в парчовом халате, расшитом павлинами, и ночном колпаке на золотых кудрях. Он радостно сообщил всем присутствующим, что перед ними лежит жертва заклинания Трансмогрифан Тортуре, и очень жаль, что его не было рядом, когда ее заколдовали. Дескать, ему было бы по плечу прочесть контрзаклятье. МакГонагалл и Снейп почти в одинаковых интонациях, то есть срываясь на шипение – змеиное и кошачье – осведомились, какого лысого черта делали в такое время три когтевранских студента возле давно не работающей уборной. К тому же – уборной женской.  

        

       – Мисс Кристал искали, – не моргнув глазом, соврал Гарри. – Время позднее, а студентки нет в гостиной.  

        

       – Мы обеспокоились, – поддакнул Куатемок, но у него на лице было написано желание покрутить у виска, глядя на Поттера. А Луна и подавно только задумчиво кивнула.  

        

       – Мисс Кристал, если вы еще не разобрались, студентка шестого курса, к тому же староста, – ледяным тоном проговорила декан Гриффиндора. – У нее есть полномочия и даже обязанность патрулировать коридоры замка. А у вас, у второкурсников, таких полномочий покуда нет.  

        

       – Но мы же ничего не делали, мэм! Просто шли и увидели! – тон у Шамана был самым невинным.  

        

       – Позволю себе напомнить для забывчивых, что в прошлом году беспричинное разгуливание по ночным коридорам едва не привело одного из вас на тот свет, – алхимик даже не удостоил Гарри взглядом, но каждое его слово, как обычно, сочилось сарказмом. – Или вы, Поттер, задались однозначной целью всё же привлечь внимание прессы к своей персоне... посмертно?  

        

       Аврор с разными глазами, отбив ребят у разъяренных профессоров, отвел всех троих когтевранцев в сторону и внимательно выслушал их показания, а затем отправил с ними "лиловую" стажерку – проводить до факультетской башни. Совершенно сбитые с толку, те ушли, так и не узнав, чем всё закончилось и жива ли Пенни. А Гарри потом всю ночь снилась лежащая на полу, под мозаичным панно с василиском, староста, и в воздухе над нею, преображаясь, огоньками переливались руны: "Тайная комната открыта, грядет наследник Лорда Салазара!" и "Гарри Поттер должен уехать домой к тете, Гарри Поттер в большой опасности, Добби будет себя наказывать! Бум! Бум! Бум!"  

        

       – Нам надо будет поискать эту вашу Миртл, – вскочив поутру с постели, будто и не спал, с темными кругами под глазами, воскликнул осененный Гарри. – Если она всё время торчит в том сортире, то могла увидеть, что произошло с Пенни!  

        

       Акэ-Атль выглядел так же, как Гарри. Он сидел на кровати и, зевая, тер глаза, не в силах заставить себя проснуться.  

        

       – Кристал жива, – проходя мимо них с зубной щеткой, бросил Майкл Корнер как живое доказательство сентенции "раньше встанешь – больше узнаешь". – Ее отвезли в Мунго, она парализована, как при Петрификусе, и разморозить ее не могут. Терри, идешь сейчас в бассейн?  

        

       – Не-а! Холодно, черт его дери.  

        

       – Все такие нежные!  

        

       Завернувшись в махровый банный халат и перекинув через плечо огромное полотенце, Корнер отправился в купальни, которые были выстужены, как слизеринский склеп. Плавать там в такое время могли только самые закаленные студенты школы, например, Майкл, Рон и Крэбб с Гойлом, и они с жалостью поглядывали на тех однокурсников, которых могла отпугнуть температура ниже пятнадцати градусов по Цельсию. А какая еще температура может быть в почти не отапливаемом бассейновом комплексе в последний день октября?  

        

       – Я не хочу к Миртл, – простонал Шаман. – Я хочу в люльку!  

        

       И с размаху хлопнулся обратно лицом в подушку.  

        

       Астрономия стояла первой по расписанию и была сдвоенной с "гриффами". Хмурая и тоже не выспавшаяся, Гермиона молча сунула под нос Гарри свежий номер "Ежедневного пророка". На передовице маячил снимок с юным и безбородым Сириусом Блэком, а маленькая заметка гласила, что сбежавший из Азкабана преступник прошлой ночью пытался проникнуть на подземный этаж больницы Св. Мунго, но был замечен и сбежал от бойцов охраны. Также упоминалось, что Аврорат усилил защиту лечебного учреждения по всему периметру.  

        

       – Крестный жив! – возликовал Гарри, готовый сплясать джигу прямо на Астрономической башне. – Я уже и не чаял увидеть его живым!  

        

       – А что, если это вчера был он?.. – спросил Рон, неопределенно двинув головой в сторону крыла, откуда вчера увезли Пенелопу. – Что, если у него ничего не вышло с Мунго сразу, он проник сюда и что-то сделал с вашей старостой. Потом наложил на себя чары неузнаваемости или выпил оборотное зелье и под видом какого-нибудь аврора из сопровождения носилок Кристал все-таки забрался куда хотел? Я вот связываю два этих обстоятельства, а как вы – не знаю.  

        

       Гарри не особо поверил в эту версию, хотя, на первый взгляд, ее построение выглядело логичным.  

        

       – За Сириусом все время гоняются дементоры, – сказал он. – Тогда бы они вчера были и здесь.  

        

       – А что если Пенелопу поцеловал дементор... ну, не до смерти?  

        

       Гермиона, переводившая взгляд с одного на другого, махнула рукой, а Куатемок все-таки решил с ними поспорить:  

        

       – Дамблдор утверждал, что Хогвартс защищен особой древней магией, сюда просто так не проникнешь. Не знаю насчет Блэка, но этих кукарач в драных простынях замок бы точно не пропустил! И... в общем, я бы их почуял... в "третьем" состоянии, – он со значительностью взглянул на Поттера, но в это время на площадку поднялась профессор Синистра, и обсуждение пришлось свернуть.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Некоторые преподаватели, как и студенты, на рождественские каникулы уезжали домой. Минерва, например, отправлялась к себе в Хогсмид, попутно забирая с собой группу учащихся, которым родственники разрешили посещение волшебного поселка. Иногда к ней присоединялся и полувеликан Хагрид, принимая на себя часть обязанностей МакГонагалл, но в этом году он пропустил день отъезда из-за гостя. А наведался к нему не кто-нибудь, а профессор Локхарт собственной персоной, который назавтра должен быть отправиться в небольшое путешествие на континент, поэтому зашел попрощаться ну и слегка отметить Рождество в компании лесника. Похоже, Хагрид был единственным во всей школе, кто не потешался над недотепой и внимательно выслушивал все его лайфхаки по уходу за магическими существами, пусть и никогда им не следовал. Видимо, Гилдероя тянуло к добродушному здоровяку именно поэтому: ласковое слово даже жмыру приятно. В качестве подарка к празднику профессор пообещал привезти ему из гор Гиперборейских редкое Кощеево яйцо. Даже снимки показывал – Фаберже и Фаберже! Но глазки-то у полувеликана загорелись, и он стал расспрашивать, что же за птица али змей этот Кощей.  

        

       – А это, Хагрид, и не птица, и не змей. Правда, птицей он при желании становиться умеет. Вороном, – Гилдерой легко рассмеялся и подмигнул собеседнику. – А так – лич он. Бессмертный. Специалист по уползанию. Потому как жизнь и смерть его на кончике иголки, а иголка та в яйце, а яйцо в утке, а утка в зайце... Собака черная там тоже, наверное, рядом пробегала... Ну и как-то по нарастающей, всех этапов этой пищевой цепочки я уже и не припомню.  

        

       – Ох ты ж! Это хтой их так друг в друга упихал?  

        

       – Сам Кощей и упихал! Он же лич, да еще и алхимик-чернокнижник, пихать – это, можно сказать, его призвание. Так вот, хранить то яйцо, чтобы от него был толк, нужно в глубоком сыром и холодном подвале. У вас тут как раз условия что надо, – профессор ЗОТИ кивнул в сторону скрытой под травяным половичком крышки над лазом в подпол. – Глядишь – и выйдет что-нибудь через несколько лет, если на него не попадет ненароком свет. Вы уж следите, чтобы не попал, а то протухнет, и всё. И другим не показывайте.  

        

       – Да нешто Кощеёнок вылупится?! – чуть не прослезился от счастья лесник.  

        

       – Ага, и еще какой бодрый, залюбуетесь! Старый Кощей вам за это по гроб жизни благодарен будет. По ваш гроб – он-то сам Бессмертный. Ну, давайте, выпьем за иголку – и пора мне, уж не гневайтесь, дражайший Хагрид.  

        

       И лишь только Локхарт за порог, черный пес – легок на помине – поскребся в дверь.  

        

       – Ушел? – отряхиваясь и распрямляясь в обнаженного бородатого мужчину, спросил он. – Ну наконец-то, а то думал – до костей там вымокну, вот погодка! Декабрь называется! Чего от тебя этот злыдень хотел?  

        

       – Да, – Хагрид безнадежно махнул лапищей и протянул Сириусу теплый плед. – Так, буровил чой-та. Как всегда. Ну убогий человечек, жалко его, не выгонять же. Ты заходи, не топчись там. Грейся вон у печки, я щас чаю заварю, травяного. Рому будешь? Этот чудак с собой притащил, могу накапать.  

        

       – Нет, рому не надо, мне еще обратно перекидываться. Чая можно. Ты знаешь что, Рубеус... Помочь мне сможешь?  

        

       – Дак об чем речь-та! Ты ж мне как сынок, Сири! Говори!  

        

       – Надо, чтобы ты при случае передал вот эту коробочку лично в руки доку Умбрасумус. Так и скажи ей: на исследование в их лаборатории. Пусть идентифицирует личность, но только не проводит это через официальные документы. Еще скажи: дело касается Лили Пр... кхе-кхе-кхе! Постучи! Спасибо! Лили Поттер. И спасибо за землеройку, я ее уже выпустил обратно в логово.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Гилдерой задействовал портключ и материализовался в холле арендованной им на год квартиры во французском Валлорисе. Вся мебель здесь была закрыта чехлами от пыли, яркое южное солнце с трудом пробивалось сквозь давно не мытые стекла окон.  

        

       Он прошел мимо восьмифутового зеркала прихожей и даже не взглянул на себя, что было бы совсем немыслимо для профессора Локхарта в стенах Хогвартса. На чистом его лбу между безукоризненной формы бровей пролегла складка озабоченности, добавив ему разом несколько лет, но Гилдероя это нисколько сейчас не заботило.  

        

       Подойдя к небольшому секретеру, мужчина выдвинул один из ящиков и извлек оттуда забавную табакерку с камеей в виде профиля Наполеона Бонапарта на крышечке. Молча коснувшись палочкой лба давно почившего узурпатора маглов, Локхарт увеличил шкатулочку раз в пять, после чего вынул оттуда флакон из неизвестного материала. Стенки этого флакона напоминали черное стекло, но при этом сохраняли отличную прозрачность, так что можно было спокойно разглядеть, что находится внутри. Они переливались звездами, галактиками и туманностями, вкрапленными в вещество и передающими эффект перспективы и миллиардов миль, отделяющих друг от друга эти миры. И внутри сосуда загадочно, словно Вифлеемская звезда, сияла спираль, похожая на схематически изображаемые в магловских учебниках нити ДНК.  

        

       С флаконом в руке Локхарт подошел к стоявшей между окнами напольной вазе, из которой торчал засохший кактус. После взмаха палочкой чары спали, и обычное цветочное кашпо преобразилось в высокую каменную чашу. Ободок ее был испещрен рунами, а внутри двигалась в постоянном смерче-водовороте светящаяся серебристая субстанция. Маг взглянул на флакон, нахмурился еще сильнее, извлек притертую стеклянную пробку и вылил содержимое в светлый омут.  

        

       Если бы Флетчер только догадался, чт ** _о_** он сбыл оптом и по дешевке вместе с остальным барахлом, награбленным в стенах дома на Гриммо, его бы наверняка задушила жаба. Большая министерская жаба в розовой кофточке. Содержимое этого флакона было столь же бесценным, сколь и опасным для того, кто влезет в эту игру. Но не существовало такой игры, которой побоялся бы Гилдерой Локхарт! Тогда, в первый раз, он просмотрел эти воспоминания бегло, ради первого ознакомления. Но и этого хватило на то, чтобы план сразу пропечатался в его авантюрно вывернутых мозгах, а также чтобы взять за яйца своего будущего работодателя. "Профессор" надеялся, что начальником тот пробудет после этого очень недолго. Хорошо простроенный шантаж открывает много путей к достижению желаемого. Однако сейчас пора было подстраховаться: старикан тоже не сидел сложа руки и искал компромат, так что блеф Локхарта вскоре мог и раскрыться, а значит – угрожать уже не только удачному исходу аферы, но и жизни самого афериста. Опасения вызывал способ, которым был собран этот мемориз: он не походил ни на один, встреченный Гилдероем когда-либо прежде, а значит, не факт, что его удастся корректно продублировать.  

        

       При просмотре ты не являлся отдельным субъектом, наблюдающим за действиями всех фигурантов, в том числе и фокального персонажа воспоминания, как это происходило с обычными думосборами. Ты как будто забирался в голову этого персонажа и начинал чувствовать и думать вместе с ним, то видя всё его глазами, то чуть отстраняясь. Но никогда не отсоединяясь полностью. Ты становился почти что им самим. Это было неприятно по той простой причине, что ты начинал сочувствовать ему. А для любого нормального авантюриста последнее дело – впасть в сантименты. Но и оставить всё, как есть, Локхарт уже не мог: личность мальчишки, каким он его узнал в студенте Когтеврана, его собственного в прошлом факультета, оказалась очень любопытной и симпатичной ему. Почему бы и не попытаться, коль уж такая оказия?..  

        

       Исходя из этого, теперь Локхарт решил просмотреть мемориз еще раз и уже как положено: во всех подробностях, от начала до конца сохраненного фрагмента. Ведь для кого-то его сохраняли!  

        

       И, набрав в грудь воздуха, как перед затяжным прыжком в колодец, мужчина наклонился и погрузил лицо в Омут Памяти...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       ... _От июльского предложения Скримджера поработать на них в Аврорате Северус отказался наотрез. Он не имел ни малейшего желания гасить свои амбиции и способности в министерском болоте и прекрасно понимал, что просто "поработать" шпионом и бросить, когда надоест, тут не удастся: это либо брак с политикой на всю жизнь, либо фиаско. С темной магией в его случае была бы та же история. Коготок увяз – всей птичке пропасть [1]._  

         

       _Очень кстати ближе к зиме ему и Лили одновременно подвернулись сказочно удачные варианты с Бельгией, причем требовались именно колдохирург с уровнем отметок, как у нее после интернатуры в Мунго у Прозерпины, и алхимик, готовый к частым командировкам по разным странам и впоследствии – к участию в симпозиумах. Большой тяги к оседлости Северус не испытывал, да и Лили обрадовалась, что они смогут посмотреть мир, оторваться от общества закоснелого, наполненного постоянной тревогой и предчувствием взрыва. И просто жить и работать. И просто радоваться жизни. Это бы и в самом деле было здорово, даже не верится, что оно вообще могло быть. Но так хотелось!_  

         

       _Готовясь к решающему январскому слушанию, Северус забыл обо всем на свете, не говоря уж о такой ерунде, как собственный день рождения. Но Лили не была бы самой собой, не найди она способ о том напомнить. Оповещение сработало, и он открыл ей доступ в камин, дико злясь на самого себя, поскольку время поджимало, а мысли немедленно переметнулись на сотни миль отсюда, к жене, и вряд ли уже вернулись бы в ближайшие несколько часов. Она поздравила его и с любопытством оглядела пространство за ним, присевшим на корточки перед топкой. Огненная и смешная._  

         

       _– Как-то у тебя там неуютно, – завершила она свой осмотр, поморщив нос. Можно подумать, у них в Ансеттлдшире виндзорские палаты. – Сев, нужно, чтобы ты аппарировал сюда._  

         

       _Северус скривился. Опять эти дурацкие сюрпризы-подарки-поздравления. В другой раз еще бы ладно, но тут очень не к месту. Однако она настаивала, удивляя напором: обычно они тактично относились к занятости друг друга и никогда не посягали на внимание, если одному было очевидно, что второй не может отвлекаться. Он попробовал протестовать, но не тут-то было._  

         

       _– Лил, тогда давай лучше ты сюда, точный адрес ты знаешь. Ну не могу я сейчас._  

         

       _– И я... не могу, – ответила Лили после некоторой заминки, которую в ее интонации он, уже отойдя к своему столу и перебирая бумаги, ставшие в одночасье какими-то неважными и лишними, в ту минуту и не заметил._  

         

       _– Почему?_  

         

       _– Короче, Сев! Отрывай там свою задницу от стула и лети сюда, я говорю! Не я к тебе, а ты – сюда! Или я сейчас чем-нибудь в тебя кину._  

         

       _– Ты уверена, что это никак не подождет? У меня через два часа..._  

         

       _– Подождет, – внезапно легко согласилась жена, а потом по лицу ее скользнула коварная усмешечка. – Запросто. Месяцев семь еще подождет, а потом ты точно понадобишься, – и с этими словами она отключилась._  

         

       _Ну, черт, обиделась, обиделась, не по-её вышло. Он попытался вернуть то течение мыслей, что держалось до явления Лил, но что-то мешало. Какая-то фраза. Какое-то словосочетание в ее фразе. Северус еще раз промотал в голове их переговоры, и тут его словно током подбросило:_  

         

       _– Твою ж мать!_  

         

       _И с этим воплем он аппарировал в Ансеттлдшир, причем одним длинным броском, плюнув на риск расщепления. Лили воевала у плиты под аккомпанемент Revolution ливерпульского квартета, доносящегося из динамика радио. При его появлении в самом центре кухни она демонстративно взглянула на часы и хихикнула:_  

         

       _– Как-то быстро сообразил... Для такого тормоза, как ты, это рекорд!_  

         

       _– Ты серьезно или пошутила? – Северус без предисловий метнулся к ней и, поймав за плечи, заглянул в глаза. Такие честные и зеленые, невинно хлопающие длинными подкрашенными ресницами._  

         

       _– Нужен ты мне, шутить еще с такими вещами! В общем, я подумала, что по камину такое не обсуждают. Ну и просто хотела тебя увидеть, но, как понимаю, это не взаимно._  

         

       _Он чуть не выругался, и без того был на взводе. Нашла время швыряться глупостями и подколками, когда в голове у него – пятый этаж Мунго вперемешку с магловским цирком. И это всё не преувеличение. Как такое вообще могло произойти? Нет, ну чисто технически, конечно, понятно, как. Но, во имя Мерлина и всех его последователей, почему сейчас? Идеально неподходящий момент жизни, другой такой неподходящий не придумаешь! Северус и раньше-то не особо размышлял над этими вопросами, его вполне устроило бы просто быть с Лил только вдвоем, ближайшие десять-пятнадцать лет точно, дальше по обстоятельствам: он знал, что люди и их желания меняются с возрастом, могли бы измениться и его взгляды, ныне максимально близкие к установкам чайлдфри. А сейчас, когда они, не имея никакой родни или поддержки за границей, всеми силами пытаются обеспечить себе возможность свалить из болота Магической Британии, где их ждет отсутствие всяких перспектив в карьерном росте и бытовом благополучии – вот тебе пожалуйста. Да еще с его дурной наследственностью... Впрочем, сам виноват, где-то недоглядел, на кого теперь пенять? Алхимик хренов._  

         

       _Лили ойкнула, вывернулась и бросилась отдирать пригорающий к сковородке лук. Северус оперся обеими руками на спинку ближнего стула и так постоял, сгорбившись и собираясь с мыслями._  

         

       _– И какой срок? – выдал он наконец и поднял голову с упавшими на лицо сосульками волос._  

         

       _– Десять недель... и вот не нужно сейчас надо мной стебаться!_  

         

       _Его глаза, наверное, стали как у совы в ночи – такими же огромными и круглыми:_  

         

       _– Сколько?! И после этого, Асклепий, ты зовешь тормозом меня?!_  

         

       _– Начина-а-ается! Я же не виновата, что не было никаких признаков! Их и сейчас нет! – встряхнув рыжей гривой, возразила Лил._  

         

       _Северус недоверчиво сощурился:_  

         

       _– Да что ты? Еще скажи, что и задержки не было!_  

         

       _Она вздохнула:_  

         

       _– Это было, – и поспешно добавила: – Но я сначала не заметила, закрутилась в делах, а потом списала на обычный сбой из-за треволнений. Не в первый же раз, у меня всегда так было во время экзаменов..._  

         

       _– Гениально! Третий месяц... Вот такие у нас колдомедики, чего удивляться остальному бардаку... – воззвал он к маленькой магловской люстре с цветочками, жалко приютившейся под потолком. The cobbler's wife is the worst shod...[2]_  

         

       _– Что-то, мистер, сдается мне, вы нам не рады, – ехидно парировала Лили, отворачиваясь к столу, чтобы скинуть что-то, раскрошенное на доске, во что-то, кипящее на плите. Она прекрасно понимала ход его мыслей, но куда же Эванс без своих фирменных закидонов. Вернее, уже не Эванс, но закидоны справедливее было бы запатентовать на ее девичью фамилию, это у нее от рождения. Северус даже фыркнул, чтобы сдержать смех._  

         

       _– Да нет, в принципе, нормально. Сложностей добавилось, конечно, но пробьемся, – чувствуя, как наконец стабилизируются земля под ногами и мысли в голове, сказал он. Знать бы ему уже тогда, насколько фатально обстоят дела на самом деле!.._  

         

       _– Ну, я чего-то такого от тебя и ожидала, да. Во всяком случае, не рассчитывала, что ты будешь тут выплясывать тарантеллу, как делают в подобных случаях нормальные мужья._  

         

       _– Мне медведь в детстве оба уха отдавил. И обе ноги, – при этом он обнял ее со спины и, когда Лил, чуть отклонив голову вбок, прикрыла глаза и подставила ему шею, коснулся губами ее кожи, разгоряченной, пропахшей ароматами готовки. К этой смеси добавился еще какой-то запах, едва заметный, неопределенный и точно не ее – раньше он такого не замечал. – Так что извините, мэм, танцы отменяются._  

         

       _– Ох, да не ври ты, не ври! Тебя послушать – прям калека, за что ни ухвати! – возмутилась она и, быстро цапнув рукой через плечо, ухватила его как раз за нос. – Ну всё у тебя не так, погляди только! И как до двадцати дожил? Кстати, еще раз с днем рож..._  

         

       _– Подожди-ка! – Северус удержал ее, готовую кинуться с объятиями и поцелуями, вскинул указательный палец и замер. Какая-то очередная тревожная мысль снова зацепила его разум иглой дикобраза._  

         

       _Так, Самайн, значит. Ну точно, этот самый "легкомысленный раз" и произошел в ночь Самайна: в дальнейшем (когда, как теперь становится понятно, предохраняться уже не имело смысла) они были осторожны. Можно сказать, по-человечески это случилось у них впервые именно тогда, в ночь с тридцать первого на первое. Ну и как-то... в обстановке романтики, отшибающей мозги, приземленные вопросы контрацепции вылетели из головы напрочь. Причем у обоих. Ладно бы студенты неоперившиеся, а то взрослые алхимик и колдохирург! Позор. Но важно уже не это: наверное, в глубине души молодой маг и не был так уж против появления "кого-то третьего", если настолько быстро смирился с неотвратимостью скорых перемен в жизни. Беспокоит что-то другое. Что-то... Вспоминаем практикумы по арифмантике... Десять лунных месяцев, по двадцать девять дней в каждом... перемножаем, добавляем к первому ноября. Мерлинова борода! Конец июля – начало августа. Ну прямо четко сорок недель!_  

         

       _Ноги словно отнялись, дыхание дало сбой, сердце перестукнуло, встало и снова заколотилось с немыслимой скоростью._  

         

       _– Лил, не говори об этом никому – по крайней мере, пока это возможно скрывать._  

         

       _– Ладно, – без раздумий согласилась она, чуть подивившись обратному перескоку с темы поздравления на "подарок". Но серьезность она хранила недолго: любопытство всё равно оказалось сильнее – это же Эванс, а она неподражаема, особенно в искусстве дурачества. – Эй! Неужели это какая-то чудовищно плохая примета в высоколобых волшебных семьях? Страшное проклятье ждет ту, которая осмелится признаться в беременности прежде, чем превратится в самку кашалота? Или она превратится в нее, если признается раньше времени?_  

         

       _Однако Северус на игривые подначки не повелся, не до того ему было. Лил просто не знает всего..._  

         

       _– Н-нет... – он задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу и мельком бросил взгляд на вспыхнувший зеленью камень надетого поверх обручалки перстня, который отдала ему Эйлин на прощание. – Ничего такого в волшебных семьях нет... Я и не верю, что за этой историей и в самом деле кроется что-то реальное... Но на всякий случай – просто доверься мне и не говори никому, хорошо?_  

         

       _Пугать ее он не хотел, но в действительности всё было далеко не радужно. Само по себе это сучье "пророчество" является мракобесной чушью, пережитком глубокой древности, когда сильны были всякие родоплеменные отношения и существовала необходимость как-то поддерживать порядок среди крутонравных чародеев. С появлением Визенгамота об этом почти перестали вспоминать. Почти – кроме идиотов, повернутых на паскудных идеях чистокровности и возрождения "традиций великих предков". А таких идиотов сейчас до черта, их не жнут, не сеют, они сами родятся. Плюс мощная пропаганда, льющаяся изо всех углов. Кто-нибудь да спохватится, просчитает срок, объявит охоту. Запросто._  

         

       _– Ну я же сказала: ладно. Значит, Туни и родителям – тоже?_  

         

       _Собранными горстью пальцами Северус потер лоб, отбросил пятерней прядь сильно замызгавшихся за последние суетливые дни волос и покачал головой, раздумывая вслух:_  

         

       _– Им, наверное, будет неприлично не сказать, они обидятся... Так ведь? – он всё же втайне надеялся, что Лили скажет "да нет, все отлично, они поймут". Но речь ведь шла об Эвансах и Петунье Дурсль, поэтому:_  

         

       _– Угу, это они могут. Тем более, Туни про себя мне сказала._  

         

       _– Она что, тоже?.._  

         

       _– Синхрон. Мы с нею и в детстве много чего делали вместе._  

         

       _Они засмеялись._  

         

       _– Что ж, только измени срок, когда будешь говорить._  

         

       _– Плюс или минус?_  

         

       _– Конечно, минус. Это у лошадей оно месяцев по одиннадцать, а у тебя, согласись, будет выглядеть странно. Недели... м-м-м... в три минус. Максимум – в четыре. Больше, вернее, меньше уже может вызвать (и вызовет) подозрение, когда... – он деликатно коснулся пальцами пряжки на ремне ее джинсов, почему-то не решаясь приложить ладонь полностью. Лили с видом "ну и что ты как неродной?" сделала это сама – ухватила его кисть и плотно прижала ее к своему животу. Видимо, это вселило ей уверенность или еще что-то такое, чего там у женщин на уме. И предупредила:_  

         

       _– Но потом ты мне всё равно расскажешь, в честь чего все эти шахматные курьезы._  

         

       _Северус печально усмехнулся – ну вот, даже такое событие у них в семейке невозможно обставить по-человечески... Фатум... Привлек ее к себе, положил подбородок на рыжую макушку и, глядя на мирно чернеющие посреди сковородки остатки лука, пробормотал:_  

         

       _– "Выигрывает тот, кто ошибается предпоследним"...[3]_  

         

       _Мальчишка получился ладным – хвала Вечнотворящему, похожим не на Принцев, а скорее на Лили и немного на маленького Тобиаса (во всяком случае, настолько, насколько того можно было разглядеть в серых пятнах выцветшей магловской карточки начала тридцатых). Тобиас Снейп, по крайней мере, хотя бы имел приятную внешность до того, как спился._  

         

       _А вот уехать у них с Лили так и не получилось – ни до рождения малыша, ни после. Родился он, кстати, четко в последний день июля, чем сделал большое одолжение матери, изнывавшей от летней жары и необходимости часто менять адреса проживания, таская при этом перед собой тяжелый живот. Теперь, правда, таскать перед собой или в специальном магловском рюкзачке за спиной приходилось его самого, уже не такого тяжелого, но весьма своенравного. За это она дразнила сына "августейшей особой", "твоим высочеством" и "папиной породой"._  

         

       _Всё случилось по худшему сценарию, чего и опасался Северус: пронюхав о "пророчестве" Трелони, на них обратили внимание заправилы (или, как они сами себя гордо величали, регенты) пока еще разрозненных экстремистских группировок. Их итоговые цели также различались, но первоочередно все они добивались одного – заполучить Лили, пока та была беременна, а когда родила, то выкрасть непосредственно младенца, дата появления которого разрешила последние сомнения, он это или не он. К тому же в среде магов назревала серьезная война, и каждая стычка, каждая перепалка становилась очередным шагом к скорому большому сражению. Поэтому сидеть на месте было непозволительной роскошью, как во время боя с любым подвижным противником. О дальнейшей учебе следовало забыть до лучших времен и думать лишь об эмиграции._  

         

       _В Историю Магии этот период вошел под тривиальным названием – Смутное время. И смутным оно было как для всех в целом, так и для Северуса с Лили в частности._  

         

       _Дело доходило до мистики. Когда уже, казалось, ничто не могло помешать их отъезду из страны, все документы были собраны и никаких долгов перед родиной у младших представителей семейства Принц не оставалось, обязательно что-нибудь мешало в самый последний момент. Или у одного из девяти обязательных в таких случаях членов комиссии Визенгамота возникала новая смехотворная причина для отказа в перепривязке, а соответственно – в портключе. Или им давали от ворот поворот в пункте назначения. Или находилась еще какая-нибудь троллья срань. С рождением их сына неудачи лишь усугубились. Если раньше супругам удавалось добраться до решающего момента слушания или хотя бы предстать пред очи чиновников отдела внешней магической политики, то теперь их начинания всё чаще и чаще зарубали прямо на корню, как будто кто-то могущественный навел на их семью сильную порчу._  

         

       _Люциус Малфой задействовал свои связи в попытке помочь непутевому товарищу – впустую. Джоффри Макмиллан обращался к своей влиятельной родне по отцовой линии – без толку. Не срабатывали даже ходатайства Дамблдора, который хорошо относился к Лил, пытался им помочь и делал это так напористо, что они шутили между собой, мол, а дедушка-то нас спровадить пытается! Но всё оказалось напрасно. При очередной встрече, увидев Лили, сильно прибавившую в области талии, чего уже нельзя было скрыть от посторонних глаз под легкой весенней одеждой даже отводящими внимание чарами, сдался и директор, полагая, что дергаться с таким довеском им будет пока неразумно. Пусть, дескать, родится и подрастет, там увидим. И с тех пор всё встало глухим затором._  

         

       _Северус чувствовал себя, как те путешественники в Проклятом городе из детской сказки, которую все волшебники рассказывали своим отпрыскам перед сном. Добравшись до выхода из этого города, странник неизменно оказывался опять у входа и опять должен был плутать среди сумрачных лабиринтов улиц без всякой надежды вырваться на свободу. А в лабиринтах живет... сами знаете кто. И он многолик, у него острые рога, налитые кровью алчные глаза, искусные речи, но он умеет перевоплощаться, и трудно отличить во тьме друзей от врагов..._  

         

       _Изредка, дойдя до точки и усаживаясь где-нибудь в углу очередной квартиры, которую они втроем, колеся по стране с целью запутать следы и немного затеряться, снимали на пару-тройку недель, Северус, совсем еще юный даже по магловским меркам, каталептически замирал. Лишь бы только час-другой никто его не трогал. Он обхватывал длинными пальцами виски и бессмысленно глядел в пространство перед собой. Чтобы, отсидевшись так, черпнуть откуда-то сил и снова бесплодно биться о лед._  

         

       _– Давай просто сбежим на обычном транспорте... Да хоть автостопом, – еще в конце июня 1980-го предложила Лили, которая ужасно страдала оттого, что не в состоянии ему помочь, а иногда даже считала себя обузой – разумеется, навлекая тем самым на себя его неподдельный гнев. – Приедем к этому твоему русскому..._  

         

       _– Болгарину, – автоматически поправил Северус._  

         

       _– Какая разница? Приедем к твоему Гарри... то есть, Игорю – и попросим там, у них, политического убежища. Если ты не знал, этот метод практикуется у маглов из государств с жестким режимом. Может быть, станем преподавать у них в Дурмстранге, может быть, подвернется что-то более интересное. Со временем подвернется, я точно знаю, Сев! И... мы же вместе, мы справимся вместе!_  

         

       _– Тут всё сложнее, Лил. Я давно бы уже так сделал, хотя по сути это было бы как сменить шило на мыло, да еще и жить на положении нелегалов. Но лишь бы порвать с Англией, я бы уже сделал и это, – (Да что там говорить, он, не умеющий толком плавать, и Дуврский пролив рискнул бы преодолеть вплавь и перевезти ее на себе, если бы это гарантировало успех побега с Острова Проклятых!) – Увы, Лил: в том, что связано с магическими заморочками, всё не так просто. Маглам в этих вещах куда легче, – со вздохом отвечал молодой волшебник._  

         

       _Ее саму страшно угнетала смерть родителей, известие о которой к ним с мужем дошло только в первых числах июля, из-за чего попасть на похороны она не успела. Равно как и поздравить сестру и Вернона с рождением сына. А всё потому, что еще четыре месяца назад всеми здравомыслящими магами было решено прервать контакты с лишенными магии близкими и знакомыми. Иначе риск привлечь к тем ненужное внимание возрастал в разы, и случись теракт – рядом с маглами могло не оказаться никого, кто дал бы немедленный отпор темным колдунам. Пресса и без того захлебывалась информацией, от которой кровь застывала в жилах даже у авроров. Макмиллан – а ему по долгу службы приходилось сталкиваться с таким не по одному разу на дню – признавался, что скоро поседеет. Сам он был вынужден расстаться с женой, которой надоела жизнь на жерле вулкана: она была намного старше него, осмотрительнее и, в конце концов, она была просто маглой. Довольно быстро после развода бывшая миссис Макмиллан утешилась с каким-то маглом-дантистом, своим ровесником, и немудрено. Ведь аврор аккуратно, но очень качественно почистил ей память ото всех свидетельств ее связи с волшебником, а кое-какие воспоминания о себе подменил другими. Их годовалая дочь (якобы от "проходимца, бросившего Джейн в положении") теперь тоже была в безопасности – во всяком случае, настолько, насколько вообще можно было применить слово "безопасность" к жизни населения Британии периода Смуты Чародеев. Лили говорила, что на Джоффа было страшно смотреть, и они с Пандорой Уолсингем-Лавгуд, чтобы хоть как-то ободрить парня, старались поддерживать с ним частую переписку. Женщины надеялись, что когда всё закончится, он сможет восстановить контакт хотя бы со своей дочкой, которая, судя по некоторым приметам, могла иметь волшебные способности. Тогда-то у Пандоры и возникла эта сумасшедшая идея с Непреложными обетами..._  

         

       _Люциус Малфой в то время выбрался по делам в Софию, к Каркарову, но заодно, наудачу, решил прощупать почву и для Северуса с его семейкой. Если уж Нарцисса, которой всегда по какой-то непостижимой прихоти очень нравился этот озлобленный полунищий мальчишка, купилась на глупость тронутой Лавгуд (конечно, не безвозмездно – у них, у Малфоев, так принято не было – а в обмен на аналогичное обязательство полукровки, которому повезло, как субботнему утопленнику), то стоит поучаствовать в затее. Однако луч надежды быстро погас: все магические инстанции теперь требовали открепления семейства от британской привязки, в противном случае никто не желал связываться с последствиями, грозившими пасть в равной мере как на головы самих нарушителей, так и их пособников. Люциус говорил позже, что один чиновник намекнул о возможности, благодаря которой Северус и Лили могли бы покинуть Англию без всяких хлопот. Передавать условия этой возможности своему шальному приятелю Малфой не осмелился даже в качестве курьеза, понимая, что тот уже на грани, поэтому за предложение отречься от сына запросто может поехать, найти того болгарского бюрократа и применить к нему самое Непростительное из всех возможных непростительных. И Северус, узнав об этом гораздо позже, с ним согласился: так бы оно и произошло._  

         

       _Террор лез в дома, подстерегал на улицах и в любых общественных местах. Сотрудничество между Минмагии, Авроратом, Парламентом Соединенного Королевства и MI5 давало сравнительно слабый эффект, но начинающаяся гражданская война магов пока еще и не перекинулась в магловский мир в полном масштабе, имели место лишь единичные прорывы._  

         

       _Нестерпимо было смотреть, как переживает Лили, считая себя виновницей всего происходящего. Северус не ведал пытки страшнее и вел себя, наверное, не лучшим образом, срываясь за это на всех и вся – на том же Блэке, у которого ко всему прочему не так давно погиб младший брат. Это была какая-то темная история, и кое-кто умудрился вписать ее в рамки Сибиллиного предсказания – в тот его фрагмент, где сказано, что "сверхновая вспыхнет во Льве и кровавой жертвою вынет из львиного сердца силу принца" [4]._  

         

       _Случайные стычки на улицах, в которых Северус не однажды встречал знакомые лица по обе стороны баррикад, теперь, как ни парадоксально, казались благом, поскольку позволяли выбросить накопившуюся под завязку злобу непосредственно на врага, а не на друзей, которые подвернулись под горячую руку. Иначе он рисковал бы вскоре попросту сдохнуть от угрызений совести._  

         

       _В одной хаотичной перестрелке Северус заметил среди сражающихся Петтигрю. Сбитый с толку его прежней преданностью четверке прохвостов, слизеринец совершил недостойную выходца со своего факультета ошибку, которая едва не стоила ему жизни. Он опрометчиво счел крысюка союзником и подставился под вероломный удар сбоку. Спасло его лишь то, что проклятье вышло смазанным: позиция была не слишком удобной для стреляющего, а Хвост никогда не отличался выдающимися способностями в боевой магии и не умел целить точно. Но этот случай научил Северуса многому. В первую очередь – постулату "Не доверяй вообще никому, кроме Лил"._  

         

       _И тогда, доползя домой еле живой, с омерзительного вида ожогами наискось по груди и по лопаткам, которые заживали потом долгие месяцы, и выслушивая негодующие тирады перепуганной, оказывающей ему первую помощь жены, он наконец решился открыть, в чем заключена истинная проблема их отъезда. Хотя до последнего ограждал ее от роковой информации, чтобы не утратить в лице Лил союзника-оптимиста. Если руки опустит еще и она, размышлял Северус, им останется только запереться втроем, с ребенком, в каком-нибудь доме под Фиделиусом, сложить палочки и, покорно уронив головы под нож гильотины, дожидаться собственной участи. Как однажды посоветовали этот дурень Блэк и такой же безмозглый Люпин. Мол, пересидите, а там или ишак сдохнет, или падишаха вынесут вперед ногами. Возможно, гриффиндорцы так и поступают со своими женами и детьми – сваливают на кого-то ответственность, а сами сидят и ждут, чем всё закончится. Но потомок "темного рода" Принц (в последнее время эта столь часто повторяемая приставка к его фамилии набила страшную оскомину), гриффиндорцем, к счастью, не был, да и супруга его отличалась удивительной для ее факультета рассудительностью, пусть до рационализма старшей сестры ей было далеко. Словом, держать Лили в неведении дальше было нельзя, решение нужно было принимать совместно и быстро, иначе никак. Главенство в семье выясняют, когда бесятся с жиру и ничто, по сути, не угрожает жизни и будущему. Когда же сам попадаешь в жир ногами, сразу становится понятно, что единственный выход для всех домочадцев – равноправие и доверие между действующими лицами и исполнителями. Без гендерных и прочих исключений._  

         

       _И Северус рассказал ей всё, теперь без малейшей утайки_...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       Локхарт выпрямился, по-наполеоновски складывая руки на груди. Да уж. И снова, как после первого просмотра, ему подумалось, что вот ведь так же и у него может быть кто-то в "той" жизни, а он попросту ничего об этом "ком-то" не помнит. Нет, дети – это вряд ли, и не только потому, что на тот момент он был слишком молод (Гилдерой знал: все участники этих воспоминаний были старше него года на четыре, а некоторые и более [5]), сколько не в его это легком и непривязчивом характере – заводить серьезные личные отношения. Но всё равно, до чего ж неприятно осознавать, что тебе вывернули мозги наизнанку и ты ни черта не помнишь, что с тобой было на самом деле до той истории. А вдруг тогда он нашел разгадку камней Ики? Или мечты "пирамидиотов" – Большого Сфинкса? Или, например, расшифровал письменность ронго-ронго? И эти открытия какой-нибудь бездельник взял и приписал себе. Несправедливо, как минимум!  

        

       Молодой человек понял принцип сохранения информации в этом обрывке. Пожалуй, его инструментария хватит сейчас, чтобы создать хотя бы одну копию.  

        

       Повозиться пришлось всю ночь, но к рассвету старания себя окупили. Копия была создана, и она была действующей. Локхарт подцепил разветвляющийся клочок дубликата мемориза и опустил его в приготовленную заранее пробирку. Клочок самостоятельно и очень послушно распределился там в подобие спирали. Трансфигурировав пробирку в иглу, сунув иголку в заготовленное заранее яйцо Фаберже и припрятав минимизированную шкатулку в карман, оригинал он вернул в "родной" флакон, заткнул его, спрятал в табакерку. Теперь дело оставалось за малым.  

        

       Гилдерой всунул табакерку в конверт, а в графе адресата черкнул: "Нурменгард, мессиру Геллерту Гринделльвальду. Думается, Вас это заинтересует!". В распахнутое настежь окно ворвался свежий утренний ветерок юга и прогнал всю затхлость из нежилой комнаты. Мужчина абсолютно по-мальчишески сунул в рот сложенные в кольцо большой с указательным пальцы и громко-громко свистнул. Пару минут спустя из поднебесья к нему на подоконник спустился большой белохвостый орлан. Локхарт скормил ему приличный кусок завяленного мяса, и птица позволила примотать послание к ее желтоватой когтистой лапе.  

        

       – Давай, лети, – спихивая орлана с наличника, Гилдерой запер оконные створки.  

        

       ________________________________  

       [1] Подзаголовок (а ранее – название) пьесы Л.Н. Толстого "Власть тьмы".  

       [2] "Жена сапожника обута хуже всех" (английский аналог поговорки "Сапожник всегда без сапог").  

       [3] Афоризм гроссмейстера Савелия Тартаковера.  

       [4] Звезду Регул, Альфу Льва, еще называют сердцем этого созвездия. В переводе с латыни Regulus означает "принц", "царевич".  

       [5] Энциклопедия по миру "Гарри Поттера" указывает, что дата рождения Локхарта – 26 января 1964 года. Таким образом, в период преподавания в Хогвартсе ему было 28-29 лет.  

       Очень рекомендую ко всему прочему ознакомиться с информацией об образе Кощея: <http://www.pravda-tv.ru/2014/04/13/51850/kem-byl-koshhej-bessmertnyj-na-samom-dele> Особенно привлекает внимание вот этот фрагмент статьи: "Кощей – это бог смерти от холода, и бог, или, скорее, демон, очень древний. Чтобы его одолеть, нужно как бы раскрутить колесо времен вспять, вернуться к самому началу мира, когда и появился на свет Бессмертный". Про всякую арийскую дребедень можно пропустить, это уже допущения автора той статейки. История с яйцом, снесенным курицей, тоже получается интересная: считалось, что василиск появляется из куриного яйца, высиженного жабой, и боится петушиного крика (как предвестника рассвета, солнечного пробуждения). И при этом он как бы змей, тоже фактически бессмертный.


	26. Главы 26-31 второй книги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Главы 26-31 (остаток второй книги).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение.

  
**Глава двадцать шестая**  


        

       Пенелопа Кристал вышла из этого своего "состояния сомати" только в конце января. И вышла без посторонней помощи, поскольку даже настоявшееся до нужной кондиции зелье на основе мандрагоры, которого ждали с ноября, оказалось бессильно против ее окаменения.  

        

       – Я так и не понял, кто и с какого перепуга решил, будто бы помочь этой вашей старосте должен именно "Глоток тоника", – мрачно заявил Снейп на общеучительском собрании в "тикающей" комнате. – Если даже директору с его опытом не удалось определить, что ее ввергло в ступор... Давайте теперь всем подряд выписывать сильнодействующие без подтверждения диагноза!  

        

       Однако сражаться с ветряными мельницами он не собирался. Начальство распорядилось, а ему-де без разницы, он тут вообще штатный зельевар, не колдомедик и не преподаватель защиты, и потому умывает руки. Не один Гарри заметил, что в последнее время Снейп стал каким-то апатичным: баллы он, конечно, по-прежнему нещадно сдирал со всех факультетов, кроме своего, только теперь... без огонька. Равнодушно. И как-то уныло в связи с этим стало в Хогвартсе, признали даже рыжие близнецы Уизли, последнее время зачем-то мыкавшиеся по этажу с кабинетом ЗОТИ.  

        

       Пенни не помнила ничего о том дне, когда с ней случилась беда: ни того, как оказалась в "туалете Рыдающей Миртл", ни того, как подверглась неизвестному проклятию. Говорят, Альбус Дамблдор навещал ее в Мунго вместе с семейством Кристал – матерью, отцом и маленькой сестрой девушки. Беседовал он с ней каким-то особым способом, пытаясь вытащить утраченную информацию наружу, но тщетно. Пропустившая почти три месяца занятий, староста Когтеврана теперь вынуждена будет или догонять ровесников, или доучиваться в следующем году с нынешними пятикурсниками. Надо ли говорить, что родители девушки были крайне недовольны уровнем безопасности в школе и грозились обратиться с жалобой в Попечительский совет.  

        

       Достать Миртл всё не удавалось. Сколько бы ни приходили в ее туалет Гарри с друзьями, плаксивое привидение никак себя не проявляло. А приходить сюда так, чтобы не попасться на глаза вездесущим и невидимым аврорам, Филчу с его кошкой или, того хуже, зверствующему слизеринскому упырю, было очень трудно. "Вот бы какую-нибудь шапку-невидимку!" – мечтал Акэ-Атль, поскольку их с Луной внетелесные путешествия туда стали тоже невозможны: Куатемок сказал, что там теперь выставлено что-то вроде невидимой мембраны, их двоих не пропускающей внутрь даже в "третьем" состоянии. Вполне вероятно, что этот блок поставил мистер Макмиллан или его напарники. Блокировка не пускала даже вездесущего Пивза. Тогда Лавгуд с Шаманом в надежде отыскать еще хоть какой-то след Миртл отправились на поиски вторых портретов Кровавого Барона и Серой дамы в слизеринской гостиной, и их рассказ об устройстве тамошних спален стал для Гарри сюрпризом.  

        

       Он считал однокашников Драко Малфоя и его самого купающимися в роскоши и представлял себе убранство их комнат таким примерно, какое видел в развлекательных журналах, на фотографиях дворцов арабских шейхов – Вернон Дурсль изредка покупал такое чтиво. Но всё оказалось иначе. Студенты Слизерина обоих полов вели спартанскую жизнь. Интерьер их дома можно было назвать самым лаконичным из всех четырех факультетов Хогвартса. Причем никто из змеек и не думал роптать по поводу жестких матрасов или скромной, но зато функциональной мебели, вместо обилия которой в каждой из спален были установлены спортивные снаряды для утренних разминок – опять же, одинаково и у девочек, и у мальчиков. Похоже, аристократы не слишком-то баловали своих деток, с младых ногтей приучая их к сдержанности, но не экономя на истинно необходимом.  

        

       Может быть, у разведчиков получилось бы узнать побольше о последователях Салазара, но в самый неподходящий момент их обнаружил тот, кого они искали, – Кровавый Барон. Однако вступать с ними в переговоры он не стал, насупился, осерчал и махнул рукой. Оба горе-путешественника сразу же проснулись в своих спальнях в Когтевране, и с тех пор слизеринское привидение всегда было начеку и очень жестко пресекало все попытки нарушения границ.  

        

       В начале февраля профессор Умбрасумус объявила курсу Гарри, что в первый же погожий денек (который, как предрекают в метеоцентре шотландских маглов, а также Синистра и Трелони, должен выпасть на четырнадцатое число) они наконец-то встретятся в полевых условиях на Сокровенном острове ради отработки основных приемов, известных ее таинственным коллегам. Поклонники квиддича ворчали, что лучше бы такой день посвятили тренировкам, но спорить с Прозерпиной не осмелился никто, содрогаясь от одного воспоминания о штопанном гиганте-Франки. Близнецы Уизли пообещали младшему брату, что там будет не хуже, чем в квиддиче, во всяком случае, на первом состязании. Поттер – тот и подавно уже мечтал это увидеть, поскольку в последнее время ему нередко приходилось скучать на полигоне из-за безразличия профессора Снейпа, который вдруг будто бы задался целью доказать всем вокруг, что его подопечный ни на что не годный, купающийся в лучах незаслуженной славы бездарь. И из прекрасного наставника слизеринский декан даже здесь превратился в... в штатного зельевара, ненавидящего всех, кто знал хоть на йоту меньше него. То есть – в принципе всех, потому что знать больше него или наравне не смог бы никто в радиусе тысячи миль. Однажды он оговорился, почти назвав Гарри не Поттером, а Лонгботтомом. Правда, мальчик всё равно заподозрил, что эта оговорка была нарочитой, хотя сам против Невилла не имел ничего и "тупоголовым" его не считал: Пухлый просто терялся от укусов "злобной анаконды", и все валилось у него из рук, а на других занятиях он проявлял себя ничуть не хуже везунчика Уизли. И если в прошлом учебном году Снейп относился к некоторым осечкам Гарри-первокурсника снисходительно, то начиная с октября в этом всё пошло по-другому.  

        

       Профессор был словно заговоренный. Даже если он не оборонялся и умышленно давал возможность ученику попасть в цель во время обкатки нового заклинания, Поттер, атакуя, неизбежно мазал по нему с минимальной дистанции. С деканом Флитвиком у него всё получалось замечательно, профессор Вектор тоже не могла пожаловаться, но как только против Гарри оказывался Снейп, уверенность покидала студента. Он успешно защищался, а вот нападать не получалось: заряды летели куда угодно, только не в противника, был тот неподвижен или перемещался. Как будто преподаватель гипнотизировал его, словно удав кролика. Мальчик и в самом деле начал подозревать в себе те же симптомы, от которых страдал Невилл. "Еще бы! Было бы странно ждать чего-то другого, когда над душой стоит скрипучая клювоносая образина и критикует, что бы ты ни делал!.." – утешал его Рон, получая за это локтем в поддых от Гермионы, которая не любила обсуждать кого-то за глаза, да еще и в таких выражениях. Мертвяк протестовал против действий Грейнджер и живо поддерживал Уизли: "Вот тут рыжий невзъебенно прав, прислушайся, крошка!"  

        

       – А если бы тебя так – тебе бы понравилось?! – запальчиво спорила девчонка с однокурсником, игнорируя пернатый фамильяр Поттера. – Только не надо пожирать меня взглядом Аваддона, Гарри! И не от таких щиты ставила!  

        

       Рон легкомысленно фыркал:  

        

       – Во-первых, пофиг: я бы и не знал. Во-вторых, от взгляда Аваддона щитов не существует. А в-третьих, ты чего, эй?! Это же Снейп! Ты там часом не влюбилась? [1] "Жё тем, п'гофесс ** _е_** р! Жё суи маладе [2], п'гофесс ** _е_** р!"  

        

       – Ой, дура-а-ак! – щелкнув жвачкой, вздыхала тогда она, а ворон победно подкаркивал Рональду, торжествуя победу над заучкой, поскольку все ее логические доводы всегда перечеркивались одной-единственной этой фразой, и спорить с юродствующими мальчишками и дурной птицей дальше не имело никакого смысла. Разве только в глаз двинуть, но Гермиона дала себе зарок встать на путь исправления, и жертв ее острого и точного кулачка на втором курсе стало на порядок меньше, чем было на первом. – Ну да, о чем говорить с теми, кто всерьез считает, что профессор Снейп, как Сара Бернар, ночует в гробу и превращается в нетопыря...  

        

       – Кто такая Сара Бернар? – любопытствовал Уизли.  

        

       – А зачем она ночевала в гробу? – вторил приятелю Гарри и успешно скрывал свое восхищение ее эрудицией.  

        

       – Что и требовалось доказать... – безнадежно махнув на них рукой, завершала Гермиона препирательства.  

        

       Так ли, иначе ли, но факт оставался фактом: Гарри промахивался, Снейп язвил, ехидничал и всякий раз выставлял его дураком, профессора Флитвик и Вектор безуспешно пытались заступаться. Интерес мальчика к Сокровенному острову начал угасать, и, замечая это, алхимик приободрился. Однажды он саркастично намекнул, мол, не сходить ли вам, Поттер, к директору и не сообщить ли, что не потянете дополнительные нагрузки – вам хотя бы с официальной программой справиться, и то хлеб! Гарри уже и сам не отказался бы навестить директорскую башню, поскольку моральные издевательства, которым слизеринский декан, явно соревнуясь в этом с дядюшкой Верноном, подвергал его на протяжении четырех месяцев, ему осточертели. Да вот застать Дамблдора и добиться аудиенции через его вечно сонного птицеподобного секретаря, которого все звали Фоуксом-Поуксом, было очень трудно. Поговаривали, что это безмолвное оранжевоглазое существо и кроме шуток было фениксом, которого директор иногда обращал в человека, чтобы тот отфильтровывал нежелательных посетителей еще на подходе к кабинету.  

        

       И вот, нежданно-негаданно, сразу после приуроченного красавчиком-Стинки ко Дню св. Валентина занятия по ЗОТИ...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       " _А сегодня, второй курс, мы научимся отличать психотропное воздействие на организм человека от психотронного. Многие путают эти паронимы, и сегодня мы разберемся, что есть что. Амортенция – и еще раз всех с праздником! – как она действует на объект? Прямо или опосредованно? Верно, мисс Грейнджер, пять баллов Гриффиндору за верный ответ! Да, это прямой контакт объекта с веществом, а значит, это психотропный препарат. Если же преступник применяет к жертве одно из непростительных заклинаний, верша ее руками собственный план, но не дотрагиваясь до нее физически и не опаивая зельем, то это, э-э-э... мистер Прис?.. Да, Малкольм, совершенно правильно: это психотронное дистанционное воздействие! Пять баллов Пуффендую! Однако эти воздействия далеко не всегда носят негативный характер: психотропные препараты могут унять душевную боль пациента, а умелый псионик способен исцелить его гипнозом на расстоянии_ "...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       ...когда Гарри уже мчался по коридору во весь опор, чтобы успеть переодеться в спортивную одежду на первое практическое у Прозерпины, перед ним запорхал узенький конвертик с вензелем AD. Трепеща уголками, как колибри крылышками, письмо от директора перекрыло обзор, и Поттеру пришлось поспешно встать как вкопанному, чтобы не кувыркнуться со ступенек бешеной лестницы. Конвертик тут же раскрылся: "Студенту второго курса факультета Когтевран Гарри Поттеру надлежит пройти в башню директора и предъявить сие распоряжение на входе. Альбус Дамблдор".  

        

       – Отлично! – прошипел Гарри, раздраженным и кого-то на мгновение ему напомнившим жестом с размаху хватанув письмо из воздуха. Ассоциация была неприятной, и потому мальчик разозлился еще сильнее.  

        

       Отлично, а главное – вовремя. Профессор анатомии, которую он уважал больше всех преподавателей, будет в восторге от его непунктуальности, да ему и самому до смерти не хотелось опоздать на этот многообещающий урок. Гарри точно знал, что не натворил ничего такого, чтобы навлечь на себя директорский гнев, а как следствие – недоумевал вдвойне: с чего это вдруг Дамблдор загорелся желанием его увидеть, да еще и именно сейчас? Не помогла ему и встреченная на одной из промежуточных лестниц прорицательница _Сквибилла_ Трелони, как глумливо обзывал эксцентричную даму Драко Малфой. Эта женщина неопределенного возраста уставилась на Гарри выкаченными, как у рыбы-телескопа, глазами из-за толстенных линз очков и изрекла: "Будь начеку, змееуст! Береги себя завтра с четырех утра до двенадцати пополудни!"  

        

       Секретаря на месте не было, но двери в кабинет директора призывно растворились. Так Гарри впервые очутился в самом сердце Хогвартса – до этого директор предпочитал беседовать с ним в деканате Гриффиндора или в учительской, тикающей механизмами сотен часов.  

        

       При входе в комнату взгляд Гарри упал на старого сонного феникса, восседавшего на жердочке у стола. Затем – на зашептавшиеся между собой портреты солидных волшебников. Из неразборчивого их бормотания явственнее всего доносилось лишь "Похож?" – "Не похож!" Знали бы они, как Поттеру-младшему надоели эти вечные сравнения его с Джеймсом и Лили! Уже, наверное, только ленивый во всей школе не знал, что "у него мамины глаза" и что "в плане квиддича он папу подвел".  

        

       Феникс внезапно что-то вякнул голосом простуженного попугая, мешком свалился в гнездо под насестом, а там полыхнул, как будто его облили пламенем из огнемета. Гарри даже отшатнулся от неожиданности. Из глубины кабинета донесся смешок. В узком проходе между книжными стеллажами стояла высоченная стремянка, достававшая потолка. С нее-то задним ходом, задерживаясь на каждой ступеньке, сжимая под мышкой увесистый фолиант, и слезал Дамблдор.  

        

       – Удивлен? – спросил он, кивая на пепел птицы.  

        

       Поттер пожал плечами. Ну да, удивлен: чего это ему вздумалось полыхать именно сейчас?  

        

       – Время летит, – вздохнул Дамблдор, положил книгу на отвоеванный у кипы бумаг пятачок стола, отряхнул руки и сел на свой трон.  

        

       – Да, сэр... – с притворным сочувствием тон в тон ему подпел мальчик. – Не успеешь к зверушке привязаться, глядь – а она уже и сдохла...  

        

       Старик сдвинул очки на самый кончик носа, окинул студента цепким молодым взором и весело расхохотался [3]. Странно, но сейчас того состояния, что он обычно испытывал в присутствии директора, Гарри у себя почти не замечал, а если и был какой-то запах, напоминавший о смерти, то совсем-совсем незначительный.  

        

       – Как видно, слухи о тебе ходят верные, – сказал директор, отсмеявшись. – Мне еще докладывали, что ты ищешь со мной встречи, Гарри. Я готов тебя выслушать.  

        

       – Сейчас?! Но, сэр, у меня сейчас урок у профес...  

        

       – Я не задержу тебя сверх меры, и ты поспеешь всюду, где нужно. Итак?  

        

       – Я хотел бы отказаться от дополнительных занятий на Сокровенном острове, сэр, – выпалил Гарри, испытывая тень сожаления: всё-таки он успел привыкнуть даже к злорадству Снейпа, не говоря уж о веселых аврорах и многотерпеливых профессорах. – Боюсь, что я не справлюсь, а ведь пора уже подумать об экзаменах.  

        

       Прозвучало это "об экзаменах" как "о душе".  

        

       – До экзаменов еще три с лишним месяца. Ты хорошо всё взвесил? И... это точно твое собственное решение? – Дамблдор впился в него испытующим взглядом, который Гарри выдержал, не моргнув. После этого, как показалось мальчику, тон директора охладился, а глаза приняли кусачий оттенок декабрьской изморози на оконном стекле. – Что ж, дополнительные нагрузки – это твое личное дело. И на что ты готов израсходовать массу высвободившегося времени?  

        

       – О, сэр, тут вариантов много! Скорее всего, первое время займусь изучением французского и латыни вместе с Грейнджер и Уизли...  

        

       – А Грейнджер и Уизли самостоятельно изучают языки? – слегка удивился старый маг, вздернув брови.  

        

       Гарри ощутил, как кровь прилила к щекам. Это, конечно, не бог весть какая тайна, но ребята вообще-то не просили его раззванивать об их занятиях на каждом углу, тем более старшим. Получается, проболтаться ему – раз плюнуть. Не ожидал он от себя такого! "Заткнис-с-с-сь, маленький принц, заткнис-с-с-сь, пока он не поч-ч-ч-чуял неладное и не полез в твою баш-ш-ш-шку!" Мальчик встряхнулся и ощутил себя намного увереннее и взрослее. Он знал, и теперь почему-то очень точно знал, что в ближайшее время им с алхимиком нужно держаться на расстоянии друг от друга. Просто переждать. Чего переждать – не имел ни малейшего представления. Поэтому Гарри захлопал девичьими длинными ресницами и с правдоподобной растерянностью промямлил:  

        

       – Это... Ну да. Да.  

        

       – Что ж, похвально. Тем более для Рональда, чьи братья... – Дамблдор не договорил и обреченно махнул рукой. – Что ж, я вижу, юноша ты разумный, поэтому поступай так, как считаешь приемлемым. Кстати, поскольку уж теперь у тебя более свободный график, в качестве внеклассного чтения могу посоветовать... – и он подвинул в сторону Поттера тот самый фолиант, за которым залезал на самые верхние полки. На обложке тусклым золотым теснением проступали буквы названия "История магической медицины от кельтов до наших дней". Судя по потрепанности и некоторым приметам оформления издания, под "нашими днями" составитель подразумевал примерно конец XIX – начало XX века.  

        

       – Благодарю вас, сэр, – Гарри уже хотел применить на практике недавно освоенные с Акэ-Атлем чары по уменьшению предметов, чтобы спрятать увесистый томик в сумку, но директор в этот момент подхватил книгу со стола, раскрыл примерно на середине, а потом отлистал, прихватывая сразу скопом по пять-десять страниц.  

        

       – Здесь целая подборка интереснейших фактов, известных медикам Магической Британии. Хотя одной Британией приведенные здесь курьезы не ограничиваются, – сообщил он, снова положив на стол и развернув фолиант перед Гарри. На поверку книга оказалась обычной подшивкой статей на различных языках. Дамблдор провел длинным ногтем сухого старческого пальца по одному из подзаголовков. Речь шла о гемотрансфузии. На колдографии, предварявшей заметку, мрачного вида колдун стоял между двух кроватей и вручную поправлял какое-то устройство, прицепленное к стойке для капельниц. – Вот, к примеру. Как ты знаешь, в первой трети этого века магическое сообщество Европы лихорадило от темы чистоты волшебной крови... – ("Как будто его сейчас не лихорадит от этой же темы! Только об этом и слышишь на каждом углу, хоть к маглам сбегай", – сварливо подумалось Гарри.) – Многие научные работы того времени были посвящены этим проблемам, поскольку это отвечало соцзаказу. Ты ведь уже знаешь о Геллерте Гринделльвальде, не так ли?  

        

       Поттер стеснительно кивнул. На самом деле, о первом Темном Лорде ХХ века им на Истории Магии рассказывали совсем мало, да всё какими-то урывками. И в этих рассказах, стоит заметить, мятежный мессир всегда выглядел кровожадным чудовищем.  

        

       – Здесь идет речь об ученом, который, вероятно, хотел выслужиться перед системой и своим повелителем, – спокойно продолжал Дамблдор. – Впоследствии, после падения Гринделльвальда, за свои, прямо скажем, неоднозначные разработки он был приговорен к пожизненному сроку в Азкабане. Но здесь, на самом деле, представлена очень любопытная статья, по сути опровергающая "кровную" теорию волшебства. Профессор Сенториус Принц намеревался выяснить опытным путем, возможно ли достигнуть путем полного переливания крови от чистокровного мага многопоколенному маглу появления магических способностей у того, кто был их лишен от природы. Разумеется, ни о каком добровольном согласии участников на этот эксперимент речи не шло: подопытный волшебник был смертником, приговоренным к казни через поцелуй дементора. Его похитили сразу после вынесения приговора и доставили в лабораторию. А магл... кто знает, как они его заполучили и что с ним сталось потом. Говоря словами из старого циничного анекдота, бытовавшего у радикалов, – "кто их там считает, тех маглов". Все необходимые биологические критерии для переливания крови были соблюдены. В магла была влита кровь мага, и наоборот. Оба выжили, но ни о каком появлении способностей к колдовству у простака речи не шло, так же как и волшебник не утратил своих сил в ворожбе, несмотря на то, что по его жилам текла "грязная", с точки зрения приверженцев Гринделльвальда, кровь. Сенсацией это не стало. Наиболее продвинутые маги и так предполагали, что оперирование "кровавыми" терминами – не более, чем пафос...  

        

       То же самое, только другими словами, говорила и профессор Умбрасумус на своих занятиях. Это было интересно, но Гарри не понимал, для чего Дамблдору понадобилось просвещать его именно теперь. Старый чудак, как видно, прочел немой вопрос в его глазах, и спохватился, посетовав на рассеянность:  

        

       – Ну да я всё же пригласил тебя сюда с иной целью. Извини за такое отступление, – и он не без интереса проследил за манипуляциями студента, минимизировавшего книгу и затем спрятавшего ее в один из карманов своей сумки. – Как ты знаешь, по Уложению Совета Попечителей Хогвартса, школа несет ответственность за жизнь и безопасность студентов в учебный период, поскольку это закрытый интернат. Однако на время каникул эти обязанности возвращаются к родителям или опекунам учащихся. И списки того, где и как проведут каникулы молодые волшебники, мы составляем заблаговременно. Так вот, на наш запрос твои опекуны – Вернон и Петунья Дурсли – ответили, что этим летом у них намечается поездка на остров Барбадос в компании его сестры Марджори. С третьего по двадцать четвертое июля. В связи с этим тетя Петунья интересуется твоим желанием составить им компанию, а также правилами, по которым выпускают из страны несовершеннолетних волшебников, иными словами – какие необходимо подготовить для этого документы и каковы сроки их доставки в Минмагии.  

        

       Гарри затряс головой и даже на шаг отступил от стола – чуть раньше, чем сам смысл сказанного полностью добрался до его сознания. Дамблдор умолк в ожидании его ответа и воззрился на него с высоты своего трона. Мальчик представил себе эту поездочку. Хм! Да Дурсли – все четверо – ему проходу не дадут, а старый хряк примется сосать из него силы все двадцать четыре часа в сутки, без перерыва на сон! А там еще и тетка Мардж, самое пекло Дантова ада! Эта профессионально вынесет ему мозг и бросит своему братцу, а тот сожрет, как восставший мертвец из ужастика, наперегонки с ее бульдогом. Хотя нет, со Злыднем-то Гарри подружился, как это обычно бывало у него с любым животным, так что псина и, вероятно, тетя Петунья (у той диета!) на вынесенный мозг мага-недоучки не позарятся.  

        

       – Сэр, я могу отказаться? – почти с мольбой спросил Поттер, живо вообразив себе все эти картины в лицах.  

        

       – А мистер Лавгуд уже изъявил свое согласие принять тебя у себя дома?  

        

       – Мы... мы еще не переписывались с ним на эту тему, сэр, но, мне кажется...  

        

       – Что ж, спишитесь с ним в ближайшее время: отделу образования скоро понадобится окончательный ответ хорошо вам знакомого и проверенного взрослого, который взял бы на себя ответственность за вашу жизнь в тот период, пока семьи ваших официальных опекунов не будет в стране.  

        

       – Хорошо, сэр. Обязательно, – краем глаза Гарри уловил копошение в гнезде сгоревшего феникса и с трудом подавил в себе любопытство, вспомнив, что вот-вот опоздает на занятие. – Я могу идти?  

        

       Дамблдор черканул что-то на том же конверте и, вручив его студенту, кивнул:  

        

       – Да, ступай. Отдашь это профессору Умбрасумус, если всё же опоздаешь.  

        

       Гарри бежал во все лопатки, сокращая путь всюду, где только мог, поэтому, вынырнув из-за поворота короткого коридора возле "окна" перехода Мебиуса, он напоролся на профессора Снейпа, повернувшего из общей галереи. За минувший год Поттер успел неплохо подрасти, поэтому сейчас впечатался уже не в живот ему, как в прошлое Рождество, а в грудь.  

        

       – Извините, сэр! – кисло промямлил Гарри, потупившись, когда зельевар с брезгливой миной на лице отстранил его от себя.  

        

       – Вечно вы, Поттер, как снег на голову! – с недовольством ответил слизеринский декан и открыл переход.  

        

       – Карма, профессор Снейп!  

        

       – Делайте уже что-нибудь со своей кармой...  

        

       – А вы знаете, сэр, что кармическое воздаяние обоюдно? – шагнув ранее него, посторонившегося, в иное измерение, огрызнулся мальчик.  

        

       – Что вы хотите этим сказать? – алхимик нагнал его, резко развернул к себе за плечо и опасно прищурился. По сравнению со взглядом, который нет-нет да появлялся у него в последние четыре месяца, Сверхпустота Эридана была самым теплым и обитаемым местом во Вселенной.  

        

       – То, что в моем лице вы видите и свою карму тоже, профессор!  

        

       Гарри ни капли не рассчитывал, что в день любимого Локхартом праздника Снейп окажется уступчивее, но что-то не позволяло ему заткнуться, хотя в глубине души, видя, как бледнеет его невольный спутник, второкурсник уже жалел, что связался с этой Лернейской гидрой именно здесь и сейчас. Профессор опять поморщился, а кулаки стиснул так, что желтоватая кожа на острых костяшках заблестела, будто вот-вот лопнет. Он казался даже спокойнее и холоднее, чем всегда, но мальчик понял вдруг, какая ненависть вспыхнула в учителе после этих невинных слов, которые Гарри брякнул, ничего особого не подразумевая. Просто, видимо, хотелось увидеть в нем прежнего Снейпа – того, из первого семестра, который отличался хоть и несколько извращенным, но всё же юмором. А тут... В общем, как сказал бы Мертвяк, "да ты, босс, берега попутал!"  

        

       – Поттер, а вам вообще знакомо такое понятие, как чувство самосохранения? Минус пять баллов с Когтеврана и пять вечеров отработок у Филча.  

        

       Кажется, эта мера позволила учителю немного восстановить прежнее равновесие.  

        

       – Но за что? Что я такого...  

        

       – Пять – за опоздание, отработки – за дерзость.  

        

       – Сэр, меня задержал директор, – и Гарри не без удовольствия подал ему конверт Дамблдора. – И я не...  

        

       – Прекрасно. Значит, отработки за дерзость и штрафные за назойливость. Хорошего дня и удачи – она вам сегодня очень понадобится, П-поттер, – выплюнул Снейп.  

        

       Указав ему по выходе из пещеры налево, сам зельевар отправился по тропинке справа, вдоль каменной гряды. После нескольких шагов Гарри вспомнил:  

        

       – Профессор! – и, когда алхимик обернулся: – Директор позволил мне не посещать дополнительные занятия. До конца года.  

        

       Стоило видеть, как тот воссиял!  

        

       – Тогда только отработки, Поттер. Баллы, так и быть, верну за добрую весть.  

        

       – А отработки-то за что?  

        

       – За дерзость! – удивляясь, как это само по себе разумеющееся следствие до сих пор может вызывать вопросы, воскликнул Снейп.  

        

       – Понял!  

        

       Разошлись в разные стороны.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       – И что у нас тут будет – все против всех? – с возмущенным непониманием допытывался Рон у своего декана.  

        

       Гриффиндорцы – а их факультет был самым многочисленным – окружили профессора МакГонагалл, наперебой засыпая ее вопросами. Для большинства из них само существование Сокровенного острова было до нынешнего дня тайной за семью печатями, а Уизли, который, как и остальные приятели Гарри, знал от него о внеурочных тренировках с преподавателями, пытался раскритиковать правила этой новой игры – во всяком случае, он считал грядущее занятие игрой. Поттер не удивился: первое время Рон точно так же ругал правила магловского футбола и вообще всё новое, что несколько не вписывалось в его привычный уклад. Кто бы мог подумать, что самый младший из братьев Уизли, да еще и отчаянный гриффиндорец, окажется таким консерватором!  

        

       – Прошу спокойствия и внимания, – невозмутимо проговорила Минерва, не усиливая голоса, но при этом доходчиво даже для Симуса с его вечной занозой в седалище. А уж Невилл стушевался сразу. Замдиректора скользнула взглядом по лицу проходившего мимо Гарри, который, устремляясь к группе когтевранцев, столпившихся чуть поодаль возле профессора Флитвика, слегка замедлил шаг: ему хотелось поскорее вникнуть в суть происходящего. – Во-первых, не нужно ставить повозку впереди лошади. Вы всё узнаете своим чередом. Во-вторых, это не игра и не соревнование, пусть по внешним признакам сегодня ради вас оно будет выглядеть именно так.  

        

       – ?! – недоуменно переглядываясь, зароптали второкурсники красного факультета.  

        

       – Профессор Умбрасумус уже несколько лет, с тех пор как Министерство одобрило новую методику, применяет этот способ подачи материала. Он продемонстрирует вам боевые возможности усмирителей в полной мере. Именно ради вас все используемые целителями заклинания будут не просто озвучены – каждое будет усилено Сонорусом. Но вы не станете пассивными зрителями и сможете поучаствовать в меру своего опыта и знаний на данный момент, – МакГонагалл как бы между прочим коснулась кончиком палочки жесткого гофрированного воротничка, который подпирал ее острый подбородок. – Ну а поскольку именно в этом вопросе ее дисциплина соприкасается с дисциплиной профессора Локхарта, он любезно согласился стать координатором всего мероприятия.  

        

       И она указала в сторону позировавшего неподалеку, на громадном базальтовом обломке, красавчика-Стинки. Колдокамера вращалась вокруг него, он, позабыв обо всём, – перед колдокамерой, и нарушать это трогательное единение человека и техники отчего-то не хотелось никому.  

        

       Гарри присоединился к своим и не без гордости отметил ту собранность и дисциплину, с которой когтевранцы обоих полов внимали наставлениям профессора Флитвика.  

        

       – Никто не ждет от вас чудес высшей магии, – своим придавленным голосочком внушал им маленький декан. – Более того: вам это и не пригодилось бы для поставленной задачи. А теперь мы все разделимся на отдельные группы. Часть будет держать оборону под куполом Репелло Иминикум, часть – выполнять боевое задание по захвату.  

        

       Стало понятно, что разделили их не по принципу "все против всех", а "по парам": Слизерин и Пуффендуй против Гриффиндора и Когтеврана. Противоборствующие коалиции, как водится, должны будут защищать свои башни-цитадели и пытаться захватить вражескую: у красных с синими это была юго-восточная наблюдательная башня, на скорую руку зачарованная под огненную крепость, у зеленых с желтыми – северо-западная, издалека похожая на гигантский айсберг. На стороне "львят" и "воронят" была Прозерпина Умбрасумус и несколько ее "ангелов праха" из мортуриума Мунго, а также деканы. На стороне противника – деканы тех факультетов и авроры.  

        

       – Ну, не знаю, – отойдя подальше от преподавателей, пробурчал Рон, всё еще недовольный правилами и расстановкой сил. – У них хотя бы есть некромант – он мертвую рать против пепельников поднимет, это понятно... и зелья, опять же, от него... морочащие и какие угодно. И авроры вам не сквибы какие-нибудь. А у нас, если по-серьезному, то только пепельники же! Что _наша_ против полка нежити? Трансфигурирует их в вазы из костей? А _ваш_? Летать их заставит? "Вингардиум Левиоса! Шоу летающих черепов!" И еще старина Локхарт будет тут повсюду скакать... с колдокамерой... Тьфу ты!  

        

       Корнер криво усмехнулся в ответ, поглядывая на далекую ледяную башню – воплощение дворца Снежной Королевы, где наверняка вот так же получали инструктаж от своих наставников "змейки" и "барсучата":  

        

       – "Ваша", да будет тебе известно, Уизли, иллюзионист высшей категории.  

        

       – И что это даст против гвардии трупов?  

        

       – А вот и увидишь. Да и "наш", если ты не в курсе, СОВы по ЗОТИ принимал в свое время. Родители рассказывают. И был чемпионом дуэльного клуба. И еще он мастер щитовых чар!  

        

       Рон фыркнул:  

        

       – Мастер! Знаем мы теперь, по каким делам он мастер! "А профессор Флитвик в этот праздник пламенеющих сердец мог бы рассказать кое-что о приворотных средствах. Он знает о них, старый проказник, больше любого чародея!" [4] – иронично процитировал Уизли Локхарта, всё еще красовавшегося неподалеку перед камерой. Поздравляя всех с праздником, тот на обеде в Большом зале вогнал сегодня в краску не только когтевранского декана, но и (почему-то) нескольких дам из преподавательского состава. – Как бороться с зомби? Да приворожить их нафиг! Я просто думаю, что гады с ботаниками хорошо позаботились о тылах...  

        

       – Не переживай, гривастый, вы с нами, занудами, тоже не какие-нибудь папанатас! [5] – утешил Куатемок и подмигнул Поттеру, давая понять, какие свои, скрытые и не очень, умения склонен применять в готовящейся схватке.  

        

       И один только Гарри не удивился, когда вместо того, чтобы вести на полигон, преподаватели отправили всех на бартизан огненной цитадели и велели рассаживаться в установленные там технокресла. Большинство студентов предполагало, что участвовать в битве они будут физически. Теперь студенты из чистокровных семей с недоверием и опаской разглядывали незнакомые устройства. Те, кто родился в смешанных семьях и до поступления в Хогвартс жил "на два мира", отнеслись к увиденному проще. А наилучшим образом показали себя такие, как Гарри, – кому пришлось расти в чисто магловских семьях: эти привыкли доверять вещественной технике, а не рассчитывать на эфемерный толк от заклинаний.  

        

       Локхарт лично проверял крепления в каждом аппарате, а у Поттера – особенно. Уставившись на его палочку, профессор ЗОТИ задумчиво потер холеными пальцами гладко выбритый и, кажется, даже слегка припудренный подбородок.  

        

       – Знаете что, Гарри... Не нравится мне ваше оружие!  

        

       – Что вы хотите этим сказать, сэр? – мальчик не знал, пора уже начинать тревожиться или достаточно просто не обращать внимания на этого пустомелю и сосредоточиться на основной задаче.  

        

       – А вот давайте-ка сделаем так!..  

        

       И когда Гарри совсем не ожидал подвоха, привычно проваливаясь в калейдоскоп другой реальности, Локхарт в последний миг подменил его палочку своей. Поттер только ойкнул и рефлекторно сжал ее рукоять, не успев даже осознать, что теперь будет позориться перед другими неофитами, размахивая голубеньким бантиком. Пусть и в иллюзорной проекции.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Затолкнув опасную палочку Поттера за бархатную перевязь на груди, Гилдерой вытащил из потайного чехла запасную, безо всяких бантиков и изысков, и окинул взглядом площадку. Все преподаватели и студенты мирно сидели на своих местах, тихо и загадочно мерцали спирали ментальной связи у висков, и немного светились кончики палочек в их руках. Один лишь Гарри сжимал подсунутую Локхартом, как сжимают кинжал в преддверии боя. Ничего, так-то лучше будет! А всё-таки мальчишка действительно чертовски похож лицом на свою миловидную мать – и лисий прищур тот же, и отчаянно-зеленый цвет глаз, и мимика. Вот только взгляд, жесты и сложение... не ее. Правда, если не знать, то и внимания не обратишь на жесты на эти. Подумаешь – жесты! Но если знать...  

        

       Убедившись, что участники в порядке, преподаватель призвал свою приунывшую колдокамеру, состряпал радостно-идиотское выражение лица, вскочил на метлу и мигом переместился к крепости, сотворенной из замороженного пламени цвета лазури.  

        

       Кураторы вражеских групп – мракоборец Макмиллан, Снейп и Стебль – тоже закончили инструктаж и вели своих студентов в башню, которую им предстояло оборонять. Стройные ряды второкурсников Слизерина и Пуффендуя разве что не маршировали вслед за деканами, косясь друг на друга, и это выглядело таким контрастом с анархистами-гриффиндорцами, что Гилдерой не сдержал усмешки. На фоне Гриффиндора его родной факультет показал себя в более выгодном свете, но до слаженности и дисциплины змеенышей с барсучатами далеко было и орлятам-индивидуалистам.  

        

       Показательное занятие проходило в торжественной форме. Профессору ЗОТИ прежде не доводилось поучаствовать в нем лично, тем более в качестве Рефери – в годы его обучения технических возможностей для этого не было. Но о том, как это устраивалось в Хогвартсе на протяжении нескольких прошедших лет, он отсмотрел немало материалов и имел хорошее представление о том, как судить схватку. Традицией, наподобие квиддича, это стать еще не успело, но свод правил был наработан. Причем даже во внешнем виде участников: все студенты явились на Сокровенный остров в том виде, в каком обязаны были появляться первого сентября в Большом Зале при распределении новичков и летом – во время прощального ужина перед каникулами. То есть, при полном параде и в факультетских головных уборах. Гилдерой многих даже не узнавал, настолько меняли ребят их шляпы и колпаки: островерхие и широкополые – у Гриффиндора, квадратные академические, со свисающей сине-бронзовой кисточкой – у Когтеврана, черные, заломленные на ухо береты с черным же петушиным пером – у Слизерина и, наконец, практичные кожано-вязаные шлемы пуффендуйцев с поднятыми над козырьком защитными очками и "ушами" до плеч.  

        

       Незаметно скомандовав "Мелиус аудире" в адрес тихо о чем-то переговаривавшихся Снейпа и юного Малфоя, которые шли во главе строя слизеринцев, Локхарт понял, что и эта сторона несколько сомневается в правильности выбора союзников. Разве что здесь это происходило на порядок сдержаннее, нежели у защитников огненной цитадели.  

        

       – Как я понял, сэр, основной удар нам придется взять на себя? – не скрывая недоверия и манерно растягивая слова, Драко повел взглядом в сторону профессора Стебль с ее неплохо организованным выводком.  

        

       Зельевар отбросил за плечо край широкого вязаного шарфа с полосками цвета киви и нехорошо ухмыльнулся:  

        

       – С чего такие пораженческие настроения, мистер Малфой? Вашему отряду придется делать только то, что мы все вместе сейчас обсудили.  

        

       – Но, сэр, ведь понятно же, что в случае серьезной заварухи максимум, на что они способны, – это швыряться во врагов своими корнеплодами. Я верю, что убить можно и корешком – смотря как швырнуть. И всё-таки хотелось бы каких-то гарантий...  

        

       – Отставить панику!  

        

       – Есть, сэр... – с неохотой отступился юный аристократ и вздернул точеный нос. Было заметно, что такая гарантия его не устраивает, но спорить со своим командиром мальчишка не осмелился.  

        

       Хм... любопытно: эти пройдохи даже не заикнулись о том, чтобы глотнуть зелья удачи. Но, вероятно, декан заранее просветил своих, чем чреват бывает прием Фелициса и почему эликсир нежелательно употреблять в случае командных игр. Эта штука попросту стяжает удачу со всех подряд – в том числе и с союзников. Когда ты один и против всех, сами боги велят пользоваться оказией, но если ты часть целого, то негоже подкладывать такую свинью братьям по оружию. Именно поэтому маги стараются не связываться с жидкой удачей. Потому Гилдерой и охотился за альтернативным источником, не вызывающим негативных побочных эффектов вроде привыкания. Самая мерзкая особенность Фелициса. После "стяжания славы", разумеется...  

        

       Локхарт снова оседлал свою метлу, прикрылся дезиллюминационными чарами, а потом взмыл над Сокровенным островом и приставил к глазам волшебный бинокль. Это был обычный бинокль, с тем лишь отличием от магловских устройств, что позволял не только видеть, но и слышать того, на ком он был сфокусирован в текущий момент. Колдокамера же успешно фиксировала то, что он приближал.  

        

       Оттуда, с небес, Гилдерой подал громкий сигнал к началу боя. Дрогнуло пространство, объединяя обыденность с ирреальностью...  

        

       Словно на гигантской стратегической карте профессор ЗОТИ отслеживал перемещения голографических отрядов по живому ландшафту. Проекции защитников юго-восточной крепости были отмечены огненными знаками, видимыми Рефери только через бинокль, их враги – серебристыми.  

        

       Огненный поток, где преобладали аватары гриффиндорцев, быстро вторгся на вражескую территорию. С легкостью начал сметать фортификационные сооружения. Казалось, "серебристые" оборонять укреплинию особенно не пытались, как не пытались и штурмовать в лоб заграждения "огненных". Вместо этого часть слизеринцев и часть пуффендуйцев незаметно для армии крылатой Минервы устремились вслед за "друидессой", облик которой приняла Помона Стебль. Отряд лазутчиков пошел в обход ристалища, через каменный лабиринт подземных пещер, что заканчивался на левом фланге юго-восточной башни едва заметным отверстием в откосе рва. Выйдя из потайного хода, они наткнулись на защитный купол, наведенный вокруг объекта профессором чар...  

        

       – Ого! – с удовольствием засмеялся Локхарт, настраивая бинокль на отряд Макмиллана, в тот момент как раз кричавшего племяннику: "Эрни! Да чтоб тебе всю жизнь кактусы пересаживать! Вернись под прикрытие и не суйся вперед!"  

        

       Копии студентов-пуффендуйцев, большинство из которых выбрали себе анималистические формы, сомкнули ряды вокруг своего лидера и его ассистентов. Макмиллан в виде инквизитора, восседавшего верхом на живой мумии крылатого коня, тем временем простер перед собой руки и что-то неразборчиво шепнул в пространство. Всколыхнулся стылый воздух. Маг потянул мощь стихий прямо из земли, скудной на растительность, из окружавшей остров воды озера и из порывов ветра, пронзенных лучами холодного предвесеннего солнца.  

        

       Заклинания беспорядочно метались над полем боя, временами сталкиваясь и нейтрализуя друг друга, временами достигая цели. Гилдерой держал метлу повыше, чтобы не задело. Если "убитые" в бою просыпались на бартизане крепостных стен и, переведя дух, просто возвращались в своих аватаров на ристалище, профессору, зазевайся он и схлопочи шальное проклятие, пришлось бы туго.  

        

       Драко Малфой и десяток его подручных отступали к ледяной цитадели, огрызаясь для проформы, но до поры не пытаясь нанести преследователям сколь-нибудь серьезного урона. Их задача – приманить авангард "огненных" на передовой рубеж, а дальше тех уже возьмут в кольцо оставшиеся "друиды"-пуффендуйцы. Локхарт удивился бы, не увидь он в рядах загонщиков Уизли и Финнигана, которые феноменально быстро научились управлять своими техномагическими оболочками. Поискав через окуляры, учитель защиты быстро нашел Гарри. Поттер, другие когтевранцы и Гермиона Грейнджер благоразумно держались возле Флитвика среди руин небольшого городка в полутора милях от ледяной крепости. В качестве компенсации за свой обычный размер маленький декан избрал себе аватаром гигантского огненного дракона. Восседая на крыше самого высокого домика в предместье, он швырялся клубами пламени, и никто из врагов не смел даже приблизиться к полуразрушенным стенам укрытия "огненных".  

        

       И вдруг над островом прогремел голос МакГонагалл, пафосно обратившейся с ультиматумом к Снейпу. Выглядел тот как закутанная во все черное фигура в бледной маске с лиловыми потеками над и под глазницами [5] и с видом греческого трагика стоял впереди слизеринцев, благоразумно укрывшихся за его спиной. Их серебристые метки просвечивали сквозь его призрачное, клубящееся тьмой туловище, а рядом, сипло дыша, переминались с лапы на лапу четыре слуги некроманта – адовы создания невероятных конструкций. Северус, качнув капюшоном, молчаливо отверг все условия Минервы. Тогда колдунья, окутанная сияющими лезвиями мечей – они, словно безумный головной убор, венчали ее лоб, они вместо воротника и рукавов торчали над плечами, они были оторочкой ее одеяния – прокричала:  

        

       – Когда я закончу с тобой, ты прекратишь доверять собственному разуму! – и по мощи голос ее мог бы соперничать с трубами Иерихона.  

        

       Запрыгнув на фестрала, желтый инквизитор с остатками пуффендуйского отряда влился в армию призрака в белой маске, когда гневная богиня мановением огненного меча принялась штамповать одного за другим собственных двойников. Они были неотличимы от нее самой и друг от друга. Перепутавшись, копии начали клонировать самих себя в геометрической прогрессии. И вскоре переизбыток их кинулся в атаку на слизеринцев с пуффендуйцами.  

        

       – Всегда вымораживало, когда она начинала плодить этих своих кадавров, – признался Макмиллан, с высоты своего фестрала на секунду обернувшись к Снейпу. – Помнишь?..  

        

       Но зельевар его не слушал. В тот момент безликий призрак сосредоточенно кастовал свои некромантские заклинания. Из-под талого снега, перемешанного с обломками камней, в ответ копиям Минервы начала подниматься мелкая нежить. Распрямляясь, твари вступали в бой с мороками гриффиндорского декана, а Снейп и Макмиллан безуспешно пытались вычислить среди них настоящую МакГонагалл. Студентов они в бой пока не отправляли. От заклинаний "богини войны" и ее двойников, которые, беспрестанно множась и дуря голову противнику, воевали наравне с нею, Снейповы милашки валились пачками наземь, чтобы тут же истлеть в снегу.  

        

       – Не пора еще инферналов? – спросил аврор союзника.  

        

       Не отвлекаясь, Снейп дал понять, что рано. Однако своим аватаром он совершил при этом серию плавных танцующих движений, и над обороняемой ими территорией сплотился темный кокон. Ого, подумал Локхарт, так вот как выглядит Покров Жнеца на деле! И невольно залюбовался красотой купола, переливающегося радужными нефтяными разводами на округлых стенках. Теперь всякое проклятие, посылаемое двойниками Минервы в Покров, возвращалось им с удвоенным уроном. Гриффиндор и Когтевран придержали атаку на живых защитников ледяной крепости, поскольку это стало чревато, и переключились на зомби. Однако Снейпу отвоеванные для передышки минуты стоили немалых сил, и он временно пропал из видимости.  

        

       Фестрал желтого инквизитора встал на дыбы. Среди неповоротливых фигур зомби мелькнула серебристая комета, и Локхарт с любопытством прицелился в нее биноклем. Выпущенный Макмиллановой палочкой бобер весело истреблял миражи, неведомо как поглощая их сущность, и вскоре "богиня", хотя она и была на деле всего лишь магической голограммой декана Гриффиндора, очутилась лицом к лицу с патронусом аврора и армией нежити. Отступление защитников ледяной крепости замедлилось, а на помощь Минерве тут же кинулся дракон-Флитвик, что-то рыкнув напоследок Поттеру и Грейнджер. МакГонагалл медлила недолго и сразу возобновила свои энтропические чары. Но как ни надеялся Локхарт, светить свой патронус перед посторонними вернувшийся Снейп не стал, невзирая на сокрушительный успех аврорского водоплавающего зверя.  

        

       – Ну давай же! Что ты медлишь?! – почти простонал профессор ЗОТИ, как будто забыв, что сейчас они не на квиддичном матче.  

        

       Гилдерой не исключал, что зельевар попросту не умеет вызывать покровителя: в той части его юношеских воспоминаний, с которыми довелось ознакомиться авантюристу-изобретателю, ни о каких патронусах не было ни намека. Сам Локхарт не умел создавать телесный. Всякое умел. Такое, что многим колдунам и не снилось. А вот призывать слитный образ защитника не мог – только какую-то нелепую светящуюся медузу. Хотя, вполне возможно, медуза эта – бесформенная, словно ртутная клякса – и являлась его патронусом...  

        

       Осмелев и не дожидаясь, когда воскресшие аватары ухлопанных только что гриффиндорцев вернутся из огненной башни (Минерва неспроста тянула время!), Драко Малфой по знаку своего декана повел доверенный ему отрядик против когтевранского. И только Локхарт с высоты своего полета сумел различить, как из руин городка, где окопались Флитвиковы ребята, в общей суматохе вылетели на метлах Гарри и Гермиона, почти стелясь над землей и держа курс на свою башню. Пожалуй, пора было проведать противоположную сторону, где накал страстей был пока еще невелик, но судьба возглавляемого Помоной Стебль отряда лазутчиков тоже вызывала интерес Рефери. Гилдерой развернулся и, оставив далеко позади себя аватары студента и студентки, помчал к огненной цитадели.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Легкое головокружение, обычный спутник перехода сознания в оболочку-дублер, пропало. Все они теперь стояли на смотровой площадке под крепостной стеной, а их тела остались наверху, в креслах.  

        

       Гарри продолжал стискивать рукоять профессорской палочки, которой тот заменил его собственную. Это было уже слишком! Палочка для мага – святое, пусть даже он пока всего лишь двенадцатилетний второкурсник. Но, вовремя убедившись, что замена так же подчиняется ему, как и оригинал, не выпрыгивает из руки, не рушит всё подряд, а сыплет серебристым бенгальским огнем, реагируя на гнев нового хозяина, мальчик не стал преждевременно бунтовать. Он давно замечал, что Локхарт изредка делает очень удачные ошибки, которыми потом очень гордится и выдает за свои намеренные достижения. Не похоже, чтобы он кому-то подсуживал или устраивал саботаж: златокудрый Нарцисс был из тех эгоистов, которые всегда играют исключительно за себя и считаются только с собственной персоной.  

        

       Покуда Флитвик, Умбрасумус и ее ассистенты из мортуриума наводили над крепостью Репелло Иминикум, МакГонагалл, которая по праву замдиректора была здесь на положении генерала армии, разделила сторонников на три приблизительно равных отряда. Первый остался патрулировать башню вместе с профессором анатомии, второй – куда вошли в основном "орлята" и, внезапно для самой себя, "львенок" Грейнджер – был закреплен за деканом-чароплетом, третий Минерва повлекла за собой, и это был авангард, состоявший сплошь из гриффиндорцев.  

        

       Рон и Симус без конца дурачились на своих метлах. Строгие взгляды летевшей впереди наставницы усмиряли их не надолго. Гарри и смотреть-то на них не мог без головокружения, когда эта парочка вертелась вокруг древка, как свихнувшиеся стрелки часов по циферблату. И только когда они подхватили под руки Пухлого, который из-за этого принял несчастный вид уносимого чертями грешника, Гермиона не выдержала, догнала рыжего приятеля и отметелила его своим помелом по первое число.  

        

       – А говоришь – в квиддич не могла бы! – вместо того чтобы разозлиться, восхищенно крикнул ей Уизли. – Прирожденный загонщик же!  

        

       – Минус десять с Гриффиндора, мистер Уизли и мисс Грейнджер! – ухнула Минерва.  

        

       – Да нужен мне ваш квиддич! Простите, мэм! Я хотела сказать, пусть они отстанут от Невилла!  

        

       – Я надеюсь, когда-нибудь наступит тот день, когда мистер Лонгботтом сможет наконец постоять за себя сам?  

        

       – Да, мэм... – пролепетал вцепившийся в свою метлу Пухлый, делаясь по цвету как корка недоспелого граната – с зеленовато-красно-розовыми пятнами. – Наверное.  

        

       – Дело не в Невилле, профессор МакГонагалл... вернее, не только в Невилле. Так они нам сорвут всю операцию. Никакой дисциплины! – пояснила Гермиона и, одарив сокурсников неподражаемой гримасой, вернулась в строй когтевранцев, где возмущенным шепотом спросила Гарри: – А ты почему молчишь? Я что, одна должна следить за твоим приятелем?  

        

       Если бы Гарри еще носил очки, его глазные яблоки, вытаращившись, сейчас уперлись бы в линзы:  

        

       – Чего?!  

        

       – Да ничего! Единоличник, блин!  

        

       И Поттер даже не нашелся что ответить. Он, конечно, уже привык к вечной инициативе Ржавой Ге, как ее окрестили в Когтевране, но до сих пор она еще ни разу не проявляла вслух своего недовольства тем, что Гарри не поддерживает вспышек ее гриффиндорского благородства. Пожалуй, это было уже слишком. Однако таинственный внутренний голос подсказывал мальчику пока промолчать и не связываться с отвернувшейся от него гневной подружкой. Хотя он-то, в отличие от Уизли, принимал Грейнджер и ее тараканов всерьез, а Рон только потешался, как над всеми остальными девчонками. На секунду Гарри представил себя "львенком" Гриффиндора и содрогнулся. Придет же такое в голову!  

        

       Прибыв на место и столкнувшись с первыми врагами, они заметили, что почти все пуффендуйцы избрали себе игровыми формами териантропов, и Акэ-Атль вслух посетовал, что не сделал того же самого, чтобы вволю насладиться преимуществами анимага.  

        

       – Не будьте столь доверчивы, мистер Коронадо Ортега, – насмешливо прорычал дракон. – В данном случае ничего, кроме визуального эффекта, ваши сокурсники не добиваются. Эта программа имеет мало общего с драконьими поединками, где каждая деталь образа влияет на успех или поражение.  

        

       И Флитвик заговорщицки подмигнул Гарри. Ага, значит, ничего, кроме визуального эффекта, ухмыльнулся Поттер, разглядывая переливающуюся чешую гигантской рептилии, чуть обугленный в нескольких местах спинной гребень и пыльный налет, который покрывал лапы и кривые когти дракона. Опаловый глаз – любимая порода их декана.  

        

       – Мы резервная группа, – сказал профессор, явно наслаждаясь звучанием своего голоса. – Гарнизон. Поэтому первым в бой никто не лезет, ждет моей команды и поддерживает авангард огнем из укрытия.  

        

       Поначалу Гермиону это возмущало, и она рвалась на передовую. Но примерно через четверть часа осады до нее дошло, что отсюда картина сражения открывалась с наилучшего ракурса – более полной, наверное, ее обозревал только невидимый Рефери откуда-то сверху. Ей потом сесть и накатать для Умбрасумус свиток в пятнадцать дюймов – раз плюнуть. А половина гриффов спишет.  

        

       И в то же время они могли оказывать полноценную помощь отряду профессора МакГонагалл, принимать подраненных союзников, чтобы ими занялись два целителя Прозерпины. Распробовав выгоду, Грейнджер присоединилась к Гарри и Акэ-Атлю – мальчишки вволю экспериментировали с заклинаниями, которыми Поттер потчевал их прежде только "на пальцах". И очень быстро все вошли во вкус. Однако еще через час напряженного противостояния на рубеже наметился прорыв "ледяных", и МакГонагалл дала декану знак о помощи.  

        

       – Мистер Поттер! Мисс Грейнджер! Вы назначаетесь гонцами. Возвращайтесь, доложите профессору Умбрасумус обстановку и оставайтесь у крепости.  

        

       – Да, сэр!  

        

       – Остальные – за мной.  

        

       Не пролетев даже полпути к огненной башне (гонцы умышленно не поднимались высоко над землей, чтобы быть менее заметными, а когда достигли каменного каньона, то и подавно затерялись среди скал), Гарри с Гермионой обнаружили погоню.  

        

       – Вот черт! – коротко оглянувшись, буркнула девчонка и покрепче вцепилась в метлу.  

        

       Гарри тоже бросил взгляд за спину и тут же стал воспроизводить в памяти интонации Снейпа, с которыми тот упокоил Квиррелла наговором "Мори ин сэкула сэкулорум". Но мальчик помнил, что интонаций и фразы мало, нужно что-то еще, а они этого с Умбрасумус пока не проходили. И все же палочку Локхарта он сжал, как эфес рапиры.  

        

       За ними неслась Дикая Охота личей Аннуина во главе со старухой Маллт-и-Нос, Арауном и его сворой. Вопли и стенания призрачной охотницы пробирали до костей, вой кошмарных гончих студил кровь в жилах. [7] Огромные, занявшие полнеба фигуры потусторонних всадников вот-вот настигнут беглецов...  

        

       "Тиш-ш-ш-ше! С-с-покойно, мой маленький маленький принц! Соберис-с-сь! Ты знаеш-ш-шь и с-с-сможешь! Прос-с-сто соберис-с-сь!"  

        

       – Скорей! – сорвавшимся голосом заорал Гарри, припуская во всю мощь своей метлы, успевая ухватить Гермиону за капюшон мантии и палочкой в правой руке закрутить, как учили, огненное лассо у себя над головой: – Инсендиум Вентус Нимиус! Колдуй тоже в них что-нибудь! Колдуй!  

        

       – Сейчас! Сейчас! – лихорадочно потрясая палочкой, прохрипела она в попытках сосредоточиться.  

        

       Шквал огня рухнул сверху, отсекая их от погони, но и запирая тем самым в ловушку. Тем не менее Гарри достаточно часто приходилось на тренировках иметь дело с драконами огненной стихии, поэтому Партис Темпорус, брошенный вперед, сделал для них с Грейнджер проход в пылающей петле.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       " _Я буду преследовать тебя, Поттер! Я буду преследовать тебя, сволочь, где бы ты ни был, кем бы ты ни был! И тебе не скрыться от моей тени, даже если я буду трижды мертв!_ " – " _Заткнись, Снейп! Заткнись, с-с-сука!.._ "  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       – Конфринго! – крикнула Гермиона и выпустила фиолетовый луч в оскаленную пасть прорвавшейся через пламя призрачной борзой, уже готовой ухватить ее за лодыжку.  

        

       Истерически взвизгнув, гигантский пёс взорвался, и его ошметки повалились на землю. Гарри отпустил капюшон мантии Грейнджер и ухватился за кончик ее метлы, продолжая тащить за собой на буксире.  

        

       До огненной башни было рукой подать, когда что-то сшибло Поттера с метлы. Он неловко рухнул в снег, повредил правую руку, но успел прокричать однокурснице, чтобы завершила миссию без него. Чьи-то корявые пальцы ухватили его, и из небытия полезли ходячие трупы. Гарри исхитрился подобрать выпавшую из сломанной конечности палочку и нацелить в ближайшего зомби.  

        

       – Мори ин сэкула сэкулорум!  

        

       Безрезультатно. Тогда он просто, как когда-то сделала Луна Лавгуд при нападении дементоров, всадил палочку в глазницу тянувшемуся к его шее инферналу. Тот омерзительно взвизгнул, вцепляясь в кисть Гарри и щелкая гнилыми зубами сквозь дыры в щеках. Вне себя от боли в сломанной кости, мальчик с остервенением пырнул трухлявую плоть еще и еще, а когда хихикающий труп повалился на землю и потянул его за собой, стал отбиваться, пиная его ногами и грязно ругаясь, как не ругался еще никогда в жизни даже Мертвяк. И даже когда обездвижил заклятием окаменения, "Дуро", не смог остановиться сразу, и ледяной, оглушающий гнев, который окутал его облаком ярости, можно было избыть лишь причинением той же степени боли, какую чувствовал сам и жалел, что еще не лишился сознания.  

        

       – Поттер, долго вы еще намерены строить из себя сержанта Бертрана?  

        

       В ответ на донесшийся из-за спины голос Гарри отпрянул от окаменевшего мертвеца, неловко запнулся, повалился на колено в тяжелый грязный снег, вскочил... Зельевар стоял всего в нескольких шагах в своем обычном виде и потому мог говорить вслух.  

        

       – Эпискеи! – одними губами успел промолвить он, нацеливая палочку в ученика, тогда как тот, выкинув здоровую руку вперед и даже не надеясь навредить неуязвимому Снейпу, а скорее на рефлексе, почти одновременно с ним выкрикнул:  

        

       – Эверте Статум!  

        

       Вероятно, Снейп тоже не ждал толка от Поттера, поскольку примитивным школьным заклинанием его отшвырнуло в сторону. Проваливаясь в обморок, Гарри увидел только, как тот на лету преображается обратно в черный призрак с белой маской вместо лица и растворяется в воздухе на фоне инферналов, которые теперь сражались с подоспевшими пепельниками Умбрасумус. Мальчик упал на поврежденную руку и напоследок успел удивиться, что боли в ней почти не ощущает...  

        

       ...Когда он очнулся, над головой был потолочный свод бартизана, в котором размещался операционный зал. Студенты и преподаватели выбирались из кресел. Гарри встряхнул рукой, которую покалечил на полигоне, и она слегка заныла фантомным напоминанием о том, что ранение ему не приснилось.  

        

       – Что такое "Эпискеи"? – чтобы не забыть инкантацию, по свежим следам спросил он отстегивавшуюся от устройства Гермиону: этот словарь в мантии наверняка знал все заклинания на пять курсов вперед.  

        

       – Прекращает кровотечение, сращивает сломанные кости, – сказала она. – А что?  

        

       – Странно... Черт, а я его Статумом приложил...  

        

       – Кого? Инфернала?  

        

       – Да нет, Снейпа.  

        

       – Э-э-э? А почему "черт"? – вмешался Акэ-Атль, радостно сияя темными глазами, и Поттер понял, что победила их сторона.  

        

       – Да так... – разглядывая Локхартовскую палочку, задумчиво протянул Гарри. – Много я пропустил?  

        

       – А где тебя носило? – они с Гермионой помогли ему выпутаться из кресла.  

        

       – Меня не носило, я вырубился.  

        

       – Эх, жалко, что тут не принято приносить проигравших в жертву! – посетовал Куатемок. – Как мы их сделали, а!  

        

       И вместе с подоспевшими Роном, Майклом, Симусом и Невиллом они наперебой принялись делиться историей грандиозной победы над армией врага и захвата ледяной крепости.  

        

       – А профессор Стебль со своим отрядом почти взломали купол вашего декана!..  

        

       – ...зато когда в бой вступили целители...  

        

       – А вы заметили, какие у них заклы?..  

        

       – Да, заклы что надо – на весь отряд защита...  

        

       – ...это охеренно!  

        

       – Не выражайся, Уизли!  

        

       – Лаванда, иди куда шла!  

        

       – Варвар и хам! Идем, Парвати!  

        

       – А как профессор Умбрасумус одним групповым положила разом всех, кого поднял Снейп, видели? Он даже вякнуть не успел, а там и наш декан ему припечатала!  

        

       – Симус! Про-фес-сор Снейп!  

        

       – Ой да ладно тебе, Грейнджер!  

        

       – Не обращай на нее внимания, Финниган, она в него втюрилась. Нас тоже всегда достает. "Профессор", "профессор"...  

        

       Пара ударов, возня, ругань, "Что у вас здесь, мистер Уизли? Мисс Грейнджер? Мне снова снять баллы с нашего факультета?" Утихли. Уизли, потирая зашибленную скулу:  

        

       – Вот стерва рыжая!  

        

       – Сам рыжий недоумок.  

        

       – Ау, гриффиндорцы, вы мирно жить вообще умеете?  

        

       Ладно, связного рассказа тут от них не дождешься, проще потом допросить Акэ-Атля с глазу на глаз. Победили – а это главное. Хотя жалко, что самое интересное прошляпил. Гарри отодвинул от висков спираль и, едва выбрался из кресла, как увидел влетевшего в бартизан румяного красавчика-Стинки на метле. Дыша духами и морозами, поправляя золотые кудри, Локхарт направился прямиком к Поттеру. Тот подобрался. Ну, сейчас начнет колдографироваться "на память"... Куда б свалить-то?..  

        

       – И как? – подмигнув студенту, спросил преподаватель ЗОТИ, а потом вынул из-за перевязи его палочку. – Меняемся, не глядя?  

        

       Гарри молча протянул ему запасную, раздираемый желанием спросить, во имя чего тот произвел этот обмен. Но что-то внутри сдерживало мальчика задавать этот вопрос при всех.  

        

       – Неплохо сработало, правда? На следующем занятии по защите приглашаю всех к просмотру учебного фильма об этом состязании! А вы молодец, дорогой Гарри, я могу собой гордиться!  

        

       Да, конечно, молодец. Даже если бы Локхарт их и в самом деле учил чему-то путному, то в лице Поттера гордиться ему было явно нечем. Взять и отключиться посреди боя перед лицом врага из-за банального перелома, да еще и не в физическом теле, а будучи аватаром...  

        

       Родная палочка счастливо пыхнула снопом серебристых искр и завибрировала в ладони, как мурка. Но на душе было как-то неуютно. Покопавшись в себе, Гарри понял, почему. Надо найти Снейпа.  

        

       Они встретились уже почти у перехода Мебиуса. Выглядел зельевар вполне бодрым, чего нельзя было сказать о его студентах, тяжело переживавших разгромное поражение. Улучив момент, когда рядом с деканом Слизерина не окажется никого, Гарри приблизился.  

        

       – Профессор Снейп!  

        

       Тот обернулся, немного удивленный. Поттер опустил глаза:  

        

       – Спасибо вам. И... ну, в общем, извините, что я вас... там... это... не разобравшись. Вы же всё-таки в армии врагов... и всё такое...  

        

       Он совсем смешался и окончательно почувствовал себя идиотом. Судя по виду, Снейпа посетило то же сравнение: когда Гарри осмелился на него посмотреть, во взгляде профессора сквозила насмешка. Секундой спустя мужчина нахмурил брови и, раздраженно буркнув:  

        

       – Вы извиняетесь за то, что я не зря тратил на вас драгоценное время?! – шагнул в переход.  

        

       Когда их группа достигла коридора слизеринских подземелий, шедшие впереди Гарри однокурсники начали смеяться и тыкать пальцем в потолок. Тут и он сам увидел причину веселья: им навстречу летел Мертвяк с миртовой веткой в клюве. Голубочек выискался...  

        

       Ворон уселся на плечо хозяина и ласково сунул мирт ему за ухо.  

        

       – Босс, у меня для тебя две новости: первая и вторая. С какой начать?  

        

       – Начни со второй.  

        

       – Тебя спрашивала Лавгуд, но я сказал, что ты еще на занятиях. Просила передать, что у нее есть что-то о Рыдающей Миртл и чтобы ты позвал ее сразу, как только придешь в гостиную.  

        

       – Угу. А первая?..  

        

       – Хагрид побрился.  

       _______________________________________  

       [1] Да, автор перечитал снейджеров и не скрывает этого обстоятельства.  

       [2] Знаменитая песня Далиды "Je suis malade": <http://fr.lyrsense.com/dalida/je_suis_malade_d>   

       [3] Если верить фольклору, фениксы живут по 500 лет, потом самосжигаются, а из пепла возрождается их огненный птенец и продолжает семейную традицию.  

       [4] Приведена дословная фраза персонажа из текста канона.  

       [5] исп. разг. "papanatas" – "растяпа", "ротозей".  

       [6] Простите, не удержалась. В мультике: <http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/10/07/C9UL.gif> В фан-арте (хуманизированные версии): <http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/10/07/xLSgr8.jpg> и <http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/10/07/FZ4Jspj.jpg>   

       [7] В представлении художников выглядит это примерно так: <http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/10/08/lb5puB.jpg> или так: <http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/10/08/ioXjvRfk.jpg>  

      

  
**Глава двадцать седьмая**  


        

       Хагрид не только сбрил растительность на физиономии. Он еще и подстригся, и какой-то особо отважный цирюльник исхитрился сделать ему прическу на прямой пробор, прилизав черную губку у лесника на голове так, что она стала отдаленно напоминать волосы, а сам он – заморского купца, который переел в детстве витаминов роста. При этом безбородое и безусое лицо его, никогда прежде не ведавшее бритвы, казалось беззащитно белым на щеках и подбородке – в местах, где солнце никогда не приставало загаром. Оно казалось составленным из двух частей – суровой, с грубыми морщинами под глазами и на лбу и смуглой, и непривычно гладкой, одутловато-белой, с толстыми губами, выпирающими под приплюснутым носом. Увидеть Хагрида без бороды было такой же неожиданностью, как если бы Минерве МакГонагалл пришло в голову, наоборот, наколдовать ее у себя на подбородке и прогуляться в таком виде по Хогвартсу под ручку с Дамблдором. Декан Гриффиндора была единственной, кто не дрогнул, повстречав полувеликана у входа в Большой Зал. Она даже слегка наклонилась к уху окаменевшей Помоны Стебль, чей взгляд, как прибитый, уперся в бутоньерку, приколотую к карману его кокетливой кротовьей шубейки. Слышимая только Поттеру и еще нескольким студентам, МакГонагалл призналась, что всегда хотела "убрать к таким-то багам [1] этот косматый ужас у него с лица". Профессор Стебль только завороженно кивнула.  

        

       – С праздничком... таво-етава... – неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу и комкая в кряжистых лапищах свою шляпу, прогудел Хагрид.  

        

       Где-то в задних рядах то ли не сдержали короткое рыдание, то ли подавились хохотом. Лесничий зыркнул в сторону целителей, зарделся и потупился.  

        

       – Зовите Скитер... – (кто-то из преподавателей или ассистентов, упавшим голосом).  

        

       – Я тут, к ужину-то, фазанов набил в лесу, эльфы уж на кухню забрали... Ну, я пойду? – (нерешительный волоокий взгляд на профессора МакГонагалл).  

        

       – Ты иди, Рубеус. Иди, – как-то странно проквакала она в ответ, поднося кулак к губам.  

        

       – Угу, ну всё. Пошел.  

        

       Волоокий взгляд в какой-то миг задержался на подоспевшей к ним Прозерпине Умбрасумус, отобразил смятение и ткнулся в пол. Ни на кого не глядя, лесник всем своим внушительным корпусом пробурил просеку в толпе второкурсников и учителей и ломанулся к выходу во двор замка.  

        

       Гарри почувствовал, что Акэ-Атль, стоявший от него слева, и Рон (справа), не сговариваясь, одновременно потыкали его локтями в бока, а Корнер из-за его плеча, не занятого вороном, медленно спросил:  

        

       – Вот это... сейчас... что это было?  

        

       – Это весна, мистер Корнер! – сладкоголосо пропел возникший подле них Локхарт. – Жених, ну чисто жених!  

        

       – Ущипните меня... – попросил Уизли. – Я хочу проснуться, мне только что приснился кошмар...  

        

       Когда совсем стемнело, на пиру, посвященном св. Валентину и его вкладу в демографию маглов, снова появился невероятный Хагрид. Весь вечер они с профессором Умбрасумус, приглашенной лично директором праздновать вместе с остальными преподавателями, шептались в уголке: лесник сидел на пуфике, высота которого едва ли превышала толщину обычного матраса, а компактная Прозерпина – на барном стуле, и все равно ей приходилось дотягиваться до уха собеседника, чтобы поделиться очередным полезнейшим наблюдением. Бедолага-полувеликан краснел, бледнел, потел и смущался, как студент на первом свидании, и при виде них молодые учителя, особенно женского пола, едва сдерживались, чтобы не прыснуть от смеха. Зато Стинки летал на крыльях платонической любви, одаривая всех дам – от одиннадцати лет до девяноста – наколдованными фиалками и валентинками с собственным автографом.  

        

       – Прозерпина – давняя сердечная слабость нашего Руби, – вполголоса объяснял профессор Флитвик Авроре Синистре. – Видите, как помолодел парень! И не скажешь ведь, что годится в деды нынешним нашим выпускникам! Я вас уверяю, Аврора, если вы составите им с профессором Умбрасумус общий гороскоп, это будет ему лучшим подарком к Белтейну!  

        

       Профессор-звездочет, сама еще похожая на выпускницу, легкомысленно хихикала, а мрачная Сибилла Трелони топила печаль-тоску в кружке чего-то, горячего с виду, но очень напоминающего горячительное по эффекту, производимому на хрупкий оракульский организм.  

        

       Гарри исподтишка глянул в сторону слизеринского стола: ему было интересно, как ведут себя Малфой и присные после сегодняшнего фиаско. Тогда-то он и заметил, с каким хмурым выражением, даже осуждением на мертвом лице рассматривает Хагрида Кровавый Барон. Если бы призрак не был всего лишь слепком духа давно умершего аристократа, можно было бы заподозрить какое-то нетерпение, которое тот испытывает, ожидая чего-то от лесника. Но увлекшийся беседой Хагрид не обращал на окружающих никакого внимания. Еще смешнее и нелепее он выглядел, достав из-за отворота поддевки небольшую коробочку. Продолжая объяснять что-то профессору из Мунго, он сунул коробку ей в руки, и та сосредоточенно покивала. Смешные эти взрослые! Даже студенты старших курсов ведут себя в таких делах раскованнее, чем вся эта "старая гвардия". Гарри спрятал усмешку, закрывшись стаканом с соком, и снова – теперь уже случайно – перевел взгляд на стол Слизерина. Факультетское привидение с удовлетворенным видом снялось со своего места и величаво поплыло к выходу. Призраки помельче безмолвно расступились перед ним, пропуская, а Барон не удостоил их и взгляда.  

        

       Руку Гарри накрыла легкая ладошка. Перегнувшись через его плечо, позади стояла Луна, а еще чуть дальше – Гермиона и Акэ-Атль.  

        

       – Пойдем, пока все заняты? – на одном выдохе пропела Лавгуд, и легкая улыбка тронула ее бледные губы.  

        

       – Выходим по очереди, встречаемся у лестницы, – добавила Грейнджер. – Рона позовем?  

        

       – Зачем?  

        

       – На шухере постоит! – Гермиона энергично протерла палочку рукавом нарядного платьица, а потом в тот же рукав ее и спрятала, как научилась у Гарри, перенявшего, в свою очередь, этот прием у Снейпа.  

        

       Поттер и Куатемок фыркнули от смеха:  

        

       – Где ты только таких слов набралась?  

        

       Не без труда подавив ответную улыбку, Грейнджер кашлянула в кулак:  

        

       – Кхе-кхе, это всё рудники проклятые!.. Ну так звать с нами Уизли?  

        

       – Зови, – решил Гарри, – пусть стоит на этом... как его?.. Только потише, чтобы не вспугнуть ее.  

        

       – Ага.  

        

       Ржавая Ге исчезла, как будто ушла в инвиз. Она это умела и без палочки с заклинаниями.  

        

       Встретились они уже под самыми дверями закрытого туалета. В коридоре было прохладно, где-то перекрикивались два филина, каркали вороны и журчала вода. Именно вороний крик и отвлек мимира, который, сорвавшись с плеча хозяина, стремглав улетел во тьму коридора. Грейнджер распечатала дверь – удивительно, но заклятый кем-то из взрослых засов ей подчинился – и все участники вылазки просочились внутрь. Рон остался слушать, что происходит в коридоре, остальные аккуратно, стараясь не стучать каблуками по кафельной плитке, прошли в умывальню, за которой находились запертые кабинки.  

        

       – И где? – шепнул Гарри в ухо ступавшей рядом с ним Полумне.  

        

       Та уклончиво повела плечами. Кто его знает, может, эта Миртл снова провела ее. Судя по рассказам, привидение было с большими странностями. Лавгуд снова лунатничала, и ее однокурсники втайне от Гарри и Акэ-Атля прикалывались над нею, пряча куда-нибудь обувь девочки, а ей привирали, будто башмаки утащили нарглы или альрауны. Она верила, но старалась лишний раз не рассказывать об этом приятелям-мальчишкам, которые, наоборот, только злились и начинали искать виновника дурацких розыгрышей. И вот прошлой ночью, уже перед самым рассветом, она проснулась и обнаружила себя перед раковиной в умывальне – той самой, на медном кране которой была выгравирована змейка, имитирующая гербовую слизеринскую. Девочка стояла, а рядом в воздухе покачивалась очкастая Миртл и тихонечко подвывала – чем, видимо, и разбудила погруженную в транс Луну. Насчет обуви призрак не знал ничего, но на просьбу студентки повидаться еще раз откликнулся с охотой и пообещал составить им компанию в праздничный вечер, если они найдут способ сюда войти.  

        

       Неожиданно откуда-то из подземных глубин замка донесся душераздирающий хохот. Гарри однажды слышал запись воплей гиены в африканской саванне – было очень похоже. Мороз драл по спине, как в январскую стужу.  

        

       – Что это? – прошептала Гермиона.  

        

       – Она, – кивнул Акэ-Атль. – Рыдающая Миртл.  

        

       – Это называется – рыдающая?! По-моему, у нее истерика...  

        

       – Теперь ты понимаешь, почему закрыли этот сортир?  

        

       И все замахали руками на Рона, прискакавшего, как ему думалось, на помощь. С сомнением в глазах Уизли вернулся на свой пост к двери.  

        

       Дверца самой дальней кабинки наотмашь отлетела и шарахнула ручкой по старому кафелю стены. Судя по множеству более ранних выбоин в том месте, Миртл любила театральные эффекты. Дальше начался уж и подавно какой-то сюрреализм: над унитазом начала медленно восставать смутная тень. Растопырив локти и опершись ладонями о края фаянсового сооружения, из слива вылезала женская фигура в саване. Мокрые и распущенные волосы, из-под которых не было видно лица экстравагантной леди, свисали вперед. В конце концов она выпрямилась, продолжая стоять в унитазе и покачивать головой, свесив вперед занавес из черных волос. [2] Акэ-Атль закатил глаза и утомленно оперся плечом о край умывальника. Полумна продолжала загадочно улыбаться. Гарри и Герми озадаченно переглянулись.  

        

       – Ахахахаха! Что, не ждали?! – резким рывком девица откинула спутанные патлы от лица, и прямо на лету они высохли, заплетаясь в две косы, которые тяжело упали ей на плечи, а оставшаяся не заплетенной верхняя прядь свернулась надо лбом начесанным валиком. Привидение шагнуло на пол.  

        

       Гарри назвал бы ее внешность старомодной. Бывают такие люди. Они выглядят сошедшими с дагерротипов прошлого века, и как ты их ни переодевай и ни гримируй на современный лад, такими они и останутся в любом случае. Впечатление дополнялось жуткими очками, еще более уродливыми, чем доводилось носить Поттеру, когда он жил у Дурслей.  

        

       – Привет, – сказала она, устремляясь к Гарри и, поглощенная разглядыванием, совсем забыла, что вокруг стоят живые люди и помимо него. Несмотря на перламутровое свечение, свойственное всем хогвартским призракам – а других Поттер пока не встречал, – черты лица Миртл видны были очень явственно.  

        

       Смерть никого не красит, но и при жизни она тоже не была красоткой. Постарше них – лет, наверное, шестнадцати или семнадцати – с внешностью деревенской простушки: круглые щеки, поросячий носик, еще более короткий из-за широкой и низкой перемычки очков, темные, но редкие брови, да еще и выщипанные как две неровные ниточки-дуги в подражание кинодивам сороковых. Узкие губы были обведены помадой, которая на призраке смотрелась черной. И своей формой ее маленький рот тоже намекал на портреты бабушек в молодости: тогда зрительно уменьшенные губы считались красивыми. Если верить утверждениям болтливого сэра Николаса, будто призрак всегда вынужден носить тот костюм, в котором его застал момент гибели, то перед смертью Миртл была одета странно как для ведьм, так и для магл. На ней были бриджи, удлиненный приталенный пиджак с двойным воротом и какой-то треугольной эмблемой на рукаве, а пышный бант галстука скалывала изящная камея с женским профилем. Можно было подумать, что это какой-то гибрид полувоенной униформы с костюмом, сшитым по канонам галантной моды восемнадцатого столетия. И еще – жуткий валик волос мыском надо лбом вкупе с гладкими ученическими косами на плечах...  

        

       – Здрассьте... – выдавил Гарри, невольно отстраняясь, уж очень сильно она вторглась в его личное пространство.  

        

       "Она тщеславна, как павлин, и честолюбива, как волк! – доверительно прожужжал в голове внутренний голос. – После смерти эти черты стали в ней основными. Сыграй на них, и Миртл расскажет всё, что сможет рассказать!"  

        

       "А что она сможет рассказать?" – пожалуй, впервые в жизни Поттер вот так, экспромтом, вступил в диалог со своим "неведомым некто". И тут же ему почудилось, что медная змейка на кране зашевелилась, однако стоило посмотреть на нее в упор, и ничего подобного мальчик не разглядел. Гравировка как гравировка.  

        

       "Призрак может рассказать только о том, что связано с его смертью и сильно его задевает. И сейчас тебе нужно раскрутить ее на это. Именно сейчас, помни! И это нетрудно: после стольких лет одиночества она сама рада выговориться любому, кто с интересом отнесется к ее особе. Ну так заставь ее думать, что она тебе интересна!"  

        

       Что ж, притворяться, будто это так, Гарри не нужно: Миртл действительно была ему интересна. Поэтому он слегка ей поклонился и вполне по-слизерински, как потом охарактеризовала его поведение Ржавая Ге, отвесил несколько хитросплетенных комплиментов. Призрак едва не растекся лужицей патоки, а уж когда Акэ-Атль представил ей приятеля как "того самого Гарри Поттера", Миртл затрепетала от перспективы стать сопричастной к "такой легенде".  

        

       – А тебе уже разрешили снять очки? – спросила она.  

        

       – Разрешили? Кто мне должен был разрешить?  

        

       – Наставники. Обычно такие, как ты, носят очки лет до четырнадцати, а то и пятнадцати.  

        

       – Такие... как он? – переглядываясь с девчонками и забывшим о своей миссии Роном, переспросил Куатемок. – Это какие?  

        

       – Со взглядом Аваддона. А тебе разве не сказали? Такие дети, пока не умеют контролировать всплески своей магии, в гневе становятся опасны и могут покалечить, проклясть или даже убить одним только взглядом. Родители тогда накладывают на них временное заклятие близорукости. Особенно если расти детям приходится среди маглов или сквибов. От последствий этого взгляда окружающих защищают очки.  

        

       Уизли не выдержал:  

        

       – Ух, Мерлин! Да ты, Грейнджер, получается, как в воду глядела!  

        

       Гермиона с недоверчивым ужасом покосилась на болтливое привидение и на когтевранского приятеля.  

        

       – Будет тебе заливать! – сказала она Миртл, как будто от этих слов можно было переиграть всё произнесенное призраком на другой лад. – Я же шутила...  

        

       – Эх, Ржавая, не шутила бы ты так больше! – Акэ-Атль попытался похлопать ее по плечу, но за "Ржавую" и панибратство получил от Гермионы легким зарядом Слагулус Эрукто, так что следующие пять минут осаждал одну из раковин, выплевывая насланных гриффиндоркой слизней, а Уизли, однажды тоже отведавший у нее этого блюда, сочувственно морщился при каждом звуке "бульк" и "шмяк".  

        

       – С чего ты решила, что у Гарри этот взгляд? – в голосе Гермионы читалась ревность, что кто-то может знать о таких вещах больше, чем она сама. Ревность, замешанная на неудержимом любопытстве. – И уж если это правда, то очки должны быть какими-нибудь специально затемненными и заговоренными, нет разве?  

        

       – Нет, достаточно просто стеклянной преграды и ослабления зрения, – глядя на девчонок свысока, надменно ответил призрак. – Кстати, наш директор... – она коснулась своих очков, сдвигая их на кончик носа, но внезапно передумала, недоговорила и сменила тему: – Как вы думаете, сколько мне лет?  

        

       – Сорок... пять! – буркнула Гермиона, но, поймав смягченную версию "взгляда Аваддона" от Гарри и заметив укоризненное выражение лица Луны, спохватилась, что может помешать расследованию. – Ну... я имею в виду... э-э-э... сорок пять лет ты уже не с нами, земля тебе пухом, бедняжка!  

        

       – Сорок шесть, если быть точнее, – с удовольствием поправила не учуявшая подвоха Миртл, взмывая под потолок и усаживаясь затем на подоконник стрельчатого окна. Резкий, пронзительный голос ее был прекрасно слышен и оттуда, как если бы она продолжала стоять рядом. – И земля мне не пухом. А когда я умерла, мне было семнадцать. И как вы думаете, почему я до семнадцати лет вынуждена была носить эти страшные очки?  

        

       – Ты... тоже?! – вырвалось у Гарри.  

        

       – Ах, милый мальчик, знал бы ты, как я ненавидела их! Все говорили, что у меня прекрасные зеленые глаза, а я должна была прятать их за толстыми линзами – и то лишь потому, что из-за подлых зазнаек, таких как Оливия Хорнби и ее подружки, не научилась контролировать свой гнев. А за взгляд Аваддона в Азкабан сажать не принято. И душа не раскалывается, как после применения непростительного...  

        

       – Почему?  

        

       – Потому что смертельным взгляд может стать в единственном случае. Это когда преступление, которое им карается, заслуживает казни по законам природы. Так что если ты и сможешь кого-то убить своим взглядом, то окажешься всего лишь орудием для восстановления равновесия. Вот так-то. Но если ты еще и контролируешь эту функцию, то надобность в защите отпадает. Тогда твои глаза не опаснее палочки, которой ты можешь нанести гораздо больший вред. Но я... так и не научилась сдерживаться, а проверять, орудие я или нет, никому не хотелось, – Миртл то ли притворно всхлипнула, то ли злорадно хихикнула куда-то в бант на груди. – Представляете, каково было этим клушам из детского сада, когда у меня это прорвалось в первый раз? Того магла... ему было три года, а мне два... за несколько минут обсыпало фурункулами с головы до ног. А нечего было всё время издеваться надо мной! Он мне чуть косичку не выдрал, а я терпеть не могу, когда прикасаются к моим волосам!  

        

       – Ты тоже росла среди маглов? – спросила Гермиона соболезнующим тоном, и Гарри ощутил укол жалости к бедняге: когда не понаслышке знаешь, каково это, пожалеешь даже врага.  

        

       – Ну да же! Да! Я маглорожденная, где еще мне было расти. Миртл Элизабет Уоррен, не слыхали про такую? А жаль. Хотя и поговаривают, что взглядом Аваддона от природы обладала Ровена Когтевран и что передаваться он может лишь тем магам, в ком течет хотя бы капля ее крови. Значит, они ошибаются.  

        

       – Кто же заколдовал твое зрение, если твои родители не были волшебниками? – полюбопытствовала Грейнджер.  

        

       – Мама говорила, когда зафиксировали всплеск, из Минмагии к нам домой прислали человека. Он рассказал родителям, кто я, а потом сделал всё, что положено. С моими глазами. И с тех пор я всегда носила эту мерзость, – она со злостью ткнула указательным пальцем в направлении своих очков. Скосила зрачки на ноготь, что-то ей в нем не понравилось, она скривилась и убрала руку от глаз. – Мечтала когда-нибудь от них избавиться, да вот... не дожила... А отчего это в замке такое веселье? Что за день нынче?  

        

       – Четырнадцатое февраля, – с отвращением выдал Акэ-Атль и смачно плюнул последним слизняком. – День плюшевых жоп и сахарных соплей.  

        

       Привидение грустно и шумно вздохнуло. Стон пронесся по всей уборной, нырнул в вентиляционные ходы и ушел бродить по замку, пугая мышей и первокурсников.  

        

       – Ночь моей смерти... [3] А они веселятся... Пятнадцатого февраля, ровно сорок шесть лет назад, меня убили в том порту, и с тех пор... – тут Миртл не выдержала, губы ее задрожали, и она тоненько завыла: – И-и-и-и-и!  

        

       Все стояли, как громом пораженные, не зная, что предпринять. Взрослая, можно сказать, девица. Мертвая, к тому же... И только Лавгуд вдруг отделилась от компании старших друзей и, вскарабкавшись на подоконник, уселась рядом с призраком.  

        

       – Не нужно плакать, – красивой грустной мелодией полился ее голос. Чуть улыбаясь и покачивая тонкими ножками, девочка погладила привидение по голове. Яркие поначалу вспышки в местах соприкосновения живой плоти и мертвой иллюзии чуть погодя начали тускнеть, а Миртл и в самом деле успокоилась. – Ты расскажи нам, как всё это было, Миртл. И вдруг тебе станет легче? Мой папа всегда советует: если что-то тяготит сердце, нужно говорить об этом людям, которые хотят тебя послушать. А мы хотим. Правда.  

        

       – Правда, в самом деле! – поддержали ее остальные, тоже завороженные напевом Луны.  

        

       Призрак шмыгнул носом и некрасиво утерся рукавом. Оглядел лица ребят, еще раз всхлипнул и озарился почти счастливой улыбкой:  

        

       – Ла-адно.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       _– В ту ночь наша с Эйлин группа должна была патрулировать порт. Было, конечно, пугловато, да и погодка оставляла желать лучшего. А чего ждать в феврале? Но мы накануне узнали о том, что шайка Булста готовит диверсию. Не то нападение на катер, не то потасовку в самом порту. Перед нами стояла задача слегка их загасить, но так, знаете... ничего серьезного. Мера устрашения, нам сказали. Чтоб было неповадно остальным, сказали нам, и чтобы не успели нагрянуть авроры с облавой. Эйл предупредила палками особо не размахивать и сильную зарубу не устраивать. Тем более на конгрессе этом будут присутствовать, вроде как, и люди Дамблдора, чинуши визенгамотские, так что обеспечить порядок – дело чести для нас. Ну мы разве против? Дамблдора я всегда уважала, сильный маг. Он у нас трансфигурацию вел. Бабушки из паба должны были нас прикрыть в случае чего, мол, тусовались ребята какие-то всю ночь, никуда не отлучались... А если придется, то и показать, что мы – те самые ребята и есть._  

         

       _Эйл была старше меня всего на год. Слизеринка. Ее в нашей группе слушались даже совсем взрослые ребята, она жесткая была, но всё правильно делала и никогда не ошибалась. Меня она уважала, нюх на людей у нее был. "Ты умная, – говорила, – только слишком болтать любишь". Всюду таскала меня за собой. Я ведь и в самом деле лучше всех училась, не хвастаюсь. Мы с пуффендуйцем Гелбертом Сплином двое на весь поток экстерном сдали ЖАБА. Дураки у нас в команде не задерживались._  

         

       _Было нас в ту ночь девять человек. Шафиг где-то зацепил драконью оспу и отлеживался в Мунго с жаром и нарывами. А так в группе обычно десять. Эйлин отправила нас по стратегическим точкам: три человека в док, три присматривали за пристанью, ну и мы трое – она, я и Том – на складах. Она решила прочесать постройки на предмет каких-то магловских устройств. Вроде как шпионы ей донесли, что кореша Булста могли начинить портовые грузы то ли взрывающимся порошком, то ли отравляющими веществами. А в этом только мы втроем и разбирались: я маглорожденная, мне не привыкать, Том – полукровка, даже ЗОТИ вести хотел в Хогвартсе, а Эйлин – химик от бога, она вообще всё в этой области знала..._  

         

       _Начали перетряхивать склад. Заклинаниями черта с два обнаружишь: надо же понимать, что ищешь, на "Акцио взрывчатка" такое не выманишь. Или выманишь, да только на свою голову. А тут у одной из наших троек на пристани началась заваруха. Они отступили к нам. На подмогу примчалась группа из дока. Короче, зарубиться нам пришлось всерьез. И вот тогда-то я заметила первую шрапнельную мину под стеллажом. Это был английский аналог прыгающей немецкой. Маленькая – сразу и не поймешь, что боевой снаряд, если не знать. Таких после магловской войны много оставалось. Я кричу Эйлин, чтобы никого не пускали в проход, и думаю, как деактивировать эту гнусь, чтобы не сработала, а еще – сколько еще таких может быть рассовано по всему складу. Не придумала ничего лучше, как закрыть во временный кокон. На высших зельях еще узнаете, как полезно это уметь. Когда паре разинь взрывом котла во время опытов головы снесет..._  

         

       _Встаю, чтобы бежать к остальным, и вот те на! Сквозь щели между ящиками на полках вижу, как Том поворачивается к Эйл и молча запускает ей в спину Синкопа Сатуре. Думал, что никто не видит._  

         

       _Эйлин упала без сознания, палочка выкатилась из руки – и прямо ему под ноги. Он подобрал. А они ведь всегда хорошо ладили. Временами мне казалось даже, что Том не прочь и поухлестывать за Эйл. Только очень уж она серьезная была, не понимала намеков. Вот я глазам и не поверила, выскакиваю с воплем: "Том, ты что?!" Он резко развернулся, ее палочку – на меня..._  

         

       _Помню только зеленую вспышку. И... больше ничего не помню._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       – Вот так я и умерла, – Миртл грустно потеребила косичку. – Когда тьма развеялась, я поняла, что сижу вот на этом самом месте, где сейчас, – она похлопала ладонями по подоконнику возле себя. – И никуда не могу деваться из Хогвартса. Знаете, я сначала даже повеселилась. Девчонки, которые дразнили меня все эти годы, тогда еще учились в школе. И теперь уже я доставала их, да так, что они без оглядки на меня и по малому сбегать не могли, хах! А я по трубам, по воде могу хоть куда выбраться, на любой этаж и даже в Черное озеро. Вот и расплачивались они до самых экзаменов. Но потом сдали и разъехались, я же – осталась. Смысл существования пропал, но я не могла ни пропасть совсем, ни воскреснуть. Тогда-то передо мной и открылась беспощадная истина: я навеки заключена в этом замке, в этом глупом мире, на который больше не могу влиять, поскольку прохожу сквозь все предметы. Только вы двое, – она кинула тоскливый взгляд на Лавгуд и Шамана, – развлекли меня вашими занятиями. Тем, что можете становиться такими, как я, будучи живыми. Ну, почти такими, как я... тела-то у вас по-прежнему есть... А у меня...  

        

       – А что стало потом с этими... с Томом, с Эйл? – не удержался Гарри.  

        

       Миртл гневно нахмурилась и сверкнула глазами, которые при жизни, по ее уверениям, были того же цвета, что у него:  

        

       – Так я и знала: расскажу кому-нибудь о своем горе – а спрашивать будут о других! Все сорок шесть лет мечтала прям сидеть и отвечать какому-то сопляку об этих давно сдохших смертных!  

        

       – Они умерли? – тихо спросила Луна, заглядывая ей в лицо.  

        

       – Не знаю. Но надеюсь. Особенно на то, что сдох этот чертов предатель и убийца. Красавчиком таким был, девки по нему с ума сходили – знали бы его гнилое нутро!  

        

       Кажется, призрак окончательно разозлился. Еще бы: только что Миртл была в центре внимания, и тут ее вдруг начинают спрашивать о судьбе виновника ее смерти!  

        

       – Миртл, Миртл, подожди! – воззвал Гарри.  

        

       Он подошел к их окну, взобрался и сел на подоконник третьим, по другую руку от привидения. Хотя оконный проем был узким, бесплотная субстанция призрака вполне позволяла им уместиться. Остальные окружили их снизу.  

        

       – Видишь, в чем дело: ты умерла и не сможешь ничего поделать со своим убийцей, даже если его найдешь. Но мы-то живы! Может быть, ты потому и прикована к этому миру, что преступник до сих пор ходит безнаказанным? Ты не подумала об этом?  

        

       Кажется, доводы рассудка возымели действие. Миртл перестала рычать, и плечи ее опустились.  

        

       – Ну да. Наверное, ты прав... – наконец согласилась она после непродолжительной борьбы с собственными мыслями. – Я хотела бы уйти. Поверь, это худшее из наказаний. Никогда не становись призраком, даже если тебе пообещают за это горы золота при жизни! Я привыкла всегда что-то делать, что-то узнавать. Не было ничего приятнее, чем сидеть в библиотеке и читать то, что тебе интересно. Или гулять по улицам, по паркам, думать и наблюдать за природой, за городом, за людьми... Или что-то делать руками – представляешь, живыми руками, которые могут менять что-то в этом вашем мире! Эх, да вам всем сейчас не понять! Вот станете привидениями...  

        

       – Да упаси Мерлин! – не удержался Рон.  

        

       – ...тогда узнаете! Что я могу? Что я вижу сейчас? Глупых студентов, которые пищат и разбегаются при виде меня? Унитазы эти проклятые? Противную кафельную плитку? Тупых русалок в Черном озере? Никто не хочет меня ни слышать, ни видеть! Итого уже сорок шесть лет! Вы понимаете? Это почти в четыре раза дольше, чем каждый из вас живет на свете! В четыре! – она выкинула вперед призрачную руку с подогнутым большим пальцем и выпрямленными четырьмя.  

        

       – Тихо, тихо! – Гарри понял, что сейчас она снова подсядет на любимого конька и начнет выть, и они с Луной удвоили силы, утешая ее. – Ты рассказывала это кому-нибудь еще? Не студентам?  

        

       – Я считаюсь вздорным привидением, юный Поттер, – печально вздохнула мертвая девушка, подталкивая очки повыше к переносице. – Как Пивз. Кто захочет выслушать Пивза, ты можешь себе представить такого чудака?  

        

       – А ты пришла бы к директору и рассказала.  

        

       – Могу вообразить себе эту картину! Стоит такой Дамблдор у писсуара, справляет свои дела, и тут я...  

        

       Все, включая саму Миртл, невольно засмеялись. И ведь она права, поскольку, если это правда и если она может перемещаться только по канализационным и водопроводным трубам, то выйти на живых людей иным способом у нее не получится.  

        

       – А что еще ты помнишь об этом Томе? – продолжал Гарри, которому она, кажется, начала доверять. – Может быть, фамилию его...  

        

       И стоило только Миртл открыть рот, в стекло за их спинами громко постучались. Снаружи, глядя на них из темноты, сидел Мертвяк и долбил клювом окно, а крыльями показывал скорее впустить его внутрь. Взмахом палочки Гермиона открыла переклинившую фрамугу. Заполошная птица ворвалась в туалет и закричала:  

        

       – Ну-ка по-быстрому жопы в руки и бегом отсюда, если не хотите попасться своему хуеросовому зотишнику! Он прямо сюда собрался, у вас всего пара минут, чтобы свалить!  

        

       Гарри и сам не помнил, как оказался уже в коридоре под мозаичным василиском, запыхавшийся. Вместе с ним, такие же запыхавшиеся, неслись Луна, Герми, Акэ-Атль и Рон.  

        

       – Мне всё равно у Филча на галерах ишачить, – сказал он Мертвяку. – Ты не заметил, по какому пути идет Стинки?  

        

       – По основному, с лестницы, как еще.  

        

       – Я его отвлеку, а вы проскочите соседним коридором. Глядишь и не заметит. Пока стойте, я вперед пойду и его перехвачу, а вы там потом сами смотрите, по обстановке.  

        

       – Аххх! – с гордостью воскликнул ворон. – Мое воспитание!  

        

       Гарри, двинувшийся вперед, недовольно покосился на питомца:  

        

       – Твое воспитание... А раньше предупредить нельзя было?  

        

       – Когда увидел, тогда и предупредил, – обиженно парировал Мертвяк и тут же нашелся, чем уесть: – У вас вообще-то Уизли "на шухере" стоял, насколько помнится. Радуйтесь еще, что это не Снейп и не Филчева драная кошка.  

        

       – А тебя-то где всё это время носило?  

        

       – Сову помнишь, которая спам разносила? Еще все преподы жаловались, что отловить не могут...  

        

       – Ну, и?..  

        

       Мимир принял позу триумфатора и переступил лапами у него на плече:  

        

       – Спама больше не будет. Не благодарите.  

        

       Гарри фыркнул, вышел на площадку перед развилкой лестниц и почти нос к носу столкнулся с радостным Локхартом. Тот немедленно сложил вчетверо лист темного пергамента, убрал его за обшлаг рукава кафтана и театрально всплеснул руками:  

        

       – Святая тапочка! [4] И мистер Поттер туда же! Не рановато ли, молодой человек, для похождений? Хотя о чем это я? Любви, как известно, все возрасты покорны. И где же ваша избранница?  

        

       – Да вон она, – с неожиданной резвостью Гарри нырнул ему под руку и повлек за собой к перилам лестницы, давая возможность остальным проскочить у них за спиной в безопасный коридор. – Ах, черт, убежала! Ну что ты будешь делать, очень уж она у меня застенчивая, профессор! А я... э-э-э... больше не буду. Честное волшебное!  

        

       – Ну что вы, что вы, сегодня же День всех влюбленных! Было бы жестоко чинить препятствия любящим сердцам во время такого праздника! – (показалось, или Стинки говорил с не особо скрываемой насмешкой?) – Да, между прочим, по дороге мне встретился наш завхоз. Я поздравил его и отправил по другой лестнице. Он искал вас для отработки взысканий, назначенных сегодня вам профессором Снейпом. А поскольку я наивно полагал, будто вы как порядочный второкурсник отправились в свою башню вместо того чтобы болтаться по опасным закоулкам замка...  

        

       – Благодарю вас, мистер Локхарт! Я сейчас же побегу на отработки, мистер Локхарт!  

        

       – Он пошел вон по той лестнице, – крикнул златокудрый красавчик ему вслед.  

        

       – Спасибо, профессор!  

        

       И Гарри, безусловно, помчался по другой.  

        

       – Ах, молодость, молодость! – пропел Гилдерой портрету Клеопатры.  

        

       Вместо ответа она приложила к груди оскаленную черную мамбу. Пуская пышную пену из носа и рта, повалилась на ложе. Колоритно побилась в агонии и испустила наконец дух. Ковры под ложем были устланы телами мертвых служанок, на которых царица предварительно опробовала действенность ядов. Локхарт хмыкнул, пожал плечами и, пританцовывая, отправился своей дорогой – в сторону туалета Миртл.  

        

       Тем временем Гарри спустился на первый этаж, в крыло, где обитал завхоз, и подпер стеночку в ожидании, когда Филч вернется после своего обхода. Пожалуй, ему есть что обдумать.  

        

       Нет, забивать себе голову историей сорокашестилетней давности мальчик пока не собирался. Он много раз слышал, что времена тогда были непростые, стычки между кланами волшебников и вообще отношения между магами строились в жестокой форме, поэтому удивляться смерти одной из участниц очередной перестрелки не приходилось. Понятно, что предательство этого... как его?.. Тома было вопиющим, хотелось также узнать, что случилось после смерти Миртл с той девушкой, из палочки которой негодяй выпустил непростительное проклятие. Но всё равно это было как бы понарошку, из другой жизни или даже не жизни, а будто из книги или фильма: вопрос интересный, однако не насущный.  

        

       Беспокоило другое. Пресловутый взгляд Аваддона. Вот и снова, и снова ему навязано что-то, чего он неспособен контролировать. "Орудие возмездия", значит. "Кара небесная", значит. "Длань правосудия". Ну да, как же! С этим треклятым Волдемортом его уже успели втиснуть в рамки избранности и ждут от "знаменитого Гарри Поттера" черт те чего, самими же выдуманного и принятого на веру. Теперь еще эта девица с рассказами о взгляде. Да если хоть кто-то из друзей – не свои, так гриффиндорцы – проговорится, от него опять будет шарахаться вся школа. А ведь только-только успокоились после истории со змеиным наречием! Чуть ли не целый семестр за спиной шептались и пальцами тыкали, всерьез считая его наследником Слизерина, открывшим мифическую Тайную комнату и проклявшим старосту родного факультета. Потом, к счастью, Пенни очнулась, невредимая, и ни в чем его не обвинила – это и успокоило взволнованную публику. Но надолго ли?  

        

       Судьба у него, что ли, такая? Впрочем, ему ли, дважды избежавшему смертельного заклятия, сетовать на судьбу? Другим повезло куда меньше, и все они с удовольствием поменялись бы с ним местами. Ну, все, не считая родителей, само собой.  

        

       "А вот тут ты правильно мыс-с-с-слишь, мой маленький маленький принц! И будет тебе уже с-с-себя жалеть. Вот идет мисс Норрис-с-с!"  

        

       Вслед за тенью кошки в коридор упала длинная изломанная тень Аргуса Филча и затмила собой первую. Гарри вздохнул. Не вынимая рук из карманов, отлип от стены. И сдался на милость победителя.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       После вечеринки в Хогвартсе, с которой Прозерпина удалилась не через аппарацию за воротами замка, а камином Поппи Помфри, домой из своей лаборатории профессор спешить не стала. Улыбаясь воспоминаниям о неловких комплиментах полувеликана, она вошла в свой кабинет и села в любимое кресло. Надо же, встреться она с ним, таким, на улице где-нибудь в Косом, то и не узнала бы! Как, однако, меняет некоторых мужчин бритва, шампунь и расческа. И скальпель, дополнила она, вспомнив своего верного Фрэнки.  

        

       Что-то, однако, мешало устроиться поудобнее и кололо в бок. Профессор сунула руку в карман. Ощутив пальцами ребро коробки, она подумала о просьбе Хагрида и данном себе зароке сделать это сразу по прибытии, чтобы не забыть потом в повседневной круговерти. Ну правильно, не орхидейно-хризантемной же икебаны от него дожидаться на старости лет!  

        

       Содержимым коробки была колба, тщательно заткнутая целой вязью заклинаний. И Прозерпина могла понять того, кто это сделал, причем сделал сразу по нескольким причинам. "Провонять тухлятиной" при этом основной не являлась.  

        

       Судя по виду и размеру, внутри колбы лежал изрядно пожеванный червями и разложением мизинец ноги, обладатель которой, мужчина, покинул этот мир не позднее десяти лет назад. Кроме пальца сосуд содержал еще клок чьих-то рыжих волос, завитых мелким бесом, тусклых и слежавшихся. Оба образца хоть и казались сваленными в одну кучу, на самом деле были отделены друг от друга тончайшей невидимой мембраной заклятья. Толковый маг накладывал, Прозерпинина школа. Значит, или у нее самой обучался, или читал ее работы. Но в любом случае – молодец. И точно не Хагрид. "Можно ли... как оно там называется? Ну, личности установить? Я, видите ли, профессор, не разбираюсь в этом, хоть ты тресни. Даже и не знаю, что там"... Эх, Хагрид, Хагрид, добрая душа. Тебе так и дракона подсунут – ты не заметишь!  

        

       Профессор Умбрасумус поднялась из кресла и усталой поступью побрела к микроскопам. А уже через десять минут прыткопишущее перо выводило под ее диктовку:  

        

       – Образец номер один – мизинец левой ноги. Обладатель – мужчина. Приблизительный возраст на момент смерти – не моложе пятидесяти лет. Европеец. Соматически был полностью здоров. Предварительно: смерть наступила не от болезни и не от одного из известных ядов, которые определяются визуально во время микроскопического и поверхностного магического исследования. Требует дальнейшего анализа и идентификации.  

        

       – Образец номер два представлен фрагментом волос с теменной части. Обладатель – женщина. Приблизительный возраст на момент смерти – не моложе сорока лет. Имеются признаки смешения европеоидной и негроидной рас. Цвет основной части волос по всей длине (тускло-рыжий) обусловлен окрашиванием, вещество, использованное при окрашивании, магловского производства, содержало пероксид водорода для осветления. Прикорневая зона – темно-каштановый цвет, являющийся естественным для погибшей. Страдала от сахарного диабета и астмы. Чтобы установить причину и дату смерти, а также идентифицировать личность, потребуется развернутый анализ на комплексной аппаратуре.  

       _______________________________________________  

       [1] Баг – в английской мифологии духи, имеющие вид косматых чудищ со спутанной клочковатой шерстью. Родственны боггартам и брауни. Многие английские дети верят, что баги могут проникнуть в комнаты, воспользовавшись открытыми печными трубами. Однако, несмотря на довольно устрашающую внешность, эти существа совершенно не агрессивны и практически безвредны. Напугать они могут только одним способом – скорчив страшную уродливую рожу, растопырив лапы и подняв шерсть на загривке.  

       [2] Прототипом персонажа фильма Садако Ямамуры "Рингу" (переведенного как "Звонок", но на самом деле название имеет несколько иной смысл – что-то вроде "кольцо", "закольцованность") стала Тидзуко Мифунэ, родившаяся в 1886 году и публично демонстрировавшая дар ясновидения. В 1910 году ее объявили шарлатанкой, через год она покончила жизнь самоубийством, прыгнув в кратер вулкана. "Рингу" – роман Кодзи Судзуки, впервые опубликованный в 1991 году. По мотивам романа снят ряд известных фильмов. <http://www.pichome.ru/images/2016/10/15/WRtSPN3Ag.gif> – она прекрасна, не правда ли?  

       [3] Да, автор в курсе, в каком году и какого числа погибла Плакса Миртл. Но спешит напомнить, что пишет фик-AU, если еще кто-то не догадался.  

       [4] Вероятнее всего, Локхарт подразумевает тапочку из чрезвычайно поучительной (по мнению ~~журнала Форбс~~ Дамблдора) истории в сборнике сказок барда Бидля.  

      

  
**Глава двадцать восьмая**  


        

       – А никто не слышал сегодня ранним-ранним утром, еще даже не рассвело, как будто где-то кричал петух? Кажется, в замке... И так истошно...  

        

       На помощницу профессора Стебль внимания в учительской почти не обратили: вечно ей мерещилось не одно, так другое, да если и не мерещилось, то велика ли невидаль? Из курятника Хагрида всегда кто-нибудь сбегал, а потом долго рыскал по окрестностям, оглашая пространство душераздирающими воплями. Авгурей, не так давно павший в жестоком бою с вороном, не был единственным нарушителем покоя обитателей Хогвартса.  

        

       Иногда перестук часовых механизмов становился просто невыносимым. За много лет работы Северус почти приучил себя не замечать их беспорядочного тиканья, но в демисезонье, особенно почему-то на исходе весны, когда одолевали частые приступы "учительской мигрени", отвлечься не получалось. Остальным же это ничуть не мешало, и они как ни в чем не бывало занимались своими делами, входили в комнату, выходили из нее, общались между собой, некоторые даже умудрялись проверять в этом гвалте экзерсисы малолетних бездарностей.  

        

       А у него левая сторона головы трещала всё отчаяннее, и к этой боли добавились краткие, как бы электрические, разряды вдоль позвоночного столба – когда _Грег_ не мог обеспечить необходимую степень комфорта своей кормушке, он начинал беситься и только усугублял и без того плачевное положение. Еще и монотонный бубнеж у соседнего стола... Алхимик, быть может, игнорировал бы этот раздражитель, но упоминание всуе его имени когтевранским деканом в беседе с преподавателями заставило Снейпа прислушаться, о чем они там шепчутся.  

        

       – ...вызвал к себе и спрашиваю: "В чем дело?" А он как будто и не понимает, о чем я, – тихонько проскрипел Флитвик. – Объясняю, что недоволен его охлаждением к моему предмету. Он сначала вроде бы смутился, а потом с вызовом отвечает: "Простите, сэр, но чары – не самая сильная моя сторона, как справедливо подметил профессор Снейп"... Понимаете что? "Не самая сильная сторона", видите ли!  

        

       Молоденький учитель Древних языков, вчерашний ассистент ныне покойного профессора Крэгга и позавчерашний студент пока еще каким-то чудом здравствующего Снейпа, довольно громко крякнул, а Септима засмеялась. Филиус покивал и продолжил:  

        

       – Вот-вот! И я так же! Ему говорю: "Простите, мой юный философ, но послушать вашего профессора зельеварения, так девяносто девять и девять десятых процента населения планеты вообще напрасно увидели белый свет!"  

        

       "И профессор зельеварения, безусловно, прав! – делая вид, будто занят поиском чего-то крайне важного в кипе свитков у себя на столе, мысленно вставил свои пару кнатов Северус. – Если даже сей нерадивый подросток принял это как постулат... Кстати, интересно, а о ком речь? Хотя какая разница – можно подумать, эти малолетние ошибки природы чем-то отличаются одна от другой"...  

        

       Но была разница или нет – а он все равно прислушивался.  

        

       – Да, я тоже заметила, что в последнее время он стал каким-то заносчивым, – заговорила Вектор. – Надеюсь, это всего лишь предэкзаменационная депрессия. И общая усталость от учебы.  

        

       – Поглядывает свысока, это вы точно подметили, мэм! – энергично кивнул профессор Древних языков. – К моему предмету он тоже стал относиться наплевательски. Я спросил о причине, он эдак, знаете, посмотрел на меня и говорит: "Как будто ваша дисциплина понадобится мне за стенами школы, сэр!" Непонятно, какой фестрал его лягнул, мне он всегда казался таким скромным любознательным мальчиком...  

        

       – Переходный возраст, – донесся голос Синистры: та стояла чуть дальше, возле Локхарта, который тоже что-то искал среди пергаментов у себя на столе. – Неужели вы думали, что если он... особенный, то его эта беда обойдет стороной?  

        

       "Особенный"? Особенных в Хогвартсе хоть отбавляй, каждого можно описывать как наглядный пример в сборнике диковин умственной отсталости. А вот _особенно_ особенных, пожалуй, трое. И дочь Пандоры можно не учитывать, поскольку речь о мальчике. Кроме того, заносчивой ее, как и Лонгботтома, назвать трудно, поэтому и криворукий гриффиндорец не вписывается в обозначенную схему. Остается только один вариант, и если это действительно Поттер, то Снейпу будет сложно сдержать злорадство. Ведь алхимик характеризовал мальчишку именно так с первого дня знакомства, а до его "гениальных" коллег это дошло только сейчас. Но наконец-то всё встало на свои места.  

        

       – Вы полагаете, дело в переходном возрасте? – прищурился Флитвик. – А я вот попросил мадам Пинс показать мне его формуляр в библиотечной картотеке. И выбор литературы меня изрядно озадачил.  

        

       – Что вы хотите этим сказать? – заинтересовались все, и Снейп с досадой понял, что не отстает от них ни на гран, а сам при этом уже давно не понимает ни слова в тех строчках чьего-то домашнего задания, по которым уже который раз бессмысленно пробегает его взгляд. Впрочем, проклятая скотома, мерцающей зигзагообразной змейкой кружившая у него перед глазами, заставляя отодвигаться подальше от источников света, так и так не позволяла распознавать буквы и прочие мелкие детали, поэтому можно было даже не стараться. Не существуй _Грега_ , он тотчас бы, еще при первом намеке на "слепое пятно" в зрачке, погасил боль специальным средством: при гемикрании чем раньше принимаешь лекарство, тем скорее проходит приступ. Но с _тварью_ приходилось считаться, и "жена обувщика", как водится, продолжала ходить в самых плохих ботинках. Дальше будет только хуже. Пока что он хотя бы понимает смысл услышанных слов. А через полчаса его еще ждет урок у четверокурсников...  

        

       – Книги, которые он берет чисто для подготовки к экзаменам, ограничиваются школьным списком. Но он никогда и не пытался угнаться за Грейнджер с ее либроманией. Я просмотрел все его предшествующие заказы, выходящие за рамки программы. Несмотря на заметный разброд тем, в них прослеживается логика. Об этом я могу говорить уверенно как декан его факультета: наша, когтевранская логика, и я ее улавливаю. Она в большей степени ассоциативна, и внутренние связи во вспомогательных источниках уловить сможет не каждый. Однако я ее улавливал. Примерно с середины февраля всё изменилось. Я смотрю в список прочитанных им книг и понимаю, что ничего не понимаю. Видно, что он что-то ищет, но ищет на ощупь...  

        

       – Я слышала, он начал вместе с Грейнджер и Уизли учить французский язык, – нерешительно воспользовавшись паузой, заметила астроном, но декан Когтеврана удрученно покачал головой:  

        

       – Эту литературу я тоже не беру в расчет, Аврора. Она там значится, но в столь ничтожном количестве, что ее можно не учитывать: словари, учебники, несколько сборников сказок шармбатонских составителей. Ерунда, одним словом. А основное меню Гарри в последнее время составляют подшивки "Чароплета", курьезные подборки из Истории магии, перечни редких заклинаний...  

        

       – Надеюсь, не темных? – бодро подал голос Стинкхорн, которому надоело притворяться безучастным свидетелем чужой беседы, и хохотнул не бог весть какой шутке.  

        

       – Что вы, Гилдерой, кто бы пустил второкурсника в Запретную секцию?  

        

       Несмотря на легкое возмущение Флитвика, полной в том уверенности в голосе когтевранского декана Снейп не уловил. Да и не разделил бы в случае, если бы Филиус не испытывал никаких сомнений. Еще свежи в памяти зельевара были похождения лихой когтеврано-гриффиндорской четверки полуторалетней давности, когда ему пришлось тереть память у обнаглевших студентов и отбирать том сочинений мессира Гринделльвальда. За это время ученики поднаторели в умении обходить запреты и наживать себе проблемы, поэтому оккупация запретных стеллажей отпрыском Джеймса Поттера – это всего лишь вопрос времени. Собственно говоря, Северусу и самому во времена учебы мало что мешало проникать в этот манящий уголок библиотеки, причем как раз в их возрасте – лет с тринадцати.  

        

       Черт, как хочется лечь, зажаться в комок, накрыть голову подушкой – и чтобы никто не трогал хотя бы полчаса, и чтобы ни звука, ни света...  

        

       – Потом я сверил формуляр Поттера с формуляром Грейнджер, – продолжал Флитвик. – И ее выборка почти в точности повторяет его. Судя по датам, она как будто идет за ним след-в-след.  

        

       – Вы уверены, что не наоборот? – Септима Вектор удивленно подняла брови.  

        

       – В том-то и дело! Она не умеет так, как он. Ее способ постижения систематизирован и упорядочен. Вы когда-нибудь видели сумочку Гермионы Грейнджер, Аврора? Загляните как-нибудь, если она откроет ее при вас. В жизни не поверите, что это женская сумочка! То же самое было в ее карточке до тех пор, пока она не начала повторять за Гарри. И всё это очень странно.  

        

       – Темнят детишки, – заметил Локхарт, откладывая в сторону чью-то очередную чернильную пачкотню, именуемую домашним заданием по ЗОТИ.  

        

       Тут Флитвика озарило:  

        

       – Вот вы бы и поинтересовались, профессор! Только не у Гарри, а у мисс Грейнджер. Зная ваши успехи у... кхм... дамской части...  

        

       – На что это вы намекаете?! – притворно возмутился Стинкхорн. – Как можно!  

        

       – Увольте, я же совсем о другом вас прошу! – покраснев, как коралл, начал оправдываться глава Когтеврана. – Но ваше обаяние...  

        

       – А что если девочка влюбится?  

        

       Локхарт так и фонтанировал скромностью. Снейп едва не кинул на него издевательский взгляд, сдержался в последний момент, отвлекаясь на борьбу с болью и тошнотой. Еще не хватало выдать свою заинтересованность беседой, прислушиваться к которой становилось всё сложнее: приступ уже перевалил в тот этап, когда теряются связи между словами чужой и собственной речи и смысл фраз ускользает по нарастающей. Скоро и слова распадутся на бессмысленные звуки, а сознание померкнет минут на десять-пятнадцать. До урока успеет, не впервой.  

        

       Поломавшись для вида, красавчик всё же согласился помочь в расследовании. Но дал понять, что это не доставит ему никакого удовольствия.  

        

       Что ж, нужно будет втайне от них наведаться в гости к мадам Пинс. Кто такая мадам Пинс? В гости? Куда это – в гости? И что такое гости? Раньше при первых признаках сумерек сознания его обуревала паника, со временем же Снейп привык, что надо просто дождаться окончания приступа и какое-то время не пытаться облекать мысли в слова. Лучше вообще расслабиться и перестать сопротивляться боли – тогда, не чувствуя угрозы, унимался и _Грег_.  

        

       Однако трудно поверить, что Поттер искренне учел мнение ненавистного преподавателя относительно его, Поттера, магической одаренности – скорее это была всего лишь поза. Или отговорка, чтобы отвязаться от Флитвика с его расспросами. Мальчишка и суток прожить не сможет, не обратив на себя внимание публики: разве о ком-нибудь из студентов вот так же шептались под этими часами раньше? За одиннадцать лет работы в Хогвартсе зельевар не наблюдал в учительской ничего подобного. Разве что прежде он не обращал внимания и не прислушивался... Да, наверное, так оно и есть: не прислушивался к чужому трепу, а теперь вдруг начал. Но это не развенчивает лавры Поттера как завзятого выскочки. И если он снова затеял какую-то каверзу при поддержке своей банды и – особенно – рыжей всезнайки, ему это так с рук не сойдет. Отработками у Филча прямо накануне экзаменов паршивец не отделается. Филч... кто это? А, ладно!.. Потом, всё потом.  

        

       Снейп собрался с силами. Воспринимая собственные конечности как чужие, по ошибке приделанные к его туловищу, он всё-таки добрел до ближайшей туалетной комнаты. Кое-как заперся в кабинке, сел на закрытый унитаз, привалился боком к стенке и выключился, не ощущая уже даже электрических прострелов в хребте. В голове глухо звучали обрывки каких-то запредельных диалогов, мимо него в ледяном космическом пространстве проплывала вереница костяных всадников Дикой охоты...  

        

       ...Звонок привел в чувство, как приводил всегда, словно условный рефлекс у собаки в опытах знаменитого магловского профессора. Алхимик возник перед собой в зеркале над умывальником и даже вздрогнул. Черными, как шерл, и пустыми провалами вместо глаз на него оттуда таращилась восковая посмертная маска неизвестного типа лет сорока, если не старше, который наверняка помер в страшных муках у маглов-реаниматоров, отчаянно пытавшихся его воскресить и несколько раз даже преуспевших в этой гиблой затее. Спутанными сосульками – не прошло и дня – свисали вокруг маски черные же патлы. "В гроб, только в гроб!" – голосом Прозерпины Умбрасумус диагностировал он себя, брызгая в маску ледяной водой из-под крана и чувствуя, как от холода заходится сердце, а сосущая боль в мозгу сменяется звоном натянутой тетивы, точно вот-вот там что-то лопнет. Но теперь всё тело целиком принадлежало только ему, аура прекратилась, смысл слов и происходящего вернулся на место. Была только вялость вкупе с полным безразличием. Как говаривала мать, будто угольным мешком пришибли.  

        

       А в гроб поздно: туда краше кладут. Остается одно – идти и, как обычно, пугать собой дурацких студентов.  

        

       В учительской, куда Снейп зашел за журналом четвертого курса, теперь оставался только Флитвик.  

        

       – Как мне кажется, на Сокровенном тебя сегодня можно не ждать? – спросил тот и, покрутив пальцем вокруг своей головы, сочувственно добавил: – Опять, да?..  

        

       – Бывало и хуже, – хрипло буркнул слизеринец, после чего жутко раздражился из-за собственного надтреснутого голоса. Оба декана еще не подозревали, что им всем сегодня будет не до разминок на острове.  

        

       – Северус!  

        

       – Да? – уже выходя, Снейп полуобернулся.  

        

       – Сходи в больничное крыло. Поппи что-нибудь для тебя придумает.  

        

       Зельевар повернулся уже полностью, озадаченно поглядел на коллегу, пытаясь выявить истинную причину такой внезапной заботливости, но ни в лице, ни в позе когтевранского декана не было ничего, что могло бы дать подсказку. Тогда Снейп невнятно чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и вышел в коридор. В другой раз следует накладывать на свою физиономию отводящие внимание чары: вероятно, ледяная вода в таких случаях уже не помощник.  

        

       Зато на студентов Пуффендуя и Гриффиндора, у которых сейчас был сдвоенный урок зельеделия, его вид произвел надлежащее впечатление. Возможно, даже неизгладимое. На тех, кто успел заметить его бесшумно вплывшую в класс черную тень. Они онемели и застыли каждый на своем месте, тогда как Кеннет Таулер и Седрик Диггори, увлеченные горячим спором над холодными котлами, момент коронного появления призрака подземелий пропустили. Не видели они перекошенных ужасом лиц однокурсников, не удивились тишине, которая наступила так же внезапно, как взрывается бомба.  

        

       – Ты всё время пытаешься поверить магию обычными физическими законами! – доказывал гриффиндорец соседу-пуффендуйцу. – А я тебе скажу: переход Мебиуса назвали так неслучайно. Через него можно будет выгрузить хоть что... Хоть зеркальную вселенную, вот! И отсюда она так и останется незаметной!  

        

       Снейп сложил руки на груди и поджал губы. Однокурсники, сидящие вокруг спорщиков, пригнули головы, но ни один не осмелился подать болтунам хоть какой-нибудь знак о том, что творится за их спинами.  

        

       – Да почему незаметной-то?! – возмутился Седрик, пронзительно сверкая серыми глазами. – Это в любом случае должно вызывать эхо в нашей реальности. Ну, не знаю, может быть – Гигантский Кальмар в озере... Может, он и есть та самая проекция острова, как мы ее видим? А там не Кальмар на самом деле, а огромный кусок суши! Как Сид из легенд! Подожди, я тебе сейчас нацарапаю, если на пальцах не понимаешь!..  

        

       – А может быть, мистер Диггори, вы нам всем сейчас... н-нацарапаете формулу превращения того мышиного кала, который вы насочиняли, притворяясь, будто выполняете домашнее задание, в нормальное противоядие от Смертельной Жажды? – и, махнув спрятанной в рукаве палочкой, зельевар швырнул ему на стол исчерканный красными чернилами свиток. От неожиданности подскочив и выронив перо, подросток уставился сначала на учителя, а потом перевел взгляд на брезгливый росчерк с "троллем" в самом низу своей работы. – Чем-то же вы планировали заняться на предстоящем уроке, не так ли? Или я ошибаюсь, мистер Таулер?  

        

       – Нет, сэр.  

        

       – Что "нет, сэр"? Не планировали или не ошибаюсь?  

        

       – Не ошибаетесь, сэр.  

        

       – О, благодарю вас! Я польщен, – Снейп и сам сочился ядом Смертельной Жажды, только противоядием для него сейчас был шанс вдоволь поиздеваться над дубиноголовыми студиозусами – и при каждом слове боль понемногу отодвигалась, а слабость сдавала позиции желанию устроить этой шайке болванов качественный апокалипсис. – Между прочим, ваша работа немногим лучше, и я спешу напомнить, что всего через каких-то полторы недели вас ждут не дождутся экзамены. Вам не кажется, что расслабились вы несколько не вовремя? Не вижу на ваших столах ни одного ингредиента, подтверждающего вашу готовность к уроку. Это относится ко всем.  

        

       По классу пронесся суетливый шорох. Прочувствованная речь всё же стоила зельевару нервного напряжения, и со лба на висок соскользнула капля холодного пота, прокатилась по острой скуле, нырнула в тонкую морщинку у края рта и там замерла, но стирать ее он не торопился, дабы не испортить угрожающую величественность момента.  

        

       – Итак. Гриффиндор. Кто дежурный у вашего курса на этой неделе?  

        

       Не то чтобы он этого не знал, но они боятся отвечать на вопросы и при этом понимают, что не ответить на них нельзя, поэтому один из них так или иначе будет вынужден выступить мальчиком или девочкой для битья. Смертельная жажда реванша за едва переносимую боль требовала новых жертв – и плевать, что к его боли никто из этих детей не имел отношения. Снейп сверлил уничтожающим взглядом Алисию Спиннет. После увиденного в зеркале он был отлично осведомлен, какое чувство у людей вызывают эти мертвые угольные осколки на месте глаз. Подвластная его гипнозу, как горлинка перед коброй, девушка медленно встала из-за парты и, съежившись, шепнула, что дежурная – она.  

        

       – Тогда будьте так любезны объяснить, почему я не вижу в классе никого из мистеров Уизли?  

        

       Все в страхе оглянулись на пустующую парту близнецов. Мисс Спиннет быстро заморгала. Надо сказать, обычно эта старательная и спокойная девчонка нареканий у него не вызывала, и он по большей части обходил ее вниманием, что вполне устраивало обоих. Но именно сейчас, когда все потенциальные "подушки для иголок" – те же Джонсон, Джордан и Стимпсон – напряглись и мобилизовали защитные силы, имело смысл сделать нестандартный ход и слегка потрепать того, кто не был готов к нападению.  

        

       – Сэр... я не... я не знаю. На Минералогии их тоже не было, а мальчишки не хотят говорить, и я подумала, что они первую пару проспали, но...  

        

       Снейп не стал сопротивляться, когда ощутил, как дрогнули его брови, и тихо переспросил:  

        

       – Что?  

        

       Если эта малахольная сейчас тут разревется, его терпение лопнет вместе с той гипотетической струной в голове. Но Алисия собралась и объяснила, что даже как дежурная не имеет доступа в спальню мальчиков, а однокурсники отказались объяснять ей отсутствие Фреда и Джорджа. На помощь ей подоспел Ли Джордан:  

        

       – Сэр, разрешите объяснить? – поднял он руку.  

        

       – Да, мистер Джордан.  

        

       – Сэр, вчера на тренировке Уизли слегка... э-э-э... перестарались. Мадам Помфри хотела оставить их в лазарете, но они уговорили ее и вернулись в общежитие. Легли они раньше нас всех, еще до отбоя, а когда утром мы собирались на занятия, пологи их кроватей были еще задернуты. Ну и мы решили, что после вчерашних травм им лучше бы подольше оставаться в постели, чтобы восстановиться... Скоро ведь соревнования... Мадам Помфри подтвердит...  

        

       Снейп с досадой отмахнулся. Боль внезапно отступила, и азарт донимать этих малолетних идиотов пропал без следа. Хотелось просто заснуть на пару суток. Перепад профессорского настроения был настолько резким, что вызвал едва ли меньший шок, нежели его недавняя ярость. Зельевар одним стремительным броском переместился к своему столу, а на доске за его спиной возникла сигнатура противоядия, изготовить которое к концу урока могли бы в лучшем случае двое-трое из всех, кто сейчас находился перед ним.  

        

       – Итак, мистер Джордан, не садитесь, – сказал он и знаком дал понять, что сесть может только Алисия; девчонка опустилась на скамью со вздохом облегчения и сразу же бросилась переписывать рецепт с доски. – Поведайте вашим сокурсникам, какими симптомами сопровождается отравление ядом Смертельной Жажды.  

        

       Темнокожее лицо Джордана озарилось: он понял, что экзекуции не будет, и охотно переключился на учебный процесс.  

        

       – Как и в случае с ядом Смертельной Чесотки, эту разновидность токсических веществ еще называют "смертью через удовольствие", – затарахтел гриффиндорец, стараясь не смотреть в лицо преподавателя, который следил за ним из-под тяжелых приопущенных век. – Оба они изобретены еще в Древнем Египте, жрецами храма города Иуну, поклонявшимися птице Бенну. [1] Если отравленный ядом Чесотки находится в экстазе, когда раздирает сам себя ногтями и умирает от потери крови, то после того, как происходит контакт с ядом Жажды, человек начинает искать любую жидкость. Он жадно пьет, испытывая при этом ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, и яд начинает действовать всё активнее. Вещество заставляет сокращаться мускулатуру желудка и пищевода, отравленного рвет. После этого пить хочется еще сильнее, наслаждение от питья усиливается, и так до тех пор, пока не наступает смерть от обезвоживания... Зафиксированы свидетельства, когда тела погибших рассыпались, точно высохшая труха...  

        

       – А теперь мистер Диггори, который, нисколько не сомневаюсь, хотел бы исправить свой "неуд" по домашней, дополнит этот жалкий пересказ страницы из учебника. Мистер Джордан, сядьте. Мистер Диггори, назовите варианты спасения от Смертельной Жажды.  

        

       Седрик замялся:  

        

       – Вы зачеркнули у меня первый вариант, сэр... Значит, перетерпеть жажду в течение двенадцати часов нельзя?  

        

       – Теоретически можно и на Сатурн аппарировать, мистер Диггори, – сварливо откликнулся зельевар, усаживаясь в свое кресло и с безразличием пролистывая журнал. – Но я велел вам придерживаться реалистичности, а не сказочных допущений. Теоретически, если яд не разводить жидкостью, то посредством метаболизма он действительно будет расщеплен без остатка. Соляная кислота в желудке и ферменты в кишечнике справятся с ним за двенадцать часов. Вы потрудились почитать дополнительную литературу при работе над домашним заданием? В самом деле? Тогда назовите мне хотя бы один зафиксированный случай исцеления подобным образом.  

        

       – Ни единого, сэр, – выдохнул юный пуффендуец, удрученно опуская голову.  

        

       – Как вы думаете, почему?  

        

       – Эту жажду невозможно вытерпеть в течение стольких часов.  

        

       Примерно как противостоять убивающему или пыточному проклятьям, да... Воистину будет чудом, если сегодняшнее задание выполнят даже те двое-трое, о ком он опрометчиво подумал вначале... Что ж... "Баллада, в коей говорится, как // с одним бездельником, готовым на бесславье, // расправился поэт де Бержерак" [2]. Не привыкать...  

        

       Диггори между тем продолжал:  

        

       – Безоар, обычно помогающий от ядов второго и третьего уровня сложности, к которому причислена и Смертельная Жажда, здесь тоже бессилен. Организм способен воспринимать только жидкости, а всё иное, попадающее в пищевод, тотчас же отторгается рвотными спазмами, в том числе и безоаровый камень. Но любая жидкость, в том числе противоядие, приведет в действие механизм отравления, и процесс станет необратимым: прежде чем противоядие разложит токсин на безопасные составляющие, наступит обезвоживание и смерть. Да и самого противоядия понадобится невероятное количество после каждого приступа рвоты.  

        

       – Так какой же выход? Как обеспечить поступление антидота в организм жертвы? – тут у дальнего котла нерешительно встрепенулась чья-то рука: – О, неожиданно, мистер Лафкин!  

        

       – Да, сэр. Эфир. Эфир обеспечит поступление противоядия в организм. Летучее соединение, – худенький болезненный с виду мальчик робко указал на доску. – Эти ингредиенты...  

        

       – Выйдите и запишите формулу, – сказал Снейп и признался себе, что не ожидал от этого заморыша и от этого курса в целом столь прыткой находчивости. Никто, кроме Лафкина, похоже, даже не обратил внимания на приписку в конце сигнатуры, где были перечислены меры предосторожности при работе с зельем, все пункты которых изо всех сил сигнализировали о том, что зельевары будут иметь дело с газообразным веществом. С крайне опасным газообразным веществом.  

        

       Не успел студент сделать и шагу к доске, как декан Слизерина услышал сигнал, сопровождающий появление возле иллюминатора Кунигунды с запечатанным в шаре конвертом. Судя по поведению сомихи, дело было неотложным. Снейп открыл желоб, поймал весточку и сбросил почтальонше положенную награду.  

        

       Письмо пришло сверху, от МакГонагалл. Минерва требовала срочно подойти к закрытой женской уборной на втором этаже. Судя по краткости изложения, там снова какого-то дьявола стряслось. Переведя взгляд на класс, алхимик вызвал дежурных обоих факультетов и велел всем отправляться под присмотр Аргуса Филча до тех пор, пока не вернется он, профессор Снейп, и не заберет их обратно на урок. Оставить хотя бы одного живого гриффиндорца, да еще и сокурсника близнецов Уизли, в помещении, битком набитом опасными ингредиентами, было бы должностным преступлением.  

        

       Возле туалета Рыдающей Миртл торчали уже все преподаватели Хогвартса, кому не лень было сюда тащиться с разных этажей. Снейп хмуро оглядел профессоров и их ассистентов: этих, вторых, вообще непонятно для чего сюда привели. Чертовы ротозеи – лишь бы не работать. Под его тяжелым взглядом расступались даже те, кто был вдвое старше. Дверь в туалет была распечатана и открыта настежь. Он вошел внутрь.  

        

       Близнецы, окруженные тремя деканами, валялись на полу в позах, напомнивших о мисс Кристал и ее осеннем променаде. Даже их невыносимо рыжие и похожие на петушиные гребни прически как-то померкли на фоне мертвенно-бледного кафеля и уже не торчали с такой победной наглостью, а сами мальчишки вытянулись и лежали абсолютно ровно, словно под заклятием Петрификуса.  

        

       Снейп обогнул их по дуге и, брезгливо подхватив правую полу мантии, едва не зацепившейся за коррозию ржавой трубы умывальника, встал подле МакГонагалл.  

        

       – Боюсь поверить своему счастью. Неужели за последние четыре года это будут единственные нормальные экзамены? – процедил он.  

        

       – Прекрати, Северус! – Минерва готова была зашипеть. – Это не смешно!  

        

       Алхимик удрученно провел ладонью по лицу:  

        

       – Да где уж мне смеяться, профессор... Это нам всем выльется в лишний год общения с данными джентльменами...  

        

       – Ты лучше придумал бы, чем обнадежить их бедную мать! – присоединилась к коллеге Помона Стебль. – Несчастная Молли! Наверняка ведь есть средство...  

        

       – Да. Вот оно, – подняв голову, краешками рта улыбнулся Северус: к ним на всех парусах несся Стинкхорн со своим неизменным кретинским оптимизмом.  

        

       – Что тут у нас? – пропел Локхарт и склонился над мальчишками. – Ай-яй-яй, как неловко-то вышло! И почему меня снова не было рядом с ними?  

        

       Наивная Помона, которая не присутствовала на его предыдущем шоу, когда заколдовали старосту Когтеврана, моментально воодушевилась:  

        

       – Так вы знаете, что с ними произошло, Гилдерой?  

        

       Снейп надул щеки и, отвернувшись, медленно, на счет "пять", спустил воздух через выпяченную нижнюю губу. Локхарт опять понес какую-то ересь про Трансмогрифанскую пытку, действие которой можно нейтрализовать лишь в тот момент, когда она поражает цель.  

        

       И тут, прервав его в зените пламенной речи, из коридора заглянула стажерка Макмиллана, вечно менявшая цвет волос и лицо девица, имя которой алхимик и во время ее обучения в Хогвартсе никогда даже не пытался запомнить. Сейчас одна половина ее головы была светло-русой, другая – темно-каштановой, а в расширенных зрачках читалась тревога:  

        

       – Профессор Снейп! Простите, можно вас?  

        

       Вопреки обыкновению тут он не проронил ни одного язвительного замечания, молча перешагнул ноги одного из лежащих Уизли и направился вслед за метаморфиней. Естественно, остальные тоже кинулись в коридор.  

        

       Рядом с мозаичным василиском на одной из стен темнела надпись, сделанная чем-то красным: "Одна из вас поплатилась за то, что открыла Тайную комнату! Кости ее теперь навечно останутся погребенными в глубинах замка!"  

        

       – Вот, – сказала аврор, как будто в этом указании был какой-то смысл.  

        

       Нимфадора ее зовут. Нимфадора Тонкс, да. По зельям справлялась, котлы не взрывала. Потому и не запомнил. Снейп провел палочкой над буквами, про себя читая определяющее заклинание. То, что кровь, которой это написано, куриная, а не человеческая, несколько обнадеживало.  

        

       – Где Джофф? – тихо спросил Снейп практикантку.  

        

       – Он несколько дней будет в отъезде, сэр, – краснея, объяснила девушка.  

        

       Зельевар оглянулся на МакГонагалл, и та без лишних слов сообразила, что нужно делать. Тотчас же к старостам факультетов полетели указания провести переклички среди всех курсов и в случае нехватки кого-либо из студентов – доложить лично замдиректора.  

        

       – Мисс Тонкс, при первой же возможности и как можно быстрее свяжитесь с вашим куратором, – шепнул Снейп метаморфине. Она торопливо кивнула, становясь при этом полностью брюнеткой, почти точной копией Беллы Блэк образца первой половины семидесятых. Это неосознанное действие внучки Друэллы Розье вызвало у него неприятные ассоциации, и алхимик отодвинулся подальше.  

        

       – Неужели это кровь? – Локхарт покарябал надпись на стенке кончиком своей палочки. – Может быть, просто краска? Сдается мне, кто-то из студентов просто заигрался в наследника лорда Слизерина. Мы же не можем всерьез...  

        

       – Это кровь, – перебил его Снейп и, с удовлетворением услышав за спиной оханье и квохтанье девиц и юнцов из младшего педсостава, добавил: – Правда, пока куриная.  

        

       – Неспроста я утром слышала петушиные крики! – заявила помощница Помоны Стебль. – Быть может, именно тогда беднягу и зарезали, чтобы добыть крови для этого вандализма?  

        

       – Северус, ты что скажешь? – МакГонагалл уставилась на него сквозь очки.  

        

       – Пока ничего. Я жду доклада старост.  

        

       Близнецов отлевитировали на носилках в лазарет. Все ждали явления Дамблдора, но Дед так и не вернулся в Хогвартс: видимо, самопроизвольное выздоровление Пенелопы Кристал привело его к мысли, что ситуация с окаменением учеников остается под контролем, а значит, дела поважнее можно не отменять. К тому же хрупкие плечи замдиректора выдерживали на себе и не такой груз, ей не привыкать. Наложив строгий запрет на перемещение студентов по замку без сопровождения старших, Минерва кинулась встречать миссис Уизли, а дожидаться результата перекличек оставила коллег-деканов.  

        

       Где-то минут через десять в коридор со всех сторон слетелись совы старост. Послания читали все преподаватели и аврор-практикантка, но роковое выпало, как всегда, Северусу: пропавшей без вести (помимо братьев Уизли) значилась студентка первого курса факультета Когтевран Полумна Лавгуд. Перед глазами мелькнула совершенно безумная картина, где МакГонагалл у себя в кабинете по очереди вытирает платком носы рыдающим Молли и Ксенофилиусу, а потом сморкается туда же сама. И все они, дружно причитая, не менее дружно рвут волосы со своих голов...  

        

       – Вы, профессор, давеча говорили о том, что вам раз плюнуть разобраться с этим проклятьем, – медленно заговорил Снейп, складывая вчетверо пергамент с отчетом когтевранского старосты Р.Хилларда и наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо златокудрого красавчика. Если бы не вымотавший алхимика недавний приступ, он, пожалуй, даже повеселился бы, наблюдая за гаммой эмоций, которая после этих слов захватила власть над мимикой Стинки. Болван настолько не владел собой, что какая-нибудь сердобольная старушка из Косого переулка всплакнула бы от жалости к горе-зотишнику.  

        

       – Н-ну да, конечно... Я бы мог попытаться. Даже несмотря на туман, который натянуло с Черного озера, и неблагоприятное расположение звезд в созвездии Водолея... И...  

        

       – Тогда – ваш ход! – алхимик с усилием провел пальцами по сгибу пергамента, фиксируя складку, и вручил злополучную повестку Гилдерою.  

        

       Где-то у локтя Снейпа неопределенно фыркнул декан Когтеврана. Пока Локхарт бегал глазками и собирался с мыслями, Флитвик поманил к себе слизеринца. Северус отвел его в сторону, чтобы не сгибаться при всех пополам прямо посреди коридора, и подставил ухо собеседнику.  

        

       – Северус, мне хочется надеяться, что мисс Лавгуд не имеет никакого отношения к этой надписи. Ты же понимаешь, что она могла просто... – он изобразил указательным и средним пальцами ножки бегущего человечка. – Это уже не первый раз...  

        

       Снейп молча и внимательно смотрел на него. Филиус помялся под его взглядом, невзирая на то, что четверть века назад тот сам, студентом, сдавал ему Защиту на экзамене и обращался с почтением – "сэр".  

        

       – Словом, хочу испросить твоего совета: может быть, мы не будем пока волновать Ксено этим известием, а приложим для начала все усилия, чтобы найти девочку?  

        

       – Филиус, она твоя студентка, решать тебе, – таким же глухим шепотом отозвался алхимик.  

        

       – Как поступил бы ты на моем месте? Если бы... скажем, с Драко...  

        

       – Безусловно, сразу же сообщил бы его родителям!  

        

       Вряд ли это объяснишь тем, кто за столько лет жизни не впитал и не понял. "Ложь во спасение", оформленную подобным образом, Люциус воспринял бы как унижение, и дело тут вовсе не в слизеринском менталитете. И для пуффендуйца Макмиллана, и даже для гриффиндурка Блэка это было бы преднамеренным личным оскорблением, поэтому нет сомнений, что и в когтевранце Лавгуде, сколь бы мягким и покладистым он ни казался, замалчивание такой информации вызовет гнев. Не тот случай, когда, оберегая чьи-то чувства, совершаешь благо.  

        

       – Значит, ты считаешь, что и мне надо поступить так же с бедным мальчиком?  

        

       Северус ощутил первую волну раздражения. Этот хитрый полугоблин решил поиграться в Деда и, прикидываясь добронамеренным простачком, переложить ответственность на чужую голову? Странного он тогда избрал себе подопытного...  

        

       – Я считаю, мы зря теряем время, – Снейп выпрямился и заметил, что Локхарт уже куда-то исчез.  

        

       Зеваки начали расходиться, только профессор Вектор стояла на своем месте возле мозаичного василиска и, в задумчивости глядя на деканов, водила перед собой палочкой. Под ее беззвучными очищающими заклинаниями с пола и стен пропадали свидетельства недавнего налета совиной авиации. Слегка ей кивнув, Северус пошел к лестнице: Филча пора было спасать.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Еще в Рождество Люциус обратил внимание на то, что с супругой что-то происходит. Обычно у них не принято было обременять друг друга разговорами о мелких повседневных неурядицах, с которыми каждый мог справиться самостоятельно. И Нарцисса была воспитана в лучших дворянских традициях, что позволяли маскировать несовершенства ее настроения с тем же успехом, с каким чуть ли не врожденные познания в магической косметологии исправляли малейшие дефекты наружности. Но поскольку последнее время леди Малфой казалась встревоженной сверх меры и уже не умела скрывать нервозность, как должно, сэр Малфой позволил себе снизойти и вмешаться.  

        

       – Нарси, если есть что-то, что тебя действительно беспокоит, то тебе стоит этим поделиться, – деликатно подбирая слова, сказал Люциус: уж он-то знал, как легко можно вспугнуть доверие жены одной неудачно построенной фразой. Во всяком случае, подбирая ключики к нему в подобных случаях, сама Нарцисса всегда проявляла верх такта, и негоже было поступать в ответ иначе. – Думается, я мог бы тебе помочь, – добавил он, поднося к губам ее вмиг похолодевшую руку.  

        

       При этом Люциус неотрывно наблюдал за ее поведением сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Нет, проблема Нарси не была связана с Драко: как только он заговорил с женой, ее взгляд метнулся не на сына, а на дверь, потом на окно. Она поставила бокал на стол и тонко улыбнулась побледневшими губами. Всё это длилось пару секунд, и у Малфоя немного отлегло от сердца, поскольку замеченные им движения показывали, что наследнику рода ничто не угрожает. Уж такие вещи, касающиеся благополучия семьи, прекрасная ледяная ведьма видела за версту и в случае опасности нейтрализовала задолго до того, как об этом могли поведать даже всевидящие руны и всезнающие звезды.  

        

       – Уверяю, нет ничего настолько важного, чтобы это было достойно твоего внимания. Тем более, в праздничную ночь, – просияв нежнейшей из улыбок и кутаясь в белоснежное манто с горностаевой оторочкой, ответила Нарцисса и обратилась к гостям с какой-то светской и ни к чему не обязывающей застольной беседой.  

        

       В тот раз он поверил и отступил. Хотя, возможно, знай он о том, как повела себя жена по окончании пира, все стихшие было подозрения дали бы о себе знать с удвоенной силой.  

        

       Когда все гости разбрелись по комнатам, а Люциус и Нотт спустились в биллиардную погонять летающие шары, Нарцисса вошла в свою спальню. Ее очень обеспокоила история, которую поведал вернувшийся в имение на каникулы Драко. По Хогвартсу бродили слухи об открытии Тайной комнаты – наследия мятежного Салазара. Никто не знал, как выглядит то, что хоронилось в ее недрах, но все понимали, что несет оно верную погибель. Говорили также, что угроза касалась лишь "грязнокровок", а значит, не представляла никакой опасности для их с Люциусом сына. Ну да мало ли что говорят в этом мире. Дамблдор был сумасшедшим, и Нарцисса не верила ему ни на сотую долю ломаного сикля. Она помнила, что творилось у него под самым носом еще во время их учебы, а он и в ус не дул. И вряд ли что-то изменилось в лучшую сторону по прошествии четверти века. Иногда миссис Малфой удивлялась, как им вообще удалось пережить семь лет обучения и не остаться – в большинстве своем – ни инвалидами, ни привидениями. Девочка из Когтеврана лежала, парализованная, в Мунго, а директору – и по совместительству главе Визенгамота – удалось убедить Совет Попечителей, что тревогу бить рано. Разумеется, будь эта Сьюзан... или Кристал... впрочем, неважно... будь она отпрыском аристократического волшебного рода, скандал был бы неизбежен, и Хогвартс неминуемо подвергся бы строгой инспекции. Однако что-то подсказывало Нарциссе, что ее сын действительно в безопасности: мальчик не имел склонности нарушать школьные предписания, был разумен, тщательно выбирал круг общения и не шатался в неположенных местах в неположенное время (попробуй он это сделать, благодаря личному малфоевскому Оку Слизерина, как Люциус иронично называл профессора Снейпа, родители узнали бы о проступке Драко раньше, чем сын успел сказать "ой"). Отсюда выходило, что источник ее тревоги кроется в чем-то ином... в Непреложном обете, данном неизвестно кому и неизвестно когда. И, положа руку на сердце – неизвестно зачем. Чтобы она, осторожная Нарцисса Малфой, урожденная Блэк...  

        

       – Добби, – тихо призвала она эльфа-слугу.  

        

       С легким щелчком домовик возник перед хозяйкой и поклонился до самого ковра. Нарцисса села в любимое кресло, подобрав ноги. Только там, в этом огромном кресле, свернувшись в три погибели, как в детстве, могла она ощутить свою безопасность, и проблемы немного отступали, давая дышать полной грудью. Как тогда, девчонкой, в доме родителей, где это кресло стояло до самого ее замужества. И как делал это с самого раннего ее детства, Добби выслушал леди Малфой, медленно моргая гигантскими глазами и понимающе кивая. Эльф не мог рассказать, как именно приходилось ему выполнять поручение госпожи, но Нарцисса была уверена, что делает он всё правильно, если до сих пор не прибежал с повинной исповедью и не расколотил свою голову об угол секретера.  

        

       Может быть, с ее стороны было малодушием свалить свой обет на чужие плечи и доверить такую важную миссию даже не человеку, а существу-прислуге, хоть и любимому существу – такому, которому без колебаний доверила бы и свою жизнь. Но разве не пыталась она самостоятельно вспомнить, листая редчайшие старинные книги в фамильной библиотеке Малфоев, чертя палочкой в воздухе руны, а зачарованным мелком на плитах пола – спиритуалистические символы, выискивая и экспонируя давно затерявшиеся в лабиринтах времен наговоры магов-инородцев? И ничего. Ни-че-го. Нарцисса знала пределы своих способностей. Великой магессой ей не стать. И даже просто сильной, какой была старшая сестра, – тоже. Ее потенциала хватает только на охрану семьи. А вот Непреложный обет – это ее проблема, добровольное иго, и она не посмеет впутывать в эту темную историю никого из своих близких.  

        

       – Ты понимаешь хоть что-нибудь, Добби? – спросила она с надеждой. Вот уж с кем Нарси могла снять защитную маску невозмутимой Снежной Королевы, так это с собственным домовиком, который качал ее и сестрицу в колыбелях и знал лучше, чем их собственные мать с отцом.  

        

       – Добби не понимает, – покачал грустной большой головою слуга, – но Добби чувствует, что нужно делать.  

        

       Эльфийская интуитивность принятия решений всегда завораживала Нарциссу. Им не надо было вникать в подробные стратегические планы, они прекрасно видели прочерченную красным штрих-пунктиром по карте жизни собственную задачу. И следовали к пункту назначения без лишних раздумий и без тени сомнений. Домового эльфа не стоит расспрашивать, домовому эльфу следует слепо доверять. Во всяком случае, эльфу Добби.  

        

       На несколько мгновений он исчез, а потом снова возник в поле зрения с небольшой книгой в руках. Обычная серая обложка с почти невидимым или полустертым орнаментом в восточном стиле была защищена металлическими уголками. Никаких надписей. Немного покореженные водой и последующим высыханием желтоватые страницы – из-за этого книга кажется неопрятной и слишком дряхлой для своего возраста, а судя по некоторым приметам, ей вряд ли было многим больше пятидесяти лет.  

        

       Нарцисса схватилась за виски раньше, чем почувствовала всю свирепость рухнувшей на нее боли. Возвращение воспоминания – это пытка. Леди Малфой впервые испробовала это на себе – что чувствуют те, кому вывернули, исказили или стерли память, и кто, неожиданно столкнувшись с триггером, обрел один из утерянных фрагментов некогда целостной картины. Страшно представить, что было бы, вспомни она вдруг всё...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       _В ненастную ночь с 30 на 31 июля младенец спал беспокойно. Каждая вспышка молнии, каждый раскат грома будили Драко, хотя Нарцисса окружила его постель колоколом тишины и тени, а сама колыбелька ритмично покачивалась под заклятьем Вибрацио. Когда миссис Малфой услышала стук в оконное стекло, подумала, что он ей приснился во время короткой дремы. Но стук повторился настойчивее, и на подоконнике снаружи обрисовался подсвеченный зарницей черный силуэт крупной птицы._  

         

       _"Сосулька" – уникального вида палочка Нарциссы, поскольку содержание, щупальце стеклянного осьминога, позволяло ей быть кристально-прозрачной – мигом оказалась в руке. Птица захлопала крыльями. Тогда хозяйка дома велела раме раскрыться и впустить сестру в комнату._  

         

       _Мокрым взъерошенным комком, недовольно каркнув, Беллатрикс ввалилась внутрь. Нарси даже не успела призвать ее к тишине. А потом мокрая серая ворона начала разрастаться ввысь и вширь, в карканье ее стали проступать звуки человеческой речи, и, не переставая браниться, Белла сдернула с кровати покрывало, чтобы спрятать наготу и заодно им же вытереться._  

         

       _– Прекрати, Бел, разбудишь ребенка! – взмолилась измученная мать._  

         

       _– С чего это разбужу? – гневно сверкнула очами незваная гостья и отшвырнула от лица мокрые черные кудри. Она казалась слегка пьяной, или это был остаточный кураж после рискованного перелета и обратного перевоплощения. – Он же у тебя под куполом!_  

         

       _– Своим сквернословием ты даже из вечного сна поднимешь. Что это?_  

         

       _Старшая сестра тем временем сдернула с правой лодыжки ленту, к которой крепился большой фамильный медальон Блэков. Распечатала крышку – сверкнули две серебряные звезды и это пафосное "Tojorus pur" девиза на гербе – и вытряхнула что-то маленькое, словно тыквенное семечко, на прикроватный столик. Нарцисса поняла, что самообладание ей отказывает, как и хорошие манеры. Нет, будь она одна, стерпела бы, как прежде терпела многое по прихоти Беллы. Но рядом спал маленький сын..._  

         

       _– Какого орка лысого ты приволокла это сюда? – едва не срываясь на истерический визг, выкрикнула миссис Малфой, готовая одарить сестру Непростительным. – Я знать не хочу, что это такое. Забирай и проваливай!_  

         

       _От этой дряни за милю разило темным проклятием. Однажды на Магловедении им рассказали об изобретенном учеными простаков оружии массового поражения, напоминающем Адский огонь. В конце мировой войны сороковых это оружие было испытано "на пленэре" и начисто выжгло два громадных магловских города, а что не выжгло, то отравило без зелья. Эта история запала Нарциссе в память и душу: оказывается, убогие не-маги умели проклинать друг друга почище самого черного колдуна, просто нажав на кнопочку в своем летательном приспособлении! Последствия облучения сказывались на их детях, детях детей и еще неизвестно скольких поколениях потом. Они умирали от опухолей, генетических мутаций и других спровоцированных этим взрывом отклонений и хворей. Так вот, то, чем несло сейчас от этой "семечки", напоминало Нарси эффект Адского огня маглов в ее представлении. И эта ненормальная посмела выложить такую мерзость рядом с колыбелькой родного племянника!_  

         

       _– Раскудахталась! – напротив, спокойно и насмешливо откликнулась полностью протрезвевшая Беллатрикс. – Одолжи свою палочку, сестренка, за моей слишком уж долго возвращаться._  

         

       _Содрогаясь, Нарцисса протянула ей свою "сосульку". Белла хмыкнула – конечно, это не вранов коготь с жилой дракона внутри, которым она привыкла махать, как безродная босячка из Косого, – и навела острие на "семечку". От целой серии невербальных эта штука сначала обратилась в книжку в кожаном переплете с окованными уголками, а затем начала то светиться, то дымиться, а под конец из нее просто повалили клубы черной сажи, как из жерла подыхающего вулкана. На столике лежал обычный ежедневник, страницы слегка поехали от влаги и пожелтели у корешка и под металлическими уголками._  

         

       _– Ну вот и всё, было бы отчего кудахтать! – возвращая палочку младшей сестре и надевая пустой медальон на положенное место – на свою шею – заявила Беллатрикс. – Теперь этот дневник безопаснее самой невинной книжки из библиотеки твоего муженька._  

         

       _– Что это за дневник?_  

         

       _Глаза Беллы загорелись яростью и злорадством:_  

         

       _– Компромат на старого недоноска. Будет помнить, мразь полукровная, кого унизил и подставил!_  

         

       _Прав, как всегда, прав Люци, говоря, что нет ничего опаснее, чем оскорбленная в амурных чувствах женщина. Особенно если эта женщина – Беллатрикс Блэк._  

         

       _– Каким образом ты узнала о дневнике? – невольно понижая голос, спросила Нарси._  

         

       _– Сам сказал... когда я в фаворе была. С-с-сволочь. Знаешь, что он хотел из него сделать?_  

         

       _– И знать не хочу._  

         

       _Белла пропустила ее фразу мимо ушей:_  

         

       _– Отдал мне на хранение. Потом, с-сука, передумал, забрал, а меня как свидетельницу, значит, хотел... – и вместо окончания фразы она сделала жест, будто обматывает свою шею двумя витками веревочной петли, а потом щелчком пальцев фиксирует удавку справа над ухом._  

         

       _– Значит, то покушение..._  

         

       _– Было подстроено, да. Это же очевидно, Нарси! Это очевидно, – сестра подошла к столику, налила в кубок вина и залпом его осушила._  

         

       _– А мы-то удивлялись твоему странному выбору... Вот кто, значит, тебя выручил!_  

         

       _– Неожиданно, да? – с огоньком юмора – хорошее всё-таки у них вино! – отозвалась Белла. – Выручил... Он мне жизнь спас. И я, вроде как, теперь по всем законам ему обязана. Нелепее и не придумаешь – задолжать мальчишке желторотому, да еще и гриффиндурку! До чего ты докатилась, Белла Блэк!_  

         

       _– Будь там с ним поаккуратнее._  

         

       _– Разберусь как-нибудь. Главное, что основной козырь теперь у нас. Есть у меня предчувствие, что там запрятано побольше тайн, чем в чулке у МакГонагалл._  

         

       _Беллатрикс посмотрела на дневник. Нарцисса невольно отодвинулась подальше от столика._  

         

       _– Да на, не бойся! За кого ты меня принимаешь? Не стала бы я тебе проклятый артефакт совать! – и сестрица всучила ей эту дрянь прямо в руки. – Обезврежен он, но пока недоступен для чтения._  

         

       _Морщась от брезгливости, Нарцисса пролистала пустые страницы от начала до конца. Белла возвышалась рядом, в покрывале, сложив руки на груди, гордая, как жена патриция, но с негасимым огнем Сатира в глазах._  

         

       _– И как его легализовать? – наконец спросила младшая из сестер._  

         

       _– А никак, покуда не будет отомщена или упокоена жертва, которую принесли под эту процедуру. Причем и тогда, чтобы прочитать его, избавитель должен будет хорошенько пошевелить мозгами. Дневник просто так не откроется – там слишком много личного._  

         

       _– И ты хочешь найти... ты знаешь имя жертвы?_  

         

       _– Точно – нет. Он лишь намекнул, бывали с ним приступы разговорчивости, после того как..._  

         

       _Нарцисса завела глаза к потолку. Беспардонность Беллы всегда покачивалась на грани фола._  

         

       _– Но я найду. В ближайшее же время найду, Цис! Ты же знаешь, я дотошная. Только спрячь пока где-нибудь в доме эту штуку, а я в долгу не останусь. Ну хочешь – Непреложный дам!_  

         

       _– Нет, Бел, только не в доме! Даже не упрашивай!_  

         

       _– Ну Ци-и-ис! Ну сестренка!_  

         

       _Когда Беллатрикс хотела, она становилась само очарование и шла даже на слюнявые поцелуйчики и сюсюкание – на всё, что сама же в иное время отчаянно высмеивала. Лишь бы добиться желаемого._  

         

       _– Он успел завершить эту... как ты выразилась – "процедуру"?_  

         

       _– Ты имеешь в виду крестр..._  

         

       _– Замолчи! – зашипела Нарцисса, словно осколки льда, упавшие на раскаленную печь. – Не оскверняй комнату, где спит мой сын!_  

         

       _– Мерлин! Материнство сделало тебя суеверной психопаткой! – вздохнула Белла, резко меняя тональность, как это умела лишь она. – Хорошо, хорошо, я ничего не оскверняю, потому что он не завершил "процедуру". Поэтому и собирался спрятать про запас. Тупой ублюдок не сумел оценить подарок судьбы в моем лице, его ума не хватило даже на то, чтобы понять, сколько мы могли бы добиться вместе. Так ему же хуже, потому что я разрушу все его планы от начала и до конца. Думал, что от меня так легко избавиться!.._  

         

       _– И что будет, если дневник найдут у нас?_  

         

       _– Никто ничего не найдет. Отдай его на хранение Добби или еще какому-нибудь преданному домовику, они спрячут и сохранят._  

         

       _– А если найдет он сам?_  

         

       _– И что? Пошлете его нахер и спустите с лестницы. Эта полукровная тварь с Люциусом рядом не стояла. Я вообще удивляюсь, как ему с его родословной удалось выбиться в регенты._  

         

       _– Ты всё еще тешишься идеями избранности чистокровных, Бел? Ты же видишь, что происходит._  

         

       _– Да. Вижу. Сын грязнокровки и полукровки. Это за пределами моего понимания, но звездам виднее. Я вынуждена принять их выбор..._  

         

       _– Зови это как угодно, но имей в виду: я просьбу твою выполню, Непреложный с тебя брать не стану, ты всё же сестра мне; однако не жди, что буду тебя выгораживать, если начнутся серьезные репрессии и это будет найдено при обыске._  

         

       _– И не говори Люциусу._  

         

       _– Ты меня за дуру держишь, Бел? Если я заикнусь о таком ему или кому бы то ни было еще, меня определят на пятый этаж Мунго и лишат материнских прав до конца жизни._  

         

       _– Спасибо, сестренка! Я в долгу не останусь!_  

         

       _– Уходи, Бел. Улетай, уходи, уползай – в общем, любым способом покинь это помещение сейчас. Я очень зла._  

         

       _И коварная, но обворожительная улыбка покривила в ответ прекрасные, чувственные губы старшей сестры..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       – Хозяйка! Хозяйка! Госпожа пришла в себя?  

        

       Добби с озабоченным видом склонился над скорчившейся в кресле Нарциссой и снова поднес к ее носу флакончик с нюхательной солью, от вони которой боль в голове, стихнув было, снова дала о себе знать. Леди Малфой оттолкнула от себя руку эльфа и выпрямилась.  

        

       – Что ты будешь делать с этим дневником, Добби?  

        

       – Добби еще не знает, хозяйка. Но вещь попадет в нужные руки, вы можете в этом не сомневаться.  

        

       Чем закончилась его вылазка, Нарцисса узнать не смогла, хотя с тех пор прошло полгода. Добби не имел права говорить об этом, а сведений из других источников к ней не поступало. Она пребывала на взводе постоянно, каждую минуту ожидая, что где-нибудь рванет. Пытаясь отрезать от себя мысли, вызывающие головную боль, она лишь провоцировала их напор, и оттого часто страдала мигренями и едва прятала от мужа свое скверное настроение. Скорее бы закончились экзамены, скорее бы Драко вернулся в мэнор. Может быть, тогда эта пытка закончится...  

      

  
* * *  


        

       – Объясни мне, как у тебя получается проникать сюда, если даже Снейп этого не может?  

        

       Петунья отложила овощерезку на стол и, не оглядываясь на аппарировавшего прямо в кухню Блэка, уставилась в окно. Там, на зеленой лужайке, возился с велосипедом Дадли, а рядом ошивались его приятели, лениво перекидываясь глупыми подростковыми шуточками.  

        

       – Снейп не может? Почему? – удивился Сириус, в кои-то веки не ищущий лихорадочно, чем прикрыться, а вполне прилично одетый по-магловски: наверняка стащил вещи где-нибудь в прачечной или вообще с веревки у чьего-то дома. А еще он был выбрит и подстрижен, как будто свататься нагрянул.  

        

       Без зазрения совести – впрочем, как обычно – маг развалился в плетеном кресле у стола и по-американски закинул ногу на ногу. Надо признать, даже сейчас, в шмотках с чужого плеча, усталый, переживший тюремное заключение, Блэк был шикарен.  

        

       – Он сказал, сюда его не пускают какие-то эти ваши... охранные... или запирающие... Я не разбираюсь в сортах, – Петунья повернулась и с досадой взмахнула рукой.  

        

       – Ну я не знаю, – Сириус пожал плечами, – уже третий раз сюда аппарирую – и как-то без проблем.  

        

       – Не считая холодильника, – подколола миссис Дурсль.  

        

       – В холодильник я сунул свою копию... ну да, промахнулся, не в холодильник хотел. Сам-то я на подоконнике за шторкой прятался тогда.  

        

       – Значит, ты можешь, а он не может? Вот дела! И как бы это расценить?  

        

       – Ну... если он не представитель нечистой силы, которой требуется специальное приглашение... хотя я не отрицаю этой возможности!.. то... остается одно: именной запрет.  

        

       – Это как?  

        

       – Иметь доступ к Гарри не должны были только Снейп и Лили. И мы с тобой знаем, почему. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что у Нюнчика возникла бы такая странная идея после всего, что с ним сделали... Когда приедет Гарри?  

        

       Петунья вздохнула:  

        

       – Он этим летом не приедет. Мы с Мардж полетим на курорт, а он отказался. Мне прислали письмо, что он проведет каникулы у этих... у кого и в прошлый раз... Не знаю, кто они такие, никогда их не видела, да не особенно-то и стремлюсь...  

        

       Блэк окинул ее насмешливым взглядом:  

        

       – Это ж как надо было довести пацана, что даже на курорт... О'кей, о'кей, не дави на меня своим гневом, женщина, я ведь прав! Ну согласись: я прав. Хотя даже если бы он и согласился, у вас бы ничего не вышло.  

        

       – Пф-ф-ф! До чего же у вас абсурдные законы!  

        

       – И это говорит гражданка государства, где на полном серьезе считается противозаконным вывешивать кровать из окна, расхаживать в доспехах или умирать в палате Парламента! – весело огрызнулся нахальный кобель, всё-таки заставив ее улыбнуться. – Я другого не пойму: что такое вы с ним делали, чтобы посадить ему зрение? Не верю, чтобы твой толстомясый муженек при всей своей отвязности посмел поднять руку на мага.  

        

       Петунья со смешанными чувствами восприняла эту характеристику комплекции супруга. Еще пару лет назад, вероятно, она без колебаний выставила бы наглеца за дверь. А теперь ее возмутило совсем другое – эти несправедливые подозрения так называемого крестного, которого все эти годы носило бог весть где.  

        

       – Мы?! Мы делали?!! Когда мальчишку подкинули нам на порог, он был слепым, как крот, а эта рана на лбу воспалилась так, что мы подняли на ноги всех врачей Лондона, чтобы у него не начался сепсис! Пришлось плести эту чушь про автоаварию... То, что наши нейрохирурги восстановили ему зрение хотя бы частично, это уже само по себе чудо! Без всякой магии и волшебных зелий, понял, Блэк? Это наши врачи делают невозможное, а вы только размахиваете своими фаллоимитаторами!  

        

       – Слепым? – Сириус непритворно растерялся. – Извини, я не знал. А какой диагноз ставили врачи?  

        

       – Они не смогли поставить точный диагноз. И что бы они поставили, если там была замешана эта абракадабра или как еще она у вас называется?! Написали, что поражены зрительные участки центральной нервной системы и есть риск необратимых изменений. Но с возрастом стало получше... Он же этот... волше-е-ебник!  

        

       – Досталось пацану. Хотел бы я знать, как.  

        

       – За тобой сейчас не наведаются? – на всякий случай уточнила женщина, поскольку не могла полностью доверять бесшабашному однокурснику сестры и помнила историю про летающих стражников магического острога. От одной мысли, что в ее дом с минуты на минуту могут ворваться потусторонние твари, способные вытянуть жизнь, присосавшись ко рту своей гнилой пастью, отнимались ноги и тряслись руки.  

        

       – Я отправил их в погоню за моей копией, так что у меня есть отсрочка. Плесни чего-нибудь выпить.  

        

       Петунья налила скотча, по привычке проинформировав его, что время, между прочим, еще далеко до ланча. Сириус, как всегда, пропустил это замечание мимо ушей. На качество магловских спиртных напитков мы, значит, больше не ругаемся и бурдой не обзываем. Надо же, какой прогресс в мышлении!  

        

       – Тебе удалось что-нибудь выяснить?  

        

       Он бросил на нее взгляд поверх стакана, допил последние капли, медленно поставил его на стол, медленно отклонился обратно на спинку кресла...  

        

       – Да, Пет... Удалось... Я встречался с миссис Снейп, но она была уже при смерти. Банальный туберкулез, представляешь... Оказывается, она тоже всё помнила в первозданном виде, как мы с тобой, и поэтому с ней я тоже мог все обсуждать, не поперхнувшись. Мы хотели попробовать провернуть одну затею ради Нюн... Северуса и Гарри. Не знаю, насколько это удалось, но на кладбище Снейп вел себя со мной сдержаннее, чем должен был, если бы не сомневался в моем "предательстве". Вероятно, он просмотрел обрывки того Завещания, которое она ему оставила с моей подпевкой. Просмотрел, о чем-то призадумался, но вряд ли истолковал как надо.  

        

       – Я встречала его потом, после Рождества. Он похож на снятого с креста, – холодно проронила Петунья, стараясь, чтобы в словах ее не прозвучало ненужного сочувствия.  

        

       – Я тоже наблюдал за ним. Пару раз, издалека. И мне всё казалось, что он вот-вот вспомнит. Знаешь, он так смотрел в сторону мальчика, когда тот не видел его... я пальцы скрещивал! А этот идиот дернется вдруг, раскрутится – и помча-а-а-ал сеять вечное... Да чтоб ты, думаю, споткнулся в своей хламиде, кретин слизеринский! С месяц назад видел, так всё стало еще хуже. Будто не было никакого Завещания, никакого нашего с ним разговора...  

        

       Она на всякий случай опустила глаза и перевела разговор на другую тему:  

        

       – А в Годрикову ты ездил?  

        

       – Да, Пет. В Годриковой похоронены не они, не Джим и Лилс...  

        

       Надо же, какое открытие! А то она и сама не догадывалась.  

        

       – А где тогда похоронены они?  

        

       И похоронены ли вообще, да.  

        

       – Вот этого я точно не знаю. Пока не знаю. И вообще не уверен, что... ты только сядь. Я не знаю, есть ли смысл тебя обнадеживать, но что-то подсказывает мне, что твоя, Пет, сестра не погибла.  

       _________________________________  

       [1] Город Иуну – он же Ин, он же Он, он же Гелиополь, город Солнца, центр поклонения богу Солнца Атум-Ра и его священной птице Бенну (египетский Феникс, от его имени происходит название пирамидального камня, венчавшего стелы – Бен-Бен).  

       [2] Эдмон Ростан, пьеса "Сирано де Бержерак". Имя Сирано стало нарицательным для обозначения человека с огромным носом, а также истинного гасконца – поэта и дуэлянта. Вокруг Сирано де Бержерака бытует легенда, что, являясь отчаянным дуэлянтом, он так ни разу не был побежден; существует также миф, что он однажды выиграл бой с сотней противников. Это также получило отражение в пьесе Ростана.  

      

  
**Глава двадцать девятая**  


        

       _За четырнадцать часов до известия об исчезновении..._  

         

       Поужинав вместе со всеми в Большом Зале, Луна подмигнула Гарри и Акэ-Атлю, и те стянули для нее со стола по несколько овсяных печений. Вернее, не для нее, а для Фиренца, но нести-то предстояло ей. Мальчишкам кентавр не доверял, а при первой встрече с Гарри – это было пару недель назад, когда раны и переломы были еще совсем свежими – начал паниковать, и Хагриду пришлось отправить ребят восвояси, чтобы конечеловек не нанес сам себе вреда в попытке вскочить и взбрыкнуть. С тех пор в секретный загон, где лесничий выхаживал своего неожиданного питомца, повадилась только девочка Лавгуд, да еще иногда к ней присоединялась Гермиона, которую Фиренц тоже худо-бедно терпел возле себя.  

        

       Что случилось с волшебным созданием, ни оно само, ни коне-человеко-любивый Хагрид не рассказывали. Полувеликан обмолвился только, что в табуне тот давно стал изгоем неведомо за какие прегрешения, и отныне, если он даже случайно встречается на пути у кого-нибудь из прежних собратьев, они вольны побить его камнями. А зная силищу этого народа, можно представить себе размер тех камней и их убойную силу в броске, так что достроить картину трагедии не стоило большого труда: скорее всего, лесник нашел Фиренца бездыханным в какой-нибудь роще у тропы к водопою, выволок оттуда и притащил к своей избушке. Наверняка – втайне от руководства Хогвартса, потому что уход за раненым обставлял секретностью и очень просил посетителей не слишком-то распространяться в замке о том, чем он сейчас занимается. Кентавры считались крайне опасными существами... после мантикор, акромантулов, гиппогрифов – и кто там еще водился в Темном лесу? Сложнее перечесть неопасных, да и считать, пожалуй, теперь некого: тех давно уже съели или разорвали агрессивные соседи. Именно поэтому лес и называли Запретным. Мальчишки и сами догадались бы молчать, сопя в две дырочки, ведь бегать к Хагриду им разрешалось только на отработки, причем в этих случаях лесник обязан был встречать провинившихся на ступеньках школы, а затем провожать ровно до этих же ступенек. Проболтаются, так лишатся и этих прогулок.  

        

       Луна потом тайком спросила у кентавра, за что он так невзлюбил Гарри, но Фиренц лишь сверкнул прозрачными аквамариновыми глазами, фыркнул и принялся дальше обстругивать свой лук взамен старому сломанному. Но девочка не слишком удивилась: в последнее время Поттер вел себя вызывающе высокомерно почти со всеми, кроме самых близких приятелей. Поначалу его поведение впечатлило слизеринцев-однокурсников. Драко Малфой решил, что Гарри взялся за ум и понял, кто чего стоит, а значит, готов перейти на их сторону. Однако "местная знаменитость" не делала различий между детками аристократов и маглорожденными. Малфоя и его телохранителей неоправданная заносчивость Поттера обозлила. Однажды они снова сцепились в коридоре – у того самого фонтана, где год назад рыжие близнецы превращали всех желающих в дяденек и тетенек, – но пропорхнувший мимо Локхарт быстро их разнял и погнал в дуэльный клуб "набивать руку". По дороге забияки остыли, обменялись колкостями, на подиуме лениво пошвырялись друг в друга элементарными проклятиями и пошли каждый по своим делам.  

        

       – Эх, Гарри, Гарри! Второй год в Когтевране доучиваешься, а нашим духом так и не проникся! – попенял ему красавчик-профессор, выводя в воздухе какие-то замысловатые кульбиты своей палочкой с бантиком. – Когда тебя вынуждают на шахматную партию, а ты не хочешь, то всё равно соглашайся. Но играй при этом в снукер!  

        

       Глядя ему вслед, Гарри чуть было не покрутил у виска, а вот Луна с Локхартом согласилась полностью: это именно то, чему папа и мама учили ее всю жизнь.  

        

       Вот поэтому не было ничего странного в том, что кентавр не желал общаться с таким мальчишкой. Полумне и самой были неприятны многие изменения в приятеле, но она не хотела вмешиваться в ход событий, и они с Акэ-Атлем договорились понаблюдать, чтобы разобраться, что происходит с Поттером. Джинни – та сразу же отвернулась, пылая праведным гневом: "Меня и так все однокурсники спрашивают, что я забыла в компании с этим коллаборационистом, а теперь и подавно станут пальцем тыкать! Вот посмотришь, Лавгуд, он еще снюхается с этим гадом-Малфоем!" Рон хмурился, но, будучи постарше и поумнее, преждевременных выводов пока не делал. Корнер с Голдстейном немного отстранились от Гарри, однако всерьез на его заскоки не обижались, только насмешничали за спиной. А у самого Поттера появились какие-то секреты с Гермионой. С нею они зачастили в библиотеку, с ней постоянно шушукались и спорили громким шепотом, надсаживая связки так, что потом сипели и хрипели на все лады. Но Гермиона его не выдавала, только признавалась Луне, что год назад взяла бы биту и погоняла кое-кого по всем коридорам замка вместе с его глупой вороной. Лавгуд казалось, что всё происходящее было как-то связано с той их вылазкой в туалет Миртл. Именно после их встречи Гарри начал заметно меняться в дурную сторону. Как иначе можно толковать его новую привычку задерживаться у зеркал и "отрабатывать" позы, взгляды, повороты головы? Сомнительно, что его кумиром стал профессор Локхарт, ведь тот искал всего-навсего выгодный ракурс для своей колдокамеры, тогда как Гарри репетировал царственную осанку и пренебрежительную мимику в принципе, для всех. На Луну Лавгуд, которая незаметно подглядывала за ним, делая вид, будто занимается своими делами, он не обращал никакого внимания. Джинни Уизли сказала бы, что это позирование – мерзко, ее брат, скорее всего, стал бы делать вид, словно его тошнит, и дразниться нехорошими словами. Мальчишки-когтевранцы подняли бы на смех. А Полумна просто наблюдала и пока не делала никаких выводов. Она чувствовала, что так должно быть и что это должно прийти к логическому завершению, но само по себе, без ее вмешательства. Гарри упрям, и если его будут вынуждать отказаться от чего бы то ни было, то с вероятностью девяносто девять против одного он уцепится за свой порок еще крепче. Так сказал и папочка, которому она написала, по секрету рассказав о приятеле. "Дорогая, твоя помощь понадобится мне к выходу первого летнего номера журнала! – значилось в приписке. – Люблю тебя, милая, постарайся сдать экзамены успешно! Папа".  

        

       К Хагриду она снаряжалась быстро, расталкивая большие печенья по карманам мантии: пять своих, шесть Поттера, четыре Шамана. Чуя запах Гарри, Фиренц всегда хмурился, но любовь к вкусному брала верх над недовольством, и он подъедал всё до крошки.  

        

       – Попроси Хагрида вырезать мне еще одну такую же свистульку, ладно? – попросил Куатемок, сбирая ее, как в долгий военный поход. – Старую у меня кто-то попятил. Не школа, а сборище клептоманов, блин...  

        

       – Вы не ждите меня, я у него уроки доучу, – сгребая книги и свитки в свою расшитую бисером и мулине кельтскую торбу, сказала Луна. – Он меня проводит. А то нас Филч скоро выследит, я слышала, как он вчера давал кошке указания.  

        

       Дождавшись ее, Хагрид приделал к двери избушки кусок пергамента, на котором почерком восьмилетнего двоечника было выведено: "Убыл в лес для проверки ловушек". Клык вертелся под ногами и все-таки выпросил одно из предназначенных кентавру угощений.  

        

       – А ну цыть! – гаркнул на пса лесничий. – И так вон до чего разжирел, совсем совести нету!  

        

       – Вы умеете ругаться на него? – удивленно пропела девочка, хлопая ресницами. – Никогда не слышала!  

        

       Хагрид застыдился и поскреб в отрастающей бороде. Треск раздался такой, как будто в жилище маглов перегорела электропроводка.  

        

       – Право слово, Луна, он ить себе же хужее делает. Ух, обжора старый!  

        

       Клык и ухом не повел, обошел хозяина и неторопливо потрусил вперед по едва заметной тропинке. Луна тем временем обдумывала, как бы подступиться к суровому Фиренцу, чтобы тот согласился поговорить на одну весьма для него щекотливую тему. Девочка хорошо знала, что кентавры избегают людей, но если уж им приходится общаться, стараются не беседовать с ними о сверхъестественных вещах, объяснить которые не в состоянии даже книги волшебников. Во всяком случае, то, что практиковали Луна с Шаманом и его дедом, являлось областью, не изученной европейскими магами.  

        

       Дело в том, что с недавних пор Лавгуд время от времени встречала в "третьем" состоянии чью-то незнакомую сущность. Это был несомненно человек, то есть его сознание, и находилось оно в пограничной зоне сумерек. Сущность казалась не то чтобы напуганной, но "не в себе", причем как в буквальном, так и в переносном смыслах. Поначалу она и вовсе пугалась Луны, мгновенно исчезая, а когда та была не одна, даже не показывалась. Склонная повсюду искать погибшую маму, девочка загорелась надеждой, что это она: незнакомое существо определялось ею как женщина, а не как мужчина, и Лавгуд даже не отдавала себе отчета, почему так. Акэ-Атль не понял, о чем ему толкует подруга, поскольку своими глазами ни разу не видел того, что видела она. И Полумна решила, что кентавр, принадлежащий к племени волхвов-звездочетов, мог бы подсказать ей что-нибудь дельное. Например, как расположить к себе пугливый призрак или кем там была таинственная незнакомка, чье появление и исчезновение всегда сопровождалось легкой огненной вспышкой.  

        

       Поговорить, однако, не удалось. Хагрид постоянно торчал поблизости, и едва Луна изготовилась задать вопрос, сообщил, де, уже совсем стемнело и пора по домам. Фиренц казался уже совсем здоровым, но разговорчивей от этого не стал ни на йоту.  

        

       – Ты бы к директору подался, парень. Глядишь, и помог бы чем Альбус наш Персиваль...  

        

       – Я подумаю, – уклончиво откликнулся кентавр, и Луне стало понятно, что он ни мгновения не держал в мыслях последовать этому совету.  

        

       Он еще долго стоял у ограды своего стойла, провожая их взглядом прозрачно-голубых глаз, как будто хотел что-то сказать на прощание девчонке, но только не в присутствии лесника.  

        

       По дороге Хагрид завернул еще и на поляну фестралов. Сами животные, если верить его словам, обитали в Долине Павших далеко к северу отсюда, но, прикормленные полувеликаном, иногда слетались и эти места поживиться свежеприпасенным мясцом. В основном это были самки с жеребятами. Когда-то Луна спросила его, из-за какого события он начал видеть лошадей-мумий, но лесник горестно отмахнулся: "Лучше тебе того и не знать, девочка! К чему оно – лишние слезы?" И лезть в душу она не стала.  

        

       А потом они посидели в избушке и попили липового чаю. Полумна уже начала было прощаться, как в дверь постучались.  

        

       – Кто бы это мог быть? – пробормотал лесник и дал гостье знак не высовываться из-за буфета: "А то вдруг Филч!" – было написано на его широкой физиономии.  

        

       Но это был не Филч. Это к ним каким-то ветром надуло вездесущего учителя ЗОТИ. Локхарт многозначительно показал хозяину избушки большую синюю бутыль с красивым орнаментом на запыленном стекле и еще более многозначительно поиграл бровями. Только потом он заметил Лавгуд.  

        

       – О, первокурсники вне Хогвартса в десятом часу вечера? Хм! Как говорит один небезызвестный ворон – инфернальненько!  

        

       – Да я провожу ее до замка, маста Локхарт! – поспешно заверил Хагрид, гладя девочку по белокурой макушке своей лопатной ладонью. – За это, значит, не сумлевайтесь!  

        

       – Я-то ничего, только смотрите, чтобы с другими проблем не было. Сами знаете, профессор Снейп нынче звереет не на шутку.  

        

       – Слыхали уж, что какая-то вожжа ему под хвост опять попала.  

        

       – Просто экзамены на носу, сварить себе желчегонное нет времени...  

        

       – Эх-х-х! Авось да проскочим, маста!  

        

       Усевшись за стол, они перемыли косточки сначала нелюбимым зельевару и завхозу, затем любимым директору и его заместительнице, а потом перешли к более интересным темам. Казалось, тихо потягивающая чай с медом Луна нисколько их не стесняет, хотя и выпили-то они из синей бутылки всего ничего – от силы пару рюмашек. Как бы между прочим вспомнив о некоем своем старом обещании, профессор полез в карман и достал оттуда красиво инкрустированное яйцо из благородного змеевика. Хагрид аж затрясся от предвкушения, черные глаза загорелись страстью.  

        

       – Но, как договорились, Рубеус: спрячь его в подполе!  

        

       – Дак я могила! – не отрывая взгляда от вожделенного предмета, поклялся лесник, а Локхарт возьми да и подмигни с заговорщицким видом Полумне.  

        

       – А отдашь тому, кто фразу ключевую молвит, – веско проговорил он и с упором на каждое слово продиктовал, будто на уроке: – "Всюду ходи, за всем присматривай, только в этот чулан не моги заглядывать!"  

        

       Хагрид повторил, зазубривая наизусть. Профессор внезапно насторожился:  

        

       – Ты ждешь еще гостей, Рубеус?  

        

       – Да не собирался, вроде, никто... Может, из-за дождика... Ну-ка, Луна, встань обратно за буфет, я погляжу.  

        

       Локхарт остался сидеть за столом. Дверь со скрипом старых петель впустила в сени шум летнего ливня.  

        

       Когда хозяин и гостья вернулись на свои места (за дверью не оказалось ни души, и профессор ЗОТИ признал, что это, видимо, у него профессиональная паранойя), Луна обнаружила, что ее остывший чай стал как будто ароматнее и вкуснее. Осушая свою рюмку, Хагрид тоже оценивающе причмокнул. Потом вдруг комната поехала куда-то вбок, в окно заглянула загадочная огненная незнакомка, ногам и рукам стало тепло и уютно, а по всему телу разлилась мягкая лень. Луна моргнула, открыла глаза, и вот рыжая незнакомка – или это Гермиона? – уже рядом, протягивает ей руку, увлекает за собой в Запретный лес...  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Оставив детину, прикорнувшего прямо за столом, сидеть где сидел, Гилдерой левитировал девочку на топчан в темной соседней комнатушке и даже укрыл ее старым одеялом из шерсти, чтобы не продрогла дождливой ночью и не проснулась раньше времени от холода. Пес, задумчиво помахивая хвостом, разглядывал визитера и отрывисто пыхтел через вываленный розовый язык. Лаять и протестовать горе-охранник не собирался.  

        

       Потом Локхарт отодвинул половичок с крышки лаза в подпол. Подаренный Хагриду "Фаберже" так же плавно и по воздуху, как минуту назад Полумна, переместился в темный зев, открывшийся под столом. Там ювелирная безделушка, идеально имитирующая форму и расцветку настоящего яйца валлийского дракона, очень удачно встала на одной из грубо отесанных полок, между банками с консервированными закусками. Спускаться туда Локхарт не стал, но специальным набором лично изобретенных заклинаний визуализировал внутренность подвала прямо перед собой. На это его в свое время подвигли манипуляции с колдокамерой, тогда он и решил, что это очень удобно – сначала проверить, во что собираешься залезть, а потом уже влезать. Или не влезать. Большим ударом по его самолюбию стало известие об аналогичном ноу-хау в мире маглов: на досуге профессор любил полистать их научные журналы. Но распространять свое изобретение и уж тем более заявлять о своем авторстве молодой человек по понятным причинам так и так не собирался. Поэтому сплагиатившие его находку маглы с этими ползающими по пирамиде Хеопса роботами [1] могли гордиться собой до нискончания веков, Гилдерою было на это наплевать и растереть. Он всё равно был круче и прекрасно об этом знал. Между прочим, секрет пирамиды в Чолуле [2] разгадал тоже непревзойденный путешественник Локхарт и планировал когда-нибудь своим открытием воспользоваться на практике. Когда-нибудь потом. Может, на пенсии.  

        

       Тем временем грозовой ливень перешел в благопристойный дождик и уже не так барабанил в оконные стекла и жестяной навес над крыльцом.  

        

       Убедившись, что все, кому надо спать, спят, а кому не надо – бодрствуют, профессор вышел из домика лесничего, наложил на дверь несложное запирающее заклинание и, напевая "Singing in the rain", легкой танцующей походкой направился к замку.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       _За пять часов до известия об исчезновении..._  

         

       С утра Мертвяк притащил Гарри и Акэ-Атлю пойманного за язык пушистика Луны. Оставшись без присмотра, Витчбрюм полез (или полез _ла_ – с половой принадлежностью зверя так и не разобрались) исследовать окрестности в поисках съестного, но наткнулся на поилку ворона и тут же был пленен.  

        

       – Будешь знать, как шуровать по чужим кормушкам! – грозно заявил мимир.  

        

       Витя жалобно захныкал, и мальчишки его покормили.  

        

       – Как думаешь, где Луна? – шепнул Куатемок, стараясь, чтобы их никто не услышал.  

        

       – У Хагрида засиделась, и он ее в грозу не повел, – уверенно ответил Гарри, тем более Лавгуд славилась ночными прогулками.  

        

       Однако не появилась девочка и на первом уроке. Поттер и Шаман слегка встревожились, но всё-таки бывали случаи, когда первокурсница после своего снохождения утром впадала в полулетаргическое состояние, и ее оставляли в покое. Как правило, выспавшись, она прибегала на вторую-третью пару и наверстывала упущенное из прошлогодних конспектов Гермионы.  

        

       Кстати, о Гермионе. В последнее время Грейнджер неотступной тенью следовала за Гарри, куда бы тот ни пошел. В библиотеку читать об Основателях Хогвартса – так в библиотеку, на стадион смотреть квиддичный матч – так на стадион; и на состязания плюй-камнистов, и к Хагриду, и в дуэльный клуб Стинкхорна... Иногда какая-то часть внутри него раздражалась: вот пристала, и чего надо этой "невыносимой всезнайке"?! Они спорили с пеной у рта. Поттер отчаянно искал повсюду упоминания о легендарном "взгляде Аваддона" – ведь не может быть, чтобы о таком замечательном свойстве не было никаких заметок в магической литературе! Но их не было. С одной стороны, Гарри это немного огорчало, поскольку он не знал, как этим пользоваться, как приводить в действие по желанию. С другой – радовало. Потому что он такой – один. Уникальный. Непобедимый. Судия, можно сказать! И это было круто для мальчишки, которому еще только стукнет тринадцать. А вот занудная гриффиндорка постоянно ныла, что всё это какой-то обман, что у нее пока нет доказательств этого обмана, но она чувствует подвох. И что интуиция ей подсказывает искать в другой области. И кормила его всякими сказками и полусказками – то о василисках, то о Тайной комнате Слизерина. В общем, надоела хуже горчичника на пояснице.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       _– Когда все ждут от ребенка слишком многого, это может его сломать как личность! Я недавно об этом читала в одной магловской книге! – авторитетно заявила однажды Ржавая Ге, намекая на пресловутую избранность когтевранского друга. – И поэтому ты в большой опасности, Гарри. Даже когда на тебя орут твои родственники и шипит профессор Снейп, для твоей психики это не настолько разрушительно, как..._  

         

       _– Я не ребенок! – сразу огрызнулся Гарри._  

         

       _– Ребенок-ребенок, уж я-то знаю!_  

         

       _– Тоже мне! Нашлась... старушка!_  

         

       _– Постарше кое-кого из "избранных", у которых уже начал развиваться комплекс мессии!_  

         

       _– Что же ты тогда не промываешь мозги своему Уизли, если это так? Он ведь тоже в Когтевран хотел, а все старшие чаяли его видеть в вашем львятнике, вот он туда и загремел._  

         

       _– Не поэтому. Его туда Шляпа закинула. И меня тоже. Думаешь, я сильно в Гриффиндор хотела? В поезде ребята как один думали, что мне самое место – в Когтевране. Но не все же, прости, на распределении больше были заняты мыслями о том, чтобы "пос-с-скорее пос-с-с-смотреть, как с-с-с-самолеты с-с-садятся"!_  

         

       _Это была их самая ходовая подколка: Поттеру никак не могли забыть и простить его не к месту возникшую физиологическую потребность, из-за которой важность и торжественность процедуры тогда отступили на второй или даже третий план._  

         

       _– Ну, и что еще придумаешь?_  

         

       _– А то, что кроме испытания огнем и водой, есть еще проверка медными трубами. И, кажется, ты очень падок на лесть, звездный мальчик!_  

         

       _Он поморщился:_  

         

       _– Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты ходячая энциклопедия и на каждую "эй" и тебя обязательно найдется свое "би", "си" и даже "ди", но во имя Мерлина, прекрати уже искать проблемы там, где их нет!_  

         

       _– Есть._  

         

       _– Нет!_  

         

       _– Есть, и эта проблема подкралась к тебе, откуда не ждали. Ты погляди, погляди на себя в зеркало! Как ты на днях обозвал Драко? Надменный индюк?_  

         

       _– Надменный павлин, – хохотнул Поттер. – Ты, кстати, знаешь, что хвост павлинов – это вообще не хвост? А хвосты у них обычные, куцые! Как у несушек!_  

         

       _– Так вот больше всего мы ненавидим в других те самые черты, которые преобладают в нас самих, понял?_  

         

       _– Ох, простите, с кем имею честь? Миссис Фрейд?_  

         

       _– Думай как хочешь, но вы с этим павлином – просто братья-близнецы..._  

       

  
* * *  


        

       _За сорок пять минут до известия об исчезновении..._  

         

       ...И вот, о близнецах. По окончании большой перемены, когда у них началась сдвоенная с гриффами Трансфигурация, в класс вломился бледный и трясущийся Филч. Мисс Норрис у него на руках злобно шипела и жалась к хозяину.  

        

       – Профессор... Профессор МакГонагалл... Там эти самые... Уизли... близнецы, в общем! Скорей.  

        

       Рон с грохотом вскочил со своего места. А поскольку к концу второго курса он уже вымахал с каланчу, да и в силе прибавил немало, парта отлетела и перевернулась, точно пустая картонная коробка. Но теперь даже профессору не было дела до нарушений дисциплины.  

        

       – Всем оставаться на местах! – гаркнула она, как полковник на плацу, и, вызвав по громкой связи старост от Когтеврана и Гриффиндора – Пенелопу и Перси, – распорядилась: – Мисс Кристал, вы останетесь присмотреть за младшими учениками. Мистер Уизли, вы со мной.  

        

       – Перси, там Фред и Джордж! – успел выкрикнуть Рон ему вслед. Перси вздрогнул и затравленно покосился на декана, но профессор МакГонагалл, нахмурившись, поджала губы, не в состоянии его утешить.  

        

       Старшие ушли. Не обращая внимания на приказы Кристал сесть на свои места, друзья из Гриффиндора и Когтеврана плотно столпились возле Уизли-младшего. Несмотря на разлад, Гарри первым успокаивающе похлопал Рона по спине, и тот молча ему кивнул, принимая сочувствие.  

        

       – Может, всё обойдется, – сказал Невилл. – Мы же не знаем, что там.  

        

       – Только бы были живы... – сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавил понурившийся Уизли.  

        

       – Живы, Рон, живы, – Гермиона придвинула стул и, усевшись с ним рядом, обняла приятеля за широкие плечи, обычно легко и красиво развернутые, но сейчас поджатые чуть ли не к самым ушам. Из-за этого он выглядел нахохлившимся, как большая птица в клетке.  

        

       Когтевранцы молчали, но не расходились, сбившись вокруг его парты. Остальные бросали испуганные взгляды со своих мест – даже те, кто по инерции недолюбливал Уизли-младшего за отвязность близнецов и педантство Перси. Вскоре гриффиндорский староста вернулся с дрожащими губами и передал Пенни решение: она должна отвести своих в когтевранское общежитие, он своих – в гриффиндорское. Дальше все будут ждать развития событий. Говорить с братом он поначалу отказывался, но Рон с приятелями так насели на него, отказываясь повиноваться им с Пенелопой, что Перси пришлось сказать о страшной находке в туалете Рыдающей Миртл. Кристал перевела дух, да и остальным стало легче: всё-таки паралич – не смерть, и сама Пенни тому свидетельством. И всё-таки Рональд знал брата получше.  

        

       – Ты не всё сказал, – сразу вычислил он.  

        

       Второкурсники зажали старосту в углу. Перси плюнул и, потребовав у слушателей взамен на информацию обещание подчиняться приказу замдиректора, рассказал о кровавой надписи у барельефа с василиском.  

        

       Гарри испытал такое впервые в жизни. Всего лишь пара слов – а как будто колом заточенное бревно с размаху врезалось в поддых. Все мгновения, проведенные в компании Луны Лавгуд с начала знакомства до вчерашнего вечера, каким-то хороводом промчались в памяти и отдались дикой болью в солнечном сплетении. Сердце там уже не билось, и дышать стало нечем. Если бы он не ухватился за плечо Акэ-Атля, то подкосившиеся ноги не выдержали бы его веса. Куатемок довел его, как раненого, до призрака Серой Дамы у входа в гостиную факультета. Будь на месте Хелены Когтевран портрет Толстой Леди Гриффиндора, та прослезилась бы и, может быть, даже не стала требовать у старосты пароль. Однако на месте Хелены Когтевран была Хелена Когтевран. Она лишь холодно взглянула на поникшего Гарри и загадала им очень странную загадку:  

        

       – Отчего математик, глядя на толпу выходящих из паба пьяных посетителей и одного трезвого, указал своему другу на машину дорожных полицейских и объяснил, что сейчас тот увидит пример ошибки первого и ошибки второго рода. Что увидел друг и в чем были ошибки?  

        

       – О, господи... – простонал Гарри, закрывая лицо рукой. – Я сейчас убью ее. Еще раз.  

        

       Никогда еще он не был так близок к тому, чтобы понять мотивы Кровавого Барона.  

        

       Тем временем Бут, Голдстейн, Куатемок и Корнер, собравшись кружком и обнявшись, быстро что-то обсудили. Майкл поднял руку первым:  

        

       – Хей, у нас есть решение! Друг математика увидел, как полицейские дружно кинулись в погоню за трезвым, который сел за руль и прикинулся пьяным. Это была ошибка первого рода, потому что в его крови алкоголя не нашли и отпустили. А пока они гонялись за трезвым, его пьяные друзья успели разъехаться, и их никто не задержал. Это была ошибка второго рода как типичное следствие ошибки первого рода.  

        

       Дверь распахнулась. Встревоженные второкурсники поспешили внутрь.  

        

       – А круто, что ты жил среди маглов и знаешь, как там у них всё заведено! – признал Корнер, толкая в бок Шамана. – Я бы сам не догадался!  

        

       – Это ты просто не видел пьяных венгерских метлогонщиков, – откликнулся Голдстейн. – Душераздирающее зрелище!  

        

       – Кажется, я представил себе наших патрульных авроров, которые на ступах с мигалками преследуют пьяных венгерских метлогонщиков... – с ужасом проморгался Куатемок и подергал Поттера за рукав мантии: – Ты как?  

        

       – Я знаю, где она, – тихо и глухо ответил Гарри. В голове у него вдруг стало ясно-ясно, и путь открылся, как бы подсвеченный Люмосом.  

        

       Акэ-Атль сгреб его за шиворот и затащил в ванную:  

        

       – Где?  

        

       – Она в Тайной комнате. И там живет василиск.  

        

       – Какой василиск? С чего ты это взял? Откуда здесь василиски?  

        

       – Не "василиски", а один василиск. Такой, как на той картине в коридоре. Мы с Ржавой давно это заподозрили, только не думали, что он снова вылезет. Вообще по описанию в книгах, его взгляд должен убивать. Но, может, он просто старый, и их всех только парализует?  

        

       – Вот всё и встало на свои места... – ухмыльнулся Шаман.  

        

       – Что?  

        

       – Нет, ничего. Шутница эта твоя Миртл. Сразу видно, что когтевранка. Я бы сказал даже – когтеврушка.  

        

       – Думаешь, она знает про василиска?  

        

       – Если он вообще существует. Но если существует, Миртл не могла о нем не узнать за столько лет: она же там шатается повсюду. А откуда, по-твоему, он здесь взялся, василиск?  

        

       – Это не "по-моему". В очень старых книгах об Основателях есть неизмененное предание, будто бы, когда строился Хогвартс, Салазар Слизерин создал для своих нужд подземное помещение с тайным проходом в замок. Где этот проход, никому не известно. А потом Салазар и Годрик поссорились, Пуффендуй заняла сторону Гриффиндора, Когтевран объявила о нейтралитете, и Слизерин решил покинуть школу. В сердцах он заявил, что некая магическая змея будет охранять честь чистокровных волшебников и однажды покарает самозванцев. Но это вроде бы только легенда... Ее потом сильно изменили для учебников, там нет слова "грязнокровки"... и еще много чего неудобного нет. Но что в той комнате на самом деле, не было написано нигде ни раньше, ни потом.  

        

       – А ты думаешь, там находится тысячелетний подслеповатый василиск?  

        

       – Я не знаю, связан этот василиск со Слизерином или нет, но Пенни и Фреда с Джорджем парализовал взглядом именно он. Всё сходится с описанием. Теперь еще эта надпись на стене, и...  

        

       – Если всё сходится с описанием, почему это первым делом не поняли взрослые?  

        

       – Ты что, плохо знаешь взрослых? – Гарри удивленно вскинул брови. – Когда это они думали о том, о чем на самом деле надо думать?  

        

       – Э-э-э... ну да, бывает... Так по-твоему, василиск похитил Луну? А чем он на стене писал – хвостом?  

        

       – Знаешь, если бы в прошлом году меня самого не похищало нечто змееподобное, способное и хвостом писать, и на древнеегипетском выражаться, я бы тоже хихикал, как ты сейчас!  

        

       – Я не хихикаю. Просто пытаюсь исключить нулевую гипотезу. Но, знаешь, сопоставляя всё, я склонен с тобой согласиться. И всё-таки надо сначала проверить еще одну версию. Я поищу Луну нашим с нею методом, а потом, по результатам, будем думать.  

        

       Гарри мотнул головой в сторону спален мальчиков-второкурсников.  

        

       – Знаешь, – сказал он по пути Шаману, – я когда змейку на кране увидел – ту, что в сортире Миртл, – еще подумал: что-то здесь не так. Она слишком выбивается из общего фона и, кажется, двигается. Но проверить не успел.  

        

       – Змейка сторожит вход в Тайную комнату? Если всё так просто, почему этот вход не нашли раньше?  

        

       – Потому что парселтанг. Ладно, потом объясню. Давай!  

        

       Куатемок лег на спину и расслабленно вытянулся на своей кровати. Гарри наложил над ними купол непроницаемости, чтобы никто не мешал. После разговора с другом стало полегче, чувствительность в ногах и руках восстановилась, да и ступор почти прошел. Но теперь, глядя на погруженного в сон без сна Акэ-Атля, мальчик считал свои вздохи и выдохи, только чтобы отвлечься и не замирать каждый миг в ожидании услышать ужасную весть. Когда Шаман пошевелился, приходя в себя, Гарри подскочил, как ошпаренный:  

        

       – Ну?!  

        

       – Не нашел... – убитым голосом ответил Куатемок и растер плечи и руки. – На зов не откликается, а к Хагриду в избушку я заглянуть не смог. Он куда-то ушел, на двери висит записка. Я отсюда не сумел ее прочитать, там помехи идут. И, похоже, он как-то заклял дом: туда из "третьего" не войти. Если бы они были внутри, Луна меня услышала бы.  

        

       – Она в Тайной комнате... – пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица и перед глазами начинают порхать сверкающие мушки. То, что она в Тайной комнате, еще не самое страшное. Вот живая ли?  

        

       – ...и если вход в нее действительно в туалете истерички Миртл, то меня и туда в "третьем" не пустит. Ты вот что... объясни про парселтанг, и не трясись, как этот... не знаю кто. Самому хреново...  

        

       – Тайную комнату может открыть змееуст. Когда я говорил на парселтанге тут, – Поттер ткнул себя указательным пальцем в висок, – змейка на кране готова была ожить. Я не сразу это понял. Тогда решил, что мне кажется.  

        

       – Смотри, – Шаман указал на засуетившихся однокурсников, которые вдруг в едином порыве двинулись к дверям.  

        

       Гарри убрал звуконепроницаемость, и сразу стали слышны голоса. "Перекличка, перекличка", – среди общего шума слышались отдельные выкрики, и все стремились в общую гостиную. Поттер и Куатемок присоединились к остальным.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       После переклички прошли еще томительные полчаса неизвестности. Старосты и дежурные караулили выход, никого не подпуская к нему на пушечный выстрел. Наконец в общежитие вернулась ассистентка профессора Флитвика. Сначала она ничего не хотела рассказывать, но после нападения целой толпы студентов от одиннадцати до восемнадцати лет бедняга была вынуждена сдаться. "Искать Лавгуд пойдет профессор Локхарт!" – пробежал ропот по комнате, старшие передавали весть тем, кто стоял за ними и не расслышал тихий голос преподавателя.  

        

       Гарри и Шаман недоуменно переглянулись.  

        

       – Они ничего получше придумать не могли? – процедил Акэ-Атль. – Этот идиот и палочку-то держать не умеет как надо!  

        

       С недавнего времени Поттер начал думать о Локхарте иначе. Однако он был уверен, что при всей сообразительности и пронырливости без знания парселтанга красавчик-Стинки в Тайную комнату не попадет.  

        

       – Ты мог бы отвлечь их, чтобы я вышел отсюда? – снова оттаскивая Шамана в сторонку, шепнул Гарри.  

        

       – Вы чего там всё время шушукаетесь? – рано или поздно, но секретничанье этой парочки должно было показаться кому-то подозрительным; и первым заметившим их оказался Тони Голдстейн. – Задумали чего?  

        

       Пришлось втянуть в заговор и Энтони. Поначалу тот был убежден, что во всё это необходимо посвятить взрослых, но Поттер и Куатемок сходу отмели такой вариант. Будь времени побольше и не окажись Лавгуд в заложниках, то можно было бы связаться с этими тугодумами. Но не сейчас. Сейчас "разведут тут нездоровый кипеш" (Акэ-Атль) и "пока мы тут булки мнем, Луну там убьют" (Гарри). Голдстейн почесал блондинистую макушку и со скрипом согласился.  

        

       Оба мальчишки хотели отправиться вместе с Гарри, но тот сказал, что если их поймают, то всё пропало, а одному проскочить проще. Да и Шаман окажется куда полезнее, оставаясь в просоночном состоянии в спальне и приглядывая издалека за передвижениями Гарри (а заодно снова и снова пытаясь найти Полумну). Тони не соглашался, аргументируя это тем, что одна палочка хорошо, а три – лучше, и что аниформа Акэ-Атля могла бы очень помочь в бою, если он случится.  

        

       – Только вот взгляд василиска одинаково опасен как для людей, так и для животных. Поэтому разницы не будет, – парировал Поттер.  

        

       В спальнях они вывернули всё из своих сундуков (Куатемок – из рюкзака с эмблемой орла и змеи). Гарри косился на пустующий насест Мертвяка, надеясь, что того не принесет нелегкая раньше времени, иначе проскользнуть в коридор незамеченным после воплей ворона будет невозможно. _Осиротевшее_ Витчбрюм _жалось_ к их ногам и грустно _попискивало_.  

        

       – На, – Акэ-Атль сунул в руки Гарри странную повязку: по форме она напоминала громадные очки мотоциклиста, вырезанные из плотной, но мягкой синей ткани, а вместо дужек у нее была резинка. – Это пассажирам в самолете выдают, чтобы свет не мешал спать. Пригодится.  

        

       – И еще держи, – Энтони протянул Поттеру ножны со стилетом. – Изловчишься – выткни ему глаза. И вот перчатки еще – они из драконьей кожи. Стоп! Еще вот: антидот от змеиного яда.  

        

       – Хорошо же ты к урокам нашей анаконды готовишься! – хмыкнул Куатемок. – Правда, если верить сказкам, от яда василиска нет противоядия.  

        

       – Точно, – подтвердил Гарри. – Написано, что ни магического противоядия, ни магловской сыворотки не изобретено. Поэтому лучше не зевать.  

        

       – Переоденься в спортивную форму, – посоветовал Голдстейн. – Там защиты побольше и двигаться удобнее. Я на тебя инвиз кину, у меня он лучше получается, чем у вас обоих. Но старайся не палиться. Если колданешь под нею – слетит еще до Финиты.  

        

       Поттер торопливо переоделся. Мальчишки пошептались-пошептались и, кажется, что-то придумали. Гарри бросил недоверчивый взгляд на свою палочку. Сейчас, перед такой опасной вылазкой, в памяти снова всплыли былые события: как из нее убил себя Квиррелл, как она отказывалась корректно работать в спаррингах с зельеваром, зато та, которую подсунул взамен Локхарт, наглядно показала, что с волшебной силой у Поттера всё в порядке и дело именно в странностях оружия. Идти с такой палочкой в Тайную комнату было страшно, но выбирать было не из чего: палочки друзей ему не подходили категорически. Придется обходиться ею. Ну и рассчитывать на свою особенную возможность. Козырь в рукаве, шах и мат, Герми! Недаром же Грейнджер так завидует ему и всё норовит разубедить: привыкла во всём быть первой.  

        

       – Теперь держись рядом, – наколдовывая невидимость, сказал Голдстейн Гарри. – Когда услышишь словцо "деревенщина" – бегом к выходу.  

        

       Сделав всего шаг через порог спальни в общие помещения, Тони и Акэ-Атль затеяли потасовку. Бранясь и мутузя друг друга кулаками, они собрали вокруг себя аншлаг.  

        

       – Задолбал уже под ногами бросать свои плебейские шмотки, деревенщина неотесанная! – заорал наконец Голдстейн, и Гарри, увидев, что путь к дверям свободен, кинулся в гостиную.  

        

       – Успокойтесь, вы оба! – пытались разнять их старосты Хиллард и Кристал. – Совсем с головами не дружите, в такое время цапаться?!  

        

       Что было дальше, Поттер уже не видел и не слышал. Оставалось только проскочить мимо портрета мрачного Гэбриела Принца, и мальчик заметил, что средневековый вельможа в своей раме не один. Если верить рассказам Луны и Шамана о том, что у слизеринцев тоже есть портрет Хелены Когтевран, то именно оттуда эта леди и пожаловала в своем изумрудном убранстве. Давно умершие супруги стояли возле нарисованного окна и обернулись при появлении Гарри, но тут же сильно заинтересовались чем-то на горизонте пейзажа за стеклом, снова продемонстрировав мальчику капюшоны и орнамент оторочки на своих плащах. Значит, то, что портреты и привидения могут узнать тебя через дезиллюминационные чары, на самом деле всего лишь ученическая выдумка. А вот еще говорят: "Преподаватели видят студентов насквозь!" Куда уж им! Эти взрослые – хоть призраки, хоть живые – дальше своего носа не видят, даже такого длинного, как у... Гарри невольно хмыкнул, выскальзывая в коридор. Так, не время отвлекаться, время бежать в учительскую: возможно, там получится что-нибудь подслушать.  

        

       Хвала богам, хотя бы основные кабинеты в этом здании не меняли своего местоположения, как лестничные пролеты! Поттер не выдержал бы, не окажись он через пару минут там, куда планировал попасть. "Что творится по-с-с-следнее время в твоей голове, маленький маленький принц?! Неужели я в тринадцать лет был таким придурком?" – "Да заткнись, без тебя тошно!" – "И долго еще ты намерен тупить?" – "Закройся!" Спрятавшись на всякий случай в небольшой гардеробной, ругаясь про себя на щелкающие шестеренки дурацких часов и запах, как в квиддичной раздевалке, он, чуть раздвинув вешалки с мантиями, заглянул в учительскую комнату.  

        

       – Ты ведь не думаешь, что Гилдерой способен что-то тут поделать? – вопрошала профессор Вектор. Ее было видно отсюда, а того, к кому она обращалась – нет.  

        

       – Это последнее, что меня занимает, – ответили ей голосом Снейпа, стоявшего где-то в стороне.  

        

       Нумеролог тоже пропала из поля зрения, подойдя, видимо, к зельевару. Потом они показались уже вдвоем, и Снейп то и дело заглядывал во всякие шкафчики, выдвигал ящики столов, обследовал пол под мебелью.  

        

       – Северус, что ты ищешь? – не выдержала Септима Вектор, когда он в очередной раз выпрямился, отряхивая руки и края мантии.  

        

       – Если бы я знал, как эта штука называется, давно бы призвал ее. Может, ты видела утром – он с нею игрался, потом бросил на подоконнике и вроде забыл...  

        

       – Зачем она тебе?  

        

       – Хотел проверить одну версию. Нет, похоже, он ее забрал. И забрал только что. Когда я заходил за журналом, она всё еще там же и валялась...  

        

       – Почему тогда ты ее сразу не взял?  

        

       Зельевар остановился и окинул ее своим фирменным взглядом:  

        

       – Не до того было. Септима, хватит задавать дурацкие вопросы. Если хочешь помочь, обследуйте с Авророй вашу верхотуру.  

        

       – А ты?  

        

       – А я полезу в свои подземелья и тоже посмотрю. У меня нет ни малейшего представления, где это может находиться.  

        

       – Ты считаешь, что это вроде Выручайки? Блуждающая?  

        

       – Да черт ее знает, что она такое!  

        

       – Ладно. Пойду пожелаю ему ни пуха, ни пера – и, действительно, пойдем осмотрим с Синистрой вентиляционные шахты башен...  

        

       Гарри прилепился к нумерологу и вместе с нею домчал до жилища Локхарта рядом с кабинетом ЗОТИ. Раньше тут обитал Квиррелл, и при входе в комнаты мальчику стало не по себе, но он успел проскочить вслед за профессором Вектор, пока взрослые маги обменивались любезностями у порога. Стинкхорн выглядел на редкость невозмутимым и оптимистичным, и в глазах Септимы появилось выражение еще большего недоверия, чем до их встречи: она и без того не считала златовласку Хогвартса адекватным человеком. Но свои намерения профессор нумерологии исполнила: пожелала Локхарту удачи и вымелась прочь.  

        

       – Я уже думал, что ты не придешь, – отвернувшись к разложенным на кровати вещам и не скрывая улыбки в голосе, сказал мужчина. – Хоть кто-то из вас научился сносно накладывать чары невидимости! Надеюсь всё-таки, что это сделал ты сам.  

        

       Гарри снял инвиз и шагнул к учителю, который до последнего так и продолжал стоять к нему спиной и повернулся, лишь когда студент подошел вплотную.  

        

       – Сэрмыдолжныпойтивместе! – выпалил мальчик на едином дыхании, чтобы не позволить вклиниться ни слову возражения, хотя, кажется, профессор и не пытался его перебивать, а лишь стоял и с любопытством рассматривал лучезарным взглядом. – Не выдавайте меня, возьмите с собой, я вам пригожусь! Там сидит василиск. А я змееуст. И я знаю, где вход в Тайную комнату! И еще...  

        

       – Т-ш-ш! Меньше слов. Покажи свою экипировку.  

        

       Гарри подошел и вывалил на покрывало кровати снаряжение, которым снабдили его друзья. Локхарт слегка пощелкал языком:  

        

       – По всем правилам, я сейчас должен был бы поставить тебе "неуд" по своему предмету и выпроводить восвояси. Если уж ты так заинтересовался опасным магическим животным, то будь любезен узнать о нем всё. Незнание хотя бы одного нюанса в итоге может стоить тебе жизни. Вспомни второе название василиска в древних писаниях.  

        

       Черт, а ведь Грейнджер, кажется, говорила... И слово какое-то смешное... Гнилородный аспид? Зомбовидный ящер? Блин, нет... Вспоминай же, ну!  

        

       – Гноедышащий дракон – для тебя это пустой звук? Эх, Гарри, Гарри. Василиск ведь убивает не только взглядом и ядом. Дыхание его оскверняет воздух настолько, что способно отравить всё живое в радиусе нескольких десятков футов. Причем даже в небольшой концентрации. Поэтому... держи, – и Гилдерой протянул студенту почти не видимую в его руке алхимическую маску-респиратор. – Хотя счастливое наличие у меня этой маски нисколько не оправдывает твоего легкомыслия.  

        

       Да, после стольких лет в канализации и безобидный уж сделался бы оружием массового химического поражения... Тут взгляд Гарри упал на вырезанную Хагридом свистульку Шамана. Приделанная к цепочке из неразрывного магического сплава, та валялась среди других приготовленных вещей на парчовом покрывале.  

        

       – Так вот она где! – воскликнул мальчик, радуясь, что даже после такой оплошности с респиратором профессор его не прогнал и, вроде бы, всерьез собирается взять в компаньоны. – А зачем она вам, сэр?  

        

       – Потом узнаешь. Не вздумай только дунуть в нее раньше времени! – Локхарт повесил свистульку ему на шею.  

        

       Как сказал бы Куатемок, "а я бы, пожалуй, дунул сейчас"... Гарри недоуменно пожал плечами, но возражать своему экстравагантному учителю не стал. И маску, как при работе с опасными зельями, тоже надел.  

        

       Чтобы беспрепятственно добраться до второго этажа, Локхарт наколдовал на них обоих какие-то хитрые дезиллюминационные чары, которые попутно еще и не выпускали никаких звуков из-под этого купола невидимости, но при этом сами зачарованные могли видеть друг друга. Сам профессор всё время заглядывал в какой-то пергамент, и Гарри показалось, что там начерчен план коридоров, по которым они петляли.  

        

       – Сэр, а можно вопрос?  

        

       – Да-да? – на секунду отвлекся от своей карты преподаватель.  

        

       – Вы ведь потрясный маг, и если бы об этом узнали в школе, то... – Гарри замялся, поскольку тут и сам понял, что сморозил: конец его фразы должен был прозвучать как "над вами перестали бы смеяться".  

        

       Тем не менее Локхарт прекрасно его понял и ничуть не обиделся, скорее – развеселился еще больше.  

        

       – Ах, Гарри, Гарри! Я просто даю людям то, чего они ждут от меня более всего. И взамен получаю то, что мне нужно от них, когда они об этом даже не догадываются, – привычным жестом он отгреб со лба чуб золотистых волос и небрежно отбросил его наверх.  

        

       – Но вы ведь всё умеете лучше многих наших профессоров, сэр! Ну или не хуже – точно! Вы учились в Когтевране, а тут разве мог оказаться глупец?  

        

       Это была не лесть, тем не менее Гилдерой и ухом не повел даже в ответ на заслуженный комплимент:  

        

       – Коверный в магловском цирке тоже умеет всё, что с того?  

        

       – Клоун?  

        

       – Угу. Шут. Джокер. Так, не отвлекайся, вон на подходе наша лестница, – и когда они перебрались на движущиеся ступеньки, которые понесли их к пролету второго этажа, спросил: – А ты знаешь, Гарри, кто занимался сантехникой в туалете Рыдающей Миртл?  

        

       – Нет, сэр. А кто?  

        

       – Корвин Гонт, да-а-альний потомок Кадма Певерелла...  

        

       Гарри тут же вспомнил сказку, которую как-то рассказал ему Ксенофилиус Лавгуд, задумчиво вертевший в пальцах свою треугольную подвеску и глядевший на колдографию жены.  

        

       – Среднего брата, который пытался воскресить свою любимую?  

        

       – Верно. Что-то у всей ветви Среднего не ладилось с возлюбленными... Так вот, именно Ворон Гонт, поговаривают, тоже был змееустом и тоже знал о входе в Тайную комнату Салазара. Он же и замаскировал люк в умывальне под комплексом раковин. Ах да, ты же, наверное, не знаешь главного. Корвин Гонт, которого прозвали Вороном [3], худой такой дядька – он есть на одном портрете времен барокко, недалеко от кабинета зельеделий. Да ты наверняка его там видел! И вот этот самый Гонт был прямым предком того-кого-нельзя-называть.  

        

       – Вол...  

        

       – Ну да, ну да, его самого, – засмеялся Локхарт. – Поэтому насчет парселтанга – это ты ловко в цель попал. Неплохо соображаешь – весь в своего отца.  

        

       – Вы знали моего отца, сэр?! – удивился и обрадовался Гарри.  

        

       Тем временем лестница ткнулась в нужные пазы платформы на втором этаже и на несколько секунд замерла. Пользуясь моментом, профессор легко выпрыгнул на неподвижную поверхность левого крыла и повлек студента за собой:  

        

       – Об этом мы обстоятельно поговорим с тобой. Но только позже. Не отставай, иначе инвиз слетит.  

        

       Сердце Гарри больно кольнуло в напоминание о том, что Луна сейчас в смертельной опасности, и они могут не успеть... Нет, нельзя поддаваться отчаянию! Они успеют.  

        

       При входе в туалет Миртл у него перехватило дыхание, и ужасом сковало ноги. Оттянуть, хоть ненадолго оттянуть миг, когда их может встретить смертоносный взгляд невиданного гада.  

        

       – Можно напоследок один вопрос, профессор Локхарт? – прошептал он. – Как вы догадались, что приду именно я?  

        

       – Волшебную дицентру просто так в День влюбленных не дарят, уж поверь!  

        

       Точно! Луна ведь с первого урока у профессора Стебль выкроила себе уголок в теплице, где до самого 14 февраля растила и лелеяла светящиеся рубином цветки лиры, которые потом тайком подарила Гарри, посаженные в старый резиновый сапожок. Мальчик улыбнулся и, поглядев на бронзовую змейку, обвившую кран, прошипел:  

        

       – Отворис-с-с-сь!  

       _______________________________________  

       [1] Имеется в виду созданный инженером Рудольфом Гантенбринком робот "Упуат", который в 1993 году исследовал вентиляционные шахты внутри пирамиды Хеопса.  

       [2] О пирамиде в Чолуле: <http://drugie-berega.com/cholula-mexico/>  

       [3] От лат. corvus, что означает "ворон".  

      

  
**Глава тридцатая**  


        

       Когда маленький когтевранский декан наконец-то отвлек слизеринского, слишком приметливого для того, чтобы иметь с ним дело и не оказаться разоблаченным, Локхарт поскорее отступил и со всех ног побежал в пустую учительскую. Там, на подоконнике, он оставил пачку домашних работ третьекурсников, новую книгу о путешествиях за его авторством – ее он повсюду таскал с собой, подсовывая кому надо и кому не надо, чтобы похвастаться, – и усовершенствованную свистульку Коронадо. Акэ-Атль по безалаберности своей однажды сам забыл ее в классе, и Гилдерой понял, что в сочетании с кое-какими изобретениями близнецов Уизли и с его недавно разработанной линейкой заклинаний, эта штука, имитируя крики животных, могла стать полезной. Пара вечеров – и свистулька исправно кукарекала, не отличишь от настоящего петуха. При надобности ее можно было настроить под голос любого другого зверя или птицы, и молодой человек пытался заставить инструмент "говорить" по-змеиному. С этой задачей Локхарт и бился, досконально изучив сантехническую систему в туалете Рыдающей Миртл под ее неусыпным оком и – нередко – сетованиями на посмертное существование. Однако шипение свистульки только на человеческий слух идеально имитировало змеиное. С парселтангом оно не имело ничего общего, и если что-то могло вызвать в охранной змейке над краном, так только изумление...  

      

  
* * *  


        

       ...Беспокойные Джордж и Фред все эти месяцы дышали ему в затылок. Один Мерлин ведает, скольких трудов стоило Гилдерою держать их на безопасном расстоянии. Если бы не карта Мародеров, так удачно попавшая к Локхарту под Фелицисом, рано или поздно они своего добились бы и карту стащили. Он почти не удивился, услышав их голоса за спиной, когда после удачного похода к Хагриду просидел в умывальне до рассвета. Свистулька не подчинялась, змея не реагировала, а тут нелегкая принесла еще и двоих боевых петушков, на свою беду не умевших кукарекать.  

        

       – Мы всё про вас знаем, профессор! – заявил Фред или Джордж.  

        

       – Сдавайтесь, профессор, вы вражеский шпион! – поддержал брата Джордж или Фред.  

        

       Пол под ногами дрогнул. Ах ты ж орочьи бубенцы, ну всё как в ту ночь с этой дурой-старостой, принесла ее тогда нелегкая! Видимо, даже Салазаров аспид терпеть не может гриффиндорцев, и плевать ему ядом на их чистокровность. Всё-таки подняли с лежбища Ужас Хогвартса, отличились!  

        

       Глупые мальчишки на землетрясение не обратили никакого внимания.  

        

       – Вы ищете слабые места замка, сэр, чтобы провести сюда захватчиков! – продолжали они на два голоса предъявлять ему убийственные, как им казалось, обвинения. – Поэтому вы и охотились за нашей картой!  

        

       Как-то неловко отшучиваясь от наступавших на него забияк, Гилдерой лихорадочно перенастраивал свистульку на петушиный крик. А те уже вытащили палочки и стали требовать возвращения карты. Ну да, сейчас, уже метлу разгоняю! Он успел только в последнюю секунду, когда из-под раковины высунулась гигантская морда с двумя зелеными, как Авады, глазищами. Локхарт был в незаметной алхимической маске, а эти два лихача, конечно, без всякой защиты. Как там шутит Куатемок? "Тормоза – для слабаков!" Но еще до того, как вонь василиска настигла близнецов, уставившихся на змея вместо того, чтобы бежать во все лопатки, взгляд его совершил то же самое, что в прошлый раз с Пенни Кристал. Они уже падали на пол, когда Локхарт направил струю воздуха из палочки в свистульку, и та начала верещать, как резаный петух. Василиск в ужасе ушел обратно в канализацию, а профессор незамедлительно бросился к мальчишкам.  

        

       Парализованного этим животным можно спасти, лишь приняв меры в первую минуту после воздействия. Потом – поздно. Всё усложнялось тем, что жертв было две. И никто не гарантировал, что на петушиные крики не сбежится вся школа. Локхарт торопливо читал над Уизли сложные словесные конструкции на санскрите, надеясь, что мантры равномерно исцелят обоих братьев. Ведь в них главное – это звучание, тональность, уровень громкости. Чуть измененные им, формулы заклятья обрекали пострадавших на потерю памяти о самом событии, поэтому насчет сохранности своей репутации Гилдерой был спокоен. Главное – успеть спасти дурням жизнь, и, кажется, это получилось. Все функции организма у обоих замерли на неопределенный срок. Пожалуй, через некоторое время он мог бы попытаться вытащить их из магической комы, но пока на это нет времени. И вообще ему предстоит небольшое дельце, так что лучше... пусть пока полежат. Здоровее будут. Плюс – отличный предлог легально полазить по самым подозрительным местам, как будто ищешь Тайную комнату. Но это если доведется...  

        

       – Акцио пробирка с куриной кровью! – призвал Локхарт и вдохновенно расписал стенку в коридоре, после чего с чистым сердцем отправился немного подремать до начала уроков.  

        

       До самого пробуждения ему снился портрет Лили Принц. Он знал: такого не существует в природе. "Якорь невероятности события" позволял магу осознавать, что дело происходит во сне. Однако рыжеволосая гриффиндорка из чужого воспоминания явно хотела ему что-то сказать. И у нее были изжелта-зеленые глаза цвета ягоды крыжовника, насквозь подсвеченной солнцем – две Авады василиска, но только грустные и почти безучастные. На третьем плане картины, далеко за спиной молодой женщины, маячил размытый образ девочки в мантии Луны Лавгуд. Гилдерой мучился, пытаясь придумать способ услышать таинственный портрет, но у него так ничего и не вышло. Сквозняком взметнуло рыжий хвост кометы и огненными прядями медленно стерло краски с волшебного полотна, а сама Лили горестно закрыла лицо ладонями, развернулась и ушла в небытие. На том месте, где только что висела рама с портретом, остался впечатанный в каменную стену амулет Удачи Авантюриста.  

        

       Вожделенный черный турмалин – кристалл Джона Ди [1], за которым Локхарт охотился около пяти последних лет и к которому теперь был близок, как никогда...  

        

       ...Замысловато петляющий след артефакта год назад привел Гилдероя к стенам альма-матер. Он точно знал, что черный кристалл, описанный в магловских манускриптах и претенциозно названный зеркалом Ди, был не чем иным, как дезинформацией, отводящей глаза не-магам. Подлинник был приобретен у коллекционера Горация Уолпола человеком, который пожелал остаться неизвестным. В результате артефакт окончательно исчез с исторического горизонта, переместившись в мир волшебников.  

        

       Джон Ди, безусловно, медиумом не являлся. Не был он на самом деле и провидцем, говорящим на языке ангелов. Так же, как и Эдвард Келли, так же, как и Френсис Уолсингем, Ди окончил Хогвартс и "ушел в маглы", где вполне еще можно было проявить свои умения и даже прославиться, не размениваясь на классовые разборки между магами. Хотя, конечно, и здесь следовало действовать с оглядкой и не злить религиозную толпу ненужными откровениями и своими чрезмерными возможностями. Именно поэтому он отказывался от самых заманчивых предложений европейских и азиатских правителей: есть свидетельства, что Ди отверг среди прочих и посулы русского царя, желавшего держать ученого при себе, тем самым делая его одним из наиболее значительных людей суровой северной страны. Видимо, не горел желанием загреметь ни с того, ни с сего в опалу, угодить в вонючий острог, проснуться однажды утром и обнаружить себя насаженным на кол.  

        

       Мастерство алхимика было у Джона Ди на кончиках пальцев. В точности так же, как Николя Фламель, живший за два века до него и оставивший после себя философский камень с эликсиром жизни, доктор Ди после множества не слишком удачных экзерсисов с различными минералами наконец-то создал то, что назвали Твердой Удачей и мечтой всех авантюристов. Правда, служить амулет соглашался далеко не всем, а только истинным искателям приключений, честолюбивым первооткрывателям и тем, кто беззаветно следовал за своей звездой. Но это свойство зачарованного самоцвета, опять же, обросло легендами, и где правда, где выдумка – сходу не разберешь. А вот в чем Локхарт был уверен наверняка, так это в том, что, признав хозяина, инкрустированный темной мамонтовой костью шерл служит тому верой и правдой и не вызывает, в отличие от зелья Жидкой Удачи – Феликс Фелициса – ни привыкания, ни иных побочных эффектов. Твоя фортуна – это только твоя фортуна, не ворованная и не позаимствованная без спросу. Кристалл Ди соединял твои чаяния с нужными пересечениями линий вероятности, и ты шел по ним напрямик к своей мечте.  

        

       Гилдерой сделал всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы отследить путь артефакта через магические семейства. До последнего времени тот находился в стенах банка Гринготтс, а значит, был практически недоступен. И вот осенью 1991 года зеркало, настроенное на эманации турмалина Удачи Авантюриста, подало тревожный сигнал: камень покинул стены неприступной цитадели гоблинов и переместился в Хогвартс. Остальное, естественно, было делом техники, и дополнительным попутным дуновением в развернутый парус корвета Локхарта послужило приобретение, которое молодой человек сделал у местного контрабандиста по фамилии Флетчер. Если сначала Дамблдор заметно сомневался, стоит ли принимать на должность учителя с таким двусмысленным "послужным списком", то один лишь намек на компромат восстановил реноме Гилдероя до отметки "идеально". Правда, после этой комбинации молодой человек понял, что ступил на скользкую дорожку и жизнь его зависит от быстроты и эффективности действий. Именно поэтому он позаботился о множестве перестраховок в виде изъятия ключевых воспоминаний и сохранения их в тайниках, затирке и видоизменении "эха", дублирования и шифровке оперативной информации, которую нельзя было ни вытащить, ни затереть, ни изменить, если ты не являлся мистером Гилдероем Локхартом. Также маг изобрел еще кучу способов заблаговременной осведомленности о покушениях, не пренебрегая для этого даже опасным из-за привыкания и очень дорогим Фелицисом – благо, сам научился изготавливать его вполне сносно и заранее обзавелся необходимыми ингредиентами. После всего этого Локхарт мог бы, нисколько не кривя душой, назвать себя лучшим из известных ему знатоков ЗОТИ, а также мастером магической и магловской криптографии – благо, не поленился с третьего по седьмой курсы потратить время на соответствующий факультатив у профессора Осборна, а затем защититься в Шармбатоне на получение ученой степени. И всё-таки он прекрасно осознавал всю опасность своего положения. Кто играет с Дедом, тот играет с огнем.  

        

       А дальше, что называется, на ловца и зверь бежит. Призрак Рыдающей Миртл он встретил случайно, во время прогулки вдоль Черного озера в конце июля прошлого года, когда задумался, сидя в траве на берегу и покусывая стебель камыша. Со времен учебы он забыл об этом "ушераздирающем" представлении, которое она закатывала для каждого, над кем собиралась поглумиться, и вскочил на ноги с палочкой наизготовку. А потом они поговорили по душам и оформили сделку: Миртл знала, где в Тайной комнате египетский змей припрятал ворованный артефакт, и обещала показать место в обмен на небольшую услугу. Как выяснилось позже, услуга не была такой уж маленькой, как описывало ее привидение.  

        

       Ее убийце, Тому, было проще: юный, но талантливый маг умел трансфигурировать любые предметы, попутно меняя их размеры за счет уплотнения или разряжения молекулярных связей – даже те, что когда-то являлись живой плотью. Его магии хватало на сутки, и за это время он успел под предлогом встречи с директором протащить останки Миртл в Хогвартс буквально в кармане. Получив очередной отказ Армандо Диппета принять его на должность зотишника, Том, которому это было уже и не нужно, проник на второй этаж замка, спрятал нос и рот под алхимической маской, вошел в женский туалет и открыл Тайную комнату. Василиск бросился было на юношу, но тот, заговорив с ним на парселтанге, легко укротил чудовище и заставил служить. Аспид был настолько любезен, что прямо на своем гребне и отвез нового хозяина в главный зал катакомб. Том просто выбросил труп мисс Уоррен гнить возле одного из вентиляционных ходов, и когда магия исчерпала себя, труп принял нормальные размеры.  

        

       Можно представить, какие чувства испытала девушка-призрак, впервые увидев свое собственное разлагающееся тело со стороны! Она рыдала и хохотала. И, кажется, немного свихнулась, если только привидения наделены способностью терять рассудок. Пока плоть ее месяц за месяцем, слезая, обнажала кости, а одежда и обувь медленно тлели на небрежно перекрученном остове, жизнь в Хогвартсе текла своим чередом. Бедный же призрак не мог отлететь слишком далеко от собственных останков и, неупокоенный, вынужден был развлекать себя короткими вылазками наверх и к берегу озера, чтобы пощекотать нервы глупым студентам. К ней скоро привыкли и перестали обращать внимание, как и на других праздношатающихся теней замка. Никто, никто не желал выслушать Миртл. Даже директор Диппет – и тот прогнал ее, чтобы не надоедала. Он вообще не хотел лишних проблем и не чаял, когда наконец Верховный чародей вступит в свои законные права: Альбус Дамблдор дал клятву стать после этого и преемником Диппета. Сам же экс-директор отошел в мир иной совсем недавно, в сентябре прошлого года, когда Уизли с Поттером так живописно приземлились на Гремучник, и, надо полагать, убеленный сединами портрет его в соответствии с магическими законами сразу же появился в кабинете Дамблдора.  

        

       Итак, от Локхарта требовалось добраться до скелета Миртл Уоррен в Тайной комнате, вытащить оттуда кости и упокоить любым известным способом – в земле, в воде или в огне – но главное, с совершением необходимого для таких экстремальных случаев ритуала Отпущения духа. Уж слишком долго задержался призрак в междумирье, чтобы так легко обрести свободу. Гилдерой понимал, что лучше всего Отпущение удалось бы кому-нибудь из пепельников – той же Прозерпине. Но ему было явно не с руки посвящать в свой истинный план кого-то из взрослых магов. Тут и студенты-то пошли такие, что палец в рот не клади...  

        

       Хотя по большей части горе-профессору было отчаянно скучно в стенах закрытой школы, скованному контрактом, когда вроде и преподавать нужно дисциплину, и сделать это как следует – невозможно, поскольку даже перечисление самих названий темных заклинаний тут под строжайшим запретом. Нормальных женщин здесь тоже не наблюдалось, одни престарелые тетки или молодые, но нравственно замороченные синие чулки, а вырваться в какой-нибудь игровой притон Хогсмида можно было лишь по особым датам. Словом, в унылый 1992/1993 учебный год Локхарт развлекал себя, как умел. Отсюда и разлетевшиеся по всему классу пикси (до чего же весело он хохотал потом у себя в кабинете!): ради такого зрелища, как подвешенный к люстре Лонгботтом, не жалко даже испорченной прически. Прически, само собой, ни в каком случае не жаль, но иногда возня с нею надоедала, а имидж меж тем – обязывал. Вот с Уизли-младшим нехорошо получилось. Локхарт совсем не планировал растворять ему кости сломанной руки, он собирался лишь наложить ледяной фиксаж и отправить пострадавшего к Помфри, но какая-то истеричка из толпы окруживших его студентов случайно ткнула чем-то под локоть, палочка выписала невероятный крендель, и еще спасибо, что парень отделался только исчезнувшими костями предплечья. Но в итоге и это отлично сыграло на образ тупицы, так что Гилдерой нисколько не жалел и не испытывал угрызений совести. Зато теперь рыжий будет знать не понаслышке, как работает костерост.  

        

       И всё-таки мужчина нашел подход к самой нужной в данных обстоятельствах персоне, в чем, опять же, не последнюю роль сыграло влияние зелья фортуны. Мальчишка, о котором шла речь в пресловутом компромате, каким-то чудом тоже оказался змееустом. Редчайшая способность, которая прежде проявлялась не чаще, чем раз в полтора-два столетия, ныне отметила собой современников, которые теоретически могли бы и встретиться (Локхарт понятия не имел, кто таков этот подлый Том и жив ли он сейчас).  

        

       Гарри – или как там его на самом деле назвали настоящие родители – был в меру тщеславным, в меру настырным и не в меру любознательным подростком. И, в отличие от своего папаши, весьма коммуникабельным. Умения его до конца еще не раскрылись, но определенные надежды он подавал. Чтобы возбудить интерес мальчишки к Тайной комнате, прилагать больших усилий не пришлось. Ему хватило одного разговора с Миртл. Вне сомнений, использовать несовершеннолетнего ребенка в своих целях, достижение которых было сопряжено с опасностью такой степени, – поступок бесчестный. И это даже не считая манипулирования зарождающимся чувством Гарри к девочке. Но когда на кону лежала такая ставка, Локхарт умел абстрагироваться и забывать о совести напрочь...  

      

  
* * *  


        

       И вот, готовясь к вылазке в своей комнате и гадая, сумеет ли Гарри придумать способ выбраться из когтевранского общежития, маг отправил с почтовым орлом свое последнее шифрованное воспоминание Джоан, старшей сестрице, которая хоть и была сквибом, но всегда (втайне от мужа-магла) выполняла нечастые просьбы любимого братишки. Зная свою родню, Гилдерой подозревал, что делает это она не просто так, а оттого, что втайне пописывает книжку о мире, который понимает едва-едва, с чужих слов, но в котором мечтала бы оказаться хотя бы в качестве сопричастной. Литературный слог и богатство воображения – это у них семейное.  

        

       Под воздействием зелья "Вижу невидимое" Локхарт разглядел Поттера, бесшумно проскользнувшего в комнату вслед за Септимой. Гарри считал, что его никто не заметил. В лице мальчишки не было ни кровинки. Хотя он всегда отличался от сверстников особенной, фарфоровой бледностью, сейчас она казалась болезненной, потому что кровь отлила даже от губ. Профессор непритворно вздохнул и убедил себя, что в качестве компенсации "за моральный ущерб" поможет парню обрести по крайней мере одного из двух родителей, так что надо сосредоточиться на задаче вместо того, чтобы укорять себя за жестокий план. Поворачивать теперь некуда, Рубикон перейден, жребий брошен.  

        

       – Я уже думал, что ты не придешь... – сказал он, и Поттер, сбросив эффект заклятья, шагнул к нему.  

        

       А потом они, петляя по коридорам, добирались к закрытому туалету на втором этаже, и если бы не трофейная карта, отмечающая на плане замка всех его обитателей поименно, их не один раз могли задержать рейдящие тут и там – тоже под дезиллюминационными чарами – мракоборцы. Также высока была вероятность столкнуться с преподавателями и ассистентами, и то, что самый опасный из них осматривал подземелья, задачу упрощало не слишком.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Они подошли к раковине со змейкой. Гарри посмотрел в ощерившуюся медную морду рептилии и холодно прошипел что-то, что не имело ничего общего с бесплодными потугами Гилдероя "обучить" свистульку. Умывальник начал трансформироваться, как тогда – перед появлениями василиска. Локхарт на всякий случай изготовился при первом же признаке угрозы опустить повязку для сна на глаза студента, но ничего не случилось, а Поттер с некоторой опаской отступил от него на шаг:  

        

       – Да, и на всякий случай, профессор... Обливиэйт на меня не действует.  

        

       Гилдерой взглянул на мальчишку и рассмеялся. Решил, значит, договориться на берегу. В предусмотрительности ему не откажешь, особенно если учитывать возраст.  

        

       – Вот злодей! – сказал он, а затем, похлопав Гарри по плечу, всё-таки признался: – Представь себе, я в курсе.  

        

       – Просто... я не хочу, чтобы в вас срикошетило... Мало ли что. Сэр... а не лучше ли мне снова заменить палочку? – усомнился Поттер, всё еще медля перешагивать через бортик в темный лаз, который вел в неизвестность. – Как вы считаете?  

        

       Пришлось напускать на себя серьезность и даже строгость. Хотя драматический тон подростка веселил неимоверно.  

        

       – И думать забудь. Ты будешь сидеть в безопасном углу и вмешаешься только тогда, когда понадобится отпугнуть василиска. _Если_ понадобится, _если_!  

        

       – Как это – отпугнуть?!  

        

       – Так. Наколдуешь приток воздуха в свистульку, поскольку дунуть через маску ты не сможешь. Либо зашипишь на него на вашем замечательном наречии и расскажешь пару анекдотов. Но никаких палочек, запомнил? Ни во что не ввязывайся.  

        

       – Да, сэр. А вдруг...  

        

       – Никаких "вдруг", милейший! Девочку ищу я, и когда прикажу возвращаться, мы возвращаемся. С нею или без нее. Хорошо?  

        

       – Хорошо, сэр, – поник юный герой, а про себя громко и отчетливо подумал: "Раскомандовался, пижон!". Значило ли это, что по факту он мог устроить непредусмотренный сюрприз, выкинув какой-нибудь фортель, Гилдерой уточнять не стал.  

        

       Они ступили в коридор, последний раз видевший живого человека больше сорока лет назад. Гулкое эхо их шагов, остро впечатываясь в каменные стены узкого тоннеля, отлетало куда-то под уклон, в черную глубину. Спуск был почти незаметен. Подсвечивая дорогу Люмосом, молодой профессор чутко прислушался, не доносится ли откуда-нибудь характерного шелеста тысячелетней чешуи. Карта не показывала уже ничего, как будто ее составители и не догадывались о существовании подземной комнаты. Видимо, так оно и было: не догадывались. Пришлось сложить и убрать ее во внутренний карман камзола. Внезапный ток леденящего воздуха был дурным предзнаменованием. Гилдерой молча остановил мальчика, не оборачиваясь и просто удержав его упершейся в грудь ладонью. Гарри замер на полушаге.  

        

       Локхарт сделал свет поярче и вытянул руку с палочкой как можно дальше. Впереди проявился спуск. Он напомнил путешественнику лестницы в переходах между шахтами в египетских пирамидах: здесь они тоже не предназначались для прогулок. Сквозняк доносился оттуда – следовательно, спуск вел к какому-то выходу из коридора или вентиляционной турбине.  

        

       – Пойдем, – еле слышно шепнул он Поттеру.  

        

       Лестница оказалась круче, чем они думали вначале, она почти вертикально уходила куда-то вниз. После того как спутники сделали по ней три-четыре шага, послышался лязг. Словно под заклинанием Глиссео, ступеньки исчезли, а горка смерти, в которую при этом обратился спуск, дрогнула под ногами. Издав короткий вопль, профессор и студент кубарем покатились в неизвестность. Пол, потолок, пол, потолок. Грохот... Откуда он?!  

        

       В очередном кувырке Гилдерой ухватил взглядом вываливающийся из кладки громадный камень, который неминуемо, по всем законам гравитации, должен был размозжить голову мальчишки. Исхитрившись бросить заклинание во время полета, Локхарт отбил валун, но, увы, это был лишь первый из начавшегося камнепада. Огромные глыбы покидали свои места в стене и катились вниз вместе с людьми. Казалось, всё тело Гилдероя превратилось в единый ушиб, а Поттеру в конце концов всё-таки прилетело по макушке, но, к счастью, камнем помельче первого и вскользь. Неожиданно стало почти светло. В последний миг перед падением мужчина успел погасить скорость, приземлиться на кучу щебня, схватить в охапку бездыханного ученика и откатиться вместе с ним в сторону от эпицентра метеоритной бомбежки. Гарри не шевелился, из носа и ушей его текла кровь.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       _– Экспеллиармус! – вслух бросает он в седую бороду._  

         

       _Так просто. И – конец затяжного противостояния с этой группировкой?.. Похожая на причудливую ветку, длинная суставчатая палочка, вырвавшись из руки бывшего хозяина, прилетает ему в ладонь. Темные глаза Тома смотрят удивленно: "Старик?! Я проиграл Старику?! Что за..."_  

         

       _И тут – зеленая вспышка из укромного уголка за спиной Реддла._  

         

       _Он не слышит непростительное словосочетание, только видит, как, подломившись, падает на землю убитый подлым проклятием в спину Том, как красивое лицо его искажается гримасой ужаса, хотя сам он испытать предсмертной муки – и вообще каких-нибудь эмоций – не успел. Это страшная печать. Это угроза в назидание другим. Тем, кто увидит убитого Авадой. Даже при одном взгляде на лицо такого покойника ты можешь сойти с ума или умереть от остановки сердца, будь ты маглом, сквибом или слабым волшебником..._  

         

       _Только тень метнулась в развалины древнего каменного забора, махнув напоследок тонким голым хвостом-хлыстом. Как часто, Том, в этой жизни к нам возвращается содеянное нами в позабытом прошлом, словно отразившись от поверхности Запретного зеркала..._  

         

       _Он присаживается возле еще теплого трупа врага, всматривается в меркнущие, почти совсем черные в сумерках глаза, протягивает руку и, отбросив контрзаклинанием взвесь остатков проклятья, проводит ладонью по лицу мертвого мужчины – от гордо раскинутых бровей вниз, к щекам. Веки смежаются, лицо обретает выражение покоя, как глина под пальцами ваятеля._  

         

       _– Всё возвращается обратно, Том! – не получается удержать пафосную речь; в противном случае будет стыдно признаться самому себе, что в глубине души он сейчас ликует от злорадства: его предсказания сбылись, а зло, как всегда, само пожрало другое зло._  

         

       _Бывший ученик. Лучший ученик. Светлая голова, шелковый характер, превосходное воспитание: никто никогда не слышал от него неприличного слова. Услужлив, улыбчив и беспроблемен – надежда всего педсостава. И такая страшная, неразгаданно-черная душа на поверку..._  

         

       _Он долго разглядывает отнятую палочку. Очень знакомая, запоминающаяся форма... Та была... да, да, тоже, как и эта, пятнадцать дюймов – слишком длинная, слишком брутальная для женщины. С пером феникса внутри, сама из древесины черного эльдера, причудливая, под стать хозяйке. Только обломки той палочки сейчас покоятся где-то в хранилище невыразимцев. Реддл всегда любил эпатировать окружающих любыми доступными ему средствами, вот и не устоял перед экзотикой, скопировал форму..._  

         

       _Со вздохом поднимается он на ноги, прячет чужую палочку под мантию, заткнув за кушак, и идет к дому..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       _...Темнота. Свет. Темнота. Вращение мира – а он его ось. Щелчок в руке, хруст: не выдержав гибельной концентрации магии, его собственное оружие раскололось. К счастью, только тогда, когда уже всё закончилось._  

         

       _Хнычет ребенок. Кто? Где?_  

         

       _Стоит, таращится по сторонам широко распахнутыми глазами-виноградинами. И подхныкивает от испуга. Откуда испуг? И почему он... почему один он бодрствует?! Что там у него с памятью? Проверить сейчас же... Ах да, палочка пришла в негодность... Но есть трофейная..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       Темнота.  

        

       ..."Энервейт!"  

        

       О господи, ну почему так болит голова?!  

       ___________________________________  

       [1] Джон Ди – талантливый ученый-алхимик и крайне удачливый авантюрист елизаветинских времен (1527-1609 гг.) <http://www.peoples.ru/science/mathematics/dee/> , друг и коллега шарлатана Эдварда Келли (1555-1597 гг.) <http://www.peoples.ru/science/chemistry/edward_kelley/> , современник шпиона (и контрразведчика) при дворе Ее Величества сэра Френсиса Уолсингема <http://www.peoples.ru/state/politics/frensis_walsingem/> Известно, что Джон Ди не раз выполнял важные разведывательные поручения Уолсингема с целью помешать вербовке английских и ирландских католиков в испанские войска.  

      

  
**Глава тридцать первая**  


        

       Сначала Гарри услышал звуки. Видеть он стал потом, хотя глаза его были открыты. Даже настежь распахнуты. Слепота отступала, болела и кружилась голова изнутри, дергало шрам снаружи, ныло всё тело, а еще его мутило и трясло. Трясло от ужаса: ему почудилось, что не было прошедшего года, что весь второй курс был только наваждением, а на самом деле он сейчас просыпается в той комнате с зеркалом еиналеЖ, окруженный Квирреллом, Паршивцем и египетской змееподобной гадиной. Шепелявый голос Паршивца, который, видимо, теперь ему не суждено забыть вовеки, слышался и сейчас.  

        

       Опять дежа-вю, черт возьми...  

        

       – ...лько прыток, – наконец-то донесся до его сознания насмешливый голос профессора защиты; но не того, о котором мальчик подумал в первый момент, когда очнулся. – Дежурили тут по очереди, что ли?  

        

       – Хм... Ожидал увидеть тут кого угодно, только не тебя, придурок, – ответил Паршивец. – Как вообфе ты фюда попал?  

        

       – Ну не злись, Петтигрю, не злись, что твои охранные чары не сработали. Они сработали. Но всякий, кто бывал в Вирабхадре [1], посмеялся бы над твоими жалкими попытками состязаться во внезапности с самим Шивой. Что ты знаешь о настоящих проклятьях, любитель подворотен и ударов в спину?  

        

       Оказывается, добрячок-Локхарт умел измываться над противником покруче любого слизеринца!  

        

       Туман перед глазами расступился, и первым, что увидел Гарри, была широкая, но не радостная, как обычно, а злобная улыбка профессора, адресованная нависшему над ним человечишке. Улыбка шута. Джокера.  

        

       Паршивец между тем вкручивал кончик своей палочки ему под челюсть, не давая и двинуться на обрушенном камне, к которому придавил собой Локхарта. Молнией мелькнула мысль: Луна! Они с профессором не успели спасти Луну Лавгуд, и она в руках у этих подонков!  

        

       Палочка скользнула в ладонь Гарри из рукава. Вскочить, резко выкинуть парализующее проклятье в затылок крысе-предателю. "Не с-с-с-смей! – оглушительно засвистело в ушах, да так, что из ушных отверстий сразу полилось кто-то горячее, а голова затрещала от боли. – Не ш-ш-шевелись. Переведи взгляд правее. Вон туда, еще правее! Увидел?"  

        

       Да, Гарри увидел. В стороне, на фоне гигантского каменного лика, стоял змееподобный Кематеф в египетском одеянии, и взорами двух пар глаз блуждал по внутренности помещения, будто в поисках чего-то или кого-то. И, увидев потустороннюю гадину, мальчик понял, что после приземления Локхарт успел припрятать союзника под чары невидимости своего изобретения, которые теперь скрывали его даже от всевидящего ока змея, не говоря уж про Петтигрю. Но было заметно, что умертвие нисколько не сомневается в присутствии Поттера, только пока не определилось, где он может быть.  

        

       – А ты, фмельчак, фбежать хотел, как только наф увидел? – крысюк и ухом не повел в ответ на оскорбление. Вернее – в ответ на констатацию очевидного факта. Он тоже потешался над Локхартом. – Без побрякуфки, которую ифкал напрафно? Еще и фтудента втравил в фвою авантюрку...  

        

       "Ты вмешаеш-ш-шьс-с-ся только в с-с-самом крайнем с-с-случае! Как велел тебе твой учитель! Что бы ни говорил и ни делал этот урод. Уяс-с-снил?" – "Да", – "Тогда жди знака от профес-с-сора".  

        

       – Когда я понял, ради чего ты тут кружишь, вфё вфтало на фвои мефта. Надо было только вынудить тебя притащить фюда фопляка. Два раза – флышишь? – два раза Кематеф направлял к тебе афпида, чтобы до тебя дошло, как это фделать. Так где же мальчишка?  

        

       – Ты кого больше боишься – мальчишки или его отца?  

        

       Крысюк рассмеялся сухим, как бы задыхающимся смешком:  

        

       – А кого больше боишьфя ты – директора или его Тени? – он снова надавил на свою палочку, определенно задавшись целью прокрутить дыру в холеной шее Локхарта.  

        

       – Да уж, директор ваш – тот еще жулик, – игнорируя боль, ответил профессор, а Гарри трепетал в ожидании сигнала и гадал, что понадобится раньше: свистулька или палочка. Про директора и своего отца он не понял ни единого слова, но похоже на то, что Питер Петтигрю имел неслабый зуб на своего школьного друга, которого затем предал, а нынче докатился до того, что преследует его сына-подростка. Однако всё это ерунда. Сейчас важнее, где Луна и что с нею. Остается надеяться на резервный план Локхарта или шулерские козыри, которыми пижон наверняка забил оба своих рукава. А если нет? Вдруг не предусмотрел?  

        

       За спиной крысюка послышался шум, и из ниоткуда на сырые плиты выступило два замаскированных неизвестных с палочками наизготовку, и обе были нацелены на профессора ЗОТИ. К удовольствию Петтигрю улыбка сошла с вечно всем довольного лица Локхарта. Сдаваясь, тот поднял обе руки, между ладонью и большим пальцем правой была зажата его идиотская палочка с голубеньким бантиком. Крысюк ругнулся и дернул было ее к себе, но, заклятая, она отоварила его чем-то вроде хорошего электрического разряда, из-за чего жидкие и клочковатые, как слежавшаяся шерсть грызуна, волосенки вскинулись дыбом на голове. Похожий на ходячую дугу Теслы, Петтигрю в ярости отсушил руку профессора каким-то невербальным (тот закусил нижнюю губу до крови). Палочка отлетела далеко в сторону, и ее подобрал мгновенно переместившийся туда Кематеф. Его, к сожалению, током не ударило.  

        

       – Убей его, – велел змею крысюк, но тут Локхарт отчаянно завопил, ткнув пальцем левой руки в сторону каменного лика Салазара:  

        

       – Стойте! Вон мальчишка! Гарри, беги!  

        

       Все, даже египетская нежить, повернулись и дернулись в указанном направлении. В ладонь профессора скользнула запасная палочка, он мельком взглянул в сторону настоящего укрытия Гарри, и в голове того соткался символ "бежать", а потом – смутный план лабиринта катакомб, заполненных водой. Луна там?  

        

       Рванувшись прочь, Гарри успел заметить, как Локхарт акробатически легко перепрыгнул за каменный завал, попутно сшибая невербальными заклинаниями с ног Петтигрю и ближайшего к нему типа в маске. Левой рукой он орудовал с не меньшими разрушениями, чем всегда делал это правой. Только теперь – целенаправленно.  

        

       Слыша за спиной брань и хлопки заклинаний, Гарри со всех ног помчался, куда велел учитель, – навстречу грозному Основателю змеиного факультета. Распахнув рот в беззвучном проклятии, запечатленный в камне маг с ненавистью глядел на пришельцев. Мальчик слышал шипение за спиной и понимал, кто гонится за ним. Это весьма подстегивало. Кематеф требовал остановиться, но даже на парселтанге половина фраз всё равно звучала незнакомо, будто пересыпаемая понятиями из древнего наречия.  

        

       Пол под ногами дрогнул. Кажется, во рту статуи Салазара шевельнулся язык...  

        

       Гарри с разбега спрыгнул с сухого подиума между колоннами в сточную воду и, поднимая тучи брызг, ринулся в низенький проем отводного коридора, надеясь, что переданный ему Локхартом план был правильным. Подземелье снова сотряслось. Он с ужасом подумал, не слетела ли у него с головы во время обвала защитная повязка, хлопнул рукой себя по лбу и нащупал окантовку матерчатых "очков".  

        

       Если Кематеф даже и нагонял его, то делал он это совершенно тихо – ни единого всплеска.  

        

       – Луна, если ты тут, не высовывайся! – одним духом прокричал Гарри и чуть было не врезался со всего размаха в вынырнувшее перед ним из-под воды умертвие.  

        

       Прыжком, достойным профессионального коммандос из американских боевиков, мальчик резко ушел вбок, перекатившись через плечо, хлебнул бы грязной воды, не будь на нем защитной маски, вскочил и юркнул между каменными тумбами коллектора. Однако насладиться успехом и удивиться собственной прыти он не успел, снова столкнувшись с Кематефом в параллельном коридоре.  

        

       – Бомбарда! – выкрикнул Гарри, но змей в тот же миг развоплотился, и заклинание прошло сквозь черный дым.  

        

       Следующий бросок завершится для умертвия удачей: оно скрутило мальчика удушающими кольцами. Тот изо всех сил таращился на тварь, взывая к высшим силам, одарившим его взглядом Аваддона, который просто обязан был сработать в такой безвыходной ситуации, как сейчас. Вместо этого монстр преспокойно поволок его наружу из коридора и подыхать не собирался. "Давай же! Ну, давай!" – молил кого-то Гарри, всё еще уповая на чудо. Почему ничего не происходит? Его же сейчас прикончат, и всё!  

        

       "Ну что, любитель дармовых блицкригов, так и будеш-ш-шь упирать-с-с-ся назло Ржавой Ге? С-с-сдохну, но не признаю, что с-с-сам дурак набитый?"  

        

       Вот же дрянь! Гарри в отчаянии забился в кольцах египетского змея, умудрился высвободить левую руку и нажатием рычажка на креплении выкинуть наружу острие хитрого голдстейновского стилета. Там, где не подействовало заклятье, отлично справился фамильный клинок из дамасской стали. Кематеф взвился от боли в проколотом боку. Мышцы поврежденного тела обмякли и уронили жертву, а та, недолго раздумывая, кинулась наутек, но, споткнувшись о какой-то выступ на дне, полетела в воду.  

        

       Вдруг...  

        

       Скорее внутренними органами, а не ушами, Поттер услышал утробный звериный рык. Что-то сшибло с ног раненого Кематефа, который, стремительно залечив травму, изготовился повторить нападение. Пол дрогнул уже так, что бурая лужа пошла волнами. Египетская нежить снова утратила форму, и на какую-то секунду, опять выпустив в него не сработавшее проклятие, Гарри увидел в густом облаке копоти очертания большой кошки – ягуара. Шаман сумел пробиться сюда! Не физически, но сумел... Однако Кематеф мог отвечать на удары даже на тонком уровне. Опутанный дымом, отчаянно отбиваясь когтями задних лап, нагуаль Шамана покатился по воде.  

        

       И тут Гарри увидел _это_. Оно лишь мелькнуло между каменными тумбами почти в полной темноте – свет едва доставал сюда откуда-то со стороны громадных винтов вытяжки. Лязг – не шорох! – чешуи громадного тела парализовал ужасом ноги мальчика, и он боялся вздохнуть. Поттера снова едва не сшибло в лужу волной от промчавшегося рядом туловища аспида. Акэ-Атль изо всех сил удерживал Кематефа в развоплощенном состоянии, но было видно, что простоит он недолго: тот умел калечить в астрале с тем же результатом, что и в реальном мире.  

        

       Гарри прикинул, куда лежит путь василиска – а тот наверняка устремился в центральное помещение Тайной комнаты, где один отбивался от троих – и, пока Шаман отвлекал умертвие, побежал по умозрительной карте Локхарта к отмеченному месту в катакомбах. Видимо, где-то там, по прикидкам профессора, была спрятана пленная Лавгуд.  

        

       Подземелье огласилось истошными воплями. Гарри надеялся лишь на то, что это кричал не учитель, настигнутый василиском, потому что это были крики смертного ужаса. Поттер судорожно сжал в кулаке висящую на груди свистульку и добавил прыти. Ноги и "карта" завели его в тупик. Тайную комнату снова тряхнуло. Гарри опять споткнулся обо что-то под водой, поскользнулся на камнях и рыбкой полетел на осыпавшуюся кладку у стены. Под локтями что-то глухо, противно захрустело, и это был не щебень.  

        

       – Люмос! – шепнул мальчик, а в следующий миг оказался на ногах, с омерзением отряхиваясь от налипших на грязную одежду кусков гнилой человеческой плоти. – О черт! Черт! Черт! Экскуро! Мать твою, экскуро!  

        

       Когда заклинание растворило последнее гадостное пятно, приступ брезгливой тошноты уступил место любопытству. Гарри подсветил то место, куда только что упал. Там лежали бурые человеческие кости, местами еще обтянутые остатками плоти и клочками сгнившей одежды. Череп незряче уставился на невольного осквернителя праха: позвонки шеи после падения Поттера проломились, нижнюю челюсть вывернуло из пазов в верхней, и голова под прямым углом к туловищу легла на каменные обломки, как на подушку, почти касаясь зубами ключиц. Рука полумумии-полускелета прижимала к ребрам грудной клетки небольшую книжку или тетрадь, не тронутую, как ни удивительно, ни плесенью, ни тлением, хотя и старую на вид. Остатки темных волос на лоскуте кожи, которая все еще крепилась к черепу, были заплетены в свалявшуюся косу, а возле уха лежали разбитые очки, форма которых...  

        

       – Миртл?! – вырвалось у Гарри.  

        

       Ему почудилось, что рука мертвеца дрогнула, и обложка книги под костями пальцев замерцала зеленоватым светом. Точно, это Миртл: та одежда, что была в прошлый раз на призраке девушки, угадывалась и в лохмотьях трупа.  

        

       "Воз-з-зьми дневник! – сквозняком прогнало по опустевшей, без единой мысли, голове. – Воз-з-зьми и с-с-спрячь!"  

        

       Подчиняясь неведомому импульсу, Гарри вынул книгу из останков и торопливо провел по ней тремя заклинаниями – распознающим присутствие темной порчи, очищающим, а под конец и уменьшающим. Минимизированный "дневник" он сунул в нагрудный карман синего квиддичного джемпера, под скомканный носовой платок, и застегнул на кнопку.  

        

       Лязг чешуи и плеск воды под телом приближающегося аспида выдернули мальчика из транса. Нужно найти Луну и не пересечься при этом с василиском, который вернулся, очевидно, чтобы отыскать его и убить. Но в следующую секунду гигантская морда нырнула под своды коллектора и безошибочно отыскала притаившегося в углу Гарри. Мальчик резко опустил "забрало" повязки для сна себе на глаза и уже хотел было заставить свистульку прокукарекать, но в голове мелькнула другая идея.  

        

       – Стой! – приказал он на парселтанге, сильно надеясь, что это заставило василиска если не повиноваться, то хотя бы удивиться; в ответ послышался вздох, и, судя по отдаленности звука, расстояние между ним и аспидом оставалось прежним. Значит, тот остановился и слушает. – Я не враг тебе!  

        

       – И я тебе не враг, – неожиданно последовал ответ. – Я рад, что ты вернулся.  

        

       – Вернулся?  

        

       – Я скучал, мой юный человеческий друг, который умеет говорить на одном языке со мной.  

        

       – Что ты сделал с теми, в главном зале?  

        

       – Один мертв. Трое дерутся.  

        

       – Прошу тебя, не убивай моего учителя!  

        

       – Я гневаюсь на него, но раз ты просишь...  

        

       – Если я сниму повязку, ты...  

        

       – Я не умею закрывать глаза и просто отвернусь. Я не желаю твоей смерти: у меня не так много друзей в этом мире.  

        

       – А девочка... девочка с белыми волосами – жива?  

        

       – Какая девочка?  

        

       – Ее похитили ночью и притащили сюда.  

        

       – Здесь никогда не было никакой девочки, кроме этой, мертвой.  

        

       – А Миртл, – Гарри наугад указал за спину, на останки, – это ты убил ее?  

        

       – Нет, ее принесли сюда уже трупом.  

        

       Значит, хотя бы в этом когтеврушка не солгала... или не сильно солгала. Гарри снял повязку, и василиск сдержал слово – незамедлительно отвернул громадную морду, освещаемую сиянием его собственных глаз. Если взгляд Аваддона и существовал, им обладало только это невероятное существо, как и все прочие змеи не умеющее моргать. И еще, наверное, Медуза Горгона. Даже в темноте было видно, что аспид угрожающе, чудовищно прекрасен.  

        

       За левым плечом мальчика раздался знакомый женский голос:  

        

       – Спасибо за помощь, Гарри Поттер. Как это вы здорово тут шипите! Никогда еще в моих катакомбах не было такой феерии! Уи-и-и!  

        

       Оглянувшись, Поттер различил призрачный силуэт бедняги Миртл. Улыбнувшись ему, привидение скорбно склонилось над тем, что когда-то служило ей телом.  

        

       – Твои предки должны быть тебе благодарны, Гарри, – проговорила она. – Ты исправил... уменьшил вину своего рода. По крайней мере, передо мной, сделав меня свободной...  

        

       – Зато ты мне соврала.  

        

       Она хмыкнула в ответ на его укоризненный тон:  

        

       – Жизнь – эфемерная штука, ничему и никому в ней верить нельзя. Если бы я не соврала, ты, может быть, и не отважился помочь твоему профессору. А вот зазнаваться – нехорошо. Прощай, Гарри!  

        

       – Но... постой! Эй! Миртл! Подожди, я...  

        

       Однако призрак уже исчез. Василиск опустил голову на щебень рядом с мальчиком:  

        

       – Держись, я вывезу тебя отсюда.  

        

       – И мистера Локхарта, – запрыгивая верхом ему на шею и хватаясь за гребень, попросил Гарри. – Ладно?  

        

       – Как скажешь.  

        

       Развернувшись, василиск с мальчиком на загривке сшиб с ног готового очередной раз напасть на Гарри Кематефа. Следов Акэ-Атля не наблюдалось. У Поттера похолодело под ложечкой: не покалечила ли эта тварь тонкую оболочку приятеля во время их схватки? Это ведь опаснее, чем в физическом мире! Василиск припечатал бы умертвию вдобавок еще и ударом хвоста по темени, но тот уже рассыпался дымным шлейфом и пропал.  

        

       Чешуя под перчатками из драконьей кожи казалась твердой, как алмаз, четко вырезанной и слегка мерцающей. Гарри всё еще не верил, что ему удалось договориться с Ужасом Тайной комнаты, которого, по преданиям, боялись даже акромантулы, но гибкая спина василиска, покачивающаяся под ним во время передвижения, убеждала, что это не сон.  

        

       В основном зале между тем продолжалась схватка. Локхарт изображал из себя Тарзана, чертил в воздухе заклинания лиан, которые тут же становились настоящими живыми ветками, легко перемещался по ним с места на место, нигде не задерживаясь и отвлекая на себя внимание Петтигрю с его уцелевшим пособником. Крысюк, нимало не стесняясь, швырялся в него темными заклинаниями. От них преподаватель ЗОТИ увертывался, как заговоренный, и не забывал при этом глумиться над обоими противниками, словно ярмарочный скоморох. Его едкие комментарии раздражали напарника Питера, и тот, матерясь, промахивался от злости еще пуще, чем анимаг.  

        

       Василиск не стал тратить время по пустякам. Один короткий стремительный бросок, лязг клыков – и Паршивец остался без второго сообщника, которого аспид просто прошил насквозь ядовитыми зубами, перекусив ему позвоночник.  

        

       – Авада... – замахнулся Петтигрю в адрес Гарри, пока василиск отвлекся на убийство.  

        

       И тут же крысюка отбросило взрывом.  

        

       На том самом месте, где только что стоял анимаг, проявился эльф Добби. Пальцы его все еще были сомкнуты в щепотке после недавнего щелчка – именно так колдовали домовики, и их магия иногда была могущественнее человеческой.  

        

       – Добби! – вскрикнул обрадованный Гарри, но эльф, сделав ему ручкой, поспешно аппарировал, будто боялся встречаться с ним при посторонних.  

        

       Локхарт швырнул на упавшего Петтигрю путы, но Паршивец, очнувшись за миг до пленения, взвизгнул, трансформировался в крысу, выпрыгнул из собственной мантии и шнырнул в расщелину между грудой обвалившихся камней. Наколдованные веревки скрутились вокруг пустой одежды.  

        

       – Мне пора, мой друг, – с огорчением сказал василиск, опуская голову к земле, – сюда движутся люди, они опасны для меня, и я должен уйти.  

        

       Со стороны спуска, откуда не так давно прибыли в Тайную комнату Гарри и профессор, в самом деле доносился неразборчивый шум.  

        

       – Спасибо тебе. Мы еще увидимся?  

        

       – Возможно, друг мой.  

        

       Как только мальчик спрыгнул на пол, аспид легко развернулся и молнией помчал к статуе Салазара Слизерина. Еще секунда – и он нырнул в разверстый рот мрачного бородача, скрываясь в неведомых переплетениях тайных коридоров подземелья.  

        

       – Он не смотрит? – крикнул Гилдерой, жизнерадостным маятником раскачиваясь на лиане под потолочным сводом.  

        

       – Он уполз, сэр!  

        

       Локхарт не успел ответить, только открыл глаза и гибко перепрыгнул на капитель одной из колонн. Правая рука его по-прежнему висела плетью, однако он умудрялся проделывать все манипуляции левой – и колдовать, и удерживать собственный вес, цепляясь за подходящие выступы, чтобы спускаться вниз.  

        

       Из-под арки главного спуска вылетел феникс директора, и на нем, как Мери Поппинс на зонтике, уцепившись когтями за птичьи лапы, висела крупная кошка черепахового окраса в Распределяющей Шляпе. Никто не знал, как Минерва МакГонагалл умудряется после обратного превращения оставаться одетой, но и в этот раз она оказалась в своей повседневной изумрудной мантии. Сдернув Шляпу с головы и вытащив из нее старинный меч с багровым рубином на гарде, декан Гриффиндора окинула цепким взглядом видимую часть Тайной комнаты. При виде двух трупов – изломанного окровавленного и неповрежденного, но окаменевшего – она нахмурилась и поджала губы в ниточку. Феникс тем временем уселся на валуне, чтобы почистить перышки.  

        

       – Вы ничего не хотите мне объяснить, господин Локхарт? – сухо спросила она шагавшего ей навстречу коллегу и оперлась на клинок меча, словно на костыль, а лезвие даже не согнулось.  

        

       По-прежнему легкой танцующей походкой, как будто ничего и не произошло, стройный – сейчас, без плаща и мантии, фигура Локхарта казалась еще более изящной и подтянутой, чем всегда – он, прижимая к груди поврежденную руку, миновал Гарри. Тот ничего не успел сказать, а голова его заполнилась несколькими слоями образов. Мальчик услышал: "Всюду ходи, за всем присматривай, только в этот чулан не моги заглядывать!" Потом промелькнуло лицо добряка-Хагрида. Символ чаши со светящейся субстанцией внутри и большое каменное яйцо. И – напоследок – голос самого профессора ЗОТИ, который сообщил ему, что "их два". Что это за "их", непонятно, просто повторился образ яйца из инкрустированного серпентина, чтобы затем уже окончательно исчезнуть. А еще при этом вспыхнуло из темноты смутное, как на старинном портрете времен барокко, холодное и неприятное лицо пожилого мужчины с наружностью скандинава. Чем-то неуловимым напоминал он каменное изваяние Салазара Слизерина, высеченное из скалы в конце этой галереи. Чем-то, чем-то – словно бы невидимой печатью на челе...  

        

       – Конечно, Минерва! – меж тем радушно воскликнул мужчина, будто вышел встретить долгожданную гостью на крылечко собственного особняка. – Мы тут с Гарри устроили небольшой беспорядок... Но ведь нам простительно, не так ли? Мы же спасли школу от гигантского василиска – мистер Поттер не даст соврать. Правда ведь, Гарри? – Локхарт заблестел всеми тридцатью двумя начищенными и отбеленными, и это была прежняя искрометная улыбка голливудской звезды, а никак не лихого Джокера. – Между прочим, можешь считать, что мой предмет ты сдал на "Превосходно"!  

        

       Поттеру не осталось ничего иного, как подавленно кивнуть. Только сейчас, после неимоверного напряжения всех сил, Гарри снова почувствовал нарастающее головокружение и тошноту.  

        

       – А это кто такие? – МакГонагалл указала на трупы.  

        

       – Укротители василиска, я полагаю, – невозмутимо соврал профессор ЗОТИ, приглаживая встрепавшуюся от кульбитов прическу. – И сегодня был не их день. Стоит быть поаккуратнее с животными, особенно если у них две ноги...  

        

       – Что ж, вам, значит, несказанно повезло, – процедила декан Гриффиндора. – Дайте взглянуть на вашу руку, что у вас с ней?  

        

       Гилдерой охнул, накрыл больное запястье ладонью здоровой руки и, засвистев сквозь зубы от боли, прижал кисть теснее к груди:  

        

       – Ах, не троньте! Это невыносимо! Я потом как-нибудь сам.  

        

       – Как пожелаете. А разве вы левша, Гилдерой?  

        

       Он просиял, стоило возникнуть малейшему поводу похвастать своими достижениями:  

        

       – Я научился работать сразу обеими. Вы представить себе не можете, какое это подспорье, особенно когда раздаешь автографы твоим фанатам! Мы ведь с Гарри теперь попадем в историю Хогвартса, дорогая МакГонагалл?  

        

       – Всенепременно, – она сказала это непрошибаемо серьезным тоном. – Считайте, что вы уже там. В истории.  

        

       – Кстати, а еще, я думаю, Тайную комнату не лишним было бы хорошенько осмотреть на предмет тайного прохода. Эти два везунчика попали сюда через неизвестный лаз. Вполне вероятно, что он ведет из канализационных стоков в пещерные гроты Черного озера. Вы же понимаете, что в таких местах часто заводятся крысы. А крысы – это, как известно, чума, разбой и прочие сопутствующие неприятности...  

        

       – Я поставлю директора в известность.  

        

       Сопровождаемые карканьем Мертвяка, в зал вылетели несколько незнакомых авроров, но эти вполне благопристойно сидели на метлах. Самый старший из них, которого Поттер уже видел в прошлом году при похожих обстоятельствах, – грубый, резкий, с бешено вращающимся глазом – стоял на антигравитационной доске, или, точнее, гигантском блюде, похожем на фрисби. МакГонагалл указала им на Гарри и на пейзаж с натюрмортом за его спиной, окликнула феникса и, когда тот подлетел к ним, велела Локхарту ухватиться за вторую лапу птицы. В нарушение всех законов физики Фоукс без натуги поднял в воздух двух взрослых магов. Глядя, как они исчезают в ведущем наверх коридоре, мальчик понял, что теряет равновесие. Голова кружилась уже так, что пришлось сесть и хорошо ухватиться за камни, чтобы не рухнуть без сознания.  

        

       – Кто их так? – спросил начальник авроров, впиваясь бешеным глазом в Гарри и указывая на трупы.  

        

       Сделав круг над полем брани, ворон уселся на плече хозяина со словами: "Н-да... не так я представлял себе конец света..."  

        

       – Василиск, сэр, – пробормотал Поттер. – Там, в канализации, лежат кости... Это была Миртл Уоррен...  

        

       Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он сорвал с лица алхимический респиратор и согнулся в рвотном спазме.  

        

       Авроры переглянулись, а один, кудрявый, задумчиво почесал затылок:  

        

       – Откуда здесь василиску взяться... Амбридж, что ли, высидела?  

        

       – Парень, ты чего? – кто-то встряхнул Гарри за свободное плечо и тут же отдернул руку от клюва Мертвяка, изготовившегося долбануть наглеца со всей птичьей мочи. – Надышался, что ли?  

        

       – Сотряс у него, – буркнул одноглазый, уходя осматривать погибших. – Жизненные параметры на минимуме. Сэвидж, подними его в лазарет.  

        

       – А еще там был тот же египетский змей, что в прошлый раз, – вдогонку ему заявил Гарри. – И я не знаю, где он сейчас... Может быть, еще здесь.  

        

       Сэвидж помог ему подняться и усадил на свою метлу:  

        

       – Ничего, парень. Если здесь, мы его отыщем.  

        

       Сам полет Гарри уже не запомнил. Его мутило, и то, что аврор сгреб его в охапку, не позволяя свалиться с рукояти метелки, было очень правильным решением.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       До самой горгульи Минерва шествовала поступью каменного командора за спиной у Локхарта и только возле магического привратника обогнала, чтобы назвать пароль:  

        

       – Яблочный самбук! [2]  

        

       Этой секунды Гилдерою хватило, чтобы сунуть черный артефакт в открывающийся медальон на шее и, будто ничего и не было, снова скривить лицо в болезненную мину, убаюкивая раненую руку. Горгулья открыла им доступ к винтовой лестнице.  

        

       Возле кабинета директора профессор ЗОТИ замешкался и, придерживая дверь, попытался галантно пропустить даму вперед, но декан Гриффиндора убийственно взглянула на него, не сделав ни шагу. Молодой человек усмехнулся:  

        

       – Ну, я хотя бы попытался... [3] – непонятно что подразумевая под этой фразой, проронил он и первым переступил через порог.  

        

       МакГонагалл вошла следом, и дверь хлопнула, как молоток судьи после вынесения вердикта магического трибунала.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Под диагностическими чарами мадам Помфри Гарри немедленно забылся тягучим сном. Просыпаться он стал, когда назойливое жужжание стало ему совсем невмоготу. Он уже хотел простонать, чтобы кто-нибудь поубивал чертовых насекомых, когда сообразил, что это не мухи.  

        

       – ...просьбе Нарси... Вот это вовремя я заглянул! – с напором и легкой манерностью говорил незнакомый мужской голос. – Я в самом деле был удивлен... из ряда вон... подумали, что Драко... да, именно об этом я и...  

        

       Ему отвечал кто-то, произносивший реплики на тон тише, и оттого слова сливались в общий сумбурный поток. Был еще кто-то третий, но он почти не вмешивался в их диалог.  

        

       – ...оставался уверен, что Уизли... отправил Тонкс и Филча к гриффиндорской башне... и в мыслях не было, что...  

        

       – И неужели этот... Уизли, – фамилия была произнесена с той же долей отвращения, с которой Снейп произносил фамилию "Поттер", – не отличился?..  

        

       Снейп? Точно, второй полушепот принадлежал именно ему! Гарри чуть-чуть разъединил веки, притворяясь спящим, подслушивая и продолжая наблюдать из-под густых ресниц. Главное – чтобы веки не вздрагивали, это всегда выдает притворщика. Да, и дышать нужно тоже в "спящем" ритме: долгий вдох, а затем короткий толчок выдоха, долгий вдо-о-ох – опять быстрый выдох...  

        

       Троица стояла через одну кровать от него, у ширмы. Длинноволосого блондина мальчик увидел только со спины, но привычка держать безупречную осанку и вальяжно растягивать гласные делала мужчину похожим на Драко, а значит, это был собственной персоной мистер Люциус Малфой, которого Гарри встречал раньше всего пару раз, да и то мимоходом. Резкий профиль Снейпа и его свисающие сосульками патлы, контрастирующие с крахмальной белизной ширмы и классической идеальностью собеседника, обозначились в полутьме справа от Малфоя. Слева, из-за шелкового темно-зеленого плаща папаши Драко выглядывало желтое пятно мракоборческого мундира, и кем был этот аврор, Поттер не понял. Мужчины о чем-то совещались, но – вот досада! – со своего места Гарри почти ничего не слышал.  

        

       – Как же, не отличился он! – ядовито прошипел алхимик, косясь на кого-то за ширмой. – ...и Филчу напрямую... Если бы стажеры Джоффа не перехватили этого недоумка с хулиганкой Грейнджер у самого портрета, тоже... неизвестно где... Но чтобы Когтевран...  

        

       – А сюрприз с Локхартом удался!.. – удрученным шепотом ввернул невидимый третий, горько при этом усмехнувшись. – Что называется – кто бы мог подумать...  

        

       – ...и взятки гладки – я сам дал ему карт-бланш с этой комнатой... по представлениям публики он у нас теперь герой. А потом еще... Вот именно! ...в подземельях Слизерина... Пустая трата времени... И в этой вашей псарне... угораздило тебя как раз сегодня...  

        

       – Ох, не говори, – согласился всё тот же аврор, – смеркута им под одеяло со всеми их плановыми совещаниями...  

        

       – Я буду... вынужден поставить вопрос, – (снова Люциус Малфой). – Обсуждение на Совете... это школа или...  

        

       – ...говорю об этом уже... нет никому дела...  

        

       – Пока нет вот этой заинтересованности, – мистер Малфой потер кончики пальцев друг о друга, – никому и не будет...  

        

       Тут вмешалась мадам Помфри, выговорив им за шум, которым они мешают выздоравливать ее больным, а потом пригрозила выставить их вон.  

        

       Все трое сразу вспомнили, что это лазарет, и в едином порыве понизили голоса до полной неразборчивости. От досады Гарри даже пошевелил пальцами на ногах и только тут определил, что лежит под одеялом, раздетый и разутый. Интересно, а голова у него не в гипсе? А то мадам целительница любит пошутить над студентами. Джинни осенью с особенным упоением разрисовывала повязки на руке брата...  

        

       Потом стало как-то подозрительно тихо. Гарри понял, что ненадолго задремал, и снова чуть-чуть приоткрыл глаза. Так и есть: троица разбежалась, и лишь от приглушенного светильника у него в изголовье на дальнюю ширму падала гигантская горбоносая тень. Гарри похолодел. Куда уж там несчастному смеркуту соревноваться в зловещести с мастером зелий, находись они оба рядом со спящим!  

        

       Тень вела себя странно, в задумчивости водя указательным пальцем по собственной нижней губе. И не стоило надеяться, будто бы Снейп смотрит на кого-то из соседей Гарри – тот слишком явственно чувствовал его подавляющее присутствие рядом. С трудом поборов желание нервно поерзать и заползти под одеяло, как черепаха под панцирь, мальчик решился приподнять ресницы повыше. Чего уж там, или пан, или пропал – или разглядит получше, или спалится...  

        

       Опираясь ладонью на тумбу со светильником, зельевар действительно стоял возле его кровати. В полутьме лазарета его смертельно бледное лицо казалось вырезанным из мрамора для надгробных статуй. И, что удивительнее всего, оно не было таким страшным и старым, как всегда. Вернее, оно вообще не было страшным и уж тем более старым. Потому что не сковывала его сейчас злая, раздраженная гримаса. Снейп думал о чем-то своем, и в этих его мыслях не было ненависти. Слыхано ли? Гарри уже и забыл, что так бывает. Последние полгода он видел профессора в двух состояниях: тот или разъярялся на него по малейшему поводу, или не замечал вообще.  

        

       Это открытие настолько шокировало мальчика, что он почти перестал дышать, чтобы не разрушить хрупкий инсайт гармонии, который снизошел на учителя, как видно, по ошибке. Но даже ошибочная, гармония эта сказывалась непонятно счастливым трепетом где-то в самом дальнем уголке сердца Гарри. А страшней всего было взять и проснуться, потому что это не могло быть ничем, кроме сна. И когда зельевар вдруг нерешительно протянул руку, чтобы поправить на нем сбившееся набок одеяло, Гарри уже почти совсем уверился в сюрреалистичности событий. Однако Снейп передумал, резко отпрянул и, прихватив полы мантии, собрался уходить в привычном ритме вихря.  

        

       Как будто оборвалась струна.  

        

       Тут мальчик совершил то, что впоследствии мог бы объяснить лишь побочным эффектом сотрясения мозга: он схватил профессора за манжету и тихо окликнул: "Сэр, пожалуйста!"  

        

       Снейп рванулся было вбок, как зверь в накинутом на него лассо, целая гамма эмоций – от гнева до изумления – прокатилась по худому лицу. Но (да, чудеса продолжались) руку из цепких пальцев Гарри он в итоге не высвободил и остался хмуро стоять под образовавшимся над ними куполом неловкой паузы. Два воришки, застуканные на месте преступления. Надо было что-то говорить, а язык стал предательски ватным, и после содеянного мальчик сам забыл, о чем хотел спросить.  

        

       – Вызвать Помфри? – "подсказал" ему Снейп, справедливо решив, что парень просто чересчур сильно приложился головой о камни: а что, дескать, с такого взять.  

        

       Гарри отказался, в смятении отпустил помятую манжету и медленно стек по подушке, затягивая одеяло повыше к подбородку. Несколько часов назад он отбивался от египетского умертвия и на равных разговаривал с василиском. Несколько часов назад он едва не схлопотал Аваду третий и последний раз в жизни. Но настолько сильно, как теперь, Поттер тушевался только перед слизеринским деканом, который даже не проявлял желания как-либо с ним взаимодействовать. Это был не страх, а что-то иное, не менее подавляющее. И, похоже, обоюдное. Как... вина? карма?  

        

       – Сэр, – голос сорвался, дал петуха, и Гарри кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло. Ну и для смелости. – А Луну... мисс Лавгуд, я хотел сказать, нашли?  

        

       Снейп чуть прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на него. Гарри постарался вложить в свой взгляд всю мольбу, на которую только был способен.  

        

       – Да, – сказал профессор, продолжая изучать его, как будто видел впервые.  

        

       – С ней всё в порядке... сэр?  

        

       – Смотря что вы подразумеваете под этим словом. Если физическое состояние, то да. А если психическое, то... как обычно.  

        

       Всё-таки прав Куатемок: ядовитый змей этот Снейп... Куатемок! О, черт!  

        

       – Сэр, сэр, еще один вопрос! Пожалуйста! – Поттер торопился. Ему всё время казалось, что алхимик сейчас умчится из лазарета, оставив его без ответов мучиться до самого утра. Нет, вопрос "где она была" – это не к профессору: пошлет куда подальше и точно уйдет. Главное – жива. Надо отфильтровать самое главное. Это поистине как на спиритическом сеансе. – А с Коронадо ничего не случилось?  

        

       Взгляд Снейпа сразу изменился, заострился, прошил насквозь. Он схватил стул и рывком сел у кровати:  

        

       – Так, а теперь быстро: что вы знаете о его недавних действиях?  

        

       В животе у Гарри похолодело:  

        

       – Он... жив?  

        

       Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  

        

       – Я задал вам вопрос! – отрезал зельевар.  

        

       – Он был со мной там... не физически. Они бились с... этим существом... четырехглазым змеечеловеком... Потом он исчез... Акэ-Атль, я имею в виду... Сэр, только скажите: он жив?  

        

       – Когда вы затеваете какую-нибудь "ш-ш-шалость", вашу породу мало беспокоят последствия и жизни других людей, – выплюнул Снейп, придвигаясь всё ближе к лицу мальчика. – Вы привыкли, что всё вам сходит с рук. Но иногда...  

        

       Только тут Гарри ощутил, что задыхается от слез, жгущих глаза и рекой льющихся по лицу:  

        

       – Сэр, одно только...  

        

       – Он вон там за ширмой, – гудение сверхнапряженного электрического провода между ними смолкло, декан Слизерина отпустил его взгляд и откинулся на спинку стула. – Если бы не ваш однокурсник Голдстейн (который, похоже, был с вами в сговоре), Коронадо сейчас был бы мертв. Что ж, радуйтесь: вы снова выйдете сухим из воды, а за вас расплатятся другие. Не всем повезло снискать такую славу, всего лишь заполучив на лбу стильный шрам.  

        

       – Но ведь он поправится?  

        

       – Прекратите с-с-скулить, как обмочившийся щенок! Учитесь отвечать за свои выходки – возможно, тогда из вас вырастет... хоть что-то поприличнее вашего наглого папаши.  

        

       – Что я могу... что я должен сделать, чтобы помочь ему поправиться... сэр? – у Гарри не было ни сил, ни желания спорить с профессором. Хуже всего, что при всей жестокости сказанного многое в его речах было правдой. Гарри не хуже самого Шамана и Луны знал, как опасны эти стычки в "третьем" состоянии, но ничего не предпринял, чтобы отговорить друга от неоправданного риска. Стоял, трепался там с гноедышащим новым дружком, пока Паршивцева тварь рвала Акэ-Атля на мелкие астральные кусочки.  

        

       – Ничего, – холодно ответил Снейп; кажется, гнев его поулегся, и голос звучал хоть и отстраненно, но гораздо мягче, чем до этого. – Всё, что можно было сделать, мы сделали с Дж... с Макмилланом и Малфоем. Он поправится.  

        

       – Спасибо! – прошептал мальчик с невероятным облегчением. – Сэр, я...  

        

       – Не говорите глупостей больше, чем уже сказали, Поттер. Спите. Завтра утром, насколько мне известно, сюда заявятся люди из Министерства с вопросами, поэтому уж будьте добры в разговоре с ними сначала думать, а потом отвечать.  

        

       И вот после этого Снейп, оказавшись на ногах, стремглав вылетел из больничных покоев. А Гарри с удивлением осознал, что нисколько не жалеет о своем порыве задержать его и поговорить. Даже после всего этого.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       В черных глазах лесника, открывшего дверь, мелькнуло радостное узнавание:  

        

       – А, здрась-сь-сь! Значить, вот оно как – "Всюду ходи, за всем присматривай, только в этот чулан не моги заглядывать!" Как же, помню-помню. Сейчас, подпол открою, минуточку. Да вы входите. А Луна? Луна уже в школу побежала. Уж сам не знаю, как так вышло, вчера-то. Прям скосило, того-этого! Гроза какая-то особая, что ли... Сейчас, сейчас!  

        

       Впустив гостя, Хагрид двинулся к столу. Посетитель, не спеша, вошел следом...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       К чему суетиться, если и так проспала уже все уроки? Остается рассчитывать только на прошлогодние конспекты Гермионы и снисходительность преподавателей.  

        

       – Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля! – вприпрыжку петляя по самой длинной тропинке к Хогвартсу, напевала Луна Лавгуд и то и дело останавливалась полюбоваться особенно редкими и красивыми бабочками. Под некоторые виды мотыльков маскировались нарглы, у которых в конце июня наступал брачный период. А папочка рассказывал, что именно в это время их трели становятся красивее соловьиных, только не каждому дано их услышать. Луна вот слышала. Всё время.  

        

       Прошедшей ночью ей снился длинный волшебный сон, но сейчас она не помнила уже ничего. Только безмятежную легкость, как после поцелуя мамы.  

        

       – Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля! – напевала девочка, на ходу сплетая венок из луговых васильков.  

       ___________________________________  

       1 Вирабхадра (он же храм Лепакшми) в Индии – самое загадочное сооружение в мире: одна из 70 колонн комплекса висит в воздухе, и под ней можно протолкнуть лист бумаги или лоскут ткани.  

       2 Самбук – понятие многозначное. В данном случае это название кулинарного блюда, но есть и ботаническое значение. Sambucus nigra – лат. название бузины черной, довольно токсичного растения, используемого в медицинских целях. По-английски черная бузина называется black elder (блэк эльдер), в то же время омоним elder означает "старший" (этим и были вызваны разночтения перевода термина Elder Wand в каноне ГП, когда палочку из Даров Смерти называли то Бузинной, то Старшей).


	27. Главы 32-37 третьей книги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Главы 32-37 (книга третья).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение

  
**Книга третья. York. Манипура. Mi (E)**  


      

  
**Глава тридцать вторая**  


        

       Интересно было бы разобраться, стала сестрица Мардж раздражать Петунью только во время совместной поездки на Карибы, или же это обычно происходило при каждом ее визите, только тщательно подавлялось усилием воли под мастерски сфабрикованными умильными улыбками и взаимными недопоцелуями в щечки.  

        

       Лениво развалившись в шезлонге, миссис Дурсль готова была испытывать неземное наслаждение просто от пейзажа, запаха чистейшего моря и шелеста розового барбадосского песка. Но, как осы над лимонадом, ее всё время отвлекали дорогие родственники. Их пошлая суета происходила из-за вечного чувства голода. О, да! Дурсли постоянно жрали даже на пляже. Точнее, не так. Дурсли постоянно Жрали. В том числе и на пляже. Каждую минуту своего существования они были озабочены только этим процессом. И Петунья не могла расслабиться, ловя на себе осуждающие взгляды Мардж: вот снова и снова, видите ли, не хватило того переносного холодильничка со снедью, которую жена братца прихватила с собой на пикник, и не окажись рядом ее, запасливой и заботливой Марджори, бедные мужчины просто сдохли бы от истощения, не в силах дожить до ланча. А если бы и дожили, то дотянуть до ресторана при отеле были бы уже не в состоянии.  

        

       Неужели так было и прежде, но Петунья почему-то не заостряла на этом внимания, считая, что и так по всем фронтам выигрывает в необъявленном соревновании с дурнушкой-Мардж, у которой не сложилось в личной жизни?  

        

       Купаясь в лучах всеобщего внимания, Дадли стал позволять себе больше обычного. Из тринадцатилетнего подростка он в одночасье деградировал в капризного и наглого детсадовца. Из-за любого отказа – будь то пустячный сувенир, сладость или нелепая игрушка, обреченная на выброс уже через пять минут после покупки, – он мог закатить взрослым многочасовую истерику. Раньше в таких случаях первой сдавалась Петунья. Теперь она оставалась крайней, поскольку начала на него порыкивать и отстаивать идею о том, что пора бы уже кое-кому вырасти, а также вспомнить, что над всеми Дурслями довлеет риск получить инсулинозависимую форму диабета. Марджори тут же бросалась заглаживать вину нерадивой мамаши и заласкивать племянника сюсюканьем, липким и сладким, как сироп, так что стать диабетиком можно было и без кулинарного допинга, даже не будучи Дурслем.  

        

       Вернон сначала просто удивлялся тому, что теряет в лице жены верную соратницу, а вскоре и сам выказал недовольство "их постоянным препирательством с сестрицей", обвинив Петунью в "странной нетерпимости".  

        

       – Похоже, дорогая, воздух Антильских островов влияет на тебя не лучшим образом, – сказал он примерно через неделю совместного отдыха, когда все они ужинали в одном из открытых ресторанов Бриджтауна. – В следующий раз я буду подыскивать нам варианты с менее... гхм... бунтарским климатом.  

        

       Она растянула губы в подобие вежливой улыбки, не найдя в себе желания делать вид, будто восхищена крутостью его шутки.  

        

       Петунья любила собак, но бульдог Мардж никогда ей не нравился. Он напоминал свою хозяйку, и только теперь миссис Дурсль поняла, что всего лишь переносила на ни в чем не повинного пса то, что не позволяла себе почувствовать по отношению к сестре Вернона. И она... разозлилась. "Всё этот чертов Блэк! У него просто призвание сеять вокруг себя сомнения, смуту и раздоры! Пообщайся с ним хоть немного, и сам себя не узнаешь! – рвала и метала Петунья, уверенная, что ее глаза с помощью Сириуса открылись и больше закрываться не намерены, и никогда, никогда, никогда больше ей не смириться с тем, какими она увидела Мардж и Вернона, уродующих психику ее бедненького Дадли. – При чем здесь я? Жила себе спокойно, давно забыла о них обо всех вместе с их дурацким Хогвартсом и родоплеменными разборками. Мало того, что подсунули мне этого мальчишку на воспитание, так теперь лезут и в мою собственную семью! И постоянно всё портят! Правильно говорит Мардж: изолировать их надо от нормальных людей!"  

        

       И все же стоило Мардж проехаться по "ненормальности" Петуньиной сестры и "этого Поттера", в груди начинало клокотать от бешенства. На фальшивого папашу Гарри Петунье было наплевать, она знать его не знала и знать не хотела. И раньше ей удавалось все помои, вылитые Мардж и Верноном, переносить исключительно на личность этого неизвестного Джеймса. Будто самой Лил это не касалось.  

        

       Но поездка на Барбадос изменила всё. Внезапно Петунья поняла, что не нуждается больше в одобрении мужа и его родни. Ей не в чем перед ними оправдываться и беспрестанно доказывать, что, несмотря на оторву-сестру, сама она в полном порядке.  

        

       Какого черта! Когда они виделись последний раз, Блэк или подсыпал ей в питье какой-нибудь "Мьютинин" [1], или наколдовал подчинение (или как там они это называют). Может, он вообще притворяется, будто хочет помочь Лил и Северусу, а сам планирует отыскать и выгородить за их счет своего дружка Поттера? Поэтому доверять Блэку целиком и полностью было бы со стороны Петуньи опрометчиво, даже если этот прожигатель жизни и раскаялся в ошибках юности. Насколько она помнила по обрывочным фразам, отпускаемым сестрой, Блэк просто задолжал Снейпу за избавление от участи стать оборотнем, поэтому назвать его помощь бескорыстной Северус, в отличие от идеализирующей всех и вся Лил, отказывался. У магов с подобными "долгами" всё строго: или плати по счетам, или навлечешь проклятье на себя и свой род. И не то чтобы Петунья считала сестру глупой или не считалась с мнением Лил – очень даже считалась. Но в данном вопросе больше доверяла опыту ее настоящего мужа. Сев в силу происхождения знал тот мир и его законы лучше, да и в людях, маглах и магах, разбирался более здраво, чем выросшая в тепличных условиях и окруженная любовью младшая Эванс. Однако Блэк сейчас был вторым во всем этом перевернутом вверх тормашками мире, кто знал правду. И кто знал, что Петунья тоже в курсе. Он не шантажирует только потому, что прекрасно понимает: ей с крючка не соскочить. Она как слепая на узком мостике в темноте над пропастью, без магии, без знания. Ей нужен поводырь, и Сириус милостиво предложил свою кандидатуру. Что ей делать? Только ухватиться за подставленный локоток и ковылять рядышком, наугад, молясь, чтобы спутник не оступился и не утянул их обоих в бездну.  

        

       А так хотелось, уехав подальше от всего этого, отвлечься хотя бы на курорте!..  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       _Когда Дадли помянул кузена, Марджори от скуки и безделья ухватилась за эту тему, Вернон присоединился. И пошло-поехало. Как же глупо они смеялись! Нет, они не просто смеялись, они ржали и похрюкивали. Петунья не выдержала._  

         

       _– Дадли! Прекрати! – гневно подскочив с шезлонга, одернула она сына._  

         

       _Три пары изумленных глаз вытаращились на нее._  

         

       _– Может быть, в вас наконец проснется совесть? – тихо продолжала Петунья, избегая смотреть на сына, потому что боялась его травмировать, но буквально вгрызаясь взглядом в оторопевших Вернона и Мардж; даже Злыдень, которого разморило на солнце, поднялся и на всякий случай перебрался из тенистого местечка под зонтом за шезлонг загоравшей хозяйки. – Я ведь не перечисляю болезни ваших родственников! Я никогда ничего не говорила об алкоголике дядюшке Сердже, правда? И бабушку Эйприл, у которой от диабета заживо гнили пятки, никогда не называла ущербной, разе не так? И даже от чистого сердца вам соболезновала, когда она умерла. А эта ваша вечно несчастная кузина, залетевшая в колледже и после аборта ставшая бесплодной, хоть раз мной упоминалась?_  

         

       _– Петунья! – взвизгнула Мардж. – Не при ребенке же!_  

         

       _– Тогда почему вы двое без зазрения совести учите ребенка унижать моих родственников? Неужели у вас даже не возникает мысли, что это оскорбляет и меня? По-вашему, быть алкоголиком лучше, чем "ненормальным магом"?_  

         

       _– Магом?! – оторопела Мардж. – Каким еще магом? Вернон, о чем она?_  

         

       _– Она шутит, – натянуто улыбнулся Вернон, на мгновение отвлекаясь от жены и ставя свой допитый бокал на раскладной столик._  

         

       _– Я не шучу! – буркнула Петунья._  

         

       _– Что на тебя нашло, дорогая? – со зловещими нотками в голосе осведомился Вернон. – Я настоятельно прошу тебя прекратить эту истерику._  

         

       _– Не раньше, чем вы прекратите порочить имя умерших людей, моих родственников._  

         

       _Из приоткрывшегося рта Дадли выпал непрожеванный кусок пиццы. Не понимая уже ничего, мальчик переводил взгляд с матери на отца._  

         

       _– Хорошо, – сквозь зубы, но всё же согласился Вернон, – мы прекратим. Лично у меня нет никакого желания даже воспоминать о твоих ненормальных родственниках. Только мое желание никогда не будет исполнено, потому что у меня перед глазами все время мелькает твой умалишенный племянник. И я вынужден принимать его в своем доме, но ни разу, если ты вспомнишь, тебя этим не попрекнул._  

         

       _– Этот дом настолько же твой, насколько и мой. Ты не попрекнул меня напрямую, но постоянно делал это через Гарри. И ты, и твоя сестра!_  

         

       _– Возможно. Тебе лучше, чем кому бы то ни было, знать, что мальчишка святого достанет! Возможно, из-за этого я иногда срывался и на тебя. Но Мардж не заслужила оскорблений, также будучи нашей гостьей._  

         

       _Марджори попыталась возразить, однако Вернон повелительно взмахнул рукой, как это умел делать только он, и рот сестрицы захлопнулся с той же легкостью, с какой его захлопнул бы взмах волшебной палочки, приправленный чарами безмолвия. А ведь Вернон даже не поднялся со своего шезлонга, продолжая лениво возлежать в нем своими необъятными телесами, как император на троне._  

         

       _– А Гарри, значит, заслужил? – уточнила Петунья, сдергивая с носа солнцезащитные очки и указывая ими куда-то в сторону, на воображаемого племянника._  

         

       _Мардж захлопала глазами:_  

         

       _– Милая, но это же... Гарри! О чем ты?!_  

         

       _– Да, дорогая, объясни, что это на тебя нашло?_  

         

       _– Между прочим, он в нашем доме не гость. Мы числимся его опекунами. Если он так напрягал тебя, зачем ты согласился подписать бумаги? Тебя ведь никто не заколдовывал, и ты делал это полностью добровольно!_  

         

       _– Вероятно, ты перегрелась на солнце, дорогая. Мардж, у тебя есть какие-нибудь препараты от солнечного удара? Сейчас ты выпьешь чего-нибудь, Петунья, успокоишься и извинишься перед сестрой_...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       – Мардж, у тебя есть что-нибудь от солнечного удара? Она почему-то не просыпается...  

        

       Петунья открыла глаза. Над нею нависала обширная туша супруга, который тряс ее за плечи, чтобы привести в чувство. Никогда прежде она не позволяла себе уснуть на пляже, ведь это чертовски опасно!  

        

       В памяти пронеслась приснившаяся сцена, и горячие щеки стали совсем уж раскаленными – от стыда. Дадли уже несся к ней с ведерком зачерпнутой в море воды. По другую сторону ее шезлонга суетилась Мардж, смачивая салфетку и пытаясь приложить ее ко лбу Петуньи.  

        

       Виновато шмыгнув носом, миссис Дурсль с вымученной улыбкой потянулась к мини-холодильничку, замаскированному под корзинку:  

        

       – Еще кусочек пиццы, дорогой?  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Экзамены в этом году Дамблдор отменил. Просто взял и отменил. К вящей радости неуспевающих и большинства гриффиндорцев – и к удивлению, а то и недовольству отличников, особенно в Когтевране и Пуффендуе. Но можно сказать, что основная часть студентов Хогвартса и их родители эту меру приняли спокойно: все понимали, что введена она была из-за недавнего чрезвычайного происшествия с Тайной комнатой и близнецами Уизли. Правда, Фред и Джордж очнулись гораздо быстрее Кристал, потому что профессора уже знали, чем был вызван их паралич, и смогли принять надлежащие меры. Артур и Молли Уизли вошли в положение директора и, чтобы, упаси Мерлин, не подставить его, требовать разбирательств не стали. А Ксенофилиус Лавгуд и подавно даже не успел испугаться, как получил дочь обратно в целости и сохранности. Ко всему прочему, ему принесли извинения из-за ложной тревоги. Да чего там такого – ну, зависают малолетние студентки в сторожках лесников, шляясь по околозамковой территории в неположенное время, ну, прогуливают иногда занятия, впадая в незапланированный коматоз. Бывает. Дело-то житейское.  

        

       Члены Совета попечителей в очередной раз закрыли дело, и некоторые студенты Гриффиндора, не скрывая злорадства, потешались над Драко, отец которого пытался встряхнуть своих коллег по Министерству и привлечь внимание общественности к стилю руководства школой. Ходили слухи, что именно из-за него Уизли-старшие и предпочли замять конфликт, сделав вид, будто ничего страшного с их сыновьями не случилось. После того, как Крэбб и Гойл поймали и показательно отметелили парочку самых активных обидчиков их лидера, число желающих пошутить над Малфоями заметно сократилось. Приблизительно до нуля.  

        

       Георгий Победоносец всея Хогвартса (или просто Бедоносец, как Стинкхорна тут же переименовали в учительской) разочаровал окружающих, не оставшись насладиться лаврами. Как только стало понятно, что экзаменов не будет, любимец фортуны предпочел взять расчет и уехать на все четыре стороны, помахав коллегам на прощание левой ручкой. Однако от внимания Снейпа не укрылась странная привязанность младшего Поттера к записному болвану. Складывалось впечатление, что у этих двоих есть какой-то общий секрет, и при этом для мальчишки он куда важнее, чем для Локхарта. В день красавчикова отъезда Поттер тайком выскочил в клуатр и провожал уходящего по тропинке учителя долгим, исполненным каких-то неведомых сомнений взглядом. Улучив момент, когда рядом не было посторонних, зельевар аккуратно заглянул в мысли студента и снова, как в ту ночь в лазарете, наткнулся на их диалог, по-видимому, накрепко засевший в упрямой поттеровской башке.  

        

       "...насчет парселтанга – это ты ловко в цель попал. Неплохо соображаешь – весь в своего отца", – говорил Локхарт, наблюдаемый глазами подростка: намного выше ростом, чем был на самом деле, отнесенный к категории "один из взрослых, быть с ним начеку" независимо от того, двадцать лет "взрослому" или все сто. "Вы знали моего отца, сэр?!" – с отвращением почувствовал Снейп трепет и волнение в груди Поттера. И далее прозвучал ответ красавчика: "Об этом мы обстоятельно поговорим с тобой. Но только позже"...  

        

       Затем – то, чего еще не было в воспоминаниях мальчишки, когда тот лежал в больничном крыле с сотрясением мозга (похоже, это единственный аргумент, призванный в конце каждого курса доказывать и самому Поттеру, и всем окружающим, что какие-никакие мозги у младшего потомка Певереллов всё-таки имеются). Сцена эта появилась позже, после того как местная знаменитость почтила своим визитом собиравшегося в дорогу горе-профессора.  

        

       "Да-да, войдите! Вы что-то хотели?" – Стинки, правая рука которого всё еще висела в перекинутом через шею шарфе из синей органзы, левой небрежно закидывал свои вещи в саквояж посредством элементарных бытовых заклинаний. "Сэр, – теряясь из-за отстраненности вежливой улыбки Локхарта, промямлил мальчишка, – помните, вы пообещали мне поговорить о моем отце?" По лицу красавчика скользнуло недоумение. Непритворное недоумение. Зотишник наставил на него указательный палец: "Так, а теперь напомните мне свою фамилию!" – "Поттер, сэр! Гарри, Гарри Поттер! Ну как же..." – "А-а-а-а-а, ну конечно! Я ведь хотел поставить вам экзамен "автоматом"! И обязательно поставил бы, если бы его не отменили. Так в чем дело? Отдыхайте, наслаждайтесь летом! Мне бы такой фарт в вашем возрасте!" – "Вы обещали рассказать мне о моем отце, профессор!" – "Я? Странно, странно. Давайте сколдографируемся на память! Вот так, отлично! А почему, по-вашему, я должен был рассказать вам о Джеймсе Поттере? Признаться, я почти не знал его. Он учился на четыре курса старше и почти безвылазно пропадал на квиддичных тренировках. Меня же квиддич интересовал только как болельщика. Если где-то я его и видел, то лишь во время матчей, он был звездой гриффиндорской команды семидесятых. Но, думаю, всё это вы знаете и без меня", – "Сэр, мне просто нужно знать то, что вы хотели рассказать мне о папе! Клянусь вам, дальше меня это не уйдет!" – "Да с чего вы вообще это взяли, Гарри?! Я ничего не мог вам обещать, я не знал ваших родителей! Ну полноте, скажу начистоту: поставьте себя на мое место – тесно ли вы общаетесь с ребятами, которые старше на четыре года и учатся на другом факультете?" – "И раньше вы обращались ко мне на "ты", сэр!" – "Извините, мистер Поттер, но я должен собираться, время поджимает", – "А куда вы, профессор?" – "О, я для вас уже не профессор! Я наконец-то вновь обрел возможность путешествовать по миру! Обещаю, что пришлю вам красивую открытку со своим портретом и автографом, мой юный друг!" – "Так же обещаете, как пообещали рассказать об отце?" – кисло улыбнулся Поттер, и Локхарт, рассмеявшись, выпроводил его за дверь.  

        

       И еще какие-то обрывочные, не поддающиеся расшифровке промежуточные видения, словно прилепленные к мыслям мальчишки наподобие стикеров: физиономия Рубеуса Хагрида, его хижина и путь в подпол, странно сформулированная фраза о том, что заглядывать туда вроде как нельзя, но если сильно хочется, то можно... Еще – каменное яйцо – Омут Памяти – "их два" – и... Мерлин великий! Это-то откуда в голове Поттера?! Портрет самого Геллерта Смутьяна довоенной эпохи, не старше пятидесяти лет! И это явно не карикатура на вкладыше в коробочке с шоколадной лягушкой. После той пропаганды, при помощи которой малолетних магов Британии оберегают от любой посторонней информации о мятежном колдуне?..  

        

       Всё увиденное в воспоминаниях мальчишки настораживало. Помимо того, что Поттер был неуязвим для заклинания забвения, память его местами была закодирована самым невероятным способом: так, словно события были переложены на неизвестный иностранный язык и хорошенько закопаны под более свежие – и вполне безобидные – слои. Это походило на работу квалифицированного окклюмента, который по совместительству был и недурственным криптологом.  

        

       – Какого черта? – только и смог пробормотать Снейп, прекращая копание в чужом разуме.  

        

       Это словосочетание всё чаще и чаще просилось на язык от взаимодействия с дрянным мальчишкой. Так было и когда он случайно подслушал разговор о Поттере в учительской; и когда, кружа в подземельях, тщетно искал злосчастный вход в пристанище Салазара, уверенный, что практикантка Тонкс справится с порученным ей заданием у башни Гриффиндора; и когда вместе с Джоффри и Люциусом примчался в лазарет на призыв Поппи спасти анимага-второкурсника, а напротив кровати угасающего Коронадо увидел – ну кто бы сомневался?! – гордость и спасителя Волшебной Британии в бессознательном виде. И, наконец, когда Северус, задумавшись, сам протянул руку к одеялу Поттера, который, оказывается, только притворялся спящим – а самое странное, что это машинальное движение оба они восприняли само собой разумеющимся. Настолько естественным, будто Снейп только и занимался всю свою прошлую жизнь, что поправлял одеяло маленького засранца. Может, еще добрых снов Поттеру пожелать, и, не приведи господи, колыбельную спеть?! В качестве, так сказать, завершающего штриха на полотне импрессиониста. "Какого черта" характеризовало все эти обстоятельства предельно лаконично.  

        

       Оборотень-змея снова чуть не расправилась со студентом – на этот раз с другим, с Коронадо, и теперь весьма нетривиальным способом, в результате чего, не будь тому свидетелей, оказалось бы сложным установить причину едва не свершившейся гибели.  

        

       Это был какой-то ненормальный курс. Ни разу за все десять лет работы в Хогвартсе Снейпу не доводилось сталкиваться с такой концентрацией "феноменов", которых, если подойти к делу разумно, стоило бы упаковать в смирительные рубашки и отправить по домам с челобитной к родителям никогда не выпускать свои чада за пределы их комнат. Во времена его учебы поразительным считалось само наличие сразу нескольких – а точнее, пятерых – анимагов в одном выпуске. И это не говоря уже о принятом в интернат ликантропе с открытой формой болезни, о котором догадывались мародерские "жополизы", да только не смели и слова молвить во вред своим кумирам. Но с нынешними реалиями становилось понятно, что всё это было лишь цветочками.  

        

       Поколение детей откровенно давало прикурить поколению родителей. Двое практиковали снохождение. Один из них был еще и анимагом, а вторая беседовала с несуществующими видами животных и вдевала в уши серьги-желуди с паучьими глазками [2]. Мальчик-загадка со шрамом во лбу, устойчивостью к Аваде и вороном, который совмещал в себе функции фамильяра, энциклопедии и вопиллера. Девочка-вундеркинд, способная и в глаз зарядить, и найти разгадку главной тайны Вселенной, причем сделать то и другое походя и играючи, между вылазкой в библиотеку и выволочкой в деканате у Минервы. Уизли, который откровенно не желал становиться Уизли (что само по себе уже метит в разряд тех самых тайн Вселенной, над которой стоило бы поломать голову девочке-вундеркинду) – похвальное стремление, но очень уж из ряда вон для представителя этой семейки. Когтевранцы, ведущие себя как гриффиндурки. Гриффиндорцы, учащиеся как когтевранцы. Чистокровный аристократ-слизеринец, всерьез жалеющий о том, что какой-то полукровка, к тому же сын гриффиндорцев, не попал на его факультет и не стал его другом, хотя и мог бы. Чистокровный гриффиндорец, которому как истинному пуффендуйцу достаточно было пригербарить одну сухую ветку к другой, чтобы они вскоре ожили и зацвели, но который проявлял совершеннейшую беспомощность в зельеделии. Что называется, можно вечно смотреть на горящий огонь, текущую воду и на то, как работает другой человек – а можно всё это совместить, наблюдая за Невиллом Лонгботтомом, взрывающим котлы у тебя в лаборатории. И эти дети, будто сговорившись, постоянно оказывались в центре каких-то невероятных событий и иногда сбивали с пути истинного даже того паиньку-слизеринца из чистокровной семьи. Хочешь или не хочешь, а нужно было вмешиваться, растаскивать, проводить разъяснительные беседы, наказывать, чистить память, опять наказывать, бежать отбивать, выгораживать, снова наказывать, проводить разъяс... что, уже было?.. В общем, абсолютно ненормальный курс. Когда они успевали при этом учиться, ведомо только Мерлину...  

        

       Когда министерские чиновники из отдела образования, приехавшие в Хогвартс для разбирательств, задали Поттеру-младшему вопрос, ради чего он нарушил продиктованные ЧП предписания администрации, этот малолетний недоносок, изобразив полнейшую невинность на смазливом личике, ответил: "Но ведь мисс Лавгуд – моя подруга, а ее похитили, и я знал, как проникнуть в Тайную комнату. Без меня профессор Локхарт ни за что бы туда не попал!" Знал он, чертов ублюдок! А то, что можно было поставить об этом в известность более компетентных людей, у потомка гриффиндурка не возникло и мысли! Эта мысль возникла у его однокурсника, но куда же Поттер без героизма? Лучше подставить под удар приятеля-анимага, рискнуть собственной жизнью, скомпрометировать руководство школы в случае рокового исхода, но обратиться к замдиректора или собственному декану – это как-то "не по-пацански". Тьфу.  

        

       – Я предложил бы его отчислить, – в который уж раз за последние два года заявил Снейп на внутришкольном педсовете. – Пусть проходит обучение на дому и делает там, что взбредет ему в голову.  

        

       И опять его слова пропустили мимо ушей. Дед отмахнулся:  

        

       – Его опекуны – маглы, Северус. Он не сможет получить достойное образование вне стен школы.  

        

       – Если мне не изменяет память, – возразил алхимик, не замечая, с каким выражением на него после этих слов поглядели МакГонагалл и Дамблдор, – эти Дурсли были бы только счастливы отделаться от навязанного им опекунства. И в свете той славы, кою стяжает наша знаменитость – а также, безусловно, принимая во внимание счет в фамильном банке Поттеров, – не думаю, что будет так уж сложно подобрать подходящую замену в какой-нибудь семье достаточно отчаянных волшебников.  

        

       Дед прихлебнул чая и лукаво ухмыльнулся. Преподаватели ждали его ответа. Надо же, как их всех волнует судьба маленького засранца!  

        

       – Возьмешься? – неторопливо посмаковав конфетку, Дамблдор наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на зельевара поверх очков.  

        

       – Что?! – наморщился Снейп, чуть не поперхнувшись воздухом, уверенный, что виной только что услышанному – слуховая галлюцинация.  

        

       – А что тебя смущает? Знаменитость пользуется славой, которая, как видно, давно не дает тебе покоя. Ну и круглая сумма на счете Поттеров освободит тебя от необходимости ломать голову на предмет его содержания. А еще отыграешься за все свои детские обиды на его родителей. Решайся же.  

        

       Северус ощутил, как от прилива ярости кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Этот... старый маразматик снова решил обратить всё в фарс и выставить своего "мальчика для битья" идиотом перед коллегами. Лишь призвав на подмогу последние резервы самообладания, алхимик подавил в себе порыв нахамить директору и покинуть потешное сборище его марионеток. И заговорил он почти спокойно, зная, что обмануть этим спокойствием не удастся только Дамблдора, ну и, возможно, проницательную Минерву:  

        

       – То есть, минуточку, вы сейчас приравниваете вашего протеже к подопытным животным, Альбус? О прививках не забыли? И если бы я вдруг сошел с ума и согласился, вы...  

        

       Дамблдор рассмеялся:  

        

       – Ну не кипятись, не кипятись, Северус. Я всего лишь продемонстрировал тебе абсурдность твоего же заявления. Никто не собирается перемещать Гарри в другую семью. Тем более, если кто меньше всего и подойдет для таких целей, то это, прости меня, ты, мой мальчик. Какой из тебя воспитатель? Ты уже десять лет озабочен только своим амплуа чудовища, при звуке имени которого вздрагивают по ночам выпускники Хогвартса с восемьдесят третьего по нынешний. Боюсь, все члены Совета попечителей должны были бы сойти с ума, чтобы удовлетворить мое ходатайство с твоей кандидатурой. А теперь давайте отложим наши шутки на потом и всё же подумаем, кто из ваших знакомых мог бы подойти – и согласиться – занять вакантное место учителя по защите в новом учебном году. Северус, твое мнение в этом вопросе мне также известно, и ответ будет прежним: нет.  

        

       Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла и крепко свил руки на груди. Ну и черт с вами.  

        

       Тут неожиданно проснулась прикорнувшая в уголке Сибилла. Она потянулась на своем месте, растопыривая одновременно руки и ноги, широко, не таясь, зевнула и приняла самое деятельное участие в обсуждении. Сказала, что слышит шепот сокрытых-в-тенях из иных сфер бытия, и те, кажется, готовы дать ей совет. Уж лучше бы они дали совет самому завалящему демимаске – поговаривают, те хотя бы на самом деле способны предвидеть недалекое будущее...  

        

       Словом, с подачи этой ненормальной пьянчужки педсовет решил направить приглашение на должность преподавателя ЗОТИ оборотню. Римусу Люпину. Это всё, что нужно знать о педсоветах Дамблдора. Давно уже ничему не удивлявшийся, Снейп откланялся.  

        

       Люпин! Какие молодцы. Безусловно, аврорам в Хогвартсе было нечем заняться, теперь вот наконец-то возник пунктик, связанный с господином, который от лунных циклов зависит точно так же, как женщина репродуктивного возраста – от своих "критических" дней... Инфернальнень... Тьфу!  

        

       – Северус! – уже в дверях окликнул его Дамблдор, и не надо было читать директорские мысли, чтобы точно знать, ради чего ему понадобился зельевар. – Ты же понимаешь, что от тебя потребуется нашему новому сотруднику?  

        

       Снейп и хотел бы съязвить насчет аконитового зелья, да не его это была тайна. И насчет ее сохранности Северус был вынужден принести директору клятву, едва поступил на работу в Хогвартс, так что уста его отныне надежно запечатаны. Что, однако, не помешало ему, чуть улыбнувшись краешками губ, ответить с деланно невинным видом:  

        

       – Мое молчание, сэр? – и, не дожидаясь эффекта, убраться восвояси.  

        

       А что, собственно говоря, изменится? Разве что теперь не придется лишний раз гонять старую Кунигунду с посылками...  

        

       Потом снова был "Придира" Лавгуда. Вернее, тот загадочный корреспондент-внештатник с псевдонимом "Отмороженный заяц" и его сенсационное эссе "Маг, которого-нельзя-называть, подбросил проклятый артефакт в школу Хогвартс?" На этот раз версия недавно разыгравшегося спектакля в преломлении "зайца" была еще более драматичной, чем в прошлом году, и, читая статью, Снейп даже увлекся изощренностью фантазии журналиста. При этом по предыдущему опыту он понимал, что публикация в бестолковом журнальчике вызовет довольно тревожную реакцию в определенных кругах. Но, по крайней мере, на сей раз объясняться придется уже не ему, поскольку Люциус и сам был посвящен в истинный ход событий сразу после происшествия и знал ровно столько же, сколько Северус.  

        

       Дочитав всю эту ахинею до победной точки, зельевар услышал стук в дверь и впустил Макмиллана. Аврор был растерян и держал в руке в точности такой же номер "Придиры".  

        

       – А, ты уже в курсе... – пробормотал он, скользнув взглядом по журнальному столику бывшего однокурсника. – Во имя Основателей, Северус, ты хоть что-нибудь понимаешь? Откуда он всё это взял?  

        

       – Кто именно?  

        

       – Ну этот... как его? – Джофф заглянул в статью. – Отмороженный заяц!  

        

       – Для начала надо знать, откуда этого "зайца" взял Лавгуд. А что собой представляет Лавгуд – не мне тебе объяснять, – спокойно отозвался Снейп, направляясь к буфету: – Тебе валерьянки или покрепче?  

        

       – Можно того и другого, в один бокал, и не смешивать, – усевшись в кресло у малахитового столика, Макмиллан взялся за голову. – Я одного не могу понять: это просто стеб, провокация или какой-то методичный черный пиар сам-знаешь-кого? Ну вот как расценивать этот пассаж о том, что к одной из студенток попал школьный учебник по ЗОТИ, который некогда принадлежал Темному Лорду?  

        

       Снейп отметил про себя, что образ повелителя в его памяти померк настолько, что при желании можно было бы стереть остатки черт без малейших затруднений: теперь лицо того-кого-нельзя-называть стало лицом того-кого-почти-нельзя-разглядеть, словно из смутного, полузабытого сна.  

        

       Аврор тем временем продолжал цитировать выдержки из несомненного образчика гения журналистской мысли:  

        

       – "С помощью примечаний, подписанных на полях рукой темного волшебника, злополучный учебник овладел сознанием одной из студенток. Девочка выпустила гигантского змея из Тайной комнаты, а затем была им похищена". Какую девочку они имели в виду? И зачем?  

        

       – Даже не спрашивай, – не поворачиваясь, бросил Снейп через плечо и закрыл дверцу буфета.  

        

       Джоффри перелистнул страницу:  

        

       – О, вот: "Василиск стал гоняться за Поттером по всей канализационной системе замка"...  

        

       – Что-то фрейдистское?  

        

       – ...но тут (по сюжету) в Тайную комнату "прилетел феникс профессора Дамблдора"...  

        

       – ...и сбросил в кусты Распределяющую Шляпу, трансфигурированную из рояля. Друид, ты читал прошлогоднюю статью этого "зайца"?  

        

       Джофф заинтересовался сначала рябиновой наливкой, которую поставил перед ним в округлом стакане хозяин комнаты, а затем – вопросом самого хозяина комнаты.  

        

       – Да, но вообще не придал ей значения.  

        

       – А теперь придаешь?  

        

       Снейп не спешил садиться и оставался на ногах, как бы отделив себя от гостя спинкой второго кресла. Так удобнее было наблюдать, не подсаживаясь на ту же волну, но изредка подыгрывая. Макмиллан залпом осушил стакан, будто там был не напиток для вдумчивого смакования, а по меньшей мере огневиски:  

        

       – Шутка, повторенная дважды, перестает быть шуткой. В духе "Придиры" – пороть чушь совершенно серьезным тоном и с претензией на достоверность, как будто Ксено солидарен со всеми своими журналистами. При этом обычно он избегает околополитических тем настолько, насколько это возможно...  

        

       Джофф жестикулировал, пожалуй, слишком темпераментно и несолидно для аврора в его звании, но в этом был весь Джофф. Мальчишка, или андрогин, или то и другое вместе. Сид из кельтских сказаний. И снова перед глазами Снейпа возникла несусветная выскочка Грейнджер, как будто подвешенная за руку к потолку, стоило только произнести первое слово с вопросительной интонацией. И, черт дери, то же самое озарение в глазах – там бархатно-карих, тут разноцветных. И те же раздувающиеся тонкие ноздри хищника, учуявшего след добычи. Нет, как бы ни было это странно, но они в самом деле похожи! Похожи, как родственники.  

        

       – Если бы первая публикация была просто неформатной шуткой для развлечения читателей, – продолжал рассуждать он, – то редакторское чутье уже не позволило бы Лавгуду повториться в нынешнем номере. "Придира" должен шокировать новым бредом, каким бы изощренным тот бред ни был, а эта статья написана в таком же ключе, что и предыдущая. Это походит на какой-то методический прием. Как будто исподволь, в подкорку читателям вколачивается весть о неизбежности возвращения того-кого-нельзя-называть.  

        

       С этим Снейп внутренне согласился, вот только почему на публикацию в прошлогоднем летнем номере никак не отреагировал Старик и не спросил с него как с агента, что на самом деле происходит во вражеском стане и какие бродят настроения? Северус знал, что директор достаточно силен, чтобы прочитывать мысли незаметно даже для собеседника-легилимента/окклюмента, при условии, что тот от него не закрывается. А Северус, разумеется, не закрывался. Во всяком случае, не в этих вопросах. Значит – считывал? Так или иначе, готовым к беседе нужно быть и теперь, даже если Дамблдор снова ни о чем не спросит.  

        

       – Ты ведь всё еще поддерживаешь отношения с Лавгудами? – аккуратно прощупал почву зельевар, усаживаясь в кресло напротив Джоффа, и, когда тот кивнул, продолжил: – Неплохо было бы их навестить.  

        

       Статья стала лишь дополнительным поводом для предполагаемого визита в "Полночную башню". Изначально Снейпу хотелось вернуться туда в надежде найти контакт с призраком Пандоры, который, если девочка ничего не выдумывала, бродил возле места своей гибели. Может быть, умершая смогла бы подтолкнуть его к правильному руслу расшифровки фразы на колдографии: "Зри в корень! Ключ от выхода прячет старый бог за спиной молодого". С недавних пор – да буквально после разговора с Поттером в лазарете – Северуса снова стали беспокоить какие-то смутные воспоминания. Борьба с ними закончилась тем, что он вытащил заброшенную подальше карточку Пандоры и начал так и эдак вертеть возникающие в пару над ее котлом слова. Ничего не срасталось. Может быть, девчонка отдала не всё, что планировала передать ему Дора – не так поняла, не всё расслышала. Надо учитывать, что Луна – не совсем адекватный ребенок.  

        

       – Хоть сейчас, – откликнулся Джофф, как будто даже с облегчением сменяя тему и озираясь. – Я смотрю, мой лазурник неплохо обжился в твоей темнице!  

        

       Подсаженный им однажды сорняк, пуховый лазурник, действительно чувствовал себя великолепно даже по соседству с _Грегом_ и Снейпом. Пушистые ветви, переливаясь, как рождественская елка, всеми оттенками зеленого – растение всегда стремилось приобрести покровительственную окраску, преобладающую в помещении, – ползли по стенам во все стороны, и от их вида на душе становилось неожиданно тепло и почти празднично. Не так, как во время самого торжества, а накануне, в режиме ожидания чуда. И так, как бывает только у маленьких детей – это самое важное в лазурнике! У маленьких детей, огромными глазами впитывающих мир и еще не знающих, что нет там никакого чуда и ждать его – глупо.  

        

       Зельевар что-то проворчал насчет вредителей-пуффендятлов, вмешивающихся не в свое дело, но никакого определенного протеста не высказал и, не откладывая в долгий ящик, стал собираться. Всё-таки необходимо было прихватить с собой обычный набор медикаментов для мисс Лавгуд, тем более, из-за отъезда на каникулы она уже больше недели не получает от него свои повседневные зелья, поэтому наверняка опять начала бродить по ночам и разговаривать с этими... как их... мозгошмыгами.  

       ____________________________________  

       1 От англ. "mutiny" – "мятеж, бунт, восстание". Остановилась на этой версии, т.к. "Мятижин" выглядит еще более странно.  

       2 И, подозреваю, что из чего недотрансфигурировано в этой немыслимой бижутерии – пауки из желудей или желуди из пауков, – профессору Снейпу не хотелось бы и угадывать.  

      

  
**Глава тридцать третья**  


        

       – Сука, сука, сука! – Сириус был вне себя. В пароксизме гнева он, как и любой из Блэков, мог распять, изувечить и даже убить – кому как не Флетчеру, сжавшемуся в грязно-бурый комок в углу комнаты, лучше других знать эту особенность старого приятеля, который так не вовремя восстал из небытия. – Да что ж за дерьмо кругом, куда ни ткнись?! – Блэк еще раз ткнул кулаком в деревянную притолоку и, не чуя боли, просто обтер кровь с разбитых костяшек о штаны. – Вспоминай, Курилка, жопу в кулак сгреби и вспоминай! То, что это сделал ты, показал Кричер, не отвертишься, братан, не отвертишься...  

        

       Мундунгус уставился на него воспаленными виноватыми глазами с вывернутыми наружу, как у старой собаки, нижними веками. Он был жалок и нарочно форсировал жалостливый образ, по привычке надеясь обмануть даже осатанелого от злости Сириуса.  

        

       – Ну не могу я вспомнить, дружище, чем еще мне тебе поклясться?! Я, может, и не рыпался бы, может, и рассказал бы, как обчистил Гриммо, но, бля, в башке у меня шаром покати об этом! И кому сбывал – тем паче не помню!  

        

       – А что помнишь-то хоть? – измотанный негодованием, сбавил обороты Блэк. Он даже палочку не вытаскивал, небезосновательно опасаясь приложить это воровское отродье каким-нибудь непростительным, хоть и зарекался от темномагических проклятий во веки веков. А то накатит, накроет – и сам потом не поймешь, как вышло, что стоишь над трупом и пинаешь его ботинками под ребра. – Помнишь, куда обещал нас отвезти и кому передать? – кашель уже сжимал трахею, угрожая на следующем слове задушить долгим мучительным приступом.  

        

       – Смутно. Что-то про Антонинов вал было... Мы должны были кого-то дождаться и... да больше я ни орка лысого не помню! То ли потом сам напился, как свинья, то ли чем-то опоили! Проспал всё, о чем ты говоришь, а проснулся – голова вот такая, всё плывет, хоть сдохни. Вроде и должен был что-то сделать, а было оно во сне или наяву – хрен его знает. Туман, и всё.  

        

       – Наяву! Наяву! – угрожающе подкашливая, Сириус кивнул кудлатой головой. – И обчистил мамашин дом – наяву. И продал награбленное кому-то – наяву. Урод ты, брателло, ох урод!  

        

       – Что ж, как тебе надо, ты – к этому уроду "спаси-помоги"?! – осмелел Флетчер, понимая, что экзекуции уже не будет, и выползая из пыльного угла. – Гавкаешь тут почем зря, – он трясущимися руками вытянул из пачки в нагрудном кармане папиросу и жадно прикурил от вспыхнувшего на кончике палочки пламени.  

        

       – Примета плохая, – с осуждающим видом проследив за его движениями, буркнул Блэк.  

        

       Мундунгус хмыкнул:  

        

       – У маглов набрался, что ли?  

        

       – Про маглов не знаю, а прикуривать от палочки – плохая примета. И заткнись. А снилось тебе тогда что-нибудь?  

        

       – Когда?  

        

       Блэк почувствовал, что вот-вот вызверится по второму заходу:  

        

       – Когда встречу проспал, Флетчер, снилось тебе чего-нибудь?! Кончай дурака врубать, допросишься! – палочка так и рвалась в ладонь.  

        

       – Да не снилось ничего мне, Мерлин и вся его родня по матери! – вор судорожно затянулся, всосав в себя дым и спалив одной этой затяжкой половину папиросы. – А может, и снилось, но с каких херов я через столько времени тебе что-то вспомню?  

        

       Пепел осыпался на вытертый от старости ковер.  

        

       – Тогда вспоминай не то, что "через столько времени", а недавнее – когда дом на Гриммо чистил. Когда это было? Два? Три года назад? Я сбежал и первым делом туда ткнулся, а там как после налета саранчи. Хорошо, Кричера дозвался. Хоть он и унылое говно, а всё равно сдал мне тебя. Потому что я ему хозяин. Рассказал, как ты, хлюздапёр во все щели драный, в дом влез, как повыволок оттуда всё, до чего дотянулся загребущими пакшами! И как деру дал, теряя тапки. Чего напугался-то, гнида ты перхотная?  

        

       – Помнить бы еще...  

        

       – На кой ляд тебе были нужны чужие воспоминания? Ну брал бы все эти цацки, какие из них не прокляты...  

        

       – Чтобы у Вальбурги – да не проклятые цацки? Шутишь? Я, видать, и бросил там половину оттого, что раскодировать их не смог.  

        

       – Чтоб тебя самого кто закодировал, плесень ты рыжая. Зарекался я с дрянью вроде тебя водиться после Хвоста, но нет, жизнь не учит...  

        

       – Какие воспоминания? В смысле – в чём они были?  

        

       – В черном флаконе.  

        

       – Не. Не помню. Ни флакон, ни как стащил... Может, соврал он, Кричер-то твой?  

        

       – Он бы сам себе после этого столовой ложкой уши с языком отпилил! Совсем ты, Курилка, тупой дурак?!  

        

       – А ты сходи и проверь. Может, он как раз уже немой и безухий, и фамильное серебро попортил...  

        

       – Всё фамильное серебро ты, падла, кому-то спустил!  

        

       – Ладно, погоди, дай подумаю, неспроста же я оттуда сбежал...  

        

       Блэк запасся терпением – всем, на которое только был сейчас способен – и, катая желваки, уставился на впавшего в медитацию Мундунгуса. Очень хотелось выбить ему пару-тройку передних зубов и превратить затем в крысу, чтобы сдох, гад, от голода. Но мерзавец еще мог пригодиться в будущем с его связями в определенных кругах. Второй случай на памяти Сириуса, когда факультет Гриффиндор выпускает из своих стен эдакую мразь. Вот и верь после этого Шляпе! Нюнчик, конечно, параноик отпетый и часто разводит панику, где не надо, но приходится согласиться: кое в чем он бывал прав. Чаще, конечно, пальцем в небо, но вот иногда, как с Петтигрю и этим вот подобием хомо сапиенс...  

        

       – Короче, можешь хоть веритасерума мне налить, дружище, но то же самое и услышишь: ни хрена я не помню. Вот ты мне с сегодняшнего дня точно в ночных кошмарах будешь сниться. Нагрянул, устроил дебош... Всё вам, Блэкам, всегда с рук сходит... М-мажоры...  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Гадюшник, в котором с таким трудом был найден Флетчер, Блэк покинул крайне раздраженным. Напоследок зловеще посоветовав ему беречь себя и впредь с оглядкой переходить любую дорогу.  

        

       Кто бы то ни был, он изъял важный козырь из рук вора, а затем качественно поработал над его памятью, удалив все воспоминания и о сделке, и о том, как воспоминания в черном флаконе достались Курилке. И если бы они не принадлежали самому же Снейпу, Сириус всерьез мог бы заподозрить во всем этом зельевара. У Блэка не было способностей к легилименции и окклюменции, поэтому он слабо представлял себе границы возможностей псиоников. Но всё-таки и по личным наблюдениям, и по рассказам Лили, и по воспоминаниям умирающей в клинике миссис Снейп он знал, что Нюнчик успешно владел этим искусством – может быть, даже настолько, чтобы оказать значительное сопротивление Дамблдору. Понятно, что сознание вонючки-Мундунгуса нельзя было пытаться сравнить с сознанием Старика, но даже и для того, чтобы взломать, а затем исказить память такого недоумка, требовались определенные навыки. При условии, что легилиментами становятся считанные единицы, у Блэка на этот счет имелись всего две кандидатуры. Поскольку Нюнчик до сих пор не кинулся к своему отпрыску с распростертыми объятиями (хотя Бродяга отчетливо помнил его и в роли папаши, пусть не демонстрирующего перед каждым встречным-поперечным свои привязанности) и не разнес в гневе Хогвартс, начиная с башни директора, оставался самый печальный вариант. То есть – до хранилища воспоминаний Снейпа о 1980 годе добрался Дамблдор, и что из этого выйдет, известно одним оракулам...  

        

       Оракулам... Кентаврам, что ли? Эхе-хе... Этим-то, может, и известно, но так не поделятся ведь ни с кем из людей, расисты непарнокопытные!  

        

       Блэк присел на какой-то ветхий ящик в узком промежутке между домами, отправив на разведку иллюзию-двойника и дожидаясь его донесений.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       _Пришедшие на ум кентавры потянули за собой мысль о Хагриде и воспоминания о встрече с Прозерпиной Умбрасумус, которую организовал добряк-полувеликан в начале весны. Ну, не то чтобы организовал встречу именно им с Сириусом – всё же ни у него, ни у Блэка не было четкого представления о том, как воспримет профессор беглого преступника. Поэтому анимаг остался в своей собачьей аниформе, а Рубеус представил его заглянувшей на огонек гостье как одного из множества своих питомцев. И никаких подозрений это не вызвало._  

         

       _Но вот сама Прозерпина выглядела встревоженной. Она повела разговор издалека, с оглядкой. Понизив голос, поинтересовалась у Хагрида, кто подсунул ему те пробирки для исследования, стоило леснику спросить, что вышло с его посланьицем. Подученный Сириусом, тот ответил, мол, не могу об этом говорить, связан клятвой. Женщина встрепенулась: "Тогда, быть может, мне стоит обратиться за помощью к директору?" И Блэк понял, что результаты превзошли все его ожидания, потому что, идентифицируй она по предоставленному материалу Джеймса и Лили, такого беспокойства в поведении Леди Самурай не было бы и в помине. Эх, как жаль, что ему отведена по роли единственная возможность – лежать на подстилке рядом с посапывающим Клыком, делать вид, будто дремлет, и помалкивать! А Рубеус, что греха таить, звезд с неба не хватает и гнать отсебятину после всех предупреждений Блэка не посмеет._  

         

       _Нет-нет, покачал головой полувеликан, почесывая вновь отрастающую бороду, обращаться к профессору Дамблдору покамест не нужно. Зачем, дескать, беспокоить начальство прежде времени. И, кажется, Умбрасумус была с ним согласна. Но что она там выявила, разумеется, не сказала. Попыталась еще уточнить, где были добыты фрагменты останков, но лесник только глазами захлопал: про останки Сириус не заикался. Хорошо хоть не ляпнул, что не имеет представления о содержимом склянок. Судя по выражению лица профессора, та зареклась впредь принимать хоть что-то из рук неразборчивого Хагрида._  

         

       _Как только она за порог, Блэк перекинулся обратно, схватил палочку и, оставаясь голым, заколдовал маленький кусочек пергамента. Превратившись в мизерный самолетик-оригами и впитав в себя каплю сознания хозяина, как это обычно происходило с иллюзорными копиями, пергаментный клочок вылетел из сторожки, догнал уходящую Прозерпину и, нырнув в складки ее мантии, надежно закрепился под капюшоном. На мгновение она насторожилась, почувствовав присутствие дополнительного, пусть и совсем легкого, магического поля. Остановилась. Повела палочкой вокруг себя, очерчивая контур. Прочла заклинание "пепельников", основанное на принципе Фините Инкантатем, только сложнее, однако носитель личностной копии Блэка таким античарам подвержен не был. Всё-таки не зря же Сириус считался самым перспективным учеником МакГонагалл. Пока профессор колдовала, магический фон пергаментного голема успел ассимилироваться с ее собственным, темной магии в нем не было ни на гран, и женщина успокоилась._  

         

       _– Толкни меня, если почуешь дементоров, – засовывая руки в рукава своей рубашки и застегивая пуговицы, тем временем предупредил Хагрида Блэк. – Они не должны так быстро меня вычислить, но чем тролли не шутят..._  

         

       _Ему нужно было взять "самолетик" под свой полный контроль, если он не хотел упустить ничего важного. А чтобы сделать это, необходимо сосредоточиться, как на техномагическом поединке, и тело останется практически незащищенным. Лесник крякнул, но понятливо кивнул. Блэк погрузился в транс и перенесся вслед за трансгрессировавшей Прозерпиной в Мунго._  

         

       _Однако и тут ему не повезло: у профессора нашлась целая куча дел – каких угодно, только не в лаборатории. Да и с чего он вообще взял, что Умбрасумус кинется пересматривать результаты уже проведенных анализов? Наверное, перечитал дешевых магловских детективчиков, последние пару месяцев прячась на чердаке Тисовой, 4. В них обычно самый важный свидетель всегда бежал туда, куда нужно, чтобы польстить читательскому самолюбию (или же, напротив, пустить читателя по ложному пути). А времени у Блэка было в обрез. Очень скоро его хватятся ищейки-дементоры, и по их появлению у ворот авроры, патрулирующие Хогвартс, тут же поймут, что сбежавший узник Азкабана проник на территорию. Исчезнуть он успеет, но Хагрид будет скомпрометирован и дорога в домик лесника навсегда заказана. Поэтому пришлось торопиться._  

         

       _Блэк аккуратно открепил "самолетик" от капюшона Прозерпины и придал ему форму фантома – даже если кто-то случайно и столкнется с привидением, переполоха это не вызовет. Мало ли по Мунго шляется всякого сброда, там каждый день кто-нибудь дохнет, да и в мортуриуме наверняка тесно от постояльцев, не всегда согласных тихонько лежать, не отсвечивать и не просвечивать. Кабинет Умбрасумус он нашел благодаря Франки, который охранял дверь и глубокомысленно чесал зад._  

         

       _– Ур-р-р? – вопросительно прорычал зомби, но Сириус не будь дурак поскорей зашвырнул клочок пергамента в щель под дверью; полагаясь на общую охрану Мунго и на внушительного дворецкого, профессор не обременяла себя запиранием кабинета какими-то спецзаклятиями. И зря. При случае нужно дать ей знать. Будь на ее месте Нюнчик, "самолетик" был бы испепелен еще на подлете, а сам Блэк свалился бы с табурета Хагрида и долго потом залечивал магически приобретенный фигнал под глазом. В лучшем случае фингал..._  

         

       _Поторапливая посыльного, Сириус начал осматривать лабораторию и рабочий кабинет Прозерпины в надежде зацепить хоть какую-нибудь ниточку. И наконец ему, кажется, повезло: одна из старых подшивок "Магического репортера", в прежние времена – конкурента "Ежедневного пророка", ныне упраздненного издания, выделялась массивностью среди других документов на столе. Между страниц одного из номеров был вложен нож для вскрытия конвертов. Открыть подшивку силами своего бумажного посланника Блэк не мог, и надо было срочно придумывать выход из положения. Он был очевиден, Сириусу совершенно не нравился, но другого не оставалось. Тогда самолетик снова выпорхнул в коридор и, прилепившись к штопанному затылку инфернала, ввел сознание анимага в набальзамированный мозг. Какими мерзкими ощущениями сопровождалось всё это действо, Блэк предпочел бы забыть сразу после выхода обратно._  

         

       _Убедившись, что Умбрасумус пока не спешит вернуться на рабочее место, он заставил кадавра войти в помещение. Грубыми, негнущимися руками мертвеца открыл и перелистнул подшивку газет. Искомая страница относилась к ноябрьскому номеру за 1981 год, самому первому номеру месяца. "Репортер" выразил тогда скепсис по поводу объявленного Минмагии праздника в честь победы над Волдемортом, что со временем, вероятно, и повлекло его окончательное закрытие. "Репортерцы" позволили себе в том числе и разместить колдографии темнейшего мага, и не просто разместить, но и сравнить два варианта одного и того же снимка, поставив их рядом (ниже, после нескольких колонок текста статьи, находились фото Лили и Джеймса, правда, порознь, да еще и в школьных мантиях). Вариант Тома Реддла слева выглядел как нормальный, даже можно сказать – красивый – мужчина среднего возраста, жгучий брюнет с несколькими прядками седины в зачесанных ото лба волосах, приятными чертами лица и высокомерным огненным взглядом, без всякого намека на пошлый багрец, которым щеголял заметно измененный портрет всё того же Реддла справа. Второй Реддл действительно был Страшилой, каких еще поискать. Мало красных глаз – подобное получалось на некачественных полароидных фотографиях маглов из-за неправильной вспышки, – так какой-то умелец исказил его черты, и былой красавец мутировал в какую-то уродливую змееподобную тварь с приплюснутым носом и акульими клыками. Хотя каким-то чудом оставался узнаваем. Правда, подпись под этими изображениями назидательно гласила о вреде темной магии, которая искажает саму человеческую природу внешне и внутренне. Так на пачках магловских сигарет подписывают предупреждения о раке легких. И только Сириус знал, что "правого" Реддла не существовало в природе никогда, но если бы он и существовал, то вряд ли отличался по внешнему виду от обычных людей. Самое страшное всегда скрывается внутри, смерть Кощея – она под красивой скорлупой... А еще в этой статье писали, что труп того-кого-нельзя-называть бесследно исчез после нападения Волдеморта на Гарри Поттера ("аннигилировал", как выразился тогда отец нынешней преподавательницы Хогвартса, профессор магической астрономии Аврелий Синистра, которого попросили дать комментарий по поводу случившегося в Годриковой Впадине). Блэк отметил, что словосочетание "бесследно исчез" было подчеркнуто на странице чем-то твердым – возможно, кончиком Прозерпининой палочки или всё тем же ножиком для разрезания бумаги._  

         

       _Голоса в коридоре заставили его второпях замести следы – вспыхнув, рассыпался невесомым пеплом "оригами", а Франки, урча и недоуменно озираясь, потащился к выходу._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       Иллюзия-разведчик вернулась с докладом, что путь свободен и ничего подозрительного ей в Лютном не повстречалось. Блэк поднялся с ящика и легким пассом палочки растворил двойника в воздухе. Как же осточертело всё время скрываться, заметать следы и на каждом шагу ждать поимки или дементора! Как хотелось снова удрать на континент и продолжить спокойную жизнь, затерявшись среди европейских маглов, которые жили в счастливом неведении своей лишенной магии жизнью! Когда-нибудь анимаг поступит именно так... когда-нибудь... если повезет. Если он сможет заставить прозреть этот вывернутый наизнанку мир, а потом утащить отсюда всех, кто был ему дорог.  

        

       Это утопия.  

        

       Они все смогут прозреть, только объединившись и доверяя друг другу. Но тут проблемка. Вид "хомо сапиенс" – что маглы, что маги – никогда не умели доверять и объединяться. Объединяться не для того, чтобы "дружить против кого-то" и тем самым поддерживать заведенный порочный уклад. Когда-то юный Сириус наивно полагал, будто уклад Дома Гриффиндора выковывает именно тех сверхлюдей, которые спасут мир и всех породнят. А кто не хочет родниться, тех настигнут и всё равно породнят. И его не остановил даже ультиматум суровой матери. Когда же Блэк понял, что реалии сводятся к перманентной междоусобице кланов и локальной грызне между Пожирателями Смерти и Прожигателями Жизни, ком его ошибок вырос уже с Джомолунгму. Так было почти у каждого, остаться в стороне не получалось при всем желании. И эти комья тянули на дно, словно булыжники, привязанные к шее.  

        

       Да, да, такой была сраная утопия, о которую обломали зубы сотни и тысячи долбанных революционеров с огнем в груди и скипидаром в заднице. Суровая реальность потешалась над идеалистами. 1981 год в Магической Британии ознаменовался новым, и на этот раз уже полноценным витком гражданской войны, где все были против всех и каждый сам за себя – даже те, кто прикрывались красивыми лозунгами о всеобщем благе и взаимовыручке: покуда планктон воодушевленно укладывался штабелями, вымащивая собственными трупами дорогу в Вальхаллу, руководители – регенты – вели затяжные партии, где главной ставкой был безраздельный контроль над _преемником_. Над неразумным существом, которое еще много лет будет формироваться, чтобы вступить в законные права. Или _не_ вступить (немногие знали об этой маленькой оговорке, немногие).  

        

       И всё-таки... Сириус вздрогнул, уже боясь надеяться, чтобы не сглазить... Всё-таки оставалась совсем малюсенькая вероятность существования какого-то, не известного Блэку, третьего легилимента. И робкая надежда выражалась в том, что им мог быть сторонник, а не кто-нибудь из "Вкушающих Погибель" типа Питера Петтигрю или другого мастака по-быстрому собрать бонусы в этой временно замороженной Дамблдором бойне.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Та ночь в лазарете была полна кошмаров. После ухода Снейпа Гарри с трудом удалось заснуть, но ненадолго. Бедный Акэ-Атль очнулся и начал стонать. Прибежала мадам Помфри, сменила капельницы, добавила что-то в капельницы, убрала капельницы... Поколдовала за ширмой. Шаман притих.  

        

       Поттер не заметил очередной переход в сон, ему просто показалось, что в их палату стремительно вошел высокий и статный мужчина в темно-зеленой средневековой одежде с высоким воротником, подпиравшим затылок, едва заметной проседью в смоляных волосах и едким взглядом больших и выразительных, как у персиянина, глаз...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       ... _Нарядные ножны из черной кожи и орнаментом из черного бархата, неисчислимая россыпь серебристых заклепок, точно пуговиц на сюртуке ненавистного преподавателя... лаконичная, но изысканная чеканка у самой рукояти – и простой, невзрачный и тонкий клинок хищно изогнутой смертоносной стали, что сверкнула в руке любимого ученика_...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       – Верни мне мою память! – зарычал вошедший на Гарри; голос его, низкий и звучный, в другое время мог бы считаться приятным, но сейчас внушал только ужас. – Ты скажешь мне, куда спрятал ее, гаденыш!..  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       _"Том, я прошу только об одном: наложи на него Обливиэйт!"_  

        _"Ха! Ну не-е-ет!"_  

        _"Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, заставь его забыть это, и только это. Больше ни о чем и никогда я тебя не..."_  

        _"Не-е-т. Вы оба будете помнить!.."_  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       – Я не понимаю, о чем вы, сэр! Я действительно...  

        

       – Р-р-р-рас-с-спинаю!  

        

       С конца его странной, словно бы суставчатой палочки сорвался алый луч. В паре дюймов от тела мальчика луч разделился на пять нитей. Первая ударила в шрам на лбу, заставляя запрокинуть голову от приступа колючей боли. Две другие пронзили ладони, и руки поневоле раскинулись в разные стороны, между тем как изнемогающие от предсмертных судорог мышцы, напротив, стремились прижать конечности к туловищу, чем доставляли ему еще больше мучений. Четвертая врезалась слева под ребро, и жидкий огонь охватил грудь и повздошье. И, наконец, пятая проткнула наложившиеся друг на друга ступни, пригвождая их к полу, будто коллекционного мотылька, тогда как исходящее страданиями тело выгибалось дугой на каменных плитах...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       – Мистер Поттер! Мистер Поттер, да очнитесь же!  

        

       Пощечины были столь незначительны по сравнению с этой пыткой, что Гарри открыл глаза лишь тогда, когда мадам Помфри уже взмокла от усилий, приводя его в чувство, а рядом суетились две ее помощницы, явно поднятые по тревоге и одетые как попало. Мертвяк, который примчался на помощь хозяину и, наверное, позвал целителей, сидел на спинке соседней кровати и раздавал бесценные указания.  

        

       – Что у вас болит? Почему вы так кричали? – накинулась на мальчика колдоведьма.  

        

       – Всё, – прошептал Гарри, часто моргая и наслаждаясь избавлением от боли, которая быстро ослабила тиски и вскоре совсем отпустила. – Но уже прошло...  

        

       – Вам что-то приснилось? – строго спросила Помфри, вливая в него успокоительную настойку. – Очень странно, я ведь давала вам слабый раствор Сна-без-сновидений... Возможно, надо было послушать профессора и увеличить дозировку...  

        

       Потом опять была череда снов и пробуждений из-за Акэ-Атля. На рассвете Шаману стало лучше, и все наконец получили возможность поспать. Позже приятель рассказал Гарри, как Кематеф едва не отобрал его душу во время схватки и как трое магов, призвав на помощь деда-шамана, целую вечность отбивали мальчишку у твари: дед – в тонком мире, Макмиллан, Снейп и Малфой – в материальном.  

        

       – Прикинь, меня спасал отец Драко! – всё никак не мог свыкнуться с этим фактом Куатемок. – Между прочим, они выглядят очень интересно, если смотришь на них оттуда. Мистер Макмиллан вообще не человек...  

        

       – А кто? – спросил Гарри, ощутив, как вздыбились волосы на загривке и мороз пробежал по хребту.  

        

       – Он вроде тени зверя. Териантроп...  

        

       – А Снейп, поди – змей еще хуже Кематефа?  

        

       – Снейп – вообще как всегдашний Снейп: черный весь, только в капюшоне. И когда голову поднимает, оттуда, из-под капюшона, вместо лица – что-то светящееся, ослепнуть можно. Как будто нарочно, чтобы с толку сбить. А мистер Малфой как вода. То водопад, то ливень, то волна, то лед, то пар – не поймешь его. Только когда я словами сейчас это рассказываю, всё не так, как там их чувствовал. Это нельзя словами объяснить, получается неправда. Вот Луна поняла бы...  

        

       Сама же Луна, когда ей рассказали, какой переполох наделало ее исчезновение, так и не смогла вспомнить, почему осталась в сторожке. Припозднилась из-за ливня, а потом, когда дождь прошел, сама не заметила, как заснула.  

        

       Нелегко далось Гарри признание Гермиониной правоты. Но он взял себя в руки, уткнул взгляд в пол и на одном дыхании повинился перед мисс Всезнайкой, признавая свое поражение: "Извини, я протупил. Ты не зря подозревала, что Миртл меня разводит! Она сама призналась, что нарочно тогда придумала историю с этим взглядом, чтобы я стал считать себя всемогущим и полез хоть к черту в пасть". Вместо того, чтобы ликовать и злорадствовать, Ржавая Ге вдруг мягко ему улыбнулась, совсем не по-грейнджеровски обняла, чуть задержалась, когда Гарри вдруг всё понял и робко ответил на этот странный порыв, и только потом отпустила. Было в этом что-то такое взрослое, великодушное и дружеское, что им не понадобилось никаких слов. Зато потом она со смехом рассказывала, как пыталась удержать от подвигов Рона, свихнувшегося от тревоги за братьев, как до посинения спорила с ним под портретом зевавшей Полной Дамы и смирилась с мыслью, что придется ей всё-таки сопровождать упрямого товарища, чтобы не наломал дров. Наблюдая ее смятение и жеманно прикрывая губы громадным веером, портрет утешил: "Привыкай, деточка! Мужчины в любом возрасте – уж такие дураки!" И Дама открыла им дверь. И они выдохнули и пошли. И стоило рыжим высунуться в коридор, их тут же перехватили Тонкс и Филч, так что в результате оба гриффиндорца заработали под конец года серию отработок у завхоза.  

        

       В свою очередь Поттер рассказал ей о том, как его спас от Авады Добби, и девчонка на радостях предложила начать кампанию по избранию крутого эльфа президентом домовиков Хогвартса.  

        

       – Да ладно, ну какой из Добби президент! – засмеялся Гарри. – Ты его видела?  

        

       – Если так рассуждать и разглядывать, то какой президент из любого президента?! И чем Добби хуже? Сначала ты в наволочке, а завтра глядишь – и в политике! Добби заслужил свою свободу и мировое признание! – возразила она, но Поттер поспешил скорее замять тему, пока эта идея не укоренилась в изобретательной голове гриффиндорской отличницы. – Кстати, а чей он домовик? Школьный?  

        

       Гарри пожал плечами. А ведь и правда, Добби так и не признался ему, где служит. Значит, хогвартский. Скорее всего.  

        

       Потом они услыхали об отставке профессора Локхарта. Гарри бросился к нему в кабинет, однако бывший профессор ЗОТИ повел себя странно, прикинувшись, будто едва его узнает. И то ли притворялся он, как всегда, в высшей степени искусно, то ли в самом деле что-то с ним было не так, но разговора не получилось. Взгрустнула и Гермиона. Оказывается, у них со златовласым притворой был общий проект, на который оба возлагали большие надежды.  

        

       – Помнишь, я всё время жаловалась, что искать нужные сведения в нашей библиотеке – гиблое дело? Акцио таким образом не работает, а мадам Пинс столько не живет, чтобы знать каждую книгу по содержанию. И даже у колдуний память не резиновая. Однажды я несколько часов краду промучилась с поиском вспомогательной литературы в зале маганализа, пока туда не заглянул профессор Локхарт. Вдвоем мы всё же нашли то, что мне было нужно по заданию Вектор, и в конце концов профессор предложил мне разработать систему чар, чтобы совершать поиск по маске...  

        

       Сев на любимого конька, Грейнджер завалила Гарри подробностями, из которых он понял только суть: они с учителем почти создали сеть заклинаний, которую хотели назвать "Факториалом 70" (ну конечно же, идея с названием принадлежала ей – кто бы еще, кроме Гермионы, так отважно полез в математические дебри?). Правда, пока "Факториал" работал некорректно: запросив информацию, ты рисковал оказаться похороненным под кучей фолиантов, в которых просто присутствовало искомое слово или словосочетание, а насколько оно отвечает условиям твоей заявки – неважно. И это никуда не годилось. Выкапывая друг друга из книжных сугробов и залечивая ссадины и ушибы после каждого неудачного эксперимента, преподаватель и студентка всё же не теряли запала найти решение – и вот тебе на! Как только всё стало получаться, он решил уйти с должности и даже не оставил ей перед отъездом слов напутствия, как будто совершенно забыл о проделанной работе! Сказать, что Гермиона обиделась, – это не сказать ничего. Джинни по секрету призналась брату, а тот уже – другим в их компании, что гордость факультета даже разревелась со злости в девичьей спальне и чуть было не сожгла все записи и расчеты, которые они делали с профессором в течение многих месяцев. Правда, потом одумалась, буркнула "Ну и пусть, я и без него всё сделаю!" и аккуратно сложила пергаменты обратно в тубус.  

        

       – Уж лучше бы она провела кампанию для Добби... – вздохнул Гарри.  

        

       Корнер и Голдстейн назвали ее психанутой, а Луна вообще не стала тратить времени на чепуху, сразу пошла, отыскала подругу, заболтала и увела погулять у озера. И, что самое невероятное, не просто увела – они улетели на метлах; проще было встретить на Трафальгарской площади инопланетный корабль, чем по собственной воле севшую на метлу Гермиону. Только Куатемок выглядел каким-то мрачным, но уж точно не из-за увольнения Локхарта.  

        

       Потом они той же компанией, что навещали туалет Миртл в тот памятный февральский вечер, пытались разгадать секрет записной книжки, найденной Гарри в останках Миртл.  

        

       – Может, там отродясь ничего и не было? – сдался Куатемок, зевая и таращась на пустые желтоватые страницы. – Если на нем даже Апарекиум не срабатывает!  

        

       – Апарекиум – стандартное заклинание, – возразила Гермиона, – а здесь явно какой-то хитрый подвох. Я не верю, что в руки трупа засунули бы пустую тетрадку.  

        

       Мертвяк удовлетворенно каркнул на плече у Гарри и взъерошил перья. Шаман покосился на него, как будто ворон мог дать более удачную подсказку, чем Грейнджер.  

        

       – А кто засунул? – спросил Акэ-Атль.  

        

       Гарри и Луна слушали их пикировку молча, не вмешиваясь, а Уизли в конце концов не утерпел:  

        

       – Наверное, кто убил, тот и засунул. Зачем-то. А убил какой-то Том, и все это было сто лет назад.  

        

       – Не сто, а только сорок шесть, – Грейнджер всегда отличалась точностью, но мальчишки, не исключая Поттера, ее не поддержали и возмущенно отмахнулись:  

        

       – Какая разница! Так и так его уже не найти. Может, он давно умер или сидит в тюрьме?  

        

       – А почему же ты не рассказал об этом министерским? – спросила она Гарри. – Пусть бы они искали этого Тома и расследовали убийство. Там бы уж точно смогли проявить записи!  

        

       Поттер смутился. Он сам с трудом мог бы объяснить, что удержало его язык от малейших упоминаний о дневнике. В то, что это был дневник того самого парня, как предположил Рон, Гарри не верилось: с какой стати убийце оставлять такую улику на теле жертвы? Но он точно помнил этот шипящий голос, который настоятельно попросил его заткнуться, стоило их разговору с чиновниками подойти к опасной черте. Этому голосу вторила и фраза Снейпа: "Будьте добры в разговоре с ними сначала думать, а потом отвечать". И юный, но скрытный когтевранец ограничился рассказом о василиске и о мумии Миртл, а также о героическом противостоянии раненого профессора Локхарта бандитам, которые выпустили змею-убийцу из Тайной комнаты.  

        

       А потом все разъехались на каникулы. Гарри с Луной добирались до Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул в компании с шумными Уизли, а на развилке деревенской дороги пообещали Рону проведать Нору в ближайшие пару недель.  

        

       Мистер Лавгуд выглядел нездоровым. Его глаза сильно ввалились в глазницы и тускло блестели угасающим светом. Он обрадовался приезду ребят и немного оживился, но как же часто мальчик ловил на себе и на Луне его осторожные, полные тревоги взгляды! Иногда это было даже страшно. Отец подруги знал что-то, чего не знали они, но берег их от этих известий. Потом он попросил помощи дочери, и они куда-то уехали – Ксенофилиус туманно пояснил, будто хочет показать Полумну какому-то хорошему целителю.  

        

       Предоставленный себе, Гарри перечитал всё, что смог раздобыть в незапертых шкафах библиотеки Подлунной башни. Затем – разобрался наконец-то с репеллером для садовых гномов, заменив гудящую пластинку, которая вышла из строя еще прошлым летом, на новую, и теперь она завывала, имитируя вздохи и стенания альраунов. Так сама собой и подошла очередь Норы Уизли.  

        

       Джинни всё еще дулась на него за школьные проступки, а вот Рон обрадовался, что теперь есть с кем размять мышцы. Он совместил правила магловского футбола и магического квиддича, поэтому теперь обычный резиновый мяч летал по воздуху, а мальчишки, сидя на метлах, пинками загоняли его в воздушные кольца вместо наземных ворот.  

        

       – К тебе уже прилетала школьная сова? – поинтересовался Уизли во время передышки, подставляя раскрасневшееся пятнами лицо под дождевые струйки.  

        

       – Нет, а должна?  

        

       – Ну вообще к опекунам должна, но коль уж ты у Лавгуда, то, значит, сюда. Профессор Умбрасумус собирает группу в Музей Магии в августе. Пойдешь?  

        

       – Ты еще спрашиваешь! Конечно!  

        

       Рон скептически усмехнулся:  

        

       – Рано радуешься. Не знаю, как Прозерпина, но Бинс был кошмарным экскурсоводом... буэ-э-э! – он сделал вид, будто хочет засунуть два пальца себе в глотку.  

        

       – Ты что, ходил уже туда?  

        

       – А кто моим мнением интересовался? Конечно! – Уизли скривился, как от сжеванного лимона. – Правда, до сих пор удавалось куда-нибудь свинтить с Фредом или Джорджем примерно после третьего зала...  

        

       – Ну, я всё равно пойду.  

        

       Рон фыркнул:  

        

       – Да и я пойду, куда тут денешься... Это они только для вида сову присылают, ну а с моими предками от этого похода вообще никто не отвертится. Меня туда с пяти лет таскали...  

        

       Дождь перестал, и их почтила своим присутствием Джиневра, изнывавшая от безделья и только поэтому наступившая на горло собственным принципам. Но Гарри она по-прежнему отвечала с вызовом, как капризная малолетка, чем разозлила брата, но у самого Поттера вызвала только ухмылку.  

        

       – Джинни, будешь продолжать – сиди дома! – наконец рявкнул Рон. – Заколебала!  

        

       – Ладно, не буду, – подозрительно легко смирилась девчонка, тайком кидая взгляд в сторону гостя и делая круг на метле. – Ой, мама обедать зовет! – она ткнула пальцем в сторону двух прошлогодних стогов, которые мирно догнивали у диких зарослей на кромке поля.  

        

       С той стороны к ним неспешной рысью трусила коротконогая рабочая лошадка, серебристым свечением похожая на призрак. Патронусов взрослых магов Гарри уже видел, только не знал, что у миссис Уизли именно такой. Остановившись напротив ребят, кобылка голосом тети Молли официально пригласила к столу "вас обоих... и, конечно, Гарри", на последнем слове не выдержала и расплылась в широкой лошадиной улыбке. Джинни улетела вперед, а Рон слегка придержал Поттера за рукав:  

        

       – Сестрица к тебе того... немного неровно дышит. Только ты смотри не проболтайся, а то она меня убьет.  

        

       Гарри удивленно вскинул брови: даже зная девчачью непоследовательность, никогда бы ее не заподозрил. Проще поверить в нежные чувства к нему со стороны Гермионы – и многие думали именно так, поддразнивая странную парочку. Но гриффиндорец кивнул, мол, не сомневайся. Поттер всё равно не слишком-то поверил в свой успех у Джинни, но сказал, что тогда ее можно будет взять в разведку.  

        

       – Зачем? – не понял Уизли-младший.  

        

       – У маглов есть такая поговорка.  

        

       – Я бы не стал. Плохо ты ее знаешь! Вдруг мы в плен попадем, а она нам всё удовольствие от разведки и от плена испортит...  

        

       За столом уже сидела вся рыжая семейка, исключая самого старшего из братьев, а с места близнецов доносились преувеличенные ахи и охи – это Фред с Джорджем незадолго до ланча опять испытывали свое очередное изобретение, но что-то, как всегда, пошло не так. В результате их физиономии переливались всеми оттенками малахитового месторождения, а уши выросли до размеров воронки Жестяного Дровосека, причем у одного они были больше, чем у второго. Будь здесь Луна, она навсегда бы уверилась в существовании своего инопланетного Зеленового Туво и его собратьев, а Джинни дразнилась: "Два лягуши отрастили уши". Миссис Уизли, пересыпая любезности в отношении гостя окриками в адрес непутевых сыновей, рассказала поучительную историю о том, что как бы плохо тебе ни было, всегда есть кто-то, кому еще хуже.  

        

       – Когда я еще училась, – начала она издалека, делая вид, будто не замечает кислой мины Перси и Рона, слышавших эту присказку уже раз сто, и дочери, утомленно заводящей глаза к потолку, – у нас с девочками был свой тайный уголочек в факультетской гостиной – ну, под гербом, за рыцарями, вы знаете...  

        

       – Гарри еще не знает, – промычал мистер Уизли, вчитываясь в свежий номер "Придиры" и прихлебывая чай из старой кружки "Артуру от Молли", – расскажи ему.  

        

       – О, Мерлин! Папа!!! Ну ты-то хоть!.. – сквозь зубы полубеззвучно взмолились Рон и Джинни, однако миссис Уизли с концами унеслась в свою бурную юность, где они собирались с подружками в этом закутке за доспехами в гриффиндорском общем зале (Гарри примерно представлял себе, где это) и жаловались друг другу на неудачи.  

        

       – Мы называли эту комнатушку Нюнилкой. И была среди нас девочка, Абигайль, которая всегда молчала, только слушала наше нытье. Мы скулим-скулим, а она молчит и слушает. Мы ей – эй, а тебе разве нечего сказать? Давай, пожалуйся, мы же для этого здесь! Но она только улыбалась и качала головой.  

        

       Потом Молли и ее подружки узнали, что родной брат той девочки в детстве переболел драконьей оспой, выжил, но начались осложнения на мозге, и с каждым годом ему становилось только хуже. Природа одарила беднягу несметной колдовской силищей, а научить его контролировать стихийные выбросы было невозможно. Отдавать его в Мунго родители не хотели, прятали в специальной комнате, но он всё равно пару раз в год, когда особенно был не в себе, обращал дом в руины. Когда Абигайль уезжала на каникулы, она не знала, в каком виде застанет свое жилище, и не знала, вернется ли обратно целой и невредимой.  

        

       – После этого мы перестали посещать Нюнилку, – со вздохом подытожила миссис Уизли. – Но Абигайль была уверена, что есть кто-то, кому хуже, чем даже ее семейству...  

        

       Не успел Гарри посмотреть на ее назидательно вскинутый перст и обдумать идею, по какой логике проблемы брата Абигайль или еще чьи бы то ни было нужно уважать больше собственных, как со стороны мистера Уизли послышалось невнятное восклицание, а потом – тирада:  

        

       – Вы только послушайте! "Выпустила василиска из Тайной комнаты"! – он зачитал еще несколько абзацев. – Интересно, кого же они подразумевают под этой девочкой?!  

        

       – Э-э-э... Миртл? – озадаченно спросил Фред, радуясь, что мама наконец-то закончила свою лекцию, а сестра отвлеклась от их с Джорджем ушей и окраса.  

        

       – Но речь идет о живой студентке!  

        

       Все переглянулись. В это время в двери Норы робко постучались, и с порога донесся серебристый голосок нараспев:  

        

       – Кажется, ваш упырь снова потерял в саду свою нижнюю челюсть!  

        

       В комнате возникла белокурая живая студентка с чьей-то костью в тонких пальчиках. На чердаке тем временем зашумело, по лестнице, ковыляя, спустился уизлевский домашний дохляк, отобрал у Луны деталь своего скелета и, что-то буркнув – не то в благодарность, не то "чтоб вы все сдохли", – утащился обратно наверх. Миссис Уизли хмыкнула, пожимая плечами и наполняя похлебкой еще одну миску:  

        

       – Угощайся, детка! – а потом так посмотрела на мужа, что тот сразу понял, что к чему, и опустил журнал под скатерть.  

        

       – А где Мертвяк? – спросила Лавгуд, усаживаясь на скамейку возле Гарри.  

        

       – Черт его знает, с утра не видно. Вы давно приехали?  

        

       – Нет. К папочке должны приехать гости, а я пошла гулять, – будто проснувшись, она еще раз обмерила скользящим взглядом лица обитателей Норы. – Доброго дня! Фред, Джордж, а вам идет зеленый к цвету волос. Научите меня, как вы это с собой сделали? Я тоже хочу.  

        

       – Тебе не па-а-айдё-ё-ёт, дорогая, – манерничая, заявил Джордж, а Фред сделал вид, будто укладывает локоны и поправляет ресницы перед воображаемым зеркальцем. – Ты бла-а-андинка, тебе нужно синенький...  

        

       – Ну что ты, Джорджина! – толкнул его локтем брат. – Какой же ей синенький? Только розовенький!  

        

       Перси пробормотал под нос что-то крайне неполиткорректное, сгреб в охапку свою газету, тарелку с куском пирога, блюдце с чашкой и, не спрашиваясь, ушел наверх вслед за упырем.  

        

       – Детка, а папочка твой часто видится со своими корреспондентами? – елейным голосом уточнил Артур Уизли, заталкивая "Придиру" между своей спиной и спинкой стула.  

        

       – Не очень. А что? – пропела Луна, но так и не взялась за ложку.  

        

       – Любопытные ребята пишут ему статьи, – усмехнулся отец семейства, покачивая начавшей седеть и редеть, но всё еще огненно-рыжей шевелюрой. – Не припомню я среди штатных журналистов магических изданий такого, как Отмороженный заяц...  

        

       Девочка и глазом не моргнула:  

        

       – Папа иногда получает статьи по воздушной почте. И даже из других стран. Там, в выходных данных, он всегда печатает строчку о том, что мнение редакции журнала может не совпадать с мнением авторов статей. Он говорит, что это не противоречит внутреннему законодательству, если не содержит в себе дурных призывов.  

        

       Все переглянулись, и даже Артур наморщил лоб. Позже Гарри краем уха услышал от взрослых Уизли об опознании стиля и связях какой-то Риты, но к тому времени они с Лавгуд уже собрались уходить: всё-таки не каждый день в Подлунную башню наведываются гости, а там, ко всему прочему, после ремонта гномьей отпугивалки не мешало бы прибраться в прихожей...  

        

       Однако еще на подступах к саду они заметили, как что-то закопошилось в кроне дикого клена у окна дома. Скрытая листвой и старыми гроздьями семян-"вертолетиков", по веткам неуклюже прыгала крупная птица. На поверку она оказалась Мертвяком, который поспешил навстречу хозяину:  

        

       – Вы потише, там сейчас шеф школьных авроров с рейхсфюрером слизерюгенда!  

        

       Когда-нибудь эта птица докаркается, и Крэбб (или Гойл, без разницы) опробуют на ней заклинание Бомбарды...  

        

       – А ты что делал? – Гарри кивнул на клен и приоткрытое окно.  

        

       – Само собой, подслушивал! – возмутился ворон. – Есть что пожрать? Как нет?! Я тут на него ишачу не покладая крыльев, а он не мог Мертвустику даже пару траханных рыбешек поймать?! Так, убери немедленно палочку! Тебе нельзя колдовать на гражданке, босс!  

        

       – А о чем они говорят?  

        

       Троица спряталась в летней беседке, и, глядя на ребят свысока, Мертвяк приосанился.  

        

       – Не понял я. Треплются – ни о чем и обо всём... Я задремал со скуки, чуть с дерева не упал...  

        

       – А если я туда залезу, меня увидят... – Гарри покусал нижнюю губу. – Вот блин... Ну ведь неспроста же они приехали? Там точно Снейп, тебе не показалось?  

        

       – Ты сам понял, что сказал? Да если снейпы начинают мерещиться, это ж-ж-ж... диагноз уже... почти что! Хуже только чужие голоса в твоей голове...  

        

       Тут Луна решительно ухватила Гарри за руку и потянула за собой:  

        

       – Идем. Это окно папочкиного кабинета, а он находится как раз над типографией. И там я знаю одну лазейку.  

        

       Архитектура Подлунной башни и на первый взгляд, и на второй отличалась бестолковостью, но только теперь, поднимаясь из типографии вслед за Луной по какой-то лесенке в узком, будто печная труба, коридоре, Поттер до конца осознал – насколько. Распугав по дороге семейство летучих мышей, они очутились под крышей и через решетку круглого вентиляционного хода в кабинет мистера Лавгуда получили возможность наблюдать как на ладони всё, что происходило у рабочего стола.  

        

       В небольшом медном котле, установленном на подоконнике, что-то булькало, но хозяин с гостями окружили стол с видом стратегов, обсуждающих исход предстоящего сражения. О чем бы они ни говорили, чуть склонившись над бумагами, от Гарри не ускользнуло то пугающее сходство, что так роднило этих троих, абсолютно не похожих друг на друга, людей. Они отличались всем – цветом волос, глаз, чертами лица, голосами, характерами, поведением... И всего одна примета – преждевременная и глубокая морщина скорби, одинокой тонкой струной врезавшаяся в переносицу между бровями – сводила на нет их различия. Мужчины выглядели в точности так, как выглядят на похоронах близкие родственники умершего, которые пока не успели смириться с утратой. Им не хватало только траурных смокингов и цилиндров с черными лентами. Хотя одного Снейпа было достаточно, чтобы с лихвою соблюсти дресс-код сразу за всех собравшихся.  

        

       – ...если практиковаться, – как раз закончил он свою наверняка содержательную фразу и, не глядя, брошенным через плечо заклинанием отправил в котел уже нарезанный на доске лирный корень.  

        

       – Никогда не был в этом силен, – удрученно признался Ксенофилиус.  

        

       Мистер Макмиллан сказал что-то насчет небольшой степени сложности, но мистер Лавгуд возразил, что из уст "жрецов Кетцальбороса" это звучит насмешкой. Жрецов Кетцальбороса? Гарри уже где-то слышал это название, но сейчас не мог вспомнить, где.  

        

       – Если повторишь несколько раз, то и сам удивишься, насколько Джофф прав, – с удивительной смесью пренебрежения, превосходства и равнодушной иронии, свойственной только интонациям профессора зельеделия, ответил Снейп Лавгуду.  

        

       Когда он снова отошел к подоконнику, чтобы, судя по наполнившему кабинет аромату, добавить в варево патоку ипопаточника, Макмиллан за его спиной чуть пожал плечами, тем самым будто говоря: "Ну, ты же его знаешь". В ответ Ксенофилиус не скрыл печальной, но совершенно не обиженной улыбки. Гарри снова немного удивился, поскольку естественной реакцией, которую алхимик обычно вызывал у других людей, было раздражение.  

        

       – Профессор варит для меня лекарства, – шепнула ему на ухо Луна. – Они с мистером Макмилланом почему-то считают, что нарглы и мозгошмыги мне мерещатся, а по ночам я гуляю не по собственной воле. Все хотят меня вылечить, – она прозрачно усмехнулась.  

        

       Покосившись на нее, Поттер заметил, как в эту секунду ее слабая улыбка стала похожа на всепонимающую отцовскую.  

        

       – Ты ведь пьешь эти лекарства? – осторожно уточнил мальчик.  

        

       – Конечно. Но нарглы и мозгошмыги из-за этого никуда не исчезают, потому что они настоящие, как и фестралы. Но в фестралов на моем курсе тоже никто не верит... И всё же папочка хочет, чтобы я пила настойки профессора, поэтому я их пью.  

        

       – Это хорошо, – Гарри погладил ее по спине. – И пей, не забывай, – а про себя подумал: "Мозгошмыги исчезнут... со временем... наверное".  

        

       Его никогда не отталкивали странности Луны, даже наоборот. Единственно, что пугало – это ее лунатизм. Вслед за Ксенофилиусом Гарри боялся, что однажды она заберется на какую-нибудь опасную верхотуру, проснется и разобьется. Похоже, мужчины в кабинете Лавгуда пытались найти средство именно от этого.  

        

       – Еще повесь ей на шею амулет, пусть носит, не снимая – он убережет от падения, – тем временем сказал профессор, протягивая что-то в кулаке. – Это тебе передал Пеббл. Но время от времени на нем нужно обновлять покрытие. Рецепт запишу.  

        

       Лавгуд хотел поблагодарить, но Снейп с досадой отмахнулся. Разглядывая подвешенный на вощеном шнуре бледно-голубой камень и время от времени бросая взгляд в инструкцию, которую записывал зельевар на клочке бумаги, Ксенофилиус спросил гостей:  

        

       – А чем вы обычно снимаете депрессию?  

        

       Снейп с Макмилланом переглянулись и в один голос ответили: "Алкоголем". Первым фыркнул от смеха аврор, потом дошло до Лавгуда, успешнее всех боролся с приступом веселья зельевар, но в итоге не выдержал и он. Видеть и слышать хохочущего профессора – пусть не в голос, пусть он давился звуками еще где-то на уровне груди и горла, не позволяя им вырваться открыто, – для Гарри было из разряда курьезов. Мальчик даже незаметно ущипнул себя за руку. На всякий случай, чтобы проснуться, если это всё же сон.  

        

       Поболтав амулетом над головой, Лавгуд исправил оговорку:  

        

       – Мерлин! Я имел в виду – дисперсию... Старый эмульсионный слой...  

        

       Сквозь смех гости откликнулись, что и устаревшую эмульсию они снимают тем же самым, если под рукой не оказывается никакого спецсостава. Потом мистер Макмиллан заметил, что за такую оговорку и в Подлунной башне не мешало бы высадить пуховый радужник, а потом спросил Лавгуда насчет статьи о Тайной комнате. Снейпа, похоже, это совсем не интересовало, поэтому он так и стоял вполоборота к ним у своего котла, с невозмутимостью помешивая варево и поглядывая в окно, за которым таинственно сгущались вечерние сумерки. Ксенофилиус отшутился в своем духе, дескать, далеко не каждый корреспондент, заслуживший право напечататься в его распрекрасном издании, изъявляет желание показать свое истинное лицо, и он как редактор трепетно охраняет законное право каждого автора.  

        

       Мертвяк, которому надоело слушать их трепотню, задремал у Гарри на плече и даже начал похрапывать. Он едва не каркнул от неожиданности, когда Поттер сильно вздрогнул: из темноты между подоконником и спинкой стоявшего рядом кресла, в которое маги сгрузили весь хлам с окна, чтобы поставить туда котел, внезапно проступило смертельно бледное лицо с дико распахнутыми глазами. Оно бестолково барахталось в затененном углу и как будто хотело вывинтиться наружу, но Снейп ничего не замечал, находясь всего в футе от него.  

        

       – Смотри, – шепнул Гарри, когда сердце снова застучало, и указал мимиру вниз. Луна, кажется, ничего подозрительного не увидела, как и профессор. – Вон там, за креслом!  

        

       – Хренассе! – ворон уцепился когтями за решетку и прямо распластался на ней, чтобы разглядеть получше. – Домовик, что ли?  

        

       – Нет, точно что-то другое... Блин, исчезло.  

        

       – А если призвать кого-нибудь из домовиков, чтобы узнали?  

        

       – Тише! Не надо, ты же знаешь, как они хлопают, когда перемещаются, нас сразу спалят...  

        

       – О чем вы там шепчетесь? – спросила девочка, но Гарри совсем не хотелось ее пугать, и он ответил: "Померещилось".  

        

       Тем временем Ксенофилиус, которому было попросту страшно хоть на минуту остаться в доме единственным живым взрослым, начал упрашивать своих гостей поприсутствовать на ужине:  

        

       – Сегодня ведь одиннадцатое... Скоро приедут прежние друзья Доры. Художники, музыканты, артисты... Оставайтесь и вы, она была бы рада видеть вас... снова... Может быть, даже больше, чем их всех...  

        

       Снейп был склонен отказаться, но аврор и отец Луны насели на него, убеждая, что это вовсе не надолго.  

        

       – Друид, на пару слов, – наконец сдался зельевар и утащил Макмиллана за дверь.  

        

       В тот же миг Гарри снова почудилось движение между подоконником и спинкой кресла, но теперь, когда огонь под котлом не горел, а на улице наступил вечер, в углу сделалось совсем темно. Однако у Поттера не было сомнений, что там по-прежнему таится это жуткое существо, только и ждет удобного момента, чтобы выскочить наружу...  

        

       Лавгуд устало упал на стул напротив портрета сэра Френсиса. Пра-пра отложил перо, отодвинул свиток и внимательно поглядел на мужчину черными глазами. Кусая ногти, Ксенофилиус откинул со лба свесившуюся белую прядь. Абсолютно больным взором он уставился на картину:  

        

       – Это был единственный способ оправдать перед _ними_ его появление здесь. Я не смогу закрыть свое сознание настолько хорошо...  

        

       Сэр Уолсингем медленно кивнул. Глаза его по-прежнему ничего не выражали. Что-то подобное Гарри видел в школе – у призрака Кровавого Барона.  

        

       – Помогите мне, сэр Френсис. Хотя бы отвлечь остальных, чтобы в общей суматохе...  

        

       – Я сделаю, что должно, – проговорил портрет, как будто невзначай не позволив мистеру Лавгуду закончить фразу. – Уже само то, что он по собственному почину явился сюда, внушает надежду...  

        

       Странный диалог был прерван возвращением гостей. Снейп казался чем-то недовольным, но поскольку это являлось его обычным состоянием, то ничего из ряда вон между ними с Макмилланом за дверями не произошло.  

        

       – Сегодня у мамы день рождения, – шепотом объяснила Луна. – Ей исполнилось бы тридцать три года...  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Откуда вдруг появились Поттер с девчонкой Лавгуд, Северус не отследил. Меньше всего он ожидал встретить здесь Поттеровского сынка, однако мальчишка выпрыгнул, как чертик из табакерки, да еще в комплекте со всей этой толпой богемных недоделков, разрушивших легкие чары помехи, которыми Снейп защитил Полночную башню на время своего присутствия... Угораздило же принять идиотское приглашение Ксенофилиуса! Как только умнейшая из женщин, Пандора, могла водить знакомство с такими крикливыми и наглыми ублюдками? Но отказаться профессор не мог. Он пришел сюда в первую очередь ради того, чтобы попытать судьбу и, если повезет, найти в доме какие-то подсказки от Уолсингем. Во вторую – действительно передать Лавгуду амулет от Альберта Пеббла. Минеролог всучил ему зачарованный аквамарин уже после отъезда учеников, когда узнал о снохожденческих проблемах девчонки. Однако встреча с Поттером в доме Ксено и Полумны стала для зельевара неприятным сюрпризом: Дед не говорил ему, что мальчишка проведет каникулы не у родственников-маглов. Вот же орочья срань, куда ни ступишь – вечно вступишь...  

        

       Немного отведя глаза понаехавшим гениям околовсяческих искусств и улучив момент, когда мисс Лавгуд и портрет сэра Френсиса отвлекли наконец крикливую шайку бессмысленным диалогом, Снейп оставил им на растерзание Джоффри и Ксенофилиуса, а сам незаметно отделился и выскользнул в мрачный коридор. Если бы мысли его не были настолько заняты желанием убраться подальше вкупе с надеждой отыскать подсказки Пандоры, он непременно заметил бы, как следом из гостиной сбежал мальчишка, это вездесущее проклятье школы Хогвартс, вечно норовящее вляпаться в какую-нибудь передрягу...  

        

       На лестнице он увидел колдографию Лили и Пандоры. Ровно в тот миг девушки повернулись в сторону объектива и, смеясь, помахали руками на камеру. Как будто бы ему, Снейпу. Прихватив полы мантии, зельевар кинулся по ступенькам вниз.  

        

       Ноги сами привели к разгромленной лаборатории. И там ничего не изменилось за прошедшие два года, разве что сильнее осыпалась ветшающая штукатурка да облезли обои.  

        

       Он стоял и озирался рядом с призрачной лужей, бесконечно пополняемой тягучими черными каплями, когда тихий скорбный вздох пробрал до костей своей безысходностью. Северус не вздрогнул, но внутренне сжался и распрямился, как до предела затянутая на грифе струна. Звенящая боль в позвоночнике и жжение в татуировке сразу напомнили, что _Грег_ тоже не дремлет.  

        

       – Здравствуй, – донеслось из-за плеча. – Как ты долго... Я боялась, что не придешь совсем...  

        

       Он не оглянулся, только чуть скосил глаза, улавливая эфемерное движение за спиной, и незаметно наложил на комнату Муффлиато. Уолсингем обогнула его и остановилась у той же границы былого взрыва, которую не решился переступить он.  

        

       – Что означает тот снимок, Дора? Тот, что ты передала со своей дочерью...  

        

       Ее тускло светящаяся в темноте рука, дрогнув, потянулась к шее. Там она высвободила из-под призрачного воротника рабочей мантии, в которой Дора погибла, цепь с крупной треугольной подвеской, выложила знак на ладонь и протянула ему.  

        

       – Дары Смерти. Из сказки, – бесцветным голосом констатировал Снейп. – И что я должен из этого понять?  

        

       – Приглядись.  

        

       Круг на символе Даров был разделен вертикальной перегородкой – Старшей палочкой – пополам, и внутри этого круга проступали очертания камеи. Две мужских головы в профиль, затылками друг к другу. У одной – молодое лицо, у второй – лик старика.  

        

       – Эмблема Гринделльвальда? Старый и молодой боги... В каком из томов искать ответ, Дора? Все до одной его книги были снабжены этой эмблемой...  

        

       Она смотрела на него отсутствующим взглядом серебристых глаз, еще более совершенная в посмертии, чем была при жизни. Губы ее дрожали, и она закусила их, чтобы не расплакаться от бессилия. Вместо ответа Уолсингем шагнула ему навстречу и обняла. Снейп мог бы поклясться, что почти осязал ее прикосновение и что оно не было ледяным, как у обычных привидений того же Хогвартса, если те желали, чтобы их почувствовали живые.  

        

       – Мне не хватает тебя, – вопреки воле проговорился глупый язык, и Пандора, вздохнув, уткнула лицо ему в плечо. _Грег_ панически сдавил позвонки, и зельевару пришлось до хруста сжать челюсти, чтобы не отпугнуть вскриком мертвую сокурсницу и не утратить с ее исчезновением последний шанс. – Мне не разобраться без твоей помощи, понимаешь?  

        

       – Не потеряй хотя бы Джоффа, Сев. Вчетвером мы победили бы кого угодно, но вы остались вдвоем. Ты должен спросить меня правильно.  

        

       – В какой книге мессира скрыт ответ, который ты подразумеваешь? – медленно выговорил зельевар, но она разочарованно качнула головой. – Ладно. Какое зелье ты пыталась сварить перед тем, как... ну...  

        

       – То же, над которым бьешься ты.  

        

       – Невидимки?  

        

       – Нет. Второе.  

        

       Он слегка отстранился. Пандора подняла голову и снова поглядела на него. Вернее – сквозь него. Как будто Снейп уже не только создал эликсир незримости, но и воспользовался им.  

        

       – Вот как?..  

        

       – Да. Поэтому будь осторожен, Сев. Никто не должен о нем прознать. Никто.  

        

       – Какой ингредиент ты собиралась добавить вместо серого пепла ортоцены?  

        

       – Я не подготовлена к этому вопросу... Спроси меня правильно...  

        

       – Ч-черт... – прошипел он. Досадно осознавать, насколько ты был прав, полагая, что природа призраков – или слепков с человеческой личности – очень схожа с природой искусственного разума, который сейчас семимильными шагами разрабатывают в мире маглов. Особенно если верить их кинематографу. – Неужели ты нигде не оставила воспоминаний? Ты сбрасывала их в думосбор?  

        

       – Возможно... – медленно кивнуло привидение. – Возможно, оставила. Но если это так, то воспоминания хранятся не в этом доме. Здесь я безуспешно искала повсюду, но покинуть башню не могу... Всё, что я помню, связано с моим домом, он держит меня и не отпускает...  

        

       – Да, понимаю... Читал об этом.  

        

       – А ты? Ты – сбрасывал что-нибудь в думосбор? – в упор задала она встречный вопрос, и зельевар почувствовал, как на мгновение похолодело всё внутри, вызывая новый приступ ярости _Твари_. А потом на голову обрушилась боль – знакомая боль, приходившая всегда, когда он пытался раздвинуть какой-то невидимый барьер в "зону фантазии". Или в зону тех вещей, которые он списал на фантазию. – Я знаю, тебе больно. Я сама помню еще эту боль. У меня было так же, ее трудно забыть даже здесь. Не мучь себя, это сведет с ума. Боль охраняет твой разум.  

        

       Он удрученно кивнул. Наверное, так оно и было. Благодаря своей склонности к душевным самоистязаниям, а также умению игнорировать зверские боли, Северус и прежде много раз доводил себя до исступления попытками добраться до сердцевины ментального клубка спутанных нитей "истинного и ложного". И когда он уже чувствовал, что вот-вот рехнется, обращался за помощью к единственному человеку, которому если и не доверял, то мог хотя бы ожидать квалифицированной помощи в обмен на верную службу.  

        

       – Тогда еще вот что. Я пытался проверить это свое зелье на... Эйлин, – Снейп сам вздрогнул от прозвучавших слов и украдкой бросил взгляд на лицо женщины, но та была бесстрастна, и он поспешно добавил: – Я сделал это после ее смерти, – нелегко давалось слизеринцу признание в серьезном преступлении, но иного выхода не было. – И еще на нескольких трупах маглов в разных моргах страны. Я поднимал покойников и вливал в них эссенцию, но она не работает. Не ра-бо-та-ет. Я зашел в профессиональный тупик, Дора.  

        

       – Мертвый не может помнить. Мертвый – это уже не тот человек, которого ты когда-то знал. Даже дух, застрявший между мирами, помнит очень мало. Мертвое же тело не помнит ничего, Северус. Не трать свое время на трупы, работай теоретически, если пока не рискуешь опробовать это на себе. И еще – займись этим... – Пандора опять выложила на ладонь эмблему Даров Смерти и Двуликого Януса, тяжело вздохнула и истаяла в темноте разгромленной лаборатории.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Бородатая неясыть из Хогвартса мягко опустилась на карниз и замерла, минорно помаргивая под льющиеся из комнаты аккорды "Сарабанды". Нарцисса лишь взмахнула палочкой, вознаграждая почтальона одной из пятерых жертвенных мышей, томившихся в клетке ради такого случая. Сова благодарно кивнула, покрепче сжала клювом придушенного грызуна и умчалась обратно в сумерки.  

        

       – И что там? – не отвлекаясь от чтения глупого журнальчика, спросил Люциус.  

        

       – Это сыну. Насчет экскурсии в музей.  

        

       – А. Ну-ну.  

        

       Она положила конверт на пюпитр рояля, возле нот, но играющий Драко даже не посмотрел в сторону письма. Тонкие бледные пальцы неспешно перемещались по клавишам, однако мальчик думал и не о Генделе. Последнее время Нарцисса понимала его всё меньше. С тех пор как сын стал отсутствовать дома десять месяцев из двенадцати, характер его стал стремительно меняться. Она была и готова, и не готова к этому, а иногда ей казалось, что он ускользает из ее рук, точно напоминание о былом, и от этого сердце сжималось в ноющий комок.  

        

       – Поистине этот Лавгуд сумасшедший! – проронил супруг, небрежным жестом отбрасывая чтиво в сторону и подхватывая со столика ополовиненный бокал. – Что за игры, не пойму я!  

        

       – А что там? – из вежливости спросила миссис Малфой, хотя ей это было почти не интересно.  

        

       Люциус отмахнулся:  

        

       – Феерический бред. Но не скрою, бред не такой уж безобидный. Не будь я участником этого происшествия, мог бы и встревожиться, как в прошлом году. Кому-то очень хочется, чтобы мысль о возвращении Лорда укоренилась в сознании обывателя. Будь это ложь от начала и до конца, игра не стоила бы свеч. Но что узнают люди? Да, в школе Хогвартс действительно что-то стряслось, об этом кричали на каждом углу и подтвердит любой ученик. Да, в разбирательствах принимало участие Министерство Магии. Тайную комнату запечатают – о, несомненно. Но вот поймают ли кого-то? Это вряд ли. А слухами земля полнится. Одна такая статья, вторая... – он привлек к себе жену и поцеловал ее руку. – Дальше уже не ты работаешь на дезинформацию, а она на тебя.  

        

       – Ты не веришь, что Лорд возродится?  

        

       Он поднял на нее ясные, будто не пил и глотка спиртного, серо-голубые глаза. Дернул бровями.  

        

       – Отчего же...  

        

       Не сговариваясь, супруги бросили быстрый взгляд на Драко, который их, кажется, даже не слышал.  

        

       – Но я всё же думаю, что если это произойдет, то совершенно не в такой балаганной обстановке, которую навязывают нашему мнению все эти скитер и лавгуды... Пока возрождается не Лорд, пока возрождается фетиш в виде горящей серы из огненной геенны...  

        

       – Так и пусть их шумят...  

        

       – Если сразу многие зашумят, они вместо Лорда кого угодно и откуда угодно поднимут, – взгляд Люциуса ожесточился, и в нем засквозила сталь. – Кого угодно. Просто силой мысли. И тот, кто за всем стоит, прекрасно это понимает.  

        

       Драко взял завершающий, самый тяжелый, аккорд и медленно поднялся из-за инструмента:  

        

       – Я к себе.  

      

  
**Глава тридцать четвертая**  


        

       Как же он сразу не догадался?! "Они были самыми талантливыми алхимиками их курса. Они и еще два парня – из Слизерина и Пуффендуя"... Только увидев дух миссис Лавгуд, скользнувший в лабораторию, к Снейпу, Гарри совместил недавнее упоминание "жрецов Кетцальбороса" не только с именами зельевара и аврора, но и... Получается, что его мама была не просто однокурсницей Снейпа и Макмиллана? Получается, они очень хорошо друг друга знали, вместе работали и, быть может, даже были дружны? Но как? Он еще мог поверить в дружбу гриффиндорцев с когтевранцами или пуффендуйцами – их общение с Уизли, Грейнджер и Лонгботтомом было тому подтверждением. Но союзничество со слизеринцем... Это же всё равно что пытаться совместить друг с другом взаимоотталкивающиеся полюса магнита! Гарри представил себе рядом Ржавую Ге и белобрысого Малфоя. Даже в его воображении, как бы он их ни уговаривал, они терпели друг друга ровно пять секунд, а потом в ход шли палочки и обзывательства.  

        

       Подслушать разговор профессора и Луниной мамы Поттеру не удалось: уши заложило противным жужжанием и заставило покинуть коридор. Ощущения были препротивными. А тут еще прямо из воздуха на пути материализовался Воби и спросил, не позволит ли ему мистер Гарри наконец прибраться после починки гномьего отпугивателя. Мальчик вспомнил, что сегодня днем запретил домовикам вмешиваться и трогать его инструменты, отчего и хотел опередить гостей, чтобы навести порядок, да вот не успел. В глазах бедняги-эльфа было столько мольбы, что отказать ему было невозможно.  

        

       – Только вы там с Юмой без фанатизма, – шепотом велел Гарри. – Чтобы как в прошлый раз – не было!  

        

       – Воби и Юма оставят ящик на видном месте! – воссиял домовик и проворно исчез, опасаясь, как бы подросток не передумал.  

        

       Поттер с досадой щелкнул пальцами: надо было взамен на это разрешение выторговать у него услугу – подслушать, о чем говорят Снейп с призраком. Наверняка мощная магия эльфа пересилила бы чары аудиопомех.  

        

       Гарри забрался на подоконник одного из перекошенных окон, совсем забыв о том ужасном существе в кабинете Ксенофилиуса, которое теперь могло появиться и здесь. Кто знает, что оно такое и чего добивается...  

        

       Половинка убывающей луны висела высоко в небе, добавляя свое свечение к вечному свету наколдованной луны над башней. Изредка воздух рассекали быстрые дерганные тени летучих мышей. Вглядываясь в пятна кратеров на ночном светиле, мальчик глубоко задумался.  

        

       Почему никто ни разу не сказал ему о том, что мама дружила со Снейпом, так же, как и Пандора Лавгуд, так же, как и мистер Макмиллан? Создавалось впечатление, что на всё, связанное с Лили Эванс, в волшебном мире наложили жесткое табу наравне с упоминанием имени ее убийцы. Если бы не та колдография их свадьбы с Джеймсом Поттером, можно было бы подумать, что отца у него, у Гарри, вообще не существовало. Аист принес, да. Хотя нет, в его случае – скорее ворон или какой-нибудь нетопырь. Аисты – они по части маглов.  

        

       Надо поговорить с кем-то из старших. С Лавгудом, Макмилланом, Снейпом – неважно. Все они должны знать о его родителях куда больше, чем желают это показать. И в отличие от Гилдероя Локхарта им не отмахнуться разницей в возрасте: теперь понятно, что эти четверо были ровесниками, что связывало их нечто большее, чем просто учеба, и что если не со Снейпом, то с более человечным мистером Макмилланом из Пуффендуя мама наверняка поддерживала хорошие отношения...  

      

  
* * *  


        

       На другой день в Подлунную башню пожаловал сам директор.  

        

       Гарри проснулся с каким-то неприятным ощущением, вспомнил, что вчера вечером зельевару и аврору удалось исчезнуть из дома незаметно для него и других гостей, и потянул носом воздух, принюхиваясь. Сладковатый, повергающий в тоску и мысли о смерти запах исходил как будто отовсюду, но мальчик был уверен, что он ему мерещится точно так же, как и картины-воспоминания, связанные со старинным кладбищем. Он уже почти привык, что эти признаки всегда сопутствовали появлению Дамблдора, хотя на самом деле от старого волшебника ничем не пахло. То есть вообще. Речь даже не о запахе старости, не о парфюме, не о лекарствах.  

        

       И точно: мистер Лавгуд и директор снова прогуливались по садику вокруг дома, как тогда, в первый раз. Гарри осторожно выглянул в окно своей спальни. Дамблдор, кажется, утешал отца Луны, и говорили они о покойной миссис Лавгуд. Говорили негромко и траурно, а шли медленно, бок о бок, не глядя друг на друга.  

        

       – Северус сказал, что вчера навещал ваш дом из-за Полумны... Как она, Ксено?  

        

       – Его зелья помогают ей, – кивнул Ксенофилиус. – Но меня беспокоит другое...  

        

       Директор предостерегающе вскинул руку:  

        

       – Не стоит об этом здесь. Вы всё сделали правильно, и она молодец. Я думаю, что со временем тебе и Гарри с помощью препаратов, которые готовит Северус, удастся скорректировать ее состояние.  

        

       Лавгуд как-то сник и отступил, а у Гарри закружилась голова. Ощущение, будто кто-то схватил его за волосы на макушке и тянет вверх из тела, нарастало стремительно и неотвратимо. Мальчик не успел и вскрикнуть, как метнулся вперед и вниз. Всё померкло...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       _...Косые лучи предзакатного осеннего солнца полосами лежали на земле меж стволов в перелеске. Гарри медленно ступал по сыроватой земле и почти не обращал внимания на спутника, понуро бредущего слева. Его присутствие выдавали только шаги да звуки речи, нарушавшие молчание природы. Голос собеседника изменился, он больше не принадлежал Ксено Лавгуду – стал ниже, чеканнее, глубже. Мысль посмотреть на него и узнать, кто он, как возникла, так и растаяла: шея не поворачивалась в ту сторону, это было всего лишь воспоминание, а в воспоминании Гарри смотрел тогда только перед собой, наслаждаясь редкой в ноябре солнечной погодой._  

         

       _– Что это произошло только что на Оксфорд-стрит?_  

         

       _– Я не успел разобраться – аппарировал сюда, к вам, – ответил ему неизвестный мужчина. – Заметил только, что туда начали стягиваться подразделения мракоборцев..._  

         

       _– Даже так? Подразделения? – Гарри задумчиво погладил шелковистую седую бороду. – Значит, там затевалось что-то покрупнее, чем показательная акция..._  

         

       _Собеседник с неохотой и уклончиво ответил, что не знает этого наверняка. Они неторопливо шли по каменистой тропинке в направлении рощицы._  

         

       _– Надумал что-нибудь? – Поттер нарочно вложил в тон как можно больше сочувствия, маскируя им покровительственные нотки. – Что молчишь? – не утерпел он, когда обнаружил, что пауза чересчур затянулась._  

         

       _– Я не знаю, что вам сказать, сэр, – попутчик вынужденно кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло. – Вы же понимаете, что тот же Мальсибер..._  

         

       _– Но вы приятельствовали!_  

         

       _– Когда то было... И можно ли назвать приятельством выполнение домашних уроков и алхимических заказов за небольшую плату? В любом случае, они тоже будут требовать от меня информации..._  

         

       _– И ты дашь им ее. Ту, о которой мы договоримся. Таким образом ты выиграешь у них отсрочку для своих..._  

         

       _– А вы, конечно же, никак не воспользуетесь этой отсрочкой в отношении "моих"! – в голосе невидимого мужчины прозвучал такой знакомый, но еще недостаточно ядовитый сарказм. – Кто даст мне гарантию, что по истечении срока нашего соглашения вы в самом деле поможете нам убраться отсюда? Еще скажите, что поклянетесь Непреложным..._  

         

       _– Ты ведь уже понял, что покинуть Британские острова до тех пор, пока ему не исполнится семнадцать, вы не сможете? Однако у вас есть и горы Шотландии с Уэльсом, и Изумрудный остров, где несложно затеряться, и я поспособствую тому, чт..._  

         

       _Но собеседник резко перебил его, почти выкрикнув:_  

         

       _– Я согласен отдать в ваше распоряжение себя, но ими торговать не буду. Если вы принимаете меня за такого простачка, как..._  

         

       _– Я принимаю тебя за того, кто вляпался по уши. Слишком многие хотят заполучить в единоличное пользование козырь в его лице, а для этого какому-нибудь регенту достаточно вынудить тебя передать полномочия... Тебе ведь матушка объяснила, в чем тут дело?_  

         

       _Мужчина резко фыркнул и со злостью выплюнул в ответ:_  

         

       _– В общих чертах. Мать – тот еще толкователь..._  

         

       _– Ну, ну... Брось. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Никто не склоняет тебя "торговать"..._  

         

       _– А как еще мне трактовать условия этого договора, сэр?_  

         

       _– Это не кабала. Ты можешь сделать меня всего-навсего поручителем и..._  

         

       _– И?.._  

         

       _– И случись что с вами двоими, я смогу спрятать его у себя или там, где посчитаю нужным. Спрятать и позаботиться о воспитании... Я знаю, что ты сейчас ответишь, не трудись. Это надо решать на холодную голову, поэтому ты можешь обдумать. Посоветоваться._  

         

       _– Она скажет то же самое._  

         

       _– Почему ты так уверен? Посоветуйся._  

         

       _– Советовались. Вы можете располагать мной, но рассчитывать на них я не позволю, забудьте и думать!_  

         

       _Гарри уже готов был повернуться к своему спутнику. Взгляд скользнул сначала по его правой руке. На тощем безымянном пальце переливалось кольцо в золотой оправе – змея, накрепко впившаяся зубами в крупный, удивительной красы камень. В лучах закатного солнца самоцвет казался чистейшей воды изумрудом, скрывая до темного часа кровавые всполохи второй сущности..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       Гарри чуть не покатился кубарем от мощной отдачи, как будто выстрелил из крупнокалиберной винтовки и получил удар приклада в плечо. На подоконнике сидела и виновато моргала школьная сова с примотанным к лапе конвертом. Мальчик тоже заморгал и потер шрам. "Угук?" – спросила сова, подразумевая "снимай уже, чего расселся?", и он поднялся со старого половичка с индийским орнаментом.  

        

       Письмо было тем самым, о котором вчера говорил Рон – с приглашением совершить экскурсию в Музей Магии, назначенную на 28 августа. Придется отпрашиваться у дядьки с теткой: к тому времени он будет жить у них в Литтл-Уингинге.  

        

       Натянув футболку и джинсы, мальчик спустился в кухню, где застал одиноко попивающую чай Минерву МакГонагалл. Ведьма окинула его быстрым взглядом, суховато ответила на приветствие и снова уставилась в окно. Испытывая к ней какую-то необъяснимую робость, а оттого не решаясь вступить в диалог по собственному почину, Гарри молча сварил себе кофе – о, у Ксенофилиуса была чудесная, классическая турка в форме созвездия Ориона, и кофе в ней получался просто отменным! – и тихонько уселся с краю стола, листая первую попавшуюся под руку книжку.  

        

       – Мистер Поттер, вы уже определились с факультативами, которые станете посещать на третьем курсе? – отстраненно и по-прежнему не глядя на него, спросила вдруг профессор.  

        

       – Да, мэм. Я хотел бы учиться криптологии, магической акустике и у профессора Вектор – прогнозистике.  

        

       Она слегка улыбнулась поджатыми губами:  

        

       – Значит, и у вас прорицание не в фаворе?  

        

       Гарри невольно вспомнил морщившую конопатый нос Гермиону и почти процитировал ее слова:  

        

       – Просто я не знаю, чем мне пригодятся в будущем знания по туфтурологии...  

        

       – Сибилла... я хотела сказать, профессор Трелони, вероятно, огорчится: это будет самый малочисленный курс в ее практике... – МакГонагалл наконец-то посмотрела на него, изящным, почти кошачьим движением переместилась на стуле и облокотилась о стол, подпирая голову сухими пальцами в кружевной перчатке. – Вы слишком предвзяты, Гарри, и я знаю, кто повлиял на ваше мнение. На самом деле прорицания и прогнозистика не так уж противопоставлены друг другу...  

        

       – Ну да, если не принимать во внимание, что форсайтеры и прогностики оперируют объективными статистическими данными, а все эти "ясновидящие" – собственной парейдолией.  

        

       – Почему же? Вот кентавры, к примеру, способны создавать вполне достоверные карты будущего, опираясь на астрономические данные и знания законов природы...  

        

       – Извините, профессор, но ведь профессор Трелони – не кентавр?  

        

       – Нет, и, к сожалению, кентавры категорически против сотрудничества с нашим видом. Тем не менее, Сибилла Трелони вполне способна предсказать события будущего. Ах, как она гадала, когда была в ударе! – Минерва МакГонагалл красиво взмахнула рукой, очевидно переносясь в какие-то далекие воспоминания, о которых Гарри не знал ничего. – Особенно на Таро! К тому же, она выпускница Когтеврана, а вы прекрасно знаете об интеллектуальных возможностях учащихся вашего факультета. Нет, вы с мисс Грейнджер определенно к ней несправедливы. Впрочем, я как педагог не имею права влиять на выбор студента, если он не стремится увильнуть от уроков и уже достаточно загружен... Простите, мистер Поттер, но нам с директором, кажется, уже пора. Всего доброго, до встречи первого сентября.  

        

       Выглянув в окно, Гарри успел заметить, как они, взявшись за руки с директором, исчезли из вида, а стоявший поодаль Лавгуд безучастно наблюдал за их аппарацией. Если только что Поттеру привиделось, что он был как бы Дамблдором, то кем, если не Снейпом, был его собеседник? Его интонации не перепутать ни с чьими. А говорили они о странном – Гарри не понял ничего, кроме упоминания о матушке зельевара и каком-то уговоре между ним и директором. Когда это было – не понять. Но это точно было, мальчик не сомневался. Можно не верить снам: они нелогичны, ты просыпаешься и забываешь почти всё. Но то, что он подслушал от имени Дамблдора, как будто очутившись в его сознании, было связным и четким воспоминанием, без малейших провалов и белых пятен. Всё, вплоть до ощущений...  

      

  
* * *  


        

       После своего тринадцатого дня рождения Гарри получил письмо от директора, где тот напоминал, что оставшуюся часть каникул мальчику надлежит провести в доме своих официальных опекунов. Уф, а он-то понадеялся, что Дамблдор захлопотался и забыл о его существовании, как в то утро, когда навещал Подлунную башню и гулял по саду Лавгудов.  

        

       – А можно теперь я побываю у тебя в гостях? – вдруг спросила Луна.  

        

       Гермиона, которая после дня рождения не уехала к родителям-маглам, а осталась в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, подхватила эту идею. Гарри растерялся. Нет, он был бы рад, если бы друзья навестили его в Литтл-Уингинг, но как к этому отнесутся дядька с теткой? Вряд ли сочтут это удачной идеей, тем более сегодня как раз воскресенье и дядя Вернон тоже будет дома. Хотя какого черта? Они и не собираются мозолить Дурслям глаза – те и сами будут не против, если "ненормальный племянник" уберется куда-нибудь подальше на весь день со своими подружками.  

        

       Мистер Лавгуд аппарировал вместе с ними и, предупредив дочь, что явится за нею на это же место ровно в семь часов вечера, вернулся обратно. Девчонки озирались по сторонам, Гермиона – спокойно, а Луна – с восторгом: она редко видела магловские поселения и считала, что все не-маги живут только в битком набитых городах вроде Лондона.  

        

       Дурсли встретили их настороженно. Дадли дома не было, а вот дядька ради такого случая даже покинул свой любимый диван и уставился на приехавшую компанию, как на диковинных зверюшек. Гарри заверил их, что только поднимет вещи к себе, и потом все они сразу уйдут во двор. Мистер Дурсль ничего не сказал и удалился, а мрачная тетя Петунья только кивнула.  

        

       Пока Гарри пер наверх свой сундук и совиную клетку – "и какой идиот придумал запретить простые бытовые чары студентам на каникулах?" – он слышал за спиной звонкий голосок Луны. Да, нетрудно представить, что потом будет говорить о ней тетка своим соседкам. Ну и пусть, ему-то какое дело, что подумают о нем и его друзьях какие-то сплетники-маглы? Однако изумлению мальчика не было предела, когда на обратном пути он застал совершенно невероятную картину: Петунья поила девчонок чаем, угощала печеньем и увлеченно чирикала с Луной о прическах. Рука дрогнула сама собой, и лишь силой воли Гарри остановил себя, чтобы не выхватить палочку и не наложить на тетку заклинание отмены чар. Наверняка это не она. Или Ржавая Ге рехнулась и навела на нее какой-нибудь Конфундус.  

        

       – Это что? – шепотом спросил он, подсаживаясь к Гермионе и радуясь, что поблизости нет Мертвяка, который в связи с этим наверняка изрек бы какую-нибудь глубокомысленную, а самое главное – инфернальную сентенцию.  

        

       – Чизкейк, – ответила та, уплетая за обе щеки теткину стряпню. – Офигенно вкусный.  

        

       – Нет, я про них.  

        

       – М-м-м. Ну, я думаю, что они просто нашли общий язык, – Грейнджер облизала чайную ложечку и придвинулась поближе к уху Гарри. – Не понимаю, чего ты нас так пугал, у тебя мировая тетка.  

        

       – Ты еще моего кузена не видела. Милаха.  

        

       С кузеном они познакомились чуть позже, когда ушли на улицу. Луна призналась, что просто похвалила волосы миссис Дурсль, сообщив ей, что они в точности такие же прекрасные, какие были у ее мамы, и с этого момента тетя Петунья перестала считать поголовно всех волшебников опасными психопатами. Увидев в палисаднике Арабеллы Фигг маленьких котят-полужмыров, Гермиона была совершенно очарована одним из них, огненно-рыжим, и Гарри с Луной заметили ее отсутствие только на повороте. В тот момент, когда они оглянулись, их едва не сбил вывернувший с соседней улицы Дадли, и только чудом Гарри успел, расставив ноги, обеими руками ухватить руль велосипеда, как быка за рога. Братец, понятное дело, развыступался и стал теснить щуплого сородича к ограде дома. Вступать в препирательства с Дадли Поттеру не хотелось из-за присутствия Луны, а в драку – из-за шаткого перемирия, которое Луна же наладила с тетей Петуньей (ну а если честно – просто не было желания получить по морде).  

        

       – А кто это? – послышался любопытствующий голос Гермионы, которая как раз в эту минуту нагнала их.  

        

       – А это его кузен, сын тетушки Пет, – пропела Луна.  

        

       – Да ну! Я думала, тот в два раза толще, – Рыжая Ге сложила руки на груди, обозревая Дадли, который оторопел от такой наглости и даже отпустил футболку Гарри.  

        

       – Чего? – спросил он. – Ты кто такая?  

        

       – О, привет! Наконец-то ты нас заметил, – Гермиона шагнула к нему и протянула руку для пожатия. – Меня зовут Гермиона, я однокурсница Гарри, а это Луна, и она учится на курс младше нас. А ты ведь Дадли?  

        

       – Ну да, и чего? – Дадли с вызовом уставился в упрямое лицо девчонки, делая вид, будто не замечает ее руки.  

        

       – Просто вежливые колдуньи должны сначала узнать имя того, кого собираются превратить в жабу. Иначе потом могут получиться накладки с расколдовыванием.  

        

       Дадли фыркнул через нос и в голос расхохотался:  

        

       – П-ха-ха-ха-ха! Да вам нельзя этим заниматься! Нигде, кроме вашей школы для дебилов! Колдоваторша выискалась!  

        

       Гермиона спокойно извлекла палочку из сумки:  

        

       – Много ты знаешь! Отличникам в виде исключения – можно. А я как раз отличница.  

        

       Круглая физиономия Дадли вытянулась, в заплывших жирком глазках мелькнул страх. Гарри и сам почувствовал беспокойство: обычно Ге знает, что делает, но ведь на первом курсе ее частенько захлестывали эмоции, и она начинала причинять справедливость направо и налево. Только Луна с безмятежной улыбкой кинозрителя, уже смотревшего раньше этот фильм, наблюдала за подругой и ее противником. Когда Гермиона вытащила из сумки какой-то комочек белого цвета и положила его на асфальт, у Поттера тоже отлегло от сердца.  

        

       Чиркнув спичкой, девчонка поводила пламенем по высушенному веществу, сопровождая действо невнятным бормотанием на латыни, типа "Pharaonis anguis venit!" Подавляя смех, Гарри тоже извлек палочку, наставил ее на медленно разгоравшийся сплав и добавил ахинеи уже от себя: "Адонаи ерохеино! Адонаи эихад! Шема Израэль!" [1] Кусочек тиоцианата шевельнулся. Дадли отскочил в сторону. Прямо из разгоревшегося на асфальте голубого пламени сероуглерода, извиваясь, полезла громадная желтовато-коричневая гадюка.  

        

       – Служи мне, фараонова змея! – Грейнджер театрально вскинула руку.  

        

       – Психи! – выкрикнул кузен, хватая свой велик. – Вас из школы выгонят! – и вприпрыжку, цепляясь бедром за седло, помчал к дому.  

        

       Гермиона пожала плечами и тихо откликнулась:  

        

       – Скорее тебя выгонят. За неуспеваемость по химии.  

        

       – А что еще ты таскаешь в своей сумочке? – поинтересовался Гарри, всё-таки опасаясь, что там может найтись и что-нибудь ядовитее роданида ртути. – Ну, чтоб я знал, к чему готовиться...  

        

       Это был самый необычный день из всех, когда-либо проведенных Гарри в Литтл-Уингинг. И когда, проводив гостий в семь вечера, он вернулся домой, готовый к головомойке от родственников, его встретила чем-то воодушевленная тетка, а братец рыскал поблизости и только после того, как Поттер пошел к себе, поймал его на лестнице.  

        

       – Да погоди ты! – с досадой отпихивая руку Гарри, которую тот рефлекторно выставил перед собой, Дадли показал, что не собирается сводить с ним счеты. – Как ее зовут?  

        

       – Кого?  

        

       Толстяк заметно покраснел:  

        

       – Ну... эту, рыжую. Она говорила, я не запомнил...  

        

       Гарри стало любопытно:  

        

       – Гермиона. А... что?  

        

       – Она еще приедет?  

        

       Пожалуй, вот теперь-то тете Петунье пора начинать бить тревогу...  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Накануне дня экскурсии к Гарри прилетела незнакомая сова. Вернее, маленькая пустынная совка. В конверте, который она принесла, была вложена лишь фотография с припиской "Как обещал". Но изображение исчерпывало все вопросы: на фоне египетской фрески красовался Гилдерой Локхарт с уже выздоровевшей рукой, помахивая пальцами которой, он манерно приветствовал зрителя. На безупречном лице его лежал южный загар, еще выгоднее подчеркивая синеву глаз и золото кудрей, с художественной небрежностью ниспадавших из-под платка-гутры. Хоть картину пиши. При этом подпись под колдографией – арабской вязью, а также в переводе на английский – заостряла внимание не на отставном профессоре, а на фреске: изображенные там в древнеегипетском стиле мужчина и женщина звались принцем Гармахисом и Хармианой. [2]  

        

       – Локхарт мне фотку прислал, – поделился Гарри с Ржавой Ге, когда они встретились с нею и ее мамой на Чарринг-Кросс-Роуд, неподалеку от входа в "Дырявый котел".  

        

       Гриффиндорка сразу скуксилась.  

        

       – И тебе? – разочарованно спросила она. – Покажешь?  

        

       Они одновременно достали конверты, причем Гарри точно знал, что изначально она ничего показывать не планировала и просто таскала колдографию с собой в своей необъятной сумке. Снимок был тем же самым, различались только приписки: вместо "Как обещал" у Гермионы стояло "Воспользуйся с умом!" Настроение Грейнджер заметно испортилось, и, шагая до "Котла", она попинывала мелкие камешки, встречавшиеся на пути. Миссис Грейнджер к ней не приставала, и они просто переглядывались с Гарри и Мертвяком за спиной у девчонки. Поттер подумал, что, наверное, это как-то связано с тем самым "подростковым кризисом", о котором в доме Дурслей говорилось теперь всё чаще. Гермионе в сентябре уже стукнет четырнадцать, поэтому в ее раздражительности нет ничего необычного.  

        

       Уже в Косом, минуя лавку Олливандера, мальчик вспомнил, что давно уже планировал заглянуть к старому мастеру волшебных палочек за кое-какими разъяснениями. Ему не хотелось отвлекать подругу и ее маму от их маршрута, и он предложил встретиться у входа в банк, но Ржавая Ге с возмущением сказала, что если уж пришли вместе, то нечего разбредаться. А вот Мертвяк тут же заявил, что хочет наведаться к своей продавщице из зоомагазина и немного попугать ведьму, наврав, будто его опять выгнали и он вернулся к ней.  

        

       – Ты только в Гринготтс без меня не ходи. Как выйдешь отсюда – свисти, – наказал ворон, беря лапой цепочку с привешенным к ней свистком; Гарри всегда небрежно забрасывал эту штуковину за спину вместе с еще несколькими амулетами, которых ему надарили от щедрот и на прошлый, и на нынешний дни рождения. – Пристрастился я что-то в этих вагонетках гонять. Кайфушечки!  

        

       Мимир улетел. В полутемное, пропахшее древесиной, волшебным клеем и еще сотней странных ароматов помещение они вошли втроем.  

        

       – Ах! Ах! Остролист и перо феникса! – Олливандер, ничуть не изменившийся за эти два года, вынырнул из-под прилавка и уставился на Гарри серебристыми глазами, а затем плавно перевел взгляд на Гермиону: – Виноградная лоза, сердечная жила дракона, десять и три четверти дюйма!  

        

       Грейнджер присвистнула:  

        

       – Вы что, вот так, навскидку, помните все проданные палочки и их хозяев, что ли?!  

        

       – Конечно, юная мисс, конечно. И палочку-близнец той, что у мистера Поттера, я тоже помню так, как будто держал ее в руках только вчера. Впрочем, ту вообще трудно забыть. Но я отвлекся. Что у вас? Неужели вас разочаровали предыдущие приобретения? Или желаете выбрать еще – так сказать, про запас? – старик взглянул на миссис Грейнджер, однако женщина лишь пожала плечами, всем своим видом давая понять, что совершенно ничего не понимает в магических делах.  

        

       – Нет, сэр, я просто хотел бы продиагностировать свою старую, – и Гарри ловким жестом выловил палочку из рукава, тем самым заставив мастера удивленно крякнуть: не всякий студент-третьекурсник оттачивал навык молниеносного извлечения оружия, чаще всего юные покупатели долго ковырялись в сумках и карманах, прежде чем доставали то, ради чего явились. – Вы не могли бы посмотреть, в чем дело? Обычно она работает просто на десять баллов из десяти, но бывают случаи, когда дает сбои. Например, если кто-то отбирает у меня палочку... – Поттер кашлянул в кулак, надеясь, что Олливандер не попросит развить эту тему, – то она отзеркаливает направленное в меня заклинание обратно...  

        

       – Ах, вот вы о чем! – с облегчением рассмеялся мастер и махнул кряжистой рукой. – На это у меня уже есть ответ! Здесь никакой мистики, и ваша палочка не барахлит – напротив, работает великолепно, так, как должна. Помните, когда вы приобретали ее, у вас с собой был выпавший молочный зуб?  

        

       И тут Гарри осенило. Как же он мог не подумать о таком простом решении?  

        

       – Да, да, молодой человек. Я окончательно "замкнул" эту палочку на вас, и даже перо феникса в ней сразу же срослось с вашей частицей, обеспечив тем самым более надежную защиту, чем в обычных палочках. Но, знаете, я попросил бы вас, молодые люди, не слишком распространяться об этом... при посторонних. Некоторые консервативные представители Министерства до сих пор не одобряют подобные... э-э-э... вольности.  

        

       – Но это ведь не относится к аспектам темной магии! – удивилась Гермиона.  

        

       – Темной – нет. Но всё равно это скользкая тема, и лучше ее не афишировать. Я рад, что наше усовершенствование спасло вам жизнь или здоровье, единственно – жаль, что вы сразу не пришли ко мне посоветоваться. Надеюсь, эта палочка и в дальнейшем отразит любую угрозу, направленную в ваш адрес, – с этими торжественными словами старик протянул палочку обратно Гарри, и при этом она недовольно разбрызгивала фиолетовые искры, успокоившись и приветливо фыркнув снопом серебристых, на манер бенгальского огонька, только после того, как вернулась в руки хозяина.  

        

       Ладно, хотя бы одной головной болью меньше. Гарри поблагодарил Олливандера и уже хотел было уйти, как вдруг вспомнил еще кое-что:  

        

       – Сэр, а вы вот и тогда, и сейчас упомянули какую-то палочку-близнец моей. Что это за палочка? Она здесь?  

        

       – Увы, нет, нет... – старый мастер опечалился и присел на высокий табурет у прилавка. – Ту приобрели ровно за три дня до начала большой магловской войны, но ее ждала незавидная судьба. Скорей всего, ее обломки закончили свое существование в спецпечи Визенгамота или пылятся вместе с сопутствующими документами в тайниках невыразимцев... В любом случае, след ее затерялся в десятилетиях...  

        

       – Почему?  

        

       – Я не знаю всех обстоятельств. Слышал – причина кроется в том, что палочка была изъята в связи с убийством...  

        

       – И вы не помните ее хозяина, сэр?  

        

       – Как же я могу не помнить? Каждая созданная мной палочка – это как ребенок, второй такой нет. Спросите о том же какого-нибудь талантливого лютье – помнит ли он свои скрипки – и он обидится.  

        

       – Простите, сэр, я не подумал...  

        

       – Ничего, ничего, вы еще слишком молоды, поэтому я и не заподозрил бы вас в преднамеренной бестактности, – в серебристых глазах Олливандера промелькнул какой-то жесткий и холодный огонек, доказывая, что при всей снисходительности к покупателям садиться ему, знаменитому мастеру, на шею он не позволит никому. – У первой палочки был не хозяин, а хозяйка. Некая мисс Принц. И любопытнее всего то, что внешний вид у этой палочки был куда более внушительным, чем у ее обладательницы. Да что там – это был один из моих первых шедевров. Вот!  

        

       Он выхватил свою палочку, взмахнул ею в сторону, и откуда-то из промежутка между стеллажами выехала и развернулась обычная школьная доска. Невидимый мелок вмиг начертил на ней палочку с несколькими узелками вдоль рабочего основания, напоминавшими суставные сочленения одного из "лучей" в крыле большого крылана. Нарисованная палочка медленно вращалась, давая возможность рассмотреть себя со всех сторон.  

        

       – Пятнадцать дюймов. Древесина черного эльдера, перо феникса. Того же феникса, чье перо начиняет и вашу палочку, мистер Поттер. Вот так-то.  

        

       – Красивая, – восхищенно пробормотала Гермиона.  

        

       – Жутковатая. Как у злых колдунов в фильмах, – всё-таки не удержавшись, прокомментировала миссис Грейнджер и, когда все повернулись в ее сторону, покраснела: – Прошу прощения.  

        

       Олливандер холодно улыбнулся:  

        

       – Ничего, ничего, в этой лавке перебывало немало родителей из числа лишенных магии. Поэтому я слышал и не такое. Всего хорошего.  

        

       Они выбрались на улицу.  

        

       – Я уже который раз встречаю эту фамилию, – задумчиво произнес Гарри, пощипывая пальцами нижнюю губу.  

        

       – Принц?  

        

       – Угу. Гэбриелом Принцем звали Кровавого Барона до того, как он сделался призраком, – Поттер оставил в покое губу и стал отгибать пальцы. – О профессоре Сенториусе Принце, работавшем при Гринделльвальде, мне сказал Дамблдор, когда подсунул ту подшивку. Там о его эксперименте напечатана целая статья. Теперь вот еще какая-то Принц...  

        

       – А что тебя удивляет? Знаешь, сколько тех же Блэков в магической Британии и даже за ее пределами? Это старые фамилии, что-то вроде дворянских в немагическом мире. Как Норфолки, Оксфорды, Аррана, Пальмерстоны, Линкольны, Мортимеры... Вагон и маленькая тележка!  

        

       – Да нет, удивлять-то ничего не удивляет. Но почему-то есть странное предчувствие, что они как-то связаны между собой и имеют отношение к... я даже не знаю, к чему. Но вот чувствую, что существует некое пропущенное звено в этой цепочке, и всё. Назови это интуицией. И еще одна странность... Вот как объяснить ее, я не понимаю вообще. Помнишь наши состязания на Сокровенном острове в Валентинов день? Локхарт тогда зачем-то забрал у меня мою палочку и подсунул свою. И тогда у меня впервые получилось отправить атакующее заклинание в Снейпа, причем оно сработало. Очень даже сработало! С чужой палочкой! Хорошо, допустим: меня моя палочка защищает и не позволяет причинить мне вред. Но какого черта она не атакует Снейпа? Она и ему не хочет причинить вред?  

        

       – Э-м-м-м... А ты с ним об этом говорил?  

        

       – С кем? Со Снейпом? Мне проще было бы поговорить с трехголовым Пушком Хагрида.  

        

       – Но это ненормально. А профессор Снейп когда-нибудь брал у тебя твою палочку?  

        

       Гарри пожал плечами:  

        

       – Ну да! Когда из нее застрелился Квиррелл. Да. Он ее отобрал и какое-то время держал в руках, после него ее смотрели авроры, потом отдали обратно мне...  

        

       – Вот тебе и ответ! Возможно, в тот раз профессор как-то настроил ее и на себя. Или она сама почему-то решила, что если Снейп прибежал тебя защитить и тоже отправил заклятье в того, кто покушался на твою жизнь, то он "свой человек". Я не знаю, как еще объяснить это. У меня таких палочек не было.  

        

       – Нет, если бы Снейп сам ее перенастроил, он бы знал и не злился всякий раз, когда у меня ничего не выходило на тренировках... Зачем ему создавать мне помеху и зря тратить свое время? На шутника он смахивает меньше всего. Может, ты и права: палочка почему-то приняла его за своего. Снейпа! Уф-ф-ф!  

        

       – Да ладно, с ним вполне можно ладить. Вот Луна у него вообще любимица.  

        

       – Что?!  

        

       – Ну, это надо знать особенности профессора, – хихикнула в ладошку Ржавая Ге. – А вообще она умеет расположить к себе людей. Ты замечал?  

        

       – И как выражается его... хм... симпатия к Луне?  

        

       – За прошлый год он трижды начислял Когтеврану по пять баллов. И два раза из них – благодаря ей. А она не раз говорила, что профессор Снейп – "хороший".  

        

       Они расхохотались, но тут миссис Грейнджер обернулась и спросила, по какой дороге им нужно направиться, чтобы выйти к банку. Гарри опомнился, свистком призвал к себе Мертвяка, и когда тот, громко хлопая крыльями, примчал с соседней улицы, все они зашагали к высокому белому зданию. Что ж, Луна – это Луна. А палочка, видимо, действительно задурила после того случая с Квирреллом...  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Ассистенткой экскурсовода профессор Умбрасумус выбрала пуффендуйку-шестикурсницу – точнее, теперь уже семикурсницу – Тамсин Эпплби. Это была уже совсем взрослая восемнадцатилетняя девушка атлетического телосложения, несколько лет подряд состоявшая охотником в сборной по квиддичу от своего факультета. Держалась она уверенно, как и следует будущей помощнице преподавателя, однако проскальзывало в ее лице что-то беспокойное, словно ей было что скрывать от других. Нет-нет да озиралась она встревоженно по сторонам, а потом вновь закрывалась маской невозмутимости и силы.  

        

       – В японской галерее сегодня будет жарко, – обмахиваясь пятерней, с кривой усмешкой сообщил окружившим его слизеринцам Драко и сделал вид, будто не замечает, как выстрелила в него взглядом Тамсин.  

        

       – О чем это он? – не поняла Джинни Уизли.  

        

       Корнер сложил руки на груди и в ответ Малфою изобразил позу интеллектуального превосходства, как это называли в Когтевране. Словом, задрал нос и выдал на-гора информацию о том, что Прозерпина Умбрасумус является дальней родственницей знаменитого Абэ-но Сэймэя [3], оммёдзи эпохи Хэйан, что примерно совпадало с Временами Основателей школы Хогвартс.  

        

       – Ой-ой-ой, заучка вызубрил очередную, не нужную никому, информа-а-а-цию! – притворно ужаснулся Драко и схватился пальцами за скулы, поддерживаемый смешками приятелей по факультету. – Но всё ли нам расска-а-ажут? Вы же знаете: "Ах, эта тёмная магия! Я не имею никакого представления о том, что это такое, но все говорят, что это ужасно-ужасно-ужа-а-асно, и я верю!" Сомневаюсь, что даже профессор осмелится заикнуться о некоторых практиках японских магов, которые европейцы отнесли бы к темной ма-а-агии, а там это просто один из видов чародейства. Просто смотря с какой целью ее применяют.  

        

       И заметив, что профессор Умбрасумус его услышала и улыбается, с вызовом взглянул в ответ. Она медленно кивнула. Стоявший рядом с Гарри Рон слегка наклонился к приятелю с высоты своего роста и пробормотал:  

        

       – Мне кажется, с этого момента экскурсия перестает быть скучной...  

        

       – О, да, – согласилась и Гермиона, которая невольно услыхала эту реплику. – Папа Люциус за каждым словом сыночка. Внимает и благословляет.  

        

       – Блин, – поморщился Уизли, косясь на нее, – Грейнджер, ты такая умная, что мне иногда страшно стоять рядом с тобой на переменках!  

        

       Она парировала, не моргнув и глазом:  

        

       – Если ты думаешь, что мне уже и постоять, кроме тебя, не с кем – на переменках – то глубоко и жестоко ошибаешься.  

        

       Да, всё-таки Гермиона меняется, подумал Гарри. Что-то с ней не так. Она опять становится взрывной, но теперь не в действиях, а в словах. Не приведи господь попасться к ней на язычок. А еще она взяла у его соседки того рыжего котенка-жмырика. Вот вырастит зверя, надрессирует – и прольется чья-то кровь. Жмыры умны и злопамятны, полужмыры от них не отстают по этим показателям ни на полшага.  

        

       Знакомство с музеем ожидаемо начиналось с азов: "Магия с древности и до наших дней". Мисс Эпплби расстаралась, посвящая будущих третьекурсников в секреты первых целителей, известных официальной истории. Именно они и стояли у истоков той первой, еще дикой, магии, которой так боялись маглы, одновременно желая и вылечиться благодаря ей, и убежать подальше от волхва. Наглядные пособия оживали, стоило группе приблизиться к очередной экспозиции.  

        

       Там над костром завывали шаманы, стуча колотушками в бубен и тряся головами, увенчанными рогами оленя и лося. Здесь шумерские заклинатели-ашипу определяли болезнь и читали заговорами над больными, а зельеделы-асу, знатоки лечебных трав и снадобий, создавали лекарства. Чуть дальше египетские врачеватели постигали тайны человеческого тела, извлекая органы умерших и распределяя их по мраморным канопам; они сверлили зубы пациентам и делали операции на мозге. Поодаль чернобородые мужчины в арабских одеждах изучали звездное небо и создавали трактаты о медицине. Далеко на востоке, в Азии, одетые в кимоно старцы тыкали иглами в тела притихших от страха больных. Шаманы обеих Америк практиковали странствия духа по неизведанным путям Вселенной и борьбу с болезнями в тонких мирах.  

        

       Следующий отрезок времени переносил всех обратно в Европу, где, как и повсюду, бурлили магловские и магические войны и свершались великие открытия. Первый же экспонат, как в кино, рассказывал целую историю о глубокой старине, когда друиды обучали своих последователей секретам, выведанным у природы, а потом спасались от нападений сильных и воинственных южных соседей с континента. А по выходе из Зала Древности студентам на прощание показали первые гонения на лекарей-магов со стороны магловских жрецов церкви.  

        

       Темный тоннель-переход не просто выводил в Зал Средневековья, но и символизировал мрачную эпоху, когда европейским волшебникам пришлось уйти в подполье и скрывать свои способности еще до появления Статута, первых волшебных палочек, жезлов, посохов и скипетров. И новый зал уже разделялся на отдельные комнаты-сектора. Попадая в каждую из них, ты оказывался в другой стране, забывая, что это всего лишь музей.  

        

       Вскоре помощница-пуффендуйка выдохлась. Тогда на смену ей откуда-то возникла профессор Умбрасумус, которая в начале экскурсии отлучалась или просто была скрыта отвлекающими чарами. Когда они добрались до миллениума второго тысячелетия, Прозерпина остановила всех у старинного надгробья с выточенной в камне женщиной. По странной традиции того периода, мраморная копия умершей лежала на смертном одре, держа на груди раскрытую книгу, как будто решила почитать на сон грядущий – правда, те, кто вырос в мире маглов, прекрасно знали, что это Священное писание.  

        

       – Когда умер, но вспомнил, что не выучил параграф про амфотерные гидроксиды, – вполголоса прокомментировал Рон, наклоняясь теперь к Невиллу, и тот прыснул в кулак.  

        

       – А это надгробный памятник самой Ровены Когтевран, – сообщила профессор, делая вид, будто не слышит смешки гриффиндорцев за спиной. – Леди Ровена скончалась после вести о смерти дочери. Хелена так и не вернулась в родной дом. Внук Когтевран был еще слишком мал, чтобы заниматься похоронами, а других родственников у Основательницы не осталось. Все хлопоты взяли на себя Пенелопа и Годрик. Местом упокоения подруги они избрали давно заброшенное крыло одного из первых магловских монастырей. Но здесь мы, конечно, видим лишь извлеченную из контекста копию могилы Когтевран, погруженную в состояние Lux Obscura. В контексте ее надгробье окружено другими, магловскими, захоронениями. На Первом Всемагическом Ковене вставал вопрос о том, чтобы переместить останки четверых директоров на территорию, прилегающую к замку Хогвартс. Однако невыразимцы вовремя обнаружили один важный исторический документ. В нем говорилось, что Салазар Слизерин пригрозил страшнейшим смертельным проклятьем тому, кто посмеет осквернить его прах. Пустыми обещаниями Слизерин не разбрасывался и при жизни, поэтому идти ему наперекор не рискнула ни одна живая душа. Ну а переносить три могилы, в неполном составе, было бы неэтично, и министерские активисты расстались с этой идеей...  

        

       Следующей экспозицией была, разумеется, могила Салазара. Оказалось, что живой Слизерин не отличался высоким ростом и мощью фигуры – скорее субтильный, чем значительный, он обеспечивал свое величие скорее одеянием и манерой держаться. Иногда за счет этого он казался даже крупнее богатырски сложенного Гриффиндора.  

        

       – Считается, что как змееуст, Основатель обладал необыкновенным, чарующим тембром голоса. И эта особенность, по легендам, передалась всем змееустам, большинство из которых были выходцами из рода Слизерин...  

        

       После жизнеописания Ровены и Салазара профессор перешла к биографиям Пенелопы и Годрика, а завершился период войной гоблинов с магами-людьми в начале семнадцатого века.  

        

       Насмотревшись разных стран и наслушавшись интересных историй, Гарри вдруг с тоской подумал, что нигде и никогда толком не бывал, кроме Англии и магической зоны Шотландии. Даже Дадли всё лето козырял тропическим загаром, рассказывал о красотах Барбадоса и, явно подлизываясь к кузену, показывал ему сделанные там фотографии и привезенные оттуда сувениры: толстяк надеялся, что кузен снизойдет до его просьб и снова позовет в гости "тех девчонок". Ну, ничего, пусть. Получив самостоятельность, Гарри наверстает упущенное и непременно поездит повсюду, на что сейчас разбегаются глаза...  

        

       – Не могу понять, почему с таким уровнем визуальной магии никто не задумался применить ее в рекламе? – вывел его из задумчивости голос шагавшей рядом Грейнджер. – Такое впечатление, что аптекари Косого вообще не заинтересованы, чтобы у них что-то купили. Ну что за жалкие листовочки на столбах? Вот смотри! – и Ржавая Ге, активно помогая себе жестами, принялась объяснять идею: – Так и вижу это кино над зданием аптеки. Рыцарь бьется с драконом, дракон поджигает его прямо в доспехах, рыцарь падает с лошади и дымится. Картинка блекнет. Инквизиторы жгут колдунью на костре... Колдунья тоже дымится. Картинка блекнет. Невилл на зельеварении взрывает котел. Котел дымится. Невилл тоже дымится, пытается затушить пожар, неправильно читает заклинание и вызывает Адское пламя. Всё окончательно меркнет. За кадром слышен топот копыт коней Апокалипсиса... И тут из тьмы проступает сияющий фиал с зельем от ожогов и исцеляет всех пострадавших. Да у них бы от покупателей этого зелья отбоя не было!  

        

       – Подай эту идею совладельцам "Слизня и Джиггера", – посоветовал Гарри.  

        

       Она безнадежно отмахнулась:  

        

       – Я уже пыталась поговорить об этом с Малпеппером...  

        

       – И что?  

        

       – По сравнению с ним профессор Снейп – сама галантность, когда видит меня с поднятой рукой... Если кратко и цензурно, то он сказал, что не нуждается в советах всяких маглорожденных соплячек, и даже предложил мне посетить некоторые места... но это уже второстепенно.  

        

       Их встретила очередная галерея. От обилия информации у Гарри пошла кругом голова. Рон позевывал, Малфой насмешливо кривил рот улыбочкой, однако злить профессора Умбрасумус не отваживался. И неважно, что рядом с нею нет верного инфернала – она владела и другими механизмами давления на психику студентов.  

        

       – А это, как верно подметил господин Малфой, одна из обыкновенных практик японских магов – смерть по сговору, – подведя студентов, которые еще только чудом не заснули на ходу, поближе к экспонату, сказала Прозерпина.  

        

       Драко приосанился. Тем временем сценка ожила. Сидящий на циновке старик в синем кимоно примерял к ладони рукоять короткого меча, рядом, чуть позади, мрачной тучей нависал второй, молодой самурай, держа свою катану обеими руками.  

        

       – Как известно, у японских магов нет и никогда не было волшебных палочек – их заменяет особое боевое оружие, – невозмутимо продолжала профессор. – Когда учитель слишком дряхлел и заболевал, а смерть всё не шла, или же сталкивался с мучительным проклятьем, снять которое было невозможно, он обращался за помощью к своему любимому ученику, – она указала на иллюзию мага в черном кимоно, который с каменным лицом следил за тем, что делает сидящий перед ним старик. – Даже после ритуального нанесения себе смертельной раны при сэппуку маг умрет очень нескоро. Наша психика настроена бороться за жизнь активнее, чем у маглов. Чем сильнее волшебник, тем сложнее ему совладать с инстинктом самосохранения, соблюсти все тонкости процедуры и покинуть мир. И тогда доверенное лицо – как правило, из числа самых лучших учеников – наносило последний удар, отсекая ему голову с помощью специальной инкантации.  

        

       Светлые глаза Драко сверкнули, как два алмаза. Он весь напрягся, точно кобра перед броском, и впился взглядом в полоснувшего себя по животу старика. Ассистентка профессора со странным выражением лица молча возвышалась за спинами третьекурсников. При виде брызнувших на циновку рубиновых капель, девушка слегка облизнула полные губы.  

        

       – Ватаси ва ситай о цукуриагеё то ситеиру! [4] – вслед этому воскликнул молодой самурай и взмахнул катаной над истекающим кровью учителем.  

        

       Под дружный вопль напуганных студенток иллюзия померкла и выключилась, а кровь от харакири пропала с пола, словно и не было. Малфой тоже померк и отступил, только щеки его возбужденно пылали остатками чахоточного румянца. А в памяти Гарри вспыхнули огнем выжженные строки: "Мори ин сэкула сэкулорум"...  

      

  
* * *  


        

       На платформе девять и три четверти от Гермионы слинял ее Жулик – котенок-полужмыр, которого подарила девчонке миссис Фигг. Отлавливая его по всей станции, ребята едва не опоздали на Хогвартс-экспресс и под образные комментарии Мертвяка заскочили в последний вагон уже почти на ходу.  

        

       – Давно о Гремучник метлы не ломали, что ли?! – возмущался ворон, вежливо поклевывая хозяина в макушку.  

        

       – Ему только два месяца, а у меня уже руки отваливаются его таскать! – пожаловалась Гермиона, сгружая на пол громадного рыжего зверя.  

        

       – Я подарю тебе на него поводок, – пообещала Луна и загадочно улыбнулась. – Только дождусь, когда Лианна с Пуффендуя вышьет на нем охранные руны. Вообще я хотела поймать и приручить сопетую шаровакшу, а ее можно удержать только с помощью этих рун. Но тебе поводок теперь нужнее...  

        

       – Кто такая сопетая шаровакша? – шепотом поинтересовался у Гарри Рон, однако тот тоже слышал это название впервые в жизни.  

        

       Единственное купе, куда смогла вместиться вся их дружная компания, было занято каким-то дремлющим у окна мужчиной. Оно находилось рядом с дверями в тамбур, которые постоянно хлопали, но это нисколько не мешало незнакомцу спать, прикрыв пол-лица высоким воротником дорожного плаща. В купе стоял странный запах – как будто сырой собачьей шерсти, но не очень навязчивый. Однако Жулику хватило и этого: он вздыбил шерсть, выгнул спину и с совершенно одичалыми глазами вымолвил какое-то сатанинское заклинание вроде "ауа-уа-уоа-мы-мы-мыа!" [5], а Мертвяк строго велел ему угомониться. Даже после этого мужчина не проснулся. Котенок влез под сидение и там затаился, и студенты на всякий случай подобрали ноги, потому что затаившийся Жулик представлял собой не меньшую угрозу здоровью конечностей, чем Жулик легализованный. Тем временем поезд уже набрал скорость, и дымок из трубы паровоза, изредка влетая на ходу в приоткрытое Акэ-Атлем окно, перебивал запах псины.  

        

       – Интересно, кто это? – шепнула Джинни, указывая глазами на незнакомца. Из-под воротника слегка выглядывала прядь светло-каштановых, слегка тронутых сединой волос.  

        

       – Не знаю, – ответил ей брат, – но похоже, у него дома много собак...  

        

       – Вообще-то это некий Р. Дж. Люпин, – заметил Куатемок и указал палочкой на багажный отдел над сиденьями, где лежал потрепанный чемодан пассажира. В одном из углов стояла надпись, только что прочитанная Акэ-Атлем. – Я такого не знаю. И почему он едет в поезде? Вы когда-нибудь видели тут взрослых... ну, кроме продавщицы с тележкой?  

        

       – Говорите тише, а то разбудите! – шикнула на них Гермиона.  

        

       Ровно в четверть второго дверь тамбура лязгнула, громче застучали колеса по рельсам, в коридоре послышался характерный звук въезжающей тележки. Купе открылось, и в дверном проеме возникло пухлое лицо торговки сладостями:  

        

       – Берем угощеньица! Угощеньица берем, дорога еще длинная! Советую обратить внимание на новинку: "Тутовый сюрприз". Вы съедаете десерт и потом целый день не можете сказать ни слова правды. Ваши братья, мистер Уизли, уже в полной мере оценили эту находку.  

        

       – Спасибо, я как-нибудь в другой раз, – уклонился Рон, а вот Гарри из любопытства приобрел несколько конфеток под этим брендом. – И непонятно, зачем она Фреду и Джорджу, они и без сюрпризов брешут целыми днями напропалую... Мадам Цирцея, а вы не знаете, кто этот "Р. Дж. Люпин"?  

        

       Продавщица сладостей расплылась в милейшей из своих улыбок:  

        

       – Так это же ваш новый преподаватель по защите, профессор Люпин! Разве вам не сказали?  

        

       – Они, что ли, так и будут теперь меняться каждый год? – спросил Куатемок, покупая шоколадную лягушку с вкладышем, на котором красовалась Пенелопа Пуффендуй.  

        

       – Почему – теперь? Они и так меняются каждый год вот уж который десяток лет! А вы что, разве не знаете, откуда пошла эта традиция? – мадам Цирцея округлила глаза, сунула всем полагающуюся сдачу и, задвинув дверь, покатила дальше.  

        

       – Что скажешь, мимир? – Гарри пощекотал ворона под клювом, и тот мурлыкнул, а из-под сидения, опять заставив всех сесть по-турецки, глухо зашипел Жулик.  

        

       – Ну а что я? Знаю только то, что и все знают: по преданию, когда тот-кого-нельзя-называть приходил проситься на должность преподавателя ЗОТИ, директора – и Диппет, и, потом, Дамблдор ему отказали. Он, ясен пень, разозлился и наложил на эту должность проклятье. С тех пор так и повелось – никто не задержался на ней дольше года. По той или иной причине они уходят в отставку и никогда не возвращаются. Хотя хрен его знает – может, этот ваш членоголовый красавчик исхитрился напиться оборотки и приехал на второй год? – Мертвяк задумчиво поглядел на спящего, сделав вид, будто не заметил, как встрепенулась Гермиона. – Он скользкий пройдоха!  

        

       – А я был бы не против... – пробормотал Гарри, мысленно улыбнувшись египетской колдографии Локхарта.  

        

       Тут профессор Люпин что-то простонал во сне и дернул рукой. Край плаща отъехал. В руке он держал снятые очки, а блеклое, почти ничем не примечательное лицо его пересекал застарелый тройной шрам – как будто от чьих-то когтей. "Почти" – поскольку всё же была в нем какая-то необычность. Во-первых, Гарри показалось, что где-то он его уже видел. Во-вторых, лицо это выглядело немного перекошенным – возможно, из-за стягивающего кожу шрама, возможно, почему-то еще...  

        

       – Бр-р-р! – сказала Джинни и отсела подальше от него, прячась за Рона.  

        

       "Ауа-уа-уоа-мы-мы-мыа!" – солидарно откликнулся котенок.  

        

       – Ну-к тихо там! – велел ему Мертвяк и, прислушавшись, указал на столик перед профессором. – Эй, гляньте!  

        

       Только сейчас все заметили, что за шляпой нового преподавателя там стоит и с тихим свистом вращается торментометр – прибор, напоминающий по форме Сатурн: закрепленное на подставке неподвижное кольцо, которое представляло собой бесчисленное множество микроскопически маленьких взаимопритягивающихся шариков (по заверению мистера Лавгуда, эти шарики изображали собой версии вероятных событий), а внутри кольца – полупрозрачный радужный шар, который начинал двигаться при малейшей опасности.  

        

       – Мне всё это не нравится... – сказала Гермиона.  

        

       Луна встала с места и подошла к спящему:  

        

       – Профессор Люпин! Сэр! – она мягко коснулась его плеча. – Профессор, проснитесь пожалуйста, ваш торментометр почему-то заработал.  

        

       – Может, сломался? – предположил Рон.  

        

       – Торментометры не ломаются, – ответила Лавгуд.  

        

       – Это тебе папка сказал? – усмехнулся Уизли. – Ломаются еще как, особенно дешевые. У Перси как-то взорвался в руках... Правда, это был торментометр, который сделали Фред с Джорджем, но...  

        

       Профессор снова что-то простонал, но и не подумал просыпаться. Прибор тем временем перестал наматывать обороты и смолк. Снаружи тем временем пошел дождь, и всё стало серым и мглистым. Поболтав еще немного, каждый занялся своими делами: Куатемок принялся что-то чертить в своем блокноте, а Луна – что-то рисовать в своем, Джинни задремала на плече у брата, Мертвяк – на плече хозяина, Рон и Гарри играли в походные шахматы, Гермиона читала учебник "Продвинутый курс по нумерологии". Когда за окнами совсем стемнело, в вагонах зажглось освещение и почему-то стало прохладнее.  

        

       – Отопление выключили? – оторвавшись от своего занятия, поднял голову Акэ-Атль.  

        

       – Сквозняк скорее, – Рон взглянул в окно. – Вот это ветрище там поднялся! Прям ураган...  

        

       Все снова уставились на оживший торментометр. Его свист быстро перешел в ультразвук. Внезапно свет погас, состав дрогнул, колеса заскрежетали, и от резкого рывка те, кто сидел лицом по ходу движения, вылетели в проход вместе с посыпавшимися сверху вещами, а тех, кто против, отбросило и вдавило в спинку дивана. Профессора швырнуло на столик. Купе огласилось матерками Мертвяка, воплями кота и напуганными вскриками студентов.  

        

       – Все живы? – раздался мужской голос. – Никого не покалечило?  

        

       – Что происходит, сэр? – выкарабкиваясь из-под чьего-то чемодана и помогая встать Гермионе, которая тоже упала на него, спросил Гарри.  

        

       – Кажется, я вывихнула лодыжку, – пожаловалась Джиневра. – И проглотила коня.  

        

       – А ну выплевывай! – возмутился Рон. – Сдурела, что ли, коней глотать?! Чем я играть буду?!  

        

       – Тихо! – вдруг прошипел Куатемок, и в кромешной тьме металлическим отблеском сверкнули его зрачки. – Слышите?  

        

       Это была непонятная, ни с чем не сравнимая тишина, которая, увы, Гарри была очень даже знакома. Жуткая тоска сковала душу и тело. Жизнь чудовищно коротка и бессмысленна. Сегодня похоже на завтра, завтра – на послезавтра, и так до самой смерти, итога никчемного бытия. Боль и страх, мучения и уныние – вот этапы этой гнусной эстафеты. Я ничтожество и никогда не смогу ничего изменить. Пустота, безысходная пустота... "Наверное, я умираю".  

        

       Темнота пожелтела, оглашаясь утробным звериным рыком, и мальчик ощутил, что куда-то проваливается. Тут закричала какая-то женщина:  

        

       – _Заберите, заберите это проклятое кольцо, отдайте мне моего сына!_  

         

       Всё стихло.  

        

       Очнулся он от яркого беловатого света, пощечин и тошноты. Всё это вместе вызывало такое отвращение, что хотелось снова провалиться в спасительное небытие.  

        

       – Гарри, Гарри, открой глаза! – просил его кто-то голосом Луны. Что она делает в этом кошмарном мире терзаний, тлена и боли? Ради нее он подчинился.  

        

       В купе горел свет. Над ним стоял тот самый мужчина – действительно, лицо какое-то кривоватое, асимметричное – и совал ему под нос нашатырь. Гарри вцепился рукой ему в плечо и сел. Рон и Гермиона помогли учителю усадить Поттера на диван. Только теперь Гарри заметил в углу купе черного ягуара – анимаформу Акэ-Атля. Зверь подгреб к себе сброшенную одежду и беззвучно скалился, топорща усы, а рядом с ним солидарно шипел котенок Гермионы, грозясь продать свою жизнь подороже в бою с неведомыми врагами.  

        

       – Они отобрали сына у какой-то женщины, – скороговоркой вымолвил Поттер, перехватывая профессора за ворот пиджака. – Эти чудовища в лохмотьях... которые летают... дементоры! Это же были они? Дементоры?  

        

       Люпин кивнул, но в желтовато-серых непрозрачных глазах его проступило удивление.  

        

       – У какой женщины? – спросила Гермиона.  

        

       – Дайте шоколад, – распрямляясь в рост, велел учитель, бледный, как смерть. – Там, на столе, плитка. На, съешь это, Гарри. Ты уже встречался с дементорами раньше?  

        

       – Да, – хрипнул Гарри, рассасывая кусочек шоколада и чувствуя, как отступает паническая атака. – Какие-то жуткие твари, кто их только придумал...  

        

       – Да есть... любители, – печально усмехнулся Люпин. – Не понимаю только, что они делают в школьном поезде...  

        

       Хогвартс-экспресс тем временем снова тронулся с места. Гарри вгляделся в лицо мужчины и еще больше утвердился в мысли, что оно ему знакомо. Только было ощущение, что прежде оно выглядело менее перекошенным и чуть моложе. Да, и без очков. Обычных, в широкой черной оправе очков, какие в ходу у маглов. А росту он был небольшого – среднего или ниже. Ничем не примечательный дядька, если не считать этих шрамов, болезненности и жутковатых глаз.  

        

       Джинни прижималась к Рону и мелко дрожала, Луна просто сидела на своем месте и, сгорбившись, смотрела в одну точку – на собственные сложенные руки.  

        

       – Где Мертвяк? – спросил Гарри.  

        

       – Когда профессор выгнал того дементора из купе, – объяснила Гермиона, – он полетел разгонять остальных. Профессор, а какое заклинание вы произнесли?  

        

       – Экспекто Патронум. "Призываю покровителя".  

        

       – А им можно и отгонять дементоров? – удивился Рон. – Я думал, он только маме нужен, нас домой зазывать...  

        

       Люпин усмехнулся, но ничего на это не сказал, а когда взглянул в сторону Акэ-Атля, то велел девочкам отвернуться и дать парню одеться. Впрочем, тем в их состоянии не было никакого дела до наготы однокурсника. Джинни накрыла глаза ладошкой, Луна так и не пошевелилась, Гермиона уперлась рукой в дверь и прислонилась лбом к согнутому локтю, как водящий при игре в прятки.  

        

       – Ты молодец, – похвалил профессор анимага, который вернулся в человеческий облик, – не растерялся. Кто тебя научил в таком юном возрасте этому умению?  

        

       – Оно у меня спонтанное, с детства, – буркнул тот, натягивая нижнее белье и рубашку, – а дед подсказал, как им управлять...  

        

       В окно громко подолбились. Все вздрогнули, но это был Мертвяк, которого на полной скорости только чудом не сносило порывами ледяного ветра. Впустили. Он ввалился внутрь, сел на стол и, почистив перышки, заявил:  

        

       – Ну и погодка, ёптвоюмать!  

       ______________________________________  

       [1] Малопереводимые восклицания на иврите из композиции "Судный день" "Army of lovers" (альбом 1992 года). Да, автор слегка упрт. И даже не слегка.  

       [2] Prince Harmachis & Charmion. Персонажи из романа Генри Хаггарда "Клеопатра" (1889 г.) – египетский престолонаследник Гармахис (егип. – Хоремахет, "Гор обоих горизонтов", настоящее имя гизского Сфинкса) и его дальняя родственница Хармиана, служанка-шпионка у Клеопатры, пытавшаяся помочь отверженному принцу вернуть власть египетской ветви царей. Думается, именно эта история отчасти послужила созданию сюжета к/ф "Мумия" 1999 года. Ради исторической справедливости стоит указать, что оба эти персонажа выдуманы Хаггардом, в реальности такого принца не существовало, хотя Клёпа в плане мужиков и походов налево действительно была знатная затейница, да и планы по ее свержению строились нередко.  

       [3] Абэ-но Сэймэй (21 февраля 921 – 31 октября 1005 гг.) – один из самых сильных, при этом полулегендарных представителей традиционного японского оккультного учения об инь и ян (оммёдо), пришедшего в Японию из Китая в начале VI века н.э. как система совершения гаданий. Само учение является смесью даосизма, синтоизма, буддизма, китайской философии и естественных наук. Человека, практикующего оммёдо, называют оммёдзи. К умениям оммёдзи относят всевозможные гадания, изгнание злых духов и защита от проклятий. В помощь себе оммёдзи призывали духов, заточенных в бумажном листе – сикигами. Абэ-но Сэймэй -– занимал ряд высоких должностей при дворе императора. Он же придумал использовать пентаграммы в делах учения. На вооружении оммёдзи были "Книга перемен", учение фэн-шуй, календари и астрономия. Подробнее о Сэймэе: ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Абэ-но_Сэймэй. К слову, один из таких духов-сикигами был представлен в аниме Хаяо Миядзаки "Унесенные призраками", наколдованный ведьмой Дзенибой и как шпион проникший в купальни Абура-Я сначала на чешуе обращенного в змеедракона Хаку, а дальше – на одежде Тихиро, в конце же миссии он выступил как двойник Дзенибы.  

       [4] "Я создаю труп!" (японск.)  

       [5] Вдохновилась знаменитым роликом кота-из-ада: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpG7tM7-bgo> (видео)  

      

  
**Глава тридцать пятая**  


        

       Остаток лета Северус посвятил штудированию девятнадцатитомных сочинений мессира Геллерта, какие только смог найти, и начал он с той самой, отобранной еще на первом курсе у Грейнджер, книги под названием "Доппельгёнгер". В общем собрании эта книга значилась за номером "восемь", и внимание свое величайший ересиарх уходящего столетия посвятил феномену Тени, возникающей при определенных обстоятельствах, как то: расщепление реальностей, темпоральный парадокс, умножение сущностей и вход в замкнутую петлю причинно-следственной цепочки событий. Поттер был слишком мал, чтобы усвоить это произведение. Кроме того, никаких портретов Гринделльвальда издание в себе не хранило, а зельевар отчетливо помнил, что в мыслях у мальчишки был вполне конкретный, без разночтений, образ темного мага. Не колдографический, не живописный, а самый что ни на есть живой, Геллерт Смутьян смотрел из сумрака ледяным взглядом прозрачно-голубых глаз и как будто считывал все пороки с души твоей и сердца.  

        

       "Дерьмо фестрала! – ругнулся про себя Северус, в раздумьях перекатываясь с носка на пятку и с пятки на носок у иллюминатора-аквариума, не в силах разглядеть сквозь зеленоватую толщу воды истинных обитателей Черного озера – лишь невнятные тени блуждали в полумгле, распугивая стаи обычных рыб. – Вечно всё не так с этим маленьким паскудником. А его проблемы сходу рикошетят по всем окружающим, как Ревертере Ретро, выпущенное каким-нибудь идиотом"...  

        

       Похоже, перечитывать эти книги нужно было теперь "по-когтеврански", между строк. Но требовался последний, в его случае двенадцатый, том – при условии, что он вообще не искоренен в Великобритании до последнего экземпляра. А если нет, остается надеяться только на кого-то знакомого за границей: сам-то он невыездной. Может быть, Каркаров? Ладно, пока есть надежда отыскать следы здесь, оставим Игоря про запас...  

        

       За неделю до полнолуния, которое в 1993 году, как нарочно, выпало на 1 сентября, в Хогвартс прибыл Люпин. То есть, как все нормальные волшебники, он аппарировал перед оградой замка, а дальше добрался уже своим ходом, совершив ностальгическую пешую прогулку по территории Хогвартса.  

        

       – Я уже собирался отправлять Кунигунду, – недовольно сказал Снейп, с порога личного кабинета вручая ему флакон.  

        

       – Давно не виделись, – как-то застенчиво улыбнулся оборотень и повертел в руке наполненную аконитовым зельем склянку. – Как ты?  

        

       Северус посторонился, пропуская его в свою обитель, и тихо фыркнул, отмечая удивление на кривоватой физиономии Римуса, когда тот увидел радужник, разросшийся по стенам подземных апартаментов.  

        

       – Ты увлекся гербологией? – уточнил бывший гриффиндорец.  

        

       – Надеюсь, твой визит не связан с настоятельным желанием поговорить о моих хобби?  

        

       – Ты ничуть не изменился, – как-то вбок усмехнулся Люпин, но тон его был скорее грустным, чтобы заподозрить подвох и издевку. – Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но приятно видеть постоянство в этом сумасшедшем мире. Пусть даже если это постоянство Северуса Снейпа... – он сделал глоток из флакона, крепко зажмурился, подавляя вопль отвращения, и встряхнулся всем туловищем, как выбравшаяся из воды собака. – Ох ты орочья погибель, ну и дерьмо! Ах! Фр-р-р-р! Твою мать! Пхе... Нет, мне никогда к этому не привыкнуть! Нет, нет...  

        

       Под насмешливым взглядом бывшего сокурсника он издал еще несколько отрывистых вскриков, постучался лбом о стену, словно кающийся домовик, и в конце концов скорчился в кресле. Омерзительный вкус зелья медленно отпускал чувствительные рецепторы оборотня.  

        

       – Добро пожаловать в ад, профессор Люпин, – с особой издевкой подчеркивая слово "профессор", высказался алхимик. – И пока вы еще не поняли, что значит быть по эту сторону учебного процесса, считайте, что аконитовое зелье – самая большая неприятность в вашей жизни. Продлится это недолго, до первой встречи с основным контингентом заведения, – он подчеркнуто театрально развел руками.  

        

       – Понятно, фанаты твои двери так и не осаждают, – резюмировал Римус и протер стекла запотевших очков.  

        

       – По части фанатов – это к Локхарту. Ах да, его же уволили, как я забыл.  

        

       Люпин терпеливо улыбнулся своей асимметричной усмешкой. С годами лицо его исказилось еще сильнее, чем было в юности, теперь не нужно и присматриваться, чтобы это заметить:  

        

       – Северус, прекрати. Я сам знаю, что эта должность не про меня, но, черт побери, мне действительно нужна любая работа, а ты же знаешь...  

        

       Снейп дал понять, что это его не волнует и он не желает развивать тему:  

        

       – Ты читал последние номера "Пророка"?  

        

       – Ты про указы Амбридж? Читал. Знаешь, она достаточно последовательна, на самодурстве ее не поймать...  

        

       – Амбридж... Она всего лишь чиновница, подчиняющаяся решению Визенгамота. А кто у нас заправляет Визенгамотом, ты знаешь не хуже меня.  

        

       – Северус, Северус... Снова теория заговора?! К чему этот популизм? Да, Альбус может отклонить или внести поправки. Но ведь не постоянно?  

        

       Снейп поморщился. Эта рабская покорность и непоколебимая вера в чистоту игры Деда... Знал бы Люпин, о чем говорилось на днях в кабинете директора и в какую задницу тролля катится этот мир...  

        

       – Нет, Люпин. Указы Амбридж – это уже далеко не новость. А я о последних событиях. Отставки нескольких министров, специализирующихся на связях с магловским правительством. Судя по всему, дальше на повестке дня – упразднение в Хогвартсе магловедения. Не перевод в факультативные дисциплины, а именно упразднение. И на днях школу ждет визит коллегии чиновников из отдела образования, – с этими словами Северус протянул гостю утренний номер официального рупора Министерства, на первой полосе которого мельтешила старая колдография арестованного Блэка. На ней Сириус казался еще совсем мальчишкой, но вся физиономия в кровище, будто его хорошо приложили к асфальту.  

        

       Увидев снимок бывшего приятеля-однокашника, оборотень болезненно скривился. Если бы просмотр мыслей другого преподавателя не считался нарушением этики, Снейп не пренебрег бы легилименцией, чтобы узнать, о чем размышляет Люпин. Министерству Магии вздумалось широко обнародовать весть, что след Блэка снова был замечен в районе Гриммаулд Плейс, куда он привел за собой хвост в виде нескольких дементоров. Как сказала бы Вектор, значит, что-то вот-вот произойдет, а пьянчужка Трелони добавила бы от себя какое-нибудь убийственное предсказание.  

        

       Римус прочел статью, устало откинул голову на спинку кресла и немного полежал, расслабленный, с закрытыми глазами переводя дух. Снейп не стал его дергать: аконитовое зелье, помимо мерзостного вкуса, вызывало обильный заброс желчи в желудок с пищеводом и, как следствие – безумную изжогу, на грани с мыслями о суициде. Но такова была плата за терапию. В конце концов, все мы всегда за что-нибудь да расплачиваемся в этой жизни. На самом деле Северус перепробовал много вариантов по искоренению этого побочного эффекта, но пока безуспешно. Дрянной препарат Дамокла Белби (имечко еще то!) тем и славился среди оборотней, что в него нельзя было добавить никакого, даже самого что ни на есть нейтрального, ингредиента, дабы скрасить вкус – не говоря уж о вмешательстве в формулу ради облегчения физиологических мучений пациента. Но зельевар предпочел бы убиться о собственное заклинание, нежели признать перед кем-нибудь из бывших Мародеров профессиональное бессилие. Как говорила когда-то Лили, "если что-то не изобретается, значит, не пришел еще этому срок". Мерлин! Вон из мыслей!  

        

       – Я могу задать вопрос, который тебе стопроцентно не понравится? – донесся слабый голос, и Снейп чуть не вздрогнул, поскольку уже успел забыть о присутствии ликантропа.  

        

       – Нет, – ответил он, чтобы тут же услышать в ответ ожидаемое:  

        

       – Но тем не менее, я его задам. Как Гарри?  

        

       – Ты спрашиваешь не того.  

        

       – Я знаю, но другие дадут мне слишком предсказуемые ответы.  

        

       Снейп дернул бровями и резко обернулся:  

        

       – А я, можно подумать, тебя удивлю!  

        

       – Ну да. Ты всегда отличался нестандартными суждениями... И, кстати, время показало, что... ты редко ошибался...  

        

       – Люпин, ты заговариваешься. Я не девочка, которую можно купить грубой лестью.  

        

       – А я и не льщу. Сложно льстить человеку, который подписывал как свою собственность даже бумажные салфетки, а если что-то не желало становиться его собственностью, то догонял, делал своей собственностью и всё равно подписывал. Метил, как чертов кот свою территорию...  

        

       Не без интереса поглядев на него, зельевар направился к журналу наблюдений:  

        

       – Кстати, да, надо записать, пока не забыл.  

        

       – Ну вот, а я о чем. Э... А что записать?  

        

       – Как тебя прет с антиликантропного [1]...  

        

       – Ты не увиливай от ответа. Северус, мне действительно немного не по себе при мыслях о встрече с сыном Джеймса. Не знаю, что ему говорить... Он ведь будет спрашивать, когда узнает?  

        

       – О, да, поверь. Еще и своих друзей из Гриффиндора приобщит...  

        

       – Когтевранец... Надо же! Как он туда попал?  

        

       – Видимо, оказался поумнее своего папаши. А теперь расскажи мне, что ты собираешься делать первого сентября, когда сюда приедут студенты?  

        

       – То же, что делал, когда сам был студентом – сидеть в Визжащей хижине и ждать, когда Луна потеряет свою власть надо мной.  

        

       – Как поэтично! – не удержался Северус. – Насколько сокращается время реабилитации после... гхм... приступа?  

        

       – До полутора суток. Хотел тебя поблагода...  

        

       – Не стоит, Люпин. И, пожалуй, мне пора продолжить работу.  

        

       Последние дни лета оказались щедры на суету. Комиссия из образования действительно оккупировала Хогвартс и задалась целью заживо высосать мозг из организмов преподавателей. Больше всех досталось Чарити Бербидж как преподавателю магловедения: ее таскали на закрытые заседания почти каждый день, и в учительской она потом нервно курила крепкие папиросы-самокрутки, доводя тем самым до галлюцинаций и без того не совсем адекватную Трелони. Нагрянули и в подземелья Снейпа.  

        

       Когда он открыл дверь, на пороге возникла Амбридж собственной персоной. Дернув заколкой из перьев, что скрепляла жиденькие волосенки на макушке, жабообразная чиновница в розовом окатила зельевара взглядом злобных выпученных глазок. Это было очень странное ощущение, как будто кто-то, оценивая, пошарил у него под мантией. При этом стоило учесть, что ростом Амбридж была чуть выше гоблинши, поэтому руки ее, хоть реальные, хоть воображаемые, также находились на соответствующем уровне. От неожиданности Снейп даже слегка отпрянул. Он не раз встречался с Долорес в коридорах Министерства и как-то разминулся с нею у лифта в фойе, но такого впечатления беспардонности она тогда не производила. И ведь ей ничего не предъявишь: мало ли что там тебе померещилось от недосыпа. Поэтому Северус, к которому без его на то дозволения не решился бы прикоснуться для рукопожатия даже Дамблдор, теперь должен был состроить невозмутимый вид, будто ничего не произошло.  

        

       – Давно мы с вами не виделись в школе, профессор... – она демонстративно заглянула в свой формуляр и сделала там какую-то пометку, – профессор Северус Ти Снейп, – ее пасть с мелкими пираньими зубками, подогнутыми внутрь, ощерилась в притворной улыбке. – Тем более приятно снова встретиться в стенах альма-матер.  

        

       Он не стал уточнять, когда же им доводилось встречаться здесь прежде, и молча указал на свитки с учебными планами для курсов с первого по седьмой. Амбридж для вида развернула пару пергаментов, пробежала их глазами, поцокала языком.  

        

       – А верны ли слухи, профессор, – сладким голоском продолжила она, прихватывая концы розовой шали и медленно обходя вокруг неприступной статуи, которую, сложив руки на груди, пришлось изобразить зельевару посреди кабинета, – что вне классной работы вы задаете вашим ученикам изучение магловской дисциплины?  

        

       Он искоса взглянул на Долорес через плечо во время ее очередного виража и медленно, старательно цедя слова, дал ответ:  

        

       – Если под "магловской дисциплиной" вы подразумеваете химию, то, естественно, задаю.  

        

       – Вот как? "Естественно"? – Амбридж резко остановилась почти у него за спиной и прищурилась. – Для чего же, по-вашему, детям-волшебникам засорять свои головы знаниями, которые им не пригодятся впоследствии?  

        

       – "Засорять свои головы знаниями"? Это официальная позиция Минмагии или исключительно ваша инициатива, мисс Амбридж? – Северус одернул ее столь холодно, сколь хватило бы на полную заморозку особо обнаглевшей студентки-семикурсницы, однако чиновницу его прием не пронял даже частично.  

        

       – Хорошо, попробуйте меня переубедить. Чем же эта ваша химия будет полезна им в дальнейшем? Знанием таблицы этого самого, как его?.. – она пощелкала короткими пальчиками.  

        

       С видом огромного одолжения Снейп подсказал:  

        

       – Периодической системы химических элементов.  

        

       – Министр Фадж уполномочил меня действовать и принимать решения по мере необходимости. Так вот, я упраздняю эту... странную затею, профессор Северус Ти Снейп.  

        

       Презрительно фыркнув про себя, зельевар меж тем не выдал никаких эмоций ни на лице, ни в тоне голоса:  

        

       – Я полагаю, вы ошибаетесь, госпожа Амбридж. Вы полномочны регулировать мои _учебные_ планы, связанные с _официальным_ процессом занятий, но то, как я и мои ученики проводим свое внеурочное время, Министерства Магии не касается. Часть вторая "Уложения о сроках сдачи экзаменов студентами школы Хогвартс", параграф двадцать восьмой, пункт четыре-два. Не так ли?  

        

       Он развернулся, взмахнув полами мантии, и несколько секунд они с Амбридж сверлили друг друга взглядом. Первой всё-таки сдалась она – по-жабьи моргнула, как-то немного осела и сделала шаг назад.  

        

       – Что ж, я думаю, мы еще вернемся к этому вопросу, – пообещала Долорес напоследок. – Когда в старом "Уложении" будут приняты поправки.  

        

       – Буду ждать с нетерпением, мэм, – твердые, отвыкшие от улыбок его губы на этот раз дрогнули в ухмылке превосходства. – Удачного дня.  

        

       Конечно же, оказавшись в кабинете директора, Снейп первым делом проорался на невозмутимого Старика и лишь после его клятвенных заверений, что в его учебный процесс не будет допущен даже сам Фадж, немного остыл.  

        

       – Какого черта происходит, Альбус? Я не вижу никаких причин для подобной конъюнктуры. Во всяком случае, по моим наблюдениям за действиями известных тебе людей – а ведь именно это было вменено мне в обязанность? Или ты знаешь то, чего не знаю я, но по каким-то соображениям не хочешь меня в это посвящать?  

        

       Дамблдор улыбнулся с присущей ему загадочностью и пожал плечами:  

        

       – Не одни только оборотни зависят от лунных фаз, Северус. У чиновников и обычных людей тоже нередко происходят затмения в головах...  

        

       – Над Великобританией кто-то распылил зелье всеобщего отупения? Какие-то секретные разработки в бункерах невыразимцев? – ядовито прошипел Снейп.  

        

       – Хочется надеяться, что намерения их при этом благи.  

        

       – Тогда пусть либо трусы наденут, либо крест перевернут.  

        

       Присутствие комиссии раздражало, но не настолько, насколько злила мысль об отсутствии в каких бы то ни было справочниках сведений о местонахождении двенадцатого тома сочинений Гринделльвальда. Подсказка, как обычно, пришла откуда не ждали. Роль "ангела из библиотеки" исполнила ведьма из библиотеки, то бишь мадам Пинс. Снейп сидел у окна и выписывал кое-какие заметки одновременно из нескольких раритетных источников: он планировал составить сводную таблицу редчайших веществ магической природы, которые всего раз за десять-пятнадцать лет импортировались в Соединенное Королевство из самых отдаленных зон планеты, да и то минимальными партиями. Это занятие поглощало всё его внимание, поскольку он не хотел сбиться и начинать всё заново, и оттого фраза библиотекарши, что "такое еще можно найти в библиотеке семейства Блэк, Филиус, но только не здесь", насторожила его не сразу. Зельевар коснулся палочкой полей свитка возле строчки, где остановился, и поднял голову. Мадам Пинс разговаривала с Флитвиком, и когтевранский декан разочарованно кивал.  

        

       – Если не ошибаюсь, – продолжала она, – Вальбурга сумела сохранить даже полное собрание трудов Геллерта Гринделльвальда, тогда как остальные добровольно избавились от такой литературы в сороковых-пятидесятых...  

        

       Сверхновая полыхнула в голове Северуса, на мгновение ослепив его предзнаменованием пути. Теперь он точно сбился с мысли об ингредиентах, но это его уже не беспокоило. Блэк... Если бы еще удалось попасть на Гриммо, 12...  

        

       Первого сентября Люпин запасся каким-то чтивом, сухим пайком и чем-то вроде тюфяка и еще до завтрака удалился в добровольное заточение в Визжащей хижине – всё как в былые годы, когда аконитового зелья еще не было, а оборотень представлял собой полноценную опасность для окружающих. Сейчас это являлось скорее перестраховкой, но тем не менее рисковать новоявленный профессор не хотел. Даже просто попадись он случайно на глаза кому-нибудь из персонала Хогвартса в своем втором облике, скандала было бы не избежать.  

        

       Снейп собственными глазами видел, как тот направился по тропинке в сторону Ивы, и когда вечером перед распределением первокурсников столкнулся с ним во дворе перед входом в замок, ведущим бледного, как смерть, Поттера к школе, был немало удивлен. Охватив мальчишку за плечи и пытаясь согреть его под пелериной своего старого пальто, Римус в окружении нескольких поттеровских дружков и подружек, тоже напуганных и возбужденных, прошел мимо Северуса. Фестралы, запряженные в кареты третьекурсников, тревожно фыркали и клацали костями, а фамильяр – ворон – опустился на землю перед слизеринским деканом и сначала клюнул, а потом прищипнул клювом распластанный по траве край его мантии. Если бы он был псом, это походило бы на попытку потянуть профессора за собой. Снейп с досадой одернул одежду, оглянулся на Вектор и, заручившись ее кивком, последовал вдогонку за странной компанией. Птица летела рядом со звонким, почти сорочьим "квичч! квичч! чвиррк!"  

        

       – Какого дьявола ты здесь? – вполголоса спросил зельевар оборотня, выглядевшего вполне недурно для того, кому суждено глобально трансформироваться всего несколько часов спустя и чей организм уже усиленно работает на это перевоплощение, искажая человечью физиологию чужеродными гормонами.  

        

       – На Гарри в экспрессе напал дементор, дай ему чего-нибудь из твоих запасов, – подталкивая к нему мальчишку, который пошатывался, как пьяный, и едва держал разлохмаченную голову в вертикальном положении, требовательно велел Римус.  

        

       Ответить на эту наглость хотелось каким-нибудь проклятьем, но состояние Поттера и в самом деле было тревожным. Северус не стал размениваться на препирательства с коллегой и потащил когтевранца за собой в кабинет зельеделия.  

        

       – Ну? – спросил он, когда Гарри проглотил всё, что ему было выдано. – Глаза покажите.  

        

       Поттер поднял лицо. Туман дурноты постепенно уходил из крыжовниково-зеленых глаз, и свет от лампад уже свободно достигал дна его зрачков. Эдакий мальчик-одуванчик – ведь посмотришь и не поверишь, что на самом деле связано с ним и его именем и что ему пророчит Дамблдор... Снейп кивнул: жить будет, можно гнать взашей:  

        

       – Свободны.  

        

       Мальчишка пригладил встрепанный чуб и, сумбурно поблагодарив, вышел. Дементор в Хогвартс-экспрессе... Да тролль с ним, с дементором – что в Хогвартс-экспрессе делал Люпин, который еще утром ушел в Визжащую хижину? Разве что ушел только для отвода глаз, а сам не утерпел и аппарировал в Кингс Кросс встречать Джеймсова сынка...  

        

       На распределении по факультетам и дальнейшем пиру Снейп пристально следил за Римусом, подмечая малейшие детали его поведения, и результаты наблюдения его не радовали. Расхристанный и аристократично-небрежный, Люпин в преддверии трансформации так же напоминал самого себя, как Северус – католическую Деву Марию. Несколько раз возле алхимика выходил из невидимости Джоффри Макмиллан и с немым вопросом на лице дергал бровями, однако в принятии решения Снейп колебался. А потом Римус сделал один характерный жест, и всё стало понятным. Северус вывел аврора в коридор:  

        

       – Надо усилить защиту периметра Хогвартса. Барьерными против дементоров.  

        

       Что всегда было прекрасно в Макмиллане – он не стал задавать не то что лишних, а вообще каких бы то ни было вопросов. Просто развернулся на каблуках тяжелых ботинок и растворился в воздухе.  

        

       Зельевар настиг оборотня в клуатре по пути во внутренний двор и прижал к одной из колонн.  

        

       – Ты совсем рехнулся, притащившись сюда? – стискивая в кулаке расслабленный узел его галстука и едва не отрывая Римуса от пола, полушепотом крикнул Снейп.  

        

       – Твою мать, да не плюйся ты, демон! – Люпин вальяжно отстранил от себя его руку, чтобы утереть брызги слюны со своей физиономии. – Сам допер или подсказал кто?  

        

       – Чего тут допирать, ты в жизни палец о палец не ударил. За тебя домовые эльфы даже еду жевали и задницу вытирали! – Северус презрительно ткнул палочкой в расстегнутые пуговицы его пиджака, подвернутые рукава которого открывали запонки на манжетах сорочки. Самое досадное: то, что на настоящем Люпине смотрелось бы как на огородном пугале, на этой сволочи сидело с безукоризненным шармом. – Когда вы успели договориться?  

        

       – Как стало известно, что Старик принял его на должность.  

        

       – То есть вы виделись?  

        

       – Недолго. Я не хотел его подставлять.  

        

       – Блэк, ты тупая блохастая скотина. Ты подставил под дементоров целый поезд студентов – а всё только потому, что тебе захотелось повидаться с крестничком!  

        

       – Ладно, ладно, считай, что я ебанутый, и давай на этом успокоимся. На самом деле повидаться мне нужно было с тобой, Римусом и Джоффом... ну и с Гарри, конечно, тоже. Не без того.  

        

       Снейп отступил и смерил его взглядом сверху вниз, благо, сейчас значительно сократившийся рост старого неприятеля позволял смотреть на него свысока.  

        

       – Пошли, – решил он.  

        

       Блэк не стал уточнять, куда, и двинул следом.  

        

       Хижина темнела посреди одичавшего сада, высвеченная полной луной. Снейп не знал секрета, при помощи которого Мародеры останавливали дебоширские наклонности Гремучника, а обращаться за помощью к наглому кобелю не хотелось, и он повел Блэка длинной дорогой. Стукнув в окованную заржавленными полосами железа дверь и сняв с нее внешние охранные заклинания, мужчины дождались, когда обитатель откликнется с той стороны.  

        

       – Гости, – буркнул Снейп в ответ.  

        

       Люпин открыл изнутри и возник на пороге с грустной улыбкой:  

        

       – Если к тебе ходят гости, значит, ты еще не призрак...  

        

       Он посторонился.  

        

       – Только это очень уж попахивает разоблачением, – проходя мимо него, бросил зельевар условленную фразу, но Блэк тут же влез в диалог и парировал:  

        

       – В случае чего упирайся до последнего, Севви: я, мол, не я – и знать ничего не желаю.  

        

       – Когда тебя припрет к стенке хороший легилимент, я приду на тебя взглянуть, как ты станешь упираться, – Снейп окинул взглядом спартанское убежище Люпина и, оглянувшись на двух внешне абсолютно одинаковых собеседников, кашлянул: находиться в компании простого оборотня и анимага, ставшего оборотнем посредством оборотного зелья, было, как выражалась метаморфиня Тонкс, слишком "крышесносительно". – И в твоем случае, Блэк, я рекомендовал бы называть меня профессором.  

        

       – А руку тебе не поцеловать, профессор?  

        

       – Будешь правильно выполнять команды – позволю лизнуть.  

        

       Пикировка с Сириусом изрядно забавляла. Как ни странно, душе Северуса было знакомо именно это ироничное подначивание друг друга, а не те безобразные склоки, которые услужливо подсовывала память, путая их подростковую вражду с более или менее сносными отношениями поздней юности. Судя по физиономии ликантропа, забавляло всё это и его.  

        

       В голове Снейпа уже складывался план будущих действий, которые с появлением Блэка стали доступны и могли повлиять на ход дела. Заклинанием Темпус он зажег цифры точного времени. До полуночи оставалось всего семь минут, а настоящий Римус выглядел уже жутко: глаза его, мерцая в полутьме двумя медяками, отражали тусклый свет огарка свечки.  

        

       – Времени у вас немного. Джоффри со своими стажерами защитят от дементоров периметр Хогвартса, но не Хижину. Поэтому быстро говорите, кто что хотел друг другу сказать, и уходим.  

        

       – Жа-а-а-аль! – потянувшись, зевнул Блэк во весь рот, да еще и звучно проскулил в финале зевка. – Вот бы вспомнить юность да побегать в лохматых ипостасях по Запретному лесу! Короче, Люпин, тебе надо будет отработать со старшими учениками защиту от дементоров Патронусом. ЗОТИ тут по традиции преподавалась из рук вон плохо: один из Уизли дожил до тринадцати, а до сих пор считает, что Патронус нужен только как почтальон.  

        

       Люпин, как показалось Снейпу, выглядел уже так, будто вот-вот вильнет хвостом, выпустит язык и, дружелюбно пыхтя, брякнется на задницу. Преподаватель ЗОТИ высшей квалификации, Мерлин его покарай! Дамблдор умеет формировать педсостав...  

        

       – Блэк, отвечай. Если сможешь – словами, если нет – хотя бы кивком, – заговорил Северус, и Люпин номер два, не собиравшийся перекидываться, воспрянул, тогда как настоящий отошел в сторону своего тюфяка и попытался там прилечь. – Тебе известно что-то, что неизвестно мне или Люпину... или нам обоим?  

        

       Дыхание Блэка пресеклось. Судороги пошли по всему телу, но он в отчаянии боролся с заклятием, а когда легкие опустели, то жадно хватанул ртом новую порцию воздуха. Северус тем временем попытался применить легилименцию, но его отшвырнуло с полным ощущением, будто с разбега вмазался в стенку. И поскольку Сириусу, даже владей он окклюменцией, сейчас было бы не до защиты, выявилось, что считывание мыслей заклятого Дислексией, – не самая лучшая идея.  

        

       – Я понял, – сказал Снейп, – достаточно.  

        

       Пока Блэк приходил в себя, Римус торопливо скидывал верхнюю одежду, а на теле его, обезображенном шрамами еще сильнее, чем у Северуса, уже проступали первые признаки трансформации. Плечи развернулись. Тщедушная фигура не самого крепко скроенного человека заменялась атлетической статью вервольфа. Снейп видел такое впервые, и его исследовательский интерес временно затмил жажду ответов на вопросы о прошлом.  

        

       – Это... самая агрессивная стадия перевоплощения, – хриплым и слабым голосом пояснил Сириус, чуть только пришел в себя. – Без аконитового зелья он бы... тебя уже приговорил... да и меня заодно, не успей я... как тогда, – он приложил руку к плечу, где под тканью пиджака скрывались глубокие шрамы от волчьих клыков. – Несколько часов он пробудет таким, потом встанет на четыре лапы и трансформируется в обычного зверя... В волка. Только огромного... Когда-то это было даже весело...  

        

       Оборотень привстал с тюфяка, всё еще опираясь одним коленом о пол. Его поза была полна грации, словно у статуи шакалоголового бога Древнего Египта. Лицо, точнее, уже морда, вытянувшись, обрела звериные черты, длинные острые уши чутко поворачивались к малейшему источнику звука, янтарно-желтые глаза светились из-под хмурых нависающих надбровий. Весь вид его сейчас был суров и поистине прекрасен, как бывает прекрасен хищник, когда для тебя он не представляет угрозы. Не вызывало сомнений, что стоит ему лишь взмахнуть этой идеально скроенной рукой с острыми, как бритвы, когтями или лязгнуть кинжальными клыками, смыкая их на твоей шее и обрывая сонную артерию, – и для тебя всё будет кончено.  

        

       Снейп моргнул, как бы очнувшись и стряхивая с себя остатки транса, в который его повергло невероятное зрелище. Побарабанив указательным пальцем себе по губам, он задумчиво обратился к Блэку:  

        

       – Ну хорошо. В волка. В огромного. Но одного я так и не понял: каким образом вы могли его сдерживать, принимая анимаформу? Допустим, твоя – тоже хищная, тоже псовая, и ты теоретически мог дать ему сдачи. Но лось и крыса?..  

        

       – Мерлин его знает, – откликнулся стоявший рядом анимаг. – Ты вот хоть и глумишься над Джимом, а он ведь не только метлой махать на матчах умел...  

        

       – Неужели! – сардонически скривился зельевар. – И чем еще он умел... махать?  

        

       – Между прочим, памятью он обладал феноменальной. Да и мозгами шевелить умел...  

        

       – Но всё больше – альвеолами, насколько я помню. [2]  

        

       – А это что за штука? Альве... Аль... – Блэк, когда попадал в эрудическую ловушку, смотрелся презабавно: даже в облике Люпина узнаваемо сдвигал брови и морщил лоб, силясь оценить степень нанесенного ему словесного оскорбления.  

        

       Снейп отмахнулся:  

        

       – Забудь, не напрягайся. То, о чем подумал ты, называется тестикулами, и сомневаюсь, что Поттеру там было чем впечатлить. Так что там с оборотнями, вашим лосем и его заслугами?  

        

       – Короче, это он раскопал в родительской библиотеке какую-то допотопную книжицу об оборотнях и там вычитал, как они ведут себя в период трансформации. Я даже помню ее. В сером переплете, с погрызенным корешком... В общем, в этот период они агрессивны по отношению к гуманоидным расам и лояльны ко всем прочим – конечно, если не испытывают голода. А мы Лунатика перед этим кормили до отвала, так что ни на честь, ни на жизнь Джима он не покушался...  

        

       Оговорка про честь Поттера была бесценна. Зельевар фыркнул, но развивать тему не стал: его вниманием снова завладела трансформация ликантропа.  

        

       Схлынули остатки человеческой внешности, ушла боль, и тот, кто звался Римусом Люпином, встал на задние лапы, ростом чуть ли не под самый потолок. Теперь он возвышался над обоими своими визитерами и внимательно их разглядывал, словно видел в первый раз. Снейпу было весьма не по себе, поскольку сталкиваться с оборотнями ему до сих пор доводилось лишь в боевых условиях, и то всего пару раз в жизни. Но они явно не обременяли себя приемом антиликантропного и рвали всех, кто встречался у них на пути. Люпин же, судя по взгляду, хоть и не мог говорить, но полностью контролировал поведение своего зверя и даже понимал, о чем они разговаривают. И если от одежды Блэка откровенно несло псиной (видать, дрых на пальтишке, будучи в анимаформе), то этот мутант издавал какой-то незнакомый, не собачий, но и не человеческий запах. Он пах дикими оврагами, горячкой преследования, кровью жертвы и азартом. И мокрой шерстью, но не противно. Северус давно хотел посмотреть, как работает препарат, который он изготавливает для бывшего однокурсника, и вот наконец ему представилась такая возможность, да еще и в совершенно нереальных условиях – в полнолуние, в "доме с привидениями", в компании со злейшим школьным врагом, который теперь вел себя совершенно иначе и не то чтобы заискивал, но держался крайне миролюбиво и, кажется, не притворялся.  

        

       Упругой, чуть скользящей походкой оборотень шагнул к ним и поклонился Сириусу. Блэк без колебаний протянул руку и почесал его за ухом, а зверь покосился в сторону Снейпа и в самом деле вильнул длинным – длиннее волчьего – хвостом.  

        

       – Нет, – моментально пресек это Северус. – Даже не думай. Блэк, ты остаешься здесь или продолжишь ломать комедию в школе?  

        

       – Думаю, поломаю еще. Пока этот не придет в себя.  

        

       Они тщательно заперли хижину и двинули в обратный путь.  

        

       – Судя по всему, ты до сих пор имеешь доступ в фамильный особняк Блэков, – сказал Снейп. – Не знаю, чего ты там искал, но журналистам заказали писать о твоих передвижениях. Если тебя выпасут в Хогвартсе, будет большой скандал.  

        

       Блэк лишь кивнул, еле различимый в темноте. Тогда зельевар рассказал ему, что ищет двенадцатый том, и Сириус неожиданно загорелся идеей. Интересно, подумал Северус, что с ними делают в Азкабане, с чего он вдруг стал таким шелковым? Может, дементоры, забирая чью-то душу в поцелуе, передают ее потом, как вирус, воздушно-капельным путем другим жертвам? Тогда кобелю повезло: ему наконец досталось что-то приличное.  

        

       – Дед знает о том, что ты здесь?  

        

       Блэк страшно закашлялся, но сумел-таки потрясти головой. Всё интереснее и интереснее. До этой минуты Снейп почти не сомневался, что все эти пертурбации с беглым преступником были инициированы лично Дамблдором, но теперь картинка вырисовывалась подавно лихая. И если раньше, когда головная боль становилась невыносимой, а в душе творилась такая погань, что хоть с Астрономической башни вниз головой, он бежал за помощью к Альбусу, то в последнее время даже _Грег_ делал поблажки, не загоняя своего хозяина в кабинет директора, а позволяя спокойно отлежаться в собственной спальне во время приступов. Благодаря этому Северус держал свои сомнения и метания при себе, а во время встреч с Дедом выставлял ментальные щиты, прикидываясь берсеркером без сомнений и изъянов: на передовую так на передовую – как скажете, сэр. И пока это проходило.  

        

       – Полагаю, спрашивать о том, как тебе удалось обвести вокруг пальца дементоров Азкабана и совершить побег, тоже бессмысленно? И каким образом вина вашей крысы была переложена на тебя – тоже? Я изучал это заклинание, Дислексию: думал создать какое-то зелье, его нейтрализующее. Но не тут-то было.  

        

       – Ага, – сипло дыша, согласился Блэк. Он будто захлебывался желанием ввинтить свои пару слов в монолог Снейпа, но Дислексиа Селективум душила его, как астма.  

        

       Тут Северус ощутил пронзительную боль в спине и внезапно нахлынувшее черное уныние. То и другое сработало так внезапно и обескураживающе, что он замер на месте, успев только выронить палочку из рукава в ладонь. Порыв леденящего ветра едва не сшиб их с Блэком с ног. Сириус тем временем тоже вооружился.  

        

       – Они! – проронил он.  

        

       Тогда Снейп выхватил еще и атаме – для усиления проклятий. Лес зашептался потусторонними голосами, глухими и вопреки всем законам одновременно отдававшимися многократным эхом. Тени задвигались.  

        

       Без единого слова, абсолютно синхронно Северус и Сириус встали друг к другу спиной, прижавшись лопатками к лопаткам, и приняли позу изготовки. Пульсирующая боль в хребте отступала, а вот муть душевная всколыхнулась еще отчаяннее. И тут отовсюду полезли эти кошмарные твари в рваных хламидах.  

        

       – Экспекто Патронум! – выдохнул Блэк, и с кончика его палочки сорвался сноп света, на лету превращаясь в огромного серебристого пса.  

        

       Свое "Патронус Редуциус" Снейп прочел невербально, снабдив движение кистью особым выкрутасом, и вместо маленькой прыгучей косули выпустил яркое световое облако без намека на форму. А потом они с Блэком бежали сломя голову через чащу, и зельевар заметил, что бегут они уже втроем: где-то по пути к ним примкнул Макмиллан. Аврорские чары возымели действие более сильное, чем Патронус: дементоры исчезли.  

        

       Запыхавшиеся, упираясь ладонями в коленки, они стояли на ступеньках главного входа и приходили в себя. Из-за дверей высунулся Филч:  

        

       – Господа?! – завхоз был удивлен, и в нем явно боролись противоречивые чувства – либо отчитать вчерашних студентов, либо оказать услугу сегодняшним профессорам и мракоборцу.  

        

       Блэк-Люпин отрывисто расхохотался.  

        

       – Вот недаром ты в год Свиньи родился, – сказал ему Снейп.  

        

       – Вы оба, кстати, тоже, – не растерялся Сириус. [3]  

        

       – Хрюкните и заходите, – разрешил Филч, открывая створки пошире. В ногах у него, как обычно, вилась миссис Норрис. – Вид у вас, будто от волка удирали... [4]  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Высоко над Гриммаулд Плейс висела умирающая луна. Была поздняя ночь, и магловский Лондон спал, даже не подозревая о существовании в своих недрах дома по адресу Гриммо, 12. Даже если бы маглы и смогли его увидеть, они вряд ли были бы впечатлены внешним видом жилища древнего колдовского рода – чего стоили одни только грязные стены, перекошенные ставни и закопченные стекла в окнах.  

        

       У магов свои представления о респектабельности, и человеку знающему эта постройка во весь голос вопила: эй, поосторожнее тут, малой! Это местечко принадлежит таким особам, что тебе и не снилось, а каждый кирпич в этом доме таит в себе уйму темнейших проклятий, готовых низвергнуться на голову нарушителю границ частной собственности. Твои прадеды еще не родились, а здесь уже воротили дела, за которые обычно прячут в Азкабан на пожизненное заключение или даже приговаривают к поцелую дементора.  

        

       Это был потрясающий, таинственный, притягательно-ужасный дом, о котором мечтал бы любой кинорежиссер, снимая мистический фильм, и которым наверняка заинтересовался бы любой физик, проведя очевидную аналогию с зонами, где произошло радиоактивное заражение.  

        

       – Хозяйке Вальбурге следует знать, что сейчас в дом войдут посетители, – проскрипел, как несмазанные петли здешних дверей, голос старого домового эльфа. – Два посетителя у моей госпожи. И один из них – ее недостойный сын, опозоривший великий род, мастер Сириус, которого хозяйка Вальбурга предпочла бы не видеть во веки веков. Кричер мог бы сделать так, чтобы он не вошел...  

        

       – Нет, Кричер, – низковатым для дамы, слишком энергичным и по-юношески задорным голосом ответили ему из-за портьер, закрывавших старинное полотно, – пусть они войдут. И пусть покажут, что им нужно. Не препятствуй им, но содействуй. И сделай так, чтобы мы могли всё видеть.  

        

       – Кричер слушается!  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Витая змея, которой коснулся Сириус, ожила, истошно зашипела и снова стукнулась о черную дверь, приняв, как прежде, вид обычного молотка.  

        

       – Входи, – повернув небритое лицо к Снейпу, сказал последний живой хозяин этой обители умалишенных.  

        

       Тот лишь двинул бровью, но остался на месте. Блэк понял его и хохотнул:  

        

       – Да был я уже тут, давно всё снял. Иди за мной.  

        

       Они проникли в глухой темный коридор, воняющий пылью и затхлостью. Алхимик зажег слабый огонек Люмоса, и они сразу же двинулись в сторону лестницы. В ледяном склепе, где некогда проживало одно из самых влиятельных семейств магической Британии, зашелестели потусторонние голоса, на стенах открыли глаза отрубленные головы домовиков, не знавшие покоя даже после смерти. "Ш-ш-ш-што-о? Кто? Кто з-з-здес-с-сь?" – прокатилось по этажам.  

        

       – Милый домик, правда, Северус?  

        

       Снейп поджал губы. Если бы он плохо знал этого болвана, то мог бы подумать, что своим трепом он пытается отогнать подступающий страх. Сам Северус не усматривал в таком страхе ничего постыдного: у него самого иногда тряслись поджилки в стенах родительского дома в Коукворте, а там не то что магией – даже цивилизацией мало отдавало.  

        

       Поднимаясь по стонущим от старости ступенькам, на площадке между первым и вторым этажами алхимик подсветил перекошенную картину. На темном от старости полотне колыхались волны, прибоем омывало берега мрачного утеса с возвышавшейся на пике цитаделью. Он не поверил своим глазам. Никогда не обманывал себя в вопросе психического здоровья Блэков, но это заставило даже его сердце споткнуться и замереть. Только полностью отмороженный маньяк способен вывесить в своем доме изображение этого средоточия мук и пыток – Азкабана. И, вторя жутким мыслям, на волшебном холсте полыхнула грозовая молния, а вокруг острога заметались тени его вечных надзирателей...  

        

       Блэк задернул плотную штору, чихнул в клубах поднявшейся пыли и толкнул спутника в плечо:  

        

       – Хорош пялиться на вранье. Всё совсем не так, как в фольклоре.  

        

       Раздражение от наглого тычка сразу погасло, едва Снейп понял, что он имеет в виду:  

        

       – Азкабан – что-то иное?  

        

       – Д...д-да, – поперхнувшись, выдавил Сириус. – Идем.  

        

       – И тот, кто это рисовал, не знал?..  

        

       – Знал. Там надо... – Блэк беспомощно взмахнул рукой в сторону картины, – короче... Ах-кха... Потом покажу, если...  

        

       – Заклинание? Заклинание "видеть скрытое"? – Снейп применил несколько вариантов известных ему чар по легализации тайного смысла, но безрезультатно: гроза продолжала полыхать над Азкабаном, гоняя в отсветах молний дементорские тени.  

        

       – Слушай, Снейп, если не хочешь, чтобы я тут нахрен задохнулся и чертов дом сразу после этого убил тебя – заткнись и идем.  

        

       Да, астма, порождаемая проклятьем, была дьявольски удачным изобретением, чтобы беспроблемно затыкать рты, не лишая приговоренных жизни и рассудка – только воли и речи. Так просто и гуманно. А могли ведь, как встарь, язык отчикать и пальцы... по самый локоть...  

        

       Они добрались до третьего этажа и поспешили к библиотеке. Алхимика не покидало ощущение чьего-то пристального взгляда, но другого от этого дома он и не ждал.  

        

       В комнате, отведенной для сотен книг, большинство из которых вне всяких сомнений попадало в категорию темномагической или, в лучшем случае, мрачной литературы, оказалось еще холоднее, чем снаружи. "Рейду Павших" здесь был посвящен целый стеллаж, но пока этим и ограничивалось всё, что было связано с Гринделльвальдом. На призыв "акцио двенадцатый том" не откликнулась ни одна книга, однако это ни о чем не говорило: Снейп и сам неоднократно зачаровывал свои экземпляры так, чтобы они реагировали лишь на его приказы. Это было бы слишком просто для собственности Ориона и Вальбурги. Алхимик молча дал знак Блэку, чтобы тот шел в параллельном ряду, иначе тут не управиться и до утра.  

        

       Попасть бы сюда при других обстоятельствах, остановив время лет на сто! Или лучше на двести. Снейп даже дышал с перебоями от такой близости несметных сокровищ человеческой мысли. Это было почти эротическое возбуждение. Да что там "почти" – оно им и было. Никому, кроме себя, Северус в жизни не признался бы, что на сны известного содержания его наталкивают вовсе не фантазии о неодетых дамах, а сцены, где он читает редчайшие книги и находит там же, в своих грезах, разгадки самых заветных тайн бытия. Узнай об этом Блэк... Нет, вот Блэк точно последний, кто получит возможность узнать такое о бывшем однокурснике. Они и без того вполне взаимно считают друг друга извращенцами.  

        

       Северус скользил пальцами по корешкам книг, чудом успевая обезвреживать те невербальными антизаклятьями, и так увлекся чтением названий и имен авторов, что даже не сразу обратил внимание на воцарившуюся тишину. Блэк, до этого топавший, как конь Годрика Гриффиндора, у соседних полок, вдруг перестал издавать какие-либо звуки.  

        

       – Блэк? – наконец заметив отсутствие своего спутника, Снейп насторожился.  

        

       Ни слова. Вот только показалось ли?.. Почти в самом конце комнаты, где до этого алхимик краем глаза улавливал огонек Сириусова Люмоса, послышалась легкая возня, как будто сцепились две мыши. Больше спрашивать Северус не стал. Одним едва исполненным движением он наложил на себя чары невидимости, а затем, уйдя в третий ряд между полками, направился к подозрительному месту. Но с тем же успехом можно было бы ничего не делать: в инвизе колдовать было нельзя, а со стороны Сириуса никакого освещения не было, и идти приходилось в кромешной тьме, ориентируясь только на "режим внутреннего зрения", который давал далеко не точные сведения.  

        

       Когда в углу что-то закопошилось, в голове первым делом мелькнуло: "Дементоры?" – но было тут же отринуто из-за отсутствия множества примет, обычно сопровождавших появление тварей. Скинул невидимость, дал максимальный свет. В ответ сумбурно замельтешили какие-то тряпки – целый ворох тряпок. Из мрака на несколько секунд проступил Блэк, который неподвижно замер в чьих-то объятиях. Из-за плеча его посверкивали безумные глаза какого-то существа, а в горло впивалось острие клинка...  

        

       – Снейп! Нет! – одними губами велел он, протягивая руку к однокурснику.  

        

       Кулак, сжимавший рукоять кинжала у его шеи, напрягся, и Блэку пришлось уронить свою руку, чтобы не провоцировать.  

        

       – Блэк, кто это? – показывая напавшему, что не собирается колдовать, спокойным голосом уточнил Северус.  

        

       – Мать! – всё так же посредством немой артикуляции откликнулся Блэк.  

        

       Безумные глаза скрылись в тени от полей черной шляпы. Кажется, сумасшедших здесь двое. Нет, трое: из глубины дома донесся истерический хохот портрета Вальбурги. Северус сосредоточился, стараясь как можно четче изложить и запаковать в визуальную форму план их желательных действий, чтобы сунуть этот пакет в сознание Блэка. Бес его знает, как воспримет такое вмешательство мозг зачарованного Дислексией, но гадать некогда.  

        

       Сириус едва заметно кивнул. Одновременно с выбросившим вперед палочку Снейпом ("Эварте Статум! Инкарцеро!") просел на пол, выскользнув из захвата чужой руки. Незнакомца отбросило в темноту, но по бодрому топоту ног затем стало понятно, что пеленающее заклятие цели не достигло. Алхимик тут же кинулся к Блэку:  

        

       – Жив?  

        

       Блэк стер кровь от царапины на шее и ухватился за протянутую ладонь:  

        

       – Да, вроде. Куда она побежала?  

        

       – Это не "она", – Снейп внимательно, ни на мгновение не опуская палочку, озирался вокруг.  

        

       – Я тебе отвечаю, что это была старуха. От ее тряпок всегда воняло так же.  

        

       – Это не "она". Это мужчина, – бросил алхимик. – Он сбежал вон туда. Давай к выходу, мне всё это уже не нравится.  

        

       Почти не отлепляясь друг от друга и пятясь, они отступили в сторону дверей. Когда до выхода оставалась пара шагов, один из стеллажей с грохотом опрокинулся, и в них метнули тяжелый старинный стул. Блэк отбил его щитовым, Снейп вслепую ответно выстрелил туда, откуда прилетело, но тут же сбоку в них угодила взрывная волна. Оглушенные, они врезались в стенку. Падая, Снейп успел различить всё те же бешеные глаза неизвестного и хмурые, злые, навыкате зенки домового эльфа Блэков – Кричера.  

       ___________________________________  

       [1] "Да, Варвара, раствор коварен!" (с)  

       [2] Альвеолы, альвеолярные звуки: <http://englishfromhome.ru/phonetics/consonants.php> Снейп так вычурно намекает о любви Джеймса Поттера почесать языком (при артикуляции язык для правильного звукоизвлечения часто задевает т.н. альвеолы – бугорки на нёбе за передними верхними зубами.  

       [3] Макмиллан родился 29 ноября 1959 года, а Снейп – в самом начале 1960-го, и оба еще подпадают под влияние года Свиньи по Восточному гороскопу.  

       [4] Сюжет "Трех поросят" восходит к английскому фольклору; литературные версии "Трех поросят" известны с XIX века и входят, в частности, в книгу "Детские стишки и истории" ("Nursery Rhymes and Nursery Tales") изданные в Лондоне в 1843 году Джеймсом Холивеллом-Филлипсом, известные у нас в переложении американского журналиста и писателя Джоэля Харриса как "Сказки дядюшки Римуса" (Атланта, 1881 год).

  
**Глава тридцать шестая**  


      

  
Current mood: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcwP5U9risA>  


        

       _Из личных записей в дневнике Гермионы Грейнджер, студентки III курса факультета Гриффиндор_  

         

       Насыщенность занятий в этом году сильно увеличилась. Наконец-то появились факультативы, о которых мы говорили весь второй семестр прошлого курса. Я выбрала бы все, кроме Прорицаний, но для этого мне нужно обзавестись как минимум еще двумя жизнями, в которых сутки имеют сорок восемь часов. А Магловедение почему-то сократили до минимума. Я слышала, что хотели вовсе убрать, но директор Дамблдор сказал свое веское слово, и предмет профессора Бербидж оставили в урезанном виде – всего сорок пять минут в неделю, причем сразу для четырех факультетов.  

        

       Вместе с Гарри я пошла на Магическую криптологию, Минералогию, Акустику, Нумерологию-прогнозистику и Техномагию, но в дальнейшем мы разминулись: он не захотел изучать Древние руны, а я – углубляться в подробности колдомедицины.  

        

       К своему стыду, я так и не смогла привыкнуть к виду трупов во время некропсии – ни человеческих, ни существ других видов. Для дочери двух медиков это действительно странно, причем крови я не боюсь, но могу потерять сознание от ужасного запаха смерти и самого процесса вскрытия. Профессор Умбрасумус пошла мне навстречу, и анатомию я изучала теоретически, с помощью Гарри. Он наколдовывал мне нужные образцы, ждал, когда я приду в себя, и на этих голограммах показывал, что как называется и как нужно действовать в том или ином случае. Меня всегда удивляет, насколько ловко устроены для этого его руки и развито чутье. Вот бы мне так! Но всё это сродни тому, умеешь ты или не умеешь рисовать, имеешь или не имеешь слух и чувство ритма. Мне с Поттером не соревноваться, здесь он и в самом деле, как выражается Рон, "чертов сраный гений".  

        

       В четверг первой же парой, совмещенной с когтевранцами, нам поставили ЗОТИ. Помню, когда профессор Люпин шугнул Пивза, который пытался залепить жвачкой замочную скважину дверей кабинета, мы все дружно хохотали, а полтергейст бранился и обещал отомстить. Всё шло гладко, пока учитель не решил от лекции о боггартах перейти к практике. Для этого он призвал в класс из подсобки большой пыльный шкаф, внутри которого кто-то отчаянно брыкался. Еще раз напомнив самым забывчивым из нас о движении руки, которым следует сопровождать "Ридикулус", профессор отошел в сторонку и начал вызывать к шкафу всех по очереди. Рон, конечно, учудил: мало того что вызвал огромного тарантула, так еще и вместо Ридикулуса кастанул на него Таранталлегру. Бедное членистоногое понесло на визжащих сестриц Патил, и там оно мгновенно превратилось в мумию сиамского близнеца. Утробно урча, двухголовый мертвец потащился в сторону девчонок и уже протянул забинтованную грязно-серую руку, чтобы схватить одну из них, как Падма, опомнившись скорее, выкрикнула заклинание. Бинты мумии превратились в цветочки, а на головах так и вовсе стали веночками из ромашек. Пацаны заржали, мумия обиделась и рассыпалась по полу разноцветной пылью, как на празднике Холи. Кто-то очень умный вытолкнул вперед Пухлого, хотя тот упирался обеими ногами и цеплялся за всё обеими руками, лишь бы не связываться с боггартом и не показывать своего истинного страха. Даже со мной по секрету он никогда не делился, что больше всего боится профессора Снейпа.  

        

       Именно наш учитель зельеварения и собрался из почерневшей на полу мумийской пыли. Он вкрадчиво надвигался на позеленевшего от ужаса Невилла. Говорить боггарт не умел, но достаточно было проследить за движениями его губ. Конечно, без констатации выдающихся интеллектуальных способностей Пухлого в этих немых высказываниях дело не обошлось. Профессору Люпину пришлось напомнить Невиллу, как поступить, и тот с грехом пополам произнес заклинание, превратив профессора Снейпа в свою бабку. Профессор Люпин с удовлетворенным видом показал Лонгботтому большой палец. Так вот кто научил Пухлого этой глупости с переодеванием в старуху! Я возмутилась и уже открыла рот сообщить, что это непедагогично и некрасиво по отношению, в первую очередь, к Августе Лонгботтом, когда у двери заверещал Пивз: "Я всё видел, я всё видел! Всё расскажу патлатому!" И исчез. Невилл чуть не упал в обморок.  

        

       Меня разбирало любопытство узнать, какой же из многих страхов является моим основным, и я вызвалась решить дилемму Лонгботтома: кто страшнее – бабушка или профессор. С моим приближением бабушка-Снейп мгновенно опять сделалась трупом, только не мумией, а... О, господи! Мама! Это была моя мертвая мама на прозекторском столе, рядом – скальпель, и я должна была... ох, нет, нет! Все заклинания мигом вылетели у меня из головы, дышать стало нечем. Кажется, я тогда заревела, а мама так и лежала – холодная и неподвижная... Чья-то рука ухватила меня за запястье. Гарри. Да, это был он. Вторая ладонь – Акэ-Атля – легла мне на плечо. Оба они, протолкавшись ко мне через толпу наших, с двух сторон шептали мне в ухо: "Эй! Ридикулус! Слышишь? Ты должна! Давай!" Я оглянулась налево, встретила взгляд черных глаз, направо – зеленых, сжала палочку и выкрикнула Ридикулус, даже не представляя, над чем тут можно смеяться. Заклинание и не сработало. За спиной у меня удивленно переговаривались: "У Грейнджер что-то не получилось?!" Да будь оно всё проклято, соберись, Гермиона! Кощунствовать – так уж до конца! Это вам не Снейпа бабушкой рядить, профессор Люпин!  

        

       – Ридикулус!  

        

       Боггарт открыл мертвые глаза. Губы его шевельнулись, не издавая ни звука, но у себя в голове я услышала мамин голос: "Видишь, что бывает, если неправильно чистить зубы?" Труп оскалился щербатой улыбкой, и у меня вырвался дикий смех. Потом я опять плакала, и профессор Люпин увел меня в сторону, а Гарри, кажется, встал на мое место. Через секунду все вскрикнули. Учитель резко оглянулся.  

        

       Над стиснувшим свою палочку Гарри нависал огромный дементор. Я помню чувства, которые испытала с появлением этих существ в Хогвартс-экспрессе, но сейчас их не было... почти. Только омерзение при виде тянущейся к горлу Поттера изъязвленной лапы. А сам Гарри не видел разницы. Он снова стал бледным до прозрачности, как лунный камень, и его попытки защититься не срабатывали. Так только что было со мной, и теперь я понимала, почему. Есть страхи, которые трудно высмеять.  

        

       Дверь открылась, впуская в класс нашего декана. Профессор МакГонагалл стремительно, как бы прыжком, преодолела расстояние от порога до нашего сборища и закрыла Поттера собой. Дементор отпрянул, пошел зыбью. Образ распался, чтобы собраться уже иным.  

        

       На возвышении, напоминающем алтарь в потрепанном временем храме, стояли двое – высокий мужчина в черно-фиолетовой мантии и венце из переплетенных змей на голове и рыжеволосая женщина, которую он прижимал к своему плечу, как бы отгораживая ото всех и не позволяя разглядеть ее внешность. Бледное лицо его с полыхающими багрецом злыми глазами было и красивым, и ужасающе гневным. Он яростно говорил что-то, вытянув вперед свободную руку в черной перчатке. Даже профессор МакГонагалл замешкалась, прежде чем навести свою палочку на указующий перст боггарта и спокойным, недрогнувшим голосом тихо произнести заклинание. Видение разделилось пополам, разъехалось, ликвидируя нижнюю часть туловищ незнакомца и незнакомки. Из реалистичного оно стало похожим на рисованную игральную карту. Мужчина в венце из змей превратился в кривляющегося размалеванного Джокера. Рыжеволосую даму перевернуло и соединило в поясе с картежным плутом. Сверкнув на миг болотной зеленью глаз в прорезях черной полумаски, женщина обратилась карнавальной кокоткой и закрыла подбородок пышным венецианским веером. Рядом с ней на белом полотне карты вспыхнула опрокинутая алая буква Q, а над плечом Джокера – черная J. Следующим взмахом палочки декан загнала карту с боггартом обратно в шкаф и поставила запирающие чары. Едва взглянув на Поттера, она повернулась к профессору Люпину и суховато ему выдала:  

        

       – Это полезный урок, Римус, но, возможно, преждевременный кое для кого из ваших подопечных-третьекурсников. Будьте добры, загляните ко мне после пары.  

        

       Когда она вышла, мимоходом похлопав полуживого Гарри по плечу, мы все напали на профессора Люпина с вопросом, кто это, кого настолько боится сама Минерва МакГонагалл. Мне кажется, учитель был потрясен не меньше нашего. Кашлянув, поправив очки и со свистом втянув воздух в грудь, он сказал:  

        

       – Тот-кого-нельзя-называть.  

        

       Помню еще, что всё второе сентября после этого урока Гарри ходил, как в воду опущенный. Я сначала думала, что из-за дементора, но потом до меня дошло, что ведь это был не настоящий дементор, а только боггарт, поэтому вызвать у Поттера такую же депрессию, как в поезде, он не мог. Да, он рассказывал, что в первую встречу с этими мерзкими существами потерял сознание, а после второй проспал три месяца летаргическим сном в Подлунной башне у Лавгудов, и нынешнее его состояние нельзя было сравнить даже со вчерашним. Но всё равно для боггарта это было бы чересчур. Пришлось приставать к Гарри в библиотеке то тех пор, пока он не шепнул мне по секрету, что узнал в рыжеволосой Даме свою маму. Я усомнилась, ведь Неназываемый так обхватывал пальцами ее затылок, чтобы женщина стояла, прижав лицо к его плечу, что разглядеть внешность под копной рыжих волос, упавших ей на лоб и щеки, было нельзя. А еще меня смутила ее поза. Это была поза доверия. Она не упиралась и не отбивалась – наоборот, всем телом приникла крепче к телу своего будущего убийцы. Как птенец, который пытается забиться под крыло взрослой птице и спрятаться. Но мало ли что напугало профессора МакГонагалл! Ведь несмотря на мою фобию, мама, к счастью, была жива, а боггарт демонстрировал мне всего лишь безосновательный страх. Деструктивный, на профессиональном сленге психологов. Такова уж природа этих "вризраков"... Однако Гарри остался уверен, что видел Лили Поттер.  

        

       В пятницу, третьего, было нестандартное Зельеварение. Все четыре потока нашего курса отправили в огромный зал, где, как потом объяснил Перси Уизли, обычно проводились С.О.В. и Ж.А.Б.А. На этот урок всё помещение было оборудовано так же, как лаборатория профессора Снейпа в подземельях, только в расчете на удвоенное количество студентов. На учительском месте у доски тоже был зафиксирован котел, а помимо этого вокруг него – четыре подставки для инструментария и ингредиентов. И, дожидаясь, когда все войдут, там стояли профессор Снейп, аврор мистер Макмиллан, а также напыщенный, как русский самовар, Драко Малфой – видать, гордился возложенной на него миссией. И еще с ними была девушка, которая сопровождала нас в музее, старшекурсница, я не запомнила ни имени ее, ни фамилии. Аврор, заложив руки за спину, слегка улыбался нам, когда мы входили, и мне впервые удалось как следует его разглядеть. Оба они – профессор Снейп и мистер Макмиллан – были без мантий. Из-за этого в своих узких костюмах тот и другой казались непривычно тонкими и хрупкими, а еще – одного возраста. Никогда не обращала внимания, что наш учитель зельеделия на самом деле такой молодой. Мои родители намного их старше.  

        

       Я покосилась на наши рабочие места: каждое в точности повторяло то сооружение у доски.  

        

       – Сейчас вы будете поделены на четверки, – без предисловий заговорил профессор, скользя по нам своим фирменным отстраненным взглядом. – Каждая сформированная четверка занимает отведенное ей место и переодевается в защитный костюм. Хочу предупредить, что выжженные глаза вам не восстановит даже высшая колдомагия, поэтому надевать или не надевать маски – вопрос только ваших эстетических пристрастий.  

        

       От меня не ускользнуло то, как мистер Макмиллан, подавляя усмешку, закатил глаза и отвернулся. Ничего больше не объясняя, профессор Снейп быстро раскидал нас по четыре человека, и, хотя незанятыми оставалось еще несколько мест, а нераспределенными – пять студентов из разных факультетов, он оставил их стоять посреди лаборатории. Я оказалась в связке с Роном, Акэ-Атлем и Гарри, и все мы быстро облачились в алхимические робы и защитные маски. Профессор тем временем вызвал из смежного помещения нескольких старшекурсников и что-то им сказал. Те молча разбавили компанию в оставшейся пятерке.  

        

       – Мне не нравится это сочетание, – донесся до меня голос учителя. Он обращался к аврору Макмиллану, а смотрел – только этого не хватало! – в нашу сторону и задумчиво потирал губу костяшкой согнутого пальца. – А конкретно: мне не нравится там Коронадо...  

        

       – Почему? – удивился мистер Макмиллан. – Коронадо – Весы...  

        

       – Ему что ни задай – без вариантов получается аяуаска. Психоделики мне и с одной Лавгуд хватает, отпаивать противоядием весь третий курс, ловящий по школе нарглов, будет выше моих сил. Мистер Коронадо, пойдите сюда, а вы, мистер Малфой, проследуйте на его место.  

        

       Малфой аж подпрыгнул и затянул что-то насчет "я – и эти?!", но профессор даже не взглянул на него и холодно бросил через плечо: "Вы хотите обсудить это прямо сейчас, мне не показалось?" Что-то фыркнув, бледная немочь зашагала к нам, по дороге нагло толкнув плечом идущего ему навстречу Шамана. Это выглядело смешно уже хотя бы потому, что, будучи чуть выше коренастого и мускулистого Акэ-Атля, он так и остался задохликом: тот прошел мимо, даже не заметив тычка. Финниган отметил эту сцену смешком, получив в награду многообещающие взгляды Малфоя, Крэбба и Гойла. Дойдя до нас, белобрысый презрительно покривил губы, как будто учуял неприятный запах, первым делом напялил маску и только потом – робу и фартук. Я на всякий случай наступила на ногу Рону и заметила, что с другой стороны на другую ногу ему уже наступил Гарри. Уизли, гад, стоял, возвышаясь над нами и тихо похрюкивая от смеха, пока не схлопотал едкое замечание профессора Снейпа.  

        

       Когда все были готовы – а переоделись и наши преподаватели, и их ассистентка (странноватая, кстати, девушка) – профессор объяснил, что с нынешнего дня и в ближайшие как минимум полгода мы и все остальные курсы, начиная со второго и заканчивая седьмым, будем учиться готовить средство первой помощи при укусе оборотня. Самое обидное, что я не слышала о таком раньше, а когда узнала состав, то поняла, что даже лучшим из нас полугода на обучение точно не хватит. А еще у меня мелькнула догадка о закономерности разбивки по четверкам, и, чтобы проверить ее, я подняла руку. Учитель, как всегда, меня игнорировал, но мистер Макмиллан слегка толкнул его локтем в бок, прикинувшись простачком – как будто поверил, что тот действительно меня не замечает. Профессор Снейп сдвинул брови, но соизволил дать мне слово.  

        

       – Простите, сэр, но я хотела бы уточнить принцип нашего разделения на группы. Это связано с зодиакальной принадлежностью к той или иной стихии?  

        

       Учитель растянул губы в притворной улыбке и с деланной вежливостью слегка склонил голову к плечу:  

        

       – Вы феноменально наблюдательны, мисс Грейнджер. Другие даже не стали озвучивать столь очевидные вещи, но вы не были бы собой, если бы не сделали этого, не так ли? А теперь извольте заняться более полезным делом.  

        

       Напротив меня торжествовал победу Малфой. Ой, можно подумать!..  

        

       ( _Ремарка на полях: Симусу они с подельниками потом всё-таки наваляли._ )  

        

       Когда до конца занятия осталось минут десять, профессор велел всем остановиться на той стадии приготовления, которой мы достигли, и, если цвет, консистенция и запах соответствуют описанию в рецептуре, наложить на варево стазис до следующего урока. Мистер Макмиллан уже куда-то исчез, а над их котлом клубился пар подозрительно-неправильного оттенка.  

        

       – А оставшееся время мы потратим на небольшую разминку, – сообщил профессор Снейп, одним движением палочки уничтожая испорченное студентами зелье в своем котле и прогоняя от доски горе-помощников. – У вас есть десять минут, чтобы создать маленький, но очень нужный презент для вашего преподавателя защиты. Итак, записали: "Полынно-перечный настой от блох и прочих всякоразличных насекомых-паразитов". Кстати, самый удачный из ваших экзерсисов лично в руки профессору Люпину передаст мистер Лонгботтом.  

        

       А на следующей неделе профессор Люпин вел себя уже совсем по-другому. Наверное, профессор МакГонагалл устроила ему втык за Гарри и боггарта. Он даже палочку стал держать иначе – не брутально, в охапке, а с изысканностью дирижера оркестра. Я еще никогда не видела, чтобы маги использовали такой жест, даже когтевранский декан, когда показывает движения для малышей-первокурсников. Даже этот предатель – профессор Лок... Нет, я же решила, что ничего не буду о нем писать.  

        

       После пятничных занятий в Дуэльном клубе, где учитель ЗОТИ решил проводить с нами тренировки по вызову Патронусов и где ни у кого из нас ничего не получалось с этими самыми Патронусами, я увидела мелькнувший в одном из коридоров короткий желтый плащ аврора. Узнав мистера Макмиллана по вкрадчиво-мягкой походке, я ускорила шаг. Он располагал к себе больше, чем колючий и вечно злой профессор Снейп. Нагнав его, я извинилась за то, что отвлекаю, но попросила помощи в алхимическом вопросе.  

        

       – У меня? – удивился мракоборец, разглядывая меня своими странными глазами: в один из них была вставлена спецлинза, и он заметно отличался от второго по цвету радужки и размеру зрачка. – У вас ведь есть учитель.  

        

       Я торопливо объяснила, что благодаря Гарри знаю о его участии в квартете "жрецов Кетцальбороса", и мистер Макмиллан улыбнулся мне с какой-то неожиданной симпатией и пониманием. Приняв это за согласие ответить, я поинтересовалась, каким должен быть запах у правильно сделанного зелья "Первой помощи после нападения оборотня". Он отвел меня в сторону, чтобы нас не толкали пробегающие мимо ученики.  

        

       – Вы бываете летом на пляже, мисс?  

        

       – Да. Мы несколько раз ездили с родителями к морю.  

        

       – Вы никогда в детстве ради забавы не колотили друг о друга два горячих от солнца булыжника, чтобы высечь искру? – продолжал он странное интервью.  

        

       – Иногда пыталась.  

        

       – Вы помните запах раскаленного камня, когда так делали?  

        

       Я удивилась, потому что как по щелчку пальцев память тут же подкинула мне запах, немного отдающий серной капелькой на спичке, совсем чуть-чуть душноватый, с пудровым привкусом разогретой перед грозою пыли. Мистер Макмиллан кивнул:  

        

       – Вот именно так оно и должно будет пахнуть, ваше варево.  

        

       Я поблагодарила его и, еще раз перечитав сухое изложение в рецептуре, долго смеялась. Умеют же в учебных пособиях объяснить так, как будто заодно пишут и для справочника по криптологии! Я бы в жизни не догадалась, что камни сами по себе могут чем-то пахнуть, а всё оказалось так просто!  

        

       На Уходе за магическими животными лесник Хагрид целый урок пытался вести себя примерно и обучать нас только обращению с безопасной волшебной голотурией – или ротожопом [1], как сразу же прозвали ее мальчишки. Всё потому, что если эту тварь разделить на две части, как дождевого червяка, то из нее тоже вырастет отдельная особь. Только у передней рот останется ртом, а у задней части ртом сделается то, что раньше было... другим местом. Мы сыпали корм ротожопам, зевали и чувствовали, как в бессмысленной деятельности утекает наше время. Ну в точности как перед телевизором!  

        

       – Эх, была не была! – махнул лапищей Хагрид. – Пошли, гриффиндорцы, покажу вам животину, которая должна быть на вашем гербе заместо льва! А если особливо повезет, то, мож, и звепря встретим...  

        

       – Надеюсь, что не повезет, – услышала я тихое замечание со стороны Рона. – Мало охоты жало потом отовсюду выковыривать...  

        

       Хагрид, кажется, не услышал или сделал вид, что не услышал. Повел нас на свою любимую поляну, как-то хитро свистнул и призвал настоящего грифона. Существо было красиво и похоже на какого-то доисторического полуящера-полуптицу, кости которых откапывают палеонтологи в древних культурных (а вернее – бескультурных) слоях. Передние лапы грифа были удлинены, и крылья, растущие прямо из них, напоминали орлиные. Задняя часть красавца-зверя походила на львиную, но было заметно, что там повсюду тонкие кости и одни сухожилия под нежной, едва покрытой шерстью кожей. При этом хвост был необычайно длинным и увесистым:  

        

       – Это чтоб в воздухе повертаться удобнее. Морда-то вон какая тяжелая из-за черепа, а хвост, значить, равновесие обеспечивает. У него все кости полые, как у птах, иначе никакие крылья такую тушу с земли не подымут. Мышцы да перья.  

        

       – А сколько мозг весит? – поинтересовался Рон.  

        

       Хагрид крякнул:  

        

       – Ну ты и спросил! Не взвешивал. Но в иных книжках пишут, что ума у них маловато.  

        

       Я хотела поспорить, что интеллект не зависит от веса и объема мозга, иначе самым умным животным на планете был бы кашалот, но отвлекаться не стала. Было очевидно, что все эти средневековые картины о полетах верхом на настоящих живых грифонах – такая же выдумка, как наши магловские зеленые человечки из космолетов. Ему бы себя поднять, куда уж наездника, да еще и с седлом!  

        

       По слухам, потом на занятии со слизеринцами этому грифону взбрендило напасть на Малфоя. То ли тот раздразнил его, то ли зверь перепутал его с хорьком, которыми Хагрид подкармливает крупных плотоядных питомцев, но у лесника снова возникли проблемы с Министерством. Еще на первом курсе он рассказывал нам, что его выгнали из школы недоучкой и наказали преломлением палочки, которой он с тех пор пользовался, прикрутив обломки к основанию розового зонтика. Претензии к нему у Попечительского совета возникли, когда в шестнадцать лет он приволок в школу детеныша акромантула и даже дал ему кличку. Арагог, кажется, или как-то так. Это имя мне напомнило книги Толкиена. Когда арахнид, который и в младенчестве был размером с крупную собаку, немного подрос, то чуть не искусал однокурсника Хагрида, да еще и на глазах у нескольких ябед из Слизерина. Конечно же, эти смельчаки сразу настучали своим родителям, а те подали жалобу в Минмагии. Лишь после того, как на посту директора оказался профессор Дамблдор, Рубеусу Хагриду было разрешено вернуться на территорию школы в качестве лесника.  

        

       Заклинание Патронус мне удалось применить только ближе к Рождеству. До этого я просто не понимала, чего от меня добивается профессор Люпин, говоря о каком-то суперсчастливом воспоминании, в которое нужно погрузиться, чтобы вызвать мощного покровителя. Скажем так, я долго не могла найти _то самое_ воспоминание. Нужно было подыскать такое, от которого ты просто терял голову, а у меня она никогда не отключается. Я будто всё время смотрю на себя со стороны. Так было до тех пор, пока я случайно не наткнулась на одно уже почти стершееся событие. В девять лет я решила самую сложную математическую задачу, над которой помимо меня бились многие старшеклассники. Вот это был катарсис! Мальчишки, прежде дразнившие меня ржавой уродиной и, когда получали по зубам, сдававшие меня своим мамочкам, после этого обращались с просьбами дать списать и готовы были на что угодно, лишь бы я помогла. К радости от победы над задачей примешивалось торжество от моральной победы над врагами. В общем, это был триумф, и так я смогла вызвать свою прекрасную выдру. Она серебристой торпедой плавала и ныряла в воздухе, кружа по классу на зависть остальным.  

        

       – Ну вот, – оценил Рон, отечески похлопывая меня по плечу, – ты и выпустила своего страшного внутреннего зверя, доча!  

        

       – Смотри, как бы мой зверь не покусал твоего терьера-недомерка! – стряхивая с себя его руку, огрызнулась я: из-за его подстёбывания радость победы слегка померкла.  

        

       Любопытный и энергичный фокстерьер, трепеща обрубком хвостика и картинно приподняв переднюю лапу, тем временем сделал стойку возле моей опасной зверюги. Но выдре не было до него дела: она перевернулась на спину и неторопливо уплетала кусочки какого-то угощения, раскрошив его у себя на груди и покачиваясь на эфирных волнышках.  

        

       Постепенно Патронусы получились у всех, кроме Гарри.  

        

       – У меня нет таких счастливых воспоминаний... – признался он мне однажды, когда мы гуляли у Черного озера с друзьями. – То есть они есть, но какие-то все, наверно, не очень значительные...  

        

       И замолк, как будто не решился сказать лишнего. На третьем курсе его скрытность затмила собой остальные черты характера того Гарри, которого я знала. Мы все взрослели и менялись, но по нему это было заметно сильнее, чем по другим. Иногда он так смотрел, что мне становилось неловко, хотя я доподлинно знала, что он просто глубоко задумывался и терял связь с миром. А некоторые девчонки под предводительством нашей сплетницы Лаванды чего только ни придумывали. Много ли надо парням, чтобы вызвать восторги дурочек? Просто быть чуть симпатичнее гиббона, держась, как будто девчоночье внимание им и на дух не сдалось. Ну и еще – такая пряность, как ореол национального героя. Однажды Парвати возьми да ляпни при всех, каким "лапочкой" стал Поттер из Когтеврана. Вот глупая, она его вблизи не видела, когда он зол! Особенно на зельеделии, где стараниями подлого Малфоя каждый наш подход к котлу в надежде соорудить приемлемую версию лекарства "Первой помощи" в конце урока заканчивался провалом на радость язвительному профессору Снейпу. Может, он для того и подсунул нам этого белобрысого саботажника?  

        

       А ведь на кону стоял соблазнительнейший из призов – автоматическое "Превосходно" в конце года вместо экзамена и по сотне баллов каждому из четверки победителей! Как ради такого поощрения не стараться, тем более нас, гриффиндорцев, в квартете было двое.  

        

       Я-то всё делала правильно, Поттер с Уизли тоже не косячили. Гарри сначала досадливо фыркал, но всё же держал себя в руках и помогал мне отдавливать ноги закипающему Рону. Потом он перешел на сторону Рона, и они уже вдвоем злились на Драко и на Снейпа. Однажды, уже в разгар весны, после урока он спросил Малфоя, не слабо ли тому проделывать свою часть работы без сбоев. И спокойно так спросил, без наездов, как взрослый – белобрысый даже не нашел, на что огрызнуться. Поговорили они почти мирно. "Я думал, что это из вас кто-то тупит", – признался Драко, и в результате их диалога мы стали хотя бы общаться с ним во время работы.  

        

       Но зелье у нас всё равно не получалось. С какого-то момента Поттер перестал слать лучи негодования в адрес учителя. Даже если их глаза и встречались, он первым отводил взгляд и отворачивался. Наверное, причина наших неудач крылась не в происках Снейпа, а в нашей же неопытности.  

        

       – У вас снова с ним общие занятия? – спросила я напрямую, и Гарри уклончиво кивнул, что можно было истолковать и как "да", и как "а черт его знает".  

        

       Ближе к весне он признался, что еще в середине осени разгадал секрет записной книжки из Тайной комнаты...  

        

       ( _На этом записи о третьем курсе в дневнике Гермионы обрываются, сменяясь записями о четвертом..._ )  

       ___________________________________  

       [1] Вообще-то Oranus (Вау-пасхалка в честь пелевинского "Generation "П" и камрада Эрнесто (Че) Гевары <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dLHpMTbpXM> ).  

      

  
**Глава тридцать седьмая**  


        

       ...Падая, Снейп успел различить всё те же бешеные глаза неизвестного и хмурые, злые, навыкате зенки Кричера. Еще не достигнув пола, он приложил ряженого Акселитусом. Тот захрипел от удушья, выронил кинжал, схватился за горло и просто подломился на том же месте, где стоял.  

        

       – Пошел нахер, Кричер, мать твою эльфячью, сука! – проорал из полутьмы разъяренный Сириус, которого встреча со стенкой добрее не сделала. – Как ты ее оживил, мудак?  

        

       Домовой эльф сразу как-то сник, свесив руки по швам и не пытаясь помочь упавшему. Еще немного – и удавка довершит начатое. Тот уже и не брыкается, не сучит ногами, только как-то нелепо подергивает стопой из-под старушечьих лохмотьев. Наверное, агонизирует, подумал Снейп, поднимаясь и отряхивая мантию очищающим заклинанием. Развели в библиотеке антисанитарию, святотатцы...  

        

       – Я же сказал тебе, что это не Вальбурга, – буркнул он напарнику, снимая заклинание, поднимая за шиворот полубесчувственного незнакомца и на всякий случай охлопывая его одежду в поисках палочки. Мужчина сидел, подвешенный за воротник, голова его безжизненно болталась, руки висели плетьми. Тоже еще конь выискался, под стать Блэку... Как такого можно было перепутать с высохшей древней хрычовкой?  

        

       Сириус направил в них подсветку, и Северус недовольно сощурился:  

        

       – Лучше в глаз себе так посвети, тупица.  

        

       – Погоди! – голос Блэка сорвался. Лишь чуть приглушив силу Люмоса, Сириус стремительно, не сводя с ряженого зачарованного взгляда, переместился к ним, ухватил парня за волосы на темени и запрокинул его голову: – Рег?! Эй ты, выкидыш эльфийской шлюхи, ты что, оживил Регулуса, некрофил ты сраный?!  

        

       – Хозяин Сириус, это не так...  

        

       – "Хозяин Сириус!" – кривя рот и дергая за длиннющие патлы полумертвого от асфиксии брата, передразнил Блэк. Двусмысленность ситуации только усугубляла ощущение, что сейчас этот бешеный прихватит Рега за подбородок и, насильно открывая и закрывая ему рот, станет делать вид, будто озвучивает своего пленника. – Семейка утырков, блядь! Как ты это объяснишь?  

        

       Регулус что-то простонал. Снейп отодвинулся от них и, сложив руки на груди, встал поодаль, чтобы в равной мере видеть каждого из участников идиотской комедии.  

        

       – Господин Регулус не умирал! Смерть была инсценирована, чтобы его оставили в покое, и всё! – чуть не плача, оправдывался старый домовик. – Он ведь тоже выдающийся иллюзионист, мой добрый господин Регулус! Ни в чем не уступал вам, хозяин Сириус, – а эту добавку Кричер буркнул нехотя и едва скрывая лютую злобу вместо должного елея.  

        

       – А мамашины шмотки на кой ляд напялил?  

        

       Можно подумать, он не знает, как его братец любил рядиться в женские платья и скакать на пьянках перед собутыльниками! Даже не скрывал. А что Вальбурга? А Вальбурге было наплевать и растереть, лишь бы с маглами не якшался, как старший сынок-изгой.  

        

       – На то воля самого господина Регулуса. Он не любит незваных гостей, и после того, как негодяй ограбил дом...  

        

       – Так вот кого надо благодарить за спятившего Флетчера! Ну спасибо, что... – старший из братьев Блэк тяжело закашлялся, и в груди его как будто завелся магловский самосвал: – ...что... хоть... оставили живым...  

        

       Флетчер! Северус насторожился. Блэк успел упомянуть этого подонка, а потом у него начался приступ, провоцируемый Дислексией, а это значит... Будто угадав ход его мыслей, Сириус слабо улыбнулся и утер выступившие от кашля слезы. Регулус тем временем окончательно пришел в себя. Он таращился на них с братом дикими глазами, а тело его скукожилось в какой-то немыслимой позе и не спешило с нею расставаться.  

        

       – Разорванная, разорванная... Отойди... Разорванная, она как будто... структура разорванная для того, чтобы говорить слишком пандемически...  

        

       – Что он там лопочет? – прислушиваясь, спросил Сириус.  

        

       Кричер утер слезу и горестно, борясь с неудержимым желанием кинуться на помощь любимому хозяину, пояснил:  

        

       – На господина моего находит... Тогда я перестаю понимать его. Он сидит в такой позе часами... а то и днями. То молчит, то говорит вот такое, но я его не понимаю. По-английски говорит, и я стараюсь, но не пойму, чего он хочет. Позвольте мне позаботиться о нем, мастер Сириус!  

        

       – Стой на месте. И не смей башкой биться. Просто стой и...  

        

       – Просто? – воспрянул Регулус и с удивительной рассудительностью продолжил: – Ну да, просто это будет более разорванно, чем на пятом курсе. В шестом кабинете, где безусловное значение местонахождения имела важность формулы мерцательной стихийной неупорядоченности простой человеческой любви... Конечно, если растянуть кабинет по разорванной структуре, то проявится больше возможностей...  

        

       – Я сейчас рехнусь, Снейп...  

        

       – И ты тоже? – съязвил зельевар, отлепляясь от стенки. – Похоже, это у вас с ним фамильное...  

        

       Блэк-старший поднял голову. Неужели на его лице было страдание? Неужели он еще питал какие-то теплые чувства к своему братцу, которого все семь учебных лет костерил в хвост и в гриву?  

        

       – Чем ёрничать, забрался бы ему в мысли и посмотрел воспоминания! – в отчаянии бросил Сириус. – Наверняка там найдется что-то полезное.  

        

       – Уволь. Еще я не забирался в головы шизофреников. Если хочешь сделать из своих мозгов помойку, я могу обучить тебя легилименции на бытовом уровне. Сам и полезай.  

        

       Северус присел на корточки возле них, осторожно разглядывая Регулуса, который явно стремился сжаться в позе эмбриона, но пока подчинялся воле брата.  

        

       – К хуям твою легилименцию, раз от нее толку ни на ломаный кнат! Что же с ним делать, Севе... Снейп? Я ведь все эти годы считал его мертвым... а он, оказывается, был рядом, куда ближе, чем я... кха-кха-кха... дум... думал...  

        

       Ну вот, снова закатился. Что же такое он чуть было не сказал сейчас в связи с Регулусом, если заклинание столь прытко его заткнуло? "Был рядом, куда ближе, чем я думал... все эти годы"? Все эти годы?!  

        

       – Ты все эти годы был на Гриммо?!  

        

       Сириус, захлебываясь, кивнул и повалился рядом с Регулусом. Тот поспешил свернуться в рогалик, но ни на мгновение не прекратил свой бред, текущий свободным и не замутненным осмысленностью потоком.  

        

       – Домовик, займись своим господином! – Северус попытался облегчить участь старшего из братьев, приподнимая его за плечи, чтобы не поперхнулся слюной.  

        

       – Кричер не слушает дрянных полукровок! – с этими словами Кричер кинулся к Регулусу, тем самым полностью перечеркивая сказанное за секунду до этого. Да, ошибка вышла: шизофреников тут, пожалуй, трое.  

        

       Вообще интересно, как Блэк успевает ляпнуть что-то прежде, чем его рот запечатывает Дислексией? Механизм ее действия таков, что заклинание активируется еще на стадии формирования связной мысли. Ах, ну да! Преимуществом блохастого кобеля в данном случае являлась редкая способность сначала говорить, а потом думать. Если вообще было это "потом".  

        

       Когда все наконец пришли в себя, а Регулус законсервировался в вычурной позе, Снейп и Блэк-старший повернулись к Кричеру. Старый домовик, кажется, уже смирился с присутствием скверны во вверенном ему жилище и не только нападать, но и злобно скрипеть в адрес незваных гостей больше не пытался.  

        

       – Даже не знаю, эвакуироваться отсюда или посмотреть, чем всё закончится, – мрачно признался зельевар, вставая на ноги. – Но в Мунго вас всех троих без очереди примут – это вне сомнений.  

        

       – Нельзя его в Мунго, – возразил Сириус не менее мрачно, – но и тут нельзя оставлять... с дементорами...  

        

       – Отойдем на пару слов, – и, отведя Блэка подальше от Кричера, застывшего над неподвижным подопечным, Снейп шепнул ему, чтобы дал приказ домовику отвечать на вопросы. – Только сам не мешайся, от тебя толку... А насчет вас с Регом есть идея, но до поры ничего обещать не смогу. Надо будет проверить... Пока же настрой этот мешок с потрохами на то, чтобы он открывал свою пасть не ради оскорблений, а ради информации. Давай, давай.  

        

       И домовый эльф поведал им престранную историю, из-за которой Северус ощутил настоятельную потребность всё-таки плюнуть на резоны и порыться в голове Сириусова братца. Но слишком уж велик был риск и самому лишиться рассудка в результате такой вылазки.  

        

       Увы, Кричер знал далеко не всё.  

        

       Когда раскол между слоями волшебного общества конца семидесятых стал уже необратим, ожесточенность стычек между кланами возросла в разы. Однажды домовик встретил у порога запыхавшегося и порядком встревоженного Регулуса. Юный господин спросил, дома ли мать, и велел Кричеру ничего ей не говорить о его возвращении. Госпожа Вальбурга знала, что любимый сынок должен быть сейчас где-то с другими Искушенными Смертью (Снейп и Блэк-старший переглянулись, Сириус презрительно покривил губы, да и зельевара изрядно повеселил пафос эльфийской интерпретации самоназвания экстремистов). Юноша закрылся в своей комнате и призвал Кричера. "Мне нужна твоя помощь, но матушка не должна ни о чем узнать". Он коротко объяснил, что намерен разыграть собственную смерть, а затем скрыться в заточении в подвалах родного дома, покуда события не разрешатся тем или иным образом. Из его сбивчивого рассказа эльф понял лишь то, что тот-кого-нельзя-называть почему-то подверг опале свою самую преданную сторонницу – любимую кузину Беллатрикс – и даже покушался на ее жизнь, и спаслась она лишь благодаря патрульным аврорам, дежурившим в ту ночь близ того места, где на нее напали подосланные Темным Лордом убийцы. Белла передала всё это Регулусу, не чаявшему в ней души и всегда почитавшему ее за идеал и пример для подражания. Испытав на собственной шкуре, чем заканчивается "милость" Повелителя, молодая женщина предупредила юного брата, что теперь не поручится за безопасность кого-либо из их рода, а потому на его, Регулуса, месте была бы очень осторожна "с этим старым зарвавшимся полукровкой". Регулус внял, но просто так из Искушенных не уходил никто. И не просто так – тоже. Единственная причина считалась уважительной – выйти из организации вперед ногами. Что он с успехом и разыграл, скрывшись в подполье.  

        

       Госпожа Вальбурга от отчаяния выжгла с ветви генеалогического древа семейства барельеф старшего сына-отступника. Затем свершились события того рокового Самайна 1981 года. Сириус был огульно обвинен в предательстве семейства Поттеров, а также в шпионаже в пользу того-кого-нельзя-называть, и приговорен к Азкабану. Неведомо по каким причинам, именно в ночь с 31 октября на 1 ноября Вальбурга Блэк окончательно лишилась рассудка. Тронулся разумом и Регулус в своей уединенной комнатушке. Состояние обоих усугубилось близким присутствием стражей Азкабана, где удерживали сознание заключенного Сириуса. Обычно для таких целей использовали нежилые дома или помещения, никогда не предназначаемые для жизни в них людей, но тут о существовании Регулуса не знал никто, а связываться со старухой побоялись, уж слишком она была не в себе и почти не контролировала выбросы собственной магии, притом весьма и весьма темной. Госпожа протянула еще четыре года, едва ли узнавая ухаживавших за нею Кричера и младшего сына, который также временами нуждался в присмотре слуги. Воплотившись в портрете после смерти и намертво приклеив полотно к стене темным заклятьем, до абсолюта усиленным Завещанием ведьмы, она, кажется, обрела власть над мыслями и поступками юного затворника. Во всяком случае, он не раз заявлял об этом Кричеру, жалуясь, будто слышит голос матери в собственной голове, и та велит ему делать то или это.  

        

       – Пусть расскажет об Азкабане, – вполголоса пробормотал Снейп на ухо Блэку, стараясь не замечать презрительных гримас старого слуги и перегибаясь в сторону Сириуса через погрызенный молью подлокотник старинного кресла. Однако тот жестами дал понять, что ему будет слишком проблематично отдать такой приказ вслух. Он только велел Кричеру отвечать правду на все вопросы зельевара.  

        

       – Кричер мало знает о традициях пенитенциарной системы вашего Министерства, – проскрежетал эльф, тщетно пытаясь испепелить проклятого полукровку взглядом водянистых глаз с вывернутыми мясом наружу нижними веками. Северус подавил ответную злую ухмылку.  

        

       Для существа, живущего на положении раба в семействе потомственных радикалов-чистокровок, этот ветхий ублюдок был на редкость эрудирован и сметлив. "Пенитенциарной", Мерлин покарай!  

        

       – Кричер видел лишь то, как отряд замаскированных в алых плащах с клобуками закрепили ту картину на лестнице, и с этого дня в доме стало невыносимо. Кричеру приходилось часто отлучаться, чтобы остаться в здравом рассудке...  

        

       Снейп покосился на рассевшегося в соседнем кресле Блэка, и тот молча кивнул. То есть, когда он не говорил, но только слышал то, о чем ему нельзя было распространяться, заклятье не действовало. Что ж, замаскированные в алых плащах – это авроры-оперативники высшей квалификации. Обычно именно они обеспечивают безопасность слушаний на судах Визенгамота и препровождают самых опасных приговоренных к местам их заточения. Ходили слухи, что их побаивались даже дементоры и что они были вхожи в Отдел тайн невыразимцев, святая святых Минмагии. Но вот то, что открывалось за их действиями в доме Блэков, для него стало неожиданным поворотом.  

        

       – Азкабана не существует... – не спрашивая, а утверждая, пробормотал Северус. – Тебя не ссылали ни на какой остров, и всё, что писали и пишут в газетах – это дезинформация... Ты был здесь... и твое сознание было перемещено в эту картину. Так?  

        

       Блэк поводил бровями, повертел кистью руки, дескать – ну, грубо говоря, так – и на всякий случай проверил, на месте ли братец. Пребывая в каталептическом трансе, тот вообще выпал из реальности и, казалось, даже не дышал.  

        

       – Твое сознание само породило чудовищ... – продолжал Снейп. – Ты сам сотворил своих тюремщиков, и теперь они преследуют тебя, где бы ты ни был... Решение в духе Голландца... [1] Хм... всё ведь так просто: никакой затраты энергии, ресурсов... никакого риска. Всё так... изобретательно и гениально. Но как ты покинул эту картину? Как ты сбежал, черт возьми?  

        

       – Хозяин Сириус – анимаг.  

        

       – И чем ему это помогло? – было что-то забавное в том, чтобы говорить о присутствующем Блэке в третьем лице с его слугой. – Постой, я догадываюсь. Он сохраняет рассудок и память, закрываясь анимаформой, в которой его мозг более незатейлив, а потому психологически неуязвим для собственных химер. Да, всё логично. Значит, большинство Пожирателей, которые официально заключены в Азкабан, никогда не покидали пределов страны и находятся под таким же домашним арестом? А что Беллатрикс Блэк? Твой господин не говорил тебе, кто были те авроры, которые спасли ее?  

        

       Домовик наморщил лоб с туго натянутой блестящей кожей, готовой, кажется, лопнуть на неровном, яйцевидной формы черепе. Регулус говорил ему. Снейп ощутил, как дернулось веко под правым глазом. Говорил. И пусть только попробует соврать, будто нет.  

        

       – Одним из них был проклятый предатель семейных ценностей благородных волшебников, – выплюнул Кричер, цитируя покойную хозяйку. – Тот, кто сбил с пути старшего сына госпожи.  

        

       – Поттер?! – не сговариваясь, в один голос воскликнули мужчины.  

        

       – Кто произнес имя этого сквернослова и магохульника в моем жилище?! – заверещали стены голосом чокнутой старухи. – Вон! Вон отсюда!  

        

       – Поттер был аврором? – спросил Снейп, но Сириус уверенно кивнул. А значит, его удивил только второй факт – то, что кузина обязана жизнью этому лосю.  

        

       Ходили слухи, что Беллатрикс любила практиковать садомазохистские забавы. И до недавнего времени Северус был уверен, что ей вполне нравится отжигать в компании нежити Азкабана и что, целуя дементоров, она за двенадцать лет значительно снизила их популяцию. По новым сведениям, ее судьба сложилась как-то иначе: трудно вообразить, что после такого прокола Темному Лорду удалось вернуть преданность бывшей прихлебательницы. Белла, которую за глаза называли не иначе, как Шаронь [2], была кем угодно, только не наивной идиоткой со сверхидеей всепрощения.  

        

       Что ж, у кого спросить о службе Поттера а Аврорате, Снейп знал. Макмиллан слишком уж часто нарывался быть подсказчиком и помощником, пусть пеняет на себя за то, что зельевар наконец-то воспользуется его предложением.  

        

       – Что здесь делал Мундунгус Флетчер? – небрежно бросил он заготовленный вопрос домовику, делая при этом вид, будто не слишком-то интересуется ответом.  

        

       – Мародерствовал. Он грязный вор, но мой господин хорошо проучил его.  

        

       Глаза Блэка оживленно замерцали, и по этому блеску Северус догадался, что снова наткнулся на нужную нить в клубочке.  

        

       – И он спер двенадцатый том сочинений Геллерта Гринделльвальда?  

        

       Кричер удивился, а Сириус разочарованно цыкнул.  

        

       – Кричер не видел у него никаких сочинений, – сказал домовик. – Он не успел унести ничего важного.  

        

       Блэк с досадой хлопнул себя по ляжке, а когда зельевар конкретизировал вопрос об украденном, Кричер отказался вспоминать о том, что произошло больше десяти лет назад, да еще и с вещами, не имевшими никакой ценности.  

        

       – У него есть нормальная одежда? – бросая взгляд в сторону Регулуса и поднимаясь с кресла, в конце концов спросил Северус. Эльф враждебно кивнул. – Хорошо, принеси ее.  

        

       – Что надумал? – не без удивления спросил Сириус, догадавшись, что школьный враг намерен как-то поучаствовать в судьбе его родича, к которому в прежние времена относился немногим лучше, чем к четверке Мародеров. Во всяком случае, Снейп расценил его интонацию и выражение глаз именно так.  

        

       – Из всего, что мы тут услышали, вывод напрашивается очевидный: чем дальше вы от этой сучьей картины, тем меньше вы психи. Оставлять вас здесь будет бесчеловечно даже по _слизеринским_ понятиям, – нарочно съязвил он в ответ. – Поэтому приготовься к аппарации с балластом: вряд ли твой братец сможет выполнить ее самостоятельно и не расщепиться.  

        

       А еще Снейп очень надеялся, что на Блэка-младшего хотя бы иногда снисходят прояснения и его можно будет расспросить о некоторых важных вещах, неизвестных домовику.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Школьная жизнь текла своим чередом. Провальная идея Макмиллана научить мелкотравчатое стадо создавать зелье "Первой помощи", как и ожидалось, потерпела фиаско на первом же уроке, когда даже в сильной группе с участием двух опытных алхимиков и весьма продвинутой в науке зелий старшекурсницы, мисс Эпплби, хватило одного болвана-Коронадо, чтобы испортить вещество уже на третьем этапе.  

        

       После недели, уроки ЗОТИ на которой "отвел", прячась под обороткой, Сириус Блэк, к своим обязанностям приступил настоящий профессор Люпин. Первые же выходные Блэка закончились обретением брата, и теперь ему было не до маскарада.  

        

       С расспросами о Поттере к Джоффу зельевар подступил очень осторожно. В целом, он не видел препятствий к тому, чтобы доверять именно Джоффу Макмиллану как человеку. Но он видел таковые, как только вспоминал его "инквизиторскую" деятельность. И картины рисовались самые неприятные: Джоффри так активно лезет в душу со своей помощью только для того, чтобы втереться в доверие; или: Джоффри просто хочет иметь под рукой удобного осведомителя, к тому же имеющего выход на Верховного Чародея; или... Но чем дольше они общались, тем скорее Снейп врубал окклюменцию, иначе хорошо прикормленная паранойя начинала переть во все стороны, как испорченное дрожжевыми спорами зелье сосредоточения. Нет ничего хуже, чем предвзятость в умопостроениях. Ты уже всё решил для себя и принимаешь только те факты, что гарантируют удобный тебе вывод, а все неудобные и противоречащие оному – отсекаешь. Это самый провальный метод при любой аналитике. У Снейпа не было причин доверять Макмиллану, но не было причин и не доверять. Раньше, до этой затеи с патрулированием Хогвартса, Северус однозначно причислял бывшего пуффендуйца к стану врагов – тот мракоборец, да еще и карьерист. Но после нескольких эпизодов общения краска на картине, которую рисовало воображение, значительно пооблупилась. А под ней проступило нечто иное. Как будто из другого мира, из другой реальности. Это и пугало, и дразнило руку, готовую вооружиться мастерком и ободрать к чертовой матери взбугрившуюся краску, чтобы увидеть, что там внутри, с той стороны...  

        

       – Аврор? Поттер? – переспросил Макмиллан, распахивая свои разноцветные глаза, и лицо его, с виду обычно хищноватое и даже жесткое, сделалось ребячливым, более подходящим его истинной натуре. – Надо же... Откуда такие сведения?  

        

       – Это можно как-то проверить... по твоим каналам?  

        

       – Проверить можно, смущает другое: я тогда, конечно, тоже был новичком и мог не знать всех коллег, но теперь... Если это какое-то замалчивание – то зачем? Кто сказал тебе о Поттере?  

        

       Снейп поморщился:  

        

       – Давай так: если это правда, я выдам тебе источник. А если вздор, то... к чему засорять голову лишним вздором?  

        

       – Хмпффф! – с легкой досадой на то, как его легко обвели вокруг пальца, фыркнул и рассмеялся Джоффри. – Вот змий ветхозаветный... Договорились.  

        

       Аврор махнул своей витой палочкой с серебристым навершием, фиксируя для себя напоминалку. Похоже, ему и самому уже нравилось разгадывать эту шараду.  

        

       На первом же педсобрании директор поставил всех перед фактом курьезного события: гриффиндорский третьекурсник, чья слава бежала впереди него самого, соперничая даже со славой выскочки-Поттера, написал прошение о переводе на другой факультет.  

        

       – Не томите, Альбус, – попросил Флитвик. – Куда это собрался наш Невилл? Надеюсь, не в Слизерин?  

        

       По учительской пробежал дружный смешок, но на всякий случай Северус скрестил за спиной пальцы: мало ли что могли подлить в питье этому пухлощекому недоразумению братцы Уизли, неспроста же парень совсем отчаялся. Вдруг решил свести счеты с жизнью таким заковыристым способом и попросился в серпентарий. Для истории Хогвартса это беспрецедентный случай.  

        

       – Нет. Не в Слизерин, – откликнулся, ухмыляясь в бороду, Дамблдор. – В Пуффендуй.  

        

       – А что сразу ко мне?! – не успев скрыть возмущения, всплеснула руками Стебль.  

        

       Снейп не сдержал ехидства:  

        

       – Ну это ведь ты на каждом шагу трубишь о выдающихся способностях Лонгботтома в области ботаники. Вот, вероятно, поэтому он и возомнил себя выдающимся гербологом.  

        

       – Одно дело похвалить мальчика, в отличие от тебя, Северус, и совсем другое – быть его деканом. Чуть что – сразу в Пуффендуй! Пуффендуй не каучуковый!  

        

       Но поддевать Помону было неинтересно, слишком она предсказуема и пресна. Зельевар переключил внимание на МакГонагалл:  

        

       – Довели его, Минерва, твои хваленые архаровцы [3] с их пресловутой солидарностью и взаимовыручкой... И почему я не удивлен?  

        

       – Конечно, если ты, Помона, или ты, Минерва, возражаете, я не возьму на себя смелость настаивать и откажу студенту, но... А что всё-таки скажешь, ты, Северус? – Старик взглянул на него поверх своих стеклышек, и, несмотря на мелькнувшие в ярко-голубых глазах искорки веселья, Снейп на полсекунды ощутил себя нашкодившим учеником.  

        

       – Я? – он хотел съязвить и в этот раз, но, внезапно передумав, ответил серьезно: – Вообще-то я давно считаю, что весь этот балаган с траченным молью колпаком приводит только к лишним осложнениям. Однако мое мнение на этот счет ты и так знаешь. Что до Лонгботтома, я с первого дня не сомневался ни минуты, что его место в Пуффендуе, где он сможет в полной мере раскрыть свои способности среди равных по духу.  

        

       – Пуффендуйцев считаешь недалекими, циничный ты лжец и мизантроп... – очнувшись от сна наяву, нараспев провещала Сибилла Трелони.  

        

       Если что и осталось у Снейпа с юности, так это полное неумение игнорировать брошенную в лицо правду. Только сейчас он уже не швырялся в ответ оскорблениями вслух, а ограничивался их перечислением про себя. Удивленная его словами, Помона не стала возражать и предложила подождать еще год, чтобы присмотреться к достижениям ученика ("А там или осел сдохнет, или падишах преставится", – прочел Северус на ее круглом лице).  

        

       – И, если он не передумает в течение испытательного срока, я возьму его к себе с четвертого курса.  

        

       Зельевар криво усмехнулся и взглянул на приютившегося у камина Римуса. Тот кивнул, а после собрания догнал его, летящего на всех парусах по коридору.  

        

       – Можно тебя на пару слов? – пытаясь приноровиться к его шагу, что при заметной разнице в росте было нелегко, спросил Люпин. Снейп и не подумал облегчать ему задачу. – Мы говорили с Гарри, и он сказал, что некоторое время назад ты обучал его боевым заклинаниям.  

        

       – Ну, и?..  

        

       – По-моему, он сожалеет о вашем обоюдном решении прекратить их.  

        

       Этот хренов дипломат так и высказался, тщательно подбирая слова: "о вашем обоюдном желании". Северус хорошо представлял себе, в каких выражениях поведал о нем мальчишка старому подельнику своего папаши.  

        

       – В самом деле? С чего бы это?  

        

       – Он признал, что ты действительно... хороший учитель, – Римус смущенно улыбнулся, но от замечания удержаться не смог: – Как это ни странно.  

        

       Снейп резко встал и вертанулся на каблуках туфель. Только звериная реакция Люпина позволила тому вовремя изменить траекторию и вильнуть в сторону.  

        

       – Так. С этого момента покороче. Что вам с ним от меня надо?  

        

       – Его боггарт – дементор. И Гарри не может вызвать Патронус.  

        

       – Кто из нас преподаватель Защиты?  

        

       – Мы с тобой прекрасно знаем расстановку сил, – слегка улыбнулся оборотень, снимая очки и протирая стекла платком. – Я всего лишь декорация и признаю это. Если следовать букве закона и соблюдать требования всех протоколов, в открытую преподавать эту науку так, как надо, в Хогвартсе едва ли возможно. И если в Министерстве станет известно о том, кто я...  

        

       – Так вот приложи усилия, чтобы там не стало известно, – с нажимом ответил Снейп и, умолкнув, хмуро проводил взглядом проковылявшего мимо них Филча без его обычной спутницы-кошки: уж очень ему не понравилось, как посмотрел на них завхоз. – Чтобы проблем не было ни у тебя, ни у меня. Мальчишке передай: я жду его завтра в четыре пополудни у входа в... он знает, куда. И если опоздает хотя бы на полминуты...  

        

       – Спасибо, Северус, – скособоченное лицо Римуса просияло.  

        

       – Совсем обнаглели, – процедил зельевар, продолжая свой путь.  

        

       Мальчишка не только не опоздал, но и какое-то время до прихода зельевара околачивался возле "зеркала" Мебиуса. Стараясь не утратить гримасы неприязни, Снейп разглядывал его ближе и пристальнее, чем на занятиях. Прошедшие месяцы изменили внешность Поттеровского сынка так, как бывает только в отрочестве: не видишься с однокурсниками каких-то пару месяцев, а потом едва ли узнаешь среди них знакомые физиономии.  

        

       Поттер почти не вытянулся за лето – впрочем, в кого ему особо вытягиваться? Подрастет еще максимум на пару-тройку дюймов и станет как его плебейский папаша. Но вот на лицо... Снейп не без досады прикусил внутреннюю сторону губы. Еще подросток, но уже с намеком на переход в юношескую пору, Поттер становился всё больше похожим... на нее. Теперь не только этими внимательными, широко распахнутыми глазами. Перед Снейпом просто-напросто стояла одетая в мальчишеский спортивный костюм, покороче подстриженная и ставшая брюнеткой Лили. Только если всматриваться, становились заметны черты мужского типа. Овал бледного от природы лица без единой веснушки чуть более продолговат, чем был у нее. Резче выражены скулы, упрямее подбородок, грубее нос, гуще и значительно темнее брови, не девчоночья форма губ... Ну и, разумеется, на худой длинной шее уже проступает бугорок адамова яблока. Всего этого хватило Северусу для того, чтобы опомниться.  

        

       Не говоря ни слова в ответ на приветствие (да и виделись уже на занятиях, к черту формальности!), он открыл переход и пропустил Поттера вперед себя.  

        

       А ведь у Лили и ее сына даже почерк почти один – частокол с легким обратным наклоном, весь в каких-то петельках, нет-нет да проскакивают заглавные в середине слова, где им совсем не место.  

        

       _"Ты сама-то свою писанину как разбираешь, Лилс?" – "Отстань, Сев, ты еще не видел рецепты магловских врачей, если мой почерк тебе не по нраву!" И – хлоп скрученным свитком ему по макушке. Чтобы не умничал..._  

         

       – Что у вас там? – раздраженно бросил Снейп и с еще большим раздражением понял, что почти не слушает, о чем ему толкует эта подростковая копия Эванс, потому что у мальчишки в точности, как у нее, слегка движется кончик вздернутого носа во время разговора...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       _– Твой Патронус должен быть кроликом, Эванс! Если тебе когда-нибудь наконец удастся призвать Покровителя, я зуб даю – он будет кроликом!_  

         

       _– Да иди ты, Сев! Почему кроликом?! – злится она._  

         

       _– Скажи что-нибудь. Не оборачивайся, в зеркало смотри! – он стоит за ее спиной, и оба смотрят в глубину зеркала. – Ну, говори же!_  

         

       _– Да что говорить?!_  

         

       _– А?!! Видала? Эванс! – он передразнивает, но его уродский клюв не способен передать трогательности ее смешного носика._  

         

       _– Ну тебя к чертям, Снейп!.._  

         

       _– Поморщи его, как ты всегда делаешь! Ну пожалуйста! Вот так!_  

         

       _– Отстань, Сев, – но под натиском умоляющих жестов и просящих взглядов сдается. – Как? Так? Так? Всё, отстань!_  

         

       _Убегает, смеясь, и он несется следом..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


        

       – Профессор?  

        

       Вчитывающийся, сосредоточенный взгляд. И в прищуренных крыжовниково-зеленых глазах – вопрос: "Всё в порядке? Вы меня слушаете?"  

        

       – Да, я всё понял. Ступайте вперед, Поттер.  

        

       Он выделил мальчишке лишь какие-то секунды, чтобы освоиться на ярком свету по выходе из подземелий, и взмахнул палочкой, выбивая оружие из его руки. И даже не поверил глазам, когда Поттер рыбкой нырнул через груду валунов вместо того, чтобы упасть, лишившись палочки. С видом "я выучил ваши прошлые уроки, профессор" он показал, что держит палочку в левой руке, а правая свободна. И это была не его палочка, а какая-то новая, из светлой древесины. Не подставляясь дальше, Снейп убрался под прикрытие каменной гряды, отделяющей тропинку от хаотично наваленных обломков скал.  

        

       – Для вызова телесного Патронуса, – почти нараспев проговорил он, без конца меняя местоположение, чтобы запутать противника по ту сторону каменной преграды, – необходимо вновь пропустить через себя одно из самых ярких и счастливых ваших воспоминаний...  

        

       Несколько вспышек заклинаний – и мальчишка отзывается совсем не с той стороны, куда, казалось бы, изначально направлялся. Снейп был удивлен, почувствовав непонятное удовлетворение этой тактикой.  

        

       – Я подумал, сэр, что это день встречи с Лавгудами... когда Ксенофилиус...  

        

       Вот тебе, чтобы не болтал! Поттер кувырком – точно сломает себе что-нибудь, как обычно! – скатывается за горб небольшого перевала, но уже оттуда договаривает ровно с того места, с которого его прервало сбивающее с ног заклинание Снейпа:  

        

       – ...сказал мне, кто я такой. Но оно не срабатывает... У меня...  

        

       – И что у вас?  

        

       Зельевар нарочно исказил источник звука так, чтобы слова прозвучали у студента прямо за спиной. Поттер вздрогнул, рванулся в сторону и, почти налетев на преподавателя, в последний миг укрылся за камнем:  

        

       – У меня голова всегда остается холодной, сэр. Я не умею быть счастлив, как нужно.  

        

       – Вы сменили палочку, – решив сделать передышку, Снейп прижался спиной к тому же валуну, с другой стороны. – С чем это связано?  

        

       – Меня не всегда устраивает, как ведет себя основная.  

        

       – Ведущую руку вы тоже сменили?  

        

       Кажется, этот дерзкий потрох осмелился тихонько хмыкнуть?  

        

       – Ну я же знал, с кем буду иметь дело.  

        

       – В кои-то веки толково, Поттер. Что с вами? Вас покусала Грейнджер, и вы теперь умеете думать?  

        

       Тишина.  

        

       – Только не молчите, иначе я решу, что угадал.  

        

       Тишина.  

        

       Призвав режим инвиза, Северус бесшумно сменил местоположение, и вовремя: из-за камня вылетело заклинание, по внешнему проявлению – обездвиживающее. Вот щенок. Не иначе как всё лето упражнялся со своими дружками! Да, их поколению палец в рот не клади. Открылся Поттер при этом, правда, самым дурацким образом, но Снейп решил пока не пользоваться огрехом ученика и посмотреть, что будет дальше, когда тот зарвется от безнаказанности. Проведя серию напряженных в плане сосредоточенности боевых, когда было не до болтовни, зельевар снова спустился в защитную канавку и заскользил там по лабиринту, столь же витиевато строя обманчиво мягкую речь:  

        

       – Если вы полагаете, Поттер, что вам не хватает нужных воспоминаний, то с какой стати я смогу вам помочь в том, в чем не смог Люпин? Вы же не настолько ущербны, чтобы предположить, будто именно я добавлю вам позитива?  

        

       – Нет, сэр! – донеслось откуда-то справа, причем мальчишка слегка усилил звук Сонорусом. – У нас... некоторые... пустили слух, что существует не только обычный Патронус, но и противоположная его модификация...  

        

       – Это как? – Снейп был изумлен поистине безграничной фантазии некоторых студентов Флитвика. Не иначе как Коронадо провел каникулы в гостях у деда и привез оттуда свежих запасов лозы духов. – Что еще за противоположная...  

        

       – Антипатронус... Мрачный Патронус, сэр.  

        

       Воображение тут же нарисовало зельевару насупленного Хагрида, нервными рывками располовинивавшего червей-ротожопов.  

        

       – Поттер, вы бредите! Ваше состояние вызывает тревожные мысли.  

        

       – Но должен же быть какой-то выход! – в отчаянии крикнул мальчишка, и Снейп поразился: он, похоже, и правда перепробовал уже всё, но зашел в тупик. – Я не хочу снова оказаться бессильным против этих тварей! Сэр.  

        

       – А я не хочу тратить свое время впустую, если вы поступите, как уже поступили в прошлом году, когда у вас, видите ли, ничего не получалось, и похерили все результаты предыдущей работы...  

        

       – Сэр, я не поступлю так больше, клянусь вам!  

        

       – Мне мало вашей клятвы, Поттер. Даже если вы поклянетесь с помощью магии, мне будет мало проку, когда вы поплатитесь своими способностями в случае обмана. Мне нужны гарантии более ощутимые. Вы ведь знаете кодекс Слизерина? У нас ничего не делают просто так.  

        

       – Чем я смогу отплатить вам? – не оставляя себе ни секунды на обдумывание, выпалил Поттер.  

        

       – Если вы всерьез желаете это обговорить, то я объявляю перемирие. Спрячьте палочку и выходите на тропинку.  

        

       Мальчишку не было видно ровно пять секунд. Затем он выбрался на тропу между двумя насыпями. Безоружный. Н-да... Как бы там ни было, он всё еще идиот. Жаль, что в Хогвартсе не привлекают к ответственности за дачу взятки Распределяющей Шляпе – иначе как бы этот болван смог проникнуть на факультет умников?  

        

       – Хорошо, Поттер, в этот раз я не стану пользоваться вашей глупостью, но на будущее: если Темный Лорд или любой другой темный волшебник скажет вам, будто берет тайм-аут для переговоров, не торопитесь прятать палочку слишком далеко и вообще идти на какие-либо уступки.  

        

       Твердый ответ Поттера еще раз удивил зельевара:  

        

       – Поверьте, сэр, я улавливаю разницу между вами и темными магами. Пожалуйста, назовите вашу цену, и я...  

        

       – Обнесете банковскую ячейку своего более чем обеспеченного папаши? – с сарказмом перебил его Снейп, выходя навстречу. – Нет, у меня нет счета в Гринготтсе, чтобы чахнуть над златом великих Поттеров, и я говорю вообще не о том. Если хотите учиться у меня, вы должны оказать встречную любезность и учить меня.  

        

       Юный мерзавец уставился на него так, как будто Снейп только что сплясал перед ним вприсядку или рассказал анекдот:  

        

       – Сэр?! Я? Учить вас? Чему?!!  

        

       – Парселтангу, Поттер. Парселтангу.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Сложно было разыскивать Мундунгуса Флетчера, почти безотрывно находясь в Хогвартсе или же отчитываясь за каждый совершенный вне школы шаг перед директором. Следы пройдохи-Курилки затерялись где-то в трущобах магического мира. Снейп не доверял никому и предпочитал контролировать все процессы самостоятельно. По этой самой причине расследование стопорилось, а Блэк бесился от нетерпения там, куда Северус спрятал их с братом – вроде и под носом у всех, а на поверку – в такое место, где никто и не подумает искать. И только что-то заподозривший завхоз Филч изредка бросал на зельевара полные подозрения взгляды, но те разбивались о несокрушимую стену окклюменции. Кажется, старый сквиб решил устроить за ним слежку: Снейп не раз замечал его в пабе Аберфорта Дамблдора как раз в то время, когда заглядывал туда сам, а было это столь редко, что списать на простое совпадение такие встречи было невозможно.  

        

       – Хорошего дня! – расплываясь в премерзкой улыбке, завхоз слегка приподнимал широкополую шляпу над жиденькими зализанными волосенками и как ни в чем не бывало покидал заведение.  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Исполнительный перфекционист Джоффри молчал очень долго. Если бы Северус знал его чуть хуже, то мог бы решить, что Макмиллан попросту забыл о своем обещании касательно Поттера. Однако во время рождественской вечеринки аврор спустился к нему в подземелья, когда Снейп уже решил, что достаточно помелькал на виду, но пора и честь знать.  

        

       – Ты задал непростую задачу, – признал Джофф. – Я уже думал, что всё это ерунда, когда через поиск Поттера вдруг наткнулся на личное дело кого бы ты думал?  

        

       – ?  

        

       – Гилдероя Локхарта. И там указано, что именно он, наш многажды осмеянный старина Стинки, изобрел ключ к толкованию многих закодированных записей. Словом, наш экс-профессор был дешифратором высшего разряда. И, соответственно, кодификатором также. Именно Стинки упоминает аврора Поттера, имя которого нашел якобы в одной из оригинальных версий трудов Гринделльвальда.  

        

       – Того самого Поттера? Не Генри и даже не зельевара Флимонта?  

        

       – Нет-нет, того самого, Джима... то есть Джеймса. Я соглашусь с тобой: это о-о-о-очень странно. Но обрывок этого факта хранится в архивах, несмотря на то, что полноценного официального подтверждения я не нашел. В досье на Джеймса Поттера значится то же самое, что известно всем: участник Сопротивления, возглавленного Альбусом Дамблдором в конце 70-х – начале 80-х, член не санкционированного Министерством объединения (читай: группировки) "Орден Феникса"... Я вот тебе даже снимок принес из его личного дела.  

        

       Джофф протянул колдографию, с которой на них таращился этот очкастый лось в костюме, напоминающем квиддичный, с эмблемой дамблдоровского огненного петуха на левом плече. Бравые фениксы, хм! Отсиживаться под Фиделиусом, отдавая бразды правления в руки ничтожного предателя, которого этот тупенький наивненький Темный Лорд даже никогда не заподозрил бы в причастности к Обету Доверия... Снимок вообще был каким-то необычным, как будто его собирали из разных кусков реального Поттера.  

        

       – Это всё похоже на какой-то информационный вброс, – продолжал Макмиллан, усиливая огонь в камине на радость цветистой поросли, оккупировавшей все стены Снейповой обители. – Как будто в слаженно работающий механизм сунули жучок. Или подсадили вирус в организм...  

        

       Как информационного паразита. Северус неосознанно коснулся татуировки на своем предплечье, а потом с силой потер ладонью лицо. Он чуял, как чуют запах озона перед грозой, потаенную и дьявольски гениальную помеху, сдирающую, подобно мастихину, достоверно выписанный кем-то парадный портрет мироздания. Только не мог ни объяснить этого словами, ни подцепить кончик нити в плотно скрученном клубке загадок.  

        

       Макмиллан смотрел на него с веселой насмешкой. Впрочем, его взгляд был оправдан: случайно поймав свое отражение в темном зеркале, Снейп с неприязнью заметил собственные горящие глаза и подумал про уродливую, окончательно съехавшую с катушек Медузу Горгону под стать Вальбурге Блэк.  

        

       – Я что, вслух это сейчас сказал? – недовольно бросил он, тут же пряча бледное лицо под завесой слипшихся черных патл. Не хватало только показаться адептом теории заговора!  

        

       – В общем, Северус, толкуй это всё как знаешь, но я считаю, что Джеймс Поттер действительно служил какое-то время при Аврорате. Это почему-то скрывалось как неудобный факт. А после его смерти были извлечены и уничтожены даже те немногие сведения, которые Министерство формирует и хранит как о каждом сотруднике, так и о группах. А теперь расскажи мне то, что обещал: откуда тебе достались такие зацепки?  

        

       Стоит заметить, что Северус приготовил несколько шаблонов для будущих отговорок, чтобы улизнуть от прямого ответа. Тогда, в сентябре, он и в самом деле не собирался выдавать Макмиллану свои источники. Но сейчас, в конце декабря, когда замок сотрясался от праздничного оркестра, а студенты бесились в большом зале, словно черти в пекле, напоминая о неотвратимом приближении _часа икс_ будущего года, в душе зельевара вспыхнуло какое-то безрассудное "а будь оно всё неладно, расскажу". И он рассказал. И о доме на Гриммаулд Плейс, и о Сириусе с Регулусом, и об Азкабане с дементорами, и о том, как после известия о гибели семьи Поттеров в отчаянии принял условия Дамблдора, а затем, коль скоро терять ему было уже нечего, втайне от всех собственными силами провел рискованный теургической обряд и заполучил _Грега_... И, черт возьми, еще много о чем рассказал он старине Друиду. Да обо всём. Потому что уже знал, что Джофф – окклюмент практически того же уровня, что и он сам, а значит, залезть к нему в голову без его на то согласия не сможет ни один псионик. Северус говорил и говорил, как будто его накормили веритасерумом, и понимал теперь, почему многие маглы так любят бегать исповедоваться своим духовным наставникам. Пожалуй, в последний раз он так откровенничал лишь с Дамблдором, да и то подобное случилось почти тринадцать лет назад.  

        

       – Я должен дать тебе Непреложный Обет о неразглашении, – с невозмутимым видом дослушав его до конца, как будто ничего не случилось, вдруг сухо заметил Макмиллан.  

        

       И Снейп знал эту его манеру. Когда мягкий и дружелюбный по отношению к близким ирландец вдруг начинал говорить таким подчеркнуто-сдержанным тоном, это означало лишь одно: в душе у него сейчас творится ад, и самое малое, что он мог бы натворить, это броситься отвоевывать у мира справедливость. Но поскольку Джофф не был гриффиндурком, да еще и занимал такую должность в Аврорате, непростительно глупая выходка была бы для него чревата. Возражать против Обета зельевар не стал: это практичный и разумный шаг, который обеспечит им доверительные взаимоотношения. Однако стоило им поднести палочки к сцепленным рукам, над запястьями их что-то сверкнуло, отталкивая заклинание.  

        

       – Не принимает? – нахмурился Джофф. – Мерлин, какого черта?!  

        

       – Этому есть единственное объяснение: ты уже дал мне этот Обет. Я не знаю, когда. Но магия говорит сама за себя.  

        

       – Ну вот, хотя бы это я выяснил, – аврор горько усмехнулся. – То, что на мне висит Непреложный, я узнал давно. Но кому я его давал – только сейчас... И я тоже не помню ни-че-го. Северус, ты же понимаешь, что это означает?  

        

       – Теперь да. На нас на всех наложены чары Забвения.  

        

       – Не просто чары Забвения, Снейп. Не просто. Нам подменили реальность. Иногда что-то похожее практикуют невыразимцы, но очень деликатно, и до сих пор это касалось лишь нарушителей Статута и маглов, увидевших то, что не должны были видеть. А тут... Это... это магия такого уровня, что я даже не знаю, как далеко простираются возможности того, кто эти чары наложил.  

        

       – Ровно до столкновения с теми волшебниками, у которых стопроцентный иммунитет к Обливиэйт... Но таких, как известно, в каждом поколении единицы. У нас в стране, во всяком случае, я знаю только о троих, и двоих заставили замолчать при помощи Дислексии, а третий еще настолько мал, что вряд ли что-то помнит и без стирания... Об этом и пыталась сказать Пандора...  

        

       Макмиллан закрыл глаза. Морщина между бровей углубилась:  

        

       – И из-за этого погибла...  

        

       Они замолчали. В камине послышался сигнал о том, что кому-то не терпится выйти на связь с хозяином комнаты. Снейп открыл доступ и убрал все заглушающие заклинания. В огне возникла Минерва и вызвала обоих в пиршественный зал, бросив косой взгляд на Джоффа, который успел трансфигурировать из малахитового Снейпова пресс-папье винный кубок и прикинуться уже достаточно счастливым жизнью.  

        

       – Ну идем, попортим настроение красной шайке, – поднимаясь, сказал Северус, чтобы фразу успела услышать отбывающая МакГонагалл. – А то, похоже, заскучали там без меня...  

        

       Филиал преисподней действительно выглядел почти так, как, направляясь сюда, представлял его себе зельевар. Все тифлинги давно перемерли бы от зависти, увидев, как контачит этот выводок недоволшебников под скрежет недомузыки. На следующем педсовете нужно будет подразнить Деда, чтобы откомандировал Флитвика в мир маглов на настоящие концерты. Так, глядишь, может, чему-то научатся и здесь. Хотя вряд ли.  

        

       Второкурсники врассыпную брызнули с дороги, третьекурсники всё больше сидели по углам, уминали сласти и зубоскалили о выплясывающих "старичках" от четырнадцати до восемнадцати лет. "Старичкам" же особый повод потрясти костями был не нужен: в равной мере охотно они делали это и на метлах во время квиддичных тренировок, и на танцполе в рождественскую ночь. Но пусть уж лучше обтираются друг о друга прилюдно и сейчас. Иначе позже Филчу придется отлавливать их по темным углам, а старушкам-профессорам – охать о развращенной молодежи и отнимать его, зельевара, время запросами сварить десяток галлонов контрацептивного зелья экстренного действия.  

        

       Покуда продвигались к учительским столам, где в своем кресле с высоченной спинкой восседала МакГонагалл, Макмиллан успел уйти в невидимость и куда-то подеваться. Усевшись на свое место, Снейп выхватил взглядом Люпина, который игрался со столовым ножом, но не ел. Зельевар машинально представил себе разметку лунного календаря. Нет, в запасе еще четыре относительно спокойных ночи. Будто услыхав его, Римус обернулся и кивнул. Боковым зрением Северус уловил еще чье-то внимание со стороны, направленное на них, и тут же отследил источник. Вернее, сразу два источника, и оба женского пола: первой была метаморфиня-Тонкс, а второй – старшекурсница-пуффендуйка Эпплби. И обе девицы, кажется, довольно настойчиво изучали оборотня, рискуя пропилить в нем дырку пылкими взорами. Не знаю, как мои двери, Лунатик, но твои, похоже, скоро осадят. Лишь бы это не были двери Визжащей Хижины...  

      

  
* * *  


        

       Непонятно, откуда Дамблдор выудил сведения об "особой" активности бывших Пожирателей, которые, по его словам, опять начали стягивать силы. Снейп теперь использовал все возможности, чтобы видеться с Люциусом как можно чаще, но Малфой-старший вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, разве что сильно злился на Рубеуса Хагрида:  

        

       – Если и после этого ходатайства Попечительского совета в Министерстве не примут никаких мер, я буду крайне удивлен, – говаривал он, и Снейп не мог понять, каких мер ждет старый приятель: что ему поймают на Диких горах Шотландии того самого грифона и устроят зверю показательную декапитацию на глазах у всего Хогвартса? Хагрид и без того на время разбирательств отстранен от преподавания, вместо него Уход за магическими преподает Вильгельмина и очень этим недовольна.  

        

       Никаких свидетельств относительно объединения Темных кланов пока не было. Несомненно, что-то такое, на уровне предчувствий, в воздухе витало. Но предчувствия, как известно, в пробирку не положишь и под микроскоп не загонишь. Наиболее влиятельные семьи наверняка оказывали давление на министерских, и оттого законы из-под пера некоторых чинуш выходили на редкость идиотскими. Особенно в тех областях, что были связаны с жизнью маглов и контактами с их миром. А выслуживались в Минмагии просто наперегонки, будто их отмечали галочкой в какой-то специальной книге. Но Снейп имел доступ далеко не ко всем, кто до падения Темного Лорда был лоялен в отношении Пожирателей или активно поддерживал их позицию, а после – остался на свободе. Поэтому претендовать на полноценную статистику алхимик не мог. Выглядели эти кланы покуда разрозненно и не слишком пассионарно. Можно допустить, что Дед сейчас просто перестраховывается. Но это и к лучшему: хотя бы здесь он не допускал гриффиндорской безалаберности...  

      

  
* * *  


        

       С попытками призвать Патронуса у Поттера всё застопорилось на неудачах. Мальчишка переживал не лучший возраст, и Северус хорошо помнил, каково было ему самому в эти же годы – когда надо и учиться, и куда-то стравливать дурь, которая из-за обилия подростковых гормонов копится в тебе и прет во все стороны. Как похлебка в волшебном котелке, а ты забыл заклинание отмены. Однако зельевар ловил себя на том, что отчасти завидует ему, потому что вернуться туда, в те свои годы, невозможно даже на пару минут.  

        

       – Знаете, Поттер, ну их гремлинам, этих ваших патронусов, – сдался наконец и Снейп. – Наша задача – обратить вспять дементоров. Как правило, большинство задач имеют несколько способов решения. Давайте попробуем теперь заклинания пепельников. Чем черт не шутит – большинство из них предназначены для упокоения нежити...  

        

       Глаза мальчишки вспыхнули радостью, и он с тройным рвением кинулся осваивать мрачное заклятье, которое услышал от учителя еще на первом курсе. И, разумеется, у него ничего не получалось из-за незнания основ. Снейп покусывал губы. Чтобы объяснить ему принцип действия этих чар, не обойтись без экскурса к самым истокам. А значит, придется привести для сравнения и законы "темной волшбы", что вне всяких сомнений вызвало бы протест у... нее. Но иначе до парня не дойдет. "Прости, Лили".  

        

       – Сядьте, Поттер, и подключите к ушам ваш мозг, насколько это возможно сделать. Знаете ли вы, чем принципиально отличаются темные заклинания от обычных?  

        

       Тот покачал головой. Что ж, у него хотя бы хватило ума не ляпнуть первое, что пришло на ум, а таким, как он и его папаша, в голову первым делом приходит сентенция "Темные – всегда отвратительны, чистые – наш выбор".  

        

       – Когда вы творите обычные чары, то практически не пропускаете их через себя. Это лишь дело техники: правильно поставленной руки, правильного жеста, правильной вокализации – не имеет значения, вслух или про себя... Всё это вам преподают профессор Флитвик и профессор МакГонагалл. Именно для классической магии однажды изобрели проводник в виде этих вот палочек, – Снейп повертел свою в пальцах, даже слегка дунул на кончик, как однажды увидел в магловском фильме, где ненастоящий гангстер подул в ствол ненастоящего револьвера, – скипетров, жезлов, посохов и так далее. Пользуясь ими, маги практически не тратят в процессе волхования собственную магию. Или, как говорят на Востоке, "прану". Даже в самом напряженном бою без применения темных заклятий маг может устать лишь физически.  

        

       Он взмахнул палочкой, создавая над тренировочным полем у башенки полупрозрачный купол, а пару валунов трансформировал в колесо и размещенного внутри окружности очень условного человечка. Из самого зенита купола в макушку человечка сочился чистый серебристый поток. Фигурка в колесе теперь напоминала рождественскую игрушку на елке и так же слегка покачивалась из стороны в сторону.  

        

       – Классическая, или "чистая", магия – это нисходящая по своей направленности энергия, Поттер. "Магия высших сфер", как выразился один древний поэт. И обычно мы пользуемся именно ею, не слишком задумываясь о технической стороне.  

        

       Поток свободно проходил по позвоночному столбу человечка, омывая все семь сияющих узлов сущности, устремлялся к земле и пропадал в камнях. Мальчишка смотрел то на купол, то на самого Снейпа, и тут зельевар понял, что Поттер уже знает, о чем пойдет речь дальше, и трепещет в предвкушении: губы его слегка растворились, зрачки расширились. Он знает, и он жаждет это услышать. Сын проклятого ханжи-Поттера и чистоплюйки, которая отвернулась от "Пожирателя" из-за его взглядов, жаждет узнать о Темном искусстве! И эта жажда сопровождается теми же ощущениями, что возникали у тринадцатилетнего Северуса, когда он искал ответы и делал колоссальные для уровня своего разума открытия. Вот это поворот! Снейп прищурился. Когда ты встречаешь кого-то, кто уже прошел тот же путь, что ты, или идет по нему, кто наполняет себя знаниями тех же источников, к которым когда-либо припадал ты сам, когда видишь незамутненную, искреннюю реакцию как результат внутренней умственной работы, и реакция эта неотличима от твоей, у тебя уже нет ненависти к этому человеку, будь он даже сын твоего соперника от женщины, которая так и не стала твоей. И ты уже ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Он твой духовный двойник, желаешь ты того или нет.  

        

       – А теперь я расскажу о противоположном, и, если вы испытываете хоть малейшее сомнение в том, стоит ли вам это услышать, разворачивайтесь и уходите уже сейчас-с-с-х-х, – Северус сам удивился тому, как глухо и низко прозвучал его голос при этих словах, и, чуть захлебнувшись, резко выдохнул, заставив мальчишку вздрогнуть и воззриться на него. На его памяти в такой манере всегда разговаривал Повелитель – природа магии сама диктует способ проявления на материальном плане.  

        

       – Нет... Я готов, сэр.  

        

       Снейп окинул его взглядом сверху вниз и продолжил, глядя всё так же свысока из-под полуопущенных век.  

        

       – Она отличается от "чистой" магии тем, что ее не получится практиковать бесстрастно, – тихо и медленно говорил он. Из-под земли ударил огненно-алый луч и прошел вдоль позвоночника искусственного человечка в направлении, обратном серебристому потоку. Вырвавшись из макушки, луч устремлялся к небесам, и на пару с нисходящим они создавали непрерывное движение вверх и вниз, а фигурка покачивалась на них, будто бусина на готовых лопнуть от напряжения струнах космической арфы. – Чтобы практиковать Темное искусство, маг должен всем своим существом желать добиться нужного ему результата посредством самых простых и сильных эмоций, которые люди получили с доисторических времен. И вы знаете, что это за эмоции, верно?  

        

       – Да, сэр.  

        

       – Они просты и эффективны. Но, вопреки стереотипам, отнюдь не всегда направлены во вред. Но сейчас мы не будем говорить об этом – я не хочу отвлекать вас и морочить вам голову излишними сложностями. Возьмем самые простые, именно направленные во вред: вы ненавидите врага и хотите видеть его мучения. И всю силу своей ненависти вы вгоняете в заклинание пытки, мысленно распиная его. И вот это, – Снейп вскинул палочку, – многократно усиливает ваш посыл. Делая так, вы должны делиться с этой магией каким-то кусочком собственного чувствования. Это жертвоприношение, плата за обретенную животную мощь. Вы видите, она достается нам из земных недр, она зарождается в огненных глубинах и ищет выхода любым путем, не через живое существо, так через кратер вулкана... Ею крайне сложно управлять, и тем она опасна. Хотя, повторюсь, направлена во вред кому-либо не всегда. Даже далеко не всегда. Это просто магия. Это просто магия Земли, а не горних высот. Но слабым в ней делать нечего, слабого она пожрет.  

        

       Поттер сглотнул. Зрачки его совсем потемнели. Есть такие откровения, от которых глаза у людей темнеют, а дыхание пресекается, словно от бега. Даже слушать об этих тайнах – не объяснять – стоит напряженного труда. А у самого Северуса и подавно тряслись поджилки, словно это не через наколдованную фигурку проходил сейчас гудящий от напряжения ток двух стихий, а через него самого, и на лбу и спине, невзирая на ледяной зимний ветер, выступил пот. Жар и холод, слитые воедино противоположности – вот то, что владело им в эти минуты.  

        

       – И есть третий вид магии, – тут алхимик сделал подкручивающий жест палочкой, потоки магии завихрились и свились друг с другом, продолжая циркулировать каждый в своем направлении через игрушечного человечка. – Самый сложный, Поттер. И самый загадочный в своей неизученности. Он пришел к нам из Азии времен синто.  

        

       – Мрачные заклятья... – одними губами завороженно прошептал сын Лили.  

        

       – Эту магию называют еще Морочной магией, а некоторые... особенно одаренные... – Снейп ухмыльнулся, вспоминая слова студента-Блэка, – "замороченной". По причине ее невероятной сложности. В отличие от Академической магии эта для выполнения потребует не менее интенсивных эмоций, чем Темная. В том и состоит их схожесть. Посему ни одна классификация никогда не причислит ее к "чистому" искусству. Волхвуя мрачные заклинания, ведьма или колдун открываются всем мировым течениям. В результате они могут получить серьезную отдачу вплоть до собственной гибели. Что нередко и происходит с молодыми и неопытными целителями, которые нарушают предписания наставников-"пепельников" и лезут в воду, не ведая броду. Но сложна Мрачная магия не только этим. Взывая к силе Земли, маг должен уметь на все сто процентов желать своему пациенту блага и выздоровления вместо мучений и смерти, которые так просто наслать с помощью Темной науки. Оперировать энергией разрушения во имя созидания. Причинить боль тому, кто обратился к тебе за помощью, чтобы распознать принцип действия болезни и затем усмирить ее. Полюбить того, кого исцеляешь – пусть лишь на время процедуры, но полюбить даже злейшего врага. Суметь причинить боль, стопроцентно желая затем принести ему благо. Это как идти по раскачивающемуся канату над пропастью, а внизу – по одну сторону лава, по другую ледяная пучина. И эту магию способен освоить поистине самый сильный и бескорыстный из чародеев. Вот почему "пепельников" можно пересчитать по пальцам. Она дается единицам.  

        

       – А когда они сражаются с инферналами?..  

        

       – Они должны от всей души пожелать "поднятому" вечного покоя как блага.  

        

       – Мори ин секула...  

        

       – ... секулорум. Да. Именно так: "Покойся во веки веков". Вот почему темный волшебник до смерти боится инферналов, натравленных не им, а на него. Если жертвуешь за эффективную магию каплями своего чувствования, вырабатывается автоматизм. С каждым разом тебе всё труднее заставлять себя вернуться к классике... и вообще невозможно пользоваться Мрачной...  

        

       Поттер вспыхнул, как белый фосфор:  

        

       – Профессор Снейп, дозвольте мне один вопрос? Всего лишь один вопрос! – взмолился он.  

        

       Снейп вскинул бровь, сбившись с мысли из-за этого напора и ощутив прилив сильнейшего раздражения.  

        

       – Ну? Что еще? – выплюнул он.  

        

       – Вы ведь знали мою маму, сэр. Вы вместе учились и состояли в квартете алхимиков школы...  

        

       Зельевар резко отступил и в ярости уничтожил человечка вместе с колесом, куполом и обоими потоками:  

        

       – Я не намерен говорить об этом. Ни вообще, ни, тем более, с вами, Поттер. Стойте там. Стойте, где стоите!  

        

       Он сделал еще шаг назад, предупреждающе загораживаясь рукой, как будто не сделай он этого, мальчишка сейчас влез бы ему под кожу через _Грегово_ место внедрения на татуировке и захватил бы его разум.  

        

       – Я стою, сэр, – смиренно согласился Поттер и опустил руки вдоль туловища.  

        

       – Если вы хотите продолжать занятия со мной, заткнитесь! – Снейп ткнул пальцем в его сторону. – И больше никогда – слышите? никогда – не смейте обращаться ко мне ни с чем, кроме занятий!  

        

       Мальчишка закричал:  

        

       – Но вы же не знаете, о чем я хочу спросить вас, профессор! Это связано с "пепельниками" и... почему я хочу выучиться целительской магии! Клянусь, я не спрошу ни о чем постороннем! Но только вы, больше никто! Один только вы сможете мне ответить. Понимаете? Я спрашивал профессора Люпина, я спрашивал мистера Макмиллана, и оба они направили меня к вам, сэр. Они сказали, что лишь в вашей компетенции оценить это верным образом...  

        

       Торнадо внутри Северуса споткнулся об утес, разбился, и ветер начал стихать. Зельевар с трудом унял крупную нервную дрожь, сжал зубы, губы и кулаки, прошипел что-то невнятное и понял, что всё его бешенство незаметно куда-то испарилось. По его взгляду Поттер догадался, что уже можно продолжить:  

        

       – Она была _такой_ чародейкой, как вы говорите? Сильной и бескорыстной, способной подчинить себе эту магию? Была?  

        

       – Я не виделся с ней после школы, – скорее по инерции огрызнулся Снейп, но теперь и голос его стал терять скрежещущие стальные ноты. – И не могу судить о том, чего она добилась...  

        

       _"Она спасла тебя от смерти после Фулминис Энсис! Если бы не она, ты сдох бы тогда в страшных мучениях, идиот!"_  

         

       – А в школе? По задаткам еще со школы – она могла, как вы думаете, сэр, – стать хорошим целителем... когда-нибудь... позже?  

        

       Мужчина отвел глаза. Он не знал, что ответить. Прошлое разделилось надвое: в одном он не помнил Лили после того, как они разругались еще в школе и доучились уже в натянутых отношениях "холодной войны"; во втором он откуда-то точно знал, что она почти стала тем, кем хотела стать, и даже... даже учила чему-то и его? В конце концов, он ведь знает теперь некоторые целительские премудрости? Не могла же она освоить эти высшие курсы еще в Хогвартсе, до их размолвки: элементарно не хватило бы часов в сутках на всё про всё... Многое не срасталось. Но то, что как-то срасталось, говорило об одном. И о Фулминис Энсис, Мече-Молнии...  

        

       Он хлестнул мальчишку коротким взором из-под свесившихся на лицо патл:  

        

       – Да.  

       _________________________________  

       [1] Полное имя первого европейского мага-ересиарха – Геллерт ван Гринделльвальд. (Прим.: AU, но почему бы и нет? В каноне его национальность не указывалась нигде, и если уж Гермиона могла быть темнокожей, поскольку "нигде не упоминалось, что это не так", то почему бы и Первому Лорду не быть нидерландцем, тем более сама фамилия вопиет об этом.)  

       [2] От франц. Charogne – "падаль", "стерва".  

       [3] Прошу прощения за такой беспардонный русицизм, но в данном случае словечко просто само запросилось в эту фразу. Помимо того, что слово произошло от фамилии, есть и второй смысл: архар – это горный козел. Профессор Снейп же достаточно эрудированный человек, который никогда и никакие знания не считает лишними. Если уж студентам Хогвартса рассказывают об обычаях в среде японских самураев, почему бы преподавателю его уровня не знать кое-что и из жизни России царских времен? В конце концов, мы же здесь кое-то знаем о Елизаветинской и Викторианской эпохах, не будучи профессорами, не так ли?


	28. Главы 38-43, книга третья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Главы 38-43 (оставшаяся часть третьей книги).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение

  
**Глава тридцать восьмая**   


         

       Профессор Вектор с озадаченным лицом смотрела на студента, похлопывая себя свитком по ладони:  

         

       – Как тебе известно, я обычно не пытаюсь узнать, на кого была составлена натальная карта. Но сейчас этого, похоже, не избежать. На кого ты делал расчет?  

         

       – Н-на... своего кузена, – Гарри встревожил ее взгляд, и он судорожно глотнул. – Что-то не так?  

         

       Вся группа с любопытством развернулась в их сторону. Охотников ходить на Нумерологию было не так уж много, хотя и значительно больше, чем на Прорицания и Руны, поэтому Септима Вектор объединяла занятия для всех четырех факультетов в одном кабинете. Благо, здесь никогда ничего не взрывалось, не верещало и не трансформировалось.  

         

       – Ты верно построил эту инцепцию, но, видишь ли, ноль в зоне предвидения неизбежно влечет за собой еще кое-какие последствия, и у тебя они не учтены. Помимо этого, у твоего двоюродного брата очень низкий коэффициент удачливости, а если время рождения указано с высокой точностью, то на асценденте соляра у него Черная Луна.  

         

       – Вероятность несчастного случая?  

         

       – При данной расстановке сил – стопроцентная и с летальным исходом. Вообще удивительно, что это не случилось в раннем детстве и... прости... не менее удивительно, что он до сих пор жив.  

         

       Слова ее как-то резанули в районе солнечного сплетения, и, сжавшись, Гарри опустил голову. Перед глазами на секунду мелькнуло лицо – но не Дадли, а тетки. В этом году она не особо решительно, даже скорее просяще предложила проводить его до разделительного барьера на Кингс Кросс, за которым скрывалась платформа "девять и три четверти". Удивленный, мальчик не нашел причин для отказа, и на прощание она сказала ему еще одну странную вещь: "Знаешь, ты, конечно, учись. Но всё-таки знай меру. Ты же сам, наверное, слышал или читал фразу одного мудреца... не волшебника, а нашего: "Во многой мудрости многие печали". Когда рядом не останется равных, ты поймешь, как одиноко на вершине горы, сложенной из книг. Поверь, ты не первый". Кого она подразумевала под первым, Гарри спросить не успел: его подхватила похожая на рыжий ураган и уже попрощавшаяся со своими родителями Гермиона. Тетя Петунья лишь скользнула грустным взором по буйным кудрям Ржавой Ге, стремительно развернулась и пропала в толпе, за спинами других маглов.  

         

       – А что вмешалось в его судьбу? – вмешалась Грейнджер, через плечо Гарри с любопытством заглядывая в пергамент. Мальчик покосился на нее, но тревоги за Дадли на лице гриффиндорки не заметил. – Ангел-хранитель?  

         

       – Конечно, нет. Ангелы – это из магловского фольклора, и к предмету, который мы изучаем, они отношения не имеют, – улыбнулась профессор Вектор и одним движением палочки прочертила строчку расчета на полях свитка. – Вот! Судя по всему, это как раз его кузен, – она указала на Поттера.  

         

       Гарри недоверчиво засмеялся, и Теодор Нотт, один из троих слизеринцев, записавшихся на этот факультатив, хихикнул со своей парты:  

         

       – Ангел выискался! Да Поттер скорее демонище. Особенно когда прется по темному коридору со своей вороной на загривке! Бр-р-р! Картина не для слабонервных!  

         

       Волна веселья прокатилась по всей аудитории. Перечитав на ночь чересчур много книг и возвращаясь из библиотеки с исступленным огнем в глазах и встрепанной шевелюрой, Гарри даже сам себя не раз пугал до полусмерти, отражаясь в зеркалах. Впрочем, если он там еще отражался, бить тревогу было рано, да только вечно голодающий Мертвяк не разделял хозяйского оптимизма, с убедительностью профессора Трелони предрекая своему "боссу" неизбежные гастродуоденит, язву желудка и дистрофию. Всё вместе и поочередно.  

         

       – А цвет крыльев Хранителя не имеет никакого значения, – поддержала шутку нумеролог, не поведя и бровью. – Главное, чтобы он успешно справлялся со своей задачей, а остальное – дело десятое. Люди тоже могут быть друг другу Хранителями, даже если сами об этом и не догадываются.  

         

       – Значит, если бы по вине Поттера у его кузена вырос поросячий хвост, это тоже было бы во благо? – заржали слизеринцы, а Панси показала согнутым пальцем петлю свиного хвостика и, скосив глаза к носу, сделала вид, будто внимательно разглядывает получившуюся загогулину.  

         

       – Нет, но с этого бы начались и этим же закончились сто лет их одиночества, господа Нотт, Забини и мисс Паркинсон.  

         

       Гермиона старательно записывала за нею под диктовку, зажав перо в исцарапанной и покусанной Жуликом руке. Эта рыжая скотина – то бишь котенок-полужмыр – умудрялась изгрызть не только Грейнджер, но и всех ее друзей, особенно мужского пола, и их питомцев. Из последних больше всех доставалось Лавгудовскому Витчбрюму: Жулик считал его грызуном и устраивал на пушистика безжалостную охоту. Однако нужно было признать, что телохранителем для своей владелицы он был отменным.  

         

       На парту с ее стороны аккуратно присел заколдованный бумажный змей с пернатым воротом вокруг головы. Кетцаля Гарри узнал сразу и покосился на отправителя, который сделал вид, будто он здесь ни при чем. Особо не таясь, Гермиона коснулась палочкой летающего письма, и пернатый змей тихонько спросил голосом Акэ-Атля: "Пойдешь со мной на этих выходных в Хогсмид?" Поттер и сам не понял, почему в душе завозилось какое-то неприятное чувство. И хотя Ржавая Ге отрицательно качнула головой, а на лице Шамана отобразилось разочарование, осадок остался.  

         

       После этих каникул и каждодневного наседания кузена с вопросами о Гермионе Гарри ощущал себя выбитым из колеи. На месте ему не сиделось, внутри был какой-то раздрай, рождающий убежденность, что время уходит, а ты занимаешься разной ненужной ерундой, тогда как весь мир трудится не покладая рук и не переводя дыхания. Чтобы наверстать, мальчик хватался за книги, но часто ловил себя на том, что отвлекается от содержания, задумчиво уставившись в библиотечное окно на шпили соседних башенок.  

         

       – Ну почему? – Куатемок увязался за Грейнджер на переменке, и Гарри, ускорив шаг, всё равно невольно услышал за спиной их диалог: – Тебя уже кто-то пригласил, да?  

         

       – Нет, вообще никто не приглашал, просто я туда не иду.  

         

       – Почему? Тебе в замке не осточертело?  

         

       – С нами всё равно теперь отправят эту квиддичистку Эпплби или еще кого-нибудь со старших курсов. Ну и какое удовольствие маршировать целый день по указке этих надзирателей? – Герми сделала забавный голос и передразнила чью-то утиную походочку. – Ынч-ынч-ынч! Уииии! Ынч-ынч-ынч! Уиииии! Как, блин, отряд безмозглых бойскаутов на выгуле...  

         

       – А чего сразу "безмозглых"?..  

         

       Гарри ускорил шаг, оторвался от них и дальнейшего уже не слышал. Тамсин Эпплби, ту пуффендуйку, что водила их в музей, закрепили за их курсом в качестве куратора. Из-за усиления мер безопасности, связанных с неподконтрольными дементорами, в нынешнем учебном году младшие ученики имели право покидать периметр Хогвартса только в сопровождении взрослых студентов или преподавателей. Эта странная девушка вызывала в Поттере смутную тревогу. Что-то в ней было не так.  

         

       Стоило, однако, свернуть в злополучный коридор с пересохшим фонтаном, как его снова взяли в оборот предприимчивые родственники Рона Уизли. Причем взяли с обеих сторон и под ручки, так что Гарри осталось лишь болтать в воздухе ногами и неубедительно протестовать.  

         

       – Новейшая разработка, приятель! – сообщил Фредоджордж, извлекая, как фокусник, из своей шляпы подозрительный флакончик.  

         

       – Совершенно безвредная, но до чертиков полезная штуковина! – отрекомендовал изобретение Джорджефред, и поэтому Гарри отодвинулся от них на возможно более далекое расстояние. – Смотри, достаточно трех капель – и твой приятель будет в течение целого часа без остановки шпарить всё, что думает, но вслух!  

         

       – Вообще-то такие зелья запрещены, – пряча руки за спину, возразил Поттер. – Я пока не хочу, чтобы меня выперли из школы.  

         

       – Ничего подобного! – завопили близнецы, при этом, наоборот, размахивая руками, как заправские итальянские коммивояжеры. – Наше изобретение не имеет аналогов, и веритасерум – вчерашний день в сравнении с нею! Уж поверь!  

         

       "Трындец", – подумал Гарри. Кажется, у братцев закончились наличные, и перед скорым походом в Хогсмид они решили поправить свое благосостояние за счет любого ближнего.  

         

       – О'кей, о'кей! – быстро согласился он. – Сколько вам надо? Давайте вашу хрень – и я пошел. Мне надо срочно сдать домашку БаБаху!  

         

       А до БаБаха, то есть до профессора МакГроула, еще топать и топать по всем этим ненормальным лестницам...  

         

       Однако такой поворот Уизли не понравился:  

         

       – Не-не-не! Это неспортивно! Ты только оцени наш детектор правды! На вот, глотни!  

         

       – Эй, фьюить, парни! – из-за фонтана выглянул встрепанный старшекурсник-пуффендуец. – Есть у вас что-то от амортенции?  

         

       – Да не вопрос!  

         

       Гарри хотел улизнуть, но отвернувшиеся от него Джордж и Фред закрыли собой выход из ниши. "А что там у вас случилось?" – "Да ходят слухи, что девчонки раздобыли ее рецепт у слизеринцев и хотят подлить кому-то из нас!" – "Это после нашего "голого" колдоаппарата? Они что, поверили?.." Пока старшие обстряпывали дела, мальчик нащупал в кармане своей сумки несколько конфет, купленных еще в начале сентября у мадам Цирцеи в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Эти конфеты должны были вызвать у съевшего их приступ тяжелого вранья – если, конечно, продавщица сладостей сама не наелась чего-нибудь эдакого перед обходом состава. Была не была. Гарри наколдовал на конфету очищение от обертки и вторым едва заметным движением палочки закинул леденец в рот. На вкус это было как погрызть сосновую доску, обмазанную муравьиной кислотой – в общем, хотелось выплюнуть. Но он заставил себя проглотить.  

         

       – Сдуревшие девицы, – закончив с пуффендуйцем, братья Рона снова повернулись к своей первоначальной жертве. – Если кого-то из них заловят с этой амортенцией, им до конца года сортировать кал эрклингов в подземельях... Одна уже пробовала, – и специально для Гарри Фред (или Джордж) пояснил: – Нам Перси рассказывал. Страшное дело! Ну так что, будем пробовать? Подержи-ка его, Фредди, – (Ага, значит, это был всё же Джордж.) – Вот, молодчина! Всего-то три капельки! – флакончик в открытом виде напоминал пипетку из магловской аптеки, только больше и толще. – Покажи язык.  

         

       – Психи, – сдался Поттер и обреченно вывалил язык на всю длину. Видимо, придется прогулять следующие уроки – если, конечно, их зелье на самом деле обладает заявленным действием.  

         

       Удивительно, но вещество не имело никакого вкуса. Что, в общем-то, логично, если учесть цели, с которыми оно должно применяться. Снейп вот однажды говорил, что хорошие яды тоже, как правило, без вкуса и без запаха. Но ожидать такого уровня мастерства от двух раздолбаев из Гриффиндора было странно. Меж тем рыжие с интересом следили за ним. Гарри икнул. В какой-то миг ему неудержимо захотелось сказать, что у того, который справа, на носу соскочил прыщ, а тот, что слева, выглядит слишком глупо с этим алчущим ожиданием на лице. Он уже почти сказал то, что само рвалось с языка, но в последний момент усилием воли заставил себя говорить обратное. А заодно слегка поглумиться. Совсем чуть-чуть. Ну очень уж захотелось – не иначе как побочный эффект!  

         

       – Ох, какая у тебя кожа, детка! – по-малфоевски растягивая слова, Гарри потянулся пальцем к прыщику близнеца справа. – Да ты краса-а-авчик!  

         

       Парни переглянулись, а Поттер шагнул уже ко второму:  

         

       – Какое у тебя интеллигентное лицо! Я обожаю умных! Может быть, мы с вами сходим в эти выходные в Хогсмид, ребята? Как вы на это смотрите?  

         

       Уизли отступили, еще раз переглянулись.  

         

       – Уходим, – тихонько сказал тот, который с прыщом, тому, который с глупой физиономией, и оба рванули прочь от фонтана.  

         

       Отхохотавшись, Поттер вспомнил о свитке для профессора Акустики и сломя голову ринулся к лестнице в надежде, что той ничего не взбрендит и она исправно доставит его на четвертый этаж.  

         

       Гонг, возвестивший о начале занятия, застал его в момент стыковки лестницы с площадкой четвертого этажа. Что ж, терять нечего: на ЗОТИ он уже опоздал.  

         

       Внезапно мимо Гарри промелькнул Пивз, следом за которым, с заносом вылетев из-за поворота, несся долговязый профессор. По тем дням, когда МакГроул, получивший у студентов прозвище БаБах, надевал свое узкое черное пальто, его издалека принимали по ошибке за Снейпа из-за длинных патл-сосулек и манеры появляться из ниоткуда. Но страшнее было, когда акустик являлся на урок в том, в чем был сейчас – национальном килте и кроваво-красном кафтане с золотым позументом: это всегда предвещало практическое занятие или контрольную. Полтергейст по-настоящему боялся в Хогвартсе только троих – Кровавого Барона, ворона Мертвяка и молодого преподавателя Акустики Иоганна МакГроула. Который, к слову, приходил только по определенным дням, а потом исчезал в никуда, и найти его, чтобы сдать работу или зачет, в иное время было невозможно. Именно поэтому Гарри так и спешил в это Мерлином забытое крыло, пока профессор не успел испариться в неведомые дали.  

         

       – Стоять, эй ты! – орал МакГроул вслед Пивзу своим сочным баритоном с мощным гэльским акцентом. – Мохрех! [1] Стоять, я сказал, ты еще нужен!..  

         

       Заметив отпрыгнувшего к стенке Поттера, БаБах резко встал, кашлянул, поправил черную шляпу и очки. Да уж, только слепой мог бы перепутать эту полную энергии дылду, будто проглотившую "Нимбус-2001", с доходягой-Снейпом...  

         

       – Это я не тебе. А ты вернись подобру-поздорову! Итак... ты что-то хотел? Третий курс, да?  

         

       – Да. Я Поттер, – Гарри втолкнул ему в руки свой свиток.  

         

       БаБах же тем временем выглядывал, в какую сторону завернул Пивз, так что домашнюю работу студента с рассеянным видом уменьшил и засунул за обшлаг рукава.  

         

       – А. Ну да, шрам на лбу. Поттер, точно. Молодец, Поттер. Свободен. Эй ты! Лямлет! [2] Тебе от меня просто так не отделаться!  

         

       Гарри даже не хотел узнавать, зачем для практического занятия Иоганну БаБаху мог понадобиться школьный полтергейст – не собирается же он, в самом деле, использовать это летающее скрипучее бедствие в качестве волынки... А впрочем... Нет, лучше даже не представлять, что ждет тот курс, у которого сейчас будет факультатив по Акустике...  

         

       Поттер проводил учителя взглядом до поворота и ринулся к Люпину, надеясь со всеми этими лестницами поспеть хотя бы на вторую половину урока и не получить прогул.  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Если профессор Люпин и дружил когда-то с Джеймсом Поттером, то это нисколько не отражалось на их взаимоотношениях с его сыном. Первую неделю этот странный преподаватель вел себя со студентами несколько панибратски, подбивал на всяческие шалости и вообще как-то мало походил на серьезного педагога. Но начиная со второй недели сентября характер его кардинально поменялся. Это был очень тихий и спокойный тип, чуть скованный в движениях, пока это не касалось волшбы. Как только в его руке возникала палочка, в классе начинали твориться чудеса. И он довольно упорно подошел к задаче научить своих студентов заклинанию вызова Покровителя, которое Гарри не удалось ни с первой, ни со всех последующих попыток. А еще Люпин, кажется, присматривался к Поттеру и общаться с ним тет-а-тет не спешил. Гарри уже начал сомневаться в правдивости своих "видений", когда, на исходе сентября, им удалось поговорить._  

          

       _Они прогуливались по мостику над каналом между "сторожевыми башенками", и профессор рассказывал ему, каким был в юности Поттер-старший. О его квиддичных достижениях, о столкновениях со слизеринцами, дружеской конкуренции с Сириусом Блэком – оба стремились быть лидерами четверки, постоянно соревнуясь в различных выходках и олицетворяя собой движущую силу круговой поруки: за их хулиганства баллы снимались со всего Гриффиндора, отработки присуждались всему Гриффиндору и до ближайшего турнира по квиддичу Мародеры были едва ли не аутсайдерами у всего Гриффиндора; но стоило лишь Поттеру поймать золотой снитч и обеспечить своих уймой рубиновых камешков в песочных часах факультета, квартет возвращал себе звание кумиров всех девчонок школы и предмета зависти парней-однокурсников. Не весь квартет, конечно. Как правило, народной любви хватало только на Сири и Джима, два других участника скромно грелись в лучах, а точнее в тени их славы. К которой, говоря по чести, ни Римус, ни Питер не стремились._  

          

       _– Какими вы были тогда, сэр? Все вы._  

          

       _– Мы были молоды и гениальны, – горько усмехнулся профессор. – Все молодые гениальны, как теперь и вы... До поры до времени..._  

          

       _– А что потом?_  

          

       _Люпин лишь склонил голову. Мертвяк, прыгавший вровень с ними по бортику ограждения моста, перелетел на плечо к хозяину:_  

          

       _– А потом, босс, наступает полная жопа. И вы тоже станете мерзкими брюзжащими старикашками типа вашего Снейпа._  

          

       _– Мертвяк, сделай любезность: защелкнись, – Гарри показал ворону палочку, тот презрительно каркнул, но спорить не осмелился. Какая несправедливость: все боятся Пивза, Пивз боится мимира, мимир боится Поттера, но при этом почему-то ни все, ни Пивз его, Поттера, не боятся. Мир устроен как-то алогично, его проектировщик совершенно точно учился не в Когтевране..._  

          

       _– Знаешь, в целом он всё-таки прав, – кивнув на птицу, признал профессор. – Насчет того, что с возрастом жизнь всех берет за горло._  

          

       _– Сэр, а за что вы доставали... ну, то есть... эм-м-м... преследовали профессора Снейпа? Когда он еще не был профессором... Что такого он вам сделал?_  

          

       _Люпин немного удивился осведомленности студента, однако ни спрашивать, откуда он узнал, ни опровергать сказанного не стал._  

          

       _– Дураками потому что были... Дети, особенно подростки, вообще жестоки, а у твоего профессора еще и характер такой, что все ничтоже сумняшеся всегда назначали его мальчиком для битья. Обидишь сильного, с хорошими связями – сам пожалеешь. Обидишь смирную овечку – кто тебе поверит, будто она первая на тебя напала. А у Севе... у профессора Снейпа не было ни силы, ни могущественной или хотя бы богатой родни, ни реноме кроткого агнца. Но полно амбиций, эгоизма и гордыни. Идеальная жертва для нападок. Из-за первых безуспешных попыток что-то доказать во время разбирательств с директором он в итоге вообще прекратил объясняться после стычек. Просто никак не комментировал произошедшее. Всё равно бы наказали как виновного. Да к тому же... понимаешь ли, так получилось... и я думаю, дело отчасти и в этом... – мужчина слегка поджал губы кривоватого рта. – Им обоим – твоему отцу и Снейпу – нравилась одна и та же девочка. Они и так-то не ладили, а здесь еще соперничество..._  

          

       _Гарри насторожился. Он помнил девичий голос из своего сна, требующий немедленно прекратить безобразие и оставить "его" в покое. Почему-то в этом месте он всегда сразу же просыпался..._  

          

       _– Какая девочка?_  

          

       _– Твоя мама, – вздохнул профессор. – Лили._  

          

       _Мама нравилась Снейпу? Значит, они были не просто друзьями в одной алхимической команде, и значит, для них, во всяком случае – для зельевара, в этом общении заключалось нечто большее? Причинно-следственные связи в размышлениях Гарри начали замыкаться. Так вот почему Снейп так относится к нему! С одной стороны, он ненавидит сына своего школьного мучителя, и с этого момента Гарри не чувствует в себе никакого морального права упрекнуть профессора за неприязнь. С другой, Снейп не может насладиться своей ненавистью, поскольку когда-то испытывал противоположное чувство к его матери. Всё встало на свои места. Мальчик ощутил легкую тошноту и головокружение: наверное, впервые в жизни он испытал столь сильное презрение к своему легендарному папаше и стыд за его деяния. Это было... отвратительно. Может быть, сложись у зельевара с Мародерами всё иначе, Гарри было бы проще работать со Снейпом, у которого есть чему поучиться, да и что душой кривить – с которым почему-то интересно, хоть иногда и жутковато._  

          

       _– Какой она была? – помолчав и решив пока не ворошить болезненную тему, от которой мутит, спросил он._  

          

       _– Я... не слишком хорошо ее знал._  

          

       _– Но вы ведь учились на одном и том же факультете, все время виделись в общей гостиной..._  

          

       _Тот слегка поморщился._  

          

       _– Гарри, иногда с человеком можно даже не то что видеться в одной гостиной семь лет, а спать в одной кровати двадцать семь, а в какой-то миг понять, что вообще никогда его толком и не знал. А можно жить в разных концах мира и иметь представление о мыслях друг друга. Лили была слишком далекой галактикой, а у меня так никогда и не обнаружилось способностей в астрономии. Думаю, если она нравилась Джиму, то в ней что-то было. Они с Сири всегда предпочитали "всё самое лучшее" и очень гордились этим обстоятельством. Я не хочу тебе врать, Гарри: твою маму я знаю куда хуже, чем того же профессора Снейпа. Хотя мы с нею оба были старостами и оба не однажды растаскивали повздоривших смутьянов._  

          

       _– Вы были старостой? Тогда почему вы ничего не сделали, чтобы ваши друзья прекратили задирать Сней... профессора Снейпа?!_  

          

       _– Можно подумать, меня кто-то... А, ладно. Наверное, нам пора возвращаться в школу, Гарри._  

          

       _Гарри почти физически ощутил вспыхнувшую досаду Люпина, которую тот предпочел засунуть подальше и с видом благолепного пастора зашагать обратно в замок. Больше они ни разу об этом не заговорили. И в первую очередь поднимать тему не хотел сам Гарри. Слишком больно перерисовывать идиллическую картину, особенно если она не на холсте, а в твоем воображении._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Еще на подходе к кабинету ЗОТИ Поттер заметил мелькнувшую тень миссис Норрис. Это было очень вовремя, и мальчик успел наложить на себя чары отвлечения внимания, которые вряд ли обманули бы опытного волшебника, но от сквиба Филча всегда оказывались очень действенными. Только идти по гулкому коридору нужно было очень осторожно, чтобы не привлечь внимания вездесущей завхозовой кошки.  

         

       Филч прятался за доспехами, пристально выглядывая что-то у кабинета Защиты или кого-то подкарауливая. Гарри проследил за направлением его взгляда и на всякий случай посмотрел на то же место через прием "специального видения", которому их не так давно обучил профессор Люпин. Нужно было слегка прищуриться, расфокусировать зрение, как бы глядя не в центр, а по периферии, но не применять никаких заклинаний, чтобы не сбить собственную маскировку. Это был полезнейший навык в условиях какой-нибудь боевой операции.  

         

       Прижимаясь плечом к притолоке и ухом к щели в двери, возле кабинета стояла Тамсин Эпплби, единственная из студентов не-слизеринцев, кому Снейп нехотя, но всегда ставил "Превосходно" по своему предмету и нередко задействовал в качестве помощницы на сложных занятиях. Мисс Эпплби, по слухам, вообще пользовалась успехом у преподавателей, даже у Сибиллы Трелони, а вот студентам, особенно знакомым Гарри, она казалась какой-то подозрительной. Вот зачем она тайком дежурит у двери, за которой идет самый обычный урок?  

         

       – И что ты здесь забыла? – послышался женский голос с нотками вызова.  

         

       Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Гарри потерял расфокусировку и увидел в нескольких шагах от Тамсин младшую из авроров, стажера Тонкс. Несмотря на выжидательную позу со скрещенными на груди руками, которую избрала метаморфиня, угадать крайнюю степень кипящей в ней злости можно было по пламенно-алым волосам. Казалось, сейчас они жили собственной жизнью, как змеи на голове Горгоны.  

         

       Разоблаченная семикурсница оглянулась, а вот Филч незаметно для Поттера куда-то исчез: завхоз и безо всякой волшбы знал множество тайных лазеек, чтобы пропадать и появляться, когда ему вздумается.  

         

       – Ничего, – покусав губу и переборов ответный гнев, ответила студентка. – Я иду на свои занятия, мисс Тонкс.  

         

       – Не поздновато ли? – аврор извлекла из кармана над поясным ремнем старинные серебряные часы на цепочке и демонстративно взглянула на циферблат. – Почти пол-урока прошло, мисс Эпплби. Вас, может быть, проводить, вы заблудились, не так ли?  

         

       Глаза пуффендуйки осветились злорадной идеей:  

         

       – Вы угадали, мисс Тонкс, я что-то заблудилась. Может быть, вы меня проводите? Окажите такую любезность!  

         

       Тонкс побелела в буквальном смысле этого слова, и от нее повеяло холодом Драко Малфоя, когда тот начинал корчить из себя неприступного аристократа.  

         

       – Когда я училась в Пуффендуе, девочка моя, наши студенты были явно сообразительнее.  

         

       – Ох, наверное, это было очень давно? Лет... двадцать назад, верно? Или двадцать пять? Так вы мне поможете, мисс Нимфадора?  

         

       Теперь загорелись щеки Тонкс, а волосы почернели до антрацитового цвета. Гарри подумал, что сейчас этой дерзкой квиддичистке не поздоровится, однако аврор каким-то чудом сдержалась, согласно кивнула и повела ученицу прочь от кабинета, а Гарри тем временем шмыгнул за дверь и только там снял с себя заклинание отвода глаз.  

         

       Когтевранцы с гриффиндорцами писали контрольную, и в классе раздавался скрежет перьев, будто целый взвод мышей прогрызал себе тайные ходы. На появление Гарри внимания почти не обратили, только профессор Люпин приложил палец к губам и жестом показал ему садиться на место. Мальчик тихо пристроился возле Акэ-Атля и успел заметить, что сидевшая позади них Гермиона уже ничего не пишет, а читает какую-то постороннюю книжку. Для Ржавой Ге это было обычное положение вещей. Впрочем, на этот раз он и сам справился с заданиями меньше, чем за четверть часа, и уселся дописывать реферат на завтрашнее Зельеварение.  

         

       – Запишите задание на понедельник, – прервал его в самом конце урока голос профессора Люпина. Потом тот спохватился: – А, нет, не записывайте! Завтра у вас будут Зелья, там и спросите, к чему вам готовиться на двадцать девятое. Все свободны, – и, забирая свиток у подошедшего к его столу Гарри, добавил вполголоса: – Сегодня тебе повезло, но профессор Снейп такого опоздания с рук не спустит, поэтому...  

         

       – Да, сэр.  

         

       Для чего они чередовались со Снейпом в прошлом месяце и собирались повторить это теперь, Гарри не понимал. Тогда слизеринский декан часть урока посвятил лекции о повадках оборотней, а остальное время – отработке способов противостояния этим тварям. "Если вы встретили вервольфа, единственное эффективное средство – немедленная аппарация. Если по какой-либо причине трансгрессировать вы не можете... в вашем случае – еще не умеете... второе, менее эффективное средство – бегство. Если бежать некуда, вам не позавидуешь, и придется отбиваться. Но! Магия слабо действует как на сфинксов и мантикор, так и на больных ликантропией в фазе обострения. Шансов у вас будет – мизер", – и на этой, как всегда, позитивной ноте алхимик начал тренинг, после которого зельеделие и физподготовка с полетами на метлах вместе взятые уже не казались студентам такими уж невыносимыми морально и физически. В результате натаскивания даже у спортсмена-Корнера мышцы болели потом еще дня три, а Грейнджер, не скрывая, обзывала Снейпа экзекутором. Поттеру же вообще хотелось лечь и помереть при каждом шаге, и это даже не говоря о подъемах по ступенькам. И самое обидное заключалось в том, что сам алхимик носился, даже не морщась – наверное, мускулов, которые могли бы болеть, на его скелете не осталось и вовсе. Когда об этом уроке узнал профессор Люпин, то вместо того чтобы посочувствовать бедным подросткам, он велел им отрабатывать задание коллеги при малейшем удобном случае. Всё это попахивало заговором учителей против школьников.  

         

       На Магловедении, как обычно, царила скукотища. Студенты перебрасывались записочками и болтали за спиной профессора Бербидж. Гарри сидел в самом дальнем углу за последней партой рядом с Невиллом Лонгботтомом и от безделья листал загадочный "дневник Миртл", тихонько применяя к нему недавно узнанные отпирающие заклинания из книги магистра Орбеуса, жившего через полтора века после Основателей Хогвартса. А вот гриффиндорцам спокойно не сиделось, и некоторые мальчишки, вспомнив детство, забрасывали Пухлого красящими бомбочками. С тех пор как стало известно, что он хочет перевестись в Пуффендуй, "львята" начали относиться к нему как к дезертиру, что в равной мере удивляло и когтевранцев, которым вообще было плевать, кто куда переводится, и пуффендуйцев, которые никогда не причисляли себя к врагам Гриффиндора. Слизеринцы тихонько злорадствовали, но им, в сущности, тоже было наплевать: уходили не от них.  

         

       Дневник не желал открывать своей тайны. Или в нем никто и никогда ничего не писал.  

         

       – ...Может быть, Гарри нам это расскажет? – ворвался в его размышления голос учительницы.  

         

       Поттер запоздало сунул ежедневник под крышку парты и уставился на профессора Бербидж:  

         

       – Да, мэм, простите, мэм?!  

         

       – Вы ведь знаете мир маглов лучше многих ваших однокурсников, не так ли? – не глядя на выпрыгивающую из собственного рукава Гермиону, продолжала преподаватель Магловедения. – Как вы думаете, способен ли волшебник остановить взрыв самой ужасной магловской бомбы?  

         

       Гарри удивился: с чего это вдруг магов заинтересовало ядерное оружие? По лекциям Магической Истории он знал, что наиболее могущественные маги умели сдерживать и нейтрализовать Адское пламя, но очень сильно сомневался, что даже все высшие волшебники на планете, вместе взятые, сумели бы справиться с атомной бомбой и последствиями ее взрыва. Однако ответить Поттер не успел: кто-то особо меткий пульнул в Лонгботтома цветовую бомбу, и тот, колдуя щитовое, сильно махнул рукой. Кончик рукояти палочки в его кулаке угодил прямо в нос поднимающегося со скамейки Гарри. Кровь и слезы брызнули фонтаном, девчонки охнули, даже Грейнджер от неожиданности опустила руку.  

         

       – Ой, прости-прости-прости! – вскочил Пухлый, торопливо трансфигурируя свой свиток в ворох салфеток и пытаясь унять кровотечение из ноздрей сокурсника.  

         

       Поттер успел заметить, как на странице упавшего на пол и раскрывшегося ежедневника вспыхнул и угас рукописный текст. Профессор тем временем торопливо прочитала заговор, и капать из глаз и из носа Гарри перестало. Лонгботтом был так расстроен, что когтевранец воздержался даже от иронии в его адрес, хотя от боли сначала чуть не взвыл.  

         

       – Как ты? – озабоченно спросила профессор. – Может быть, покажешься мадам Помфри?  

         

       – Нет, мэм, всё нормально, – Гарри проморгался и, заметив недоверие на ее лице, кивнул: – Нет, правда всё в порядке, – недоверие не исчезло, и он окончательно свел на шутку: – Как видите, против ядерной бомбы и Невилла нет приема. Даже у магов.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Он почти забыл о том, что собирался сделать, когда в общей факультетской гостиной увидел Луну Лавгуд. В сопровождении своего Витчбрюма девочка заглядывала под все кресла и диванные подушки, а питомец орудовал своим языком по труднодоступным углам комнаты, помогая ей в поисках. Но дело было в другом. Поиски утерянного для Луны были нередким занятием, а вот выглядела она сейчас и правда непривычно: в длинные косички ее белокурых волос было вплетено множество различных предметов – от гусиных перьев до каких-то девчоночьих косметических приспособлений, названия которых Гарри даже не знал.  

         

       – Что ищешь? – спросил он, как обычно делая вид, будто не замечает за ней никаких странностей.  

         

       Она взглянула на него широко распахнутыми серебристыми глазами и тихо пропела:  

         

       – Я снова потеряла свой учебник по астрономии и ищу его уже целый час...  

         

       – Но, может быть, проще приманить его? – Гарри махнул палочкой, колдуя Акцио, и книга, вылетев непонятно откуда, сама прыгнула ему в руку.  

         

       – Спасибо тебе, а то я и палочку свою где-то потеряла...  

         

       – И я даже знаю, где, – задумчиво сказал он, глядя через ее плечо, из-за которого торчала палочка, криво вплетенная в одну из кос. – А ты не поделишься тайной, для чего ты всё это навертела?  

         

       – А, ты о них?! – она улыбнулась, касаясь своих волос и нащупала мерную зельеварческую ложку. – Вот она! Знаешь, ведь это очень удобно. Я всегда всё теряю, а так – нет...  

         

       – Да-да, я заметил, – Гарри протянул руку и аккуратно высвободил из косицы ее палочку.  

         

       С недавних пор Поттер стал понимать, что с ним происходит что-то странное. К Полумне он, как и прежде, мог прикоснуться без смущения. А вот с Грейнджер всё изменилось. Летом, после музея, они своей компанией отправились погулять в магловский парк. На ней был легкий белый сарафан с открытыми плечами, и ткань красивыми складками обрисовывала ее грудь, которую в учебное время наглухо скрывала студенческая форма и мантия. Гарри тогда стало не по себе. То есть это было и приятно, и досадно. Когда хочется дотронуться хотя бы до ее руки, но ты сам себя мысленно одергиваешь. По отношению к Луне, которая была младше Ржавой Ге почти на два года, он не чувствовал ничего похожего: между ними всё оставалось простым и безвинным, как в детстве. Хуже всего, что теперь Поттер вспоминал фигуру Гермионы всякий раз при встрече, и ученическая одежда больше не была помехой смутным фантазиям. Из книг, которые он читал по дисциплине профессора Умбрасумус, Гарри знал, что в таком возрасте уже нет ничего удивительного, если у разнополых подростков просыпается друг к другу _особый_ интерес. По утверждению авторитетных источников, для "пубертатной поры" это "норма". Другое дело, если теория вдруг воплощается в жизнь, а причиной твоих метаний становится боевая приятельница, вчерашняя драчливая хулиганка, своими фокусами и бесстрашием восхитившая громилу-Дадли, которого все побаивались, не исключая хлипкого кузена. Гарри чувствовал какую-то неправильность, когда внутренний голос нет-нет да напоминал ее имя. А сама Герми ничего не замечала. Даже кувыркнувшись однажды с метлы на уроке мадам Хуч, удачно пойманная Поттером у самой земли, она только засмеялась: "Ну всё, всё! Неуклюжая каракатица жива! – и, благодарно взъерошив его волосы, добавила: – Меня уже можно поставить на поверхность планеты. Правда!". Ей было невдомек, почему он замешкался. Да просто держать ее в охапке и прижимать к себе было приятно, а смотреть на губы – почти невыносимо...  

         

       Они распутали все косички юной Лавгуд. Довольная находками, Луна сгребла вещи в ученическую сумку и побежала в девичью спальню своего курса. Гарри спрятался в нише с книжными стеллажами, за статуей волшебницы, и для подстраховки укрылся легкими чарами, чтобы никто ему не помешал.  

         

       Кровавые пятна с бумаги, как это ни странно, пропали. Вместо них на страничке стояли выведенные кровью буквы, однако в знакомые слова они не складывались. Это была определенно латиница, но не латынь, не английский и не французский. А что, если...  

         

       – Акцио, зеркало!  

         

       И только в отражении текст приобрел намек на читаемость. Но слова, написанные четким, почти каллиграфическим почерком в обратном направлении, да еще и зеркально, были разбиты как попало – и как попало же слеплены между собой: " _Пр иветс т вуюнасл ед н икаСл изер ина!_ " Едва Гарри собрал надпись как нужно и прочел, она исчезла. От волнения по спине у него побежала струйка пота. Подождав немного и убедившись, что ничего не происходит, мальчик постучал наконечником палочки по абсолютно чистому листу и шепнул проявляющее заклинание. Как и прежде, оно не сработало. Гарри чертыхнулся и призвал к себе перо, пустую чернильницу и ланцет. Ему очень не хотелось связываться с _такой_ магией, но было уже ясно, на что заклят загадочный ежедневник, и отвертеться не получится. Он выбрал левый безымянный палец и полоснул подушечку лезвием, усмиряя бунтующий мозг тем, что это почти как для общего анализа крови в магловской клинике, не стоит придавать большого значения эксперименту. Мозг мириться с этим не хотел и злобно огрызался примерами того, как медленно и коварно Темная магия затягивала в свои сети экземпляры поумнее него. "Ну да, конечно, вспомни еще суеверия маглов!" В ответ на это он отчетливо услышал тихий смех и знакомый мягкий голос: "Вот именно! Не бойс-с-с-с-ся, мой маленький маленький принц! Впрягс-с-с-ся – вези!" [3] Кровь тем временем закрыла донышко чернильницы, и Гарри залечил ранку. Надо будет проверить, не достаточно ли будет только какой-то части крови в смеси с обычными чернилами.  

         

       Обмакнул перо, набрал каплю на острие и аккуратно вывел: " _Приветствую. Кто ты?_ " Дневник поглотил эту надпись, как и предыдущую. Несколько секунд не было ничего, затем, снова в обратном направлении и зеркальном отображении, на коричневатой от времени бумаге проступили буквы: " _Ядухэ то гоартеф а кт а_ ". Значит, всё-таки темный артефакт, а не простой ежедневник... Ну что ж... " _Как тебя прочесть?_ " На этот раз вместо кровавой надписи в центре листка появилось странное вращающееся пятнышко. Оно напоминало горловину воронки и стремительно расширялось. Когда Гарри понял, что у него кружится голова – или нет, это уже весь мир кружится вокруг него, – было поздно. Он стремительно куда-то падал...  

       _________________________________________________  

       [1] Mo chreach! – (шотл. ругательство) "черт подери", а дословно переводится как "мои руины".  

       [2] Leam-leat – (шотл. ругательство) "ублюдок", "лицемер", "предатель".  

       [3] Да, это еще батька Чингисхан сказал: "Боишься – не делай, делаешь – не бойся, сделал – не сожалей".  

      

  
 **Глава тридцать девятая**  


       

  
Current mood: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qYIggg1Y64>  


         

       _Мерзкое загаженное копотью и мухами окошко. И боль. Эти твари снова распускали руки... Они старше, у тебя не было шансов. А потом они творили такое, что даже если и спросят, не посмеешь рассказать, иначе сгоришь со стыда... О, как же приятно было воображать, что они в твоей власти, и ты мстишь за каждую из нанесенных ими обид! Медленно, смакуя, упиваясь их мучениями! Дерьмо! Дерьмо, когда ты маленький, когда у тебя нет ни родителей, ни кого-либо, кто заступился бы за тебя. Когда всем на тебя насрать. Хоть бы один, хоть бы одна душа живая! Хоть словом!.. Р-р-р-х-х-х!_  

          

       _Теперь уже даже не до придумок. И не до криков. Кажется, что жизнь кончена, просто кончена, не начинаясь. Потому что тебе нельзя было рождаться на этот свет..._  

          

       _...Вереница дней мелькает смутной, растянутой во времени каруселью..._  

          

       _Ты лежишь в полудреме на казенных, застиранных до бурого цвета простынях. Ты встаешь, и ноги сами ведут тебя вон из комнаты, по ветхим приютским половицам, которые сейчас по неведомой причине не скрипят. Ты беспрепятственно просачиваешься в комнату одного из этих подонков и склоняешься над его кроватью... Нет, ты повисаешь над кроватью, словно зеркальное отражение его самого, спящего. Так же, как спишь сейчас и ты. Что-то разворачивается и хлопает за твоей спиной, над головой, скользнув по потолку, и ты ощущаешь этим "чем-то" шершавость известковой побелки. Во сне всё окутано тускло светящейся лиловой дымкой._  

          

       _Ублюдок раскрывает глаза и похотливо улыбается. Его не удивляет, что кто-то парит над ним вопреки земному притяжению. Надо потерпеть еще лишь несколько секунд, и ты тянешься губами к его рту, впечатываешься в него, втягиваешь вместе с воздухом и его мерзкий запах, эту вонь, порождающую ненавистный страх, унижение, чувство вины без вины, вериги полной беспомощности. Ох, этот запах будет преследовать тебя всю жизнь, и отдаленных отголосков его будет достаточно, чтобы багровая пелена застлала твои глаза, схлынув лишь тогда, когда под ногами твоими останется валяться недвижимое тело наказанного..._  

          

       _Ты просыпаешься, вздрогнув, и снова засыпаешь, потому что всё это был только сон. Пусть желанный, как первый глоток воды после двух дней взаперти в чулане, но всего лишь сон. А потом утром тебя будит суета и голоса за дверью – там что-то произошло или вот-вот произойдет. Вы с соседями по комнате подглядываете в щелку, и тут мимо вашей комнаты проносят кого-то на носилках, до подбородка задернутого простыней, только из-под оттопыренной складки сбоку слегка виднеется кисть руки. И его лицо... оно выглядит... странно для четырнадцатилетнего парня. Так, как выглядело вчера в твоем сне, когда ты уже собирался возвращаться к себе: словно разума в нем больше не осталось. И еще он мычит..._  

          

       _Приходят какие-то люди в формах. Осматривают комнаты, шкафы. Расспрашивают руководство, персонал, приютских, в числе последних говорят и с тобой – никак тебя не выделяя. Конечно, ты ничего не рассказываешь о своем вчерашнем сне, но миссис Коул, заведующая сраной богадельней, смотрит на тебя с суеверным недоверием и даже... хах! с долей страха?! Взрослая тетка, знавшая тебя с самого рождения. А ведь она, пожалуй, догадывалась о том, что проделывал с тобой этот скот, Керк Пиджен, и не вмешивалась..._  

          

       _И снова бегут дни, и вскоре ты начинаешь понимать, что способен управлять этим явлением. Но тебя уже не смеют беспокоить: слухи расползаются быстрее дел. После того, как Нил О'Рейли выпрыгнул из окна своей комнаты с воплями "Пожар, пожар!" и чуть не расколол себе череп на булыжной дорожке, а дверь оказалась заперта изнутри и никаких следов возгорания не нашли, все стали сторониться тебя еще отчаяннее. У них не было доказательств, но связь этих происшествий с тобой они чуяли. Третий тоже тронулся умом спустя почти год и присоединился к обоим своим дружкам в какой-то городской психушке. Миссис Коул подсела на выпивку и вздрагивала при твоем появлении, как если бы ты был привидением. А ты специально натренировал скользящую и беззвучную походку, чтобы внушать этим ничтожествам еще больший ужас. Лучше и быть, и слыть. Быть особенным, знать, что ты особенный – только ради этого стоило рождаться в этой омерзительной клоаке под названием "мир"..._  

          

       _...Когда появляется этот тип, ты подслушиваешь их разговор с миссис Коул._  

          

       _– Невероятно красив. Откуда он? – присаживаясь в кресло у стола заведующей, спрашивает высоченный мужчина с волнистыми рыжими волосами и короткой, клинышком, рыжей же, бородкой. Ярко-голубые глаза его мерцают лукавством породистой кошки из Сиама, и смотрит он поверх узких линз очков, как будто наверняка знает, что ты подслушиваешь. Он моложав, но тебе откуда-то известно – это обманка, и незнакомец гораздо, гораздо старше и опаснее, чем хочет показаться._  

          

       _– Неизвестно. Его мать была на сносях, когда пришла сюда в последний день декабря, одиннадцать лет назад. Стояла отвратительная погода: дождь со снегом, промозглый ветер. Бедняжка простудилась, у нее поднялся жар, потом начались схватки – и, похоже, преждевременные. Ее тело сдалось и, едва родив мальчика, она умерла. Напоследок успела лишь сказать, какое имя хотела бы дать сыну, – заведующая отхлебнула из стакана, куда любезно подливал гость из старинной бутыли, и с доверительным видом потянулась к нему всем корпусом через стол. – Видно, отец там был ого-го что за красавец! Сама-то она... – эта старая дрянь морщится и пренебрежительно покачивает пухлой ручонкой. – Только глаза разве что... Глаза ему от нее достались – и цвет, и взгляд... Огненные, неземные._  

          

       _– Бастард?_  

          

       _– Нет, полагаю, в законном браке – она мне отдала кольцо, похожее на обручальное. Ей больше нечем было обеспечить сына. Но, знаете, я честно сохранила, да! Мне чужого не нужно. Отдам наследнику сразу, как..._  

          

       _– Хорошо, хорошо, – рассмеялся рыжий, изящной, хоть и немного костлявой рукой подвигая бутыль с остатками пойла к своей собеседнице. – А теперь – мог бы я потолковать с ним самим?_  

          

       _– Только будьте с ним начеку! Он очень странный, сэр! Очень странный! – залопотала чертова пропойца._  

          

       _– Да, да, я знаю. В связи с этим я и здесь, мэм. Позвольте мне наведаться к нему._  

          

       _И ты бесшумно несешься к себе, переводишь дух, садишься на стул, но чувствуешь себя как на иголках. Сердце готово выпрыгнуть, живот сводит судорогой предчувствия – избавления ли? или, наоборот, опасности? Нужно понравиться этому типу, нужно держаться независимо, расслабленно и очень-очень вежливо. Но не до угодливости – подобное настораживает._  

          

       _– Здравствуй, Том, – как бы ты ни готовился к его появлению, он все равно возникает на пороге внезапно, в длинном кожаном плаще почти до пола, в модной черной шляпе, весь как с киноэкрана, глазам больно от совершенства элегантности._  

          

       _– Здравствуйте, сэр, – ты поднимаешься и слегка кланяешься посетителю, надеясь, что не выглядишь, как мальчишка-разносчик в паршивом пабе. Хотя нет. Выглядишь. Именно так и выглядишь в своих обносках._  

          

       _Он внимательно смотрит на тебя, и голубые глаза его вбуравливаются в твой мозг. Тебе немного больно, потом всё плывет, потом боль стихает, а мужчина знай себе посмеивается и озирает комнату._  

          

       _– Тебе здесь не нравится, – утверждает он._  

          

       _Ты даже не можешь сдержать ухмылки:_  

          

       _– Неужели это способно кому-то нравиться, сэр? – честно отвечаешь на его фразу и удостаиваешься кивка, оценившего твою откровенность._  

          

       _– Я здесь по одной причине. Поскольку зимой тебе уже исполнилось одиннадцать лет, с осени ты можешь поступить в школу-пансионат для особых детей..._  

          

       _Фраза неприятно режет слух. Что значит – "особых"? Для психопатов? Рыжий видит твою растерянность и смеется:_  

          

       _– Это вовсе не то, о чем ты подумал. Необычность этих детей – и твоя, Том – заключается в другом, – он вздыхает. – Ты маг. Министерство Магии зафиксировало спонтанные выбросы несколько лет назад, и с тех пор за тобой начали наблюдать. Фон становится стабильным, а это означает, что ты действительно волшебник. То есть, при правильном обучении ты сможешь им стать._  

          

       _Конечно, сначала ты думаешь, что мужик рехнулся. На дворе ХХ век, ученые изобрели самолеты и изучают Космос, открыли микромир и учатся бороться со смертельными болезнями – об этом толкуют даже в их нищенском приюте. А к тебе является разодетый с иголочки франт и давай заливать о волшебниках. Что за дичь! Но потом ты вспоминаешь воскресную проповедь, и мысли о торжестве научной мысли и человеческого разума начинают выглядеть на этом фоне как насмешка..._  

          

       _– А вы... тоже волшебник? – спрашиваешь ты осторожно и при звуке собственных слов понимаешь, как глупо это звучит. Но рыжий кивает. Да, мол, я тоже. – Тогда вы... можете как-то..._  

          

       _– Доказать? – подмигивает гость._  

          

       _– Ну да. Сэр._  

          

       _Потому что сколько бы ни водили вас слушать молитвы в местную церквушку, ни один священник так и не смог продемонстрировать могущество божества, волю которого озвучивал с амвона._  

          

       _В руке мужчины возникает не слишком длинный темный прут, которым он небрежно взмахивает перед собой, проводя по собственной одежде. Черный кожаный плащ в пол, шикарная шляпа, белоснежное кашне, переброшенное через шею изысканно-небрежным жестом, брюки со штрипками... Всё вмиг пропадает, а на месте этой одежды проступает иная, как будто из Средневековья – в алых и золотых тонах мантия, струящаяся бархатными складками на сафьяновые сапожки с загнутыми носками и скошенными каблуками, тяжелый парчовый плащ, алый шаперон, ниспадающий причудливыми волнами на плечо, как носили мастера-художники и вельможи Эпохи Возрождения... Ослепленный великолепием и неожиданной метаморфозой гостя, ты зажмуриваешься._  

          

       _– Этого достаточно? С твоего позволения, я верну всё как было, чтобы не привлекать к нам ненужного внимания..._  

          

       _И он рассказывает о мире, в существование которого поверить еще труднее, чем в сладкую волшебную сказку. И даже не пытаясь скрыть чувств, ты слушаешь рыжего с открытым ртом и не можешь поверить, что через каких-то несколько месяцев сам станешь частью этой иной жизни. Ты узнаешь, кто такие маглы (о, да, ты всегда подыскивал какое-нибудь нелепое словечко для этих ничтожеств, и вот это самое подходит как нельзя лучше!), и впервые в твоей голове поселяется идея узнать о том, кто твои родители и почему с тобой всё случилось так, как случилось._  

          

       _А вот ты уже едешь в большом школьном поезде в соседнюю страну, где, скрытый от глаз надоедливых "просто-людишек", тебя ждет величественный древний замок Хогвартс. Но такой "необычный" ты здесь уже не один, и тебя снова преследуют знакомые с младенчества взгляды, полные издевки, высокомерия и – кажется – зависти. Зависти, что не им, потомкам респектабельных фамилий, досталось что-то, что присуще тебе. Но ты плевать на то хотел, потому что уже знаешь, как будешь действовать и тут, среди магов. Чтобы выжить. Чтобы добиться своих целей. Такой шанс упускать нельзя, и будь ты проклят, если не разовьешь свои способности до предела. А еще необходимо узнать, кто из твоих родителей был магом – не может же оказаться так, что тебя, безродного грязнокровку, Шляпа распределила в Слизерин. Скорее всего, маг – отец, и его надо найти. Но сколько бы ты ни бился, никаких магов с такой же фамилией, как у тебя, история не помнит: рода Реддлов просто не было. Получается, что колдуньей была мать, но тогда всё гораздо сложнее._  

          

       _Проходит год, другой. Ты уже умеешь исподтишка отыгрываться за обиду, подставить в ответ на подлость, перевести вину со своей головы на чужую. Если не церемонятся с тобой, ты также не обязан этого делать. Как же забавно видеть, когда твоего врага тащат мимо тебя в школьные казематы, а через сутки он выходит оттуда сломленный, едва волоча от слабости ноги. Ты и сам не раз испробовал розог, а ночи, проведенные в карцере закованным в цепи, незабываемы. Но только это и способно обеспечивать дисциплину в детском стаде. Это тебе известно по приютскому прошлому. Наказания и круговая порука, больше ничего._  

          

       _История Хогвартса заставляет твой пытливый разум горячиться и искать ответ на вопрос, который не дает тебе покоя: каким был Салазар Слизерин и почему его пути разошлись с остальными Основателями? И чем больше ты узнаешь об этом человеке, тем больше грызут тебя каверзные подозрения. А что, если ты – новое воплощение великого мага? Может ли быть так, что ты рожден, дабы завершить его неоконченную миссию? Ты размышляешь об этом, стоя перед его портретом, который уберут из свободного доступа гораздо позже, в конце 70-х. Тот, кого издревле именовали Темным Повелителем, смотрит на тебя спокойными глазами болотного цвета, и нет в нем ничего демонического, что приписали ему потом эти трусы, которым доверили составлять учебники. Историю, как известно, переписывает победитель. Ты ищешь внешнее сходство между вами и, конечно, находишь вожделенные приметы, которые роднят вас со Слизерином. Для постороннего взгляда они невидимы, но ты-то знаешь!.. Тебе приятно думать, что вы похожи. Ты наверняка связан с ним тонкой нитью, тянущейся из прошлого в настоящее..._  

          

       _Однажды, поздней весной, ты сидишь у озера, обложившись книгами и готовясь к скорым экзаменам, и не сразу замечаешь, что кто-то подглядывает за тобой из камышей. Только всплеск от прыжка лягушки на отмель заставляет тебя поднять голову и встретиться взглядом с прозрачными аквамариновыми глазами какого-то существа. Лицо его походит на человеческое, только излишне вытянутое, длинные светло-русые волосы топорщатся надо лбом, и видно, что они очень жесткие. Ты выставляешь перед собой палочку:_  

          

       _– Что надо? Выходи!_  

          

       _И оно начинает выходить... Сначала оно поднимается – где-то позади него качаются стебли камыша, и над головой вырастает лошадиный зад с хвостом того же цвета, что и волосы на голове твари. Затем оно распрямляет передние ноги, и туловище выравнивается. Лишь потом вся эта конструкция движется к тебе. Черт побери, да это же жеребенок... кентавр! Пегий, грива длинная и, как плащ, по всей человеческой спине до самого конского корпуса. Ноги худые, узловатые, слишком длинные для туловища, со светлыми копытами. Откуда он здесь?_  

          

       _– Я просто смотрел, – застенчиво улыбается юный конек. Голос у него странный, чуть-чуть напоминает тихое переливчатое ржание, слоги скачут, придавая речи ни на что не похожий акцент. – Я ничего дурного не задумал. Если хочешь, я сейчас уйду._  

          

       _Ты сразу понимаешь, что он не опасен – по виду твой ровесник. И прикидываешь, какую выгоду может сулить тебе подобное знакомство. Про кентавров известно немного._  

          

       _– Нет, погоди! Постой. Как тебя звать?_  

          

       _Готовый уходить, жеребенок радостно вскидывает брови цвета спелой пшеницы и, вдохнув, открывает рот, чтобы ответить_...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       ...Гарри выбросило из дневника, как поплавок на поверхность воды.  

         

       – Какого тролля?! – ругнулся он, раздосадованный. – Как звали кентавра?!  

         

       Кровавые "чернила" уже свернулись и на перо не зачерпывались. Гарри снова вскрыл палец и ткнул кончиком пера прямо в закровившую ранку. Но на вопрос "Что было дальше?" дневник уже не отреагировал. Он проглотил надпись и остался по-прежнему пуст и нем.  

         

       Что ж, во всяком случае, принцип проникновения в тайну отчасти понятен: дневнику нужна кровь. Видимо, волшебный ресурс артефакта ограничен, и чтобы войти снова, нужно, чтобы магия, наложенная на него предыдущим владельцем, как следует восстановилась. Мальчик читал о таких вещах и не особенно удивился. Как бы там ни было, это работает. И теперь он уверен, что дневник хранит в себе историю о реальных событиях прошлого. Нужно поискать что-то о Томе Реддле. Наверняка этот Том и тот, о котором упоминал призрак врушки-Миртл, – одна и та же персона. Или нет? Мерлин, как же всё запутано!  

         

       Библиотека выдала очень скудные сведения: в одной из старых подшивок обнаружились две внутришкольные газеты, за октябрь 1942 и за март 1943 годов. В первой имя этого Реддла – слизеринского старосты-пятикурсника – упоминалось в связке с именем некой Эйлин Принц, которая была талантливым игроком в плюй-камни. Они стояли рядом, среди других ребят из команды Слизерина, но колдография была отвратительного качества. Если бы не указатели в подписи, самостоятельно понять, кто есть кто, было бы Гарри не под силу. Во втором номере изображение Тома было уже гораздо лучше: может быть, из-за того, что парень стоял рядом с деканом своего факультета, Горацием Слагхорном, на заседании "Клуба Слизней". Поттер слегка вздрогнул, и по спине пробежали неприятные ледяные мурашки, напоминая ту жуткую ночь в лазарете, когда явившийся ему во сне мужчина пытал его Круциатусом. Он попытался уговорить себя, что это случайное совпадение и красивый юноша на снимке лишь отдаленно похож на того разъяренного колдуна. Но эти темные глаза, сверкавшие, будто две сверхновые...  

         

       На следующий день в переходе Мебиуса, когда они всеми четырьмя факультетами шли на Техномагию, Гарри по секрету сказал Ржавой Ге о том, что у него ничего не получается с вызовом Патронуса.  

         

       – Ну, у меня та же беда, – беззаботно откликнулась Гермиона: он да Уизли – больше никому гриффиндорская всезнайка не призналась бы в том, что чего-то не умеет. – Но ты же в курсе, что это получается даже не у всякого взрослого и сильного мага. Вот, например, у... – тут она осеклась, покраснела и прикусила губу. – В общем, не заморачивайся раньше времени. Мы можем потренировать это самостоятельно. Ты пойдешь на выходных в этот ваш Хогсмид?  

         

       – Не знаю, хотелось бы...  

         

       – А с кем?  

         

       – Да я не думал еще. Может, как обычно, с нашей компанией – Корнер, там, и остальные... А может...  

         

       Она быстро перебила:  

         

       – Я могу пойти с тобой вдвоем, только ненадолго, ладно? А потом мы чем-нибудь отвлечем соглядатая, смоемся оттуда под шумок, вернемся на территорию школы и где-нибудь потренируемся с Патронусом.  

         

       – Э-э-э... ну ты же... как бы?..  

         

       – "Как бы" что? – Грейнджер сощурилась.  

         

       – Сказала Шаману, что не ходишь туда...  

         

       – Я же Шаману это сказала. Я всем это говорю, кто пытается клеиться. Еще чего не хватало!  

         

       Для него стало открытием, что заучка-Герми не витает в облаках, а прекрасно всё понимает и контролирует события. Что ж, это лишний повод для того, чтобы вести себя с нею еще осторожнее: ему очень не хотелось бы утратить ее дружбу и доверие, сделав единственный глупый шаг и очутившись в "черном списке". Причем внесет она его туда играючи, аккомпанементом читая нараспев своего любимого Эдгара По:  

      

  
 _"Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting -_  


  
 _"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!_  


  
 _Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!_  


  
 _Leave my loneliness unbroken! – quit the bust above my door!_  


  
 _Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"_ [1]  


         

       А Мертвяк усядется на плече профессора МакГонагалл и будет каркать: "Nevermor-r-re! Nevermor-r-r-re!" Как же всё сложно с этими гриффиндорцами...  

         

       По дороге к полигону Гарри внимательно высматривал, не появится ли вдалеке, у похожей на руины постройки, лепившейся к скале, та загадочная темная фигура. Это случилось на одном из первых занятий, но с тех пор незнакомец больше никак себя не проявлял. И, похоже, никто, кроме Гарри, в прошлый раз его не заметил. Хотя, по утверждению преподавателей, люди бывали здесь только в период занятий или состязаний с драконами. Иное время Сокровенный остров по техническим причинам должен был пустовать: его всё время обновляли, подправляли, улучшали. В надежде, что человека видел кто-то еще, Поттер расспрашивал о нем сокурсников, и все сошлись на том, что это наверняка был вездесущий Аргус Филч. Как завхоз, он мог объявиться где угодно и когда угодно. Но Гарри готов был поспорить, что Филчу эта фигура не принадлежала – скорее он принял бы неизвестного за Снейпа или МакГроула: тот был таким же высоким, худощавым, черноволосым и носил темную одежду.  

         

       Техномагия Поттеру нравилась. Благодаря занятиям со Снейпом у него развился неплохой навык управления собственным сознанием и искусственной оболочкой, в которую это сознание временно перемещалось. Это, конечно, было совсем не так примитивно, как считали туповатые Крэбб и Гойл: берешь мага, вытряхиваешь из него душу и запихиваешь ее в аватар, а тело остается сидеть в специальном кресле в бартизане башни, как сброшенный костюм. Начинать стоило уже с того, что сама категория души была очень спорным моментом, а точнее, этим словом ради упрощения именовали целый комплекс систем, из которых состоит человеческая личность. Так же, как и при "астральных выходах" Шамана и Луны, в процессе перемещения в искусственное тело участвовала лишь часть сущности без особенного риска для волшебника. Максимальный ущерб, который мог понести маг, – это фантомная боль. После некоторой тренировки любой мог научиться игнорировать ее. А вот игнорировать инстинкт самосохранения при этом профессор-техномаг запрещал категорически.   

         

       Гарри помнил разглагольствования дяди Вернона, сажавшего за руль Дадли, когда тот в порядке ультиматума требовал обучить его вождению: "У каждого новичка через год-два практики бывает такой период, когда он мнит себя королем дороги и теряет всякий страх. Самые жуткие аварии случаются именно тогда! Запомни это, Дадли, и не зарывайся!" Правила безопасности техномага немного в иных формулировках излагали то же самое: терять бдительность нельзя ни при каких обстоятельствах. Студент запросто может стереть в своем представлении границы между реальным и виртуальным. Но если монстр отрывает голову его аватару, студент просыпается в своем технокресле и долго кашляет от боли в горле, а если ему самому, то больше он никогда не проснется и не кашлянет.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – Тогда, может быть, пропустим промежуточный этап с Хогсмидом и сразу смоемся тренироваться на поляну? – предложил Гарри вечером пятницы.  

         

       Грейнджер воздела указательный палец:  

         

       – Не нарушай конспирацию! В школе мы скажем, что пошли в Хогсмид, в Хогсмиде – что возвращаемся в школу, а сами на полянку – и учиться, учиться, учиться!  

         

       – Короче, лучше скажи, что просто хочешь сливочного пива, и на этом с пафосом покончим.  

         

       Она опустила руку и с укоризненно-кислой миной склонила голову к плечу:  

         

       – Вот ты мне сейчас, между прочим, весь романтический сценарий поломал! Ладно, черт с тобой, я правда хочу сливочного пива и знаю классный паб, где его хорошо варят – в отличие от забегаловок, где вы вечно сидите своей толпой.  

         

       – Это признание в алкоголизме, или что это? – и, увернувшись от оплеухи, Гарри перепрыгнул на попутную лестницу, отвесил ей воздушный поцелуй и попрощался до завтра.  

         

       Стоявший на пролет выше Акэ-Атль проследил за ними мрачным взглядом, но, как водится, ничего не сказал ни сразу, ни потом.  

         

       А на следующий день они сидели в "Кабаньей голове" и тихонько удивлялись тому, насколько хозяин забегаловки похож на их директора.  

         

       – Смотри-ка, и Филч здесь! – шепнула Гермиона, делая круглые глаза и бросая красноречивый взгляд за спину Гарри. – Сидит, кого-то высматривает... Вот сыч!  

         

       – Да, он какой-то странный последнее время. Слушай, по-моему, в школе что-то происходит...  

         

       – Знаешь, что я думаю? – гриффиндорка пригнулась к центру их столика, и Поттер со своей стороны сделал то же самое. – Мне кажется, наш преподаватель ЗОТИ – оборотень. Не смейся!  

         

       – С чего ты взяла? – сказать, что Гарри был неприятно изумлен – это не сказать ничего.  

         

       – Он предупредил, что на следующем занятии его снова подменит профессор Снейп. А следующее занятие выпадает на двадцать девятое – это день полнолуния. Точно так же профессор Снейп подменил его и в прошлое полнолуние...  

         

       – Стоп-стоп-стоп! А на самом первом уроке? Тогда как раз тоже было полнолуние, я хорошо это помню, мы еще на Травологии...  

         

       – Так и вспомни, каким он был тогда странным. Многие из них, чтобы не утратить социализации, употребляют антиликантропное зелье...  

         

       Упоминание зелья дало старт догадке в голове Гарри:  

         

       – И зелье первой помощи при укусе оборотня...  

         

       – Да! – громко шепнула Грейнджер, энергично кивая. – Вот именно! И то, что мы проходили на уроке профессора Снейпа, когда он замещал профессора Люпина! А еще... сильная асимметрия лица, эти шрамы, ранняя седина...  

         

       – Вот черт, а ты... права!  

         

       Мозаика начала складываться в общую картину. И эти подтрунивания Снейпа над какими-то "блохами" у коллеги, и странные сны-воспоминания, где юный Снейп обзывает блохастыми анимага-Блэка и его приятеля, Люпина...  

         

       – Тогда, может быть, Филч знает об этом и пытается что-то предотвратить, а?  

         

       Гермиона пожала плечами. В это время в паб – легок на помине – вошел Снейп. Гарри оглянулся, но зельевар в их сторону не смотрел: вместо этого он направился к барной стойке. По пути с ним подобострастно раскланялся Филч, который будто его только и ждал, а после этого сразу улизнул из заведения. Снейп подошел к хозяину паба, перебросился с ним несколькими фразами и, так ничего не заказав, убрался восвояси. Всё это выглядело так, будто здесь ждали появления какого-то опасного беглого преступника. Но ведь не Блэка же они так боялись? Ведь давно уже известно, что это не Сириус был предателем, а Петтигрю! Гарри поделился соображениями со своей спутницей, но Гермиона махнула рукой:  

         

       – Тут всё понятно: Блэк, наверное, где-то поблизости, а за ним охотятся дементоры. И учителя просто сторожат нас, потому что этим тварям нет разницы, из кого высосать душу...  

         

       – Кстати, о дементорах...  

         

       – Да, пошли.  

         

       Они наплели своему куратору Эпплби с три короба о задолженности по Минералогии, и старшекурсница отрядила двух парней-старост проводить их до самых ворот Хогвартса. Отделавшись наконец-то ото всех, Гарри и Гермиона наперегонки помчались на поляну, о существовании которой разведали еще в прошлом году, помогая Хагриду. У Поттера была еще одна причина побывать здесь: именно в этих местах происходили события из таинственного дневника, и откуда-то с этой стороны пришел к Тому Реддлу жеребенок-кентавр.  

         

       – А где твой Мертвяк?  

         

       – Кто его знает. Или таскается по воронам, или дрессирует твоего Жулика.  

         

       – Странно, обычно он всегда прилетает поглазеть, если мы что-то такое затеваем.  

         

       Да, подумал Поттер, но только не тогда, когда таскается по воронам или дрессирует Грейнджеровского полужмыра.  

         

       – Как ты относишься к магии на крови? – аккуратно спросил Гарри, стараясь не смотреть на очаровательно разрумянившееся лицо Гермионы, поскольку в ином случае мысли начинали играть в чехарду, вплоть до того, что возникала совершенно дикая идея прижать ее к стволу дерева и поцеловать прямо в губы. Она-то считала, будто ее веснушки могут вызывать только отвращение, вот дурочка.  

         

       – К магии на крови? Ни разу не сталкивалась. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  

         

       Он прикусил губу и сильно-сильно подумал, стоит ли продолжать. А может, лучше перевести всё в шутку? Пока не поздно...  

         

       – Если бы тебе нужно было кое-что разузнать, но при этом пришлось бы задействовать для магического обряда свою кровь, ты бы согласилась на это?  

         

       – Гм... Что за обряд такой... Явно ничего хорошего, – строго сообщила она, и Гарри срочно пошел на попятную:  

         

       – Ладно, проехали. Забудь.  

         

       – Давай, рассказывай!  

         

       – Да я теоретически...  

         

       Что ж, значит, в этом она ему не помощник. Да и стоило ли рассчитывать: с Гриффиндором в таких вопросах не шутят.  

         

       Патронус у них не получался. Причем не получался примерно по одной и той же причине: оба не умели "отключать голову", когда надо было вытащить из памяти по-настоящему счастливое воспоминание. Гарри всё сильнее жалел о своем поспешном решении прекратить дополнительные занятия со Снейпом. Только теперь он понял, что время, которое уделял ему зельевар, было поистине бесценным подарком. Всё больше овладевая знаниями по школьной программе, мальчик стал догадываться, какую бездну магии сумел подчинить себе декан Слизерина – ее и не охватить взглядом и даже воображением с его, Гарри, мизерным опытом. Не будь он глупцом, ни за что не отказался бы в прошлом году от их занятий, невзирая даже не скверный характер преподавателя...  

         

       После того, как они с Герми догадались о сущности профессора Люпина, подойти к нему после очередного полнолуния Гарри было не слишком просто. Но в итоге он справился с предубеждением и рассказал учителю о своей проблеме. Люпин почти не колебался, он сразу сказал, что поговорит с зельеваром и постарается уладить вопрос. Как ему это удалось, неизвестно, просто через несколько дней профессор ЗОТИ отвел Гарри после урока в сторону и сообщил, что через час у перехода Мебиуса того будет ждать Снейп. Мальчик подготовился к встрече со всей продуманностью и наверняка заслужил бы похвалы Гилдероя Локхарта (который давно ничего не писал). Палочку он заменил в первую очередь. Оделся как на разминку у мадам Хуч и даже проделал несколько гимнастических упражнений, чтобы привести тело в состояние боевой готовности. И всё это оказалось не напрасным: зельевар устроил ему безжалостный экзамен, после которого пришлось еще пару суток залечивать шишки, ссадины и синяки. Но при всем этом Гарри достиг, чего хотел. Правда, со странным условием: в обмен на обучение Снейпа парселтангу.  

         

       Их первое занятие змеиным языком выглядело странно:  

         

       – Я даже не представляю, как учить этому, сэр. Когда я говорю со змеей, то не замечаю перехода на ее язык, это происходит само собой. Мне кажется, что я продолжаю говорить по-английски...  

         

       – Что ж, вам и карты в руки, – невозмутимо откликнулся Снейп, усаживаясь в кресло для техномагических манипуляций и наколдовывая для Гарри небольшого полоза. – Вам будет достаточно такой змеи?  

         

       – Думаю, да, сэр, – Гарри повернулся к змейке, которая не спешила ползти к людям. – Здравствуй, не бойся меня.  

         

       Полоз удивленно замер, как будто наткнувшись носом на невидимую преграду. Метнув вперед быстрый язычок, он что-то ответил, но так тихо, как произносят слова говорящие волнистые попугайчики – едва ли разобрать. Но этого было достаточно. Гарри взглянул на Снейпа:  

         

       – Вы слышали, что я говорил, сэр?  

         

       – Да, Поттер, точнее, вы шипели, но только как-то диковинно.  

         

       – Это я поздоровался с ним и попросил его не бояться.  

         

       – Тогда повторите.  

         

       В таком духе они работали и дальше. Временами Гарри было смешно видеть Снейпа в качестве собственного ученика. Иногда он немного отыгрывался на нем за издевки на их основных уроках, но, что удивительно, зельевар принимал это как должное – так, словно роль школяра была для него отдушиной. Оба они пришли к определенной гармонии, и теперь даже на Зельеварении редко можно было увидеть настоящую стычку между юным когтевранцем и профессором-слизеринцем.  

         

       Перед Рождеством Гермиона впервые вызвала своего Патронуса-выдру, и Гарри окончательно почувствовал себя бездарностью-одиночкой. Сколько ни бился с ним Снейп, пытаясь разомкнуть какие-то зажимы в его подсознании, Покровитель приходить к мальчику не желал.  

         

       – Поттер, вы надоели мне хуже горькой редьки, – сообщил зельевар. – Съездите на каникулы домой, развейтесь. С вами невозможно работать, вы зациклены на своей неудаче.  

         

       Гарри внял совету. Приехав к Дурслям, он заметил в тетке странные перемены.   

         

       Во-первых, к ней зачастила подруга, которую терпеть не мог дядя Вернон. Прежде Орхидея Хилл появлялась на пороге их дома крайне редко, а теперь они с тетей Петуньей запирались в бывшей детской и подолгу о чем-то секретничали. То тут, то там в комнатах и даже в туалете можно было наткнуться на какой-нибудь косметический каталог за прошлые месяцы, а Петунье часто звонили незнакомые люди, она собиралась, хватала объемную сумку с какими-то разноцветными коробочками, набитыми всякой дамской косметикой, и убегала на пару часов.  

         

       Во-вторых, тетка стала читать книги по медицине. Будь это какая-то другая литература, Гарри принял бы ее за беллетристику и не обратил внимания. Но на интересующие вещи у Поттера был особенный нюх, и они как-то незаметно сошлись с Петуньей на почве общего увлечения.  

         

       – Похоже, ты всё-таки удался в нашу породу, – признала тетка после очередного спора, победителем из которого вышел племянник, несмотря на то, что его подход в области врачевания значительно отличался от академического магловского.  

         

       В ее голубых глазах блеснуло что-то, чему он не смог дать названия. Но, кажется, она была довольна. Дядя Вернон ее хобби не разделял и вообще говорил, что это какая-то блажь, и Петунья молча глотала снисходительные насмешки муженька. Дадли не было до них никакого дела: кипучая подростковая жизнь затянула его с головой в компанию старых дружков-обормотов, с которыми они когда-то поколачивали Гарри, а теперь нашли более интересный способ времяпрепровождения. Поттер понял, что теперь ему даже нравится находиться в доме на Тисовой улице, который раньше считал своей тюрьмой. Дядька к нему не лез, кузен, глядя на мать, стал относиться покровительственно и не позволял дружкам соваться, куда не следует, а бывший приятель, Майки Фишер, пригласил встретить Новый год в их дом, где мистер Фишер с интересом расспрашивал о Хогвартсе и об их общих знакомых – Лавгудах, с которыми не виделся уже порядком давно. А паук Ормен и не скрывал радости при встрече со старым дружком в каморке под лестницей.  

         

       Поздним январским вечером, накануне возвращения в школу, к Гарри наведался уже порядком подзабытый домовик Добби.  

         

       – Привет! – обрадовался Поттер старому знакомому. – Куда ты запропастился? Я хотел поблагода...  

         

       – Тс-с-с-с! У Добби важное дело к мистеру Поттеру! – шепнул эльф. – Добби не может отсутствовать слишком долго. Мистеру Поттеру неплохо было бы сейчас подняться на чердак и навострить свои уши. Пусть Гарри сделает это очень тихо!  

         

       – Но погоди...  

         

       Однако лупоглазое существо уже растворилось в воздухе, напоследок щелкнув пальцами, из-за чего дверь в коридор резко распахнулась. Гарри сдавленно простонал и с досадой пошел к лестнице. Как ему надоела загадочность, которой Добби обставлял каждый свой визит! Правда, результаты этих визитов никогда не были пустячными, и только это заставило мальчика сейчас покинуть комнату и пойти по наметке эльфов наверх. А еще ему показалось, что в доме находился кто-то посторонний – почти неуловимо изменившийся запах влился в привычную атмосферу, как это всегда бывает с появлением гостей. И этот запах принадлежал не Орхидее, которая крепко душилась туалетной водой с одноименным названием.  

         

       Несмотря на поздний час – дядька внизу дремал перед телевизором, а Дадли, скорее всего, или спал, или резался в видеоигру у себя, – на чердаке действительно слышались голоса. Жалея, что колдовать вне Хогвартса студентам строго воспрещено, Гарри подкрался поближе и затаился под дверью. Обладателем первого голоса была тетка, второго – мужчина.  

         

       – ...или поздно, но разыщу, – тихо говорил незнакомец. – А ты не пыталась поговорить с ним?  

         

       – Я же тебе объясняла! – раздраженно шикнула тетя Петунья.  

         

       – Согласен, согласен! – пошел на попятную мужчина. – Тебе не надо подставляться.  

         

       – Я не из-за себя.  

         

       – И я о том же. Тогда сделаем по-другому: давай мне это фото, и при первом же удобном случае я подсуну его Гарри. Кажется, они оба здесь совершенно узнаваемы. Откуда оно, кстати?  

         

       – Я не прикасалась к папиному "Кодаку" много лет после его смерти. А тут не так давно полезла наводить порядок и наткнулась на камеру. Обнаружила, что в ней отщелканная пленка, которую он не успел проявить. С того дня. Они не знали, что отец снимает, но он говорил нам с мамой, что хочет сделать это на память. Всё равно, дескать, им не покажу.  

         

       Мужчина фыркнул:  

         

       – Да, это очень в характере Нюнчика... Ну уж ему-то подкинуть ее я сейчас не рискну. Этот кусок отравы в последнее время не верит даже самому себе. Конченный параноик! Мы так старались тогда с Эйлин, а этот психопат взял и всё похерил. Поэтому надо действовать через мальчонку: у пацана сейчас разума побольше...  

         

       – Мне тоже кажется, что надеяться стоит только на Гарри. Словом, я пошла, проявила и напечатала. Вот и...  

         

       – Качество, конечно, фуфло.  

         

       – Ну уж что есть! – в тоне тети прозвучала обида.  

         

       – Да ладно, я же не в укор тебе. Ясно, что из-под коленки лучше не снимешь. Но их, сфабри-кха-кха-кованное, гораздо... кха!.. четче. Кха-кха-кха! – закашлявшись, мужчина астматически втянул воздух в грудь.  

         

       – Конечно, мы же не ма-а-а-аги!  

         

       – Опять ты всё принимаешь на свой счет, ну вот что у тебя за характер, Пет? Как тебя муж терпит? Ладно, молчу и слушаю!  

         

       Петунья выдержала паузу, переборола раздражение и, сильно чеканя каждое слово, как делала всегда, если не хотела ругаться, продолжила:  

         

       – Я попросила, чтобы они усилили контрастность. Это хорошая студия, и они выжали из этой пленки всё, что можно...  

         

       – Вопрос тут только в том, узнает ли его Гарри. Для меня всё очевидно, я их помню, как вчера. А вот он...  

         

       – Что ж, да поможет нам бог. Гарри подрос, поумнел, так что теперь, надеюсь, он уже сможет правильно распорядиться этим...  

         

       – Да, он не из тех, кто бросится размахивать флагом на баррикадах, это уж точно.  

         

       – Ему повезло попасть не на ваш сумасшедший факультет, только и всего.  

         

       – Но-но, полегче, женщина! – засмеялся незнакомец. – Не надо дергать львов за усы!  

         

       – Это вы-то львы?! – снисходительно пропела тетка. – Не смеши меня и не льсти себе!  

         

       – И не стыдно тебе? Что сказала бы Лили?  

         

       – Лили сказала бы то же самое. Я не знаю, почему теперь все считают ее такой уступчивой и любезной. Наверно, это атрибут легендарности. Послушать их, так с нее можно писать икону. Будто она какая-то блаженная дурочка с нимбом на голове. Не была Лилс такой ни в спокойные времена, ни в этой вашей "магической войне". А когда на них свалилась проблема с Гарри, то и подавно. Я всё время думаю: если бы такое выпало мне, как быстро бы я сломалась?  

         

       Мужчина посерьезнел, и игривость пропала из его голоса:  

         

       – Прекрати. Ничего бы ты не сломалась, всё было бы так же. Она защищала свою семью, как могло быть иначе? Ты делала бы то же самое.  

         

       – Может быть. Но будь она такой, как ее любят описывать эти сказочники...  

         

       – Да плюнь на них, смотри на факты. Всё, давай фотку, мне пора отчаливать.  

         

       Легкий хлопок – и ощущение присутствия кого-то лишнего в доме пропало. Со смятением в мыслях Гарри на цыпочках понесся к себе и не спал затем всю ночь, гадая, с кем и о ком говорила Петунья. Общались взрослые тихо, и распознать голос гостя он так и не смог.  

         

       Задать тете мучившие его вопросы на следующее утро мальчику не удалось: Петунья была хмурой, взвинченной и постоянно куда-то отлучалась. В Лондон его отправили вместе с мистером Фишером, который ехал к себе на работу и любезно согласился подбросить соседа до Кингс-Кросс, а потом всю дорогу сокрушался о том, как хотел бы в будущем видеть Гарри в штате собственных корреспондентов. Поттер отмалчивался и почти не слушал, о чем тот толкует. Во всяком случае, его мечты о собственном будущем простирались чуть дальше, чем душная редакция лондонского сквиба.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – Ну и весна, ну и погодка!  

         

       Профессор МакГроул бодро вошел в кабинет, на ходу превращая свой мокрый черный зонтик в крылана и подвешивая его вверх ногами на крючке у доски. Летучее создание обернулось крыльями, исподлобья взглянуло на студентов, а потом задремало. Все с облегчением выдохнули: на БаБахе сегодня было его длинное черное пальто и стильная черная шляпа.  

         

       – Так, на чем мы остановились в прошлый раз? – учитель Акустики склонился над своими записями.  

         

       – На звукоизоляции, сэр! – немедленно подсказала Грейнджер.  

         

       Гарри едва сдержал смешок. Перси Уизли рассказывал, что в первый год преподавания громкоголосый БаБах едва не развалил целое крыло замка, перестаравшись с Сонорусом и демонстрацией возможностей инфразвука. После этого казуса опытные профессора школы наложили на его кабинет целую сеть шумопоглощающих чар, а Снейп собственноручно кропил двери и окна каким-то особо едким составом, одна вонь которого при нанесении могла вынести прочь даже неубиваемого Пивза. Когда Поттер представлял себе зельевара с аспергиллом в руке, его пробивало приступами неудержимого хохота.  

         

       Не успел МакГроул продолжить лекцию о тонкостях звуковой обработки изделий из орихалка, как в дальнем углу класса послышалась непонятная возня. Студенты начали оглядываться в ту сторону, обернулись и Гарри с Гермионой.  

         

       Вскочившая со своего места пуффендуйка Сьюзен Боунс с недоумением смотрела, как, судорожно дергаясь, заваливается набок ее сосед, Уэйн Хопкинс. В первый момент Гарри показалось, что парня что-то рассмешило – может быть, всё то же упоминание звукоизоляции – и от хохота он буквально падает под стол. "Эпилепсия?" – пронеслось в голове в следующий миг. Он рванул к Хопкинсу, ничего не видя на своем пути и просто шагая по скамьям и партам вместо того, чтобы их обходить. Выскочив из-за кафедры, туда же несся и долговязый профессор.  

         

       Гарри подхватил однокурсника уже у самого пола и оттащил его в проход между рядами, однако никаких симптомов эпилепсии при этом не заметил. Уэйн был просто очень горячим и совсем безвольным, как набитая ватой кукла. БаБах помог уложить мальчишку на полу и сунул ему под голову собственное свернутое в комок пальто. Поттер щупал еле заметный пульс на горле Хопкинса. Профессор наворожил весточку в лазарет и отправил ее мадам Помфри.  

         

       – Чем помочь? – шепнула Гермиона в ухо Гарри, присаживаясь возле них на корточки, покуда другие недоуменно мялись рядом и переговаривались.  

         

       – Еще не понял, – мальчик навел над Уэйном все те диагностические чары, которые только удалось освоить на занятиях Умбрасумус к исходу третьего курса. Анализ сразу показал сильное психоэмоциональное истощение и следы депрессии, как если бы сейчас пуффендуйца одолевал настоящий дементор. А физически он был цел. Только после этого Гарри поднял голову и обнаружил, что их четверых глухим кольцом окружили студенты факультатива, переговариваясь и строя всяческие предположения.  

         

       В камине послышался треск.  

         

       – А ну-ка пропустите! – повелительный голос мадам Помфри и активно работающие локти ее ассистентов заставили толпу расступиться. Профессор МакГроул, Поттер и Грейнджер тоже поспешили отойти в сторону и не мешать медикам.  

         

       Помфри посмотрела на неподвижного Уэйна, нахмурилась и велела своим помощникам забирать его в больничное крыло. Гарри показалось, что она узнала симптомы, за судьбу третьекурсника осталась спокойна, а вот нечто иное ее в то же время озаботило. Часто общаясь со Снейпом, он начал догадываться о мыслях и намерениях уже по одной мимике, взглядам и жестам людей.  

         

       – С ним всё будет в порядке, – отчиталась колдоведьма МакГроулу, – ничего особенного, продолжайте занятия.  

         

       К вечеру по школе расползлись слухи о настоящей Амортенции, которой кто-то якобы опаивал третьекурсника, что и привело мальчишку к этому плачевному состоянию. Некоторые говорили, что всё это ерунда и что Амортенция работает по-другому, но с ними спорили другие, утверждая, будто ее эффект зависит от качества приготовленного приворотного. Слабое, мол, так не пробирает, но и толку от него на ломаный кнат. А сильное при передозировке может и великана с ног свалить, не говоря уж о подростке.  

         

       На следующий день во время индивидуального занятия со Снейпом, которое тот соизволил провести в личном кабинете (когда такое было!), Гарри решился спросить его об этой истории, поскольку счел себя в некотором роде ее косвенным участником. Не может быть, чтобы в учительской не обсуждали подобное происшествие. Зельевар холодно взглянул на него и процедил сквозь зубы, что некоторым студенткам не мешало бы сосредоточиться на учебе, а не на приключениях сомнительного толка. О ком шла речь, Поттер так и не понял, но уже тот факт, что профессор вообще снизошел до ответа, говорило в пользу не слишком дурного расположения духа. Луна в шутку заявляла, что нет на свете живого существа, которое нельзя было бы приручить, запасшись терпением. Так, глядишь, скоро можно будет расспросить зельевара и о магии дневника Тома Реддла. Или нет?.. Нет, нельзя, иначе дневник у Гарри тут же отберут как опасный артефакт. Пока он об этом раздумывал, в голове как будто что-то закопошилось. Мальчик вздрогнул и встретился взглядом со Снейпом, который внимательно его изучал. Так было уже много раз, когда они занимались парселтангом. Заклинания пепельников учитель тоже внушал Гарри, используя какую-то свою технику: иногда юному когтевранцу казалось, что профессор говорит прямо у него в мыслях, на самом деле не раскрывая рта.  

         

       – Как можно жить с таким хаосом в мозгах? – досадливо вымолвил зельевар, поморщившись, стоило Поттеру мельком подумать о дневнике и тут же торопливо спрятать воспоминания в ту область, куда он заталкивал многие вещи, насчет которых не хотел бы проболтаться. Эту зону он условно называл мертвой. Не объяснять же слизеринцу, что никакого хаоса нет. Когтевранская голова устроена таким образом, чтобы держать знания по ящичкам, не помня о них, когда это не нужно, и мгновенно извлекая и освежая информацию, едва это становилось актуальным. Пожалуй, в состоянии покоя Гарри мог даже не заморачиваться на том, круглая ли Земля.  

         

       Снейп задумчиво постучал пальцем по нижней губе, затем поднялся из-за стола и, велев студенту открыть "вон тот шкаф", чтобы достать несколько свитков по "мрачной" магии, на пару минут вышел в смежную комнату. Когда Гарри протянул руку к нужной полке, какой-то штырек выскочил из скрытых пазов и ощутимо царапнул кожу его ладони. Машинально прижав ранку ко рту, мальчик с опаской оглянулся в надежде, что слизеринский декан не увидел его оплошности. Понятно, что зельевар не направил бы его в ядовитую ловушку, но Поттеру совсем не улыбалось выслушивать саркастичные замечания о наследственных проблемах с мозгами, из-за которых в суровом Средневековье любой подлый магл мог бы без труда отправить его, волшебника, на тот свет, попросту вымазав острие отравой. Снейп, если что-то и увидел, то от комментариев воздержался и молча прошел за свой стол, приглашая Гарри занять кресло напротив.  

         

       Мрачные заклинания получались у Гарри всё успешнее, и зельевар предполагал, что в ближайший месяц тот наконец сможет упокоить настоящего дементора. Но нынешний вечер выбивался из ряда предыдущих. Снейп почти безотрывно следил за каждым его движением, лишь пару раз кинув взгляд в сторону – на тот самый шкафчик. Профессор выглядел еще более изможденным, чем всегда, однако гасил готовые сорваться с языка язвительные реплики еще на полувдохе. И, кажется, он настолько торопился выпроводить надоедливого гостя, что даже не вспомнил о заключительной части их обычных встреч – уроке парселтанга.  

         

       Уже сделав было шаг за дверь, Гарри оглянулся и успел увидеть, как застыл на месте направлявшийся к злополучному шкафу профессор. Поттер не сразу и понял, что не так в облике декана Слизерина.  

         

       – Ну? Что еще? – с нетерпением бросил Снейп. Мужчина из последних сил подавил раздражение и запоздало попытался снова затянуть галстук, узел которого небрежно ослабил, полагая, будто Поттер убрался насовсем.  

         

       – До свиданья, сэр.  

         

       – Да. Закройте дверь с той стороны.  

         

       На следующий день он просто подошел в конце урока к их столу. Кисти рук его почему-то были перебинтованы. Даже не взглянув в сторону котла, где булькало идеально сваренное зелье первой помощи после укуса оборотня, равно как и в сторону Поттера, Снейп ровным тоном сообщил, что группа получает оговоренные еще осенью факультетские баллы и оценки. Гермиона тихо-тихо запищала от счастья, дробно-дробно застучала каблуками туфелек, крепко-крепко сжала кулаки, не в силах сдержать восторг, а Драко взглянул на нее с королевским презрением, всем своим видом давая понять, какое эстетическое оскорбление она наносит ему своими плебейскими замашками. Рон только надул щеки и шумно выдохнул, еще не веря самому себе. Гарри сам удивился, что не испытывает ровным счетом ничего. Внутри был густой и неподвижный туман – ни горя, ни радости. Ну и где, спрашивается, такому, как он, научиться призывать Патронус? Его эмоций и на Пиковую Даму-то не хватит, как подзуживала эта мелкая рыжая заноза Джинни Уизли...  

         

       Этим все, если так можно выразиться, "поблажки" у Снейпа закончились. Отныне и впредь.  

         

       А на следующий день на Техномагии произошло самое невероятное событие за все три года обучения. Находясь сознанием в своем аватаре на полигоне, Гарри отправился выполнять задание в район вражеской дислокации и едва ли не нос к носу столкнулся с тем, кого в первый миг принял за дементора. Правда, вместо того чтобы напасть, "дементор" ушел за каменную насыпь, а потом мелькнул среди старых руин. Кажется, это была женщина в плаще-домино, только слишком уж высокая и угловатая. Кинувшись за нею с единственным намерением – проследить, в какую сторону она повернет, – мальчик сошел с проложенного на карте маршрута. Отманив его от основной группы, но ровно на том рубеже, где Гарри четко для себя решил, что дальше не сунется из соображений безопасности, незнакомка пропала, как будто ее здесь и не было. Там, где она только что прошла, в безглазом проеме полуразрушенного окна что-то блеснуло и погасло. Мальчик осторожно приблизился. Он помнил, что его настоящему телу не угрожает ничего, но проиграть тактический бой слизеринцам не хотелось. Вдруг это похожее на дементора и на злую колдунью существо – их военная хитрость?  

         

       На подоконнике, всунутый в щель каменной кладки, лежал мерцающий конверт. Гарри первым делом навел на него палочку и проверил на безопасность. Взять реальную вещь голограмма, которую представляли собой аватары техномагов, не могла, а вот развернуть упаковку и осмотреть содержимое прямо на месте – запросто. Что мальчик и сделал. Под ноги ему выпорхнул прямоугольник из плотной бумаги, и только теперь он вспомнил о подслушанном зимою разговоре тетки с загадочным гостем. Снимок упал на песок белой стороной вверх, и переворачивать его пришлось заклинанием. Гарри наклонился над цветным, но слишком расплывчатым изображением. У окна с пестренькими занавесками в незнакомой ему комнате стояли, глядя друг на друга и самозабвенно о чем-то болтая, худощавый парень в темной одежде и невысокая девушка в нарядном платье и с приколотым к пряди рыжих волос белым цветком невесты.  

         

       – Что?! – Поттер не поверил своим глазам и упал на колени, чтобы увидеть снимок ближе.  

         

       Рыжеволосой невестой была Лили, его мама.  

         

       Рядом с ней, держа ее за руку и не замечая фотографа, возвышался совсем молодой профессор Снейп.  

         

       Профессор Снейп, который еще умел улыбаться...  

       _________________________________________________  

       [1] И воскликнул я, вставая: "Прочь отсюда, птица злая!  

       Ты из царства тьмы и бури, – уходи опять туда,  

       Не хочу я лжи позорной, лжи, как эти перья, черной,  

       Удались же, дух упорный! Быть хочу – один всегда!  

       Вынь свой жесткий клюв из сердца моего, где скорбь – всегда!"  

       Каркнул Ворон: "Никогда".  

       (Э.По "Ворон" в переводе К.Бальмонта)  

      

  
 **Глава сороковая**  


          

       "Северус, поднимись ко мне в лазарет", – коротко сообщалось в записке Поппи, доставленной совою в ту же секунду, как прозвучал гонг.  

         

       – Свободны, – бросил Снейп таким тоном, что ни у кого не возникло и мысли прибираться за собой у рабочего котла – всех первокурсников сдуло, точно ветром.  

         

       Опять какого-то дьявола кто-то нахимичил...  

         

       При входе в больничное крыло ему встретились два ассистента Помфри. Внутри помещения было как-то подозрительно безлюдно. Когда химичат, дело, как правило, принимает совсем другие масштабы, и сейчас здесь стонали и вопили бы даже портреты на стенах, не говоря уж о живых пострадавших. Или пока живых...  

         

       – Вот, – сказала Поппи, поджимая губы почти как Минерва и подводя его к кровати за ширмой, где, весь в испарине, лежал без сознания пуффендуец-третьекурсник... Хопкинс, кажется. – Да, Хопкинс, – как будто прочитав его мысли, подтвердила колдомедик.  

         

       – Ну и что с ним? – недовольно бросил Снейп: ему чертовски не хотелось сейчас до кого-нибудь дотрагиваться, да и сильно разболелась голова, как обычно в это время года. Закрыть бы глаза и никого из них не видеть...  

         

       – Приворотное зелье. И, похоже, Амортенция. Но решать тебе, она это или нет.  

         

       Алхимик подошел поближе и, оттянув поочередно одно и второе веко мальчишки, осмотрел склеры. Да, судя по этому характерному туману, без яда пеплозмея тут не обошлось...  

         

       – С однокурсницами его разговор был?  

         

       – Нет, мы забрали его с факультатива у МакГроула, остальные сейчас кто где.  

         

       – Всех ко мне.  

         

       – Пуффендуек?  

         

       – Нет, всех третьекурсниц. Пока только девочек.  

         

       – Пока?! – на сухом личике Помфри отобразился ужас.  

         

       Он повернулся и на всех парусах унесся из санчасти. Приступ мигрени, конечно, самый подходящий период, чтобы заниматься легилименцией. Ну ничего, виновница поплатится за этот "кастинг".  

         

       Наверное, никогда еще кабинет Снейпа в подземельях не подвергался столь массовому паломничеству юных мисс. Слухи разлетались быстро, и все девочки уже примерно знали, с какой целью их направили сюда деканы.  

         

       Слизеринки стояли отдельной компанией и презрительно кривили губы, возмущенные наглостью, которая позволила кому бы то ни было всего лишь заподозрить одну из них в слабости к жалкому полукровке, да еще и из дома Пуффендуй. Это же просто неслыханно! Впрочем, именно по этой причине алхимик и опрашивал каждую из них впроброс, почти не прикасаясь к мыслям, но на всякий случай брал на заметку тех, кто вел себя не слишком уверенно. В случае чего именно их и придется сканировать при возможном втором подходе. Всё-таки его самого без малого четверть века назад едва не отравила одна из таких роскошных кукол с хорошей родословной. Непонятно за что.  

         

       Гнев гриффиндорок вызывало другое: кто-то посмел заподозрить одну из них в такой подлости! Однако обмануть Снейпа праведная ярость красных львиц не могла, он слишком хорошо помнил, где учились Питер Петтигрю и Мундунгус Флетчер. Когда перед ним с независимым видом уселась Грейнджер, желая досадить противному профессору хотя бы манерой держаться, он едва подавил усмешку. До чего же она напоминала сейчас Макмиллана в его четырнадцать-пятнадцать лет! Бывает же такое внезапное сходство... Грейнджер, естественно, оказалась ни при чем и была отпущена через полторы минуты после начала разговора.  

         

       Самыми равнодушными казались когтевранки. С такими же постными гримасами они ходили на отработки, с такими, скучающе зевнув, отправились бы и мести пришкольную территорию, если бы тому же Филчу пришло в голову наказать проштрафившихся студенток унизительным трудом эльфов-домовиков. "Надо, так надо! – говорили поза и жесты девушек с галстуками в сине-бронзовую полоску. – Мерлин, как же вы нудны и неинтересны, смертные!" И – да, они понятия не имели, с кем водился этот... как его?.. а кто он, в самом деле?.. нет, даже никогда слишком близко не общались, сэр!  

         

       А вот пуффендуйки были откровенно напуганы, как будто что-то знали. Снейп умышленно чередовал факультеты, вызывая их представительниц сообразно собственной жеребьевке, принципа которой не знал никто, даже он сам. И всякая из девиц Помоны Стебль непременно елозила на стуле и шмыгала глазами по кабинету. К тому времени, как алхимик вычислил подлинную виновницу, голова его гудела, точно медный котел с готовым взорваться варевом Лонгботтома.  

         

       – Сэр, я клянусь вам... больше никогда! – хлюпая носом, блеяла Вивиан Сент-Джон, белобрысая овца с манией вечно что-то жевать. – Пожалуйста! Я отработаю!  

         

       Она отработает!  

         

       Ждать, когда гонимая весной идиотка подберет сопли и начнет говорить связными фразами, алхимик не собирался. Он взломал ее сознание с напором цунами и обнаружил там кое-что любопытное. Тамсин Эпплби, талантливейшая из всех студенток, которых ему довелось выучить в своей жизни, Эпплби, которую он пока еще гипотетически, но рассматривал как свою будущую ассистентку, не так давно тайком от него варила Амортенцию. Нет, похоже, совсем не ту, которую в рамках учебного процесса делают на шестом курсе – куда никогда не докладывались ингредиенты-катализаторы, из-за чего она и теряла до восьмидесяти процентов эффекта. Настоящую. Третьекурсница Сент-Джон узнала об этом от старшей сестры, которая узнала от подружки, которая... Дальше Снейп плюнул. Словом, эта овца с мозгами инфузории прознала о созданной Эпплби Амортенции, и этого уже достаточно. Безответно влюбленная в своего однокурсника Хопкинса, она проявила удивительную для своего уровня интеллекта изобретательность и с помощью приятельниц сумела отвлечь Тамсин, а сама в это время зачерпнула в бутылочку порцию не совсем еще готового зелья. Малолетка даже не поняла, что могла просто угробить парня: не постоявшая на огне столько времени, сколько требовалось по рецепту, смесь становилась токсичной, и яд действовал очень медленно – от нескольких часов до суток. Всё это время отравленный пребывал в состоянии глубокой подавленности, а потом терял сознание и, если ничего не предпринять, – впадал в кому и умирал.  

         

       Снейп покусал губы. Пожалуй, эту историю нужно расследовать. Только тихо, чтобы не вспугнуть основных участников. Он осторожно вытер из памяти Сент-Джон всю информацию, которая касалась Тамсин, и подменил ее внушенной – о том, что пузырек с Амортенцией она случайно нашла на прогулке. Пусть остальные звенья цепочки покуда чувствуют себя в безопасности, а девчонке ничего не останется, как стоять на своем во время любого дознания: вещество было ею найдено, и точка. Спровадив Вивиан к ее декану для дальнейших разбирательств, Снейп отпустил пятерку оставшихся студенток, сложил руки на солнечном сплетении и утомленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Какого черта, Эпплби? Зачем тебе, умной восемнадцати– или девятнадцатилетней девчонке, "спортсменке и красавице", понадобился этот недострелянный вервольф, да еще и такой ценой? Ну ладно – шальная во всю голову дочка Андромеды Тонкс: в ней течет кровь Блэков, и это объясняет в принципе всё. Но ты... Хотя сейчас, задним числом, он начал понимать, что все семь лет обучения Тамсин была довольно странной девочкой. Тем более странной, что в коллективе сплоченных, как муравьи, пуффендуйцев всегда держалась обособленно, будто какая-нибудь отличница-когтевранка.  

         

       Он не стал предпринимать никаких срочных мер. На обычном, по расписанию, уроке у семикурсников Снейп даже слегка улыбнулся Эпплби, чем заставил ее содрогнуться от ужаса и отодвинуться подальше. Впрочем, он и сам не знал, улыбка это была или судорога лицевых мышц вследствие жгучей боли в виске. Осторожно, чтобы она ничего не успела заподозрить, коснулся ее внешних мыслей, заполненных сиюминутными проблемами. Девушка чуть поморщилась от кольнувшей мозг боли, которая тут же отпустила. Снейп нашел мысль о Люпине, и Тамсин эта идея понравилась в ущерб работе, которую она попутно выполняла у своего котла. Тут же начались просчеты и огрехи, что гарантировало ей незачет на сегодняшнем занятии. Прикрываясь образом Римуса, как паролем, алхимик проник в более глубокие слои сознания и обнаружил, в каком тайнике она держала готовое зелье. Как говорится, "если хочешь что-то спрятать – положи на видном месте". Девица не удосужилась даже придумать серьезное запирающее заклинание. И всё-таки... что они в нем находят, в Люпине? Пресловутый животный магнетизм, что ли? Иррациональные вещи всегда находились вне зоны компетенции Северуса.  

         

       Отпустив всех после урока, Снейп отправился к хранилищу и нашел шкафчик Эпплби. Она часто ассистировала зельевару, и он позволил ей оставлять здесь какие-то свои заготовки. Но, надо сказать, это разрешение едва ли распространялось на приворотные зелья и прочую гадость.  

         

       Поверхность вещества из пробирки отливала розоватым перламутром. На вид оно не казалось жидкостью – скорее походило на взбитые сливки, принявшие форму внутренней части устрицы. Один его вид навевал весьма нескромные мысли, не говоря о...  

         

       Снейп вынул притертую крышку из горлышка флакона. О, да, сомнений теперь не осталось: это самая что ни на есть Амортенция, и обмануться тут невозможно. Тот самый запах, описание которого принято подменять эвфемическими аналогами, неизменно при этом краснея и смущаясь. Все эти универсальные ароматы "свежескошенной травы", "конфеток", "цветочков" или – у самых оригинальных врунов – "библиотечной пыли" были всего лишь неубедительной отговоркой. Они не имели ничего общего с ярким и всегда персональным запахом, который распознавался мозгом как интимный, органический, да еще и привязанный к определенному человеку – объекту страсти. Для того, кто никогда не испытывал эротических желаний, зелье не пахло бы ничем.  

         

       В попытках избавиться от нахлынувших затем ненужных воспоминаний Северус поднялся в архив при библиотеке и запросил личное дело студентки-выпускницы. Такая же серая и безымянная, как ее сова, архивариус принесла Снейпу небольшую папку с надписью: "Тамсин Эпплби, родилась 2 октября 1975 года, распределена в Пуффендуй Сортировочной Шляпой 1 сентября 1987 года". Эпплби, Эпплби... Проклятье, ведь знакомое что-то, и вертится на языке... Все его сомнения развеялись при знакомстве с историей семьи, из которой произошла девчонка. Снейп тихо застонал. Вот что за?.. Почему он узнает об этой кратенькой заметочке только теперь, когда по школе совершенно легально носится одно из самых опасных существ магического мира, прячась под обликом кроткого учителя Защиты? И почему Дед, задери его корнуэльские пикси, хотя бы тогда, когда надумал пригласить Люпина на должность, не соизволил посвятить в этот момент того, на кого повесил самую несуразную из всех несуразных обязанностей?  

         

       Снейп сдержал первый порыв добиться аудиенции у директора и высказать ему всё, что накипело. Только взглянул на бабку-архивариуса и по привычке, закрепившейся еще во времена учебы, мимоходом задал себе риторический вопрос: для чего вообще нужен архивариус в Хогвартсе? В своем вечном склерозе старуха уже забыла о присутствии профессора. Кажется, она клевала носом, и он, прихватив края мантии, удалился из ее кабинета во владения мадам Пинс.  

         

       Пожалуй, стоит придержать эмоции и забраться под камешек, чтобы понаблюдать из засады. Если они с Макмилланом сделали правильные выводы, нынешняя реальность основательно искажена относительно исходной, но вариантов исходной сейчас, в этой реальности, всплывает столько, что можно повредиться рассудком. Не исключено, что и нынешняя ситуация с Эпплби – отголосок тех событий. Или нет? Что ж, надо подождать. Теперь это должно стать девизом: затаиться, выждать, присмотреться. В конце концов, слизеринец он или кто?  

         

       Навеянные Амортенцией смутные и мучительные воспоминания не отпускали. _Грегу_ это не нравилось, самому Снейпу, впрочем, тоже: от блоков, воздвигнутых неведомым заклятьем, раскалывалась голова, ныло сердце, подкашивались ноги. Нужно отвлечься. Чем-нибудь... чем-нибудь утилитарным... Проверкой домашних заданий... Да, конечно, спасет мертвого припарка! Ч-черт, этот запах...  

         

       – Тебе помочь?  

         

       – Что?! – вздрогнул он.  

         

       Она сидела рядом, через малахитовый столик от него, в кресле, и задумчиво поглаживала пальцами пушистую светящуюся ветку Макмиллановского сорняка. Северус смял пергамент, даже не помня имя ученика, работу которого проверял.   

         

       Она была серьезной и очень повзрослевшей. Наверное, такой, какой стала бы теперь, если бы не умерла в неполных двадцать два.  

         

       – Я могла бы тебе помочь, – она отпустила ветку радужника и указала глазами на свитки, – проверять. Помнишь, как на седьмом курсе нам поручили первокурсников?  

         

       – Нет. На седьмом курсе ты гуляла со своим лосем, а меня доставали Эйвери и его команда. И достали... Им позарез был нужен путевый зельевар...   

         

       Лили цокнула языком, выпрямилась и покачала указательным пальцем:  

         

       – Сев, прости, я не хочу тебя обидеть, ты был талантлив до гениальности и амбициозен, как Наполеон. Но Том Реддл даже в своем реальном статусе предпочел бы зельевара старше и опытнее какому-то желторотому мальчишке-выпускнику. Ты же понимаешь это сейчас?  

         

       – Темный Лорд тогда был...  

         

       – Не было никакого Волдеморта! Не бы-ло! На седьмом курсе, Сев, мы целовались с тобой под Желтым Плаксой, но тебя перемкнуло тогда на банальном чувстве вины передо мной – помнишь, по какому поводу?  

         

       – Я оскорбил тебя в тот раз, у озера...  

         

       – Да нет же! То давно уже было позабыто! Сев, пожалуйста, дай мне руки!  

         

       Как загипнотизированный отсветами лампад в ее удивительных глазах, Северус протянул руки через стол. Ее ладони были теплыми. Мягкие, короткие, но тонкие пальчики проворно сжали его кисти.   

         

       – Мне уже пора, Сев, – она высвободилась, оставляя ему взамен свиток, закрученный на двух медных роликах. – Прочти это.  

         

       Снейп не хотел читать. Он хотел ее. Сейчас же, прямо здесь. Но одного мгновения, когда он отвлекся, разрывая связь их с нею взглядов, оказалось достаточно, чтобы дух Лили истаял в сыром воздухе, и только заплясавшее от сквознячка пламя было свидетелем недавнего присутствия гостьи из прошлого.  

         

       – Лили!  

         

       " _Прос-с-с-сто прочти это, Принц!_ "  

         

       Парселтанг?!  

         

       Северус знал, что это точка невозврата. Если он сейчас заглянет в рукопись, пути назад уже не будет. Как в ее любимой драме: "Afore my, it is so very late, that we may call it early by and by" [1]. Алхимик развернул шелестящий рулон, исписанный кроваво-алыми чернилами. Вязь неровного почерка, с неправильным наклоном и не к месту проставленными заглавными буквами, подхватила, опутала и, словно бьющуюся в неводе рыбу, уволокла его в омут минувших дней...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _...Они подходили к заброшенному корпусу фабрики. Откуда-то из парка холодный, пересыпанный снежной крупой ветер доносил запах болота – даже зимой так пахла их местная речка. Вдалеке, самозабвенно подвывая, перелаивались собаки._  

          

       _Засунув руки глубоко в карманы куртки и запрокинув голову, Лили посмотрела на верхние этажи старинного здания, построенного еще в прошлом веке. Теперь оно таращилось слепыми окнами на ограду с потайным входом в парк, на клумбы и заросшие аллейки. В некоторых рамах еще торчали пыльные осколки давно вылетевших стекол. Взобраться бы сейчас, как в далеком детстве, на самый верх! На крышу с площадкой, похожей на их Астрономическую башню в Хогвартсе. Вскарабкаться по металлической лесенке и оттуда посмотреть на весь Коукворт, ведь это самая высокая постройка в городке, если не считать кирпичной заводской трубы и ветхой парашютной вышки в центре парка. Но лезть на последние две конструкции не стоит даже магам._  

          

       _Лили покосилась на Сева. В прошлом году они помирились, да еще и в романтичной обстановке, на праздновании Хэллоуина. В тот вечер Снейп снизошел даже до того, чтобы "корчить из себя паяца": так он потом назвал свою идею с переодеванием и плясками, самой Лили казавшуюся изумительной, а ему – придурочной. Он вечно страдал какими-то надуманными комплексами._  

          

       _Вроде бы всё теперь между ними неплохо, но... Да, Лили прекрасно знала, какими глазами он смотрит на нее, когда думает, будто она не замечает. И все же ей до сих пор казалось, что она совершила какую-то оплошность. Может, это не ее стезя? Надо сосредоточиться на учебе и на том, как жить и где работать после Хогвартса. Ни за кого не цепляясь и ни на кого не рассчитывая, даже если говорить о Снейпе._  

          

       _И он, продрогший на морозце, клюв свой упрятал в намотанный как попало шарф, господи, растрепа растрепой, недотепа недотепой, стоит рядом и молчит, как истукан. Лили немедленно дала себе тычка: эй, ты же определилась! Да черта с два! Определилась! Ей хотелось феерии, иногда сногсшибательной. А чего ждать от предсказуемого Северуса? Пусть он будущее светило зельеварения, а блеснуть на другом поприще – нет, это не к нему! На любой вечеринке Снейп может только забиться в укрытие, чтобы – в лучшем случае – подавать оттуда едкие ремарки. Но, скорее всего, он будет молчать. Делать вид, будто ему на всё плевать и что он не умеет ничего чувствовать. Мертвый автомат с живыми глазами. Щелкунчик. Вот почему с ним мало считались. Если отказываешь кому-то в способности чувствовать, то перестаешь видеть в нем человека. А Снейп только провоцирует. Назло. Молча. Как будто бес в него вселяется. Она не знала других людей, способных одним своим безмолвием вызвать в толпе поистине библейскую ненависть к их персоне. И убеждать его быть проще и мягче бесполезно: всё равно всё сделает по-своему, хоть и знает, что пойди он на компромисс, пробиваться вперед было бы стократ дешевле. С ним будет тяжко любому. Даже ей._  

          

       _Да, да, для нее он хороший, для нее он готов на всё. А еще он умный, как Сократ или вообще как дьявол во плоти. Знает столько всего, что можно не ходить в библиотеку, а наугад тыкать в любую тему – с нею, с Лили, Северус молчать не будет, как это делает с другими. С "чужими", по его шкале ценностей. С нею ему, наверное, интересно. Да и ей с ним, чего кривить душой. Он ответит на любой ее вопрос в любое время, даже отвлеки она его от крайне важного занятия. Поморщится, но тут же смягчится – и вот уже всё его внимание поглощено ее персоной._  

          

       _Но такой он... невзрачный, неловкий, нервный. Три "Н", ни одно не плюс. Как друг, он потрясающий. Но как парень... О чем тут говорить, если он смущается, даже чмокая в щеку – просто, дежурным, ни к чему не обязывающим поздравительным-с-чем-нибудь поцелуем! Они и целовались "по-взрослому" всего раз в жизни, причем первой начала она. На той хэллоуинской вечеринке. Сев сначала даже вздрогнул, подобрался, как будто ждал подвоха, и только потом до него дошло, что происходит – еле заставил себя остановиться, и ей это безумно понравилось. Она всё надеялась, что он захочет повторить, но ничего подобного. Только смотрел на нее растерянно-обожающими глазами – и никаких вам больше нежностей. Странный, странный, странный. Другое слово ему не походит, это же Снейп! Его, кажется, не понимает даже родная мать. До недавнего времени Лили считала, что его не понимает вообще никто, пока сестра не преподнесла сюрприз и не заставила ее посмотреть на Сева другими глазами. Но это всё равно был взгляд Туни, а не ее собственный. Лили решила положиться на ее опыт и интуицию. По нумерологическим расчетам даты рождения сестры выходило, что она прирожденный психолог и видит людей насквозь, как бы ни скрывали они свою суть. И, кажется, Петунье он сильно нравился. Нет, не кажется. Нравился. В том самом смысле. А самое обидное, что с Туни они смотрелись бы идеально – высокие, тонкие блондинка и брюнет безо всякого труда заставляли бы прохожих на улице оборачиваться и разглядывать их пару. Да, это правда обидно, когда ты не уродилась такой эффектной._  

          

       _После той ссоры у озера Лили четко поняла, что потерять Северуса – это как без скальпеля, рукой, выковыривать из своего тела какой-то орган, даже если тот болит и доставляет неудобства. Ни с кем больше, кроме как со Снейпом, ей не будет так удобно и так легко быть собой. С другими всё время надо играть какую-то роль в страхе не оправдать их надежд. Сев скорее разочаруется в себе самом, чем в собственных идеалах, одним из которых было ее рыжее высочество. Ах да, вот еще тебе аргумент, Эванс: с ним спокойно. Кто бы поверил, глядя на этого дерганного заморыша, что кому-то с ним может быть спокойно, если ему самому неспокойно с самим собой! Но когда они вместе, у него меняется даже тон голоса. Речь его становится безупречной, струится, как змея по сухому песку в пустыне. Перед экзаменами она часто теряла сон, и тут Сев был незаменим: он начинал ей что-то растолковывать, и она засыпала над книгой под аккомпанемент его голоса, как под колыбельную. И мыслимо ли – в последнюю предэкзаменационную ночь все ударяются в жестокую зубрежку, а Лили Эванс спит пятнадцать часов кряду. На другой день она подскакивает, бежит и всё сдает на "Превосходно" или "Выше ожидаемого", невзирая на то, что накануне в голове еще царил такой же хаос, как в папином гараже._  

          

       _Казалось бы, что такого – мало ли некрасивых парней в мире? Сколько страшноватых актеров, музыкантов – а ведь у них толпы поклонниц, и они мировые кумиры. В них есть то, что нынче в магловских журналах зовется харизмой. То, чего в Севе не сыщешь днем с огнем. Умел же привлечь к себе всеобщее обожание Горбатый Ричард, гриффиндорец, который окончил Хогвартс четыре года назад. За ним бегали девчонки всех возрастов, как будто он был Аполлоном, а не Квазимодо, против которого даже Снейп – писаный красавец. Не говоря уж про харизму настоящих красавцев – братьев Блэк. Спортсмен Поттер тоже ничего, беспардонный, правда, зато азартный и веселый. Но в Ричарде была особая, плещущая через край мужская притягательность на фоне физического уродства. А в Северусе, если разобраться, из действительно некрасивого только нос – и то еще с какой стороны взглянуть. Кислое выражение физиономии, пожалуй, тоже не украшает. Так оно никого не украшает, но кто видел, как он смеется, тому будет с чем сравнить. Лили вот видела. Смеющийся Сев как по мановению ока делался на загляденье славным парнишкой. Поэтому она досадовала, что он назло (причем назло по большей части себе самому) показывает всем одну из самых отталкивающих своих масок. И ноль "харизмы". Ни властной Ричардовой, ни сумасбродной Сириусовой, ни артистичной Джеймсовой. И сам Снейп понимает свою ущербность, потому и тушуется. Зажимается от ревности, от сравнения себя с более благополучными сверстниками, завидует им и, как пить дать, где-то в глубине души бесится со злости. Но меняться из упрямства не желает, хотя смог бы. С его-то силой воли!_  

          

       _– Помнишь, как мы раньше?.. – Лили мотнула головой на окна второго этажа здания. В первом они были заложены кирпичами, чтобы на территорию фабрики через "башню" не проникали всякие бродяги._  

          

       _Сев понял ее с полуслова, и в темных глазах заиграл задор. Она недоверчиво улыбнулась: сейчас? зимой? да ведь руки закоченеют, пока будешь карабкаться к верхним окнам, как они это делали в детстве! Но кого и когда это останавливало? Снейп подмигнул, поддразнивая, и первым вспрыгнул на выступающие из общей кладки кирпичи отделки._  

          

       _– Ах так?! Да я всё равно быстрее! – и она поспешила на крепидулу соседнего ряда. В отличие от сестры, высоты Лили не боялась никогда._  

          

       _Так, по выступам, они добрались до окон второго этажа, и она в самом деле слегка его обогнала – а может, он, как обычно, поддался (и это, кстати, ее тоже всегда бесило!)._  

          

       _– Давай, – он отодрал заклинившую от сырости створку рамы, пропуская Лили вперед, чтобы подстраховать снаружи._  

          

       _Она оперлась коленом о наличник, переместила вес на центр окна и затем скользнула в проем. За нею последовал Сев, спрыгивая с подоконника на усыпанный штукатуркой пол помещения и отряхивая от извести и цемента жалкое, ужасно не подходящее для зимы пальто. Все эти кульбиты они – волшебники, черт возьми! – могли бы проделать в одно мановение палочки и ни капли не напрягаясь. Но это было бы неспортивно. В те времена, когда колдовать вне Хогвартса им еще было нельзя, они делали всё это без магии._  

          

       _Здесь всё оставалось таким же, как несколько лет назад – это Северус привел ее тогда в свое секретное убежище, и больше сюда не совался никто, кроме них. Он показал ей город с высоты и сказал, что когда они пойдут в настоящую школу, предназначенную именно для них, то там их научат летать по-настоящему, как летают птицы. И ей хотелось научиться, а потом улететь прямо с "его" башни в бесконечные дали, за горизонт, перекрытый пеной кучевых облаков._  

          

       _Размечтавшись, Лили снова забыла об окантовке одной из ступенек пролета между четвертым и пятым ярусами, наступила на выпирающий с краю металлический уголок, и пронзительный "крак" пронзил здание от фундамента до застекленной веранды на крыше. Оба они слегка присели от неожиданности. Ничего не произошло. Когда все обитающие в "башне" вороны и голуби, которые хотели выразить свое негодование по этому поводу, выразили его и разлетелись в разные стороны, Лили вытаращилась на Сева, а он на нее. И им стало до слез смешно. Лили вспомнила, как все годы они боялись, что сюда нагрянет сторож, а заколдовать его они в то время не имели права. Сейчас это будоражащее чувство опасности ее развлекло._  

          

       _Потом они сидели на тумбе ограждения крыши, свесив ноги в бездну и вдыхая аромат подтаявшего снега – его можно было почуять только на такой высоте, куда не долетали болотные запахи от реки. И снова ей хотелось улететь в манящее небесное королевство Фата-Морганы. Если бы они сели с другой стороны башни, оттуда за фабричными строениями и деревьями можно было бы увидеть окна его дома, но Северусу никогда не нравилось смотреть на Паучий тупик. Меж тем сгущались сумерки, вдалеке зажигались первые огни, и весь Коукворт погрузился в удивительную посленовогоднюю атмосферу сказки. Все ухищрения волшебного Хогвартса Лили уже не трогали так, как это было поначалу, а вот непритязательная, затаенная прелесть и случайность магловских чудес будила воображение по сей день. Никто из магов не понял бы ее, даже Сев раньше фыркал, когда она об этом говорила. А сейчас вот сидит, завороженный, зябко ссутулился, но во все глаза смотрит на метаморфозы родного городка. И тоже удивляется._  

          

       _– Обещаешь не злиться? – спросила она, кладя руку ему на плечо._  

          

       _В ответ – вопросительно-настороженный взгляд. Потом нерешительный кивок. Понял, о чем будет вопрос, не любил он такие разговоры, но уже разрешил, и отступать ему теперь некуда._  

          

       _– Что в конце концов на тебя повлияло? Почему ты бросил эти свои... занятия?_  

          

       _Это и правда было непонятно. Говоря о возможностях темных, древних, как Миг Творения, заклинаний, Сев обретал вдруг ту убедительность, которой ему так не хватало в повседневной жизни. Если бы девушку хоть немного притягивала в людях дьявольщинка, вот тогда бы она в него и влюбилась без памяти. Он не становился другим – он становился собой. Но с ее характером, с воспитанием, полученным в семье, а также на факультете, такое скорее отпугивало. Словно Адам и Ева поменялись ролями, и яблоко с Древа Познания протягивает не она ему, а наоборот. Лили ничего не хотела знать об этих Темных. Сказали умные люди: нельзя. Значит, нельзя. Спички детям не игрушка. Одно дело – мрачные чары целителей, совсем другое – скверна этих одержимых._  

          

       _Его впалые бледные щеки заметно вспыхнули непривычным стыдливым румянцем. Северус что-то скрывал. Он на чем-то обжегся, отступил и теперь не хотел выдавать свой секрет даже ей! Неслыханно! Даже ей!_  

          

       _– Я... сделал свой выбор, – тщательно подбирая слова, отрезал он. – Это слишком сложно._  

          

       _– Ты умеешь просто объяснить сложное. Так объясни!_  

          

       _Подлизываясь, Лили поднырнула ему под руку и прижалась сбоку, преданно заглядывая в лицо. "Состроила Бобика". Обычно Снейп в таких случаях пасовал и выполнял любую ее прихоть. Но теперь он покраснел еще больше, смутился и покачал головой:_  

          

       _– Нет, нет, тут надо будет лезть в подробности, иначе ты не поймешь. А если я полезу, ты не поймешь тем более. И мы снова поругаемся. С меня довольно того, что уже было._  

          

       _– Хочешь, я тебе чем-нибудь поклянусь, что не поругаемся?_  

          

       _А может, ей всё же немного не хватало того вдохновленного Северуса, которого тогда она отчаянно не желала слушать, но которым, кажется, исподтишка немножечко любовалась? Ну, пусть бы он сейчас вернулся... на минуточку всего... Жалко ему, что ли?.._  

          

       _– Не надо мне клясться, – буркнул Сев. – Зачем это ковырять? Что было, то прошло, оставь былое былому._  

          

       _– Хочу разобраться. Ты что, сделал что-то постыдное, поэтому не хочешь рассказывать?_  

          

       _– Скажем так: я устранил твою соперницу. Насовсем._  

          

       _– Что?_  

          

       _– Я же сказал, что ты не поймешь._  

          

       _– Ничего себе! Какая еще соперница? Как ее зовут?_  

          

       _– Ее зовут Dark Magic. Давай на этом замнем? Честно – не надо._  

          

       _– Ну... ладно, – отступила Лили и вдруг почему-то захотела, чтобы он немедленно ее поцеловал. Вот тут, прямо на высоте девятого этажа._  

          

       _Однако вопрос вывел его из равновесия. Созерцательное настроение было безнадежно испорчено, а Снейп не в настроении – это открытый ларец Пандоры, и лучше его какое-то время не теребить. Не говоря уж про всякую романтику, на которую он, похоже, вообще не способен._  

          

       _Они спустились – на этот раз коротким аппарационным перемещением – но провожать ее домой он пошел пешком. И когда они уже почти подошли к коттеджу Эвансов, в одном из соседских палисадников кто-то надумал пострелять хлопушками, которые так ненавидел их пес Нуби._  

          

       _Задумавшийся и бредущий рядом, Сев мигом подобрался, сгреб Лили в охапку и, повалив в сугроб на обочине, прижал сверху своим телом, а в руке его сама собой, из ниоткуда, возникла палочка. На пару секунд девушка растерялась, но когда до нее дошло, она начала смеяться:_  

          

       _– Сев, ты псих! Слезь с меня! Это же только хлопушки!_  

          

       _Сообразив, чего творит, Снейп мигом откатился в сторону и вскочил. Пройдет не так много времени, когда и она будет вздрагивать, заслышав эти звуки, и с тревогой выглядывать в окно, и с облегчением бежать навстречу его шагам в прихожей... И со слезами вспоминать затравленный взгляд, которым он посмотрел в тот день на вечереющее небо, уже осознав, что ошибся._  

          

       _– Ну ты что? Вот же ты... слизеринский маньяк! Идем!_  

          

       _Его трясло. Лили притащила его к себе домой, хотя он упирался даже после того, как она объяснила, что родители и Петунья уехали знакомиться с родней Вернона Дурсля и не вернутся до завтра. Снейп уже год как старался не заходить к Эвансам. Возможно, это было из-за Туни, но Лили не была в этом уверена. Кажется, он и сестра начали избегать друг друга. Но Нуби так обрадовался, что Сев поддался на уговоры, а через пару часов полностью пришел в себя, поиграл с псом и уткнулся в книгу, развалившись на диванчике в гостиной. Лили полулежала рядом и смотрела по телевизору футбольный матч._  

          

       _В какой-то миг периферическим зрением она уловила взгляд. Посмотрела на Сева – он как ни в чем не бывало читал. Отвернулась. Снова взгляд. И лишь на третьей попытке, незаметно скосив глаза, она его поймала. Спустить такое было нельзя, и кончилась эта возня тем, что он опрокинул ее навзничь, придавил руки к дивану, чтобы не щекоталась, и в упор уставился ей в лицо._  

          

       _– Щекотки боишься, как девчонка! – хихикнула Лили, все еще пытаясь елозить под ним и наивно полагая, что сумеет вывернуться. Еще бы не бояться щекотки, когда у тебя одни ребра под тонкой кожей!_  

          

       _Было что-то такое в его зрачках, как тогда, после ее поцелуя на маскараде. Бешеный огонь вспыхнувшей сверхновой, едва прикрытый темной поволокой. Импульс той вспышки юркой змеей скользнул в глаза девушки, стремительно ужалил грудь, окунувшись в сердце, ртутной каплей упал куда-то в повздошье, прокатился в живот и свернулся в тяжелый беспокойный клубок где-то там, в самом-самом низу его, выжидая и нетерпеливо-сладко потягиваясь коротенькими призывными спазмами._  

          

       _Лили дала понять, что брыкаться больше не собирается, и Сев отпустил ее запястья, но покидать свой пост не спешил. Он прижимался так тесно, что даже через замок на ширинке его джинсов она ощутила нечто плотное и упругое, всё заметнее давившее ей на лобок. А ведь они сейчас одни, и весь дом в их распоряжении на всю ночь. Когда она подумала об этом и представила, что может случиться между ними дальше, то едва сдержала стон нетерпения. А Сев жадно заглядывал сверху ей в глаза, и длинные черные волосы его рваным занавесом отделяли их мирок от всего остального. Он был такой... такой... И Лили притянула парня к себе, охватила ладонями его скулы и поцеловала. Снова первая, ну и что. Северус нерешительно поднял ее под лопатки, прижал к себе, и, не прерывая поцелуя, закрыл глаза. Другая его рука инстинктивным движением скользнула ей под ягодицу и стиснула ляжку. Целовался он так себе, откровенно неумело, но, поддаваясь чутью, делал это так, как нравилось ей. И Лили, уступая нежному, но пылкому натиску, растворила губы и слегка коснулась его языка своим. Он даже всхлипнул – не то от удивления, не то от наслаждения – однако торопить события не стал. Только еще больше увлекся происходящим, как будто хотел упиться каждым мигом во всей полноте. И она тоже уплыла, а потом почувствовала приток необычайных ощущений, на которые лишь отдаленно походило то, что она испытывала раньше сама с собой. Наводя над своей школьной кроватью заглушающие чары, она запускала руку под пижамные штанишки, кусала подушку и в томлении извивалась под одеялом. Но сейчас было круче и ярче. Сопротивляться этому было невозможно, тело само выгибалось и ерзало так, чтобы усилить нарастающее удовольствие. Когда стало совсем нестерпимо, Лили ткнулась лицом в грудь Севу, глухо застонала и, дернувшись, бессильно расслабилась со вздохом облегчения._  

          

       _По телевизору тем временем начался какой-то концерт._  

          

       _Его руки изучали ее, скользя по телу, как по мрамору статуи – и плавно, и нежно, и внимательно, и вдумчиво. "Да он даже это проделывает так, словно постигает теорему или выводит формулу биохимической реакции при повышении уровня окситоцина в организме!" – безучастно хихикнула про себя Лили. Наверное, в голове у него формировались сейчас цепочки доказательств, всякие иксы, игреки, квадратные корни, валентности и прочая чепуха, когда он целовал и легко покусывал ее вздыбившуюся грудь через тонкую ткань футболки. Вот же растяпа, нет чтобы снять или хотя бы задрать майку – ведь и самому было бы приятнее! Всё-таки теперь ей будет труднее вернуться в то же состояние, в каком он сейчас: она свое получила. А зачем было забираться ей в трусики раньше времени?_  

          

       _Теперь Лили смотрела на них обоих как будто со стороны. Какой-то Сев неумелый, ничуть не опытнее нее, и это точно не добавляет шарма его и без того не выигрышной кандидатуре. Не доходит до него, что надо в порыве страсти, когда аж зубы сводит. Она, правда, не знала ничего о необходимой степени порыва страсти, но ведь так это описывают в дамском чтиве – чтобы красиво, повелительно, обворожительно!.. И девчонки шепчутся о том же и хвалятся своими бойфрендами. Только куда уж Сев без своих формул с вычислениями, подумала девушка._  

          

       _Однако от его поцелуев, прикосновений, неразборчивого, горячечного шепота она постепенно завелась опять. Не так чтобы очень сильно, но... ей хотелось теперь сделать это и по-взрослому. В конце концов, сколько можно динамить парня? Пусть ему тоже будет хорошо, он ведь постарался ради нее. Когда он стаскивал с нее домашние шорты, девушка сама стянула осточертевшую футболку, а потом расстегнула рубашку уже на нем. Но лучше бы она этого не делала: вид некоторых шрамов на болезненно-бледной коже его торса отвлекал, но не привлекал. И, прочтя эти мысли в ее глазах, Сев смутился. Лили, конечно, сумела исправить оплошность поцелуями, но... было уже не то. Слишком уж по-уродски смотрелись рубцы от рассаженностей, порезов и даже ожогов, а ребра напоминали стиральную доску прабабушки. Жилы да кости, углы да ухабы – на что тут смотреть? Разве тело мужчины не должно возбуждать загаром и игрой крепких мускулов, как у главных героев на обложках любовных романов?! А Снейп мало того, что тощий, как мальчишка-подросток, так еще и будто бы побывал под винтом катера. Тогда девушка, зажмурившись, просто решила – пусть это уже скорее произойдет. И в ответ на нелепое и нерешительное Северусово "Можно?" молча развела коленки, принимая его в себя. А потом на нее обрушилась дикая боль, как будто в промежность всадили гигантский раскаленный кол. Она-то думала, это будет так же приятно, как тонким пальцем, а он огромный и сейчас просто разорвет ей всё внутри! Лили вытаращила глаза и заорала что есть мочи. Не успев толком двинуться в ней еще раз, Сев в ужасе отпрянул. Девушка подскочила и непроизвольно отползла от него, отпихиваясь пятками от обивки дивана. Никаких следов крови на светлом ворсе не осталось, но она, как будущий колдомедик, знала, что при потере невинности подобное иногда случается, и это нормально._  

          

       _– О, боже! Сев, ох, я не хотела так вопить!_  

          

       _Очумевший от испуга, с бледными губами, юноша закрылся рубашкой и забился в противоположный угол дивана. Лили образумилась раньше, кинулась к нему, уговаривая и внушая, что всё в порядке. Боль почти прошла, и теперь ее больше пугало состояние Сева. Она схватила его ледяные – когда только успел замерзнуть? – руки, она мяла его негнущиеся пальцы в своих ладонях, она что-то бормотала, но всё напрасно. Совершенно больной и убитый, Снейп смог только прижаться носом к ее шее, сумбурно прося прощения, и, едва обрел способность шевелиться, оделся и ушел. Даже ей он не хотел показывать некоторые свои слабости._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _С тех пор всё изменилось. Лили давно забыла и боль, и свой крик – ну не так уж громко она и орала, чтобы драматизировать это всю оставшуюся жизнь! Теперь-то все проблемы миновали. Наконец-то она может, не краснея, слушать откровения ровесниц в школьной спальне, у нее ведь тоже уже было "кое-что" с парнем (главное – не вдаваться в подробности). Но основная проблема ждала как раз впереди, и эта проблема называлась Снейпом. Он вколотил в свою дурную голову чувство вины за причиненную ей боль и стал еще более зажатым. Общались они по-прежнему – и на учебе, и вне ее. Иногда, оставаясь где-нибудь наедине, легко и почти невинно целовались. Но на любые намеки о близости, забывшись, прикоснувшись к ней чуть смелее и получив в ответ ее томный вздох, Северус реагировал если не бегством, то болезненным уходом в себя. Или огрызался. Сначала Лили даже предположила, что это было вызвано отсутствием крови после дефлорации – вдруг он подумал, что она уже с кем-то встречалась до него? Сев тяжко вздохнул и ответил, чтобы она не говорила ерунды. Мол, будь оно и в самом деле так, для него это ничего плохого не означало бы: сейчас ведь не Средневековье, а они взрослые люди._  

          

       _– Не Средневековье?! Да ты мне сам рассказывал, что твоему этому... как его... Люциусу? Ну да, Люциусу... Что ему пришлось драться на дуэли с другим поклонником его теперешней жены! И что это у них в порядке вещей..._  

          

       _– Мне нет дела до традиций чистокровных. Сейчас двадцатый век..._  

          

       _– Как бы не так! В Хогвартсе я всегда чувствовала себя, как в раннем Средневековье. Ну ладно, не в раннем. В позднем. Когда, знаешь, в крестовые походы уже не ходили, но на кострах еще жгли. И весь этот ваш слизеринский дурдом на тему родовитости и полезных связей. Это так... готично! Если бы не закон, они бы, как заповедовал их любимый папочка Салазар..._  

          

       _Он резко отвернулся и с утомленным видом проговорил куда-то в сторону:_  

          

       _– Тебе лучше, чем кому бы то ни было, известно, что здесь мне "похвастать" нечем... Оставь в покое Салазара, его имя и так полощут к месту и не к месту. В конце концов, мы же оба знаем, что ни с кем ты не встречалась, иначе разве было бы тебе тогда больно? Так зачем говорить об очевидном?_  

          

       _– В таком случае у тебя синдром начинающего целителя, – авторитетно объяснила Лили. Странно, но она без всякого смущения могла обсуждать с ним даже эту щекотливую тему, а ведь постеснялась бы даже перед подружкой или сестрой. – Это как навязчивая идея. Ты знаешь, что должен причинить боль, чтобы потом принести пользу – уколоть или разрезать тело больного. Но не можешь этого сделать. Прозерпина рассказывала, что это бывает очень часто..._  

          

       _– Вероятно, – согласился он, и на том дело стало._  

          

       _В этом весь Снейп. Даже после смены фамилии он остался упертым Северусом Снейпом._  

          

       _Покончив с экзаменами, он подолгу куда-то отлучался, а потом вдруг объявился и предложил Лили руку и сердце. Только тогда она узнала, что пропадал он, чтобы вернуть себе фамилию предков его матери: он просто до смерти не хотел носить ненавистную отцовскую и уж тем более не хотел, чтобы ее носила его жена – хотя в то время совсем еще не был уверен, что подруга согласится таковой стать. Поэтому, отметив совершеннолетие и по магическим, и по магловским меркам и окончив Хогвартс, он первым делом занялся решением давно, еще в подростковом возрасте, поставленной задачи. И в конце концов это ему удалось. Он с лисьей тщательностью искал место, куда они смогут уехать, чтобы не зависеть от прошлой жизни и начать всё с нуля. В идеале, конечно, убраться бы подальше из Соединенного Королевства, но сделать это прежде, чем они получат полное образование и достойное место работы за границей, – слишком опрометчивый ход._  

          

       _Впечатленная грандиозностью планов, а самое главное – продуманностью, которая ощущалась, когда они их обсуждали, девушка приняла предложение. Родители не возражали. Они всегда считали Северуса серьезным юношей, даром что из неблагополучной семьи, и давно знали причину его пылких взглядов в сторону младшей дочери. Только миссис Эванс тактично выказала Лили надежду-пожелание, что в известном смысле он так и останется противоположностью своего папаши. "Мам, да что ты, у Сева чуть ли не аллергия на спиртное, а о мистере Снейпе он и говорить иной раз не хочет! Именно по этой причине!" Почти никто из их семьи не удивился, когда эта странная парочка не стала озадачиваться вопросами свадьбы и гостей. Лили всем наврала, будто у волшебников это не принято. Но на самом деле она была не против веселых посиделок. И даже не против веселых потанцулек. Просто ей не хотелось мучить замкнутого Сева. Она примерно представляла, чего ему будет стоить многочасовое назойливое внимание множества посторонних людей, и позаботилась о том, чтобы он не вспоминал их главный день как адское испытание на прочность. Надо заметить, предугадывая его реакцию, она очень перестаралась: много времени спустя, узнав об этом, Северус смеялся и говорил, что это как раз ему было бы всё равно, и он считал, что общительная Лили почему-то изменила своим привычкам, раз ей самой захотелось сделать так, как сделала она. Уж кто-кто, а он ко вниманию посторонних выработал иммунитет, сравнимый с магловской противотанковой броней. И ей пришлось вычеркнуть из своего списка мужниных достоинств пунктик "сахарная барышня"._  

          

       _Как бы там ни было, переждав коротенькую церемонию, они просто посидели с родителями и Туни у них в гостиной. Причем Петунья вскоре забрала Нуби и уехала на свидание к своему Дурслю, а миссис Снейп так и не изволила появиться на пороге их дома – видимо, чтобы потом ей не прилетело от мистера Снейпа, который задал бы ей трепку, прознай он, куда его не пригласили. Уж такие высокие отношения были у обитателей Паучьего тупика._  

          

       _Лили заметила попытки отца запечатлеть их с Северусом на фото и отвлекала своего новоиспеченного муженька как могла: с того сталось бы одним взмахом палочки запороть все кадры на пленке, что бывало раньше уже не раз. Если Сев о чем-то и догадался, то не подал вида. Он не хуже них знал, что без вспышки снимки и так выйдут никуда не годными._  

          

       _Потом в гости заглянул Сириус, он же помог им перебраться на новое место. А Джоффри, Римус Люпин, Пандора и ее будущий муж-журналист Ксено Лавгуд наведались уже в ансеттлдширскую квартиру. Это совсем не королевское жилище чета Принц сняла в небольшом заштатном городке возле магазинчика самозатачивающихся (но, как показал следующий год – скорее самозатупляющихся) ножей. Сюда не долетало даже эхо назревающих конфликтов волшебного мира. Тут жили одни маглы. А самое главное, что отсюда благодаря удобной транспортной развязке можно было запросто, не прибегая лишний раз к аппарациям, уехать транспортом в любой конец страны. Это был своего рода островок безопасности в половодье страстей, которые бурлили вокруг. Как будто ни о каких стычках, нападениях и перестрелках, что творились в обоих сосуществующих мирах, в Ансеттлдшире не слышали и не знали._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Даже после того, как Лили стала его женой, Сев ни разу не сунулся к ней ни с какими сантиментами. Ко всему прочему, он так и не смог преодолеть тот барьер, который воздвиг после их незадавшегося "первого раза". В остальном всё, за что брался С.Т. Принц, он делал четко и прагматично. Перестав быть студентом, он вдруг оказался каким-то неожиданно самостоятельным и взрослым, чего Лили вообще не ожидала от того "неудачника", которого относительно недавно в школе обзывали Нюнчиком и уродцем. Она-то знала о его способностях, но даже ей было невдомек, насколько он, реальный, отличался от ее представлений._  

          

       _Если официальный статус и фамилия у них сменились, то отношения остались прежними. Лили это злило: она дала согласие на брак, надеясь, что это изменит положение вещей, да и Северус, по его собственным словам, произнесенным много позже, тоже рассчитывал, что после такого стимула у него в голове что-то перещелкнет и всё наладится. Но нет – теперь чего-то не хватало ему. Позднее Сев даже не раз предлагал ей свободу, чтобы не тратила юность с таким ненормальным сухарем, как он. Но тут уже в самой Лили взыграл гриффиндорский кураж. Сдаться? Вот просто так, не разобравшись, взять и сдаться? Не на ту напали!_  

          

       _Когда-то в детстве, читая о войнах в исторических книжках – сначала о войнах магловских, потом, с поступлением в Хогвартс, о магических – Лили представляла себе такой мир обязательно в черно-белой стилистике. Там, в ее воображении, все люди были мрачными, всё время говорили и думали только о боях, а по улицам передвигались исключительно в военной форме или каких-то ужасных грязных одеждах. Иногда по-пластунски или по баррикадам. Если на улицах возникали дети, они никогда не играли и появлялись только для того, чтобы какой-нибудь бравый солдат мог выскочить из проезжающего мимо танка и спасти их от выскочивших перед этим из подворотни бандитов. Чумазые дети вручались перепуганной и до смерти благодарной чумазой мамаше с назидательным похлопыванием по плечу, а солдат под звуки фанфар возвращался в свой танк и уезжал._  

          

       _Она еще не знала, как незаметно подступают войны к городам. Как стекают краски с полотна бытия, но остаются чувства, остаются играющие в грязных лужах сорванцы, остается бегающая на свидания молодежь и, встречаясь, редко обсуждает она политику – скорее, какие-то свои, заурядные и глупые, чаяния. Даже если горожанам приходится перемещаться по улицам короткими опасливыми перебежками, жизнь не уходит никуда. Она просто сжимает лепестки в бутон, чтобы переждать мрак ночи._  

          

       _Так же было и в новой семье Лили: не столь часто ей доводилось думать об антимагловских терактах, если сравнивать эти ее мысли с размышлениями о личных отношениях. Второй год совместной жизни четы Принц мало чем отличался от первого: кажется, Сев привык воспринимать Лили скорее в качестве своей сестры, а не жены. Если не считать редких и ни к чему не обязывающих нежностей – объятий с поцелуями, как бывало в школе, – они оставались просто добрыми друзьями, знающими друг друга с детства. А вот она начала кое-что понимать... Может быть, потому, что до нее дошел тот подтекст, который вложила в свои слова Петунья, узнав о дурацком и теперь уже таком ничтожном по своей сути конфликте у Черного озера между сестрой, Северусом и Мародерами._  

          

       _Да, только теперь, задним числом, Лили нашла объяснение и странному поведению Туни, и ее тоскливым взглядам им вслед, когда они с Севом, увлеченные друг другом, хватались за руки и куда-нибудь убегали из дома. У девчонки-Лили это не вызывало никаких подозрений – мало ли о чем там печется взрослая и нудноватая сестрица? В подростке-Лили эти воспоминания пробудили еще не сердце, но смутную ревность и недоуменный вопрос: "За какие заслуги кто-то смотрит на моего Снейпа такими глазами? Это ведь просто Сев, эй! Это мой ручной Сев!" Пресловутая собака на сене приоткрыла глаз, чихнула и решила всё-таки пожевать сено, на котором валялась. Чисто из любопытства – чтобы разгадать, какой искус в нем для кобылки из соседнего стойла. И вот девушка-Лили наконец осознала, за что Петунья смотрела на него такими же диковинно сияющими глазами, какими он сам смотрит на нее, на Лили._  

          

       _Быт разъединяет и ссорит многих. В их случае получилось наоборот. А потом – вот чего уж юная миссис Принц совсем не ожидала – она заметила, что всё больше очаровывается не только характером Северуса, но и внешностью, и повадками. Особенно на фоне шебутного красавчика-Блэка и других друзей мужского пола, время от времени появлявшихся у них в гостях. Поступками Сев казался взрослее них всех и надежнее любого знакомого ей парня. Да, иногда Лили дивилась самой себе. Только теперь она поняла Пандору Уолсингем и Нарциссу Малфой. А самое главное – она поняла Петунью. И, черт возьми, именно это понимание спустя еще два года привело к тому брошенному в момент пароксизма гнева и отчаяния обвинению. Она поверила магическому мороку и достроила общую картину на основе нелепых подозрений. Смертельно оскорбив ими родную сестру и потеряв ее навсегда... на отпущенный ей, Лили, последний час земной жизни..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _...Словно заново раскрыв глаза, девушка стала засматриваться на действия Северуса. На то, как движутся его худые, но сильные руки с нервными пальцами пианиста, продолговатыми ногтями и выступающими косточками запястий, когда он крошит ингредиенты для работы с зельями; или когда что-то пишет, рисует, чертит ручкой, карандашом или пером; когда, колдуя, держит волшебную палочку; в конце концов – когда просто перелистывает страницы книг. Фантастическим, потусторонним всполохом нет-нет да мигнет на безымянном пальце левой руки крупный камень старинного перстня, надетого поверх обручального кольца – переливами из кроваво-красного в изумрудный. Перстня его матери, переданного Северусу перед их с Лили отъездом из Коукворта – в тот день он, прощаясь, пытался уговорить Эйлин бросить алкоголика-мужа и поехать с ними._  

          

       _Или на то, как по утрам, обнаженный по пояс, он на ходу подпрыгивает до притолоки, уцепившись за наличник двери, без труда подтягивается несколько раз, чтобы окончательно проснуться, а потом стремительно идет дальше, не меняя ритма шагов. Телесная хрупкость Сева всегда была мнимой. Как трудно представить себе изящную ивовую ветвь в роли опорного бруса, призванного десятки лет поддерживать тяжелую конструкцию, так же нельзя было вообразить себе эту ветвь отломленной от ствола единым рывком. А иногда он был не просто ивой, а типичным Гремучником, и в него словно вселялся бес. Как в ту прогулку, еще в детстве, когда они с друзьями зазевались и забрели на "чужую" территорию Коукворта, где на их небольшую компанию накинулась толпа с мальчишками покрепче... Но это было так давно!_  

          

       _С возрастом "новое" тело его обрело завершенную форму. Жуткие шрамы и рубцы никуда не исчезли, однако Лили перестала их замечать. Пропала подростковая неуверенность и угловатость. Плечи развернулись, грудь стала гораздо шире, "стиральная доска" немного утопла под связкой жил, которые у него заменяли жировую и мускульную прослойку, свойственную фигурам нормально сложенных мужчин. Просто взрослел он телесно гораздо медленнее сверстников – в силу обстоятельств и заложенного природой. Его длинная гибкая шея с четко очерченным бугорком адамова яблока, глубокой яремной впадиной и заметной асимметрией сухожилий не казалась теперь тощей и иссиня-бледной, как у дохлого цыпленка. Лили любила целовать ее и даже слегка прикусывать кожу повыше ключиц, когда ради баловства изображала из себя вампирессу. Ей нравилось наблюдать, как он при этом щурится, словно кот в руках любимой хозяйки, запрокидывая голову и с полным доверием подставляя горло._  

          

       _А уж если Сев облачался в полюбившиеся ему с первых дней в школе средневековые платья, то выглядел так, будто рожден был носить именно их. Лили не знала ни одного парня, на ком такое одеяние смотрелось бы уместнее. Современное магловское, подогнанное по размеру и фасону, тоже шло ему. Но все же ничего из одежды по моде семидесятых не могло соперничать с костюмами, в которых художники изображали далеких пра-пра из древних магических родов. Да, нельзя было не согласиться с его словами: родись он веков на пять-семь раньше, то и чувствовал бы себя там как рыба в воде. Будь Лили художником, она писала бы с него картины._  

          

       _О, да, она хорошо помнила, как поразилась его преображению во время первой поездки на "Хогвартс-экспресс", когда оборвыш надел школьную мантию взамен своим бесформенным магловским шмоткам и превратился в ладного студента-неофита. "Вау! Как тебе идет! – честно призналась тогда девочка и, чтобы не смущать его, придралась к неповязанному галстуку, еще просто черному, без факультетских отличий, переброшенному через шею на манер шарфа: – Ты что, не умеешь завязывать?" – "Негде было учиться", – "Показываю один раз! Учись, пока я жива!" Какими смешными были они в те времена, и сколько всего случилось потом..._  

          

       _Неожиданно ей начала нравиться даже безумная татуировка у него на предплечье – подобие знака розенкрейцеров. Всё-таки это тату действительно подходило к характеру Северуса. А ведь раньше наколотый магическими черными чернилами череп, крест и плеть розы раздражали девушку своей грубой агрессией. А еще этот рисунок двигался, вот ужас! "Это ты Стивенсона в детстве перечитал, что ли?" – морща нос, отворачивалась юная Эванс, и белокурая красавица Пандора спешила ее в том поддержать._  

          

       _Лили всё вглядывалась и вглядывалась, стягивая с него маску за маской, словно лепестки магического иссопа, чей запах горше полыни, а добираться к сердцевине нужно многие часы, и стоит лишь хотя бы на миг ослабить внимание, как средоточие бутона вновь покроется броней тончайших, но непроницаемых покровов._  

          

       _К другим его, уже сомнительным, достоинствам, с которыми нехотя смирилась Лили, относилось то, что Сев вообще терпеть не мог позировать для снимков – поскольку тогда, видите ли, приходилось быть ненатуральным и чувствовать себя придурком. Как бы она ни упрашивала его сделать ей на память фотографию или колдографию, где можно было бы разглядеть его лицо и где они были бы вместе, Северус категорически отказывался._  

          

       _– Зачем тебе еще и на память, когда я вот он, каждый день мозолю тебе глаза? Ты так на мою рожу до сих пор не насмотрелась, что ли? – скептически фыркал он. При этом сам ее, Лили, школьные и новые колдографии хранил в своих блокнотах за милую душу, а одну, на фоне Хогвартса, и подавно всюду таскал с собой в кармане, как ладанку._  

          

       _– Боишься, что порчу наведу? – поддразнивала она._  

          

       _Сев начинал смеяться. Его всегда жутко веселили магловские суеверия: про порчу по фотографии, про встреченную сороку, про рассыпанную соль и семь лет неудач из-за разбитого зеркала. Ах да, а еще эти кроличьи лапки и магловское Таро! "Эта наша новая преподавательница прорицаний, Трелони, может не беспокоиться: среди шарлатанов она не самая безнадежная лгунья! Маглы и тут обставили магов"._  

          

       _Когда они тренировались в отработке заклинаний, то каждое действие Сева становилось по-звериному плавным, стелющимся. Жаль, что он не видел себя со стороны, ведь это было по-настоящему прекрасно. Северус совершенно по-детски радовался, когда у него правильно выходили мрачные заклинания, которыми Лили с ним щедро делилась – так же, как радовался и в детстве, если разученные или выдуманные им заклинания получались у нее._  

          

       _– Что?! – досадовал он и неуютно передергивал плечами под задумчивым взглядом жены._  

          

       _– Ничего, просто._  

          

       _"Тебе можно на меня пялиться, а мне нельзя?" Он, кажется, всерьез считал, что нельзя – парню с детства вдолбили в голову аксиому о его неказистости, и если во всем остальном ему хватило упорства противостоять наветам, то здесь он склонил голову и согласился, потому что, дескать, глаза у него водятся и он сам себя в зеркале оценить способен. Ценитель какой! Может, Лили тоже сама себе в зеркале не нравится... ну или не всегда нравится. Это же не мешает ему считать ее красавицей и таращиться, когда только вздумается!_  

          

       _Что еще? Ах да, вот! У Северуса воистину колдовской голос. Будто созданный самой природой ради того, чтобы читать им напевные мантры мрачных заклятий пепельников. С чужими и с теми, кого считал врагами, он разговаривал в лучшем случае холодно и сухо, в худшем – резко, с хлестким коуквортским произношением, и тон его делался таким въедливым, что даже представить этот голос приятным было задачей не из простых. Лишь немногочисленные друзья и Лили могли бы свидетельствовать об ином, да только хвалить Сева никогда и никому не приходило в голову. Так уж повелось, причем с его собственной подачи. Он принял бы комплимент в единственном случае – если бы изобрел как минимум панацею от всех болезней. Но Лили ни в чьих разрешениях не нуждалась и молча млела от вдохновенных монологов своего чокнутого алхимика, на которые его иногда пробивало из-за переизбытка эмоций. "Лили, во имя Мерлина, смотри, оно кипит уже на семь минут дольше возможного! Если сейчас не окрасится в бурый..." – "Сев, оно сейчас окрасится!" – "Ты не поняла! Вот смотри, здесь, на третьей минуте семнадцати секундах, уже получилась устойчивая связь. Я не добавлял туда реактив напрямую и в чистом виде. Пудра из драконьей чешуи, понимаешь? Она срабатывает как стабилизатор для каждого из компонентов, но только если всыпаешь ее в абсолютно прозрачный раствор!" И дальше шло подробное объяснение всех этапов проделанной ими трех-, а то и четырехнедельной работы. Иногда оно и в самом деле не окрашивалось и не было затем вылито в резервуар для уничтожения особо опасных веществ._  

          

       _Теперь Лили поняла, насколько крепка сейчас стена между ними. Она сама потеряла шанс к сближению, когда вела себя в духе тщеславной эгоистки, воспринимая его как преданный и безропотный фамильяр, который не так уж интересует как личность или спутник жизни, но зато полезен в качестве источника знаний и вечно маячащего за плечом рыцаря-телохранителя. И чем дальше, тем чаще вспоминала она старую магловскую сказку о короле Дроздобороде и высокомерной принцессе. Сев ни на что не претендовал и не надеялся, умудряясь довольствоваться тем, что имел, и быть счастливым просто оттого, что Лили с ним рядом. Он вообще обладал редким умением обходиться самым малым. И еще, кажется, он не верил, что кто-то может его просто любить. Решение жены остаться (несмотря ни на что) с ним он расценил как проявление ее доброго сердца, а выгнать ее "во спасение" у него не хватало силы воли, за что он казнил себя того пуще. Лили не знала, как доказать ему обратное – он просто не слушал._  

          

       _От лирики их отвлекали тревожные события. Судя по заголовкам передовиц "Ежедневного пророка", в магическом обществе назревал глобальный конфликт между действующей властью и оппозицией, представленной несколькими группировками влиятельных магов и сочувствующих им. Сев нередко появлялся дома какой-то взъерошенный, а иногда и подраненный, но предпочитал отмалчиваться. Ей самой он категорически не рекомендовал лишний раз прогуливаться в местах особой скученности людей как в волшебном мире, так и в привычном ей. И вообще прогуливаться лишний раз, без необходимости, он не советовал ни ей, ни Петунье, ни их подругам. Лили исцеляла его травмы, ругалась, плакала, но что поделать – политика просачивалась в каждую семью, хотели того ее члены или нет. Это было неизбежно._  

          

       _Они вдвоем тренировались, оттачивали боевые и защитные навыки, учили друг друга тому полезному, что сами где-то подхватили, переняли, придумали или модифицировали, но всё это утешало лишь до поры до времени. Было ясно: когда рванет по-настоящему, не поможет никакая сноровка. В конце концов супруги решили, что отъезд из страны откладывать не стоит, а хвататься нужно за любую возможность, не слишком привередничая. Их мечтой стал какой-нибудь тихий город подальше от Великобритании, где не надо будет ходить по улицам, как по минному полю, озираясь в ожидании подлого проклятия в спину. Документы были в порядке, большинство экзаменов по усовершенствованным курсам сданы экстерном, поэтому ждали только последних испытаний и подвернувшегося случая. И шансы были чрезвычайно велики, если бы не..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _...Осень обычно гуляла в их ансеттлдширской квартире порывами сквозняков, и определить, откуда дует, у них никогда не получалось. Но это местечко нравилось обоим, и потерпеть раз в сезон какие-то небольшие неудобства казалось им по силам. Тем более это было даже приятно: заворачиваетесь вместе в большой общий плед, лениво валяетесь на любимой кушетке в тепле и уюте и, читая одну книгу на двоих, по очереди прихлебываете исходящий паром грог из большой керамической кружки. Красота! Сев обычно обгонял ее на полстраницы и, закрывая глаза, дожидался, когда они поравняются, чтобы после ее команды "Дальше!" перевернуть лист. Но в тот вечер последнего дня октября последнего года семидесятых что-то пошло не так._  

          

       _Лили не находила себе места. Это было какое-то наваждение, уже третий день не отпускавшее ни во сне, ни наяву. Бесстыдство самого наваждения просто зашкаливало. Порой ей закатывалась в голову дерзкая мыслишка припереть Северуса к стенке и заявить: либо ты сейчас же меня трахнешь, либо я за себя не отвечаю. Но в последний момент ее останавливала не то гордость, не то глупость – а может, то и другое вместе, она уже не тешила себя иллюзиями по поводу собственной безупречности._  

          

       _Притворяться, будто читает, Лили надоело. От каждого движения Сева по телу ее расходилась сладкая истома. Удобно положив голову ему на плечо, она задумчиво играла его рукой, встряхивая расслабленную кисть, потирая рисунок тату, изучая линии на ладони и перебирая пальцы, все в ожогах, пятнах и старых шрамах от реактивов. Никакого внимания на это он не обращал, пока не почувствовал пристальный взгляд снизу и не отвлекся. Видела она при этом только одну сторону его лица, полуприкрытую свесившимися со лба черными волосами._  

          

       _– Что? – спросил, как всегда, Сев и на всякий случай потер скулу, в своем неизлечимом "оптимизме" решив, что чем-то испачкался._  

          

       _– Ничего, – Лили лукаво улыбнулась, отодвигая прядь от его глаз. – Ты читай, читай._  

          

       _– Нет, правда – что?_  

          

       _Похоже, на этот раз она его заинтриговала. Продолжая небрежно играться с его рукой, девушка бросила:_  

          

       _– Я разве не могу на тебя просто посмотреть?_  

          

       _– Ну... смотри, – хмыкнув, разрешил он, но долго вытерпеть ее дразнящий взгляд всё-таки не смог и отложил учебник. – Так всё-таки – что?_  

          

       _– Надоело читать._  

          

       _– Я никуда не пойду, – сходу категорически заявил Сев, поскольку именно этими словами обычно начиналось окучивание его на тему "надо бы прошвырнуться перед сном". – Уже поздно, и там погодка такая, что банши в болотах дохнут..._  

          

       _От его ироничной интонации ей стало еще нестерпимее._  

          

       _– Бедные банши! – опасаясь, что он может, как обычно, сбежать из-под пледа, Лили все равно чуть привстала на локте и осторожно коснулась губами его шеи; под тонкой и горячей кожей торопливее забился пульс, она ловила его биение поцелуями. И прошептала Северусу на ухо: – А давай проведем акцию по спасению болотной нечисти?_  

          

       _Он чуть сжался, сердце его заколотилось так, что венка на шее заплясала, теперь видимая глазу. Но и после этого не сбежал, а продолжал изучать лицо жены – настороженно и явно в попытке раскусить, что она задумала и во что ему это обойдется потом: взаперти в ванной, под плохо прогретой водой душа (иначе будет больно и обидно всю ночь), или только парой часиков легкого неудобства перед сном. Видимо, очень уж не хотелось ему мерзнуть под краном._  

          

       _– Кстати, только сегодня, и больше ни разу за год, мы имеем все шансы заполучить благодарность банши лично, – продолжала балагурить Лили. Точно лиса в засаде, вкрадчивым мягким движением девушка переместилась выше и прихватила губами его суховатые тонкие губы._  

          

       _– Что ты несешь? – на поцелуй Сев ответил, но потом слегка отклонился назад. Ноздри его дернулись, и следом же в темных, сейчас совершенно черных глазах полыхнул тот самый давно позабытый огонек. Девушка и сама ощущала собственный, тонко отдающий сейчас мускусом, запах._  

          

       _– Только высокое, доброе и светлое, если ты не знал._  

          

       _– Вот как? – шепнул он ей в губы. – Какая патетика..._  

          

       _Лили не стала упускать момент. Флиртуя, тайком возиться под пледом было необычайно возбуждающей игрой. В любой момент Сев мог опомниться и улизнуть, как всегда проделывал это прежде. Чтобы этого не произошло, девушка, не переставая длить поцелуй, перекатилась Севу на грудь, а затем придавила собой к подушке._  

          

       _– Лил, – попытался возразить он, при этом как-то не слишком настойчиво дотрагиваясь до ее локтей и не пытаясь отодвинуть подругу от себя. – Не надо. Всё равно я не..._  

          

       _– Заткнись, – посоветовала она шепотом и с утроенным азартом уселась верхом на его бедра._  

          

       _– Ладно._  

          

       _На этот раз Лили не стала тратить время на раздевание. Она даже не стала выпутываться из-под теплого пледа. Любой момент мог стать роковым, так что медлить было нельзя._  

          

       _– Послушай, Лил..._  

          

       _– Да, да, расскажи мне что-нибудь, – поддразнила она. – Шепотом на ушко._  

          

       _– О, Мерлин. Ты сошла с ума..._  

          

       _– О, да! Еще! Говори же, говори!_  

          

       _– Черт, – констатировал он и наконец-то умолк._  

          

       _Дернув шнурок на его тонких темных штанах, Лили мигом добралась до самого главного, и Северуса будто ужалило током. Но и после этого он не удрал, а издав полувыдох-полушипение, откинул голову на подушку. Никогда прежде он не позволил бы прикасаться к себе так интимно, а идти напролом она тогда не решалась. Но теперь Лили было уже всё равно, ее не остановил бы даже Ступефай. Дрожащими от нетерпения руками она сдвинула край брюк Сева еще ниже, а полы своего халатика, под которым у нее не было ничего из белья, раскинула в стороны. Когда она неловко скользнула промежностью по его оголенному бедру, он едва не подпрыгнул и уставился на нее ошалелыми глазами, в которых одновременно плескались ужас и дикое желание. Невольным жестом, почти задыхаясь, он тронул пальцами ее горячие и мокрые складки и набухший в предвкушении бугорок. Лили поняла, что все это время Сев сдерживался из последних сил, и от осознания того, как исступленно он на самом деле хочет ее, потеряла остатки терпения. Неумелые руки ее не слушались, и теперь уже она боялась причинить ему боль каким-нибудь своим неловким движением. Тогда он сам ("Подожди, Лил!"), заглянув под плед, аккуратно насадил ее на себя, входя сразу глубоко, до основания. Потом слегка отстранился, оставаясь в ней, и мягко, но требовательно опять толкнулся бедрами ей навстречу, и еще... и еще. Она зашлась протяжным стоном. И это было не просто до безумия приятно – она даже не представляла, как назвать это никогда в жизни еще не испытанное ощущение. Наверное, так: всё остальное становится неважным, мир концентрируется внутри тебя, и ради переполняющего тебя удовольствия ты готова на всё, только бы оно не прервалось, не прекратилось раньше времени. Не было ничего, подобного их ужасному первому разу. Но, кажется, всё-таки двигалась она в ответ как-то чересчур неумело и дергано, поэтому в какой-то момент Северус без лишних слов придержал ее за локти, поменялся с ней местами и полностью забрал себе ведущую роль. И сразу всё стало как нужно, как хотелось Лили. Это "как нужно" при очередном его смелом и уверенном движении искрами взрывалось в животе и разбегалось по ее пояснице и выше, по хребту, серией выматывающих, но вместе с тем и наиприятнейших спазмов. И чем безжалостнее была эта сладкая мука, тем меньше она замечала, что делает, только слышала свое умоляющее хныканье и бессвязные выкрики будто со стороны. Господи, какое счастье, что за стеной у них нет соседей! А потом вдруг случилось такое, отчего она закричала еще отчаяннее, во весь голос – едва не плача, сжимая ноги, запрокидывая руки за голову, чтобы ухватиться за валик кушетки, корчась под ним всем телом, уже ничего не понимая, да и не пытаясь что-то понимать. Сев испуганно вскинулся и замер:_  

          

       _– Тебе больно?!_  

          

       _Лили распахнула глаза, изо всех сил впилась ногтями ему в плечи, ногами оплела и стиснула его тонкую, как у мальчишки, талию и разъяренно прохрипела:_  

          

       _– Остановишься – убью!!!_  

          

       _И тогда по его губам наконец-то заскользила змейка улыбки под ее отрывистое: "Да! Сев, пож... пожалуйста! Вот так... О, боже мой! Как хор... хорошо... еще! Пожалуйста!" И – да, он не остановился. Еще как не остановился! Потом и сам вот так же выгнулся над ней, до крови закусив губы и не пытаясь удержать мучительный, почти жалобный стон. А она хватала ртом воздух, металась и билась под ним в протуберанцах своих волос. Мир словно померк, а потом медленно высветился заново._  

          

       _– Это я был виноват в тот, прошлый, раз, – сознался Сев, когда их дыхание почти выровнялось, а силы начали возвращаться._  

          

       _– Почему? – пробормотала разморенная истомой Лили, водя пальцем по его влажной от пота груди, ленясь открывать глаза, ленясь даже ворочать мыслями._  

          

       _Она просто чувствовала какую-то бесконечную, всепроникающую нежность к своему странному-престранному алхимику и теперь даже не могла представить, что раньше было иначе._  

          

       _– Ты не хотела. Я был идиотом, повелся на твои слова. Ведь чувствовал, что на самом деле ты уже не хочешь, и знал, что не любишь. А когда не любишь – это же как изнасилование..._  

          

       _– Ну давай теперь до конца жизни заниматься самобичеванием и каяться исповеднику! Хотя... – тут она испуганно вытаращилась в потолок и хлопнула себя пальцами по губам, – молчи, Лили, молчи, не то с него станется!_  

          

       _– Так ты простишь меня? Сможешь простить? – Сев привстал на локте, с отчаянием заглядывая ей в глаза._  

          

       _Она почти зарычала:_  

          

       _– О, мой Бог! Ну за что это мне?! Что я Тебе сделала?! – и, тоже подскочив, выкрикнула в его растерянное лицо: – Ну почему у этого чертова гения всегда "In culpa veritas"?! [2] Да люблю я тебя, псих ты слизеринский, когда ты наконец это поймешь и прекратишь нести вздор?! Кого мне надо принести в жертву ради этого, а? Всё, о чем ты говоришь, было два года назад! – она выставила перед собой два пальца: – Два! Гребанных! Года! Назад! И никогда я тебя ни в чем не винила, уж точно не в этом! Вообще ни в чем, ясно?!_  

          

       _Таким красивым, каким Сев показался ей на несколько мгновений после этой фразы, будто засияв, Лили не видела его (и кого бы то ни было) никогда. Да и в следующие два года, скупо отмеренные для них, он проявился перед нею вот так же еще только раз – и опять сам о том не догадываясь._  

          

       _– Я была малолетней эгоисткой, ты был малолетним неумехой. И мы оба были девственниками, черт побери! А этим всё сказано! Я начиталась всякой ахинеи и наслушалась таких же пустозвонок-подружек, как сама. И решила, что всё просто, дурное дело нехитрое. Кто же мог подумать, что с тобой даже "дурное дело" простым не бывает... Ты раскусил меня тогда и не захотел, чтобы всё так и оставалось. Ты всё правильно сделал. Я не умела в то время любить, это правда. И не научилась бы, если бы ты не сделал того, что сделал. И хватит оглядываться назад: мы с тобой уже другие люди! Взрослые мы, понимаешь?! И я люблю тебя. Так, как только способна это делать. Но будь уверен, что этого достаточно, чтобы, если понадобится, найти тебя даже на другом полушарии этой чертовой планеты! Понял ты меня, Принц-одиночка?!_  

          

       _Он прищелкнул языком, невесомо коснулся пальцами ее щеки и шепнул:_  

          

       _– Вот разошлась-то! – а потом засмеялся, опрокидывая бунтующую Лили обратно на подушку, чтобы заткнуть ей рот игривым поцелуем._  

          

       _Он и трепетал, слушая ее признания, и боялся их слушать и отвечать тем же, боялся словами пошатнуть, вспугнуть то хрупкое и восхитительное, о чем еще недавно не мог и мечтать. Лили видела это в его глазах, и ей было так жаль, что ему прошлось через всё это пройти еще и по ее вине, как будто мало перепало от других. Только Северус умел быть таким сильным и таким уязвимым в едином лице, в одно и то же время._  

          

       _А им нужно было немного – всего лишь несколько часов, чтобы выговориться друг перед другом. И в жизни Лили это была самая счастливая ночь, которая безвозвратно изменила всё. Потому что так сошлись звезды в своем беге по вакууму Вселен..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       В конце исповеди стояла размытая клякса, погребая под собой последние буквы последнего слова. Как кровь, которую пытались смыть слезами... Северус понял, что это не клякса, просто зрение уже не различает строк, и...  

         

       ...И алхимик раскрыл глаза. Взгляд уперся в собственную кисть руки, свесившуюся с края стола. Кисть, надо заметить, изрядно онемелую от долгой неудобной позы. Сам он, уткнувшись лбом в локоть, всё это время попросту дремал над очередным проверяемым свитком. Но...  

         

       Снейп потер веки краем ладоней и снова в ужасе воззрился на пергамент. Теми же алыми чернилами посреди листа, но его собственным почерком, было выведено: "Si Dieu n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer" [3].  

         

       Он вскочил, опрокидывая стул, и шарахнулся от стола.  

         

       – Нет, это бред... Право, бред...  

         

       Зашагал по комнате из стороны в сторону, игнорируя боль в виске и позвоночнике. Какой, к черту, бред! Тебе ли не знать, что такое бред, ты, Принц-одиночка?!   

         

       Будь оно всё неладно, эти слова звучат у него в ушах. Они не были написаны кровавыми чернилами, они были произнесены вслух. Ее голосом. Ее интонациями, которые невозможно перепутать ни с чьими. Невозможно обманываться настолько глубоко, подробно и последовательно. Да в его постылой реальности больше нестыковок, чем в так называемом бреду!  

         

       Стоп. Сядь. Приведи мысли в порядок. Немедленно!  

         

       Каким бы безумием это ни казалось, то, что он сейчас видел, охватывает вполне конкретный промежуток времени с привязкой к датам. Ни о каком Джеймсе Поттере в этом сновидении не шло и речи, разве что он выскочил, как чертик из табакерки, в следующие – крайний срок – пару месяцев. Однако Лили с этой ее пылкой тирадой совсем не выглядела девушкой, готовой воспользоваться первым удобным случаем для вероломства. И если всё было так, как ему только что приснилось, если его отношения с Лили были именно такими в Хэллоуин 1979 и позже, значит... Значит, существует единственный и неопровержимый способ всё проверить. Никто ни о чем не узнает. Когда в наличии оба фигуранта, то посредством магического эликсира это делается буквально по щелчку пальцев. И второму из них не обязательно что-то знать – в случае ошибки он так и останется в неведении.  

         

       Северус однако не учел одной своей благоприобретенной особенности и очень сильно об этом пожалел. _Грег_ лютовал даже тогда, когда после первого маленького глотка специального средства алхимик бросился к раковине, где его прополоскало, как от качественного рвотного зелья. Гнев _твари_ был грандиозен, она обрушила на хозяина весь арсенал мести, на которую только бывают способны сущности вроде нее. А это немало. Снейпу не удалось сомкнуть глаз ни разу за всю ночь, и, пожалуй, он согласился бы обменять эту пытку на качественный десятиминутный Круциатус. Зато теперь он точно знал, какой именно ингредиент в составе вызвал панику у _паразита_.  

         

       Значит, действовать придется грубо, механически. Правда, для этого понадобится свежая кровь мальчишки, и добыть ее нужно, не вызывая ни малейшего подозрения. Алхимик проверил устройство – оно исправно работало.  

         

       Только сегодня, наблюдая за парнем на занятии, Северус с содроганием обнаружил то, на что не обращал внимания все эти три года. И, похоже, это не самовнушение. Если закрыть лицо, в котором не было ни малейшей черточки рода Принц, то у мальчишки останутся голос и жесты Северуса Снейпа в его тринадцать-четырнадцать лет. И еще, быть может, руки? Кажется, да, Снейп точно не помнил, какими они были у него в том возрасте, разве что вечно чем-нибудь перемазанными или покалеченными. Но нет, покуда кровь сама не заявит о себе в результате магического анализа, проводить параллели он не посмеет. Северус не имел ни малейшего представления, что будет делать, если всё, что он узнал прошлым вечером, на поверку окажется бредом. Наверное, после такого ему нужно будет добровольно сдаться медикам с пятого этажа Святого Мунго.  

         

       Как же тянулось это проклятое занятие! Кровь была уже в пробирке, а спровадить мальчишку побыстрее не получалось: тот как будто чуял, что ненавистному преподавателю не терпится от него избавиться, и искал предлог, чтобы назло посидеть с ним подольше. Доставать профессоров в таком экстравагантном ключе не умел в его возрасте даже Снейп. Может быть, Гарри всё же бастард Блэка? Блохастый и мертвого бы поднял из могилы, а потом снова приморил...  

         

       Когда мальчишка наконец вымелся вон, алхимик вытащил из потайного углубления в полке шкафа наглухо закупоренную пробирку. В реактиве лежал окровавленный шип. Теперь там нужна всего лишь его собственная кровь, совсем чуть-чуть. Северус застыл, закрывая глаза и понимая, что сейчас он как никогда близко подошел к порогу безумия.  

         

       А следующая минута растянулась на тысячи лет. Тяжелая алая капля упала в жидкость и пошла ко дну. Встряхнув пробирку, Северус взглянул на просвет. Целую вечность не менялось ничего, и Снейп уже готов был выплеснуть раствор в раковину, написать прошение об увольнении и отправляться в Мунго. Мысли метались с такой скоростью, что будь они средством передвижения, за это время он успел бы пересечь вдоль и поперек весь Универсум. Потом вещество, плавно заклубившись, окрасилось в ровный травянисто-зеленый.  

         

       Он выдохнул. Он сел. Он выпустил склянку из пальцев, и лужица растеклась по малахитовой поверхности столика, сливаясь с нею цветом...  

      

  
* * *  


         

       _Бристольский залив, побережье Корнуолла_  

          

       Иной раз подгуляешь, забредешь куда не надо, задремлешь, разморенный весенним солнышком – а тут шторм. Эка невидаль – буря в заливе! Но то если обычная буря на пустынном скалистом побережье...  

         

       Не веря глазам, старый забулдыга озирался вокруг. Никогда раньше он не видывал такого, чтобы повсюду безмятежно, чтобы солнце мирно скатывалось к горизонту, золотя дорожкой легкую морскую зыбь, и на небе почти ни облачка – а ты просыпаешься чуть ли не в самом средоточии урагана с землетрясением, ливнем и молниями. Грохот, потрясающий землю до основания, сокрушает скалы. В прибой летят горящие валуны, море вскипает, и гигантские волны вгрызаются в берег и испаряются, соприкоснувшись с магмой.  

         

       Хмель выветрился сразу, да что там – вмиг отпустило даже похмелье. Не иначе как сам ад разверзся наяву, и черти наведались по его душу. Бежать бы, только ноги отнялись со страху.  

         

       Столб смерча, расшвыряв захваченные в воронку дробленые камни и песок, сплотился вдруг в черную фигуру. Охрипнув от бешеного крика, человек рухнул на колени и скорчился, прижимая к себе окровавленные кулаки. В тот же момент всё стихло. Он был совсем рядом, он был дьяволом во плоти, и даже в самых жутких пьяных кошмарах не мог представить себе старый алкоголик создания страшнее того черного мужика, хоть не было у незнакомца ни рогов, ни копыт, ни хвоста.  

         

       Безмятежно подкрашенные закатными лучами, повсюду валялись оплавленные ошметки скал, некогда закрывавших вид на залив, а теперь ровным слоем раскатанных по берегу, как после взрыва бомбы. Теперь эти места было не узнать. Случись всё в городе – много домов было бы попросту стерто с лица земли.  

         

       Забулдыга уже хотел сделать отсюда ноги, как вдруг черный зашевелился, выпрямился, поднял голову. В руке его возник короткий прут, взмахнув которым, он уверенно повернулся в сторону старого пьяницы. Кажется, после этого мужик произнес сквозь зубы что-то вроде "Твою мать" и, поднявшись на ноги, одним коротким движением переместился к пещерке в единственной уцелевшей скале, которой повезло только потому, что она стояла на рубеже урагана и безветрия. Глядя на возвышавшуюся перед ним фигуру, бродяга силился вспомнить целиком хотя бы одну молитву. И не мог. Тогда он обреченно забормотал просто: "Изыди, изыди!" Вместо того чтобы исчезнуть, страшный горбоносый дьявол зыркнул на него злыми чернющими глазами-провалами, наставил свой прут ему в переносицу и сипло шепнул странное слово: "Обливиэйт!" Всё смешалось в голове бездомного пропойцы, а дьявол повернулся и в тот же миг пропал из виду, словно его тут и не было.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Горгулья отправилась к черту, лишь заикнувшись о том, что директор сейчас занят и принять его не сможет. К черту отправилась бы и вся директорская башня, если бы еще хоть что-то встало на пути Снейпа. Только сейчас, сопровождаемый опасливым шепотком портретов поднимаясь по винтовой лестнице в кабинет Дамблдора, Северус почувствовал боль в раздробленных и кое-как перебинтованных руках. Но даже это не отвлекло его и не убавило злости.   

         

       Услышав стук каблуков по паркету, Дед выглянул из-за двери смежной комнаты.  

         

       – В чем дело, Северус? – удивленно, или по своему обыкновению притворяясь удивленным, спросил он.  

         

       Алхимик слегка склонил голову к плечу, задумчиво наблюдая за невозмутимым лицом Дамблдора, а тот, в свою очередь, внимательно пригляделся к нему и, удовлетворившись выводами, ухмыльнулся:  

         

       – Понятно. На этот раз рановато, ну да что ж поделать...  

         

       Он выдвинулся из-за двери, отряхнул руки и мантию и шагнул навстречу Северусу. Тот сжал в руке палочку. Изувеченная кисть откликнулась пронзительной болью.  

         

       – Итак, ты явился затем, чтобы...?  

         

       Северус смерил его взглядом и, кашлянув, чтобы хоть немного прочистить горло, процедил:  

         

       – Как его зовут... на самом деле? Я не назвал бы своего сына _таким_ именем.  

         

       – Нет, конечно, нет, – рассмеялся директор. – Ты – нет. Это домашнее прозвище, которое дала ему _она_. Его зовут Гэбриелом. Но ты явился не за этим. И, я вижу, ты уже практически обо всём догадался... просчитал. Не так ли?  

         

       Снейп закрыл сознание на сто замков окклюменции, а грудь – скрещенными руками:  

         

       – Я сделаю то, о чем мы с тобой спорили в прошлый раз. Это совершенное безумие, Альбус, и я остаюсь при своем мнении, но выполню договор так, как посчитаю целесообразным. Не раньше, чем ты расскажешь мне всё от начала и до конца. Это мое условие, и ты понимаешь, что юлить больше не стоит.  

         

       Дамблдор хмыкнул и устроился в своем кресле. На жердочке вякнул Фоукс, а директор почмокал губами ему в ответ, явно испытывая терпение своего подчиненного.  

         

       – Разумеется, Северус, – произнес он и показал на стул для посетителей. – Присаживайся, мой мальчик, эта история займет немало времени...  

       ____________________________________  

       [1] англ. "Так поздно, что уж скоро будет рано" (Шекспир "Ромео и Джульетта", пер. Б.Пастернака).  

       [2] лат. "Истина в вине" (здесь игра слов; как в оригинале: "вино" – "vino", и каламбур: "вина" – "culpa").  

       [3] фр. "Если бы Бога не существовало, его следовало бы выдумать" (Вольтер).  

      

  
 **Глава сорок первая**  


          

       Тяжелые северные волны с грохотом разбивались о подножье башни. Непогода разыгралась такая, что даже за толщей стен было слышно беснующиеся снаружи ветра. Треск грома перемежался мерцанием молний. А аду, существуй он на самом деле, было бы спокойнее и милее.  

         

       Он обмакнул перо в остатки чернил и нацарапал последнюю строчку: " _И всенепременно выясните, друг мой, кто на самом деле стоит за образом гениального безумца, взломавшего код и шаг за шагом по своему усмотрению меняющего правила этой версии. С признательностью, всегда Ваш, Голландец. Восьмого дня мая, года одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто четвертого_ "...  

         

       Когда птица, унося письмо, бесстрашно затерялась среди косматых сизых туч, он серой тенью ушел в стену. Свеча погасла...  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Профессор Флитвик редко видел свою коллегу Вектор такой недовольной. Нумеролог буквально влетела в учительскую, яростно взмахнула палочкой, чтобы настежь распахнуть окна и проветрить комнату от никотиновой завесы, оставшейся после Чарити.  

         

       – Я не понимаю, как можно быть таким несобранным, когда завтра экзамен? – подвигая кресло и решительно в него усаживаясь, бросила Септима. – Витает в облаках, как... как...  

         

       – Секундочку, это ты сейчас о ком? – полюбопытствовал Филиус.  

         

       – Снова об этом твоем Поттере! Я рассказываю о важных вещах, от которых они уже завтра взвоют, если сейчас упустят, а что делает этот мальчишка?  

         

       – ?  

         

       – Он встает и на вопрос о гематрическом анализе – который, заметь, ему же через пару лет пригодится на профилирующих по Криптологии – начинает рассказывать мне какую-то ерунду о курьезах Протего во время окклюменции. Кстати, откуда он знает об окклюменции?  

         

       Флитвик фыркнул: похоже, до Гарри только сейчас дошло то, что он должен был ответить по билету вчера на экзамене Чароплетства. Септима работает столько лет, а всё никак не может привыкнуть, что в определенном возрасте все без исключения студенты становятся невыносимы, каждый по-своему. С Поттером, надо признать, это происходит спорадически, какими-то рывками, но ничего такого, с чем не сталкивался бы когтевранский декан прежде, мальчишка не проявлял. Рассеянный – может, в кого-то влюбился? В Грейнджер, например. Или в девочку Уизли. А то и в Лавгуд. Они же всегда одной компанией держатся – несколько парней и эти три юные мисс. Рано или поздно почти у всех случается любовь до потери мозга.  

         

       – Тебе смешно! – по-своему истолковала его ухмылку нумеролог. – Или вы с ним сговорились? Я сделала ему выговор, он садится и глупо улыбается – вот так же, как ты сейчас. Какая потеха, правда?  

         

       – Что? Я глупо улыбаюсь?  

         

       – Посмотри на себя в зеркало! Уф-ф-ф, ладно, ладно, это мне самой нужно успокоиться! У меня сейчас консультация для слизеринцев с пятого курса, а там те еще экземпляры. Один Грэм стоит их всех вместе взятых.  

         

       Тут она права. Впрочем, Флитвик удивился бы, окажись парень с такой говорящей шекспировской фамилией [1] невинным агнцем. Тем более, слизеринец.  

         

       – Когда я нервничаю, у меня прорезается аппетит, – пожаловалась Вектор, торопливо что-то сжевывая и на ходу собирая в стопочку нужные для урока материалы. – Чувствую, с этими детишками я скоро переплюну по комплекции гриффиндорскую Даму. Так, всё ли я взяла? – спросила она саму себя и сама себе ответила: – Да, всё. Филиус, срочно пошли меня к черту!  

         

       – Э-э-э... зачем?  

         

       – Ну, как там у маглов?.. Ах нет, ты – пожелай мне ни пуха, ни пера, а я – пошлю тебя к черту.  

         

       – Септима... Ты иди. Просто: иди.  

         

       – Мужчины! Никакой от вас поддержки, никакого сочувствия! А еще бороду отрастил!  

         

       Дверь и окна после ее ухода захлопнулись одновременно. Пожалуй, нужно будет поговорить с этим оболтусом. Мысль о Септиме с объемами Полной Дамы и характером Вальбурги Блэк Филиусу нисколько не улыбалась.  

         

       Ближе к вечеру Флитвик вызвал Поттера в свой кабинет. Тот казался немного сонным.  

         

       – Добрый вечер, сэр, – вяло поприветствовал он декана.  

         

       Филиус вгляделся в лицо мальчишки... да нет, скорее парнишки – мальчиком этого тинейджера назвать уже трудно. Что с ним не так?  

         

       – Присаживайся. Хочешь чаю?  

         

       – Нет, сэр, спасибо.  

         

       Лицо нервное и бледное, да. То тень набежит, то озаряется какой-то внутренней радостью, и тогда глаза сияют. А вот на влюбленность как раз и не похоже.  

         

       – Ты в порядке? – аккуратно поинтересовался Флитвик, стараясь придать своему сдавленному скрипучему голосу нотку доверительности. – Профессор Вектор пожаловалась на твои неуспехи в учебе, и я как твой декан решил разобраться.  

         

       – Я просто готовлюсь к экзаменам и не всегда высыпаюсь. Сэр, – как-то слишком уж заученно отозвался Гарри и стал смотреть на него с подозрением.  

         

       – Знаешь, взрослые иногда могут подсказать, как решить проблему. Я помню себя в твоем возрасте, и мне тоже казалось, что...  

         

       – Профессор Флитвик, со мной всё хорошо, – с нетерпеливым нажимом сказал Поттер. – Я обещаю хорошо сдать Нумерологию. Из-за меня у факультета не будет никаких штрафных по успеваемости.  

         

       Филиус отступил, чувствуя, что студент замыкается – вон даже сложил руки на груди и ноги переплел, забившись в кресло. Пустая трата времени.  

         

       – Что ж, тогда ты свободен. Но имей в виду, – бросил он вдогонку прытко кинувшемуся к выходу Гарри, – ты всегда можешь постучаться в эту дверь.  

         

       Тот вдруг замер с приподнятыми плечами. Расслабился. Медленно повернулся.  

         

       – Профессор, могу я задать вам один вопрос о маме... и Д-джеймсе Поттере?  

         

       – Конечно.  

         

       Хм... "О Джеймсе Поттере". Не "об отце", а по имени-фамилии и очень отстраненно. Что-то новенькое.  

         

       Поттер что-то вынул из внутреннего кармана мантии и решительно шагнул обратно к столу декана. Перед Флитвиком легла колдография со свадьбы Поттеров, только... какая-то странная. Он никогда в жизни ее не видел, хотя после тех событий такое должны были бы растиражировать в магической прессе как невероятную ценность. И... Нет, это в самом деле странно! Потому что вот это он сам, но только в Министерстве на церемонии награждения лучшего педагога Школы Чародейства и Волшебства за 1977 год. Филиус хорошо помнил этот галстук. Да и многие знакомые лица здесь сняты в разное время. Но это всё ерунда, поскольку профессор Чар осознал, что очень смутно припоминает это событие и вовсе не помнит некоторых, отображенных здесь, моментов. А если вдуматься, то с какой вообще стати все они присутствовали на этой рядовой свадьбе двух вчерашних студентов – еще до того, как те стали знаменитостями национального масштаба "благодаря" своей гибели?  

         

       – Кто занимался колдографированием на их свадьбе? – сейчас Гарри был почти спокоен, и ему удалось бы обмануть Флитвика, если бы не чуть заметно подрагивающие пальцы.  

         

       – Хм... – профессор взял карточку и повернулся с нею к свету закатного солнца. – Любопытно... А как у тебя оказалась эта колдография, Гарри?  

         

       – Мне дал ее директор. Еще на первом курсе. Я очень просил его тогда найти хоть что-то о родителях, и он пообещал, что поищет. А потом нашел. Вот эту.  

         

       – Знаешь... я, конечно, не берусь скоропалительно утверждать... но что-то мне подсказывает, что это подделка.  

         

       – Фотомонтаж?  

         

       – Как?  

         

       – А, ладно. Это магловское выражение, сэр. Когда из нескольких фотографий собирают одну и выдают за подлинную.  

         

       – Да, примерно это я и хотел сказать. Но я не уверен, пока не посмотрю получше... Может быть, с помощью кое-каких приборов. Если ты не возражаешь, я хотел бы на время оставить это у себя.  

         

       – Вы скажете мне о том, что выяснили? – он снова напряжен: похоже, что Гарри уже уверовал в то, что за его спиной идет какая-то игра и все только и думают, что о сокрытии от него каких-то тайн.  

         

       – Не сомневайся, Гарри. Это будет только между нами.  

         

       – Спасибо. Я... не хотел бы обижать профессора Дамблдора недоверием и...  

         

       Всё-таки он истинный когтевранец и дипломат! Филиус снова усмехнулся. Вместо того, чтобы прямо ляпнуть, как это сделал бы на его месте любой гриффиндорец: "Пожалуйста, не говорите пока ничего директору", он пользуется обходными путями и изящными языковыми маневрами. Но он прав, директора лучше пока не беспокоить. До выяснения всех фактов.  

         

       – Да, Гарри. Я тебя понял.  

         

       – Благодарю вас, сэр. До свиданья.  

         

       Флитвик подошел к подоконнику и влез на приступочку, чтобы на снимок попало как можно больше света. Да, это сложный... как его?.. монтаж. Многоуровневая диспозиция съемки, множество слоев, в результате чего получился не просто зацикленный короткий эпизод, а целый спектакль. На такое раскошеливались только чистокровные богатеи. С другой стороны, Поттеры никогда не были бедняками и числились чистокровными, хотя и не входили в тот пресловутый список. Если бы Джеймс захотел, он смог бы себе позволить еще и не такие излишества. Но эта колдография явно не относится к теме, поскольку она, вне сомнений, сфабрикована. Профессор был в этом уверен почти с самого начала, как только увидел карточку, просто не стал пока говорить Гарри, выкроив себе время на размышления.  

         

       Итак, дай Мерлин памяти, что же происходило в те годы? С удивлением Филиус обнаружил, что одна лишь ненавязчивая попытка влезть туда отозвалась легким уколом головной боли. Что это – предупреждение? Тут Флитвик вспомнил, что и раньше, стоило подойти к чему-то, связанному с воспоминаниями о Поттере и Эванс, он испытывал это же дискомфортное состояние и, стремясь избавиться от него, неосознанно переключался на что-либо иное, что не вызывало свербящей боли в виске. Благо, та история играла не слишком большую роль в его жизни и не занимала сколь бы то ни было заметной части его помыслов – поэтому подозрений такой эффект не вызвал. Ну мало ли о чем нам не хочется вспоминать? Правда, до сего момента Флитвик принимал это за собственное, а не внушенное нежелание. То, что его искусственно заставили думать не о том, о чем он собирался, теперь вызвало протест: по какому праву, спрашивается? Его, заслуженного преподавателя магической школы!..  

         

       Он перебрался с приступочки на подоконник, сел и, качая короткими ножками, задумался. Память, сопротивляясь навязчивой боли, выдавила из своих архивов обрывки прошлого.  

         

       ...Вот в сопровождении Поппи ковыляют Поттер и Блэк, оба потрепанные, оба отверженные и с проклятьем на челе – слизеринец Снейп, это маленькое озлобленное против всего мира существо, шутить не любил и, когда оборонялся, гасил по площадям, не особенно приглядываясь, сколько там кого. За ними в больничное крыло ведут тоже пострадавших, но в легкой форме, Питера и Римуса... или Римус вообще просто за компанию? А первая парочка то и дело оглядывается, видит, как старосты тащат вслед за ними спутанного заклинаниями Северуса, и плюется в него недоговоренными в процессе драки обвинениями. Снейп тоже рвется в бой, только молча. Тоже весь раскровавленный и злобный, как пьяный гремлин, которому показали вертолет. В учительской это происшествие отзывается очередным витком обсуждений. Гораций сидит надутый и красный, сопя и кивая в ответ на выпады коллег – понятно, кому достанется больше всех по выписке из лазарета. Старые преподаватели, как обычно, участия в споре не принимают, прикидываются глухими или степенно покидают комнату по каким-то своим надобностям. "Когда уже исключат этого негодяя?! – возмущенно восклицает юная ассистентка Никомаха Антье – вон он, кстати, старичок-нумеролог, старательно избегает шума, стремясь слиться с обивкой своего кресла (через год после победы над Неназываемым его не станет). – До каких пор ему будут сходить с рук все хулиганства?! Он безнаказанно нападает на других детей прямо в коридорах школы!" Она такая шикарная, когда злится. Эх, молодость, молодость! "Септима! – не выдерживает Филиус. – Сама подумай: он один – их четверо. И он слизеринец. Прости, Гораций, за прямоту и поправь, если я не прав. Но если слизеринец захочет напасть, он предпочтет точный удар исподтишка, и его вину никто не докажет. А в нашем случае всё выглядит по-другому, ты не находишь?" И быстрый, пристальный взгляд Минервы на фоне сокрушенно кивающего Слагхорна.  

         

       Не то чтобы Флитвик как-то вмешивался в отношения этой пятерки баламутов, но тут поневоле приходилось быть свидетелем "петушиных боев". Он не испытывал симпатии ни к одной из сторон, да и вообще это было не его дело, но был уверен, что слизеринца Снейпа зачинщиком ссор называют несправедливо. Он может провоцировать, может раздражать какими-то действиями или просто своим видом, но при этом слишком уж он "тихушник" и негласными правилами факультета выдрессирован ни при каких обстоятельствах не выволакивать на свет грязное белье. Да и если по вине кого-то из своих студентов Слизерин чересчур часто лишался дисциплинарных баллов, виновнику запросто могли устроить "темную". Поэтому нападать на Поттеро-Блэковскую команду Снейпу было бы не с руки. Вообще мало понятно, с какой стати их так переклинило друг на друге.  

         

       Будучи дотошным когтевранцем, Филиус решил узнать, где таится корень зла, и вскоре понял, что преподнесенная общественности версия о "Снейповском задротстве на почве Темной магии" мало соответствует истине. Всё было гораздо банальнее: один из верховодов гриффиндорской компании просто не поделил девчонку с заморышем-слизеринцем. Сама девчонка, неглупая, но с характером, больше тяготела к другой четверке – их объединяло просто одно любимое занятие. И в эту четверку входил Северус. Что интересно, представителями "алхимического квартета" были студенты со всех четырех факультетов. Приглядевшись еще внимательнее, Флитвик понял, что в этой группе при отсутствии явного лидера был свой "серый кардинал", о чем остальные трое даже не догадывались. Этот человек тайно манипулировал ими всеми, направляя в необходимую сторону. Разумеется, это была его любимая студентка Пандора Уолсингем.  

         

       А потом на старших курсах между Снейпом и командой Поттера-Блэка произошел, как видно, серьезный и самый последний конфликт. Подробностей не знал никто. В результате на больничной койке оказались и Сириус со странной раной на плече, и Северус с жестокой ангиной, Римус Люпин от них отдалился, про четвертого было мало что известно – тот всегда говорил: "Я не при делах" и куда-нибудь скрывался в самый ответственный момент, как живое доказательство сбоев в работе Распределяющей Шляпы. Месяцем позже, перед сдвоенным уроком Чар у Когтеврана и Гриффиндора, Флитвик случайно подслушал часть разговора Уолсингем с Блэком, где та с назидательным видом втолковывала Сириусу о Снейпе и Эванс, упоминая какое-то предательство не то по отношению к Люпину, не то совершенное Люпином. Заносчивый потомок аристократов стоял перед ней навытяжку, потупив взор, и видеть это было, пожалуй, не менее удивительно, чем застать за работой смеркута или обняться с единорогом. А дальше было еще интереснее: на последнем курсе Блэк стал общаться с Эванс и был подпущен к себе Снейпом. Слизеринец, конечно, держал его на дистанции, но больше они не собачились. Поттер откололся от Блэка окончательно. Кажется, он собирался учиться дальше, чтобы затем стать мракоборцем, поэтому перенаправил свою дурную силушку в полезное русло. Собственно, к завершению их учебы обе четверки практически распались, и, как это бывает обычно, каждый пошел своим путем.  

         

       Вот только... Ох, драные хорклампы! Как веретеном в висок!..  

         

       ...Вот только ни разу Филиус не видел вместе Джеймса и Лили. Оба держались подальше друг от друга, разговаривали прохладно, и то лишь тогда, когда это нужно было во время занятия.  

         

       А что он точно видел – это как после выпускных экзаменов Эванс выбегает навстречу Снейпу и прямо в коридоре бросается ему на шею...  

         

       Флитвик давно уже убедился в том, что между правдой и истиной лежит целая пропасть. Однажды он даже проводил эксперимент вместе со своими студентами. Кто-нибудь рассказывал случай из своей жизни – что-то незначительное, чего не станешь скрывать в мелочах, и достаточно давнее, чтобы это уже немного затерлось под наслоением новых событий. После рассказа ученик доставал это воспоминание и просматривал его в чаше-думосборе. Мозг хранит все факты, просто не ко всем у тебя есть доступ. И то, что ты считаешь правдой, – для тебя, несомненно, правда. Ты сам веришь в нее и не обманываешь в том ни себя, ни кого-либо еще. Но предъявленная истина показывает, каким искажениям подверглись детали твоей правды, сидя у тебя в голове.  

         

       Пожалуй, не мешало бы принять что-то от мигрени, вытащить кое-какие воспоминания, просмотреть их со стороны и хорошенько обдумать, что здесь, Мерлин подери, творится.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Бросив какую-то скомканную фразу учителю Техномагии и выскочив из башни, Гарри бежал к развалинам, где только что в виде полубесплотной проекции видел фотографию мамы и Снейпа. "Снейп? Черт возьми, это был Снейп! Она улыбалась ему, он держал ее за руку, они болтали! Это фото снял дедушка Эванс? Тетя Петунья ведь говорила о нем тому мужчине... А тот мужчина... это Сириус Блэк? Но почему он тогда не пришел в комнату ко мне? Ну да. Дементоры... Это он подкинул фото в развалины? Черт, это Снейп, там точно сфоткан Снейп... Трындец. Он что, мой... Нет, это не трындец, это хуже. Я не верю, такого не может быть. А если всё-таки правда, если он мой отец, что тогда?.."  

         

       С этими мыслями он рыскал по руинам, где только что с помощью своего аватара разглядывал фотографию. Но никаких следов ни от фото, ни от конверта не осталось. Какой-то мираж? Дурацкий розыгрыш? Да ну к черту, какой мираж, когда он подслушал разговор тетки с – кажется – Блэком? Стоп!  

         

       Гарри замер на камне, поджав одну ногу, как цапля, которая боится шелохнуться при виде лягушки на отмели.  

         

       Стоп. Его направил к тетке и Блэку странный эльф Добби. Этот эльф уже однажды подставил его – их с Роном – на вокзале. А потом спас в Тайной комнате. Но подстроил так, чтобы Гарри достался этот психованный дневник, к которому хрен поймешь как подступиться. Так доверять домовику или держаться от него подальше? Выбросить дневник, пронизанный Темной магией, или продолжить взлом? С кем посоветоваться, когда вообще не понимаешь, что за сеть плетется вокруг?  

         

       " _Ус-с-спокойс-с-ся! Дыш-ш-ши! Вот так, та-а-ак! Прекрати панику: хуже, чем ес-с-с-сть, уже вряд ли возможно. Ес-с-с-сли ты не хочеш-ш-шь ничего знать, вернис-с-сь к Дурс-с-слям, закройся в чулане под лес-с-стницей и продолжай перечитывать магловс-с-с-ские книжицы. Что за малодуш-ш-ш-шная ис-с-стерика? Ес-с-сли С-с-снейп – твой отец, еще неизвес-с-с-стно, кто из вас-с-с внакладе. Вряд ли он будет рад увидеть вмес-с-сто с-с-своего с-с-сына какого-то трус-с-сливого с-с-сопляка! С-с-соберис-с-сь! Включи когтевранца и думай!_ "  

         

       – Поттер, я попросил бы вас покинуть остров! – профессор Техномагии даже ничего не сказал об одноногой позе студента. Ну мало ли, почему он так стоит! Может, Гарри на досуге занимается йогой?  

         

       – Иду, сэр!  

         

       Шипение в голове, прерванное окриком учителя, отрезвило Гарри. В самом деле, с чего это он так испугался мысли о Снейпе? Потому что его обстебают все гриффиндорцы – ну, разве что, кроме Ржавой Ге, она не такая – и еще часть доброжелателей с других факультетов, в том числе родного Когтеврана? Да начхать и розами засыпать. Пусть посмеет кто-нибудь что-нибудь сказать в лицо, а не шептаться за спиной! Офигеть можно, это же просто нереально круто, если у него жив хотя бы один из родителей! Пусть это даже Снейп. В конце концов, где-то глубоко в душе Гарри давно уже равнялся на зельевара и время от времени вел с ним внутренний диалог. Иногда спорил. А иногда даже побеждал в споре и очень собой гордился (вот был бы номер, если бы Снейп узнал об этих фантазиях!). Интересно, а что он скажет, когда... Стоп! Распрыгался. А как ты собираешься сказать об этом такому, как Снейп? И что если это всё-таки неправда? Да он же тебя по Гремучнику размажет, и будешь ты там по частям на ветках висеть и гирлянды из себя изображать. Не зря же ходят слухи, будто Снейп бывший Пожиратель Смерти, дыма без огня не бывает.  

         

       Спал Гарри в ту ночь ужасно, прикорнул лишь на рассвете, а до этого только думал и думал, как же быть дальше и почему вокруг происходит какой-то странный заговор, где от него усиленно скрывают правду. Тетка – точно скрывает. Блэк вроде пытался что-то сказать тогда, из холодильника, да дементоры вспугнули. А Люпин? Почему увиливает профессор Люпин? И вообще взрослые... А Снейп – ему-то зачем такое скрывать и ненавидеть Гарри как сына Джеймса Поттера? Или это он играет роль? Тогда он гениальный актер: настолько убедительно ненавидеть родного сына не смог бы даже законченный психопат. Только зачем ему это? Или фотография – обманка, а Добби действует по приказу... да, а кому служит Добби? Вдруг это очередная ловушка? Нет, здесь надо сначала хорошенько разобраться – и с фотографией, и с колдографией, которую ему на первом курсе отдал Дамблдор, и с дневником – а потом уже ломать дрова.   

         

       Нахлынувший под утро сон был похож на асфальтоукладочный каток. Гарри бегал по Хогвартсу и искал зеркало еиналеЖ, но никак не мог найти нужную комнату, потому что лестницы передвигались как им вздумается, неизбежно высаживая его на этаже с туалетом, где раньше появлялся призрак Рыдающей Миртл. А потом зеркало нашлось, спрятанное за горгульей в башне директора, и в нем отразился ребенок с игрушкой-лисичкой, возле кроватки которого стояли мужчина и женщина, вот только разглядеть их лица никак не получалось: их скрывало марево. Появился Добби, подбоченился, щелкнул пальцами: "Я маленький чайник, горячая штучка, вот это мой носик, а вот моя ручка!". Гарри выскочил из сна, как поплавок на поверхность, и уселся на постели под оторопелым взглядом вороньих глаз.  

         

       – Ма-а-амкин подвал! Босс, ну и видок у тебя! Тебе что, кошмар приглючился?  

         

       – Не-а, – Гарри зевнул и похлопал себя ладонью по губам. – Мне снилась реальность.  

         

       – Вот кошмар!  

         

       Урок по зельям, где слизеринский декан полным ходом развернул подготовку к экзаменам, в то утро охладил детективный пыл Гарри. Снейп свирепствовал, как бешеная мантикора, снимая баллы с каждого, кто попадался под руку – один раз даже с собственного факультета, когда Панси умудрилась кинуть толченый клык топеройки в почти готовое зелье от ожога ядовитой многоножкой, перепутав его с пудрой из коры лукотруса. На Гарри Поттера он обращал не больше внимания, чем на остальных студентов, и это было только плюсом: обруганный им Куатемок в своем уголке угрюмо зализывал душевные раны и прописывал зельевару "обнимашки" с удавом-констриктором.  

         

       – Поттер, – холодно бросил в спину Гарри зельевар, когда по окончании пыток все поспешно столпились у выхода из лаборатории, – задержитесь.  

         

       Сердце застучало, как бешеное. А что, если вот сейчас, прямо сейчас, набраться наглости и ляпнуть? А потом спрятаться вон за тем шкафом: Гарри знал, что там у Снейпа хранятся самые любимые и редкие образцы всякой заспиртованной дряни, и главный экзекутор подземелий пожалеет применять сокрушительные заклинания, если будет риск повредить драгоценные препараты. Ну не решится же он убивать студента прямо в классе прицельной Авадой? Хотя это же Снейп...  

         

       – Да, сэр.  

         

       Тоскливо проводив взглядом сочувствующего Акэ-Атля, дверь за которым плотно закрылась сама собой, Гарри подошел к учительскому столу.  

         

       – Что вы смотрите на меня, как будто я начислил сто баллов Гриффиндору? – поинтересовался зельевар, и Гарри от неожиданности чуть не икнул: это ему показалось с недосыпа, или, очень-очень завуалированный, но в голосе профессора сейчас прозвучал оттенок юмора? Он что, умеет прикалываться, никого при этом не оскорбляя? Да ну нафиг, не то еще посреди Англии заработает внезапно проснувшийся вулкан! Везувий, ага.  

         

       – Сэр... – Гарри уже почти отчаялся брякнуть то, что просилось с языка, но Снейп безапелляционно его перебил:  

         

       – Я хотел вас уведомить, что на период подготовки к экзаменам и на летние каникулы отменяю наши с вами индивидуальные занятия.  

         

       Гарри вздрогнул, но не отвел взгляда. Он жадно всматривался в черты лица слизеринского декана, пытаясь понять, может ли его версия оказаться правдой и есть ли между ними хоть что-то общее. И снова: действительно ли плотно сжатые узкие губы сейчас чуть дрогнули от улыбки, которую Снейп так и не смог сдержать полностью? Да и в глубине темных глаз заиграло что-то... что-то...  

         

       – Поттер! Вы еще здесь? Ступайте.  

         

       Как загипнотизированный, развернувшись на каблуках, Гарри промаршировал к двери. Нет, ему ни хрена не померещилось: зельевар в самом деле почти улыбнулся – и это после всех зверств во время урока. Если чертов старый садист действительно окажется его отцом, Гарри придется перевестись в какую-нибудь другую школу, иначе гореть ему от стыда Адским пламенем. И... блин, это было бы классно – если бы Снейп оказался его отцом! Пусть даже придется сгореть со стыда или перевестись. Еще вчера Гарри вообще был согласен стать рождественской гирляндой на Гремучнике.  

         

       Ладно, Гремучник и другая школа подождут. Нужно сначала всё как следует раскопать.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – Ладно. Хорошо! – Гермиона как-то жестко взглянула на него. – Ты меня убедил, и я, пожалуй, попробую.  

         

       Гарри не стал задавать глупых вопросов наподобие "Ты серьезно?" и молча подал ей ланцет. Она поцарапала палец и обмакнула кончик пера в выступившую из пореза бисеринку крови.  

         

       – Что писать?  

         

       – Я думаю, без разницы. Напиши, например: "Добрый день, Том".  

         

       Прикусив губу, он следил глазами за выходящими из-под пера завитками аккуратного почерка отличницы. Не успела она дописать имя хозяина дневника, как страница задымилась, и буквы, вместо того чтобы исчезнуть с бумаги, сделались кляксой. Из самого листка сформировалась объемная физиономия и смачно плюнула кровью в лицо Грейнджер. Та едва успела увернуться. Белая рожа, напомнившая Гарри о гипсовых статуях в скверах, извергла что-то ругательное на неизвестном языке, втянулась обратно в страницу и разгладилась. Страница снова обрела коричневатый оттенок.  

         

       – Н-де! И как это понять? – опомнившись, спросила Ржавая Ге.  

         

       – Гремлин его разберет. В меня он так не плевался...  

         

       Она засмеялась над своими мыслями и покачала головой в ответ на вопросительную гримасу Гарри.   

         

       – Хочешь сказать, он был расистом или сексистом? – угадал тот.  

         

       – Я ничего не хочу сказать, но обычно если человек расист, то он заодно и сексист. И еще много всяких "-ист". Такова закономерность: одна лярва в голове притягивает к себе другую, поодиночке им там скучно. И всё-таки, если быть точными, то дискриминация по чистоте волшебной крови – это признак не расизма, а скорее классовой или кастовой ненависти, и...  

         

       – Так, всё! Стоп! – Гарри жестом показал "тайм-аут", потому что переключиться из режима естествоиспытателя в режим зануды для Гермионы никогда не составляло особого труда, а сейчас ему это было нужно меньше всего. – С этого момента отматываем назад... тик-тик-тик-тик! крак!.. перезапускаем механизм... и мы ни о чем таком не говорили. Лучше скажи, как тебе видится вся эта история?  

         

       Грейнджер щелкнула жвачкой и поморщилась. То, что она вообще согласилась на этот странный эксперимент, выдавало в ней отчаянную и противоречивую гриффиндорку.  

         

       – Напомни, я тебе уже говорила, что мне всё это не по душе?  

         

       – Ну, раз пятьсот, по приблизительным прикидкам.  

         

       – И я не верю этой когтеврушке-Миртл, не понимаю ее целей и не уверена, что она подсунула тебе этот дневник по своей воле. Может быть, таково было чье-то условие, и только заманив тебя в ловушку, Миртл могла получить право на упокоение. Короче, я не знаю всего. И мне это не нравится. А еще... знаешь, Гарри, у меня есть такое чувство, что и ты что-то скрываешь. Особенно в последнее время. Можешь послать меня куда подальше, но я что вижу, то и говорю.  

         

       Гарри отвел взгляд. Тут она зацепила и его больную струну: Миртл, Добби, дневник... а дальше – тетка, Блэк, дедушкина фотка (была ли она?) со свадьбой мамы и Снейпа... Одно только говорит в пользу реальности этой свадьбы: колдография, подаренная Дамблдором, оказалась фальсификацией, о чем ему аккуратно сообщил профессор Флитвик, вызвав пару часов назад к себе. Нет, понятно, что это не аргумент: свадьбы могло не быть и со Снейпом. Фотодоказательства нет. Или свадьба была с Поттером, но колдографий с нее не осталось, а директор так хотел сделать мальчику приятное... бла-бла-бла, какая чушь... Ну хоть бы где-то что-то выстрелило уже, а?!  

         

       ...И он снова посмотрел в золотисто-карие глаза гриффиндорки:  

         

       – Да ничего я не скрываю. Что я могу скрывать?  

         

       Ге насмешливо прищурилась:  

         

       – Ну, может быть, ты тайно изучаешь анимагию за компанию с Шаманом. Или нашел рецепт эликсира бессмертия, откуда мне знать?! Но с тобой точно что-то нечисто.  

         

       – Ладно, – решил он, хотя Снейп велел помалкивать. – Только никому, ясно? Иначе профессор мне голову оторвет. Короче, он обучает меня окклюменции, – Гарри с трудом сдержал ухмылку, увидев недоверчивую мину присвистнувшей от изумления Грейнджер. – Сейчас нет, но когда мы с ним занимались дополнительно...  

         

       – Ты заложил ему свою душу?  

         

       – Вот потому я никому и не рассказываю, – соврал юный когтевранец. – Всё равно никто не поверит. А на самом деле Снейп сам предложил мне это. Сказал, что это умение может оказаться полезным... он имел в виду – на случай воскрешения Того-кого-нельзя-называть... Ведь Неназываемый владел легилименцией лучше кого бы то ни было...  

         

       – Постой, какого еще воскрешения? Это же из сказок барда Бидля! Или... профессор имеет в виду, что Тот-кого-нельзя-называть сделается инферналом?  

         

       Гарри ощутил знакомый холодок между лопаток, на глаза сами собой набежали острые, горячие слезы, голос слегка подсел и дрогнул. Так с ним было всегда, стоило лишь коснуться опасной темы.  

         

       – Нет, – сглотнув ком в горле, мальчик перешел на шепот. – Хуже. Профессор сказал, что Неназываемый еще задолго до своей смерти позаботился о том, чтобы стать личем.  

         

       Гермиона охнула. Эта девчонка не так уж часто показывала испуг, но сейчас она была напугана не на шутку.  

         

       – Что ты знаешь о личах? – тоже шепотом спросила она, косясь на дневник, как будто это был акромантул.  

         

       – Что это маги-некроманты, которые провели Ритуал вечной ночи, принесли человеческую жертву и заключили свою душу в филактерию. Их тело умирает, но восстает после смерти, и тогда эти колдуны становятся полноценной нежитью, – процитировал Гарри.  

         

       На самом деле Снейп рассказывал ему о крестражах и преднамеренном расколе души мага, на который отваживаются только совсем уж безумные личности, коих за всю известную историю всемирной магии можно пересчитать буквально по пальцам одной руки. Когда он говорил о Волдеморте, то отвел глаза и поморщился. Гарри понял, что это директор заставил его устроить студенту такой "экскурс" в тайны волшебников, а сам зельевар совсем не горел желанием ворошить настолько гадкую тему. Но было бы странно, если бы Грейнджер уже сама не вычитала что-то об этом в собственных "полезных источниках". Покивав, гриффиндорка воодушевленно разбавила его осторожные высказывания колоритными валлийскими сказаниями из "Мабиногиона" о стычках между Арауном, королем Аннуина, и коварным личем Хавганом, историями о Дикой охоте со сворой Борзых Гэбриела [2], а потом Гермиону и подавно занесло в причудливый славянский фольклор с Кощеем Бессмертным и Марьей Моревной.  

         

       – Но ты же понимаешь, что всё это лишь представления маглов, – выдохнувшись, подытожила она. – А им трудно понять, о чем звонят колокола. Вот я читала о настоящих темных обрядах, и там действительно страшно. Ты не поверишь, я даже дочитать не смогла, такая жуть...  

         

       – Действительно, не поверю, – усмехнулся Гарри, немного поднимаясь в собственных глазах: если даже у Грейнджер, готовой, наверное, убить кого-нибудь ради новых знаний, кишка оказалась тонка, то и он не такой уж трусливый ублюдок, пасующий перед сведениями подобного рода.  

         

       – Значит, профессор Снейп уверен, что Неназываемый совершил это?  

         

       – Ну да, наверное... Он, или директор Дамблдор, или оба – но они даже не сомневаются, что В-в-в... что Тот-кого-нельзя-называть скоро воскреснет.  

         

       – Какой ужас... А тут еще ты связался с этим дневником! Что, если он тоже чья-то филактерия? Об этом ты не думал? Ты считаешь, что смотришь безобидные воспоминания давно умершего мальчика, а его сознание при этом постепенно порабощает твое...  

         

       Иногда Ржавая Ге включала режим перестраховщика. Это выглядело смешно для особы, еще два года назад носившейся по школе с фингалами и рогаткой. Впрочем, Гарри и сам не полез бы на рожон при других обстоятельствах, но с того дня, как Снейп впервые показал ему Сокровенный остров и предложил внеурочные занятия, мальчик почему-то чувствовал невидимую поддержку и был уверен, что рисковать, если хочешь научиться чему-то дельному, стоит. Но с умом. Поэтому он всегда держал в запасе тот вариант, чтобы обратиться за помощью к учителю, едва заподозрит что-то подозрительное, связанное со старым ежедневником. А еще... еще интуиция, этот шепот внутри – перводвигатель, не дающий покоя и подбрасывающий идеи, путеводная нить, прокладывающая дорогу в лабиринте миллионов вероятностей... Гарри не знал, почему верит тихому шипению, как самому себе. Иногда он безотчетно следовал его приказам и, несмотря на кучу неприятностей, которые приходилось разгребать в процессе, мальчик еще ни разу не пожалел, что поступил сообразно вкрадчивому повелению неведомого советчика. Покуда же оснований для тревоги не было: дневник крайне неохотно поведал ему ту, самую первую, историю и с тех пор больше не открыл ни одного секрета – при условии, что в него вообще были занесены еще какие-то истории и секреты.  

         

       – Гермиона, ну где ты ходишь? – послышался громкий голос Рона. – Ты же обещала!..  

         

       – Ой! – она схватилась за щеку. – Черт, я совсем забыла про этот матч! Я пообещала всей толпе Уизли поболеть за них и забыла напрочь. Джинни снова будет дуться. Пойдем вместе?  

         

       – Слушай, я не хочу, – виновато признался Гарри: с недавних пор тратить время на созерцание квиддичных турниров ему стало жалко.  

         

       – Ну ладно. Тогда я пошла? – Гермиона улыбнулась и подула на проколотый палец. – Жалко, что ничем не смогла тебе помочь...  

         

       – Почему же, очень даже смогла. Круг потенциальных доноров сужается.  

         

       – Ну ты как чего ляпнешь! Ладно, пока!  

         

       Она скользнула в простенок и выскочила к пересохшему фонтану в холле, где, видимо, ее разыскивал Рон. Гарри проводил ее долгим взглядом.  

         

       – Она тебе нравится, – прошелестел рядом бесплотный женский голос.  

         

       Парень вздрогнул. Рядом с подоконником, где они только что сидели с Герми, стоял призрак Серой дамы, и удаляющаяся перспектива галереи проглядывала сквозь ее полупрозрачное туловище, окутанное струящимися одеждами из тумана.  

         

       – Э-э-э... Нет, мэм, то есть да, она же моя подруга, но...  

         

       Когтевран-младшая печально улыбнулась:  

         

       – Несчастная любовь и дурная репутация – это удел почти всех магов и даже сквибов в роду Принц... Мы надеялись, что ты разорвешь этот порочный круг...  

         

       – Принц? – фамилия была более чем знакома, и в последний раз Гарри слышал ее из уст продавца волшебных палочек. – Я отношусь к этому роду?  

         

       – Самым непосредственным образом, – кивнул призрак.  

         

       – Но... – и тут его осенило: – Владелица палочки-близнеца, та самая Принц, – тоже моя родственница, верно?  

         

       Хелена пропустила его вопрос мимо ушей и мечтательно посмотрела в окно, выходящее в сторону причала:  

         

       – Ты носишь это имя, даже не зная предыстории. Вот незадача... У тебя его имя и его характер, а глаза того же удивительного цвета, что у Салазара и Алруны... Больше таких не было ни у кого из отпрысков слизеринских ветвей за все минувшие девятьсот лет. Изменчивые, странные глаза: иногда почти черные, иногда – как весенняя листва. Может быть, чем всё началось, тем оно должно и закончиться?.. Как ты считаешь?  

         

       Гарри тяжко вздохнул. Разговаривать с портретами и призраками – то еще удовольствие.  

         

       – Я не понимаю, о ком вы сейчас говорите, леди Хелена.  

         

       – О Гэбриеле Принце, разумеется! О твоем далеком пра-пра. Здесь его, как тебе известно, называют Кровавым Бароном, вот только он не был тем свирепым убийцей, как гласит легенда. Просто мы с ним... не любим это ворошить...  

         

       – Историю вашей гибели?  

         

       – Да, нашей с Гэбриелом гибели. Он во всем винит себя... До сих пор. И это третья фамильная черта Принцев: если вы что-то забрали в голову, вас не разубедит даже сама смерть.  

         

       – Но он же в самом деле убил вас? Или... нет?  

         

       Получается, что Хелена, если здесь нет никакого подвоха, также его пра-пра... Интересно, она и при жизни была такой аморфной амебой, как сейчас?  

         

       – Да. Это сделал он, но слухи однобоки. Пришло время заговорить и мне, – Когтевран присела рядом, где только что сидела Ржавая Ге, и от нее повеяло внезапным холодом, так что Гарри невольно отодвинулся; Хелена этого как будто не заметила и продолжила как ни в чем не бывало, ровным и бесстрастным полушепотом: – Тот, первый, Гэбриел Принц, мой муж, являлся сыном леди Алруны и племянником лорда Салазара. Салазар и Алруна были близнецами и походили друг на друга так, как только могут родные брат и сестра быть похожи один на другую... На старости лет моей матери взбрело в голову передать мне свое магическое могущество, а после со спокойной душою отойти от дел. Но здесь надо признать, что в отличие от нее я никогда не отличалась ни выдающимися способностями к колдовству, ни ученым умом, ни пристрастием корпеть над книгами... Единственное, чем могла я гордиться по праву, – это анимагия. Но матушка имела на меня свои далеко идущие планы: она вознамерилась создать из меня вторую Ровену Когтевран. Ради этого она велела мне носить по нескольку часов в день фамильную реликвию – диадему нашего рода. По ее замыслу, мы с артефактом должны были привыкнуть друг к другу. В этом случае он помогал бы мне обретать знания, доступные матушке. Не учла она того, что даже в магии нельзя идти наперекор природе. Я не сразу раскусила пагубность диадемы. Поначалу мне стало просто немного ее не хватать. Надевая же диадему, я чувствовала себя окрыленной. Мне казалось, что я прозреваю все тайны мира, когда она была на моей голове. Мне не было равных – так думала я. Другие говорили мне, и Гэбриел говорил, что во мне что-то поменялось, но я не обращала внимания на их доводы и думала, что эти людишки просто завидуют моему над ними превосходству. А матушка будто бы не замечала. Она радовалась, что я наконец-то поднимаюсь до ее уровня. Слепота – удел многих книжных умников, и для такой слепоты не придумать лорнетов...  

         

       Привидение вздохнуло, как если бы было живым человеком, и на миг погасло. Не успел Гарри вскочить от досады, Когтевран (или Когтевран-Принц?) вернулась. Она бросила короткий взгляд на ежедневник Тома:  

         

       – Да, увы, умнику зачастую некогда и негде получать практический опыт... Иногда всё заходит так далеко, что уже ничего нельзя исправить. Мой муж обратился к леди Ровене и открыл ей глаза на истинное положение вещей: умнея с помощью древней магии, я расплачиваюсь за это своей личностью. Я утрачивала себя, а он не хотел потерять жену и позволить, чтобы наш с ним сын потерял мать, – Хелена робко потянулась холодными пальцами к щеке насторожившегося Гарри, но, заметив его недоверие, обреченно уронила руку на колено. – Ровена Когтевран спохватилась, отняла у меня диадему, но было слишком поздно. Прожить хотя бы минуту без зачарованной реликвии было пыткой. Я даже спала в этом венце, и он оставлял на моей коже глубокие раны, а когда матушка отобрала его, я страдала еще больше, чем в нем... Гэбриел и Алруна готовили для меня исцеляющие зелья. Они бросились за помощью даже к дядюшке, но и магия всемогущего Салазара оказалась бессильна. Обманом я выбралась из комнаты, где запер меня мой муж, и последовала зову диадемы. А когда нашла ее, сбежала из дома в леса далекой Албании, где нас с нею никто не мог бы разлучить... Я забыла о своей семье... забыла вообще обо всём. Кто посмел бы остановить меня в шаге от разгадки тайны Универсума? Именно это сулил мне коварный артефакт, меж тем сводя с ума. Мать слегла от горя, а Гэбриел кинулся на поиски и в конце концов нашел меня в моем лесном убежище. Но я не хотела сдаваться и приняла свой животный облик, на который почти не действовала его человеческая магия. Кто считает, будто лесная лань – это благородное и мирное создание, тот глубоко ошибается. Разъяренная олениха страшнее голодного волка, хотя у нее нет ни рогов, ни клыков. И я набросилась на Гэбриела со всей яростью, на которую только способна лань, если защищает своего детеныша. У мужа был кинжал-атаме для усиления магии, но и это ему не помогло. Он жалел меня и подпустил слишком близко. Мы схватились в поединке, и я лишь чудом не успела проломить ему череп ударом копыта. Маги слишком уязвимы в ближнем бою. Когда я прыгнула на него снова, то сбила с ног и опрокинула навзничь, придавливая всей своей тяжестью. Но клинок, который он не успел отвести в сторону, вошел мне между ребер. Я испустила дух на том же месте, только диадема удерживала мой призрак в этом мире. Я видела, как мертвое тело перевоплощается обратно, как, пачкаясь в крови, с ужасом тормошит меня Гэбриел, как пытается залечить роковую рану, а потом, склонившись надо мной, отчаянно плачет... – наверное, впервые за весь рассказ ее голос по-настоящему дрогнул; а Гарри уже решил было, что почти тысяча лет в облике привидения вытравила из нее все земные чувства и слабости. – Знаешь, у него были такие красивые волосы... но они слиплись от моей крови, как сосульки, и остались такими навсегда, даже в посмертии. Он принес мой труп домой, швырнул в ноги Ровены ее диадему, заперся в комнате и покончил собой рядом с моим гробом. Свекровь прокляла Когтевран, и матушка вскоре умерла – с горя ли, от проклятия ли, неизвестно.  

         

       – А что стало с вашим сыном? – Гарри почему-то вспомнилась каморка под лестницей и злая рожа дяди Вернона.  

         

       – Доминик был воспитан в семье его бабки Алруны. Ему передалась способность Салазара разговаривать со змеями, – не вдаваясь в подробности, ответила Хелена и умолкла, отвернувшись.  

         

       – Вот почему я змееуст... – пробормотал мальчик. – Значит, они были правы: я действительно наследник Слизерина... Получается, что Тот-кого... что Неназываемый всё-таки приходится мне дальним родственником?  

         

       Когтевран-Принц снова посмотрела на дневник в его руках. В ее глазах, едва различимых на призрачно-туманных щеках, стояли слезы.  

         

       – Возможно, чтобы открывать события из этих мемуаров дальше, нужно прийти на ключевое место и провести ритуал там, – вымолвила она, а потом уже окончательно растворилась в воздухе.  

         

       Всё это нужно хорошенько обдумать. С тяжелым сердцем Гарри поднялся с подоконника и побрел в гостиную своего факультета. По пути, в коридоре третьего этажа, он нос к носу столкнулся с мисс Эпплби, которая – почему-то в квиддичной форме – неслась в такой спешке, будто за ней гнался гриндилоу.  

         

       – Ты! – выкрикнула Тамсин, поперхнувшись, но откашлялась и спросила нормальным голосом: – Ты никого из авроров не видел? Это очень важно!  

         

       – Нет, не видел.  

         

       Странная эта пуффендуйка: как будто мракоборцы станут расхаживать по школе без инвиза.  

         

       – Я опаздываю на матч. Ты, Поттер, если увидишь мистера Макмиллана или эту... да пусть даже Тонкс... ты им скажи, чтобы выставили кого-нибудь дежурить возле его каби... возле кабинета профессора Люпина! Понял?  

         

       – Ладно. Хорошо. Скажу. А что случи...  

         

       – Некогда мне! Но ты обязательно скажи, что это очень важно, слышишь? Если встретишь...  

         

       И заполошная Тамсин стремительно укатила на лестнице куда-то вниз.  

         

       Гарри шел в башню Когтеврана, наивно пытаясь убедить себя, будто сможет спокойно готовиться к предстоящему экзамену после всего, что только что услышал. Втайне он надеялся выспросить у Серой дамы, которая так или иначе потребует с него пароль при входе, кое-что, о чем не успел. Особенно – получить исчерпывающий ответ на самый главный для него вопрос.  

         

       Привратница факультета высокомерно потребовала от него решения очередной головоломки. Пожалуй, теперь Гарри знал, откуда она брала эти сногсшибательные задачки. Человеческий ум от таких заморочек устанет и начнет повторяться, а призрак когтевранской гостиной, по преданию, выдавал всегда только новые загадки за все годы существования Хогвартса как школы. Когда дверь открылась (Хелена делала вид, как будто никакого разговора между ними не происходило), парень повернулся в сторону, откуда звучал голос, и прошептал:  

         

       – Пожалуйста, ответьте, вы должны это знать! Северус Снейп из рода Принц, правда? И он мой отец?  

         

       – Дверь сейчас закроется, мистер Поттер. Если вы не собирались входить, для чего было беспокоить меня?  

         

       Ненавижу призраков, подумал Гарри, перешагивая порог. Дверь захлопнулась, но с каким-то непривычным дополнительным шорохом, и он оглянулся. На дверном полотне проступил абрис женской фигуры.  

         

       – Всё так, – вымолвил голос Хелены Когтевран. – Но прежде чем что-то делать, хорошо подумай.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       22 июня, когда с экзаменом по Древним языкам было благополучно покончено, пришел черед сдавать зачет Хагриду. Рон сказал, что это глупо и что лесник в любом случае охотно поставит им "автомат", так что лучше уделить это время чему-нибудь более полезному. Под этим "чем-то" Уизли, несомненно, подразумевал квиддичную тренировку. Но для Гарри это был повод проверить одну из версий относительно дневника уже в свете подсказки, оставленной призраком Когтевран. Разве что за столько лет то место могло стать затопленным или зарасти до неузнаваемости. И всё же попробовать сделать это, не привлекая лишнего внимания, стоило. Хагрид наверняка подкинет им какое-нибудь ерундовое задание, в ходе выполнения которого Гарри забредет на берег и поищет этот тихий мшистый островок, спрятанный от посторонних глаз высокими камышами. Теперь, после той истории с Малфоем и грифоном, проученный горьким опытом полувеликан задавал младшим студентам что-нибудь совсем безопасное, как, например, расчистка небольших участков перелесья поблизости от сторожки.  

         

       За прошедшую с прошлого четверга неделю мальчик несколько раз совсем уж набирался смелости, чтобы добиться встречи со Снейпом и поговорить, однако сама судьба противилась этому: зельевара невозможно было застать на месте. Впервые за все три курса Гарри задумался о том, что даже у такого отшельника и мизантропа, как Снейп, тоже где-то есть дом, и после экзаменов он вполне может отлучаться из замка по личным делам. Маги тоже люди. А может, профессор умышленно избегал встречи с глазу на глаз, хотя это и маловероятно. Словом, как любит выражаться Майкл Корнер, всё сводилось к принципу "ad augusta per angusta" [3]. Идею написать об этом открытии Гилдерою Локхарту, который снова проявился в конце мая, прислав открытку из Гренландии и пожелав успешной сдачи экзаменов, Гарри отмел почти сразу. Локхарт наверняка знал что-то, чего не успел – или не решился – сказать перед отставкой. Но обсуждать такие вещи, доверяясь совиной почте, было бы, наверное, слишком безрассудно.  

         

       На зачет к Хагриду с ними увязались фамильяры – Мертвяк и Жулик. За прошедший год питомец Гермионы вымахал в гигантского котище с шерстью того же цвета, что ее шевелюра, и такой же лохматой, как ее шевелюра, а еще с пышными драгунскими усами и кисточками на ушах. Мимир и Жулик ладили не очень, но полужмыр уважал ворона и старался избегать крепкого клюва, который тот при случае пускал в ход без промедления. Рыжая Ге возмущалась и называла Мертвяка чавом [4], а Гарри, поддразнивая, советовал ей уделять поменьше внимания библиотеке, а побольше – воспитанию зверя. На этот раз по дороге к избушке Хагрида фамильяры побили все ранее установленные ими рекорды склочности.  

         

       – Да что это с ними?! Как скипидаром под хвостом намазали! – не выдержал шагавший впереди Терри, которого то и дело едва не сбивал с ног неуклюжий кот, врезаясь парню под коленки. – Эй, Грейнджер, уйми своего взрывопотама!  

         

       – Сегодня ночью будет полнолуние, – объяснил Лонгботтом. – Животные в это время всегда так бесятся.  

         

       – Но-но! Я бы попросил не обобщать! – усаживаясь на плече Гарри, подал голос Мертвяк. – Здесь только одно животное, не буду показывать клювом!  

         

       Тут послышался тихий писклявый голосок, и все в изумлении повернулись к О'Нил, гриффиндорской молчунье, которую прозвали тенью Патил и Браун. Гарри даже не помнил точно, как ее настоящее имя.  

         

       – Объясните, пожалуйста, как вы запоминаете, когда Луна растет, а когда убывает, – вежливо попросила маленькая светловолосая девчонка. Она казалась младше своего возраста, даже младше второкурсницы-Лавгуд. На фоне ярких модниц Парвати и Лаванды она в самом деле казалась бледной тенью.  

         

       – Э-э-э... что? – Симус Финниган наморщил нос, уже готовый поднять О'Нил на смех, но вовремя продемонстрированный ему Гермионой кулак возымел действие, и гриффиндорец только промямлил в свое оправдание: – Я к тому, что она доучилась почти до четвертого курса и не знает...  

         

       – Финниган, когда в следующем году ты попросишь у меня списать домашку по астрономии, я напомню тебе эти слова, – зловеще пообещала Ржавая Ге. – А в чем проблема, Ри? Есть же календарь!  

         

       – Только это меня и спасает, – смущаясь до икоты, признала О'Нил. – Но вы все умеете определять фазы, просто взглянув на небо. А я никак не могу это понять. Профессор Стебль думает, что я ленюсь это запомнить, и сердится...  

         

       – Я объясню по дороге, Риона, – неожиданно вызвался Пухлый и перешел от компании парней к троице девчонок.  

         

       Брюнетка Патил и шатенка Браун недовольно фыркнули, но оставили Риону на попечение Невилла. Глядя на этих девиц, Гарри всегда думал, что они взяли в подруги блеклую О'Нил исключительно из-за цвета волос – "чтобы всё было по фэн-шуй", как часто выражалась приятельница тетки Орхидея Хилл. Или чтобы их достоинства еще выгоднее контрастировали с ее недостатками. Поскольку Лонгботтом и О'Нил шагали теперь неподалеку от Гарри, тот поневоле слышал объяснения Пухлого и даже сам удивился, насколько всё проще, чем кажется.  

         

       – Для этого надо запомнить только два слова: "плюс" и "урезать" [5], – спокойно и уверенно говорил Невилл. – Потом тебе будет достаточно просто посмотреть на нее. Конечно, за день до полнолуния и день после всё равно трудно определиться, но если как следует поупражняться...  

         

       Потом они заговорили на другие астрономические темы, в которых Лонгботтом, оказывается, чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, а растолковывать умел получше иного преподавателя со стажем. Во всяком случае, профессор Синистра ахнула бы, услышь она такое из уст не самого успевающего своего студента.  

         

       Когда два их курса достигли развилки тропы, им навстречу вывернули Аргус Филч вместе со своей кошкой. Показались они из-за вековой однобокой ели, свесившей космы на южную сторону и поросшей мхом почти до макушки – с северной. Это было очень приметное дерево. Увидав Гермиониного Жулика, миссис Норрис с утробным рычанием взлетела на самую вершину елки, а оттуда завела злобную песнь-проклятье. Полужмыр при этом радостным козликом скакал внизу и останавливался только для того, чтобы многообещающе поточить когти о кору – именно в эти моменты и звучал шипящий припев миссис-норрисовой проклиналки. Завхоз сурово таращился на Грейнджер, но почему-то карами ей не грозил, только спросил, куда это они все направляются на склоне дня.  

         

       – Сдавать зачет по Уходу, мистер Филч, – ответил за всех Корнер. Вот недаром ему еще на первом курсе прочили политическую карьеру.  

         

       – Времена неспокойные, чего ради шляться по лесу? – проворчал старик себе под нос, поддавшись когтевранской харизме Майкла.  

         

       В это время Гермионе наконец удалось перехватить Жулика и дать шанс на спасение бедной миссис Норрис. Гарри даже стало немного жаль эту мерзкую и вечно за всеми шпионящую бестию.  

         

       – После девяти не впущу никого, – предупредил Филч, позволяя кошке вскарабкаться к нему на руки, и чуть подпрыгивающей стариковской походкой удалился в сторону замка.  

         

       – Вечно он не вовремя, – поморщилась Лаванда Браун. – Хорошо хоть придираться не начал!  

         

       – Можешь быть уверена, что если бы это была просто прогулка, то начал бы, – подхватила Парвати. – Ему всегда плохо, когда другим хорошо!  

         

       И только Шаман пробормотал чуть слышно:  

         

       – Не в последнее время...  

         

       Гарри даже не был уверен, не почудилась ли ему эта фраза. Но завхоз и в самом деле вел себя рассеянно. Сдает старик.  

         

       Хагрида в его избушке и на огородике, сейчас желтом от цветущих тыкв, не оказалось. Однако в комнате еще витал знакомый шершавый запах ядреного табака и корицы, а значит, ушел он не так давно и ненадолго. От нечего делать третьекурсники тут же устроили перестрелку "факультет на факультет" среди грядок, пугая воплями мелкую садовую нечисть, и остановились лишь тогда, когда Мертвяк привел лесника с его псом. Теперь трястись за свою шкуру пришел черед коту Гермионы. Заметив громадного Клыка, полужмыр тут же присмирел и прикинулся одним из тыквенных цветков.  

         

       – Вот же бедуины! – оценивая урон, нанесенный студенческой ордой, на ходу сокрушался Хагрид. – Что ж потом осенью жрать-то будете, и-и-иэх-х-х! Здоровые лбы, а всё как дети малые. Ну ладно эти оболтусы, – он безнадежно махнул рукой на парней из Гриффиндора, – но вы, Гарри, Майкл!.. Энтони! А девочки-то! Не ожида-а-ал, не ожидал! Ну всё ж перетопчете, вот есть головы на плечах – или так, для вороньего смеху?  

         

       – Ну, я бы попросил! – чопорно высказался Мертвяк и больно клюнул в макушку расхристанного хозяина, который, давясь смехом, пытался привести одежду в порядок. – Грех над дураками смеяться. Слышь, босс, ты в другой раз сюда с Крэббом и Гойлом приходи – вот кто тебе друзья по разуму!  

         

       – А мы это... на зачет пришли, – кое-как зализывая пятерней встрепанный чуб, сообщил леснику Гарри.  

         

       – На зачет они, ишь ты... Ну идемте тоды, раз на зачет.  

         

       И, круто развернувшись, Хагрид потопал обратно в лес. Студенты трусцой посеменили следом и принялись наперебой расспрашивать, куда, мол, он их ведет и зачем.  

         

       – Щас тут животину одну найти нужно. Да тольк не всякий сделать-то это сможет. Это вам не дрожжи в соседский нужник подбрасывать, – Хагрид покачал косматой головой и, выбив трубку о локоть, убрал ее в нагрудный карман. – Жеребенок у здешних фестралов пропал, вишь ты.  

         

       – У фестралов? – в один голос недоверчиво протянули модницы из Гриффиндора и, покривившись, переглянулись. – Да ладно вам шутить, мистер Хагрид! Это же Полоумная Лавгуд таких всё время выдумывает! Правда, Поттер?  

         

       Гарри, может, в другой раз и дал бы этим дурам язвительную отповедь, но сейчас ему было лень формулировать остроты. Зато Шаман что-то буркнул, и начались взаимные подколки. Чего, собственно, девицы и добивались: последнее время даже студентки постарше начали поглядывать в сторону Акэ-Атля и Рона Уизли.  

         

       – Дак вот я и кумекаю, как бы вас так на группы разбить, чтобы в каждой хычь один был, кто их увидит, – задумчиво прогудел полувеликан. – Надо мне таких, у кого прямо на глазах человек умирал...  

         

       Невилл побледнел и сжал кулаки, а Терри Бут недоверчиво хмыкнул. Вот бы сюда Луну, подумал Гарри – она с этими лошадями дружила, не то что просто могла увидеть.  

         

       Кое-как распределив по группам всех жаждущих получить зачет, Хагрид сообщил, что безоговорочно начислит призовые баллы той команде, которая первой отыщет жеребчика, а остальным, может, потом даст еще какое-нибудь несложное задание. Чтобы всё, значит, было по справедливости. Напоследок он отозвал в сторонку Гарри.  

         

       – Ты мне вот что скажи, парень: всё ли у тебя в порядке? – сосредоточенно хмуря косматые брови, вполголоса спросил он.  

         

       Мальчик внутренне напрягся, но сделал вид, будто не понимает, в чем дело.  

         

       – Да. А что не так?  

         

       – Ты вроде как веселее на вид стал, что ли. Счастливее...  

         

       – Ну не знаю. А если и так – это что, плохо?  

         

       – Да наоборот! Что ты! Но только если это взаправду так, а не для показу. А то, знаешь, сверстники твои – бравада бравадой, а потом... э, да ладно, чегой-то я тебя накручиваю перед ответственным делом. Но ты, ежели чего, так обращайся, мы люди простые, но завсегда поможем, правда, Клык? – (пес звучно чихнул и, хлопая себя вислыми ушами по морде, встряхнулся.) – От! Слыхал? Он, значит, солидарный.  

         

       – Ага. Ну, я пошел?  

         

       – Давай. А я пока по западной тропе схожу, к Гнездовью Восьмиглазых. Вам там делать нечего, вы восточную и юго-восточную часть прочесывайте, да смотрите, чтобы далеко не блукали мне! На крайняк, если забредете не туда, в воздух сигнал запускайте и с места уже не сходите.  

         

       Четыре смешанных команды по семь человек в каждой рассеялись по относительно безопасной части Запретного леса. В группе Гарри ведущим, который смог бы увидеть фестрала, был он, поэтому улизнуть под шумок на берег озера и поискать место, где Том из "воспоминаний" дневника встречался с кентавром, у него бы не получилось.  

         

       – Мертвяк, а ты фестралов видишь? – спросила Гермиона.  

         

       – Я всё вижу! – гордо ответил ворон.  

         

       Ребята в их группе оживились:  

         

       – Отлично! Поттер, а может, пусть он полетает и посмотрит?  

         

       Гарри не возражал, и мимир снисходительно снялся с его плеча, быстро уходя вверх и теряясь в сомкнувшихся между собой ветвях старых буков.  

         

       – А как это – увидеть смерть человека? – он и не заметил, как, оттеснив Ржавую Ге и Корнера, к нему прибились Парвати с Лавандой. Будь на их месте кто-то другой, Гарри и в голову бы не пришло обвинить того в праздном любопытстве. Но у подружек-гриффиндорок так посверкивали глаза, как будто они раздобыли редкую схему плетения чар красоты и теперь ищут, кто бы им смог истолковать это на современный лад. Именно поэтому отвечать и не хотелось, так что он сделал попытку отделаться кратким "Страшно". Но девчонки не отстали.  

         

       – Вот профессор Трелони говорит, что Грим предвещает чью-то смерть, – сказала Патил, стараясь попадать в ритм его шагов, и Гарри услышал, как за спиной презрительно фыркнула Гермиона, услышав фамилию ненаглядной преподавательницы.  

         

       – Грим – это что? – уточнил он на всякий случай.  

         

       – Черчгрим [6], – шепнула Герми. – Тоже из магловских поверий. В старину во время строительства церкви на северной стороне закапывали заживо черного пса и верили, что после смерти он превращался в призрак и мыкался по окрестностям. Правда, я даже не знаю, откуда об этом узнала Сквибилла. Такой эрудированности я раньше за нею не замечала.  

         

       Сделав вид, будто ничего не расслышала, Парвати продолжала:  

         

       – Сегодня после ланча я случайно заглянула в чашку Грейнджер. Там в кофейной гуще были странные очертания – и Лав тоже их видела, правда же?  

         

       – Клянусь, там остатки кофе сложились в форме жуткой собаки! – поддакнула Браун. – Бедная, бедная Грейнджер!  

         

       – Хей, вы что, шпионите за мной?! – объект их оплакивания возмутился не тем, как они старательно игнорировали его (вернее, ее) присутствие, а именно фактом слежки. – Совсем уже, что ли?!  

         

       – Да мы не специально, что ты сразу орешь?! – хором воскликнули подружки. – Тебе просто стоит поостеречься!  

         

       – Вы лучше за собой следите.  

         

       – Тц! Ой, всё! – обе одновременно закатили глаза и остановились, пропуская Гарри и Гермиону с Майклом вперед. – Подумаешь! Такая умная!  

         

       – Вы всегда так с ними препираетесь? – поинтересовался Корнер, с интересом поглядывая на гриффиндорку. – И что ты там забыла? Переводись к нам. Вот Пухлый же перевелся к барсучатам.  

         

       – Не дождутся, – мстительно сощурилась Ржавая Ге. – Останусь и буду давить на них интеллектом. Мне вот что интересно: а что, если я своими глазами увижу смерть человека в документальном фильме – я тогда смогу видеть этих ваших... фестралов?  

         

       – А что такое "документальный фильм"? – воспитанный среди магов, Майкл часто задавал подобные вопросы.  

         

       – У маглов есть постановочное кино – это как бы спектакль в театре, только снятый на специальном устройстве. А есть документальное, где снимают не понарошку, а то, что действительно происходит в жизни.  

         

       – И маглы колдографируют чьи-то смерти?  

         

       – Еще как! Например, есть военные съемки... Но ведь это же реальные события – и, по сути, если я становлюсь свидетелем такой смерти, я должна начать видеть фестралов?  

         

       – Не знаю, – признался Гарри: он и сам еще не понял всех этих вещей. – Наверное, тут весь смысл в том, что ты становишься участником, а не просто видишь через экран телевизора, как на твоих глазах умирает человек. Может быть, чувства?.. Подождите! – разглядев за стволами деревьев и кустарником какое-то подозрительное движение, он резко встал, задерживая шестерых своих попутчиков. – Там кто-то есть.  

         

       – Где? Где? – привставая на цыпочках, загомонили ребята у него за спиной.  

         

       А Гарри уже отчетливо видел, как кто-то или что-то перемещается по полянке шагах в двадцати от них.  

         

       – Я вот ничего не вижу, – сказала Лайза Турпин, глядя точно туда же, что и он. Остальные согласились, что там ничего нет.  

         

       – Тогда мы на месте. Вы постойте тут, я попробую посмотреть, что у них происходит.  

         

       – Ты о ком? – повисая у него на руке, как будто от сильного испуга, прошептала Лаванда, и Гарри даже не представлял, как вести себя дальше, потому что не знал, испугалась она на самом деле или просто валяет дурака.  

         

       – О фестралах, – Гарри аккуратно извлек руку из ее цепких пальцев. – Браун, успокойся, это не Гримы. Подождите меня тут. Вы всё равно их не увидите.  

         

       Он не хотел рисковать. Хотя Луна и убеждала его, что они милашки и, в отличие от единорогов, совершенно лояльны к людям даже в естественной среде обитания, не факт, что некоторые однокурсники, а особенно однокурсницы, не сумеют отличиться, выведя из себя дикого фестрала. У Малфоя же как-то получилось раздразнить грифона. Для Луны всё зверье – потенциальные друзья, покажи ей смеркута – найдет общий язык и со смеркутом. Ну и тушка дохлого хорька, которую подсунул ему Хагрид в качестве лакомства для этих коников, придавала Гарри некоторой уверенности.  

         

       Он медленно шагнул из-за куста на полянку, и три фестрала, как по команде, подняли головы. Ближний, громадный жеребец, был любимым конем Хагрида по кличке Тенебрус – Полумна всегда рассказывала о нем с особым восхищением. У Тенебруса была отличительная черта – седая грива.  

         

       Это были существа, созданные по принципу столкновения противоположностей: на грани ужаса и идеальной красоты, жизни и смерти, материального и потустороннего. Кажется, они были ходячим исключением из всех известных правил и законов. Изящные настолько, что это даже пугало, поскольку издалека они напоминали мумии лошадей, в которых не осталось уже ни внутренностей, ни жировой прослойки – только тонкая шкура, натянутая прямо на скелет. Вблизи становилось заметно, что тело у них живое, а короткая черная шерсть волосок к волоску даже отливает обсидиановым блеском. Они были разве что чуть костлявее некоторых скаковых пород обычных лошадей. Но что действительно могло напугать неподготовленного – это морда фестрала. Первым делом в оторопь повергали белесые, как бы покрытые бельмами, глаза, в глубине которых, присмотревшись, можно было различить какое-то замогильное свечение. И только потом ты замечаешь продолговатую голову-череп с четкой прорисовкой рельефа костей, с драконьим клювом и высокими чуткими ушами, которые фестрал мог повернуть в любом направлении, как радары. Самое главное, что крыльев этих коней не было видно, покуда те не намеревались взлететь. Луна говорила, что в тот момент, когда они распахивают свои перепончатые кожистые крылья, у тебя возникает чувство, будто открывается дверь в другое измерение. Что это означало, с ее слов Гарри так и не понял. Во всяком случае, сейчас, шагнув на поляну, он увидел перед собой обычных бескрылых, пусть и весьма странных, лошадей величиной с тяжеловоза, но комплекцией аргамака.  

         

       – Тенебрус, – тихо позвал мальчик, вынимая тушку хорька. – Мы пришли помочь вам в поисках.  

         

       Он почувствовал себя немножко идиотом оттого, что приходилось разговаривать с бессловесной тварью, и каково же было его удивление, когда в сознании возник символ одобрения. Это не голос, это не слово или картинка. Но Гарри был убежден, что фестралы его поняли и восприняли если не как друга, то как сторонника. Дохлого хорька Тенебрус словил на лету. В отличие и от обычных лошадей, и вообще от копытных травоядных, двигалось это существо со стремительностью и грацией хищника – так, словно в остове его было больше суставов и сочленений, чем казалось с виду. Оно перемещалось не просто в пространстве, оно как будто размазывалось во времени, каждое мгновение отбрасывая в прошлое собственный призрачный отпечаток. Это, опять же, было и красиво, и жутко. Если тебе снится что-то похожее, ты просыпаешься с колотящимся сердцем и ощущением подкатившего к горлу необъяснимого ужаса. Ты заглядываешь в бездонную пропасть или ночную пучину. Мальчик набрался смелости и протянул коню пустую ладонь. Тенебрус оглядел ее, прежде чем снисходительно позволил прикоснуться к шее. На ощупь шкура фестрала была очень нежной и слегка ходила ходуном, "скользила" по телу под пальцами Гарри. Ни теплая, ни холодная, только суховатая, словно трогаешь комок пыли. И сам контакт не вызвал у мальчика ни радости, ни неприязни – ему было просто спокойно, как если бы ровным счетом ничего не происходило.  

         

       – Мои спутники не смогут вас увидеть. Не оскорбляйтесь на них за это.  

         

       Когда Гарри ощутил поступивший прямо ему в голову сигнал согласия, фестралы развернулись и степенно направились по тропке в ту сторону, где его ждали сокурсники.  

         

       – Ну что? Ну как? – глядя на Гарри прямо сквозь коней, вопрошали они.  

         

       – Протяни руку, – сказал он Гермионе, стоявшей почти впритык к Тенебрусу.  

         

       – Э-э-эм-м-м... Зачем? – тут же переспросила она, тогда как жеребец задумчиво обнюхивал ее пальцы в поисках лакомства.  

         

       – Хочу проверить, осязаемы ли они для того, кто их не видит.  

         

       Глаза Грейнджер округлились:  

         

       – Это стоит рядом со мной, да?  

         

       Гарри кивнул. Гермиона облизнула губы и, медленно выпустив воздух из легких, пересилила страх – протянула руку и коснулась фестрала. "О, боже!" – беззвучно произнесла она и замерла, будто не смея пошевелиться. Тенебрус спокойно разглядывал ее, не обращая внимания на ладонь, которой Ге уперлась ему в плечо.  

         

       – Это так... странно... – сказала она наконец. – Ощущение, что сейчас затянет в водоворот. Даже немного подташнивает. Если бы это произошло без предупреждения, у меня был бы шок.  

         

       Ого! Значит, если ты видишь фестрала, то у тебя от прикосновения одни ощущения, а если не видишь – другие. Но получается, что независимо от способности видеть, чувствовать их могут все. А то, как она описывает впечатления, напоминает реакцию организма на аппарацию: сначала как будто затягивает, потом мутит. Любопытно. Это нужно будет изучить. Потом.  

         

       Хлопанье птичьих крыльев нарушило их пастораль:  

         

       – Эй, босс, вам туда лучше не ходить. Там болота, а летать эта мелочь еще не умеет. Он уже битый час на трех кочках стоит, подмоги ждет. Валяйте к Хагриду, а я пока этих, – Мертвяк кивнул на фестралов, – провожу.  

         

       Лаванда чуть не запрыгала от счастья, радуясь, что зачет уже в кармане и не придется портить обувь на этом жутком бездорожье. Ее уже не смущало и не пугало присутствие каких-то потусторонних тварей, не видимых глазу.  

         

       Пока они шли обратно к избушке, Гермиона спросила, как они выглядят. Гарри рассказал, как сумел. Ему хотелось увидеть еще и то, как взлетают фестралы, однако те не стали этого делать и просто ускакали вслед за мимиром по земле.  

         

       – Как же они летают? – будто уловив досадливую мысль однокурсника, поинтересовался Корнер. – Если там такая туша, то мне страшно представить, какой у них размах крыльев при взлете...  

         

       – Фиг их знает, как-то вот летают...  

         

       – Судя по твоему описанию, они только наполовину принадлежат этому миру, – возразила Грейнджер. – Мы же не ищем причину, почему летают привидения или дементоры. А эти вообще какие-то запредельные... Эх, хотела бы я их увидеть! Только цена этого "счастья" меня совсем, знаете ли, не устраивает!  

         

       Так, за пустой болтовней, они вышли к жилищу лесника и выслушали его торжественную речь, которой он сопроводил присуждение им зачетных баллов. А потом Гарри чуть отстал от собравшихся обратно в замок студентов. Увлеченные спором о том, честно ли сдала предмет "группа Поттера", которая воспользовалась помощью Мертвяка, ребята его исчезновения не заметили. А он улизнул на берег озера, очень надеясь, что успеет найти нужное место до наступления сумерек. Путь, правда, оказался более сложным и длинным, чем он думал, когда смотрел сюда сверху, с Астрономической башни. По некоторым объектам заднего плана картинки в подсмотренных воспоминаниях мальчик наметил несколько мест, где всё это могло происходить, но окончательное решение было за дневником.  

         

       Бредя вдоль берега, Гарри вспоминал, как три года назад, будучи еще совсем малышами, они плыли сюда в кромешной темноте на лодках вон с той стороны, от станции Хогсмида, и это плавание не было слишком долгим. Пешком, пробираясь в осоке и камышах, он всё время спотыкался и с тревогой поглядывал, как исчезают за горизонтом последние лучи закатного солнца. Небо мрачнело, наливаясь вечерними красками, откуда-то легким порывом ветра нагнало плотные облака. От воды дохнуло горечью и прохладой, стало зябко, как в катакомбах Слизерина. Где-то монотонно и трубно, повторяясь, ухало "ы-бум-м" болотной выпи или какого-то существа, желающего казаться простой выпью. Пока оно пробовало одни и те же ноты, напоминая неумелого фаготиста, это звучало не слишком жутко, но по мере того, как Гарри подбирался всё ближе к Смердящей заводи, крик начал меняться. А потом тварь просто заорала женским голосом, и этот вопль был полон безумия, отчаяния и ужаса перед неминуемой гибелью. Еще страшнее было то, что в один миг он оборвался, и снова рухнувшую на мир тишину изгнали мириады лягушек. Почти одновременно мальчик осознал две вещи: он сам не заметил, как покинул пришкольную территорию, и... он на месте, нужно лишь открыть ежедневник и повторить кровавый ритуал...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _...Ты стоишь, изо всех сил крепясь, чтобы не пустить его в свои мысли. Ты думаешь о чем угодно – чайках, играющих с ветром над Темзой, гадком букинисте, который брезгливо, не пересчитывая, швыряет протянутую тобой мелочь мальчишке-полотеру в его книжной лавке – а ты копил эти подлые кнаты почти месяц, заприметив на полке тонюсенькую, но такую важную для тебя брошюрку..._  

          

       _Лишь бы только он не прочел в тебе то презрение, которое ты испытываешь... нет-нет, не именно к нему. Ко всем._  

          

       _Он продолжает сверлить тебя пронзительными черными глазами – только они, да еще лохматые стариковские брови на этом угрюмом и бледном лице имеют цвет, а борода, усы и длинные, зачесанные со лба волосы полностью поседели, как видно, еще лет пятнадцать-двадцать назад. На щеках с суровыми морщинами и складками едва заметно проступают пигментные пятна, и то же самое – на костлявых и до неприличия светлокожих кистях рук. Молчание затягивается, но наконец он его прерывает:_  

          

       _– Что ж, я смогу вам доверить работу с официальной корреспонденцией. Помимо этого, вам вменится в обязанность навести порядок в библиотеке и следить за его поддержанием эти два месяца. Если вас это устраивает, можете приступать. Если нет – вы знаете, где двери._  

          

       _– Да, мистер Принц._  

          

       _Он снова раскрывает газету, странице которой с твоим приходом позволил так эффектно сложиться пополам между его рук, словно бы на время опуская барьер между вами. Ты ему уже наскучил, этому старому чванливому аристократу. Да какое там! Ты уже забыт, вытеснен вон из его мыслей этими новостями мира счастливых обладателей ячеек в Гринготтс. Теперь твое место в библиотеке, за тем занятием, которое Донатус Кассиус Принц почему-то не пожелал поручить домовым эльфам, а дал объявление в прессу, что ему на лето понадобится какой-нибудь смышленый и расторопный студент из Хогвартса._  

          

       _Бесшумно ступая по толстым, наверняка безумно дорогим коврам, ты идешь по коридору в поисках библиотеки. Ведь никто не удосужился отрядить для тебя провожатого, всего лишь указали примерное направление: если ты и в самом деле такой смышленый – дойдешь._  

          

       _В темноватом и душном без проветривания помещении сильно пахло пылью, кожаными переплетами и каким-то средством от книжных паразитов и плесени. Меньше всего ты рассчитывал застать здесь кого-либо из членов семьи, но это случилось. Она сидела в широком сафьяновом кресле, тоненькая, не доставая носками туфель до пола, и посредством магии переворачивала страницу за страницей книг, висящих вокруг нее в воздухе. Ей было на пару-тройку лет меньше, чем тебе, но она так строго вглядывалась в мелькающие перед нею тексты, что казалась взрослой, и палочка в ее руке, хоть и маленькая, из светлой породы дерева, но потертая, явно принадлежавшая кому-то из старших родственников, использовалась ею с умом. Ты и от нее ждал чопорности, но девчонка подняла лицо и уставилась на тебя живыми глазами, сиявшими веселым черным пламенем. Красавицы из нее не выйдет, сразу вычислил ты. И похожа на мистера Принца – интересно, кто он ей? Наверное, дед: уж слишком стар для отца._  

          

       _– Привет, – говорит она, и ты молча киваешь, поражаясь, как при звуке ее речи меняется в лучшую сторону твое ощущение от этой топорной внешности, которая не украсила бы и мальчишку. – Ты работать? Я сейчас уйду._  

          

       _Строго тут у них, мелькает у тебя мысль. Если так вымуштрована даже дочь или внучка, к чему готовиться ему, безродному прислужнику?_  

          

       _Дни летят один за другим. Ты старателен и трудолюбив, вежлив, но не до угодливости, внимателен, но без заискивания. Ты хорошо знаешь, что такое чувство меры и золотая середина. Через месяц "старый сноб" впервые посмотрел на тебя как на одушевленное существо. Еще не так, как на своих точеных красавцев-догов, но уже и не как на пустое место. Девочка – ее зовут Эйлин и она всё-таки дочь этого старикана – любит болтать с тобой, когда ты собираешься на обед, и иногда ты уделяешь ей больше времени в ущерб передышкам между работой. Она некрасива, но несомненно обаятельна. Тебе кажется, что кое в чем она даже сейчас уже сильнее тебя как волшебница, а что будет, когда в следующем году она попадет в Хогвартс?_  

          

       _В конце лета, незадолго до отъезда в школу, мистер Принц наконец позволяет тебе взять с собой и почитать на досуге книгу из его библиотеки. Это не самая редкая книга, при желании ее можно было бы купить в любой лавке и за относительно небольшую сумму. Но уже само это одолжение, акт доверия – старик ведь знает, что ты летом живешь в приюте для голодранцев, где любой может обчистить тебя, когда ты спишь, – стоит многого. Старый Принц, как понял ты спустя несколько недель общения с ним и другими обитателями дома в Корнуолле, неподалеку от Сент-Остина, вообще хорошо относится к талантливым и трудолюбивым людям. По некоторым фразам его близких ты узнаешь, что Донатус Кассиус Принц склонен к меценатству и нередко составляет протекции начинающим зельеварам – он сам в юности был недурственным алхимиком и до сих пор прекрасно разбирается во многих нюансах этого ремесла, в том числе в зельеделии._  

          

       _Как обычно, ты пользуешься каминной связью, чтобы переместиться из его особняка в Косой переулок, но из Косого в приют не торопишься, а идешь побродить по набережной и почитать ту самую книгу. Тяжелый свет садящегося в городской смог солнца... Последние теплые дни перед затяжной дождливой осенью... Ты глядишь на реку и проносящихся над нею чаек, а затем открываешь первую страницу._  

          

       _Тебя поражает существо, изображенное на форзаце. От одного его вида мороз продирает до костей. Так ты узнаешь, кто такие..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       Холодом сковало даже душу. Гарри захлопнул ежедневник и невольно отскочил от затянувшейся ледяной пленкой кромки воды. Ночь? Когда успела наступить ночь? И... откуда этот лютый холод? Почему так паршиво, что хочется пойти и утопиться? Лишь после того, как в небе зашевелились невнятные тени, Гарри понял, что происходит, и крепко сжал палочку, и изготовился прочесть мрачное заклинание, хотя этих тварей налетело слишком много...  

         

       _________________________________________  

       [1] Грэм (Грэхем) Монтег (есть также вариант "Монтегю"). В каноне был охотником в сборной Слизерина по квиддичу и учился примерно на два курса старше Гарри Поттера.  

       [2] Думается, в этой английской интерпретации более древних мифов мы имеем дело уже с взаимопроникновением культур – языческой и христианской, как это было на примере Самайна, ставшего в Европе и Северной Америке Хэллоуином, а в Латинской Америке – Днем Мертвых (Dia de Muertos) и культом Santa Muerte (когда туда примешались еще и верования коренных народностей Западного материка). Дикая охота Херна (у кельтов – Кернунна иди Цернунна) со сворой Борзых Гэбриела (Габриеля, Гавриила) – это явная попытка срастить две религии: Гавриил в библейском фольклоре не кто иной, как один из старших архангелов, Ангел Смерти и – он же – ангел-провозвестник, принесший Деве Марии "благую весть".  

       [3] "К высокому через трудное" (лат. крылатая фраза).  

       [4] Чавы – представители английской молодежной субкультуры, близки по духу и поведению российским гопникам. Само прозвище "чав" и "чаветта" носит презрительный оттенок: "быдло".  

       [5] "Plus" и "Cut" – по аналогии с русскими "Рост" и "Смерть": слова, элементы первых букв у которых графически отображают фазу Луны. В латинской "P" и русской "Р" дуга создает правую половинку окружности (Луна в этой фазе прибывает, растет). В латинской "C" и русской "С" дуга выгнута в левую сторону (Луна в этой фазе убывает, умирает).  

       [6] Church-grim (англ.), Kyrkogrim (шведск.), KirkonvДki (фин.) – фигура английского и скандинавского фольклора. Гримы являются сопутствующими духами церквей и призваны надзирать за благосостоянием конкретной церкви. Они могут появляться в виде черных собак или маленьких деформированных темнокожих людей. Шведский Киркгрим отождествляется с духами животных, приносившихся в жертву ранними христианами в зданиях новых храмов. В некоторых частях Европы, включая Великобританию и Скандинавию, было принято хоронить заживо полностью черную собаку в северной стороне основания строящегося храма, создавая таким образом духа-хранителя, церковного грима, который будет защищать церковь от дьявола. Как предвестник беды и смерти Грим фигурирует исключительно в поттериане.  

      

  
 **Глава сорок вторая**  


          

       Довольная собой, с ног до головы увешанная пакетами с косметикой и предпасхальными каталогами их фирмы, Петунья вприпрыжку выскочила вслед за Орхидеей Хилл на подъездную дорожку:  

         

       – Ну, как я тебе показалась, Хиди?  

         

       – Ты была бриллиантом презентации, дорогая! Мма-мма-мма! – они размашисто перецеловали друг друга в щеки и восторженно захихикали. – Круто-круто-круто, ты такая красивая, Туни! Я удивляюсь, почему ты не занялась этим раньше! Ты сейчас была бы уже платиновым директором!  

         

       Однако радость Петуньи схлынула, как морская волна из-под ног, когда она увидела стоявшего у калитки мужа. Играть роль легкомысленной и изнеженной дамочки было так забавно, но мрачный вид Вернона, неведомо как здесь очутившегося, отбил у нее всякую охоту веселиться. Зная, что Дурсль ее не любит, Орхидея тоже почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, комкано попрощалась с подругой и, забрав у нее всю поклажу, поскольку пообещала пока хранить всё это у себя в гараже, побежала к машине. Что ж, поделиться впечатлениями у них сегодня уже не получится, а завтра будет, скорее всего, уже не то.  

         

       Сразу осунувшись, Петунья побрела навстречу мужу. Вернон неподвижно поджидал ее, сложив руки на пузе крест-накрест. Придется ехать с ним и объясняться... Но... как это? Миссис Дурсль удивленно окинула взглядом обе стороны дороги. Он без машины?! Да он шагу не ступит без своего авто, даже если это путешествие в один квартал.  

         

       – А... где?..  

         

       – Прогуляемся, – тоном, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего, распорядился супруг.  

         

       Он шел своей развалистой походкой так, словно знал, куда идти. Это тоже было удивительно, потому что даже Петунья, бывавшая здесь уже несколько раз по их делам с Орхидеей, плохо ориентировалась в этих краях.  

         

       – Куда мы, Вернон? – спросила она, утомившись гнаться за слишком уж несолидно несущимся мужем и тут уже сама увидела табличку "Окмир-парк", куда они свернули с Час-авеню.  

         

       – Почему именно Поттерс Бар? – буркнул Вернон.  

         

       Они шли к прудам. Весна была довольно прохладной, и гуляющих в парке сегодня было не особенно много. Точнее вообще от силы двое-трое.  

         

       – Ну... здесь у Хиди много знакомых, они помогли нам организовать встречу с нашими дистрибьюторами...  

         

       – Хм! – он искоса бросил на нее короткий взгляд. – И чем это таким вы с нею занимаетесь, можно ли узнать?  

         

       Ох, Петунье так хотелось, чтобы именно об этом Вернон узнал последним из всех, кто рано или поздно узнал бы! И как он ее только выследил, они ведь были столь осторожны! Но лучше рассказать самой, чем расскажет кто-то другой и еще в какой-нибудь извращенной форме.  

         

       – Я решила заняться продвижением косметических товаров одной хорошей фирмы. Почему бы и нет? – как можно беззаботнее выложила она.  

         

       – У тебя появилось слишком много времени? И зачем тебе всё это?  

         

       – Знаешь ли, у женщины всегда должны быть карманные деньги на шпильки-заколки...  

         

       – Тебе не хватает?  

         

       – Но это же твои деньги!  

         

       – Я что, плохо вас обеспечиваю? Или мы не семья, если ты делишь средства в таких выражениях – "твои", "мои"?  

         

       – Вернон, в чем причина твоих претензий? Я плохо справляюсь по дому?  

         

       – Этого я не знаю. Но предполагаю, что, если ничего с тех пор не изменилось, то справляешься, – каким-то изменившимся голосом отрезал Вернон, подходя к скамейке близ пруда и усаживаясь на нее. – Прошу.  

         

       Петунья села. Ей всё это не нравилось. В конце концов, он не знает и не узнает истинной причины, побудившей ее заняться этой чепухой, она никому не рассказывала – даже Орхидее, зная, какая та сплетница.  

         

       – Ты всегда, не проверяя, готова пойти куда угодно с кем-то, кто кажется тебе знакомым?  

         

       Вернон внимательно смотрел на нее, и это выглядело так, будто он натянул на себя мешок с мужниной личиной, как костюм ростовой куклы, а в глазных прорезях все равно глаза какие-то... нет, не чужие... даже более "свои", чем привычные ей глаза Дурсля. Но не его.  

         

       – Да, да, – кивнул он, уже окончательно меняя голос, и личина растаяла.  

         

       Петунья вскрикнула, отшатнувшись от него на скамейке. Легко придерживая в руке палочку, рядом сидел Снейп в этом своем пасторском наряде. Невольно ругнувшись, она шлепнула себя по губам, а потом и вовсе прикрыла ладонью лицо:  

         

       – Северус, мать твою, что ты делаешь?! У меня так когда-нибудь случится сердечный приступ, ты ненормальный!  

         

       – И это лучшее, что может с тобой случиться, если тебя так проведет кто-то другой, а не я, – огрызнулся он в своем духе, еще более бледный, чем был в прошлый раз, но уже не такой загнанный, каким казался в ту встречу. – Откуда ты знаешь, что у кого на уме, и почему, не проверяя, прешься в неизвестном направлении непонятно с кем?  

         

       – Вообще-то я "перлась" сюда со своим мужем! – понимая, что такое оправдание в глазах мага никуда не годится, всё-таки возмущенно выпалила она. – К тому же сейчас день, а вокруг полно людей, – тут уверенности Петуньи поубавилось, поскольку, озираясь, она так и не заметила вблизи ни единой человеческой фигуры.  

         

       Северус устало смежил веки и запрокинул лицо:  

         

       – Если бы ты была обычной маглой, Пет, я бы тебе слова не сказал. Но ты, черт дери, выросла рядом с ведьмой, ты видела своими глазами, что мы с нею творим – и ты теперь пытаешься отмазаться с такой идиотской аргументацией? То, что ты скрываешь, ставит тебя под удар. Собственно, ради этого я и здесь. Да, и объясни теперь мне, что это у тебя за странная затея?  

         

       – Тебе-то зачем?  

         

       – Случись что, мне так проще будет тебя найти. Впрочем, ладно, меня это не касается. Чтобы тебя найти, я дам тебе кое-что получше. Но не злоупотребляй этим. Нас в самом деле не должны увидеть вместе, только в самой-самой безвыходной ситуации. И больше никому не говори о том, что ты знаешь. Ни Блэку, ни Гэбриелу...  

         

       Она вздрогнула, ощутив со звуком этого имени как бы электрический удар прямо в сердце:  

         

       – Ты знаешь?..  

         

       Маг слегка кивнул, не раскрывая глаз и не поворачивая к ней головы. Прохладный ветер слегка поигрывал его черными лохмами, а робкое солнце касалось лучами кожи, много лет не знававшей загара, болезненной и слишком вялой для его возраста. Этот четкий, почти чеканный профиль, напоминавший изображения на старых римских монетах, бугорок адамова яблока на горле, плотно сжатые губы... Петунья отвела взгляд.  

         

       – Я боялась говорить об этом даже тебе...  

         

       – Правильно делала. Я всегда знал, что ты умнее, чем кажешься.  

         

       Как же ей захотелось сейчас вмазать ему кулаком в бок! Но на худой щеке едва заметно проступила морщинка улыбки. Она вздохнула: он был таким же в те хорошие времена, когда еще ничего не случилось. Злость мгновенно прошла. Петунья даже рада была видеть и слышать Сева вместе со всеми его тараканами.  

         

       – Я не могу наложить на тебя чары Забвения, ты по какой-то причине им не поддаешься. Но тебя спасает также то, что ты недоступна и для чтения твоих мыслей, – ровным голосом продиктовал он куда-то в небо.  

         

       – В самом деле? Как это так?  

         

       – Я не знаю. Вот так. Но ты всё равно должна быть крайне осмотрительна. Я не могу рассказать тебе всего, оно тебе и не нужно. Просто поверь.  

         

       Нехарактерная для Снейпа доверительность просто обезоруживала. И еще. Она помнила его практически мальчишкой, порывистым и диким. Сейчас это был он же – но тот, в кого сумел вырасти знакомый ей мальчишка. Такой, каким она предсказала его уже тогда.  

         

       – Хорошо, тогда откровенность за откровенность. Моя идея состоит в том, что я хочу заработать денег на учебу и продолжить то, что бросила тогда. Сам понимаешь, что брать на это деньги у Вернона я не собираюсь. И вообще не хочу быть чем-то ему обязанной ни теперь, ни потом. Это предложила мне Орхидея. Не самый лучший выход, конечно, но это хотя бы что-то...  

         

       – Я не силен в магловском бизнесе. Поэтому, если не лень, расскажи мне, в чем фишка этой вашей затеи?  

         

       Петунья постаралась как можно короче разъяснить ему основные принципы MLM, на которых базировалось их с Хилл предприятие. Северус перестал "загорать" и смотрел на нее почти с интересом. В конце концов он пожал плечами:  

         

       – Что ж, если это работает, почему бы, как ты говоришь, и нет. Только скажи, а другим путем восстановиться в этом твоем колледже ты не сможешь?  

         

       – У меня нет знакомых в этой сфере, так что придется всё начинать почти с нуля.  

         

       – Хорошо. Я подумаю над этим. Не сейчас. А пока возьми вот это и всё время носи на шее, – он извлек откуда-то явно золотую цепочку с небольшим аметистовым кулоном-медальончиком. – Имей в виду, он открывается и только тогда им можно пользоваться. В закрытом виде это просто побрякушка.  

         

       – Ничего себе побря...  

         

       – Тс-с-с! Слушай меня, – он сам отодвинул волосы с ее плеч, сам застегнул украшение у нее на шее, и, господи, до чего же это были приятные прикосновения, хотя ничего такого он даже не подразумевал! – Как только случится что-то, чего ты не сможешь решить без магии, раскрываешь медальон нажатием вот на эту штучку, – (медальончик в его ладони с легким щелчком раскрылся, а его пальцы были так близко от ее груди... черт, Пет, о чем ты думаешь? слушай его объяснения!) – Он настроен только на тебя. Когда ты прикоснешься хотя бы ногтем к центру круга, я почувствую твой вызов и окажусь рядом при первой же возможности. Ты всё поняла?  

         

       – Угу.  

         

       Не смотреть, не смотреть ему в глаза, иначе он тоже всё поймет...  

         

       – Тебя перенести куда-то?  

         

       – Н-нет... я прогуляюсь... пожалуй...  

         

       Куда она прогуляется? Хиди наверняка уже укатила, полагая, что "муж" привезет ее в Литтл Уингинг на их машине. Придется ехать на электричке или автобусе. Ну и ладно. Домой она всё равно не спешит, особенно теперь.  

         

       Они поднялись. Северус окинул ее своим фирменным измеряюще-оценивающим взглядом и вдруг, сделав плавный и короткий шаг навстречу, обнял. "Спасибо!" – прозвучал или только послышался шепот возле уха, а через пару секунд маг отступил и исчез.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – Mori in saecula saeculorum! – напевно проговорил он, успев взять себя в руки и вспомнить всё, чему учил его Снейп на Сокровенном острове, а палочка сама чертила в воздухе верные знаки, хотя ужасом сковало даже поджилки, а мысли о самоубийстве становились всё навязчивее, крик женщины – не болотной выпи! – всё громче и истошнее.  

         

       Передние три дементора издали какой-то запредельный скрип и рассыпались прахом. Но их было не трое, их было даже не в два и не в три раза больше – они были повсюду, окружали и наседали. Желать им вечного упокоения во имя их блага уже не было сил, убежденности в своем деянии у Гарри почти не осталось. И первая же тень, налетевшая на него, походя вырвала из его груди клок надежды. Пустота мгновенно заполнилась безысходностью. Второй страж Азкабана проделал то же самое. Гарри пятился, оскальзывался на влажных камнях, но всё еще пытался обороняться, хотя уже понял: это конец, он слишком далеко от защищенного периметра.  

         

       Проклятье, они даже не успели поговорить с профессором Снейпом! Как же обидно...  

         

       И тут парень ощутил, что при мысли о Снейпе его как бы озарило теплым лучом солнца, на секунду отогнавшим уныние. Гарри снова споткнулся, снова вскочил и уже нарочно стал думать об этом – о зельеваре, о той фотографии, о том, как не находил себе покоя и как ликовал после признания Хелены Когтевран. Все эти чувства вдруг вспыхнули в нем с новой силой. Палочка гудела и вибрировала в пальцах, словно сама просилась в бой.  

         

       – Экспекто Патронум! – заорал он во всю глотку, нацеливая палочку в инфернальные тени дементоров.  

         

       И магия внезапно откликнулась ослепительным взрывом света. Вырвавшись на волю, громадная лисица прыгнула на монстра, что тянулся гнилой лапой к горлу Гарри. Опрокинув дементора, призрачный зверь коронным лисьим приемом взмыл в воздух и обрушился на врага сверху, всеми четырьмя лапами, всем телом. Чудовище заскрипело и лопнуло под ударом Покровителя. Ряды его соратников дрогнули, и Гарри, всё еще отползавший в попытке спастись, увидел, как, расправившись с первым, лисица бесстрашно ринулась воевать с остальными. Дементоры или распылялись под ее напором, или бросались наутек.  

         

       Гарри не стал дожидаться развязки, тоже решил уносить ноги. Порывом ветра в небе разметало тучки, освобождая из плена полную луну. И тут почти рядом раздался вой, от которого кровь застыла в жилах – не звериный и не человеческий, а то и другое сразу. Парень припустил, не разбирая дороги, и в какой-то миг шестым чувством угадал, что его преследуют и что расстояние между ним и этим неведомым существом – не дементором – всё сокращается и сокращается. Дементоры навевали безысходность, они никогда не ломились через заросли и не хрустели валежником. Гарри уже оказался на территории замка, защищенной аврорскими чарами, которые отпугивали стражников Азкабана, а вот на преследователя эти заклинания не действовали. Хрипло порыкивая на бегу, нечто догоняло подростка огромными скачками. Гарри летел, не чуя ног, но тварь двигалась несравнимо быстрее. Тычком в спину парня сшибло на землю. Тот сознательно продлил траекторию падения, как его учили на тренировках, – чтобы, откатившись, оказаться как можно дальше от противника.  

         

       Луна высветила темный силуэт существа, которое замерло на месте, принюхиваясь и очевидно колеблясь, нападать или нет. Гарри понял только, что это классический оборотень, как на снимках в учебнике ЗОТИ, и, хотя прекрасно знал, что человеческая магия почти бессильна против оборотней и анимагов, инстинктивно швырнул в вервольфа несколько заклятий. Зверь лишь щелкнул кинжалами зубов и зарычал. То, что жертва огрызается, его разъярило. Отбросив сомнения, оборотень кинулся на Гарри. Когда челюсти лязгнули в паре дюймов от горла парня, едва успевшего увернуться, при свете луны на морде сверкнули глаза. Получеловеческие-полузвериные. И Гарри узнал его:  

         

       – Профессор Люпин! Нет! Стойте! Я Гарри, вспомните меня! Вы... не можете!..  

         

       Следующие действия оборотня показали, что еще как может. Студента спасало только то, что он был маленьким, тощим и шустрым, но везение кончилось, когда зубы с хрустом сомкнулись у него на правой лодыжке. От боли Гарри на миг отключился, и сквозь туман в голове услышал со стороны замка протяжный, но более высокий, чем был до этого, звериный вой. Обратившийся Люпин прекратил терзать жертву и снова вскочил на задние лапы. Вой повторился. Тогда зверь, бросив Гарри, умчал в сторону Хогвартса.  

         

       Кровь хлестала из раненой ноги. Парень хотел перетянуть разодранную щиколотку трансфигурированным бинтом, но снова потерял сознание от дурноты и невыносимой боли.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Помфри молча приняла коробку с медикаментами и посторонилась, пропуская Северуса к койкам двоих недоумков.  

         

       – Полюбуйся на своего студента, – почти прошипела она, когда они приблизились к раненым третьекурсникам. – Это возмутительное головотяпство, а с твоей стороны – преступное попустительство! Всё могло закончиться куда плачевнее! И ведь это была всего лишь тренировка. То, как они ведут себя на матчах, вообще неприемлемо! Почему ты не пресечешь их агрессию?  

         

       Снейп перевел взгляд с забинтованного, как мумия египетского фараона, Рона Уизли на Винсента Крэбба, который пострадал значительно меньше сокурсника с вражеского факультета. Безусловно, вина Крэбба здесь настолько очевидна, что не требуется никаких иных доказательств, но как же можно не потроллить Поппи? У нее от возмущения дрожат губы, как бы она ни старалась их поджать, а серые глаза мечут искры ярости. Хорошо, что она так и не выучилась на пепельника, иначе бы им с Винсентом сейчас несдобровать.  

         

       – Тебе прекрасно известно, что в таких конфликтах виноваты обычно обе стороны, – процедил зельевар, на всякий случай еще и морщась, как от изжоги. – Не говори мне, что твои любимчики из Гриффиндора – ангелы без нимбов!  

         

       – Пф-ф-ф! Ну это уже ни в какие ворота! Сейчас сюда явится Минерва – объясняйтесь с нею сами!  

         

       Оу, Минерва! Зря он не прихватил с собой кошачью дразнилку, которую растяпа-Грейнджер выронила из сумки в лаборатории, а он всё забывал проехаться по этой теме со всем присущим ему сарказмом и вернуть игрушку для ее рыжей бестии. Отлично, пусть приходит, сейчас он как раз и поинтересуется, какого огра она пытается завалить на экзамене Малфоя. Драко сам жаловаться не станет, но Панси по секрету шепнула об этом произволе своему декану.  

         

       Дверь распахнулась, и Снейп с готовностью парировать град обвинений, натянул на лицо издевательскую маску. Но вместо МакГонагалл в лазарет почти вбежал другой Мак, который Миллан.  

         

       – Северус, ты нужен, – торопливо бросил аврор, одним коротким взглядом оценив обстановку, и мотнул головой в коридор.  

         

       Снейп оказался там секунду спустя. Друид заговорил без всяких околичностей:  

         

       – Только что несколько третьекурсников сказали замдиректора, что после зачета у Хагрида они не досчитались Поттера. Уже в школе. По пути сюда – не заметили, где и когда он отстал.  

         

       Зельевар стиснул зубы, чтобы не выразиться самым непечатным образом, поскольку неподалеку явно была помощница Джоффа в инвизе, да и у Помфри со слухом всё в порядке. Они почти бегом кинулись к лестницам и дальше разговаривали уже на ходу.  

         

       – Но это полбеды, за ним отправили дружину старост. Отыщут, – продолжал Макмиллан. – Хуже другое: к МакГонагалл примчалась и Стебль. У них в гостиной старшекурсниц тоже чрезвычайное происшествие, и очень нужна твоя помощь. Так сказала Минерва.  

         

       – А поточнее?  

         

       – Неадекватное поведение семикурсницы...  

         

       Постой, дай-ка угадаю...  

         

       – Тамсин Эпплби?  

         

       – Откуда знаешь? Думаешь, что...  

         

       Траханные вейлы, это и есть начало конца...  

         

       – Северус, ты куда, это не к нам... в смысле, не в Пуффендуй, это...  

         

       – Друид, гони кого-нибудь в вашу гостиную, пусть запрут Эпплби на три ключа, ключи проглотят, проглотившего закопают, – крикнул Снейп, отъезжая на лестнице в сторону площадки третьего этажа. – Всех студентов загоните по их башням, чтобы ни одной души не было в коридорах. Скажите – Снейп лично отравит, если кто-то будет шляться вне своего общежития. Студентов-старост это тоже касается, быстро отловите их и верните в замок!  

         

       – Понял! Тонкс, ты слышала? Займись студентами.  

         

       – Джофф, а ты дуй на Сокровенный, выпусти с него этот блохосборник! Он найдет Поттера быстрее нас всех.  

         

       – Да, понял!  

         

       О чем там они говорили с Нимфадорой дальше, Северус уже не слышал. Он стремглав летел к комнате Люпина возле класса ЗОТИ. Если его подозрения оправдаются и тайное вылезет наружу, дойдет до Министерства, тут всем мало не покажется... И Гэбри... черт, не сметь сейчас отвлекаться и накручивать себя! Сначала основная проверка! Может, всё не настолько еще хреново? Хотя... о чем это он?..  

         

       Посшибав нехитрые запирающие чары, наложенные Люпином, когда нынче утром тот уходил в Визжащую хижину, Снейп вломился в комнату и осветил ее заклинанием. Римуса можно было упрекнуть во многих вещах, но только не в неряшливости: спартанское убранство его жилища имело единственное украшение – идеальный порядок. Если он успел вымыть и флакон со следами антиликантропного зелья, то у них не останется никаких улик и им с оборотнем несдобровать обоим. Впрочем, успел или не успел, вину всё равно свалят на Снейпа, как всегда происходило и в школьные годы. Ему надо было взять с собой сюда хотя бы одного свидетеля. А лучше сразу адвоката и жюри присяжных.  

         

       Северус бросил взгляд на пустой подоконник (чистоту стола он оценил, еще будучи у двери) и сразу прошел мимо шифоньера в маленькую подсобку, которую хозяин помещения оборудовал как кухоньку. Там помещался только умывальник и старый буфет. Заклинанием "Акцио" зельевар призвал к себе свою склянку. Искомое обнаружилось на полке буфета: пузырек из последней партии лекарства Белби, сваренного Снейпом только вчера, тут же прилетел ему в ладонь. На вид остатки зелья имели нормальную окраску, на запах – профессор откупорил крышку и аккуратно взмахнул кистью над горлышком – тоже ничего подозрительного. Какой-то шорох у входа заставил его спрятать флакончик в один из карманов своей мантии и выбежать в комнату, однако там он не застал никого, лишь легким сквознячком туда-сюда покачивало дверь. С палочкой наготове Северус оглядел коридор в обе стороны. И – да – в том числе потолок. Разбуженные светом портреты сонно щурились и ворчали на "бесцеремонного бездельника".  

         

       – Вы кого-нибудь видели здесь только что? – спросил Снейп у персонажей с самого ближнего к нему полотна – мага и магловского короля постартуровской эпохи.  

         

       Король озирался в полнейшем недоумении, а маг зевнул и сказал, что кроме всяких ненормальных, которым не сидится в подземелье, их с "Его Величеством" покой не нарушал сегодня никто. Снейп решил, что этот мрачный тип – наверняка кто-то из Принцевой родни, и, захлопнув за собой дверь, ринулся обратно к лестничному пролету. Вот теперь – Гэбриел. И пусть только попробует снова во что-нибудь вляпаться этот малолетний паршивец!  

         

       На первом этаже его снова перехватил Джофф:  

         

       – Выпустил Блэка, вернулся за тобой. С Эпплби решили.  

         

       – Что она сделала, если все так переполошились?  

         

       – Однокурсницы сказали, что запрыгнула на подоконник, приоткрыла фрамугу и громко завыла на улицу. Говорят – "по-волчьи". Значит, сказалось в ней?..  

         

       – Черт ее знает. Или так, или у нее что-то на уме.  

         

       Внезапно замок содрогнулся от дикого потустороннего рева, прерванного визгом, скулежем и жалобным воем зверя – собаки или волка. Уже почти выбежавшие наружу зельевар и аврор, резко останавливаясь, взмахнули руками. Краткого обмена взглядами было достаточно, чтобы развернуться и помчаться назад.  

         

       – Кто-то впустил его в Хогвартс, – сказал Макмиллан. – Всё было перекрыто. Кто-то впустил его внутрь.  

         

       Снейп прошипел сложносочиненное ругательство, которому позавидовал бы даже Гэбриелов попугай. Общий смысл фразы в переводе на английский сводился к тому, что школа набита придурочной толпой магов, среди которых даже всякие "бойцы невидимого фронта" – бесполезные дармоеды. Джофф, быть может, и возразил бы на эту тираду, но тут из-за поворота навстречу двоим "придурочным магам" суетливо вынырнул Филч:  

         

       – Не могу найти директора, профессор Снейп! – заметив перекошенную от злости физиономию слизеринца, он чуть не подпрыгнул: – Что творится-то?  

         

       – Директора нет в Хогвартсе, – отрезал Северус. Да и будь он, чем бы это помогло в свете недавно открывшихся обстоятельств? – Аргус, а вам я убедительно советую закрыться в своей комнате и не покидать ее, пока всё не закончится.  

         

       Мерлин... Пусть в эту чертову школу навернется какой-нибудь метеорит...  

         

       – Кстати, Аргус, вы не заметили, откуда доносились эти вопли?  

         

       – Мне так послышалось, что отовсюду, профессор Снейп. Мистер аврор, вы уж делайте чего-нибудь, чтобы прекратилось это непозволительное безобразие!  

         

       Отпустив их с этим напутствием, завхоз скрылся в своей каморке. Джофф на секунду остановился возле квиддичной раздевалки:  

         

       – Северус!  

         

       – Да?  

         

       – Я сюда. Иначе нам с ним не сладить.  

         

       Снейп понял ход его мысли. Лучше бы, конечно, сюда этого блохастого: Блэк уже знает, как лучше вести себя с перекинувшимся бывшим дружком. Но на безрыбье и Змееносец – Рыба, а зверь против зверя лучше, чем зверь против человека.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       _Кругом истошно каркало воронье. Как же они надоели! Из-за них почти не слышно голоса Блэка._  

          

       _– Как вы ладили с папой на самом деле, крестный?_  

          

       _– Мы стояли друг к другу спиной..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       – Гарри, не шевелись, пока я тебя не донесу! У меня не слишком-то хорошо получается заговаривать кровотечение...  

         

       С этими отчетливо прозвучавшими над самым ухом словами в мир возвратилась боль. Его кто-то тащил на руках. Веки не желали подниматься, но Гарри собрался с силами и открыл глаза. Как в том старом сне, где он был совсем маленьким, его нес под звездным и лунным небом какой-то мужик, только этот был без очков. Лицо мужика угадывалось с трудом, но парень узнал, кто это:  

         

       – Сириус?  

         

       – Скажи спасибо своему ворону, это он тебя нашел раньше меня. Каркал так, что сорвал голос.  

         

       Сфокусировав взгляд, Гарри наконец увидел, что над ними молча нарезает круги его Мертвяк. Плечи и грудь Блэка, к которой тот прижимал свою ношу, почему-то были голыми. Он что, плыл на этот берег через озеро, что ли?  

         

       Потом вернулись воспоминания об оборотне:  

         

       – Он... напал на меня... это был он, профессор Люпин...  

         

       – Да, я заметил...  

         

       – А куда вы... ты... меня несешь?  

         

       – Уже принес.  

         

       Сириус сделал пируэт на сто восемьдесят градусов вокруг своей оси, отчего у Гарри страшно закружилась голова, и подолбился явно голой пяткой во что-то пустое и деревянное:  

         

       – Рубеус, не дрыхнешь еще? Принимай гостей! Давай живей, пацану совсем ху... худо.  

         

       Над ними захлопали крылья, Мертвяк сел к Блэку на плечо, и в то же время скрипнули петли двери. В этот раз Сириус поворачивался аккуратнее. Из дверного проема ударил свет, впрочем, тут же перекрытый темным силуэтом лесника:  

         

       – Чавой-та случи... Ох ты ж чучело мякиновое! Давай скорей сюда его!  

         

       На свету глазам стало больно, и Гарри зажмурился. Вокруг происходила какая-то возня, но он уплывал в страну Пофигения. Во время следующего эпизода парень ощутил себя лежащим на топчане Хагрида. Кто-то снова терзал его изувеченную ногу. Он хотел применить какое-нибудь отбрасывающее заклинание, однако рука вместо палочки сжала пустое место.  

         

       – Лежи уже! – просипел кто-то над ухом, а потом его ощутимо и очень знакомо клюнули в темя. – Добегался!  

         

       – Пить! – попросил он.  

         

       – Сири, там, на столе, слышь! Да не это! Это я на ночь слизней для Курымахтушки замочил. Вон, кувшин рядом, чего тут непонятного-то? Ну и бестолковый!  

         

       Гарри подумал, что он не эта неведомая Курымахтушка и сможет потерпеть жажду, но кто-то приподнял его голову с подушки и поднес ко рту холодный край кувшина с ключевой, судя по головокружительно прекрасному запаху, водой. Обливаясь, Гарри жадно напился, но сил шевелиться не осталось, и невидимая рука снова осторожно уложила его на топчан.  

         

       – Ты чего там о каких-то кентаврах и дементорах бредил? – голос был тем же, что у мужчины, который на рождественских каникулах разговаривал с теткой насчет фотографии. А, ну да, так и должно быть: это Блэк...  

         

       Гарри что-то простонал в ответ. Только сейчас он вспомнил о дневнике и с облегчением понял, что при появлении дементоров всё-таки успел сунуть ежедневник за пазуху: один из окованных уголков ощутимо упирался, даже колол в ребро.  

         

       – Хагрид, я ухожу, а ты тут дальше и сам справишься.  

         

       – Давай, беги.  

         

       – Эй, Бро... – сипло крикнул кто-то третий, но осекся: – Бро-а-атишка, меня подожди, я с тобой!  

         

       – Да ты-то мне нахер там сдался?  

         

       – А-а-а... я тебе пригожусь!  

         

       Шорох крыльев, колыхание воздуха, стук открываемой и закрываемой двери. Гарри так и не сумел открыть глаза.  

         

       – Ну вот как же ты так, Гарри? – укоризненно прогудел Хагрид. – Ишь ты, и в лазарет тебя сейчас тащить опасно, когда по окрестностям волк носится... Чего? Говоришь чего-то? Ну, лежи, лежи. Авось пронесет.  

         

       – Что... с ногой? – кое-как выдавил Гарри.  

         

       – Плохо с твоей ногой, парень. Побежать этим летом точно не побежишь. Куда ж тебя мозгошмыги дернули бродить заместо того, чтобы со всеми в школу возвращаться? Гурьбой же уходили!  

         

       Придумать дельную отговорку Гарри еще не успел, поэтому банально прикинулся, будто потерял сознание.  

         

       – Ну ты даешь... – лесник поправил на нем одеяло и, кряхтя, встал со скрипучего табурета. – Ладно, спи, спи...  

         

       Перед глазами замелькали хогвартсовские вороны во главе с Мертвяком, голый Сириус нарезал круги по квиддичному полю, гоняясь за улетающей метелкой, и вдалеке, в слизеринской зоне трибун, сидели бок о бок профессор Снейп и Драко Малфой. Гарри кричал зельевару, чтобы тот забрал его со статуи тетушки Молли, но оба слизеринца только указывали на него пальцем и покатывались со смеху. От всей этой ахинеи парню стало совсем плохо, и он действительно отрубился.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Гермиона первой хватилась Гарри, когда они всей толпой поднимались по ступенькам главного входа в школу. Она сделала бы это раньше, но дурацкая птица Поттера так раздраконила Жулика, что полужмыр, пылая жаждой мести, умчался вслед за вороном в неизвестном направлении. Сгущались сумерки, и надо было торопиться, поскольку Филч шутить не любил и действительно закрывал замок ровно в то время, о котором предупреждал.  

         

       – К профессору Флитвику! – без малейшей заминки решил Корнер.  

         

       Но профессор оказался на аудиенции у МакГонагалл, которая замещала Дамблдора в его отсутствие, и Корнер с Гермионой поспешили в гриффиндорское крыло. Пару раз на мимо проезжавших лестницах Герми замечала эту наглую рыжую шкуру, которая с завистью взирала вслед крылатому мимиру и даже не смотрела в сторону хозяйки. Ну ничего, проголодаешься ты, вернешься домой...  

         

       Декан выслушала студентов без лишних эмоций и тут же по громкой связи кинула клич старостам-старшекурсникам, отправляя их на поиски Поттера. У Гермионы было какое-то очень нехорошее предчувствие, и она ничуть не удивилась, по выходе из гриффиндорского деканата столкнувшись нос к носу со встревоженным деканом Пуффендуя:  

         

       – Минерва свободна? – после кивка Гермионы и Майкла профессор Стебль живо вкатилась в кабинет МакГонагалл и плотно закрыла за собой дверь.  

         

       – Полнолуние сегодня, – многозначительно дернув бровями, констатировал Корнер. – Ну ладно, я к своим.  

         

       – Пока, – девушка с наслаждением подумала о том, как вернется сейчас в общежитие своего факультета, встанет под душ после этого длинного дня, а потом завалится с книжкой на кровать и до утра ее не поднимет оттуда даже Левикорпус.  

         

       Но мелькнувший среди доспехов в коридоре ярко-рыжий бок мгновенно изменил все ее планы. Полнолуние, видимо, влияло не только на поведение зверей, но и на человеческий рассудок тоже, потому что Гермиона вместо того чтобы последовать своей угрозе – оставить кота без ужина – решила, что раз уж он настолько близко, то грех его не поймать. Опомнилась она только на первом этаже, когда эта подлая рыжая задница снова улизнула прямо из-под заклинания, как-то слишком уж распушив рыжий хвост и трусливо вякнув.  

         

       – Ну всё... – начала было Гермиона, но тут услышала позади себя прерывистое собачье дыхание и, резко оглянувшись, пронзительно завизжала.   

         

       Из рекреации крался огромный и уже готовый к решающему прыжку оборотень в первой – самой агрессивной – стадии трансформации.  

         

       Одна из дверей распахнулась и едва не ударила бросившуюся наутек девушку. Из кухни в коридор с победным видом шагнул профессор МакГроул. В вытянутой руке он держал за шиворот неведомым способом отловленного Пивза, как Давид башку Голиафа. Гермиона, недолго думая, с разгона нырнула за спину учителя и только там перестала визжать. БаБах выставил перед собой Пивза и пропустил через него заклинание:  

         

       – Трансмицио!  

         

       Его породистый баритон тут же перекрылся оглушительным ором, от которого стены дрогнули и мандрагоры в теплицах профессора Стебль заплакали кровавыми слезами зависти. И хотя рык этот был направлен в сторону оборотня, уши Гермионы заложило непрекращающимся звоном. Наверное, барабанные перепонки лопнули, подумала она, ошарашенно глядя, как тормозит всеми четырьмя лапами и поджимает уши грозный монстр. Зверь осел на задние ноги-лапы, а МакГроул, недолго думая, втолкнул Гермиону в кухню, заскочил следом и наложил на дверь несколько запирающих заклятий. Он так быстро действовал, что длинные черные волосы, подпрыгивая на его плечах, двигались медленнее, чем он колдовал. Наконец МакГроул, склонив голову, свесил патлы набок, развернулся к студентке и беззвучно что-то ей сказал. Гермиона прищурилась, изо всех сил пытаясь угадать, чего он хочет, и не понимая, зачем он шепчет настолько тихо. А потом до нее дошло всё и как-то разом: ей просто заложило уши, а ее саму только что едва не разорвало звероподобное чудовище. Она охнула и, прижав кулаки к вискам, бухнулась на край длинной скамьи. Долговязый БаБах наклонился к ней, сложившись чуть ли не пополам, продолжая что-то говорить и заодно встряхивать ее, чтобы привести в чувство. Как будто из другой вселенной, но постепенно приближаясь и усиливаясь, донеслись обрывки слов. Когда слова сложились в смысловую конструкцию, Грейнджер поняла, что профессор интересуется ее состоянием. Она кивнула. МакГроула это успокоило, он поправил свои стильные очки и снова выпрямился во весь рост. Будто парализованный, справа от него покачивался в воздухе Пивз.  

         

       – ...и обязательно дождитесь кого-нибудь из профессоров! Вы слышите меня, мисс? Аллё?! – Иоганн щелкнул длинными пальцами у Герми перед носом: – Ответьте же что-нибудь, Грейнджер, чтобы я мог спокойно идти. Вы на самом деле в порядке?  

         

       – Да, сэр! Но почему, откуда взялся этот оборотень? Вернее – почему _он_ нападает, разве аконитовое зелье не изобреталось, чтобы подавлять агрессию?  

         

       – Я знаю немногим больше вас, мисс. Но вам повезло, что я сегодня задержался в школе. Вы могли изрядно пострадать.  

         

       – А куда вы идете, профессор МакГроул? Он же где-то рядом!  

         

       – Как видите, я не один. А вы сидите тут и ждите подкрепления. Не слышу! – он приложил ладонь к уху: видно, и его неслабо контузило воплем полтергейста. – Что надо сказать, мисс?  

         

       – Э-э-э... "спасибо, сэр"?  

         

       – Ответ неверный. Сказать надо "так точно"!  

         

       Свистнув Пивзу, акустик снова заткнул уши антифоно-берушами и пошел обратно к двери. Полтергейст поплыл за ним, как воздушный шарик на веревочке. Научиться бы БаБаховым фокусам в умении подчинять себе этого бесплотного дебошира! Но тут Гермиона окончательно пришла в себя, и мысль о том, что Гарри и старосты в страшной опасности, заставила ее вскочить на ноги.  

         

       – Что же делать, что же делать? – она забегала по кухне между плитами и мойками. – Думай, Гермиона, думай!  

         

       С легким хлопком перед нею возникла эльфийка в кокетливой тюлевой занавеске:  

         

       – Юная мисс желает поужинать?  

         

       Еще несколько хлопков ознаменовали появление домовиков, которые, если даже были здесь в инвизе, то до этой минуты никак себя не выдавали. Повара, посудомойки и прочая обслуга Хогвартса. Вот так и выглядит ватага этих трудяг, из года в год ухаживающих за студиозусами, которые знают о них только понаслышке.  

         

       – Здравствуйте, господа эльфы! – быстро сориентировавшись, официальным тоном гаркнула девушка, и маленький народец построился перед нею в шеренгу. Заложив руки за спину, Гермиона прошлась перед ними, как генерал перед парадом. – Значит так. Только что вероломно и без объявления войны школу оккупировал оборотень. Сейчас он носится где-то здесь, и мне нужно узнать, что случилось. Кого из вас я могу попросить это сделать?  

         

       – Меня! Меня! Меня! – наперебой загомонили домовики, а из ниоткуда к уже проявившимся начали добавляться самые стеснительные.  

         

       Через десять минут Гермиона стала самым информированным человеком в Магической Британии по части Хогвартса. Узнала она и о ранении Поттера, который теперь находился в доме Хагрида, и о странностях мисс Эпплби из Пуффендуя, которая сейчас сидела взаперти в кабинете профессора Стебль, грызла ногти и отчаянно искала способ побега. Именно за нею и охотился сейчас оборотень, который прибежал в замок по ее зову. Кота Гермионы видели на третьем этаже. Нет, на втором. И на втором, и на первом, а также на лестнице. И на Астрономической башне. И на подступах к совятне. "У вас точно один кот, мисс?" Опытные старшие преподаватели и авроры организовали облаву на оборотня, прочесывая этажи, а тот пытался охотиться на них на всех поодиночке, но они были хитры и передвигались исключительно вооруженными группами. В коридоре также бегали странные животные – большой черный пес и пятнистый ягуар. За компанию с собакой по школе мыкался и ворон юного мистера Поттера. Портреты и школьные привидения оказывали посильное содействие в поимке ликантропа, но зверь коварен, мисс Грейнджер!  

         

       Интересно, почему профессор ЗОТИ так уперся именно в Тамсин Эпплби и почему не сработало средство, которым, как догадывалась Гермиона, все эти месяцы поил Люпина профессор Снейп? Хорошо хоть Гарри жив, но ужасно то, что его искусал оборотень, пребывавший в стадии трансформации. Это почти стопроцентно гарантирует заражение, если ничего не предпринять.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       Сейчас Северус с потрясающей четкостью вспомнил ту ночь, когда в результате неудавшегося розыгрыша Блэка едва не побывал в Визжащей хижине с запертым в ней монстром. Каким образом Люпин выбрался оттуда в этот раз? Он никогда не пренебрегал дополнительными методами изоляции и для перестраховки сам запирал себя изнутри в той развалюхе, зная, что в виде зверя колдовать не сможет, а значит не сможет и пробиться наружу. Если зелье испорчено – а оно испорчено, хотя пока и не установлено, как – оборотень всё равно остался бы внутри. Эпплби могла бы даже напоить его Амортенцией, но отпереть хижину силой мысли на таком расстоянии ей было бы не под силу. И всё-таки черт бы драл Альбуса за то, что, принимая в школу и препоручая Римуса заботе Снейпа, он не соизволил предупредить этого самого Снейпа об одном любопытном факте в биографии Тамсин. Не верил, что через столько поколений гены ее пра-пра, латентного оборотня, имеют шансы заявить о себе в организме девчонки? Искусанный в юности зверем, прадед Тамсин сделался лишь лунозависимым носителем этого "вируса". То есть он не перекидывался, но реагировал на фазы Луны. Недаром Эпплби всегда казалась несколько странной, ее присутствие напрягало, но Северус терпел это исключительно из-за ее алхимических талантов. Хороших зельеваров вечно не хватает, и ему как учителю было лестно увидеть результат своей многолетней работы.  

         

       Когда к нему вместо Джоффа, убежавшего на поиски Люпина, присоединились Флитвик и МакГроул, стало известно, что буквально несколько минут назад жертвой оборотня едва не оказалась еще одна студентка. Естественно, гриффиндорка. И кто бы мог сомневаться – это была, будь она неладна, рыжая подружка Гэбриела. Иоганн расторопно отпугнул чудовище и велел девчонке ждать взрослых на кухне. Снейп надеялся, что эта всезнайка последует совету акустика, а не рванет со всей гриффиндурской энергией спасать Хогвартс и мир.  

         

       – Что не так с мисс Эпплби? – крадясь с коллегами по коридору и озираясь по сторонам, вполголоса спросил Филиус. – Я так понял, дело в ней?  

         

       Снейп кивнул. Когда они проверили за углом и всё оказалось чисто, он дал всем пару минут передышки, во время которой ответил:  

         

       – Один из ее предков был заражен ликантропией.  

         

       МакГроул присвистнул. Плывущий рядом с ним Пивз приготовился к шумовой атаке, но акустик погасил его боевой пыл едва заметным пассом палочки.  

         

       – Значит, тот интерес, который она проявляла к ЗОТИ... был завуалированным интересом к Люпину? – Флитвик перешел почти на шепот.  

         

       Снейп поморщился:  

         

       – По-моему, это было очевидно. А в период полнолуния у них к тому же высвобождаются все инстинкты...  

         

       – И доминирует инстинкт размножения? – уточнил Иоганн, всё еще впечатленный тем, что узнал. Еще бы, целый год работать бок о бок с оборотнем и даже не догадываться об этом!  

         

       – Только между половозрелыми представителями одного вида.  

         

       Флитвик охнул и ухватился за щеку:  

         

       – Значит, он мог убить Грейнджер, поскольку она не его вида?  

         

       – По-моему, это также очевидно, – сухо отозвался зельевар, отлепляясь от стенки, чтобы идти дальше, а МакГроул кивнул, подтверждая его слова.  

         

       – Но что случилось, почему твое зелье не сработало в этот раз, Северус?  

         

       – Я не знаю, Филиус. У меня, если ты не заметил, еще не было времени проводить анализ.  

         

       – Может быть, он просто по рассеянности не принял его? Забыл?  

         

       – Он. Его. Принял.  

         

       Если бы Флитвик видел комнату Люпина изнутри, у него не возникло бы столь глупого предположения. Человек... ладно, создание, жизнь которого подчинена распорядку лунных фаз уже на протяжении без малого тридцати лет – или сколько там было Римусу, когда на него напала эта мразь? – просто не может быть безалаберным с такими вещами. И вообще с какими-либо вещами в принципе.  

         

       – Значит, сейчас он просто ищет Тамсин ради... э-э-э...  

         

       Снейп закатил глаза, шумно выдохнул и ускорил шаг. Коллеги поспешили за ним. Кавалькаду замыкал сонно плывущий по воздуху полтергейст в клоунском колпаке.  

         

       Где-то вдалеке послышался отрывистый собачий лай. Такой знак подает охотнику борзая, взявшая след. Видимо, лай доносился из какой-то галереи, примыкавшей к лестничному колодцу, откуда звук расходится по всему замку. В некоторых местах Хогвартса можно орать до посинения, но никто не услышит с расстояния десяти шагов, а в других можно сморкнуться, и это сразу станет известно даже эрклингам в казематах. Впрочем, кому интересно подробнее – добро пожаловать с вопросами к МакГроулу, это по его части.   

         

       Иоганн приостановился, приложил ладонь к уху и выдал:  

         

       – Пуффендуйское крыло, коридор к зимней оранжерее, вторая рекреация от лестничного пролета. Гм, не знал, что оборотни умеют лаять...  

         

       – Оборотни не умеют лаять... – в задумчивости пробормотал Снейп, прикидывая, как короче и безопаснее им будет очутиться возле оранжереи. – Нам надо разделиться.  

         

       Когтевранский декан вздрогнул:  

         

       – Но, Северус, это крайне опасно!  

         

       – Вы с МакГроулом пойдете в обход, с востока, спуститесь по лестнице со стороны складских помещений и пройдете к кабинету Травологии через Трансфигураторский дворик...  

         

       – А ты?! Ты один?  

         

       "Ну... не совсем", – подумал Снейп, вспомнив старую шутку одного магловского писателя о больных солитером [1], и пощупал рукоять атаме в ножнах, закрепленных на левом запястье.  

         

       На цокольный этаж он спустился по внешней лесенке, о существовании которой знали в Хогвартсе единицы. На улице было уже совсем темно, а от пристани тянуло холодом и сыростью. Зельевар поскорее отринул неуместные сейчас мысли о мальчишке. Если бы всё было категорически плохо, Блэк, лай которого они только что слышали, первым делом донес бы эту весть до него, а уже после пытался переключить на себя внимание зверя. Жив – и это главное, подробности потом.  

         

       В зимней оранжерее Северус очутился раньше Филиуса и Иоганна. Сейчас вся она была оплетена диким виноградом, а внутри было пусто, пахло перекопанной землей и подгнившими корнями. Снейп уже хотел уходить, но не успел развернуться, как ощутил, что теперь здесь есть кто-то еще. Он отправил поток света под потолок, а сам бесшумно переместился в сторону поставленной на попа тележки в углу. До второй фазы преображения Люпину оставались считанные минуты. Если потянуть время, можно дождаться не столь агрессивного проявления оборотня: в полностью звериной стадии ликантроп теряет обострившуюся и доступную только человеческому разуму изобретательность, а вместе с нею и фанатичную ярость в отношении "не таких, как он, а потому подлежащих немедленному истреблению". Сделавшись волком, Римус, скорее всего, удерет подальше в лес, как это сделало бы любое дикое животное.  

         

       Тень от высоченной фигуры "анубиса" мягко скользнула под ноги, черный силуэт перекрыл свет, льющийся из-под потолка. Оборотень слегка пригнулся перед прыжком и глухо зарычал, понимая, что враг-человек давно его заметил и подкрасться незаметно не удалось. После первого броска Северус откатился в сторону, подскочил и наставил на него палочку и нож. Конечно, он воспользуется Сектумсемпрой лишь в самой безвыходной ситуации. Когда-то Снейп изобрел это темное заклинание именно с расчетом защиты от оборотня, и оно одинаково эффективно кромсало любую плоть. Но он ни на мгновение не замешкается, если ситуация действительно выйдет из-под контроля. Вот только где носит этих двух гениев с сетью? По всем расчетам Флитвик с МакГроулом уже должны были бы добраться сюда.  

         

       Люпин бросился еще раз и еще, входя в раж оттого, что жертва чересчур проворна. Из пасти его закапала пена, глаза полыхали. Северус понял, что зверь просто возьмет его измором: он и так уже дважды споткнулся на грядках, увертываясь от кинжальных когтей. Бить придется наверняка. Раненый, оборотень станет еще опаснее. И если бы на месте Люпина был любой другой ликантроп, Снейп, не колеблясь, уже давно снес бы ему башку.  

         

       Еще одна попытка – и зверь успел задеть его лапой, сшибая на землю. Зубы лязгнули совсем близко от лица...  

         

       – Сектум...  

         

       Но тут какой-то шум, тяжелое дыхание и хлопанье крыльев заставили оборотня отскочить. Черный пес размером с теленка и пятнистый ягуар опрокинули его навзничь и прижали к земле. Люпин забился, но на грудь ему уселся еще и ворон Гэбриела, распластал крылья, а сам тихо, умиротворяюще заговорил:  

         

       – Тихо, тихо, братка! Сейчас полегчает, потерпи!  

         

       Пес и ягуар тоже не рвали его и не рычали, а просто придавливали собой к грядке, не позволяя двинуться. Оборотень встрепенулся еще пару раз, потом замер, тихо заскулил и... тело его начало деформироваться. Вставая на ноги, Снейп следил за этим зооуголком во все глаза. В какой-то миг волкодав и ягуар перестали сдерживать ликантропа, ворон тоже взлетел в воздух, а вместо монстра на все четыре лапы подскочил обычный, пусть и излишне крупный, седоватый волк. Даже не взглянув в сторону зельевара, собака, оборотень и птица подхватились и вылетели из оранжереи, а на месте остался только ягуар.  

         

       – Там еще студентка на кухне заперта, – отряхивая мантию чистящим заклинанием, сказал ему Северус. – Иди вытащи. А я пока проверю вашу гостиную...  

         

       Напуганные барсучата с подозрением косились на чужого декана, инспектирующего их общежитие, но профессор Стебль и призрак Толстого монаха ничуть не возражали и даже отперли для него дверь в комнату затворницы. Переговорив с Тамсин, которая подтвердила его теорию, Снейп собрался к МакГонагалл, однако, проходя мимо приоткрытых дверей кухни, услышал подозрительный монолог. Не заглянуть туда было нельзя. Его глазам представилось фантастическое зрелище: на полу у кухонной плиты, обреченно сгорбившись, сидел ягуар, а рядом, зачарованно гладя его роскошную шерсть, мостилась на корточках всезнайка-Грейнджер и полным умиления голосом разговаривала с ним, как с домашним котом:  

         

       – Ки-и-иса! Какой же ты краса-а-авец! Ты ведь умеешь мурлыкать, правда?.. Ки-и-иса!..  

         

       В янтарных глазах "кисы", когда она уставилась на вошедшего Северуса, было написано отчаянное SOS. А доставать эта гриффиндорка умела виртуозно. Переборов эгоистичное желание полюбоваться этим зрелищем еще, Снейп кашлянул в кулак и сурово бросил Грейнджер, чтобы она немедленно убиралась в свою башню и ждала строгого взыскания. Рыжая прытко вскочила и выбежала за дверь. Снейп запер за нею, снял мантию и, перекинув через руку, подошел к ягуару, который от потрясения никак не мог прийти в себя, лишь опасливо таращился в сторону входа.  

         

       – Ты и после этого будешь твердить об их детской непосредственности? – поинтересовался он, укрывая анимага своей мантией.  

         

       Несколько последовательных волн обратной трансформации вернули волшебнику его нормальный вид. Правда, у Макмиллана-человека состояние было также изрядно ошарашенным. Он только и смог, что поплотнее завернуться в балахон бывшего однокурсника да поморгать непривычно одинаковыми по цвету глазами.  

         

       Тут рядом с ними материализовался домовый эльф.  

         

       – Команданте собиралась сообщить господам, но господа прогнали команданте, и она не успела этого сделать. Робби придется говорить самому. Робби должен сказать, что Гарри Поттер сейчас находится в лесничем доме, и он сильно пострадал: его искусал оборотень.  

         

       Мужчины коротко переглянулись и, не сговаривались, ринулись вон из кухни.  

      

  
* * *  


         

       – Сэр, вы только не рассказывайте никому, что это предложил я сам!  

         

       Снейп вгляделся в своего студента, аккуратно просмотрел его мысли. Странно. Чтобы Драко что-то сделал без личной выгоды и без подвоха? Но, в конце концов, и его родители предпринимали попытки помочь, когда ничего, кроме неприятностей, поиметь от своей инициативы не смогли бы, даже если бы им это удалось.  

         

       Но четвертый нужен позарез. Именно из воздушной стихии. И уж точно не Коронадо, на которого во младенчестве не просто медведь-антизельевар наступил, а, похоже, целый мамонт хорошенько потоптался. Хуже него у третьекурсников и вообще в Хогвартсе только Лонгботтом.  

         

       – Хорошо. Иди к котлу. Там уже Тамсин и Макмиллан, я подойду к вам через минуту.  

         

       – Да, сэр!  

         

       Проклятое зелье должно быть свежесваренным, а времени у них в обрез. И посвящать лишних, для чего это делается, тоже нельзя: после того, как оборотень пожевал Блэка в семидесятых, даже те немногие, до кого дошел слух, косились на Сириуса, как на прокаженного, несмотря на то, что зелье полностью нейтрализовало последствия укуса. Люди мнительны и суеверны. Блохастому оно пошло на пользу, поскольку сбило излишнюю спесь, а вот и без того затюканный в детстве Гэбриел очень рискует стать добровольным изгоем – наследственность к этому располагает. И дело не только в мальчишке, на карту поставлено слишком многое помимо него.  

         

       В коридоре возле кабинета зельеварения Снейпа поджидали Минерва МакГонагалл и всезнайка Грейнджер.  

         

       – Просится ассистировать, – коротко пояснила декан Гриффиндора, кивая на свою студентку.  

         

       Зельевар сжал губы и, молча отворив дверь, пропустил Гермиону в лабораторию. На пороге та несмело обернулась, с благодарностью кивнула Минерве, а потом ее как ветром сдуло. Северус подвинулся к коллеге почти вплотную и, приблизив лицо к ее уху, негромко предупредил:  

         

       – В следующий раз, Нимфадора, ваш шеф об этом узнает.  

         

       Это стоило сделать хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть, как краснеет МакГонагалл. В следующий миг образ замдиректора схлынул с нее почти так же, как это происходит с анимагами. Перед зельеваром неловко топталась пристыженная Тонкс, алые волосы которой растерянно торчали во все стороны, будто грива мантикоры.  

         

       – Как вы догадались?  

         

       Он ничего не ответил, шагнул в кабинет и молча закрыл дверь перед ее носом.  

         

       Северус никак не мог определить степень своей тревоги за шального мальчишку: изменились ли чувства в свете открывшихся ему обстоятельств? Зная теперь обо всём, он знает это лишь со слов Дамблдора, если не считать того мизерного фрагмента собственных извлеченных воспоминаний, которые Дед приказал ему просмотреть в Омуте Памяти. И как только Снейпу хватило ума доверить драгоценную улику слабоумному Блэку, который с виртуозной легкостью просрал думосбор и вдобавок загремел на столько лет в тюрьму? Но даже этот эпизод был больше похож на фильм, где всё происходило не с ними, а с какими-то актерами, игравшими Северуса и Лили. Всё – со стороны: Снейп не мог воскресить память о чувствах еще не хлебнувшего горя двадцатилетнего парня, когда столь же юная супруга огорошила его новостью, что скоро станет матерью; не представлял, что испытывал молоденький Принц, когда впервые взял на руки новорожденного сына. Любил ли двадцатилетний Северус орущего младенца, из-за которого вся их жизнь пошла наперекосяк, а планы – коту под хвост? Да, несомненно, _тот_ Северус Принц любил маленького Гэбриела, это ведь был не просто его сын от кого-то там, а это был _их с Лили_ сын, пусть даже они и не планировали становиться родителями так рано. Но декан Слизерина, злобный алхимик-зельевар, "ядовитая анаконда" Северус Т. Снейп, черт подери, сейчас ничего этого не помнит и не чувствует. Для него Гэбриел, сколько бы он ни смотрел нынче на мальчишку, так и остался "несносным выскочкой Поттером-младшим". Умом он понимает, что отцу положено любить своего отпрыска. А сердце при этом отвечает высокомерно: "Да что ты говоришь?! Ну-ка, расскажи мне, что я там кому должно? Ты не видел, как он рос, ты мало общался с ним и после встречи в школе. Тебе неизвестна его личность, его привычки, хотя ты и считаешь себя гением легилименции, видящим всех насквозь. Ты стал интересоваться всем этим лишь после того, как узнал об истинном положении вещей. Спохватился, смотри-ка ты! Не прошло и двадцати лет. Да он и знать тебя не захочет, ты же, идиот, за все три года не сказал ему ни единого слова без издевки! Он будет стыдиться тебя перед друзьями, которые по твоей милости теряют кучу факультетских баллов на каждом твоем занятии и ненавидят "сальноволосого ублюдка" за это куда больше, чем мифического Темного Лорда! И прими как факт: тебе же лучше оттого, что я молчу. Ты знаешь, почему".  

         

       Только один момент зельевар смог вспомнить сам: когда выздоравливал после крысячьего Фулминис Энсис и наконец решился рассказать несведущей жене о пророчестве Трелони и о том, почему к этому пророчеству отнеслись настолько серьезно даже взрослые и серьезные маги. Воспоминание проявилось сразу, как только он вынырнул из Чаши-Омута в кабинете директора. Оно и стало связующей нитью между прежним Северусом и нынешним...

  
* * *  


         

       ... _Маленький Гэбриел проснулся, едва Северус начал свой рассказ. Чтобы не отвлекаться, Лили сунула мальчишку мужу под бок. Именно эта секунда заставила прозреть сейчас тридцатичетырехлетнего Снейпа. В ней, точно в капле утренней росы, было сосредоточено всё: и отчаяние, смешанное с неописуемым страхом за малыша, и пронзительная нежность к нему и его маме. Постоянная, непреходящая нежность – и такой же непреодолимый страх перед будущим. Нежность, которая делала Северуса столь уязвимым. Которую нужно было скрывать от всех на свете и даже от себя самого, чтобы не накликать беду, потому что ведь это же он, "везунчик"-Принц, ходячая мишень для неудач всех видов и сортов. Стоит лишь порадоваться чему-то, даже не вслух, а глубоко в душе – и сразу огребешь лиха. Он разглядывал крошечные розовые пальчики, ухватившиеся за его указательный палец, и уже почти осмысленно улыбавшуюся зеленоглазую мордашку, а Лили водила палочкой над электрическим ожогом у него на груди, беззвучно шептала заклинания хендлерсов и слушала историю, которую Северус и сам раскопал лишь недавно, благодаря наводке матери и книгам из библиотеки Макмилланов. А раскопав, ужаснулся..._  

       

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _Он не знал, с какой стороны подступиться к решению проблемы. Вопрос в том, изменилось бы хоть что-то или же нет, не стань он невольным свидетелем разглагольствований подвыпившей Трелони. Это произошло в баре Аберфорта, и там было еще с десяток, не меньше, других посетителей. Говорила Сибилла достаточно громко, а репутацию имела такую, что ничего, кроме смеха, своим "пророчеством" не вызывала. Вот Северус и позубоскалил потом в компании Люциуса и его бесноватой свояченицы. Совсем, мол, у директора нюх на сотрудников пропал. Малфой тоже смеялся, но как бы в шутку проронил:_  

          

       _– Любопытно! Жаль, жаль, что мы с Нарси не успеем поучаствовать в торгах!_  

          

       _– Это отчего же? – спросила Блэк, всем своим видом показывая, что терпит присутствие полукровки исключительно из уважения к мужу сестры, который великодушно покровительствует магловскому отребью и даже допускает его в свой дом наравне с приличными людьми._  

          

       _– Она должна принести наследника в июне, а никак не "на исходе июля"._  

          

       _Красивое, породистое лицо Беллатрикс исказилось от злости, а в громадных черных глазах разгорелось пламя безумия еще более сильного, чем полыхало там всегда:_  

          

       _– И я узнаю такую новость одновременно с этим... с этим... – ее оскал в адрес Северуса не предвещал ничего хорошего._  

          

       _– Кажется, я проболтался! – легко рассмеялся Люциус и сделал элегантный жест точеной белой рукой, будто желая похлопать себя по губам. – Не сердись, Белла, я всего лишь следовал просьбе твоей сестры, которая не хотела объявлять эту новость до какого-то там числа... Забыл, какого... Это уже не имеет значения. Но буду очень вам обоим обязан, если Нарцисса не узнает о моей оплошности._  

          

       _Как всегда в присутствии этой психопатки, Северус не допускал в ее адрес ни единой мысли, не обработанной окклюментными чарами. С Блэками иначе невозможно, и обладай он столь полезными навыками еще во времена учебы в Хогвартсе, ему сразу удалось бы избежать самой первой ссоры, а впоследствии – многих стычек с ее кузеном и его гриффиндурскими дружками. Но не факт. Старшую из сестер Блэк подобное равнодушие, напротив, бесило сильнее, чем если бы он посмел ей нагрубить. Она заводилась уже при одном взгляде на "рожу грязного нищего ублюдка". Ходили сплетни, что Беллатрикс совсем съехала с катушек, когда ее бросил любовник, в котором она прежде видела будущее всей Магической Британии и своего законного супруга. После такого грандиозного облома чертова сука дала полную волю своим садистским наклонностям._  

          

       _– Как, говоришь, там было? – Малфой всё еще посмеивался. – "Сверхновая вспыхнет во Льве и кровавой жертвою вынет из львиного сердца силу принца"? Надо же, сколько пафоса!_  

          

       _– Я не всё слышал. Но болтают, что на своих уроках Трелони заговаривается и того пуще, – Северус откинулся на спинку кресла и переменил ноги – нарочно, чтобы вальяжностью позы слегка подразнить буйнопомешанную ворону._  

          

       _– И всё-таки там есть зерно истины. Не знаю, известно тебе или нет, но каждая чистокровная семья на этот счет обладает негласной информацией. Верховная власть по древнейшему обычаю регламентируется не магами, а напрямую магией. Считается, что примерно раз в сто лет звезды сами предсказывают рождение каждого преемника, и перечить их решению невозможно._  

          

       _– Да, мне это известно. Насколько я знаю, так пришел к власти и Альбус Дамблдор. А до него – Улик Гамп с этой его реформой по Статуту... и Эндрю Мэйр ..._  

          

       _– Это тебе рассказала твоя матушка? – насмешливо проронила Белла, делаясь вдруг подозрительно шелковой и едва ли не приветливой – будь на месте Северуса кто-то другой, он мог бы и поверить в сочувствие, но сам Северус чуял ловушки за три мили._  

          

       _Конечно же, об этом не единожды упоминали чистокровные Макмиллан и Уолсингем. И иногда спорили друг с другом, выпадал ли вообще магический жребий хоть когда-нибудь на кандидатуру из семейства с "опасной" репутацией. Но ни разу не пришли к единому мнению. Негласные сведения тем и плохи, что не отличаются исчерпывающей точностью._  

          

       _Юный алхимик лишь дернул уголками губ, пародируя исчезающую улыбку Моны Лизы, и отсалютовал девице Блэк бокалом. Она ткнулась было в его мысли, налетела на окклюментный щит, каркнула от неожиданности, теряя перья, и отступила. Еще пара таких упражнений, и у нее наконец выработается если не опыт, то хотя бы примитивный условный рефлекс. Она уяснит, что его голова – не проходной двор и не стоит соваться туда без стука и приглашения._  

          

       _– И там на самом деле было сказано про "темный" род? – продолжал Люциус. – Но что же тут удивляться? Время подошло. На какую из фамилий падет очередной выбор, не ведает никто. А пасть может на любую... Во всей этой истории меня больше интригует, кто же станет счастливчиком. Если, конечно, шарлатанка не соврала от начала и до конца._  

          

       _– Если и соврала, то это не значит, что ее треп не будет принят на вооружение._  

          

       _Северус в упор посмотрел на Беллу, а она – на него, но без враждебности, то ли притворяясь, то ли в самом деле лояльно. Так или эдак, но возражать ему она не стала, тем более Люциус поддержал мнение младшего приятеля:_  

          

       _– О, да. И к тому, что уже происходит, добавится еще и это... Но лично я даже не против: дела идут как надо._  

          

       _Малфой снова засмеялся. Кто же больше него любит ловить рыбку в мутной водичке? Он никогда никому не присягал, а если и делал какие-то услуги, то просчитывал отдачу на сто ходов вперед. Только слизеринцу, да еще и такому крученому, как Люциус, могли прийти в голову подобные бизнес-идеи. Грубо говоря, это как продавать яд и противоядие двум соперницам, главное – не перепутать, кому что продал. Кто-то осуждал Малфоя за политику "и нашим, и вашим", но подловить его на сделках не удавалось никому. В действительности Люциус, как и его отец, был верен единственному принципу, который у маглов звучал как "Ни ангела в уста, ни черта под хвост". А в остальном – кому какое дело до его деятельности? Ведь именно благодаря ей его семье ничто не угрожало. Кто из горлопанов, вешавших на Люциуса ярлык коллаборациониста, мог бы гарантировать Малфоям неприкосновенность? Все эти "ордена" и "секты", прикрываясь красивыми лозунгами и обещаниями, в итоге тупо погрязли в междоусобице, которая день ото дня набирала обороты. Когда доходило до дела, те и другие не особенно-то и старались защитить своих сторонников. Преимущества были только у немногочисленных ключевых фигур и связанных с ними персон. Все остальные оказывались за бортом как расходный материал. Нередко случалось так, что за трупами, остававшимися в местах крупных стычек, не приходил никто. Мертвецы попадали в магловские морги, где патологоанатомы ломали мозги в попытках установить причину смерти. Условия Статута нарушались всё чаще. Если маглы узнавали слишком много, их дальнейшая судьба зависела лишь от того, на кого они нарвались. В лучшем случае их ждала аврорская зачистка памяти. Глядя на всё это, Люциус поговаривал о том, что было бы неплохо перебраться на континент, но пока дела делались, с переездом он не спешил._  

          

       _А потом, в самом начале января 1980-го, Лили огорошила Северуса новостью, к которой он не был готов даже теоретически. Слухи о преемнике уже бродили по магическому сообществу, и, собравшись с мыслями, молодой алхимик первым делом подумал об этом чертовом пророчестве. По закону подлости, в датировке всё сошлось, и его передернуло. Нет, естественно, к ним это не имеет никакого отношения – только не с их происхождением! И что с того, что речь в предсказании шла о "потомке темного рода", но ничего не говорилось о чистоте его крови? В конце концов, любой из "избранников" может родиться сквибом – что тогда? И как же сильно, уже узнав подробности, спустя несколько месяцев Северус будет мечтать, чтобы тот, кто пинает его в ладонь из растущего живота Лили, действительно родился абсолютным сквибом. В этом случае от них отвязались бы все и позволили им троим спокойно эмигрировать в Бельгию. Но он ничего не говорил жене, которая с упоением фантазировала, как они будут учить сына или дочку контролировать первые магические всплески и каким он (или она) будет талантливым: "Разве у тебя может быть не способный наследник, Сев? Нет, я не льщу тебе, не надо мне этих твоих гримас! Прекрати прибедняться, лучше сними с антресолей тот клетчатый чемодан, я боюсь снова что-нибудь поджечь". В последнем триместре она даже не прикасалась к палочке: судя по взрывоопасности, которой стала отзываться ее магия, войдя в резонанс с энергией малыша, надеяться на рождение сквиба было бы уже наивно. "Сев, у тебя в роду точно не было драконов?"_  

          

       _Северус смотрел на Лили, а в памяти всплывало лицо Эйлин, которая растерянно впустила сына в их коуквортскую квартиру, даже не пытаясь скрыть, что не ждала никаких гостей. Тогда было самое начало весны, и в их городишке, как обычно, воняло загаженной речушкой и выхлопом фабричной трубы._  

          

       _– Этот дома? – небрежный кивок головы куда-то вбок и такой же безразличный ответ: нет, мол, где-то таскается._  

          

       _Поговорили ни о чем. Постепенно мать успокоилась, и разговор стал более непринужденным. Тогда-то он и сказал ей, как бы между прочим, о том, что Лили ждет маленького. Стоило увидеть в этот момент лицо Эйлин. Она оторопела, протестующе тряхнула головой, коснулась дрогнувшей рукою сначала своего носа, потом подбородка – будто проверяла, на месте ли они – и вдруг горько разрыдалась. Да, да, вне всяких сомнений, это не были слезы катарсиса. Она плакала так, как будто кто-то умер. Сам Северус, наверное. Хотя нет, умри он, она вряд ли стала бы так убиваться. За этой скорбью крылось что-то более серьезное. Она не хотела говорить об этом – тогда он еще не знал, что не могла. Лишь намеками, захлебываясь кашлем и слезами, она назвала нескольких авторов, в чьих трудах ему пришлось потом поковыряться не одну неделю, чтобы отыскать нужные отсылки. Но он их отыскал – не в свободном доступе, а благодаря Джоффри, который ради этого нагрянул в фамильную библиотеку, попутно помирившись с отцом. Отыскал и понял, что означает это кольцо-перстень с александритом у него на руке. Написанные тяжелым официозным языком, со множеством давно не употребляемых даже в юриспруденции слов и оборотов, эти инкунабулы, точнее – палеотипы, если принять во внимание их малый размер, – всё же объяснили ему многое. Сведения были далеко не полными, кое-где Северус натыкался на очевидные смысловые расхождения._  

          

       _Реликвия, подобная кольцу, которое передала ему мать, имелась в каждой древней волшебной семье. В обычном состоянии она могла сойти за драгоценное украшение, не более того. Разве что приличный алхимик мог его усовершенствовать под свои нужды, как любую побрякушку-оберег. Суть такой вещи "просыпалась", если на нее начинал действовать магический закон. А действовать он начинал тогда, когда в этой семье рождался человек, которому "в будущем предопределялось перенять эстафету политического управления всем сообществом волшебников в стране". Артефакт обеспечивал неприкосновенность владельцу, автоматически "становящемуся опекуном и телохранителем избранного и остающемуся таковым до совершеннолетия подопечного". Смертельное проклятие ожидало каждого, кто попытался бы воспользоваться талисманом без хозяйского дозволения, "подкрепленного специальной формулой-заклинанием". Сейчас подобную реликвию – перстень с желтым, солнечным, бриллиантом – носил на безымянном пальце Альбус Дамблдор._  

          

       _У всего этого была и другая сторона медали: ни опекун, ни опекаемый не могли "пересечь границы той территории, которая впоследствии переходила под управление чародея-преемника", покуда избранному не исполнялось семнадцать лет. И до сих пор, насколько смог уяснить Северус, найти лазейку в этом законе не сумел никто. Однако это не говорило о том, что ее не было. Это скорее показывало, что ее никогда и не искали. Кто же добровольно откажется от власти? За нее, наоборот, было принято бороться... Через некоторое время выяснилось, что и отказаться от почетного дара (лучше сказать – проклятия) на практике невозможно._  

          

       _– А к чему тебе всё это? – удивился молодой аврор._  

          

       _Северус слегка прозрел. Да и в самом деле – чего он запаниковал? Ну, совпадает дата. Ну, ставят им препоны с отъездом. Дерьмо случается, и далеко не всегда к этому имеет отношение магия. У маглов оно случается не реже. Может, всё обойдется?_  

          

       _Время показало, что нет. Не обошлось. И Гэбриел, который родился в грозовую июльскую ночь, словно вобрал в себя всю необузданность обеих стихий – мерцающего небесного огня и обрушивающейся на землю воды. Единственное, что сказала измученная Лили, когда всё кончилось: "Чтобы я еще раз!.." – и проспала почти до вечера 31 июля._  

          

       _Сквибом мальчик, к несчастью, не был_...  

      

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


         

       _– Тебе нужно было рассказать мне это с самого начала, – сказала Лили, и он почувствовал, что ему стало легче: то ли оттого, что унялась боль в ранах, которые она лечила, то ли потому, что он наконец спустил с плеч груз, который тащил на себе в одиночку все эти месяцы._  

          

       _– С самого начала я и сам не знал, – парировал Северус, наблюдая, как заснувший было Гэбриел снова с любопытством распахнул один глаз и принялся подглядывать, что делает его непутевый папаша, который по глупости едва не поплатился жизнью в банальной уличной стычке._  

          

       _– Тогда – как только узнал. Вот ты всегда так, Сев! Что за недоверие?_  

          

       _– Ты что такое говоришь? – буркнул он, стараясь не смотреть на трогательно подергивающийся кончик ее носа, чтобы не раскиснуть окончательно и не начать жалеть их всех и даже себя. – Какое еще, к чертям, недоверие?_  

          

       _– Не ругайся при нем._  

          

       _– Это не ругательства, это магловская ахинея. Ну вот я рассказал – полегчало тебе?_  

          

       _Лили была полна лихорадочного оптимизма. До рокового события оставались считанные месяцы_...  

      

  
* * *  


         

       ...Только дрожь во всем теле и слабость, когда едва заставляешь себя поднять руку, стали доказательством пробежавших часов, а ноздри щекотал "правильный" запах, который поднимался от варева. Снаружи наверняка занимался рассвет. Снейпа посетило ощущение дежа-вю – всё как в ту ночь, когда "алхимический квартет", сгрудившись над котлом, шаманил над зельем Первой помощи для искусанного Блэка. С той разницей, что двое из этой четверки состарились почти на двадцать лет, а еще двух заменяли нынешние студенты.  

         

       Северус медленно оглядел своих соседей. Под глазами Макмиллана залегли тени, черты заострились еще сильнее, и профиль стал резким и четким, как лезвие секиры викинга. Сейчас они как-то по-особенному были похожи с невыспавшейся Грейнджер – она напоминала Джоффа-студента из далекого уже семьдесят седьмого, только находилась не у котла, как тогда он, а около ассистентского столика. Бледный Драко был сосредоточен и серьезен, а Тамсин в отчаянии мяла в пальцах ветошь, пряча взгляд от зельевара. Влюбленная в оборотня дура считает, что Снейп пойдет по пути наименьшего сопротивления и обвинит ее в том, что случилось с Люпином. Она же не могла не догадаться, кто изъял из ее шкафчика Амортенцию. Думает, что он спишет сбой в действии антиликантропного на побочный эффект от приворотного и, лишь бы прикрыть свою задницу, сдаст ее властям. Ей же невдомек, что он уже проверил остатки зелья из Люпиновского флакона и обнаружил, что вещество испортили просто незначительным добавлением тыквенного сока. Тот, кто это сделал, прекрасно знал, что разбавлять или подслащивать эту гадость нельзя ничем.  

         

       Северус стянул перчатки и с силой потер лицо сразу обеими ладонями. Сведенные судорогой мышцы переносицы и рта неохотно расслабились. Наверное, со стороны это выглядит жутко, подумал Снейп отстраненно.   

         

       Макмиллан наклонил край котла над воронкой, которую поддерживал магией еще на что-то способный Малфой, тогда как Тамсин впору было посылать на реабилитацию в лазарет. Остывающий раствор заполнил резервуар для внутривенных вливаний – позаимствованное у маглов изобретение, насчет которого в рядах колдомедиков было сломано немало копий. Грейнджер стояла, не зная, куда деваться теперь, когда в ее помощи уже не нуждались.  

         

       – Я отнесу это Помфри, – сказал Друид, затыкая пробку. – Ты придешь?  

         

       – Да. Позже. Скажи ей, что приду, когда доделаю мазь для его ноги. Остальные свободны.  

         

       – Я мог бы...  

         

       – Нет, мистер Малфой, благодарю вас за неоценимую помощь. Мисс Эпплби, Грейнджер, отправляйтесь к себе.  

         

       – Да, сэр.  

         

       Гермиона замешкалась, поэтому выходила последней.  

         

       – Грейнджер! – окликнул он ее, и она, воспрянув, оглянулась с ожиданием в глазах. Подумала, что зельевар предложит ей проведать мальчишку за компанию с ним. Как бы не так! Притворяясь, будто пытается сдержать тонкую издевательскую улыбочку, Снейп пристрелил ее надежду на месте: – Надеюсь, вы не рассчитываете, что ваше ассистирование засчитается как отработка?  

         

       Любо-дорого взглянуть, с каким разочарованием она моргнула, не найдясь что ответить, молча кивнула, а затем покинула комнату.  

       ___________________________________________  

        [1] Афоризм Марка Твена: "Называть себя в печатных изданиях "мы" имеют право только президенты, редакторы и больные солитером".


End file.
